You Don't Mess With the Dumbledores
by Leia Rayn Storm
Summary: Albus, Minerva and their sixteen children are a powerful popular family greatly admired by many for their bravery and kindness. But Voldemort's obsession with Minerva and his severe hatred of Albus and the Dumbledore children threatens to ruin everything.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

The sun shone brightly and the wind was non-existent in Godric's Hollow on the twenty-third of July in the year 1935. The heat was scorching, and many witches and wizards took up shelter inside their homes where their numerous cooling charms were more likely to work. But not everyone was inside on such a day. In fact, a rather large amount of witches and wizards were out celebrating and in stuffy wedding attire no less. Most did not complain. Many had been able to change into lighter clothes after the ceremony, and others were merely too swept up in the occasion to notice the heat.

However, there was one particular witch who had _not _been allowed to change, and who was_ not at all_ happy about the heat. She was a young witch, extremely stubborn, and slightly less patient than she would be in the future. Her long, ebony waves fell down her back, pulled back slightly from her face. She possessed a set of porcelain features – high cheek bones, rose petal lips, and sharp emerald eyes. She would surely turn quite a few heads when she reached her teen years, and even more when she was of age. Every woman would envy her, and every man would desire her – or so her mother had told her, the girl herself had yet to believe it.

At the moment, however, this young witch was merely ten years and ten months of age, and her father was adamant that she stay that way. He could hardly be blamed for her features, either, for he had chocolate brown hair, and the only thing she had acquired from him was his enchanting green eyes, stubborn ways, and loving nature. Her black hair, nearly perfect features, quick wit, and short temper had all come from her mother, Helena Marie Antoinette XIV, whose eyes were a steel grey.

Helena, however, was now referred to as Helena Marie Antoinette McGonagall, ever since the day she had married Calibos Perseus McGonagall, just twelve years ago. They had only had one child, the young witch, Minerva Thetis McGonagall.

At the current moment, Minerva was quite annoyed. As the youngest child in the Antoinette family, she had been forced into being the flower girl for her great aunt Helena the twelfth's fifth wedding. While this may not have been quite so bad to begin with, Minerva's mother's family was very stuck in their old fashioned ways, and found large dresses with corsets to be the most enchanting sort of attire. Minerva did not agree, and had told her great aunt and anyone else in her family who would listen. Most of the family laughed, a few of the less generous ones complained to her parents for raising such an outspoken child – Helena and Calibos McGonagall had not appreciated these comments, and had assured their daughter that she should stick to her ideals and beliefs, no matter who told her otherwise.

In the end, Minerva had consented to wear the dreaded ensemble in the summer heat, but only because her father had tempted her with a large ice cream sundae from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

And so now she stood; her forehead beaded in perspiration; her dress, stockings, and corset clinging to her uncomfortably; and her hair sticking to her face. The sun was glaring down upon her, and she sighed exasperatedly for another time that day. She looked up to her parents, who were currently standing off to the side of the wedding reception, resting momentarily and keeping Minerva company. Each held a glass half-full of some sort of drink, and Minerva yearned for a glass of her own, but the only drink at the reception that she was allowed to drink was pumpkin juice, and she had never been very fond of pumpkin juice. She had, of course, taken a sip of some, but she was so stubbornly set on being unhappy about the arrangements that she refused to take another drink.

"_Mum_," Minerva moaned in annoyance, tugging on her mother's sleeve.

Helena turned her gaze from her husband, her eyes resting on their daughter, an eyebrow raised in question. "What on Earth are you on about now, Minerva?" the woman asked her. "I have never heard you complain so much! I told you just five minutes ago that we would be leaving as soon as was decent – be patient!"

"But, mother, you don't understand!" Minerva persisted.

"I understand perfectly well, Minerva," said Helena. "I had been in your position multiple times in my youth. Had I complained I would have been slapped across the mouth!"

Calibos chuckled into his drink at this, gazing at his wife over the rim of his glass. Lowering the drink from his lips, he said, "I can only imagine your reaction to such a thing, m'dear."

Before Helena could even glance in Calibos's direction, Minerva continued, "This is entirely different, Mother, and I insist you pay attention! It's absolutely _sweltering_ out here!"

Helena merely shook her head at this and rolled her eyes, taking a large drink from her glass and looking out into the crowd of witches and wizards currently dancing in the middle of a large backyard. She was not at all baffled by her daughter's use of such words. Her intelligence had always surpassed those in her age group. By the time Minerva was four years old, she had nearly been able to write full paragraphs on a second-grade level.

Calibos patted Minerva's shoulder affectionately and said, "Just another thirty minutes, Minerva and we'll be on our way home. Your mother and I will begin saying goodbyes after another dance and then I promise we'll go home."

Minerva sighed wearily and muttered, "Fine."

Her father gave her a large grin and her mother gave her a small, reassuring smile as well. Then her parents turned and were gliding towards the center of the yard. Minerva watched them until they disappeared in the crowd, and then she tapped her foot impatiently, counting the seconds until she could leave and attempting to forget about the heat.

After two minutes and forty-seven seconds, Minerva had had enough of waiting. She recalled a place of shade that she had discovered when she had visited her great aunt Helena from Godric's Hollow when she was younger, and decided to wander over for twenty minutes or so before she would have to hurry back to meet her parents.

With a quick glance around the reception area to make sure no one was watching her, Minerva began backing out of the yard and into the one next door. No one had noticed her yet, and so she spun around quickly, pulled up the voluminous skirts of her dress, and then sprinted through three backyards before she reached the end of the block. Once there, Minerva turned around and narrowed her eyes in the direction of the wedding reception. Everything seemed ordinary, and so she wiped the sweat from her forehead and jogged in the direction of the shaded area she remembered.

After only another minute, Minerva reached the grassy hill with a large, shady tree at the top. She clambered up the hill in anticipation of the shade, and when she reached the trunk of the tree and slid to the ground, she sighed in relief. It was still warm and stuffy, but the sun was no longer burning her eyes or glaring upon her skin. She felt considerably better already, and she had the sudden inspiration to climb the tree – she had always loved climbing tress with her cousins. Of course, she had only ever climbed trees and gone trekking through the woods with her male cousins, because the girls in her family were all rather prim and proper. However, all of Minerva's cousins were at least three years older than her, and while that had not been a problem when the children were younger, now that they were maturing teenagers, and Minerva was…well, not – they didn't get along much anymore.

The problem with climbing a tree at the moment though was that Minerva would run the risk of ripping her dress and getting dirty, which her mother would immediately notice and scold her mercilessly for leaving the area of the wedding reception. Even her father would give her a disappointed look. They hated when Minerva ran off, something she couldn't quite understand. She knew, of course, that there were dangers, but it wasn't as if she couldn't take care of herself, and she had never gotten into any troublesome situations before.

She was not aware that that was all going to change today.

Minerva decided to chance climbing into the tree. She kicked off her dress shoes, pulled off her stockings, and loosened her corset. She suddenly felt as if she could breathe, and so, after slightly hitching up the bottom of her dress, she gripped the trunk of the tree and hauled herself upwards. She quickly latched onto a low branch, and used it to pull herself up further into the tree. Within moments Minerva had managed to climb about ten feet up into the tree, and had sat herself onto a thick, sturdy branch. She examined her dress to make sure she hadn't ripped any of it yet, and then arranged the skirts properly just in case anyone were to walk under the tree – she was a lady after all.

Minerva leaned back against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying the quiet shade and the thrill of climbing a tree. She had just been wondering whether or not anyone had yet noticed her absence when she heard voices and slightly muffled footsteps in the grass. Her eyes flew open and she instantly assumed that her parents had come looking for her. She wasn't necessarily _afraid_ of her parents, but she wasn't fond of getting into trouble. It was summer after all, and she needed to be free to play outside. She wouldn't mind reading all day, but her parents knew that so they'd probably take away her books and have her read something trivial and ridiculous instead. She nearly shuddered at the thought.

But when she strained her ears to confirm her fears that her parents were approaching, she was proven wrong. It wasn't the voices of her parents, or anyone else that she recognized for that matter. Instead, it was two male voices – older teenagers, if she had to guess, but they certainly weren't any of her cousins. Her fear of getting in trouble was replaced with a sense of foreboding. Teenage boys could often be brutal, and she was not eager to find out if these boys were courteous or not.

She positioned herself in the tree so that she could see what was going on directly below her, and then held her breath, straining her ears in an attempt to hear the teenagers' conversation. As they drew nearer, Minerva was able to catch what one of the boys said.

"You can't back out now, Albus," he said, sounding irate, and Minerva could already tell that he was not a very nice boy.

The other male, the one Minerva assumed to be Albus replied, "All I'm saying, Gellert, is that I just don't understand why we would hurt women and children to –"

"They're _Muggles_, Albus," Gellert interrupted. "What more reason do you need? They are of little importance."

Minerva's heart was pounding loudly in her ears now. She wasn't _afraid_ exactly – or so she told herself – but she was a bit worried. Not only were these boys discussing harming women and children, but they were _wizards_. And by the buzz of magic Minerva could feel, they had to be pretty powerful.

As Albus and Gellert drew closer, their voices became more coherent, and Albus spoke once more. "I know," he said to his companion, "but the fact remains that it seems a bit barbaric. I mean, we could keep the children, get them to see things our way. Some of them could even be fellow witches or wizards."

"It's too risky," said Gellert. He had reached the tree by now, and he leaned against it, his arms folded across his chest. Minerva could see the top of his sandy blonde head. He didn't seem to notice Minerva's shoes and stockings sitting only a few feet behind him. "If we want to make a statement we can't look as if we're being _soft_ for a bunch of women and children."

Minerva could faintly hear Albus sigh, and then he stepped into view and she saw a faint outline of his face and auburn hair.

"Somehow I still feel that attacking a village of innocents before even _attempting_ to negotiate seems a bit…extreme," said Albus.

"It's not extreme, Albus," said Gellert. "It's for the greater good."

Minerva was appalled, baffled. She could not believe that these two were talking about attacking a village of innocent Muggles. And for what? The greater good? How exactly was it for the greater good?

Because of Minerva's confusion and slight trepidation, she forgot, for a moment, that she was perched precariously on a tree limb. She shifted slightly, and slipped off of the branch. Her heart skipped a beat, but luckily she was able to grab hold of the nearest branch and wrap herself around it to stop her fall. Unfortunately, she also caught the attention of the two boys below her, and they looked up at her in surprise. Her breath caught in her throat, and before she could think of some sort of escape, her eyes fell onto Albus's and she felt herself nearly falling into a trance.

It was strange, indescribable, but extremely real. Somehow Minerva felt as if she were connected to this boy called Albus, as if she had known him for a century, when really she did not recall ever meeting him and knew absolutely nothing about him. She knew that if she had met this boy before, she would have remembered him and his astonishing, blue, twinkling eyes.

Her confusion at this was cut short when suddenly something hot hit her in the chest and she was flung from the tree. She was broken from her trance as the fright took over and she grabbed frantically at fast passing branches. Pain erupted in her left leg as something cut through her dress and up her calf, and then she had fallen to the ground and the air left her lungs in a rush. As she gasped in an attempt to breathe, she inhaled dirt, and sat up quickly to spit the foul stuff from her mouth. Coughing and sputtering, she rolled over onto her back to see Gellert glaring down at her. She purposely averted her gaze from Albus.

Now that she was closer and face to face with Gellert, she was proven right that he was definitely not a nice person – not at all. She could see the hatred in his blue eyes – of course, his eyes could not rival Albus's. Gellert reached down and grabbed her roughly by the arm, hauling her to her feet and shoving her back so that she stumbled slightly on her injured leg. And then a wand was being shoved in her face and she was suddenly acting braver than she felt.

"That is no way to treat a lady you know!" said Minerva, her hands balling to fists and coming to rest on her hips. She glared up at Gellert, who eyed her with a hint of curiosity.

However, his gaze was furious as he pressed the tip of his wand to her throat and snarled, "Who are you, girl? What have you heard?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. She stood her ground, but at that moment she felt extremely small compared to the tall, muscular boy standing before her. She had always been slightly small for her age, and at ten years old she was a bit shorter and thinner than most. Not to mention there was a wand under her chin and she herself had no wand, so if it came down to some sort of battle, she had no chance. Suddenly she wished she listened to her parents more often.

"I'll only ask you one more time," Gellert growled. Albus had yet to speak, and Minerva was still avoiding his gaze. "_Who are you_?"

Minerva scoffed. "Well if you really must know," she answered. "My name is Helena Antoinette the seventeenth." Minerva didn't want to give away her real name in case, out of some miracle, she managed to escape, that way if Gellert came looking for her he wouldn't find her, or anyone else for that matter, because there was no Helena Antoinette XVII that she was aware of.

Luckily, Gellert seemed to believe her, and Minerva felt a bit braver, so she continued, "I suggest you put down your wand before you poke someone's eye out, and then perhaps we can continue this in a more civilized manner."

Gellert's previous look of fury turned to one of amusement, and he smirked. "You've got guts, Helena. You would make a fine addition to our cause."

"Oh yes," said Minerva sarcastically, "because I would just love to attack a Muggle village and kill hundreds of innocents."

"Ah, so you did hear our conversation," said Gellert with a shake of his head. "Unfortunately, that means that you must die – unless, as I said, you would like to join us. I can feel the incredible magic pulsating around you, Helena. It would be such a waste –"

"I'll never join you or your cause," Minerva spat, her heart hammering in her chest. She knew she was playing with fire. She knew that her death was soon to come. But she was a McGonagall after all, and neither the McGonagalls nor the Antoinettes would let fear over take them. She faintly wondered whether or not her parents would ever find her. Would Gellert leave her body for them to find? Or would he make her unrecognizable as Minerva McGonagall? Would her parents be angry at her for running off and getting herself killed? She hated that the last words to her parents had been complaining.

Gellert sighed, "So be it. You will be an unfortunate loss I'm sure…"

Minerva braced herself and glared stonily at Gellert as he readied himself, his wand lowering to her chest. Albus still had not spoken or even moved, and Minerva decided that, if she were to die, she may as well die being lost in the sapphires that were his eyes. Just as she turned towards him, she heard him speak.

"No," was all he said, his hand reaching out to grip Gellert's wand.

Minerva was shocked, and she suddenly felt a small glimmer of hope. Maybe Albus had felt what she had, and maybe he wasn't going to let her die. She could only hope. If she did survive though, she would never disobey her parents again, that was for sure.

Gellert looked to Albus with a raised eyebrow. "She must die, Albus," said Gellert, in a tone that made it sound as if he was discussing the weather. "She will tell others about our plan – we cannot allow that to happen, no matter how powerful she is." Gellert glanced back at Minerva then, and studied her face. "Then again," he muttered, "she does look as though she'll be quite beautiful in the future, and children _can_ be manipulated…"

Minerva was revolted. The only thing worse than dying was being forced into being a part of a Muggle-hating murderer's group. "I don't _think_ so," she said furiously.

Gellert narrowed his eyes at her. "She will die, Albus," he stated firmly.

"But she _must_ live!" Albus insisted.

"Why?" Gellert questioned.

Albus didn't seem to know the answer to that, and he looked to Minerva, who was watching him carefully. Their eyes locked once more, but this time they were still aware of their surroundings and were somewhat capable of thinking clearly. Even after what Albus had been talking to Gellert about, somehow she felt safe around him, and she could tell he felt the same way, even though she wasn't sure how she, as a wandless ten year old, could really do much in the way of protection.

Without looking away from her, Albus said, "Just let her go, Gellert."

Gellert shook his head, seemingly at a loss to his companion's behavior. "You know I can't do that, Albus," he said, and without warning, he waved his wand and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Minerva's eyes widened in shock, as did Albus's, and there was a bright green flash, followed by a rushing sound, and then events unfolded in slow motion. Minerva felt her own magic pulsing around her, and then more magic filtered around her as well. At first, her mind, feeling sluggish, assumed it was the killing curse, but then she somehow felt Albus's presence, and she knew it was his own magic, though how that was happening, she didn't know.

She didn't tear her gaze from Albus, but she saw, out of the corner of her eye, the green curse rushing towards her. But in the next moment, the curse bent away from her, as if deflected, and hit the ground, the grass erupting in green flames. Gellert was flung to the side and his wand was wrenched from his hand.

For a moment, Minerva couldn't move. She had turned away from Albus, and was now staring at Gellert's inert body, wondering what on Earth had just happened. She turned back to Albus, who looked just as confused. Deciding not to question it, Minerva quickly spun around and started sprinting down the hill, only to falter and nearly fall when pain seared through her injured leg. She gritted her teeth and continued down the hill, but she felt as if she were hardly moving.

From behind she heard Gellert shout, "KILL HER, ALBUS!"

Minerva quickened her pace, praying to Merlin that Albus wouldn't suddenly change his mind. She was running so fast and thinking so rapidly that she noticed too late when a wall of fire erupted beside her, and she threw out an arm when she thought the flames were close enough to hit her in the face. Instead, she only managed to stick her hand in the fire, and she cried out in shock, tumbling to the ground and rolling the few feet to the bottom of the hill.

She heard pounding footsteps approaching and she knew that she had to get up, to get moving again, but she was so tired…

_Suck it up, Minerva McGonagall!_ she told herself. _Stand _up_!_

But before she could do so, she saw Albus hurrying towards her. She wasn't sure why she suddenly seemed frightened, but she attempted to scramble backwards from him as he slid to his knees in front of her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Helena," he said quickly. "I promise."

Minerva was hesitant. The fact that she seemed so connected to him finally seemed to have set in and it unsettled her. But what other choice did she have?

"Are you all right?" he asked when she didn't try to run away.

Minerva found this a rather odd question, given the circumstances, but she supposed it was all he could think to say. So instead she answered him with, "Minerva." She wasn't sure why she wanted him to know her name, and it was probably crazy of her, but she was sitting on the ground, an angry Gellert shouting furiously at the top of the hill, a wall of fire at her side, a burn on her hand and a cut on her leg, and just survived a killing curse without a wand in her hand. Things couldn't get much crazier.

"What?" asked Albus as his gaze fell on the burn on her hand and his face fell.

"My name is Minerva," she clarified.

He looked up at her then, their eyes locking once more and the roar of the fire and Gellert faded as if they had just gone through a tunnel. "Minerva," said Albus as he took her wounded hand in his, and a sense of relief seemed to fall over her. The stinging in her hand and leg slowly began to fade, and as she inhaled sharply, the air didn't seem so thick anymore.

Then Gellert's voice filled the air once more and Minerva blinked, the sound of the roaring flames penetrating her ears once more. Curious, she looked down at her hand and leg, finding that both were…_healed_? She looked up to Albus, who seemed just as surprised as she, and she looked back down at her wounds to see that they were, in fact, gone. The only proof that there were once wounds there was the blood, rips and burns on her dress and the faint scars on her hand and leg.

"Run," Albus breathed then, rising to his feet and bringing Minerva with him. "I'll hold him off. Run back to your family, they'll keep you safe."

"But…what about you?" asked Minerva, unsure why she was even asking such a thing.

Albus gave her a small, warm smile. "I'll be fine," he responded quickly. "Now run, Minerva, run!"

Minerva hesitated only a moment before saying a quick, "Thank you," and spinning around to sprint away.

* * *

_September 2, 1941_

It was mid-day on the first day back to classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and one Minerva McGonagall was sitting at the Gryffindor House table in the Great Hall. No longer did her face behold the innocence of youth, instead a sort of teenage angst. Her eyes were sharper than ever and her hair longer. While she remained thin, she was now much taller, no longer shorter than everyone else her age. She was eating her lunch and reading a book, which was propped up against a milk jug. This had been a sort of routine for Minerva in her last five years of attending Hogwarts, and this sixth year would be no different. Of course, there were the times when she sat down her books to speak with her friends, Rolanda Hooch and Poppy Pomfrey, but it was a rare occasion. Rolanda normally ran around to all of the House tables, as she was friends with most of the school, or at least she pretended to be. Poppy only spoke when she had something important to say, and also knew not to disturb Minerva when she had already begun reading. Seeing as Poppy was normally late for lunch, she didn't get a chance to begin a conversation with Minerva before the book was open and propped up against the milk jug.

Today, Poppy was still late, but burst into the Great Hall and sprinted right up to Minerva, snatching the book off the table and snapping it closed before sitting down next to Minerva and looking at her eagerly. Minerva turned to glare at her overly excited friend, but Poppy paid no notice.

"Minerva, guess who I just met!" Poppy exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down in her seat with joy.

Minerva rolled her eyes and said, "I can assure you, Poppy, that I will not attempt to guess, so you may as well spit it out now before you give yourself a heart attack."

Poppy scoffed before saying, "I've met the man I'm going to marry!"

Minerva, who had picked the most unfortunate time to begin sipping from her water, choked, and it was many seconds later before she was able to look at Poppy, her eyes watering from her choking fit, and a look of astonishment on her face. "Honestly, Poppy, don't tell me it's that Hufflepuff boy you've fancied since first year-"

Poppy waved her hand dismissively. "No, no, Richard was just a faze; besides he's dating that Arabella from Ravenclaw. No, the man I'm going to marry is older."

"A seventh year?" asked Minerva, searching her brain for a seventh year her friend would want to marry.

Poppy shook her head, a radiant smile on her face. "Older."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, wondering what on Earth Poppy was talking about. Poppy seemed to notice her friend's growing irritation, and she leaned in closer to Minerva to whisper, "He's a teacher."

Minerva reeled back and exclaimed, "A teacher!"

"_Hush_!" Poppy insisted, holding a hand over Minerva's mouth and looking around the Great Hall warily. "It's that new teacher in Transfiguration, you know, the one that didn't show up to the feast last night."

"Well he didn't show up to breakfast this morning either," said Minerva indignantly. "Nor is he at lunch at this very moment. Honestly, he sounds to me as if he can't even handle being punctual, why on _Earth_ would you want a man like that?"

Poppy rolled her eyes. "Because, Minerva, unlike you I could care less about punctuality. And not only that, but he had good reason to miss the feast and breakfast. He was on Ministry business during the feast yesterday, you see, he's a very important man, and so he was also out late last night, and therefore did not wake early enough this morning, and, not wanting to interrupt breakfast, he had some delivered to his rooms. Same with lunch, because he wanted time to go over his class scheduling, instead of doing it at the staff table, he chose to eat lunch in his office. Poor man, already working himself to death."

Minerva rolled her eyes this time. "So he has his excuses, sure, but what makes you think he'll marry you? How old is the man? He can't be very young if he's a teacher."

Poppy's smile widened. "He's only twenty-five. That's only eight years older than us. And, oh, Min, you should see him. He's so handsome. He's got the most gorgeous auburn hair, and those enchanting blue eyes…"

Poppy trailed off, taking on a dreamy look, and Minerva shook her head at her.

"But don't you dare get any ideas," said Poppy suddenly, snapping back to reality. "Just about every girl in school is going to want him, and I'm sure you will too, but I saw him first, so you can just bugger off."

Minerva rolled her eyes once more. "Don't worry yourself, Poppy," said Minerva as she rose to her feet. "I'm quite sure I'll have no interest in the man." Minerva snatched her book out of Poppy's hands and gathered the rest of her books before leaving the Great Hall and making her way towards her next class. It just so happened that Transfiguration was Minerva's next class, and she had to admit she was a bit curious as to who this new professor was. She wasn't going to fall in love with the man, but she had to know what all the fuss was about. The fact that Minerva arrived early to all of her classes only meant that she would be able to find out what he was truly like before the rest of the students entered the classroom, because apparently one of her best friend's was going to marry him.

However, as Minerva approached the door to the Transfiguration room, something strange began to settle over her, and she paused with her hand on the door. Something felt…oddly familiar. She decided it was just the familiarity of being in this very same room for five years – but inside she didn't really believe that. She didn't feel…in danger though. In fact she had felt something like this before…but no – it couldn't be.

Breathing in deeply, Minerva pushed open the door and stepped into the Transfiguration classroom. The room looked much the same as it had the year before, but instead of Professor Stone's random, elaborate ancient artifacts placed about the room, now there were many strange trinkets spinning and whirring. Minerva recognized a few of them as rare magical gadgets, while others she had never seen before, and she was almost positive that there was a slinky placed on one corner of this new professor's desk.

At the moment, the new professor was seated behind his desk, his head down and his eyes on his parchment as he scribbled something down hurriedly. He didn't look up when Minerva entered the room, much to her annoyance. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. Letting the door swing closed loudly, she started down the row of desks towards her normal seat up front. On her way she attempted to examine the features that she could see at the moment to perhaps find what it was that Poppy found so attractive about this man. All she could really see though was his shoulder-length auburn hair.

Halfway towards her seat, Minerva lost the grip on her books and looked down to quickly readjust them in her arms. At that very same moment, the new professor glanced up at her before returning his gaze to his parchment.

"I apologize," he said as Minerva looked back up at him. "I'm afraid if I distract myself it'll take me days to remember what I wanted to write down, but I would love to know your name. I'm Professor Dumbledore. I also arrived to all of my classes early in my school days. Unless, of course, you're merely curious to know your new professor, which is understandable. However, if you've come to see how handsome I am, I'm afraid I may disappoint you."

Minerva opened her mouth to insist that she most certainly was _not _there to fawn over Professor Dumbledore, but he spoke first, placing his quill on his desk and making a satisfied noise. "There we are," he murmured, rising to his feet, his eyes still downcast. He reached for a small glass bowl on his desk that looked to be filled with candy, and then finally looked up at her.

The moment their eyes met, Minerva knew exactly why she had had that sense of familiarity before she had entered the classroom. The books in her arms fell to the floor, and the bowl of candy in Professor Dumbledore's hand was dropped, shattering and sending candy and shards of glass flying around his ankles when it connected with the stone floor. Neither of these events was acknowledge by either occupant of the room.

"Albus," Minerva breathed at that same time that Professor Dumbledore gasped, "Minerva."

Now Minerva understood that feeling of familiarity she had experienced outside the classroom – that unnerving feeling she couldn't describe. She had searched books for weeks, months, years after she had parted ways with the boy that had healed her wounds, something she could not find a reason for, and something she could not explain to her parents when she had run back to them. As far as she was aware, only she and Albus knew of what had happened that day and the strange connection they had experienced. And she certainly remembered Albus, though when she last saw him, he was but a boy, and she even younger. Now she stood before him, not much younger than he was when they met, and he a grown man, a teacher and – as Poppy had said – a very important man that was also working for the Ministry.

But then she remembered…what Albus had been discussing with the boy named Gellert. Gellert, who, on that day, had said, "For the greater good," the preferred phrase of one Gellert Grindelwald, who looked just as Minerva remembered the young Gellert that had tried to kill her, and who had started a wizarding war only a few months before. Could Albus possibly still be friends with Gellert? Was he spying on the other side for Grindelwald, or had he and Gellert no longer conversed after Albus had allowed Minerva to get away nearly six years ago?

Albus was the first to speak after a long moment of stunned silence. "I never thought I'd see you again," he said quietly, timidly, as if he were afraid of her.

Minerva swallowed in an attempt to wet her suddenly dry mouth, and then took in a deep breath before replying, "I never expected such a thing myself."

Albus gazed at her a moment longer, then said, "You're – er – taller."

Minerva raised a thin eyebrow in response. "Yes," she said, "that tends to happen when one ages. I see you've let your hair grow."

Albus chuckled, which, thankfully, relieved some of the tension in the room. "Yes, I thought it made me look quite rebellious."

At this, Minerva's mind once more returned to Albus's friendship with Gellert, and she found that she could no longer keep her questions at bay. "What happened after I left you with Gellert that day? Am I wrong to believe that that same Gellert is _the_ Gellert Grindelwald currently causing war? And are you or are you not in acquaintance with him?"

Albus frowned, but when he spoke again, his lips twitched upward slightly. "Right to the point I see. You're exactly as I remember you. You are right to assume that the Gellert you met and the Gellert Grindelwald leading the war is the same person. He and I are no longer in acquaintance, in fact I am a part of the resistance against him. As for what happened after you left that day…I believe that should be left for another time."

Before Minerva could object, Albus waved his wand once and three things happened: His dish of candy repaired itself and returned to its place on his desk, Minerva's books rose onto the desk in the front row she always sat at and the chair pulled out for her to sit in, and the door to the classroom opened, allowing entrance to the crowd of students Minerva hadn't realized was waiting outside.

As Minerva hastily took her seat and watched Albus smiling brightly around at the class, she noticed that Poppy had been right when she said that he _was_ rather handsome. But, of course, the rest of the girls in the classroom seemed to have noticed as well, for they were all whispering and giggling and fighting for seats in the front of the classroom. Minerva frowned at their behavior, but deep down inside of her, she felt as if she could not allow Poppy or any of these other giggling girls to marry Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

_May 30, 1943_

Albus watched in tense silence as Minerva McGonagall attempted to turn into a cat. Her eyes were tightly closed, her face screwed up in concentration. Perspiration dripped from her forehead and strands of raven hair fell from a blue ribbon currently holding back her hair. They had been at this for nearly two hours already, and Albus knew he would have to end it soon. With Minerva's growing frustration and impatience, the complex act of transforming into an animagus form was becoming increasingly more risky.

He had been slightly frightened, at first, when Minerva had asked him to train her to become an animagus. He had not wanted to be responsible should something terrible happen to her, he couldn't live with it. But he knew, should he refuse, she would merely attempt it by herself, which was much more dangerous. So, after getting the right clearance from both Headmaster Dippet and the right Ministry officials, as well as signed documentation from himself, the Headmaster, the Ministry, Minerva, and her parents – who were not entirely keen on the idea –, Albus had begun to give her private lessons after dinner on certain weekends and weekdays. So far, the lessons had gone well, and Albus and Minerva had become closer friends than before.

After only a few weeks of Albus's first term as a teacher the year before, he and Minerva had found that ignoring their connection was not something they could do with ease. Albus had invited Minerva to tea in his office in hopes that they could discuss it – and, Albus confessed to himself that he wanted to know more about her, she intrigued him. In the end they had made no headway in discovering more about their connection, however, they did play a game of chess, during which they learned quite a bit about each other. The game had been a tie, which had never happened for either of them before, and so they had resolved to play again sometime. This progressed into sometimes weekly chess matches over tea, until the summer, at which time they exchanged letters. Then Minerva's seventh year began, and with Minerva's animagus training, which she had begun at the start of term, the two saw quite a lot of each other. While they still didn't know much about their connection, they now knew that it had become a part of them, instead of a sense of unease.

Albus would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to Minerva. As wrong as he knew it was, he couldn't change his feelings for her. He wasn't sure if their strange connection had a hand in it, but it wouldn't matter if it did. There were many other reasons he felt as he did for her. But none of those reasons mattered, because there could never be anything between them. Not only was he her teacher, but eight years older. Of course, his parents had been ten years apart when they had married…but that was besides point. _He was_ _her teacher_. She was also eighteen, a year past her coming of age, and graduating in less than two weeks…again, not the point. He had at first tried to believe she could never feel anything other than friendship for him, which made it easier to forget what he felt, but then he noticed the way she began acting around him, the way she looked at him…he wasn't an idiot, and neither was she. She probably already knew how he felt about her, but that didn't make it anymore right…

Minerva hissed in frustration then, obviously finding it irksome that, out of all of her practice, she had only managed to grow some fur, sometimes shrink slightly. Albus knew she was pushing herself too hard. She wanted it too badly. Not to mention the time she didn't spend in class or at animagus training was spent studying and stressing over N.E.W.T.'s. She needed a break, but every time he told her this she would wave it off with a hint of irritation.

Just as Albus was about to tell her to relax for a moment, she either read his mind or decided herself, because her eyes flew open and she muttered, "I need a break."

But as Minerva blinked, Albus noticed the subtle change, the way her face had gone pale and the way her eyes widened slightly and grew fuzzy. Without thinking, he reached out to wrap his arms around her waist just as she stumbled and nearly fell. In the next moment, her color was already returning and her eyes were no longer glazed over. She blinked, and at the same moment they both noticed the close proximity.

Albus's breath hitched in his throat and he felt his heartbeat quicken, he attempted to step away from Minerva, but she had gripped the front of his robes tightly when she had nearly fallen and she had yet to loosen her grip. She didn't seem at all stable on her feet either, and he cast his eyes around frantically for somewhere to sit her down before one of them did something they'd regret.

Too late.

Minerva leaned in and their lips met in a heated kiss that both had been unconsciously longing for. Her arms slid around his neck and, much to Albus's chagrin, his arms tightened around her waist, drawing her closer.

But then he pulled away, gently pushing her back as he turned from her. He couldn't face her, and all he could think to say was, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have –"

"Don't apologize," Minerva interrupted, her voice barely above a whisper, and he heard her take a step closer to him.

He turned back to her, and though their eyes met and the connection between them suddenly seemed to be buzzing with excitement, he knew that there could be nothing between them. At least not now, possible not ever. She was young, and he had no right to take her life from her, should she fall in love with another and realize her feelings for Albus were not that deep.

But that damned connection was making his mind fuzzy, and all he managed to stammer was, "We shouldn't…can't…it's not…you wouldn't –"

She cut across him again. "Can't, or won't?"

Albus swallowed the lump in his throat and attempted to breathe. It was difficult. He answered her truthfully. "Can't."

Minerva sucked in a breath herself then, and, it looked as if she was steeling herself for something before she took a bold step forward, closing most of the distance between the two as she whispered, "I won't tell if you won't."

How could he refuse her? With the dim candle light casting an angelic glow on her features, her emerald eyes burning as she stared straight into his…he couldn't say no. No matter how much he wanted to. He was falling too deeply in love with her, but he did nothing to stop it.

And so a relationship began. Secretly of course, since Minerva _was_ still his student. But Minerva and Albus were both very powerful, both very intelligent, and they had no problems sneaking around. It was slightly troublesome, but completely worth it. They had only two weeks to worry about it though, since Minerva was to graduate soon, and then it would not matter who was aware of their relationship. They did, however, decide that they would speak to Minerva's parents before they found out through someone else. Until that time, no one would need to be aware of their relationship.

So, one night after another chess game with Albus, Minerva was hurrying back to her common room with only two minutes until she was considered to be out after hours. She was Head Girl, so she wouldn't get into much trouble should she be found, but it was not her night to patrol the corridors half an hour after curfew to make sure there were no more students out of bed, and the Head Girl was only supposed to patrol with the Head Boy, especially after the Chamber of Secrets had been opened earlier that year and a girl named Myrtle had been killed. So far, the situation seemed to have been dealt with, but the rest of the teachers were still a little on edge, including Albus, who had attempted to walk her to the Gryffindor common room. But the two hadn't scheduled animagus training that night, so it would look peculiar should the Transfiguration professor be found walking a student back to her common room when no one was aware of a reason she should have been with him at that time of night to begin with.

Minerva was nearly at her common room when suddenly she noticed someone striding down the corridor towards her, looking quite annoyed.

"Tom," gasped Minerva as the tall, dark-haired sixth year Slytherin stopped just two feet from her. "What in Merlin's name are you doing out of bed?"

Tom Riddle sneered, and Minerva inwardly cringed. On the outside she was the epitome of calm and authoritative. "I could ask you the same thing," said Tom.

Minerva took a step back as Tom took a step forward. She worried slightly that this could end badly. While she didn't think that Tom would _injure her_, per say, she still worried about his sudden obsessive nature over her. She had gone to great lengths to ensure that she didn't end up alone with him these past few months, but he had been out of bed after hours quite a bit lately, and she inwardly cursed herself for not thinking of that when she left Albus's office.

She stood up straighter and placed her balled fists on her hips, narrowing her eyes up at Tom Riddle, who continued to smile at her in that unnerving way. "I am Head Girl –" she attempted to begin, but Tom cut her off.

"I don't believe it is your night to patrol the corridors, Minerva," he stated.

"I assure you that that is none of your business, but I must now tell your Head of House of your midnight stroll."

"Now why would you want to do that?" asked Tom, taking another step forward and forcing Minerva back once more. She realized too late that he was backing her into the wall, and only noticed when she felt the cold, hard brick on her back. "What happened to us, Minerva?" She reached for her wand, but he gripped her wrist firmly in his thin, cold fingered grip and pulled it away from the pocket that held her wand. "We were such good friends."

Despite all this, Minerva refused to allow him to intimidate her. "I admit that we were once close acquaintances, but that vanished when you decided to treat me as your possession, always demanding rather than asking me if I would like to speak with you, or even be in your company, which I most certainly do not. So if you will please let me go I will be on my way."

There was a flash of rage in Tom's eyes that caused Minerva's heart to skip a beat in sudden fear. She held her breath, bracing herself for something, she wasn't sure what, but all Tom did was grip her upper arms tightly and press her against the wall as he hissed, "I know where you've been, Minerva, and I assure you that one day you will be mine. If I have to get rid of Albus Dumbledore to do so then –"

But Tom did not get to finish his threat, for at that moment the man he had been speaking of stepped around the corner and shouted, "Mr. Riddle!"

Tom gritted his teeth in frustration and, without looking away from a suddenly tearful Minerva, let her go and took a step back. "I apologize, Professor," he said.

"I think you should apologize to Miss McGonagall," said Albus as he stepped between the two. "And then you should be returning to your dormitory."

"I apologize, Minerva," said Tom, the reluctance clear in his voice and the way his body tensed.

"I shall inform you of the time and place of your detention by tomorrow, Mr. Riddle," said Albus.

"Of course, Professor," muttered Tom, and then, without another word, he spun on his heel and strode off down the corridor.

When the sound of Tom's footsteps had faded, Albus turned to Minerva with a worried expression. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

She merely nodded in response, unable to speak at the moment. Threating her life was one thing, but threatening Albus's was something else entirely, and she needed the comfort of him, so she stepped forward, sliding her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. He complied, sliding his own arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head, rubbing her back soothingly. She allowed no tears to fall from her eyes, and a few moments later she was able to step away from him.

"What happened?" Albus asked her, as she knew he would.

But she had no answer for him.

"Nothing, Albus," she replied.

"Minerva, that certainly was not just nothing," he argued.

"He was angry with me is all," Minerva lied.

Albus noticed immediately.

"You're lying to me."

"Not really."

"Minerva please –"

"Really, Albus, he was just angry at me because I was going to get him another detention," she insisted.

Albus sighed. Minerva knew that he knew that she was lying, but _she _knew he wasn't going to press her for answers. So with a quick kiss on the cheek, she was on her way, returning to her common room late and waving off her friends' questions as she went straight to her dormitory, where sleep did not claim her until the early hours of morning.


	2. Reunited

**Chapter 2-Reunited**

_February 22, 1945_

When Albus Dumbledore arrived at the current headquarters of Grindelwald's resistance, he was two hours late. He hurried along the long, dark corridors, nodding to Aurors and the like as he went. A few attempted to stop him for a talk, but he didn't have the time, so he politely waved them off and continued on his way. When he finally reached the door he was looking for, he knocked twice before allowing himself inside.

The room was one of the largest in the entire headquarters, as it was a sort of conference room for meetings and strategizing. The walls were a depressing gray stone, like the rest of the headquarters, and a large, half-circle shaped, wooden table sat in the middle of the room, with many beaten-looking chairs surrounding it. A wall-sized chalkboard was hung across from said table. But Albus paid no attention to any of this. He had seen this room before. Instead his blue-eyed gaze sought out the friend with whom he was to be meeting.

And there, in the corner, reclining in his chair and smoking a pipe, looking highly unconcerned, sat Alastor Moody, his medium-length blonde hair tucked behind his ears and his blue eyes betraying no emotion.

"Ah, Alastor," said Albus at once, striding across the room to embrace his friend. "I apologize for being late. I'm afraid the Minister required my attention for a trivial matter, and then something came up at the school –"

"That's quite all right, Albus," interrupted Alastor, waving a dismissive hand. "We merely have less time to discuss plans, but that can be attended to later. I suppose now, before they arrive, I should inform you of who will be accompanying you on this mission."

"Yes," Albus replied, inclining his head in agreement, "I believe it would be pertinent before we can continue."

Alastor nodded and motioned for Albus to take a seat, sitting himself down in his former seat before continuing, "I know you believe yourself capable of going on your own to defeat Grindelwald, but of course I won't allow it. Since I am unable to accompany you myself, I have picked the top ten Aurors who I have met and approved of. I have worked with most of them, trained a few of the younger, but there are four of them from France that I had only heard reports of until recently. First of all, there's a group people call 'The Three A's', which consists of a man named Ares Septon, and two women, Aeron Epps and Astraea Clipto. From what I've seen, they're definitely a powerhouse team that will be quite useful. Then there's a middle-aged woman named Themis Nikita, who hardly ever speaks a word, but is fantastic at spell work.

"And then, of course, Britain's finest includes Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Dodge, Rolanda Hooch, Alvis Tyr, Corin Bartram, and Minerva McGonagall. Each of them are exceptional witches and wizards, most especially Minerva. She and Rolanda Hooch just got out of training not too long ago, but she's the best I've ever seen. In fact she may very well be higher or equal in power to you. She'll be very beneficial and…Albus? Are you all right? Albus!" barked Alastor when Albus remained unresponsive.

Albus jumped slightly at Alastor's sudden inquiry. He had heard what Alastor was saying, but none of it had registered after the name Minerva McGonagall had come up.

"Sorry, what was that?" asked Albus, shaking his head to clear his mind.

"I was telling you about McGonagall," Alastor answered, "but you already know her, don't you?"

"Well yes, we are friends," Albus replied. "You know this, Alastor."

But friends was not all that they were. Both Albus and Minerva had kept to their decision to continue their relationship after she graduated. They weren't planning on hiding it, but as they had hardly seen one another in the past two years, they hadn't discussed it, instead enjoying the few moments they had with one another. So they both told people that they were just friends, and so far, only Minerva's parents were even aware that the two were in a relationship, and even they hadn't been told until a few months ago.

After Hogwarts, Minerva had gone to study under the very same Transfiguration Master that Albus himself had gone to nearly eight years earlier. She spent the entire summer studying and perfecting her Transfiguration ability, including her animagus form, which she had managed just before the end of her seventh and final school year. Then, as soon as she was a registered animagus and Transfiguration Mistress – sometime around mid-September – she went straight into Auror training. She spent nearly two years in the same building with the same new recruits, only a few new ones coming along occasionally, and some of them finding Auror training too extensive for their liking, leading them to leave early. She had only been permitted to leave on holidays, week-long breaks that usually came every two months, medical reasons, or some sort of family emergency. Then, when she had finally finished training, she was a certified Auror of the Ministry of Magic. But her work load was no less. With the war against Grindelwald, she was constantly needed on the front lines or in the streets to assert some sort of protection to the general public. Often times she was even placed on protective duty for important witches and wizards.

Her tedious schedule managed to leave little time to see Albus, especially since his was just as hectic. During the time that Minerva was training to be an Auror, Albus was planning battles against Grindelwald's army, as well as continuing to teach Transfiguration and watch over the Gryffindors as their Head of House. As the former Transfiguration teacher, Professor Stone, had been the Head of Gryffindor, and there was no other staff member capable when he left, Albus had taken over that responsibility when he became the Transfiguration professor nearly five years ago. Then, about halfway through Minerva's Auror training, Headmaster Dippet fell ill, and the need for a new Headmaster arose. There were few staff members qualified for such a task, and those few did not want such a responsibility on their shoulders, and so Albus stepped in. The Board of Governors had no other choice, and Professor Dippet had assured them that, while Albus may be young and had only been a Professor at Hogwarts for four and a half years, he was more than capable of being Headmaster. However, he had not been able to find a new Transfiguration Professor to take his spot, so all of his responsibilities at Hogwarts had expanded, just as the war against Grindelwald became fiercer.

So the two did not see one another often. However, they exchanged letters nearly every other day if possible – they sure as hell had a lot to talk about – and floo called one another occasionally.

"Friends," Alastor snorted then, sounding very disbelieving, "yet you're always smiling at some letter from the girl."

"You're exaggerating," said Albus, waving a dismissive hand.

"I wish I was," said Alastor truthfully. "Anyway, back to business. There will also be three Healers to accompany your group. They won't do much fighting, but they are capable should the need arise. There's Poppy Pomfrey, who has only recently become a certified Healer, but she's rather good at her job and we're short on qualified Healers. Then there's Raphael Ganesh and Eir Concordia. I wish I could say they're only there to be safe, but you and I both know that won't be the case."

Albus nodded solemnly, knowing all too well the devastation the wizarding war had caused. "So when do I get to meet my group?" asked Albus, trying to sound nonchalant, all the while extremely excited to see Minerva again.

"They should be here soon," answered Alastor. "No more than half an hour I should think."

Albus nodded and leaned back in his seat, relaxing as his eyes began to lazily follow the swirling smoky cloud that continued to rise from Alastor's smoking pipe. And as Albus watched the smoke begin to fade, his euphoria of seeing Minerva faded with it. He may be able to see her once more after a very long time of no physical contact, but it came at a terrible price. She would be going into battle. Of course, as an Auror, she had been in battles, gruesome ones, as he remembered hearing about in her letters, but not like this. Not where she would be walking straight into Grindelwald's hideout and facing that powerful wizard and his most trusted and powerful followers. Albus knew she was powerful and intelligent herself, in fact, he was quite sure she very nearly surpassed him in those areas, but that didn't make him feel any less afraid for her well-being. She could _die_, or be permanently scarred or damaged in some way. And on _his_ mission. The one he had planned. It would be all his fault if any harm came to her. He wouldn't be able to live with it. But what choice did he have? She wouldn't back out of the mission should he ask her to, and Alastor would be absolutely furious even if she did. She would be essential to winning the war, Albus knew that, he just didn't want to accept it.

There was no more time to think about it though, because Albus then felt a familiar tug in his magic, a feeling he had not felt in quite some time. And then Alastor had risen to his feet and was ushering Albus to the door of the conference room.

A moment later, the door was flung open and Albus felt his breath catch in his throat. In the doorway stood three young women, all of which Albus had taught for two years. He had eyes for only the one though, who was the tallest of the three and standing in between the other two. She had changed from her school days; her body was less awkward and more well-proportioned, her hair was cut to her shoulders and was now pulled back with pins and clips instead of a ribbon, and her porcelain features seemed even more pronounced. Albus certainly wasn't complaining.

He locked gazes with her and just smiled, drinking in the sight of her. Oh how he had missed her so. He didn't notice that there was a conversation going on, and he very nearly jumped when he heard Alastor speaking his name.

"Albus, this is Rolanda Hooch," he said, pointing to the witch standing to the left of Minerva McGonagall. Rolanda was a yellow-eyed witch, who was currently leaning against the doorframe, her arms folded across her chest. Her brown hair was spiked and her thin lips were curled upwards in a smirk.

"Albus Dumbledore," she said, pushing herself away from the doorframe and reaching out to shake Albus's hand.

"Nice to see you again, Rolanda," he replied, smiling politely and taking her proffered hand.

"And you, Professor, or should I say Headmaster?" said Rolanda.

"Please, call me Albus," the man in question replied.

"Whatever you say, boss man," Rolanda grinned. She then turned her gaze to Alastor and said, "And how are you Alyson?"

Alastor's eyes narrowed in an irritated gesture. He looked back to Albus and gestured to the woman on Minerva's right, who, like Minerva, had been watching the exchange between Rolanda and Albus with raised eyebrows. "This is Poppy Pomfrey," said Alastor, and Albus turned his attention to the blonde-haired woman, whose blue eyes were now resting on his. Albus noticed that, compared to her companions, Poppy looked much shorter, when in reality she was slightly taller than most women.

"Hello, Poppy," Albus smiled, shaking her hand as well.

"Hello, Albus," replied Poppy, inclining her head with a nervous smile.

"And you know Minerva quite well I'm assuming," Alastor finished gruffly, taking a step back and watching with interest.

Albus finally returned his gaze to the woman he was so excited to see. She was watching him with a most enchanting smile he had so greatly missed. She held out her hand to shake his as well, her voice melodious as she said, "It's good to see you again, Albus."

"And you, Minerva," said Albus, taking her hand, but instead bringing it to his lips, causing her to bite her bottom lip and her cheeks to turn a most becoming shade of pink.

Their eyes stayed locked on one another for another moment, until Alastor loudly cleared his throat and Rolanda pushed her way into the room, brushing past Minerva and Albus as she did so. Minerva rolled her eyes at her friend, Alastor gestured for Poppy to follow him into the room, and Albus held out an arm to Minerva, who placed her hand in the crook of his arm and allowed him to lead her to one of the rickety chairs at the table.

"You three are early," said Alastor as everyone took a seat at the table.

"It's Minny's fault," said Rolanda, who was seated between Minerva and Poppy. "Has to be early for everything, she does."

"Don't call me Minny," Minerva scolded. "And besides, it's better to be early than late, is it not?"

"It's not," Rolanda replied, folding her arms across her chest and leaning back in her seat, the chair creaking in protest. "I would much rather be late."

"You could miss important detail and it isn't a very good first impression," insisted Minerva.

"Oh poppy-cock," said Rolanda, waving a dismissive hand.

"Honestly, will you to shut it?" Poppy hissed.

"No," Rolanda and Minerva said simultaneously.

Poppy shook her head, and Minerva and Rolanda argued only another few moments before they gave up and turned away from one another. Rolanda had met Alastor before, but Poppy had not, so while Rolanda told her friend stories about her Auror training days with Alastor Moody, Minerva turned to speak with Albus.

"I wasn't sure that you would be here," she said, smiling brightly. "I suppose I should have assumed though. Who else would try to fight Grindelwald on his own? A fool named Albus Dumbledore perhaps?"

Albus chuckled, resisted the urge to take her hand, and said, "Hmm, perhaps, but who is the more foolish, my dear, the fool or the fool who follows?"

Minerva smirked. "Touché."

Albus smiled, and could no longer wait; he slid his hands into each of hers and gripped them tightly. "So how have you been?" he asked in a low voice, glancing at the other three occupants of the room, who were still lost in their own conversation. "I haven't heard much for the last two weeks."

"I know," Minerva sighed regretfully. "I apologize. It's the Ministry; they seem to be taking more and more personal time from us. That, and with the war as aggressive as it has become, they aren't allowing Aurors to send out letters as frequently unless they read through them first. They fear that someone will give away vital information purposefully or unintentionally."

Albus nodded in understanding. "Of course," he said. "I myself have not had much time to even sit down these past few weeks." He paused, staring into her bright green eyes, those very same eyes that he had become lost in so many times. "I've missed you," he whispered, and she smiled softly, squeezing his hands tightly.

"I've missed you too, Albus," she said.

Then, before either could say another word, Alastor rose to his feet and said, "The rest of the group has arrived. If you'll all follow me we can get the greetings out of the way and get the meeting started."

As Minerva and Albus stood together, Minerva leaned in close and whispered in Albus's ear, "Perhaps we can continue this later…"

A shiver ran down his spine at the feeling of her breath on his neck, and he replied, "Of course."

And then she slipped past him to join her friends at the door. Albus hurried after her, and took his place beside Alastor just as the door was opened and a large group of people appeared.

The first three through the door seemed to have come together, and two of them had a sort of snobbish air about them. All three of them were rather tall and well-fit. There was one man, who had short black hair and grey eyes. He looked very much like the woman to his left, who also had black hair – hers was much longer – and grey eyes. The woman on his right, however, was blonde with blue eyes.

"Albus," said Alastor, gesturing towards the blonde woman, "this is Aeron Epps, one of the 'Three A's'." Aeron stepped forward, her nose in the air, and held out her hand to Albus. She did not expect a handshake though, but for Albus to kiss her hand, and she did not seem as if she would take no for an answer. After Albus had politely inclined his head and placed a quick kiss to the back of Aeron's hand, Alastor gestured to the second woman and said, "And this is Astraea Clipto." This woman was much less intimidating, though Albus did not doubt that she could do some damage. She gave Albus a small, barely visible smile and shook his hand. "And finally we have Ares Septon."

The man of the 'Three A's' did not seem at all pleasant, and he frowned down at Albus with a look of disgust, his lips pursed as he sneered, "Albus Dumbledore."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ares," said Albus, doing his best to be polite.

"That is Ares Septon to you, Albus Dumbledore," said Ares, and Albus did his best not to look thoroughly confused.

"Of course, I apologize, but please, call me Albus."

Ares sniffed. "I think Albus Dumbledore will work just fine."

Albus stared at Ares for a few moments before replying, "Of course, as you wish, Ares Septon."

Ares waved a dismissive hand, and Albus watched as he strode over to where Aeron and Astraea were, meeting Minerva, Poppy, and Rolanda. Albus felt a wave of irritation run through him when Ares kissed Minerva's hand, his lips lingering far too long as he looked up at her and said, "You may call me Ares, my dear Minerva."

But Minerva merely raised an eyebrow and said, in a sarcastic tone, "What an honor."

Albus smirked, and Ares, obviously oblivious to Minerva's dry comment, gave her a wink and then followed Aeron and Astraea to the table in the middle of the room.

Albus turned back to look at Alastor, who shrugged and said, "Yeah, they're pompous asses, but they'll get the job done."

Albus nodded and returned his gaze to the people in the doorway. He greeted his old friends Elphias Dodge and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Then he was introduced to the last three Aurors and two Healers.

"This is Corin Bartram," said Alastor when a handsome man with shoulder-length red hair and dark green eyes stepped forward.

Corin Bartram smiled brightly as he held out a hand to shake Albus's. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Albus Dumbledore," the young man said. "I've heard great things."

"The pleasure is all mine, Corin," said Albus, inclining his head in greeting.

"And this is Alvis Tyr and Themis Nikita," said Alastor as the last two Aurors stepped into the room.

Alvis, a younger looking man with brown hair and matching eyes, that looked as if he could hardly be old enough to have completed Auror training, stepped forward to shake Albus's hand eagerly as he said, "Hello, sir. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of this I won't let you down, sir."

"Please, call me Albus, and I believe most of the credit must go to Alastor. If he thinks you are capable then I have no doubt that you will be an important part of this mission."

Alvis grinned and hurried on to meet the others while Albus turned his attention to Themis, a tall, middle aged, dark-skinned woman with black hair and piercing blue eyes. Once Albus had greeted her, she moved along to meet the others and he met the last two Healers: Eir Concordia, a short woman with short red hair and grey eyes, and Raphael Ganesh, also short, but a muscular man with blonde hair and brown eyes.

At last everyone had been introduced and was seated at the table, with Alastor standing at the front of the room. Albus was once again seated beside Minerva, and he reached out to hold her hand under the table.

"Now," Alastor began when everyone was silent, "as you should all know, you will be leaving for the attack on Grindelwald in just two days. We have rooms for all of you here and after this short meeting Albus and I will show you to those rooms. Breakfast is at eight, lunch is at one, and dinner is at seven. The kitchens are open to all of you at all times. We will have a meeting tomorrow at ten a.m. to discuss the specifics of the mission. Until tomorrow you can unpack your bags, get to know your teammates, and practice you spells. There are simulations in the training room, which I will show you to now if you'll follow me."

Albus reluctantly let go of Minerva's hand and, like everyone else at the table, rose to his feet. With Minerva beside him, he followed the others out of the room and down the hall to an even larger room where one could practice spells. Then the group was split in half for Alastor and Albus to show them to their rooms. While Alastor went off in one direction with Aeron, Astraea, Ares, Corin, Rolanda, Alvis, and Poppy, Albus went in the opposite direction with Minerva, Themis, Elphias, Eir, Raphael, and Kingsley. For Albus, it took a while to show everyone to their rooms, due to Elphias and Kingsley wanting to catch up, and Eir being a bit flirtatious, which Albus discovered was greatly annoying Minerva. But eventually, Albus and Minerva were finally standing alone outside the door to the room she would be staying in for the next two nights.

"Would you like to come in?" Minerva asked Albus, jerking her head back in the direction of the door and smiling hopefully.

"I would love to," he answered almost instantly, returning the smile.

Minerva's grin grew wider as she looked down either end of the hall, making sure that no one else was around before grabbing Albus's hand and pulling him into her rooms, closing the door behind him. The second the door was closed she flung herself into his arms, her head coming to rest on his chest as she gripped him tightly and whispered, "I missed you."

"And I you," Albus whispered in return, burying his face in her hair. "It's been far too long."

"When was the last time we saw each other in the flesh?"

"Five months, two weeks, three days, and eleven hours ago," both answered simultaneously.

Minerva lifted her head slightly to look up into Albus's eyes, a small smirk playing on her lips. "I see I'm not the only one who kept track."

Albus stroked her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead before saying, "Minerva, I have thought of you every day since the moment we said goodbye."

"Funny, I haven't thought of you at all," said Minerva sarcastically, sliding her arms up around his neck and leaning up to press her lips against his.

The kiss deepened within moments, and a few minutes later the door had been locked, robes were thrown precariously to the floor, and the two rolled onto Minerva's bed, where they attempted to make up for lost time.


	3. The Battle

**Chapter 3-The Battle**

Minerva awoke in Albus's arms, her head resting on his chest and her arm draped across his waist. She smiled up at his relaxed features, watching him sleep for a moment before snuggling closer into his embrace. She felt his arms grip her tighter and she sucked in a breath, instantly noticing the faint smell of lemon drops and hot chocolate that always accompanied him. She very nearly chuckled at the thought. _Of course_ he smelled like lemons and chocolate. Half his diet consisted of such. She reprimanded him for it on many occasions, but it was not because she had some hatred for sweets, like some people thought she did, but because his overindulgence of sugar could not possibly be healthy. She could not understand how one person could inhale that much sugar and still be thin and fit with perfect teeth. But then again, this was Albus Dumbledore.

And then she felt said man brush his lips against the top of her head, and she titled her head upwards to look at him. They smiled at one another, almost shyly, even though they were far past being uncomfortable with one another.

Minerva leaned up to place a kiss to Albus's lips, and when they pulled apart he said, "Good morning, my dear."

"Good morning, Albus," she replied, her head falling to rest on his shoulder as his fingers trailed along her spine and hers ran along his bare chest. "Did you sleep well?"

"I haven't slept better in years," he answered with a flourish of his free hand. "However, I do not believe that we really managed much sleep."

Albus chuckled as Minerva smirked and said, "Well whose fault was that?"

"I believe it was yours."

"Mine?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, Minerva," he confirmed, "you should have known your voice alone drives me further into insanity than I already am, let alone looking into those startling green eyes of yours, or running my hands through that marvelous hair." Albus twirled a piece of Minerva's hair in his finger as a sort of example.

Minerva scoffed. "Well you're one to talk, smelling like candy, and those damn twinkling eyes."

"You don't like them?" said Albus, pretending to be hurt and offended.

Instead of teasing him further, Minerva smiled softly and said, "I love them," before kissing his cheek. As she did so, she managed to catch a glimpse of the clock, which showed her that breakfast would be in thirty minutes. When she remembered that she and Albus had also missed dinner the night before, she sat up. "We shouldn't miss breakfast."

"Ah yes, I myself could eat a horse," Albus agreed.

Minerva raised a brow. "A horse? Albus why on Earth would you want to eat a horse? Do they even taste good? And isn't that frowned upon –?"

"No, no, no," Albus interrupted. "It's a Muggle expression. I believe it means that one is very hungry."

Minerva thought it over for a moment before shaking her head and muttering, "Muggles," and then she made her way to the bathroom.

When the two were both ready, it was nearly breakfast time already, and Minerva said, "We should get going, but…perhaps we shouldn't let people know that you were in here…none of them are really aware that we've been dating for nearly three years…"

Albus nodded. "Yes, I believe you are correct. We wouldn't want to draw unwanted attention. Not to mention I wouldn't want to ruin your chances with Ares Septon." Albus let out an amused chuckle, intending his last comment as a joke.

Minerva, however, did not find the statement amusing, and she narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her fists in a defiant manner. "I would rather cut off my own arm than even be in the same room with that insufferable man."

Albus merely continued to smile and stepped forward, taking Minerva's hand and placing a kiss on her wrist and then further up her arm before murmuring, "But I like your arms."

Minerva raised a brow and said, "I'm sure you do. Now, I'm hungry, and since _you _made me miss dinner last night, _you _will wait until I'm halfway to the cafeteria before following me there."

She smiled, placed a kiss on his lips, and then checked to make sure there was no one else in the hallway before allowing him to follow her there, where he waited until she had disappeared around a corner before making his way to the cafeteria, humming merrily in spite of what was to come the next day.

And all too soon the last day at the headquarters of the Grindelwald resistance came to an end, and the Aurors and the Healers woke early the next day to begin what they hoped would be the final battle. The group took a portkey to a spot about a mile from where they suspected Grindelwald's hideout to be, and within moments the battle had begun. None of them knew how long the battle lasted, but by the time they reached the entrance to Grindelwald's hideout, their number of fighters had already dwindled. Alvis Tyr and Aeron Epps had perished. At the moment, Ares Septon was very badly injured and all three Healers were working to keep him alive, but the odds were against them. Corin Bartram and Elphias Dodge had Apparated to a safer location after being hit by a curse that stuck them together.

All that was left of the group was Astraea Clipto, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Themis Nikita, Rolanda, Albus, and Minerva. Each of them was sporting some sort of injury – Astraea's right arm had been rendered useless, Kingsley was having difficulty breathing from a possibly collapsed lung, Themis was limping due to a badly broken leg, and Rolanda's back had been rather badly burned in a curse induced fire – but only death would stop them from continuing on, which was Albus's concern. He had known, of course, the risks of this mission, and he was not at all concerned for his own life, but rather, for Minerva, whom he could not help from worrying about – he simply loved her too much. Despite his worries, she had hardly been injured throughout the entire battle, only receiving a deep gash across her cheek. When she had gotten hit with that curse, she had gone down rather hard and Albus had feared the worst, but she had jumped right back up, ignored the blood running down her face, and stunned the wizard who had hit her.

Now the six Aurors were stood very near to the entrance of Grindelwald's hideout, a few spells and enchantments in place to ensure that no stray persons attacked them while they tended to their injuries and prepared themselves for what could be the final battle against Grindelwald that would bring the end of the war. Themis and Rolanda were arguing over something trivial while Poppy tended to Rolanda's burns, Healer Raphael Ganesh had taken Ares away to a point where he could Apparate the dying man to St. Mungo's, and Healer Eir Concordia was attempting to heal Kingsley's injuries. Minerva was taking care of Albus, who had gotten hit in his left shoulder and broken his nose.

"For Merlin's sake, Albus hold still," said Minerva for what felt like the tenth time as she pressed a conjured cloth to his bleeding shoulder.

"Sorry," he murmured, making sure not to flinch this time.

A few moments later, Minerva wrapped Albus's shoulder and then stepped back. "All right, I've stopped the bleeding and reduced the risk of infection – how's the pain?"

"It's not too bad," Albus replied. "Thank you, Minerva."

Minerva gave him a small smile before leaning forward to gently kiss the tip of his crooked nose. She helped him to his feet, but before they could return to the rest of the group, she felt him tugging on her arm. She turned to him, and by the look in his eyes she knew he was afraid to let go, afraid of how this battle would end. Minerva realized this, and stepped into Albus's arms, allowing him to hold her for the few short moments they had left. When they reluctantly pulled apart, they allowed themselves a quick kiss before joining the others to discuss their next plan of action.

"We'll have the element of surprise," Albus began when everyone was gathered together and listening. "Grindelwald has become arrogant as this War has gone on, and while normally he would not underestimate a small group, now he will assume that his enchantments and followers above ground will have taken care of us. Once inside we will have to act quickly and stop all opposition before we reach Grindelwald. Once we have found him, allow me to take care of him while the rest of you handle the followers who will no doubt be there to protect him. Are we all in understanding?"

The few of them nodded, their faces set in determination, and Albus led the way back out into the carnage they had only recently stepped out of. Bodies lay scattered across the battlefield, some dead, some merely unconscious – the sight was nauseating, but not nearly as horrendous as the stench of death in the air. There was silence as the remaining six Aurors and two Healers neared the entrance to Grindelwald's underground hideout, and when they reached it Albus was the one to whisper the spells that managed to rip the door off its hinges. Together they journeyed down the slick stone steps, lighting their wands when they were plunged into darkness. Their footsteps were silent, their breathing nearly non-existent. The only sound that permeated the silence was the rustling of their robes and the sound of their hearts beating loudly in their chests.

The journey down the stairs and through the connected corridor was rather easy, perhaps even too easy. None of Grindelwald's followers had been any sort of challenge when taken by surprise. Soon enough Dumbledore had reached the corridor he knew would lead to Grindelwald. Motioning for silence, he directed his group into an empty room just large enough for the eight of them. But Albus did not join them immediately. Instead he directed them to stay in the room for a moment, and then he went ahead to scope out the much larger room in which Gellert Grindelwald currently resided. After a quick assessment Albus hurried back to the others.

"Grindelwald is just down the corridor, in a large room with about twenty of his followers," Albus explained.

"Well, this is it," said Themis, flexing her only functioning arm and examining her wand.

"How do you want to go about it, Dumbledore?" asked Rolanda, cracking her knuckles rather loudly, thereby earning a sharp look from Minerva, who was sweeping mud encrusted hair back from her face.

"We should be able to take out a few of the followers before they can react. When they begin to fight back, I would like our Healers, Poppy and Eir, to fall back and cast spells from the shadows."

The five Aurors and two Healers nodded, having no need for words at this point in the battle. A few were fidgeting nervously, but looking determined nonetheless. They all knew this would be their last battle. Whether or not it would be their deaths that made it so, or Grindelwald's defeat, none of them were certain, and their somber feelings were thick in the cramped room, making Albus feel as if he would suffocate if he did not escape. He was concerned enough, concerned for the safety of his team, concerned for the fate of the wizarding world if Grindelwald was not defeated, and concerned for the woman he loved more than anything else. His eyes met Minerva's for the briefest of moments and he could see how worried she was for him, for the fate of this mission. But she hid it well behind her customary wall.

An instant later the group was slipping out of the room they had occupied and slinking down the corridor. When they reached the archway that opened into a large room full of nothing but chairs, desks, Grindelwald, and his followers, the group began their attack, flashes of light filling the dimly lit room. In the chaos that ensued with the arrival of the resistance, ten of Grindelwald's followers went down and Poppy and Eir fell back as the remaining followers began throwing their own curses into the mix.

Albus went straight for a furious and surprised Gellert while the others battled. Themis, Kingsley, and Rolanda were each battling one of Grindelwald's followers, Astraea was up against two, and Minerva was battling four at once. Albus was not happy about this, but he knew Minerva was capable and he had to focus on finishing Grindelwald.

Minerva was, indeed, quite capable of handling her own. She took out two of the Followers without sustaining any injuries, and though she began to tire after a while she was able to finish off the other two. At which time she took a moment to examine the room. Albus and Grindelwald were still fierce in battle, Themis was killed by her attacker – Kingsley stunned his own and then went into battling Themis's murderer; he managed to hold off the Follower, but afterwards he slumped to the floor and was pulled from the room by Eir. Astraea fought off one of the Followers, but was murdered by the second; Rolanda stopped her own attacker and began battling the one that killed Astraea.

Just as Minerva was about to go to her friend, Rolanda was hit by a nasty curse. Horrified, Minerva ran to Rolanda, stunning the Follower before falling to her knees at her friend's side. There was a deep, grotesque gash that ran from Rolanda's left shoulder to her opposite hip and blood was quickly soaking the front of her robes. Her normally tan complexion she received from her frequent broom flying had quickly turned ashen and her face was set into a grimace; she was obviously in severe pain. Minerva recognized it as a specialty curse of Grindelwald and his followers. So far, no one had survived it, but Minerva was determined to change that. She placed her left hand on Rolanda's chest, just above her heart, and used her right hand to move her wand over Rolanda, muttering counter curses and healing spells under her breath.

There were a few tense moments in which Minerva bit her lip so hard a trickle of blood ran down her chin, but eventually she managed to stop the bleeding. Rolanda was not out of the woods yet, but at least she would not bleed to death. A few blood replenishing potions would fix the great amount of blood loss, but her further treatment would need to take place at a hospital.

By now Poppy had rushed over, dodging stray curses and spells flying from the spot where Albus and Grindelwald were still in battle. Before Poppy could say anything, Minerva spoke.

"You and Eir get Kingsley and Rolanda out of here," she commanded, knowing in this situation Poppy would not fight back. "Take Themis and Astraea's bodies if you can."

With that, Minerva stood, but Poppy latched onto the bottom of her robes and looked up at her desperately. "Wait," said Poppy. "I can't leave you –"

"You have to," Minerva interrupted, gripping Poppy's wrists and prying her hands away from her robes. "For Rolanda. I'll be fine. Albus and I must finish this. Now go."

Poppy was still for a moment, but was spurred into action when Minerva spun around and went to help Albus. Minerva did not glance at her friends again and pushed her worries for them to the back of her mind. It was important that she focus now and help Albus defeat the dark wizard who had been wreaking havoc on the wizarding world for far too long.

As Minerva joined the fray, the crackling of magic in the air increased tenfold. Bricks and stone exploded from stray spells and a mist of dirt and dust swirled about the room. Minerva was not sure how long the battle went on, but she found herself wishing it would end. She was exhausted. Her body ached, her magic strained, and her mind was becoming hazy. She could tell Albus was tiring as well. Both of them had taken a few hits, but so had Grindelwald, and he would have to be feeling fatigued soon enough. This had to end in the resistance's favor.

With a sudden renewed vigor, Minerva pressed her attack forward, slashing her wand furiously and beating back a surprised Grindelwald. He took a hard hit to the side and nearly went down, and Minerva became suddenly hopeful, thinking it was almost over…but she was wrong.

The attack only fueled Grindelwald's anger. He roared an inhuman like roar and his eyes glazed over demonically. There was a sudden rumbling, and Albus and Minerva stopped their attack for a moment, taken by surprise. The room shook, dark magic threatened to choke them. Before either could react, dirt, stone, and wood flew at them from all sides and the roof collapsed on top of them.

All three fell immediately unconscious, their bodies pinned under the rubble.

Minerva was the first to wake…and she wished she hadn't. She was currently experiencing the worst pain of her life. Some sort of metal beam was lying across her back, pressing her chest painfully against the stone floor and making it difficult to breathe, and likely the reason for the multiple fractured or broken ribs, while another beam lay across the back of her legs. Movement was likely impossible, but she attempted it anyway.

Instantly she regretted it. She couldn't help but moan in pain as a severe wave of nausea overwhelmed her. She turned her head just as she vomited blood. _That couldn't be good_. She needed out, she needed out _now_. And Albus…_oh, Albus_…he had to be alive, he just had to be. But she had not heard movement from either of the other occupants of the demolished room. She needed a plan, or…something…her wand! _Yes, that would help_. But she was just so tired…so very, very tired. She laid her head down, taking comfort in the cool stone beneath her cheek.

Her eyes began to flutter closed before she realized what was happening. _No!_ She could not sleep now. She began to scan the room, resting her chin on the floor because it hurt too much to hold her head up. The room was nearly pitch black, but there was some sort of light coming from…somewhere. She wasn't sure where, but she was thankful for it nonetheless. It shed just enough light for her to make out the shapes of things around her. She spotted her wand first, and instantly reached out for it, ignoring the pain as she wriggled around in the hopes of moving closer to it. But she could not grasp her wand, her fingertips brushing uselessly across one of her most prized possessions.

Then she noticed the form of a man just across from her wand and she cried out, her voice cracking painfully in her dry throat, "Albus!"

The form did not respond, nor did it show any sign of having heard her. He did not move, and Minerva forced herself to swallow past the lump in her throat before trying again.

"Albus…Albus, please…Albus please wake up…ALBUS!"

Nothing. He remained motionless.

Biting her lip, Minerva nearly screamed as she fought against the beams that pinned her. She reached for her wand repeatedly, her arms burning as she attempted to stretch them further than they were able. Eventually, she had to give up, and she slammed her hand onto the floor in frustration. She discovered water there as it splashed up her arm, wetting the sleeve of her singed and torn robes. Tears of anger – and, she would never admit it, but a bit of fear too – filled her eyes and, before she could stop herself she was breaking down into a fit of sobs, inhaling sharply in an attempt to breathe.

Moments later a voice spoke her name. "Minerva…"

It was accompanied by a groan full of pain. Minerva was instantly quiet, lifting her head to gaze in the direction of the man she knew had spoken.

"Albus?" she asked desperately, a bit of strength returning to her at this new revelation that he was alive.

"Minerva," he rasped, and there was shuffling and another groan. "Are you…okay?"

"Oh, Albus," she nearly whimpered, so glad to know that he was alive, "I'm so glad you're alive. Are you all right?"

"I believe I just asked you the same thing," was Albus's only response.

"Yes, yes," said Minerva hurriedly, "I'll be fine just as soon as I get my wand, but I can't reach it, I'm pinned down. Do you have yours?"

Albus was silent for a moment, presumably searching the area for his wand. And then he said, "I see it." Minerva watched him attempt to grasp it, but it was just out of his reach. "I can't reach it," he conceded after a few moments of failed attempts.

Normally the two of them could have _Accio'd _their wands, but they were too weak and too badly injured to do so. Minerva sighed. "We're not going to make it out of here, are we, Albus?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

She heard him breathe in deeply, and then he replied, "I'm afraid I cannot answer that, my dear. However, I want you to know that I love you, Minerva."

"I love you too, Albus," she said, laying her head down on the damp stone floor once more, her eyes fluttering as her body fought against consciousness.

"Don't sleep yet, Minerva," Albus said suddenly, his voice sounding very far away, though obviously tense and full of worry. "Please, stay strong for a few moments longer, I'll think of something… Here, hold my hand."

Giving him a faint smile, Minerva reached out so that her fingers intertwined with Albus's. There was an instant spark, and suddenly Minerva was not so tired and her eyes were open wide. It had not been the mere spark between two lovers, but rather, a spark of magic that jolted through her and made her feel powerful…invincible. By the expression on Albus's face she could tell he had felt the same. Minerva knew it was that very same strange magic that had taken hold of her so many years ago when a young Albus had healed her wounds, but she was no closer to understanding it today than she had been all those years ago.

Somehow she came to the conclusion that she and Albus's combined magic would be able to lift the beams off of their bodies, and so, with a significant look in his direction, she closed her eyes and thought carefully, allowing the magic to flow between them. There was a sort of buzzing noise, and then she could feel the pressure from the beams holding her onto the floor disappear and there was a great commotion inside the destroyed room. And when she opened her eyes, Minerva was astonished and grateful to see that the room had been completely restored. No more dust and dirt choked their lungs, no more beams and bricks were lying atop their bodies, and light had been restored. It was unbelievable, indescribable, and she was grateful for it.

Without releasing Albus's hand, Minerva picked up her wand, sighing in relief at the familiar feel of it. Albus grasped his own wand tight in his hand, and then the two of them rose…slowly. Their combined magic seemed not to have healed either of them this time, and both of them were rather weak on their feet. They were not paying much attention to their surroundings either, which became apparent when suddenly they heard a cackling-coughing noise.

Both turned to see that Grindelwald was rising on shaky legs, bloody and beaten, but his wand in his hand once more. He pointed his wand straight at Albus's chest, but Minerva and Albus raised their own at the same time. Grindelwald shot off multiple killing curses in a row, but he was no match for the combined magic of Albus and Minerva, and the curses were reflected back at him, striking him dead.

Then there was silence.

Minerva stared at the lifeless body before her for only a few moments before deciding that it was time to leave. She and Albus were leaning heavily on one another and she could feel herself growing fainter by the second. Eventually the two of them started back on their way out of Grindelwald's hideout. It took them a lot longer to exit than it had to enter due to their slow movements and labored breathing, but they made it out of the hideout in once piece and Minerva sent off a Patronus to Poppy, whom she knew would be waiting for just such a sign that she could return and get her friend some help.

Only a few minutes later Poppy Apparated only a few yards ahead of them. Unfortunately, she unintentionally brought along at least fifty other witches and wizards. Over half of them were reporters looking for an interesting story, and the other half were Healers and Aurors who had been a part of the war effort since the very beginning.

The reporters began flashing pictures and the bright lights had Minerva blinking and rubbing at her eyes with her free hand, her other arm was wrapped around Albus's waist to support him on his gruesomely broken leg.

Albus was the first to collapse, and Minerva went down with him, unable to hold up his weight when he fell unconscious. Just as her head fell onto his chest her eyes snapped shut and at last she succumbed to unconsciousness.


	4. Recovery

**Chapter 4-Recovery**

**---Ok well this update took forever but i have 3 chapters so i hope that makes up for it!...if not...well, i dont know exactly...---**

Poppy was checking on Rolanda when she received Minerva's patronus. Of course there were about one hundred other witches and wizards around at the time, as everyone was waiting to hear what had become of Albus, Minerva, and Grindelwald. When Minerva's patronus showed up in the room, which was an enlarged tent, everyone was suddenly silent.

"Grindelwald is dead. Albus and I need help outside hideout," Minerva's voice said.

Everyone gasped, and then there were whispers. Seconds later almost everyone had drawn their wands and were apparating to Minerva and Albus. Poppy was shocked when she saw Albus and Minerva. Both were leaning heavily on each other and their robes were ripped and drenched in blood. Poppy, as well as many other healers, started rushing towards Albus and Minerva, who then fell to the ground.

Poppy had a horrible feeling that she was going to lose her two best friends. Rolanda had been hit with a curse that no one had ever survived. Minerva had used some sort of magic that had sustained Rolanda and none of the other healers understood it, but it had saved her life. However no one was sure if the spells would last. As for Minerva, Poppy was surprised she was alive at all. After Poppy had started examining Minerva's wounds, she felt all hope leave her. Even the other healers seemed to be losing hope. The reporters were, of course, snapping pictures and asking questions, which Poppy was in no mood for. She wasn't one to lose her temper like Minerva or Rolanda, but she was getting more and more annoyed. Her friends were dying and all the reporters were worried about was getting a good story for the Daily Prophet.

"We have to move them," Poppy told Eir.

Eir nodded. "They'll have to be taken to St. Mungo's."

"Are they going to die?" a woman asked.

"Has anyone seen Grindelwald's body?" a man asked.

"Are either one of them conscious enough to tell us what happened?" another man said.

"NO THEY CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!" Poppy exclaimed, no longer able to control her anger. "Now get back! All of you!" She turned to Eir. "Let's go."

Eir and Poppy levitated Albus and Minerva before apparating to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Minerva awoke with a start. There were bright lights and many people talking at once. It was all a bit overwhelming and she felt a headache forming. She groaned and put a hand to her head, causing the talking to cease. She sighed in relief, but the relief was short lived as people started to crowd around her, poking and prodding her, asking her how she was feeling. She let out an exasperated sigh and attempted to sit up, but a hand pushed her back down. Suddenly she noticed the pain that reverberated throughout her entire body and she hissed, clenching her fists and squeezing her eyes closed.

"Minerva," a familiar voice said. "Minerva, it's Poppy. Can you hear me?"

"Perhaps you should leave so we can properly assess the situation," a man's voice said.

"Oh piss off," Poppy hissed. "I am a mediwitch and I will stay until I know how my friend is doing, thank you very much."

Minerva was sure she had either gone insane or she was dreaming. Never would Poppy Pomfrey say something like that. Rolanda perhaps, or even herself, but never Poppy. She had to find out though, so she squinted her eyes. The light burned and she groaned again, but she opened her eyes wide, attempting to find out what was going on.

"Minerva McGonagall?" the male voice said again. Minerva turned to see a man with dark hair and eyes, staring down at her. "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

Poppy rolled her eyes and Minerva exclaimed, "Does anything hurt?! What the hell do you think you twit!" Minerva winced as she realized how dry and sore her throat was, not to mention her lungs felt as if they were on fire.

"I'm sorry," the man said. "I'm Orpheus and I'll be your healer for the duration of your stay here at St. Mungo's. You gave us quite a scare Ms. McGonagall. You died for over sixty seconds and I am merely trying to assess the situation. I would like to know if you could tell me _where _exactly it hurts."

Minerva sucked in a breath. She had died? But what of… "Albus! What about Albus?!"

"He's fine Minerva," Poppy assured her.

"Yes he's just over there," Orpheus said, stepping aside so that Minerva could see. Albus was lying on a bed at the other end of the room. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully and looked alright. She was still worried though.

"But, what happened?" Minerva asked. "After I blacked out. How long have I been out by the way?"

Poppy said, "We brought you and Albus here as soon as you blacked out. You…died, about three minutes after you got here and Albus was just unconscious. You were out for three days. Albus woke up yesterday and about had a fit, especially after someone let it slip that you died. We had to sedate him, but he woke up again earlier this morning. I was able to calm him down and assure him that you were fine and doing much better. He came over to see you and then fell asleep, as he was still rather weak."

Minerva nodded. "So when can I get out of here?"

"That is what I would like to find out," Orpheus said. "So if you would be so kind as to tell me where it hurts we can begin the tests."

Minerva sighed. "Fine. Well my chest, my throat, my back, and my neck hurt. The rest is just a bit sore."

Orpheus nodded. "As I expected. You had a collapsed lung, which would be why your chest hurts. And by what Albus has told us it seems there was a heavy weight on top of you, which would be the reason for your back and neck pain. You had a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding. Truthfully it's surprising you survived at all Ms. McGonagall."

Minerva exchanged a glance with Poppy, who seemed to be fidgeting. Minerva suddenly remembered the battle from earlier. "What about Rolanda? Is she okay? And what of Kingsley, and Corin, and Elphias?"

"They're all recovering," Poppy said, stepping closer to the side of Minerva's bed. "I'm sad to say that Ares Septon did not make it. However, Rolanda will be the first to survive Grindelwald and his followers' heinous curse. I don't know what you did Min, but if it hadn't been for you Rolanda wouldn't be alive." Poppy sucked in a breath and Minerva knew why Poppy was acting so unlike herself. She had almost witnessed the deaths of both of her best friends. Neither Minerva nor Rolanda were supposed to be alive.

Minerva reached out and gripped Poppy's hand, attempting to make her friend feel better. Poppy smiled slightly and squeezed Minerva's hand gratefully. Then Minerva heard shuffling and glanced over to see Albus sitting up in bed. A few mediwitches and wizards started to swarm around him, but he noticed that Minerva was awake and caught her eye. Blue eyes stared into green and for a second time seemed to stand still and they were the only two people in the room.

However they soon realized that this was not true and the eye contact broke. Albus attempted to push away from the mediwitches whilst Minerva reassured Poppy that all would be well. After what seemed like forever, Poppy had ushered everyone except Albus and Minerva out the door. Minerva sent her friend a look of gratitude before turning back to look at Albus, who was attempting to get out of bed.

"Wait," Minerva said, and Albus stopped. "I'll come over there. Your leg is broken."

"I'm fine Minerva," Albus started.

Minerva cut him off. "That may be, but I am not sure of that, and even if I were I'm impatient and can't wait all day for you to limp over here." She smiled and then she was standing in front of Albus, who was sitting on his bed. He patted the spot beside him and Minerva graciously sat down beside him. Instantly Minerva fell into Albus's arms, burying her face in his chest.

"Oh my dear Minerva," Albus whispered. "I was so worried about you. They…they said that you…died…"

"Only for a moment," Minerva said. She sat up to look into Albus's eyes. "What did they say about you?"

Albus sighed. "Basically I'm not supposed to be alive, but I'm almost fully recovered now."

"Funny, that's what they said to me."

The two stared at each other for a moment and then Poppy entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt," she said. "But Orpheus said that some how you two are almost completely healed so you can be released tomorrow and I thought you'd like to hear the good news. Also I brought you the Daily Prophet because I thought it might explain why there will be about a hundred people bombarding you with questions tomorrow." Poppy handed Minerva the Prophet. "Rolanda is awake and Orpheus agreed that you two can go see her later if you'd like. I have to go home for tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow and if you need anything just tell Orpheus, he'll know how to contact me."

Poppy gave Minerva a hug and Minerva said, "Thank you Poppy."

"Don't mention it dear." And then she left Albus and Minerva alone again.

Minerva looked down at the Daily Prophet and, after exchanging a glance with Albus, unfolded it. The headline on the front page said, WHO ARE GRINDELWALD'S DEFEATERS? Minerva then noticed the picture under the headline. It flashed from Albus and Minerva leaning against each other outside of Grindelwald's hideout, to Albus and Minerva falling to the ground together. Minerva groaned and Albus chuckled.

"What is so amusing?" Minerva asked incredulously.

"Well," Albus said. "We did look quite horrid in those pictures."

"How is that funny? My robes are practically hanging off of me! That is not an appropriate picture for a newspaper."

Albus fought to keep from laughing, but he couldn't stop the amused twinkling in his eyes. "I actually think you look quite attractive. Looking all heroic and such with half your body unclothed."

"Albus!" Minerva screeched, slapping his arm playfully, though she couldn't help but smile. "Don't forget that you too have almost your entire upper body shown off to the world!"

Albus grinned. "I am aware. However I am not ashamed. I will admit to my beauty."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Perhaps we should read the article."

"I agree."

Albus gripped one side of the paper while Minerva held the other and they began to read.

_On February 26__th__, 1945, the Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald, was killed by Albus Dumbledore, 28, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Minerva McGonagall, 20, an auror working for the Ministry of Magic. There are still unanswered questions as to what happened in Grindelwald's hideout the day he was defeated, but now one of the biggest questions is, 'Who are Albus and Minerva, and what is their relationship?' _

The article went on to say that Albus and Minerva were quite powerful, and that people believed they had been having a relationship in secret since Minerva was a student. Of course, this was true, but no one had any proof. Minerva and Albus had laughed at some of the comments made in the article, then they threw it aside and lay down on Albus's bed, just holding each other.

After a while Albus whispered to Minerva, "So where do we go from here?"

Minerva turned slightly to look up at Albus. "What do you mean?"

"Well, with our responsibilities we may not see each other for a while."

Minerva sighed. "I know. However," she smiled. "I was injured in battle and therefore I am allowed to take time off."

Albus smiled. "Well then I suppose since you are injured you will need someone to check up on you and make sure you are recovering. Seeing as I am a concerned friend I will just have to come see you."

"Yes, and since you were injured as well I'll have to make a few visits to Hogwarts to make sure you aren't working yourself too hard."

"I guess so."

Minerva smirked. "So, would you like to accompany me to go see Rolanda?"

"If you would like me to."

"Yes, I would."

"Well then…" Albus sat up, taking Minerva with him. "Let's go visit Rolanda."

Minerva helped Albus stand and handed him the walking stick he would be using for a few days while his leg healed. The second they stepped out of their room, they were surrounded by reporters. The two quickly pushed their way through the crowd, refusing to answer questions at the moment, and at some point Orpheus came down the hall, shouting at the reporters to leave. When Minerva and Albus got to Rolanda's room, they saw her lying on her bed, throwing a ball into the air and catching it over and over again.

"Need some company?" Minerva asked, smirking at Rolanda.

Rolanda turned to Minerva and Albus and grinned. "Yes!" she exclaimed, sitting up, causing the ball to roll onto the floor. "I'm so bored! But they won't let me leave."

"Yes, it's rather annoying isn't it?" Minerva said, taking a seat in a chair beside Rolanda's bed. She realized there wasn't a chair for Albus so she moved over so that they could share the rather large chair.

"Unbelievably annoying," Rolanda sighed. "So how are you two? I heard you're supposed to be dead, join the club."

Minerva shrugged. "I don't really want to talk about this 'I'm supposed to be dead' anymore."

"Fine," Rolanda said. "Then tell me what happened after I was hit with that curse."

Minerva sucked in a breath before explaining to Rolanda what had happened. She had a feeling she would be explaining that quite a few times in the next couple weeks.

When Minerva finished the story, Rolanda whistled. "Wow, so you two are like celebrities now eh? I saw the Daily Prophet and Poppy told me about how everyone was acting."

"Excuse me," Albus said, shifting slightly in the chair. "But may I ask how 'everyone is acting'?"

"You don't have to be so polite," Rolanda said, shaking her head and smiling. "No wonder Min fancies you." Minerva rolled her eyes and Rolanda continued. "So Poppy hasn't told you what's been going on?"

"No," Minerva replied. "But we didn't really talk long. I only just woke up a few hours ago."

"Oh, that's right," Rolanda said. "She was practically frantic when I saw her last. I wasn't worried about you though. You're too stubborn to die at this age, and after just defeating Grindelwald. Anyway, everyone has been talking about you two. You're all over the front page of almost every gossip magazine in the wizarding world. You're-" she made her voice deeper, like an announcer at a Quidditch match- "Albus and Minerva, the sexiest witch and wizard of all time. Or, Albus and Minerva, the hottest eligible bachelor and bachelorette…or are they? And, Albus and Minerva, the most powerful witch and wizard of all time. Or…"

"Yes, yes, we understand," Minerva interrupted. "They're really saying all that?"

"Yes," Rolanda nodded. "It's insane really, or so Poppy says. Everyone wants a piece of you. They're going to be so jealous when they find out you're a couple…you are a couple aren't you?"

Minerva and Albus exchanged an amused glance before Minerva said, "I would hope so. Otherwise I think I've been mislead."

Rolanda rolled her eyes and Albus chuckled. "Well then," Rolanda said. "I'm happy for you, though I knew it was coming…unless it's been going on for a while."

Minerva shrugged. "Well we haven't really seen each other for two years."

"True, but what about when we were in school? You always were coming back to the dormitories late."

Minerva smiled. "I'm not sure I'd like to reveal that information."

"Oh come on Minny."

"Don't call me Minny!"

"I'm sorry _MINERVA_. Now tell me! Please!"

Minerva stifled a laugh and turned to Albus. "Should we tell her Albus?"

Albus grinned. "I'm not sure Minerva. She might tell everyone our secrets."

"I agree. It should probably stay between you and I."

"Noo!!" Rolanda practically jumped out of bed and Albus and Minerva almost fell to the floor when they burst into fits of laughter.

"Okay, okay," Minerva gasped. "You know you're hilarious when you get all upset like that."

"Yeah, yeah, now tell me!" Rolanda exclaimed. "Were you together while we were still in school?"

"Yes."

"So you've been together for almost three years?"

"Yes."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yes."

"You're annoying me."

"I'm aware."

"Get out."

"Okay."

"No, don't…okay yes, I'm tired."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize it was that late."

"No big deal, I enjoyed the company."

"Well we'll probably come by tomorrow after we're released."

"You're being released tomorrow?! Lucky!"

"Did they say when you can leave?"

"Two days."

"That's not too bad."

"You get out a whole day before me!"

"Sorry."

Rolanda sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

Minerva smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow Rolanda."

"See you tomorrow Minerva. Will I be seeing you too Albus?"

"Yes, if that is alright with you and Minerva."

"Of course," both women said.

"Well then I will see you tomorrow Rolanda," Albus said as he stood.

"See you tomorrow Albus," Rolanda said. Minerva and Albus started towards the door and Rolanda called out, "Oh, by the way, I'm not going to be an auror anymore."

Minerva spun around to face Rolanda as her jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Well I realized it's not what I want to do. It's not fun and it almost got me killed. I think I'll stick to Quidditch."

"But…but…Rolanda I," Minerva stammered. "Well, I guess if that's what you want."

"It is."

"How would you like to teach Quidditch?" Albus suddenly asked Rolanda.

"What?" Both Rolanda and Minerva asked, slightly confused.

"Well the current Quidditch professor will be leaving soon," Albus explained. "So if you would like to teach I could set up an interview for whenever you have recovered."

"Well, actually, I would love that, thank you," Rolanda said, smiling.

"You're quite welcome," Albus replied, smiling back before stepping out of Rolanda's room with Minerva.


	5. Sudden Changes

**Chapter 5- Sudden Changes**

**---This story is going to jump around a bit, skipping through a few years until Voldemort rises to power, which is what the story revolves around, so it wont be jumping around forever, just for now.---**

Poppy was one hundred and ten percent correct when she said that everyone was acting insane over Albus and Minerva. The second the two had stepped out of St. Mungo's they were swarmed by reporters. Not to mention anyone who thought they could date Albus or Minerva. At one point a man refused to let Minerva leave until she agreed to dinner. Of course this greatly angered both Albus and Minerva and they let it slip that they were in a relationship together, but they didn't care. As soon as the crowd heard that they had all froze and were quiet long enough for Albus and Minerva to slip away and apparate to Minerva's apartment. Of course the headline on almost every news paper and magazine the next day was exclaiming about the love the defeater's of Grindelwald had. It went on this way for at least another three months until the front page had changed. There were still articles about the two when they were seen together or with someone else though.

Albus had an interview with Rolanda, which she was late for of course. But she still got the job. Minerva only took off about two weeks from her job as an auror, though the second week was forced by Albus, who insisted she still wasn't fully recovered. As for Albus and Minerva's relationship they were closer than before. It was becoming harder for them to leave each other's presence for longer than two days. But with their schedules it was almost impossible for them to find time for each other. And then when they did they spent most of the time just sleeping in each other's arms because they were so tired.

They had both fully recovered from their injuries. That is, until Minerva started to feel…different.

* * *

_June 1945_

Minerva awoke feeling nauseous for the fifth time that week. She put a hand to her mouth and threw her blankets to the side, jumping from her bed and making a mad rush for the bathroom. After she had emptied the contents of her stomach she groaned and leaned back against the wall. She closed her eyes, but immediately opened them again as she felt like she was spinning in circles. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair before pushing herself onto her feet, her legs shaking slightly. Sucking in a breath, she made her way out to her small kitchen to make herself a glass of water, as it was the only thing she could hold down at the moment.

Then she realized that she had practice with Alastor and a few others in an hour. She had the urge to call off, but that would be cause for worry. Minerva never missed any practice unless she was close to death. Even then she would be stubborn enough to attempt going. She cursed herself for being so damn dedicated and stubborn. Then she almost laughed. She wouldn't be Minerva if it wasn't for her dedication and stubbornness. Still this once she wished she could miss work without causing an epidemic.

She sighed and, after getting ready for the day, went to practice. The second she stepped up to the door she felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her and she squeezed her eyes closed, gripping the door handle for support. She wasn't sure how long she stood like that, but she had seriously been considering going home when she felt a hand clapping onto her back.

"Minerva!" a male voice exclaimed. "What are you…" he trailed off when he realized that he had just slammed Minerva against the door. "Oh, damn, sorry Minerva."

"That's alright Alastor," Minerva said, attempting to shake off the nausea and turning to face her friend.

"Are you alright?" Alastor asked, instantly noticing Minerva's extremely pale, slightly green face, and rapid blinking.

"I'm fine," Minerva said with a forced smile.

Alastor eyed Minerva skeptically for a moment, but she noticed and opened the door she had just been hanging onto. Flashing Alastor a reassuring smile, Minerva stepped into the practice room. This time she couldn't help the nausea and she had to quickly make her way to a bathroom off to the side.

She was starting to get a bit annoyed. Some sort of sickness was really bothering her and she hated it. She didn't want to admit it, but she would have to go see a doctor. That thought alone made her grit her teeth in frustration. She splashed some water onto her face, and then made herself presentable again before returning to the practice room.

Once there, a tall man spotted Minerva. He grinned and walked over to her. She winced as she knew what was coming. It happened every time she saw Byron Locke. He was a large, bald, brown eyed man, who had a heart of gold. Unless of course you did something he didn't like, and then you should run because he would more than likely rip your arms off, which he had done before. He and Minerva were quite good friends, and when he saw her he would immediately lift her into a tight bear hug, swinging her around in circles. Any other day she would laugh and insist, in a non-threatening tone, that he put her down, but today was different. However if she reacted differently people would suspect something and she would never hear the end of it.

So Byron wrapped his arms tightly around Minerva and pulled her up to his height, which was about two feet taller than Minerva, and started swinging her around in a circle. She forced a smile and bit her lip, hard. After a while she was sure she was about to vomit all over Byron when he suddenly stopped, frowning and tilting his head to the side.

"Something wrong Min?" Byron asked in his thick Russian accent.

Minerva was afraid to open her mouth, so she simply nodded in response.

Of course this didn't satisfy Byron, and so he sat her down on her feet while keeping a firm grip on her as he noticed that she was swaying. "What is it? Are you sick?"

"No," Minerva managed to croak.

"You are lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," Alastor said.

Suddenly everyone was crowded around Minerva and she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine alright?"

"No, not alright," Annabel, a red-haired, grey-eyed witch said. "Minerva you're obviously sick. Why don't you go see the mediwitch down the hall?"

"No, no I'm fine," Minerva insisted.

"You always were a terrible liar," Alastor grunted.

Minerva blew out a breath. "Fine, if I'm not feeling better by tomorrow I promise you all that I will go to a doctor."

"I would prefer you go today," Byron said. "You worry me."

"I'm fine Byron, you don't have to worry."

"Ah, but I do."

"Please, I will go tomorrow."

"Fine," everyone sighed.

Minerva forced yet another smile and made her way quickly from the room. Of course, she had lied when she said she would see a doctor tomorrow, because she planned to go today.

* * *

When Minerva had left the room everyone exchanged worried glances.

"What do you thinks wrong with her?" Annabelle asked.

"I don't know, but Minerva never agrees to seeing a doctor that easily," Jack, a short blonde-haired man said.

"Unless she knows that something is wrong," Byron said.

"I'm going to send a letter to Albus," Alastor said. And he left the room without another word.

* * *

Albus was finishing up some paper work when he noticed an owl pecking at his window. He sighed and waved his hand, the window instantly flying open. The owl swooped in and dropped a letter in front of Albus on his desk. Albus immediately knew it was from Alastor Moody, so he smiled and forgot about the owl. At least until the owl started nipping at his hand. Albus quickly gave the owl…well he wasn't entirely sure what he just grabbed something…and then he opened the letter eagerly, thinking it was a good excuse to take pause from his paper work.

However when Albus finished reading the letter he was no longer smiling. He dropped the letter and stood as he heard a knock at the door. He gritted his teeth, considering for a moment that he could pretend he wasn't in his office. After all this was Minerva's health. He sighed, knowing he couldn't do that.

Just as he opened his mouth to tell the person to come in, he heard a faint voice say, "Albus? It's Minerva. Are you in there?"

Albus practically sprinted to the door and ripped it open. When he saw Minerva he pulled her into the room, shut the door, and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed contentedly and buried her face into his chest. He lifted her off her feet and carried her over to a couch in front of the fire.

"Are you alright love?" He asked when he was sure she was comfortable. "I got a letter from Alastor. He said you are not well."

Minerva sighed. "That's why I came Albus. We…we need to talk."

Albus swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, "About?"

"Well, a few things, but basically…I…erm…uh…"

"Minerva you aren't speaking very clearly."

"Yes, I know. It's just that…this is hard to say…"

"You can tell me anything darling," Albus said, brushing a strand of Minerva's hair behind her ear.

Minerva sucked in a breath. "Yes well, this may come as shock, but Albus I'm…I'm pregnant." Minerva closed her eyes and hung her head, unable to look into Albus's eyes.

"Your…you…p…wh…" Albus stammered, his eyes wide. He stared in shock for a moment and Minerva was afraid that he was angry or upset, but then he smiled. "That's wonderful!"

Minerva looked up at Albus. "Y-you think so?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't know how you would feel…"

"Minerva we're going to have a child. Grindelwald is gone and I love you more than anything in the world. And there's something else." Albus suddenly stood and walked over to his desk. "I was going to wait until our date this weekend." He started searching through drawers. "But I think, given the circumstances…" He pulled something out of his desk and started walking back to Minerva. "Now would be appropriate."

When Albus reached Minerva he got down on one knee and took her hand. "Minerva, I've known you for four years, but it feels like I've known you for a life time. I could never think of spending the rest of my life with anyone other than you. Now that I hear you will be having my child I am overjoyed. Before I start rambling on about telling you how beautiful you are and how much I love you, which could go on for days, Minerva McGonagall, will you marry me?"

Minerva smiled as she attempted to blink away the tears in her eyes. She exclaimed, "Yes!" Before throwing her arms around him and kissing him deeply.

* * *

_July 1945_

Within a month the news had spread that Albus and Minerva got married and that Minerva was pregnant. So once again the two were all over the front page of magazines, but they didn't care. Minerva had decided to quit her job as an auror and take over as the Transfiguration professor, Head of Gryffindor, and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. Some believed this was only because of Minerva's relationship with Albus and it probably wasn't a good idea, but Minerva and Albus were very well liked in the wizarding world, so not many were brave enough to question. Especially since they were the two most powerful and intelligent witch and wizard of the age.

However there was one person who was not fond of the news. In fact he was not happy at all, and he made sure Minerva knew. She was writing up lesson plans when she heard an owl pecking on her window. She waved her hand without glancing up from her desk and the window opened, allowing the owl to land in front of Minerva. She took the letter and frowned when she saw that _Minerva_ was written in blood red across the front in a handwriting she didn't recognize. She hesitantly opened the letter and started to read:

_Minerva,_

_Congratulations on your marriage and upcoming child…I'm afraid, however, that it will not last. As I told you just three years ago, you shall be mine. And if I have to go through Albus Dumbledore to do so than it shall be done. At the moment you two seem to be the most powerful witch and wizard of all time, but that will not last either. I am becoming more powerful than ever and soon the entire wizarding world will fear me. It will take some time but i assure you Minerva, we will not be apart for too long._

_-Tom_

Minerva stared at the letter, her eyes wide, stomach churning, and mouth hanging open. She had completely forgotten about Tom Riddle's threat, though it had appeared in her nightmares for weeks after the ordeal. It seemed the nightmares were about to return and she suddenly had trouble breathing. She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked, attempting to assure herself that Tom wouldn't be able to get past her and Albus. After all, they had defeated Grindelwald, but she still couldn't get that sickening feeling out of the pit of her stomach. Because of this she never noticed Albus, looking cheerful, enter the room.

The look on Albus's face soon vanished though when he saw Minerva. He rushed over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. When she still didn't seem to notice her he said, "Minerva?" Then he noticed the letter and leaned down to read it, assuming she wouldn't mind. When he had finished reading he was glaring at the paper, grinding his teeth and considering going out to find Tom Riddle. Albus suddenly knew why Minerva had been so upset that night three years ago when he had seen Tom shaking her.

"I'm sorry," Minerva whispered. She had eventually noticed that Albus was there and had sat back in her chair, covering her face with her hands.

Albus jumped slightly when he heard Minerva's pained voice. He was shocked at the fact that she was apologizing. "Why are you apologizing my dear?"

Minerva looked up at Albus. She was clearly upset, but she hid it well, as she always did. "It's all my fault. He's threatening your life because of me."

"No," Albus insisted. "He's just angry." Albus stroked Minerva's cheek. "He won't come anywhere near you or our child and I will make sure of that."

"But he's threatening you not me…"

"He's still threatening to take you away and you'll be in danger if you are with him. You don't have to worry about me. And besides our power is almost endless when we are together."

Minerva shook her head. "Albus you don't understand. Tom is…well basically he's psychotic. He won't stop trying. He'll either wait for us to be apart or he'll break us apart…"

Albus cut her off. "Minerva, I promise you that I will never allow him to pull us apart." Albus paused to lift Minerva in to his arms and sit down in her chair, sitting her on his lap. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he rubbed her slightly large stomach. "I know he seems a bit frightening, but I have faith that, together, we can get through whatever it is Tom has planned. And I won't let him harm you in anyway if it's the last thing I do."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Minerva whispered. "I can't lose you."

"You won't…"

"But…"

"Shh, no more of this today; stress won't help the baby."

"Bab_ies_ actually," Minerva said, tilting her head to look up at Albus.

"Really?" Albus asked, shifting slightly to look into Minerva's eyes.

Minerva nodded and smiled. "Twins; I found out this morning, but you weren't here, and then…well, the letter."

Albus grinned. "That's wonderful. Do we know if they're boys or girls?"

"Both."

"Perfect."

Minerva kissed Albus on the cheek and laid her head back down on his shoulder, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms tightly around him. Albus kissed the top of her head before carrying her to their rooms to take a nap.

* * *

Four months later Minerva gave birth to she and Albus's twins. Their son, Apollo Percival Dumbledore, looked like Albus, with the same auburn hair and blue eyes. Their daughter, Althea Pandora Dumbledore, looked like Minerva, with her black hair and green eyes. So the two weren't identical, but it was still obvious that they were twins. Of course they were all over the newspapers and magazines and were famous mere hours after they were born. The same applied to Minerva and Albus's third child, who was born five years after the twins. His name was Godric Xavier Dumbledore and he had Albus's auburn hair and Minerva's green eyes. Tom Riddle didn't give Albus or Minerva anymore trouble…for a while anyway.


	6. Constant Interruptions

**Chapter 6-Constant Interruptions**

_December 1952_

Albus and Minerva-who was four months pregnant with twins-were taking their children to a muggle Christmas parade. Minerva and Albus just wanted a good laugh and they thought the children would be fascinated by the lights. So Albus was maneuvering his way through the crowded streets, holding onto Apollo with his right hand and Althea with his left. Minerva was carrying Godric in her left arm and gripping Althea's other hand with her right. The family finally reached a spot on the sidewalk where they could sit down. Albus had to carry two folding chairs on his back because he couldn't just conjure them in front of a bunch of muggles, though Godric, being that he was only about three years old, didn't understand this.

"Daddy," Godric said as Minerva sat down in the first chair Albus had unfolded.

"Yes son?" Albus said, pulling the other chair off his back.

"Why'd you carry da chairs? Why didn't you use magic?"

Minerva and Albus attempted to remain calm and laugh at Godric's words so as not to raise suspicion to any muggles who may have overheard. However Apollo and Althea were only eight and didn't understand this.

"Godric!" Althea exclaimed.

"That's a secret!" Apollo screeched.

"Now, now children," Albus said. "Don't be speaking nonsense. There is no such thing as magic." Albus winked and smiled at his children, hoping it would make them realize the situation, but, of course, they didn't.

"But daddy!" Althea exclaimed.

"That's a lie!" Apollo shouted.

"Yeah!" Godric said, and then he turned to Minerva. "Mommy, whatsa lie?"

"Shh," Minerva whispered. "The non-magic people will hear you."

"You shouldn't encourage them Minerva," Albus said when he noticed a rather nosy woman listening in on the conversation.

"Encourage what?" Althea asked.

"They're only children," Minerva said, keeping up with the lie.

Albus fake sighed as he sat down in his chair. Then he leaned over and kissed Minerva. Though the second their lips lingered on each others a little too long, Apollo whined, "Eww, stop it!"

"Shut up Apollo!" Althea said.

"Why don't you shut up Althea?" Apollo said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because I don't want to," Althea answered, simply, repeating Apollo's movements.

"Aww," Godric said. "I'm gonna tell mommy and daddy you two are bein' bad."

"No we aren't!" Althea and Apollo shouted simultaneously.

"Children, behave, or we're going home," Minerva warned, giving them a stern look.

"Yes mommy," all three children said, hanging their heads.

"Come on now," Albus said, pulling Apollo and Althea onto his lap. "Let's enjoy the parade."

"Mommy, what's a parade?" Godric asked.

Minerva chuckled and replied, "You'll see sweetheart."

"Oh."

Minerva smiled at Godric and pulled him close, attempting to warm him up some as she shivered from a gust of cold wind. Albus noticed her shivering and asked, "Are you cold my dear?"

"I'm fine," Minerva mumbled, giving Albus a small smile.

"Well I brought a blanket…" Albus pulled a blanket out of a bag that had some snacks for the children and stood, setting Althea and Apollo on their feet for a moment. Then he wrapped the blanket tightly around Minerva and Godric before sitting back down in his seat with Althea and Apollo.

"Thank you," Minerva said to Albus, smiling gratefully.

"Of course my dear," Albus said, peering at her over his half moon spectacles.

"Hey, it's the Dumbledore's!" a voice suddenly said.

Albus and Minerva frowned and glanced up to see a reporter named Quel Matthews that never seemed to leave Albus and Minerva alone. He was a short brown-haired, beady-eyed man with an irritatingly pompous voice.

"Hey, what are the Dumbledore's doing here?" Quel asked as he took a few pictures.

"Trying to enjoy some family time," Minerva replied rather curtly. "So if you don't mind we would appreciate it if you would leave us alone."

"Ooo that temper of yours would make for an interesting article" Quel said grinning mischievously.

"Trust me Quel you have yet to see her true temper," Albus said. "But unless you would like to I suggest you leave. You're making a scene."

Quel shook his head. "The Dumbledore's are getting ruder every time I see them."

"Daddy, what is he talking about?" Apollo asked.

"We aren't rude," Althea said, glaring at Quel much as Minerva was at that moment.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!" Godric suddenly shouted.

Everyone turned to see that the parade was starting. Quel left muttering about 'stupid muggles' and the children enjoyed the show. Minerva and Albus however were in no mood anymore. When the children got excited about something they would smile and agree, but other than that they couldn't even laugh at the muggle contraptions.

When the parade ended everyone was cold and tired, but the children had had fun and that was what mattered to Albus and Minerva. Albus had to carry Althea and Apollo at some point and they fell asleep in his arms. Minerva continued to carry Godric, who had fallen asleep the second the parade ended, but she was quickly tiring, as she was carrying extra weight as of late and was tired more often. However this was soon resolved when Albus pointed Minerva into an alleyway and they quickly apparated home.

Once there Minerva quickly kicked off her shoes and carried Godric to his bedroom while Albus carried the twins to theirs. She carefully changed Godric's clothes with a wave of her hand and kissed him on the forehead before turning on his nightlight and walking from the room, leaving the door open halfway. Then she kissed Althea and Apollo goodnight before going to her room where Albus was waiting for her.

"I'm so tired," Minerva whined, collapsing onto the bed without even changing.

Albus chuckled and waved his hand to change her clothes then crawled into bed with her. "I'm sorry the parade was ruined for you," Albus said as he pulled Minerva to him, adjusting the blankets to make sure she was warm.

"The parade wasn't ruined for me Albus," Minerva said sleepily, snuggling against him. "The children were happy and I'll remember those ridiculous muggle contraptions for the rest of my life."

"Yes, but it would have been much better if the reporter hadn't shown up."

"Well, I agree with th…" Minerva was cut off when there was a peck at their bedroom window. They both sat up quickly and waved their hands to turn on the lights, reaching for their wands. They saw an owl outside and, after exchanging a glance, waved their hands to open the window. "Who do you think would be sending us a letter at this hour?"

"I'm not sure," Albus said as the owl swooped in and dropped the letter on Minerva's lap. The owl left as quickly as it came.

Albus quickly closed the window as he heard Minerva whimper, "Not again."

Albus looked down and saw _Minerva_ written in blood red on the envelope. He noticed Minerva started crying and he wrapped his arms around her, prying the letter from her grip as she buried her face in his chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat before pulling the piece of parchment from the envelope and reading:

_Minerva,_

_It seems I've neglected you for far too long. I believe it has been eight years has it not? You've continued your life with Albus and had three children, not to mention the two you carry in your stomach at this very moment. You should have known better my dear. Did you honestly think that I would allow you to keep Albus Dumbledore's children? My dear you should have left the man with those twins of yours and returned to me. But, since that obviously did not happen, you have endangered not only two of your children, but five. I'm sure that makes you feel good does it not? Well, no matter, I shall return to you. It may be ten to twenty years, but I will have you. I would suggest, if you value your children's lives, then you should leave them with Dumbledore. And remember dear, I will know. After all, you are famous._

_-Tom_

Albus gritted his teeth and crumpled the letter in his hand. Minerva sat up; the tears already wiped from her eyes and whispered, "What did it say?"

Albus shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Albus the letter was addressed to me so I'm going to read it."

"You don't want to Minerva. It's no better than the last."

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Minerva then pulled the letter from Albus's tight grip and began to read. After she had finished she bit back another tear and sucked in a breath. "Why won't he leave us alone? It's obvious I don't want to be with him is it not?"

Albus nodded. "It is but, as you said eight years ago, Tom is psychotic."

Minerva, who was suddenly angry, pulled the blankets away from her and stood from the bed to begin pacing the room.

"Minerva," Albus said. "Why don't you just come lie down?"

"I'm not tired anymore," she muttered.

Albus sighed and stood, quickly walking over to her. "Minerva I don't think Tom is really going to act on these threats."

Minerva stopped in mid-step and turned to look at Albus. "What are you talking about?"

"Well my dear all he's ever done is threaten you. I think he isn't powerful enough to defeat us, and he knows that, so he's threatening you, hoping that you'll fear him enough to do what he says so that he doesn't have to actually attempt taking us on."

"And what if it isn't just threats Albus? What if Tom really is growing more powerful? He was already powerful to begin with. What if he becomes powerful enough to surpass our powers combined? Then what? I'm risking our children's lives Albus! Why do you even stay with me? You should leave with the children, like Tom said."

Albus stepped forward and gripped Minerva's shoulders. She looked down at the floor and he said, "Look at me Minerva." When she did he continued. "I won't leave you because I love you and because leaving with the children would only hurt us, all of us. We're a family and no matter what Tom does we will always be a family. I don't know if Tom's threats are real, but he said it would be another ten to twenty years and there is no point in worrying over something that may not happen. The children are safe right now and as long as we are together they will stay safe. And don't forget we have two new additions to the family coming soon that will require our full attention."

Minerva smiled slightly and ran a hand over her stomach. Albus pulled her to him and placed a hand over hers. They stood that way for a moment until they heard Godric calling out, "Mommy…daddy…"

"I'll get him," Albus said. "You should go to bed."

Minerva nodded as she yawned and Albus helped her into bed before going to Godric's room.

Five months later Minerva gave birth to identical twins. She and Albus's son's name was Mercury Albus Dumbledore, and their daughter was Mariska Minerva Dumbledore. Both had Minerva's black hair and Albus's blue eyes.

* * *

_July 1956_

Albus, Minerva, and their five children were walking through Diagon Alley on a hot summer's day. They were there to buy school supplies for Althea and Apollo. Their robes clung to their sweaty bodies and the air was thick and stuffy, but Althea and Apollo couldn't be happier. They, as well as their younger brothers and sister, had been to Hogwarts many times when they were younger, but they had always wanted to go to school there. They practically skipped through Diagon Alley, ignoring the heat and their mother's frantic calls to slow down.

Minerva, Albus, Godric, Mercury, and Mariska were not having much fun at all. Minerva was wearing a pair of her lightest robes, but they were still dark and covered her entire body. She had tried cooling spells but they never seemed to work very well in such warm weather. Not only that but she had to carry a squirming, two year old Mariska, who was not happy at all and made sure everyone knew. She kept screaming, causing people to turn and glare. But when they would notice Minerva and Albus they would cover it up with a smile and keep walking. Minerva was also keeping hold of five year old Godric's sweaty hand and trying to keep him from running off, which he wasn't happy about. He wanted to run through the crowded streets and follow Apollo, who Godric had followed around all summer.

Godric tugged on Minerva's arm again and whined, "Mummy I wanna play wiff Apy!"

"Godric Xavier Dumbledore if you don't walk as you are supposed to and stop misbehaving I will apparate you home and make you sit and stare at the wall for the rest of the afternoon!" Minerva exclaimed, loosing her temper for what felt like the millionth time that day.

Godric hung his head and started whimpering quietly. Albus, who was carrying a grumpy Mercury, rubbed Minerva's back soothingly and said, "We'll be able to go home soon dear. I should have known it would be this warm today."

"Its fine Albus," Minerva said. "Besides this was the only free day we had this week."

"I suppose you are right as always." Albus grinned at Minerva and she smiled.

Suddenly the smile turned into a frown as she saw some reporters trying to talk to Althea and Apollo. Minerva grinded her teeth and stomped forward to the now large group of reporters and other witches and wizards who were snapping pictures of the Dumbledore family.

"Excuse me," Minerva said, attempting to stay polite. "But we are quite busy so if you'll excuse us…"

"Oh Mrs. Dumbledore!" a woman cried, pushing her way through the crowd. "Such an honor to meet you!"

Minerva smiled slightly and shook the woman's hand. She opened her mouth to speak but the woman continued. "My name is Layla and I'm so grateful of all that you and your husband have done."

"Oh, well, thank you," Minerva said as Albus stepped forward.

"Hello Mr. Dumbledore," Layla said, curtseying to them both.

"Hello there," Albus said courteously.

"Albus, this is Layla," Minerva introduced. "She's, err, grateful…"

"For all that you've done!" Layla exclaimed happily. "Grindelwald killed so many of my family and he was going to kill my only son, but you two defeated him. And for that I am eternally grateful. If there is ever _anything_ that I can do…"

"Well thank you Layla," Minerva said smiling.

"No, thank _you_ Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore," Layla said, curtseying once more before backing out of the crowd.

"Mommy, who's Grindelwald?" Godric asked.

"I go home," Mariska whined.

"Home!" Mercury whimpered.

"Mum, why do they keep taking pictures?" Althea asked as she backed against her mother.

"I wanna go get my new wand dad," Apollo whispered.

"How about a family photo?!" a reporter shouted.

"What are the Dumbledore's doing today in Diagon Alley?!" Another reporter shouted.

"Are you planning on having anymore children?!"

"How are things at Hogwarts?!"

"Are either of you going to accept the post as Minister of Magic?!"

"How are things at home?!"

"What's new with the Dumbledore's?!"

"Excuse me!" Minerva shouted over the noise of the reporter's questions. "We are busy with nothing that concerns you. So if you would please step aside and stop frightening my children…"

"Are the Dumbledore children easily frightened?!" a reporter started again.

"Is it dangerous to have this many children out in this crowded area?!"

"Are you worried about kidnappers?!"

"Are your children as powerful as you?!"

Minerva let out an exasperated sigh and turned to Albus, who had just pulled out his wand. A few seconds later Minerva couldn't hear the reporter's voices, only see their mouths moving. She smiled and started to push her way forward with Albus and the children.

* * *

_September 1960_

Minerva, who was gripping Mariska and Mercury's hands, let out an exasperated sigh as someone ran into her yet again. She gritted her teeth in frustration and spun around to tell the person to watch where they were going, but before she could Albus, who was holding Godric's hand, had grabbed her arm and was pulling her back towards him and their children.

"Albus…" she started.

He cut her off. "No need to start a fight Minerva."

"I wasn't going to start a fight _Albus_. I was simply going to tell that man to watch where he's going."

"That's what you said last time and I barely stopped you in time from pulling out your wand, which the muggle police thought was a gun and they tackled you. You wouldn't like a repeat of that would you?"

"No, but people should really watch where they are going."

"I know my dear I don't like it anymore than you, but I'm afraid that's how a train station is."

"Damn muggles," Minerva muttered.

"Mommy!" Mariska, now seven years old, exclaimed.

"Daddy, mommy said a bad word!" Mercury yelled.

Albus bit his lip to keep from laughing and gave Minerva a stern look he usually used on the children. "Minerva you know you aren't supposed to use that language in front of the children."

Minerva rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not in the mood Albus so don't be lecturing me. I'm nine months pregnant with triplets and these bloody muggles won't stop stepping on my damn toes!"

"Mommy!" Mariska, Mercury, and Godric all yelled.

Albus couldn't help but laugh this time as almost everyone at the train station turned to stare at the group.

"Mom, the muggles are staring," Althea, now fifteen, whispered to Minerva.

"Yeah maybe you should calm down," Apollo said.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at her children and said, "I am a grown woman thank you very much and I will do as I please." With that she pushed her way forwards towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"What's wrong with her?" Apollo mumbled to his twin sister.

Althea shrugged. "Must be the hormones."

"Come on you two," Albus said to his oldest children as he and Godric followed Minerva and the youngest twins.

"Yes dad," Althea and Apollo said.

When the family had reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Godric started to whine, "But daddy I wanna go to Hogwarts _now_."

"I told you Godric you get to go next year," Albus said.

"I don't wanna wait till next year," Godric pouted.

"Godric don't whine," Minerva scolded. "Besides you've been to Hogwarts many times before and you'll still be coming a few times this year."

"It's not the same," Godric said quietly as he hung his head.

Minerva sighed. "I know Godric but you'll be there soon just be patient."

"Mommy when can me and Mercury go to Hogwarts?" Mariska asked.

"In about four years sweetheart," Minerva replied.

"Four?!" Mercury exclaimed. "That's too long!"

"You know Hogwarts isn't _all_ good," Apollo said.

"Yeah you have loads of homework," Althea said nodding. "Especially from mum. Not to mention the loony headmaster." Althea grinned at Albus.

"Mommy why do you give so much homework?" Mariska asked.

"I thought you were the headmaster daddy," Mercury said.

Albus chuckled. "I am Mercury."

"Then why'd Ally call you loony?" Mercury asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because he is," Minerva said, smirking.

Mariska and Mercury giggled and Godric said, "So loony people can get into Gryffindor?"

Minerva and Albus exchanged an amused glance and Albus said, "Apparently."

"Well that's good cause I wanna be in Gryffindor," Godric said.

"I'm sure you will be," Albus said, ruffling Godric's hair. "You are named after Godric Gryffindor after all…"

Althea cleared her throat loudly. "Excuse me, but Ravenclaw is just as good."

"I agree," Apollo said.

"You're just sayin' that cause that's the house _you're_ in," Mariska said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Possibly," Althea and Apollo said simultaneously.

"Come on now it's time for Apollo and Althea to go," Minerva said before the conversation could continue.

"Aww," Mercury and Mariska whined. "Bye Apy, bye Ally."

"Have fun at Hogwarts," Godric said gloomily, which resulted in a stern look from Minerva.

"Bye you guys, mum, dad," Apollo and Althea said.

"We'll see you at the feast," Albus said.

"Actually Albus, I'm not sure that we're going to make it to the feast," Minerva said suddenly as she turned to face her husband, an odd look on her face.

"Why not?" Albus, Althea and Apollo asked.

"My water just broke."

Minerva didn't make it to the feast that night, but she was still in the school with Poppy, who had taken the job as the school nurse a few years earlier. Rolanda had done the sorting and Albus had appeared long enough to explain he and Minerva's absence and say his start of term speech, though it was rather rushed. Soon after the feast had ended the triplet girls were born. Aurora Athena Dumbledore was born first with auburn hair and blue eyes. Then Isadora Astraea Dumbledore, who had auburn hair and green eyes. And finally Ororo Hail Dumbledore was born with black hair and blue eyes. Minerva wasn't able to convince Poppy and Albus that she could go to classes the next day, but of course she insisted on going the second so the students only had one day free of Transfiguration homework, which was more than any student had had in quite some time.

The next year, when Godric came to Hogwarts, he was sorted into Gryffindor. Three years later Mariska and Mercury were sorted into Gryffindor as well.

* * *

_September 1971_

Minerva, who was nine months pregnant…again, was standing at the entrance to the Great Hall, waiting for the first years to arrive. She drummed her fingers somewhat impatiently on the banister. She just wanted to sit down and eat, but that wasn't going to be happening for a while. So instead she had to endure the pain in her back and her feet for standing so long on the stone floor. She regretted coming out here this early, but she had just wanted to get it over with. Suddenly she gritted her teeth and gripped the banister as a pain shot through her stomach. She started feeling a bit sick because she was quite sure she was going into labor. She tried to pretend she wasn't but she had been through four pregnancies already. Because of this she also knew it was going to be a long, long time before her son was born.

She heard the doors open and she carefully made her way towards the new students. Once there she gave them the customary speech before telling them that she would return in a moment. She took a step towards the door of the Great Hall but had to pause as she felt another wave of pain. She squeezed her eyes closed and gritted her teeth. When the pain passed she quickly made her way into the Great Hall, attempting to walk as fast as was possible with her large stomach so that she could get this over with. She didn't have any more contractions until she returned to the students waiting for her outside the Great Hall.

A boy with black hair had just made something explode and as she opened her mouth to yell something, she accidentally let out a cry of pain as she gripped the banister.

"What'd you do to her Sirius?!" another boy with black hair and green eyes exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Sirius cried. "I didn't mean to!"

"You've probably killed the woman," a greasy haired boy sneered.

"You imbecile!" a red haired girl screeched as she rushed over to Minerva.

"Mum!" Aurora, Isadora, and Ororo exclaimed as they quickly pushed their way forward.

Before Minerva could say anything else, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Albus stepped out. He looked from the small fire that had started on the floor to Minerva, who had just realized that she was on her knees. She quickly attempted to stand so as not to worry Albus, but it was too late.

"What in Merlin's name is going on out here?!" He exclaimed as he ran over to Minerva. "Who did this?" He pointed to the fire and with a wave of his wand the fire disappeared.

Sirius took a step back and the red haired girl pointed at him and said, "It was him sir."

Albus narrowed his eyes at Sirius and said, "What did you do?"

"N-nothing, sir," Sirius stammered. "It wasn't supposed to hurt anyone it's just supposed to make a loud noise and a small fire. I-I don't know what happened."

"It wasn't supposed to hurt anyone?" four Dumbledore's said incredulously; Minerva wasn't one of them, as she had just felt another contraction. Albus continued, "Well then what happened to…"

"It wasn't him Albus," Minerva interrupted. "He didn't hurt me."

"Then who…"

"No one. The explosion just shocked me is all."

"That's still…"

"It doesn't matter. Can we please just begin the sorting?"

Albus eyed Minerva skeptically, but knew not to argue. And so he nodded and led the way into the Great Hall.

Soon, but not soon enough for Minerva, the sorting had begun. She had just called out 'Black, Sirius' when she was suddenly forced to grit her teeth again. It went on this way for the rest of the sorting. She called out 'Dumbledore Aurora,' who was sorted into Gryffindor; 'Dumbledore Isadora' was sorted into Ravenclaw, and then 'Dumbledore Ororo,' who was sorted into Slytherin. Then Minerva got passed 'Evans, Lily,' 'Lupin, Remus,' 'Pettigrew, Peter,' 'Potter James,' and 'Snape, Severus' before a contraction hit and she gripped the hat a little too tightly.

"Ouch!" The hat screamed. "Not so tight!"

Minerva glared at the hat as the children started laughing. Albus had to shout for the students to be quiet before Minerva could continue with the sorting, but he was watching her closely. He had noticed her cringing every so often and he was wondering if Sirius Black had actually hurt her. Until Poppy leaned over and whispered, "Have you noticed that your wife is in labor?"

Albus's eyes widened in shock and he turned to Poppy, who raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll take that as a no. Honestly Albus as many times as you've been through this you'd think you would notice by now."

"Well what do we do?" Albus hissed.

"I think we should have someone take over the sorting before her water breaks in front of the entire student body. Not to mention she looks as if she's about to collapse and we wouldn't want to frighten them."

"I'm not so sure. She'll probably kill me if I interrupt her. Besides this is the last student. I'll help her slip out the back once the feast has begun."

Poppy sighed and shook her head. "Whatever you say."

When Minerva had returned to the table and Albus had started the feast, he leaned over to her and whispered, "So I take it we'll be leaving the feast early my dear?"

Minerva turned to Albus and smiled wearily. "Afraid so darling."

"That's quite alright. These things get rather boring after the thirtieth year."

Minerva smirked and Albus stood. He helped Minerva from her chair and the two made their way from the Great Hall, Poppy close behind. None of the students knew where they were going, except Aurora, Isadora and Ororo. But Sirius was sure it was his fault.

At least until Aurora, who had been talking to Lily, turned to Sirius and said, in a bossy tone, "She's not going to _die_. If you had used your eyes you would have noticed the fact that she is nine months pregnant and is about to have a baby. Whether or not it was your foolish attempt at being funny that sent her into labor or not is yet to be known."

James, Sirius, and Lupin stared at Aurora in shock, Lily smirked, and Peter shrunk farther down in his seat.

Early the next day Poseidon Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was born with auburn hair and twinkling blue eyes.


	7. The Nightmare Begins

**Chapter 7-The Nightmare Begins**

_February 1978_

No one was perfect. And yet, when you were a Dumbledore you were expected to be. Not by the Dumbledore's themselves, but by everyone else. Growing up famous, constantly badgered by reporters, hardly seeing your parents because everyone else in the world had to, and having multiple brothers and sisters wasn't easy. Most of the Dumbledore children had gotten upset by all of this, so Minerva wasn't surprised when she saw her youngest daughter, Ororo, walking across the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts alone. Minerva wanted to tell Ororo to come inside from the cold, but she knew that wasn't what she needed at the moment, so instead she staid at her seat by the window, grading papers and glancing out the window every few minutes.

But then Minerva saw an owl flying towards her window. She sighed, expecting some sort of letter from the Ministry, but when the owl had dropped the letter with _Minerva_ written across the front in blood red on Minerva's lap, she shuddered. She stared at the letter for a moment before swallowing the lump in her throat and opening it with shaky hands. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath before reading the letter.

_Minerva,_

_Have you missed me? Because I've missed you. I remember when we were young and you used to fuss over me as if you were my wife. Wouldn't you like to relive those days Minerva? You could be my wife and together you and I can take over the wizarding world. We can have children, who will be far better than those you have had with Albus, though I must admit I'm quite fond of Ororo. She's a Slytherin, as you very well know, and she's much better than the rest of Dumbledore's children. I was considering asking her to join me and the rest of my followers. You see Minerva I'm even allowing you to keep one of your children. Is that not gracious of me? Well, either you will join me willingly, or I will be forced to take you. The choice is yours, but I must tell you that if you don't come willingly, this will be much harder than necessary. Lives will be lost, people will get hurt…but it's your choice. After all I have nothing against torture. I shall see you soon dear._

_-Lord Voldemort _

When Minerva had finished reading the letter, she jumped from her seat, sending the letter flying to the floor. She let out a scream of frustration before backing against a wall and sliding to the floor

That was how Albus found her thirty minutes later. She was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall and her face in her hands. When Albus stepped into the room she glanced up at him before turning her gaze to the letter that was still lying on the floor. Albus realized what she was staring at and he rushed over to her.

"Minerva?" Albus said, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"He doesn't want just me Albus," Minerva said, her voice barely a whisper. "He wants Ororo to join him and his deatheaters too."

Albus stared at Minerva in shock for a moment before shaking his head. "She won't join him."

"But Albus, she's in Slytherin. Almost every student in Slytherin is joining Voldemort. And she's a child that's being pressured by the fact that she's a Dumbledore. Voldemort can offer her things, tell her lies…"

"But you forget my dear that Ororo is _our_ child. She would never join Voldemort. She may be in Slytherin but not for the reasons Tom was."

"But…"

"No," Albus interrupted, putting a finger to Minerva's lips. "We'll talk to her tonight if you're worried about it and I assure you that she is not planning to join Voldemort's ranks."

Minerva stared at Albus for a moment before nodding her head. "You're right," she sighed.

* * *

Ororo made her way across the grounds, wrapping her robes tighter around her as a cold gust of wind made her shiver. When the wind blew a second time it sent snow flying around the castle grounds and into Ororo's face and hair. She didn't mind though. She loved all weather. The only problem was that she couldn't enjoy it at the moment. Lately Ororo just felt as if she would never amount to anything important enough. She wouldn't have minded just graduating school and becoming an auror, but it seemed in the Dumbledore family that wasn't enough. People expected Ororo and her brothers and sisters to be as intelligent and powerful as Minerva and Albus; to do something extraordinary.

However Ororo wasn't feeling extraordinary at the moment. She was more intelligent and powerful than most other fifteen year olds, but her older brothers and sisters had been at that age as well. Not to mention they seemed to be saving the wizarding world as Albus and Minerva had, and still were. Althea, now thirty-three years old, had created a potion that could get rid of a deadly disease, Apollo was asked to be Minister of Magic, but was instead working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Godric-at only twenty-eight years old-was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Mariska, who was twenty-five, worked in the Department of Mysteries, and Mercury was close to becoming the manager of the Quidditch Team the Chudley Cannons.

Then there was the fact that Ororo was a triplet, even though the three girls didn't much act like they were triplets. Mercury and Mariska had been like best friends since they were born and had, like a lot of twins, created their own language between each other. Even Althea and Apollo had been close and normally had the same mind set when it came to certain things. But Ororo, Isadora, and Aurora were completely different and argued like most siblings. Ororo also felt as if she wasn't as good as her sisters. Isadora was the smartest student in the fifth year, and Aurora was the most popular.

So Ororo cleared a spot on the deck at the frozen lake and sat down, wrapping her arms around her legs. Then she just sat there, staring off into space, for how long she wasn't sure. But she was pulled out of her reverie when she heard someone clear their throat and there was a flash of black robes beside her.

"Hello Severus," Ororo said, glancing at the greasy-haired boy beside her.

"Ororo," he mumbled, staring out at the frozen lake with his dark eyes.

"Is there something you needed?"

"No, but, uh…I was, wondering if you were okay…"

Ororo smiled slightly and turned to look at Severus, who had turned away so as not to meet her gaze. After all it wasn't common for Severus to be concerned about someone. In fact he rarely cared about anyone all and if he did he tried not to let anyone know. However Lily Evans and Ororo Dumbledore were an exception to this. Ororo was in Slytherin with Severus, so the two, being the quiet loners of their house, had ended up as partners in class a lot, as no one else wanted to be partnered with them. After talking they had become friends, and eventually Ororo had gotten Severus to open up to her rather than act like he had no feelings at all.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at me all day or are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Severus asked, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes at Ororo.

She smirked and then looked away, sucking in a breath as the wind blew again, causing her to shiver violently.

Severus noticed and said, "Are you cold? You should have worn another cloak."

Ororo rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Severus. I can stand a little cold."

"So can I." Severus then stood, taking his outer cloak off and wrapping it around Ororo's shoulders. Then he sat back down. "Now, tell me why you are out here during the coldest winter of the decade."

"You're lucky you know," Ororo said suddenly as she adjusted Severus's cloak around her. "You don't have to live up to everyone's expectations. You're not the disappointment of your family."

"Actually, I think I am, but that's irrelevant. However you are not the disappointment of your family. If anyone is a disappointment it would have to be Aurora."

Ororo smiled and turned to see Severus practically glaring at the lake. He had never been fond of Aurora. She wasn't fond of him either, and since she was best friends with Lily, she always spoke badly of Severus to Lily, which angered Severus.

"Now, now Severus," Ororo said sarcastically. "Don't be rude."

"Well perhaps if _she _wasn't so rude I wouldn't have to be."

"I know, but two wrongs don't make a right."

"You're one to talk," Severus sneered. "How about when Black talks rudely about you?'

Ororo's smile suddenly turned into a scowl and she gritted her teeth. "Sirius Black is nothing more than the dirt beneath my shoes."

Severus smirked. "I rest my case."

Ororo shook her head then turned to stare intently at Severus. "Are you a Death Eater?"

Severus looked taken aback. "What?"

"Are you a Death Eater? Almost everyone in Slytherin is joining Voldemort. So the question is, are you? Or is everyone just making it up that you're joining as well."

"I, uh, well…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Are…are you angry?"

Ororo sighed. "I'm not sure. I don't know what to feel. I…I got a letter…from Voldemort…"

"You did?!" Severus exclaimed, jumping slightly. "But no one ever gets a direct letter. It's always passed along by others."

"I know and it confuses me. I mean why would Voldemort send _me_ a personal letter? And the things he said…"

"Well what did it say?"

Ororo reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a letter with _Ororo_ written in blood red across the front. She handed it to Severus and he carefully opened it. Then he read:

_Ororo,_

_I am sure by now you have heard quite a lot about me, though the things you may have heard may not be pleasant. But I assure you that I am not the evil monster people have portrayed me as. In fact I am a very loving person. Your mother and I were quite close when we were in school together, at least until your father started teaching. I've tried to explain to your mother what I'm trying to accomplish, but she does not understand. However you are different. I've heard a lot about you Ororo and I know that you have been considering joining me. I would be honored if you were to join me, as you would make a fine addition. Especially since most of my people are imbeciles. It will be nice to have someone intelligent and powerful enough to keep up with me. You are probably aware that I don't normally send letters to those I wish to join me, but you are special Ororo, and I will help you to let people see that. I can show you things you can't learn at Hogwarts. Things that will make you even more powerful. Join me Ororo, and together we can do anything._

_-Lord Voldemort_

After Severus had finished reading the letter he turned to stare at Ororo incredulously. He said, "Well you _have_ to join him now."

"And why is that?" Ororo asked, slightly confused.

"He's offering you what everyone in the wizarding world wishes they could have. You could be famous Ororo, and not because of your parents, but your own achievements. You'd be a legend. People would look up to you, they'd fear you. And…you'll be with me. We wouldn't have to be on opposing sides."

Ororo smirked. "As if you care about being with me. I'm surprised you haven't thought about how upset Lily will be that you've joined Voldemort."

Severus looked down at his hands, his hair falling in front of his face. "Lily doesn't understand. It's different with you."

"You love Lily, Severus. I could never change that."

"How do you know?" Severus asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I see the way you look at her. I know that look. It's the look my mother gives my father."

Severus turned to look at Ororo. "Except there's a difference. Your father loves your mother as much as she loves him. Lily doesn't love me, so I'm attempting to get over her. It's a lot easier when you're around. I would think that there's a reason for that." Severus blushed then and turned away.

Ororo smirked. "Whatever you say Sev." And then she stood. She wrapped Severus's cloak back around him and kissed him on the cheek before walking back to the castle.

* * *

_June 1978_

"Who wants to see me take off Snivellis's trousers?" James Potter said to the crowd that had formed.

"Do it James," Sirius prompted as he laughed, staring up at Severus who was suspended upside down in mid-air.

"Leave him alone!" Lily Evan's shrieked as she made her way across the courtyard, Aurora close behind, though she wasn't much worried about Severus.

"I don't need your help mudblood!" Severus shouted before he could even think of taking it back.

Lily stared at Severus in shock and Aurora whipped out her wand exclaiming, "How dare you?!"

Aurora pointed her wand at Severus as there was a shout from behind, "Aurora!"

Aurora ignored the voice and sent a spell at Severus, but it was blocked by Ororo, who had come running up to the group. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?!" Ororo shrieked.

"This slime ball called Lily a mudblood!" Aurora exclaimed.

Ororo seemed shocked by this, but she kept her intense gaze on Aurora, glaring furiously. "And that gives you the right to hex him?! What is _wrong_ with you?! What will mum think?!"

"She'll think I was doing everyone here a favor! Didn't you hear? Snape's a _deatheater_. Such a pity you're in Slytherin. It seems everyone there is joining Voldemort's ranks. Will you be next Ororo? Are you and Snape going to help Voldemort kill people? Is that…"

Aurora was suddenly cut off as Ororo narrowed her eyes at Aurora practically to slits and, without even raising her wand, sent Aurora flying into the air and across the grounds. Aurora fell on her back with a thud, which is when Minerva, looking tired and upset, decided to step outside. She stared, horrified, glancing from Aurora lying on the ground gasping for air, to Ororo staring in shock at Aurora.

And then Minerva sprinted across the grounds to Aurora. By now James had released his hold on Severus so Severus was sitting on the ground looking miserable. James, Peter, Lupin, and Sirius had taken off when they saw Minerva. Lily had run off when Severus had called her a mudblood, completely missing whatever had gone on between Aurora and Ororo.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?!" Minerva exclaimed as she fell to her knees beside Aurora, who was now clutching her side.

"I-I didn't m-mean to…" Ororo stammered, stumbling backwards. She glanced around before turning and sprinting back towards the castle, ignoring whoever had called out, 'Ororo!' She sprinted through the castle, ignoring teachers and students who were staring at her, and found a small, empty old classroom. She threw herself inside, locked the door, and then slumped to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Minerva was tired. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the rooms she shared with Albus and take a nap. She would have too, if it hadn't been for what she heard on her way there. Two Slytherin's were standing close together, talking in hushed tones, and they didn't notice Minerva coming towards them. Minerva wasn't one to listen into others conversations, but with Voldemort being a growing threat and half of Slytherin house joining his ranks, she stepped behind a suit of armor and used her cat like hearing-thanks to her animagus form-to listen in.

"Did you hear?" A tall boy named Seres said to a girl. "Ororo Dumbledore got a personal letter from the Dark Lord himself."

"Really?" The girl, Helen, asked. "But the Dark Lord never sends personal letters."

"I know," Seres said. "That's why, when Snape let it slip to Mulciber, he told Avery and everyone knows Avery can't keep a secret like that."

"Well, did she reply?" Helen asked.

"I would assume so. Last time I was at a meeting I saw her there."

"I haven't seen her at any of the meetings."

"That's because she doesn't sit with the rest of us. She sits at the front beside the Dark Lord. Haven't you ever noticed the woman that sits up there with him?"

"_That's_ Ororo Dumbledore? I had no idea! I would have never expected…I mean her parents…they defeated Grindelwald…they're the leaders of the resistance against the Dark Lord!"

"I know! They must have really pissed her off for her to betray them like that."

"Well, how do you know that woman is Ororo?" Helen asked.

"Do you remember the night the Dark Lord asked me to come forward?" Seres said.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well when I went forward I saw up the woman's hood and I know it was Ororo."

That was when Minerva stopped listening. She felt as if she were about to collapse, or throw up, or pass out. Instead she turned and started walking quickly towards the lake. She had to get outside. The castle suddenly seemed to be suffocating her and the lake always seemed to calm her. But as soon as she stepped outside she saw Ororo send Aurora flying into the air. For a second Minerva was completely frozen. And then she sprinted towards Aurora shouting, "What in Merlin's name is going on?!"

She fell on her knees beside Aurora and lifted her into her arms. She looked up to Ororo, who mumbled something before running off. "Ororo!" Minerva exclaimed, but she ignored her. Minerva turned back to Aurora and tried to see what was wrong, but she wasn't a mediwitch and she had no clue what Ororo had done; if she had just sent her flying in the air or if she did something else. "What is it Aurora? What happened? Are you alright?" Aurora opened her mouth to answer Minerva, but nothing came out, she just kept coughing and gasping for air. Minerva looked up and saw Snape running in the direction Ororo had gone. "Severus! Wait!" But he ignored her too. Minerva let out an exasperated sigh and stood, bringing Aurora with her, and then ran back into the castle.

* * *

Severus watched Ororo run off and heard Professor McGonagall shout her name. Then he watched his Transfiguration Professor turn back to Aurora who was now in tears. As much as Severus enjoyed seeing Aurora upset, he wasn't just going to sit there and wait for McGonagall to punish him for something he didn't do. He needed to find Ororo, or Lily. Either way he wouldn't find them by just sitting there. And so he jumped to his feet and sprinted off towards the castle. He heard Professor McGonagall shout his name, but he, like Ororo, ignored her.

He ran through the halls, peaking in classrooms and trying to think of where Ororo would have gone. Finally he found a locked classroom with the sounds of someone sobbing inside. He knew it would have to be Ororo or Lily. He unlocked the door, though it took quite a lot of effort, and then stepped into the room. He immediately noticed Ororo at the other end of the room, crying and throwing things around the room. He quickly locked the door again and then dodged out of the way as a chair came flying at his head.

"GET OUT!" Ororo shouted, pointing at the door and it flew open. But then she seemed to realize that it was Severus and her face softened as she fell to her knees, the door closing again.

"Ororo," Severus started, but she cut him off.

"I can't be a deatheater Severus," Ororo whimpered. "I just hurt my sister and…my mother…the look on her face…"

"But Ororo," Severus started as he walked over to her. He sat down in front of her, taking both her hands in his. "Your mother didn't even care about how you would feel. All she cared about was Aurora. That's why you're a deatheater. That's why you're the Dark Lord's second in command, because we, the deatheaters, we're the ones who care about you. Besides, you know Voldemort would never let you leave. Especially after everything he's told you. He'll…he'll kill you Ororo. I couldn't…I couldn't bear that."

Ororo starting sobbing again as she fell into Severus's arms, burying her face in his shoulder.


	8. Family Meeting

**Chapter 8-Family Meeting**

After Minerva was sure that Aurora had just had the air knocked out of her, rather than something else, she decided to go find Albus and then try to find Ororo. However Albus came running into the infirmary at that moment.

"Minerva!" he gasped. "What happened?"

Minerva glanced at Aurora, who was now sleeping, and then lead Albus to a bed on the other side of the room. They sat down and Minerva took one of Albus's hands. She looked down at her lap and sucked in a breath before saying, "It was Ororo."

"I'm afraid I'm not following you," Albus said. He tilted Minerva's chin up to look into her eyes and was surprised to see tears there. "Minerva…"

"Ororo is Voldemort's second in command. I don't know why, but she hurt Aurora and now she's…somewhere. She ran off after…" Minerva trailed off as Albus suddenly stood.

"Voldemort convinced our daughter to join him?" He asked in a frighteningly calm voice.

Minerva nodded sadly. "He sent her a personal letter. He never-"

"-Sends a personal letter," Albus finished. He suddenly looked angry. "I'll kill him…"

"Albus," Minerva said, standing quickly. "You can't just run off and get yourself killed. We…we can talk to Ororo. I was about to go find you after I was sure Aurora was okay. We just have to find Ororo…"

"And say what? Even if we were to convince her to leave Voldemort, she'll be in hiding for the remainder of Voldemort's life, which may be short if I ever get a hold of him. He won't let his second in command just change sides Minerva."

Minerva stared at Albus, tears dripping from her eyes. "Then what do we do?" she whispered. "I can't…she's our daughter Albus. I'd rather her be in hiding than helping Voldemort kill people. He's just using her to get to me and…maybe I should just hand myself over in return for…"

"No!" Albus exclaimed, staring at Minerva in shock. "You can't hand yourself over to him!"

"Would you rather our daughter kill her siblings?!"

"No, but you handing yourself over won't help anything!"

"Then what the bloody hell are we supposed to do?! You're shooting down every idea I come up with. Either way we lose so you're just going to have to figure out what you can live without. I personally cannot live with my daughter being a deatheater. What can't you live without?"

Albus blew out a breath and sat back down on the bed, putting his face in his hands. Minerva crouched down in front of him and gently pulled his hands away from his face. "Albus," she whispered as she brushed her lips against his. "Do you remember when we said that if we had to chose, we would choose the children over each other?"

"But it doesn't have to be that way," Albus said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know how this is going to turn out, but if the only choice is for me to give myself over to Tom…Voldemort, then you have to let me go. I don't like it anymore than you, but…if it's the only way to save Ororo then I'll do it. I already knew that if something like this were to happen I would give myself up for you or the children. Voldemort has become too powerful Albus. It was only a matter of time."

Albus shook his head. "We can think of something else…"

"Wait," Minerva interrupted. "We won't discuss it now. We'll go find Ororo and talk to her. Then we'll find out what course of action we need to take."

Albus was silent for a moment before nodding and rising to his feet. He pulled Minerva into his arms and kissed the top of her head before taking her hand and leading her out the door. They decided to go to the Slytherin Common Room, checking classrooms and bathrooms on the way. When they got to the Slytherin Common Room, everyone turned to stare and, in most cases, glare at Minerva and Albus. They ignored this though and went straight to the dormitories Ororo stayed in. What they found did nothing to make them feel any better.

Ororo's trunk wasn't at the foot of her four poster bed, the bed was made, and a letter was lying on the pillow with the words _Minerva and Albus Dumbledore_ written across the front. Minerva exchanged a horrified look with Albus before picking the letter up and opening it. She was about to read it, but Albus put a hand on her arm and shook his head, motioning for her to follow him. They left the Slytherin Common Room and Albus lead her to his office, which connected to the rooms they shared and Minerva's office. Then the two sat down on a couch and started to read.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_By the time you read this letter I will already be gone. There's no point in looking for me because you won't find me. Severus and I have decided there's no reason in staying at Hogwarts for the last few days since it is our seventh year. I'm sure by now you already know that I've joined Lord Voldemort and I'm his second in command. If not you know now. I'm sorry that it had to be this way, but I'm tired of being seen as Minerva and Albus's daughter, or Althea and Apollo's younger sister, or Aurora and Isadora's other triplet. I want to be my own person, known for _my_ achievements rather than my family's, and Voldemort has promised to help me with this. When I'm with Voldemort and my fellow deatheaters, I'm not a Dumbledore, I'm just Ororo. However, I would like you to know that I did consider leaving Voldemort's ranks after I hurt Aurora. I really didn't mean to. But I know that Voldemort won't allow me to live if I leave and he may also go after you, so this is the only way. I love you all and I hope our paths won't have to cross during this war. Though I fear we won't be that lucky._

_Love, Ororo_

Minerva felt tears sting her eyes and she slowly started to fold the letter, not knowing what she would do with it, just keeping herself busy so that she wasn't overcome by grief. Her daughter, her own flesh and blood, had joined the one man who had been threatening Minerva and her family for the past thirty some years.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Poseidon's voice suddenly shouted. "Look! Look! Look! Mommy! Daddy! Look!"

Minerva and Albus stood and started making their way to the room Poseidon stayed in during the school year at Hogwarts. But before they made it to the door, Poseidon sprinted out to them, barely stopping himself from running into Minerva. She put on a smile and bent down to Poseidon's level. "What is it Poseidon?" Minerva asked.

"Look! It's you and daddy!" Poseidon squealed as he waved something in front of Minerva's face.

She laughed at him and said, "Poseidon sweetheart I can't see what you're trying to show me if you don't stop waving your arm about like that."

"Sorry," Poseidon giggled and he stopped waving his hand around.

Minerva and Albus were then able to see that in Poseidon's hand was a chocolate frog card with the picture of Minerva and Albus leaning against each other outside Grindelwald's hideout the day they had defeated him. Minerva and Albus exchanged an amused glance. Every single one of their children had discovered their chocolate frog card at some point in time and been overjoyed at the prospect of their parents being on a card that was in a pack with chocolate.

"It's you guys!" Poseidon exclaimed, getting impatient when his parents didn't immediately say anything.

"That's wonderful Poseidon," Albus said, grinning at his son.

"Do you think so mummy?" Poseidon asked.

Minerva smiled. "Of course I do, however, where exactly did you get this card?"

Poseidon's eyes widened and he turned towards his room, about to run from his mother's piercing gaze, but, even though Poseidon was six and therefore had the power of youth, Minerva was a mother of nine children and was faster. She reached out and pulled Poseidon into her arms, tickling him as she did so. He laughed and squirmed, trying to escape her grip, but she carried him over to the couch and sat down, placing him on her lap. Then she gave him a stern look.

"Now, Poseidon," She started. "Tell mommy where you got the card."

"Uh, I found it…" Poseidon lied.

"Now, now, Poseidon I've told you not to lie. Am I going to have to punish you?"

Poseidon looked down at his lap and shook his head.

"Then tell me where you got the card with mommy and daddy on it."

"It came with a chocolate frog," Poseidon murmured.

"And why were you eating a chocolate frog before dinner?"

Poseidon shrugged, still staring down at his lap. Minerva tilted his chin up and gave him a small smile. "I'll let it slide this time, but don't let it happen again young man. Understood?"

Poseidon grinned and nodded, throwing his arms around Minerva's neck and kissing her cheek. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too Poseidon."

He jumped off Minerva's lap and ran over to jump into Albus's arms. "I love you too daddy."

Albus chuckled. "I love you too son. Now why don't you go clean your room before dinner?"

"Yes daddy." And then he ran into his room.

Albus and Minerva stared at the door Poseidon had disappeared through until Minerva said, "How are we going to tell him? He loves Ororo."

Albus sighed and walked over to sit down beside Minerva, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "We'll figure something out."

"Should we tell all the children at once?"

"I believe it would be easier that way yes."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," Albus agreed.

* * *

That night, which was a Friday, Minerva and Albus sent letters to all of their children, save Poseidon, telling them that there was a family emergency and they were all going to meet at the family home the next day. All of them replied within the hour, saying that they would be there. Of course Aurora, Isadora, and Poseidon would be going with Albus and Minerva and the others would meet them there.

So the next day Aurora and Isadora met Albus, Minerva, and Poseidon at Albus's office. By now Aurora and Isadora had already heard rumors about Ororo running off with Severus to join Voldemort, and when she didn't show up at Albus's office they of course had to ask questions.

"Where's Ororo?" Isadora asked. "Isn't she coming?"

"I'm afraid your sister will not be able to attend this family meeting," Albus said, as Minerva spoke with Poseidon, obviously trying to keep her mind off of why Ororo was not going to be there.

"Did you punish her?" Aurora asked, folding her arms across her chest. "I think she deserves to be punished after what she did to me."

"Perhaps if you hadn't resulted to violence," Isadora said. "Not that I'm saying Ororo is right, because she resorted to violence as well, but that is not the smart way to handle things."

"Well we can't all be smart like you," Aurora replied sarcastically.

"Girls!" Minerva shouted as Isadora opened her mouth to retort. "This is not a time to be arguing!"

"Of course," Isadora said. "You're right I apologize mother."

"Suck up," Aurora muttered.

"AURORA ATHENA DUMBLEDORE!" Minerva exclaimed. "If you don't stop this behavior I will break your wand in half!!"

Aurora stared at Minerva in shock, Poseidon hid behind Albus's leg, and Isadora stared at Aurora with a look of disappointment on her face. Minerva continued to give Aurora a stern glare, but this only further angered Aurora, whose temper was about as short as Minerva's.

"You didn't yell at Ororo like that when she nearly killed me," Aurora said. "I bet when you told her about the family meeting she said she didn't want to go so you…"

"AURORA!" This time it wasn't Minerva, but rather, Albus. He had one of the angriest looks on his face that Isadora and Aurora had only seen once before, and it was when Mercury had used underage magic and almost gotten Aurora, Isadora, and Ororo killed. Minerva however looked on the verge of tears. Albus calmed slightly as he said, "That is _enough_!"

Aurora was smart enough to know she should say nothing else. Poseidon noticed his mother's sudden sadness and walked over to her. He tugged on her robe and said, "Mummy."

Minerva looked down at Poseidon and quietly said, "What is it?"

"I still love you."

This didn't help Minerva's tears go away, so she quickly picked Poseidon up, holding him tight and burying her face in his long auburn hair.

"We should go," Albus said, pushing Aurora and Isadora towards the fire place so that Minerva had a chance to compose herself. Once Aurora and Isadora got through the fire place Albus turned back to Minerva, who had set Poseidon on his feet and was no longer crying. She ushered Poseidon towards the fireplace and gave Albus a kiss before taking Poseidon through the fire to the Dumbledore family home. Albus followed.

Soon after the five had arrived, Althea and Apollo arrived. They, like Minerva were early for everything.

"Mum, dad," Althea said as she stepped into the house. She hugged both her parents and then stepped back to watch them as they hugged Apollo. She studied their faces and she knew something was wrong. Of course, she had assumed there was already something wrong since all the Dumbledore's had been called to the family home, but seeing her mother's eyes confirmed her beliefs. "What's going on?"

"We'll discuss it soon," Albus said, motioning for her and Apollo to sit down in the living room with the others.

Althea and Apollo went into the living room as there was another knock on the door, no doubt Godric. "Sorry I'm late," Althea heard him saying. She almost laughed at her little brother. He was ten minutes early and he considered it late.

When Althea reached the living room she saw Poseidon playing with a toy dragon. She ran up to him and exclaimed, "Poseidon!" He jumped slightly, but grinned when he saw Althea. He jumped to his feet and started to run from Althea, giggling as he did. Althea quickly caught up to him after he had run around the couch twice and lifted him off his feet, throwing him into the air and then using magic to keep him suspended there.

"Ally!" he exclaimed.

"Yes?" she said innocently.

Apollo shook his head at this as he turned to hug Isadora. "How are you Isadora?"

"Alright I suppose," she replied, flipping her long auburn hair over her shoulder.

"How's Ravenclaw doing?"

"Quite well actually."

"That's good." Apollo smiled at Isadora before turning to Aurora, who wasn't paying attention to anyone. "Alright there Aurora?"

She simply nodded her head in reply and continued to stare at the fire place. Apollo frowned and Isadora said, "Don't take it personally she's been treating everyone like that as of late."

"Apollo." Apollo turned to see Godric.

"Hey there Godric."

The brothers hugged and Godric nodded at Apollo before saying hello to Isadora. He then said hello to Aurora and got the same reply Apollo did. Godric then turned to Althea, who still had Poseidon in the air. "Are you going to say hello to your brother or are you going to continue to torment your other brother?"

Althea turned to Godric and smiled. "Godric. We haven't spoken in months." Althea set Poseidon on the floor and ruffled his hair before going over to talk to Godric.

A while later Mercury and Mariska, both the pranksters of the family, also ten minutes late, came into the room, their arms wide, exclaiming, "Dumbledore's!"  
Everyone except Aurora turned to smile at the youngest twins. "M and M!" Poseidon exclaimed. Ever since Albus had given Poseidon a muggle candy called M&M's, Poseidon had been calling Mercury and Mariska M and M, as he couldn't pronounce their full names correctly. He ran over and jumped into Mariska's arms as Mercury patted his back.

After everyone had greeted Mercury and Mariska and everyone had settled into a seat, Albus stepped forward, Minerva staying in the chair beside him. He gripped her hand and then said, "I suppose you have all noticed that Ororo is not with us tonight."

Everyone exchanged glances, but no one said anything. Even Poseidon knew he probably shouldn't say anything. Instead he cuddled up against Minerva and she stroked his hair.

"Well you're here so that we can explain that," Albus continued. "You all know of the rising threat that Voldemort is becoming. You may also know that he has taken quite a lot of followers, many of them from Slytherin house, including current students."

Althea gasped, Apollo shook his head, Mercury frowned, and Mariska bit her lip. Obviously the four of them had caught on to what Albus was saying. Albus was sure Isadora and Aurora knew what he was talking about too, but he continued. "Well it seems that Voldemort was able to persuade Ororo to join him as well. She is now his second in command."

"I'll kill him," Mariska said, rising to her feet.

"I'm with you sis," Mercury said.

"Let's not do anything irrational," Althea said.

"Or that we'll regret," Apollo added.

"It's my fault," Aurora suddenly said, speaking for the first time since Albus had yelled at her.

Everyone was silent and turned to look at Aurora, who was still staring into the fire. "No Aurora," Minerva said quietly. "You had nothing to do with…"

"I asked her if she would be next," Aurora interrupted. "That's why she hit me with that spell."

Everyone was silent until Apollo said, "Ororo hit you with a spell?"

"When was this?" Althea asked.

"Why?" Mercury said.

Aurora quickly explained to everyone what had happened that day, and after she had finished, Minerva sucked in a breath then stood and made her way from the room.


	9. Warnings

**Chapter 9-Warnings**

After Aurora had told her family what happened between her and Ororo, Minerva had left the room. Althea and Apollo had stood, but Albus had told them to watch Poseidon while he went to find Minerva. He had found her in Ororo's old room. She had then practically stayed in that room for the next few months, hardly ever smiled, and wouldn't do anything that could possibly make her happy. At least until the school year started back up again. Albus was able to talk her into going to Ministry Meetings with him again, which angered her enough to make her forget about her grief over Ororo. Eventually she was able to somewhat come to terms with it, though she still got a bit upset when Ororo's name came up. She was especially angry when the Daily Prophet found out about Ororo being a deatheater and she was suddenly the talk of the wizarding world. Everyone was so surprised that one of the Dumbledore children had joined the already feared Dark Lord. People were questioning Albus and Minerva's parenting skills, while others were insisting Ororo had to be under the imperius curse. Either way it usually put Minerva in a foul mood when she saw the papers, so everyone at Hogwarts knew, if Ororo was in the Daily Prophet, it was best to avoid angering Professor McGonagall. They thought that was bad, but they had never seen Minerva pregnant.

_December 1979_

Minerva was pregnant…again. She and Albus had been quite shocked when they found out and slightly frightened by the prospect of having _more_ children, especially after what happened with Ororo. Not to mention the fact that they were notorious for having multiples. Minerva was more than sure that she was having at least twins by the time she reached her fourth month in December, and she and Albus knew they had to find out exactly how many children they were having this time. So the two sat in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, anxiously waiting for Poppy to finish the tests.

When she finally finished she stood at the foot of the bed with a smirk on her face. "Well dears you've done it again," she said, shaking her head, her hands on her hips.

"Done what?" Minerva asked a bit hesitantly.

"Made as many babies as the last two times combined," Poppy said.

Minerva and Albus exchanged a glance and Albus said, "Uh, Poppy, what exactly do you mean? Are…are you saying…"

"You're having quadruplets Albus!" Poppy exclaimed. "Merlin man, can't you count?"

Albus opened his mouth to retort, but then his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his pale face fell forward onto the bed, his chest lying across Minerva's legs.

"Albus!" Minerva exclaimed, cradling his head and looking horrified at Poppy, who was laughing hysterically. "Poppy! What in Merlin's name are you laughing at! What about Albus?!"

Poppy sucked in a few breaths before she could speak again. "He's fine," she finally managed to say. "It's funny because your husband just passed out after being told that his wife is pregnant with quadruplets. So how many children does this make? Fourteen?"

"Thirteen actually," Minerva said, narrowing her eyes at Poppy. "Now are you going to wake up my husband or do I have to do it myself?"

"I should do it or else you might kill him," Poppy joked. "I'd hate to see you have to raise four children on your own, not to mention Poseidon. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed about getting four sisters."

"So, they're all girls?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, all four healthy of course." Poppy started to attempt to wake Albus when suddenly she jumped and said, "Oh!"

"What?" Minerva asked a bit worriedly.

"Did you hear? Lily and James Potter are expecting to have a baby boy in July. You're daughters will go to school with him in eleven years!"

Minerva sighed and shook her head. "I'm sure the Potter's will love that. Their child going to school with their former teacher's children. Really Poppy when am I going to stop having children?"

"Oh don't worry Min you can have children for at least another forty years." Poppy grinned and Minerva glared at her.

"Oh joy," Minerva muttered.

"It's one of the perks of being a witch. You can have children into your nineties!"

"I wouldn't exactly call that a perk. Don't get me wrong I love all my children, and I would love them all still if I had ten more, but I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up."

"Well the way you and Albus are I would be surprised if you _didn't _have more children after the quadruplets."

Minerva thought this over while Poppy started attempting to wake Albus up again. "Perhaps," Minerva said. "Albus will be sleeping on the couch for the next forty years."

Poppy smirked and replied, "Well you can tell him. I'll be in my office if you need anything else. If not I'll see you at breakfast."

* * *

_October 1981_

Albus didn't sleep on the couch for the remaining months of Minerva's pregnancy, except of course when he made the very emotional Minerva angry. Then he was lucky to escape with his life, so he would almost willingly sleep on the couch. Most of the time Minerva felt guilty though and would wake Albus in the middle of the night to tell him to come back to bed.

The month before Harry Potter was born; Minerva gave birth to _identical_quadruplet daughters, all with black hair. The only difference between them was their eyes. Anexandra Lauren Dumbledore was born with green eyes, Callisto Maizi Dumbledore with one green and one blue, Eliana Kaylyn Dumbledore had a mix of blue and green, and Andromeda Danielle Dumbledore had blue eyes. The fact that the girls were identical was quite confusing to those who did not look at their eyes, and so many people would ask, and many times Minerva and Albus had to explain the situation with the eyes. The four were all over the magazines and newspapers within days, not to mention everyone questioning whether or not Albus and Minerva were finally done having children. The two had talked it over themselves and they decided perhaps they should be more careful from now on.

But sure enough, mere months after the quadruplets were born, Minerva was pregnant again. She was not exactly excited about it, not that she wouldn't love the child, or Merlin help her child_ren_, any less, but she was a bit overwhelmed. The reporters hadn't gotten any better over the years, the new Minister of Magic was relying on Albus and Minerva more and more as Voldemort rose to power, the rest of Minerva and Albus's children were in grave danger, Ororo hadn't contacted anyone in over a year, Albus's duty as Headmaster was getting more tedious, which meant he was hardly home, leaving a pregnant Minerva alone with fifteen month old quadruplets, not to mention Minerva's duties as a teacher and Deputy Headmistress. Then she received another letter from Voldemort.

She was cradling a screaming Andromeda in one arm, changing a crying Eliana's diaper with her other hand, and bouncing a fitful Callisto's crib with her foot. The only one who wasn't making a noise was Anexandra, who Minerva had gotten to fall asleep just two minutes earlier. She was also attempting to keep her eyes open, as it was five a.m. and she had only gotten two hours of sleep, and she was battling a wave of nausea from her current pregnancy. However it seemed she was losing the battle and she felt her body shaking and sweat dripping from her forehead as she tried to keep her dinner from the night before down. She was actually surprised she had enough to make herself sick, as she hadn't been eating much lately. Still she knew that didn't much matter when you were pregnant.

So she gently laid Andromeda in her crib, still screaming, and rushed to the bathroom, hardly making it in time. This didn't help her headache, nor did the persistent screaming coming from the other room that seemed to be getting louder. She couldn't ignore it though, and so she wiped the tears from her eyes and quickly made her way back to the bedroom. She had just reached her hands out to pick up Andromeda when a noise made her jump and spin around, her wand raised. Then she let out an exasperated sigh as she saw that it was just an owl pecking on the window. She flicked her wrist and the window flew open. The owl flew in, dropped the letter at Minerva's feet, and then flew out the window. Minerva stared at the window confusedly until she closed it again, so as not to let the cold winter air in on her children. She looked down at the letter at her feet and saw _Minerva _written in blood red across the front. That was when she lost it.

Minerva let out a frustrated scream, which quieted the quadruplets for a moment before they started screaming again, but Minerva wasn't paying attention. She snatched the letter off the ground and started ripping the letter to shreds shouting, "Leave. Me. Alone! What do you want from me?! WHY?!" Minerva then threw the shreds into the fire and glared at the burning paper, letting out an irritated scream. When she stopped she realized that the babies had stopped screaming as well, instead staring at their mother in shock. However there were other shouts and loud footfalls on the stairs.

"Minerva!" Someone shouted, and she was sure it was Albus.

Then someone shouted, "Mom where are you?!"

Then, "Mommy!"

"In here!" Minerva attempted to shout, but her voice was hoarse from her screaming. She quickly made sure traces of tears were gone from her eyes, and then made her way to Andromeda, who had started crying again.

"Minerva?!" Albus shouted as he burst into the room. He turned to the door and shouted, "In here!" Then turned back to Minerva and looked around the room, immediately noticing Minerva breathing heavily, her face red, and traces of tears in her eyes. "What happened?" Albus quickly made his way across the room, scooping a crying Eliana into his arms on the way.

"Mom!" Althea suddenly rushed into the room, Poseidon gripping her hand. Poseidon had been staying with Althea for a few days to make it easier on Minerva and so he didn't have to wake up to his screaming baby sisters. "What happened?" Althea asked breathlessly, looking around the room.

Minerva shook her head and stammered, "It, it was nothing, I…I overreacted."

"Minerva it couldn't have just been nothing," Albus said. "Tell me."

Minerva looked to Althea and Poseidon, and Albus seemed to get the point. He turned to Althea and said, "Althea could you please take Poseidon and perhaps a few of your baby sisters to the sitting room?"

Althea sighed, knowing there was no point to argue she turned to Poseidon and said, "Why don't you go ahead buddy I'll meet you down there."

Poseidon didn't make to move though, and instead stared at Minerva, looking a bit worried. Minerva gave him a reassuring smile and said, "It's alright Poseidon. Mommy and the babies are fine."

"Are you sure?" Poseidon asked.

Minerva nodded. "I'm sure."

"And the one in your belly?"

"Perfectly fine."

Poseidon stared at his mother for another moment before running from the room. Althea then made her way over to Albus and Minerva and the quadruplets. She enlarged the crib Anexandra was sleeping in and placed Callisto and a calmed Eliana in it. Then she took a still fussy Andromeda and, before she left, she turned to Minerva and said, "You know you guys can tell me what's going on. I'm not a child anymore. However, because I am not a child I will respect your decision if you choose not to tell me. But I am here to help, as is Apollo, just so you know." Minerva and Albus nodded and Althea left the room.

Albus turned to Minerva when Althea was gone and she collapsed into his arms saying, "I'm a horrible mother Albus."

"What?" Albus asked, pulling back from Minerva slightly so he could see into her eyes. "Minerva what in Merlin's name are you talking about? You're a wonderful mother!"

"Really?" Minerva asked, taking a step back. She was obviously not convinced. "Then why did Ororo join Voldemort? Why do I keep bringing these children into the world so that they can live in danger? And I can't even keep up with the quadruplets so I don't know how I can watch the next child, or, knowing our luck, child_ren_. You're never home, the babies never sleep, I have to keep running to the bathroom to be sick, and the other day I passed out! I _passed out_ Albus! Our children could have been kidnapped or killed while I lied on the floor! What kind of a mother is like that?! Hmm? And Voldemort sent me _another _letter! I didn't even read it! I had an emotional breakdown! I can't afford to have an emotional breakdown!"

"Minerva!" Albus interrupted, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly. "You are _not _a horrible mother! You're _stressed_! I take responsibility. I should have been here, but…something's been happening."

"What?" Minerva asked quietly, suddenly calm. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's…it's…"

"Don't you dare tell me it's nothing Albus Dumbledore. What is going on?"

Albus sucked in a breath. "I've spoken with Severus."

Minerva reeled back in shock, her eyes suddenly full of rage. Through gritted teeth she asked, "And what did he want?"

"He…he begged me…to help him."

"Help _him_?! And why in Merlin's name would we help _him_?! What does he want?!"

"Do you remember the night we heard Trelawney tell the prophecy?"

"Oh, that rubbish? What about it?"

"Well Severus was there and he relayed the message to Voldemort, who believes it to be true…"

"He's an even bigger fool than I thought…"

"And he thinks it is the Potter's son."

"You mean..."

"He plans to kill the boy."

Minerva gasped. "That's terrible!"

"I know…"

"But what does Severus want your help for then? He doesn't care for the Potter boy."

Albus shook his head. "No, he cares for Lily, and of course Lily and James won't just allow Voldemort to kill their child. Therefore Severus wants me to protect Lily, and even James and Harry, as long as Lily is not killed."

"He actually cares for a human being that much? How noble," Minerva said sarcastically.

"I'm afraid he cares for our daughter more," Albus said.

Minerva stared at Albus a moment. "What are you saying Albus?"

"Well, naturally, I could not resist asking if Ororo was okay…he said he was protecting her as best he could…"

Suddenly Albus was cut off as there was a rush of air and the two turned to see the window hanging open and none other than Ororo was standing there. Minerva gasped and gripped Albus's arm, stumbling backwards slightly. Albus stared in shock and glanced at Minerva to make sure she was seeing Ororo too and he wasn't just seeing things.

"I can't stay," Ororo said quietly; her voice sounded weak.

"Ororo?" Minerva murmured, stepping forward, but Ororo took a step back.

"If you come any closer I won't be able to leave," Ororo whispered, fighting back tears.

"Then perhaps I should come closer," Minerva said almost as quietly.

"No," Ororo said, holding up a hand. "I just came to warn you."

"Warn us of what?" Albus asked.

"The Potters," Ororo said simply. "Voldemort plans to kill them. I knew they were friends of yours and Aurora seems to be with them a lot. It's dangerous…"

"So is being with Voldemort," Minerva said, again taking a step forward. This time Ororo didn't step back, instead she staid rooted to the spot and Minerva kept inching closer and closer, until she could see the scar over her daughter's left eye. Minerva gasped. "He hurt you."

Ororo shook her head, causing her hair to fall in front of her eye. Then she mumbled, "I deserved it. I must be punished when I defy the Dark Lord."

"That's insane!" Minerva cried.

"It's how things work," Ororo said. "Even now I am risking my life in order to warn you…"

"Why are you warning us about the Potter's?" Albus interrupted, stepping forward. "You never liked James and Lily."

Ororo bit her lip and glanced around the room before saying, "It doesn't mean I wish them dead and…their son…he's just a baby…and Aurora…she's always with them and I know Voldemort won't pass up a chance to kill a Dumbledore and…Aurora may be powerful but, not enough…and I don't want to see you two hurt…"

"You don't want to be a deatheater, do you?" Minerva whispered.

Ororo stared at her mother for a moment, her face blank and unemotional. She sucked in a breath and said, "I did…"

"And now?" Albus said.

Ororo shook her head and, her voice barely a whisper said, "I just wanted someone to care…"

"We always cared about you Ororo," Minerva said.

"But there was always someone else," Ororo said, her voice rising slightly. "Even now you're pregnant again after just having quadruplets. There was never time for you to talk to just me and I told myself thousands of times that I was just being selfish, but even when I thought I was invisible I would see myself in a newspaper, or a magazine, someone talking about how I wasn't doing as well as my siblings, or that I was the worst of the Dumbledore's as I was the first to be in Slytherin."

"Ororo you could have talked to us…" Minerva started.

"No," Ororo said, shaking her head and taking a step back. "It doesn't matter. I can't leave Voldemort now. It's too late I…I have to go." And then, before Albus or Minerva could say anything else, Ororo turned and jumped out the window. Minerva and Albus rushed to the window and saw Ororo floating slightly above the ground and flying into the nearby trees.


	10. Peace Is Unthinkable

**Chapter 10-Peace Is Unthinkable**

Not two weeks after Severus and Ororo had warned Albus and Minerva about Voldemort going after the Potter's, were everyone's worst fears realized. Aurora herself had been with the Potter's the night that Voldemort came and, like Ororo had said, Aurora's power wasn't enough. Voldemort had dueled Aurora, but for less than a minute before she herself was killed, and he had continued to make his way through each of Harry Potter's parents before he got to the baby Harry himself. And that was when Voldemort was suddenly stopped. Stopped by something people would discuss for the next century.

But at the moment that wasn't what the Dumbledore's were thinking about. Minerva and Albus had been sleeping for what felt like the first peaceful night since the quadruplets were born. The quadruplets were sleeping peacefully as well and Poseidon was back in his own bedroom. Even the loud thunder outside and the rain hammering against the windows couldn't wake the family. However, a sudden banging on Minerva and Albus's bedroom door and the sound of Apollo's shouting seemed to do the trick. Albus and Minerva woke with a start, sitting up quickly and reaching to the end tables for their glasses and wands. Then the two jumped from the bed, though Minerva, who was seven months pregnant, was a bit slower as she rushed over to the door.

"MOM! DAD! WAKE UP!" Apollo's voice shouted as he banged on the door again. He was shouting in a panicked voice, like he was a small child that had just seen a ghost. Albus wrenched the door open and Apollo stumbled into the room, his robes and auburn hair dripping wet, tears in his eyes.

"Wh-what is it?" Minerva asked, growing worried.

Apollo gripped Minerva by the shoulders, as if he knew she was about to fall to the floor. "It's Aurora."

Those words were enough to make Minerva's eyes widen, her eyes fill with tears, and, as Apollo had predicted, her legs went weak and she practically fell to the floor, but, that was why Apollo had gripped her shoulders. Minerva shook her head and whispered, "No…she can't…"

Apollo hung his head and when his arms started to shake, Albus, who was holding back sobs for Minerva and Apollo's sake, took Minerva and Apollo both into his arms, his silent tears dripping into their hair. There was suddenly a loud bang as the front door was heard downstairs being slammed open. The next moment there were fast footsteps on the stairs and a voice whimpered, "Mom, dad…" and then Althea was standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her face. "M-Mercury and Mariska are on their way I-I couldn't get a hold of Godric, but I sent him an owl."

Then Poseidon's sleepy voice was heard saying, "Ally? Apy? Daddy what's goin' on? Why is mommy cryin'?"

Althea quickly lifted Poseidon into her arms and whispered in his ear.

* * *

About three hours later the Dumbledore's had calmed down and were all sitting in the living room together. Albus was sitting on one end of the large couch with Andromeda in his arms. Minerva was snuggled against him, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist, tears still sliding down her cheeks. Poseidon was laying against her side, an arm draped over his mother's large stomach, which held Poseidon's two younger baby brothers, who Poseidon had already decided would be just like him. Poseidon had also cried himself to sleep after he realized what was going on and Minerva had her hand over his while Althea stroked Poseidon's hair and rubbed his back.

Althea was also gripping Apollo's hand, which she had taken earlier that night and hadn't let go of since. Isadora was on Apollo's other side, curled against his side with her face buried in his chest. Mercury, who was holding Eliana, was sitting on the other side of Isadora, with Mariska's head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her shoulders, Anexandra in Mariska's arms. Godric sat on the other end of the couch, Callisto sleeping in his arms.

And that is how the family sat, no one saying a word, just taking comfort in being together. Minerva felt sick, and it wasn't because she was pregnant this time. It was like she had lost a part of herself. Tom had done what she had feared all along.

Suddenly there was a quiet, almost inaudible knock at the door. Everyone sat up slightly and turned to look at the door. Godric was the one who was able to stand first, and so he made his way to the door, preparing to tell someone to go away…until he saw who was standing in the doorway, her robes ripped and singed, cuts on her face, and a baby boy with black hair in her arms.

"Ororo?" Minerva said, her voice barely a whisper. She attempted to push herself to her feet and Albus helped her. Then Minerva and the rest of the Dumbledore's made their way over to the door.

"YOU!" Isadora suddenly shouted, pointing her finger at Ororo. "You killed her!!"

"No..." Ororo started in a weak voice, shaking her head. "I…"

Isadora jumped forward, trying to hit Ororo, but everyone of the Dumbledore's that weren't holding babies in their arms, held up their arms to stop her.

"Isadora!" voices rang out.

"She killed Aurora!" Isadora exclaimed as she attempted to jump at Ororo again, but Apollo grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

Then there was a sudden uproar as everyone started shouting things back and forth and the babies started screaming and crying. Until Albus shouted, "QUIET!" Everyone froze and turned to look at Albus. "That is enough. Isadora, would you care to enlighten us on why you think that Ororo is the cause for Aurora's…death."

"Because she's Voldemort's second in command!" Isadora said, as if it were obvious.

"That doesn't mean she killed Aurora," Godric said quietly.

"She had to have known about it and if she didn't say anything then she practically killed Aurora with her own wand."

"Actually," Albus said. "She did say something."

"What?" six Dumbledore's said, staring at Albus in confusion.

"She came to us one day and warned us that Voldemort wanted to kill the Potters, and that Aurora was in danger because she was with them so much."

"And you neglected to tell us this because…" Isadora said.

"We didn't want to worry you," Minerva said in a quiet voice.

"So you didn't tell Aurora because you didn't want to worry us?!" Isadora exclaimed.

"We told Aurora," Albus said before Isadora could say anything else. "We told the Potter's as well. Why else do you think no one knew where they were? The only ones who knew were a few of the Potter's closest friends. The only way Voldemort could have even found the Potter's would be if one of the people they trusted betrayed them…"

Albus trailed off and everyone exchanged glances. Then everyone turned to Ororo when she whispered, "I'm sorry. I tried to convince him not to, but he wouldn't listen. I-I messed up, but I didn't want any of you to get hurt. I thought that, if I was a deatheater, I could keep Voldemort from hurting all of you…obviously that didn't work. I was selfish and I'll understand if you ask me to leave, but I thought I'd at least tell you that Voldemort is gone, for now anyway."

"What do you mean…gone?" Mariska asked.

Ororo sucked in a breath. "Harry Potter stopped him," she said, motioning to the sleeping baby in her arms.

"But Harry's just…" Althea started.

"Just a baby yes," Ororo said. "No one understands, but…it was Lily."

"What do you mean…it was Lily?" Mercury asked.

"She sacrificed herself to save Harry…" Ororo said.

"It was love," the Dumbledore's all said at once.

"Something Voldemort didn't understand," Albus said.

"It was love that stopped him…" Althea said, as if trying to convince herself.

"So, what do we do with Harry?" Mercury asked.

* * *

Harry was taken to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's home that night. The Dumbledore's knew that was where he would be safe. Ororo had apologized countless times, and had even offered to turn herself in to the Ministry, but seeing as she had never once killed a person while working with Voldemort, Minerva and Albus insisted that she take back her old room in the Dumbledore home. Of course Ororo agreed, but she was determined to prove to her family that she wasn't what she had pretended to be and wasn't going to act as selfish as she felt she had. When one or more of the quadruplets would wake in the night, Ororo would jump out of bed and quickly make her way to the babies' bedroom and quiet them before they woke either Albus or Minerva, which helped them sleep, at least a little bit. However the fact that they had just recently lost a daughter and two former students kept them up late most nights. In fact they hardly went to sleep on their own will. Either one of the Dumbledore's would force them or they would practically collapse from sheer exhaustion.

This wasn't exactly good for Minerva, being that she was pregnant. Nor was the fact that she didn't eat much. So practically everyone of the Dumbledore's were fussing over her even more, but what stunned them all was the one who was trying the hardest was Poseidon. The boy was only about ten years old and yet he was constantly reprimanding Minerva for not taking better care of herself, or telling her to take a nap, or eat some more soup. It was practically the only thing that made Minerva smile anymore, that and the quadruplets. The quadruplets were probably the toughest challenge Minerva had ever faced. Taking care of four screaming babies wasn't exactly a walk in the park, but when they were giggling joyfully, Minerva couldn't help but smile.

And then, two months later, Minerva had two more babies to smile at. The twin boys that Poseidon was so looking forward to meet were born as healthy as their thirteen older brothers and sisters. Pleisthenes Calibos Dumbledore and Perseus Zeus Dumbledore were born with black hair and green eyes. They were the first of the Dumbledore boys to look almost exactly like Minerva.

* * *

_December 1985_

"MOMMY! DADDY! MOMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!"

Minerva groaned as the screaming voices of her seven youngest children pierced her ears. She squinted her eyes to look at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was only six a.m. She groaned again and pulled the blankets over her head. This wasn't normal Minerva behavior. In fact six a.m. was late on a school day, but today was different. It had taken Minerva and Albus until midnight to get their rambunctious children to go to sleep on Christmas Eve, and then it had taken them until two a.m. to get the presents for their fourteen children wrapped and put under the Christmas tree. On top of that Minerva had accidentally messed up some of the food that she had been cooking for Christmas day and, because she never allowed anyone to cook the food besides herself-which she had done because Aurora had always loved when Minerva made the meals herself-Minerva was up even later trying to fix the damage. Albus had tried to stay up and help, but when he fell asleep in a kitchen chair Minerva had forced him to go to bed.

So now, with only two hours of sleep, Minerva attempted to fall back asleep, hoping her children would just fall asleep beside her for another few hours, but this was not to be. She wasn't surprised though. Four five year old girls, two four year old boys, and one fourteen year old boy who still acted like he was six, who all loved Christmas, were not going to fall back asleep after finally being awake and able to open their presents. Even Albus was eager, so Minerva had no hope of sleep, unless she wanted to miss her children open their presents, which she was _not_ going to do.

Suddenly Minerva and Albus's large bed shook like an earthquake as seven children jumped onto it. Minerva sighed and sat up, reaching over to the stand beside her bed to pick up her glasses and slide them onto her face. What met her sleepy eyes made her smile. As soon as Minerva had sat up, Anexandra had crawled onto her lap, Perseus and Pleisthenes were sitting on Albus's lap, Poseidon was sitting on the edge of the bed, Eliana in his arms, and Andromeda and Callisto were between Albus and Minerva. All seven of the children had sleepy looks, but there was excitement in their eyes. Their long black hair, or in Poseidon's case, auburn hair, was disheveled and sticking out in different directions.

"Good morning mommy!" six voices rang out and Poseidon smiled.

"Good morning my angels," Minerva said before yawning.

"It's Christmas mommy!" Pleisthenes exclaimed.

"We gets presents!" Perseus added.

"I'm hungry," Eliana said, rubbing her stomach.

"You're _always _hungry Eliana," Andromeda said, putting her tiny fists on her hips.

"We have to open presents now!" Callisto exclaimed, bouncing up in down in an attempt to get her family's attention.

Anexandra sat quietly, as she always did, smiling at everyone and attempting to pretend she was patient, which she was far from. And yet still, she just sat there, twiddling her thumbs and biting her lip. The rest of the children continued to argue, or exclaim about presents, until finally Minerva cleared her throat, causing all of the children to instantly quiet. They knew when their mother wanted them to be quiet.

"So who wants to go open their presents?!" Minerva exclaimed.

There was an uproar of "YES!!" and "YAY!" and "Finally!"

Until Minerva burst their bubble by adding, "_After _breakfast."

The children groaned and even Albus frowned. Minerva shook her head and laughed at her husband. When a child was upset about not getting presents it was expected, but Albus was a grown man and yet, here he was, looking at Minerva with puppy dog eyes. Minerva rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, we'll open presents first."

There was an even bigger uproar this time as the children jumped off the bed. Poseidon, Perseus, and Pleisthenes grabbed Albus's arms, pulling him from the bed, while Andromeda, Anexandra, Callisto, and Eliana pulled Minerva from the bed as well. Once the children were sure that Minerva and Albus were following they took off running towards the stairs.

"Don't run!" Minerva shouted, but the children were too young and too excited to listen and, sure enough, when Pleisthenes got down to the third to last stair, he tripped, flying into the air to slam face first onto the floor. "Pleis!" Minerva shrieked as she bounded down the stairs, Albus close behind.

When Minerva reached Pleis he had started to sit up and he let out a shrill scream as he noticed the blood that was dripping from his face. Minerva got down on her knees and cupped Pleis's face in her hands murmuring, "Oh Pleis." She gave a stern glance to her other children and said, "This is why you shouldn't run."

All the children hung their heads and Albus said, "Is he alright? Should I floo someone?"

"I don't know," Minerva replied as she gently lifted Pleis into her arms. "We'll have to clean up the blood first and then see what's wrong."

Pleis continued to cry as Albus and Minerva carried him into the bathroom. About twenty minutes later Pleis was all cleaned up and Minerva was quite sure that he was alright, but she was still going to have Althea take a look when she got to the house.

"Now," Minerva said to her children after she had given them a stern lecture. "Can we open presents without someone getting injured?"

The children suddenly slid forward on the couch eagerly and nodded as they gripped the edge of the couch. Minerva moved aside and allowed them to jump to their feet. They were just about to run towards the tree when Minerva said, "WALK." The children suddenly slowed and walked calmly over to the tree. Once they were all seated around the tree Minerva and Albus sat down with them. "Good, now, you may open your presents."

The children and Albus all dived towards their pile of presents, quickly ripping open the paper to see what they got. Minerva shook her head, but couldn't help but smile. By the time the children had opened their presents, the rest of the Dumbledore children were arriving. Godric was first to knock on the door. Next was Apollo and his wife of two years, Aphrodite, who was five months pregnant, then Isadora and Ororo, who still didn't get along very well, then Althea and her husband of four years, Cameron, and their two year old son, Cade, and then Mercury was late as always. Finally Mariska showed up, but she wasn't alone. She had brought along a man who walked in smiling, his arm around Mariska's waist. However when the man saw the look on Albus and Minerva's faces, he suddenly stopped smiling.

Mariska noticed and said, "Mom, dad, this is Anakin."

Minerva and Albus exchanged a glance and then looked Anakin up and down. He was tall and muscular with brown hair and blue eyes. No one could have called him ugly that was for sure.

"Hello…Anakin," Minerva said, keeping her eyes narrowed.

"Er, hello Mrs. Dumbledore," Anakin said, reaching out to shake Minerva's hand. Minerva eyed Anakin's hand skeptically before reaching out to shake it. "Mr. Dumbledore." Anakin shook Albus's hand as well.

After a moment of tense silence, Mariska said, "Uh, mom, dad, could I talk to you?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Albus said before turning and making his way into the Dumbledore's library.

Mariska rolled her eyes at her father and then turned to Anakin. "I'll be right back. Why don't you go let Mercury introduce you to the rest of the family?"

Anakin nodded and then nervously made his way into the living room where the rest of the Dumbledore's were talking rather loudly. Then Mariska followed her mother into the library.

"Who is _Anakin_?" Albus asked the second Mariska had closed the door.

"He's my _boyfriend_," said Mariska. "And I would like you and the rest of the family to be nice and give him a chance."

"That's what you said the last ten times," Minerva said.

Mariska stared at her mother, her eyes narrowed. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Mariska dear you haven't exactly had the best choices in men."

"That's nonsense. What about Elliot?"

Minerva folded her arms across her chest. "He didn't live up to your standards."

Mariska cursed. "Well, what about…Axel! He was a good guy."

"He was arrested for stealing a set of robes," Albus said.

"Oh, right, well, what about Jonathan?" Mariska continued.

"He was gay," Minerva reminded.

"Lucian?"

"Tortured muggles."

"Lucas?"

"Cross dresser."

"Alright, alright, so I don't have the best choices in men, but Anakin is different," Mariska protested.

"That's what you said about Menelaus," Minerva said.

"Okay!" Mariska exclaimed. "Look, just give him a chance alright? Please?"

Minerva and Albus sighed and muttered, "Fine."

"Thank you," Mariska said before leaving the room in a flurry of robes.

Albus and Minerva exchanged another glance. Then Albus took Minerva's hand and the two rejoined their family in the living room, where the youngest Dumbledore's were talking to Anakin.

"So where is you from?" Pleis asked.

"I bet he's from London," Perseus said.

"_We're_ in London stupid," said Callisto as if she thought it was obvious.

"No we aren't!" Eliana exclaimed. "We're in Scotland!"

"Nu uh," Andromeda protested. "We're in Britain."

"Where?" Pleis asked.

"We're in London," Callisto insisted.

"No we aren't!" Eliana shouted exasperatedly.

"Do you wanna be my friend?" Anexandra asked Anakin, ignoring her sisters' argument.

Anakin smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but Pleis interrupted. "Do you wanna be my friend too Annykin?"

Again Anakin opened his mouth to reply, but this time Andromeda cut in. "He's _my _best friend."

"Andromeda," Anexandra, Callisto, and Eliana groaned.

"Alright that's enough," Albus said, scooping Eliana and Perseus into his arms. "Leave the poor man alone."

"He doesn't mind," Andromeda insisted, attempting to crawl onto Anakin's lap.

"Come on Andromeda," Minerva said, lifting her daughter into her arms and away from Anakin.

"But I wanna talk to Anakin," Andromeda whined.

"Andromeda," Godric said as he walked up to the group. "Why don't you come help me make more tea?"

"Fine," Andromeda sighed and Godric took her from Minerva.

"Can I come too Godric?" Eliana asked.

"Of course," Godric said and Albus put Eliana on her feet.

"I wanna come!" Callisto exclaimed.

"Me too!" Perseus shouted.

Godric chuckled. "Okay anyone that wants to help make tea follow me."

Eliana, Perseus, Callisto, and Andromeda followed Godric out to the kitchen. Albus and Minerva sat down on a smaller couch across from Anakin and Minerva pulled Anexandra onto her lap. Pleis attempted to crawl onto the couch, but after a failed attempt Albus lifted Pleis onto his lap.

"Now, where's my grandson?" Minerva asked as she looked around. Apollo was sitting at the other end of the couch, his arm around Aphrodite's shoulders. Then Cameron sat next to Aphrodite, but Althea and Cade were not beside him.

"Althea's changing Cade's diaper," Cameron explained.

"Ah," Minerva said nodding. Then she turned to Anakin. "So, Anakin, do you work in the Department of Mysteries with Mariska?"

"Yes," Anakin replied. "That's where we met."

Minerva nodded and opened her mouth to say something again, but then Mariska appeared in the room and, as she plopped down on the couch beside Anakin, asked, "So what are we talking about?"

"I think mum's about to interrogate your boyfriend," Mercury said to Mariska.

"No I'm not," Minerva said defensively.

"Chill mom…"

"Mercury Albus Dumbledore do not tell me to _chill_."

All of the Dumbledore's in the room save Mercury and Minerva, went, "Oooo." Minerva was unfazed by this and continued to give Mercury a stern, unblinking glare, which caused him to shrink back into the couch. Even at thirty-two the Dumbledore's were frightened by their mother. She also continued to surprise them, because at that moment Minerva started laughing. The Dumbledore's, as well as Aphrodite, Cameron, and Anakin, stared at Minerva for a moment, as if waiting for permission, and then they too started to laugh.

When Althea and Cade returned Minerva stopped laughing and said, "Let me see my grandson."

Althea gave Minerva a mock-irritated face. "How dare you try to take my baby from me?"

"I'm your mother I'll do as I please," Minerva said, reaching out her hands to take Cade from Althea.

Althea smiled and shook her head. "Don't you have enough children?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, no, not at all. I was thinking of having five more."

Everyone in the room that hadn't noticed the sarcasm in Minerva's voice turned to stare at her and Althea laughed. Albus chuckled and ran a hand over Minerva's stomach. "Didn't we tell you? It seems we're expecting again."

The Dumbledore's were a very smart group of people, but they still hadn't realized Albus and Minerva were joking and they stared at the two in shock.

"You can't be serious," Mercury said.

"We're not," Minerva said rolling her eyes. "Honestly I thought I raised _intelligent_ children."

"Well you can't exactly blame us," Isadora said. "As many as you've had already it wouldn't be a surprise if you were to get pregnant again. It seems you two have never heard of protection."

"Isadora Elizabeth!" Minerva shrieked, causing Cade to whimper slightly. Minerva started to bounce him in her arms while narrowing her eyes at Isadora.

"Well she's right," Apollo said. And when Minerva turned her glare on him he pretended not to be fazed, but rather, he was too afraid to look her in the eye and he looked anywhere but at Minerva, which made Aphrodite roll her eyes.

"We will not have this discussion in front of so many children," Minerva said, and the tone in her voice made it obvious that no one was to argue this.

However Ororo, who had been standing in a corner of the room leaning against a wall, her arms folded across her chest, decided to be the one to test Minerva's patience. "And whose fault is it that there are so many children in the room?" Ororo grinned and the Dumbledore's stared at her in shock. None of them would _ever _continue a discussion when Minerva had so obviously told them that the discussion was over. Even Minerva seemed at a loss for words.

"I can't decide," Isadora suddenly said. "Whether you should have been in Gryffindor for your bravery, or if you're just an idiot and Slytherin was the perfect house for you."

Ororo turned her smile to Isadora. "I think you know the answer to that sister dear."

Isadora stared at Ororo for a moment, and then she smiled. "Yes, you're an idiot."

"Thank you," Ororo said, dramatically bowing and then stepping back into her corner.

* * *

A little while later the annual family picture had been taken and the Christmas dinner had been put on the table. The entire family was seated around the dining room table; Albus and Minerva sat beside each other at one end. Then the quadruplets, Ororo, Mercury, Althea, Cameron and Cade were on the side of the table to their left, and the twin boys, Poseidon, Godric, Isadora, Mariska, Anakin, Apollo, and Aphrodite to their right. The family ate their dinner, talking and laughing, until there was a sudden loud tapping at the window.

Everyone turned to see an owl pecking the window. Albus waved a hand to let the owl in and it flew over to Albus to drop a letter on his plate before landing on the table. It tried to eat Anexandra's food and she cried, "NO!" She swatted at the owl, but this resulted in the owl nipping her hand. Anexandra and Minerva both shrieked and, as tears streamed down her face Anexandra whimpered, "Mommy."

Minerva stood, nostrils flared, scowl on her face, and temper short. She started swatting at the owl shouting, "Get out of here! Go on you bloody owl!"

When the owl flew out the window Minerva waved her arm and the window slammed closed. Then she lifted a crying Anexandra into her arms and examined her bleeding finger. Althea stood and walked over to examine the wound as well. Althea then assured Minerva that Anexandra was okay and Minerva calmed Anexandra down before turning to Albus.

"What is it?" Minerva asked when she saw the irritated look on Albus's face.

"The Ministry," Albus said through gritted teeth.

Minerva frowned. "Do you have to go?"

Albus sighed and looked down at the floor. "I'm afraid so." He looked back up at Minerva. "I'm so sorry my dear. I promise that I will get back as early as possible." Albus quickly kissed Minerva then turned to address his children. "If I do not return before you leave or go to sleep…"

Albus didn't have to say anymore as the Dumbledore children stood and gave their father a hug before he made his way out the door. After Albus left an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. No one really seemed in the mood to eat anymore and they all knew Minerva wasn't going to talk much for the rest of the night either. That thought was confirmed when they all turned to see Minerva at the other end of the room, staring out the large window that looked out onto the front yard. The expression on her face continued to change from sad to angry until she let out an exasperated sigh and folded her arms across her chest looking annoyed. Then she frowned, once again looking upset, and left the room without a word.

The Dumbledore's exchanged glances.

"Uh, it may not be my place to ask," Anakin said. "But, I was just wondering if there was some reason she got so upset…"

Isadora sighed. "No one ever misses Christmas; it's one of the Dumbledore 'rules.' It's the only time we actually get to all spend together and be happy. When Aurora…was killed, it became extra important that everyone else was here on Christmas."

"If someone leaves before the Christmas plans mom spends forever making," Ororo continued. "It's like someone else has died."

"Oh," Anakin murmured.

"Should we go talk to her?" Mercury asked.

"No," Apollo said. "We'll leave her to her thoughts."

"She's not going to come out of that room happily until dad comes home," Godric said.

"So I guess we're staying with the younglings until dad gets home," Althea said, using the name the Dumbledore's had decided to use for the quadruplets, Poseidon, and the twin boys, so that they didn't have to say seven names.

Mariska sighed. "I'll go get the rooms ready. I have a feeling we're going to be here a while."

* * *

Mariska was right. The Dumbledore's ended up falling asleep before Albus even got home. At some point Mariska and Isadora had gone to check on Minerva, but she had cried herself to sleep. They had tucked her into bed and kissed her cheeks before leaving the room to inform the rest of the Dumbledore's. Althea had forced Apollo to take his wife home when Aphrodite had gotten dizzy and almost fell over. Althea insisted that it would be better for Aphrodite and the baby to be in their own home. Then Cade had gotten sick from eating too much candy he had secretly gotten into, and Cameron had talked Althea into going home as well. Isadora had tried to get out of work at the Department of International Magical Cooperation, but couldn't, so she went home to get a few hours of sleep.

She would have just slept at the Dumbledore household, but the 'younglings' wouldn't be quiet. Godric had actually had to put a silencing charm on Minerva's room so she wouldn't be woken up. The younglings were not happy at all. They had only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before so they were extremely cranky. This made them extra upset that they couldn't have either of their parents put them to bed. McGonagall tempers flared and the children who tried to make peace got stuck in the crossfire.

Andromeda was the first to start a fight. She had been screaming and when Eliana told her to be quiet, Andromeda grabbed a fistful of Eliana's hair and started screaming at her. Callisto had tried to tell them to stop, but this only resulted in Eliana and Andromeda ganging up on her. Anexandra had started screaming at her sisters, but they had ignored her, and so she just kept getting louder and louder. Pleis had started crying and wouldn't stop, and Perseus started throwing punches at anyone who came near him.

Mariska, Anakin, and Mercury had some how managed to pull Andromeda, Eliana, and Callisto apart, Ororo calmed down Pleis while Poseidon calmed down Anexandra, and Godric had gotten a hold on Perseus. Eventually the older Dumbledore's and Anakin had gotten the younger Dumbledore's to settle down so that they were only whimpering quietly into someone's shoulder. Eventually they all fell asleep on a couch or chair in the living room.

And that was how Albus found them a few hours later. He was tired, annoyed, angry, and upset all at once. He was angry and annoyed at the Ministry for calling him in on Christmas for something that wasn't even that important, and then he was upset that he had just left like that, not even thinking about how Minerva or the children would feel about it. The letter had just seemed so important at the time that he hadn't even remembered how important Christmas was to Minerva. He wondered how much trouble he was in, but when he entered the house, what he saw was worse than Minerva yelling at him.

On the small couch Minerva and Albus had sat on earlier, was Ororo, who was sleeping in an uncomfortable looking position, and Pleis sleeping peacefully on her stomach. Godric was stretched out on the bigger couch with Eliana in one arm and Perseus in the other, Mariska was curled up in a chair with Anexandra snuggled against her, Mercury was lying on the floor with Andromeda lying on his chest, and Anakin was lying on the floor as well beside Mariska's chair.

Albus sighed and waved his hand, turning the couches and chairs into beds and then levitating Mercury and Anakin onto separate beds. He tucked his children in, surprisingly not waking any of them, and then made his way to his room, hoping Minerva was there. She was, but that didn't make him feel much better. She was still in the robes she had been in earlier, but she was in bed asleep. He was sure she had cried herself to sleep when he saw the tear streaks on her face. And she obviously hadn't slept well, as the blankets were half hanging on the floor and her hair was a disheveled mess.

Albus instantly felt even guiltier and he crawled into bed, wrapping his arms tightly around Minerva and kissed the top of her head. Instantly Minerva, who hadn't exactly been in a deep sleep, jolted awake. She turned her sleepy eyes to Albus and raised a questioning brow.

"I'm sorry," was all Albus murmured before Minerva buried her face in his chest and gripped the front of his robes tightly. Of course they're quiet moment together was interrupted as it always was when they heard a tapping at the window. Minerva groaned and Albus grinded his teeth. Neither made an attempt to move at first, but when the incessant pecking didn't cease, they both sucked in exasperated breaths and sat up, the window flying open to allow the owl to enter. The owl flew into the room, dropped a letter on Minerva's lap, and then swooped out the window.

"Who the bloody hell…" Minerva started, but when she saw her name written in blood red across the front, she was suddenly speechless.

Albus noticed the look on her face, and then he saw the letter. He stared at it slightly confused, until Minerva started to rip it open. "But I thought…" Albus started.

Minerva cut him off. "So did I."

When the letter was unfolded Albus and Minerva read just five short words:

_The Dark Lord shall return._


	11. Winter of 1970

**Chapter 11-Winter of 1970**

Minerva hadn't been able to fall asleep after getting the letter from…well whoever it was. And so she had made sure Albus fell asleep before making her way to the Dumbledore library. She had stopped in the living room and kissed her children's cheeks, silently apologizing for leaving the oldest to deal with the youngest. She knew it wasn't easy. When she had entered the library she walked over to a bookcase that was completely full of photo albums…A LOT of photo albums. There was one photo album for each of the fifteen Dumbledore children with random pictures that didn't fit into a category. Then there were multiple photo albums for each holiday, a photo album of Albus and Minerva, a photo album for each of the multiples together, and there were also a few summers or winters that had ended up with their own photo album as well. Then there was one large photo album with many pictures of the family together. Albus and Minerva always took that photo album with them to Hogwarts and the two had looked at it thousands of times. Somehow it always brought comfort to flip through the pages and remember times when things seemed so simple.

Minerva, however, did not reach out for this photo album. Instead she levitated a chair to sit directly in front of the book case, and reached out to grab a random photo album. She ended up with the winter of 1970. She started to flip through the photo album, glancing at the pictures, but not really needing to look at the pictures to remember.

* * *

_December 1970_

Winter had come and the Dumbledore's were spending a weekend at home. It was one of the coldest winters any of the Dumbledore's could remember and none of the Dumbledore's, especially Minerva, were particularly fond of the harsh cold winters, except of course Ororo, who just seemed to love any and all weather. Nevertheless they were all running around inside the nice warm house in their summer clothes.

Today Minerva, who was dressed in a short, strapless dress and no shoes or socks on, was running, no, sprinting, around the house, her hair flying loosely behind her. To anyone else in the world, especially those in school who only saw Minerva with large, unrevealing robes and her hair in an ever tight bun would have been shocked to see Professor McGonagall, a huge grin on her face as Albus chased her around the house. None of the Dumbledore's present really knew what had happened, but they didn't care. It was actually a normal occurrence for the two, at least when no one else but their children were around. In fact the children liked to avert their eyes when such a thing occurred, because they knew how it always ended.

Albus always ended up lunging at Minerva, and when he missed her completely and fell to the floor, he would groan, pretending he was hurt. Of course Minerva, always worrying that for once he might be truthful about his pain, would run to his side, ending up with him pulling her on top of him. However today this was not to be.

"You're getting old dear," Minerva said in a sickly sweet voice as she panted for breath a safe distance from Albus.

Albus's only reply was another moan of pain as he shifted and rolled around on the carpet.

"Albus you know I'm not fond of lying," Minerva said, smiling at her husband, though she had inched a bit closer to make sure he wasn't actually injured.

"Minerva…" Albus said in a faint voice, which was so fake that Minerva rolled her eyes, and suddenly she was overcome by a wave of giggling, that turned into outright laughter. She ended up rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. Albus seemed baffled that his wife would think his pain funny, but even he knew she wasn't going to fall for it this time. So instead he took advantage of the fact that she was rolling around on the floor.

He started to crawl towards her until he was just above her, and then gripped both of her wrists, holding them to the floor above her head, his legs on either side of her. Minerva's laughter ceased and she attempted to wriggle from Albus's grasp, but he kept her in place, causing her to curse, "Damn you Albus!"

Albus merely smirked and lowered his head to press his lips against hers. Of course he already knew that he had made a horrible mistake and prepared himself for what was to happen next. Minerva took her revenge by wrapping her legs around Albus's waist and suddenly spinning, making both of the Dumbledore's dizzy, but forcing Albus onto his back so that Minerva was above him, holding _him_ to the floor. She smiled victoriously at her husband and leaned down, as if to kiss him, but instead she paused, her lips hovering mere millimeters from his. He was getting impatient and was about to close the distance, but Minerva suddenly sat up and grinned at Albus before jumping to her feet.

Then she turned to address her children and said, "Who wants cookies?!"

Althea and Apollo were at their jobs in the Ministry and Godric was at his auror training, so only the five youngest of the Dumbledore's were there. Mercury was leaning up against the fireplace, Mariska was sitting on the couch, a book in her hand, and the triplets were chasing each other around the couch.

The five Dumbledore children present had heard Minerva's calls about cookies, and all had jumped eagerly to their feet and ran to Minerva and Albus, who had a mysterious glint in his eye as he continued to lie on the floor, staring at Minerva's ankles as if noticing them for the first time. Then suddenly, without warning, Albus grabbed both of Minerva's ankles and pushed, knocking her off her feet. He reached up and grabbed her around the waist as she fell towards him, but he hadn't thought of how much momentum she might have. So when she fell towards him, her back slammed into his stomach and the air left his lungs in a rush.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!" Minerva shouted, though somewhat breathlessly. "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?!

"Obviously I wasn't thinking clearly my dear," Albus said in a strained voice.

Minerva rolled off of Albus so that she was sitting beside him. "You could have hurt yourself! You could have hurt us both!" Even though she was practically screaming Albus's ear off, Minerva had a worried look in her eyes as she examined Albus's face, trying to determine whether or not he was in serious pain.

"I'm fine," Albus coughed, attempting to sit up.

"Are you sure I didn't break your ribs?" Minerva muttered, pushing some of Albus's hair from his face.

Albus chuckled. "No my dear you don't weigh nearly enough to break my ribs."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Well let's not test that theory further." Minerva pushed herself onto her feet then took Albus's hand and helped him up as well.

The children had now reached their parents. Ororo and Aurora took Minerva's arms and started pulling her toward the kitchen saying, "Come on mommy we gotta make cookies!" And Isadora took Albus's hand, pulling him towards the kitchen as well, Mercury and Mariska close behind.

When the family had made it into the kitchen the children went and sat down at the table, eating sandwiches and drinking pumpkin juice while waiting for Minerva and Albus to get the cookies started. The children used to help mix the ingredients for the cookies, but somehow it always ended up in a food fight, cookie dough splattered on the walls and the Dumbledore's, making everything and everyone sticky. So now the children just used the cookie cutters and put the cookies on the pans.

But just because the children weren't helping mix the cookie dough, didn't mean it wouldn't result in a mess. Of course Albus was the one to start it. Minerva had been stirring the mix while Albus dumped some sugar into the bowl. Albus's hip bumped slightly against Minerva's and she raised an eyebrow at him. He merely smiled brightly, and so Minerva bumped her hip against Albus's. He stared at her for a moment, an amused look on his face, before dipping a finger into the bowl and then tapping Minerva's nose. She stopped stirring and stared at Albus, slightly shocked, but then she smiled mischievously as she decided to play along.

Minerva dipped a finger into the cookie dough as she took a step closer to Albus so that they were pressed together. She ran the cookie dough across Albus's lips and then closed the distance, pressing her lips against his. She smiled against his lips as she put her hand in the bowl of cookie dough and scooped out a rather large amount, but Albus just assumed she was smiling because she had just kissed the cookie dough off his lips. Of course, he was proven wrong when all of a sudden he felt something wet and sticky smear across the side of his face. He pulled back from Minerva as a hand went up to touch the substance on his face, but he already knew what it was, and when he saw the satisfied look on Minerva's face he knew he couldn't just let it end that way.

Albus reached over to the bowl and dipped his hand in the cookie dough, getting an even larger handful than Minerva had. Minerva's eyes widened and she shook her head. Turning her gaze back to Albus she said, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would," Albus said calmly, a huge grin on his face.

"Albus," Minerva warned, giving him the look she usually gave the children when they were doing something they shouldn't be. When Albus continued to bring his hand towards Minerva's face, she took a hesitant step back. "Albus I swear you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life."

"Really?" Albus asked, pretending to ponder this.

"Don't act like you'd enjoy it," Minerva snapped. "You know as well as I that that couch is not nearly as comfortable when you try to sleep on it."

Albus shrugged. "I think you'll forgive me."

"I most certainly w-" Minerva was cut off as Albus smeared the cookie dough all over her face. She stared at him in shock, her mouth open and eyes wide.

By now the Dumbledore children had noticed what was going on and they were all staring at Albus in shock as well. They were a bit frightened for their father's life too. The look in Minerva's eyes was scarier than the one she gave them when they misbehaved. Mariska and Mercury started whispering things to each other, and Ororo turned to her sisters and hissed, "I think she's gonna kill him!"

"Well he deserves it," Aurora said, shaking her head.

"Where did you get this logic?" Isadora asked.

"It's obvious really," Aurora said, rolling her eyes. "He got cookie dough all over her."

"You don't seem too worried that this could be the last day you see your father in one piece," Isadora said.

Aurora shrugged and Ororo said, "I don't think she'll take it that far, but he'll probably be sleeping on the couch for a _long _time."

"I do pity him for that," Aurora said solemnly, though she was paying more attention to her sandwich than the actual situation between Albus and Minerva.

"Oh no," Ororo suddenly said and Aurora glanced up to see Minerva picking up the glass bowl that was full of cookie dough.

"She's not going to break it over his head is she?" Isadora practically shrieked.

Minerva heard this and glanced over at her children, smiling at them before bringing the bowl above Albus's head and, as he cringed, she flipped the bowl over, spilling the contents onto the top of his head. Minerva then sat the now empty bowl back on the counter, smiling triumphantly at the bewildered look on Albus's face. She ran a finger across his face and then brought the cookie dough to her lips.

"You know I think I like this flavor better than the lemon drops," Minerva said, bouncing slightly up and down like an overly excited child.

Albus smirked and said, "Well then why don't you let me share this wonderful cookie dough with you."

Minerva's eyes widened as Albus took a step forward. He wrapped his arms around her waist before she even had a chance to move, and then pressed his cheek against hers, covering the side of her face that wasn't already covered with cookie dough. Minerva gritted her teeth and reached over to pick up a bag of flour. However Albus noticed and grabbed her wrist, directing the flour above her head. The two struggled for a moment, pushing the flour between both of them until it tilted and the flour spilled all over both of them. Then Albus picked up a bag of sugar and Minerva spun away, attempting to run, but Albus wrapped an arm around her waist again and pulled her back.

"Albus!" Minerva shrieked, trying to keep a smile of her face.

Suddenly Minerva and Albus stopped laughing as they heard someone scream, "Mercury no!"

There was a blinding light, screams, and a loud crashing noise. Minerva and Albus jumped into action, gripping each other's hands and concentrating on their children and keeping them safe. When the dust in the room had faded, the children, who had dived onto the floor, saw part of the roof hanging above their heads. They looked to the other side of the room to see their parents on their knees, gripping each others hands, eyes closed, and frowning in concentration.

"Crawl away," Albus said in a strained voice.

"Hurry," Minerva added in an equally strained voice.

The children caught on and crawled a safe distance away from the floating rubble. As soon as they were away Albus and Minerva let out a breath and dropped their hands to their sides, the rubble falling to the ground. Minerva and Albus gasped for air as they opened their eyes, quickly making their way over to their children.

"What happened?!" Minerva cried as she started looking over her children to make sure none of them were injured.

"It was Mercury!" Aurora said.

"No it wasn't!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Don't lie!" Aurora shouted.

"Mercury," Mariska said quietly, giving him a look.

"MERCURY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Everyone jumped slightly and turned to see Albus with one of the angriest looks the children had ever seen. Even Minerva had only seen him that angry once and it was never directed at the children.

Mercury stammered, "I-I-I, I don't, I didn't…"

"He used his wand," Isadora said.

"What?!" Albus and Minerva said incredulously.

"It was just a joke," Mercury mumbled.

"Just a _JOKE_?!" Albus exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what you have done?! You have flouted the decree of underage wizardry, not to mention the fact that you could have killed your sister and your mother! Is that what you wanted?! To kill your family?!"

Mercury looked on the verge of tears, the triplets and Mariska looked shocked, and Minerva was stuck between wanting to comfort Mercury and scream at him at the same time. She was just happy he was alive, but she was also aware that Mercury had just used underage wizardry and almost killed or injured his family. So Minerva kept a stern look on her face as she said, in a calm voice she was shocked she was able to use at the moment, "I think its best that you go to your room Mercury. Your father and I will decide your punishment later and let you know."

Mercury nodded and ran from the room.

"In fact you should all go to your rooms and get cleaned up," Minerva said.

"Yes mum," the girls murmured before leaving the room as well.

When they were gone Minerva sighed and turned to Albus, who was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. Minerva moved over to him and waved her wand so that the worst of the cookie dough on his face disappeared. Then she kissed his cheek as he whispered, "I was too hard on him."

Minerva ran her hand through his hair and said, "No, if I hadn't been so shocked I would have done the same."

"I doubt it."

Minerva smirked. "Did you get bumped on the head when the ceiling collapsed?"

"But the look on his face…he was afraid of me."

"As he very well should be!" Minerva said a bit louder than she'd intended. "Albus," she sighed as she laid his head on her chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and rubbing his back. "He needed that. He'll remember it next time he thinks about doing something he shouldn't."

"He hates me," Albus murmured as he buried his face into Minerva's shoulder.

"No he doesn't. Don't worry dear he'll forgive you."

"Promise?"

Minerva smiled slightly and kissed the top of Albus's head. "I promise." Then, after a few moments of silence, Minerva sighed. "I don't know how much more of that wandless magic I'm going to be able to do."

"Me either," Albus said, wrapping his arms around Minerva's waist. "I fear that if I fix the ceiling I might pass out." He kissed her neck. "You know, the children are in their rooms, we're covered in cookie dough, and I don't think we've had time to ourselves since the triplets were born."

"Well I think that's a bit of an exaggeration, but if you're suggesting that we take a bath I am all for it."

Albus sat up and grinned. "Wonderful!" He stood and pulled Minerva into his arms, carrying her all the way up the stairs.

_December 1985_

Minerva smiled as she remembered that day, as a month after that day Minerva and Albus had discovered that Minerva was pregnant and nine months later Poseidon was born.

"Mummy?" a voice said behind Minerva and she turned to see Anexandra in the doorway.

"What are you doing up angel?" Minerva asked as she put the photo album away and made her way over to her daughter.

"I had a bad dream," Anexandra said, rubbing her eyes.

Minerva lifted Anexandra into her arms. "Aw, well what was it about?"

Anexandra put her head on Minerva's shoulders and mumbled, "There was a scary man and he tried to hurt you."

Minerva frowned. "Well who was this mean man?'

"I dunno, but he looked like a snake and…and he had a weird nose."

"Well I'm sure it was just a dream sweetheart no one's going to hurt me or you," Minerva said rubbing Anexandra's back. "Now why don't we go back to bed?"

"Can I sleep in you and daddy's bed?"

Minerva smiled. "Of course you can Anexandra."


	12. Harry Potter and the Dumbledores

**Chapter 12-Harry Potter and the Dumbledore's**

_July 1991_

"Whoa, it's a Nimbus 2000!" Perseus exclaimed as he pressed his face against the glass, peering into the store.

"Come on now boys," Minerva said as she attempted to usher her children down Diagon Alley.

"But mummy look!" Pleisthenes shouted, pointing at the broomstick.

"I see, now come on we have to go meet your sisters."

"But I want one!" Perseus shouted.

"Perseus dear you know you aren't allowed to fly a broomstick like that yet," Minerva said. "Now come on you two."

Minerva glanced up then and saw Hagrid making his way down the street with a boy with messy black hair. She instantly knew it was Harry Potter. She would have known him anywhere, and not just because the whole wizarding world knew about him.

"Hello there Mrs. Dumbledore," Hagrid's voice boomed when he reached Minerva and the twin boys, who hadn't even noticed Hagrid was there, until he said, "Alrigh' there Perseus? Pleis?"

The boys spun around then and smiled saying, "Hagrid!"

While the boys hugged Hagrid, Minerva noticed Harry hiding behind the half-giant looking unsure of himself. Minerva decided saying hello wouldn't hurt anything and so she smiled at Harry and said, "Hello there Harry."

Harry jerked his head up, gave Minerva a slight smile and said, "Hello, er…Mrs. Dumbledore."

"She's the one I told ya 'bout," Hagrid told Harry. "Oh, an' she'll be one o' yer teachers at Hogwarts."

"Oh, well what do you teach?" Harry asked.

"Transfiguration," Minerva replied. "You'll be going to school with my daughters."

"Yeah, we can't go till next year," Perseus replied sadly.

"But we'll see you then!" Pleis said cheerily.

Harry simply smiled and nodded.

"We have _four_ sisters that are your age," Perseus said.

"Wow, really?" Harry asked a bit surprised.

"Yep," Pleis said. "And that's not even half…"

"Alright boys stop bothering Harry," Minerva said.

"They aren't bothering me," Harry said quietly.

Minerva smirked. "You say that now. Besides I'm sure you and Hagrid have places to go and I'm afraid we were supposed to meet the girls five minutes ago. Merlin only knows what they're getting into."

"Mum!" a voice suddenly shouted.

Minerva, Harry, Hagrid, and the twin boys turned to see Anexandra running towards them, her long black hair flying behind her. "That's Anexandra," Pleis said to Harry. "She'll be going to school with you."

Minerva shook her head. Her children really didn't know when to be quiet. "Mum," Anexandra repeated breathlessly when she reached the group. "Where've you been? Callisto's all worried."

"Oh, sorry dear," Minerva said. "We ran into Hagrid and Harry and lost track of time, not to mention your brothers are being a pain in the arse."

"Mummy!" Pleis exclaimed and Harry chuckled.

"Well we best be lettin' the Dumbledore's get back ter shoppin'," Hagrid said to Harry. "We still got some stuff left on yer list."

Harry nodded and turned to Minerva. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Dumbledore and, er…"

"I'm Pleis!"

"I'm Perseus!"

"Actually I'm Pleisthenes, but everyone calls me Pleis. I think it's easier that way."

Harry smiled. "It was nice meeting you too Pleis and Perseus." Harry glanced to Anexandra, who gave Harry a small smile, and then he and Hagrid were gone.

"He seems nice," Pleis said.

"Yes, he does," Minerva said. "Now come on you two we have to meet your father in twenty minutes." Minerva took Pleis's right hand and Perseus's left, and then pulled them down the street, Anexandra close behind.

When Minerva, the twins, and Anexandra had reached Callisto, Andromeda, and Eliana, Perseus ran up to Callisto, Andromeda, and Eliana, and exclaimed, "Guess what?!"

"What?" Andromeda asked.

"We met Harry Potter!" Perseus said.

"Really?" Callisto asked.

"Yeah, he's nice," Pleis said.

"Alright enough about Harry Potter," Minerva said, ushering her children down the street. "We've got ten minutes to find your father."

_September 1991_

"Come on girls you'll miss the train," Minerva said, pushing her children through the packed train station.

"Mum the train isn't leaving for half an hour!" Anexandra exclaimed as she attempted to put on her shoe and walk at the same time.

"This is ridiculous," Eliana muttered as she tried to put on her socks and shoes and push her belongings through the large groups of muggles at the same time. Anexandra and Eliana were hardly ever ready as early as their mother wanted them to be.

"Maybe if you would have gotten up earlier," Andromeda said to Eliana.

"It wouldn't have helped," Callisto said and Eliana narrowed her eyes at Callisto.

"Can someone hold this?" Anexandra asked, thrusting her trunk out towards her sisters.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and took the trunk from Anexandra, who smiled gratefully and hopped around a few times before she had finally managed to put her shoe on. Then she took her trunk back from Andromeda and the girls continued on behind their mother.

"Wait!" Eliana cried from behind them as she struggled to put on her shoes as well. "Can someone hold mine for a minute?" The girls exchanged glances, but none of them reached out to take Eliana's trunk. "Come on you guys!"

"Girls don't argue," Minerva said over her shoulder.

"Yeah Eliana don't argue," Anexandra said.

"Ugh!" Eliana exclaimed. Callisto smirked and then reached out to take Eliana's trunk. "Thank you!"

A while later Harry Potter was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express next to Ronald Weasley and eating the candy he had bought. Harry opened a chocolate frog card and discovered the card that Poseidon had discovered years ago that had Albus and Minerva on the front.

"So _this _is the Dumbledore's," Harry said, staring at the picture of Albus and Minerva outside of Grindelwald's hideout.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of the Dumbledore's!" Ron exclaimed, peering over Harry's shoulder at the card. "They have their own separate cards, but this one is more interesting."

"Well I've heard of them," Harry said as he flipped the card over to read the back. "But I don't really _know _them. Mrs. Dumbledore is pretty nice though."

"Wait, you mean you've met Mrs. Dumbledore?" Ron said incredulously.

Harry nodded, still looking at the back of the card. "She was in Diagon Alley with her kids."

"The Dumbledore _children_ were there too?!" Ron exclaimed. Harry turned to see Ron staring at him wide-eyed and practically jumping up and down in his seat.

"Er, yeah, some of them."

"Which ones?!"

"Well there was Pleisthenes, but everyone calls him Pleis because it's easier. Then there was Perseus who I think was Pleis's twin because they looked alike. And I saw a girl named Anexandra who's supposedly going to Hogwarts with us this year."

"Blimey," Ron muttered, sitting back in his seat. "That's not even half of 'em you know?"

"Pleis, or maybe it was Perseus, said that there were three other girls that were going to Hogwarts this year too, so I suppose their quadruplets, but I only saw Anexandra. So there's six Dumbledore's?"

"Six?!" Ron exclaimed. "Not even close! That was just the younger ones. There's actually fifteen!"

"Fifteen?" Harry asked, his eyes widening. "There's fifteen Dumbledore's?"

"Yeah! Well, there's only fourteen now, but there were fifteen."

"What do you mean there's only fourteen now? What happened to the other one?"

Ron suddenly had a grave look on his face and he glanced up at Harry's scar. "She was killed by You-Know-Who the night…you got your scar."

"She was there?" Harry asked, suddenly much more interested.

Ron nodded. "I guess she was protecting you, but no one really talks about it much. My parents were at the funeral; dad was friends with one of the Dumbledore kids. They were both in Gryffindor, which is good for the Dumbledore because his name was Godric, you know, like Godric Gryffindor, so if he hadn't been in Gryffindor it might have been a little odd."

Harry smirked at Ron's rambling before saying, "So, who was the Dumbledore that…you know…died?"

"Oh, well, her name was, uh, Aurora! Yes that was it. It gets confusing you know, with fifteen kids. I made sure to remember them all, though I'm not sure why. Anyway, she was one of three. Her triplet sisters were Ororo and Isadora. No one talks about Ororo much either though. She's hardly ever seen."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Well apparently she was working with You-Know-Who, but a lot of people think it was a lie, or she was under the imperius curse. I'm not sure, but she came back after You-Know-Who supposedly died. There was still a trial for her though, cause, you know, people were scared and all, but she isn't in Azkaban now, so I guess she's innocent."

Harry pondered this for a moment, and then said, "So what exactly did the Dumbledore's do that made them so popular?"

"Blimey Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "Minerva and Albus Dumbledore are the most powerful witch and wizard in the world! They defeated Grindelwald who was this really dark wizard of their time and he was loads powerful. That picture on the chocolate frog is them right after they defeated him. Everyone said they were supposed to have died, but their power must have saved them."

"Wow," Harry murmured, looking back down at the chocolate frog card in his hand.

"Yeah they're bloody brilliant too. They don't let the fame go to their head like most though. I've never really spoken with them, but my dad said their real nice. Sometimes mum thinks we should all be more like the Dumbledore kids." Ron laughed. "I doubt that'll ever happen."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Well because they're all…clean and…proper." Ron shuddered and Harry started laughing. "Well it's true! Course, I think it's mostly just because of their mum. Dad says she's real strict and has some sort of temper. Don't know what he's talking about really. I've never seen an angry Dumbledore. Course, with their power, I think it'd be a bit frightening don't you?"

However Harry didn't get a chance to answer. At that moment a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes opened the door to their compartment. In a bossy voice she said, "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost his."

"We already told him we didn't see it," Ron said a bit irritably.

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but then four more girls; all looking exactly alike with the same black hair came into view. The only difference was their eyes and their hairstyles.

"Did you find anything Hermione?" The girl with straight, shoulder length hair and one blue eye and one green said.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "No these two haven't seen him either."

"Of course they haven't," the girl with the shortest length black hair said, rolling her blue eyes.

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" the girl with the longest hair that ran all the way down her back said, her blue-green eyes twinkling.

"I suppose we'll just have to tell Neville we couldn't find him," the girl with hair slightly past her shoulders and running over one of her green eyes. Harry knew it was Anexandra. Anexandra turned then and looked at Harry and Ron. She noticed Harry and said, "Hello again Harry."

"Oh, hi," Harry murmured as Ron stared at the four Dumbledore's in shock.

"I don't think we were formally introduced last time," Anexandra said as she stepped into the compartment, beckoning for her sisters to follow her. She sat down across from Harry and held out her hand. "I'm Anexandra Dumbledore."

Harry shook Anexandra's hand. "It's nice to meet you, er, I'm Harry Potter."

"No really?" the girl with the shortest black hair said sarcastically.

Anexandra rolled her eyes. "Leave the boy alone." She turned back to Harry. "That's Andromeda, ignore her."

"That's rude," Andromeda said, scoffing and sitting down on Harry's left. "Besides, Harry's my best friend, aren't you Harry?"

"Is _everyone_ your best friend?" the Dumbledore with the longest hair asked.

"No Eliana they are not, even though everyone wishes they were," Andromeda said.

Eliana rolled her eyes and the only Dumbledore Harry didn't know the name to said, "You're sure of that aren't you?"

"Yes Callisto I am," Andromeda said, folding her arms across her chest and sitting back in her seat.

"So what's your name?" Anexandra asked Ron, who turned bright red when Anexandra started talking to him.

"Ron Weasley," Ron mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you," Anexandra said, frowning slightly.

"His name is Ron Weasley," Harry said when Ron continued to mumble.

"Oh," Anexandra said, smiling at Ron. "Your father went to school with my older brother."

Ron nodded and then everyone turned to Hermione, who had cleared her throat.

"Oh!" Anexandra exclaimed. "This is Hermione Granger. Sorry Hermione."

"That's alright," Hermione said, taking a seat beside Anexandra. Callisto sat next to Hermione and Eliana sat next to Ron, causing his ears to turn red…again.

"So what house does everyone think they'll be in?" Eliana asked casually.

"Or _want_ to be in," Andromeda added.

"My whole family's been in Gryffindor," Ron said quietly.

"Most of ours have," Callisto said.

"Really?" Hermione asked interestedly. "Which ones have been in which house? I've read about them, but I have no idea what house they were in when they went to Hogwarts."

"Well Althea and Apollo were the odd ones," Andromeda started.

"Mum and dad expected them to be in Gryffindor," Callisto explained, giving Andromeda a look.

"But they were both in Ravenclaw," Eliana said.

"Then Godric, Mercury, Mariska, and Aurora were all in Gryffindor," Anexandra continued.

"Ororo was the first to be in Slytherin," Eliana said.

"And Isadora was in Ravenclaw, but no surprise there," Andromeda said a bit irritably.

"And then Poseidon was in Gryffindor as well," Anexandra finished.

"Interesting," Hermione said. "Well I hope I'm in Gryffindor, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad."

"I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor as well," Anexandra said. "But I don't really mind either way."

"You only want to be in Gryffindor because that's what house mum was in," Andromeda said.

"Why does it matter _why _she wants to be in Gryffindor?" Eliana said to Andromeda.

"It doesn't, I was just saying."

"Well you don't have to be so rude Andromeda," Callisto said.

Andromeda sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to be the first Dumbledore to be in Hufflepuff."

"Why Hufflepuff?" Callisto asked.

"Because none of the Dumbledore's have yet to be in Hufflepuff so I'll be the only one and I can make my own legacies rather than have to try and top my brothers or sisters; it's too much sibling rivalry that I just don't want to deal with. And I'll be different because I'll be the only Dumbledore in Hufflepuff."

"What about Pleis and Perseus?" Eliana said. "How do you know one of them won't be in Hufflepuff next year?"

"Everyone knows Pleis is going to be in Gryffindor and Perseus could go in any of the houses _but _Hufflepuff," Andromeda said as if it were obvious.

Callisto nodded and said, "I agree, but how do you know there won't be any more Dumbledore's, I mean, not that I'm saying I'd like more, but mum and dad have already had fifteen, I wouldn't be surprised if they had another."

"Merlin I hope not!" Eliana exclaimed. "Can you imagine mum pregnant?! She's like, seventy five!"

"Actually, she's only sixty-six," Anexandra corrected. "And that's still young for witches and wizards."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied quickly. "Most witches and wizards can live up to be two hundred years old. Witches can have children all the way up into their hundreds as well so it would be possible for Mrs. Dumbledore to have a baby as safely and healthy as a twenty year old."

"That doesn't mean she should," Eliana muttered.

"What would be so wrong about mum having another child?" Anexandra said, slightly annoyed.

"There's nothing wrong with it except for the fact that…it's just…" Eliana stopped for a moment with a look of disgust on her face. "I just don't want to imagine mum and dad doing…you know…especially at their age. Besides I think mum is irritable enough without adding hormones into the mix. I could live my whole life without seeing her pregnant and I would be happy."

Anexandra and Callisto rolled their eyes, but Andromeda agreed. Ron said, "I know it may not be my business, but I think fifteen kids is enough."

The group continued to argue until Hermione thought they should continue to search for Neville's toad Trevor and eventually the train had reached Hogwarts. They took the boats across the lake and then entered the castle. Hagrid knocked on the castle doors and they swung open immediately.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid," said Minerva. "I will take them from here."

"Wouldn't she be Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked Ron, who merely shrugged in response.

"Something's wrong with mum," Anexandra whispered to her sisters as the first years followed Minerva into the school.

"Why do you think that?" Callisto asked.

"She's angry and upset about something can't you tell?" Anexandra said.

"It could just be the face she puts on in front of the school," Eliana suggested as Minerva started to give a speech to the first years.

When Minerva had finished the speech and told the first years she would return for them, Anexandra shook her head. "No, she wouldn't look upset, angry maybe, but not upset."

"Well what do you think is wrong?" Andromeda asked.

Anexandra sighed. "I don't know." However when the first years had been taken into the Great Hall Anexandra was quite sure she knew. "She and dad got in a fight about something."

"How would you know that?" Eliana asked.

"Well just look at him," Anexandra said, getting a bit impatient. "He's upset too."

"I don't see it," Callisto said.

Anexandra rolled her eyes and had to refrain from letting out a loud exasperated sigh and throwing her hands into the air. "You guys don't notice anything. Honestly if you just open your eyes."

"They'll get over it," Andromeda said.

Anexandra stared at Andromeda incredulously and opened her mouth to say something, but Minerva started calling out names then. Andromeda's wish came true and she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Anexandra was then sorted into Gryffindor, Callisto into Ravenclaw, and Eliana into Slytherin. Anexandra would have laughed at the irony of the four girls being in all of the four separate houses if it hadn't been for the fact that she kept worrying about her parents.

Albus stood, opening his arms wide, and smiling, but Anexandra couldn't see the normal twinkle in his eyes. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!...Thank you!"

He sat back down and Anexandra turned to hear Harry say, "Is he…a bit mad?"

"Mad?" said Percy Weasley. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad yes." Percy then seemed to notice Anexandra was sitting there. "Oh, sorry…"

"It's alright," Anexandra said, forcing a smile. "He is slightly mad."

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, as if just remembering something. "Why did Hagrid call Mrs. Dumbledore Professor McGonagall? Wouldn't she be Professor Dumbledore?"

"You never call Professor McGonagall Professor Dumbledore in the classroom," Percy said, and Harry knew he was being completely serious. "You can call her Professor McGonagall or Mrs. Dumbledore outside of class, but she insists that you only refer to her as Professor McGonagall when in class. It makes sense though since everyone calls the Headmaster Professor Dumbledore so I suppose it would be confusing if people were calling her Professor Dumbledore all the time as well."

Harry nodded and made a silent personal note to himself to remember that.

"Can you pass the mashed potatoes?" Albus murmured in a boring tone.

Minerva didn't even look at him when she handed him the mashed potatoes and Albus didn't say thank you. Most of the staff noticed this and exchanged glances. The staff knew that something was wrong, but none of them really knew if they should ask, so they just went back to their meal. They all knew that whatever had happened between the two must have been pretty extreme.

_A few hours earlier_

"Have you seen the Daily Prophet?" Minerva said, practically slamming the paper onto the dining room table in front of Albus.

Albus took a sip from his tea as he looked up from his breakfast. Minerva stood in front of him, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Albus didn't even glance at the Prophet, perhaps out of fear of what it said. Instead he gave Minerva a small smile and said, "No my dear I have not."

"Then perhaps you should look," Minerva replied curtly.

"Ah, perhaps indeed," said Albus as he pulled the Prophet up to look at it. He skimmed through the article on the front page that he assumed was the cause of Minerva's distress and frowned. "No one's ever broken into Gringotts before."

"Albus I think you're missing the point here."

Albus looked up at Minerva, who was glaring at him. "Minerva…"

"Why didn't you tell me you emptied the vault Albus?" Minerva interrupted.

Albus sighed and placed the Prophet back down on the table slowly, keeping his gaze down and searching his mind frantically for an excuse. The only problem was…he didn't have one. At least not one that Minerva would buy and he didn't want to lie to her anyway. It wouldn't exactly help things. He decided it was best to just tell her the reason he had thought was good enough when he emptied the vault without telling her in the first place.

"Are you going to answer me or are you trying to think up some sort of lie?" Minerva questioned. "I knew you were planning on empting the vault at some point Albus, since I helped create a defense for it in Hogwarts, but you've refused to tell me _why_ you want it in Hogwarts and you neglected to inform me _when_ you emptied it, thereby giving me a heart attack when I thought that some had stolen the sorcerer's stone!"

"Minerva I'm sorry," Albus said, rising to his feet. "I never intended…"

"Don't give me excuses Albus," Minerva interrupted again, her expression changing from anger to sadness. It made Albus's stomach lurch and his heart rise in his throat. Seeing that look in Minerva's eyes was painful for him, but to know that he was the cause was even worse. "Just tell me why."

"Minerva," Albus said, gripping Minerva's shoulders. "I was just trying to keep you and the children safe."

"Keep me safe?" Minerva said, furrowing her brow and pulling away from Albus, her expression angry again. "How does keeping secrets keep us safe?"

"It would be dangerous if you and the children knew about the reports of Voldemort…"

"Reports of Voldemort?! Yet _another _secret you've kept! I don't understand how you think secrets help anything. Has over forty years of marriage taught you nothing?"

"This is different," Albus murmured, turning away from Minerva and picking the dishes up off the table.

"How is it different?!" Minerva exclaimed as Albus made his way over to the sink. "How can you keep things about Voldemort from _me_?! The only reason he even wants to kill you is because of _me_! The only reason he wants to hurt the children is because of _me_! I think that that would at least give me some sort of a right to know about these reports. I've wanted to kill that...disgusting, poor excuse of a wizard for how many years now and you're keeping this from me!"

"That's why I've been keeping it from you!" Albus suddenly shouted, throwing the dishes in his hands at the sink, causing them to shatter against the wall. Albus spun around to face Minerva, his face contorted in rage. Minerva however was no longer looking angry, but rather, shocked and slightly frightened.

"He won't win this time!" Albus exclaimed, making his way towards Minerva. In a quieter voice he said, "I didn't tell you or any of the older children about the reports because I knew that you all wanted him dead just as much as I did. However, it's too dangerous for any of us to make such rash decision and run off to find him. The only way to keep you all safe was to keep you in the dark because I'll be damned if I let him take someone else from this family!"

Albus had reached Minerva now and he was gripping one of the dining room tables so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Minerva stared at Albus for a moment, slightly shocked and yet still angry. Through gritted teeth she said, "That's no excuse for keeping secrets from me. I'm disgusted that you don't even trust me enough to refrain from running into danger like that."

"It's still safer not to know," Albus whispered as he stared at the floor.

Minerva shook her head and turned away without a word, making it all the way to the dining room door before she stopped and turned to look at Albus. In a quiet voice she said, "I'd rather face my enemies head on than have them come up and kill me from behind. If you think keeping secrets is better then you won't be welcome in my presence." And then she made her way out the door, her robes billowing behind her.


	13. Althea and Apollo

**Chapter 13-Althea and Apollo**

**-Sorry for the extremely long wait, but my computer broke…-gasp-…but its all good now…at least I hope so…May the Force be with you!-**

After the feast Albus and Minerva waited for the rest of the students and staff to leave the Great Hall before they left, as they did every year. However this time they didn't leave together, but rather, Minerva quickly walked ahead of Albus. He wasn't about to just let her get away though, so he rushed to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and said, "Minerva…"

She cut him off, "I don't want to talk right now Albus."

"Minerva please…" Albus started again, but she shook her head.

"I just need some time to think," Minerva said. "I think…I think I'm going to sleep in the Head of House rooms tonight…"

Minerva hadn't looked at Albus the whole time she spoke, so she didn't see the look of shock and sadness on Albus's face. He let his hand slide off her arm and he took a step back. In a small voice he said, "If that is what you want."

Minerva sighed and turned around to look at Albus. "We both just need some time to think and cool off…it's just one night…"

When Albus said nothing Minerva sucked in a breath and turned around, making her way up the stairs.

Althea Pandora Dumbledore woke early Wednesday morning as she did on every other day of the week. She sighed and sat up in bed, looking around the room for signs of her husband Cameron. He was no where in sight, but she noticed that the robes he had laid out the night before were no longer in their place, and his night clothes were strewn across the floor. Rolling her eyes, Althea pushed herself out of bed and grabbed her wand, waving it at the robes on the floor. When the clothes had disappeared from sight to reappear in a basket in another room, Althea pulled on an outer robe and made her way from her room.

The instant Althea stepped into the hallway she had to press herself against the wall to avoid a collision with her five year old daughter Amelia, and then her eight year old son Cade. "No running in the house!" Althea called after her children, but children never really did listen. Althea sighed and made her way to the kitchen, where she found Cameron sitting at the table and frowning at the Daily Prophet. "Morning love," Althea said, kissing him on the cheek and then asking the house elf to make her some coffee.

"Morning," Cameron mumbled, not taking his eyes off the Prophet in his hands.

"Something happen?" Althea asked, taking a seat across from him at the table.

Cameron looked up at Althea, giving her a slightly wary look before sighing and saying, "You'll find out sooner or later. See for yourself." He handed her the Prophet and sat back in his seat.

Althea, looking slightly confused, took the Prophet from her husband's hands and slowly looked down at the front page. Not three seconds later she had jumped from her seat shouting, "That's outrageous! Who would have set up such a thing?"

"I'm not sure," Cameron said, rising from his seat. "But, are you sure it isn't…true? I mean, they have been fighting…"

Althea stared at Cameron incredulously. "Are you serious? Of course it isn't bloody well true!"

"Alright, I was just making sure," Cameron said.

Althea opened and closed her mouth a few times, obviously at a loss for words. She glanced down at the Daily Prophet a few times before throwing it onto the table and saying, "I have to go talk to my mother."

She spun around and started for the door, but Cameron grabbed hold of her arm and said, "Wait, that probably isn't the best idea."

"And why not?" Althea demanded, putting her hands on her hips, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"All I'm saying is that your mother is probably going to be, well…furious, so it's probably best that you steer clear for a little while, allow this to play out. I'm sure by the time you return home from work your father will have remedied the situation."

Althea stared angrily at Cameron for a few moments before sighing, "Fine, you win, but I'm going over there after work."

Cameron nodded. "That's fine."

Althea ran a hand through her hair before kissing Cameron's cheek and going to get ready for the day. When she was about to leave she called her children to the living room as she did every morning before she left for work. Amelia was the first to come sprinting down the hallway, her sandy blonde hair that she, Cade, and Cameron shared flying behind her. She jumped into Althea's arms and said, "Have fun at work mommy!"  
Althea chuckled. "I'll try. Don't give your father too much trouble." Althea worked mornings at St. Mungo's so Cameron watched Amelia and Cade until Althea returned home, and then he worked nights at the Ministry.

"I'll try," Amelia said, her green eyes that matched her mothers glinting with mischief.

Althea smirked then set Amelia on her feet and turned to Cade, who happened to be a spitting image of his father with the same hair and dark blue eyes. She hugged her son and then said to both of her children, "I'll see you both tonight, and then we're going to go visit grandma and grandpa."

"Yay!" Amelia and Cade exclaimed and Cade asked, "Will Pleis and Perseus be there?"

"I'm sure they will sweetheart," Althea replied, kissing Cade and Amelia's forehead before turning to Cameron. She kissed him, and then made her way out the door.

Althea had always loved her job at St. Mungo's. Being a healer was something she'd always wanted to do, ever since she knew what a healer was. This had resulted in her getting along extremely well with her mother's close friend Poppy. Minerva had always teased the two, saying in a joking tone that Poppy would have rather Althea been _her _daughter, but Poppy and Althea would just roll their eyes.

However, as much as Althea loved her job, today she hated it. Everyone was talking about the front page of the Daily Prophet, and when Althea walked by, the mediwitches would stare and whisper to each other. One of the older healers actually came up to her and hugged her, telling her that everything was going to be alright. Althea was never one to allow being hugged by someone that she hardly knew-something she was sure she got from her mother-so she was highly irritated. She hoped that her close friend, Sarah-Bell, would be different.

She wasn't.

"Althea!" Sarah-Bell practically screeched, rushing over to pull Althea into a tight hug. Sarah-Bell was shorter than Althea, and so she had to wrap her arms around Althea's waist and put her head on Althea's shoulder, her bright orange hair falling into Althea's face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Althea muttered, prying her friend away from her.

When Althea had pulled Sarah-Bell away from her, she noticed that her friend had tears in her brown eyes. "Oh Althea," Sarah-Bell said. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe your mother would…"

"She wouldn't!" Althea interrupted, turning angry. She took a step back from Sarah-Bell, grinding her teeth. "Get a hold of yourself Sarah-Bell. This isn't the appropriate time for such things. We are mediwitches, here to take care of sick and injured people, not discuss my family's private life, even though it has been smeared across the papers…" Althea stopped, sucking in a breath and attempting to calm herself.

Sarah-Bell stared at Althea, slightly shocked and stammered, "I…I'm sorry Althea I was just…I was just worried, I mean…I guess…your mother would never…"

"Yes, yes, I know," Althea said, raising a hand to stop Sarah-Bell, and then turning away, straightening her robes, pushing her raven hair from her face and continuing on with her day, impatiently awaiting the end of her shift.

Apollo Percival Dumbledore awoke to the squealing voices of his five year old twin daughters, Elizabeth and Iracabeth as he did most mornings he slept in late, though that didn't happen much. However today he had no work or responsibilities to speak of, other than helping his wife, Aphrodite, take care of their two children, but that didn't bother him. As much as he loved his work in the Department of Care of Magical Creatures, he loved being around his family even more, as most people did. Apollo squinted his eyes open to see his daughters staring at him intently with light blue eyes, the same color as their mothers, which was slightly lighter than Apollo's.

"Good morning daddy," the girls chorused.

"Good morning girls," Apollo mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Mommy made breakfast daddy," Elizabeth said cheerily.

"She wouldn't let us eat till we came and got you," Iracabeth said in a pouting tone. Iracabeth and Elizabeth were almost complete opposites, even though they looked exactly alike with the same eyes and auburn hair. Elizabeth was happy about almost anything and looked to the bright side of things, whereas Iracabeth complained more and was a bit pessimistic.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Apollo said, jumping out of bed and pulling on a robe.

Elizabeth giggled and she and Iracabeth hurried from the room, Apollo close behind. When the three reached the kitchen, Apollo kissed Aphrodite and then sat down at his regular seat at the table. A plate of breakfast and tea was placed in front of him as the rest of the family took their seats, Elizabeth and Iracabeth already arguing about something. The family's morning was normal, until the Daily Prophet arrived.

An owl tapped on the window and Apollo waved his wand to allow it entrance. It dropped the Daily Prophet on his lap and he paid the owl before it flew back out the window.

"Anything interesting today?" Aphrodite asked as Apollo unrolled the paper.

Apollo looked down at the front page and saw something that made his stomach lurch. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and he even pulled the paper closer to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He frowned at the picture on the front page and quickly started skimming through the article. When he had finished he slowly sat the Prophet down on the table and ran a hand through his thick auburn hair.

"What is it?" Aphrodite asked, looking at her husband in concern and picking the Daily Prophet up off the table. When she saw what Apollo had, she gasped and said, "No."

"What is it mommy?" Elizabeth asked, pushing herself up in her seat and straining to see the paper.

"Nothing dear," Aphrodite said, pulling the paper from her daughter's eyes.

"It's not nothing," Iracabeth said, leaning forward in her seat. "Or else you wouldn't be hiding it."

"It doesn't concern you girls," Apollo said quickly, taking the Prophet from Aphrodite and shoving it into his pocket.

"But daddy," the twins whined.

"Don't complain," Aphrodite scolded, rising from her seat and clearing the dishes from the table. "Why don't you two go clean your rooms?"

"Mines already clean," Iracabeth pouted.

"Then go play with the millions of toys your father and I bought you," Aphrodite retorted.

Iracabeth sighed and she and Elizabeth hurried from the room.

As soon as they were gone Aphrodite turned to Apollo and said, "You don't think it's true do you?"

Apollo shook his head. "My mother wouldn't do that."

Aphrodite blew out a breath and pushed her long blond hair from her face. "So what do you think happened?"

Apollo sighed. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Aphrodite put a hand on Apollo's shoulder and said, "It'll be alright. I'm sure your parents will fix everything. Would you like me to ask Althea if she knows anything when I go into work today?"

Apollo thought about it a moment before nodding. "I suppose. Maybe I'll go visit Mum and Dad when you get home."

Aphrodite said, "I'll go with you if you'd like."

"I guess if we took the girls we can get Perseus and Pleis to entertain them so we can have a serious conversation with my parents. I'm sure the rest of my siblings and their children will be there as well, considering the nature of this article."

"Yes, I just hope that no one is foolish enough to believe this nonsense."

"As do I dear, but I'm afraid we may not be so lucky."


	14. Godric, Mercury, and Mariska

**Chapter 14-Godric, Mercury, and Mariska**

Godric Xavier Dumbledore laid his quill onto his desk and sat back in his seat, smiling satisfactorily at the paper work on his desk. He had finally finished doing paper work for the first time since he had become Head of the Auror office. Running a hand through his thick auburn hair, he turned his sleepy green eyes to the strange muggle clock his father had given to him for his birthday. He realized that he was so tired because it was now eight in the morning. He had been at work for over thirteen hours. He frowned, knowing his wife was going to give him hell for not calling.

Sighing, Godric stood and made his way to the fireplace, throwing in some floo powder and then stepping through the green flames. He reemerged in the fireplace in his living room, where he saw his wife, Veronica, sitting on the couch, their three year old daughter Guinevere in her lap.

"Daddy!" Guinevere exclaimed, jumping from her mother's lap and running over to Godric.

"Guinevere!" Godric said smiling, bending down to lift his daughter into the air. She giggled as he spun her around and kissed her cheek. "What have you and mommy been up to?"

"Well…" Guinevere started as Godric sat down next to Veronica, whose arms were folded across her chest, her dark brown eyes staring at Godric and her lips in a thin line. It reminded Godric faintly of his mother, except Minerva was much more menacing.

As Guinevere started to recount the events of her morning to Godric, he leaned over to Veronica and whispered, "Sorry, I lost track of time, but I've finally finished all my paper work. I promise I'll take you both out to dinner tomorrow night and make it up to you."

Godric kissed his wife on the cheek. Veronica sighed and nodded, but there was still a sad look in her eyes. "Godric," she started. "There's something…"

She was cut off as Guinevere said, "Daddy are you listening to me?"

"Of course dear!" Godric said, and it wasn't a lie. He could listen to about five conversations at once.

Guinevere smiled and twirled her long brown hair she had acquired from her mother around her finger as she continued her story, her green eyes sparkling.

"Now what were you saying Veronica dear?" Godric asked, making sure to keep his eyes on his daughter so as not to upset her.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen the Daily Prophet this morning," Veronica whispered.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," Godric whispered back, suddenly curious. "What happened?"

"It's your family…" As Veronica said that Godric's stomach rose into his throat. "No one's dead," Veronica assured him, but it didn't help. "But, I have a feeling that you may be needed at home later today…or Hogwarts."

Godric turned to his wife with a bewildered look on his face. "What the bloody hell happened?"

Veronica motioned for Godric to wait a moment and then she turned to Guinevere. "Sweetheart I think you forgot to put away your toys."

Guinevere clamped a hand over her mouth and jumped onto the floor. "Sorry mommy." She took off towards her bedroom, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be back soon to finish my story daddy!"

"All right princess I'll be waiting," Godric called back, and then he turned to Veronica. Before he could get a sentence out she had grabbed his arm and was pulling him towards his home office.

"I didn't want Guinevere to see it," Veronica explained as she waved her wand at Godric's safe in the corner of the room. She pulled out the Daily Prophet and held it out towards Godric. "It's a bit…shocking at first…"

Godric blinked a few times before hesitantly looking down at the Prophet. As soon as he realized what was on the front page his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched as he threw the Prophet to the other side of the room. "And they call themselves reporters!" Godric exclaimed. "Reporters are supposed to report the facts, but all they're good for is ruining families! Who wants to pull apart the Dumbledore's? What sick, manipulative…"

"What's wrong daddy?" Guinevere asked as she entered the room.

Godric quickly calmed himself down and forced a smile for his daughter. "Nothing Guinevere, everything is going to be alright. But I'm afraid that daddy's tired and he needs some rest. Maybe you can tell me the rest of your story later? Maybe we'll even go see grandma and grandpa later."

"Okay!" Guinevere exclaimed, hugging Godric's legs. "Have a good nap daddy!"

"I'll try sweetheart," Godric said before kissing his wife and his daughter, and then making his way to his bedroom.

Mercury Albus Dumbledore sighed in relief when his team, The Chudley Cannons, caught the snitch. Not only was he glad that the team he had been managing for nearly a decade had won the game, but he was happy that the game had finally ended. The game had started early that morning and hadn't ended until three the next morning. His wife, Artemis, and their twin sons, Rupert and Raiden, had gone home over twelve hours ago; a Quidditch match wasn't exactly the place for two four month old babies. Mercury knew his family would be asleep when he returned home, but he was still eager to return to them, so he quickly congratulated his team, got a few quick pictures, shook a few hands, and then apparated home.

To Mercury's surprise, his family was awake when he returned home. "Oh thank Merlin you're home," Artemis said when Mercury stepped through the front door. She had a baby on each hip, both screaming quite loudly.

Mercury kissed his wife and both his sons on the cheek, then took Rupert from Artemis and attempted to calm his screaming child. "They haven't gone to sleep yet?" Mercury asked Artemis as he noticed that Rupert and Raiden had suddenly stopped crying.

Artemis sighed in relief. "I suppose they wanted to wait for their father to return. They never do sleep when you're not here. You've spoiled them."

Mercury chuckled, looking down at his sons. He brushed away some of Rupert's black hair that hung in front of his hazel eyes that matched his mother's. Raiden had the same black hair that Mercury, Artemis, and Rupert did, but he had his father's blue eyes.

"I guess we can finally get them to bed then," Artemis said. "I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Quite," Mercury said as he followed his wife to the twins' bedroom.

Not five minutes later Rupert and Raiden had fallen asleep in their parents' arms. Mercury and Artemis gently placed their sons in their cribs before backing quietly out of the room. When they reached their own room they changed quickly and then fell into bed, falling asleep within seconds.

Mercury and Artemis were woken the next morning by the sounds of their screaming sons. They both sighed and crawled out of bed, pulling on a robe and making their way to their sons' room. Once there they each took a baby and bounced them in their arms until the crying died down to quiet whimpers. Then Mercury and Artemis carried the boys to the living room and sat down on the couch. As the two started to feed the twins their bottles, they heard a tapping on the window. Mercury knew it was an owl bringing the Daily Prophet, which Artemis wrote articles for, and he waved his wand without looking up. The owl dropped the Daily Prophet next to Mercury, and he paid the owl before it took off out the window.

Mercury finished feeding Raiden his bottle before glancing down at the Prophet. He saw the picture and the title on the front page and his head began to spin. "Er, Artemis?" Mercury said in a quiet voice.

"Yes dear?" Artemis answered without looking up from Rupert.

"Can you take Raiden for a minute?"

Artemis looked up to her husband then, a confused look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, I'm not sure," Mercury answered, still staring at the Prophet. "I just need to get a better look at the Daily Prophet."

"Okay?" Artemis said, shifting Rupert so that she could take Raiden in her other arm.

"Thank you," Mercury said quickly before lifting the Daily Prophet and starting to skim over the front page article. "This isn't good," he murmured after a while.

"What happened?" Artemis asked, leaning over to look at the Prophet in his hands. When she saw the front page she sucked in a breath and said, "Oh dear."

"I have to floo Mariska," Mercury decided, rising to his feet and summoning his owl. He tied the Daily Prophet to the owl then sent it to Mariska and turned to Artemis, who was rising to her feet as well.

"I'll take the boys into the other room," Artemis said, kissing Mercury's cheek and then looking down at the twins. "I think they're falling back asleep."

"I'll be back to help you as soon as I talk to my sister," Mercury said, kissing both his boys' foreheads.

"Take all the time you need, I understand," Artemis said before leaving the room.

Mercury watched her go before throwing some floo powder into the fireplace and placing his head into the green flames.

Mariska Minerva Dumbledore hated waking up early. In fact she had made sure to work night shifts in the Department of Mysteries so that she could sleep in all day. However getting married and having children changed all that. She still worked night shifts at the Ministry, but she couldn't sleep in anymore. She hadn't slept in for over four years.

Mariska had been right that Christmas when she told her parents that Anakin was different. He was about ten steps up from her previous relationships, which is why the two married about a year after they had started dating. Of course, marrying Anakin hadn't been the reason that Mariska couldn't sleep in anymore, but rather the fact that she had gotten pregnant almost a year after their marriage with their first daughter Rosalie, who had Mariska's black hair and blue eyes. Then, almost two years later, Mariska and Anakin's second daughter, Olivia, was born. She looked more like her father with brown hair and blue eyes. So Mariska hadn't slept in for four years, and she had planned for today to be the day that she slept in.

It wasn't.

"Mariska," Anakin's voice said as he shook her slightly. "Mariska sweetheart wake up."

"Noo," Mariska moaned, pulling the blankets over her head and rolling away from her husband.

"Your brother wants to talk to you. It's important."

"Well tell him I'm sleeping," Mariska mumbled.

"I did, but after he told me what was going on I think you better talk to him."

"Did anyone die?" Mariska asked, hoping that wasn't it.

Anakin replied, "No, but…"

"Then I don't care," Mariska said irritably.

"You will once he tells you about it." Anakin said, pulling the blankets away from Mariska.

"For Merlin's sake!" Mariska exclaimed, sitting up in bed and turning to glare at her husband. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"You can go back to sleep if you don't think your family is important enough," Anakin said in a knowing voice that made Mariska grind her teeth.

"Fine, which brother is it?" Mariska said, pulling on a robe and grabbing her wand.

"Mercury," Anakin answered, throwing the blanket back onto the bed.

Mariska gave one last longing look towards the bed before making her way down the hallway. As she passed Rosalie's room, her daughter came stumbling out, rubbing her eyes and saying, "What's goin' on mommy?"

"Nothing sweetheart," Mariska said, kissing Rosalie's forehead and ushering her back into her bedroom. "Mommy just has to talk to Uncle Mercury. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Okay," Rosalie said before flipping her long messy hair over her shoulder and crawling back into bed. It was twelve in the afternoon, but Mariska was attempting to train her daughters to sleep in late. So far Rosalie was doing well, but Olivia hadn't caught on yet. Not that Mariska could blame her; she was only two years old.

When Mariska reached the living room she saw Olivia in her old baby swing that she had yet to get tired of. When she noticed her mother she cried, "Mummy! Mummy look its Uncle Murky!" Olivia had yet to be able to pronounce half of the Dumbledore's names right, but no one was surprised. There were simply too many Dumbledore's for the new additions to be able to remember and correctly pronounce all those names.

"Yes Olivia I see," Mariska said, smiling brightly at her youngest daughter and picking her up out of her swing. She tickled her then kissed her cheek and handed her to Anakin, who took Olivia into the kitchen. Then Mariska turned to her twin brother, whose head was currently hanging in her fireplace. "Brother dear this better be real serious; you're cutting into my sleeping time."

"I think it's pretty serious," Mercury said. Even in the fireplace Mariska could tell that Mercury was upset and angry about something. "It involves our family. Have you seen the Daily Prophet?"

"Well seeing as I just rolled out of bed I would assume not," Mariska replied. "Besides, I don't read that rubbish."

"Well the rubbish on today's front page could cause some problems."

"For our family?"

"Yes," was all Mercury said.

"Well the Daily Prophet has been messing with our family for years. What could make this time different?"

"Oh, it's different," Mercury said. "I'm afraid they've gone a little too far this time…well, extremely too far."

"Well what is it?" Mariska asked, suddenly worried.

"Perhaps you should see for yourself. I sent an owl as soon as I saw it, so it should be arriving to you soon."

Mariska swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, just as there was a tapping at the window. Mariska waved her wand to allow the owl in, and then took the Daily Prophet that had been tied to its leg. She glanced at Mercury, who nodded at her, and then she looked down at the front page.

"Those damn reporters!" Mariska exclaimed, gripping the Prophet so tightly that she tore it in half. "Get your head out of the fire Mercury so I can burn this poor excuse of a paper."

"Alright, but I'm coming over later. Maybe we can go see Mum and Dad and figure this whole thing out."

Mariska nodded. "I'll see you later brother. I suppose I can forgive you for interrupting my sleep."

Mercury smirked. "Whatever you say sis; now go take care of your baby."

Mariska stuck her tounge out at Mercury. "Why don't you take care of yours?"

"Can't, they're sleeping."

"Lucky," Mariska murmured as Mercury said goodbye and his head vanished from the fire place. As soon as Mercury was gone Mariska threw the Prophet into the fire, glaring at it as the flames licked the paper and slowly burned to ashes the article that was no doubt throwing her family into chaos.


	15. Isadora, Ororo, and Poseidon

**Chapter 15-Isadora, Ororo, and Poseidon**

Isadora Astraea Dumbledore sighed as she stared at her reflection. She had been woken early by a floo call from the Ministry, stating that the Ministry of Magic in China was having problems with the Ministry of Magic in Africa. Somehow Isadora's Department of International Magical Cooperation got pulled into the mix, and she, being the head of the department, had been called in to settle things down. She obviously hadn't had time to get ready, so she had quickly pulled her auburn hair back into a bun, washed her face, and changed her robes. Now that the disagreement had been resolved, she was standing in a bathroom, staring at her tired and lifeless green eyes.

Somehow she started thinking about her sister Aurora, which then made her think about Sirius Black. It seemed all she could ever think about when in such a mood. She blamed the large caffeine intake that she needed to keep herself wide awake while at work. Of course, she always ended up thinking about Sirius and Aurora even without the caffeine. Isadora had never really gotten along well with Aurora, but that's why she felt so bad. She had never treated Aurora _or_ Ororo the way she probably should have, and it made her feel worse when she thought about how her triplet sisters had turned out.

Then she thought about Sirius. Isadora and Sirius had secretly been talking throughout their years in Hogwarts. The two had hated each other for their first and second year, but in their third year they started to talk, though not purposely at first. Eventually the two started talking more often, but no one knew because Isadora and Sirius's friends and siblings mostly hated the other. Ororo and one of Isadora's friends, Kelly, had hated Sirius, and then James and Peter hadn't liked Isadora. So the two met in private, and at some point they started dating. When the two left Hogwart's they kept in touch and often spent nights together. They had kept their relationship a complete secret from everyone for a long time, until they decided it was probably best to stop the secrets. The two had planned to tell everyone, but the day before they had planned to was the day that things had gone to hell. James, Lily, and Aurora were killed, and Sirius had been labeled a murderer.

To make matters worse, Isadora had found out that she was pregnant the month after her life had been turned upside down. She hadn't told anyone of the secret relationship she had had with Sirius, and so, to everyone else, she was single. If people knew she was pregnant she would be labeled as a whore, thereby giving her family even more grief. And if she told everyone she had secretly been with Sirius they would think she had been a part of his so-called 'murderous deeds,' which Isadora knew he didn't commit, but had no proof for. Either way she knew that her child would more than likely be hated before he or she was even born. Not to mention the fact that her mother had just had quadruplets and had been expecting twins, so Isadora had felt that she would only be a burden if she started relying on her parents to help her with the child she feared she couldn't raise.

So Isadora had kept another secret. She went whole months without actually even coming face to face with any of her family some times, so she used that to her advantage. She also used the death of her sister as an excuse to take some time off of work, and then she had managed to find a way to conceal her growing stomach. She had still been too frightened to tell anyone of the child, so she had kept her daughter, who she had named Aurora, a secret up until four years ago.

Isadora had felt extremely guilty for depriving her daughter of getting to know her family and never being able to go out into public. Of course, Isadora had told Aurora all about her family and often disguised herself and Aurora as muggles to go out in the muggle world sometimes so Aurora wasn't forced to stay inside all of the time, but it wasn't the same. So Isadora had talked to her mother, admitting to her foolishness and begging forgiveness, which her mother didn't hesitate to give. Then Minerva had met her granddaughter Aurora while Isadora explained to the rest of the family what had been done.

That had been four years ago and yet she still felt guilty. What made her feel even worse was that her daughter Aurora looked almost exactly like Sirius with the same black hair and grey eyes, and yet Isadora felt that Sirius would never even get to know his own daughter. Isadora knew he would have loved Aurora. She was a trouble maker like he had been, but she was extremely intelligent like her mother.

Suddenly Isadora was broken from her reverie as her friend Hailey shouted her name and waved a hand in front of her face. "What?" Isadora asked.

"Where have you been?" Hailey said. "I've been trying to get your attention for an hour."

"Don't exaggerate," Isadora said, rolling her eyes.

"It's not that far off actually."

"Oh come off it Hailey you wouldn't stand here for longer than two minutes."

Hailey shrugged. "True. But seriously, what's wrong?"

Isadora shook her head and started walking from the bathroom. "It's nothing."

"Come on Isadora," Hailey urged. "We've been partners in this damn Ministry for eight years now. We've been to each others homes, eaten each other's food, babysat each other's children, and I kept the secret of your daughter before you told. I think I'm entitled to know what's wrong with you."

Isadora sighed and turned to Hailey, who tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and stared at Isadora with bright blue eyes. "It's really nothing. I was just thinking about…" Isadora trailed off and looked down at the floor.

"You were thinking of your secret lover _again_?" Hailey asked in a slightly incredulous tone. "Honestly Isadora you have to stop this. You're killing yourself with all this guilt and sadness you're putting on yourself. I know it's rough, but it's been ten years. You have to think about Aurora. She needs you."

Isadora sucked in a breath and said, "I know, but…I don't know…it's just so…so…"

"Hard? Depressing? Annoying? All of the above? Yeah, I get it and I know that I don't know what it's like to go through what you have, but I do know that you're a Dumbledore, and Dumbledore's don't give up, especially you. Look, why don't you take the day off and I'll fill in for you. Go spend some time with Aurora, maybe go see your parents or one of your siblings, someone. They'd understand."

Isadora nodded. "You're right. I'll…"

Suddenly Isadora was cut off when a young man who had just joined the department came up to her and Hailey. Isadora remembered that his name was Kellan. "Ms. Dumbledore," Kellan said. "I think you need to see this."

Kellan held out the Daily Prophet to Isadora, who stared at him confusedly before taking the Prophet into her hands. She looked down at the front page and after seeing the picture and the article below it, she fainted.

When Isadora regained consciousness she looked around the room, realizing that she was in her own bedroom and her daughter Aurora was staring at her worriedly. "She's awake!" Aurora suddenly exclaimed, jumping off the bed and turning to someone at the other end of the room.

"It's about damn time," a voice said, and Isadora knew it was Hailey. Sure enough a few seconds later Hailey came into Isadora's view and shook her head at her. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"What happened?" Isadora mumbled as she attempted to sit herself up in bed. Aurora propped up a pillow behind her before crawling back onto the bed and throwing her arms around her mother.

"You wouldn't wake up," Aurora murmured as she buried her face into Isadora's shoulder.

"The Daily Prophet!" Isadora suddenly remembered.

"Yes," Hailey said sadly. "It was quite a surprise."

"I have to go talk to my parents," Isadora said, lifting Aurora into her arms and rising to her feet. Aurora was ten years old, but small enough to where Isadora could still carry her. "This has to be a mistake."

"Do you want me to watch Aurora?" Hailey asked.

"No!" Aurora exclaimed. "I wanna go with you mommy!"

"Okay, okay, it's alright sweetheart you can come with me," Isadora assured her daughter as she set her back onto her feet. "Why don't you go get ready while I talk to Hailey?"

Aurora nodded and ran from the room.

Ororo Hail Dumbledore sighed and sat down on her bed, folding her arms across her chest. She said, "He can't be that bad; he's just a boy."

Her husband scoffed and continued pacing the room. "Oh, but he is."

"Come on now Severus," Ororo said. "He may be James's son, but he's _Lily's_ son as well."

Severus noticed the emphasis on Lily and paused, turning to face Ororo. "I'm over Lily, Ororo, you know that."

"Do I?"

"I married you didn't I?"

"Would you have still married me if Lily hadn't married James?"

"Yes," Severus said without hesitation. "We've been through this before Ororo. I love _you_. I always will." Severus walked over to Ororo and put a hand on either side of her face. "Let's not argue. Not today. Please believe me when I tell you that what Lily and I had was nothing more than a brother and sister relationship. I admit that it didn't start out that way, but that's how it ended, and that's what matters. You and I are together and nothing will change that."

"It's hard to believe that when I never see you," Ororo said, her voice barely a whisper.

Severus sighed and looked away. "I know." He looked back up into her blue eyes, brushing back a dark strand of hair. "Come to Hogwarts with me."

"What?" Ororo said, her voice full of confusion. "But I thought…"

"Well your parents run the place," Severus continued, disregarding her questions. "So I'm sure they wouldn't mind. And none of the Governors would have to find out."

"But I thought you liked this place," Ororo said, waving her arms to indicate the house the two shared.

"Well yes, but I'd have to keep it anyway because of the deatheaters that still feel the need to contact me. But it's also those deatheaters that make me nervous when I leave you here all week while I'm at school. I'd feel much better if you stayed at Hogwarts, especially since I could see you everyday when I returned to my rooms. We can come back home over the summer and a few weekends."

Ororo gave Severus a small smile and leaned forward to give him a kiss. When she pulled back he said, "Is that a yes?"

Ororo nodded. "That would be a yes."

Severus gave Ororo a small smile, something he rarely did, and gave her another kiss. Then he stood. "I have to go back to Hogwarts to report for breakfast in the Great Hall. I have a free period some time before lunch. You can pack and I will return for you then."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Ororo replied, standing and following Severus to the fireplace. As he threw some floo powder into the fire place she kissed him again and said, "I love you Severus."

"I love you too," he said before stepping into the fireplace and vanishing in a swirl of green flames.

When he was gone Ororo started to pack, throwing some robes and a few of her personal possessions into her trunk. While putting in a few portraits she paused to stare at the one of her family. It was from when she, Aurora, and Isadora were five years old. They were running around the yard outside the Dumbledore home, Mercury and Mariska were chasing the triplets, and Albus and Minerva lay laughing on the ground. It made Ororo think of the family she would never have, and the family Aurora never had a chance to have.

Ororo still hated herself for becoming a deatheater, which was part of the reason she would never have children. She couldn't take care of a child she didn't feel she deserved, especially since her sister could never have the children she had deserved. There was also the fact that Severus was still technically a deatheater, though obviously he was only pretending, and Ororo had acted against Voldemort, thereby setting herself up for death if he were ever to return, so it was too dangerous. Not to mention the fact that neither Severus nor Ororo thought that they would be adequate parents.

Ororo shook her head, banishing the thoughts that penetrated her mind all too often, and stood, shoving the picture of a happy time she would give the world just to have back so she could actually appreciate it into her trunk, and pulled her wand from her pocket. As she shrunk her trunk so that it would fit in her robe pocket, she heard a knock on the door. She silently started to panic as she looked around the room, frantically searching her mind for something to do. She knew the only people who came to she and Severus's home were deatheaters.

Ororo heard the person knock again, this time louder and the person shouted, "Severus open up! You have to see this morning's Daily Prophet!"

Ororo instantly noticed that voice to be Mulciber, one of Severus's 'friends' from Hogwarts. Her blood began to boil as she thought of the person that stood at her door. She had hated Mulciber almost more than she hated the Dark Lord himself. For some reason Mulciber had attempted to seduce Ororo on multiple occasions, some times becoming violent. Somehow Severus or Voldemort had always showed up in time to hex the man, not that Ororo couldn't do it herself, and then Mulciber would back off for a few days, only to begin again. Ororo had never even attempted to hurt Mulciber though, for the fact that she knew if she let her anger get the better of her she would more than likely kill the man, something she couldn't bare to do, even though Mulciber probably deserved it.

"I'm opening this door Severus!" Mulciber's voice shouted again.

Ororo acted quickly, throwing some floo powder into the fireplace and jumping into the green flames. The only problem was that it was evident that a woman was living with Severus, and that could result in some problems later. Ororo decided not to care for the moment as she stepped out of the fireplace in Severus's rooms at Hogwarts. She looked around the room to figure out which part of his rooms she had landed in and discovered that it was Severus's bedroom. She took her trunk out of her pocket, enlarged it, threw it on the floor, and then made her way out to Severus's sitting room. Just as she was about open the door to leave Severus's rooms to find him, Severus himself burst through the door.

"Ororo!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Mulciber," Ororo said. "He was at our house, banging on the door, shouting about some nonsense on the Daily Prophet. I…" Ororo trailed off as she noticed the look on Severus's face. "Wh-what's on the Daily Prophet Severus?"

"That's why I'm here," Severus started. "I was on my way to get you. It seems someone set up something that would make it appear that your mother is cheating on your father and it's causing quite an uproar in the Great Hall. I assumed you would want to know…"

"My mother?" Ororo suddenly exclaimed. "Cheat on my father? Who would believe such a thing?"

"Right now I'd say about half of the wizarding world," Severus said, frowning at the thought of someone believing something like that.

"Well that's just insane!"

"Yes; it is. The children and the staff are arguing and I do believe your parents are about to start as well, so I need to return to the Great Hall. Would you like to come along?"

Ororo sucked in a breath to calm herself and then nodded, quietly following Severus from his rooms.

Poseidon Wulfric Brian Dumbledore smiled at the woman before him, his blue eyes twinkling, and said, "I wouldn't miss your Quidditch match for the world Rayn."

Rayn grinned and wrapped her arms around Poseidon, pressing her lips against his. When she pulled back she said, "But what about the Ministry?"

"Surely the minister will survive a few hours without his junior undersecretary," Poseidon replied. "I already asked for the day off last week."

"Well you didn't tell me that," Rayn said, playfully slapping Poseidon's chest as she stared up at him with bright green eyes.

Poseidon brushed back a strand of Rayn's short, bright red hair that was lighter than his auburn hair as he said, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well it was," Rayn said, still smiling brightly.

"Good, I didn't fail in my attempts to keep this a secret for an entire week."

Rayn laughed. "You never were good at keeping secrets."

Poseidon chuckled at this. He had known Rayn since their first day at Hogwarts and they had been best friends for their first five years. They started dating in their sixth year and had been together for the past four years. They were still young, but Poseidon had decided to ask Rayn to marry him. He knew she was going to win the Quidditch match today as her team, the Appleby Arrows, was going against the Ballycastle Bats, who the Arrows had never lost against, so he was going to propose after the game. If her team somehow lost though he would use the proposal to hopefully cheer her up.

Poseidon kissed Rayn as he heard a tapping on the window of the living room of the small apartment they shared. Poseidon sighed and waved his wand at the window to allow the owl entrance. After paying the owl he unfolded the Daily Prophet and sat down on the couch with Rayn to look over the Prophet quickly and see if there was anything interesting.

As soon as the two saw the front of the Prophet they frowned and exchanged a glance. "This can't be right," Poseidon murmured after a long moment of silence.

"It has to be a mistake," Rayn agreed, putting a hand on Poseidon's arm.

"But who would do something like this?" Poseidon said, but the question didn't require an answer, so Rayn stayed silent. "I need to go talk to my parents."

Rayn nodded and Poseidon stood, but then he realized that he would then be missing Rayn's Quidditch match if he went to Hogwarts. "What is it?" Rayn asked when she noticed his hesitation.

"The Quidditch match," Poseidon said quietly.

Rayn gave Poseidon a small smile. "There'll be other Quidditch matches dear. Go be with your family, they need you."

"But…" Poseidon started, but Rayn shook her head and put a finger to his lips.

"Go," she whispered before kissing him. "I promise I won't hold it against you." She gave him a reassuring smile and kissed him again before walking him to the fireplace.


	16. The Quadruplets, Pleisthenes and Perseus

**Chapter 16-The Quadruplets, Pleisthenes, and Perseus**

Callisto Maizi Dumbledore sprinted through the corridors, attempting to reach the Great Hall before she missed breakfast. She hadn't woken to her alarm and the girls she shared a dorm with had neglected to wake her. When she finally reached the Great Hall she stopped outside the door, composed herself, and sucked in a lung full of air before opening the doors. She quickly made her way to the Ravenclaw table, staring at her feet the whole time.

Callisto sat down beside her friend Emily, who flipped her brown hair from her face and said, "Where've you been?"

"I woke up late," Callisto murmured as she reached out for a muffin.

"Again?" Emily exclaimed.

"Yes, again," Callisto said a bit irritably.

"You need to get a louder alarm clock that won't turn off until you get up."

"I already do," Callisto mumbled.

Emily just stared at Callisto incredulously. Callisto looked away, glancing up at Emily a few times, eventually getting annoyed and hissing, "What?"

Emily just smirked and shook her head before looking up at the owls that were flooding into the Great Hall. Callisto followed her gaze and watched one of the owls land in front of the boy beside her named Atticus. Atticus was a first year with blonde hair and blue eyes, and also happened to be the youngest son of Orpheus, who was the richest man in the wizarding world. Callisto and Emily were friends with Atticus, but they were sometimes annoyed by his arrogant ways.

Every morning Atticus received the Daily Prophet and allowed Callisto and Emily to look at it with him. As Emily and Callisto crowded around Atticus, he unrolled the Prophet and gasped, "Merlin's beard!"

"What?" Callisto said, moving closer to get a better look.

"Holy cow!" Emily exclaimed, and Callisto and Atticus were momentarily distracted as they looked up at Emily in confusion. Emily was always saying things Atticus and Callisto didn't quite understand, as she was muggle born.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about Em?" Atticus asked, raising an eyebrow and staring at Emily like she was crazy. "Cows aren't holy…"

"No, it's a muggle saying," Emily said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "And don't use such language Atticus."

"Okay?" Callisto said, returning her gaze to the Daily Prophet. When she saw the front page she ripped the Prophet from Atticus's hands and stared at it in shock. "What the hell! I'll kill this reporter!"

"I would too," Emily agreed as she looked at the Prophet over Callisto's shoulder.

"Oh so _Callisto's _allowed to say that stuff," Atticus said in a pouting tone of voice.

Callisto ignored this comment, still staring gravely at the Daily Prophet, but Emily punched his arm and said, "She's having a bad morning!" Emily turned to Callisto. "If it makes you feel any better I don't think your mom would do something like that."

"She wouldn't," Callisto said.

"Are you sure?" Atticus said, seemingly amused at the look Callisto gave him.

Callisto looked around the Great Hall, trying to find out if any of her sister's had seen the paper. After seeing Anexandra looking angry, Andromeda looking confused, and Eliana staring at Callisto, Callisto was sure her sister's had seen the Prophet.

Eliana Kaylyn Dumbledore looked to the clock to see that breakfast was starting in half an hour and she had yet to sleep. She decided she could just lie down for a bit and get up when it was time for breakfast.

That didn't work out.

Eliana woke to the sound of one of her roommates saying, "Eliana, Draco is looking for you."

Eliana groaned and opened one eye, peering up at the blonde who stood before her.

"You're going to be late to breakfast you know," the girl said before stalking out of the room.

Eliana glanced over at the clock, realizing breakfast would be starting in two minutes and she hadn't even changed into her school robes yet. She jumped out of bed, tripping over some dirty robes in the process, and then quickly attempted to get ready for the day. Five minutes later she skidded to a halt in the Slytherin common room, searching for Draco.

"There you are," the boy sneered, grabbing her arm and pulling her from the room. "I don't fancy being late for breakfast every morning you know. Crabbe and Goyle eat all the food within range and I have to walk to the other end of the table to get food!"

"Then why did you wait for me?" Eliana grumbled.

"How should I know?" Draco said, releasing Eliana's arm, but continuing to walk briskly down the hall.

"Well you said it," Eliana shouted at his back, as she didn't feel like walking as fast as he.

"Are you coming?" Draco called back.

"Yeah, yeah," Eliana muttered, walking quickly to catch up with Draco.

When the two reached the Great Hall they sat down across from Crabbe and Goyle, who had already eaten and were working on seconds. "Why don't you two save some for the rest of us?" Draco scolded, and Eliana smirked at the dumb looks on Crabbe and Goyle's faces.

Eliana and Draco started piling food onto their plates in silence until Draco said, "My father is sending me the Daily Prophet this morning. He didn't tell me what was going to be in it, but he thought I'd find it interesting."

"He already knows what's going to be in the Prophet today?" Eliana asked. Her father didn't even know what was going to be in the Daily Prophet, unless it was something he or Minerva had written about Transfiguration.

"Of course," Draco said boastfully. "He knows everything that goes on in the wizarding world."

Eliana rolled her eyes and looked up at Crabbe and Goyle, expecting one of them to smirk and roll their eyes as well, but no such luck. They were just statues. It seemed all they could do was eat and beat up smaller first years.

"Ah, here it comes," Draco said as the owls started pouring into the Great Hall.

Eliana pushed her breakfast aside and put her elbow on the table, her chin resting in her hand, waiting for Draco to receive the Daily Prophet so that she could look at it and see what was supposed to be so interesting.

When the owl finally dropped the Prophet in front of Draco, he unrolled it and took a look at the front page. He instantly smirked and said, "Father was right. I haven't even read the article and I already enjoy it."

"What is it?" Eliana asked, leaning towards Draco to look over his shoulder at the article on the front page. When she saw the article she frowned and bit her lip. "That's…"

"Hysterical," Draco interrupted. "I always knew McGonagall was a…" he trailed off and gave Eliana a look of pity. "It's a good thing you aren't like your parents."

"Excuse me…" Eliana started, but Draco cut her off again.

"Ah, I think we're going to be given a show this morning," Draco said, an evil smile on his face as he stared at something in front of him.

Eliana followed his gaze and saw Anexandra at the Gryffindor table, her fists visibly clenched under the table and a look of pure rage on her face. Eliana then looked to the Ravenclaw table to see Callisto looking up from the Daily Prophet that was gripped in her hands and looking around the room. She caught Eliana's eyes and the two sisters stared at each other for a moment, each coming to the conclusion that something bad was about to happen.

Andromeda Danielle Dumbledore let out an ear splitting scream, "KAYLA! You…"

"Ah, ah, ah," Kayla silenced her friend before Andromeda could let out the curse that was hanging on her tounge.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Like you don't say it."

Kayla shrugged and punched Andromeda's shoulder before turning towards the door to their dormitory. "Ow!" Andromeda exclaimed, shoving Kayla out the door.

Kayla merely smirked and the two made their way to the Great Hall, glaring or waving at people on the way. Once they reached the Great Hall they took their seats at the Hufflepuff table and immediately began annoying a small second year named Forge.

"Hey _Forge_," Andromeda said, leaning in close to the black-haired, grey-eyed, boy.

"Er, hi, Andromeda," Forge said a bit irritably.

"Don't be rude," Kayla said to him, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"I'm not," Forge protested.

"Sure, sure, what ever you say," Andromeda interrupted as she began to grow bored. "Now, how are we today my friend?"

"I'm not your friend," Forge grumbled.

Andromeda drew back in shock, a look of astonishment on her face. "I am appalled!"

Forge shrugged and then Kayla said, "Hey, the owls are here Forge."

Forge sighed and Andromeda smiled. Every morning Forge received the Daily Prophet, and every morning Kayla and Andromeda took it from him. As soon as the owl dropped the Prophet in front of him, Forge picked it up and handed it to Andromeda. She smiled and said, "Good boy."

"He's not a dog," Kayla said as she laughed.

Andromeda shrugged and unrolled the Prophet, opening it and looking down at what she thought was the front page. She stared at it, slightly confused until Kayla said, "You're looking at the back dumb-"

"_Language_," Andromeda hissed before flipping the Prophet over. Kayla rolled her eyes and leaned over to look at the Prophet. When Andromeda saw the front page she furrowed her brow and said, "What the f-"

"Flip!" Kayla exclaimed before Andromeda could get out the word.

"No Kayla," Andromeda said. "I think this situation requires f-"

"Funky monkey?" Kayla said in a sarcastic tone.

Andromeda let out an exasperated sigh. "What the hell?" When Andromeda noticed that Kayla didn't stop her she said, "You didn't interrupt."

Kayla shrugged. "I just realized what you were talking about."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and looked back down at the Prophet in her hands, wondering what the hell was going on.

Anexandra Lauren Dumbledore woke to Hermione's shrill voice saying, "Anexandra! Wake up!"

Anexandra moaned and squinted open her eyes to peek at the clock. She saw that it was two hours before breakfast even began, so she pulled the blankets over her head and attempted to fall back asleep. Hermione wouldn't allow that though.

Anexandra sat up quickly in bed as her blankets were pulled off of her. She shivered and turned to glare at Hermione, who said, "We're going to be late for breakfast if you don't get up."

Anexandra stared at Hermione incredulously and shrieked, "There's two hours!"

"And you take an hour and forty seven minutes to get ready," Hermione retorted.

"No I don't," Anexandra protested.

"Yes, you do. I timed you after we were late for breakfast _again_."

"But Hermione," Anexandra whined. "I'm tired."

"Well then perhaps you should have gone to bed at a descent hour last night," Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest and walking to the door. She turned back to face Anexandra. "You best be ready when I return." And then she left Anexandra alone. Anexandra waited a few moments to make sure Hermione had gone before curling back up in her bed.

An hour and a half later Anexandra was running around her dormitory, attempting to get ready in the short time she had before Hermione would return to the dormitory and give Anexandra that knowing look. Anexandra had just pulled on her robes when she heard footsteps outside the dormitory. She jumped onto her bed, patted down her hair, grabbed a book and pretended to read it. Hermione walked in then and, upon seeing Anexandra, raised an eyebrow.

Anexandra nonchalantly looked up from her book and said, "I managed to get ready in ten minutes. Where have you been?"

"I, uh, I was, I mean, I thought," Hermione stammered.

"No need to explain," Anexandra interrupted. "You're forgiven." Anexandra put her book down and pushed herself off her bed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her and said, "You just now got ready didn't you?"

Anexandra scoffed. "I would never do such a thing…okay, yeah; I'd do something like that."

"That's what I thought."

"Yeah, yeah, you caught me. Now let's go before we're late for breakfast."

Hermione rolled her eyes and led Anexandra from the room. When the two reached the Great Hall they sat down next to Neville Longbottom, who Hermione smiled at. Anexandra was too busy staring up at the staff table to notice her surroundings. Her parents still weren't speaking to each other. Anexandra sighed then and started to pile food onto her plate.

Breakfast was boring as usual. Hermione would discuss the Transfiguration homework that she and Anexandra had discussed for the past two days. Not that Anexandra didn't like Transfiguration, she loved it actually, but she didn't want to talk about the same exact paper over, and over, and over, and over again. She was slightly, well, extremely impatient, and she just wanted some action. It seemed she should have watched what she wished for.

The owls started flooding into the Great Hall and Anexandra ignored them as always. It was not as if she were going to receive something. However this morning, after one of the Gryffindor's had received the Daily Prophet, suddenly everyone was crowding around the boy and Anexandra's curiosity got the better of her. She looked over to the crowd and realized that most of them were staring at her, whilst the other half stared up at the staff table. This instantly made Anexandra wonder what in Merlin's name the Daily Prophet had printed about her family this time.

As Anexandra slid over to the crowd to see what was on the Prophet, she heard Fred Weasley say, "Its bad news Anexandra."

Anexandra ignored everyone's comments of agreements and pushed her way forward to see the Prophet. First she gasped, then she frowned, and then she practically screamed, "What in Merlin's name is this!"

By the time Anexandra had gotten halfway through the article she was ready to kill someone. She clenched her fists and glared at the table, knowing that if she looked at anyone's sympathetic face she'd probably snap.

Pleisthenes Calibos Dumbledore and Perseus Zeus Dumbledore woke to their mother's gentle voice saying, "Pleis, Perseus, I'm leaving now." Pleis immediately sat up and Perseus slowly looked up at his mother with tired green eyes. Minerva smiled softly and Pleis noticed that she looked extremely tired this morning, more so than usual. "I have a free period after lunch, so maybe I'll just come eat lunch with you two and we can do whatever it is you'd like to do afterwards."

"Can we play chess?" Pleis exclaimed.

Minerva chuckled and Perseus whined, "Aw, Pleis. I don't wanna play chess again and mommy always wins."

Minerva ruffled her boys' messy black hair and said, "We'll discuss it when I get back. Remember, stay in my rooms unless something bad happens, and then you know where Aunt Poppy and I are."

"Bye mum," Pleis said, kissing her on the cheek and giving her a quick hug.

"Bye Pleis, Perseus," Minerva said, kissing Perseus's cheek as he rubbed his eyes. "I'll see you later."

The boys nodded and Perseus waved as Minerva left. The second she was out the door the boys jumped to their feet and Perseus said, "So what're we doing today brother?"

Pleis shrugged. "We've got about an hour until breakfast is over, and then we have four hours until we _have_ to be back here to meet mum."

"That should be enough time," Perseus said as he pulled on his robes.

It was the same every morning when Pleis and Perseus were with their mother. Albus and Minerva hadn't been speaking, so the boys stayed with their mother in her rooms for a few nights, and then switched to stay in the rooms they usually stayed in at Hogwarts that connected to their parents shared rooms. Every morning the boys stayed with Minerva they were able to run around the castle and do as they pleased until Minerva returned to her rooms. When they stayed with their father they weren't able to slip out very easily, as he stayed in his office most of the day.

"So should we try to find that hidden exit Fred and George told us about?" Perseus suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Pleis said, opening the door and peering cautiously outside. When he was sure no one else was around he turned back to his twin brother. "After you Perseus."

Perseus flashed a smile at Pleis before bounding out the door, Pleis close behind. The boys then spent almost thirty minutes just attempting to make it down stairs. Once there they started planning the best way to get past the doors to the Great Hall. However they were suddenly curious as to what was going on inside as they heard a loud commotion. They saw someone dressed all in black burst through the doors and run towards the dungeons.

"Hey," Pleis whispered, elbowing Perseus in the ribs. "That's Uncle Severus."

"Where do you think he's going?" Perseus asked.

"Maybe he's trying to get away from the noise?" Pleis suggested.

"Well he's running faster than a centaur!"

"It has to have something to do with what's going on in the Great Hall."

"Yeah, but…what's going on?"

Pleis rolled his eyes. "Obviously I don't know."

Perseus punched Pleis in the shoulder. "I know!"

"Well we have to go in and find out."

As Pleis started walking towards the doors to the Great Hall, Perseus grabbed the sleeve of his robe and pulled him back. "We can't go in there!"

"And why not?" Pleis asked.

"Mum said we're supposed to stay in her rooms. If she and dad see us they'll kill us and have someone baby-sit us all the time."

"You're exaggerating," Pleis said. "Besides, something could be wrong."

"And you think if there is we can fix it?"

Pleis shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

Perseus rolled his eyes and he and Pleis stepped towards the doors to the Great Hall. Just as Pleis was about to open the doors, Severus and Ororo came rushing down the hall.

"Pleis, Perseus," Ororo said breathlessly. "What are you two doing down here?"

Pleis and Perseus exchanged a glance and Pleis said, "Uh, well, we wanted to know what all the commotion was."

Ororo and Severus exchanged a glance then, and Ororo crouched down to the twin's height, putting a hand on one of their shoulders. "Don't you two worry about it. Severus and I will fix things in there. Why don't you two go back to your rooms and play a game? I'll make sure to come get you if anything happens."

Pleis started to protest, "But-"

"No but's," Ororo said. "Do as I tell you."

Pleis frowned and Perseus murmured, "Come on Pleis, let's go."

Pleis sighed and folded his arms across his chest, mumbling, "Fine."

As soon as the boys were out of earshot of Ororo and Severus, Perseus said, "You aren't really gonna listen to them are you?"

"Of course not," Pleis said as he stepped through a portrait hole that would lead to the Great Hall.

Perseus shook his head and sighed. "Why is it that I'm always being pulled into your crazy schemes?"

Pleis shrugged and grabbed Perseus's arm, pulling him into the portrait hole.


	17. Albus and Minerva

**Chapter 17-Albus and Minerva**

**-Sorry for the delay, but my computer stopped working **_**again**_**…It's still not really fixed, so I don't know when the next update will be, hopefully soon, but who knows. May the Force be with you!-**

**A**lbus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore rolled over in bed, reaching out for his wife, wanting nothing more than to just hold her.

But she wasn't there.

Albus's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the cold empty space on what had been Albus and Minerva's mattress. He felt tears prick his eyes but he quickly blinked those away and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He had been doing that every morning for the past month. Albus hadn't spoken to Minerva in far too long and he was sure that he was on the brink of insanity. He hadn't been able to sleep peacefully ever since their first night in their own rooms. Many times he had considered sending Minerva a letter, or just knocking on the door to her rooms, but every time he would either chicken out or be wrapped up in Hogwarts business. He and Minerva's schedules clashed horribly, and so that made talking all the more impossible. The fact that Minerva hadn't attempted contact also made Albus wonder if Minerva had moved on. He found it slightly ridiculous for someone to get over the person they had been married to for over forty years and had fifteen children with in only a month, but Albus still worried about it.

Albus sighed and looked to the clock, discovering that it was only four in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow and curling up into a ball. That's when he began thinking about his children. All of them had grown, save the quadruplets, Pleisthenes, and Perseus. But at the moment he couldn't even see them. The quadruplets would more than likely be embarrassed by him if he went up to them in the halls to give them a hug, and Pleis and Perseus were currently staying with their mother in her rooms. Albus hated feeling like a divorced couple, switching children between "households" and asking said children about the other parent. Albus had asked his youngest twin boys-who painfully reminded him of Minerva-about the well-being of their mother multiple times. They had been extremely vague, as children were prone to be, but Albus had gathered that Minerva didn't eat much of her meals; which he noticed when she ate in the Great Hall, though he too had been skipping meals; and that she didn't sleep much as of late, though Perseus said it was possible that she just looked tired a lot. After being told that, Albus had had the extreme urge to run to Minerva's rooms, but was afraid it would ruin what little relationship they still had, which was basically no contact whatsoever.

Eventually Albus fell into a not-so-peaceful sleep, thinking of Minerva.

**M**inerva Thetis McGonagall Dumbledore moaned in her sleep when she suddenly felt cold, something her husband was supposed to prevent. She reached her arm across the bed, wondering where Albus was, until she remembered. She whimpered quietly and pulled the blankets over her head, crushing her fists against her closed eyes. She wished that she wouldn't have run from Albus that night. One night of staying in the Head of House rooms had turned into an entire month, and she couldn't have been more miserable. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and she was sure her teaching skills had depleted, though not noticeably so to others, just herself. Then there was the switching Pleisthenes and Perseus back and forth between rooms, which made Minerva's little amount of time with them even lower.

Minerva's sense of pride didn't help anything. She didn't feel the need to be the first one to apologize, because Albus was the one who started it. She rolled her eyes at herself then as she realized how childish that sounded. Still, she couldn't bring herself to talk to him first. She would of course apologize for overreacting, but Albus would have to make the first move. The fact that he had yet to do so made Minerva wonder if he had forgotten about her, or simply didn't care about her. It was an odd way of thinking, but of course Minerva worried about it.

Sighing, Minerva sat up in bed-which happened to be much less comfortable than the one she shared with Albus-and threw the cold blankets from herself. She shivered slightly and pushed herself off the bed. Then she suddenly felt the room spin and she gripped her bedside stand, causing her wand to roll off onto the floor. When the dizziness passed Minerva ran a hand through her unkempt hair, reached down to pick up her wand, and slowly stood up straight. She sucked in a breath, blew it out, and then proceeded into her bathroom. She was unfazed by the dizziness, as she had been rather irritated by it ever since she stopped speaking to Albus and there was never any other sort of problems.

Minerva got ready for the day and said good-bye to Pleisthenes and Perseus before making her way to the Great Hall for the breakfast she wouldn't eat.

**M**inerva's dizziness didn't fade that morning like it usually did. She didn't understand it, but when she would risk a glance at Albus she felt her body being pulled towards him like a magnet, but she quickly fought it, which brought the dizziness back. So instead she made sure not to even look at him, but that didn't make the feelings of nausea vanish.

Then Albus and Minerva happened to both reach out for the same food at the same time, causing their hands to brush against each other. Both of them gasped and jumped slightly as they felt a sudden jolt run through their bodies. Neither of them looked at the other and just stared at their plates. Minerva resisted the urge to reach out and hold Albus's hand, causing her entire body to tremble from the severity of dizziness that had overcome her. She decided it was best to leave the Great Hall before she lost control or passed out. She threw her napkin onto the table and stood, practically falling over in the process, and then started making her way towards the doors to the Great Hall.

On her way Minerva noticed that the Great Hall had suddenly quieted considerably and there were only hushed whispers as everyone watched her leaving. She heard a few of the students' conversations as she passed.

"And she calls herself a Gryffindor," someone sneered.

"She would never do such a thing," another said.

"But she's not like that," a girl, who Minerva noticed as Julie Andrews said to another boy.

"How do you know?" the boy, Aaron Martin, said.

"Because she's been my favorite teacher since first year," Julie said. "I know she wouldn't do that."

"Well apparently she would," Aaron argued.

"But what about all her kids?" Julie said, seeming to be on the verge of tears. "And her husband."

"What does she care?" Aaron said. "She's just…"

Minerva had reached Aaron and Julie then and she stopped, as she assumed they were discussing her, and said, "Excuse me Miss. Andrews, Mr. Martin, but what are you talking about?"

"N-Nothing professor," Julie stammered, staring up at Minerva with wide eyes.

Minerva heard Aaron mutter, "Bloody whore."

However before Minerva could even process what the boy had said, someone screamed, "Don't you _dare_ talk about my mother that way!" Minerva turned to see Anexandra stomping towards Aaron, pulling her wand from her robes. The ceiling in the Great Hall darkened with clouds, though outside it was still bright and cloudless.

"I'm just telling the truth!" Aaron retorted as he stood and pulled his wand from his robe pocket as well, though he looked extremely terrified.

Anexandra opened her mouth to retort, but Callisto suddenly yelled, "It isn't the truth!"

Aaron rolled his eyes and picked up what Minerva realized was the Daily Prophet, shoving it into Anexandra's face. She scowled at him and threw the Prophet onto the floor shouting, "It's a lie!"

"How would you know?" someone among the sea of students shouted. "You're just like her!"

Anexandra gritted her teeth and quietly screamed in rage, raising her wand as there was a loud crack of thunder from above.

"What in Merlin's name is going on," Minerva muttered as she leaned down to pick up the Daily Prophet.

"You're a bloody cheater that's what!" Aaron yelled when he heard Minerva's quiet question.

"That's enough!" Minerva heard Albus shout, but it was too late.

The hall erupted into screams and fights, spells flying and fists flailing as students started arguing over whether or not Minerva was a cheater, which she didn't understand until she saw the front page of the Prophet. Minerva knew right away what had started all the commotion. There on the front page was a woman who looked exactly like Minerva kissing a man…and that man wasn't Albus. Minerva didn't know whether to kill someone or cry. She didn't even bother reading the article, just noticing a few key words that were accusing Minerva of cheating on Albus.

Albus.

Minerva looked up at her husband, praying to Merlin that he didn't believe the rubbish in the papers. She saw him making his way towards her, attempting to stop the feuds between the students on his way. She couldn't read his face though. She had no clue what he was thinking. He looked upset, that much she knew.

Minerva turned away from Albus when she heard the doors to the Great Hall opening loudly and she saw Ororo and Severus making their way into the room. Ororo searched the crowd until she found Minerva and then made her way over to her mother while Severus started taking wands from students and deducting house points.

It took Ororo a little while to reach Minerva, as she was forced to dodge spells on the way, but when she finally reached her she said, "Mom, what's going on?"

Minerva shook her head; glancing at Albus, who was arguing with a seventh year Slytherin boy, and murmured, "I have no clue." She turned back to Ororo. "Have you seen the Daily Prophet?"

Ororo sighed. "I think everyone has, but I'm sure the rest of the family thinks it's as ridiculous as I do." Ororo paused and suddenly looked uneasy. "It is ridiculous isn't it?"

"Of course it is!" Minerva exclaimed. "I would never…I couldn't…I wouldn't…you know I wouldn't hurt your father or you or any of your brothers and sisters that way. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't love another man if I tried! Not that I want to try, but you get the point…" Minerva sucked in a breath and ran a hand over her hair. She wanted to fix this, to prove she wasn't cheating on Albus, to stop the students from dueling because it was far too dangerous. Normally, she would, but this time she felt that anything she did would only make things worse.

"I understand," Ororo said, dodging another spell. When Ororo turned back to Minerva she noticed something behind her and frowned. "I told them to go back to their rooms."

Minerva turned around to see what Ororo was looking at, and was displeased to find Pleis and Perseus standing by a secret entrance and looking around the Great Hall. She glanced back at Ororo before rushing over to them. However Minerva reached them too late. By the time she got to them, they had already seen the Daily Prophet, and were staring at Minerva like she was a stranger.

"Pleis, Perseus," Minerva said when she reached them. "I…I thought I told you to stay in my rooms." She was more horrified than angry at them. It was bad enough that everyone else in the wizarding world would think badly of her, but her two youngest sons, who wouldn't understand what they were seeing, was what sent Minerva over the edge. She was already extremely dizzy, as it had gotten worse when she saw the Daily Prophet, and now she was on the brink of passing out. The loud noises in the Great Hall had turned to a loud ringing in her ears, and as she gripped the edge of a table her vision darkened.

The last thing Minerva heard was Ororo shouting something, and when Minerva turned to see what it was, she saw a spell flying towards she and her children. She pushed Ororo, Pleis, and Perseus out of the way before getting hit in the chest. It was a simple, and weak, disarming spell, but it was enough to make Minerva loose consciousness.

Albus turned around to see the spell hit Minerva in the chest. His heart stopped as she stumbled back and crumpled to the ground. He had let this go on too long. Albus pressed his wand to his neck and said, in a loud voice that echoed throughout the Great Hall, "ENOUGH."

Everyone suddenly stopped and turned to the Headmaster. Almost every student looked guilty and they put their wands back into their robes, if they even still had theirs. Albus looked over to Minerva to see Ororo with her, and so he continued to speak, knowing that Minerva would be alright for a minute…he hoped so anyway. "I am extremely disappointed, in all of you. Your behavior is not something I would have _ever _expected, from any of you. Heads of House will escort the children to their dormitory and keep an eye on them for the time being and I will be speaking to all of you when I am able. Madame Hooch, if you would please escort the Gryffindors to their tower. Any injured will inform their Head of House and follow Madame Pomfrey to the Hospital Wing."

As soon as Albus knew the children were doing as he said, he quickly made his way over to Minerva. "What happened?" Albus asked Ororo as he got down on his knees beside Minerva.

"I-it was just a disarming spell," Ororo stammered. "I don't, I don't know why she was so affected by it."

"Is mum okay?" Pleis whispered.

"And why is she kissing this man daddy?" Perseus asked, holding the Prophet in front of his father's face. "Are you and mummy gonna get a divorce?"

"I don't want a new daddy," Pleis said. "You and mommy can't split up daddy."

"Boys, boys," Albus said. "Your mother and I are not going to get a divorce."

"That isn't even mom in the picture," Ororo added.

"But it looks just like her," Perseus started to protest.

"Someone is setting her up," Ororo interrupted.

"Are you sure?" Pleis asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Ororo answered quickly. "She told me herself that she could never do something like that, nor would she want to. Now come on," Ororo said as she stood and reached out her hands to Pleis and Perseus. "We have to get mum to the hospital wing."

Albus sucked in a calming breath before gently lifting Minerva into his arms. He hated that the first time he got to hold her in his arms in a month was so that he could take her to the hospital wing. He started to follow Ororo, Pleis, and Perseus from the Great Hall and eventually made it to the Hospital Wing, where he laid Minerva onto a bed while Ororo went to get Poppy, who was fussing over a student.

Albus told Poppy to make sure the students were alright before she checked on Minerva, and then he took Minerva's hand in his. He immediately felt a sudden calm come over him, and Minerva-though still unconscious-sucked in a long breath. Albus wondered if the separation between him and Minerva was what had caused her to react so strongly to the disarming spell and why neither of them was able to eat or sleep, as well as why Minerva had been leaving the Great Hall early while unstable on her feet and the jolt the two had felt when their hands brushed against each others at breakfast.

Albus and Minerva had had a strange connection ever since the incident at Grindelwald's hideout. Ever since they had joined their magic to save their lives and defeat him, Albus and Minerva had been able to sense when the other was in danger, which is why Albus had turned to Minerva just as she was hit by the spell. Neither of them really understood what the magic that held them together was, but they hadn't questioned it, and used it to their advantage. However when the two were apart for extended periods of time they weren't fully themselves and couldn't eat or sleep well. It was as if an invisible force was trying to push them back together, but the magic that bonded them alone wasn't powerful enough to show them what they were too blind to see on their own.

They had both been foolish during the past month and they knew it. Albus realized this as he stared down at his wife of forty five years, and Minerva was thinking the same thing as she lay unconscious. At that time about half of the Dumbledore children came bursting into the Hospital Wing. First were Anexandra, Callisto, Andromeda, and Eliana; followed by Poseidon and Isadora and her daughter Aurora.

"What happened?" Isadora asked breathlessly.

"It was Draco," Anexandra hissed.

"No it wasn't," Eliana protested.

"The hell it wasn't!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"We saw him Eliana," Callisto said.

"No you didn't," Eliana argued.

"Don't stick up for that slime!" Anexandra fumed, stepping in front of Eliana, her fists clenched again.

"He's not slime!"

"Then you're a traitor!"

"Girls!" Albus hissed. "Stop fighting, this is a hospital wing."

"Sorry," Anexandra murmured, collapsing into a chair by her mother's bed.

Andromeda and Callisto perched themselves on the arms of the chair Anexandra sat in and Poseidon said, "So we've all seen the Daily Prophet, but how did it come to this?"

Albus sighed and began explaining to his children what had happened in the Great Hall that morning. At some point Poppy came over and began running tests on Minerva. Poppy assured Albus that Minerva would be fine, and eventually the rest of the Dumbledore children showed up, asking questions and taking a seat by Minerva's bed to wait for her to wake up.

When Minerva finally started to stir and open her eyes, everyone present sat up straighter in their chairs and smiled slightly at Minerva. As soon as Minerva had sat up, after looking around at her family confusedly, her grandchildren all squealed and attempted to jump onto the bed with her.

"Cade, Amelia," Althea scolded. "Give your grandmother some air."

"Guinevere don't be jumping on the bed," Godric said, pulling his daughter back.

"Now, now," Minerva said in sleepy tone. "Let me see my grandchildren."

Minerva's children hesitated before allowing the eight grandchildren to crawl on the bed and start talking to Minerva. Eventually the rest of the Dumbledore's started talking to Minerva, no one bringing up the topic of what had happened earlier.

At least until Eliana started arguing with Andromeda.

"Don't be stupid," Andromeda had said.

"Don't call me stupid," Eliana growled.

"Well you are if you're friends with Malfoy."

"He didn't do it!"

"Yes he did," Anexandra muttered.

"Did what?" Minerva asked. "What are you three arguing about?"

"He hit you with that spell," Callisto said quietly.

"No he didn't!" Eliana shouted.

"Stop lying!" Anexandra exclaimed.

"I'm not! He wouldn't do something like that and I never saw him…"

"Exactly, you didn't see him," Andromeda interrupted.

"That's not what I meant," Eliana protested.

"Girls that's enough," Albus said, giving them a look.

"Who _did _hit me with that spell?" Minerva asked quietly. "And who would even put that in the Prophet to begin with."

"A liar," Callisto started.

"Like Malfoy," Anexandra finished.

Eliana let out an exasperated sigh and stood, stomping from the room. Minerva attempted to get up and go after her, but Poseidon told her to stay and went to talk to Eliana himself.

"Kids," Albus said when Poseidon had left. "I believe your mother and I have a few things to discuss, and you should get your children home; it's getting late. We'll all get together some other time when we've figured a few things out and everyone has calmed down. Anexandra, Callisto, Andromeda, you should go back to your dormitories, and please try not to get into any fights." Albus turned to Pleis and Perseus. "I want you boys to go back to your room and your mother and I will be there soon."  
Everyone seemed to hesitate before saying their good-byes and leaving Albus and Minerva alone. Albus then looked around the empty Hospital Wing before turning to Minerva. At the same time they both said, "I'm sorry."

Minerva smirked and said, "As if we couldn't have said that earlier."

Albus nodded. "For being the most intelligent witch and wizard of the century we sure are dense."

"I agree," Minerva said, smiling slightly and taking Albus's hand in hers. "So…what now?"

Albus sucked in a breath. "We find out who framed you."

Minerva shook her head. "I mean, with us. I…I can't sleep in that Head of House rooms for another-"

Minerva was cut off as Albus suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers. She instantly relaxed in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, pulling Albus closer to her. Minerva definitely wouldn't be sleeping in the Head of House rooms that night, and even though someone had tried to tear Albus and Minerva apart, they had actually managed to bring them closer together. No matter what the Daily Prophet and the rest of the wizarding world did in the continuing days, or weeks, or months to the Dumbledore family, Albus and Minerva would still be together.

However, the Daily Prophet would be the least of their problems…


	18. When You Give Your Children Detention

**Chapter 18-When You Give Your Children Detention**

The day after the Daily Prophet printed the article that sent Hogwarts into chaos, the Dumbledore's were bombarded by letters. It seemed the wizarding world was in a state of confusion, as not many wanted to believe that a hero like Minerva would cheat on her husband. The people who believed the article sent letters of condolences to Albus and the children, and hate mail to Minerva. Those who were intelligent enough to find the article a load of rubbish sent letters to Minerva, stating that they believed her and would support her. Then Albus received letters from women who promised they would never cheat on him, and Minerva received letters from men who thought they were better for her than Albus. There were also letters from parents that didn't want their children being taught by Minerva.

The Dumbledores all burned the letters they received and Minerva continued to teach. Albus spoke to the students at breakfast that morning and then went to talk to the editor of the Daily Prophet.

"How dare you print such a thing?" Albus shouted after calmly attempting to talk to the editor, Klipto.

"Mr. Dumbledore," Klipto said. He was an older man with graying hair and thick glasses. He had to have been alive when Albus and Minerva defeated Grindelwald, but Albus had the feeling that Klipto hadn't been directly affected by the war. "We received an anonymous letter with the picture inside. It's not as if we made it up ourselves-"

"You may as well have," Albus interrupted. "Do you just believe any anonymous letter you receive?"

"Well of course not-" Klipto started again.

But again Albus cut him off. "Then what in Merlin's name possessed you to write that article?"

Klipto suddenly looked frightened, obviously noticing the fury in Albus's eyes. "It wasn't me," Klipto said quickly. "Rita Skeeter wrote it. I thought she had real proof, but when she told me about the letter the article had already been printed. I swear, if I had known-"

"Where is Rita now?" Albus asked in a frighteningly calm voice.

"I-in there," Klipto stammered, pointing to a door on the other side of the room.

Albus muttered, "Thank you," before making his way to the door Klipto had pointed him to.

When Albus reached the door he pounded his fist against it until he heard a voice from inside say, "What in Merlin's name…stop that racket and come in!"

Albus wasted no time in wrenching the door open and stepping into Rita Skeeter's office. When Rita saw Albus she seemed frightened, but she had a look of pity on her face as she said, "Oh, Mr. Dumbledore, I am so sorry about your…wife. It must have been terrible to have to find out in such I way. If I could have told you first-"

"Excuse Miss. Skeeter," Albus said quietly, attempting to control his anger. "But I believe you are terribly misinformed. My wife did not cheat on me, nor will she ever. I would appreciate it if you would write an article explaining the misunderstanding and have it in tomorrow's paper."

Rita stared at Albus as if he was crazy, and then she laughed. "Mr. Dumbledore, I'm afraid _you _are the one who is misinformed. Minerva McGonagall is cheating on you."

"Oh?" Albus said. "And what makes you so sure of this? Obviously that picture is a fake."

"Oh really? And how would you know that?"

"Do you have a copy of the picture?"

Rita eyed Albus skeptically before waving her wand and summoning the picture. She then handed it to Albus and folded her arms across her chest as if she knew he wouldn't be able to prove her wrong.

Albus had already found the problems with the picture and started pointing them out to Rita. "First of all, these aren't Minerva's glasses," Albus said, and indeed the glasses in the picture were red and had circular frames. "And Minerva would never wear glasses like that. I, being married to her for over forty years, would know such a thing. Second of all, those robes are far too bright and revealing for Minerva's taste. Not to mention Minerva hates that much orange." Rita still looked unconvinced, so Albus continued. "The woman in this picture is wearing six inch heels. Minerva would never wear such high heels, or such open toed shoes. Then there's the fact that this woman looks like Minerva at age seventeen after taking an aging potion." Albus paused and smirked. "This imposter obviously didn't do their homework. Should I go on?"

Rita sucked in a breath and said, "No I believe that's quite enough. You've made your point." Rita took the picture from Albus and said in a pained voice, "I believe I owe you…an apology…Mr. Dumbledore."

"Don't apologize to me," Albus said. "Apologize to Minerva and my family in tomorrow's paper."

Rita gritted her teeth and muttered, "Of course."

"Thank you," Albus said as he turned towards the door, where he paused and turned back to face Rita. "And I would appreciate it if you would refrain from writing about my family in the future, Miss Skeeter."

"Is that a threat Mr. Dumbledore?" Rita asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Not at all," Albus said, seemingly baffled. "Oh, and may I ask where you received that photo?"

"It was an anonymous letter," Rita answered, and somehow Albus knew she was telling the truth.

"I look forward to reading your article tomorrow Miss. Skeeter," Albus said, his voice cheerful, but threatening at the same time. "I want to clear up all the…misunderstandings."

"Of course," Rita said, and then Albus was gone.

**A**nexandra smiled at the potion before her. As she looked around the room she came to the conclusion that she was more than likely the only one in her potions class that had successfully created it. Her beliefs were confirmed when her brother in-law looked into her cauldron and she saw a small, barely visible smile on his lips.

"Ah, very good Anexandra," Severus muttered. "You seem to be the only one in the class competent enough to create this potion." At this he looked over to Harry, who was sitting next to Anexandra and glaring at Severus. "Something wrong…Potter?"

"No, sir," Harry mumbled, turning back to his potion, which started to smoke.

Severus waved his wand and the contents of Harry's cauldron vanished. "Unacceptable Mr. Potter," Severus said before spinning on his heel and walking towards the front of the room.

When Severus was out of ear-shot, Harry leaned over to Anexandra and whispered, "Why does he like you so much? I mean, not that there's any reason not to like you, but he hates everyone that isn't a Slytherin."

Anexandra smirked and glanced at Harry, whispering, "He doesn't hate everyone like you think he does, but I suppose he isn't rude to me because he's my brother in-law. We know each other well…besides; my mother would kill him if he was rude to me for no reason."

"He's your brother in-law?" Harry said incredulously.

"I believe that's what you would call someone who is your sister's husband," Anexandra answered, rolling her eyes. "But Pleis and Perseus call him uncle; I'm guessing because of the age difference."

"Don't you have brothers and sisters that are older than Snape?" Harry asked.

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry, and yes, I do, but…I guess it's different, I don't know."

"Oh, well, why would your sister want to marry _Snape_ though? I mean, I just don't understand how-"

"Potter!" Severus snapped from across the room. "Would you like detention?"

"No Professor," Harry mumbled.

"Then I suggest," Severus said. "That you stop speaking in my classroom without permission."

"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled again.

Harry didn't say anything to Anexandra for the rest of the class, and when class was over Anexandra and Hermione made their way to Transfiguration, where they met up with Callisto outside the classroom and had a quick conversation about their homework before walking into the classroom together. Minerva was sitting behind her desk grading papers, but glanced up as Anexandra, Callisto, and Hermione entered the classroom, as she knew they were always the first ones into the class. Minerva gave the girls a small smile and then returned to grading papers while the girls took their seats.

Eventually the rest of the students showed up; Minerva put the papers she was grading aside and came out from behind her desk to start class. She spoke to the class about the next spell they would be learning, and then had them silently read a section from the text book to themselves. Minerva returned to grading papers.

Not five minutes after the class had started reading, the sound of the door to the classroom creaking open was heard. Then Anexandra heard Andromeda's voice whisper, "Hey…mom…mommy…"

Minerva looked up from her desk, startled, and the rest of the students turned to look at Andromeda, who smiled and waved at everyone.

"Andromeda," Minerva said, getting worried as she stood. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no," Andromeda said, looking uneasily at her mother.

Minerva stared at Andromeda a moment before softly saying, "Then what did you need?" Minerva couldn't help speaking to her children in a softer tone of voice, unless of course they were misbehaving or in her classroom. At the moment Andromeda wasn't technically 'in class.'

"I needed something?" Andromeda asked as she stared at her mother confusedly.

Minerva raised an eyebrow, and Anexandra could tell her mother's patience had just turned to irritation. Minerva said, "I do not know, as you have yet to tell me why you are interrupting my class."

The class was now looking back and forth between Minerva and Andromeda as if they were watching a tennis match. Everyone was silent, as they were interested in the conversation between mother and daughter.

Andromeda bit her lip. "Uh, well, I wanted to say hi."

Minerva blinked, seemingly shocked at what Andromeda had just said. Anexandra and Callisto had to bite their lips, hard, to keep from laughing. "You want…you just…" stammered Minerva. "You wanted to say _hi_? You are out of class…interrupting _my_ class…to say _hi_?" When Minerva had gotten over the initial shock she straightened up to her full height and sternly said, "What class are you supposed to be in right now Andromeda?"

"Uh, charms," Andromeda answered. She didn't seem to be fazed by the furious look in Minerva's eyes.

"And why are you not there? How did you get Professor Flitwick's permission to leave his classroom?"

"I asked to go to the restroom," Andromeda said, shrugging and stepping into the classroom.

Minerva stared at Andromeda, her lips pressed tightly together, fists clenched, and a stern glare on her face. "Andromeda Danielle-" Minerva started.

"That's not the _only _reason I came here though," Andromeda interrupted.

"Oh it's not?" Minerva said, as if she were interested at this point. "Then what, pray tell, did you come here for?"

"Me and Kayla were wondering what we're having for the Halloween feast next week."

Minerva looked as if she was either going to have a heart attack or kill Andromeda. The look on her face though made Anexandra loose her composure and she burst into a fit of laughter. When this happened Callisto could no longer hold it in either, and she too began laughing. Eventually the whole class had erupted into a roar of laughter; save Minerva, who was grinding her teeth and Andromeda, who had no idea why everyone found her statement so amusing.

"SILENCE!" Minerva demanded after a short time and the class immediately fell silent, except Anexandra and Callisto. "Anexandra! Callisto! Stop that laughter this instance!"

The two tried to stop, but when they saw the outraged look on their mother's face and the look of utter confusion on Andromeda's, they burst into laughter once more.

"GIRLS!" Minerva barked, and Anexandra and Callisto finally forced themselves to stop laughing.

"Sorry mum," Anexandra murmured.

"Yeah, sorry," Callisto added.

"Seriously," Andromeda said. "What food will be at the Halloween feast? All of Hufflepuff wants to know and I promised them I could find out."

Minerva seemed to be in complete shock that her own daughter was interrupting class for such a thing. However it didn't take long for her to regain her stern teacher look and shout, "Get back to your class!" as she made her way out from behind her desk.

"But mommy," Andromeda whined. "Mommy _please_. Everyone in Hufflepuff will hate me."

"I highly doubt that," Minerva muttered, ushering Andromeda from her classroom. "You wouldn't allow that; now get back to class before I am forced to give you detention. This is highly improper and I will not allow you to continue to distract my class."

But Andromeda was still trying to persuade Minerva to answer her, so Callisto said, "Just tell her what we're having for the Halloween feast and she'll leave."

"Excuse me?" Minerva said, turning to face Callisto, who shrugged and said, "I wanna know too mom. Come on you have to tell us, please. We'll forget later…"

Anexandra suddenly had a thought and she attempted to get Minerva's attention. "Mom," Anexandra said, but Minerva was ignoring her, still staring incredulously at Callisto and Andromeda. "Mom …_mom_... mommy!" Minerva still wasn't listening to Anexandra. "Mum…mum …mummy …_mummy_!"  
"ANEXANDRA, CALLISTO, AND ANDROMEDA!" Minerva suddenly shouted. "HALLWAY! NOW!"

The girls exchanged frightened glances before shuffling out of the room. The second Minerva stepped out of the classroom-the door slamming closed behind her-the rest of the class jumped from their seats and ran to the door. After fighting for a spot, they all managed to press their ear to the door and listen to the conversation that was going on outside.

"What in Merlin's name do you girls think you are doing?" Minerva shrieked. "Andromeda, interrupting my class like that! Not to mention the fact that you yourself are supposed to be in class at the moment! You lied to your teacher to come and ask me about a feast, which you could have asked me about later! And Callisto, I do not allow such disrespectful behavior from my children of all people! And Anexandra Lauren Dumbledore don't you_ ever_ repeat my name like that again unless you are close to death!"

"So does that mean I should start repeating your name like that right now?" Anexandra said with a small, hopeful smile, attempting to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"NO!" Minerva shouted. She then closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, regaining her composure and calming herself down. When she opened her eyes she saw that the three quadruplets were still trying not to laugh. "Detention," Minerva said, her voice calm as she put her hands on her hips. "For all three of you, and five points from each as well."

"What?" the three girls exclaimed. "But mom-"

"No," Minerva interrupted. "I don't want to hear it."

"Mommy _no_!" Andromeda whimpered.

"What did _I_ do?" Anexandra exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Callisto said quickly. "Please, don't do it. The embarrassment alone would kill me!"

"Stop being so dramatic," Minerva said. "I raised three girls not barn animals. As I said, I do not want to hear your protests; I have made up my mind. You were all disrespectful and acted with extremely inappropriate and immature behavior."

"I resent that!" Anexandra exclaimed.

"I will not forgive you for this mother," Andromeda said dramatically, folding her arms across her chest and turning her nose up indignantly.

"I'm telling dad," Callisto muttered, frowning and folding her arms across her chest as well.

Minerva, who was irritated at her children's pouting, merely laughed at Callisto's comment and said, "You go right ahead and tell your father. Then I will explain to him what _really _happened and he will agree with my decision."

"No he won't," Andromeda said, putting her hands on her hips in an attempt to mimic her mother.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Andromeda for a moment, and then shrugged. "Knowing your father, perhaps, but I do not care. I am your teacher-"

"And he's the Headmaster," Andromeda interrupted, smiling triumphantly as if she had just won.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at Andromeda and smirked. "You think I have no persuasion over your father?"

"Ack!" Anexandra suddenly exclaimed, putting her hands over her ears. "Come on mum don't say those things!"

"I agree," Callisto said, looking slightly nauseous. "You've already ruined chess for me."

"Eww," Andromeda added.

"That's enough," Minerva snapped. "Andromeda, return to your classroom and I will be speaking with you all later tonight."

"This is all your fault," Callisto muttered to Andromeda as she turned back towards the Transfiguration classroom.

"Mine?" Andromeda exclaimed, which earned her a stern glare from Minerva.

"Yes, yours," Anexandra hissed.

"Whatever," Andromeda said, rolling her eyes and making her way back to the charms classroom.

Anexandra and Callisto watched Andromeda go, glaring at her as she went, and when she turned the corner Anexandra turned to Minerva and said, "You aren't really giving _me _detention, are you?"

"Well of course I am," Minerva said, ushering Anexandra and Callisto towards the door. "Do you believe me a liar Anexandra?"

"No," she mumbled, sighing and turning towards the door to the Transfiguration room.

**M**inerva never did tell Andromeda, Callisto, and Anexandra what they were having at the Halloween feast, and they didn't complain. All three of them served their detentions, though reluctantly at first, and Andromeda didn't get out of class to talk to Minerva again. Albus had laughed himself to tears when Minerva and the three quadruplets had explained to him what had happened, but he agreed with Minerva that the girls were being disrespectful, though Andromeda had convinced herself that he only did it to get on Minerva's good side.

Surprisingly to the rest of the Dumbledores, but not to Albus, Rita Skeeter had written an apology in the Daily Prophet and had cleared up the accusations against Minerva. Many students in Hogwarts had went up to Minerva and apologized to her in person, but there was one who didn't that should have, so Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto cornered him in the corridors before the Halloween feast. They had asked Eliana to come along, but she refused, as she was spending more and more time with Draco Malfoy as of late.

"There he is," Andromeda whispered to Anexandra and Callisto.

"Where?" Anexandra and Callisto said simultaneously, searching the crowd of students. "I can't see him!" They both exclaimed.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and muttered, "For the love of Merlin-" She pointed again, and this time her sisters were able to spot Aaron Martin.

"Ah, there's the scum," Anexandra said, grabbing Andromeda's right arm and Callisto's left and dragging them over to Aaron. "Aaron!" Anexandra shouted when the three got closer to him.

Aaron turned around to see three Dumbledore's coming towards him with angered looks. His eyes widened and he turned back around quickly, attempting to run away, but Anexandra grabbed him by the back of his robes and slammed him against a wall saying, in a slightly amused tone, "Now where do you think you're going?"

"Please…d-don't hurt me," Aaron stammered, flinching as the three girls pulled their wands out of their pockets.

"Now why would we do that?" Callisto asked, rolling her eyes.

"Is there a reason for us to kill you?" Andromeda asked nonchalantly.

"N-no," Aaron said, his eyes narrowing as he seemed to regain his bravery. He wrenched himself away from Anexandra's grip on the front of his robes and stood up straight, which was about a foot taller than the three Dumbledore's standing before him. "I have done nothing wrong."

The three girls exchanged amused glances and Anexandra smirked then said, "Oh really? So calling our mother a whore wasn't wrong? Disrespecting not only the Deputy Headmistress of this school, Head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration Professor, but Minerva Thetis McGonagall Dumbledore herself? One of the defeaters of Grindelwald, and the most powerful and intelligent witch on the planet…I'd say that's wrong alright. In fact, I'd say that was_ very _wrong of you. Now, our mother won't do anything to you because she's much too nice to hurt a student. However, _we_ are merely students ourselves, and _we _can only receive detention if we were to hurt you in some way-"

"Well, we might get grounded," Andromeda muttered.

"But that's beside the point," Callisto said.

"Yes," Anexandra continued. "So I suppose we'll just have to-"

"Have to what?" Aaron interrupted. "Do you think _you _three can hurt me? You may be Dumbledore's, but your just kids."

Anexandra glared at Aaron and hissed, "Did I sound like was finished speaking?"

Andromeda shook her head saying, "You shouldn't have done that young one."

"Yes, he is foolish," Callisto said. "Far too old to begin the training, as if we would train him. He is tainted by the dark side…"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Aaron said, staring at Callisto and Andromeda as if they were crazy.

Andromeda took a step closer and pushed Aaron back against the wall and said, "Are you feelin' lucky…punk?"

Aaron just stared at Andromeda, a look of confusion on his face. He, like most witches and wizards, seemed to think Andromeda, Callisto, and Anexandra were crazy, not that they cared. They seemed to be stuck in different decades and they were interested in the muggle movies their father had often gotten his children to watch with him. Most of the Dumbledore's, like Minerva, had found most of the movies completely ridiculous, but Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda were fascinated and liked to confuse people, so they picked up on the way people spoke in these movies. They even wore muggle clothing under their robes, because of course they still loved the robes, but they also liked the muggle t-shirts that had pictures of the movies they liked on them. Andromeda often wore her hair up in a pony tail on the side of her head as well. So basically, they were stranger than the rest of their brothers and sisters, but they liked it that way.

"You know," Andromeda said, snapping her bubble gum loudly and blowing a bubble in Aaron's face. "You should really learn to respect us."

"I don't think he understands," Callisto said, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. "Perhaps we should make it very clear to him."

"M-make what c-clear?" Aaron asked as he started stammering again, trembling under the three Dumbledore girls' gazes.

Anexandra smirked. Sticking her wand in Aaron's chest she said, "You don't mess with the Dumbledore's. My quadruplet sisters and I may "just be children," but we are the most powerful children you'll ever meet."

"Yeah, so put that in your juice box and suck it," Andromeda said.

"You vain and foolish mortal," Callisto added.

"So what should we do with him sisters?" Anexandra asked, enjoying the look of horror on the seventeen year old boy's face.

"Hmmm," Andromeda murmured, deep in thought. "Perhaps we could throw him into the whomping willow."

"Ooo, or into the sarlaac pit!" Callisto exclaimed.

"Now Callisto, you know that isn't real," Anexandra admonished. "Well, it is in our world, but…not here…"

"Too bad Storm isn't here she could totally fry him with a lightning bolt," Andromeda sighed.

"Perhaps we should call in a favor from Optimus," Anexandra said, grinning madly.

"Who's Optimus?" Aaron asked. "And Storm? And what's a sarlaac pit? You guys are mental!"

"_Girls_," Andromeda corrected. "And thank you for noticing. We were thinking of going to Arkham Asylum some time, would you like to join us?"

"As for those questions we have no need to answer you," Callisto said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Let's just cut to the chase here Martin," Anexandra said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You're going to apologize to our mother…Professor McGonagall, and you're going to mean it. I don't want you to look like we forced you because everyone knows she'll see right through you if you're lying. Understand?"

Aaron had gone as pale as ghost and looked as if he were about to be sick. Andromeda said, "Eww, don't get sick, Anexandra will really kill you then."

Aaron seemed to find this even more frightening though and he suddenly turned his head away, as if he were about to vomit. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Anexandra shrieked, stepping away from him and looking paler herself. She had never been able to handle vomit.

Aaron took this threat better though and he seemed to compose himself. He gasped, "But McGonagall, she'll kill me-"

"You don't think we will?" Callisto asked. "Have we not been clear enough for you?"

"Look, I'm truly sorry about what I said to your mom-" Aaron started.

Anexandra cut him off as she rolled her eyes. "And I'm Mariska Hargitay. Honestly Martin we need you to realize what you've done wrong and sincerely apologize to _Professor_ McGonagall."

Aaron just stared at Anexandra before saying, "Who's Mariska Hargitay?"

"Oh for the love of Zeus!" Anexandra exclaimed throwing her hands into the air.

"Who?" Aaron asked again.

"He's so stupid," Andromeda giggled.

"I know really," Callisto scoffed.

"Come on Anexandra," Andromeda said, lightly punching her sister's arm. "Get this Satan spawn to really mean it."

"Well it's kind of hard, considering detective Benson over here is just so much more intelligent that we must be using to small of words for him," Anexandra said exasperatedly, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"True, true," Callisto murmured. "But we're like the A-Team and they could definitely get this clown to own up to his foolish deeds."

"Really dude," Andromeda said. "We don't have all day. You can apologize, or we can kill you. It's your choice really."

Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed, "Fine, you win. I'll apologize to McGonagall."

"_Professor_ McGonagall," the three girls corrected.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me boy!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't get snippy with me fleshling!" Anexandra added.

"I'll taze you and then watch super nanny while you drool on the floor!" Callisto said, sticking her tounge out at him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Aaron said and, even though the girls knew he probably wasn't sincere, they took the apology anyway.

"Just remember," Andromeda said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"We're watching you," Callisto finished.

"Now go," Anexandra said, pushing Aaron in the direction of Minerva's classroom. "Remember, make it sincere."

Aaron nodded and started towards Minerva's classroom; Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto close behind. When he reached the classroom he hesitated at the door, glanced at the glares on the girls' faces, and then knocked on the door. When he heard Minerva call, "Come in." he stepped into the classroom, a look of terror on his face.

Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda waited until the door closed before pressing their ears to the door and attempting to peer into the small windows at the top of the door. "Mr. Martin," the girls heard their mother say. "Is there something you need?"

"Er, not really Professor McGonagall," Aaron mumbled. "I, uh, er, I just wanted to uh, apologize…for what I said the other week. It was inappropriate and uncalled for I was just…angry cus, I had kind of looked up to and, well, I thought you had betrayed Hogwarts…in a manner of speaking."

"He's layin' it on there a little thick don't you think?" Andromeda muttered, resulting in two glares and silencing noises from the two girls beside her.

The girls peered into the classroom then, seeing the shocked look on Minerva's face. "Uh, well," Minerva finally said, regarding Aaron with a strange look on her face. The girls had the feeling that that was Minerva's 'mommy' face, or so they had called it. Minerva had many 'mommy' faces, but this was the one the girls dreaded most. It was the look Minerva had when she had figured something out, mostly something the girls had done wrong. "Thank you Mr. Martin," Minerva continued. "But may I ask, did someone put you up to this?"

Aaron stared at Minerva for a moment before glancing back at the door with a terrified look on his face. "Not at all Professor," he said quickly.

"Mr. Martin," Minerva sighed. "I assure you that if you tell me the truth none of my children shall harm you. However, if you were to continue lying-"

"It was the quadruplets!" Aaron exclaimed. "Three of them anyway. They kept saying strange things and-and, they threatened me. I mean, I am sorry Professor, I shouldn't have called you a whore, but-but…"

"Mr. Martin," Minerva interrupted, as she feared the boy was about to burst into tears, and she wasn't sure she wanted to comfort him. In fact she was fighting hard not to laugh at how terrified the boy was of three of her eleven year old daughters. "Perhaps you should return to your dormitories. I will speak with my daughters about what they have done to you-"

"No!" Aaron exclaimed. "Don't tell them! Please!"

"And why not?" Minerva asked, seemingly baffled. "How else am I to punish them?"

"Just, don't," Aaron said. "Please Professor, I'm begging you. You don't have to punish them."

Minerva gave Aaron a stern look before replying, "If that is what you wish Mr. Martin. Oh, and by the way, you will be receiving the time and place of your detention later tonight, maybe tomorrow."

"Of course, thank you Professor," Aaron said before sprinting from the room, not even noticing Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda standing outside the door.

"Well you three really scared him," Minerva smirked as the three girls stepped into her classroom.

Callisto sighed, Andromeda grinned, and Anexandra said, "Well of course."

"We had hoped he'd be a little more convincing," Callisto said, sighing again.

"How did you find out so quickly?" Andromeda asked.

Minerva smiled and said, "I've had fifteen children, what do you think?"

Anexandra shook her head saying, "Moms. They think they know everything and…well, they do."

"That they do," Callisto agreed.

Andromeda scoffed. "They don't know as much as me."

Minerva smirked. "Come on girls, we shouldn't be late for the Halloween feast."

The three girls nodded in agreement and the four made their way to the Great Hall together, unaware of what was about to happen.


	19. A Troll and Another Letter

**Chapter 19-A Troll and Another Letter**

"Ah, there's your father," Minerva said to Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda. "And he has Pleis and Perseus with him."

"Fantastic," Andromeda muttered; Minerva narrowed her eyes at her.

"I suppose I'll see you girls later then," Minerva said.

The three girls nodded, giving their mother a small smile before she disappeared into the sea of students making their way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

When the girls reached the doors to the Great Hall, Anexandra said, "We aren't really going in there _now_ are we?"

"Why not?" Callisto asked.

"We're like, fifteen minutes early," Andromeda answered, flipping her hair from her face.

"Oh," Callisto mumbled. "Well then I don't want to go in there now."

"Nor do I," Anexandra said. "But what are we going to do?"

Andromeda, Callisto, and Anexandra stood by the doors to the Great Hall, deep in thought as they contemplated what to do with the extra time. Eventually they got bored and slumped to the floor, deciding to just sit there until the feast started. After about five minutes they ran out of things to talk about and Andromeda started to complain.

"I'm so bored," she moaned.

"Andromeda," Anexandra said bitterly. "Stop complaining."

"Don't be so rude," Andromeda said, narrowing her eyes at Anexandra.

"Well maybe if-" Callisto started.

She was cut off as Parvati Patil walked past the three quadruplets with Lavender Brown.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Lavender asked Parvati as the two made their way into the Great Hall.

"I don't know," Parvati said. "But she's been crying in the girls' bathroom and says she wants to be left alone."

Anexandra looked to her sisters, a look of concern on her face. "What do you think that's about?" Anexandra asked.

Andromeda shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm hungry; let's go into the Great Hall."

"Andromeda," Callisto admonished. "We can't just go eat at a time like this!"

"And why the bloody hell not?" Andromeda exclaimed.

"We have to go see what's wrong with Hermione," Anexandra said, rising to her feet and brushing off her robes.

Andromeda practically growled as she stood, muttering under her breath.

"Stop pouting," Callisto said, rolling her eyes and starting towards the girls' bathroom, Anexandra and Andromeda close behind.

"I swear," Andromeda muttered. "She better have a good reason for crying."

"For Merlin's sake," Callisto said exasperatedly, punching Andromeda in the arm.

"Would you stop that!" Andromeda shouted.

"Both of you stop!" Anexandra said as Callisto opened her mouth to retort.

The girls were quiet the rest of the way to the bathroom. Once there, Anexandra glanced at her sisters before pushing the door to the girls' bathroom open and stepping inside. She looked around, seeing no one, but she heard muffled sobs from inside one of the stalls.

"Hermione?" Anexandra called out, walking towards the stall from which the sobs were coming from.

"Go away!" Hermione sobbed.

"Okay," Andromeda said, shrugging as she turned towards the door.

"Andromeda!" Callisto hissed, grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her back into the bathroom.

"What?" Andromeda exclaimed.

"We're here for Hermione," Callisto whispered.

"I hardly know the girl! And she's not willing to talk, so what's the point in-"

"She's Anexandra's friend and we hang out with her almost everyday! Stop being selfish!"

"She's not," Hermione mumbled from inside her stall. "You can all leave."

"See?" Andromeda said.

"Andy," Anexandra sighed. "We're going to find out what's wrong with Hermione, so shut-up."

"My name is not Andy, _Anny_," Andromeda said, sticking her tongue out at Anexandra.

"And my name is not Anny!" Anexandra shouted. "Don't ever use that wretched nickname again."

"Well someone's angry," Callisto murmured.

Anexandra narrowed her eyes at Callisto. "Yeah, I am, _Cally_."

"Okay, okay, enough with the nicknames," Andromeda said, putting her hands up as if in surrender. "We're here for _Hermione_, so let's get this over with so we can all go eat."

"J-just go a-away," Hermione stammered.

"We can't do that Hermione," Anexandra said, turning back to the bathroom stall. "Why don't you come out here so we can talk? Please?" she added.

There was silence for a long moment, in which Andromeda put a piece of bubblegum into her mouth and started chewing loudly, making Anexandra and Callisto turn to glare at her. Then the sound of the stall unlocking made the girls turn back to see Hermione stepping out of the stall, her head down. She looked up at Anexandra with puffy red eyes, and she sniffed loudly.

Anexandra gave her a small smile and quietly said, "What happened?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment before mumbling, "Ron Weasley."

Anexandra frowned. "What did he do?"

Hermione sucked in a breath and rubbed her eyes. "He…he said th-that no one can stand to be around me and…and I was a nightmare."

"Well that was rude," Andromeda muttered.

"But why would Ron do that?" Callisto asked. "I mean, I never got that impression from him before."

"Callisto," Andromeda said, giving her a look. "You've talked to the kid like, two times."

"More than that," Callisto argued.

"Enough," Anexandra said before the arguing could continue. She turned back to Hermione. "Well Ron doesn't know what he's talking about. He was just jealous because you could levitate that feather and he couldn't."

"But you and Andromeda levitated your feathers too," Hermione said. "And he didn't say anything bad about either of you."

Andromeda scoffed. "Well what do you expect, we're Dumbledore's. No one complains about the Dumbledore's being more powerful because it's just expected." Then she added, "No offense."

Anexandra rolled her eyes and said to Hermione, "Listen, Ron's…weird. Just ignore him and anyone else who agrees with him, because we're your friends, and that's all that matters."

"You are?" Hermione said in a disbelieving tone.

"Of course," Callisto said, and Andromeda nodded.

Hermione allowed herself a small smile and Anexandra said, "Now, let's get you cleaned up before Andromeda starves to death."

"Yes!" Andromeda exclaimed, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her towards the sink.

However, at that moment, there was a loud thud, and then another, like footsteps. The four girls froze and exchanged glances. The thudding noise was heard again, this time closer and the girls jumped in fright.

"What was that?" Callisto asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't know," Anexandra breathed.

The footsteps were heard again and Andromeda whimpered before saying, "Let's get out of here."

The four girls sprinted to the door and wrenched it open. However, when they saw what stood on the other side, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Andromeda let out a blood curdling scream, which made the other girls cringe. They weren't worried about their ear drums though as they looked upon the twelve foot mountain troll that stood in the doorway.

**W**hen Minerva separated from Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda, she walked over to where Albus, Pleis, and Perseus stood waiting for her. Minerva wasn't surprised to see Pleis and Perseus. All of the Dumbledore children ate in the Great Hall during the school year, but once they reached Pleis and Perseus's age they sometimes stayed in their rooms instead. However they never missed the holiday feasts in the Great Hall.

"Ah, there you are my dear," Albus said when Minerva reached them, smiling brightly, eyes twinkling.

Minerva returned the smile and replied, "You'll never guess what the quadruplets…well, three of the quadruplets did."

"What'd they do?" Pleis exclaimed.

"Are they in trouble?" Perseus added.

"No, no, no, they're not in trouble," Minerva said, shaking her head. "Actually it was quite humorous-"

"Well what did they do?" Albus asked, slightly impatiently, obviously as interested as the twins.

Minerva smirked before explaining the situation between the girls and Aaron. By the time Minerva had finished the story, Albus was practically doubled over laughing, and Pleis and Perseus were shaking their heads in disappointment.

"He's a seventeen year old boy," Pleis was saying. "And he was afraid of three eleven year old girls."

"Well, they are sort of frightening," Perseus said.

"That they are boys, that they are," Albus said, clapping his sons on the shoulder and containing his laughter. It wouldn't do for someone to find out the Headmaster was laughing at a student.

"Can we go eat now?" Perseus asked.

"Of course!" Albus said brightly. "Lead the way!"

Pleis and Perseus went to either side of Minerva and held out their arms to her. She raised an eyebrow and smirked before taking the boys' arms and saying, "What gentlemen."

"Come on mom," Perseus said. "We'll be late."

Pleis added, "The queen can't be late."

"Ah, well I'm sure the queen's noble princes will make sure to get her there on time," Minerva said, attempting to contain her laughter. She glanced to Albus. "Come my king, our princes are becoming impatient."

"After you my queen," Albus said, bowing dramatically and holding the door to the Great Hall open for her. Albus chuckled and, when Minerva and the twins were inside, stepped into the Great Hall behind them, following them to the staff table. Once there Albus pulled out Minerva's chair for her and conjured two chairs for Pleis and Perseus, sitting them in between Albus and Minerva. The four of them began talking, awaiting the start of the feast.

Perseus and Pleis started to argue over something, and Minerva attempted to stop them, but her mind was suddenly turned elsewhere as an owl flew into the Great Hall, dropped a letter on Minerva's lap, and swooped back out the window. Minerva was momentarily shocked, but her shock turned to dismay as she saw her name written in blood red across the front.

"Who is it from dear?" Albus asked, leaning slightly forward over the side of his chair.

Minerva didn't look at Albus, opting instead to continue to stare at the letter lying on her lap. The noises of the Great Hall disappeared and all she could hear was Pleis and Perseus. Then that conversation vanished and the conversation she'd had with Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda earlier started echoing in her head. The faces of all of her children swirled in front of her eyes, and it only got worse. The last time she had ever spoken to Aurora was as clear in her mind as if it had only happened seconds ago.

"_Mom, I told you already, I'll be fine," Aurora insisted as she made her way to the door._

"_You've told me that thousands of times," Minerva said. "But you have yet to convince me."_

"_That's because you're too stubborn," Aurora muttered._

"_This isn't a joke Aurora-"_

"_Does it sound like I'm laughing? Listen, I know the dangers-"_

"_I don't think you do," Minerva interrupted. "Voldemort will _not_ think twice about killing you, and the fact that he wants to kill, not only you, but the Potters' as well, makes it very dangerous for all of you to be together at once."_

_Aurora spun around to face her mother, fire in her eyes. "I'm not going to stop speaking to my friends because it's dangerous. If I was worried about that I would never speak to you or dad again and go change my name. So please, stop harassing me. I promise you that I'll be fine."_

Then she had left without another word.

"Minerva," a voice said in her ear, and she jumped, practically falling out of her seat. Luckily, two arms wound their way around her and pulled her back into her seat before her face fell into the mashed potatoes that had suddenly appeared on the table. "I see I've finally gotten your attention," Albus murmured, rubbing Minerva's back soothingly in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Sorry," Minerva mumbled, blinking away the incessant tears that were blurring her vision.

Albus gripped Minerva's hand and said, "Would you like to leave the Great Hall before you open that?"

Minerva bit her lip and stared at the letter sitting on her lap. She sucked in a breath and nodded. However, before she could even rise from her seat, Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone watched Quirrell sprint up to the staff table and, when he reached Albus and Minerva, he slumped against the table gasping, "Troll…in the dungeons…thought you ought to know." Then he sank to the floor in a dead faint.

The Hall erupted into chaos and Albus stood, attempting to quiet the frightened students. Minerva suddenly had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and she started to search the crowd for the quadruplets. It wasn't exactly easy in all the commotion, but she knew if her daughters were there she would see them. She spotted Eliana gripping the sleeve of Draco Malfoy's robes, but she couldn't see Anexandra, Callisto, or Andromeda. She didn't remember them ever entering the Great Hall either, but she had just assumed they had come in when she wasn't paying attention. And yet, as terror filled her and she stood to get a better look, she still could not see three of her daughters. The crowd began exiting the Great Hall to return to their dormitories and Minerva never once saw even a glimpse of the other three quadruplets.

"Albus!" she shouted over the loud buzz of noise. She shoved the letter in her pocket and gripped Albus's arm, opening her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"Minerva," he said, pushing Pleis and Perseus towards her. "Take the boys back to the rooms and-"

"Albus," Minerva interrupted this time. "Three of the quadruplets are missing."

Albus's face suddenly went as pale as the ghosts flying around the Great Hall. He seemed to think it over in his mind for a moment before he decided on something and turned to Poppy saying, "Poppy, can you return Pleis and Perseus to our rooms please, and then meet the rest of the professors and I in the dungeons?"

"Of course Headmaster," Poppy answered quickly, taking Pleis and Perseus's hands and attempting to pull them away.

However, Pleis and Perseus were not fond of leaving their parents.

"But dad," Perseus started.

"Boys," Albus said, and his voice clearly meant no arguments. "I want you to stay in your rooms until your mother and I return, understand?"

Pleis wasn't giving up that easily though, and he turned to Minerva saying, "Mom-"

"Pleisthenes," Minerva said, giving him a stern look. "Don't either of you _dare_ leave those rooms, or so help me I will ground you for a month."

Pleis and Perseus's shoulders slumped and they allowed Poppy to lead them from the Great Hall. As soon as they were out of ear-shot, Albus turned to Minerva and gripped her shoulders. "You go look for the girls; I'll take the professor's to the dungeons."

Minerva nodded and, before Albus could walk away, she grabbed the front of his robes and kissed him quickly; whispering, "Be careful," in his ear before running off in the opposite direction.

The only thing she could think to do was to check the dormitories first, hoping that she had just missed the triplets, even though the voice in the back of her head was telling her this was not the case. Still, she had no idea where she should start looking, and so the dormitories were her best option. She made it to Gryffindor tower first, breathlessly saying the password and then stumbling into the common room, which was currently filled with frightened and confused students.

Percy Weasley noticed Minerva searching the crowd desperately, and detached himself from a group of first years he was attempting to calm down. When he reached Minerva he said, "Professor? Has the troll been taken care of already?"

Minerva jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to him, blinking a few times before responding quickly, "No Mr. Weasley, but I'm afraid some students are missing. Have you happened to see Anexandra tonight?"

Percy frowned and shook his head. "Sorry Professor, I haven't seen her anywhere…perhaps…" he trailed of as he turned to address the students in the common room. Excuse me! Attention please! Has anyone seen Anexandra Dumbledore tonight?"

The buzzing common room seemed to go silent then as everyone turned to stare at Minerva, who was still frantically searching the crowd. Much to Minerva's relief, Parvati Patil started pushing her way through the crowd then, saying, "I have Professor."

"You have Miss. Patil?" Minerva said. "Where? When? Were her sisters with her?"

"Yes, Andromeda and Callisto. They were sitting outside the Great Hall before the feast," Parvati answered. "I think they heard the conversation I was having with Lavender about Hermione Granger. She'd been crying in the girls' bathroom professor and she's not here either."

"Thank you Miss. Patil, five points to Gryffindor." And then Minerva was crawling out of the portrait hole and sprinting back down the stairs, praying to Merlin that the girls were still safely in the girls' bathroom.

Minerva took the stairs two at a time and turned a corner so fast that she didn't see who was just turning the corner from the opposite direction, causing her to slam right into them and fall backwards onto the floor, the air leaving her lungs in a rush. She gritted her teeth, holding back curses as stars danced in front of her eyes.

"Minerva?" a voice said as a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

She stumbled slightly before looking into the face of Severus Snape. She scowled and said, "What in Merlin's name are you doing? Are you not supposed to be helping the other professors in the dungeons?"

"I could say the same for you," Severus sneered, narrowing his eyes at her.

Minerva glared at Severus, but didn't stay to argue as she pushed her way past him, noticing Professor Quirrell standing behind him, a look of irritation on his face. "Three of my quadruplets and Hermione Granger are missing," Minerva called over her shoulder, and Severus was next to her within seconds.

"When did this happen?" Severus asked, matching Minerva's long strides as the two made their way briskly down the hall. "Which three?"

"Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda never reported to the Great Hall for the feast," Minerva began. "When I heard about the troll I immediately began looking for them, but I didn't see them. While the other teachers went to the dungeons I went in search for them, stopping first at Gryffindor tower. I spoke to Miss. Patil, who told me that the girls may have overheard her conversation with Miss. Brown that Hermione Granger was crying in the girls' bathroom. I'm on my way there now to…"

Minerva trailed off as a loud scream reached her ears. She exchanged a horrified glance with Severus before they both started sprinting down the hall.

**W**hen Andromeda had finished screaming, the girls started to back away until they had backed themselves into the wall opposite the door. Anexandra could feel her sisters on either side of her trembling, or maybe it was herself. She kept pressing herself against the wall, as if it would just collapse under the pressure and allow her to escape the troll that had slouched into the room and was now making its way towards the four girls, knocking sinks off the walls with its club as it went.

"What do we do?" Andromeda squealed, gripping Anexandra's arm tightly.

Anexandra winced as Andromeda's nails dug into her arm and she said, through gritted teeth, "First, you can take your nails out of my arm."

Andromeda ignored this though and said, "This is all your fault Hermione."

Hermione was still too frightened to speak so Callisto said, "It's not anyone's fault, but it'll be your fault if we die Andromeda!"

"Why mine?" Andromeda exclaimed.

Callisto opened her mouth to speak, but nothing but a quiet scream escaped her lips as the troll raised its club and prepared to bring it down upon the girls. They were all too shocked and confused to do anything, but they were saved when something hit the back of the troll's head and someone shouted, "Oy, pea-brain!"

The troll turned around and Anexandra could see Ron Weasley standing in the doorway to the girls' bathroom. Then Harry Potter came running towards the girls yelling, "Come on, run, _run_!"

But the girls were still glued to the wall and staring at the troll that was now raising its club at Ron. Callisto somehow managed to snap out of it long enough to shout at the troll. While this may have saved Ron's life, it only risked Harry's and the girls. The troll had spun around, faster than they could have believed possible, bringing its club with it so that there was no way anyone could have distracted it in time. Instead the girls and Harry had to react quickly.

This wasn't the easiest task, as the five of them were momentarily in shock. Anexandra's mind was filled with too many thoughts to actually think clearly, but she knew, without a doubt, that if none of them moved they would more than likely be severely injured, and possibly killed. Not wanting either of those things to happen to her sisters and friends, Anexandra pushed Callisto and Andromeda into Hermione and Harry, throwing them to the floor. Anexandra had run out of time though, and she felt the club slide across her back and send her flying over the four that lay piled on the floor to slam into the ground, instantly loosing consciousness.

Callisto and Andromeda screamed, "Anexandra!" The two of them quickly crawled over to their sister, completely forgetting about the troll, who was raising its club to strike at the girls once more.

Ron shouted at the troll again, causing it to roar in anger and turn towards Ron. Harry acted quickly, waiting until the troll had turned around completely before running at it and jumping, wrapping his arms around the troll's thick neck. The troll wouldn't have noticed this, if it hadn't been for the fact that Harry's wand-which had been in his hand when he had wrapped his arms around the troll's neck-had gone straight up the troll's nose. The troll howled in pain, twisting and flailing, its club coming dangerously close to hitting Harry.

Ron knew that it was only a matter of time before the troll's club hit Harry, and so he acted without thinking, raising his wand and crying, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The club suddenly flew out of the troll's hand, rose high into the air, turned slowly over, and then dropped with a sickening crack onto the troll's head. The troll swayed on the spot, and then fell flat on its face with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry stood on trembling feet, staring at the now unconscious troll and then pulling his wand from its nose. He grimaced at the slime on his wand, quickly wiping it off before stuffing his wand into his robe pocket. He looked up at Ron, who stood frozen, his wand still in the air and staring incredulously at the troll, as if amazed at what he had just done. Then, with a sudden sickening lurch of his stomach, Harry remembered Anexandra. He slowly turned around, fearing what he would see.

Anexandra lie on her stomach, a large tear in the back of her robes revealing the gash on her back that was dripping blood onto the floor. Callisto and Andromeda had looks of fear and helplessness on their faces as they stared at their unconscious sister. Once again they seemed to be in shock, as was Hermione, who sat a few feet away from the other girls, staring at Anexandra and biting her lip.

Suddenly the sound of loud footsteps echoing down the hall made the stunned children look to the door just as Professor McGonagall came sprinting into the room, Professor Snape on her heels, and Professor Quirrell bringing up the rear. None of the three professors seemed to notice Anexandra, which wasn't surprising, as Callisto and Andromeda were still hovering over her, shrouding her from view.

Severus bent down to examine the troll, whilst Minerva, a look of pure rage on her face, said, "What in Merlin's name were you think-" The fury in her eyes seemed to vanish and be replaced by a look of complete horror. Harry guessed that she had just seen Anexandra, and he was proved correct when Minerva shrieked, "Anexandra!" before practically hurling herself across the room, sliding to her knees in between Callisto and Andromeda.

Severus looked up and Harry was shocked to see a look of worry flash across his features when he saw Anexandra. Severus jumped to his feet and hurried over to Minerva, falling to his knees beside her and surprising Harry once more by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Severus," Minerva said in a shaky voice, looking up to him, her face paler than usual and a look of anguish on her face. "Find Albus and Poppy; tell them to meet me in the Hospital Wing." Severus nodded without a moment's hesitation, and then sprinted out the door. Minerva then turned to Quirrell and said, "Professor Quirrell, could you please return Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Miss. Granger to their dormitories?"

"Of c-course," Quirrell stuttered, still staring in fright at the troll lying in front of him. He motioned for the three of them to follow him, and the last thing Harry saw before he was pushed out of the girls' bathroom was Minerva gently lifting Anexandra into her arms.


	20. Promises and Accusations

**Chapter 20-Promises and Accusations**

Albus and the rest of the professors, save Minerva, Severus, and Quirrell, had searched every inch of the dungeons before coming to the conclusion that either Quirrell had lied, or the troll had escaped and was now roaming the school. Neither idea sounded pleasurable to Albus, but he preferred that Quirrell lied rather than that the troll escaped, for the simple fact that if the troll escaped, his family and the rest of the students were in danger.

As that thought ran through his mind, Albus heard loud thumping on the floor above him and a scream that made his heart skip a beat. He would have known that scream anywhere, as the screams of his daughter Andromeda were well known in the Dumbledore family.

Rolanda, who was currently standing next to Albus, knew that scream as well, and she gasped, "Andromeda."

Albus exchanged a worried glance with Rolanda before sprinting towards the door. The only problem was that Albus and Rolanda were on the exact opposite side of the dungeons from the door, so it took a while to reach it. When the finally did, they took the stairs two at a time, stopping at the top of the stairs to suck in a lung full of air.

When Albus could breathe again he strained his ears, listening closely in an attempt to hear something that would lead him to Andromeda, and no doubt the rest of his daughters that were missing. The noises had stopped by the time he had reached the top of the stairs though, and that made him worry even more. He started taking long strides in the direction he had heard the screams, ignoring the burning sensation in his legs and the stitch in his side. He hadn't run like that in years.

"Where do you think they are?" Rolanda asked when Albus stopped once again to catch his breath and listen for anything that would lead him to his daughters.

Albus looked over to Rolanda, who was far less out of breath than him, and said, "I have no idea. I'm afraid the castle has far too many turns."

"Now that I agree w-" Rolanda was cut off as Severus suddenly came barreling down the hall.

Severus skidded to a halt in front of Rolanda and Albus, gasping for breath. Albus, fearing the worse, gripped Severus's shoulders and said, "What is it Severus?"

"Anexandra," was all Severus could say at first, but it was enough to make Albus's heart stop momentarily. "Minerva…" Severus paused for a moment, sucking in a deep breath before finishing, "Minerva is taking her to the Hospital Wing. She wants you and Poppy to meet her there."

"Rolanda," Albus said, turning to face her.

But she already knew what he was going to say and she said, "I'll get Poppy," before running off the way she and Albus had come.

Then Severus and Albus started running towards the Hospital Wing. It seemed to take an eternity to get there, but when they finally burst into the room, Minerva was just lowering Anexandra onto one of the beds, her back to the door. Albus rushed over to her, noticing Andromeda and Callisto standing at the foot of the bed looking worried.

"Minerva," Albus started, but he stopped when she turned around and he saw the blood soaking the front of her robes.

"It's not mine," Minerva mumbled, her voice cracking. She looked back down at Anexandra and quietly asked, "Where's Poppy?"

"She's on her way," Albus answered before pulling Minerva into his arms. She trembled as he held her, but she relaxed slightly. The two didn't stay together long though, because a few seconds later Poppy and Rolanda burst into the room and Minerva pulled away from Albus.

"What happened?" Poppy asked breathlessly as she looked from Minerva to Anexandra.

"I…I'm not sure really," Minerva answered as Poppy started waving her wand over Anexandra's unconscious form. "The troll…" Minerva trailed off as her gaze fell to Anexandra once more.

Albus turned to Callisto and Andromeda and said, "Do you two know what happened?"

Callisto and Andromeda exchanged glances, and then Callisto slowly nodded saying, "Sort of."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"Well," Callisto started. "It was all…kind of a blur…the troll swung its club at us and Anexandra pushed us all out of the way-"

"All?" Albus interrupted.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there too," Minerva told him without looking up from Anexandra.

"They were?" Albus said incredulously. "Why are they not here as well?"

"They didn't seem injured so I had Professor Quirrell take them back to their dormitories," Minerva replied, still looking at Anexandra.

"She should be fine," Poppy said before Albus could say anything else to Minerva.

Minerva seemed to relax considerably and she collapsed into a chair by Anexandra's bed. "And the damage?" Minerva asked.

Poppy was silent for a few seconds, still fixing Anexandra up, then replied, "She has two broken ribs, and this gash on her back tore a few things, but it's all fixable with two or three days rest."

"She'll enjoy that," Andromeda mumbled, and Callisto elbowed her, causing her to grit her teeth. "I swear, if you do that one more time-"

"No arguing," Albus cut in, giving the two girls a look. "Now, where is the troll?"

"It's in the girls' bathroom," Severus said, stepping forward. "If you would like me to, Headmaster, I can go take care of it."

"I'll go as well," Rolanda offered.

Albus nodded. "If you would please, Severus, Rolanda."

Severus glanced at Anexandra before turning towards the door and leaving the Hospital Wing, his robes billowing behind him, Rolanda close behind.

"Now," Albus said after a long moment of silence. "Why were the three of you not in the Great Hall this evening?"

"That is not our fault," Andromeda said indignantly, folding her arms across her chest. "It was Ron Weasley's."

"How so?" Albus asked, taking a seat beside Minerva and taking her hand in his.

Andromeda opened her mouth to speak, but Callisto cut her off saying, "What Andromeda's trying to say is that Ron made Hermione cry." Callisto went on to explain the events of the night.

When she had finished, Albus was silent for a moment before nodding and saying, "Very well. If you're both alright then you should return to your dormitories."

"What about the feast?" Andromeda asked.

"Your classmates are finishing it in their dormitories," Albus replied.

"Okay then," Andromeda said before grabbing Callisto's arm and starting towards the door.

Callisto waved goodbye to Albus and Minerva before being pulled out of the Hospital Wing.

Then Albus turned to Minerva. "We should probably be returning to Pleis and Perseus soon before they decide to come looking for us."

Minerva nodded and Poppy added, "Anexandra shouldn't wake up until tomorrow anyway."

Minerva nodded again and leaned forward to kiss Anexandra's forehead. She stood while Albus did the same, and then the two said goodbye to Poppy before leaving the Hospital Wing as well.

Albus and Minerva walked along the halls in silence. Nothing but the sound of their shoes clicking on the stone floor could be heard. Albus glanced at Minerva a few times, noticing that her face was still far too pale, and she seemed distant, as if still in shock. He could tell she was still worried about Anexandra, even though Poppy had told them that she would be fine. Then Albus remembered the letter. It was more than likely a large part of her distress, though he wasn't sure if she had read it yet or not.

After a while Albus could no longer stand being unaware of what was so obviously bothering his wife and he stopped her in the middle of a corridor not far from their rooms. "She's going to be alright," he said first, sliding his hand from her shoulder down to intertwine their fingers.

Minerva's face was expressionless as she quietly said, "I know."

"Then what is it that's bothering you so?" Albus asked. "Did…did you read the letter?"

Minerva shook her head. "No, I didn't get a chance."

Albus stared at Minerva for a moment, not sure what to say. "Well," he said after another tense moment. "Would you like to read it now?"

Albus saw a flicker of fear in Minerva's eyes, but it was gone faster than it had appeared and she said, in an emotionless tone, "I suppose."

Albus was now almost positive that the letter was what was bothering Minerva. Anexandra getting injured had only made it worse. He wasn't surprised though. The letters were never good. It seemed the Dumbledore family's six years of safety were over. Not that Albus planned on letting _anything_ happen to any of his children or Minerva. He had promised himself after Aurora had been killed that it wouldn't happen again. It shouldn't have happened the first time, but he couldn't change the past, just protect the future.

Albus slid his arm around Minerva's waist and led her over to a window, sitting her down on the windowsill and then taking a seat beside her. She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out the letter she had received at the beginning of the feast. She sucked in a breath before tearing the letter open and pulling out the piece of parchment. Exchanging a glance with Albus, she unfolded the parchment and looked at the few words there.

She mumbled, "It says, _'It won't be much longer before you and I are reunited.'_"

Albus furrowed his brow and frowned, staring at the parchment that remained in Minerva's trembling hands. He looked up to her to see her still staring at the parchment as well. While he could tell that she was upset, he could see no emotion on her face. He was actually getting slightly annoyed that she was trying to remain emotionless throughout it all, especially in his presence. It was not as if she had to be brave for anyone at the moment.

"Minerva," he said after a while, when her silent, emotionless state became too much for him. "Talk to me. Stop hiding behind an emotionless façade."

Minerva looked up to him then, and an emotion was definitely clear on her face, though not the one he had expected. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she glared at him, her teeth clenched in anger as she said, "Do not tell me what to do Albus Dumbledore. If I wanted you to know how I was feeling I would have told you from the beginning."

"That's just ridiculous," Albus admonished, rising to his feet as he felt a tinge of anger inside himself. She was being completely irrational.

"I think," Minerva said calmly as she too rose to her feet. "That I will be the one to decide whether or not my actions are ridiculous or not."

She spun on her heel and started off in the direction of their rooms, but Albus knew it wouldn't help anything for them to just ignore the argument. He wasn't going to go another month without her.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. "Wait, we can't leave it like this." Minerva scowled, staring at Albus's hand on her arm, but he didn't let go. "Can't you see what he's doing to us? He's pulling us apart, Minerva. We're doing what he wants us to do."

"He doesn't control me!" Minerva suddenly shouted, wrenching her arm from Albus's grip.

Albus winced. He was really having trouble with his words tonight. "That's not what I meant."

"Then tell me," Minerva said, folding her arms across her chest. "What it is that you're trying to tell me."

Albus sighed and rubbed his eyes, suddenly noticing how tired he was. Then he simply replied, "You're trying to be distant. For what reason, I do not know. I'm trying to tell you that by bottling your emotions and not sharing them with _me_, your husband of over forty years, you're doing what Voldemort wants you to do." Minerva opened her mouth, no doubt to scream something at him again, but Albus held up a hand and said, "Let me finish. Now, I know you wouldn't intentionally do something like that, but at the current moment you are, and I am merely advising you against such actions. Obviously I do not control you, but I don't wish to lose you because of _him_."

Minerva glared at Albus for a moment before saying, "Are you finished?"

"I believe so."

"Then let me tell _you_ something." Minerva took a step forward as she said this, jabbing her finger into Albus's chest. "_Voldemort_ does not control me and, as you pointed out, neither do you. If I choose to be emotionless at the moment then that is _my_ choice, and my choice alone. However, since you're so damn curious, I was merely holding back such emotions because I can't afford to loose what little self control I have. Because if I lost control you, me, and the children would be going straight into hiding and cutting off all connection to the world because I _won't_ loose another child."

Her voice softened as she continued. "You and I both know there's a war coming, Albus and, while it may be another year, maybe two, maybe six, it's still going to come, and you and I will be alive for it. Our children will be alive for it. Our children's children will be alive for it. We'll all be in danger, and we'll all have to make choices, sacrifices, and…" Minerva trailed off, sucking in a breath and blinking away tears. "I can't loose another child…or you. I…I can't."

Albus was silent, thinking over Minerva's words. "It won't happen again. We won't loose another child. I won't let it happen, I promise you."

"You can't make that promise," Minerva whispered, looking down at the ground.

"I can and I will," Albus said seriously, tilting Minerva's head up so that she was looking into his eyes. "If we have to do what you suggested and go into hiding then that's what we'll do."

"You know that's not possible. The wizarding world needs someone to lead them against Voldemort and you're obviously the only competent one to do so."

"As are you my dear, but that's irrelevant. The children could go into hiding and we would lead in silence."

Minerva smirked. "You know our children would never agree to that."

Albus sighed. "True. They have your stubbornness."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, but she didn't argue. She blew out a breath. "We should return to Pleis and Perseus."

Albus nodded in agreement, watching as Minerva pulled her wand out. She pointed her wand at the letter that rested on the palm of her hand and it burst into flames, sending ashes and burnt pieces of parchment into the air, drifting slowly to the ground. Minerva waved her wand once more and the remains of the letter disappeared. Albus wrapped his arm around Minerva's waist then, kissing her forehead before leading her towards their rooms.

That night, after Albus and Minerva had gotten Pleis and Perseus to go to bed, Minerva stood in the doorway to their bedroom, arms folded across her chest and leaning against the door frame as she watched her youngest children sleep. All she could think about was what she would do if something happened to them, to _any_ of her children.

She heard footsteps approaching and she quickly wiped away the silent tear that had slid down her cheek. A few seconds later Albus had wrapped his arms around Minerva's waist from behind and kissed her cheek, murmuring, "Come to bed my dear."

Minerva sighed, turning in Albus's arms to kiss him before allowing him to pull her away from Pleis and Perseus's room. The two crawled into their own bed, and Minerva began to replay the conversation she had had with Albus earlier in her mind. Deciding that she might have been a little harsh, she kissed him once more and whispered, "I love you," before draping an arm over his waist and laying her head on his chest.

"I love you too Minerva," Albus murmured as he stroked her hair, and the two fell into a restless sleep.

**"I**'m so bored," Anexandra whined to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Andromeda, and Callisto, who were all seated around or on her bed in the Hospital Wing.

"It's barely been two days," Callisto said, rolling her eyes. She was lying at the foot of Anexandra's bed, her legs bent with a large muggle toy propped against her legs. Anexandra remembered her father describing it as something called an 'Etch-a-Sketch.'

"I wish I could just lie in bed all day," Andromeda muttered from her spot beside Callisto, though she was still sitting up.

"Well then perhaps you should have pushed _me_ away from the troll," Anexandra said, folding her arms across her chest.

Andromeda scoffed. "I don't want to get _hurt_. I just want to lie in bed all day."

"I'm afraid sickness and injury are the only way to get that wish during the school year," Hermione murmured without looking up from her book. She, Ron, and Harry had brought a bunch of books with them to the Hospital Wing, and they were currently stacked around the three of them, who were all sitting in chairs beside Anexandra's bed.

"If you're just going to sit there and read," Andromeda said, scowling at Hermione's tone. "Then why aren't you in the library? Or your dormitories?"

"Because we're visiting Anexandra," Harry mumbled, not glancing up from his book either.

"Some visit," Anexandra muttered, shifting uncomfortably when her healing back began to ache again.

"Well if you would just tell us who this Nicolas Flamel guy is then we could give you a proper visit," Ron said, looking up from the book he had just finished flipping through and throwing it onto the stack of books he'd already skimmed through.

Callisto let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Honestly Ron we've told you a thousand times that Nicolas Flamel is a friend of our parents. There's nothing more to it."

"Yes, there is," Harry said as he too threw aside the book he had finished. "He knows what that three headed dog is guarding."

"What that dog is guarding is none of your business," Anexandra said, giving Harry one of her best McGonagall glares.

"Well we would think that you would like to help us, seeing as it could endanger your family," Harry retorted, unfazed by Anexandra's glare, as she couldn't take away house points or expel him.

Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto all rolled their eyes saying, "When _isn't_ our family in danger?"

"Listen, Potter," Andromeda said, pushing herself up so that she was sitting up completely. "_We_ don't even know what that dog is guarding, so why should _you_ three know? If our parents wanted you to know, they would have told you…after they told us of course."

"They don't want us to know because we aren't _supposed_ to know," Hermione sighed, picking up another book. "But they don't realize that whatever it is, is in danger."

"Oh it is, is it?" Callisto asked, shaking the Etch-a-Sketch and glancing at Hermione. "And how would you know this? What's it in danger of? You're not going to tell us it's Snape again are you?"

"Well of course it is!" Harry exclaimed, slamming the book on his lap closed.

"No it's not!" Anexandra shouted in frustration. "Severus Snape is our _brother in-law_. We would trust him with our lives. If you actually knew him you would too."

"We already know him," Harry said in a slightly irritated tone. "He was a deatheater and he somehow managed to get a job here-"

"Dude, you know that our sister was a deatheater," Andromeda interrupted. "Are you saying that she's not to be trusted either? Do you think she's helping Severus steal what the three headed dog is guarding?"

Harry seemed at a loss for words, opening and closing his mouth multiple times before mumbling, "No, but Snape…I just _know _he's not to be trusted. He could have fooled your sister and all of you."

"Not because you're fools," Hermione put in as the three quadruplets suddenly narrowed their eyes at Harry. "But because he could do that, especially if he wants what the three headed dog is guarding."

There was a tense moment of silence until Andromeda said, "Anexandra, do you mind if I kick out your _guests_?"

"Yes, please do," Callisto muttered, turning back to her Etch-a-Sketch.

Anexandra sighed. "You're not going to kick them out, but-" she turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione- "I think it best if you three leave. Perhaps we can discuss this when you decide to come to your senses."

Hermione bit her lip, looking guiltily at the three Dumbledores. She murmured, "I'm sorry," before rising to her feet and hastily gathering her mound of books.

Ron began to help her, too afraid to even meet the girls' gaze.

Harry, however, was furious. "You're just protecting him!" Harry shouted.

"You're bloody well right I'm going to protect him!" Anexandra shouted, attempting to push herself out of bed.

Callisto instantly sat up, her Etch-a-Sketch falling to the floor as she said, "Anexandra, you're supposed to stay in bed. If you strain your body-"

"I don't really care at the moment," Anexandra said without glancing at her sister. She merely continued to glare at Harry.

Before any arguments could continue though, Madame Pomfrey came hurrying into the room, scowling at Anexandra's visitors and waving them towards the door saying, "That's enough, Anexandra needs her rest, everyone out!"

"What's going on in here?" a voice said, and everyone turned to see Minerva entering the room; Albus, Pleis, and Perseus behind her.

"Harry's an idiot," Andromeda muttered, and this time Callisto didn't elbow her in the ribs.

"What was that Andromeda?" Minerva asked, narrowing her eyes at the occupants of the room and looking at each of their faces, trying to ascertain the situation with little success.

"We were just leaving Professor," Hermione said, pushing Harry and Ron towards the door and grabbing an armful of books.

"Miss. Granger?" Albus said, looking at the multitude of books she and the boys were carrying. "May I ask why you have brought so many books with you?"

Hermione exchanged a worried glance with Harry and Ron before stammering, "Just, uh, for an, erm, homework."

"What homework would cause you to carry such a large load?" Albus asked, a look of genuine concern on his face. "Surely none of the teachers here would want you to break your back."

Hermione seemed to be running out of answers, and while the three quadruplets could have easily come up with something, none of them were willing to help the three to continue their search to try and get their brother in-law in trouble.

"Well Miss. Granger?" Minerva said, raising an eyebrow. "I believe the Headmaster asked you a question."

"Um, right, well, um, it's just that, well, we wanted to…to research, more than we were really needed to…out of curiosity really."

Albus seemed satisfied with this stuttered reply and he said, "Well Miss. Granger, I'd advise in the future to perhaps carry a lighter load."

"Of course Headmaster," Hermione said, sighing in a relief as she again attempted to push Harry and Ron towards the door. This time the three were able to escape, leaving the Dumbledore's and Poppy alone to stare at the door from which the three had just exited.

Minerva turned to the three quadruplets after a few seconds and said, "What are you up to?"

"Us?" Andromeda scoffed. "_We_ have nothing to do with it. It's those three."

"Fine," Minerva said, walking over to push Anexandra back into bed. "Then what are _they_ up to?"

Callisto shrugged, picking her Etch-a-Sketch up off the floor and reclaiming her spot at the foot of Anexandra's bed as she replied, "Who knows? They just keep trying to come up with ways to incriminate Severus."

"Really?" Albus asked, taking a seat with Minerva beside Anexandra's bed. "They still believe him to be 'evil'?"

"They think he's fooled our entire family," Anexandra muttered, wincing as she attempted to get comfortable.

"I told you not to get out of bed," Callisto said, and Anexandra narrowed her eyes at her.

"Here, drink your potion," Poppy said, handing Anexandra a goblet.

Anexandra made a face and mumbled, "But it's nasty."

"Anexandra," Minerva said, giving her a look. "Do what Poppy says."

Anexandra frowned, but took the goblet from Poppy and downed the potion quickly.

"So they think Uncle Sev fooled the entire Dumbledore family?" Pleis asked.

Perseus smirked. "It seems _they're _the fools."

"Boys," Minerva admonished. "You don't talk about others that way. And don't be so cocky, we aren't super heroes."

"Well _we_ aren't," Perseus started.

"But you and dad are," Pleis finished.

"I wouldn't say we're super heroes boys," Albus said without looking up, as he was too engrossed with watching Callisto play with her Etch-a-Sketch. "We're human just like everyone else."

Perseus rolled his eyes and Pleis sighed.

"Back to the topic at hand," Minerva said. "What did those three need all those books for?"

"They're trying to find out who Nicolas Flamel is," Andromeda said, rolling her eyes.

Albus suddenly looked up from the Etch-a-Sketch, exchanging a glance with Minerva, whose face was suddenly unreadable. "And what did you tell them?" Albus asked.

Andromeda shrugged. "We just said he was a friend of yours and mums."

Minerva asked, "And why do they want to know who Nicolas is? What does that have to do with Severus?"

Anexandra, who was suddenly getting sleepy from the potion, yawned and said, "They think that three headed dog on the third floor is guarding something that Nicolas Flamel made and Severus is going to try and steal it."

Minerva ran a hand over her hair, suddenly looking uneasy, while Albus continued to stare impassively at the floor, as if transfixed. So the five Dumbledore children present jumped when he suddenly clapped his hands and stood saying, "Well, sorry to cut this visit short, but your mother and I have some Hogwarts business to take care of. Andromeda, Callisto, would you mind watching your brothers for a bit? We'll come back here to get them later. You two were planning on staying here a while anyway weren't you?"

"But dad," the four of them moaned; Anexandra had already fallen asleep.

"No arguments," Minerva said in a more forceful tone of voice as she kissed Anexandra's forehead as she had the night before last, brushing the hair from her daughter's face before going around the bed and kissing the top of each of her other children's heads. Albus did the same before he and Minerva quickly left the room.

When they were gone Andromeda turned to her siblings and said, "What was all that about?"

Callisto sighed and answered, "Super hero business I suppose."


	21. A Mirror and a Stone

**Chapter 21-A Mirror and a Stone**

By the time Christmas had come around, Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto still weren't speaking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Anexandra had tried to fix things once, but Harry had refused to stop his accusations against Severus, and Ron and Hermione just didn't talk. The youngest Dumbledore children still didn't know what Albus and Minerva had run off for that day in the Hospital Wing, but they weren't really concerned.

So the Dumbledore's left Hogwarts on Christmas Eve, leaving it in the care of Rolanda, Poppy, Pomona, Fillius, and Hagrid. They returned late two nights after Christmas and the quadruplets separated from their family to return to their dormitories.

"I thought for _sure_ that this was the year they'd get me a puppy," Callisto said sadly as she walked along the deserted corridors with her sisters.

"What do you want a puppy for?" Anexandra asked without looking up, as she was trying to find some of the candy she had stuffed in her bag.

"They're just so cute," Callisto said, running her fingers along the banister as she climbed the stairs.

"They're filthy, irritating animals," Anexandra murmured, getting impatient as she continued to search for her candy.

"That's rude," Andromeda admonished. She shook her head at Anexandra before turning to stare incredulously at Eliana, who was reading as she walked. "What _are_ you doing Eliana?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Eliana muttered without taking her face out of her book.

"You're weird," Andromeda said, and Eliana slammed her book closed, stopping in the middle of the hall to glare at her sisters.

"You think, just because I read, I'm _weird_?" Eliana said through gritted teeth.

"Uh, yeah," Andromeda said, as if it were obvious.

"Reading isn't weird," Callisto protested.

"It's okay if it's not a stupid book," Anexandra added as she gave up her search for candy.

"I don't like to _read_," Andromeda said, staring at the book in Eliana's hands in disgust.

"We know," Anexandra and Callisto sighed.

"Well I think _you're_ weird," Eliana said to Andromeda in an irritated tone.

Andromeda smiled and said, "Thank you for that compliment."

Eliana rolled her eyes and Anexandra groaned, "_Please_ don't do that."

"What?" Eliana snapped.

"Let's not start fighting," Callisto said quickly, stepping between Eliana and Anexandra.

"Yes," Eliana said, her eyes narrowed. "Because we all know that you'll all be against me."

"What are you talking about?" Anexandra asked, stepping around Callisto, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"It's obvious that none of you even want to talk to me anymore," said Eliana. "The entire Christmas day I sat with Ororo and Severus, who hardly talk, and not one of you came to talk to me-"

Anexandra cut her off. "That was _your_ choice! We all walked into the house together, and we all sat down together! _You_ went straight to Ororo and Severus! _You're_ the one that's been ignoring us and spending all your time with _Draco_."

"Whose father is a deatheater that tried to help Voldemort kidnap our mother!" Andromeda added.

"He's not a deatheater anymore!" Eliana retorted. "He's a respected member of the Ministry of Magic-"

"The hell he is!" Anexandra shouted.

"Stop!" Callisto yelled. "We have to stop arguing! We're sisters!"

"Hardly," Andromeda muttered, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at Eliana. "We might as well call ourselves _triplets_."

"Fine, go ahead," Eliana said. "You might as well, because we certainly aren't the Dumbledore Four anymore."

"And whose fault is that?" Anexandra said, folding her arms across her chest as well.

Eliana rolled her eyes once again, Anexandra grinded her teeth, and Eliana spun on her heel, stalking off towards the Slytherin common room.

"What the _hell_ is her problem?" Andromeda said, putting her hands on her hips and staring in bafflement at the place from which Eliana had disappeared around a corner. "She's choosing Draco Malfoy over _us_." Andromeda turned to Callisto, who was looking irritated, and Anexandra who was still fuming. "I think she's under the imperius curse."

Anexandra and Callisto turned to Andromeda then, a confused look on their faces. "Why do you say that?" Callisto asked.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Uh, come on, she chose _him_ over _us_. No one in their right mind would do something like that."

Anexandra and Callisto stared at Andromeda in shock for a moment before they both burst into laughter. The two ended up leaning on each other as they laughed themselves to tears and Andromeda watched them, staring at them as if they were crazy.

"I agree," Anexandra was finally able to say as she wiped a tear from her eye and coughed slightly.

"Yes, Eliana's definitely mental," Callisto agreed, rubbing her side.

Andromeda yawned then and said, "Well duh. Now, I'm tired, so lets-"

Andromeda was cut off as she backed into something invisible and went tumbling to the ground, letting out a shrill scream on her way. Anexandra and Callisto jumped in surprise. Andromeda, while still screaming, rolled off of what ever she had run into and the three girls saw a pair of feet, but nothing was attached.

"What's that?" Callisto exclaimed, taking a step behind Anexandra.

Anexandra just stared as Harry Potter suddenly appeared, rubbing his side as he threw aside an odd looking cloak. Anexandra immediately recognized it as an invisibility cloak.

"Potter!" Andromeda shrieked. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Harry murmured, brushing dirt off his pajama pants as he pushed himself onto his feet.

"Obviously you're doing something," Callisto said, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's not important," Harry mumbled, picking up his invisibility cloak and shuffling his feet.

"It must be, since you're sneaking around after hours," Anexandra said, putting her hands on her hips and studying Harry's face for some sort of answer.

"Well _you're_ out after hours," Harry retorted, but there was no anger or irritation in his voice, only a sort of anxiousness.

"Well we're aloud," Andromeda said.

"We just returned to Hogwarts," Callisto added.

"Well not _just_," Anexandra said. "We haven't exactly been walking fast."

"Why would we do that?" Andromeda asked.

Anexandra shrugged. "We wouldn't."

"So anyway," Callisto said, turning back to Harry. "Why are you out after hours?"

"No reason," Harry said, attempting to slip past the girls.

But Andromeda grabbed his arm and said, "We could tell our parents you know."

Harry frowned, looking between each of the girls before sighing and saying, "I found a mirror."

The three girls looked at Harry confusedly and Andromeda said, "Conceited much?"

"What kind of mirror?" Anexandra asked, ignoring her sister's comment.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno what it is really, but…I can see my family in it."

Anexandra and Callisto exchanged a glance and Andromeda continued to look at Harry as if he were crazy.

"The Mirror of Erised?" Callisto asked.

"Oh _that_ mirror," Andromeda said as it suddenly dawned on her.

"The what?" asked Harry.

"The Mirror of Erised," Anexandra said. "It's…look, why don't you just show it to us."

Harry stared warily at the girls.

Andromeda said, "Remember Harry, we can tell our parents about your midnight strolls."

"Like they don't already know," Anexandra and Callisto muttered.

But Harry didn't hear them and he said, "Alright, alright. I'll show you."

The girls smiled triumphantly and Anexandra said, "Lead the way."

The four set off down the corridor, and a few minutes later they had reached the abandoned classroom that Harry claimed to hold the mirror he could see his family in. Sure enough, when the girls stepped into the room, they immediately saw the large mirror on the other end of the room. They exchanged glances before slowly making their way towards it.

"Uh, I don't know if I want to look into that," Callisto murmured after a few seconds of the girls just exchanging glances and looking warily at the mirror.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"People waste away in front of these, Harry," Anexandra said quietly, still staring at the mirror.

"Well said, Anexandra."

The four children gasped and spun around to see who had spoken. Perched on a desk were Albus and Minerva. Albus was the one who had spoken, and he slid off the desk first, holding out his hand for Minerva to help her slide off the desk as well.

"So, back again Harry," Albus said as he and Minerva walked over to the four children.

"I, er, yes, sir," Harry stammered.

"I see that you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised," Albus continued, looking around at the group.

"That's what your daughters were calling it," Harry murmured.

Albus beamed at the three of them and said, "I've taught them well then." Minerva snorted at this, but Albus merely smiled at her before continuing. "So, have they also told you what it does? Or did you figure that out for yourself?"

"Um, well," said Harry. "It – it shows my family."

"And it shows Mr. Weasley as Head Boy," Minerva put in.

"How did you-"

"Professor Dumbledore and I don't need a cloak to become invisible, Mr. Potter," Minerva said. "Now, can you think of what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

Harry shook his head, seemingly baffled.

"Let me explain," Albus said. "The happiest man on Earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

Harry seemed to think this over for a few seconds before slowly saying, "It shows us what we want…whatever we want…"

"Yes, and no," Albus said. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts."

"You," Minerva continued. "Who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. As Anexandra so accurately put, men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry," Albus said. "And I ask you not to go looking for it again. That applies to the three of you as well," Albus said to Andromeda, Callisto, and Anexandra, who kept glancing back at the mirror. "If you ever _do_ run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, I believe you four should be off to bed."

The four nodded and the three girls started towards the door, Minerva following. Harry, however, said, "Professor Dumbledore, sir? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so," Albus smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself receiving a thick pair of woolen socks from each member of my family."

Harry stared at Albus, his head tilted to the side and an eyebrow raised.

"One can never have enough socks," said Albus. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't receive a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

Harry nodded, seemingly accepting this answer and followed the girls from the room.

Albus glanced at the mirror, but didn't dare step in front of it. Then he followed Harry from the room. Once in the corridor with Minerva, they watched the children sleepily walking back to their dormitories.

Once the children had turned a corner, Minerva turned to her husband and said, "Albus, I've given you at least one pair of socks for Christmas for the past forty years."

"Ah, yes, but Harry doesn't know that," Albus murmured, turning to give Minerva a small smile.

She nodded. "I don't know why he would ask such a personal question."

"He was merely curious my dear."

"Yes, but still."

"I know," Albus said, turning to look back into the room in which the Mirror of Erised sat.

After a long moment of silence, Albus felt Minerva wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder as she whispered, "You see her too, don't you."

Albus sighed, wrapping his arms securely around Minerva. "I see all of them. Without pain, or scars, or worries."

Minerva nodded. "Me too."

* * *

**M**onths passed and the three quadruplets still hadn't spoken to Eliana or Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Instead they started hanging out with Fred and George Weasley, pulling pranks on students and receiving multiple detentions, not to mention the lecture their mother had given them. Still, they were having fun and it took their mind off of their arguments with their sister and former friends.

One afternoon towards the end of the year, after the girls had finished their exams, they were serving their detention with Minerva, who was letting them finish early since it was such a nice day outside. All four of them were carrying a stack of books. It was the last thing the three girls had to do before their punishment was over and they could go hang out by the lake with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan.

They were trying to stay quiet and behave when they heard Minerva say, "What are you three doing inside?"

The three quadruplets looked up to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing in the Entrance Hall. The three of them looked up as well and Hermione said, "We want to see Professor Dumbledore."

The three quadruplets exchanged glances and Minerva repeated, "See Professor Dumbledore? Why?"

Harry hesitated before saying, "It's sort of secret."

At this statement Andromeda shook her head, Anexandra rolled her eyes, Callisto raised an eyebrow, and Minerva's nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," Minerva said coldly. "We received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and he flew off for London at once."

"He's _gone_?" said Harry frantically. "_Now_? But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

"Harry," Hermione said, grabbing the sleeve of his robe. "We can trust her. She's _Mrs. _Dumbledore. She's just as powerful as him."

Minerva opened her mouth to say something, but Harry cut her off saying, "It's about the Sorcerer's Stone."

Minerva hadn't been expecting this, and the books in her arms tumbled to the ground. "How do you know-" she spluttered.

"Professor," Harry said. "I think…I know…that Sn-" Harry caught himself when he saw the look the three quadruplets gave him. Instead he finished, "Someone is going to try and steal the stone."

Minerva eyed Harry with a mixture of shock and suspicion, obviously not wanting to believe what he was saying, but also wondering how in Merlin's name he could know such a thing. She knew that the three had been trying to find out who Nicolas Flamel was and, obviously, they had figured it out. Other than that she had no clue how they could possibly have come to the conclusion that someone was going to steal the stone. She had also caught Harry's slip up when trying to say that Snape was going to steal the stone and, while Minerva had never particularly been too fond of Severus, for the simple fact that he played a part in dragging her daughter into being a deatheater, she was almost positive that _he_ would not be the one attempting to steal the stone.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected. As Miss. Granger said, I am Professor Dumbledore's equal. No harm shall come to this school whilst I am here."

"I know," Harry murmured. "But Professor-"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she interrupted. She bent down to pick up the books she had dropped. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." Minerva waved her wand and the books in her daughters' hands floated into the air in front of her. "You girls go along with them. Your detentions are over."

The three quadruplets then waited until their mother was around a corner and out of ear-shot before rounding on Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What are you three up to?" Andromeda asked, narrowing her eyes at them.

Anexandra put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow when there was no reply.

Then Harry spat, "We aren't up to _anything_. Your brother in-law is."

Callisto rolled her eyes and sighed, "You're still on about that? Honestly why don't you three get a life and act like normal children instead of sticking your nose in everything-"

"We have proof," Hermione cut in. "We wouldn't make something like this up. _I _wouldn't make something like this up especially. You know that Anexandra."

"All I know is that you three are trying to incriminate my brother," Anexandra said indignantly. "Your so-called _proof_ probably isn't even enough to convince us that you're right, but go on, give it a shot."

Harry started right away, telling the three quadruplets about conversations they'd heard between Severus and Professor Quirrell. About the cut on Severus's leg that he had received from the three headed dog. And about Hermione and Ron seeing Snape muttering under his breath at the Quidditch match that Harry's broom had gone haywire. None of this even slightly changed the three girls' minds.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron said after Harry had finished giving his 'proof' to the girls. "He's their family, they aren't going to believe it. I wouldn't believe it if you tried to tell me one of _my_ brothers was planning on stealing the stone. Arguing with them won't save the stone _or_ make this any easier. We're supposed to be friends. I mean, these are the _Dumbledore's_. We should be happy that they even spoke to us on the train at the beginning of the year!"

Everyone turned to stare incredulously at Ron. He hadn't spoken at all whenever the three quadruplets ever argued with Harry.

Hermione had tears in her eye. "Oh Ron," she said, sniffing loudly. "That was exactly what should have been said months ago."

Ron's ears turned red, and then Callisto smiled at him and his whole face was as red as a tomato.

Harry sighed, "Ron's right. We shouldn't be arguing over this. There's a _slight_ chance that Snape doesn't want to steal the stone, but someone has to be. I know something's wrong."

The three quadruplets exchanged glances, seeming to think this over.

"Well," Anexandra said after a while. "I suppose we couldn't possibly let someone steal the stone."

"Of course not," Callisto said.

"And these three obviously couldn't save it without us," Andromeda added.

"So you'll help us?" Harry asked.

Anexandra looked to both of her sisters once more for confirmation before nodding and saying, "Count us in."


	22. The Man That Looks Like A Snake

**Chapter 22-The Man That Looks Like A Snake**

As soon as Minerva had left Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto, she went straight to she and Albus's shared rooms, checking to see if Pleis and Perseus were there.

They weren't.

Minerva let out an exasperated sigh, knowing that the boys were no doubt running around the castle when they were supposed to be in their rooms. She was going to give them hell as soon as she found them. First she scribbled a letter to Albus about what Harry had told her, and then she set off in search for Pleis and Perseus.

Her search seemed to go on for hours, though in reality it was only about ten minutes. She walked briskly down the corridors, peeked into classrooms, asked students, and even resorted to shouting their names a few times. Students avoided her gaze and stayed out of her way, no one wanting to anger Minerva Dumbledore further.

After a while Minerva was getting angrier and she was just about to make an announcement to tell Pleis and Perseus to get their asses to their rooms when she stepped onto the third floor corridor and saw Harry, Ron, Anexandra, and Callisto standing near the door where the stone was being guarded.

Her patience was lost and she stormed over to them and shouted, "I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments! Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor!" Minerva turned to Anexandra and Callisto then, and she added, "And what are you two doing here?"

Anexandra and Callisto exchanged glances, shuffling their feet and mumbling incoherent excuses to their mother, which only seemed to irritate her further.

"Return to your dormitories immediately," Minerva said. "I don't want to see any of you, or Hermione or Andromeda up here again, do I make myself clear?"

The four of them nodded quickly before running off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. When Minerva was sure they weren't coming back she continued her search for Pleis and Perseus. After another few minutes she finally saw them at the other end of the hall, running in the direction of their rooms. Obviously someone had told them that Minerva was looking for them and she wasn't happy.

"BOYS!" Minerva shouted as she quickly made her way to them.

They froze and turned slowly to look guiltily at Minerva. "We're sorry!" They blurted quickly.

"Where have you been?" Minerva exclaimed.

The boys exchanged a glance and swallowed before stammering, "We were just…it's just that…well you and dad…we were looking for you!"

"The hell you were," Minerva muttered, grabbing each of them by the arm and pulling them towards their rooms. "You had me worried sick, and all because you can't just sit in your rooms for a little while. You know I can't have you running around like that. What if something had happened and I couldn't find you? Do you _want _me to have a heart attack?"

"No," the two murmured, staring down at their feet.

Minerva sighed, her voice softening, "Just don't do it again, please. You'll have all the time to roam the castle next year."

"Yes, mum," the boys murmured.

By now the three of them had reached the stone gargoyle and it jumped aside for them without them even having to utter the password. Minerva hurried the boys up the stairs and sat them down on the couch in the family's sitting room.

"Now," she said, voice stern and hands on her hips. "Do _not_, I repeat, do _not_ leave these rooms tonight, understood? I'll have a house elf bring you your dinner."

Pleis and Perseus exchanged a glance and Pleis asked, "Mum, are we in danger?"

Minerva was expecting a question such as this, but she still didn't have an answer. She wasn't sure if Harry Potter was right about someone stealing the stone. She didn't know if the letter she had received was more correct than she had first anticipated. She wasn't even sure if she and Albus's thoughts that Voldemort was alive and weak, and attempting to steal said stone were correct. But if those thoughts were correct, then that meant that if someone were to make it past the enchantments, then Voldemort would once again gain strength and attempt to kill her family once more.

Minerva didn't know how to reply to Pleis's question, but she knew she would have to, and so she got down on her knees in front of them, putting a hand on one of each of their shoulders and saying, "Honestly, I'm not sure. I don't believe that any of us are in real danger at the moment, but with your father gone and hundreds of other students left in my care, I would prefer to know that you two are safe in the incident that something were to happen."

"You aren't telling us something," Perseus said as Minerva stood. "Is it…is it Voldemort?"

Pleis elbowed his brother in the ribs as Minerva flinched, but he too was curious.

"You two don't have to worry about Voldemort right now," Minerva said, fidgeting with the sleeve of her robe.

"Yes we do," Pleis argued quietly. "If Voldemort comes back-"

"I _said_," Minerva interrupted. "That you don't have to worry about him, so _don't_ worry about him. If Voldemort returns you have my word that I will inform you and the rest of your brothers and sisters. Until such time I want you to just forget about him. He will not harm this family, is that understood?"

Pleis and Perseus sighed and nodded, knowing there was no use to argue with their mother. She had obviously made up her mind.

"Good, now," Minerva said. "I must go take care of a few things. I may not return until late, so if you two are asleep, goodnight, I love you both, and I shall see you in the morning." She kissed both of them on the cheek and started towards the door.

However, she stopped and turned back around when Pleis said, "Mum, wait."

Both Pleis and Perseus rushed over to Minerva and hugged her tightly before running down the hall to their bedroom. Minerva watched them go before turning and exiting the room, praying to Merlin that Voldemort didn't return tonight.

* * *

"Why didn't you follow Snape?" Hermione hissed when she and Andromeda were walking towards Gryffindor tower.

Hermione and Andromeda had gone to the staff room to wait for Severus, much to Andromeda's annoyance, while Harry, Ron, Anexandra, and Callisto went to the third floor corridor. Professor Snape had come out of the staff room and asked why Hermione and Andromeda were there. Hermione told him she was waiting for Professor Flitwick and Andromeda said she was waiting for Hermione. So Severus had gone and retrieved Professor Flitwick, and then left. Hermione had told Andromeda to follow him, but she refused.

Andromeda shrugged and replied, "Because I know he isn't going to steal the stone."

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "Honestly, you Dumbledore's are so stubborn."

Andromeda smirked. "Dad says we get that from mum."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when she saw Anexandra, Callisto, Ron, and Harry standing outside the Gryffindor common room. "What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall caught us," Harry explained.

"She was really angry," Ron added. "It was frightening."

Andromeda, Callisto, and Anexandra laughed at this, but the other three merely stared at them in shock.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

Anexandra shook her head mumbling, "Nothing, nothing, it's not important."

Harry shrugged and then said, "Well, what's the plan now then? We can't be caught by McGonagall-"

"_Professor_ McGonagall," Anexandra corrected.

Harry sighed. "_Professor_ McGonagall. So I guess we could use my dad's invisibility cloak. It won't fit all six of us though."

"Well will it fit the three of you?" Callisto asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The three of them nodded and Andromeda said, "Well alright then, we're all covered."

"But, what about you three?" Ron asked.

"Aren't you coming?" Hermione added.

"Of course," Callisto said.

"We have our own methods," Anexandra said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"That settles it then," Harry said. "We'll all meet on the third floor corridor tonight after everyone's gone to bed."

The other five nodded and the six of them separated; Anexandra went to take a nap, Andromeda went to get a headache potion that she assumed she would need later, Callisto went to read a book she wanted to finish in case she died, Hermione went to read up on spells that they may need, and Harry and Ron just sat in the Gryffindor common room, thinking about what they were about to do.

Later that night, after everyone else had gone to bed, Harry went to get his invisibility cloak while Hermione went to wake up Anexandra, who was obviously not happy about it. When the four were standing together in the common room, Harry turned to Anexandra and said, "So how are you planning on getting there?"

Anexandra yawned then smiled and said, "You'll see. I suppose I should go retrieve my sisters."

Harry nodded, and Anexandra winked at the three before she suddenly seemed to shrink. Harry watched as Anexandra was replaced by a black tabby cat with bright green eyes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared in astonishment as the tabby cat raced out of the common room.

"She's an animagus!" Hermione squealed.

Harry shushed Hermione as Ron muttered, "Bloody hell."

* * *

Anexandra sprinted along the corridors towards the Ravenclaw tower, enjoying the amazing speed she had whilst in her animagus form. She hadn't been in her animagus form in so long, though she wasn't sure why. She used to run around and play with her sisters-who also turned into the same black tabby cat, but with their different eyes of course-all the time. Minerva had joined them as well, at least when she wasn't busy. For some reason the quadruplets were the only members of the Dumbledore family who could turn into their animagus form since they were able to walk. The rest of the children had to learn, though it wasn't very hard for them.

Minerva and Albus had always said that the quadruplets seemed to have an unimaginable amount of power when together, which is probably why most spells seemed extremely easy to them and they were able to turn into cats at such a young age. Anexandra had to agree, especially now that she had been away from Eliana for so long. It seemed as if something were missing, and Andromeda and Callisto felt the same, though it could just be because the three were so used to being _the four_. Still, the three of them were still powerful with just the three of them, and Eliana was no longer acting the same, so until that was fixed, they would have to live with it.

Anexandra finally reached the Ravenclaw tower and she looked around, straining her ears to make sure no one else was around before turning back into her human form. Then she sent a patronus through the door with a message for Callisto. Not a whole minute later the door was swung open and Callisto stepped out, giving Anexandra a look of uneasiness.

"Something wrong?" Anexandra asked.

Callisto sucked in a breath and said, "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you heard what mum said. How are _we_ harder to get past than a pack of enchantments?"

Anexandra smirked. "Just ask Andromeda when we go get her. Honestly Callisto, you're just worried. Now come on, we have to meet Ron, Harry, and Hermione."

Callisto sighed before complying and turning into her animagus form. Then she and Anexandra sprinted down the stairs.

A little while later, after Anexandra and Callisto had retrieved Andromeda, they found Harry, Ron, and Hermione under the invisibility cloak outside the door that led to Fluffy. The six of them exchanged glances before peering into the door which was already open. The six of them could see something at Fluffy's feet, and Hermione asked, "What's that?"

"I believe that is a harp," Callisto answered.

"What's a harp doing in there?" Andromeda asked.

"It puts Fluffy to sleep," Ron replied. "Snape must have already been here."

"You mean _someone_, Ron," Anexandra said, giving him a stern look that reminded him of Professor McGonagall. "We have not seen any evidence that could ultimately point to Professor Snape."

"Right, sorry," Ron murmured.

"Anyway," Harry said. "We'll have to use this to get past Fluffy." Harry pulled out a flute he claimed to have received from Hagrid.

"Why would we need that to get past Fluffy?" Callisto asked.

"Ron just told you," Hermione whispered, peering into the room where Fluffy was again. "It puts him to sleep."

"Why does he have to be asleep for us to get past him?" Andromeda asked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at Andromeda as if she were crazy.

"Are you mental?" Ron said, but then he seemed to realize who he was talking to and his ears turned red. "I mean, it's just that, he'll eat us."

The three quadruplets exchanged amused glances at this, and they burst into a fit of laughter, causing Harry and Hermione to attempt to shush them, glancing uneasily at Fluffy.

"It's a good thing we came along," Andromeda said, still laughing.

The three quadruplets pushed past the other three and started into the room, Callisto muttering, "Honestly, Fluffy? Eat us?"

"Uh, maybe we should go get a teacher," Hermione said, staring in horror as the girls just walked casually into the room. "I think they're about to be eaten."

"We can't get a teacher," Harry said. "We have to do this, but I'll play the flute-"

"Wait," Ron cut in, holding a hand over the flute that Harry had raised to his mouth. "These are the Dumbledore's. They must have a plan."

Harry and Hermione didn't seem so sure, but they were quiet and watched as the three quadruplets walked over to Fluffy and started to pet him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks of amazement.

"You guys coming or what?" Andromeda asked the three still standing outside the door.

The three of them exchanged yet another glance before slowly stepping into the room. Fluffy started to growl and they took a step back, but the three quadruplets calmed him down and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were able to continue into the room.

Harry carefully made his way forward towards the trapdoor, watching Fluffy interact with the three triplets and hoping that he wasn't about to bite his head off. He finally reached the trapdoor at Fluffy's feet and bent over to pull it up and open. Fluffy growled once more, and Harry took a quick step back, but the three triplets were able to calm Fluffy once again.

Ron leant over to look into the trapdoor, and Hermione said, "What can you see?"

"Nothing," Ron said, frowning. "It's just…black. There's no way of climbing down. We'll have to jump."

"I want to go first," Harry said determinedly.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "I don't know how far down it goes."

"Honestly, aren't you a wizard?" Anexandra said exasperatedly, patting Fluffy on the side of one of his heads before going over to the trapdoor. She pulled her wand from her robes and waved it once, a light instantly glowing at the end. She then pointed her wand at the opening and the light flew from the end of her wand and down through the trapdoor, lighting up the walls and then landing on top of some sort of plant, which cringed away from the light.

"It's Devil's Snare," Callisto observed whilst still petting one of Fluffy's heads.

Anexandra seemed to ponder this before saying, "We'll just have to jump down quickly and get away from the plant before it has time to wrap around us."

"That's it?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Andromeda, who decided that now was the time to take her headache potion, smiled and replied with equal sarcasm, "Would you like me to hold your hand and jump down with you Ronnie?"

Ron grimaced and looked back down through the trapdoor as Callisto elbowed Andromeda in the ribs muttering, "Don't be rude."

"Well if you would stop hitting me!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have to hit you if you would just be nice to people."

Andromeda scoffed. "Honestly, Callisto, you know that's not in my nature."

"Hey," Anexandra said before Callisto could retort. "We're in the middle of something here, so we can argue later." Anexandra turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I'll go first, find the exit, that way I can lead the rest of you to it."

"I can go do it," Harry insisted.

Anexandra gave him a small smile. "It's alright, Harry, really, you'll have plenty to do when we get down there." Anexandra sucked in a breath then and lit her wand once more before jumping through the opening without a second thought.

The other five leaned over to watch her fall, and then saw her land quite gracefully on her feet before hurling herself to the other side of the plant. For a moment the light seemed to disappear and the five of them held their breath, but then it reappeared, as did Anexandra's head as she called up, "Alright, you can all come down one at a time. I'll keep the light on so you can find me."

The five exchanged a glance and Harry stepped forward, throwing himself through the opening. His land wasn't as graceful as Anexandra's, and he ended up sprawled out on top of the plant on his stomach. He quickly jumped to his feet and scrambled to the stone passageway in which Anexandra was standing.

Ron was the next one to jump through the trapdoor, then Hermione, then Andromeda. Callisto said goodbye to Fluffy before she too joined the group standing in the passageway.

The six of them then began their trek down the long, dark, cold passageway. The only sounds that could be heard was the clicking of their shoes on stone and the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. At some point the passageway sloped downward and a soft rustling and clinking seemed to come from up ahead.

"Do you all hear that?" Andromeda asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know, it sounds like wings," Anexandra murmured, and Callisto nodded her agreement, though it was hard to see anything in the darkness but her pale face and bright blue and green eyes.

"There's light ahead," Harry said. "I can see something moving."

The six of them finally reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brightly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of sparklingly-bright birds, fluttering around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us?" Ron asked.

"Probably," Harry said. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once…"

"I don't know," Anexandra said, a look of contemplation on her face as she observed the odd looking birds. "I don't think they're meant to attack us, that'd be far too obvious."

"These aren't any type of birds I've ever seen," Callisto said, frowning slightly.

"That's frightening," Andromeda said. "Seeing as you've read every possible book on animals there is."

Callisto opened her mouth to argue this, but Harry interrupted by saying, "I guess there's only one way to find out." And then he took of sprinting across the room, covering his face with his arms.

Andromeda laughed at his odd behavior and began following her sisters across the room, though they walked casually rather than running chaotically like Harry had. Hermione and Ron then followed the three quadruplets to where Harry stood, attempting to open the door.

"How do you three do it?" Ron exclaimed at the three quadruplets.

"Do what?" Anexandra asked, thoroughly confused.

"Act all casual! It's like you fear nothing! Or know everything!"

"Actually, no one knows everything Ron," Callisto corrected.

"And we have fears too," Anexandra said, turning to examine the door Harry and Hermione were furiously attempting to open in whatever way possible.

"Just not nearly as many," Andromeda added.

"But _how_?" Ron insisted.

Anexandra shrugged without looking away from the door. "It's just something the Dumbledore's are born with. The biggest thing we fear really is our mother."

Andromeda smirked, but Callisto shuddered and said, "If she knew we were down here…"

"It's not opening," Harry cut in, staring furiously at the door, as if glaring at it would somehow make it open.

Callisto looked back up at all the 'birds' still fluttering around, narrowing her eyes and murmuring, "Hang on…these most definitely are _not_ birds."

The other five turned their heads up to look at the 'birds' as well, and they all seemed to notice what Callisto had. "They're keys!" Harry exclaimed. "But that must mean…" He looked around the room. "…yes! Broomsticks! We have to catch the key to the door!"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Ron questioned. "There are _hundreds_ of them!"

"There!" Anexandra shouted, pointing up into the sea of flying keys. "It's that one! With the crumpled feathers on the side!"

"Well, go on then Anexandra," Andromeda said, ushering her towards one of the brooms. "Go get it. _I'm_ certainly not going up there to get it."

The group walked over to the broomsticks, but there was only three.

"Ron and I will go with, Anexandra," Harry volunteered as he climbed onto a broomstick.

Ron and Anexandra nodded and they too got onto one of the broomsticks. The three then flew up into the air, speeding towards the key. Capturing the key was easier said then done though, as every time one of them got close it would jerk in the opposite direction. Eventually Anexandra got irritated and she stopped in mid-air amidst the fluttering keys. She pulled a ribbon from her robe pocket and quickly pulled back her hair, a few strands falling into her face.

"Hey!" she called out to Harry and Ron. Both of them stopped and turned to Anexandra. "Ron, you go at it from the bottom, I'll go from the top, and Harry you come from the side and grab it. Got that?"

Ron and Harry nodded and the three of them took up their positions. Anexandra shouted for the two boys to go, and then the three raced towards the key. A few seconds later Harry had slapped the key against the wall and the three were speeding back down towards the floor. They hopped off their brooms and Harry handed the key to Andromeda, who muttered, "It's about bloody time," before jamming the key into the lock and twisting it.

Nothing happened.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione groaned, but Callisto and Anexandra just rolled their eyes as Andromeda fought the key against the lock.

"Oh would you stop, before you break it," Anexandra said exasperatedly, pulling the key from Andromeda's grasp and turning the key over, she shoved it into the lock and twisted. The door unlocked with a _click_ and Anexandra threw the poor battered key aside before pushing the door open. Callisto grabbed the key as it fell to the floor and shoved it in her pocket.

The group then stepped into yet another completely dark chamber and slowly walked through the darkness. Anexandra was about to light her wand when a light flickered on and they all froze. Sitting before them was a giant chess board, giant black pieces sitting just in front of them, and white pieces facing them from the opposite side.

Callisto groaned and whimpered, "_Mom_, _why_?"

Andromeda just shook her head and folded her arms across her chest muttering, "Mother and her chess."

"Well I suppose we're going to have to play our way across," Anexandra sighed, not looking at all pleased.

"Well, I dunno about you three," Ron said to the three quadruplets. "But, no offense Harry and Hermione, but you aren't the best at chess."

"We aren't offended," Harry said hurriedly. "Just tell us what we need to do and let's get this over with."

Ron nodded and looked to the three Dumbledore's for confirmation. Anexandra nodded in return and motioned for Ron to continue. Ron then pointed the five of them to a spot, while he took over the place as a knight. What felt like an eternity later, Ron had finally found the answer to winning the game, with a little help from Andromeda, who was sure that it was obvious. Callisto was trying to look anywhere but at the chess board, and Anexandra was lying on her back, examining the king's crown that she had been handed when she took its place and constantly making exasperated sighing noises.

"I've got to be taken," Ron said finally.

"NO!" Harry, Ron, and Callisto protested.

"That's chess!" Ron insisted. "You have to make sacrifices. When I'm gone, Andromeda will be free to take the king."

"But Ron," Harry started again.

Ron wasn't listening though, and he was already moving his piece across the board. The white queen lifted her arm and hit Ron across the head before dragging him across the board. Andromeda quickly walked over to the white king and he threw his crown at Andromeda's feet. Andromeda promptly picked it up and sat it atop her head.

Anexandra had stood up during all the commotion, tucking the king's crown into her robe pocket, and when the game was over she rushed over to Ron, checking his pulse and coming to the conclusion that she had no idea, but he was probably going to be fine. "I'm no mediwitch," she said. "But I think he'll be alright."

Callisto, Andromeda, Harry, and Hermione were now crowded around Ron and Anexandra, and Callisto said, "You four go on, I'll stay with him."

"Are you sure?" Anexandra asked, not exactly thrilled about leaving her sister.

Callisto nodded. "I should be able to levitate him back to the room with the keys and get us on a broom. I'll take him to Poppy, and then I'll go get mum." Anexandra agreed and she, Andromeda, Harry, and Hermione stood. They turned to leave, but turned back when Callisto said, "And guys? Be careful. I want to see you all alive and in one piece."

The four of them nodded, swallowing their fear and continuing through the next door. As soon as they had stepped over the threshold they noticed a terrible smell and they held their robes over their noses.

"Ugh, what in the name of Merlin," Andromeda muttered.

"Not _another_ one," Anexandra suddenly complained, and Andromeda was able to notice through her burning tears the stench had brought on, a troll lying on the floor, though this one was much larger than the one that the group had encountered in the girls' bathroom so many months ago. Luckily for them though, it was already knocked unconscious, or maybe it was dead, Andromeda didn't care to find out. "Let's just get out of here," Anexandra urged, and the four continued into the next room.

As soon as the four were all within the next room, the door behind and in front of them erupted into flames. But not normal flames, but rather purple behind and black in front.

"Great," Andromeda muttered. "Just bloody wonderful."

"Look," Hermione said, pointing to the wall on the left where seven potions and a piece of parchment sat. The four of them made their way over to the parchment and began to read the riddle there. When Harry and Andromeda had finished reading, they both groaned, but Hermione murmured, "_Brilliant_."

Andromeda stared at Hermione as if she were crazy.

"Well can you figure it out?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Just give me a minute."

"There isn't enough," Anexandra said then, causing Hermione to look up from the parchment.

"Isn't enough what?" Andromeda asked, clearly confused.

"Potion," Anexandra answered. "The one we need to get through the black flames and to whoever is trying to steal the stone, only has enough for two people at the most. So only two of us can go on."

Hermione stared at Anexandra in amazement, looking over the parchment and at the potions before saying, "She's right."

"You doubted me?" Anexandra asked, but a smile on her face.

"Of course not," Hermione said, seemingly still shocked.

"Well then it'll have to be me and Anexandra then," Harry decided. "Hermione, you and Andromeda can take the potion that will get you back, and then go send a letter to Dumbledore, make sure Callisto and Ron have spoken to McGonagall."

"There'll be no need to send a letter to my father," Anexandra said. "My mother will have already done so, or she will once you tell her what's happened, and then she'll be down here no doubt screaming at me." Anexandra leaned over to whisper to Hermione. "Just don't let her kill Callisto and Andromeda."

Hermione nodded and looked between Anexandra and Harry before quickly hugging them both and saying, "You two are a great witch and wizard you know. Do be careful."

Harry and Anexandra nodded and Andromeda clapped Anexandra on the back before picking up a potion. Anexandra realized it was one of the poisons and screamed, "NO!" before wrenching the poison from her sister's hand. "That's poison!"

Andromeda shrugged. "I knew that, I was just testing you."

Anexandra rolled her eyes and pointed to the correct potion for Andromeda to take. Andromeda and Hermione took the potion before hurrying out the way they had come. Anexandra then turned to Harry and said, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry murmured before picking up the potion Anexandra pointed him to.

Both of them took a big gulp before bracing themselves and throwing themselves through the black flames. When Anexandra could see again, she looked around the last chamber, noticing that someone was already there. She was right to believe that Severus hadn't been the one that was going to steal the stone, but she was completely shocked by who she discovered to be standing there smiling at she and Harry.

"_You_," Harry gasped.

"Me," Quirrell replied calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be seeing you here, Potter, though I wasn't expecting you to bring along one of my targets. This makes it much easier."

"What are you talking about?" Anexandra spat, rage filling her as she glared at the man her parents had trusted to take care of the school.

Quirrell merely continued to smile. "Well of course Anexandra. Is it not obvious who I am working for? And why else would _he_ want to hurt you? It's perfect you see. Now I have bait for your mother."

Anexandra's expression turned to horror, but she kept a hold on her emotions and said, "Why do you want my mother?" She knew she probably shouldn't ask. Her mother obviously didn't want any of her children to know. They were all aware that Voldemort had been after her and wanted to kill their father, but she had never said why. Anexandra was just far too curious for her own good. She didn't figure Quirrell would tell her though. Why would he?

"Ah, so your mother never told you," Quirrell said as if this brought him great joy. "Well she belongs to the Dark Lord you see, and-"

Harry didn't seem to be worried about the exchange going on between Quirrell and Anexandra, and he interrupted by saying, "But I thought…Snape…"

Quirrell turned his attention to Harry and said, "Severus?" Then he laughed a cold and bitter laugh. "Yes, Severus does seem the type doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat-"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Anexandra exclaimed, not even worried about whether or not this would endanger her life. It seemed she was already about to die. She hoped her father returned before her mother came down to look for her, but knowing her mother she would probably already be sprinting down the dark passageways.

Professor Quirrell ignored Anexandra's comment though and continued on his discussion with Harry, as if Anexandra hadn't even spoken. "Next to Snape, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering, P-professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry exclaimed, unable to believe Quirrell, and Anexandra shouted, "My parents trusted you!"

And again, Quirrell pretended as if Anexandra wasn't there and said to Harry, "No, no, no. _I_ tried to kill you! Your friend Miss. Granger knocked me over when setting fire to Severus's robes at that Quidditch match, causing me to break my eye contact with you, or else I would have had you off your broom within a few seconds. I would have had you off sooner, but Snape was muttering his counter curse, trying to save you."

Anexandra could hardly keep herself from muttering, 'I told you so,' as Harry said incredulously, "Snape was trying to _save_ me?"

"Of course, why do you think he wanted to referee your next match?" Quirrell went on to explain to Harry how _he_ had been the one that tried to kill Harry and get past Fluffy on more than one occasion, whereas Snape, though he still hated Harry, was trying to save him. Anexandra tuned him out though, looking around and trying to figure out how to knock out Quirrell. She didn't figure she could do it herself, but it was worth a shot.

But then she heard Harry say to Quirrell, "_You_ let the troll in?" and all thoughts of attacking Quirrell were momentarily put aside.

"Certainly," Quirrell replied. "I have a special gift with trolls; you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there?"

Anexandra was completely enraged now. That troll had gotten her stuck in the Hospital Wing for three days, unable to even lie on her back because it hurt too bad…and the headache… Anexandra whipped her wand out before she could even give it a second thought, but Quirrell had been watching and he quickly disarmed her. Then he waved his wand once more and ropes flew out of the end to wrap around Harry and Anexandra. Anexandra cursed under her breath; Harry was still surprised that Quirrell was standing in front of him instead of Snape.

"Now, be quiet, both of you," Quirrell said, turning to examine what stood in front of him. Anexandra realized that he was looking into the Mirror of Erised. "This mirror is the key to finding the stone," Quirrell muttered, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust your father to come up with something like this, Anexandra. But he's in London, I'll be far away by the time he returns. And your mother, well…she'll be too worried about her precious Anexandra to take the time to hurt me. Perhaps I'll even get the rest of your siblings here-"

"If you touch one hair on their heads!" Anexandra exclaimed, wrestling against the ropes that bound her.

Quirrell let out a harsh bark of laughter and said, "You'll do what? Yell at me? Honestly child you are as stupid as the rest of your family-"

Quirrell was cut off by Anexandra once again as she let out a shrill, exasperated scream, fury in her eyes as the ropes that bound her burst into flames, the ashes falling around her feet. Quirrell obviously had not expected this though, and he stared in shock as Anexandra walked over to pick up her wand off the floor.

"Don't be foolish child," a high voice suddenly said, and Anexandra froze. "Kill her."

"NO!" Harry suddenly shouted, momentarily distracting Quirrell.

Anexandra decided the best thing to do would be to wait quietly. She sat her wand down on the floor and stepped beside Harry, raising her hands in front of her as she said, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"My master has given me an order," Quirrell said, raising his wand.

"But your master must know that he needs me," Anexandra said quickly. "I'm his only way to get to my mother. The rest of my siblings aren't down here, and you'd have to go through far too many people to get to them."

"She's right," the high voice said angrily, and Quirrell lowered his wand, turning back to the mirror.

Anexandra let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand over her hair, attempting to calm her nerves.

Quirrell had been muttering to himself, and now he said, "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

The high voice spoke again, "Use the boy…Use the boy…"

Quirrell rounded on Harry. "Yes, Potter, come here!"

He clapped his hands once and the ropes binding Harry fell to the floor.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry glanced at Anexandra, who was still glaring at Quirrell, her mind working once more to try and figure a way out of this. Harry slowly started walking towards Quirrell and then stepped in front of the mirror, Quirrell stepping close behind him.

Anexandra thought that this would be a good time to attack Quirrell, with his back turned, but something told her it would be best not to move. Somehow she knew that if she tried to attack Quirrell she would die and that wouldn't help anything. And so she stayed rooted to the spot, deciding to stay still and wait and see what happened. But she made sure to position herself so that she could quickly get to her wand if needed.

Harry had been looking into the mirror for a while now, and Quirrell impatiently said, "Well, what do you see?"

Harry hesitated before saying, "I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore." Anexandra knew right away that it was a lie, though whether or not it would be as obvious to Quirrell, she didn't know. "I-I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed and pushed Harry out of the way, but then the high voice spoke once again. "He lies…He lies…"

Anexandra cursed under her breath this time and Quirrell shouted, "Potter, come back here! Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

"Let me speak to him," the high voice said. "Face-to-face…"

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough…for this…"

Anexandra's breath caught in her throat and she stared in horror as Quirrell removed his turban to reveal, on the back of his head, a chalk-white face with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. Suddenly Anexandra remembered the dream she had had that Christmas six years ago. The man that looked like a snake. It was Voldemort.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort whispered, and then he looked to Anexandra. "Ah…and Anexandra…you look so much like your mother."

Anexandra couldn't speak, couldn't move, too many thoughts were running through her head and she could hardly breath. She wished her father hadn't left Hogwarts.

"See what I have become?" Voldemort said. "I have form only when I share another's body…but there are always those who are willing…Unicorn blood has strengthened me these past weeks…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…and then, Anexandra, your mother will be mine…your father will rue the day he took her from me…now, Potter, why don't you give me that stone in your pocket?"

Anexandra felt as if she had been run over by a hippogriff. She was so confused. Voldemort wanted her mother, but to marry, not to kill. It made her feel nauseous and suddenly the room seemed to spin. She noticed Harry stumble backwards, but he was just trying to get away with the stone.

"Don't be a fool," Voldemort snarled to Harry. "Better save your own life and join me…or you'll meet the same end as your parents…the same end that Dumbledore and his children will some day face…" Voldemort looked to Anexandra at this, but she wasn't paying attention. Until he said, "They'll die begging me for mercy just like the Potters."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly, and Anexandra screamed, "SHUT-UP!"

Voldemort smiled. "How touching…" he hissed. "I always value bravery…yes, the Potters and the Dumbledores are brave…but it means nothing…Now give me the stone."

"NEVER!" Harry yelled, and he sprang towards the door whilst Anexandra dove towards her wand.

However, Voldemort screamed, "SEIZE HIM!" and Quirrell jumped at Harry, grabbing him by the wrist. Anexandra pointed her wand at Quirrell, but then he suddenly stumbled away from Harry, staring at his now blistering hands. "Seize him!" Voldemort shrieked again.

Quirrell jumped at Harry again and wrapped his hands around Harry's throat. Anexandra raised her wand once more, but before she could do anything a spell hit Quirrell in the face and sent him flying across the room.


	23. Another Year Gone

**Chapter 23-Another Year Gone**

Callisto watched Anexandra, Andromeda, Harry, and Hermione leave the room with the chessboard. She couldn't help but feel suddenly alone and slightly frightened. Ron was with her, but he was unconscious. And while she knew that the chess pieces weren't _truly_ alive, their blank, expressionless faces made her shiver, as if just noticing the coldness of the large, dim room. She looked around the room once again, her heart skipping a beat as she thought about if something happened and she died down here. Would anyone find her?

She quickly shook that thought from her mind. Her mother was probably already on her way down here, and if she wasn't she would be tomorrow morning when the six of them missed breakfast, though she doubted it would take her mother that long to figure out three of her daughters were in danger.

That was when Callisto started to think about her two sisters that had just gone off to possibly face Lord Voldemort himself. Callisto wasn't sure how he would have gotten into Hogwarts, but she knew it wasn't completely impossibly, especially with her father gone. Minerva was just as powerful as Albus, if not more, especially when she was angry, but the protection around Hogwarts was always stronger when both Albus _and_ Minerva were there. So Callisto was worried about what would happen to Anexandra and Andromeda if Voldemort was in the next room. The Dumbledore's knew that Voldemort hated them, though why they didn't know, nor would their parents inform them. They insisted it was best for the children not to know. But the reason didn't matter. If Voldemort wanted to kill Anexandra and Andromeda then he wouldn't give it a second thought, and that's what worried Callisto. She couldn't lose the two closest sisters to her. She had only been a baby when Voldemort killed her sister Aurora, but she was still partially heartbroken over it, as it had been her sister and she had never gotten to know her, not to mention the pain it had caused her mother and father. But if something were to happen to Anexandra, Andromeda, or even Eliana, then she was sure she wouldn't be able to handle it. After all, they had all shared a spot in their mother's womb, and that wasn't something you could dismiss. Not to mention the fact that they had been attached since the day they were born. One without at least one of the other three wasn't the same.

Then there was Harry and Hermione, and even Ron, who lay on the floor before her. Though the six of them had only just made up, somehow Callisto had felt a friendship for them since that day in the girls' bathroom. She had been angry at them for accusing her brother in-law, and arguing with her sister Anexandra to the point that she had gotten out of bed, thereby causing her more pain. But somehow she had forgiven them, and now here she was, on her knees in a chamber with a giant chessboard, Ron Weasley's head in her hands as she tried to discern whether or not she should try to wake him, and also wondering _if_ he would wake. He could be in a coma, or just knocked out, or maybe his brain was bleeding inside his skull, or there could be a crack in his skull. How was she to know?

She decided to try and wake him up. It seemed to her to be the best option at the moment, and it was illogical to try and fly him on a broom if he was unconscious. Plus if she heard anything from the adjoining chamber, then she could attempt rescuing her sisters and her friends if needed. She slapped Ron gently on the cheek and repeated his name, shaking his shoulder slightly. After a while with no response, Callisto got irritated and shouted, "RON!" punching his shoulder as she did so.

Ron woke with a start, sitting up quickly to fall right back down, holding his head and muttering, "Urgh, what happened?"

Callisto gave him a small smile and replied, "You got hit in the head by a giant chess queen." Ron's eyes widened as he seemed to remember where he was and he looked frantically around the room. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you," Callisto assured him.

Ron turned to look at Callisto confusedly, and then he shook his head. "Where are the others? Harry, Hermione, Anexandra, Andromeda?"

Callisto's smile faded and she looked to the other side of the room where the other four had disappeared. She blew out a breath and said, "They've moved on to the next chamber." She turned back to Ron. "I stayed with you. I was trying to wake you up before I left, as it would be easier to get you out of here. We have to go get my mother and tell her what's going on."

Callisto stood then, holding out a hand for Ron, which he took and he stood as well before stumbling and almost falling over. Callisto jumped forward and wrapped an arm around Ron, putting his arm over her shoulders and steadying him on his feet. He gave her a look of gratitude and she gave him another small smile.

"Hey!"

Callisto and Ron looked up to see Andromeda and Hermione running towards them. Callisto's heart rose into her throat and her first thought was that something had happened to Anexandra. "What happened?" she asked as soon as her sister and Hermione reached her.

Andromeda, who had yelled at Callisto and Ron, shrugged and said, "Nothing…yet. There wasn't enough potion to get through the fire to the next chamber, so me and Hermione came back. We thought you'd be gone by now, but it's alright we can go get mum together."

Callisto let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and nodded, turning, still helping Ron walk and leading the way back to the room with the keys. Once there Callisto helped Ron onto a broom while Andromeda and Hermione clambered onto one together. Callisto then climbed onto the one with Ron, as he was still slightly disoriented. Then the four of them flew out of the chamber of flying keys, down the passageway to the Devil's Snare, up through the trapdoor, past Fluffy, and all the way down to the end of the third floor corridor where they dismounted from their brooms and raced towards Albus and Minerva's rooms.

However they didn't get far because almost as soon as they turned the first corner they practically ran right into someone in dark green robes. They all looked up to see Minerva standing before them, hands on her hips, lips in a thin line, and a stern glare on her face. "What are you four doing out of bed?" she exclaimed. "I thought I told you-"

"Mum," Callisto interrupted, grabbing her mother by the shoulders and pushing herself onto her tip-toes to look into her eyes, which startled Minerva enough to get her to stop talking for a moment. "We know, we're sorry, but Anexandra and Harry are still down there-"

This time Callisto was startled when Minerva suddenly picked her up by her shoulders with ease and set her down on her feet out of Minerva's way before sprinting off in the direction of the third floor corridor, her face as pale as the ghost that she ran right through without even noticing, or maybe she did, but it didn't slow her down at all.

Callisto turned to the other three, who looked as shocked as she was, and yet, at the same time she wasn't surprised. That was Minerva, always worried about her children and running off without a second thought.

"Well," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "That was a quicker response than I had expected."

Andromeda shrugged and said, "I shouldn't have been surprised."

Callisto nodded and turned to Ron, saying, "We should get you to the Hospital Wing, Ron."

"I'm fine," he started to protest, but Callisto held up a hand to silence him.

"Really, it would be a lot better to just get checked out now rather than wait for something to go wrong later."

Ron sighed and nodded in defeat, allowing Callisto to lead them all to the Hospital Wing. But before they could even get half way there they almost got ran over by someone else.

This time it was Albus, but he didn't yell at them, instead he looked in anguish as he asked, "Anexandra and Harry are down there aren't they?" Callisto nodded and Albus's face paled as much as Minerva's had. "And your mother? She's gone after them hasn't she?"

Callisto nodded once again and Albus looked as if he was about faint, but he too ran off in the direction of the third floor, leaving the children to once again make their way to the Hospital Wing, this time without interruptions.

* * *

Anexandra stopped herself from throwing a spell at Quirrell and practically fell forward, tripping over her robes as she tried to stand quickly and turn to see who had just entered the chamber. Standing in the doorway was Minerva, wand raised, teeth gritted, strands of hair falling into her face, and fury in her eyes as she glared at Quirrell.

"Who dares?" Anexandra heard Voldemort exclaim, and she turned to see Quirrell sitting up onto his knees, his back facing Minerva so that Voldemort could see. As soon as he realized who stood before him he smiled, his eyes filling with…lust? Anexandra blinked and shook her head. She didn't like the idea of Voldemort being with her mother. She had to stop thinking about it when she felt her stomach lurch once again. She sucked in a breath and blew it out as Voldemort said, "Minerva…I had hoped you would be joining us tonight."

Minerva said nothing, but Anexandra was actually slightly frightened by the anger radiating off of her mother. Minerva pointed her wand at Quirrell, but Voldemort laughed and said, "Now, now, Minerva, let's not be foolish. Don't you want to know how Aurora died?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Voldemort and looked as if she were about to scream in frustration, but Voldemort's plans of distracting her had worked. "I already know how she died," Minerva spat. "You killed her."

As Minerva attempted to once again throw a spell at Voldemort, he sighed. "As happy as that would make me, I'm afraid that I did not kill her. Oh yes, I killed the Potters that night, but Aurora battled my second in command. The one who betrayed me just after that, supposedly because she felt guilty for killing one of her triplet sisters-"

"You're lying!" Minerva screamed, this time succeeding in sending a spell Quirrell's way, but he merely rolled out of the way and stood, raising his wand at Minerva, but she had her own ways of distraction. "Professor Quirrell, I should have known."

Quirrell grinned evilly and replied, "It brings me joy to know that I fooled the Dumbledores."

"As it should," Minerva said, inclining her head as if she were agreeing with him. "You really are intelligent. I didn't give you enough credit."

Quirrell laughed, but then frowned as he said, "I am just sad to say that I didn't succeed in pulling you and that lump of a husband apart. I was so sure that that article in the Daily Prophet would have been enough to keep you two from ever being together again."

Minerva was momentarily stunned. "_You_ were the one that made it look like I was cheating on Albus?"

"Why of course," Quirrell said, tilting his head back and cackling. That was his downfall. Or so Minerva thought. She threw a spell at him once more, but this time he batted it aside and lunged towards Anexandra, wrenching her wand from her grasp before she could even think of getting away. Minerva screamed as Quirrell wrapped an arm around Anexandra's throat, holding his wand to her head. Anexandra clawed at his arm, gasping for breath as Quirrell choked her. The world around her started to go black, but then she remembered that she was an animagus and she quickly transformed into a black tabby cat, which then proceeded to bite Quirrell's leg, sending him to the floor and dropping Anexandra's wand.

She turned back into her human-self and picked up her wand before running over to her mother, who pushed Anexandra behind her and raised her wand at Quirrell once more. She turned to Harry, who was still sitting on the floor looking stunned. She shouted, "Potter! Get over here!"

But he didn't move, and Quirrell had gotten up and was now jumping at Harry. Minerva would have sent a spell at him, but he was too close to Harry and she couldn't risk hitting him as well. Quirrell wrapped his hands around Harry's throat, while Harry put his hands on Quirrell's face, causing him to scream in pain, but he didn't let go.

Minerva started running towards the two, and when she reached them she lunged at Quirrell, tackling him to the ground and slamming her knee into the stone floor. She gritted her teeth, glancing at Quirrell's unconscious body before jumping to her feet, practically falling over when she leaned too heavily on her knee. However, someone came up from behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist, steadying her on her feet. It shocked her momentarily, but then she instantly realized that it was Albus and she was able to slightly calm her rapidly beating heart.

"I see I'm a little late," Albus said, sitting Minerva down on the floor beside Harry's now unconscious form.

"Slightly," Anexandra muttered as she got down on her knees beside her mother, still rubbing her throat.

"Are you alright?" Minerva asked worriedly, tilting Anexandra's head up and examining her neck. "Can you breathe?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine mum," Anexandra insisted.

"Are you sure?" Minerva said, unconvinced.

"I'm positive," Anexandra assured her.

Minerva stared at Anexandra another moment before turning to Albus, who was examining Harry. "Is he alright?"

"He should be," Albus replied. "But we need to get him to the Hospital Wing." Albus then looked up to Minerva and Anexandra, concern clearly written on his face. "Are you two okay? When I heard that you two were down here…"

"We're fine," Minerva said before pulling up her robe slightly to examine her knee.

When she could see that her knee had been popped out of place, she grimaced and Anexandra made a noise and looked away. Minerva then gritted her teeth and waved her wand at her knee, wincing as it popped back into place. She pulled her robes back down, blowing out a breath and shaking her head before rising to her feet, holding out a hand for Anexandra. Albus stood, Harry in his arms, and Minerva waved her wand at Quirrell so that his unconscious form would float on behind them. Then the group proceeded out of the chamber and straight to the Hospital Wing without a word.

Once there, Harry was examined by Madame Pomfrey while Anexandra went to speak with Callisto, Andromeda, Hermione; and Ron, who Poppy said would be just fine. Anexandra explained to them what had happened with Voldemort and Quirrell, leaving out the details of what was said because she felt that she should only tell her sisters rather than Hermione and Ron. When Poppy told everyone that Harry would be fine, Minerva went over to Anexandra and pulled her out of the Hospital Wing.

"Something wrong?" Anexandra asked as Minerva sat her down on a bench that sat against the wall.

Minerva stood in front of her, arms folded across her chest and an expectant look on her face. "You tell me," Minerva replied softly.

Anexandra raised an eyebrow. "Um…no?"

Minerva sighed and sat down beside Anexandra. "What did he tell you?"

"Who?" Anexandra asked, but her voice caught in her throat, making it obvious that she knew exactly who her mother was referring to.

"Please, Anexandra," Minerva said, looking at her with a pained expression. "Don't lie to me. I know he must have said something because you aren't looking at me the same. Tell me what he said and I can explain."

Anexandra hesitated, staring at her mother for a few moments before whispering, "You and Voldemort…did you…were you…" she trailed off, she couldn't say it.

"Were we what?" Minerva asked quietly.

Anexandra sucked in a breath. "Were you, in some sort of relationship together? Did you…date?"'

Minerva shook her head immediately, the thought seeming to have repulsed her as much as it had Anexandra. "No, dear, Voldemort and I were never in any sort of relationship. Unless you consider hate a relationship," she muttered as an after thought.

Anexandra sighed in relief and ran a hand through her hair. Then she turned back to her mother. "But, if you weren't in a relationship, then why did he say that dad stole you from him? You chose to be with dad…right?"

Minerva gave Anexandra a small smile, trying to figure out the best way to explain it to her. She didn't need all the details though, that was for sure. "Your father and I chose each other, most definitely. We love each other, and I want you to remember that we'll always love each other, and we'll always love our children. No matter what Voldemort tries to tell you otherwise. I guess it would have been best to explain to you all why Voldemort seems to hold a grudge against us, but your father and I both felt it best that you didn't know.

"However, I will tell you now. Voldemort…wasn't always Voldemort. He came to Hogwarts a year after I did. We weren't friends, but he created a sort of…obsession with me. When I refused him, he grew angry. He hated your father because, in his eyes, your father had stolen me from him, but I assure you, I would have never chosen Voldemort."

Anexandra seemed to think this over in her mind, biting her lip and staring into space. She looked back to her mother and said, "So he hates dad because you married him. And he hates _us_ because we're dad's children?"

Minerva sighed. "Sadly, yes."

"So that's why you always blame yourself?" It wasn't an accusing tone, but rather sad, confused.

Minerva frowned and looked away for a moment, running a hand over her hair. "Yes," she finally murmured. "I always blame myself for putting you all in danger. I knew that Voldemort would want to kill any child that was your father's, but I didn't keep myself from having more children. Don't think that I regret having any of you, because I don't, life just wouldn't be right without you and I love you all very much, but I hate that you have to worry about someone hurting you just because of me. But I assure you," Minerva continued, looking into Anexandra's eyes. "Your father and I will _not_ let anything happen to any of you."

Anexandra nodded and said determinately. "We won't let anything happen to you two either."

"You don't have to worry about us…"

"How could we not?"

Minerva smirked, pulling Anexandra into a hug and kissing the top of her head. "True."

The two pulled apart and Anexandra gave her mother a small smile. Then the two of them both looked up when they heard the door to the Hospital Wing creaking open. Albus stepped out into the hallway and gave Anexandra a smile and said, "I believe your sisters aren't satisfied with the story you gave them a few moments ago."

Anexandra smirked and replied, "I didn't figure they would be." Then she stood, glancing at her mother once more before stepping into the Hospital Wing.

Albus waited until the door had closed behind her and then collapsed onto the bench with a sigh. He leaned forward and put his face in his hands as Minerva reached out to rub his back. Nothing was said between them for a moment, but Minerva started to worry when Albus said nothing, so she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear, "What's wrong?"

Albus didn't sit up and he kept his hands in front of his face, so when he replied it was muffled as he said, "I wasn't here when you needed me."

Minerva frowned in confusion, furrowing her brow and asking, "What are you talking about, Albus? I handled it, everything was fine. The children are safe, no permanent injuries. I admit I shouldn't have let Harry get to the state he is now, but, well…I was too easily distracted."

This time Albus sat up, looking at Minerva with a shocked expression. "Minerva, you're never distracted. What did he say?"

Minerva shook her head. "Just lies."

"Lies about what?"

Minerva looked away, running a hand over her hair before mumbling, "Aurora."

Albus was silent for a moment, giving Minerva time to compose herself. Then he asked, "What about her?"

Minerva's expression turned to anger. "That Ororo killed her."

Albus shook his head, "She wouldn't-"

"She couldn't," Minerva added.

"Right?" they both said, looking at each other worriedly.

"She told us she didn't," Albus said slowly.

"She wouldn't lie to us," Minerva agreed.

"And she brought Harry to us, and she left Voldemort."

"She wouldn't have killed her sister," Minerva said finally.

The two were silent once again until Albus said, "We should get the children to their dormitories."

Minerva nodded, but then she seemed to remember something and she grabbed Albus's arm, pulling him back down onto the bench. "Wait," she said. "You're upset."

Albus shook his head. "I'm-"

"Don't tell me you're fine," Minerva interrupted. "Talk to me."

Albus sighed. "I left. I left you, the boys, the girls, Harry. I was gone when you all needed me. I know you handled it all wonderfully, but what if something had gone wrong? You hurt your knee, what if it had been more than that? Or what if something happened before that and Voldemort took you and hurt the children. Not only ours, but the ones at the school. I left because I thought the Ministry needed me. I'm always leaving because I think the Ministry needs me, and if it's not me leaving it's you. I shouldn't do that. I should put my family before them, and yet here we are once again. Sometimes I wonder why you even stay with me-"

"Now, Albus, you stop right there," Minerva said, putting a hand on either side of his face so that he was looking straight into her eyes. "I will never _ever_ leave you, so don't you dare mention it again. And as for the Ministry, they're always asking for us because they can't do anything for themselves. I'm too stubborn to go there myself, and you're too good of a person to leave them hanging. I understand that you have to go, even if I'm not always happy about it. If anything happens here, or even at home when you're gone, it's not your fault. Understand me?"

Albus sighed and nodded. "I suppose, but you know I worry about you and the children."

"I know, dear." Minerva kissed Albus and then gave him a small smile before rising to her feet. "Oh, and Quirrell was the one that sent the anonymous letter with the picture of me to the Daily Prophet."

As Albus stood he said in a bitter tone, "I'm not entirely surprised, now that I know who he was working for, who happened to have left him to die."

Minerva froze mid-step and turned back to look at Albus. "So…he's gone?"

"For now, yes, Voldemort is gone."

"Not forever," Minerva said solemnly. "But for now. We don't have to deal with him at the current moment."

Albus nodded and took Minerva's hand before leading her into the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Another year gone," Albus said cheerfully at the end of term feast. Anexandra tuned the rest of the speech out, as she had heard it many times when she was younger, and instead turned to Fred Weasley, muttering under her breath as she handed him ten galleons.

"Thank you," Fred said, smiling and taking the money he had gotten for winning the bet the two had had just before the feast started. Fred had insisted that Albus was going to say, 'Another year gone,' to begin his speech this year, but Anexandra had been sure that it would have been one of his other sayings. She felt slightly ashamed, seeing as she had been at more feasts than Fred, but she _had_ been young.

Anexandra rolled her eyes and turned back to listen to her father, who was now talking about the House Cup. "In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six; and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

Loud (and obnoxious to Anexandra) cheering from the Slytherin table broke out. Anexandra was disgusted to see Eliana and Draco banging their goblets on the table.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin," Albus continued. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room was suddenly quiet and the smiles on the Slytherin's faces faded slightly. Anexandra realized what was going on and a satisfied smirk spread across her face as she looked to Callisto, who was grinning as well, and Andromeda, who didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"I have a few last minute points to give out," Albus said. "First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss. Andromeda Dumbledore, for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses fifty points each."

Andromeda had looked up at this statement and stared at her father in shock whilst Gryffindor and Hufflepuff erupted into cheers. It didn't seem to irritate Anexandra as much this time. Eventually Andromeda caught on and she stood up on her seat, bowing and waving and smiling at everyone around the room. Anexandra couldn't help but laugh at the look on her mother's face. Andromeda didn't seem to notice the scowl on Minerva's face, or she didn't care. Andromeda gave one more overdramatic bow before sitting back down in her seat, the crowd dying down until it was silent once more.

"Second," Albus continued. "To Miss. Hermione Granger, for the cool use of logic, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." There was applause again and Hermione buried her face in her arms, no doubt bursting into tears. "Third, to Miss. Callisto Dumbledore, for her outstanding knowledge of creatures both magical and muggle alike, and her caring heart, I award Ravenclaw house fifty points."

The applause was even louder this time, because Ravenclaw was now in the lead. There was no doubt that Slytherin wasn't winning the House Cup this year. Callisto's face was almost as red as Ron's, but she had a smile plastered on her face.

"Fourth and fifth," Albus went on. "To Miss. Anexandra Dumbledore, for her amazing courage and leadership, and to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house one hundred points."

The applause was now deafening. Slytherin had lost, and the Gryffindor's, who had been in fourth place, were now in first. Albus raised his hand and the room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," Albus said, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points, to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Even though Gryffindor had already won, they were still proud of Neville, who had never before gotten points for Gryffindor, and a lot of them started to hug him. The room had gotten so loud that Anexandra was sure the windows were rattling. She looked up to her mother, who was shaking hands with Severus as she tried to contain her glee, and Anexandra was sure Severus gave Minerva a small smile before scowling at her once more. Anexandra knew the scowl was all an act though. Severus wouldn't dare be rude to Minerva in a way that could get himself killed.

Anexandra looked back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were on their feet and applauding their victory. Anexandra was a little too lazy to stand, but she clapped until her hands stung.

"Which means," Albus called over the loud noise. "We need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands once and the Slytherin banners turned to Gryffindor.

* * *

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye," Callisto said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, holding out a hand to Ron first. Ron shook her hand and she moved onto Harry, who hesitated before he too shook her hand.

However, when she got to Hermione, she held out her hand, but Hermione ignored it and threw her arms around Callisto, giving her a big smile before turning and doing the same to Andromeda. Hermione attempted to hug Anexandra, but she held out a hand and said, "I'm not a fan of physical contact." Hermione ignored this and hugged Anexandra anyway.

"You'll write to me won't you?" Hermione asked the three girls.

They nodded and Andromeda said, "What else are we going to do? Talk to our parents?"

"Well you'll all have to write to me as well," Ron said. "I want you all to come over to my house this summer…if you want."

"That'll give me something to look forward to," Harry said before saying goodbye to each of the Dumbledore's as well.

"You'll have to come to our house sometime too," Andromeda insisted.

"No they can't!" Callisto exclaimed, staring at her sister in horror.

"And why not?" Andromeda asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because mum and dad…" Callisto trailed off, shuddering.

"Mum and dad don't act that ridiculously in love in front of company, Callisto," Anexandra assured her. "They just like to torment us."

Hermione laughed quietly at this, and Harry raised an eyebrow, but Ron looked slightly sick. "Something wrong, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head and murmured, "It's nothing, it's just, well, they're teachers. They're bloody brilliant, but…teachers."

"Don't forget they had fifteen children," Hermione said, which only made Ron's face pale.

"Okay, let's _not_ talk about my parents' love life," Anexandra said, looking paler herself. "We'll see you all this summer."

The six said goodbye once more before Harry, Ron, and Hermione clambered onto the Hogwarts Express. The three quadruplets waited until the Hogwarts Express had left, and then followed Hagrid back up to the school where their parents were waiting to take them home.


	24. Fighting and Chess Playing

**Chapter 24-Fighting and Chess Playing**

_July 1992_

Screams.

That was what Albus and Minerva woke to early one Monday morning. But these weren't the screams that made Minerva's heart stop, but rather the angered screams of Andromeda Dumbledore herself, who just happened to be screaming at the top of her lungs. For what reason, Minerva was unsure, but she could tell that it wasn't life threatening, and so she groaned and rolled onto her side, holding her pillow tightly against her ears. Albus did the same thing a few seconds later, as Andromeda's shrill screams continued. She was shouting and screaming incoherent things for what felt like hours, but in all actuality was only a few seconds.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ELIANA!" was what made Albus and Minerva let out a sigh before sitting up in bed, their pillows falling away from their ears, which they instantly regretted.

Minerva could already feel a headache coming on as she reached for her glasses and her wand, noticing that it was only six in the morning. She suddenly seemed to notice how hot it had gotten in her bedroom already and she opted not to put on a robe. It's not as if her children hadn't seen her in her bed clothes before. She glanced at Albus, who was still fumbling around in an attempt to cover his ears and put on his glasses at the same time.

"Hurry up, Albus," Minerva said in a quiet, tired voice, which she wasn't sure Albus could hear over the loud screaming. "Before they kill each other."

"Yes, dear," Albus sighed, flinching as he took his hands away from his ears.

There was a loud banging from down the hall, and then another, and Minerva knew instantly that Anexandra and Callisto had been woken by the screams, and they weren't at all happy about it. As their stomping and shouts about the noise got closer, Albus and Minerva finally stepped out into the hallway. Minerva turned to Anexandra and Callisto, who looked like they were going to kill Andromeda for waking them so early, and shouted over the persistent screams, "Don't go down stairs! You're father and I will handle Andromeda, go back to bed!"

"We can't sleep with that bloody noise!" Anexandra exclaimed, motioning in the direction of the stairs.

Minerva didn't have time to argue her point though when a loud crash was heard from downstairs and the sound of breaking glass. Minerva was too angry to even worry about what Anexandra and Callisto did, and she took off down the hall at a brisk walk, her hair, which she hadn't had time to pull back into a bun, flying wildly behind her. When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Andromeda and Eliana rolling around on the floor, punching and kicking, and Andromeda still screaming at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Minerva exclaimed, pointing her wand at the two so that they were gently, but forcefully pushed apart. Andromeda tried to jump at Eliana once again, but Minerva reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt, and then stepped in between the two girls. "I repeat," Minerva said, quieter and calmer this time. "_What_ in _Merlin's name_ are you _doing_?"

"I'm killing Eliana," Andromeda said, as if she was talking about buying a new robe. She tried to step towards Eliana once again, but Minerva pulled her back once more.

"No, you're not," Minerva said, scowling at Andromeda. "And you will not speak to me in that tone, nor will you harm your sister, understood?"

Andromeda folded her arms across her chest and glared at Eliana, who shrieked, "She already _did_ harm me! I'm bleeding!"

Minerva turned to Eliana to see that she was in fact bleeding from a cut on her lip, not to mention her hair was sticking out at all ends, no doubt from Andromeda trying to pull her hair out. "Don't shout at me, Eliana," Minerva scolded. "But why don't you go with your father and let him fix your lip."

Eliana grinded her teeth, narrowing her eyes at Andromeda before following Albus to the bathroom.

Minerva then turned back to Andromeda and said through clenched teeth, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Screaming at the top of your lungs as if you're being murdered at _six o' clock in the morning _no less. And what were you thinking, beating Eliana up like that? She's your _sister_ for Merlin's sake. Not to mention you broke the Christmas present I received from your grandparents _twenty-five years_ ago, before you were even born."

Andromeda just rolled her eyes. "You can fix it with magic, first of all. And second, Eliana _deserves _to be beaten up. You didn't even yell at her."

"That's because all I saw was _you_ beating _her _up, saying that you're going to kill her and screaming louder than a Mandrake. And don't you roll your eyes at me."

"Sorry," Andromeda muttered. "But that's because she took the letter that Hermione sent us and read it. _Then_ she burned it. _Then_ she mocked me about it. She needs to be punished."

"Well perhaps if you had come and told me this rather than taking matters into your own hands," Minerva said, putting her hands on her hips and staring at Andromeda with a stern glare. "Eliana will be punished for invading your privacy and burning your letter, but you will be punished as well. You're grounded, two weeks, no sending letters and no muggle movies. "

Andromeda's shoulders fell and she whined. "But _mum_, Hermione wants us to go to her house this week."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you started beating up your sister." Andromeda let out an angry shriek and stomped her foot, turning and starting towards the stairs, but Minerva shouted, "Andromeda Danielle! Don't you dare pout and stomp up those stairs!"

Andromeda stopped, gritting her teeth and walking quickly but quietly up the stairs. Minerva then turned to see Pleisthenes and Perseus standing quietly by the fireplace, watching the scene from a safe distance. Minerva heard Anexandra mutter, "I'm going back to bed." And Callisto agreed before the two made their way back to their rooms.

"Uh, mum?" Pleis said quietly.

"Yes, dear?" Minerva replied.

"We're hungry," Perseus answered.

Minerva smiled. "Alright, come on, I'll get you something to eat."

The boys grinned and followed her into the kitchen. Once there Minerva asked them what they wanted and they both said, "Pancakes!" and so Minerva made pancakes. At some point Eliana and Albus joined Minerva and the boys in the kitchen and they ate their breakfast. Minerva had told the other three quadruplets, but they just grabbed a plate and returned to their rooms, finishing their breakfast quickly before going back to sleep. Eliana had tried to go back to her room, but Minerva insisted she eat at the table, as she wanted to have a talk with her afterwards. When the family finished eating, Albus ushered the boys out of the room, and then he and Minerva sat down across from Eliana at the table. Albus had heard the conversation between Minerva and Andromeda, and so he already knew what was going on.

"So, Eliana," Minerva began. "Let's start on why you stole your sisters' letter."

Eliana suddenly became interested in the table and she stared at it while she mumbled, "I was tired, and I didn't read the front. I assumed it was from Draco."

Minerva knew she was lying and said, "The truth, please, Eliana."

Eliana sighed, and then looked up at her parents, her eyes flashing dangerously as she gritted her teeth and said in a disgusted tone, "Those _three_, have been against me ever since I was sorted into Slytherin. Just because I'm friends with Draco Malfoy, they think I'm going to be a deatheater. But they don't get that I'm not, neither is Draco. His father is no longer who everyone thinks he is, and Draco, while not the nicest person on Earth, is still a very good person, and he never says anything rude to me. Okay, so he doesn't exactly love our family, so what? Who does? Everyone hates us or praises us, but Draco doesn't hate _or_ praise me. He said some rude things about you and those _three_ once or twice and_ they_ automatically hated him. Just because I didn't tell him he was a blithering idiot_ they_ automatically assume that I agree with him. Well, I don't, but I'm not going to argue with my only real friend."

Eliana finished and sat back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest and staring once more at a spot on the table. Minerva exchanged a glance with Albus before clearing her throat and softly saying, "Eliana, someone who constantly puts your family down is not a true friend. I'm not going to tell you who to be friends with, and I won't judge you for your choices either, but understand me when I say that Draco Malfoy isn't…well he's…your sisters don't like him, and that isn't going to change. Instead of arguing with them, perhaps you should have just discussed this with them-"

"I've tried!" Eliana interrupted. "They don't care! As long as I'm friends with Draco, I'm not friends with them."

"Eliana," Albus said, frowning slightly. "Your quadruplet sisters, while also like friends, are still your sisters, and you can't replace your family with a boy that isn't even nice to them. I understand that Draco is your friend, but that doesn't mean you should cut off all closeness to your sisters as if just getting rid of a bad friendship. You didn't even sit with them at the Christmas dinner."

"Must everyone bring that up?" Eliana asked, grinding her teeth. "They didn't want to sit with me-"

"Eliana, dear," Minerva said, reaching out to put her hand over Eliana's that was resting on the table. "I'm not trying to take sides, but you did automatically go and sit with Ororo and Severus. Your sisters were shocked, so obviously they hadn't been planning-"

Eliana ripped her hand away from Minerva's and stood. "Are we done?"

Minerva had lost her patience. She stood up as well, staring angrily down at Eliana as she said through gritted teeth, "I don't think so." She pointed at the chair Eliana had just vacated and said, "_Sit_."

Eliana's face twisted into a scowl and she folded her arms across her chest, plopping back down into her chair and turning to stare out the window. Minerva closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, calming herself before slowly sitting back down in her chair. She had lost what little patience she had left. The girls had been at each others throats all summer, and even Pleis and Perseus had been arguing more often, or arguing with the girls. Minerva was used to a lot of children being in the house and all of them arguing, but for some reason it just seemed worse now. Maybe because the six of them were all so close in age, or maybe she was getting old.

Minerva felt Albus putting a comforting hand on her back and then he said, "Eliana, perhaps you should return to your room. You're grounded for two weeks."

"What?" Eliana exclaimed. "Two _weeks_?"

"Would you like to make it three?" Minerva asked.

Eliana frowned and muttered, "Fine, but two _weeks_? For reading a letter?"

"You invaded your sisters' privacy, and then you disrespected not only me, but your mother as well," Albus said. "Therefore, you're grounded for two weeks."

Eliana grinded her teeth, stood, and left the kitchen. Minerva sighed and stood, picking up the plates off of the table and taking them over to the sink, where she set them down and then turned around to face Albus, folding her arms across her chest and leaning back against the counter. "I'm getting old, Albus," she said bitterly.

Albus stood and made his way over to Minerva, giving her a small smile and putting his hands on her hips. "Believe me, Minerva," he said. "You are not old."

"I feel old," she muttered, looking away from Albus.

He brought a hand up and turned Minerva to face him, kissing her softly and asking, "What has you feeling this way? You were just playing Quidditch with the boys yesterday."

"Well," Minerva replied, running her fingers through Albus's beard. "Either we're getting old, or our children are getting worse."

"The children are getting worse." Minerva raised an eyebrow and Albus continued, "Now don't get me wrong, I love them no matter how crazy they are, but they have been getting crazier as the years go on."

"How so?"

"Well let's face it, Althea and Apollo were the most well behaved children we'd ever had. Even Godric was a very good kid. Mercury and Mariska were mischievous, but they listened pretty well. The triplets, they were a handful. Poseidon was wonderful, but he was the one that had you in labor the longest. Then the quadruplets have been and still are chaos, and Pleis and Perseus can't sit in one room for longer than five minutes."

After this Minerva stared at Albus for a moment before smiling, and eventually she started laughing, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his beard. Albus began to chuckle as well and the two relaxed, momentarily forgetting what had happened earlier that morning. Minerva looked up at Albus and he moved his head down so that their lips met, and for just a moment the two were cut off from the rest of the world.

At least until they heard a loud banging and then Callisto shouting, "PERSEUS!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" was Perseus quick shouted reply.

Minerva sighed and attempted to pull away from Albus, but he kissed her again and she was once again distracted, wrapping her arms his neck and deepening the kiss while Albus tightened his arms around Minerva's waist and pulled her closer.

But once again there was a loud crash from above Albus and Minerva's heads and this time Anexandra screamed, "PLEIS!"

Then there was the sound of stomping and Pleis shrieking. Then hurried footsteps and more shouts. Minerva sighed and pulled away from Albus, who frowned. Minerva gave him a small smile and then stepped past him, her face turning to anger as she went to punish her children.

* * *

_August 1992_

Poseidon had finally proposed to Rayn, though much later than planned. Rayn had said yes and the two went to give Albus and Minerva the good news. However, as soon as they stepped in the door they heard shouting. Albus, who had answered the door, gave Poseidon and Rayn a reassuring smile and said, "Your mother's just arguing with three of the quadruplets again."

Poseidon smirked and asked, "What about this time?"

Albus seemed to hesitate before saying, "Well, they think that your mother and I can't play a full game of chess and that's how we ended up with almost all of our children."

Poseidon grinned. "They're right you know."

Albus frowned. "And how is that?"

"Honestly you and mum are ridiculous when it comes to chess. You two have to know this, seeing as that became your code word. You'd always say, 'Your mother and I are playing chess,' and that's when we all knew to cover our ears and not bother you for the rest of the night." Poseidon shuddered slightly when he thought about it and Rayn suppressed a grin, putting a comforting hand on Poseidon's shoulder.

Albus didn't seem to like Poseidon's statement and he looked around uncomfortably, fidgeting with his sleeve before saying, "Yes, well, your mother will be happy to see you. We haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes," Poseidon said, following Albus into the living room. "I apologize, but, you know the Ministry."

Albus nodded, and by now the three of them had reached the living room, where Minerva was arguing with Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda, all four of which had their arms folded across their chest.

Callisto was saying, "You and dad have ruined chess for me, why else would that happen unless there was some sort of reason?"

Minerva rolled her eyes and replied, "You're just imagining things. Inappropriate things I might add."

"_You're_ the one that can't keep your hands off of dad," Anexandra argued.

"Oh so it's _my_ fault?" Minerva said.

"No," Andromeda said. "It's both of you."

Minerva sighed. "You have no clue what you're talking about."

"Fine," Anexandra said. "If we don't have any idea what we're talking about, then why don't you prove us wrong?"

"Gladly," Minerva said, but then she realized her mistake and she frowned. "I don't have to prove myself to you."

The three girls smiled triumphantly and Andromeda shrugged saying, "You already said you could, so now you have to. I'll go get the chess set."

"I'll join you," Callisto said.

"And I'll make sure she doesn't run," Anexandra said, still smiling at her mother, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh boy," Poseidon murmured, and Minerva finally noticed that there were three other people in the room.

She turned to Poseidon, a huge smile breaking out on her face and she said, "Poseidon!" as she started towards him, opening her arms for a hug.

Poseidon chuckled and wrapped his arms around his mother, kissing her cheek and saying, "Hey there mum. How are you? Not pregnant again are you?"

Minerva slapped Poseidon playfully on the chest, which happened to be where her eyes reached, as Poseidon was one of the tallest Dumbledores in the family. "Well obviously your younger siblings are driving me insane, but other than that I'm well, and how are you? I haven't seen you in months. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, well, the Ministry," Poseidon sighed. "But yes everything is fine, Rayn and I just have some good news we thought we'd come tell you."

"Really? And what is this big news of yours?"

Poseidon sucked in a breath and looked to Rayn, who nodded in encouragement and Poseidon said, "Well, Rayn and I…are getting married."

Minerva and Albus exchanged a glance and both of them smiled, but before either could say anything Andromeda's voice rang out, "We got the chess board!"

Minerva rolled her eyes and hugged Poseidon and Rayn, saying quick congratulations and then turning to the three quadruplets, who were watching them expectantly. Minerva sighed and took a seat at the chessboard, Albus sitting across from her. Poseidon, Rayn, the three quadruplets, and Pleis and Perseus took seats around the room.

Minerva bit her lip and looked anxiously to Albus, who was staring at her with equal anxiety. Minerva swallowed the lump in her throat, licking her lips nervously and opening her mouth to tell Albus to start, but he leaned forward and whispered in a pained voice, "Please don't do that."

"Do what?" Minerva hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Lick your lips like that," Albus said, gritting his teeth. "And try not to talk…well, like you do."

Minerva stared at Albus incredulously and whispered, "Then how do you suggest I talk?"

"I don't know, just, different. Try to talk like a man or something of that nature."

Minerva shook her head and rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat and motioning for Albus to make his move. He sucked in a breath and began the game. It started out okay at first, but then the two started watching each other in the sudden long pauses between moving their pieces across the board. Albus had started bouncing his knee and wiping his sweaty palms on his robes, while Minerva bit her lip and kept smoothing down her hair.

Poseidon, the three quadruplets, and the twin boys watched all this with mixed expressions. They were surprised that Albus and Minerva had lasted that long, but they were terrified that their parents were about to jump across the chess board at each other. They suddenly seemed to think that this wasn't the best idea, but it was too late now.

They could see their parents fidgeting uncomfortably, and Anexandra leaned over to Callisto and whispered, "How long has it been?"

Callisto looked down at the muggle stop watch she had gotten a few years ago and whispered, "Ten minutes."

Andromeda snorted at this and Anexandra rolled her eyes as she muttered, "Crazy kids."

"They're acting like teenagers," Poseidon said as he joined into the conversation. "And yet they're playing chess…"

"Yes, I believe that's slightly odd," Anexandra said.

"I think they're adorable," Rayn said, grinning widely at the two. The Dumbledore children turned to stare at her incredulously and she said, "What?"

"You never find that stuff adorable," Poseidon said. "Who am I marrying?"

Rayn punched Poseidon's shoulder. "I know, it's just them. They're so frieken cute."

Again the Dumbledores just stared at Rayn as if she were crazy. She rolled her eyes and turned back to watch Albus and Minerva, who looked as if they were nonchalantly…playing footsies?

"You've got a winner there," Andromeda muttered to Poseidon, and Callisto punched her in the arm, causing her to open her mouth to shout, but Anexandra quickly slapped a hand over Andromeda's mouth. Andromeda narrowed her eyes at Anexandra and licked her hand. Anexandra stared at Andromeda, a look of disgust on her face as she wiped her hand on the front of Andromeda's robes, silently gagging and turning back to watch her parents.

It was at this time Anexandra noticed her parents playing footsies and she shrieked, "MOM! DAD!"

Albus and Minerva jumped, practically knocking the chess board onto the floor as they turned to Anexandra. "What?" Albus asked, breathing heavily.

The children just frowned and exchanged glances, except Rayn, who was trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Just, finish the game already," Anexandra said, waving her hand.

"Well now I've lost my concentration," Albus said, folding his arms across her chest. The three quadruplets rolled their eyes as Albus turned back to the chess board. He made his move and then watched Minerva, who was staring at the board deep in thought. It was only about a minute, but to Albus it felt like hours and suddenly he shocked everyone in the room by saying, "I can't do this," and throwing the chess board aside, the pieces flying across the room as he rose to his feet.

Minerva, still sitting in her chair in shock, watched as Albus closed the distance between them. He lifted her out of her chair with ease and wrapped her legs around his waist, his arms sliding around hers as he pressed his lips to hers.

The Dumbledores present stared in shock, their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide as they watched their parents' sudden display of affection. Eventually they realized what was going on and they all seemed to jump to their feet at once, shouting at Albus and Minerva to stop, but their protests went unheard.

"Uh, let's go out for ice cream," Poseidon said suddenly, ushering the kids towards the door and narrowing his eyes at Rayn, who was giggling uncontrollably. "Eliana!" Poseidon shouted up the stairs, and Eliana came down the stairs, a look of annoyance on her face. "Come on, we're going out for ice cream."

Eliana raised an eyebrow and said, "Do I have to?"

Poseidon glanced at Albus and Minerva, causing Eliana to look over at them, her face paling. "You don't have to," Poseidon said. "But you may want to."

Then Poseidon turned towards the door, where Rayn stood still laughing. The three quadruplets and the twin boys were already standing outside, waiting to leave and avoiding the living room. Eliana quickly ran down the stairs, grabbing her shoes and going outside without even putting them on. Poseidon followed and Rayn closed and locked the door behind them.

As soon as the eight of them had left, Minerva pulled back to look at Albus, though still in his arms, shaking her head at him, but she was unable to keep the smirk off her face. "It seems I can control myself, whereas you couldn't go a whole chess game without kissing me," she murmured somewhat triumphantly.

Albus smiled and said, "That's what I want _them_ to think."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "You want our children to think that you can't keep your hands off of me."

"Well, not that precisely, but they should already assume that, seeing as we've had fifteen children. But it got them out of the house didn't it?"

Minerva's eyes widened. "You did that to get them out of the house?"

"Well of course. Poseidon will be here all night, and I'm sure they'll only be gone for about two hours, so we have the house to ourselves." He grinned at Minerva suggestively and added, "So what do you want to do?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Well I don't know, this being alone is new to me and I don't think it ever turns out the way we think it will."

"Ah, you mean you end up pregnant."

"I believe so yes."

"Well that won't happen this time."

"That's what you said the last six times."

"Technically," Albus said, starting towards their bedroom. "I only said that in the case of the quadruplets…and the triplets."

"And Mercury and Mariska," Minerva added, though she was kissing Albus's cheeks as she said this.

"Then I suppose we don't know what's going to happen."

That was the last sentence spoken between the two for a while.


	25. Chaos at Flourish and Blotts

**Chapter 25-Chaos at Flourish and Blotts**

Minerva yawned once again for what had to be the tenth time in the last two minutes. Ever since she had gotten out of bed that morning she had constantly been yawning, because for some reason she was extremely tired. She had gone to bed at a decent hour last night, but apparently that meant nothing today. She just hoped she wasn't coming down with anything, as school was to start up in two days and she needed to be in good health. It didn't help that she was also standing in Gringotts with her six youngest children, Albus, and Isadora and her daughter Aurora, awaiting their turn to go down to their vault before spending the rest of the day hurrying seven children around the overly crowded streets of Diagon Alley to get what they needed for school.

Minerva yawned once again and Albus turned to her with a look of concern. He had noticed how tired she seemed to be and he was getting slightly worried. "Minerva," he said. "Are you alright my dear?"

Minerva stifled a yawn and gave Albus a small smile, nodding and replying, "I'm fine, Albus."

Albus didn't seem convinced though and he pulled Minerva into a corner, lowering his voice and saying, "Are you sure? You seem increasingly tired and I know for a fact that you're never this tired after as much sleep as you obtained last night except when…" he trailed off and seemed to think something over. "Do you think it possible that this is an early sign of something that may have happened last week?'

Minerva knew instantly that Albus was referring to the chess game they hadn't been able to finish, causing their children to flee from their home for some time, leaving the two completely alone for the first time that summer. Minerva actually hadn't considered being pregnant as a possibility, but it had only been a week. She wasn't going to jump to conclusions. She shook her head and said, "I'm sure it's nothing, Albus. Let's not worry ourselves over anything right now."

Albus stared at Minerva for a moment before nodding and leading her back to the group, and then the family was able to clamber into a cart and ride down to their vault at break-neck speed. Normally Minerva wasn't bothered by this, but for some reason it made her slightly nauseous today. When the cart stopped though she quickly shook it off and went to gather up the money she would need to buy school supplies for the six of her youngest children while Isadora went to get her money from a few vaults down. A few minutes later the family was riding back and once again Minerva had to try hard to keep her breakfast in her stomach.

Albus noticed this time and when the family was on their feet again he wrapped an arm around Minerva's waist and kissed the side of her head, giving her an excuse to stand still a moment longer. Then the family was able to continue on, stepping outside of Gringotts and practically running into a large group of people. The Dumbledores stopped and saw the Weasleys and Harry Potter standing in front of them.

"Albus, Minerva," Arthur said; smiling at them while Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda began talking to Harry, Ron, Fred, and George. "We haven't seen you in quite some time."

"Ah, yes," Albus replied, smiling brightly as well. "It's been far too long. When was the last time we were all together?"

"I believe it was sometime after Charlie was born," Arthur answered, seemingly amused at how long ago that had been.

"Where has the time gone?" Albus asked to no one in particular as he looked up into the sky, his eyes twinkling in the sun light.

"Well we really must get together again sometime," Minerva said as the dizziness had finally passed. "We would love to have you all over to our place."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Molly agreed.

"It is?" Fred, George, and Ron all said at once.

Molly gave the boys a look and Albus chuckled, "Not to worry boys I assure you we don't act like Professors at home. Professor McGonagall won't give you detention."

The three boys still seemed uneasy, but they forced a small smile. It wasn't so much the fact that Minerva was their teacher, but rather, they knew what she was like as a teacher, let alone as a mother. One wrong move towards one of her children and she'd more than likely make sure they got detention as soon as they went back to school, if she even waited that long to punish them.

"Well that's settled then," Arthur said. "We'll see you again some time soon I hope."

"We'll keep in touch," Albus agreed, and then the families said their goodbyes and parted ways.

"So where to first?" Andromeda asked as she started slowly in the direction of the Ice Cream Parlor, a sure indication that she already knew exactly where she was going first.

"I suppose we should get everyone's robes first," Minerva answered, looking to Albus for confirmation. "We can get that out of the way and then split up to get everything else."

Albus nodded in agreement and Andromeda's shoulders slumped as she whined, "But mum."

"Don't argue, Andromeda," Minerva said, ushering the children towards Madame Malkin's.

On their way the family passed Flourish and Blotts, and noticed that there were a lot of middle aged women crowded around outside, pushing and shoving in an attempt to get inside. Minerva frowned at their behavior, but the children didn't seem to know why the women were acting so strange, especially since their mother never acted like that.

"What's going on in there?" Pleis asked.

"Yeah, why do they all want to go in there?" Perseus asked.

"It's obvious really," Callisto answered for them.

"It is?" Aurora asked.

"Well of course," Anexandra replied. "Gilderoy Lockhart is in Flourish and Blotts, and they all _love _him."

"Ew, why?" Pleis and Perseus asked, scrunching up their noses.

"Because they're idiots," Eliana muttered, resulting in a look from Albus.

"No one knows why really," Callisto said, pretending not to hear Eliana's comment.

"I personally think it's quite ridiculous," Anexandra added. "He's a fake."

Callisto turned to Andromeda, who had been strangely quiet the entire time and said, "Andromeda used to love him as well."

"So?" Andromeda said, narrowing her eyes at Callisto.

"It's just funny is all," Callisto chuckled.

"It is not," Andromeda said, folding her arms across her chest. "I was five, okay?"

Aurora giggled and Pleis started laughing loudly while Perseus said, "Andromeda Lockhart!"

"I am not!" Andromeda shrieked, and Minerva turned around to give her children a look.

"Andromeda will not be marrying Gilderoy Lockhart," Minerva said. "Now can we act like civilized people or would you rather go to school without the supplies you need?"

The children all mumbled apologies and looked away from Minerva's fierce gaze, but Andromeda said, "Hang on, why do _you_ get to say I don't get to marry him? What if I wanted to?"

"Do you?" Minerva asked.

"No, but what if I did? Why do you get to say I can't?"

"Because I am your mother and I said so." Then Minerva spun around on her heel and continued on to Madame Malkin's.

About an hour later Anexandra pushed her way into Flourish and Blotts with her siblings and their niece Aurora while Albus, Minerva, and Isadora went to get a few other things, trusting the quadruplets to watch the three younger children. As soon as they entered the bookstore they practically got ran over by all the women inside trying to get a book signed by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Anexandra rolled her eyes and sighed, leading her family over to a corner so that they weren't trampled. She looked around and noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione waving them towards them and the rest of the Weasleys and the Grangers in line to get Lockhart's books. Anexandra sighed once again and started dragging her family towards the line.

"Anexandra," Hermione said, smiling brightly. "Andromeda, Callisto, it's so good to see you three again." She noticed the four others standing there and asked, "Are these your brothers and sisters?"

"I'm Pleisthenes," Pleis told Hermione before anyone else could speak. "But everyone calls me Pleis."

"And I'm Perseus. Pleis is my twin," Perseus said, though Hermione probably already knew that, seeing as the two looked exactly alike.

Eliana didn't speak, instead choosing to glare at Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Aurora didn't speak either, but Anexandra guessed it was because she was shy, so she spoke for Aurora, "This is our niece Aurora. She, Pleis, and Perseus are going to Hogwarts this year."

Hermione said hello to Aurora, and Ron said, "You're Isadora Dumbledore's daughter aren't you?"

Aurora nodded and then Harry said, "But I thought Aurora was a triplet sister of Isadora."

"Aurora is named after our sister Aurora Dumbledore," Callisto explained.

"Oh, sorry," Harry murmured, seemingly feeling guilty about bringing up Aurora.

Anexandra waved a hand dismissively and said, "So anyway, we haven't heard from you all summer, Harry."

"Yeah, are you trying to ignore us or something?" Andromeda asked, narrowing her eyes at Harry.

Harry shook his head and began to explain to the three quadruplets how he hadn't been allowed to send letters, and about Dobby the House Elf that had kept the letters he had received over the summer, and how Ron had to come break him out of the Dursley's home. By the time Harry had finished his tale the Dumbledores, the Grangers, the Weasley's, and Harry could see Gilderoy Lockhart seated behind a table surrounded by pictures of his own face. Anexandra frowned. She couldn't understand what everyone saw in the man. It was so obvious that he had never done all the things he claimed to have done.

Anexandra was suddenly pushed forward as a short, irritable-looking man with a camera ran into her. He didn't even look at her as he grumbled, "Out of my way there, this is for the Daily Prophet."

Anexandra scoffed at the man, resisting the urge to hex him, but Andromeda's self-control was not as good. She shouted, "Hey! Do you _know_ who she is? Who _we _are?"

"Andromeda," Callisto hissed as everyone in the bookstore turned to look at them. "Don't cause a scene."

"No, let her cause a scene," Anexandra said, folding her arms across her chest and smiling in satisfaction as the man looked at Andromeda and Anexandra in horror, recognition crossing his face as he realized the mistake he had just made.

"You're, I mean…I'm, it's just…I'm sorry," the photographer stammered.

Suddenly a loud voice said, "It can't be! The Dumbledores? And Harry Potter!" and Anexandra turned to see Gilderoy Lockhart jumping to his feet. The crowd parted and started whispering excitedly, a few people attempting to shake hands with the children. Then Lockhart practically glided forward, pulling the quadruplets, the twin boys, and Harry Potter to the front. The crowd burst into applause and the photographer started snapping pictures again as Lockhart started shaking hands with each of the children. Lockhart had a huge smile on his face as he said, "Nice big smile children, together we'll make the front page."

Lockhart had to be blind if he didn't notice the looks on the children's faces. Anexandra was glaring at him, as if willing him to explode; Andromeda looked like she was about to claw his eyes out; Callisto kept flinching in an attempt to get away from him; Pleis kept dodging out of the way, as Lockhart kept trying to clap him on the shoulder; Perseus just stared at Lockhart as if he were crazy; and Harry didn't seem to know what to do. Anexandra was getting increasingly irritated. All the smoke emitting from the camera was burning her eyes and choking her lungs, not to mention she couldn't see her niece anymore, and if she lost her sister's daughter she would likely be killed.

Then Anexandra was suddenly aware that Lockhart had been talking about something for a while now, though she hadn't been listening. She didn't even know what was going on until suddenly a large pile of books was being shoved into not only her arms, but her sisters and brothers and Harry's as well. Then she noticed that Lockhart was distracted and she quickly rushed back over to Aurora and the Weasleys, the rest of the Dumbledores and Harry following.

However, Aurora wasn't with the Weasleys and Anexandra started to panic. She handed her books to Fred and then looked out amongst the sea of women, searching for Aurora. She still could not see her niece and she was about to start shouting when suddenly Eliana squealed, "It's Draco!"

Anexandra looked back to Eliana, and then watched the direction Eliana ran off to. Thankfully that was when she saw Aurora, but she was in tears and arguing with Draco Malfoy. Anexandra motioned for her family to follow her, and they started towards Draco; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny following. Anexandra saw Eliana wrapping her arms around Draco, who was still glaring at Aurora, and when Anexandra reached her niece she pushed Aurora behind her and glared at Draco, who smirked satisfactorily at Anexandra as he hugged Eliana tightly.

It had the right affect, and Andromeda said, "Take your bloody hands off her. You don't deserve to even be in our presence."

Draco ignored this and detached himself from Eliana as he sneered, "Bet you all loved that, didn't you? _Famous_ Harry Potter and the _famous_ Dumbledores. Can't even go into a _bookshop _without making the front page."

"Leave them alone," Ginny said, glaring at Draco. "They didn't want all that."

"Did you buy yourself a bodyguard?" Draco remarked as he looked between Anexandra and Ginny. "You should really get your money back."

Anexandra grinded her teeth, attempting to control her temper, her whole body shaking in pure rage. She looked back at Callisto, who was comforting Aurora, and then to Andromeda, who was glaring at Eliana like she was something repulsive. Then Anexandra looked to Harry and Ron, who were both glaring at Draco much in the way Andromeda was glaring at Eliana. The situation was going to turn bad, fast.

"Ron, Ginny," a voice said from behind, and Anexandra turned to see Mr. Weasley fighting his way through the crowd with Fred and George. "It's too crowded in here. Let's go outside."

But then another voice spoke, and Anexandra's blood began to boil. She was more than likely about to lose all self-control. The sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice made her grind her teeth as he said, "Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley."

Lucius put a hand on Draco's shoulder as Arthur nodded coldly and replied, "Lucius."

"Busy time at the Ministry I hear," Lucius said. "All those raids…I do hope they're paying you overtime." He reached into Ginny's cauldron then and pulled out a very old and battered book. "Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Anexandra said loudly, "Excuse me, _Mr. Malfoy_. But I believe you're confusing the Weasleys with _yourself_."

Lucius's sneer turned into a scowl and he turned to glare at Anexandra. Before he could speak though, Eliana spoke for him, "Don't talk to him like that Anexandra."

That was what sent everything into chaos. Andromeda let out an ear splitting scream and jumped at Eliana. Draco attempted to pull Andromeda off of Eliana, which caused Anexandra to jump at Draco, who, in his attempt to push Anexandra off of him, made Pleis and Perseus take this as him beating up their sister, and they started to attack Draco. Lucius reached forward to grab Pleis and Perseus's robes, but Harry and Ron stepped in his way, so Lucius grabbed them by the scruff of their necks, which in turn sent Arthur off so that he couldn't help but throw himself at Lucius, knocking him back into a bookshelf. Many heavy books fell from the bookshelf and onto the heads of those who were fighting, but none of them seemed to notice.

Callisto grabbed Aurora and Ginny and pulled them back from the chaos, pushing them into a corner to keep them safe from the books still tumbling from shelves as the crowd stumbled back from the fights and ran into more bookshelves. As intelligent as Callisto was she couldn't think of a single thing that would stop the fights going on. She watched her siblings to make sure they didn't get hurt, because otherwise she would have to step in. She faintly heard Mrs. Weasley's voice shouting, "Arthur no!" and someone that worked at Flourish and Blotts shouting, "Gentlemen, children, please!"

But then there were two _very_ distinct voices that rang out louder than anyone else, and everyone in the crowd went deathly silent as Minerva's voice shrieked, "_GIRLS! BOYS!_" and Hagrid's booming voice said, "Break it up there gents," as he pulled Arthur and Lucius apart.

Albus rushed over to pick Anexandra, Pleis, and Perseus off of a whimpering and bloody Draco while Minerva had to try and pry Andromeda off of Eliana, which was a lot harder than anyone had really expected. Andromeda was hitting Eliana much as she had earlier that summer as she screamed, "_YOU'RE DEAD TO US! DEAD! YOU HEAR ME ELIANA KAYLYN! YOU'RE DEAD TO US!_"

Callisto looked around, noticing that the photographer was once again snapping pictures and everyone in the shop was staring at the fight between Andromeda and Eliana. Callisto considered the consequences of what she was about to do, but it didn't take her long to decide. She pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at the photographer's camera, causing it to suddenly burst into pieces that littered the floor at the shocked photographer's feet.

When Callisto turned back to the chaos she saw that her mother had managed to pry Andromeda off of Eliana and was dragging her from the bookstore; Lucius spat a rude comment at Mr. Weasley and then went up to Ginny, shoving a book back into her cauldron; Draco, who was moaning on the floor and bleeding from wounds on his face, was roughly pulled to his feet by Lucius and drug from the bookstore; Albus lifted a now unconscious Eliana into his arms and beckoned for his children to follow him out of the bookstore with Andromeda and Minerva. Callisto wrapped her arm around a still whimpering Aurora and pushed her way out of the bookstore. Outside Callisto could see Minerva still holding a writhing Andromeda and pushing her down Diagon Alley, Pleis was holding his bloody knuckles, Perseus was getting a black eye, and Anexandra had blood seeping through her fingers from a cut over her right eye.

Then a voice from behind said, "Mum, Dad, what's going on?" Callisto turned to see her sister, Isadora, rushing towards the group. When Isadora caught sight of the still rather upset looking Aurora she wrapped the small girl in her arms and asked, a little more forcefully this time, "What in Merlin's name is going on?"

"We're going home," Minerva said, the irritation in her voice more than obvious. She looked like she was about to explode. "We'll discuss things there. Take my arms boys."

Pleis and Perseus took their mother's arms while she continued to hold onto Andromeda, and then the four of them disappeared with a pop. Without a word from Albus, Anexandra and Callisto grabbed onto his arms where Eliana still lied unconscious and then they were standing outside the Dumbledores home, Isadora and Aurora appearing beside them a few seconds later. Minerva immediately began screaming at the top of her lungs in the middle of the front yard.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO CONTROL YOURSELVES IN PUBLIC? AND THEN FIGHTING WITH YOUR SISTER OF ALL PEOPLE! WHAT IS THIS RIDICULOUS RIFT THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO KILL EACH OTHER?" Minerva stopped then, closing her eyes and blowing out a breath. She seemed to sway slightly on her feet before opening her eyes once more. Her hand trembled in rage as she pointed to the front door and said in a frighteningly calm voice, "Go to your rooms, _now_."

Callisto, Perseus, and Pleis needed no more telling, and they quickly started towards the front door, but then Andromeda said, "Can't I at least explain myself?"

"Can I help that explanation and perhaps get something for this cut on my face?" Anexandra asked.

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "I don't want to hear it right now. Anexandra you can find something to fix that in the bathroom."

"Oh, right," Anexandra murmured, and then she and her siblings ran off towards their bedrooms.

Minerva then looked to Eliana, who was still lying in Albus's arms unconscious. Minerva checked her over and then said, "I think she'll be fine."

"Should we floo Althea?" Albus asked. "Or Poppy?"

Minerva bit her lip, considering this before nodding and saying, "Floo Poppy, she'll be at the school already with nothing to do, that's what she tells me anyway. And go ahead and tell her to bring me a headache potion."

"Are you alright?" Albus asked.

Minerva nodded and motioned for Albus, Isadora, and Aurora to follow her inside. Once there Minerva pointed Isadora and Aurora to the smaller couch in the Dumbledores living room while Albus laid Eliana onto the bigger couch. Minerva took a seat beside Aurora and Albus went to floo Poppy.

"So, Aurora," Minerva said softly. "Could you possibly tell us what happened to cause this?" Minerva motioned towards Eliana's unconscious form.

Aurora looked to her mother, who nodded in encouragement, and then she said quietly, "Well first Gilderoy Lockhart made the quadruplets and the twin boys and Harry Potter go up and get a picture with him. I stayed with the Weasleys and the Grangers, but then Draco Malfoy came in and was being rude, so I told him to be quiet. He got angry and started being rude to me, and somehow we ended up at the other end of the bookstore. Then Eliana went and hugged him and Anexandra pushed me behind her to Callisto. I'm not really sure exactly what they said, but it wasn't nice, and then Lucius Malfoy came in and he was being rude to Mr. Weasley. Anexandra tried to defend Mr. Weasley, and when Eliana told Anexandra not to be rude to Lucius, Andromeda screamed and jumped at her. Then everyone else started fighting and Callisto pulled me away from everything." Aurora sucked in a breath then and looked up to her grandmother.

Minerva gave Aurora a small smile and said, "Thank you, Aurora." She looked to Isadora. "Will you two be staying?"

"I believe it's getting late," Isadora said, standing up. "We should probably be getting home so we can sort through Aurora's things."

Minerva nodded and rose to her feet as well. She hugged her daughter and her granddaughter goodbye, as did Albus, and then Minerva walked them to the door. When they were gone she returned to the living room to see Poppy standing over Eliana. Albus saw Minerva enter and went to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as the two stood at the end of the couch, waiting for Poppy to speak.

After another moment of silence Poppy turned to Albus and Minerva and said, "She's going to be just fine. It seems as if she just got hit over the head with something. Did she?"

Minerva and Albus exchanged a glance and Albus answered, "She may have gotten hit by a book."

Poppy raised an eyebrow. "So what happened this time?"

Minerva sighed and said, "The children were fighting in Flourish and Blotts."

"Flourish and Blotts? But why?"

"I believe it was the Malfoys who set them off."

"The Malfoys were there too? Isn't Eliana friends with the Malfoys?"

"Yes, which I believe is the reason Andromeda started fighting her, but that reminds me," Minerva said. "Could you check the rest of the children before you leave? They didn't seem too badly injured but I'd prefer to be sure."

Poppy nodded. "Of course, but before I leave I'd like to know what happened and you can tell me why you want a headache potion. Eliana should be waking in a few seconds." Poppy then hurried up the stairs to go check on the rest of the Dumbledore children.


	26. An Interesting Start to Year Two

**Chapter 26-An Interesting Start to Year Two**

_September 1992_

"Black, Aurora!" Minerva called out, looking out amongst the sea of first years to see a small girl with short black hair and grey eyes coming forward. She looked nothing like Aurora Dumbledore had, but rather just like her father Sirius Black. Isadora had once thought it unwise to give Aurora the last name of Black, as it could possibly lead to others finding out who Aurora's father was, but she decided that no one would ever really notice. Anyone who really knew Sirius would know Aurora was his daughter though. Aurora seemed to already act like him, and Minerva was sure once Aurora started to interact with other children rather than stay inside as much as she had throughout her childhood, that she would soon be exactly like Sirius.

These thoughts were confirmed when the sorting hat shouted out, "_GRYFFINDOR_!"

Minerva took the sorting hat as Aurora pushed herself off the stool, giving her grandmother a small smile before running off to join the Gryffindors. Minerva then continued reading off names, eventually reaching, "Dumbledore, Perseus!"

Perseus, who had been talking to his twin brother, jumped when he heard his mother shout out his name. Minerva had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, and she gave him a look as he came towards the stool and sat down, the sorting hat being placed onto his head. This time the sorting hat wasn't surprised that there was yet another Dumbledore coming to Hogwarts this year. It seemed the hat had gotten used to the fact that there would continue to be Dumbledores every few years.

The hat eventually shouted, "_GRYFFINDOR_!" and Minerva took the sorting hat back as Perseus went to join Aurora and the rest of the Gryffindors.

Without looking down at the parchment, Minerva called out the next name, "Dumbledore, Pleisthenes!" and Pleis casually walked up to the stool where he sat down and folded his arms across his chest, a confident smile on his face as he looked up to his mother. He was positive that he was getting into Gryffindor, and he had told his mother so since he was old enough to know what Gryffindor was.

Pleis was in fact correct in his beliefs, as almost the second the sorting hat touched his head it shouted, "_GRYFFINDOR_!" without hesitation. Minerva took the hat back and watched Pleis run off to join the Gryffindors as well. That was when Minerva noticed that Anexandra wasn't the only one of Minerva and Albus's quadruplets sitting at the Gryffindor table. Andromeda and Callisto were sitting there as well. Minerva had to once again resist the urge to roll her eyes and called out the next name on the list.

**A**t the Gryffindor table, Anexandra was speaking in hushed tones to Andromeda, Callisto, and Hermione. They had noticed that Harry and Ron weren't anywhere in the Great Hall, and they hadn't seen them on the train either.

"Well where could they be?" Andromeda asked. "George said they all went to the platform together."

"Fred didn't see them go through the barrier though," Anexandra pointed out.

"Well do you think they couldn't get through the barrier?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps this has something to do with Dobby the House Elf," Callisto said. "Harry told us that Dobby was attempting to convince him not to return to Hogwarts."

"But why would he not want Harry to come to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Well that's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Andromeda said.

"Should we ask Mum or Dad?" Callisto suggested.

"Even if they knew I doubt they would tell us," Anexandra said. "They're still pretty angry about the fight at Flourish and Blotts."

"I don't see why," Andromeda scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "It wasn't our fault."

"Technically, it was," Callisto said. "But it wasn't _all_ our fault."

"Yeah, we can thank Eliana and the Malfoys for that," Anexandra muttered, glancing behind her to the Slytherin table. A smile of satisfaction spread across her face when she saw the cuts on Draco's face. Then she turned back to her sisters and Hermione.

Hermione said, "We could go look for them after the feast."

"But if they're not here we'll just be wasting time for nothing," Andromeda whined.

"I suppose we should just wait then," Callisto suggested. "There isn't much we can do until we know something."

Anexandra nodded in agreement and turned to the front of the room to see that her father had just finished his beginning of the year speech and the sorting was over. Anexandra then saw Pleis, Perseus, Aurora, and Ginny sitting a little ways down the table. Aurora, Ginny, and Pleis were talking amongst themselves, but Perseus was talking to a different little girl with long, dark brown hair pulled back into an elegant twist, her astonishing ice blue eyes standing out on her pale, blemish-less face. She reminded Anexandra of some sort of princess and for some reason she had to know who this little girl was.

Anexandra looked to Callisto, Andromeda, and Hermione, who were also staring at the girl. Anexandra got their attention and motioned for them to follow her. The four girls got up and went to sit down around the girl, the twin boys, and Aurora and Ginny.

"I see you made it into Gryffindor, Pleis," Callisto began.

"Yeah, I told you I would," Pleis replied.

"Don't get rude with me," Callisto admonished.

Pleis rolled his eyes and Anexandra turned to Perseus and said, "So who's your friend, Perseus?"

Perseus looked slightly embarrassed as he turned to the princess girl. The girl gave Perseus a small, perfectly white and straight toothed smile before saying in a melodic voice, "My name is Io Star, and you are?"

Anexandra was momentarily stunned as she stared at Io warily. It seemed strange for such a young child to look so cleanly and proper. Even as she spoke to the people around her, her back was completely straight and her hands rested on her lap, and when she turned her head every strand of her hair stayed perfectly in place.

"So, Io," Andromeda started without answering Io's initial question, and Anexandra immediately knew that what her sister was about to say was probably anything but friendly. "Are you a princess or something, or do you just always look so clean?"

"Andromeda!" Callisto, Anexandra, Hermione, Pleis, and Perseus exclaimed at once.

"What?" Andromeda said through gritted teeth. "It's a _question_."

"It's alright," Io said, leaning forward slightly and smiling once again. "Everyone asks. Truthfully, my father is Cornelius Fudge."

The children couldn't help but tilt their heads to the side, their jaws dropping slightly. This girl didn't remind them of Cornelius Fudge at all.

"The Minister?" Hermione asked, as if there was someone else named Cornelius Fudge.

Io inclined her head-it couldn't possibly have been considered a nod, as it was far too graceful-and said, "Yes, he's actually my step-father, but he's cared for me since I was very young. My real father died soon after I was born, which is why my last name remains Star, rather than me being Io Fudge. Personally, it doesn't sound quite as…intimidating, if you will."

Anexandra smirked and brought her hand up to pat Io on the back, but that didn't seem like something Io would consider acceptable, and so she put her hand back down and said, "Well, I like you Io, but may I ask you something about your home life?"

Io blinked her elegant eyes once and then replied, "You may, but if I find the question unacceptable I will choose not to answer."

"Very well," Anexandra nodded. "It's just that, I've never heard of the Minister's daughter."

Io's smile faded, but whether or not she was angry, Anexandra couldn't tell. Her perfect face didn't seem to stray from the same polite look. "Well," Io began, her voice still light and almost dreamy. "The Minister felt it best that I stayed unknown. He claimed it was for safety purposes, but I believe it was because I am not his child. People could have gotten the wrong idea if they were to know that the Minister of Magic married a woman with a child of only two years old."

"Well he's rude," Andromeda muttered.

"Yes," Io surprisingly agreed. "He and my mother do not agree with my ideals either. They'll be disappointed that I was chosen for Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw."

No one else seemed to want to ask, but Andromeda didn't mind. "Why is that? What are these 'ideals' of yours?"

"They would like me to become a future Minister of Magic," Io sighed. "But I was planning on becoming an auror. I must constantly study politics and I can't leave my home until I've finished all of my work, which almost never happens. My mother insists that I stay beautiful as well, so I cannot play outside with my cousins."

"Bummer," Andromeda said, shaking her head. "We'll have to change that."

"Pardon?" Io said, furrowing her thin brows slightly.

"And stop talking so proper," Andromeda insisted.

"I apologize, but that is all that I have been taught. I'm afraid I wouldn't know how else to speak."

"Nonsense," Anexandra said, waving her hand dismissively. "We'll teach you how to live…just not right now because I'm afraid I must talk to my sisters and Hermione…oh! We didn't even introduce ourselves, now where are our manners? I'm Anexandra."

"I'm Callisto."

"I'm Andromeda, you'll like me best."

"I'm Hermione."

"Yes, now, we must go," Anexandra said, rising to her feet and motioning for the girls to follow her.

"It was nice meeting you," Io said, waving regally at the girls and turning back to talk to Perseus.

When Anexandra, Callisto, Andromeda, and Hermione had made it out of the Great Hall, Anexandra turned to the other three and explained, "I saw Severus leaving the Great Hall, and a few minutes later he went in and got Mum. Dad left soon after that."

"Do you think something's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Could it be Ron and Harry?" Callisto suggested.

"Well what else could be wrong?" Andromeda said. "It's only the first night, not much happens."

"Okay, so where do you think they've gone?" Anexandra asked, looking down the corridors and thinking it over. She turned back to the other three. "Severus's office perhaps?"

"Only one way to find out," Callisto said.

"Wait," Hermione cut in. "We can't just go to his office and listen in on their conversation."

Anexandra raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Hermione seemed astonished. "Why not? What do you mean _why not_? They're our _professors_, and Dumbledore is the _Headmaster_."

Andromeda shrugged. "What's your point?"

Hermione just stared at the girls in shock. "I can't listen in on that conversation, and neither can you."

"We can't?" Callisto asked.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. She suddenly started pushing the three quadruplets back into the Great Hall, and all three were too surprised to fight back. Hermione began muttering under her breath as she pushed the girls back into their seats at the Gryffindor table.

That was when Andromeda spoke. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"We are _not_ getting into trouble on the _first_ night," Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest.

"We won't get in trouble if we don't get caught," Callisto protested.

"No, you are not leaving this room," Hermione insisted.

The three quadruplets exchanged glances and then rolled their eyes. Anexandra reached across the table and picked up a chicken leg.

**T**he girls didn't have to wait long to find out where Harry and Ron were for real, rather than just the rumors that had already spread. Andromeda and Callisto left their common rooms soon after they arrived there, claiming that their friends were boring because they had decided to go to bed early. Anexandra and Hermione had left the common room in order to allow Andromeda and Callisto entrance when Anexandra spotted Harry and Ron.

"Look!" Anexandra exclaimed. "It's Ron, and Harry!"

Hermione spun around and said, "_There_ you are. Where have you _been_?"

"Are the rumors actually true for once?" Andromeda asked. "Did you fly a car here?"

"Have you been expelled?" Callisto added.

"Well, we're not expelled," Harry answered.

Anexandra suddenly clapped, a huge grin on her face, but Hermione said, "You're not telling me you _did_ fly here."

"Skip the lecture," Ron muttered.

"Did you really fly a car all the way here?" Anexandra asked, ignoring the look of disappointment on Hermione's face. "Where'd you get it?"

"Can we answer questions tomorrow?" Harry suggested. "We're a bit tired."

Andromeda let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes muttering, "Must everyone go to bed this early? Honestly how do you get anything _done_?"

"Some people actually wake up before four in the afternoon," Callisto said, though to her this seemed like an extremely foolish thing to do.

"I don't know why," Anexandra added. "Come on, we'll let these three go to _bed_."

The three quadruplets said goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and then began running around Hogwarts.

Of course, the three of them paid for it the next morning. They kept falling asleep in their breakfast, and then in their classes. Callisto's head nearly fell into her cauldron during Potions, and Severus had to jump forward to save her face from being covered in what ever potion Callisto had made while half-asleep. Andromeda had curled up in a pile of dirt in Herbology, but Anexandra had fallen asleep in the worst possible class, as it was her mother's class. Anexandra had cracked her head off of her desk without even noticing, surprising Minerva and causing her to worry that something was wrong. But when she found out Anexandra was just sleeping she had taken points from Gryffindor and threatened to give her detention if it ever happened again.

Because the girls were so tired, they were extremely cranky, and so when they went to Lockhart's Defense Against the Dark Arts class, they were a lot ruder than they realized. By the end of the day Gilderoy Lockhart was completely terrified of the three quadruplets. For the next two weeks he went to great lengths to make sure he wasn't alone with them in a room or corridor, so the girls decided to have fun and jump around corners at him. Minerva had yelled at them a few times for scaring him, but she was just irritated that Lockhart was complaining to her about.

The year had seemed to start out well, but then Harry heard voices talking about wanting to kill him, and Minerva had started acting strange as well. She looked more tired than usual and her emotions more extreme. Anexandra had the sinking feeling that the year was about to take a turn for the worse.

* * *

Bathroom.

That was the first word that popped into Minerva's mind early one Wednesday morning at the end of September. For a moment she didn't have a clue why, but as her mind made the transition from dreams to reality, she was suddenly wide awake and she knew exactly why she was thinking about the bathroom. Her eyes flew open and she lifted her head from Albus's chest, quickly detangling herself from the blankets and jumping out of bed. She ran straight to the bathroom, where she fell to her knees at the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach.

In Minerva's haste she had startled Albus awake, and he sat up quickly in bed to see Minerva disappearing into the bathroom and then the sounds of her vomiting reached his ears. He quickly threw the blankets aside and slid out of bed, rushing into the bathroom to pull the hair back from Minerva's face. While holding her hair with one hand, Albus rubbed her back soothingly with the other.

When Minerva had stopped gagging and pulled her head away from the toilet, Albus got down on his knees beside her and summoned a glass of water for her. He then waited until she had finished sipping some water before saying, "Minerva, dear, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Minerva muttered without looking up at Albus.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Albus asked, tilting Minerva's head up so that she looked into his eyes.

Minerva blinked a few times, biting her lip and looking around the room before sucking in a breath and answering, "I'm fine, Albus. I have to get ready for my classes."

Minerva stood and Albus followed, but he took her hand and stopped her from going back to their bedroom. "Are you sure you're alright? Perhaps you should see Poppy-"

Minerva turned back to Albus, grinding her teeth. "I don't need to see Poppy I am perfectly fine."

"But you're sick-" Albus attempted to start again, but Minerva was in no mood to be told what to do and she walked away from him. He sighed and went get ready for the day, thinking that perhaps Minerva's stomach had just been strange for a moment and she really would be fine.

But of course he was wrong.

Minerva's mood suddenly changed a few minutes before the two left for breakfast and she apologized for snapping at Albus. However when they were seated at the table Minerva was angry once again and refused to eat anything. Albus suspected that it was merely because of what had happened earlier that morning, and so he attempted to get her to eat something small, but as soon as he put something onto her plate, Minerva grimaced, her face paling as she quickly excused herself from the table. Albus frowned and rose to his feet, following Minerva from the Great Hall.

He saw her at the other end of the corridor and he called out, "Minerva!" but she continued to practically run down the corridor and into the girls' bathroom. Albus decided that he wasn't gong to let her get away this time, and he turned and went back to the Great Hall. He then went to Poppy and asked her to follow him. On the way to the girls' bathroom, Albus explained to Poppy how Minerva had been acting strange lately, and now she was getting sick, but refusing to allow him to help her. Poppy agreed to speak with Minerva and run some tests on her to make sure nothing was seriously wrong.

So when Minerva stepped out of the girls' bathroom she was greeted by the worried faces of her husband and friend. This only made her more irritated and she turned to Albus and said, "You went and got Poppy? I told you, Albus, there is nothing wrong, it's merely something I ate last night at dinner."

"Then why is no one else sick?" Albus countered. "Minerva, I'm merely worried about you. I would feel much better if you would just let Poppy make sure that you're alright."

"But I _am_ alright," Minerva insisted.

"You don't know that," Poppy said. "You could have some sort of illness that could possibly be contagious, and I know that you don't want to get the rest of the students and your children ill."

Minerva sighed, leaning back against the wall and murmuring, "It's not contagious."

Albus and Poppy exchanged a glance.

"You know what it is?" Albus asked.

"Not for sure, no," Minerva admitted. "But if I am correct, it's most definitely not contagious."

"Then what-"

Poppy cut Albus off. "Albus, you should probably get back to the Great Hall, I'll take care of Minerva."

Albus looked to Minerva once more, unsure on whether or not to leave her, but she gave him a small smile and he reluctantly agreed. He kissed Minerva on the cheek, insisting that she come to him immediately when she had found out what was wrong, and then left Poppy and Minerva to return to the Great Hall.

As soon as he was out of ear-shot Poppy wrapped a cold, bony hand around Minerva's thin wrist and pulled her all the way to the Hospital Wing. Once there Poppy pushed Minerva onto a bed and folded her arms across her chest. "You've done it again haven't you?" Poppy asked. Her tone wasn't accusing, or even angry, but it irritated Minerva nonetheless.

"I beg your pardon," Minerva replied indignantly, sitting up straight and glaring fiercely at Poppy. "And just what do you think I've 'done again'?"

Poppy rolled her eyes and said just as fiercely, "Don't give me that Minerva Dumbledore. I know you. You never get sick, except when you're pregnant. And everyone knows how often you seem to get pregnant. So, are you?"

Minerva's glare faded and she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she buried her face in her hands. "I don't know," she mumbled into her hands.

Poppy reached out and put a comforting hand on Minerva's shoulder. Minerva looked up at Poppy, and Poppy could tell that Minerva was trying to keep her emotions under control. "Bloody hormones," Minerva muttered, straightening her back and sniffing loudly.

Poppy gave Minerva a small smile and said, "Well why don't we find out for sure then, before you get yourself upset."

Minerva nodded and, as she had a lot of experience in this matter, lay back against the pillows, her hands coming to rest at her sides as she waited for Poppy to finish running her tests.

A few minutes later Minerva was once again sitting and Poppy seemed to be studying Minerva's face. Minerva found this highly irritating and eventually she couldn't take it anymore and she snapped, "Are you going to stare at me for an hour or do you plan to tell me whether or not I'm pregnant?"

Poppy scoffed. "Well calm yourself, Min."

"How in the bloody hell can I calm myself?" Minerva exclaimed.

Poppy folded her arms across her chest. "Well not like that obviously."

Minerva blew out a breath and ran a hand over her hair. Then in a calmer and quieter voice she said, "Could you please tell me, Poppy? Before I explode would be preferable."

Poppy nodded. "Right, well…yes, you are pregnant."


	27. Poison

**Chapter 27-Poison**

Even though Minerva had expected it, somehow she was still surprised to hear Poppy tell her what she had already known. It had been quite obvious to Minerva that she was pregnant, seeing as she had been through seven pregnancies already, and yet somehow she had still thought it almost impossible for her to be pregnant for the eighth time, with Merlin only knew how many children this time. She could have sextuplets, or even twins would be a handful that she wasn't sure she could handle _again_. Even though the quadruplets and the twin boys had started school, they still needed their parents whether they wanted to admit it or not, and it would be extremely difficult to care for eight to twelve children.

Minerva shuddered at this thought and Poppy somehow seemed to read her mind as she quickly assured Minerva, "You aren't having multiples this time."

Minerva couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. She really did love her children, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up with them. She looked up at Poppy skeptically and said, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Poppy insisted. "You're only carrying one little Dumbledore in there and they're perfectly healthy."

Minerva couldn't help a small smile to spread across her face, a hand instinctively moving to rest on her stomach. Though she hadn't planned on having another child, she was still happy. Voldemort returning and posing a threat to said child worried her, and the thought of raising another child at the moment was also slightly frightening, but she had Albus. She was curious as to how Albus would feel about this, but somehow, under her small doubts that he wouldn't be happy, Minerva knew he would be excited. She suspected that was the reason they had so many children. While they hadn't been trying to have children for quite a while now, they hadn't been trying to prevent it very much either.

"Minerva?" Poppy said as Minerva seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Hmm?" Minerva asked, blinking a few times in order to return to reality as she looked up at Poppy.

"I believe Albus will be most curious to find out what's kept you," Poppy explained. "He'll probably begin to worry if you don't return to him soon." Minerva seemed to hesitate slightly, the thought of telling Albus what she had just learned making her suddenly wary. But Poppy smiled and said, "I'm sure he'll be delighted to find out. He always is."

Minerva nodded, giving Poppy a smile of gratitude before rising to her feet, her hand still resting on her stomach. "Thank you, Poppy."

Poppy waved her hand dismissively. "You won't be saying thank you when I start pestering you to come in for a check up."

Minerva smirked. "Probably not, but remember I do appreciate it, even if I end up shouting at you. It's merely the hormones."

"Don't go blaming the hormones. It's that temper of yours."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Alright, I confess, the temper doesn't help."

Poppy shook her head and smiled. "Go tell your husband about the new addition to your family, Min. I can only imagine what the rest of your children will say."

"I believe it will be something along the lines of, '_Again?_'_!_"

Poppy chuckled. "Yes, they may find it strange that they have children older than their new brother or sister."

Minerva winced slightly at this. "You're making me feel old, Poppy."

Poppy rolled her eyes and started pushing Minerva towards the door. "You aren't even close to being old, and that baby in your stomach is enough proof of that."

Eventually Minerva and Poppy were able to say goodbye and Minerva made her way to Albus's office. She was quite happy, until she reached the door, and suddenly she was hit with nerves. As if she hadn't told him she was pregnant a million times, except this time was different.

Minerva sucked in a breath and slowly opened the door to Albus's office, poking her head in to see him sitting behind his desk and scribbling on a piece of parchment. As she stepped into the room, Albus noticed that she was there and looked up, a smile spreading across his face. He rose to his feet as she closed the door behind her, and then they closed the distance between each other, wrapping themselves in each others arms.

"I take it everything is well?" Albus asked Minerva as he stroked her hair.

Minerva pulled back to look at Albus and said, "Yes, but we need to talk about something."

Albus frowned slightly, looking suddenly afraid. They didn't just 'talk' about nothing. Minerva gave him a reassuring smile and led him over to the couch, sitting down beside him and taking both his hands in hers.

"Albus," Minerva began, attempting to calm her nerves. "Something's happened. It's nothing awful, I assure you, but it has happened nonetheless. I would like to consider it wonderful news, though it is quite sudden."

"Minerva you're killing me here," Albus said suddenly. "What is it? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Minerva said, gripping Albus's hands tighter. "But, well, Albus…I'm pregnant."

The entire room seemed to go still for a moment as Albus went over Minerva's last sentence in his mind, the shock evident on his face. But, as Minerva had hoped, a huge grin broke out on his face. He stared at Minerva with the same foolish, and yet adorable grin for a few more seconds, and then it was contagious as a huge smile spread across Minerva's face as well.

"You're pregnant?" Albus asked, and Minerva nodded in response. "Well that's wonderful!" Albus jumped to his feet then, pulling Minerva with him as he lifted her off her feet and into his arms, spinning her around a few times before setting her back down on her feet. He put a hand on either side of her face and kissed her full on the lips. When they pulled apart for air Albus laid down on the couch, pulling Minerva down to lie with her back on his stomach so that both of them could intertwine their hands and lay them on top of Minerva's stomach. Albus whispered in her ear, "I love you." Then he asked, "So how many will we be having this time? Do you know yet?"

"Poppy says it's only one this time," Minerva answered, turning her head and shifting slightly in Albus's arms so that she could look at him.

Albus looked surprised at the thought of Minerva only having one child, seeing as they were much more prone to have multiples, but he was still happy, if not a little relieved. The thought of how difficult sextuplets would have been had crossed his mind as well. He kissed Minerva's forehead and murmured, "That's perfect. I believe this will make sixteen children now."

Minerva nodded, but she didn't look quite as happy as she had moments ago. "Do you think we can do this again? This will make seven children that we'll have to raise at once and Merlin only knows how the older children will react to a baby in the house."

"I believe we may have some problems at first. It's not going to be easy, but we've done it before and I have faith that we can do it again. We have each other, and the quadruplets, while they constantly argue, are becoming quite mature so I'm sure they'll help out if the need should arise. However, I think it will be a lot easier with only one child than if we were having more."

Minerva smiled again and said, "Yes, we're so used to having more than one baby at once that this will almost feel too easy."

Albus chuckled. "Ah yes, it was rather difficult after the twin boys were born. Six babies at once really is quite a handful."

"Especially when all six of them are hungry at once," Minerva muttered.

"Yes," Albus agreed. "It was a good thing we had Ororo and Poseidon to help, or I'm afraid we would have been even worse off."

Minerva nodded in agreement, and then the two fell into a comfortable silence, until Minerva whispered, "What about Voldemort?"

Albus tightened his arms around Minerva and kissed the top of her head. "Let's not worry about that until we'll have to, hmm?"

Minerva sat up suddenly, causing Albus to sit up with her, though she remained on his lap and their hands stayed intertwined on her stomach. "But what if we _have_ to worry about it now? If Voldemort returns to power before this child can even walk, then we'll have to have some sort of plan. Or what if he returns tomorrow? Or next week? If we think about this now we could prevent the child from ever being harmed. Maybe…well, perhaps I could hide the pregnancy. No one would have to know about it except Poppy and the children. Then when the child is born we'll keep it in hiding. We won't get to see them nearly as much as we'd like, but they'd be safer. At least when Voldemort returns he wouldn't know about the child. He won't try to kill a child he doesn't know about."

"Minerva," Albus said, shaking his head, a frown on his face. "We couldn't possibly do that. We barely have time enough to be with our children as it is, and if it's kept away from us it will grow up without possibly even knowing we're its parents. I know you're thinking about its safety, but would it really be better off living hidden away from society? Never even knowing who its own family is? And, it may be selfish of me, but I don't want our child kept away from us. I want to be able to see them take their first steps, say their first words. Not to mention the fact that it isn't a guarantee that Voldemort won't find out about the child, and then if he does, then we've kept the child from us for nothing."

The look of pure anguish on Minerva's face made Albus's heart break. He hadn't meant to make her upset, he was merely trying to make a point in order to save her from future torment. He knew there were risks in having another child, but he was determined to be happy about it, and for Minerva to be happy too. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach though, like something was going to go terribly wrong, but he passed it off as paranoia.

"You're right," Minerva sighed, laying her head back against Albus's chest.

"Oh, Minerva, I never meant to upset you," Albus said, feeling guilty.

"You didn't," Minerva insisted. "I'm merely worried about our child. You know I want nothing more than to be a part of our child's life, but if they were safer without me then I would do what was best for them and stay away, no matter how much it hurt me. But as you said there is still a chance that Voldemort would find out and then we would have lied to our own child for what could turn out to be nothing. I would feel better if I knew one of us was with the child at all times as well, rather than someone who could possibly be incapable to defend our child."

"I agree," Albus said. "We'll take care of this child as we have taken care of the others."

Minerva nodded and sighed, "I'm sure the Daily Prophet will be all over this as soon as word gets out, and I have a feeling they won't be too kind."

"Perhaps not, but it does not matter what they have to say."

Minerva nodded once again and was silent for a moment before saying, "Well now that you're sure I'm going to live, will you at least allow me to return to my classes after lunch?"

"Of course not!" Albus exclaimed.

Minerva sat up again and looked at Albus incredulously. "And why the bloody hell not?"

"Because I've only just found out that my beautiful wife is pregnant! I can't share you with the students _today_! In fact, we're not going to the Great Hall for lunch either. I'll have the house elves bring us up something to eat. What would you like? You are hungry aren't you? I know your morning sickness usually bothers you for a while, but-"

"Albus, dear," Minerva interrupted. "Sweetheart, I'm glad that you're excited, but people will wonder why we aren't at lunch and I find no reason to announce the pregnancy today. And I can't just skip a full day of classes this early in the year. I've already deprived my morning classes of an education-"

"Actually," Albus cut in this time. "I had Ororo take over your classes. In fact I had an idea that I thought you and I could discuss and then if you agree we could talk to Ororo about it."

"Well what is it?"

"Well it's just that Ororo doesn't have a job and she never goes out and does anything. It seems like such a waste for her to have so much potential but unable to do anything because of past mistakes. So, I was thinking that instead of always canceling classes when professors are unavailable, we can have Ororo take over for their class, seeing as she's more than capable to step in for every one of the classes. This would also make it better for the other professors if they needed to take time off, such as when you are in your later months of pregnancy and when the child is born."

Minerva seemed to think it over before replying, "Yes, that does sound like a good idea, but don't you dare use her to try and persuade me against teaching my classes all the time. I've taught classes whilst pregnant many times before."

Albus made sure to keep a smile off his face as he said, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Albus and muttered, "I'm sure."

Albus couldn't help but chuckle this time.

* * *

_There's nothing like waking up to an upset stomach_, Minerva thought bitterly to herself as her stomach lurched once more and she practically shoved her face in the toilet. Albus was being the wonderful husband that he was and holding her hair back as he rubbed her back soothingly, though he looked half-asleep, as he always was when she woke up to vomit. She would have thought that by now she would have been less bothered by the morning sickness, but obviously not. It had been two weeks since Poppy had confirmed the belief that Minerva was pregnant, and the morning sickness was as persistent as ever. Minerva had now practically gotten it down to a schedule. She would wake up to get sick, nibble on some breakfast and get sick, get halfway through her first class and get sick, and then get sick once more in between her first and second class. Of course, sometimes it changed, and so a few times she had to make an excuse to leave the room for an extended period of time, which she was sure the students had noticed.

And still Minerva and Albus hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy. It wasn't that they didn't want to, but rather, there wasn't much time. They wanted to tell their children before everyone else found out, but, not only did they have to think about their own schedules, but that of their children's schedules as well. They didn't want to just send a letter to each of their children to tell them that Minerva was pregnant, seeing as they'd more than likely make the trip all the way to Hogwarts to scream at them. Not that the Dumbledore children would be _angry _about the pregnancy, or at least Minerva hoped not, but the Dumbledores did not like to be told such big news through a letter. It seemed impersonal to them, and so Albus was mercilessly attempting to round up all fourteen of them to no avail. He didn't want them to think something was wrong, and so he had told them that the meeting could wait a few more weeks if necessary, and that it would only take about an hour of their time, depending on how long they wanted to stay. Of course, if it wasn't a matter of life or death, the eight oldest Dumbledore children wouldn't just take off work, nor did their parents expect them to, and so it was harder to plan around all their schedules, especially when random things came up and hindered someone from making it to the Dumbledore home. However, Albus was quite sure he had found a day where they could all meet, as long as nothing else came up. Sadly, something terrible did come up that morning and, even though it brought the Dumbledores together, it wasn't in the way Albus had planned.

That morning, in the middle of October, had started out normal at first. When Minerva had recovered from her early morning vomit session, she had continued on with her day. She and Albus had walked to the Great Hall together, as they always did, and Albus pulled out his chair for Minerva like he always did. It was a basic routine, but today Minerva changed the routine. It was nothing anyone would have considered serious, or even as life threatening as it was, but that slight change would affect the Dumbledore family for the next seven and a half months.

And all she did was drink pumpkin juice.

Minerva had drunk pumpkin juice multiple times in her life. Sometimes it was just because she wanted something sweet, or because it was a craving she had whilst pregnant, which always ended with the child or children in her stomach being born to love sweets like their father. And other times it was out of a toddler's sippy cup when she was too tired to even notice that it wasn't her tea, or if said toddler had fallen asleep on her lap and she didn't want to wake them. However, Minerva had never particularly been fond of pumpkin juice. She didn't hate it, but it certainly wasn't her first choice when choosing a drink. Except today.

She had sat down at the staff table - where Ororo had now been sitting for the past week and a half - to find her customary tea sitting there waiting for her. Unfortunately, the tea did nothing to calm her stomach as it usually did, and she quickly pushed it away from her without giving it another thought. Albus of course noticed and smiled. He seemed to be obsessed with getting Minerva to enjoy sweets, pumpkin juice included, and so he was overjoyed when her pregnancies made her want to drink pumpkin juice, especially since that meant she'd want hot chocolate as well.

So Albus promptly filled both he and Minerva's goblets with pumpkin juice. Normally, the jug of pumpkin juice that sat between the two was finished off by Albus himself every morning, but he was more than happy to share with Minerva. She was carrying his child after all. Albus then raised his goblet to take a drink, but Fillius took that time to ask him a question, which may or may not have saved Albus's life. Albus set his goblet down and turned to answer Fillius's question.

Minerva waited for her stomach to calm before picking up a piece of dry toast to nibble on. It seemed one of the only things she managed to keep down, for a time anyway. Eventually she got tired of her irritatingly plain toast and she reached across the table to pick up her goblet of pumpkin juice. She then lifted the goblet to her lips, pausing for a moment when she had an odd feeling come over her, but then dismissed it and tipped the goblet back, letting the liquid slide down her parched throat.

And that was how it all began.

Minerva instantly tasted something in her pumpkin juice. Something that definitely was not supposed to be there. As soon as she noticed she jerked her arm away from her mouth and released the goblet, causing it to bounce loudly across the table and clatter onto the floor, pumpkin juice spilling everywhere. She then promptly spit the rest of the juice in her mouth out so that it spewed across the table as well, but the damage had been done. She had swallowed more than enough of the tainted pumpkin juice. Her thoughts were not on the Great Hall, which had gone deathly silent during this time, nor were her thoughts on everyone staring at her incredulously. Instead her thoughts remained on what had just entered her system, and how she was going to keep it from killing her and her unborn child. She gripped the edge of the table in front of her and sucked in a calming breath before attempting to reach out with her incredible amount of magic and focusing it on creating a protective barrier around her child and any vital organs.

When she was able to hold the barrier in place, she returned her attention back to the Great Hall, turning to face an extremely worried looking Albus Dumbledore. "Minerva," he said, gripping her shoulders almost painfully. "Minerva, please answer me. What's happened, what's wrong?"

Minerva stared into Albus's worried gaze, licking her lips and swallowing in an attempt to wet her suddenly dry throat. It seemed oddly ironic to her, to drink something in an attempt to wet ones throat, and then have it make the dry throat worse. "The pumpkin juice," Minerva managed to croak, clutching at the front of Albus's robes in an attempt to make him understand so that she didn't have to explain. She didn't want to talk anymore because just breathing was becoming increasingly difficult. It wasn't _painful_ exactly, but almost the equivalent to being poked incessantly in the same spot.

Albus raised a questioning brow at Minerva, glancing over at his untouched goblet of pumpkin juice. Everyone in the Great Hall seemed to have turned their heads to look at the pumpkin juice nearest them, and then they all started to peer into their own goblets, as if inspecting it for whatever had caused Professor McGonagall to spit hers out onto the table. Albus picked his goblet up, one hand remaining on Minerva's shoulder as he raised the goblet to his lips. Minerva instantly realized he was about to taste it, and she acted instinctively, raising a hand to slap the goblet from Albus's hands, sending it flying across the table as Minerva's had only moments ago.

"Don't drink it!" Minerva exclaimed, her hand tingling from contact with Albus's goblet. Then everyone in the Great Hall who had been holding their goblets promptly threw them across the table to either land on the floor or splash onto an unfortunate and unsuspecting student sitting across from them. "It's poisoned," Minerva hissed and, though she had attempted to make it quiet, the entire Great Hall was so quiet that the students could have heard a pin drop, and so her voice seemed to echo throughout the entire room.

That was when chaos ensued. A few students screamed, others began to cry, and some of them even made themselves sick. Even the staffs' faces seemed to go a few shades paler. Gilderoy Lockhart fainted, but no one paid any attention to him. Students started rolling on the juice flooded floor, holding their stomachs and screaming that they were dying, though Minerva highly doubted that they were, as they hadn't noticed anything earlier. She herself already felt as if her entire body was about to shut down. Seeing as most of the staff was just staring incredulously, including Albus, who looked like he had just died his face was so pale, Minerva realized she was quite possibly the only person capable to fix the mess she had been involved in making.

Minerva pressed the palms of her hand onto the top of the table, rising on shaky feet and wincing in pain that that small amount of movement had caused. She attempted to raise her voice and shout for quiet, but her mouth was too dry and she felt too weak. However, she knew there was a reason the quadruplets had such loud and irritating screams. Of course, Andromeda was the only one who used hers on a daily basis, but the other three quadruplets were capable as well. And so Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda noticed their mother's failed attempt at order and crawled onto the top of the Gryffindor table where they then screamed, "QUIET!"

The Great Hall instantly went still and Minerva sighed in relief, sending her daughters a look of gratitude. While their screams had quite possibly torn her now overly sensitive ear drums apart, she wasn't concerned. She merely mustered up as stern a glare as was possible in her current condition and swept her gaze across the room. Then she motioned for the staff to huddle around her and she began doing what Albus seemed incapable of at the moment. She gave out orders. "Rolanda," Minerva began. "Can you remember in auror training when we had to taste test poisons?"

Rolanda bit her lip and said, "Uh, yes, I think so."

"Right," Minerva continued. "Then I need you to go around and taste the jugs of pumpkin juice in the room. Do _not_ swallow any of that juice though." Rolanda nodded and got to work as Minerva turned to Poppy. "Poppy, you'll have to go around and test all the students to make sure there are absolutely no traces of poison in them. The poison was made to kill, but it was made improperly, and therefore I need you, Severus, to make an antidote. Ororo, you'll have to hold your father's hand before he has a heart attack. And Fillius, I need you and the rest of the staff to keep the students calm and in order. When they've been cleared you can take them back to their dormitories, I believe classes may have to be cancelled today."

The professors nodded and began the tasks Minerva had set for them. Ororo did grip Albus's hand, but then she gripped her mother's and asked, "Mum, what about you?"

"I'm fine," Minerva said, gripping the edge of the table to keep from falling over when she felt her knees going weak.

"What do you mean you're fine?" Albus suddenly exclaimed.

"Albus," Minerva started, but he was too upset to notice.

"You're pregnant!" he continued, and everyone in the Great Hall turned to stare at Minerva once again. "You aren't _fine_!" Albus's shouting ceased then and he instead pulled Minerva into his arms, holding onto her for dear life and sobbing into her shoulder.

Minerva was too shocked to move for a moment, but then she wrapped her arms around Albus's neck, stroking his hair with one hand and rubbing his back with the other in an attempt to calm him down. She should have expected for him to get so upset, seeing as he worried over a paper cut let alone his pregnant wife being poisoned, but she had been more preoccupied with making sure he wouldn't have to cope with his pregnant wife's death.

"Shh, it's alright," Minerva whispered. She needed him to be strong, otherwise she could quite possibly lose what little strength she had left. The poison was really taking a toll on her. All she wanted to do was just sleep, but she feared that if she slept she wouldn't wake up.

"You can't die," Albus murmured as he continued to whimper on her shoulder. "We're supposed to be happy."

"I know, dear," Minerva sighed, kissing the side of his head. "But I'm not going to die, not now. It'll be alright."

"What about…what about the baby?"

"I'm keeping the baby safe."

Albus sucked in a breath and pulled back to look at Minerva, the confusion evident on his face. "How?"

Minerva opened her mouth to reply to this, but her statement turned into a wince of pain. The poison was becoming relentless as it coursed through her veins, attempting to kill her in whatever way possible. The extreme amount of power she was using to hold the poison at bay and as far away from her unborn child as was possible was almost just as painful. Her head was pounding, her muscles ached, and even her eyes were burning. All she wanted was to lie down and close her eyes, but she soon discovered that even this didn't help.

Albus had seen Minerva wince and had then promptly lifted her into his arms without her even noticing. He carried her all the way to the Hospital Wing, but she just continued to stare into space, her face set in a grimace of pain. She didn't return to reality until Albus had laid her down on a bed in the Hospital Wing, taking a seat beside her on the bed and stroking a few errant strands of hair behind her ear. But even this small action caused Minerva pain and she instinctively shrunk away from Albus's hand. He quickly yanked his hand away from her, jumping to his feet and taking a step back, continuously apologizing. The look of anguish on his face made Minerva's stomach lurch as he stared at his hands in horror.

"It's not your fault," Minerva said, her voice cracking. She didn't hear Albus's reply though, as all sound had turned into a loud rushing in her ears, which did nothing to help her headache. She couldn't keep herself up anymore and she slid down against the pillows, squeezing her eyes closed. Unfortunately, it didn't help, as just lying on the bed felt like she was lying on a bed of straw.

All Albus could do was stand by and watch, his entire body shaking violently as he attempted to control his emotions. He wanted to help Minerva, to just take away her pain, and yet he couldn't even touch her for fear of making it worse. To not only know that his wife was quite possibly dying before his eyes, but to also be aware that there was nothing for him to do about it, was the worst pain he had felt since Aurora's death. However, Albus wasn't just going to let his wife and his unborn child be taken from him, he couldn't. He knew Minerva was using every last bit of her magic to keep the baby safe, and so he attempted to use the connection the two shared and lend some of his magic to her. The strain sent him to his knees, but he kept his focus on Minerva, on saving Minerva.

"Albus!" a male voice shouted what felt like an eternity later, and he opened his eyes, turning to see Severus crouched beside him. Albus instantly took the look of sorrow and regret on Severus's face as a bad sign and he once again had to work hard to keep from bursting into tears once more.

"What is it?" Albus asked, his voice hardly a whisper.

"The antidote," Severus said grimly. "I've made it, but, I'm afraid it's not going to work as quickly as we would like."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked confusedly, his voice rising above a whisper.

Severus's eyes darted up to the bed where Minerva lied, no longer wincing in pain, but laying peacefully, her eyes closed and her breathing even. Albus followed Severus's eyes and, when he saw Minerva, he immediately rose to his feet, going to stand beside her bed. He looked up to Poppy, who was frowning as she waved her wand over Minerva, and Ororo, who was looking worriedly between Minerva and Albus.

Albus then remembered that Severus was saying something about the antidote and he turned to see him standing beside him, his hands clasped behind his back. "I apologize, what were you saying about the antidote, Severus? It will work, won't it?"

"Yes," Severus replied. "But I'm afraid the poison cannot be properly washed from Minerva's system until after the child is born."

Albus didn't know what to think as he glanced back down at Minerva. He turned back to Severus, swallowing the lump in his throat before saying, "You'll have to break this down for me. I'm afraid I'm not following."

Severus nodded. "The poison, as you know, was made to kill, but made improperly, most likely by someone who is not the best at potion making, or has yet to be taught, which should narrow down the suspect list. Normally, when a poison is made improperly like this, an antidote can be made quickly to slow the poison so that it will stop destroying the inside of ones body. Then another antidote can be made, that is to be taken hourly over the span of a week to a month. Unfortunately, the antidote is not one hundred percent fetus friendly, and therefore it is dangerous for Minerva to take the antidote as frequent as she is supposed to, as it could possibly harm the baby. I contacted St. Mungo's, but even they aren't sure on what the effects would be for a pregnant woman to take the antidote that frequently. So with our limited knowledge we would prefer not to tempt fate."

Albus stared at Severus for a moment, thinking over what he had just been told. Eventually he sucked in a breath and quietly said, "So what does this mean? Can she…will they survive? Can the antidote be administered less often and make it safer?"

"I believe that is the only way she can take the antidote," Severus answered. "She will have to take it less often, which is the problem. The poison will remain in Minerva's system throughout the rest of her pregnancy, but it will be kept at bay so that it does not kill her or the child. However, it will occasionally cause her pain, as well as intensify the symptoms of her pregnancy. She will be tired more often, and the morning sickness and nausea will bother her for longer than it normally would. Someone will have to watch her almost at all times, which she most certainly will not like. She will also have to rest more often and be under as little stress as possible, meaning she will have to stop working herself so hard whilst teaching. It will be rough, but once the child is born the antidote can properly be taken and Minerva should be fine within a few weeks, a month at the most."

Albus blew out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and turned back to watch Minerva. While it wasn't the best news, Albus was satisfied with his wife and child surviving. He hated that Minerva would have to suffer the most, but he would do anything in his almost infinite amount of power to help her and make it easier for her. He blinked. "What about the baby though? How will the poison be kept from it? It couldn't possibly survive a constant intake of the poison, improperly made or not."

Poppy spoke this time. "That's another issue. I'm afraid the only way is for Minerva to keep the protective barrier up between the poison and the baby. It will drain her magic some, so she shouldn't be using overly powerful spells, but if the proper precautions are taken she should be fine. Honestly, I don't see her keeping up the barrier being a problem. It is now practically impossible for me to even check on the baby, which is completely healthy by the way. The sheer amount of magic surrounding that child is more than Gilderoy Lockhart carries in his entire body, and the barrier hasn't wavered the entire time I've been checking on Minerva and the baby.

"As for the affects on Minerva's body brought on by this poison and the strenuous use of magic, I can of course give her potions that will not at all harm the child or her. It will help with the nausea and the pain, as well as the fevers she will no doubt have to deal with. Normally a poison such as this would be able to destroy practically any substance that is put into someone's body, other than the antidote, but the way in which it was made improperly makes any potions taken into Minerva's body able to bypass the poison and do its intended job. As Severus said, it will not be easy. All of Hogwarts will have to keep an eye on her, because if she's feeling even slightly dizzy in an abnormal way I want her in here immediately, meaning if something happens in her classes her students will have to ignore her stern glare for long enough to find an adult."

Albus nodded. "I'll have to speak with the students." He looked back down at Minerva, who continued to sleep peacefully, her hands rested on her stomach.

"Dad," a quiet voice said then, and Albus looked up to Ororo, who was watching him with a look of concern. "The younglings, they're worried. They wouldn't go back to their common rooms so I let them go to me and Severus's rooms. I know you're worried about mum, but they'll only listen to you-"

"Yes, I'm going to have to speak with all of your siblings, explain the situation." Albus took one last look at Minerva, brushing his hand across her cheek and leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be back, love," he whispered before standing up straight, his look of concern being replaced with a look of determination as he said, "I'm afraid an emergency family meeting is in order."


	28. Another Family Meeting

**Chapter 28-Another Family Meeting**

Even though the sun hadn't risen to its full height in the sky, it still shone brightly, glinting off of the windows of Hogwarts, as if mocking its residents. Students and staff alike sat soberly, quietly, still contemplating their disastrous breakfast that had ended abruptly not a whole hour earlier. A few Slytherins weren't being too kind, but that was to be expected. The students affected the most, however, were the Gryffindors, which was no surprise. Minerva was their Head of House after all, not to mention Anexandra Dumbledore's beloved mother, and many of the Gryffindors were quite fond of Anexandra, as well as Andromeda and Callisto, who were constantly with their quadruplet sister to where they were practically Gryffindors themselves.

There was a sudden shift then that the Gryffindors couldn't quite place, but they all turned to the windows instinctively as the wind howled, the windows rattling. Glances were exchanged and everyone rushed to a window, either in the dormitories or in the common room. As they all struggled to peer out the windows, the gates of Hogwarts opened to allow entrance to a group of indistinguishable witches and wizards. The Gryffindors squinted their eyes in an attempt to see who was marching up the grounds of Hogwarts, their robes billowing in the sudden continuous wind.

Eventually the Gryffindors could see that there were seven of them, and they were most definitely seven of the oldest Dumbledore children. Before the seven Dumbledores reached the doors to Hogwarts, said doors were flung open and a black-haired witch hurried out to meet the other seven. The black-haired witch was undoubtedly Ororo Dumbledore, who stopped to speak with her siblings briefly before shaking her head and motioning for them to follow her.

Everyone knew who the Dumbledores were and the power they had. Even the first year muggle born students knew, but one of them was not completely informed, and had to ask why the Gryffindors were suddenly smiling and exchanging high-fives.

When the first year asked, everyone stopped to turn to him. Fred Weasley answered the young Gryffindor by saying, "Well, you see, one of the biggest mistakes a person can make really is to mess with the Dumbledores. If you mess with one of them, you mess with all of them. And you most definitely _do not_ mess with a _pregnant_ Mrs. Dumbledore. So, basically, whoever poisoned her will be lucky to survive the night."

* * *

"Ororo Hail, I swear to bloody Merlin if you don't tell me what's going on I'm going to-"

"Now, now, Mariska," her twin brother Mercury soothed. "Let's not start trouble. We're here, after all, for mother, and mother alone."

"Don't forget Dad," Althea added worriedly. "He looked dreadful, even through the floo network."

The seven Dumbledores nodded in agreement; Ororo continued to silently lead her siblings through the suddenly lifeless corridors of Hogwarts.

"It's obvious something terrible has happened, Ororo," Mariska said, continuing to press the subject. "You have to tell us _something_."

"Honestly, Mariska," Godric interjected. "Must you pick constantly? Obviously Ororo either doesn't know the specifics or doesn't feel that she's the one to tell us. Dad wouldn't have called us to him if he didn't want to tell us himself. If he wanted Ororo to tell us he would have just had her come tell us herself."

"Don't get snippy with me, big brother," Mariska warned, smoothing back her frazzled hair for what seemed the millionth time since she had reached the gates to Hogwarts.

"Mariska," Apollo cut in before Godric could reply to her last comment. "What on _Earth_ happened to your hair? And you look as if you haven't slept in days."

"Well if you must know," Mariska said bitterly. "I _haven't _slept in quite a while. Two days I suppose…wait, that's a lie, I got a two hour nap yesterday."

"What have you been doing?" Althea exclaimed. "That's unhealthy, little sister-"

"Oh don't give me that, Althea. You know perfectly well that my job requires me to be awake throughout the night."

"Then why don't you sleep during the day, like you always do?" Mercury asked.

"Because Anakin had to work over-time and Olivia and Rosalie were both ill. I couldn't very well leave my children to fend for themselves, now could I?" Mariska said, folding her arms across her chest.

Althea sighed. "I suppose not, but you could have at least gotten someone to help. You need your rest. But what was wrong with Rosalie and Olivia? Are they alright? You hadn't contacted me about anything."

"It was just a virus, they're fine now. The reason for my obvious hair distress is because I had just fallen asleep when I received the floo call. Obviously I merely jumped out of bed and ran straight here. In fact I hardly remembered to pull on my outer robes."

Mercury chuckled slightly, but the mirth in his eyes was not there. He was far too worried about his mother. "I'm sure Anakin was the one who had to remind you of that."

"Well of course he was," Isadora put in, speaking for the first time. "Without him Mariska probably wouldn't have even remembered she _had _a fireplace." Mariska sent a death glare Isadora's way, but Isadora merely smirked and tuned out of her siblings' conversation, turning instead to Ororo and saying quietly, "Are you alright, Ororo?"

Ororo nodded without looking at Isadora, but with her triplet sister's continuing intense gaze, she eventually sighed and murmured, "Just a little shaken is all."

Isadora's face paled slightly as she asked, "Is it really that bad?"

Ororo bit her lip, hesitating slightly before glancing at Isadora. "At the time I couldn't remember feeling so terrified in my entire life."

Isadora looked away from Ororo then, staring straight ahead, her face completely emotionless; definitely the face of a well-trained politician. The eight oldest Dumbledore children had reached their parents rooms then, which is where Albus had decided they should meet first so he could explain the situation to all of them without disturbing Minerva, who was still resting peacefully in the Hospital Wing under the protective eyes of Poppy and Severus.

The stone gargoyle jumped aside without a password being uttered, and the Dumbledores quickly and silently proceeded up the stairs, through Albus's office and into the adjourning sitting room. The younger Dumbledores, including Aurora, were already there. Eliana sat in a chair in the corner, glaring stonily at her three quadruplet sisters; Andromeda sat on the edge of the couch closest to Eliana, returning the glare; Callisto was to Andromeda's right; Anexandra was between Callisto and Pleis; and Aurora sat between Pleis and Perseus. When Aurora saw Isadora enter, she moved to Perseus's right, and Isadora promptly sat next to Aurora, putting a comforting hand over her daughter's. The rest of the Dumbledores took seats around the room and Ororo went to retrieve Albus from he and Minerva's bedroom.

When the two returned, Ororo took a seat on the couch between Isadora and Godric and Albus went to the middle of the room, a grave expression on his face that caused the older Dumbledores who had just arrived to exchange worried glances.

"It is good to see you all again," Albus began, pausing to clear his throat. "Though it is regrettable that it must be under these circumstances. I apologize if I interrupted your work…" he noticed Mariska's disheveled look and added, "…or sleep. I hope that I did not cause any problems."

"It wouldn't matter if you did, Dad," Poseidon said, speaking for the first time since he had arrived at Hogwarts. "This is mum, it's important. We're all pretty confused though, and frankly a little frightened, so if you could please explain what exactly is going on. Mum is going to be okay, isn't she?" Poseidon was aware he sounded like a small child at that last statement, and memories of the lost look in both his parents' eyes just after Aurora's death came flooding back to him. It was the same look in Albus's eyes at the moment, though he was obviously working hard to attempt and hide that look.

Albus nodded and continued, "Yes, Poseidon, I will of course explain. I just have to ask that you all allow me to get the whole story out at once and then you can ask questions after if you so choose."

The Dumbledore children leaned forward slightly and nodded in response. Then Albus began.

"I'm afraid…I'm afraid that your mother has been poisoned." There was a collective gasp from the older Dumbledores that were not aware of this, and then Albus continued. "The poison was in her pumpkin juice, though we are not sure how it got there. We do know that the poison was made improperly, and therefore, thankfully, your mother will survive. However, because of the reason your mother and I were trying to get all of you together recently, is hindering your mother from being able to take the antidote as frequently as she should. That reason is that we have recently discovered that your mother is once again pregnant." The shock in the older Dumbledores' eyes was evident, as well as the fact that they're mouths were hanging open, but Albus only paused for a brief second before continuing to explain. He didn't feel the need to give details. If the children wanted to know details, which they no doubt would, then they would ask. "So, because your mother is pregnant, it is dangerous for the baby to take this antidote so frequently. Unfortunately, she will have to live with the poison inside her until she gives birth in about seven and a half months. Once the baby is born and the antidote is administered properly your mother should be well again."

The Dumbledore children were quiet for a moment, still staring at Albus, looks of consideration on their face. They all seemed to be processing everything in their mind.

Until Eliana muttered, "I can't _believe_ you're having more children, at your age-"

"Eliana," Anexandra practically growled. "I swear to Merlin I'll rip your throat out if you continue that statement."

"Anexandra," Althea admonished. "Don't speak to your sister that way…don't speak to _anyone_ that way. Honestly child what has gotten into you?"

Anexandra grinded her teeth and clenched her fists, but said nothing, instead closing her eyes and sucking in calming breaths.

"But Eliana," Apollo added. "You shouldn't be talking that way about Mum and Dad. They're your parents, little sister."

Eliana snorted and leaned back in her chair, her eyes flickering to Andromeda to continue their stare down.

"Well," Godric said. "It is a shock, but there's nothing to be done about it but to accept it. We have welcomed every Dumbledore born into this family, and will welcome this one as well. It is one of us after all."

"Mum _is_ only having one this time, isn't she?" Isadora asked.

Albus merely nodded in response. He really did look dreadful, and Althea stood, going to her father and saying quietly, "Dad, you should sit down at the very least. You can't stress yourself too much. The way it sounds, Mum will need you."

Albus only glanced at his daughter, patting her arm and nodding once again as he replied, "I am fine, Althea. I'm shaken a bit is all."

"And worried," Mercury added. "I'm still not so sure what's going on. Perhaps someone could break it down for my small mind."

"Small mind my arse," Mariska muttered without looking at Mercury as she was slouched back into the smaller couch as far as was possible, her eye lids drooping every few seconds. "You couldn't possibly have come up with those schemes when we were children with a small mind."

Mercury smirked and patted his twin sister's hand that rested on the couch beside him before turning back to Althea and Albus. "So why exactly can't Mum take this antidote?"

"We aren't sure that it's safe for the baby," Ororo answered for Albus. She had a feeling he didn't feel much like speaking.

Mercury turned to Ororo, reasoning that she would be the one answering his questions. "Then how are she and the baby being kept safe from this poison? What was this poison exactly?"

"Basically, it was meant to kill," Ororo said. "It was made improperly though, as Dad said, and so normally a person could just drink the antidote rather frequently and then they would have washed the toxin from their system. However, as I said, it is unsafe for the baby. The baby is being protected from the poison by a barrier that mother has placed around it. No poison is getting past it either. If she takes the antidote as frequent as is safe than it can be kept at bay until the child is born."

"But there are side affects," Poseidon guessed.

Ororo nodded soberly. "Sadly, yes. She will have to endure some things, but Poppy will be able to give her some potions to help and I know Dad will be there, as will all of us if there is anything we can do."

The Dumbledore children all nodded at this, though Eliana didn't even seem to be paying much attention to the conversation at all as she was now staring at the floor.

Pleis spoke for the first time then, "But mum, she'll be okay, right?"

"And the baby?" Aurora added.

"Right?" Perseus repeated.

"They'll both be fine kids," Isadora assured them, and then she looked up to her father for confirmation, but he seemed lost in his own world.

"Is she awake?" Callisto asked quietly after a long pause of silence.

"Can we go see her?" Anexandra added.

"I'll be quiet," Andromeda offered.

Albus couldn't help but smile slightly at Andromeda's words. Then he nodded. "If you would all like to see her," he said. "I'm sure she'd be happy to see you, though I am not sure if she is awake yet."

The Dumbledores all stood, Mariska a little slower than the rest. Then they all started making their way to the Hospital Wing in silence. At some point, however, Anexandra said, "Andromeda, did you kill Eliana while we weren't looking?"

Everyone stopped then and turned back to the three quadruplets who stood in the back of the group of Dumbledores. Andromeda noticed them all staring at her and she raised an eyebrow. "What?" she said. "I didn't do anything, she just disappeared."

"Ugh, how typical of her," Callisto muttered.

"Where'd she go?" Poseidon asked.

"Where else?" Anexandra said. "Probably to go see _Draco_."

Ororo frowned. "Malfoy?"

Anexandra nodded in response.

Albus sighed, "Well, it's her choice. Come along; let's go see your mother."

Then he spun around and continued up the stairs and straight into the Hospital Wing. The rest of the Dumbledores hesitated before going to stand outside the doors. They didn't go in right away though, instead agreeing to allow their father a moment alone with their mother.

When Albus stepped into the Hospital Wing he was happy to see that Minerva was indeed awake. She looked horribly tired and pale though, and it made his heart break, but he continued to walk quickly across the room. She noticed that someone was approaching her and she turned to Albus, a small smile spreading across her face.

"I had wondered where you were," Minerva whispered, seemingly too weak to even speak properly and she cleared her throat painfully before attempting to sit up.

"Now, now, my dear," Albus said, putting a hand on her shoulder and attempting to gently push her back down. "You need your rest."

"Albus," Minerva said in an irritated tone, reaching up to push his hand off of her shoulder. "I can at least sit up."

Albus sighed and allowed Minerva to sit up, propping up her pillows for her so she could sit back. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before murmuring, "I'm sorry I left. It was not my intention to leave your side, but I had to explain things to the children. In fact they're outside right now and they're anxious to see you."

"They're all out there?" Minerva asked a bit incredulously. "But I thought they were mostly all busy today."

Albus gave Minerva a small smile as he brushed a few errant strands of hair behind her ear. "Well they moved their schedules around for you." Albus frowned. "Well, most of them did."

Minerva frowned as well. "What? Who? What's wrong? Why do you look upset? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine my dear," Albus assured her as he took a seat next to her on her bed. He looked at her pale face and he put a hand on her cold, pale hand and the thought occurred to him that everything was far from fine. "It's just Eliana. I don't know why she chose not to be here. She did not even tell us she wasn't coming, but do not worry yourself my dear, she probably just needs some time alone. I'm sure she'll come see you eventually."

Minerva didn't seem convinced and slightly disappointed, but she nodded and gripped Albus's hand. "Then where are the others?" she asked a bit impatiently.

"Just outside I believe," Albus answered, waving his hand so that the door to the Hospital Wing flung open to reveal the fourteen Dumbledores present. "Come in children, before your mother becomes restless."

The Dumbledore children seemed to hesitate before stepping into the Hospital Wing. It was never a good thing when they were all in the Hospital Wing together and they really didn't like that they had to see their mother in this way, as they had all noticed how pale and ill she looked. It was unsettling. Minerva was always the strong one in the Dumbledore home. She was the one that kept them all in place even though half of them didn't live in the same home as her they still remembered their mother's words of admonishment anytime they came close to making bad decisions. They could scarcely imagine what it would be like without her and, though they had seen her broken before, it wasn't like this.

"It's not contagious," Minerva said weakly when the children continued to slowly inch towards her.

"You know we're not like that mum," Althea said quietly. "It's just…" she trailed off, knowing that if she continued her thoughts she might very well be overwhelmed. She was normally quite good with keeping her emotions in check, but she was still overly emotional when it came to her family.

"I am perfectly fine, as I hope your father has assured you," Minerva insisted, though her drooping eye-lids suggested otherwise.

"Oh, Mum," Althea sighed, collapsing into a chair next to her mother's bed and reaching out to take one of Minerva's hands into her own. "Who could have done this to you?"

"Well whoever it was," Mariska said, clenching her fists and grinding her teeth, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm going to kill them."

"Shh, be calm," Mercury whispered in Mariska's ear, squeezing her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"You know," Minerva said, breaking the awkward silence that had come about. "You all really shouldn't be here. You have work after all, and Mariska you look dead on your feet, when was the last time you slept?"

"Don't worry about me," Mariska said, waving her hand dismissively.

"We're here for you," Apollo added. "Our jobs can wait."

"You're more important," Poseidon agreed.

Minerva rolled her eyes and said, "Come now children, you need your jobs."

"But we need you as well," Isadora said. "And we hardly ever take time off, so they'll understand."

"No one would be foolish enough to fire the Dumbledores anyway," Mercury said, smiling slightly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm not normally one to boast," Godric said. "But I must agree with Mercury. They couldn't afford to fire us."

"I always wondered why it was the term, 'fired,'" Callisto said, sitting down at the foot of Minerva's bed.

"Only you would question it," Anexandra smirked as she sat down next to Callisto.

"Nu-uh," Callisto protested. "Andromeda did too."

"Well I seem to remember a similar conversation with Anexandra," Andromeda retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"I am appalled!" Anexandra exclaimed.

"You should be," Andromeda said.

Anexandra and Callisto exchanged a glance, raising an eyebrow and saying, "Huh?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Nothing."

"Honestly, can you three ever have a civil conversation with one another?" Minerva said.

This time Andromeda looked confused as well and the three repeated, "Huh?"

Minerva rolled her eyes this time and Albus chuckled, though the twinkle and his eye still had yet to return.

"So," Poseidon started, changing the subject. "Another baby, eh?"

"Ah, yes, the interesting part," Mariska said as she rubbed her hands together and took a seat on the bed next to her mother's.

Minerva raised an eyebrow and eyed her daughter suspiciously as she asked, "Interesting in what way?"

"Well we get to help with names of course," Mercury answered, taking a seat next to Mariska.

As Minerva rolled her eyes her children and grandchild smiled mischievously. Althea sat up straighter in her chair at Minerva's bedside, Apollo sat down on the arm of his twin sister's chair, Isadora and Ororo only smiled half-heartedly - as they were still far too worried about their mother - and sat down on the bed with Mercury and Mariska, Poseidon took a seat next to his father on Minerva's bed, Andromeda plopped down on Minerva's bed beside Anexandra and Callisto and the three started whispering to each other, and Pleis and Perseus began whispering to each other and Aurora.

"Do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?" Apollo asked.

Minerva shook her head and sighed, "No, we do not."

"Ah, good, more to work with," Mariska said enthusiastically.

"Or I could try and find out if it's a boy or a girl," Althea suggested.

"Aw, Althea," Mariska whined.

Albus and Minerva looked to each other. Neither had really been concerned about whether it was a girl or a boy and they had never waited to find out on the day of the baby's birth. A few days earlier they had spoken about waiting to find out, seeing as this could very well be the last child they had…not that that was a guarantee though. The two wordlessly exchanged thoughts and came to the same conclusion before turning back to their children.

"Actually," Albus said. "Your mother and I have decided to wait until the baby is born to find out whether it is a boy or girl."

"What?" Anexandra suddenly exclaimed and everyone turned, startled, to look at her. "I can't wait that long to find out! The suspense will kill me!"

Minerva couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and she had put a hand over her mouth to sustain her laughter as Anexandra flopped back onto the bed, putting her hands over her face and wailing, "Why must you torture me so?"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow and said, "Being a bit dramatic there don't you think?"

"No, she's not," Callisto mumbled as her bottom lip jutted out and she folded her arms across her chest as if pouting.

Albus chuckled and Mariska said, "So anyway, names, names, we must think of names! And I want you to take my input seriously this time. You never let me help name my younger siblings."

"That's because you always pick out the most horrid names," Mercury laughed.

Mariska narrowed her eyes at her twin and said, "So you think my children's names are horrid?"

"No," said Mercury, shaking his head. "But somehow you came up with good names for them, but not for your younger siblings."

"I think she just wants her sibling to have the most complicated names on Earth," Althea suggested.

"Yeah," Apollo agreed. "I mean, who names a child Giovannetta?"

Mariska rolled her eyes. "It was a _suggestion_. I didn't say it was a good idea."

"So you're suggesting terrible names for your younger siblings?" Poseidon questioned.

"No, but if the name is terrible to me, it could not be terrible to mum and dad, and therefore the name would grow on me, seeing as it would be my siblings name."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Ororo smirked.

"Well of course you couldn't comprehend such a thing," Isadora joked.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute," Anexandra suddenly said. "Back to the complicated names. I think I would be the one to win for most complicated name."

"You?" Andromeda said incredulously. "What about me?"

"Andromeda is nothing compared to Anexandra," Callisto put in.

"How would you know about complicated names?" Perseus chuckled. "You have one of the easiest names."

"And _I _have the most complicated," Pleis added.

Everyone was silent for a moment and then they all nodded and murmured agreements. Pleisthenes was a pretty long name.

"Are you all done criticizing your names I spent months thinking of?" Minerva asked, narrowing her eyes at her children.

"Come on, Mum," Godric said. "You know we all love our names."

"Can we get back to thinking of new ones!" Mariska exclaimed impatiently.

Albus chuckled at his thirty-nine year old daughter's enthusiasm and nodded as he said, "Yes, I suppose we can discuss some names." And then it began.

"Margaret!"

"Magdolina!"

"Snow!"

"Ian!"

"Ellis!"

"Ellen!"

"Jeremy!"

"Aislinn!"

"Perry!"

"Optimus!"

"Lucifer!"

Everyone suddenly stopped and turned to stare wide-eyed at Anexandra, who raised an eyebrow and started, "Wha-" she stopped and slapped a hand to her mouth. Then she smiled sheepishly and said, "Oh, right, that's bad…"

Minerva smirked tiredly as she laid her head on Albus's shoulder, no longer able to keep her eyes open. Albus noticed and said, "Well children I believe we should allow your mother some rest."

"I'm fine," Minerva mumbled, but she didn't protest as Albus laid her back against the pillows and stroked her cheek. The children all kissed their mother's forehead and whispered their goodbyes and promises to come see her before they left. By the time all fourteen of the Dumbledores had slipped out of the Hospital Wing, Minerva had fallen asleep and Albus stayed where he sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her stomach and stroking her cheek while the children walked through the deserted corridors and back to Albus and Minerva's rooms.


	29. The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened

**Chapter 29-The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened**

The day after the events at breakfast, Minerva insisted she be allowed to return to her classes. Albus and Poppy reluctantly agreed at first, but Minerva hadn't been out of the Hospital Wing for longer than an hour when she came down with a fever and Albus decided she was going right back to the Hospital Wing.

"But Albus," she practically whined after she had pulled her face away from the toilet. The morning sickness had most definitely gotten worse.

"No but's, Minerva," Albus said firmly. "You are ill and I refuse to allow you to go to your classes. Ororo will fill in for you."

"But do I have to go to the Hospital Wing _again_?" Minerva complained in a very un-Minerva like way. "Poppy gave us the potions to help with a fever I shouldn't have to-" She suddenly stopped and turned her head back to the toilet as her stomach lurched once more.

Albus dutifully pulled back her long hair, wiping sweat from her forehead and rubbing her back all at once. He really didn't want to take her back to the Hospital Wing, for the simple fact that he hated seeing her lying in that crisp, white bed, looking miserable. He would prefer for her to at least stay in their own bed so that he could check up on her, but still get his work done, as it had already piled up from ignoring it all the day before. He was worried though, that if he let Minerva stay in their bedroom something bad would happen, something that could be avoided if she were to stay in the Hospital Wing. Still, he couldn't bear to make her stay in the Hospital Wing again, nor could he stand it, and so he decided he would just have to floo Poppy and make sure Minerva would be alright to stay in her own bed.

So after Albus had gotten Minerva comfortable in bed, he spoke with Poppy, who assured him that the fever was merely the beginning of the side affects of taking the antidote, and that as long as Minerva stayed in bed, took her potions, and ate her meals she would be fine to stay where she was. However if something else were to happen then Albus was to floo Poppy right away.

Luckily, nothing else came about and by the next day the fever had subsided. The morning sickness was still relentless and Minerva found herself falling asleep earlier than normal, but it was nothing she couldn't handle, and so she was able to go about her daily routine, for the most part. Albus worried over her constantly, but she actually found that she didn't mind. At least she wasn't alone in this. And there was no way she would be alone when she had the family that she did.

* * *

Though Harry had never quite considered the Dursleys his family, he found that he could never again say he didn't have a family. Of course, he didn't have blood relatives, but he had the next best thing. While the Weasleys had practically taken him in themselves, he came to find that even whilst at Hogwarts he had eight more 'siblings.' Hermione had been one of his closest friends since the troll incident in their first year. His friendship with Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda had been a bit shaky at first, but now he could hardly even imagine not being friends with them. Then, with the beginning of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the three quadruplets' second year came Pleisthenes, Perseus, Aurora, and Io. The four first years hadn't started out as Harry's close friends, but they had spoken quite often, seeing as they were all in Gryffindor and most were siblings of his friends, and so now he couldn't imagine life without them. The eleven of them were like one big, strange family, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Now Callisto, Andromeda, Perseus, Pleis, Io, Aurora, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the stands of the Quidditch stadium, talking and eating some breakfast they had brought with them from the Great Hall, while Harry and Anexandra began their Quidditch practice. Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda had become Chasers for their house teams, and Oliver Wood had woken the Gryffindors early to go over a new training program he had come up with. He had spoken for over an hour, and so the Gryffindor team was only just now mounting their brooms. Because of this Anexandra had missed breakfast _and_ lost out on precious sleep, so she was slightly irritated.

Just as she kicked off the ground she heard Andromeda shout, "Aren't you done yet?"

Anexandra replied, "We have yet to even begin." Then Anexandra spotted Andromeda raising a donut to her mouth, and she sped over to her sister, wrenching the donut from her grasp and flying off into the air with it.

Andromeda jumped to her feet and shrieked, "Anexandra!" pointing at Anexandra menacingly, which she merely smirked at.

As Anexandra flew higher up into the air with Fred, George, and Harry, she quickly began devouring the donut she had stolen from Andromeda. But then she heard a strange clicking noise and she turned, furrowing her brow as Fred asked, "What's that clicking noise?"

Anexandra scanned her eyes over the stadium, stopping when she noticed Colin Creevey sitting in one of the highest seats and taking multiple pictures, the sound being magnified in the almost deserted stadium.

"Look this way, Anexandra!" cried Colin shrilly. "This way, Harry!"

"Who's that?" Fred asked as Anexandra rolled her eyes.

"No idea," Anexandra heard Harry lie.

"Come on now, Harry," Anexandra sighed. "You know exactly who that is."

Colin Creevey, a first year Gryffindor, had become obsessed with Harry and the Dumbledores, much to their annoyance.

That was when Wood flew up to Fred, George, Harry, and Anexandra, frowning as he asked, "What's going on? Why's that first year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy trying to find out about our new training program."

"Trust me, Oliver," Anexandra said. "He's not a Slytherin spy."

"He's in Gryffindor," Harry added.

"Besides," George said. "The Slytherins don't need a spy."

"What makes you say that?" Wood said a bit testily.

"Because they're here in person," George answered as he pointed down at the field.

Anexandra spun around to see several people walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands and their green robes billowing. Anexandra noticed a blonde boy and a girl with long black hair in the middle of the group, and she was quite sure she knew who they were.

As she shot towards the ground she heard Wood exclaim, "I don't believe it! I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!" Then Anexandra dismounted from her broom, looking back to see Wood, Fred, George, and Harry doing the same as Wood bellowed, "Flint!" at the Slytherin captain. "This is our practice time! You can clear off now!"

Anexandra glanced at Marcus Flint once, already aware that he was quite large with a face Andromeda had said, 'Only a mother could love.' But Anexandra was just searching the group of Slytherins for Draco and Eliana with little success, seeing as the large males of the team were standing shoulder to shoulder and Anexandra was just a small girl compared to them. She wondered how her sister had even made the team, as the Slytherin team was all males.

Flint's lips turned up in to what could only be considered a smirk as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

"But I booked the field!" Wood shouted in outrage. "I booked it!"

"But I've got a specially signed note," Flint retorted. "From Professor Snape." He pulled a piece of parchment from his robe pocket and unrolled it, reading off, "'_I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker and Chaser.'_"

"You've got a new Seeker?" Wood said distractedly. "_And_ a new Chaser? Where?"

Anexandra knew who they were before the two of them stepped out from behind the five large Slytherins. Draco, looking as satisfied as ever with a smirk on his face, had one arm over Eliana's shoulders, and Anexandra had the intense urge to slap the smug look right off Eliana's face.

"Eliana," Anexandra said, narrowing her eyes, her lips curling in disgust. "I should have known."

"Anexandra," Eliana said simply, a huge, fake smile plastered onto her face. "Yes, you should have known I was going to make the team. I always was better than you when we played Quidditch. I suppose it's fortunate for you that the Gryffindor team has such low standards."

Draco and a few other Slytherins laughed at this, but Anexandra didn't notice as she raised an eyebrow. "You think _you_ were better at Quidditch?" Anexandra laughed humorlessly. "Still living in a dream world I see."

The smile on Eliana's face flickered, but she said nothing, and suddenly Fred spoke. "Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred asked, staring at Draco with a look of contempt.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," Flint said, he and the entire Slytherin team grinning widely. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

Anexandra watched as the seven Slytherins held out their broomsticks. That was when she realized they were black, shining, Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones.

Anexandra grinded her teeth as Flint said, "Very latest model. Only came out last month. I believe it outstrips the old-"

"Yes, yes, we know," Anexandra interrupted. "We don't need your description, _Marcus_."

Flint's smile twisted into a scowl and he took a step closer to Anexandra, glaring as he towered over her. "You should watch your mouth, Dumbledore."

Anexandra put her hands on her hips and took a step back, smirking as she looked straight into Flint's furious eyes. "Perhaps you should watch _yourself_."

"I'm not afraid of the twelve year old daughter of two-"

Anexandra interrupted by suddenly whipping out her wand and pressing it against the bottom of Flint's chin. "Finish that sentence," she hissed. "I dare you."

Flint merely smirked as the Slytherins drew their wands. The Gryffindors began pulling out their wands as Flint's eyes flickered to something above Anexandra's head and he said, "Oh look. A field invasion."

Anexandra didn't turn around, her unwavering glare fixed on Flint's face, but she knew Callisto, Andromeda, Pleis, Perseus, Io, Aurora, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were making their way across the field to see why the Slytherins were there.

"What's going on?" Ron asked Harry.

"Is there a problem here?" Pleis said, glaring furiously at the Slytherins that were pointing their wands at his sister.

"And what's _he_ doing here?" Perseus said, glaring at Draco and stepping in front of Aurora and Io protectively.

"And _you_," Andromeda practically growled at Eliana.

"_I'm_ the new Slytherin Seeker, Dumbledore," Draco said smugly. "And Eliana is the new Chaser. Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Ron's jaw dropped and he stared incredulously, not even noticing Flint push Anexandra's wand away, only to have Pleis's replace Anexandra's at Flint's throat.

"Good aren't they?" Draco continued, oblivious to the tense stare down going on between Gryffindor and Slytherin. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter, lowering their wands and taking a step back from the angry looking Dumbledores who continued to glare at them.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in," Callisto retorted icily.

"_They _got in on pure talent," Hermione added.

Draco's smirk flickered. "No one asked your opinions," he spat. "You're just a filthy little Mudblood and the daughter of two old fools."

There was an instant uproar at this as multiple things happened at once. Flint had to dive in front of Draco to stop Fred and George from jumping on him, but it didn't stop Anexandra, and she wrapped her hand around Draco's throat, knowing that if she raised her wand she'd probably kill him. Pleis and Perseus dove at Draco, but ran straight into a large Slytherin Beater, who they then began punching when he pushed them to the ground. Andromeda let out a shrill shriek as she and Aurora lunged at Draco, only to end up fighting Eliana when she had attempted to pull Anexandra off of Draco. Callisto shrieked, "_How dare you!_" and lunged at Draco as Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulling out his wand and shouting, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!"

Anexandra then punched Draco in the face, blood spraying from his nose. Callisto kneed him in the stomach and, as he doubled over clutching his ribs, she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back up, leaving his chest exposed to Ron, who pointed his wand at Draco.

There was a loud bang that echoed throughout the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him flying backwards to slam into the ground.

"Ron!" Callisto exclaimed, rushing over to him and falling to her knees at his side.

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead his stomach seemed to lurch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth and onto his lap. The Gryffindors somehow managed to pull the Dumbledores away from the Slytherins, who immediately doubled over with laughter as Ron continued to cough up slugs. The Gryffindors and the Dumbledores then crowded around Ron, exchanging glances, as no one was really sure what to do.

Anexandra, who grimaced every time a slug dropped from Ron's mouth, stepped forward bravely and said, "Come on, we'll take him to Rubeus."

"You mean Hagrid?" Harry asked confusedly.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, Rubeus Hagrid."

"You call him Rubeus?" Hermione asked.

"Well of course!" Callisto exclaimed, stepping forward and grabbing one of Ron's arms, pulling him to his feet and holding him at arms length as he belched up another three slugs.

Harry took Ron's other arm and Anexandra led the way to Hagrid's, Andromeda, Callisto, Ron, Harry, and Hermione following behind. The six of them walked quickly, Ron burping up slugs along the way, until finally they were within twenty feet of Hagrid's cabin. The door to his cabin was suddenly flung open, but instead of Hagrid, Gilderoy Lockhart stepped out in flashy mauve robes. Anexandra heard Harry behind her attempting to make everyone hide behind a bush, but she kept walking, and Callisto and Andromeda continued to follow Anexandra, Callisto pulling Ron along with her, and so Harry reluctantly followed Ron and the girls.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help you know where I-"

"Get out of here, Lockhart!" Anexandra shouted when she reached him.

When Lockhart heard Anexandra's voice he jumped and squealed, spinning around to stare wide-eyed at the three quadruplets. His face paled and he started stammering apologies before sprinting back towards the castle.

Anexandra smirked and continued on to Hagrid's front door. Hagrid himself stepped out then, looking irritated and confused, but when he saw the six children standing at his door he smiled, his expression brightening.

"Ruby!" Andromeda exclaimed, extending her arms and jumping at Hagrid, who chuckled and hugged Andromeda, momentarily lifting her off her feet.

"Hey there, Rubeus," Anexandra smiled. "It's been too long."

"That it has," Hagrid agreed, patting Anexandra on the back, which Harry was surprised to see didn't send her flying into Hagrid's door frame. "An' how're you, Callisto?"

"Quite well actually," Callisto replied, smiling up at Hagrid.

Hagrid turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione then. "Bin' wonderin' when you'd come ter see me, come in, come in, all of yeh."

Callisto and Harry supported Ron over the threshold, and then lowered him into a chair in Hagrid's cabin. Anexandra quickly began to explain what had happened to Ron, leaving out most of the details.

"Better out than in," Hagrid said when Anexandra had finished, sitting a large copper basin in front of Ron. "Get 'em all up, Ron."

"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," Callisto said, patting Ron on the back as he bent over the basin. "That's a difficult spell to work, let alone with a broken wand."

As Hagrid began making tea for everyone, he turned to Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda and asked, "So how's yer mum? She's bin lookin' pale."

Anexandra sighed. "Pale seems to be the only color of her complexion as of late. Dad assures us she's been doing well, but it's not as if they'd tell us if something was wrong anyway."

"Well she must not be too ill," Andromeda muttered. "As much homework as she still manages to give us."

"Oh, Andromeda, do you ever think about anyone but yourself?" Callisto said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't answer that question, Andromeda," Anexandra said quickly.

Andromeda shrugged and Harry decided to change the subject as he asked Hagrid, "What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?"

"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well," Hagrid growled, slamming the teapot onto the table. "Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true I'll eat my kettle."

"Why would you do that?" Andromeda said incredulously.

Hagrid didn't answer and Hermione, seemingly a bit offended by Hagrid's words, said in an odd voice, "I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job-"

Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto snorted at this and Hagrid said, "He was the _on'y_ man for the job. An' I mean the _on'y _one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now." Hagrid offered the children treacle fudge while Ron continued to cough into the basin. "So tell me," Hagrid said, jerking his head at Ron. "Who was he tryin' ter curse?"

"Draco Malfoy," Anexandra practically growled. "He doesn't seem to know when to keep his mouth shut. I swear he's lucky he's still alive."

"Now, Anexandra," Hagrid chided. "You shouldn't be sayin' stuff like that. You could get yerself in ter trouble that way."

"He deserves it," Anexandra mumbled, folding her arms across her chest. "He called Mum and Dad old fools and Hermione a Mudblood."

"He didn'!" Hagrid shouted in outrage, rising to his feet and practically knocking the table on top of the children.

"He did," Callisto confirmed, helping her sisters push the table back down. "And he better hope I don't find him alone in a dark alley."

Anexandra couldn't help but laugh at her sisters' words, as it was a bit unusual. Not that Callisto didn't get angry at people, but she usually kept it to herself, instead choosing to be the level headed one of the quadruplets. So for some reason it always amused Anexandra when Callisto threatened people.

"What's so funny?" Callisto asked a bit irritably.

Anexandra shook her head. "Nothing, but," her expression turned serious again. "I do agree. Especially now that he's turned Eliana against us."

"She's still friends with him?" Hagrid asked, frowning as he sat back down in his seat. "Even after what he said that about yer mum an' da'?"

Anexandra nodded. "I don't know what her problem is. He's brain-washed her."

"This has been happening for a while now though," Callisto said. "I suppose we haven't exactly helped the matter-"

"Hey," Andromeda interrupted. "Eliana's insanity is not our fault."

"Maybe if we told Mum and Dad," Callisto suggested. "I don't think they really know what's going on."

"This is Mum and Dad we're talking about," Anexandra said. "They know everything, but even if they don't this isn't the time to tell them. Maybe when Mum and the baby are alright then we can talk about it."

"True," Callisto sighed. "Well, anyway, back to the topic at hand-"

"So, what is a Mudblood anyway?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure exactly what a Mudblood is either," Hermione said hesitantly. "I could tell it was really rude of course-"

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," Ron said in strained voice as he brought his head up from the basin looking pale and sweaty. "It's a really foul name for someone who is muggle-born."

"Basically," Callisto continued as Ron leaned back over the basin. "There are some wizards, like the Malfoys, who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood."

"But everyone knows it doesn't make a difference," Anexandra added. "Neville Longbottom's a pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron up right."

"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can't do," Hagrid said, causing Hermione to blush furiously.

"I just don't understand why other pure-bloods think they're better than muggle-borns though," Andromeda said. "I mean, they don't even have half the power our family does, but you don't see us mistreating muggle-borns."

Anexandra chuckled slightly as Callisto sighed, "Oh, Andromeda."

"Well I don' blame yeh fer tryin' ter curse him, Ron," Hagrid said. "Bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter the school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble."

Anexandra snorted and leaned back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest as she said, "I'd like to see him march up here and complain about the bloody nose I gave his son."

"Yeh did wha' now?" Hagrid said incredulously.

Anexandra shrugged. "I just punched him in the face. He deserved a lot more than that."

Hagrid shook his head. "You can't go punchin' people in the face though, whether they deserve it or not. Yeh could get in ter trouble fer that, an' you'd be addin' stress to yer mum."

"Actually," Andromeda said, a smirk on her face. "Mum wants nothing more than to kill Lucius Malfoy at the moment after what happened in Flourish and Blotts, so I doubt it would add stress. In fact it would probably be a stress _reliever_."

"Draco isn't going to admit that I punched him anyway," Anexandra said. "He's too proud. To admit that a Dumbledore hit him in the face would be to admit that he's a wimp."

"And a cry baby," Callisto added bitterly.

"I agree," Harry muttered.

Hagrid seemed completely shocked, that the six children he knew so well were speaking so terribly about a human being. But then again, this was Draco Malfoy. Shaking his head, Hagrid stood and directed the children out to his garden to show them his overly large pumpkins he was growing for the Halloween feast.

* * *

No one ever mentioned the fight that had broken out that day on the Quidditch field again, and soon enough Halloween had come. Anexandra, Callisto, Andromeda, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had promised to go to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party. Unfortunately this meant that they would be missing most of the Halloween feast in the Great Hall, so they weren't in the happiest of moods, but they didn't want to hurt Nick's feelings.

Minerva wasn't in much higher of spirits, as she was sure all the candy and pumpkins in the Great Hall was going to make her sick, as pumpkin's reminded her far too much of the pumpkin juice that had poisoned her – Albus himself had actually banned all pumpkin juice from Hogwarts – and some candy made her nauseous ever since said pumpkin juice had poisoned her. Not to mention she had felt awful ever since she had dragged herself out of bed that morning. Dealing with the poison and the strain of her magic hadn't gotten easier as she had hoped, but rather, she wasn't sure how she was going to make it through the next seven months like this.

Still, she went about her day as usual, making sure that no one noticed how tired she was, especially Albus, who would make her go straight to bed, which obviously did nothing since she had slept for twelve hours the night before. She kept herself awake through all of her classes, which wasn't too hard, considering the fact that her students had all decided to be extremely loud that day and were giving her a headache, which, in turn, had made her shout at them, though they kept insisting they were talking as quietly as they could.

However, the problem came when she had her free period before dinner. She had sat down into the chair behind her desk, grimacing and shifting uncomfortably at how much it hurt her back. She waved her wand, making the chair more comfortable, which made her head spin. She sighed, resting her elbow on the top of her desk and holding her hand to her forehead, hoping the dizziness would fade. She really didn't want to have to run to the bathroom again. Fortunately, the room stopped spinning and she was able to sit up, sucking in a breath and picking up her quill. She pulled the second year essays towards her to grade and looked down at the paper on top.

As soon as Minerva read the first line, she rolled her eyes at the words; _'A Transfiguration Essay by your lovely daughter Anexandra Dumbledore, who thinks you're the most beautiful woman in the world and wants to be just like you.'_

Knowing Andromeda and Callisto's essays probably started out much the same, and were no doubt right under Anexandra's, Minerva picked Anexandra's essay up and looked down at the next essay, which began; _'A Transfiguration Essay from your wonderful daughter Callisto Dumbledore, who loves your teaching skills and knows how much you love to give her an Outstanding on her essays.'_

Minerva shook her head and lifted Callisto's essay up as well to read the one below that, which said, _'A Transfiguration Paper from your gorgeous, funny, smart, favorite daughter Andromeda Dumbledore, who will tell Dad if you give her a Troll on this.'_

Minerva smirked this time and set Callisto and Anexandra's papers back onto the top of the pile to begin grading Anexandra's essay. Unfortunately, the students' essays only got more boring as Minerva went through the pile, and she was dreadfully tired and had made the mistake of making her chair too comfortable. Her eye-lids began to droop and her head suddenly seemed to weigh a hundred pounds. This was one of the parts of the poison antidote that she hated the most. She had almost no control over when she would fall asleep, and as soon as her head fell forward to land on top of the pile of essays before her, she instantly fell asleep.

Almost thirty minutes later, Albus was sitting in his seat in the Great Hall, fidgeting worriedly and staring at the door, waiting for Minerva to walk in and tell him that she had lost track of time while grading essays. It wouldn't be an uncommon occurrence for her to be five minutes late, as she seemed to be losing track of time as of late. It's not that she had memory loss from the antidote, but she seemed to be moving a bit slower, which Poppy claimed was normal. However, because of Minerva's constant illness, Albus had preferred to meet her at her classroom and escort her to lunch and dinner, as well as escort her to her class after breakfast every morning. But of course, Minerva was not fond of this, and insisted that Albus stop worrying over whether or not she could walk. Normally he would have just ignored her, but Poppy had made it clear that Minerva was to be under as little amount of stress as possible, and so Albus had reluctantly stopped attempting to follow her everywhere. So far she had seemed perfectly fine, but as Albus looked at his watch with the planets, he noticed that Minerva was now fifteen minutes late, and he wasn't going to wait anymore, whether she didn't like him worrying over her or not.

So Albus stood, sweeping out of the Great Hall in a flash of purple robes, not noticing that everyone had momentarily forgotten about the Halloween feast to watch their Headmaster rush out of the room, no doubt to go find their Transfiguration professor, who everyone realized had not entered the Great Hall yet that evening. After exchanging glances and murmuring their hopes that she was okay, the students and staff attempted to continue on with their feast.

Albus himself practically sprinted down the corridors towards Minerva's classroom, hoping that she was just sitting behind her desk grading papers. However, that was not the sight that met his eyes when he burst into the Transfiguration classroom. Minerva was, indeed, sitting behind her desk, but her head was lying on top of a pile of parchments, her mouth open slightly and her eyes closed. Fearing the worst, Albus rushed over to his wife, checking her pulse and feeling her forehead to see if she had a fever. All seemed well, and so he gently shook her shoulder, whispering her name and stroking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Half a minute later, Minerva's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Albus with sleepy green eyes. Albus gave her a small smile and murmured, "Minerva, my dear, are you alright?"

"Albus?" Minerva said groggily, sitting up slowly and looking around. "What time is it?"

"It is time for dinner," Albus answered. "And you, my love, are late."

"Oh," Minerva said, still seeming a bit confused as she rubbed her forehead and frowned down at the sheets of parchment on her desk.

"Does your head hurt?" Albus asked worriedly, rubbing Minerva's back.

Suddenly Minerva jumped, eyes widening as she exclaimed, "Oh! The Halloween Feast!" She looked up at Albus. "How late am I?"

"Only about twenty minutes," Albus replied. "It's alright, Minerva. We can have dinner in our rooms if you'd prefer-"

"No, no, it's alright," Minerva insisted, rising to her feet and smoothing down her hair. "I was just a bit tired is all. I made my chair too comfortable."

Minerva smiled slightly at Albus, but it did nothing to comfort him. "Are you sure you're alright? You slept for twelve hours last night and you're already tired again…"

"Really, Albus, I assure you I'm fine. Poppy said I would be tired more often, that's all it is."

Albus still didn't seem to be satisfied, but he didn't want to anger Minerva, and so he nodded, stepping forward and wrapping his arms about her waist, pulling her close in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Come on, dear," Minerva said after a moment, kissing him on the cheek and taking his hand. "I'm already late for the feast as it is."

Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily as he pulled her back to him, momentarily surprising her by practically lifting her off her feet and pressing his lips to hers. Minerva smiled against Albus's lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with as much passion as she could muster in her tired state. Then Albus sat her back down on her feet, their arms still wrapped around each other as they smiled contentedly at one another. Albus brought a hand up to stroke Minerva's cheek, leaning in close and whispering, "I love you so very much, my dear, as well as the child within you. I worry about you both is all."  
Minerva sighed softly, her breath tickling Albus's face as she brought her hand up to stroke his cheek. "I know," she breathed. "But there is no need for you to continue to worry about me. You know I would never do anything to endanger our child's life."

"I know," Albus whispered, gently pressing his lips to Minerva's forehead and closing his eyes, his arms tightening around her waist.

Minerva sucked in a breath, her eyes fluttering closed and her arms sliding from Albus's shoulders, to his chest, and then wrapping around his waist. She began to feel tired again and she had the feeling that if she stayed in Albus's arms for a moment longer she would likely fall asleep once more. Fortunately, that didn't happen, and the two just stood, wrapped in each others arms, though for how long, neither of them knew. Eventually they pulled apart, murmuring about getting back to the Great Hall, and they began what, to Minerva, seemed far too long of a walk. By the time they had gotten halfway towards the Great Hall she already felt like lying down right there in the middle of the corridor to press her face against the cold, stone floor and give her aching muscles a rest. Even the hand that grasped Albus's felt like led and she unconsciously gripped his hand tightly, repeatedly, causing him to turn worried blue eyes on her.

"Minerva," Albus began, stopping her in the middle of the corridor, his arm slipping around her waist once more. "In all likelihood the feast has already ended and we may as well return to our rooms so that you can at least sit down and eat something…"

Albus suddenly trailed off as he heard a commotion around the corner. He frowned, furrowing his brow and turning to stare at the end of the corridor, as did Minerva. They heard a voice say something like, "Enemies," and "Beware," and then, "Next Mudbloods." Then what sounded like Argus Filch shouting something incoherent. The two exchanged confused glances before rushing off down the corridor, sliding around the corner and hardly containing a gasp at the sight that met their eyes.

Groups of students, no doubt having just come from the Halloween feast in the Great Hall, were crowded at each end of the corridor, leaving open a space in the middle where, on the wall, in bold, blood red letters were the words, THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. Below that, hanging from a torch bracket, was Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Also in the space in the middle stood Anexandra, Callisto, Andromeda, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Filch. The Dumbledores and Filch looked furious, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione just seemed shocked and had no idea what to make of the situation. Filch was shouting at the six children, something about killing his cat, and the three Dumbledores were trying to tell him to, 'shut up and listen.'

"You've killed my cat!" Filch continued to screech. "I'll kill you! I'll-"

"_Argus!_" Minerva and Albus shouted simultaneously, and his ranting stopped momentarily.

Minerva, completely forgetting about the pain and tiredness that had overwhelmed her so early in the evening, followed Albus over to the torch bracket, helping him to detach Mrs. Norris and then turning to the children and Filch, saying, "Come with us girls, Argus, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger."

"My office is nearest, Headmaster," Lockhart addressed Albus, stepping forward eagerly. "Just upstairs, please, feel free."

Minerva inwardly groaned, but Albus inclined his head and said, "Thank you, Gilderoy."

The sea of students then parted to allow the group through and they made their way to Lockhart's office. Minerva, though ready to collapse into a chair, was now wide awake. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her blood seemed to have run cold as her breathing became ragged. Whether it was the effects of the antidote, or the fear, or the mixture of the two she could not say, but either way she knew she needed to calm herself down. And yet, that seemed completely impossible. She remembered the last time the Chamber had been opened. She had been a student herself, and another student had been killed. If the Chamber was open again, that meant the students were in danger, her children were in danger, and Voldemort had somehow managed to return. She knew it had to have been him who had opened it the first time. There was no doubt in her mind, but it did nothing to calm her nerves.

The group eventually reached Lockhart's classroom and Albus laid Mrs. Norris onto Lockhart's desk. He and Minerva bent over the cat and began examining her, whilst Lockhart spoke incessantly. "It was definitely a curse that killed her," he said, and Minerva could hear her daughters grinding their teeth behind her. "Probably the Transmogrifian Torture. I've seen it used many times. So unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that could have saved her."

"Could you please stop speaking," Callisto muttered, but Lockhart seemed to take no notice, not even seeming to realize that Filch had burst into tears, sobbing into his hands as he collapsed into a chair.

"I remember something very similar in-"

Lockhart had attempted to speak again, but Anexandra cut him off by saying, "Do you _ever_ shut-_up_?"

Lockhart seemed to begin trembling, his mouth snapping closed and his teeth clicking together, but he didn't even look Anexandra's way. Minerva gave Anexandra a look, but her lips twitched as she fought hard to keep a smile off her face.

Then Albus and Minerva stood up straight, and Albus said, "She is not dead, Argus."

"N-not dead?" Filch stammered. "But…but why is she all…frozen?"

"She has been petrified," Minerva answered. "But how I can not say."

"Ah!" Lockhart exclaimed. "I thought-"

Again Lockhart was cut off, this time by Andromeda, who seethed, "_Shut it_."

"Andromeda Dumbledore!" Minerva scolded. "You do not speak to a professor in such a manner."

Andromeda folded her arms across her chest, scowling and looking around at everyone who was now staring at her, but the quick wink Albus and Minerva both gave Andromeda didn't go unnoticed by the Dumbledore children present.

"What about Mrs. Norris?" Filch suddenly exclaimed. He pointed at Harry. "He did it, he did it!"

"No second year could have done this," Albus said firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-"

"Then they helped him!" Filch shrieked, pointing at Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto. "Everyone knows they got more power in their right arm!"

"Mr. Filch!" Minerva cut in. "Are you insinuating that my children are using Dark Magic?"

"If he told 'em to!" Filch said, pointing at Harry once again.

"We never touched Mrs. Norris!" Callisto shouted.

"Yeah, we wouldn't listen to Harry!" Andromeda added. "No offense, Harry."

"We have a mind of our own, Mr. Filch," Anexandra said.

"If I might speak, Headmaster," Severus suddenly said, stepping out from the shadows he had been standing in since they reached Lockhart's classroom. "Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, I don't remember seeing Mr. Potter _or _Granger and Weasley at the Halloween feast. The three quadruplets were at a Deathday party, as they had informed me earlier."

"We were at Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party too," Harry said quickly. "With Anexandra, Callisto and Andromeda."

"But why not join the feast afterward?" Severus questioned. "The three quadruplets ate before they went to the party, but you three did not."

"Because…because," Harry stammered.

"Oh come on, Harry," Andromeda urged. "Just spit it out already."

"Because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," Harry finished

The three quadruplets raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances, but said nothing.

"Without supper?" Severus asked Harry, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"We weren't hungry," Ron said quickly, but at that moment his stomach growled loudly.

"I suggest, Headmaster," Severus said. "That Potter is not being entirely truthful. It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

"Really, Severus," Minerva said exasperatedly. "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."

As Minerva finished speaking, suddenly that tired feeling returned and she leaned heavily on to Lockhart's desk, attempting not to be too obvious about it, though she was sure Albus would have noticed if he hadn't been staring at Harry with a searching gaze.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Albus said finally.

Severus looked furious, as did Filch, who shrieked, "My cat has been Petrified! I want to see some _punishment_!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," Albus said patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart put in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Potion in my sleep-"

"Excuse me," Severus cut in angrily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

There was an awkward pause in which Albus caught Minerva's gaze, the worry in his suddenly un-twinkling eyes evident. Then Albus turned back to the children and said, "Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, you three may go. Dumbledores, if you would please stay for a moment longer."

The three quadruplets shrugged as Ron, Harry, and Hermione quickly left the room. As soon as they were gone Albus turned to Lockhart, Severus, and Filch and said, "I believe we have all had quite an eventful night, and I for one am quite tired, so if you'll excuse us." With that, Albus swept out of the room, pulling Minerva along with him, Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda following their parents down the corridor in silence.

However, when the five of them turned a corner, Albus suddenly paused, lifting Minerva into his arms before continuing down the corridor. "Albus!" Minerva exclaimed. "What are you _doing_? I insist that you put me down this instant!"

"Minerva, my dear," Albus said. "I am fully aware that you will not consent, but I refuse to allow you to walk a moment longer. It is obvious that you are far too tired and you must be well rested if you are to battle this poison within your system. You can argue as much as you wish, but I will not put you down and all I ask is that you not stress yourself out."

Minerva blinked, staring at Albus a bit shocked, though her face didn't show it. She kept her eyes narrowed, her lips pressed together in a thin line, and her arms folded across her chest as she glared at her overly concerned husband. But she said nothing, instead sighing exasperatedly and rolling her eyes.

"Mum," Anexandra said suddenly, and Minerva turned her head back to face her daughter.

"Yes, Anexandra?" Minerva said.

Anexandra seemed to hesitate slightly before murmuring, "Well, I…we, were just wondering if you're alright, and, well, the baby, and, you know."

Minerva's head fell onto Albus's shoulder without her consent, but she did not attempt to sit back up. Instead she rested her chin on Albus's shoulder, her eye-lids fluttering slightly as she gave her children a small smile and quietly said, "Don't worry yourselves, the baby and I are just fine."

The three girls exchanged unconvinced glances and Callisto said, "But you don't look fine. I mean, you're so tired and you're always pale."

"You can't lie to us," Andromeda put in.

"I'm not lying," Minerva insisted as she resisted the urge to yawn. "I am tired, but I am perfectly fine otherwise."

The three girls didn't seem satisfied, but nonetheless, they did not argue further with their mother, and within a few more seconds they had reached their father's office. Once inside he made his way into the adjourning sitting room, sitting Minerva onto the couch and motioning for Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda to do the same.

Then he got straight to the point. "What is it that Harry is keeping from us?" Albus asked.

The three quadruplets exchanged glances, seemingly not sure if they should reveal that information.

"You mean you don't know?" Andromeda asked incredulously.

"Well, I have an idea," Albus answered vaguely.

"Then why ask us?" Callisto asked.

"Do you not know why Harry was acting so strangely then?" Albus said.

Anexandra sighed. "Okay, okay, he heard voices."

"Voices?" Minerva said. "What voices?"

Anexandra shrugged. "No one else could hear them, but he said that they were going to kill."

"He's heard them before," Callisto said. "Just the day before…" Callisto trailed off and looked down at the floor, furrowing her brow as a look of confusion crossed her face. She looked back up at her sisters and they too seemed to realize what she had been confused about.

"What is it?" Albus urged.

"The day before what?" Minerva questioned.

"The day before you were poisoned," Anexandra answered her mother.

Minerva and Albus exchanged a glance, both wondering the same thing; if the Chamber being opened had something to do with Minerva being poisoned. Minerva's brain was a bit fuzzy from exhaustion though, so she didn't think on it much, instead realizing that her head was suddenly falling back against the couch. She was no longer able to keep her eyes open and before she could even begin to protest, she had already fallen asleep.

Albus sighed softly, his expression suddenly looking as tired as Minerva, who seemed to be uncomfortable even in her sleep as she repeatedly clenched and un-clenched her hands.

Anexandra looked to her two sisters present, each coming to a silent agreement before rising to their feet at once, kissing their mother on the cheek, and then their father. Anexandra pushed herself up onto her tip-toes and whispered to her father, "Get some sleep."

Albus merely nodded as Callisto patted him on the back. Before he could regain his composure his daughters had already closed the door behind them to begin the journey to their dormitories. Sighing once more, Albus stepped forward, leaning down to pull Minerva into his arms and carry her to their bedroom. After changing both their clothes, he crawled wearily into bed, draping his arm over his wife's stomach where their child resided and falling into a restless sleep.


	30. Petrified

**Chapter 30-Petrified**

For a few days after Mrs. Norris had been petrified, the school could talk of little else. Filch was unable to remove the writing from the wall, and he stayed stationed there almost all day, as if waiting for the attacker to return. The first Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin began that Saturday, one week after Halloween, and though Minerva went to every Quidditch match, especially those with her children, she was unable to attend. She had seemed to be coming down with a cold, possibly brought on by her weakened immune system, and so, when Poppy walked outside to see that it was cold and muggy with a chance of rain, she refused to allow Minerva to go. So instead Minerva found a window looking out onto the Quidditch field and conjured herself a comfortable chair to sit and watch the match. Unfortunately, she fell asleep before it even began and only woke up to see the ending, which was actually only a few minutes later.

It was raining now, the rain drops pelting the glass and obscuring Minerva's view, but she used a spell which helped her to see the Quidditch match as if she were sitting in the stands themselves, so she supposed the rain only made it more realistic, except instead of shivering outside she was quite warm and comfortable where she sat. She considered doing this more often, but she doubted she would.

By looking around at the team players, Minerva could pick out Eliana and Anexandra zooming across the field. Anexandra held the quaffle firmly against her, dodging anyone who got in her way. By looking around once more, Minerva could see that the rest of the Gryffindor Chasers were too far behind Anexandra for her to pass the Quaffle to them, and the Slytherin Chasers were all racing after Anexandra, a bit far behind but coming up fast, as they had such fast racing brooms. Anexandra had a Nimbus 2000, but it seemed slow compared to the new racing brooms the Slytherin team had. Something Minerva was most definitely opposed to.

As Anexandra continued to make her way across the field, Minerva noticed Harry Potter flipping around in the air and, with a closer look, she realized there was a bludger following him. Frowning, Minerva searched for Fred and George Weasley, who seemed to paying more attention to a different bludger. Returning her gaze to Harry, Minerva saw the bludger hit him in the elbow and cause him to come close to falling off his broom. Minerva pushed herself to the edge of her seat and practically pressed her face against the glass. She saw Harry flip himself back up onto his broom and she sighed in relief before turning to see Anexandra throw the Quaffle and make the first goal for Gryffindor. However, just as the Quaffle rolled off of Anexandra's fingertips, Eliana came up from behind and ran her shoulder right into Anexandra's back. Minerva jumped to her feet as Anexandra flew headlong off her broom. Luckily, she wasn't far from the ground, but before she even hit the ground Minerva was already sprinting down the corridors, noticing, just before she took off, that Harry had fallen off his broom merely half a second before Anexandra.

* * *

Anexandra wasn't sure how it happened, but one second she was throwing the Quaffle and the next she was wincing in pain and flying towards the ground. Before she could even register what was going on she had hit the ground. The air left her lungs in a rush and the shock kept her face first in the mud for a few seconds. She finally remembered that she was lying in the mud and deprived of oxygen, and so she sat up quickly, her back screaming in protest as she coughed and spit mud, rubbing it from her eyes. Once she had gotten completely over her shock she ground her teeth together and bent back in an attempt to sooth the pain in her back, which was still a bit sensitive after the troll incident a whole year earlier, much to her annoyance. However she only succeeded in falling back into the mud. Blowing out an agitated breath through her teeth, Anexandra looked up to see Eliana on her broom, smirking at Anexandra as one of the other Slytherin Chasers patted her on the back, smirking down at Anexandra as well. Flint Marcus was currently screaming at Draco Malfoy, who was glaring at the ground somewhere behind Anexandra.

Rolling over onto her stomach, Anexandra saw Harry lying on the ground as well, but he wasn't moving. She painfully pushed herself up onto her feet and breathed in deeply before walking towards Harry. Before she reached him she practically got ran over by Gilderoy Lockhart and a pack of Gryffindors when they all rushed past her, and then Callisto and Andromeda were on either side of her asking her if she was alright.

"I'm fine," Anexandra assured them, attempting to push through the group of people surrounding Harry. "What happened?" Anexandra asked Callisto.

Callisto shrugged. "I'm not positive really. I was paying more attention to the fact that Eliana threw you off your broom. He got hit in the arm with the bludger that was chasing him though. I'm assuming he fell off soon after, but apparently he caught the snitch first."

Anexandra nodded in confirmation when suddenly someone said her name rather loudly and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back out of the crowd and spinning her around to face them. There before her was her mother, Minerva Dumbledore herself, wiping mud off of Anexandra's face and asking if she was okay. "I'm fine, Mum," Anexandra insisted, attempting to pull away from her mother. She wasn't a baby after all.

"You are not fine," Minerva said worriedly as she began checking Anexandra for broken bones. "You fell off your broom for Merlin's sake!"

"_Mother_!" Anexandra hissed, grabbing Minerva's shoulders firmly and giving her as stern of a look as she could muster, though she was sure it wouldn't intimidate her mother one bit. "I'm fine, I assure you."

Minerva stared at Anexandra for a moment, concern still written on her face. Then she blinked and sighed. "Once a mother always a mother I suppose."

Anexandra suddenly felt slightly guilty, her arms falling to her side and her gaze resting on the place where she knew her mother's stomach was, though you could hardly tell with the large robes she wore. However, Anexandra knew soon those robes would no longer cover the large stomach Minerva would have. Anexandra forced out a small smile and raised her eyes back up to her mother's concerned gaze. "Well you get to start all over again soon."

Anexandra noticed the twitching up of her mother's lips as she looked down at her stomach as well, her hand instinctively brushing across the place where the baby resided. "Yes," Minerva murmured before returning her gaze to Anexandra. "But I'm not finished mothering yet anyway. Merlin only knows how you children would function without me."

Anexandra smirked. "Well, we'd be late for everything, that's for sure."

Minerva nodded in agreement before suddenly frowning and averting her gaze to something behind Anexandra. Anexandra spun around to see Gilderoy Lockhart running off and Harry standing next to Andromeda, who was poking his now rubbery looking arm.

Anexandra and Minerva came to find that Lockhart had attempted to heal Harry's broken arm, only managing to remove all the bones from his arm instead. So Ron, Hermione, Callisto, Andromeda, and Anexandra took Harry to the Hospital Wing while Minerva returned to her office, not wanting Poppy to know that she had ventured outside in the rain, though it was only because she didn't feel like arguing at the moment, and Poppy would be under enough stress re-growing Harry's bones.

And so, the rest of the day was relatively uneventful for Minerva. Albus had suggested she rest, so she sat on their living room couch instead of her office chair to grade her papers, just to make him happy. After all, the poisoning had stressed him out almost as much as it had her. It had been extremely obvious to Minerva how stressed Albus was when the Daily Prophet printed an article of her being poisoned and he practically tore their rooms apart in his rage. She had hardly ever seen him act in such a way, so she was attempting to not only relive her stress level, but his as well. Of course, he wouldn't let her help him with his paper work like she usually did, but she could at least attempt to not argue with him quite as much.

However, recently, the poison and the antidote in Minerva's system had decided to sometimes stop making her fall asleep no matter what she was doing – and that included walking, she had started using the floo network just to get from one end of the castle to the other because she was afraid of falling asleep and landing on the hard stone floors – instead she couldn't fall asleep, no matter how tired she was. She would drag herself from place to place, but when she finally fell into bed, sleep would not come. So once again, that night, Minerva was unable to sleep, and she was extremely hungry. While the morning sickness often still bothered her, she seemed to have at least some of her appetite back and she wasn't falling asleep into her meals instead. Knowing that Albus would likely have a heart attack if he woke and she wasn't there, Minerva decided, while still lying in bed, that she would write him a note, and then she would go get herself something from the kitchens. She didn't feel like walking, but it was the only way, and perhaps it would make it easier for her to fall asleep later.

Minerva turned her head to look at Albus, who was lying on his back, his face turned towards her, but his eyes closed as his chest rose and fell, his breath warm against Minerva's cheek as he slept. Their hands were intertwined, as lying on her stomach had become far too uncomfortable for Minerva and even Albus's arm draped across her stomach was irritatingly painful, so their only contact while sleeping was to hold hands. Minerva slipped her hand from Albus's grip, sitting up quietly in bed and leaning over to kiss him on the forehead before slowly pressing her feet onto the cold floor. She instantly shivered as her feet adjusted to the sudden cold, and then she stood, her entire body aching in protest. She ignored the pain, rubbing her stomach in a soothing manner, though it was likely for her own comfort more than that of the baby, as it was hardly three months along. Then she wrapped her robe around her tightly, thinking about wearing shoes but choosing against it, as that would require far too much effort on her part. Still, she couldn't walk around on cold stone without at least some sort of protection for her feet, and so she grabbed one of Albus's pairs of socks, not knowing what was on them, as it was too dark for her to see in her bedroom.

Eventually Minerva was able to scribble out a note to Albus, which she left on her pillow, and then made her way from their rooms, through the dimly-lit corridors, on her way to the kitchens. At some point she noticed what socks she was wearing and she hoped that no students were out of bed after hours tonight. She knew she would never be able to live it down if the students knew that she was wearing fluffy, bright purple socks with tabby cats chasing lemon drops around them. It was no wonder this was the pair she had found lying on the floor, as they were Albus's favorite socks and he wore them often. If she didn't see those socks sitting somewhere in their room before they went to bed, it was because he was wearing them.

Minerva's thoughts of Albus's strange taste in socks were cut short when she suddenly tripped over something on the stairs. Her heart stopped momentarily as she reached out desperately for the banister, closing her eyes in fear. Fortunately, her arms wrapped around the banister just in time and she saved herself from what could have been a very stupid and possibly fatal fall down the many stairs. Sucking in a breath to calm her nerves, Minerva opened her eyes slowly, her back now towards the bottom of the stairs – the direction she had been falling – and her face mere inches from what she had tripped over. What she saw very nearly made her lose her grip and go tumbling down the stairs again, but she was able to stay put as she stared at the camera before her, that was held by a small boy, who was completely unmoving. Rising quickly to her feet, Minerva came to discover that the small boy was Colin Creevey, and Colin, like Mrs. Norris, had been petrified. Also on the stairs was a bowl of upturned grapes. Perhaps he was hungry? But that seemed illogical, as the boy was closer to the Hospital Wing than he was Gryffindor tower.

Before Minerva could even begin to think she heard the sound of footsteps and she plunged her hand into her robe pocket, pulling out her wand in the blink of an eye and raising it in front of her, expecting the person that turned the corner would be the attacker returning for some reason or another. Thankfully, this was not so, and it was her husband who turned the corner, jumping slightly when he saw Minerva standing there with her wand pointed at him.

"Minerva," Albus began as she sighed in relief and lowered her wand. "What…" Albus trailed off as his gaze fell onto Colin Creevey's motionless form. Albus's eyes widened and he rushed over to Colin and Minerva, falling to his knees at the boy's side at the same time as Minerva. "What happened? Are you alright? Is the-"

"I'm fine, Albus," Minerva interrupted. "I don't know what happened. I was going down to the kitchens for something to eat when I tripped and practically fell head-long down the stairs. That is when I discovered that I had tripped over Mr. Creevey here and I heard your footsteps. He had grapes with him, but I can't imagine why."

"He's closer to the Hospital Wing than he is Gryffindor tower, though," Albus said, voicing Minerva's very thoughts from earlier.

"Yes, perhaps…" Minerva thought about it for a moment, which was slightly easier, as the shock was not quite so intense, and then she suddenly seemed to come to a realization. "Do you think he was going to see Harry Potter?"

"Hmmm, it does seem possible." Albus looked up from Colin then to stare into Minerva's eyes, which she knew had to be giving away the fact that she had gotten little sleep in days. Sure enough, Albus frowned even more so and said, "You haven't been sleeping, my dear."

As Minerva was not in the mood for arguing with Albus, she merely returned her gaze to Colin, cradling his head in her hands and saying, "We should get Mr. Creevey to the Hospital Wing."

Albus sighed and took Colin's feet into his hands as the two stood, lifting the boy with them and making their way to the Hospital Wing. The boy was quite heavy in his petrified state though, and so Albus quickly cast a spell to lighten the load that Minerva would be carrying, which she didn't even glare at him for and that only further worried him. He couldn't say that he was particularly happy that Minerva had left their rooms on her own either, especially since, if she had left their rooms only moments sooner, she could have been the one that was petrified, or worse. Perhaps if Minerva hadn't left their rooms, Colin wouldn't have been found until the next morning, and he couldn't say that he would like that any better, but Minerva could have at least woken him to go along with her. What was done was done though; he would just have to make sure it didn't happen again.

Albus and Minerva finally reached the Hospital Wing, and they lowered Colin onto a bed before Minerva rushed off to get Poppy. A few moments later the two women came rushing back into the room, Poppy's hair in as much disarray as Minerva's as she pulled a robe on over her night dress.

"What happened?" Poppy whispered as she bent over Colin Creevey's petrified form.

"Another attack," Albus replied solemnly, staring down at the boy as well, his un-twinkling blue gaze flickering to Harry's bed for a moment, where Harry was re-growing bones in his arm and supposedly sleeping. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There were grapes beside him," Minerva went on. "We believe he may have been sneaking up here to visit, Potter."

Poppy continued to stare at Colin's face for a moment, a look of surprise on her own face as she said in a disbelieving tone, "_Petrified_? A student?"

Albus, Minerva, and Poppy stared at Colin's form for a moment longer before Albus reached forward and wrenched the camera from the boy's grasp. "You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" Minerva said in a slightly unbelieving tone, but eager all the same.

Albus's only reply was to open the back of the camera, which emitted a puff of black smoke that smelled of burnt plastic. Minerva's face twisted into a grimace as her overly sensitive stomach lurched and she took a step back from the bed, holding a hand over her mouth and nose in an attempt to lessen the powerful stench that penetrated her senses.

Minerva coughed quietly once as Poppy said, "What does this _mean_?"

"It means," Albus answered quietly. "That the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again."

Poppy gasped, clapping her hand to her mouth as she looked, wide-eyed, between Albus and Minerva. "But, Albus…Minerva…" Poppy stammered. "Surely…_who_?"

"The question is not _who_," Minerva said, her gaze fixed on Colin as, in her mind, the small boy's face transformed into that of Minerva's own small boys that were Colin's age, and then to her four youngest daughters, and finally the baby that would be born in less than seven months. "The question is _how_."

And, indeed, the question was not '_who_,' for both Albus and Minerva already knew the answer to that. It could be no other. It had been Tom Riddle who had opened it the last time, and it was Tom Riddle, or rather, Voldemort, who had opened it this time, but that was where the real question came in. _How_? It obviously wasn't impossible for Voldemort to infiltrate Hogwarts, as he had done it just last year, but there were no teachers wearing turbans, and at the present moment Minerva could think of no other way that Voldemort could have entered Hogwarts. So '_how_,' was, in fact, the better question.


	31. The Photo Album

**Chapter 31-The Photo Album**

Before anyone knew it a month and a half had passed. Colin Creevey and Mrs. Norris were still petrified, but so far no one else had been. Minerva hadn't gotten any better, but she hadn't gotten any worse and the baby was still safe and protected by the magical barrier that surrounded it. Christmas was fast approaching and Hogwarts had been covered in a blanket of snow. Due to this fact, not only was Minerva forced to stay inside, but Herbology class was canceled due to the fact that the Mandrakes needed to have socks and scarves fitted to them, a task Professor Sprout trusted to no one else, especially now that it was so important for the mandrakes to be properly grown to revive Colin and Mrs. Norris.

So while Anexandra, Andromeda, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were in the Gryffindor common room, Callisto was in Transfiguration class with her mother, slightly irritated with the person she had gotten paired up with for this class lesson. She was happy that she at least hadn't gotten paired up with Atticus, who had turned Emily into a badger. Minerva was not happy about that at all. Callisto was sure that anyone outside would be able to hear her mother's agitated shouts of exasperation.

Those thoughts were pushed aside though when suddenly even louder shouts were heard from the hallway. "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" By now Callisto had already rushed out of the room with her mother, the door to the classroom swinging open to slam into the wall.

It was then that Callisto found herself crammed against a wall as students and staff alike filled the corridor. Callisto saw her mother struggling to find her wand and keep herself from being crushed at the same time, and she jumped forward through the sea of students, shielding her mother by pushing and shouting at anyone who got too close. Callisto would not be happy if her younger brother or sister was hurt because of the idiocy of the students in the corridors. Fortunately, Minerva was able to quiet the students and order them back to their classrooms, in which time Callisto was able to see what had initiated the shouting, which had apparently come from Peeves.

There, lying on the floor in the middle of the corridor, was a petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley. And floating eerily above him was Nearly Headless Nick, his head practically hanging off, his eyes wide. Then Callisto spotted Harry standing just beside the two.

"_Caught in the act_!" a voice shrieked, and Callisto turned to see Ernie Macmillan pointing at Harry dramatically, his hand trembling and his face pale.

"That will do Macmillan!" Minerva said sharply, and the boy stayed quiet.

Callisto turned to look at Harry as the teachers bent over Justin and Nick. Harry seemed shocked and he stared down at Justin and Nick, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Callisto knew that Harry wasn't the one that had done this, nor had he done any of the other attacks, but the rest of the occupants of Hogwarts thought otherwise. After speaking parseltounge in a dueling club Lockhart had set up a few weeks earlier, everyone believed that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, except, of course, the Weasleys and the Dumbledores. The fact that Harry had been found with a petrified Justin and Nick was only going to be further grounds for the rest of the school to point their fingers at him. Callisto supposed their small intellectual abilities were merely hindering them to see past their fear.

Callisto looked up as Peeves began to sing, "_Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh what have you done, you're killing off students, you think it's good fun-_"

"That's enough, Peeves!" Minerva shouted, and the poltergeist zoomed off.

Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra carried Justin to the Hospital Wing then, and Minerva conjured a fan and told Callisto and Ernie to waft Nearly Headless Nick up to the Hospital Wing, which Callisto rolled her eyes at, for the simple fact that she would rather go alone than with Ernie. She had never really liked him to begin with and she was sure he was going to babble on about how Harry was a murderer the entire way to the Hospital Wing. Still, she listened to her mother and soon Minerva and Harry were the only ones left in the corridor.

"This way, Potter," Minerva said curtly.

"Professor," Harry said quickly. "I swear I didn't-"

"This is out of my hands, Potter," Minerva said simply before beckoning him to follow her once more.

The two walked quickly and wordlessly down the corridor, coming to a stop at the stone gargoyle which guarded the entrance to Albus's office. The gargoyle shifted slightly when Minerva stepped in front of it, as if it were going to open for her as it always did, but when Harry stepped beside her it froze once again, until Minerva said, "Lemon drop." The gargoyle sprang aside and the two made their way up the moving spiral staircase behind it. At the top of the stairs Minerva knocked on the door there once before stepping inside of Albus's office. She told Harry to wait there and made her way into the sitting room she and Albus shared.

With a quick glance around the room, Minerva was able to notice a streak of graying auburn hair on the arm of the couch. She made her way around the couch to see that her husband was lying there, holding a pillow to his chest as he slept peacefully, undoubtedly for the first time in weeks. His pregnant wife had accidentally woken him up countless times in the middle of the night for some reason or another. For this reason Minerva felt guilty about waking him up once again, but he had wanted to be told immediately if something happened to one of the students and he was yet unaware. So Minerva crouched down next to the couch, only to stand right back up when her legs began to scream in protest. Instead she sat down on the small portion of the couch next to Albus's head and reached out to stroke the hair from his face, murmuring his name in an attempt to wake him.

Meanwhile, in Albus's office, Harry, after speaking to the sorting hat, was looking around at all the trinkets that were lying about the room. Not only were there odd instruments Harry had never seen before, but there were many hand-made cards for Father's Day, Christmas, or Albus's birthday, all ranging in size, color, and hand-writing. No doubt there was at least one from each of the Dumbledore children. There were a few pictures on Albus's desk that Harry had seen, one of which had to have been Albus and Minerva's wedding, and another was a family portrait of all of the Dumbledores, which had to be a more recent picture, as the quadruplets looked mostly as they did now. However, one person was missing from the large family photo, and she had a picture frame to herself. Harry had to admit that he was partially heartbroken by the picture of Aurora Dumbledore. While she was as beautiful and intelligent looking as the rest of her family, her long, auburn hair practically glowing in the sunlight, her blue eyes twinkling madly and her lips turned up in a radiant smile, her perfect white teeth showing, it was for that reason that it was so sad, that such a person would have to die. And it was because of him. If it hadn't been for Voldemort going to kill Harry that night, perhaps Aurora Dumbledore wouldn't have died.

Harry suddenly felt a bit sick to his stomach, thinking such thoughts, which of course made him think of his parents, so he turned away from the picture to see one just beside it of a similar looking woman, but with ebony waves of hair tumbling down, past her shoulders and a pair of bright, forest green eyes. For a moment Harry thought that perhaps it was another one of the Dumbledore children, but with a closer look, he knew who those square spectacles belonged to, and he was pretty sure only one person would ever be able to frighten him merely with the agitated look on their face, and in a picture no less. The beautiful woman could be none other than Professor McGonagall, one of her trademark, irritated glares on her face, but her lips threatening to curl up into a smile at any moment. Harry stared at the picture amazedly for a few more moments before turning a little too quickly and coming close to tripping over something on the floor. Harry's arms flew out wildly as he attempted to regain his balance, grabbing on to Albus's desk and steadying himself before looking down at the floor to see what he had tripped over. There at his feet was a beautiful, black, leather bound book, with the words, _The Dumbledores_ embroidered across the front in elegant, shining gold letters. Underneath that was a picture that switched from a young Albus, to a young Minerva, and then each of the Dumbledore children, as well as the Dumbledore grandchildren. Harry stared at it in amazement for a moment before reaching down to carefully pick it up off the floor. He wasn't sure how it had gotten there, but he knew it shouldn't stay there; it was far too beautiful to be lying on the floor.

After brushing off the dirt from the back of the book, which Harry assumed was a photo album, he looked down at the front of it again. While the photo album looked old and definitely used quite often, it was still in perfect condition. Harry had the intense urge to open it and look at the pictures inside, though he wasn't sure why. He did like the Dumbledores, and he was friends with seven of them, but he didn't really believe that entitled him to look through their photo album. Minerva and Albus were his teachers after all, and he respected them. However, Harry had no more time to think this over when suddenly a noise startled him, causing him to unknowingly make the photo album in his hand smaller. Harry looked up to see a strange, ill looking bird, sitting on its perch and making strange gagging noises. Harry was just about to furrow his brow in confusion at the bird, but then he realized the light weight in his hand and he looked down at the now shrunken photo album.

Harry gasped in horror and held the photo album close to his face, as if that would suddenly make it return to its original size. He heard the bird continuing to gag, as well as movement behind the door Professor McGonagall had disappeared through a few minutes earlier. Panicking, Harry shoved the photo album into his pocket just as the bird burst into flames. Once again Harry stared in horror as the bird gave out one loud shriek before being reduced to nothing but a pile of smoldering ash on the floor.

The door opened then and Albus and Minerva stepped out, causing Harry to suddenly remember the photo album he had frantically shoved in his pocket. He should have sat it back down on the floor, or explained to them what had happened. If he pulled it out now it would look like he was trying to steal it for some reason. They probably already thought that he was petrifying students, not to mention they may think he had just killed their family bird, so he decided he would just have to find a way to explain later, though he had a feeling that would only make it worse.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry gasped. "Professor Dumbledore…I didn't…your bird…he just caught fire."

To Harry's amazement, Albus smiled and Minerva muttered, "It's about time. He's been looking dreadful for days."

"We've been telling him to get a move on," Albus added, and then chucked at the expression on Harry's face. "Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. Phoenix's burst into flame when it is time for them to die, and then are reborn from the ashes. Watch him…"

Harry looked down to see a baby bird poke its head out of the ashes just then.

"It's a shame you had to see him on a burning day," Albus said, conjuring up a comfortable looking chair for Minerva and attempting to secretly help her into it before taking his own seat behind his desk, next to the one Minerva was currently sitting in. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly _faithful _pets. In fact, Fawkes has helped out our family countless times."

Harry's sudden fascination with Fawkes and his distress at shrinking the Dumbledores' photo album made him forget for a moment why he was in Professor Dumbledore's office at all, but he soon remembered when he saw Professor McGonagall giving him a piercing look, Dumbledore now staring at him with his penetrating blue gaze.

Minerva seemed about to say something when suddenly the door flung open and Hagrid burst into the room saying, "It wasn' Harry, Professors Dumbledores! It couldn've bin him, I was talkin' ter him _seconds_ before the attack."

"Hagrid," Albus attempted to interrupt.

"In fact, I'd be willin' ter swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have to-" Hagrid went on.

"Hagrid, I-" Albus tried again.

But once again Hagrid continued to talk. "Yeh've got the wrong boy, Professors, I _know_ Harry wouldn't-"

"Hagrid!" Minerva said loudly, and Hagrid was instantly quiet. "We do not believe that Harry attacked those people."

"Oh," Hagrid murmured, his face turning a bit red from embarrassment. "I'll wait outside then." Hagrid turned around rather quickly and stepped out of the door, pulling it closed behind him without another glance at the people in the room.

When Hagrid was gone, Harry turned back to Albus and Minerva and asked, "You don't think it was me, Professors?"

"No, we do not," Albus answered somberly. "But we still would like to speak with you." When Harry said nothing, Albus went on, "Harry, I must ask you if there is anything you would like to tell me. Anything at all."

Harry stared at Albus and Minerva for a few moments, his expression changing rapidly as if he were battling some inner turmoil. Finally he said, "No, there isn't anything, Professor."

* * *

Albus and Minerva had been disappointed by Harry's answer, but allowed him to go anyway. He quickly made his way from Dumbledore's office and straight to the Gryffindor common room. He once again forgot about the photo album that still sat in his pocket, at least until he returned to the common room after dinner that night. The entire school had heard about the attack on Justin and Nick by now, and everyone talked about it throughout dinner, and of course everyone had resumed staring at him as if he were a freak of some sort, which Andromeda assured him that he was, but not the freak the rest of the students thought he was, and she 'kind of liked him anyway.' Callisto had said that Harry should consider this an honor, coming from Andromeda. That was when Harry had sat down on the couch in front of the fire and felt something press against the side of his leg. He reached into his pocket, his stomach quickly twisting into knots as he realized what he had forgotten.

Anexandra, being as perceptive as she was, caught the sudden look of fear on Harry's face, and said, "Something the matter, Harry?"

Harry's only response was to look up at Anexandra wide-eyed and jump to his feet, spinning around as if in an attempt to run away, but Anexandra grabbed him by the back of his robes and pulled him back as Andromeda said, "Not so fast, Potter."

Anexandra pushed Harry back onto the couch and she and Callisto sat down on either side of him. Andromeda, Ron, and Hermione took seats around the three of them as well, and soon all five of them were staring at Harry much as Dumbledore had earlier.

"So, tell us," Callisto began. "What's got your knickers in a knot?"

Harry looked warily between the three Dumbledores before him, unsure if he should tell them what he had done. He couldn't find a way out of it though, they were too stubborn. "I'm sorry," he blurted out first, causing the five people staring at him to look at him in confusion. "I…I accidentally shrunk your photo album when I was in your father's office. I panicked and put it in my pocket."

Hermione gasped while the three quadruplets exchanged a glance, their expressions blank, and then Andromeda shrugged and said, "So?"

"Andromeda," Callisto said in an irritated tone. "He stole something from our parents and then neglected to tell them."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal. It's a _photo album_. He hasn't looked at it, has he?"

"No, I didn't, I swear," Harry said quickly.

"That's not the point," Anexandra said. "Mum and Dad really care about that photo album. They could be losing their minds over thinking that they've lost it."

"I'll take it back," Harry promised. "Right now if you want."

"Hang on," Ron said, speaking for the first time. "Why can't we…I mean," Ron's face turned a deep shade of red. "It's just, I'm kind of curious."

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked. "We can't look at their family photos without their permission!"

Ron turned an irritated glare on Hermione. "Well I'm not, I'm asking now aren't I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Andromeda said, "We might as well let them see it."

"We should?" Callisto asked. "I'm not sure I'm fond of showing off pictures of me in my diaper."

"Oh, honestly, Callisto," Anexandra said. "It's not that big of a deal. However, I would feel better if we knew that Mum and Dad didn't mind."

"I doubt they would," Andromeda put in. "Isadora showed her friend Hannah, or Helen, or whatever the bloody hell her name is."

"Her name is Hailey," Callisto muttered.

"So, you would let us look at it?" Harry asked a bit excitedly as Ron attempted to hide his excitement as well.

The three Dumbledore girls exchanged glances once again before Anexandra sighed and said, "I suppose."

The six of them huddled together and Harry pulled the shrunken photo album from his pocket. Anexandra waved her wand and the photo album returned to its original size. Then Harry slowly and carefully opened the front cover of the photo album. The first page had four pictures, each the same size, and each positioned perfectly on the page, not one of them was even slightly crooked. The picture in the top, left hand corner was of a teenage girl with raven hair pulled back with a shimmering blue ribbon, emerald eyes sparkling as she smiled and shook hands with an older looking man, who was handing her a rolled up piece of parchment.

"That's Mum at her graduation from Hogwarts," Andromeda explained.

Ron looked at Andromeda in shock as he said, "_That's_ Professor McGonagall?"

"That would be our mother, yes," Callisto replied.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered as he looked back down at the picture. Then his eyes widened and he said, "Is that her too? !"

Harry looked back down at the photo album to see the next moving picture was supposedly Professor McGonagall, her hair pulled back in a bun, but seemingly less strict, her face set in determination, and her hands resting on her hips as she argued fiercely with someone not shown in the picture.

"Yes," Anexandra replied. "She was an auror then. That was the day before she, our Dad, and a few other aurors were to go fight Grindelwald. Apparently some man, Ares something or other, was bothering her. She started arguing with him, and of course my father wanted to take a picture of her."

Harry had to admit that Minerva was looking quite beautiful, and if he had been Albus Dumbledore he probably would have taken the picture as well.

"And that's Dad being promoted to Headmaster," Andromeda said, pointing to the picture under the one of Minerva graduating.

And in fact, Albus Dumbledore stood, smiling, his blue eyes twinkling as he shook hands with who Harry assumed was the previous Headmaster. Harry could see that Albus had most likely been very well liked by the female population of the wizarding world. Harry looked over to the picture next to the one of Albus and saw the picture of Albus and Minerva outside of Grindelwald's hideout, leaning on one another with tattered clothes before falling to the ground, Minerva's head landing on Albus's chest. It was the picture Harry had seen on their chocolate frog card.

Suddenly a voice from behind said, "What's this?"

"Is that Dumbledore?" a similar voice asked, and Harry turned back to see Fred and George leaning over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, and that's McGonagall," Ron answered, pointing at the picture of Minerva as an auror.

Fred and George leaned further over the couch to see the picture better. Then they exchanged a shocked look and exclaimed, "Bloody hell! No way!"

"Oh honestly," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"It's not that big of a shock, is it?" Callisto asked.

"Well it's not to us," Andromeda said. "I suppose it has something to do with the fact that she's our mother."

"Perhaps," Anexandra shrugged.

Fred and George began to stammer, "She – she's…she's-"

"A babe!" Lee Jordan suddenly exclaimed as he joined the group.

"Hey," Anexandra threatened. "That's our mother you're talking about."

"I'm just being honest!" Lee said. "I mean look at her! That figure-"

"LEE!" a few voices shouted, and Lee clapped a hand over his mouth, as if that would keep him quiet.

"What's going on over here?" Percy Weasley's voice suddenly rang out.

"None of your business really," George muttered.

"Excuse me," Percy retorted. "But I am a Prefect, and as such-"

"You're annoying me Percy," Fred interrupted. "Now hush up and look at the Dumbledores' photo album with us, or go bother someone else."

"The Dumbledores' photo album?" Seamus Finnegan said as he and Dean Thomas joined the group.

"Our photo album?"

Harry turned again to see Pleis and Perseus making their way through the crowd that had gathered so suddenly in the Gryffindor common room, Aurora, Io, and Ginny followed the twin boys.

"Harry stole our photo album," Andromeda explained to her brothers. "So we were showing him, Ron, and Hermione some of the pictures."

"I haven't looked at this book in ages," Pleis said, sitting himself down on the floor in front of Harry.

"I haven't even managed to look through all of our family photo albums," Aurora said exasperatedly, sitting down on the floor as well.

"It's practically impossible to look through all of them in your life time," Perseus said.

"You have that many photo albums?" Io asked a bit incredulously.

"Yes," Anexandra replied. "Mum's one of those people who has to have a picture of everything."

"Well, so is Dad," Callisto put in.

"If everyone's going to be looking at this photo album, let's get it over with shall we?" Andromeda said before anyone else could add to the conversation.

Harry silently agreed and turned the page of the photo album, the next page looking exactly like the first, but with different pictures. On this page, the first picture Harry saw was more surprising than the others he had seen of young Professor McGonagall. She was standing quite close to Dumbledore, whose arms were wrapped around her waist, while her arm was draped over his shoulder, and one of her hands was resting against his cheek. The surprising part was the bright, possibly somewhat timid smile on her face that Harry was sure he had never seen on her before. He may have seen her smile once at the most, but not like this. This smile lit up her whole face and, even from the picture, Harry could see the love shining in his Professor's eyes, that same look causing the Headmaster's eyes to twinkle more than ever.

"That was at a Ministry Ball," Callisto explained to the murmuring crowd that was pushing and shoving to get a better look. "That was how everyone found out about Mum and Dad being engaged."

And, in fact, by taking a closer look, Harry could see the diamond ring sparkling grandly on Minerva's finger.

"And that," Andromeda said, pointing at the next picture. "Is their wedding."

Harry looked to the next picture to see Minerva in stunning white dress robes, and Albus in a set of blue dress robes, both smiling radiantly and staring at each other with more love in their eyes than Harry knew existed. While the two newlyweds had eyes only for each other, there were two women beside Minerva, and two men beside Albus, all four of whom were talking about something or other and watching the couple with amused expressions on their face. Harry was surprised to find out that the blonde woman next to Minerva was Madame Pomfrey, and the brown-haired woman talking to Poppy was Madame Hooch. The men turned out to be an auror named Alastor Moody, which the Weasleys were surprised to find out, though Harry had no clue who the man was, and the other man was 'Uncle Abe' as the three quadruplets described him. Harry thought 'Uncle Abe' looked the most unhappy out of all six of them.

"They had to put a magical barrier up for that wedding," Anexandra said, smirking.

"Why is that?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Because there were so many people trying to get in," Anexandra answered. "Half the people thought the wedding was an outrage, and the other half thought it was the most adorable thing ever and just had to see it. They already had had to have the ceremony outside of Hogwarts because they had so many people attending, not to mention some of the mermaids and centaurs had taken a liking to them and wanted to see it."

"I heard about that," Ron said. "Almost the whole wizarding world stood outside the boundaries and tried to watch. Some even tried to get past the boundaries with their own magic, but, of course, it didn't work."

"And then they had to put a silencing spell around the entire wedding as well so that the screaming wouldn't interrupt the ceremony," Callisto added.

"Dad thought it was hilarious," Andromeda said.

"Mum didn't think it was," Anexandra said.

"I don't blame her for being unhappy," Hermione said, looking a bit sad as if she knew what it was like to have half the wizarding world show up at her wedding.

"Me either," Padma Patil agreed.

"That would be dreadful," Io added.

"Poor Professor McGonagall," Parvati Patil sighed.

Harry, confused, decided not to dwell on wondering what the girls seemed so upset about. Instead he looked back down at the photo album. The next picture caused all of the girls to say, "Aww." This next picture was of Albus and Minerva sitting on the ground outside somewhere, Albus's back against a large tree that had M.D+A.D engraved on the tree trunk not far above said couple's heads, and Albus was smiling down at the woman in his arms. Minerva was leaning back against Albus, her head resting against his chest, her eyes closed and her hands intertwined with Albus's, which were against the rather large stomach that Minerva had in the picture.

"That was a few days before Althea and Apollo were born," Callisto said. "Mum and Dad had just bought the house we live in, though it's much larger now, due to the modifications they had to make after having so many children."

"All of our names are on that tree now," Pleis said.

"That poor tree," Callisto sighed.

"I want to know how that tree has survived, honestly," George muttered.

"Uh, magic, duh," Andromeda said, giving George a look of irritation, which he smirked at.

"How did that many names _fit_?" Ron asked incredulously.

Anexandra shrugged. "Who knows, but it's a rather large tree and there's still room for about a hundred more of us."

"_One hundred_?" Harry said disbelievingly. "Will there really be that many of you?"

"Well if you count spouses and grandchildren," Callisto answered.

"Bloody hell," Ron said slowly, shaking his head and returning his gaze to the photo album in Harry's lap.

Harry, as well as the rest of the Gryffindors, turned their heads as one to look at the next picture. Harry was assuming that it was a picture that had been taken just after Althea and Apollo Dumbledore were born. Surely Professor McGonagall could not have been happy that the picture had been taken, as she was lying in a bed that Harry was almost positive was in the Hospital Wing, and one could clearly see that she had just given birth. Her hair was matted down from the perspiration which still lingered on her forehead, a few strands of hair sticking to her face. She looked awfully weak and tired as she reclined against the pillows behind her, but a huge grin was plastered onto her face as she gazed down at the two bundles in her arms, her eyes shining with tears. Once again a few girls sighed happily and Harry waited a moment before turning the page.

The first picture on the next page was not clear to those present, other than the Dumbledores. Albus was sitting with, who Harry assumed was Althea and Apollo sitting on his lap. There were tears in Albus's eyes, but they had to be tears of joy, judging by the soft smile on his face. A wonderful looking cake sat on the table in front of Albus, and there was a card lying on the table that Harry was sure he had seen in Dumbledore's office.

"That was Dad's first Father's Day," Callisto began to explain. "He and Mum had been arguing a lot, likely because they had had twins for almost a year and both were lacking sleep, and so he wasn't even expecting anything special for the day, except to come home and spend time with his children."

"Mum proved him wrong though," Anexandra continued. "Althea and Apollo were hardly a year old, but Mum worked with them all day to try and get them to say 'Happy Father's Day, Daddy.' She also made Dad dinner and a cake with chocolate covered lemon drops. When Dad got home, Mum was already at the door waiting for him and had Althea and Apollo say, 'Happy Father's Day, Daddy' with her and, it was a little jumbled, but Dad understood and he ended up crying tears of joy."

Harry couldn't honestly blame the girls for saying, "_Aww_," this time. _He_ didn't say it of course, but he wasn't confused as to why they thought of it that way. Nor could he blame them for the giggling when everyone looked at the next picture, for it was a baby that could only be a year old with absolutely no clothes on, but a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around him as he giggled and crawled around on the floor, his green eyes sparkling and his auburn hair already to his shoulders.

"Godric tried to burn that picture," Anexandra said, smirking.

Andromeda chuckled loudly and said, "Thank Merlin he never could manage it. I guess Mum and Dad's spell was too complicated for him."

"Well of course," Callisto said. "He did argue with Mum and Dad about it quite a lot during his teen years though."

"I can see why," George said, though he too certainly found the picture amusing.

"Poor bloke," Fred laughed.

While the picture of Godric was quite funny, the one with Mercury and Mariska in diapers covered completely in chocolate, with lemon drops sticking to them, was just as funny. And the funniest part of that picture had to be that Albus was covered in chocolate and lemon drops as well, rolling around on the floor laughing while Minerva stared at him disapprovingly, chocolate dripping down her face as she attempted to pull a lemon drop out of her hair.

"Now _that_ is McGonagall," Fred chuckled. "Though I am surprised that she's covered in chocolate."

Anexandra rolled her eyes and said, "Mum and Dad have food fights on a monthly basis if possible. It's quite ridiculous really. They try to make it seem like the kids start it."

A few people laughed before once again returning their gaze to the photo album. Everyone was so interested in the photo album that they hardly noticed how late it was becoming and that a few had neglected their last minute homework. Even Percy was leaning over the couch to see, though he was clearly trying to act as if he were against the whole thing.

There were a few more pictures from Christmas and birthdays, and then a picture from some time after the triplets were born. Then another picture was the triplets' first birthday, and all three of their faces, Aurora's, Isadora's, and Ororo's were completely covered in cake and icing, while Minerva stood in the background, laughing, a seven year old Mariska on her hip and giggling as well.

Another picture looked like it was out of a newspaper, and sure enough, Callisto explained that it was from the Daily Prophet. Apparently the picture was only one of thousands that had been taken of the Dumbledores, which surprised Harry, even though it shouldn't, seeing as the Daily Prophet had talked of little else recently when Minerva had been poisoned and everyone discovered her to be pregnant. The picture in the photo album though was much more cheerful. Anexandra explained that the Dumbledores had gone out for the evening, and they had gone into muggle London in order to avoid Daily Prophet reporters. The family was dressed nicely in well-made dresses and suits, even the triplets, who couldn't have been older than two. Minerva was carrying Ororo and holding Mariska's hand while Mercury held Mariska's other hand. Albus carried Aurora and Isadora, Godric gripping Albus's arm while he held his younger brother Mercury's hand, and Althea and Apollo stood on either side of Albus and Minerva. Harry was mostly just amazed by the fact that Albus and Minerva could watch eight children at once.

The photo album continued to be cheerful for a while. There were random pictures, holiday pictures, and graduation pictures, as well as pictures taken after Poseidon was born. The Dumbledores had a family photo taken every Christmas, many of them with Minerva being pregnant or holding a new born baby or two in her arms, but every single one of them was cheerful. At least until Harry saw one from the Christmas of 1981. It was obvious that someone was missing and the smiles on the Dumbledores' faces seemed forced. Minerva looked dreadful as she sat in a chair, one hand on her large stomach where Pleis and Perseus were, and Anexandra in one arm, Callisto sitting on her lap. Albus stood beside her chair, looking just as dreadful with Eliana and Andromeda in his arms. Ororo was standing as far away from the group as possible and looking sickly pale. Isadora was wearing a larger set of robes than usual, which turned out to be because she was pregnant with her daughter Aurora. Harry had asked why she was trying to hide it, and why Aurora's father wasn't in the picture, but at this the Dumbledores all mumbled something incoherent and changed the subject.

After a picture of the quadruplets with Pleis and Perseus right after they were born, there wasn't another picture taken until almost a whole year later. While this next picture wasn't jumping with as much enthusiasm and excitement as the earlier pictures, it wasn't depressing. In fact, if Harry had to admit, it was quite adorable. Albus and Minerva were sleeping, lying on their backs, in bed, but with a barrier of children between them. Pleis was sleeping in Minerva's arms, and Perseus in Albus's. Anexandra and Callisto were lying between Albus and Minerva, Eliana was at the foot of the bed, and Andromeda was laying sideways with her head on Minerva's stomach and her feet on Albus's.

"Poseidon took that picture," Callisto grumbled, and she didn't seem too happy. Perhaps it was because all she was wearing was a diaper.

"There are only a few pictures of you in your diaper, Callisto," Anexandra assured her sister. "Poseidon has an entire photo album of him in his diaper."

"Why does he have so many?" Ron asked.

"Because he was the only baby in the house at the time," Anexandra answered.

"Plus, Mum and Dad thought he would end up being their last," Andromeda added, snickering.

"Obviously that didn't happen," Callisto said. "And now their having _another_ baby, and they thought they were done twenty years ago."

"I'm quite sure they think this baby is their last," Perseus said.

"Well if they think this baby is their last," Hermione began. "They might have _another_ six children later."

Hermione and a few other girls giggled at this, but everyone else in the room exchanged incredulous glances at the thought.

"That is an interesting prospect, Miss. Granger."

Everyone in the room went deathly silent and looked to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, already sure of who was there, seeing as her voice was unmistakable. Standing there was Minerva and Albus Dumbledore themselves, Minerva looking irritated and tired, but Albus smiling at the terrified Gryffindors' faces.

Albus turned to Minerva then and said, "What do you think, my dear? Do you think you'll be up to having six more children after this one?"

The tone of Albus's voice was obviously sarcasm, but Minerva turned a furious glare on him and snapped, "Absolutely not, Albus Dumbledore, and don't you dare get any ideas."

Albus merely chuckled and looked to the Gryffindors once again, his eyes twinkling in a way that made Minerva roll her eyes. Albus lowered his voice to a whisper, as if telling the students a secret, though it was obvious Minerva could hear him as he said, "I believe it's a bit past your Professor's bedtime, so if you would, please, return our family photo album, we'll be out of your hair. And then I believe you should all be heading to bed yourselves. Don't want you all falling asleep in your breakfast now do we?"

The Gryffindors, not counting the Dumbledores, shook their heads as one, but not one of them even came close to cracking a smile when they saw the look of pure rage on Professor McGonagall's face. If looks could kill, their esteemed Headmaster would not have had a chance. And if Minerva wasn't the kind person she was, and hadn't loved Albus as much as she did, she probably would have killed him with just a flick of her wrist.

While Minerva looked as if she were ready to scream at Albus until the end of next week, she said nothing as Harry carefully handed the photo album to Dumbledore, apologizing rapidly as he did so.

"Do not worry yourself, Harry," Albus said. "No harm done. However, I would ask that next time you perhaps ask."

Harry didn't feel the need to explain himself, instead nodded his head quickly and apologized once again.

Albus turned to Callisto and Andromeda and said, "I do believe you two are out after hours, so perhaps you should be returning to your dormitories now."

Callisto and Andromeda sighed and rose to their feet, Andromeda dramatically saying, "Farewell, my gracious, wonderful admirers-"

"Andromeda," Minerva said loudly, and Andromeda fell silent, rolling her eyes and following her sister and her parents out the door.

As soon as the four of them were gone, the Gryffindors immediately began talking to one another rather loudly, spending almost an hour discussing what had happened before finally returning to their dormitories to get what little sleep was left. And, indeed, a few Gryffindors did fall asleep in their breakfast the next morning.


	32. An Ill Return To the Dumbledore Home

**Chapter 32-An Ill Return To the Dumbledore Home**

The Gryffindors' excitement over the Dumbledores' photo album soon wore off the next day when they remembered what had happened recently. The fact that the students were in danger had finally sunk in after Nearly Headless Nick had been petrified. The thought of some sort of monster that could harm someone who was already dead was not a pleasant one. And if Minerva Dumbledore could be poisoned, then who was to say that the rest of the students couldn't be? These thoughts had almost every student in the school signing up to go home for the Christmas holiday. It seemed the only ones staying were the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and one or two Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Albus himself had considered staying at the school for the holidays in order to keep an eye on things, but he knew how important Christmas was to his family, and Minerva needed a vacation now more than ever. She was almost four months along now and her stress level wasn't being helped with all the attacks. Not to mention the rather depressing check-up Minerva had that Christmas Eve morning.

Poppy had wanted to check over things before Minerva left for the holiday just to make sure everything was still alright, which Albus had no objections to. Minerva, of course, was not too happy, but she complied, as she always did, for the baby. Otherwise Poppy was quite sure Minerva would just roll her eyes and refuse to be poked and prodded before her holiday. Poppy had hoped that she could just check over things and be done with it, with no problems to be found. Unfortunately, this was no the case, and Poppy had the terrible feeing that she was going to taint what little bit of happiness Albus and Minerva had left during this dreadful time.

Poppy sucked in a breath and looked into her friends' tired eyes. "I hate to be the barer of bad news," Poppy began slowly. "As I so frequently am." The way Albus and Minerva's blank expressions flickered and their complexions paled did not go unnoticed by Poppy, but she continued, as she knew she must. "Technically, if all goes well, then there should hardly be any problem at all. Still, I feel I must warn you for what is to come."

Albus hesitantly nodded for Poppy to continue.

"Fortunately, we will not have to worry about this problem for another five months," Poppy went on. "Unless, for some reason, the baby decides to come early. None of your children have ever really wanted to be born early, so it is unlikely, but possible all the same, seeing as there are complications this time."

"Poppy," Minerva said a bit exasperatedly. "Could you please get to the point?"

"Ah, yes, right then. Well, the problem is that there is basically no possible way that you could survive an entire process of giving birth. But!" Poppy added quickly when Albus looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "There are potions that we can use to speed things up so that the baby can be born within an hour, but it must be no longer than an hour. That is why I must stress to you the importance of contacting me the second you go into labor."

"Well it's not as if I was going to wait," Minerva muttered, but Poppy and Albus both looked at her disbelievingly.

"Oh really?" Poppy said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "Do you remember the year Poseidon was born?"

Minerva opened her mouth to protest, but Albus cut her off as he said, "Or when the quadruplets were born."

"I was hungry!" Minerva exclaimed defiantly.

"You couldn't wait?" Albus said calmly.

"No, I could not," Minerva replied, folding her arms across her chest. "I hadn't eaten in two hours!" When Albus raised an eyebrow Minerva added, "And I was eating for five!"

Poppy shook her head, smirking slightly before returning to seriousness once more and saying, "As long as the baby is born within an hour and you're properly administered the rest of the antidote, then everything should be fine."

"And what if everything doesn't go according to plan?" Minerva asked rather bluntly.

Poppy looked between Albus and Minerva once more, her gaze then shifting to look outside the window before looking back to the couple staring at her anxiously. "There's no need to add insult to injury. It's a simple process that can be completed if you contact me as you're supposed to. Also, I know that things are stressful at the current time, but I cannot make it any plainer how careful you need to be. I don't want to have to put you on bed rest for the next five months, so I suggest you take it easy. Stop grading essays, allow yourself some rest. If you insist on assigning a mountain of homework then enlist some help. That's what Ororo is teaching here for, so that you can get a break."

"That's not the only reason," Minerva murmured, sounding a lot like a petulant child.

Albus gave her a small smile and patted her hand, saying, "We know, dear."

Minerva turned and narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Don't treat me like a child."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Albus said, holding back a laugh. "Now," Albus said before Minerva could shout at him. "If you may, Poppy, retrieve the potions Minerva will be needing whilst we are away, and then we shall be out of your hair."

Poppy nodded and went to retrieve Minerva's potions, coming back with an armful and handing them to Albus. Minerva raised an eyebrow and said, "Poppy, I'm going away for two days, do I really need all this?"

Poppy nodded and said, "Oh yes, definitely. This one here-" she pointed to a grotesquely green potion- "is for your nausea, and I gave you a bit extra just in case. This grey one is your antidote which, remember, you're only to take once, and I mean once. If for some reason you feel that you need more, don't take it, have Fawkes come get me. The red one is incase you get a fever again, the purple one will help you sleep, and the blue one is for headaches. Oh, and this orange one is for any other aches or pains, particularly your back, which you said has been bothering you, and the pink one is your prenatal potion."

Minerva sighed and swung her legs off of the bed, straightening her robes as she stood. The robes she was wearing were obviously much tighter than her normal teaching robes, as she could clearly see the baby bump she had acquired. While the robes were tighter, it wasn't overly so, and they were much more comfortable than her heaviest teaching robes, which was why she was wearing them to go home. There wasn't much reason to wear teaching robes when she wasn't teaching.

"Are you ready to go find our children and go home, my dear?" said Albus brightly, despite the somewhat gloomy atmosphere that had fallen over the room, as he held out his hand to Minerva, who rolled her eyes when she saw that Albus had conjured himself a sort of utility belt that he had hung the seven potion vials from.

Minerva took Albus's hand and turned to Poppy. "Are you sure you don't want to join us for Christmas dinner this year? Rolanda's coming and she's bringing that man she's been speaking so fondly of, claims we know him. I know you're just dying to find out who he is."

Poppy smiled and said, "As wonderful as I'm sure Christmas at the Dumbledores will be, as it always has been, I'm afraid I've made arrangements elsewhere."

"Really? Where?" Minerva asked a bit confusedly. Poppy had been an only child with little relatives, most of whom had already passed away, which is why Poppy frequently came to eat dinner at the Dumbledores' for Christmas.

"Well, I met someone actually," Poppy murmured, blushing slightly.

Minerva's lips curved up in a huge grin. "And do I know this someone?"

"I don't believe so."

"What's his name?"

"Er, Forge Plageus."

Minerva thought the name over for a few moments before shaking her head. "You're right I don't know him. How long has this been going on?" Minerva pressed.

"Oh, two months I suppose," Poppy replied.

"Two _months_?" Minerva said incredulously. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Minerva, you've only been in here for medical attention in the last three months. I wasn't going to ask you to come in here some more just so I could tell you about a man I met."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Well where are you two going for dinner?"

"His parents, actually."

"Oh, well why don't the two of you come over for tea after you've gotten away from his parents? We'd love to meet him, wouldn't we Albus?"

Minerva turned to Albus, whose eyes were twinkling as he replied, "Now, Minerva, I'm sure the two of them don't want to be bothered by all of us on their first Christmas together."

Minerva frowned, almost looking as if she were about to pout. But then her face straightened and she sighed, "You're right. But I'm not waiting forever, Poppy! You got to meet Albus before I even knew him."

"That's because he was our teacher!" Poppy exclaimed. "I had him first thing in the morning and told you all about him! I told you he was going to be mine and you could just shove off because I had seen him first!" Albus chuckled at this as Poppy's face turned red. "Of course, it is best that the two of you got together instead. I just thought you were cute, er, Headmaster."

"Everyone thought he was cute," Minerva muttered, sounding slightly bitter.

"And everyone thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world, Minerva, my dear," Albus assured her. "As they still do."

"Whatever you say darling," Minerva said, finally saying goodbye to Poppy and following Albus out of the Hospital Wing.

Albus and Minerva started down the corridor, on their way to retrieve their children and Aurora before flooing home. However, Minerva was suddenly feeling odd. Her footsteps faltered slightly as she blinked rapidly, her eyes glazing over annoyingly so that the colors around her were swirling hazily in her vision. Her stomach suddenly lifted into her throat and all coherent thoughts turned to mush. Minerva stopped in the middle of the corridor, dropping Albus's hand and leaning against the nearest wall for support. Albus instantly panicked, as he was prone to do lately, and he wrapped his arms around Minerva's waist, asking her if she was alright. He was just about to pick her up and no doubt carry her all the way back to the Hospital Wing when she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back a step.

"Give me a minute," Minerva managed to murmur as the whole corridor spun around her. She felt her legs go weak in one instant, but in the next the corridor around her had returned to normal and she no longer felt like she was spinning around in circles.

Albus waited with bated breath, watching Minerva with a concerned gaze. Finally, she stood up straight, breathing in deeply through her nose, and Albus quietly asked, "Are you alright, Minerva?"

Minerva ran a hand over her hair and replied, "I believe so."

"Wh-what happened?" Albus stammered, tightening his arms around Minerva's waist.

"I…don't know," Minerva admitted as she realized that her dizziness had turned to exhaustion in a matter of seconds. She leaned forward to lay her head on Albus's chest, her eyes fluttering closed. "I just…need a minute," Minerva whispered weakly.

Albus felt her sliding from his grasp and he lifted her up into his arms, her head falling against his shoulder. He wanted to take her right back to the Hospital Wing, but this had happened before, and Poppy claimed it was perfectly normal and nothing could be done, except for Minerva to sleep it off, which she basically had no choice over. So Albus sighed deeply and carried his sleeping wife down the corridors, to the drafty dungeons, where he knocked on Severus's door.

Ororo answered the door, smiling at her father, but her smile quickly faded as she noticed her mother sleeping in Albus's arms. "What-" Ororo began.

Albus cut her off. "She's alright. It's another one of those sleeping attacks she's been having. I'm only here because I have to go retrieve the children from their dormitories and I don't want to worry them, but I don't want to leave your mother alone. So-"

Ororo nodded and stepped into the room, holding the door open for Albus, who inclined his head towards Ororo before carrying Minerva into the room and carefully lying her down on the couch. "Are you sure she's alright?" Ororo asked as Minerva clenched and unclenched her hands in her sleep, her brow furrowing as if, even in her sleep, she was in pain.

Albus draped a blanket over Minerva as he said, "Unfortunately, this has happened before. All that can be done is…" Albus trailed off as his fingers brushed across Minerva's forehead and he felt the heat there.

"What is it?" Ororo asked worriedly at the look on her father's face.

Albus frowned. "She has a fever."

"Is it bad?" Ororo reached out and felt her mother's forehead as well.

"Not terrible, but I'm going to have to wake her up."

"Why?"

"It will get worse if we wait," Albus replied solemnly. "She has to take her potion."

Ororo bit her lip and looked between her parents a few times before looking back to Albus and saying, "Is it dangerous to wake her in this sort of state?"

"No, I've seen Poppy wake her," Albus answered. "But it won't help her any, and she'll want to stay up once she has awoken. Not that she'll have much choice, but, you know your mother."

Ororo sighed, "Yes, yes I do. I'll wake her if you'd like, and you can go ahead with the kids. Severus and I will bring her once she falls back asleep."

Albus thought it over a moment before nodding. "That's probably best. I'll explain to the children what's going on and wait for you at home."

"Headmaster?" a voice said, and Albus looked up to see Severus stepping into the room, his gaze falling onto Minerva and his expression changing from confusion to concern.

"It's one of those sleeping attacks," Ororo explained quickly. "We've just discovered that she has a fever as well and we have to get her to take her potion and wait until she falls asleep again to take her back to the house, while Dad goes ahead with the younger children."

Severus's dark eyes returned to Ororo and he nodded once in understanding.

"I shall see you soon then," Albus said. "If you need help, you know where I am and, ah, yes, the potion." Albus pulled the red vial of potion from his 'utility belt' and handed it to Ororo. "Just two drops should be enough."

Ororo walked her father to the door then, assured him that everything would be fine, and then turned to her husband, who was leaning slightly over the back of the couch and watching Minerva, a peculiar expression on her face.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Severus asked suddenly, his voice quiet and calculating.

"Er, I dunno," Ororo admitted, walking quickly to her mother's side. "Why? Have you noticed something?"

"No," Severus answered, standing up straight. "I was merely…curious."

"You mean worried?" Ororo said, smirking slightly and crouching down beside her mother.

Severus didn't reply to Ororo's comment, instead took the vial of potion from her and began measuring some out for Minerva, while Ororo began to gently shake her mother awake.

Suddenly Minerva sat up straight, her eyes wide with an unseen fear as she let out a startling shriek that made Ororo's heart skip a beat, her stomach lurching as she fell backwards onto the floor, Severus hardly hindering himself from spilling the potion onto the back of the couch. Ororo regained her senses just as Minerva opened her mouth once more, as if to scream or shout something, but Ororo quickly jumped to her feet, gripping her mother by the shoulders and shaking her slightly, saying her name loudly.

Minerva's mouth clamped shut and her glazed eyes focused on her daughter's worried face. Minerva furrowed her brow, swallowing loudly, and looking about the room confusedly before croaking, "What's going on?"

Ororo exchanged a glance with Severus, who seemed a bit shaken, though he was hiding it quite well, and then she answered, "You…I mean…I think you were dreaming."

"Dreaming?" Minerva asked, as if that was the most preposterous thing she had ever heard. "How did I…the sleeping attacks?" When Ororo nodded, Minerva groaned. "How long was I out this time?"

"Not long," Ororo replied. "But you have a fever, so we had to wake you so you can take your potion."

Minerva stared at Ororo for a moment before looking around the room once more. "Where's your father?"

"Going to retrieve the rest of the children. We're meeting him at the house."

Minerva looked for a moment as if she were disappointed, but then her expression changed and she looked as if she could care less, but yet again her expression changed and she seemed confused again. Her wide-eyes had slowly been returning to normal, but now her eyelids began to droop, her shoulders slumped, and her head fell forward. Ororo gripped her mother's shoulders tighter and sat her up.

"Hang on, Mum," Ororo said. "You have to take your potion." Ororo glanced up to Severus, who was already sweeping around the couch, going to stand beside Ororo and holding out a spoonful of red potion to Minerva, whose face twisted up in disgust as she pulled her head away from the potion. "Come on, Mum, just take the potion and you can go back to sleep."

Minerva's eyes widened once again and she sat up straight. "I will _not_!" Minerva exclaimed. "I can't sleep in the middle of the day!"

"Then at least take your potion," Ororo insisted, though she knew her mother was going to fall asleep soon after she had swallowed the potion.

Minerva rolled her eyes exasperatedly. Ororo had the feeling that her mother was in one of those strange moods brought on by the antidote/hormone combination. Minerva reluctantly opened her mouth though and allowed Severus to tip the potion into her mouth.

Ororo had to refrain from saying, 'That's a good girl,' for fear that her mother might turn her into a toad. So instead, Ororo gave her mother a small smile, watching as Minerva's whole body went limp mere seconds after she had downed the potion, and in the next instant, Minerva was asleep once again. Ororo started to push her mother back against the couch again, but Minerva suddenly shuddered in her sleep, causing Ororo's heart to rise in her throat and the air got caught in her throat. Blowing out a breath to calm herself, Ororo made sure her mother was comfortable before rising slowly to her feet and turning to her husband.

"There's nothing else to be done," Severus said, as if already aware of Ororo's thoughts.

"How do you know?" Ororo asked a bit irritably.

Severus's gaze fell once more onto Minerva. "I don't," he said quietly. "But, for now, I see nothing." Severus returned his gaze to Ororo. "You're mother is strong. She will recover."

"And the baby?" Ororo murmured, her voice hardly a whisper.

"If it's anything like your parents," Severus said. "And I'm sure it is, then it will have no problem."

Ororo sighed. "I suppose you're right, but still, I just…" She trailed off, running a hand through her long black hair and biting her lip.

"You can't stop worrying," Severus finished for her, placing a comforting hand on her back. "It's understandable."

Ororo said nothing, instead continuing to stare at her mother's sleeping form. Severus was patient, waiting quietly, until finally Ororo spoke. "We should go. Dad is probably already on his way to the house with the kids."

Severus nodded and leaned forward to gently press his lips to the side of his wife's head before lifting his mother-in-law into his arms and carrying her over to the fire. Ororo was already there, throwing floo powder into the fire and stepping out of the way for Severus to go first. He stepped into the green flames, and then stepped out of the fireplace in the Dumbledores' living room. Albus was standing there, and rushed forward to take Minerva from Severus the second the man had stepped out of the way of the fireplace so that Ororo could come through.

"Thank you," Albus murmured to the two of them before ascending the stairs, Minerva still sleeping peacefully in his arms. However, when he lay Minerva onto their bed and began removing her shoes, she began to stir. "Shh, it's alright, darling, go back to sleep," Albus whispered, stroking the hair back from Minerva's face.

She seemed to realize that it was not time for sleep though, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes and saying, in a thick, sleepy voice, "Can't sleep, I have to make the dinner."

"Ororo and I will take care of that," Albus assured her, attempting to push her back against the pillows.

Minerva's eyes began drooping as she fought against the sleep that was about to consume her once more. "But Aurora-"

"Would not want you to strain yourself just to cook Christmas dinner," Albus cut in.

Minerva sighed and flopped back against the pillows, falling asleep within seconds. Albus changed her robes to a comfortable night shirt before covering her up with the thick, dark green blankets, kissing her on the forehead, and then backing out of the room.

Albus quietly closed the bedroom door and cast a silencing spell so that no noise would disturb Minerva while she slept, and then he made his way down the hall, passing a few extra bedrooms, one of which that was to be the baby's whenever it was born. Then Albus made his way down stairs, to the second floor, where the quadruplets, Pleis, and Perseus's rooms were. He was just about to start down the next set of stairs when he heard a door open and he looked down the hall to see one of the twin boys poking his head out of his room.

It was Perseus, and when he saw Albus he called out, "Hey, Dad! Wait a minute!" before rushing down the hall to his father.

"What is it, Perseus?" Albus asked with a smile, his eyes twinkling.

"How's Mum?" Perseus asked first, though Albus was quite sure that wasn't his initial question.

"She's feeling a bit ill at the moment, but it's nothing to worry yourself over, my boy," Albus replied, patting Perseus's shoulder. "Now, what is it that you really want?"

Perseus's cheeks turned slightly pink and he wrung his hands nervously before murmuring, "Well, it's my friend, from school. Things are a bit…tense, over at their place, and so I was wondering if maybe they could come over for the Christmas holiday, for the few days we're here anyway. They wouldn't get in the way or anything, I promise."

Albus tilted his head to the side and asked, "Who is this friend of yours?"

"Er, Io," Perseus mumbled. "You know, Io Star, the first year Gryffindor, the Minister's step-daughter."

"Ah, yes," Albus remembered, stroking his graying auburn beard. "I do recall seeing the two of you together quite often during school." Perseus's face turned completely red, and he attempted to hide it by staring down at his feet. Albus chuckled. "Not to worry, son, I don't mind your friend staying for the time that we are here, but make sure that it is alright with her parents. She can't get inside the house without one of us, so let me know of her parents' decision and I will take you to retrieve her."

"Oh, right, well, thanks," Perseus said, looking back up at his father, a small smile spreading across his face. "Are you sure Mum won't mind?"

"I'm sure your mother will be just fine with it," Albus assured Perseus.

Perseus's smile broadened. "Well, great, thanks again Dad. I'll go floo Io now!" Perseus quickly gave his father a hug, then ran off down the hall.

Albus shook his head and smirked before turning around and making his way down the stairs to the living room, where Ororo and Severus were speaking in hushed tones. They noticed Albus step into the room, and both looked up at him, Ororo asking, "How's Mum?"

"Sleeping," Albus replied vaguely. "Would you two like to help me with tomorrow's dinner preparations?"

Ororo looked shocked. "You mean Mum is actually okay with not making the dinner?"

"Well she wasn't excited about it," Albus admitted. "But she can't make dinner in her current state."

Ororo nodded. "I suppose you're right. Well, Severus and I can help, but we aren't the best at cooking. When are Poseidon and Isadora arriving? They always helped Mum make the dinners."

"Ah, yes," Albus said. "And that works perfectly because they're coming tonight instead of tomorrow. I believe Godric is coming tonight as well, with Veronica and Guinevere. Oh, and I may have to leave later to go pick up a friend of Perseus's."

Ororo raised an eyebrow. "What friend of Perseus's?"

"Io Star," Albus replied. "She's the daughter of Cornelius Fudge's wife."

"The Minister?" Severus said, as if there was anyone else with that name. "I was not aware that he had a daughter."

"Nor was I," Albus admitted. "Not until last year. She's not his biological daughter either. She has an older brother as well, in Slytherin. I'm not sure why the Minister and his wife keep them unknown."

"She has an older brother?" Severus asked. "In Hogwarts?"

Albus nodded. "Daniel Star. From what I've heard he's quite good at Transfiguration, as well as the rest of his classes."

"He's the best potion maker in his year," Severus agreed. "Other than the quadruplets of course. Except, Eliana doesn't seem to be trying much anymore."

Albus sighed. "She doesn't seem to care about anything or anyone but Draco Malfoy."

"Dad!" a voice called suddenly, cutting off whatever it was Ororo was about to say. Albus turned around to see Perseus rushing towards him. "Dad, Io's allowed, but, well…she wants to know if her brother Daniel can come along. I know it's all last minute, and with Mum being ill and everything, but they're both real quiet, and if they don't come here they won't even have Christmas."

"Well we can't have that," Albus said. "But may I ask why they won't be having Christmas?"

Perseus rolled his eyes, suddenly looking angry, though not at his father. "It's Fudge, and their Mum. The two are going away for the holiday and leaving the kids with the house elf."

Albus frowned. "Well why don't you go tell Io and Daniel that you and I will be arriving at their house in an hour to bring them here. Tell them they'll be staying here for the next two days, but we'll be returning for Hogwarts the day after Christmas, so they should go ahead and bring all of their belongings."

Perseus smiled, said, "Thanks, Dad," and then ran back up the stairs.

"I see the Minister is more of a fool than I first believed," Ororo said when Perseus had made it up the stairs.

Albus turned to Ororo, but before he could agree, there was a knock at the door. "Ah, that should be Isadora," Albus said before making his way to the door. Sure enough, when Albus opened the door, Isadora was standing there, her robes slightly ruffled and her eyes clearly stating that she was tired, but she was smiling all the same. "Isadora," Albus smiled, stepping out of the way and allowing her through the door.

"Hello, Dad," Isadora greeted as she received a hug. "How's Mum?"

"She's feeling a bit ill at the moment, actually," Albus replied somberly. "But I have faith that she will be feeling much better by tomorrow."

"You mean she's not making dinner this year?" Isadora said a bit incredulously.

"I'm afraid in her current state I'm not comfortable with her overexerting herself just to make dinner."

"Of course," Isadora agreed. "Would you like me to help make the dinner then?"

Albus smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was going to ask you, but you look almost as tired as your mother at the moment."

Isadora waved her hand dismissively. "I just had a bit of an early morning is all. I'd prefer to be awake and doing something productive. Besides, no offense, but I've eaten your cooking before Dad, and I'm not sure it will meet Mum's standards."

Isadora smirked as Albus put a hand over his heart in mock offense. "I beg your pardon?" he exclaimed.

Isadora rolled her eyes. "I'll help you fix your cooking skills, but first, where's my daughter?"

"Ah, yes, I believe she's on the Quidditch field with Anexandra, Pleis, and Callisto," Albus answered.

While Isadora went to see Aurora, Albus began searching the kitchen for the food and pans he would need, wondering why he had never considered a house elf. Of course, that was partially Minerva's doing, as she believed that she could do everything herself and didn't need any help. He didn't blame her for wanting to take care of the children, but it really was difficult to make a Christmas dinner for almost forty people, not to mention constantly making meals throughout the day for the multiple Dumbledore children.

These thoughts made Albus pause momentarily, his hand wrapped around the handle of a pan that was still halfway within the cupboard above him. The world around him had disappeared as he thought about the baby currently residing in his wife's stomach. This baby would be the sixteenth Dumbledore, and could quite possibly be the last. Or it could be the first of many, which was almost as heart wrenching a thought as the first. Albus loved his children, and he was quite sure he was a bit selfish when it came to the situation of whether or not to have more. He would be happy with having twenty more children, but at the same time, that wasn't fair to Minerva, who was the one who had to endure nine months of pregnancy, and then the hours of giving birth. And it was even worse, now that she had been poisoned. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, or she couldn't stop sleeping. She had almost constant headaches, backaches, stomachaches, nausea, dizziness, fevers, night sweats, and hot flashes. Albus went through quite a lot when Minerva was pregnant, but he knew it was nothing compared to what she had to cope with, and here he was, not even attempting to be more careful. In fact, the only reason Minerva was on the verge of death at the moment was because of him, because he was too careless, too selfish. Deep down, he felt like he had unconsciously been careless on purpose. Upon reflection, that could possibly be the reason he and Minerva had had so many children to begin with. And here he was, telling everyone how wonderful it was that the two of them were having more children and contemplating having more before this one was even born.

Albus suddenly felt terrible, as if he was the cause for his wife's illness, and that he was doing nothing to help the matter. He had thought he was being the best husband that he could. Holding back her hair when she was vomiting, no matter what the hour of the night, without complaint; and, again, waking up at any hour of the night to take care of Minerva when she was in pain, or hungry. He made sure to keep track all of her potions so that she didn't have to worry herself over it, he stayed up all night to grade papers for her so that she had less work, and he even attempted to sustain the magical barriers around their child with his own magic so that she wasn't so magically strained. He fluffed her pillows, made her chairs more comfortable, massaged her back and feet on a daily basis, had a warm bath waiting for her when she returned to their rooms after teaching classes all day, watched over detentions she handed out, and anything else he could think of, but was it enough when he was the reason she had to go through all of it in the first place?

Of course, he wasn't the one who had poisoned her. Never, in a million years, would he do such a thing. But she could have been healthy already if it hadn't been for his selfishness. If he had just stopped for one minute to think about the consequences, the dangers of having a child at the current time, when the future was so unpredictable. With Voldemort no doubt attempting to gain power once more, when he would then attempt to destroy the Dumbledores, which he had come far too close to accomplishing twelve years ago when he murdered Aurora Dumbledore. Voldemort was part of the reason the eldest Dumbledore children had waited so long to start a family, and yet Albus didn't stop to think that perhaps his children really were in danger, and that, while having more made him happier than ever, it was also far too dangerous.

Somehow he had fooled himself into believing that nothing could touch his family. Perhaps he really had let all the fame and power go to his head. While he never treated anyone as if they were below him, he had convinced himself that his family was untouchable, unbeatable, invincible. Aurora's death had changed all of that. It had brought Albus back to reality, made him think. It seemed, over time, those thoughts had reseeded to the back of his mind, locked away with the pain from his own daughter's death, kept securely hidden so as not to consume him with an overwhelming sense of grief whenever he thought back upon it, because even back then he blamed himself. He'd brought Aurora into the world, and then neglected to keep her safe, still under the delusion that she and her siblings were safe.

He had been a fool then, and he was a fool now. He knew Minerva was more than likely going to end up pregnant, that day, after the chess match had been abruptly interrupted, so that the two of them could have time alone for the first time in a very long time. He had known, in the back of his mind, and yet he did nothing to prevent it. The prospect of having another child seemed like a nice thought at the time, that and he was simply too impatient to wait. The woman was simply too beautiful and intoxicating for him to resist. But, again, he was making excuses for his idiocy. She had even brought the subject up when he was carrying her up the stairs! But he had brushed it off, ignored the thought. He practically forced himself upon her! She hadn't tried to stop him after the brief conversation on the stairs though.

Albus was broken from his reverie when suddenly someone, in a distant voice, shouted, "_Dad!_" He felt someone grab his arm and wrench him backwards as something hit his arm, his hand releasing the pan and the sound of it clattering onto the floor echoed loudly in his ears. His eyes focused as he returned to reality and he saw what had caused all the commotion. The pans in the cupboard he had partially pulled a pan from, before he had been lost in thought, had all fallen to the floor where he had just been standing. The person who had screeched in his ear and was now digging their nails painfully into his arm, turned out to be Isadora, who was staring at him as if he were mental. Perhaps he was.

"What were you _thinking_!" Isadora hissed, releasing her father's arm and waving her wand at the pile of pans, which flew back into their proper places.

"I'm afraid I wasn't thinking at all," Albus responded, giving Isadora an apologetic look.

Isadora sighed and shook her head, her expression softening. "Why don't you go check on Mum? I'll take care of dinner."

Albus blew out a breath, running a hand through his beard before nodding and, without another word, left the kitchen, making his way up the stairs to the third floor and into he and Minerva's bedroom. There he found that Minerva was already awake, pushing her glasses on, a letter in her hand. She heard Albus enter and she looked up, smiling at him. She patted the space on the bed beside her and he obliged to her request.

However, she noticed the saddened look in his eyes and her smile faded. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice still thick with sleep. It seemed she had woken only moments ago.

"Nothing dear," Albus assured her, patting her hand, but he didn't move closer to her as he usually would, as he was feeling too guilty, like he didn't deserve her. "When did you wake up? Are you feeling better?"

"A bit actually," Minerva replied, taking the initiative herself by scooting closer and resting her head on Albus's shoulder. "I just woke up a moment ago. The owl wanted a treat."

"The owl woke you?" Albus asked, giving in and wrapping his arm around Minerva's waist, kissing the side of her head as he did so. "I put a silencing spell on the room, though."

"You left the window open, dear," Minerva said as she began ripping the letter open.

Albus frowned at his own stupidity and removed his arm from around Minerva's waist, leaning forward and putting his face in his hands, which caused Minerva's head to fall from his shoulder and she stared at him incredulously. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I left the window open, in the middle of December. You're pregnant, and ill, and I left the damn window open."

"Albus," Minerva said a bit exasperatedly. "It's a simple accident and it did me no harm. The fire in here was so hot that the cold from outside was just like a nice breeze. I didn't even notice. Why are you beating yourself up over it?"

Albus didn't respond, even when Minerva began to rub his back soothingly. Minerva, confused, moved herself closer to him, thinking that perhaps he was feeling overwhelmed as of late. She nuzzled his neck, sliding her hands down his chest and around his waist, and then pressed her lips against his. Still, Albus did not respond, his lips unmoving against hers. Minerva frowned against his lips and pulled away, furrowing her brow as Albus just stared at her with a look of guilt on his face.

"This isn't just about the window is it?" Minerva said quietly as she slid herself across the bed, away from Albus, though she already knew the answer to her question.

Albus continued to stare at the blanket, fidgeting with a stray string that was sticking out. "I don't want to hurt you anymore," he whispered after a few moments of awkward silence.

Minerva sighed. "Albus, you're not going to start on this again are you? It isn't your fault. _You_ didn't kill A…I mean…you weren't the cause," Minerva sucked in a breath, suppressing the sudden wave of emotions. "You were not the cause for our daughter's death, and you are not the reason that I am ill."

"I got you pregnant," he retorted quietly.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Albus looked up at Minerva for the first time then, the sorrow evident in his eyes. "If I hadn't, you wouldn't be sick. I didn't even think about how dangerous it would be to get you pregnant, that day, when I interrupted the chess match."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Albus, you do realize that it takes two to make a baby? If not we may have some serious issues-"

"This isn't a joke," Albus interrupted, thrusting himself off the bed and making his way across the room.

Minerva realized that she was going about this the wrong way. Albus wasn't going to feel any better if she was rolling her eyes at him. She just hadn't thought that he was really that upset, he hadn't seemed like it when she had fallen asleep earlier. She wondered if something had happened while she was sleeping. "Albus," she said in a gentle voice. "Please, come here."

Albus turned around to face Minerva, the hesitation on his face obvious, but he complied. He couldn't say no to her, and most definitely not with that pleading look on her face. He slowly crawled back onto the bed, where Minerva wrapped him in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder, and his arms instinctively wrapping around her waist.

"Albus," she breathed. "You can't blame yourself. I know this is difficult, but we can get through it, like we always have. And, as much as I say to the contrary, I do need you."

Suddenly Albus let out a heart wrenching sob, and he began mumbling, "I can't lose you," every few minutes.

"Albus, sweetheart, my love, listen to me," Minerva attempted to cut in, rubbing his back soothingly. "You aren't going to lose me-"

"It's all my fault," Albus continued, as if Minerva hadn't spoken. "If something happened to you I-I…I couldn't live with myself. I sh-should have stopped m-making you have more babies. I put them all in danger…I-I p-put _you_ in danger."

Albus continued rambling and crying for a while, and Minerva eventually gave up interrupting, instead merely listening and holding onto Albus supportively. Every few minutes she'd tighten her grip around him, or kiss him on the top of the head. At some point, Albus's sobs quieted and he sniffed a few times before falling silent. The front of Minerva's night shirt was soaked from Albus's tears, and her back had stiffened from rocking back and forth with Albus's weight added to hers, but Minerva didn't flinch, didn't complain, didn't even think about it, because she was attempting to console her husband.

"It'll be alright," Minerva whispered in his ear. "I love you, I love our children, and I don't regret a single one of them, nor do i blame you for their births. I am at as much fault as you are here. I suppose we both like the idea of having many children. And nothing is going to happen to me because of this baby. You heard Poppy, I'll be fine as long as I do what I am told. As much as I loathe such a thing, I know that it's best for the baby, as well as myself. And as long as I have you and our children nothing will stop me. And I don't want to ever hear you blame yourself again, understand me?"

Albus sniffed loudly and looked up at Minerva, who tenderly wiped the tears from Albus's face, giving him a small, comforting smile. Minerva noticed Albus's eyes twinkled at her smile, and he returned the smile, sitting up and propping the pillows behind her before pushing her back against them. It was an instant relief to her aching muscles, and she sighed gratefully, her smile turning to a devilish grin as she clenched the front of Albus's robes in her fists and pulled him towards her, this time his lips moving eagerly against hers.

Minerva had just slid farther down the pillows when there was a knock at the door. She moaned and frowned against Albus's lips, causing him to smile against hers. Albus sat, up, smiling at Minerva when there was another knock on the door and she muttered, "Do they need us for _everything_?"

"Afraid so, dear," Albus chuckled before re-buttoning his robes and calling out, "What is it?"

"Dad?" Perseus's voice said through the door. "Er, it's been an hour."

Albus sighed and murmured, "Ah, yes, I had forgotten." Then, louder, so that Perseus could hear him, Albus said, "I'll be down in a moment."

"Okay," Perseus said before the sound of his footsteps could be heard fading down the stairs.

"What's all that about?" Minerva asked as she began tugging at Albus's robes again.

"Io and Daniel Star are staying for Christmas," Albus replied, gently tugging Minerva's hand away from his robes and kissing her knuckles.

Minerva stared up at Albus incredulously and said, "When was this decided?"

"While you were sleeping, dear," Albus answered, kissing Minerva on the cheek and pushing himself off of the bed. "It seems that the Minister and his wife have decided to go on a vacation, leaving their children at home alone with the house elf. Perseus was gracious enough to invite them to our home, and I could find no reason to say no."

Minerva frowned. "Well the minister is more a fool than I first believed."

"That's what Ororo said," Albus smiled.

Minerva sighed and reached out to grip Albus's hand, pulling him back towards the bed. "Can't you go get them later?" she whined.

Albus chuckled and bent down to give Minerva a quick kiss on the lips, which caused her to moan in protest once again as he pulled away. "Afraid not, however," Albus lowered his voice seductively, his eyes twinkling once more. "I believe Isadora and Poseidon will be taking care of the dinner, and that leaves us the rest of the night."

Minerva sighed again. "I suppose I'll have to wait then."

She looked so disappointed that Albus couldn't help leaning down to kiss her once more, this time longer, and more passionate. Nevertheless, he had to leave so, with a whispered goodbye and a kiss on the forehead, Albus made his way from the room, the sound of his wife's loud, impatient sigh being the last thing he heard before he descended the stairs.


	33. TM Riddle's Diary

**Chapter 33-T.M. Riddle's Diary**

Albus and Perseus arrived outside the grounds of the home of Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, within seconds by the use of sidelong apparation. The two stepped through the open gate and walked silently along the path towards the large, elegant house that stood before them. It was larger than the Dumbledore home, which was saying quite a lot, since there were more people in the Dumbledore family. But Albus was quite sure Cornelius Fudge was a bit selfish when it came to his possessions. Not to mention, if Albus and Minerva Dumbledore had such a large house, well then that just meant that his needed to be larger. Albus and Perseus eventually reached the door, and Albus knocked on the large, antique-no doubt overly expensive-door there.

A few moments later the door creaked open to reveal a haggard looking house elf, that bowed low, its nose pressing against the floor as it said in a guttural tone of voice, "Ah, Misters Dumbledores. Murcky sees that you have arrived on time." Murcky the house elf stood up straight, though it wasn't much of a difference, and then he spoke again. "Master Daniel and Mistress Io are waiting for you in the sitting room."

Albus reflected that the house elf had a much better grasp on the English language than most house elves, and he gave Murcky a small smile as he nodded his thanks, to which Murcky responded by stepping out of the way for Albus and Perseus to enter the house. The inside was as beautiful as the outside, with remarkable statues and paintings along every perfectly painted wall, but Albus couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. This was most certainly not a heartwarming house filled with young children's messy artwork, the delighted squeals of overly hyper children, and no toys cluttering the floor, like at the Dumbledore home. Instead the Fudges' mansion was stuffy, and it didn't look as if there were any children living in the house at all. There weren't even any pictures of Daniel and Io, except one small picture that looked like it had come with the frame, the children looked so proper and frighteningly clean, not even a hint of a smile on their faces.

"Perseus," a melodic voice rang out, and Albus looked away from the sad looking portrait to see Io Star smiling brightly at Perseus.

Perseus smiled shyly at Io, glancing at his father from the corner of his eyes, obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable. Albus suppressed a chuckle and Perseus murmured, "Hello, Io."

Io stared at Perseus for a few moments before her ice blue eyes shifted to Albus, and she inclined her head cordially as she said, "Headmaster Dumbledore, thank you for allowing my brother and I to stay at your home."

Albus smiled. "A friend of Perseus's is a friend of mine. You and Daniel are always welcome in our home."

Io's cheeks suddenly adopted a pinkish hue and she looked away, as if unsure how to take such a thing. It seemed she didn't receive such words from anyone. "I'll retrieve Daniel then shall I?" Io suggested, and Albus and Perseus nodded in response.

A few moments later Io returned, smoothing down her perfectly tailored, goddess white robes, as well as her smooth brown hair, which was pulled up in an elegant French twist. Following close behind her was a boy a few inches taller than her, his short black hair, so black that it shone and looked smooth as velvet, hanging in front of his eyes, which he kept trained on the floor. When his younger sister put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at Perseus and Albus, his intense, hazel, almost yellow eyes trained on the two Dumbledores before him as he looked them up and down. Albus noticed that he seemed to be the exact opposite of his sister. While the two of them both had the most incredible beauty that would rival that of a veela, and their features were the same, other than their hair and eye color; they were complete opposites, and it was obvious by just looking at them. Io wore blinding white robes when she wasn't in school, and, while her expression could be frightening when she was angry or defensive about something, her features were mostly soft and kind. Daniel, however, wore robes in the exact opposite color of Io's, in the darkest shade of black, and his eyes were constantly narrowed as he stared at the people around him intently, his piercing gaze unwavering as he silently surveyed his surroundings. Albus had to admit it was a bit unsettling.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Daniel said quietly, his voice similar to that of Severus's, but with a godlier sort of quality, like his sister's. "I hope my sister has thanked you for your hospitality. We will not burden you and your family during your holiday."

"Yes, she has," Albus replied, giving Daniel a kind smile. "But do not worry yourself, my boy, you are no burden. You'll be like part of the family by the end of these two days."

Daniel seemed a bit stunned by this, and his gaze fell to the floor once more.

An awkward silence followed this until Albus clapped his hands together and said, "So, where are your trunks?"

"Oh, I'll get them," Io said before turning and walking briskly down the hall.

Daniel waited until she had turned a corner before stepping closer to Perseus. "Perseus Dumbledore," Daniel said in a somewhat threatening tone, and Albus put a hand on Perseus's shoulder, watching Daniel warily. Daniel noticed and his yellow eyes sought out Albus's blue ones, their eyes meeting, and by the look there Albus knew what Daniel was going to say next. "I have no intentions of hurting your son." Albus inclined his head and took a step back as Daniel returned his gaze to Perseus. "I am merely warning you in advance, Perseus. I may not be a Dumbledore, but I am no squib, and if you are to hurt my little sister in anyway, I shall be forced to hunt you down."

Perseus looked furious and he clenched his fists, but Daniel was the epitome of calm and peace as he continued to keep his eyes locked with Perseus's.

"I have no problem with you," Daniel went on. "And I do not expect you to be the kind of person who would hurt my sister, but, as her older brother, I thought it best to let you know. Io is all I have, Perseus Dumbledore, and you will not come between us. I won't come between the two of you either. After all, you make her happy, even if you are merely children and just friends at this time, the future could be bright for the two of you."

Perseus looked slightly confused as Daniel clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a quick, small smile, which Perseus was sure didn't happen often. Then Daniel stepped back from Perseus just as Io returned, pulling two large trunks behind her and an empty cage. Perseus, Daniel, and Albus each stepped forward quickly to help the small girl with the trunks and the cage, which turned out was for she and Daniel's owl, Tiberius, who was flying around outside somewhere at the present time. Albus then led the three children out the front door, down the path, and through the gate, where he then apparated with the trunks and Perseus before returning to retrieve Io and Daniel.

Daniel looked around after the apparation to see that he was now standing on a twisted, cracked sidewalk, old and broken down buildings arranged here and there. Albus motioned for the children to follow him, and they set off down the deserted street, halting outside of an equally shabby looking house that looked as if it were about to collapse.

"Don't worry yourself," Albus said to Io and Daniel as he ushered them towards the front door that was hanging off its hinges. "There are spells and enchantments keeping the building from collapsing in on itself. There is no danger."

Daniel stared at the partially caved in roof skeptically before reluctantly following the others into the house. The inside didn't look any better and Daniel noticed mice and various other insects and rodents scattering when the group entered the house, which creaked and moaned with every footstep the members of the group took. They walked down a crooked hallway and stopped at a paint chipped door, at which time Albus told the children to wait in the hallway before he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Daniel heard the creaking footsteps, and then there was silence. A few seconds later there was a bright blue light that shown out from the cracks around the door, which vanished less than two seconds later.

Then Albus returned to the hallway and said, "Follow me children."

Daniel flexed his wand hand instinctively as he stepped into the room in front of his sister, looking around to see nothing but a fireplace on the wall at the other end of the room, bright green flames within. Perseus went through first, followed by Io, and then Daniel stepped through, finding himself inside a large living room with multiple comfortable looking couches and chairs. A beautiful young woman with long, auburn hair and green eyes was standing there, as if waiting for the group to return. And it turned out that she had been. As soon as Albus had stepped out of the fireplace, the woman said to Perseus, "Perseus, perhaps you should show your friends to their room, and then it'd probably be best that you stay quiet and out of sight."

"Isadora?" Albus said, stepping past Daniel and speaking to the young woman, who Daniel came to understand was Albus's daughter, Isadora Dumbledore. "Is your mother alright?"

"She's in a bit of a foul mood," Isadora said to Albus and Perseus.

Perseus murmured, "Ah," as he quickly grabbed Isadora's trunk, as well as Isadora's hand and told Daniel to follow him before quickly walking towards the stairs. Daniel hastily followed, dragging his trunk behind him quietly.

Once the children had vanished up the stairs Albus turned back to Isadora. "What's happened?" he asked quickly.

"I'm not entirely sure," Isadora admitted. "It was a letter she received from Grandmother."

Albus sighed. It was never good when Minerva was angry about a letter she received from her mother. "Where is she now?"

"She has officially taken over and destroyed the kitchen," Isadora replied.

Albus sucked in a deep breath, nodded, and made his way into the kitchen, where he was met with the disaster Isadora had been referring to. Minerva was covered from head to toe in flour and some sort of sauce he couldn't identify. She was muttering under her breath as she vigorously stirred…something, again Albus had no idea. And the room itself was covered in food, plates, pans, silverware, and wizarding cookbooks, which had pictures, in which the people ran out of the way when Minerva would fling a spoon and food would hit the picture.

"Minerva?" Albus said hesitantly as he slowly walked towards her. He had to admit he was slightly disappointed. She had been in such a good mood when he left, and now she was positively seething.

"I thought I said that _no one_ was allowed in here," Minerva snapped exasperatedly. She turned around to glare at Albus, but she obviously hadn't been expecting him, though he wasn't sure who she was expecting really. Her expression softened, though only slightly, and she sighed. "I'm sorry Albus."

"That's alright," Albus said, cautiously stepping towards Minerva. "But I was only gone for a few minutes, and this was not the mood I left you in. Isadora said you got a letter from your mother-"

Minerva practically growled as she gritted her teeth, her fists clenching and a pan exploding behind her. The contents of the pan splattered on the wall, the counter, and the floor. Minerva sighed, rolling her eyes and muttering, "_Not again_." She waved her hand and the mess was cleaned, the pan magically restored. "I've done that three times now!"

"May I ask what this letter pertained that has gotten you so distressed?" Albus asked calmly, stepping in front of Minerva and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Minerva sighed, plunging her hand into a robe pocket and revealing a piece of parchment. The parchment was worse off than the kitchen, its ends singed and the entire parchment crumpled and ripped in half. Albus waved his hand as Minerva had moments ago and the parchment was good as new, the letter now clear for him to read. However, Minerva was the one who wanted to read it, which was made clear why when she began commenting on certain parts.

_Minerva,_

_I know that this is rather last minute, but I know you don't plan much in advance,_ - here Minerva snorted - _and I'm afraid I will not be able to attend the Dumbledore Christmas dinner this year. I've met a new man_ – "I pity the man," – _and we've spontaneously decided to go on a Christmas vacation together._ – "Meaning they've just met," – _Send the children my love and let them know that I will be sending them their Christmas presents, - _"Well of course, she has to buy their love because she never sees them," – _and they will be receiving them on Christmas morning. I don't know when I will see you again, but if the new baby turns out to look like me_ – "It most certainly will not!" – _then I'd like to see it, so bring it over as soon as possible, but I won't wait forever._ – "Yes you will because you'll never leave your home for me, and I'll be damned if she sees that baby, Albus." Albus attempted to say something, but Minerva continued the letter: _This child _should_ look like me though, I mean, after all, the other thirteen of your children have only looked like you and your husband_ – "There's _fifteen_!" – _And I think perhaps this should be your last don't you think?_ – "I'll have twelve more just to spite you!" – _But that is not what I have written you to discuss. I am merely informing you that I cannot attend the Christmas dinner, but don't beat yourself up about it too much, dear. I know you'll miss me terribly. _– Minerva let out a harsh bark of humorless laughter here, -

_-Wishing you a Happy Christmas, _

_Love, _

_Helena Marie McGonagall_

Minerva clenched the letter in her hands so hard that it tore in half once more as she glared at it stonily. Albus reached out and gently, but firmly tugged the parchment from her hands.

"Minerva," Albus said quietly, banishing the letter and putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I know she's being a bit crude, but you must remember to stay calm-"

"A bit crude!" Minerva cried disbelievingly. "She's offensive, impudent, and just down right insolent! She has no sense of manners whatsoever! I'm her only child for Merlin's sake and she's still calling you _my husband_. You'd think she'd remember your name after over forty years of marriage! I'm surprised she even remembers _my _name! She sure as hell doesn't remember our children, which is understandable for those who we don't often associate with but she's their _grandmother_!" Albus attempted to cut in once more, but Minerva wasn't finished. "And then she has the nerve to tell me she 'won't wait forever' when all she cares about is whether or not the baby will look like her! NONE of our children will look like that-that…that _incorrigible_ woman. The way she holds her nose up in the air as if she owns the world. I swear she could have been a Black, with that expression they wear as if they're sniffing dung!"

Minerva stopped speaking for a moment, instead clenching and unclenching her fists, her breath coming out in deep, enraged breaths. Albus was sure she was about to breathe fire, and while this may be a bit amusing, it was simply too dangerous for her to work herself up over the letter when she needed to be lowering her stress level. And so Albus stepped forwards boldly, placing his hands on either side of Minerva's face and forcing her to look up into his eyes, her expression softening as she relaxed considerably under his loving gaze. He hesitated just a moment before audaciously leaning forward to brush his lips against hers, and the reaction was immediate. Minerva's tense muscles relaxed and she leaned into Albus's embrace, her arms wrapping around his neck-

"Get a room!"

"Don't tell them that, Andromeda! They might do just that!"

"What the bloody h-…I mean, what in Merlin's name happened in here?"

Minerva and Albus pulled apart to see Andromeda, Callisto, Anexandra, and Pleis standing in the doorway that led to the backyard, where the Quidditch pitch resided. All four of them were soaked and shivering, mud dripping from the bottom of their robes and sticking to their shoes. Minerva looked as if she were about to have a screaming fit at the mess they were making, though it went along with the already disastrous kitchen, and so Albus quickly waved his wand, the mess on the floor and walls and various other parts of the room disappearing.

"Why don't you four go clean up," Albus suggested, as they may not be dripping mud anymore, but they were still covered nonetheless.

"Actually we just came in to see if Io has gotten here yet," Callisto said.

"Ah, yes," Albus replied. "She and Perseus are upstairs I believe."

"You left them _alone_?" Andromeda said incredulously.

Anexandra rolled her eyes and said, "They're _eleven_, Andromeda."

"Besides, her brother is with them," Albus added.

Anexandra's jaw dropped. "Daniel Star? He's here?"

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Yes, he is, but what-"

"I'll go get Perseus, Io, and Daniel," Anexandra suddenly suggested. "You can go help Aurora get out the spare brooms and Quidditch gear." Without another word Anexandra took off, out the kitchen door, leaving behind three exasperated siblings and two very confused parents.

"What was all that about?" Minerva asked hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Callisto, Andromeda, and Pleis all rolled their eyes.

"Anexandra _loves_ Daniel," Pleis muttered, a bitter look on his face.

"She thinks he's _dreamy_," Andromeda added.

"I've never heard her use _dreamy_ to describe him," Callisto said, smirking. "But she does seem to be interested in him."

"Well I will admit he's not hard to look at," Andromeda said. "But he's creepy! Do you see the way he looks at people? It's like he's going to stab you in the back with his wand! Not even having to utter a spell!"

Callisto rolled her eyes once more and waved a hand dismissively at Andromeda. "You're being dramatic."

"I most certainly am not!" Andromeda protested.

"Andromeda," Pleis put in. "You're the most dramatic person in the entire family."

"I am _not_!" Andromeda insisted. "That position belongs to Mariska!"

"Mariska?" Callisto asked. "Really? Out of all of our siblings you think _Mariska_ is the most dramatic?"

"She was the first name I thought of!"

"Girls!" Minerva cut in, and Andromeda and Callisto stopped arguing.

"Pleis, why don't you go get the robes," Callisto suggested. "Andromeda and I will get the brooms."

Pleis nodded in agreement and went out the door Anexandra had exited through moments ago, while Callisto and Andromeda walked back outside. Albus asked Isadora to take over with dinner while he attempted to calm her mother. Anexandra managed to convince Perseus, Daniel, and Io to play a match of Quidditch in the snow.

"Why did I agree to this again?" Io asked, shivering violently when a gust of wind sent snow into her face and down the back of her robes. The robes she was wearing now, however, did not blend with the snow, as her white ones did, but rather, could have been seen from a mile away.

The Dumbledores, being avid Quidditch fans, had a large supply of Quidditch supplies, including three boxes containing the different balls and such required for the game, enough broomsticks for all of them currently old enough to ride one, and their own team robes. Io's team, which included Pleis, Perseus, and Daniel, were 'The Lemon Drops,' and their robes were the brightest color purple with even brighter yellow stitching and writing with the team symbol, which, unsurprisingly, was a lemon drop, and the team member's number and name, which was enchanted to change for the person who wore it.

The same enchantment applied to the other team's robes, which were much less headache inducing, as they were a dark shade of green with grey stitching and writing, which spelled out 'Tartan Tabby Cats' across the back, as well as a grey tabby cat head as their symbol. It was quite obvious to anyone who knew Albus and Minerva which of them had created which team.

"Because, Io!" Andromeda exclaimed cheerily, smacking Io on the back rather hard, causing the small girl to stumble forward slightly. "We've gotta toughen you up!"

"May I ask how playing Quidditch is going to toughen me up?" Io asked.

Anexandra smiled mischievously and replied, "Oh, you'll see."

Io frowned, her palms suddenly sweaty as she gripped the broomstick in her hand rather tightly.

"Now, first thing's first," Andromeda said without looking at Io as she strapped on a pair of gloves. "Have you ever flown a broom before?"

"Er, no," Io admitted, and everyone present except her brother Daniel stared at her in shock.

"And why not?" Callisto exclaimed.

"Quidditch is not part of being a Minister of Magic," Io answered as if it were obvious.

Pleis sighed and said, "Ministers can be Quidditch players too, but I think it best that you forget all the Minister business while you're playing Quidditch. We don't want you falling off your broom because it isn't 'proper' for you to grip the broom handle tightly."

Io looked taken aback. "You expect me to _forget_? I've been raised this way!"

"Do what you wish," Anexandra said, brushing some snow off of her green robes. "But you'll forget all about the Ministry once we've knocked you off your broom a few times. Don't worry much though, you can't die on this Quidditch pitch, just break some bones."

Io's face paled considerably, and Daniel looked suddenly irate. Perseus, too, seemed a bit exasperated as he said, "Come on you guys, can't you take it easy on her? It's her first time playing."

Andromeda looked appalled at such an idea, Anexandra smirked, Callisto rolled her eyes, and Aurora said, "We aren't going to maul her on her first few attempts, but if she can't forget propriety and have some fun we'll just need to knock some sense into her, otherwise she'll remain a puppet of the Ministry before she's even old enough to work there."

"I'm not comfortable with this," Daniel cut in. "She's a child-"

"We're all children here," Pleis said.

"But you've grown up playing Quidditch," Daniel retorted. "And I don't want you all beating my little sister."

"Hey, we've got a mediwitch in the family," Andromeda protested. "She's only a floo call away."

"And like we said," Callisto added. "You can't die on this field. It's literally impossible. Any injury that could cause death is hindered from occurring."

Daniel opened his mouth to argue, but Io put a hand on his shoulder and, with a fierce amount of determination said, "It's alright Daniel, I can handle it."

Daniel turned to look at Io, his eyes narrowed as he studied her skeptically. "As you wish," he muttered after a while, and he hopped onto his broom, taking off into the air and smirking down at Io and the Dumbledores. "Are we going to play this game or are we going to wait for the snow to melt?"

Anexandra narrowed her eyes at Daniel before kicking open the box at her feet and handing a bat to both Andromeda and Perseus. The group quickly explained to Io how to play the game, as well as show her how to fly a broom, and she had decided that she wanted to be the Seeker of her team, while Callisto was the Tartan Tabby Cat's Seeker. There were only five players to each team, so there was only one Chaser and one Beater each. Daniel was the Lemon Drops's Chaser, and Anexandra was the Chaser of the opposite team. Andromeda and Perseus were both Beaters, and Aurora and Pleis were the Keepers. Everyone else mounted their brooms and Anexandra let the Snitch and one of the Bludgers free, taking the Quaffle into her hands as she flew up into the air, coming to a stop in front of Daniel.

"When I've caught the Quaffle," Anexandra began loudly enough for everyone in the air to hear her.

"You mean when _I've_ caught the Quaffle?" Daniel corrected.

Anexandra raised an eyebrow. "When _I_ catch the Quaffle, the game will begin, understood?"

At everyone's nod, Anexandra sucked in a deep breath and threw the Quaffle into the air. Much to her dismay, she had underestimated Daniel's talent, and he was able to snatch the Quaffle from her fingertips before taking off in the direction of the goal posts, where Aurora waited with bated breath. Luckily, Aurora was very talented when it came to Quidditch, and she easily blocked Daniel from making a goal, and by now Anexandra had caught up, catching the Quaffle Aurora tossed to her and taking off towards the opposite side of the field. Daniel pursued her, but had to dive away when Andromeda batted a Bludger at his head. Anexandra didn't spare a glance at Andromeda and a few seconds later she had scored a goal, the speakers around the stadium magically announcing, "GOAL! FOR THE TARTAN TABBY CAT'S!"

The game progressed rather smoothly for a while, scores being made for both sides while Io and Callisto continued to scan the area for the snitch, but then things got a bit fiercer. The Tabby Cat's had been in the lead, but then, three times in a row, Daniel had snatched the Quaffle from Anexandra's arms rather forcefully and managed to make a goal. In any other Quidditch match, it likely would have been considered a foul each time, but fouls weren't counted on the Dumbledores' Quidditch field, unless the game was played with young children. Of course, the young children normally went off by themselves to play Quidditch, in which there were no fouls and injuries normally came about, and they would all be punished quite severely, but the Dumbledores' were too competitive for fouls.

So once again Anexandra raised her arm to throw the Quaffle, but Daniel suddenly smacked the back of her hand and caught the Quaffle that fell from her fingertips. She cursed under her breath and flipped around to chase Daniel, but he had already made it across the field and scored, "GOAL! FOR THE LEMON DROPS!" echoing around the stadium. Anexandra shot forward to seize the Quaffle and attempted a complicated series of twists and flips in mid-air, once again throwing the Quaffle at the Goal, and once again having it intercepted by Daniel, who smiled at her as he flew off, her arm stinging where he had managed to rip the sleeve of her robes, cold snow sweeping into her robes and chilling her already frozen body.

The last bit of Anexandra's patience had been lost and she flew straight at Daniel, who raised his arm to throw the Quaffle through the goal post, only to have the Quaffle fall to the ground when Anexandra jumped from her broom, colliding with Daniel's back, her arms wrapping around his broad shoulders as he was forced off of his broom, both of them flying towards the ground. Their descent was slowed by the enchantments around the field, but they both slammed into the ground nonetheless, and both rolled away from one another, coughing painfully and spitting muddy snow from their mouths.

None of the others had taken notice though, for Callisto had spotted the Snitch a few seconds before Anexandra attacked Daniel, and the others were watching Callisto and Io chase it around the stadium. Andromeda and Perseus attempted to hit the bludger at Io and Callisto respectively, both missing and both cheering for the member of their team. Aurora and Pleis joined in on the cheering and shouting, and eventually even Anexandra and Daniel quietly shouted for their team member from their spot in the snow.

Callisto easily managed to reach the Snitch eventually, but Io had gotten into the spirit of the game, all thoughts of propriety and the Ministry gone from her mind, replaced instead by an intense need to win the game, and so, similar to what Anexandra had done moments before, just as Callisto's fingers wrapped around the Snitch, Io lunged. The two of them were close to the ground, and so the collision with the ground was not so terrible. The pain only came to Callisto, when Io's knee connected with her face. Both had landed face first in the snow, but Callisto sat up quickly, letting out a cry of frustration as blood rushed from her nose, staining the snow in front of her.

When Io had seen what she had done, her satisfaction with at least coming close to stopping Callisto quickly vanished, replaced by a sudden high-pitched voice of panic as she apologized profusely. Callisto waved her hand dismissively though, and Io was surprised to hear Andromeda laughing, clapping Io on the back once more and saying, "Good job, kid! You understand Quidditch!"

The children decided to end their Quidditch match for the day as Callisto had almost broken her nose, especially since the light snow had turned into hail. So, making sure to wipe their feet and take off their Quidditch robes this time, the children made their way to their own rooms, which all had connecting bathrooms in which they were able to clean the snow and mud from their hair, as well as change into more comfortable attire. Isadora had finished the beginnings of the Christmas dinner with the help of her younger brother Poseidon, who arrived with Rayn shortly after the children had begun their Quidditch match, as well as Veronica, who was willing to help when she and Godric arrived with their daughter Guinevere. Albus had calmed Minerva, which turned out to be a lot easier than expected because, having just been rather ill only hours before, and then becoming extremely angry at her mother, had tired her out and she had fallen asleep before Albus could even begin to tell her she was stressing herself out too much. Albus himself felt quite tired, having been through a particularly long day himself, and knowing that it was only mid-day, he decided to take a nap, with his pregnant wife lying in his arms.

To Albus and Minerva's surprise, though not to their children, the two of them had slept throughout the afternoon _and _the night, waking up to the sounds of their grandchildren running down the halls, squealing excitedly and being hushed by their parents. Realizing that it was Christmas, Albus and Minerva hurried downstairs to greet their children and begin handing out the presents. Once the children had opened their presents and had calmed down, the family Christmas photo was taken.

Thankfully Minerva was feeling much better today and her fever had subsided, so she was able to finish the Christmas dinner while the younger children played with their new toys, the adults talked amongst themselves in the living room, and the older children played Quidditch once again.

Minerva was just about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. She murmured, "That must be Rolanda," and then she started towards the door, Albus following her. Sure enough, in the doorway stood Rolanda, her arm looped through the arm of the man standing beside her. Minerva studied the man quickly, noticing that he had graying red hair and grey-green eyes, and he looked oddly familiar.

"Corin Bartram?" Albus said then, as obviously he had thought the man looked familiar as well, and Minerva suddenly remembered who the man Rolanda had with her was. He had been one of the aurors in Albus's group that had been in the last battle against Grindelwald and his followers.

"Hello there, Albus," Corin greeted, smiling and reaching out to shake Albus's hand. "It's good to see you again."

"That it is," Albus agreed, smiling at Corin brightly. "It's been far too long."

Corin nodded and turned to Minerva, who smiled and reached out to shake his hand as well. "And Minerva," he said, shaking his head slightly. "Still making sure you're the second most beautiful woman in the room I see." When Albus raised an eyebrow, Corin glanced to Rolanda, who rolled her eyes. Corin smiled, and then his gaze fell to Minerva's growing stomach. "And of course, still gracing the world with enough children to fill Hogwarts."

"Well we have to make sure there's at least one Dumbledore in Hogwarts every year for the next century," Albus chuckled.

Minerva rolled her eyes then and turned to Rolanda, giving her a hug and welcoming she and Corin inside. "So how have you been, Corin?" Minerva asked as the four slowly began making their way towards the living room. "Any notable life changes since we saw you last?"

"I've been well," Corin replied. "But not much has changed, except being with Rolanda of course. I'm still an auror, one of the only ones left from the Grindelwald days."

"One of the only capable aurors too," Rolanda muttered. "Those damn rookies wouldn't know a curse if it hit them in the face."

"I have to agree with you on that one," Corin said. "It's surprising though. You'd think with Godric Dumbledore being the head of the department there'd actually be a few decent aurors."

"Yes, Godric complains about them regularly," Minerva put in.

"The intelligence in the Ministry has declined in the last forty years," Albus sighed.

The other three nodded in agreement, and then entered the living room, where Corin was introduced to the Dumbledores.

Later that night, once everyone's stomachs had been filled with Christmas dinner, a few of Albus and Minerva's grandchildren had fallen asleep on their parents' laps, and Minerva had fallen asleep on Albus's shoulder, the family decided to call it a night. Rolanda and Corin went back to Corin's house, Isadora took Aurora to their home for the rest of the holiday, and the rest of the older Dumbledores went to their homes as well. Albus had been right in his assumption, and Io and Daniel were already like part of the family, as all of the Dumbledores hugged them goodbye. Minerva awoke to say goodbye to her family before she, Albus, and the younger children remaining at home trudged up the stairs, each one falling into their beds and falling straight to sleep. Albus had to admit, as his muscles relaxed and he stroked his wife's hair, his eyes fluttering closed, that, while the loud ruckus that many children in the house brought was nice, the silence could be quite enjoyable as well. And then he was asleep.

* * *

The next day, the Dumbledores, Io, and Daniel returned to Hogwarts, relieved to find that nothing terrible had happened in their absence. Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda, however, came to find that Hermione was currently in the Hospital Wing, due to the fact that she now resembled a cat. The three quadruplets had known that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making Polyjuice Potion to ask Draco Malfoy if he was the Heir of Slytherin, and had even helped make it so that the three of them didn't mess something up and get themselves killed. They were surprised that Hermione had accidentally used cat hair and ended up stuck, momentarily, looking the way she did, but they were not surprised that Draco was not the heir of Slytherin, though they wished he was so they would have had an excuse to get him away from them. After the three quadruplets had listened intently to Harry and Ron's description of the events of that night, they had gone to see Hermione in the Hospital Wing, only to have to leave quickly when Andromeda looked as if she were about to start laughing. Andromeda was eventually able to control herself though, and the three girls went with Harry and Ron to see Hermione everyday.

One night, after the Christmas holiday had ended, the five had left Hermione in the Hospital Wing for the night, and had been making their way back to their dormitories when an angry outburst from the floor above reached their ears. The five of them stopped in the middle of the corridor and exchanged glances.

Harry and Ron both started, "Who-"

But the three quadruplets said, "Filch."

The five of them hurried up the stairs, stopping before turning a corner and listening closely.

"You don't think someone else's been attacked?" Ron whispered, but he was hushed by the three quadruplets.

The five of them stood still, staying quiet and attempting to make out what Filch was shouting hysterically. "Even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore! Probably won't help, what with that damn ill wife of his always coming first-"

Filch's footsteps could be heard retreating from the out-of-sight corridor as Anexandra gritted her teeth and attempted to step out from behind the corner and give Filch a piece of her mind, or rather, the first hex that came to mind, but Callisto and Andromeda held her back. The five of them waited until they heard a distant door slam, and then they poked their heads around the corner.

It seemed that Filch had been at his usual lookout post, the corridor where Mrs. Norris had been petrified, where the bathroom containing Moaning Myrtle was, that same bathroom being the one in which Harry, Ron, and Hermione had made the Polyjuice Potion. The five could easily see what had caused Filch to begin shouting. Half of the corridor was flooded with water, and it seemed to be seeping out from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The five of them were also able to hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls.

"Of course," Anexandra muttered.

"Now what's wrong with her?" Andromeda asked irritably.

"Let's go and see," Callisto suggested, pulling her robes above her ankles and tip-toeing through the large pool of water to the door, which bore an OUT OF ORDER sign, which Callisto and the others ignored, pushing the door open and making their way into the bathroom.

Moaning Myrtle's cries were louder than ever, which seemed impossible to the three quadruplets, as they had heard her many times in their youth, but she continued to scream loudly and the girls grimaced. They assumed that Myrtle was hiding down her usual, toilet, but at the present moment they could see nothing, as the candles had been extinguished, no doubt from the water that soaked the floor and walls.

The three girls waved their hands to light the candles, and Callisto kindly asked, "What's wrong, Myrtle?"

"Who's that?" Myrtle wailed miserably. "Come to throw something else at me, have you?"

"It's me, Myrtle," Callisto replied calmly. "With Anexandra, Andromeda, Harry, and Ron. Why would we throw something at you?"

"Don't ask me!" Myrtle suddenly shouted, emerging from her toilet and bringing another wave of water with her, which slopped onto the already drenched floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me."

"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," Andromeda retorted. "It'd just go right through you. Handy thing if you ask me."

Anexandra sighed and put her hands over her ears, already knowing what was to come as Myrtle clenched her shimmering transparent fists and shrieked, "Yes, let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game! I don't think so!"

"Well who threw it at you?" Harry suddenly asked.

"I don't know," Myrtle spat, glaring down at him. "I was just sitting the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head. It's over there, it got washed out…"

The five of them turned their heads to look under the sink Myrtle was pointing to. There, lying in a puddle, was a small, thin, shabby black book, which was as wet as everything else in the room. Anexandra stepped forward to pick it up, but Ron and Callisto grabbed either of her arms and pulled her back.

"What?" Anexandra asked.

"Are you crazy?" Callisto said exasperatedly. "It could be dangerous."

Anexandra raised an eyebrow, but before she could speak, Harry laughed, "Dangerous? Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"

"You'd be surprised," Andromeda said, knowingly. "Some of the books the Ministry's confiscated, Mum and Dad have told us."

"My Dad told me about some too," Ron added. "There was one that burned your eyes out. And everyone that read Sonnets of a Sorcerer spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives."

"Don't forget the one old witch in Bath," Andromeda put in. "Had a book that you could never stop reading. You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one-handed."

"Well we might as well find out, I mean, after all, whoever threw it couldn't have had much wrong with them," Anexandra reasoned as she shook her arms free and picked the book up off the floor, examining it carefully. It looked like nothing more than a diary, the faded year on the cover informing her that it was fifty years old. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she carefully opened the diary, where she could just make out the name 'T.M. Riddle' in smudged ink. "That name sounds familiar." Anexandra turned to her sisters, who, like Harry and Ron, were peering over her shoulder in an attempt to see the diary. "Where have we heard that name before?"

Callisto and Andromeda exchanged a glance, taking on a thoughtful look as they mulled it over.

"Hang on," Ron said. "I know that name…T.M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked amazedly.

"Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention," Ron muttered, remembering the detention he had received for flying a car to Hogwarts. "That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour you'd remember it too."

Anexandra was still racking her brain in an attempt to remember who T.M. Riddle was. She pried apart a few of the soggy pages, but there was nothing written on any of them. "Well, he never wrote in it," Anexandra sighed. "But I know I've heard that name, and not just from seeing his shield. Not to mention, Mum was in school fifty years ago, and the Chamber was opened fifty years ago."

"Maybe your Mum knew who he was then," Harry said excitedly. "You could ask her."

"No, we couldn't," Callisto said a bit gloomily.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"It's obvious, really," Andromeda said, but the two boys still didn't understand, and she rolled her eyes.

"She'd know what we were up to," Anexandra explained. "She'd take the diary, forbid us from even _thinking_ about the Chamber, and likely give us detentions."

Harry and Ron's shoulders slumped. "Oh," they murmured.

Anexandra flipped over the diary and saw the printed name of a variety store on Vauxhall Road, London. "He got it from Vauxhall Road," she said.

"He must've been Muggle-born then," Callisto said.

"Well it's not much use to us," Ron said, still eyeing the diary warily. He dropped his voice. "Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose."

Andromeda stepped forward and whispered in Ron's ear, "I'll give you ten galleons if you get her in the face with it."

"Andromeda!" Callisto scolded as Ron made to reach for the diary.

Harry, however, was faster and wrenched the diary from Anexandra's hands before shoving it in his pocket.

Anexandra looked to Harry in astonishment, blinking slowly and raising her eyebrows at him. Harry shrunk under her terrifying gaze, which reminded him so much of Professor McGonagall, and Ron muttered, "It was nice knowing you, mate."

"Anexandra," Callisto warned. "Don't do anything stupid."

Anexandra's gaze flickered to Callisto before she looked to Harry once more, sniffing and pulling herself up to her full height before saying, "I'll let it slide this time, Potter," and, with a smirk, Anexandra had swept from the room, splashing water around her ankles as she did so, Andromeda, Ron, and Callisto following along behind.


	34. Not Goodbye

**Chapter 34-Not Goodbye**

January came and went with nothing exciting to report. Hermione was released from the Hospital Wing halfway through the month, and Minerva was able to avoid it completely, as she had Albus retrieve her potions. February started out in the same fashion, except Gilderoy Lockhart had surprised the residents of Hogwarts by making the Great Hall garishly pink with hearts and other Valentine's Day decorations, much to Minerva's annoyance, which was raised when dwarves kept interrupting her classes to sing Valentines to various students. It had angered Minerva so much that, with her combined hormones, she had wandlessly collapsed an entire wall, which caused her to collapse, and, in turn, had Poppy forcing her into bed rest for the rest of the month, and Albus had to be restrained from killing Lockhart.

Harry had discovered how to use T.M. Riddle's diary, which turned out to stand for Tom Marvolo Riddle, which the three quadruplets still could not remember for some reason, though they were positive he was not someone Harry should be 'talking' to, especially after he said that Hagrid had been the one to open the Chamber, something the three girls found preposterous. Hermione suggested simply going to ask Hagrid, but the other five decided that wasn't the best idea, and that they would only ask if there was another attack.

By the end of February, there had been no more attacks, and with the beginning of March Minerva was allowed off bed-rest. By the end of March, as Minerva began her seventh month of pregnancy, the Mandrakes were close to becoming ready, and the weather wasn't quite as frigid anymore. Albus decided that the residents of Hogwarts needed something uplifting to raise their spirits after such a hectic few months, and so he planned to have two fun, no strings attached Quidditch matches. The first would be Ravenclaw against Gryffindor, and the second would be Slytherin against Hufflepuff. A few people were a bit wary about these Quidditch matches, but they all got out of classes for the day, so it didn't take much convincing. Minerva was not entirely happy to stop classes for the day, but she agreed nonetheless, as it would get her out of the castle for the first time in a long time.

The Quidditch matches were meant to be relaxing, but, unfortunately, the Dumbledore quadruplets were not good at relaxing when it came to Quidditch, and so the games did not last very long, nor did they end very well. Callisto and Anexandra had chased each other their entire match, eventually running into each other and falling off their brooms, which caused Minerva to panic. Callisto and Anexandra were alright, but the next Quidditch match was worse. Andromeda and Eliana's mutual hatred was quite obvious as they pushed each other from their brooms multiple times and hit each other constantly. Then, when Minerva was practically hanging off her seat in worry, and Albus was suddenly feeling that this wasn't the best idea to get her to relax, Eliana pushed Andromeda from her broom. Andromeda, who had not been holding onto the broom, as she was attempting to throw the Quaffle and block Eliana at the same time, was jerked off her broom, slamming into the ground before Minerva and Albus had fully risen to their feet. Andromeda immediately let out a deafening, hair-raising scream that echoed throughout the suddenly silent stadium. Albus and Minerva attempted to run onto the field, which was a bit hard for Minerva, being seven months pregnant and more weak than usual, but they ran there nonetheless, only to find that Andromeda had broken her arm. Albus and Minerva were both extremely relieved, but Andromeda screamed as if she were dying for hours, so loudly in fact, that Poppy had to put a silencing spell on her so that she could fix her arm without losing concentration.

So his idea was not exactly the best, Albus reflected a few weeks later, but Minerva had insisted that it had been a good idea, and they had just raised crazy children. He couldn't help but laugh and agree to that, but he still felt a bit down about it. He wanted to help Minerva relax, but he was having trouble finding more things to do. After all, it had been a very hectic seven months and he was doing everything and anything in his power to make Minerva more comfortable. If only he could have prevented what happened mid-way through April.

* * *

"Tom Riddle's diary has been stolen," Harry whispered urgently to the four girls sitting before him, Ron standing beside him looking grim.

"_What?_" Anexandra hissed as Andromeda slammed her fist on the table in front of her, the chess pieces between she and Callisto clattering to the floor.

"The boys' dormitory has been ripped to shreds," Ron confirmed, collapsing into a seat across from the girls.

"But only a Gryffindor could have gotten in," Hermione said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Andromeda muttered, and Callisto raised her fist to punch her in the shoulder, but suddenly stopped, her mouth agape.

"Tom Riddle!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and running from the room before anyone had a chance to ask.

The five of them assumed she would return later, but they assumed wrong, as Callisto did not return to the Gryffindor common room, _or_ her own Ravenclaw dormitory. Anexandra and Andromeda were going to look in the library, but Professor Flitwick had told them to return to their dormitories and he would look for Callisto. As they did not want to receive the threatened detentions, Andromeda and Anexandra reluctantly gave up searching for the night.

The next morning, Callisto was late to breakfast and, just as she was about to explain what she had remembered the night before, breakfast was over and, as Callisto was about to tell Hermione, Andromeda, Anexandra, Harry, Ron, Pleis, Perseus, Aurora, and Io what she had remembered, Harry heard the voices again. All ten of them came to a halt in the middle of the corridor, straining their ears in an attempt to hear these so-called voices. They heard nothing, but Callisto, Anexandra, and Andromeda shivered as a sudden chill ran down their spines. The three of them exchanged glances and, while there was worry in their eyes, their faces remained unreadable.

Then suddenly Hermione gasped, "I've just remembered!" and then she too ran off like Callisto had the night before.

"Now where's _she_ going?" Andromeda said exasperatedly.

"Merlin only knows," Anexandra muttered. "Come on, Harry, Andromeda, we've got to get to our Quidditch match."

"Shouldn't someone see where Hermione's gone off to?" Aurora asked.

"Off to the library of course," Ron said knowingly.

"But why?" Perseus said.

"Perhaps you should go find out," Io suggested.

Perseus shook his head. "No way. I'm watching the Quidditch match."

Everyone looked around for a few seconds until Pleis sighed, "Fine, I'll go." And off he went, following Hermione to the library.

"Right then," Harry said, seemingly still shaken by the voices he had heard. "We should go."

"See you after the game then," Callisto said to her sisters before the group separated for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

Unfortunately, the game never started. As the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs began mounting their brooms, Anexandra saw Professor Sprout hurrying across the field, coming to a halt in front of Rolanda. Pomona said something hurriedly to Rolanda, who gasped at Pomona's words, asking a question, which Pomona replied to by nodding grimly.

Anexandra felt her stomach drop just as Pomona pulled out a large megaphone, with which she called out, "This match has been cancelled." Boos and shouts erupted from the crowd and Oliver Wood went running towards her, shouting about what a terrible idea this was. Pomona ignored him. "All students are to make their way back to their House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. Quickly, please!"

Then she lowered the megaphone and hurried over to Anexandra, Harry; and Andromeda, who had hurried to her sister's side when Pomona rushed onto the field. "You three," Pomona said urgently, an odd look in her eye, almost like pity. "I've been told to send you to the Hospital Wing."

"But why?" Harry asked. "We aren't injured."

"Has something happened to Mum?" Anexandra asked quickly.

Pomona shook her head. "No, your mother is…well, that's not the reason. I'll take you to the Hospital Wing before I go to the Hufflepuff common room." Pomona began hurrying the three of them towards the edge of the field and, on their way; they saw Callisto, Perseus, Io, Ron, and Aurora rushing towards them. "Callisto, Perseus, you'll have to come along too. Aurora, I suppose you and Mr. Weasley should come too."

And with that the seven of them followed Pomona in silence, as Io hurried off to the Gryffindor common room. When they reached the Hospital Wing, Pomona said gently, "This may be a bit surprising. Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster are waiting for you inside." And then she hurried off in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room.

The children exchanged worried glances and then slowly opened the door to the Hospital Wing. Inside they saw Poppy bending over a small boy with black hair and wide, green eyes, his jaw set and his fists clenched as he lay, unmoving, on the crisp white bed. The three quadruplets gasped as they realized that it was their younger brother Pleisthenes. Perseus slumped to the floor. Aurora, Harry, and Ron exchanged a glance. And then the six of them noticed that, lying on the bed beside Pleis was Hermione, her eyes wide and glassy as well. Albus and Minerva were sitting next to Pleis's bed, their hands intertwined and it looked as if they were gripping each other's hands rather tightly.

While Minerva continued to stare at Pleis's petrified body, Albus turned his head to the six standing in the doorway. He turned back to Minerva, whispered something into her ear, and then stood, patting her hand before placing it on her lap and walking over to the children. "They were found near the library," Albus said in a strangely strained sort of voice. "I don't suppose any of you can explain this?" He held up a small, circular mirror. "It was on the floor next to them…"

The children shook their head, except Perseus, who continued to stare at Pleis with a sense of loss, as Minerva was doing.

"But, I don't understand," Aurora said quietly. "I thought…I thought this monster wanted to hurt Muggle-borns."

Albus glanced back at Pleis and Minerva, sighed, and turned back to the children. "I'm afraid this monster has no problems with hurting the rest of us, Muggle-born or not."

"We shouldn't have left them to go on their own," Anexandra muttered, looking angry with herself.

"Anexandra, it isn't our fault," Callisto said. "How were we to know-"

"How could we not know?" Perseus suddenly exclaimed, rising to his feet. "We knew there had been attacks. We knew that Harry had heard those voices again. We knew that Hermione had remembered something that could no doubt have lead to the end of the monster. We knew that Hermione was a Muggle-born. Why didn't we see it!"

There was a stunned silence after Perseus's outburst, and Albus turned a questioning gaze to Harry, who was attempting to look anywhere but at Albus. "Voices?" Albus questioned.

"What?" Harry asked, as if he had no idea what Albus was talking about.

"Oh, Harry," Andromeda sighed. "Can you ever tell the truth?"

When Harry still said nothing, Perseus shouted, "JUST TELL HIM!"

"Perseus," Albus said gently. "Be calm. Pleis will be okay-"

"He probably wouldn't even be petrified if Harry would just tell the truth!" Perseus exclaimed.

"We don't know that," Albus said calmly.

Perseus looked furious, his fists clenched and his entire body shaking. His face turned red and random objects around the room began to explode or were thrown into a wall. He opened his mouth to shout something, but a different voice spoke instead. The voice was merely a whisper, and everyone in the room was surprised that they had even heard it. What shocked them even more was who the voice belonged to. Instead of the strong, attention-demanding voice the occupants of the room were used to, this voice was strained, choked…abnormal.

"Perseus," Minerva said, her gaze not flickering from his twin, her so far youngest born child that was lying on the bed before her. But as everyone turned to stare at her amazedly, she too turned to face the group, holding out her arms to Perseus. With only a moment's hesitation, Perseus walked quickly over to his mother, collapsing into her arms and burying his face in her shoulder.

Albus watched the two for no more than a few seconds before turning back to the rest of the children. "Come along," he said, ushering them towards the door. "I'll escort you back to your common rooms. I must address the Gryffindors."

After Callisto and Andromeda had been taken to their common rooms, Albus climbed into the Gryffindor common room with Anexandra, Harry, Ron, and Aurora. He then made sure that the rest of the Gryffindors were in the common room before reading off a piece of parchment, "All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities." When Albus had finished, he rolled up the parchment and gazed out among the Gryffindors staring at him in silence, his blue eyes un-twinkling and his voice somber as he added, "I have done my best to keep all of you safe from the horrors you have unfortunately had to see this year, but I'm afraid my best has not been enough. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." With one more piercing look directed at Harry, Albus climbed out of the portrait hole and the Gryffindors began talking immediately.

Lee Jordan began suggesting chucking out all the Slytherins. Percy sat in a stunned silence, as did Anexandra, until she heard Ron whisper to Harry, "What're we going to do? Do you think they suspect Hagrid?"

"Absolutely not," Anexandra protested, turning to narrow her eyes at Harry, who was looking at her a bit angrily. "Do you have a problem with me, Potter?"

"No," Harry said quickly, the angry look vanishing almost immediately. "But we've got to go talk to Hagrid." When Anexandra gritted her teeth he quickly added, "I can't believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start."

"There's just one flaw," Anexandra said. "Hagrid didn't open the Chamber last time!"

"Shhh," Ron hissed as a few turned to stare at Anexandra, Harry, and Ron. "Maybe not, but we have to at least do something. The problem is that Dumbledore's just said that we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class."

"Well it's not as if we've ever listened to rules much now have we?" Anexandra said.

"I think its time we get my dad's old cloak out," Harry said, his voice hardly a whisper.

"I'll go get my sisters," Anexandra said, rising to her feet and vanishing up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. A few seconds later a black cat with bright green eyes came bounding down the stairs, disappearing out the portrait hole without anyone else noticing. Harry and Ron nonchalantly hurried up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Later that night, after the Gryffindors had gone to bed, Anexandra, Andromeda, Callisto, Harry, and Ron slipped out of the Gryffindor common room; the three girls as cats and Harry and Ron under Harry's invisibility cloak. The journey through the castle was much more difficult than they had planned, as teachers and prefects were patrolling the corridors in pairs. The three girls had to keep darting under the invisibility cloak, and one time Andromeda clamped onto Ron's leg, her claws digging into his leg and causing him to swear. Fortunately, Ororo and Severus were arguing quietly and heard nothing, though Ororo did look around searchingly for a moment. Eventually the five of them made it to the large front doors and slipped outside into the endless darkness, their path lit by nothing but a few stars. The three girls raced to Hagrid's and turned back into human form before knocking on the door. Harry and Ron threw off the cloak and reached the door seconds later, when Hagrid flung the door open. At which time the children found themselves face-to-face with Hagrid aiming a crossbow at them, Fang barking loudly behind him.

"Oh," was all Hagrid could say as he lowered his weapon. "What're you doin' here?"

"Depends," Andromeda said, eyeing the crossbow warily. "What's that for?"

"Nothin' – nothin' -" Hagrid muttered. "I've bin expectin' – doesn' matter – Sit down…I'll make tea…"

He didn't seem to be on the same planet though, as he spilled the water, smashed the tea pot, and tripped over a chair, breaking the table when he crashed into it to keep himself from falling to the floor. Callisto urged him to stop trying to make tea and forced him to sit down.

"Hagrid," Callisto said when he had finally stopped murmuring things under his breath. "Are you okay?"

When he didn't answer, Anexandra asked, "Did you…did you hear about Pleis and Hermione?"

"Oh, I heard, all righ'" Hagrid said in a choked voice.

The five children exchanged glances, none seeming to really know what to say. Hagrid kept glancing nervously at the windows and then stood, saying that he was going to make the tea. Callisto opened her mouth to speak, but fortunately there was a knock on the door first, which saved Hagrid from having to explain the voice in his cabin that many would have noticed right away. The children looked around worriedly, jumping to their feet. Andromeda, Anexandra, and Callisto turned back into their animagus forms and slipped under a chair, peering out from under it so that they could watch the events that were about to unfold. Harry and Ron threw the invisibility cloak on and retreated to a corner, whilst Hagrid seized his crossbow and flung open his door once more.

"Good evening, Hagrid."

It was Albus, still looking as pale and grievous as he had in the Hospital Wing earlier. In fact, if it were even possible, he looked worse. He entered Hagrid's cabin and was followed by none other than Cornelius Fudge himself, who was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. Under his arm he carried a lime-green bowler. Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty as Cornelius looked at him anxiously.

"Bad business, Hagrid," Cornelius began. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

Andromeda hissed and both Anexandra and Callisto pressed their paws against her face.

"I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Albus. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir-"

Albus nodded, frowning at Cornelius as he said, "I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence."

Fudge looked uncomfortable. "Look, Albus, Hagrid's record is against him. Ministry's got to do something. The school governors have been in touch-"

"I'll tell you yet again, Cornelius," Albus interrupted, his eyes full of fire, though he continued to lack a certain confidence. "Taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest."

"Look at it from my point of view," Cornelius said, fidgeting with his bowler and glancing around the room. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty-"

"Take me?" choked Hagrid, who was now trembling. "Take me where?"

"For a short stretch only," Fudge said, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more of a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be out with a full apology."

"Not Azkaban?" Hagrid croaked as Callisto dug her claws into the floor.

Before Fudge could answer, there was another knock at the door. Albus answered it, and this time Anexandra hissed and was tackled by her sisters as Lucius Malfoy strode in, a cold, satisfied smirk on his face. Fang growled and Anexandra was sure she heard Harry gasping and being elbowed by Ron.

"Already here, Fudge," Lucius drawled approvingly. "Good, good…"

"What're you doin' here?" Hagrid roared furiously. "Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all being inside your…you call this a house?" Lucius sneered as he looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here. Most uninviting they were, that wife of yours, Dumbledore, a wonderful woman to be married to I'm sure."

The sarcasm in Lucius's tone didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room and everyone, save Lucius and Fudge, practically growled.

Albus said nothing about Lucius's comment and, while there was fury in his eyes, he responded politely, "And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?"

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore," Lucius said remorselessly as he lazily flicked invisible lint from his expensive robes and pulled out a long roll of parchment. "The governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon wasn't it? And one of them was a Dumbledore, was it not? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns or Dumbledores left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."

All three of the quadruplets had to try hard not to attack Lucius. Cornelius, looking alarmed said, "Oh, now, see here, Lucius. Dumbledore suspended – no, no – last thing we want just now."

"The appointment – or suspension – of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," Lucius said satisfactorily. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks-"

"See here, Malfoy," Fudge said, wiping sweat from his brow. "If Dumbledore can't stop them, well, I mean to say, who can? Mrs. Dumbledore is – is incapable at the moment and to take away the only one capable of such a thing-"

"That remains to be seen," Lucius said, a nasty smile spreading across his face once more. "But as all twelve of us have voted-"

"An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed Malfoy, eh?" Hagrid roared, pointing a large finger at him menacingly.

"Dear, dear," Lucius said, shaking his head. "As I told Minerva earlier, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid. I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" Hagrid shouted. "Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin' next! An' what o' Mrs. Dumbledore! She's expectin' an' ill, you can't jus' split the two o' them apart! Mark my words Lucius Malfoy, if yer the cause fer somethin' happenin' to Minerva or that baby I'll-"

"Be calm, Hagrid," Albus cut in loudly.

"Professor McGonagall could, of course, accompany Dumbledore if you feel it necessary," Lucius said in an almost hopeful voice.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Albus said calmly. "If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside-"

"But-" Fudge stuttered, which covered up Harry and Ron's gasps.

"No!" Hagrid growled, which was loud enough so that the scramble underneath the chair could not be heard, where the three quadruplets were battling over the idea of attacking Lucius's face.

"However," Albus said, speaking slowly and clearly, his gaze unwavering from Lucius's cold grey eyes. "You will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me, and help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

If the three girls had not been glaring at one another, they would have noticed their father's gaze flickering to the chair they were hiding under, and the corner Harry and Ron were in.

"Admirable sentiments," Lucius said in a bored tone. "We shall miss your…highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any – ah – killins."

Lucius then strode to the door and bowed Albus out. Fudge stood at the door, waiting for Hagrid to go out before him, but Hagrid did not move as he said, "If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right. That's all I'm sayin'." As Fudge stared at Hagrid in amazement he added, "And someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away."

Hagrid pulled on his moleskin overcoat and followed Fudge through the door.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore made his way across the grounds; Lucius Malfoy practically giddy with joy beside him; Fudge, still anxious and nervous behind him; and an equally nervous and angry Hagrid following the rest of the group. All of them were silent, until they reached the gates.

"The governors are all waiting for us at the Board," Lucius said to Albus. "You'll need to sign the proper documentation for your suspension, and then we should all have a good nights rest." Lucius's eyes flickered to Hagrid, a faint smile on his lips.

"Could I perhaps gather a few belongings and inform the staff of my suspension first?" Albus asked, though he was most certainly not going to take no for an answer. Leaving the school without saying goodbye to his pregnant wife was not an option.

Lucius did not seem to notice the tone of Albus's voice, or perhaps he didn't care, as he looked seemingly appalled at the prospect of letting Albus out of his sight. "I couldn't possibly leave the governors up all night so that you can give your wife a goodnight kiss. I will inform the staff of your suspension, and I'm sure you have clothes at your home, do you not?"

"Let the man say goodbye to his wife!" Hagrid shouted, his temper rising once more.

"And why should I?" Lucius said, narrowing his eyes at Albus.

"Do you want to face my wife's wrath when she discovers you would not allow me to tell her I was leaving?" Albus asked, and he knew by the flicker of Lucius's smile that the answer was 'no.'

"Very well then," Lucius muttered, grinding his teeth at the mere thought of letting Albus Dumbledore get his way. "Ten minutes. No more, no less, understand, Dumbledore?"

Albus inclined his head and politely replied, "That gives me more than enough time, thank you." And without a moment's hesitation he was hurrying back up the grounds, burst through the front doors, dodged Peeves on his way down the corridor, raced up the stairs, practically knocking Pomona over in the process, and then sprinted into the sitting room he and Minerva shared. Panting and out of breath, Albus called out Minerva's name and listened, taking a few steps towards their bedroom before coming to a stop. By the sounds of Minerva being sick, he was quite sure she was not in the bedroom, but in the bathroom down the hall. He turned and hurried into the bathroom where, indeed, Minerva was leaning over the toilet. It only made Albus feel even worse about leaving her. He most certainly did not want to, but he had to find out how Voldemort was opening the Chamber, and unfortunately it could not be done from Hogwarts as he had hoped.

Albus got down on his knees, pulling back Minerva's hair and rubbing her back soothingly, as he always did. A few moments later, as Albus began thinking about changing the wallpaper in the bathroom, Minerva stopped coughing into the toilet and turned to face him. Her complexion was pale, her expression weary, and her shoulders slumped in a way that made it look as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. In a way, she was, and Albus only wished that he could take away the pain he saw so clearly in her eyes.

Albus had a feeling that he was giving away his guilt at leaving her in his own eyes, as she croaked, "What is it?"

Albus swallowed the lump in his throat and rubbed Minerva's arms as he quietly replied, "I'm afraid that the Board of Governors have suspended me."

Minerva's tired look turned instantly to fury as she exclaimed, "_What_? So_ that's_ why that Malfoy scum was here asking for you! I knew there had to be a reason he was strutting around, looking satisfied with himself. He must have threatened those governors, spineless I tell you. When are they going to stand up for themselves-"

"Minerva," Albus interrupted, putting a hand on either side of her face and looking her straight in the eyes. "He only gave me ten minutes to say goodbye. I now have less than five minutes. I know you're angry, and I know you're upset, I am too. I don't want to leave you, but I'm afraid I must. Not only because of the governors, but because I can't let this catastrophe go on. Hogwarts is our home, it's been our children's home, and it will be our baby's home as well. The only hope I have of making Hogwarts safe once more is to find out who is causing this. I'll do my best to return to you at night, and all I ask is that you take care of yourself. Ororo and Severus will take care of the children, so there is no need for you to worry yourself. And I know you don't want them to, but the entire staff is going to be keeping an eye on you. Not on my command, but because they're worried about you. I'll leave Fawkes with you, so if you need me, just send a letter with him. I'm afraid that I'm almost out of time now, but I love you, and I'll write everyday if you want me to." With that Albus leaned forward and crushed his lips to Minerva's, their tears mixing as their hearts split in two. They were only going to be apart for a short while, or so they hoped, but it was going to feel like an eternity to both of them, and they knew neither of them would be whole again until they were reunited once more.

Albus wished that he could stay where he was. To carry Minerva to their bedroom and hold her while she slept, but he had to go. He reluctantly pulled away, his eyes closed, though if they were open he would have seen that Minerva's eyes were closed as well. He felt her grip the front of his robes, but he gently pried them away and leaned down to kiss Minerva's stomach, smiling slightly when he felt the baby shift. He knew that if he stayed any longer it'd only hinder him from leaving, and while staying was what he wanted most, it was not to be. He forced his eyes open, his heart shattering as he saw Minerva's closed eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as she bit her lip. He brushed away a few tears, leaned in close, and whispered in her ear, "It's not goodbye, my love," and then he stood, wiping away his own tears as he made his way quickly from the room.


	35. From Bad, To Better, To Worse

**Chapter 35-From Bad, To Better, To Worse**

Over the next two weeks, the castle was a depressing sight to behold. The students were more terrified than ever now that Albus was gone. The teachers had to walk them to their classes all day, and then they were forced to stay in their common rooms, which were much more crowded now that no one was allowed to leave, and everyone suddenly had a lot to talk about, which meant they stayed up rather late.

Albus had not been heard from in a few days, but in the last letter Minerva had received from him, he had assured her that if he did not respond right away, it was merely because he was tracking a lead in Albania. Minerva was now eight months pregnant and looking worse than ever. Everyone was constantly asking her if she was alright, offering to grade papers, walk her to her now empty rooms, walk her students to their next class, and anything else that normally would have annoyed her to no end. But she didn't care any more. She didn't notice the worried looks on people's faces, or their failed attempts at cheering her up. She had to drag herself out of bed every morning, and throughout the rest of the day she was in a sort of daze, until she crawled into bed at night, where she tossed and turned for hours, nightmares penetrating her mind. She thought, at times, that it was foolish of her to become so distraught over being apart from Albus, but in the back of her mind, she knew that wasn't the sole reason. In fact, she was attempting to forget everything that had happened since the beginning of the school year, but her attempts were futile. Every time she thought she was coming to terms with everything, she remembered Pleis, lying on a bed in the Hospital Wing, his eyes wide and unseeing. If it hadn't been for Poppy's assurance that he was alive, Minerva would have thought he was dead. She was, of course, relieved that her son was alive, but that terrified look on his face was forever imprinted in her mind, and it woke her many nights, when she dreamt of that face, but he wasn't just petrified in her nightmares. And then thoughts of Pleis took her back to Aurora and it was only downhill from there.

Perseus was in a similar state over his twin. The two had hardly been apart since the day they were conceived, and now he wasn't even aloud to go see Pleis in the Hospital Wing, as the teachers feared that the attacker would return to finish off its victims. Normally, Perseus, being the stubborn twin, would have argued over not being able to see Pleis, but he couldn't find the strength. His father being forced from the school did nothing to comfort him either, and it only further heightened his worry for his mother and his baby brother or sister that was yet to be born.

The three quadruplets were all feeling the same way, but they were more furious than anything. They stomped around the castle without caring who they ran into, but came close to hexing anyone who ran into them. They accidentally made things explode out of no where and shrieked at those foolish enough to make them angry. The three of them, as well as Ron and Harry, were also attempting to '_follow the spiders,_' as Hagrid had suggested, but they were having a hard time finding any, especially since they weren't allowed to go anywhere alone.

However, when Harry, Ron, Anexandra, and Andromeda were in Herbology one morning, the four of them – except Ron – were happy to see several large spiders scuttling across the ground, moving in an unnaturally straight line. Andromeda was the one to see them first, and hit the other three in the head to get their attention.

"_Ouch!_" all three of them exclaimed, and a vase exploded behind Anexandra as she turned to glare furiously at her sister. "What-" All three of them stopped as they noticed the spiders, and exchanged glances. Ron looked depressed, but Anexandra couldn't be more delighted.

"We'll have to follow them," Anexandra said in a low voice after Professor Sprout had fixed the vase, deciding it was best not to scold Anexandra.

"But we can't follow them now," Ron pointed out.

"Obviously," Andromeda said, rolling her eyes. "Later."

"It looks like they're heading for the Forbidden Forest," Anexandra murmured, watching the spiders' journey out the window.

Ron looked even less pleased at this news.

"We'll have to take the invisibility cloak," Harry said to Ron, and then added, "We'll bring Fang. He's used to going into the forest with Hagrid, he might help."

"Fang?" Andromeda said disbelievingly. "Help?" Andromeda chuckled. "Oh, Harry, I never realized you were so funny."

Later, in Potions, Andromeda informed Callisto of the plan. That night, after the Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs had gone to bed, the children crept from their dormitories, made the perilous journey through the castle, and met just outside the large, oak, front doors. Then they hurried off into the darkness, stopping at Hagrid's door as they had just two weeks earlier. However, Hagrid's cabin was now dark, gloomy, uninviting. Harry pushed the door open and threw the invisibility cloak onto Hagrid's still cracked table, while Callisto greeted Fang and ushered him out the door.

Then the children began making their way towards the Forbidden Forest, their wands lit, all except Ron's, whose wand was still faulty and unpredictable. They walked in silence, all five of them thinking about what might lie ahead, unsure of what they would find once they had followed the spiders. They had to find the spiders first, which Callisto spotted just within the Forest. She pointed the two spiders out to the group, and they all sucked in calming breaths before beginning their trek through the forest.

The group followed the spiders for what felt like hours, but was only about twenty minutes. They continued to stay silent; keeping their ears peered for any sort of abnormal noise, though they heard nothing but the crunching of leaves and twigs beneath their feet and their steady breathing. Eventually, Anexandra unknowingly began humming, and was hushed by her sisters. But it seemed Andromeda had gotten bored and she too began humming, a bit louder and more off-key than Anexandra. The rest of the children hushed Andromeda as well, and they continued through the Forest for another half hour.

They didn't come to a stop until Fang suddenly let out a loud, echoing bark, that caused all five of them to jump, and Callisto and Anexandra barely managed to put their hands over Andromeda's mouth in time to muffle her scream.

"What is it?" Callisto hissed, wiping her hand on her robes after Andromeda had stopped screaming insanely.

"Shh, there's something moving," Anexandra breathed. "Listen…"

"It sounds like something big," Harry whispered, and the three quadruplets rolled their eyes, though Harry was unaware, as he could see nothing in the blinding darkness.

The 'something big' was snapping branches and crumbling leaves as it made its way closer to the children.

"Oh, no," Ron began panicking. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no-"

"Shut it!" Anexandra hissed frantically, pointing her wand in the direction of the sounds.

"_Why_?" Ron said in a squeaky high voice. "You think it'll hear me?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"No," Callisto disagreed. "It's already heard Fang."

"I'm trying to figure out what the hell-" Anexandra was cut off as a sudden bright, searing light flashed in front of them, momentarily blinding them. The children squeezed their eyes closed and covered them with their hands and arms. Fang yelped loudly and attempted to get out of Callisto's firm grasp.

"It's our car!" Ron suddenly shouted. "Come on!"

And then the children were stumbling and rushing towards the light, shielding their eyes and feeling their way forwards, until they finally stepped out into a clearing. And indeed, there sat Mr. Weasley's turquoise car that Harry and Ron had flown to the school at the beginning of the year, its headlights shining brightly as it moved slowly towards Ron.

"It's been here all the time!" Ron said delightedly, walking around the car. "Look at it. The forest's turned it wild."

The sides of the car were scratched and smeared with mud. It seemed to have trundled around the forest on its own. Andromeda and Callisto were fascinated, but Fang didn't seem to like it at all, as he quivered against Callisto's leg.

"And we thought it was going to attack us!" Ron exclaimed, leaning against the car and patting it. "I wondered where it had gone!"

"That's great," Anexandra said bitterly. "But we've lost the trail."

Andromeda cursed, Callisto sighed, and Harry searched the ground, but Ron said nothing. Instead, Ron stared at something behind the three girls, a look of terror on his face. Anexandra closed her eyes and winced as she heard a loud clicking noise, and suddenly something long and hairy wrapped around her stomach and lifted her off the ground. Andromeda let out a blood curdling scream, and Anexandra assumed that it meant she too had just been lifted off the ground. Hanging facedown, Anexandra opened her eyes to see five large, grotesque, terrifying spiders carrying her two sisters and Harry, Ron, and Fang in front of her. She grimaced and closed her eyes again as she thought about what was carrying her in its clutches. She wanted nothing more than to free herself from the spider's grasp, but no spell came to her. It seemed she had left her brain somewhere behind her in the forest. And so the spider's carried the children and Fang through the forest, but for how long, Anexandra wasn't sure. However, at some point, she was able to see through the darkness, the forest lit with the glowing light from the stars that were now visible through the trees. What she saw, though, did nothing to settle her stomach. The leaf-strewn ground was swarming with spiders, and in a large, vast hollow, there were even more massive spiders, all clicking their pincers excitedly at the sight of the children.

The large spiders carrying the children and Fang dropped them onto the ground, and all five of the children stayed there, exchanging terrified glances, their faces pale.

"They're cute," Callisto suddenly whispered, and the four of them turned to stare at her incredulously.

But before anyone could comment, one of the enormous spider's spoke, clicking his pincers with every word. "Aragog!" it called. "Aragog!"

From the middle of a large, misty, spider-web emerged a spider the size of a small elephant, grey streaks through its black body and legs, and each of its large, glistening eyes were milky white. Anexandra could only assume he was blind.

"What is it?" the spider named Aragog said.

"Men," clicked the spider who had called out Aragog's name.

"Is it Hagrid?" Aragog asked, moving closer to where the children still lay on the ground.

"Strangers," another spider responded.

"Kill them," Aragog said without hesitation. "I was sleeping-"

"We're friends of Hagrid's!" Anexandra shouted frantically, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

The spiders around the hollow clicked their pincers wildly. Aragog paused.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before," Aragog said slowly, seemingly confused.

"Hagrid's in trouble," Callisto said, rising to her feet. It seemed she was feeling braver than the rest. "That's why we've come."

"In trouble?" Aragog asked, sounding concerned. "But why has he sent you?"

"Up at the school," Andromeda started, her voice cracking. "They think Hagrid's been setting a monster on the students."

"They've taken him to Azkaban," Harry added.

Aragog clicked his pincers wildly, furiously, and the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders amongst the hollow.

"But that was years ago," Aragog said fretfully. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that _I _was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."

"And you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked, and Anexandra punched him hard in the arm.

"I!" Aragog clicked angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness."

"We know he's a good person," Callisto said calmly, carefully. She didn't want to anger Aragog further. "That's why we need to prove his innocence."

"And why has this led you into my home this night?" Aragog questioned.

Before anyone could respond, Harry asked, "So you never attacked anyone?"

"Never," Aragog croaked. "It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and quiet."

"Hang on," Anexandra muttered. "A bathroom?"

"Do you know what _did_ kill that girl?" Harry asked, interrupting once again. "Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again-"

Harry's words died in the back of his throat as the spiders in the hollow began clicking madly and shifting around so much that the children had to hurry out of the way so as not to be trampled.

"The thing that lives in the castle," Aragog said. "Is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

"What is it?" Harry asked urgently.

There was more clicking and rustling as Aragog said fiercely, "We do not speak of it! We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dreaded creature, though he asked me, many times."

Anexandra suddenly had a terrible feeling as she noticed how close the spiders were getting, and that Aragog seemed to be growing angry and board, and was shifting back towards the web. She searched her brain for something, anything that would get her and the rest of them out of this alive.

"We'll just go, then," Harry called desperately as leaves rustled behind the children.

"Go?" Aragog said in a bored tone of voice. "I think not."

All Harry could do was stammer, "But – but –"

"Are you serious!" Andromeda exclaimed, jumping to her feet and searching her robes for her wand.

"Please!" Callisto cried. "We have to save Hagrid!"

"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command," Aragog said, as if the children hadn't spoken. "But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."

Anexandra raised her wand in fury as she spun around and was faced with a wall of clicking spiders. She wasn't about to die in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, leaving her parents to wonder about she and her sisters, causing even more distress. Luckily, there was a loud noise, not dissimilar to a car horn, and a brilliant flash of light glowed through the hollow. Mr. Weasley's car was speeding down the hill, its horn screeching, headlights glaring as it knocked spiders aside. The car screeched to a halt in front of the children, the doors flying open.

Without a moments hesitation the children threw themselves into the car, Callisto dragging a whimpering Fang with her just before the doors slammed closed and the car sped off through the forest, coming to a sudden halt at the edge of the forest. The children crawled out of the car, Fang running straight to Hagrid's, and then the car reversed back into the forest.

"Well," Andromeda said in a shaky voice. "That was fun."

"Oh, yeah," Anexandra agreed sarcastically. "Best damn day of my life."

"Oh, don't be dramatic," Callisto said, and Ron glared at her before hurrying off to vomit in a bush.

Harry returned to Hagrid's cabin to retrieve his Invisibility Cloak and let Fang in, and then the children started back for the castle in a silent stupor.

Ron spoke for the first time in a while then as he muttered, "Follow the spiders. I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."

"He probably didn't think that Aragog would hurt us," Callisto said. "I mean, you can't blame the spiders, they were acting on instinct-"

"Can't blame them!" Anexandra, Andromeda, and Ron exclaimed, staring at Callisto incredulously.

"That's you and Hagrid's problem!" Ron said. "You both think monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban!" Ron shivered violently. "What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, I'd like to know?"

"That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets," Harry began.

"We already knew that," Anexandra protested.

"You mean we _hoped_," Harry said.

"No, we _knew_," Callisto corrected. "That's why I ran off that day and didn't return. Tom Riddle is not someone to be trusted, Harry. He lied. _He_ was the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry and Ron stared at Callisto in stunned silence, and then Ron asked, "Hang on, how do you know? If Tom Riddle is the one who opened the Chamber, then why isn't _he _sitting in Azkaban instead of Hagrid?"

"I've just told you," Callisto sighed. "He _lied_. Who do you think everyone is going to believe, one of the top students in the school, or the half-giant that has a strange love for animals?"

"But why did Tom Riddle lie about it being Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and said, "Because he didn't want to get caught!"

"Well we already know Hagrid didn't do it, but how do you know Tom Riddle did it?" Ron demanded.

"Because Tom Riddle is Voldemort," Callisto answered simply.

Ron and Harry exchanged a shock look.

"He _is_?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes," Anexandra replied. "And the girl that was killed in the bathroom had to have been Moaning Myrtle."

"_What_?" Ron and Harry gasped.

"Of course," Callisto said. "Didn't you hear Aragog? It would only make sense. I just wish I could figure out what this monster is."

Harry and Ron were still staring at the three girls incredulously.

"Hang on," Ron said suddenly. "You-Know-Who killed Myrtle?"

"Well his monster did," Andromeda confirmed.

"And Tom Riddle went to school here?" Ron said slowly, putting the pieces together. "Before he was You-Know-Who?"

The three girls nodded.

"Hagrid went to school with Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Anexandra nodded and said, "So did our Mum. He was in his sixth year when she was a seventh year and Hagrid was a third year."

"And he was a top student?" Harry said.

Callisto nodded and replied, "Dad said he mostly had top marks. The only people who had ever had higher scores than him in Defense Against the Dark Arts were our parents."

"Well that's unsurprising," Ron muttered.

"How did you three figure all this out?" Harry asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Honestly, Harry," Ron said exasperatedly. "Do you even have to ask anymore?"

* * *

The children had planned to speak with Moaning Myrtle the next morning, but, as they were watched almost constantly during the day, they didn't get much of a chance. Even at night it seemed the security around the school was tighter than before. They were also informed that exams would be on the first of June, just a week away, and they momentarily forgot about the Chamber of Secrets.

However, at breakfast just three days before their first exam, Minerva stood and said, "I have good news."

Instead of the Great Hall falling silent, it erupted with the shouts of students.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled.

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" a small girl at the Ravenclaw table called out.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" Wood shouted excitedly.

When order had been restored once more, Minerva said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

There was an explosion of cheering, and the only one that was not looking at all happy was, unsurprisingly, Draco Malfoy. Ron looked happier than he had in days, as did the three quadruplets, who were smiling up at their mother. Indeed, it was nice to see Minerva smile for what had to be the first time since Pleis had been petrified and Albus was forced from the school.

"It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle then!" Ron said to Harry. "Hermione and Pleis will probably have all the answers when they wake them up! Mind you, Hermione will go crazy when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. She hasn't studied. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over."

Just as Andromeda opened her mouth to say something, no doubt a smart mouthed remark, Ginny Weasley came over and sat next to Ron, looking tense and nervous. The three quadruplets exchanged glances and eyed Ginny suspiciously as she twisted her hands in her lap. Callisto recalled that she had not spoken to Ginny in quite some time. After the children had found Tom Riddle's diary, Ginny had been acting even more strangely than she had earlier in the year, and had been avoiding all of her friends.

"What's up?" Ron said to Ginny as he helped himself to more porridge.

Ginny said nothing, but glanced up and down the Gryffindor table with a scared look on her face.

"Ginny?" Callisto said in a gentle voice.

"Spit it out," Ron said bluntly, which earned him a slap on the back of the head by Callisto, who sat beside him. He then muttered under his breath, "You Dumbledores are so abusive."

"I've got to tell you something," Ginny mumbled, avoiding the three quadruplets and Harry's gaze.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

When Ginny still seemed unable to respond, Ron exasperatedly said, "_What?_"

Ginny opened her mouth this time, but no sound came out. Anexandra leaned close to Ginny and whispered, "Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"

Ginny sucked in a deep breath, but just as she seemed ready to speak, Percy Weasley appeared behind her, looking tired as he tapped Ginny on the shoulder and said, "If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only come off patrol duty."

Ginny jumped up as though her chair had just been electrified, stared at Percy with a frightened look, and hurried away.

The three quadruplets narrowed their eyes and watched her hurry off as Ron began telling off Percy. The three girls decided that they would ask Ginny what she was going to tell them the next time they saw her.

* * *

The three girls, Harry, and Ron didn't get the opportunity to speak with Ginny, instead, later that morning, the three quadruplets, Harry, and Ron, managed to talk Lockhart into letting the students walk the last corridor to their next class alone, which is when the five of them hurried off towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

They were almost there when suddenly a voice called out, "Girls! Potter! Weasley! What are you doing?"

It was Minerva, and the expression on her face made even the three girls stop and stare at her in fear.

"We were – we were –" Ron stammered.

"We were going to – to go and see –" Harry began stammering as well.

"To see Pleis and Hermione," Callisto said, and Harry, Ron, and Minerva stared at her.

Minerva didn't seem entirely convinced and she narrowed her eyes at the children, looking between them a few moments, but they had all adopted looks of sincerity, and Anexandra said, "We – we haven't seem them in so long, Mum, and, we – we wanted to tell them not to worry, that the Mandrakes are nearly ready." Anexandra then bit her lip and looked away as if she were embarrassed.

This seemed to convince Minerva, and she nodded, what looked like a tear in her eye as she said in a strangely croaked voice, "Of course. Of course, I realize this has been hardest on the friends and families of those who have…I quite understand. Yes, of course you may visit Pleisthenes and Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madame Pomfrey I have given my permission."

The three girls quietly thanked their mother, and the five of them hurried off, knowing that they had to go to the Hospital Wing now to visit Pleis and Hermione.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, they found Poppy looking quite distressed as she bustled around the Hospital Wing, and she looked as if she hadn't slept soundly in quite some time. She was exasperated as she said to the children, "There's just no point talking to a Petrified person. I told your mother, girls, but she seems adamant, I mean, honestly…" Then Poppy sighed, muttering about not blaming Minerva, and then hurrying into the next room.

The children had to agree, there wasn't much point talking to Pleis and Hermione. They continued to stare into space, not moving once, looking more like statues than people. There was an awkward silence between the five children as they exchanged glances and looked at Pleis and Hermione, until Ron said, "I wonder if they did see the attacker, though? Because if he snuck up on them all, no one will ever know…"

But no one commented on Ron's thoughts as they were staring at Hermione's clenched fist, in which a piece of parchment was scrunched. This was pointed out to Ron, and then he, Callisto, and Andromeda moved their chairs to block Harry and Anexandra from Madame Pomfrey's view so that they could get the parchment out of Hermione's fist.

A few moments later, after much whispered arguing and careful twisting and tugging, Anexandra finally managed to pull the parchment free, and she quickly, but carefully, smoothed it out. Then she read it quietly to the other four. "_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flee only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._"

And beneath the paragraph, Anexandra saw, in Pleis's handwriting, the word, _Pipes_.

The children suddenly put all the pieces together in their head and Callisto said, more to herself than the others, "The monster in the Chamber is a _basilisk_! Why didn't I see it before? _That's_ why Harry heard those voices, because it was a snake, he's a Parselmouth."

"The basilisk kills people by looking at them, but no one's dead," Andromeda observed as she looked around at the petrified victims. "Because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera, Justin must have seen it through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast, but he couldn't die again. And Hermione and Pleis had a mirror. They must have known…"

Ron stared at the girls in amazement. "And Mrs. Norris?" Ron whispered eagerly.

"The water," Anexandra and Callisto said at once. "The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Anexandra finished.

"_The crowing of the rooster_," Harry repeated. "Hagrid's roosters were killed earlier this year! And _Spiders flee before it_! It all fits!"

"But how's the basilisk been getting around the place?" Ron asked. "A giant snake…someone would've seen."

"The pipes," Callisto answered, pointing out the word Pleis had written.

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" Ron suddenly exclaimed in a low voice. "If it's using the plumbing-"

"It could be using a bathroom!" Andromeda finished. "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!"

The five of them sat there in a stunned silence for a moment, until Callisto said, "So what do we do now? Do we go straight to Mum?"

"Let's go to the staff room," Anexandra said, jumping to her feet and shoving the parchment into her robe pocket. "She'll be there in ten minutes for break."

And with that, the children hurried off to the staff room, going inside and waiting impatiently for the bell to signal break, but it never came. Instead, echoing through the corridors, came Severus's voice, magically magnified as he said, "All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room immediately."

The children exchanged horrified glances and Harry said, "Not another attack? Not now?"

"What'll we do?" Ron asked.

"Hang on," Anexandra interrupted. "Why would Severus make an announcement like that?"

Andromeda gasped, a hand flying to her mouth, and Callisto looked pale as she said, "You don't think…but maybe…"

"What?" Harry asked, but before anyone could respond, the children heard the classes of students bustling around overhead and teachers hurrying down the corridor towards the staff room.

The children glanced around quickly and ended up shoving themselves into a small closet full of the teachers' cloaks. Two seconds later the door to the staff room was flung open and teachers began filing in. There was no sign of Minerva, Lockhart, or Severus yet.

The teachers all looked either scared, or confused, or both when Severus finally arrived. He looked pale and wan, and for some reason his robes were lopsided on one side and wet, as if someone had cried into his shoulder.

"It has happened," Severus said to the silent staff room. "A student and a teacher have been taken by the monster, into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick squealed, Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth, and Rolanda collapsed into a chair and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," Severus replied in a strained voice. "Left another message. Right underneath the first one."

Fillius burst into tears and Poppy gripped the back of a chair so hard that her knuckles went white. The staff members all looked around the room, obviously attempting to find out who it was that had been taken into the Chamber.

"Who was the student?" Pomona asked quietly.

"Ginny Weasley," Severus replied. Ron slid to the floor of the wardrobe.

"Please," Poppy said in a quivering voice, her eyes closed as tightly as her hands that continued to grip the back of the chair. "Please tell me Lockhart was the one that was taken into the Chamber."

Severus looked sick as he shook his head, and Poppy let out a heart-wrenching sob as she collapsed to the floor. Anexandra fell to her knees, Andromeda stared at the door, her mouth open in a silent scream, and Callisto gripped one of the cloaks tightly as it burst into flames. The Dumbledores and Ron were too distraught to care, but Harry quickly did his best to put it out. It seemed the teachers were still too surprised to notice the commotion in the closet either.

"Who…who will tell Albus? The children?" Rolanda asked in a strained whisper, wiping tears from her yellow eyes.

Before anyone could respond, the staffroom door banged open once again, and in strode Lockhart. He was beaming.

"So sorry," Lockhart said, smiling around at the angry faces before him. "Dozed off – what have I missed?"

"Just the man," Severus said, stepping forward. "The very man. A girl and Professor McGonagall have been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart blanched.

"That's right, Gilderoy," added Pomona. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I – well – I –" stammered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside?" Fillius put in.

"D-did I?" I don't recall –"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," Severus went on. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart swallowed loudly and looked around fearfully at the stony faces of his colleagues. "I – I really never – you may have misunderstood –" Lockhart stammered.

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," Poppy said. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart looked around desperately, but nobody was going to come to his rescue. His lip trembled and he looked weak-chinned, feeble. "V-very well," he said. "I'll – I'll be in my office, getting – getting ready."

And he left the room.

"Right," Severus said, still glaring at the door Lockhart had vanished out of. "That's got _him_ out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Poppy, send a letter to Albus, make sure he knows it's urgent, but don't tell him what's happened, and make sure there's no reason for him to do something stupid. Rolanda, if you could contact the rest of the Dumbledore children, have them all meet in Dumbledore's office. Pomona, once you've spoken to the Hufflepuffs, make sure things are running smoothly with the Mandrakes. We still have a chance to save Minerva and the Weasley girl if we find out who's been opening the Chamber. When Albus arrives he may know more. The rest of you, make sure no more students are wandering the corridors, and keep an eye out for Albus. If you see him, make sure he goes straight to his office, and then come find me."

With that, the teachers rushed out of the room.

* * *

Albus stood, alone, the wind at his back, rustling his robes and hair as he stared into the Albanian Forest. He had not stepped within the boundaries of the forest, for obvious reasons. One did not just walk right into such a forest. It was far too dangerous for that. At the moment, he was considering his options.

The Forest of Albania was not just any forest, for within the forest there were many gruesome, frightening creatures. Even Albus Dumbledore, being the powerful wizard that he was, knew he would be risking his life if he were to continue his journey into the forest. While his sources had informed him that Voldemort was hiding in said forest, and while it seemed logical, as Voldemort would want to hide around other dark creatures that would unintentionally, maybe even intentionally keep him safe, Albus still had his doubts. He didn't want to risk his life in an attempt to find someone who, quite possibly, may not even be in the forest. And even if he were to find Voldemort, what would he do then? If he could find Voldemort at all. The forest was large, and Albus could easily lose his way.

Besides, Albus had a family to return to. Minerva was due to give birth any day now, and he was going to be by her side, whether he was headmaster or not. He had also recently been informed that the Mandrakes were ready, meaning that those who had been petrified would be awoken soon, and Albus was determined to be there when his youngest son woke up.

His mind made up, Albus turned his back on the Forest and pulled his wand from his robes. Before he could apparate though, a flame erupted in front of him, and then Fawkes was landing on his shoulder, holding out a piece of parchment to Albus. Albus smiled, expecting to receive a letter from Minerva, but his smile soon turned into a frown when he saw the messy scrawl on the front that most definitely was not Minerva's handwriting, and Fawkes began to hum a song softly and rub his beak against Albus's cheek. Fawkes didn't often display such affection unless Albus was distressed over something. Albus had not been distressed, but obviously Fawkes had assumed he would be and, by the nature of the letter, being that it was not written by Minerva, Albus was worried.

Swallowing the lump in his throat and breathing in deeply, Albus quickly took the parchment from Fawkes's grasp. The letter had most assuredly been written in a hurry, as it was not even on a fresh piece of parchment. It was crumpled, with words and a page number printed on the back. Albus assumed it had been ripped from a book. Albus unfolded the unevenly folded parchment and read the few, messily written words there.

_**Albus,**_

_**Don't panic. Return to the school at once.**_

_**-Poppy**_

With a closer look, Albus could see that a few of the letters were smudged, and the parchment had a few wet spots. Tears. Albus's stomach twisted and his heart rose in his throat as he whipped his wand out and disappeared without a moment's hesitation.


	36. Number 16

**Chapter 36-Number 16**

**-Well, this chapter is extremely long, because for some reason I couldn't bring myself to end it on a terrible cliff-hanger, sooo, you can thank me by giving me many fabulous reviews, please and thank you! :D -**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in a state of shock. Children throughout the school were terrified. Many were anxious to board the Hogwarts Express and go home, but others were more afraid of returning home, the thought of never returning to Hogwarts not one that they could even begin to fathom. Others were more worried about the Dumbledores. It seemed strange, that people could care so much about a family they hardly knew, but many of the children at Hogwarts had grandparents, or even parents who had been saved by Albus and Minerva Dumbledore, and had spoken of the Dumbledores often in a very respectable way, and so the children had grown up wanting to be like the Dumbledores, wishing that they could be as intelligent and powerful as the Dumbledores. And now, Minerva Dumbledore, the one who held most of the Dumbledore family together, as well as the school itself, was gone. Taken by the monster into the Chamber of Secrets. On top of all this, Albus Dumbledore was no longer the headmaster, and was not even present when his wife and unborn child had been taken, as many believed that he could have prevented such a thing. Perhaps he could have. Perhaps if he had been at Hogwarts, Minerva would not have been walking along the corridors alone. But life was far too complicated to live on 'what if's' and self doubts. Self doubts chained the mind to an endless circle of pointless speculation and self-recrimination.

And so the Hogwarts students sat in their dormitories, crying silently or just sitting silently, no words to be spoken during such a time. The Hogwarts staff, however, were running around frantically; attempting to contact Albus, to contact the rest of the Dumbledore children, to finish the potion that would awaken the Petrified victims, which could lead to some answers that could aid in finding Minerva Dumbledore and Ginny Weasley. Their attempts, so far, were futile, but they were doing their best, and they weren't about to give up.

In the Gryffindor common room, Percy Weasley, who had sent an owl to his parents immediately, had already returned to his dormitory in an attempt to be alone. Fred and George Weasley sat in a corner with Ron, Harry, and Io Star, all five of them worried about both the Dumbledores and Ginny. Anexandra, Callisto, Andromeda, Aurora, and Perseus had all been sent to their father's office for a time, but returned an hour later, puffy-eyed and pale. Perseus went straight to Io, who had already opened her arms to him, and the two retreated to another corner where they could speak amongst themselves. Aurora was not up to talking, and she, like Fred and George, returned to her dormitory, unable to sit any longer. Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto waited until Harry and Ron were alone in their corner, and then stood in front of them, fierce determination in their eyes and their hands on their hips as they asked Harry and Ron what the plan to save their mother and Ginny was.

And then the children began making their way towards Gilderoy Lockhart's office, while, meanwhile, a baby stirred within its mother's stomach. Unfortunately, the woman with child was not safe, was not even on the ground floor of Hogwarts. In fact, she was below the ground floor, below the dungeons, and below the lake itself, the chamber in which she was lying kept cold, dank, and musky. She was not yet aware that her child was eager to see the world, for if she was she would have been panicking. At the moment, however, she was at peace, her eyes closed, her body limp, and her breathing even as she remained in her stunned state, against her will that is.

Beside this woman with child lay another child, but an older child, yet still young, no older than eleven to twelve years of age. The child slept peacefully as well, her mind bereft of dreams, but she was dying. Her very soul and her entire life force was being sucked from her body, and transferred to the shimmering, transparent figure that floated above the woman, whose raven locks pillowed her head against the hard, cold, stone floor. The shimmering figure gazed longingly at the woman below it, for, even in her sixties she was beautiful; her hair without grey; her hands calloused, yet soft; her body still seemingly perfect as her robes clung to her body, the sweat from the fever she had so recently acquired causing this to be so. The shimmering figure's only wish was for this goddess to open her no doubt astonishing green eyes and gaze at it with the same love, the same longing, and yet this was not to be, for the woman was married. A dazzling diamond ring on her finger that rested on her large, pregnant belly made it painfully obvious to the figure above her. But the figure did not weep, because the figure was not upset. Instead, the figure was angry. The figure had claimed this beautiful gem as its own, and it would not take no for an answer.

Tom Riddle would fight until his very last breath to keep Minerva McGonagall, who would no longer keep that wretched last name, _Dumbledore_, for it made Tom Riddle sick to his stomach to think of Albus Dumbledore, and what he could have that Tom Riddle could not. Because Albus Dumbledore had had everything that Tom Riddle had wanted. The fame, the power, the gold, the woman, and even the children. As much as Tom Riddle hated children, he would have loved his children, if only for the sole purpose that they would carry out his work dutifully, without question, without pause, because that is what they were made for. And that is why Tom Riddle, his name now Voldemort, absolutely despised the man Albus Dumbledore. In fact, Voldemort was not particularly fond of Minerva at the moment either. She had done what he had told her not to, she had defied him, and did not even seem to have a care in the world. She had had fifteen of Dumbledore's children, and was bearing the sixteenth one now. Voldemort longed to kill the pitiful, disgusting creature that resided within _his_ Minerva's stomach, but alas, he was not yet capable. His power had not fully been returned to him, and so he kept his vigil from above the woman that lay on her back, waiting for the right moment in which he would be able to destroy the powerful barriers which surrounded the Dumbledore child, remaining powerful even when the mother was asleep, or rather, stunned.

However, this did not hold true for long, as the baby shifted once more in its mother's stomach, causing Minerva to awake with a start, her eyes opening suddenly to reveal the hidden emeralds which had taken the breath of many. Indeed, it seemed almost too perfect to Voldemort, to see those blazing eyes full of confusion as they skimmed over the ceiling, the eyes which were, quite possibly, almost as capable of causing death with just a look in the same way that a basilisk was capable. Yes, it was perfect, he just had to show Minerva this.

Minerva's eyes eventually filled with a sudden realization, and Voldemort watched with pleasure as her face filled with terror. If he was anything but a shimmering group of molecules, he would have smiled widely. Minerva's gaze fell onto the young Ginny Weasley, whose life force was being taken by the very shimmering figure that was still just above Minerva, but she had yet to notice. She seemed to attempt sitting up, but sitting up was not an option to her, as she placed a hand over her back, seething in pain as she shifted and splashed cold water around her. She shivered violently, but her teeth did not chatter, instead, Voldemort noticed that her lips were a tinted shade of blue, and her face was paler than even he was used to seeing. It made him shake with fury, as he recalled the reason for such a state. And how was he to help her? Once he returned to power, would he be able to save her? If not, that was of little importance, after all, he did not _need_ Minerva. Just to be the cause of her death was enough, and yet, he could not help but feel that there was no life without _his_ Minerva. She would be his after all, there was no question to it. And it would cause Dumbledore more pain to know that his wife had chosen _Voldemort_ over himself.

Minerva stirred once more, finally managing to sit up just as a contraction surged through her body, causing her to cry out in an anguish that even Lord Voldemort grimaced at. It was the most terrible sound, and for a moment he believed that his not yet transparent eyes had deceived him, but alas, they had not. It seemed that even Minerva had been shocked by her own voice, and she stared at the floor in shock for a moment, her breathing ragged as she vigorously wiped tears from her cheeks, for even when Minerva believed herself to be alone, she did not allow such nonsense to overwhelm her when lives were so clearly at stake.

This made Voldemort chuckle, and it seemed he had begun to grow in power, for otherwise this feat would have been impossible. Minerva gasped in shock and spun her body around to face the shimmering figure that had turned, somewhat into a person. The face was the only thing clear enough to notice, but it was enough to cause Minerva to search her robes quickly for her wand and hold a protective hand over her stomach, all whilst attempting to slide backwards across the Chamber floor.

"Don't be shy, Minerva," Voldemort said slowly, testing his voice as he smiled once more. "And do not fret, your wand is not here."

Minerva instantly stopped searching her robes, opting instead to glare furiously into Voldemort's eyes. He laughed once more. "What do you want with me?" Minerva spat when Voldemort's cackles had died off. "With us," Minerva corrected as she glanced down at Ginny Weasley.

"Isn't it obvious, dear?" Voldemort breathed, his transparent hand reaching out to brush lightly against Minerva's cheek, like a soft, soothing breeze. However, it made Minerva sick to her stomach and she grimaced, turning her head away from the not yet whole hand that had touched her cheek. Voldemort frowned, a sigh escaping his lips as he slid onto his barely visible knees, moving his face closer to Minerva's as he whispered, "Must you be so difficult?"

The fury that blazed in Minerva's eyes made a smile spread across the handsome Tom Riddle's face, as his eyes shined with longing once more. It wiped the hatred from Minerva's face in an instant, to be replaced with a deep look of revulsion and fear. The fear, Voldemort could use to his advantage, but the revulsion just would not do.

Without thinking, Voldemort reached out to wrap his hand around Minerva's throat, but his transparent hand merely brushed across her pale skin. She slid even further from his shimmering form, glaring as she moved across the slippery Chamber floor and began examining Ginny's still body, searching for a sign of life.

"She won't wake," Voldemort said in a bored tone, rising to his coloring feet and smirking down at Ginny.

Minerva held one of Ginny's hands in hers as she looked up at Voldemort accusingly. "What have you done to her?" Minerva demanded.

Voldemort's lips curled up in a smile. "Now _that _is an interesting question and, quite a long story. I would love to tell it to you, but not now, I'm sure we can be expecting visitors soon. But the real reason Ginny Weasley is like this, is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger. How else could I, as the young Tom Riddle be standing before you? Do you not remember my face as it is now, Minerva? Have you forgotten that night, fifty years ago, when I made it clear that you were mine? Now I have returned to find that you have not listened to me."

"You don't own me, _Tom_," Minerva spat, the fire in her eyes returning. "You do not control my life."

Voldemort's smile only flickered slightly as he replied, "For now."

Minerva looked as if she were about to say something else, but that frightening cry of agony escaped her lips once more and she leaned forward, clutching her stomach with one hand, her other hand slamming onto the floor, into a puddle of water, dampening the end of her sleeve.

Voldemort frowned, shaking his head and, as Minerva's voice faded, he said, "See what Dumbledore has done to you? If you had been with me, you would not have had to endure such pain."

"He didn't do this to me," Minerva said through gritted teeth, forcing herself into a sitting position once more so that she could glare into Voldemort's eyes, his face almost fully opaque, and his robes becoming more clearly visible. "_You_ did this to me. The only question, is _how_?"

Voldemort swept his hand in a gesture towards Ginny's unconscious form. "I am not to blame, it was _Ginny Weasley_ who poisoned you."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "You expect me to believe that a _child_ is responsible for my near death experience? A child whose birth I was present for?"

"She does not deserve _all_ the credit, no," Voldemort admitted. "But it was this child's foolishness that caused _you_ to be poisoned, and improperly at that. I gave her perfect instructions on how to make such a potion, I was in control of her very _mind_, and yet she was still incapable. And then, when I had asked her what Dumbledore drank at breakfast, she told me, '_The headmaster has an entire jug of pumpkin juice to himself._' And yet, she informed me that day that the headmaster was not poisoned that morning, but _you_ were. A foolish, naïve child, completely worthless."

"You were controlling her mind?" said Minerva furiously. "But – but _how_? How are you here? How were you able to speak with Ginny?"

Voldemort's gaze flickered to a black book that was lying on the floor above Ginny's head. "A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years. _My_ diary, that Little Ginny's been writing in for months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes. How her brothers tease her, how she had come to school with secondhand robes and books, while the Dumbledore children strutted about the castle in the finest clothes, with the most beautiful features." Voldemort's eyes glinted. "And how she didn't think famous, good, great Pleisthenes Dumbledore would ever like her."

Voldemort sighed heavily. "It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic. I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom…I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in…It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket. Oh, and then her thoughts on Harry Potter were simply _rich_. She adored him, but do not worry yourself, Minerva, her heart remains with your dashing son, little Pleis-"

"DON'T!" Minerva shouted, her eyes narrowed and hatred radiating off of her in waves. "Don't you talk about my son, you sick, manipulative-"

Minerva's rant was interrupted by Voldemort's high, cold laughter that sent a shiver down her spine. "Do not worry your pretty little head, Minerva, my dear," Voldemort said, falling to his knees once more and leaning close to Minerva, causing her to grimace and move her head back. "Pleis will not marry Ginny Weasley," he whispered to her as if he were telling a secret. "He won't survive the night."

_Slap!_

The sound rang throughout the Chamber as Minerva's hand connected with Voldemort's cheek. He stared at her in bewilderment and shock, surprised that her hand had connected when he was yet only partially there. But it had not been nearly as painful as he assumed it would have been, had he been whole. The look in her eyes alone was painful.

"You know, Minerva," Voldemort smirked. "If I say it myself, I've always been able to charm the people I needed, except _you_." He frowned. "It's a predicament really, but that is why I needed Ginny. She poured her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted. I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her. And then I could control her. Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets, strangled the school roosters, daubed threatening messages on the walls, poisoned you when she was supposed to poison Albus Dumbledore, and set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, the Squib's cat, and little Pleisthenes Dumbledore."

Minerva furrowed her brow, her mouth opening in shock, but she said nothing, for a contraction seemed to have surged through her once more, and she whimpered and closed her eyes, grinding her teeth loudly.

Voldemort merely continued his tale, obviously enjoying telling Minerva all about his ingenious plan. "Young Ginny was _supposed_ to be my way of getting to _you_," he went on. "If she had succeeded in killing Albus Dumbledore at the beginning of the school year, I would have taken my next step in the plan, but, seeing as that did not happen, I was forced to change tactics. Ginny was mine to control, though, of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries, far more interesting they became…Dear Tom, I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me…There was another attack today and I don't know where I was, Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad…I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"

Voldemort chuckled at Minerva's venomous look of hatred. "It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," he said. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where your children and Harry Potter come in, Minerva. Those three quadruplets, who Ginny wants to be just like. Andromeda, I believe, is the smart-mouthed one, but Callisto is the critical thinking one, and Anexandra is like the leader, or just temperamental, correct?"

Minerva said nothing, and Voldemort shrugged, noticing that his entire body was visible, and he was merely shimmering around the edges. "The three of them, along with Potter and Ginny's brother found the diary. I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, one of them being one of the people I was most anxious to meet. You see, Ginny told me all about the Dumbledore family, about how famous, rich, and powerful they were, how Lord Voldemort forced Ororo Dumbledore into being a deatheater, and how he killed the precious Aurora Dumbledore. But Ginny also told me about Harry Potter's fascinating history. About how his parents, and even one of your children, Aurora, _died_ to protect him. And to top it all off, he was the best of friends with five of the Dumbledores I wanted so badly to kill, for the simple fact that they were children I had not allowed to be born. He could bring them to me more easily than Ginny Weasley. It would have been all too easy."

Minerva was shaking with fury, but she could say nothing. Her mind was too full of confusing thoughts. To think, that Ginny Weasley had been manipulated by Voldemort, by way of a diary. And now, Voldemort was planning to kill Minerva's entire family, while she was stuck here, in this Chamber, in agonizing pain. She knew that the baby wanted to be born, but she was not in a safe location to give birth. She was alone, with a dying girl at her feet and Voldemort looming over her. She had no wand, she must have lost it when she had been stunned and drug into the Chamber. There was also the fact that, an hour after she had went into labor, she was supposed to have already given birth, and Merlin only knew how long she had been in labor. She wouldn't survive if she stayed here. She was already shivering uncontrollably, and she knew she had a fever. The contractions she was having every few minutes were the most unbearable pain she had experienced in her lifetime, and she had given birth to quadruplets. Unfortunately, this baby was causing her twice the amount of pain of all of her children combined, and she was assuming she could account that to the poison and antidote that was battling within her, not to mention the magical barrier that was weakening. Minerva herself was weakening as well as she fought to stay conscious. She had the sinking feeling that she was going to die in this Chamber.

"I showed Harry Potter the memory of my famous capture of the great oaf, Hagrid," Voldemort went on. "To gain his trust. Unfortunately, the next time the diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me once again. She saw your daughters and Harry Potter with the diary, you see, and she panicked. What if they had found out how to work it and I repeated all her secrets to them? What if, even worse, I told them who'd poisoned you? So the foolish brat waited until their dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do.

"It was clear to me that your children were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny told me about them. I knew they would go to any lengths to solve the mystery, particularly if one of one of their best friends, and even their mother was attacked. Of course, I also needed to capture _you_ before your fowl husband came back and followed you everywhere. And so I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall, and then pretend that she need to ask you a question, and then attack you and bring you down here, where she was to wait for further instructions. She struggled and cried and became very boring while you slept. But there isn't much life left in her. She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last, and finish what I had started fifty years ago. And now, now we will wait for Harry Potter and your children to arrive. It should be any moment now. And then I shall rip the very flesh from their bones, their father following in their wake, as well as the rest of their siblings, and then you, Minerva, shall be mine."

"You won't lay a hand on my children!" Minerva shouted, finally finding her voice. "Besides, there is a flaw to your plan, Tom."

Voldemort looked bewildered. "Oh? And what is this flaw?"

"I won't be yours," Minerva said simply. "I can never be yours. Even if you claimed me as your own and controlled me with the most powerful mind control, it would not matter, because I will never love you, and I won't even live to hate you, Tom. If you keep me in this Chamber for another hour, I can assure you that I will die."

Voldemort shook his head. "I can save you. My power-"

"Will mean nothing when this poison tears me apart from the inside out. Face it, Tom, you attempted to kill my husband, and your plan backfired. You've killed me."

Voldemort shook his head again, this time more vigorously. "No, I can save you."

"No, you can't."

Voldemort stared at Minerva, his expression changing from anger, to confusion, to fear, to deep thought, and back to anger. He said nothing, and Minerva felt another wave of pain that caused a scream to escape her lips once more. Normally, she might have tried a bit harder, to not show weakness. But now, in the shadow of death, it seemed pointless to hide behind a façade that no one would see. Voldemort was in front of her, but perhaps that was part of the reason she wasn't trying to hide her pain. Perhaps she knew that deep, deep, _deep_ down, it was causing him inner turmoil. That somewhere in that black heart devoid of emotion, there was a part of Voldemort that cared about Minerva, that was suffering to see her in pain. And maybe, just maybe Minerva felt somewhat better about her pain, knowing that it was making Voldemort suffer. After all, he deserved it.

With this last thought, Minerva could no longer stay upright, and she fell onto her back on the Chamber floor, water splashing around her as tears sprung to her eyes, her agonized screams echoing around the Chamber. It seemed, once she started, she couldn't stop. The thought of her unborn child dying because of her own stupidity causing almost as much pain as the contractions the child was causing. Thinking about never seeing the face of her baby, never holding it in her arms, never knowing whether or not it was a boy or a girl, and to never see Albus again, their last words in person being him whispering to her, '_It isn't goodbye, love._' It seemed, in the end, that it really had been goodbye, and a pitiful one at that; Minerva, sitting on the bathroom floor, her stomach twisting with nausea. And then, the rest of her children, who would be in danger with their mother gone, their father no doubt falling into a depression. And what if Voldemort was right? What if the three quadruplets and Harry Potter found the entrance to the Chamber and descended to the bottom, where Minerva lied, in an attempt to save she and Ginny? What if Voldemort really was capable of killing them? Those thoughts were what caused Minerva's anguish.

* * *

Dusk had fallen, and most occupants of Hogwarts were retreating to their dormitories for the night. However, there were those who were still awake. In the Headmaster's office, a family wept. In the staff room, many of the Hogwarts staff were racking their brains for a way to find the Chamber of Secrets. In another part of the castle, the Herbology professor, the school nurse, and the Potion's master were slaving over a potion that would awaken the Petrified victims currently lying in the Hospital Wing. And in the Transfigurations classroom, a husband paced the spot where his wife's wand lied on the floor, his mind full of haunting thoughts that he wanted to forget. Elsewhere in the castle, a pregnant woman was screaming horrifically in a Chamber under the school, a dying girl lying beside her. Five children and a conceited Professor were attempting to find said Chamber, and they were quite close, as they stepped into the very bathroom in which the entrance to the Chamber resided.

And there, sitting, or rather, hovering over the tank end of a toilet, was Moaning Myrtle, the one who could answer the children's questions. The one who could lead them to the woman and the girl within the Chamber.

"Oh, it's you," Myrtle said when she saw the children step into the bathroom behind Gilderoy Lockhart. "What do you want this time?"

"To ask you how you died," Anexandra said quickly, becoming impatient in her hindrances to find her mother.

Myrtle's demeanor changed at once, and she looked as if she had never been asked such a flattering question. "Ohh, it was dreadful," she said brightly. "It happened right here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a _boy_ speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then…I _died_." A smile spread across Myrtle's face.

"How?" Harry asked.

"No idea," Myrtle replied in a hushed tone. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…" Myrtle looked at the children dreamily. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

Despite the tense mood, Andromeda began laughing uproariously, and everyone turned to stare at her. She eventually sighed and wiped tears from her eyes as she chuckled, "Oh, Myrtle, I underestimated you."

Callisto rolled her eyes and said, "Anyway, where did you see the eyes, Myrtle?"

"Somewhere there," Myrtle said, pointing vaguely towards the sink in front of her toilet.

The children hurried over to it, while Lockhart stood back, looking terrified. The sink looked ordinary enough. The children examined every inch of it, including the pipes below. And then Andromeda spotted a tiny snake scratched on the side of one of the copper taps.

She attempted to turn it on, and Myrtle said cheerily, "That tap's never worked."

"Harry," Callisto said quickly, turning to face him. "Say something in Parseltounge."

"But –" Harry began, but he stopped when he saw the looks of desperation on his friends' faces. He stared at the tiny engraving, attempting to imagine that it was real, and said, "Open up."

Harry looked up to the others, who looked a bit disappointed as they shook their heads.

Harry looked back at the snake engraving, and this time, when he said, "Open up," instead of English this time, it was hissing that escaped his throat. And in the next second, the sink began to move, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

Ron gasped, and the three quadruplets exchanged high-five's as Harry turned to them and said, "I'm going down there."

"Well of course," Andromeda said, looking bewildered that Harry had even spoken his thoughts. "We all are."

Harry looked to Ron, who nodded.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," Lockhart suddenly said, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'll just-"

"Ohh, no you don't," Andromeda growled, reaching out and roughly pulling Lockhart back towards the entrance to the Chamber, just as his hand gripped the doorknob.

"You aren't getting out of it that easily," Callisto said, glaring at him stonily.

"You can go first," Anexandra snarled, grabbing Lockhart's arm tightly and pushing him forward. He let out a girlish scream as he tumbled down the pipe.

Anexandra saluted to the others before jumping feet first into the pipe. Callisto was next, and she jumped into the air, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs before she too disappeared. Then Andromeda attempted to jump down the pipe, but she stepped on the hem of her robes, tripped, and screamed as she tumbled down the pipe with loud thuds. Harry and Ron waited until her screams had died down before they too slid down the pipe, one after the other.

A few moments later, all five of the children and Lockhart were standing at the bottom of the pipe in a large, dark, stone tunnel.

"We must be miles under the school," Harry noted, his voice echoing throughout the tunnel.

"We're under the lake, I believe," Callisto observed, wiping a layer of slime off the wall and squinting her eyes to examine it in the dim light.

"Damn Chamber of Secrets," Andromeda muttered, attempting to clean the slime from her face and readjust her robes.

Anexandra said nothing as she lit her wand, and the others, save Ron and Lockhart, followed suit. Then the six of them began making their way through the tunnel, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor. The tunnel was dark, and so they could see nothing other than a small distance in front of them, even with four wands lighting the way.

"Remember," Callisto whispered as they continued to walk cautiously. "If there's any sign of movement, close your eyes right away."

But there were no other sounds in the tunnel besides the children's quick breathing and Lockhart's occasional whimpering, which the three quadruplets put an end to by turning to glare at him. At one point, Ron stepped on a rat's skull, and the children aimed their wands at the floor to see that it was littered with small animal bones. Grimacing, they made their way forward and around a dark bend in the tunnel.

"There's something up there –" Ron said suddenly, gripping Callisto's shoulder tightly.

All six of them froze, narrowing their eyes and attempting to see what Ron was referring to. And indeed, the rest of them could see the outline of something huge and curved, lying across the tunnel floor, but it wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep," Harry whispered, turning back to see Lockhart pressing his fists against his eyes and Ron looking pale in the dim light

Andromeda began to repeatedly whimper, "I don't like snakes. I don't like snakes. I don't like snakes."

Harry turned back around to see Anexandra and Callisto edging forward, their wands held in front of them, until their lights slid over a gigantic, poisonous green snake skin. It had to have been twenty feet long at least, and Callisto let out a low whistle as she murmured, "Blimey."

"I don't like snakes," Anexandra winced, obviously agreeing with Andromeda's mantra.

Anexandra stared at the snake skin, a nauseated look on her face, until there was a sudden movement behind her, and she whirled around to see that Lockhart had fallen to his knees.

"Get up," Ron said sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart.

Lockhart complied, but as soon as he had stood, he jumped at Ron, knocking him to the ground. Harry and Andromeda jumped at Lockhart, but they missed and fell to the floor. Anexandra and Callisto raised their wands, but Lockhart had already jumped to his feet and was pointing Ron's wand at them.

"The adventure ends here boys and girls!" he panted. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl and Minerva Dumbledore, and that you five _tragically_ lost your minds at the sight of their mangled bodies. Say goodbye to your memories!"

Anexandra and Callisto exchanged looks of disbelief and rolled their eyes as Lockhart yelled, "_Obliviate!_"

Ron's wand exploded then, and Callisto and Anexandra put their arms over their heads and quickly stumbled out of the way of the chunks of ceiling that were hammering onto the floor. They turned back to see Andromeda and Harry scramble to their feet and follow Anexandra and Callisto, Andromeda screaming loudly as she narrowly avoided being crushed by a large boulder. And then the four of them were staring at a solid wall of broken rock.

"Ron!" Callisto shouted. "Are you okay? Ron!"

"Callisto!" Anexandra hissed. "Be _quiet!_"

"I'm here!" Ron's muffled voice shouted back from behind the rock wall. "I'm okay! This git's not though, got blasted by the wand."

There was a dull thud and a loud "Ow!" It sounded like Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins.

"What now?" Ron's voice called out, sounding desperate.

"We'll have to move on," Anexandra said, loudly enough so that Ron could hear her. "Start trying to shift some of this rock. If we're not back in an hour, you'll have to find a way out of here with Lockhart."

There was a tense pause, and then Ron called back, "Right, I'll see you in a bit."

"See you in a bit," Callisto said confidently, though her eyes said otherwise.

And then the four of them set off down the tunnel, the distant sound of Ron straining to shift rocks reaching their ears. The tunnel continued on, and on, and on, for quite some time, or at least it seemed that way to the children, who were more frightened of what state they would find Minerva and Ginny in. Then, finally, they crept around another bend in the tunnel and saw a solid wall ahead, two entwined serpents carved into it, their eyes set with great glinting emeralds.

The three girls looked to Harry, who stepped forward hesitantly, and hissed, "_Open_."

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open and the halves slid smoothly out of sight. Exchanging a glance, the four children walked into the dimly lit chamber. Almost instantly, a distant, shrill, heart-wrenching scream reached the children's ears, and they all jumped in fright. Without hesitating, the three girls sprinted off down the chamber, past the many serpent pillars, until they ran out into a large, open room in which a giant, ancient statue of an old wizard, no doubt Salazar Slytherin stood against the far wall. They had found their mother and Ginny Weasley.

And the source of the sound was made clear when, once more, a scream emanated from the very woman the girls were most adamant to find. Unfortunately, it broke their hearts and weakened their knees to see their mother in such a state, lying on the Chamber floor, her raven hair pooling around her sweaty forehead, her face contorted in pain, and tears streaming down her face. Harry had only just reached them when they took off once more, running to their mother and falling to their knees at her side.

Minerva's eyes were closed, but when she heard the splashing water about her and felt the hands on her shoulders, she opened them to see three of her children staring at down at her worriedly. She didn't look at all surprised to see them, but she was instantly terrified. "Girls," she said quickly, her voice hoarse. "You have to leave – now."

All three of them shook their heads and Anexandra said determinedly, "We aren't leaving without you, Mum."

Minerva shook her head as well, seeing Harry kneeling over Ginny out of the corner of her eye as she said, "No, you don't understand-"

"Now, Minerva," a soft voice said then, and the children and Minerva looked up to see a tall, black-haired boy leaning against the nearest pillar, watching them. He was blurred around the edges, but Harry noticed him instantly.

"Tom – Tom Riddle?" Harry said, and Anexandra was instantly on her feet, her wand raised as she glared angrily at Tom Riddle.

A smile spread across Riddle's face as he looked Anexandra up and down, murmuring, "So much like your mother-"

"Don't talk to her," Minerva said angrily, attempting to sit up. Callisto urged her mother to lie back down, but Minerva did not listen, and so Andromeda helped her sit up. "Let them go," Minerva demanded. "They've done nothing to you."

Voldemort looked at Minerva in bewilderment. "They've done nothing to me?" he asked disbelievingly. "I beg to differ. Why, they have done _everything_ that has made me what I am right now. Harry Potter –" Voldemort looked at Harry almost hungrily – "destroyed me when he was nothing but a mere child. And these three girls, they are the children of Albus Dumbledore, and therefore mine to kill."

"You won't lay a hand on them whilst I am here," Minerva said, her voice gaining strength as the anger in her built.

Voldemort let out a high, cold laugh, and said, "And what will you do, Minerva? You are wandless, not to mention carrying a lot more weight." Voldemort's gaze flickered to Minerva's stomach angrily for a moment before he looked into Minerva's blazing eyes once more.

"Hang on," Andromeda said suddenly, and everyone turned to stare at her in amazement. "You _cannot_ be Voldemort."

Tom Riddle's eyebrow rose, and he stared at Andromeda with an amused look on his handsome features.

"Andromeda-" Minerva started, possibly knowing what her daughter was about to say.

"He's too_ dreamy_," Andromeda continued, her eyes twinkling. "I mean, look at him-"

"_Andromeda!_" Anexandra, Callisto, and Minerva hissed, attempting to quiet her.

"I'm just stating facts," Andromeda insisted.

"If only your mother had been as simple-minded as you, child of Dumbledore," Voldemort said, staring at Andromeda with a look similar to pity.

Andromeda was not happy. "I am _not_ simple-minded."

Voldemort shook his head, smirking at Andromeda as he turned his gaze to Callisto and said, "You must see how unintelligent your sister is, do you not?"

"HEY!" Andromeda shrieked, though not nearly as bad as Minerva and the girls knew it could be. "Don't you be rude to me, Tom!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, but before anything could be said or done, Callisto heard music coming from somewhere, and she knew what, or rather, who it was coming from. Voldemort whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber as the music grew louder. A small smile spread across Callisto's lips, and then, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar, and there sat Fawkes, something ragged gripped in his talons. Fawkes flew straight at the children and Minerva, dropping the object at their feet, and then landing on Minerva's shoulder, rubbing his beak against her cheek. The singing stopped.

"That's a phoenix," Voldemort said, eyeing it shrewdly.

"No, really?" Andromeda said sarcastically, which earned her a punch in each shoulder from Callisto and Anexandra.

"And that," Voldemort went on, as if Andromeda had not disrespected him, though he was glaring at her from the corner of his eye as he turned his gaze to the ragged object on the floor. "That's the old school Sorting Hat."

Sure enough, patched and frayed, the Sorting Hat was lying at the children's feet, and, while Minerva was smirking and rubbing the top of Fawkes's head, Voldemort let out a high-pitched cackle, the laughter echoing around the chamber. "This is what Dumbledore sends his children and his wife! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter and the Dumbledores? Do you feel safe now?"

No one said anything, but Minerva fell back onto the floor once more, holding back her cries of pain while Fawkes hummed soothingly in her ear.

"To business, Harry Potter," Voldemort said when he could stop laughing, though he was still smiling broadly. "Twice, in your past, in my future, we have met. And twice I have failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you and your friends stay alive."

"No," Anexandra said before anyone else could reply. "We're done talking –" and she raised her wand so fast that Callisto hardly saw it happening.

Anexandra didn't get a chance to send a spell at Voldemort though, for at that moment, Fawkes let out a loud, objective screech, that had every conscious human in the Chamber pressing their hands to their ears.

When Fawkes had stopped shrieking, Voldemort dropped his hands to his sides, fury in his eyes as he glared furiously at Anexandra. "You believe that you are greater than I, young Dumbledore? Well, we shall see. Let us match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against a few famous Dumbledores and the best weapons your sleazy father can give you."

The rage that had built inside the three girls was radiating off of them in waves as they glared stonily at Voldemort, who cast an amused glance over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat before walking between the highest pillars within the Chamber, looking up into the stone face of Slytherin. Voldemort opened his mouth wide and hissed.

The girls had no idea what he said, and so they quietly asked Harry to translate. "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four," Voldemort hissed, and Harry whispered to the girls.

Slytherin's gigantic stone face moved, opening wider and wider. Something stirred within the mouth, and began slithering up from its depths. "_Run!_" Minerva whispered urgently to the children. "_Go now!_"

But Harry was only able to shut his eyes tight and back against the Chamber wall, while the three girls were adamant on staying with their mother. Surprisingly, Fawkes took off into the air, and Callisto frowned for a moment, wondering what he was up to. But she didn't have time to wonder about such a thing, as her mother suddenly pulled her down to the floor, holding one hand painfully tight over her eyes, so that all she could see was darkness. Something large thudded onto the Chamber floor, and Voldemort hissed something again. Callisto wasn't sure what he said, but she knew it was probably something like '_kill them._'

And then Minerva's voice spoke in her ear, "I'll be fine, you have to go, _run_."

Callisto had no intentions of running, but Anexandra suddenly grabbed her by the arm and drug her to her feet, pulling she and Andromeda away to where Harry was feeling his way across the wall.

"We can't leave her!" Callisto protested as she heard the basilisk's heavy body slithering across the slick floor. She saw Harry trip and fall, and then something collided with she and her sisters' backs, and the three of them went flying forward to slam into Harry, then the wall, and then they bounced off onto the floor.

The sound of mad hissing and thrashing reached Callisto's ears as she groaned in pain and attempted to roll onto her back. Against her better judgment, she lifted her eyes open enough so that she could see what was going on. Just a few feet from her, the enormous serpent, bright, vivid green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high into the air and its head was weaving between pillars. And there, soaring around the basilisk's head, was Fawkes, who dove at the beast and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. At first, Callisto feared that it was Fawkes's blood, but she was proven wrong when the basilisk whipped its head around, where Callisto could see that its large yellow eyes had been punctured by the phoenix. Blood was spreading onto the floor and the snake was spitting in agony. Callisto would have felt sorry for the creature, but its tail was thrashing awfully close to her mother.

"NO!" Voldemort began screaming. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE CHILDREN ARE BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL THEM. KILL THEM!"

The blinded serpent swayed, confused, but still as deadly as ever, its fangs larger than Callisto's leg. Fawkes was still flying about the basilisk's head, singing his eerie song and jabbing at the snake often.

"Help me, help me," Harry began muttering wildly, and Andromeda slapped him across the face. He stared at her in bewilderment and, forgetting for a moment that there was a large monster waiting to kill them, said, "What was that for?"

"You have to get a grip on yourself, Potter!" Andromeda exclaimed, slapping him once more. She seemed to be enjoying hitting him.

"Andromeda!" Anexandra shouted, grabbing her sister's arm as she brought her hand up to strike once more. "This is not the time!"

And she was right, for at that moment the serpent swung its mighty tail, coming close to hitting the children full on in the face, and it no doubt would have either killed them, or done some serious damage. Fortunately, Callisto had kept her eye on the beast, and she pushed her sisters' and Harry to the floor just in time. Something soft hit her in the arm though, and she turned to see the Sorting Hat lying at her feet once more.

As Harry began murmuring, "Someone help me," again, Callisto saw something shimmering inside the hat, and she pointed this out to her sisters as Voldemort screamed, "KILL THE CHILDREN! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE CHILDREN ARE BEHIND YOU. SNIFF, SMELL THEM!"

Anexandra dove towards the Sorting Hat, gripping the shimmering object inside and pulling it out, discovering it to be a glimmering silver sword. She had seen this sword before. It had been in her father's office for as long as she could remember, and she had attempted to steal it and play with it quite a few times in her younger days. It was the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

As Anexandra turned to smile triumphantly at her sisters, she saw Andromeda rising angrily to her feet. "NO!" Callisto cried as Andromeda stomped right up to the basilisk, brought her foot back, and kicked the snake's body. The snake did not seem to have felt anything, but Andromeda sure did, as her face contorted in pain and her mouth opened wide. Before anyone could cover their ears – not that it would do any good – Andromeda let out a loud, shrill, overly-dramatic, and hair-raising scream.

The serpent hissed, baring its fangs, and Anexandra looked to Harry and Callisto as she said, "Callisto, Harry, I'll need your help. We've only got one shot at this."

Callisto immediately knew what her sister was talking about, and she stepped forward and wrapped her hands around the bottom of the sword handle, while Anexandra's hands stayed in the middle. Harry then stepped forward as well and put his hands on the top part of the handle, and he instantly felt a spark of magic from the amount of power that was radiating off of the two Dumbledores holding the sword.

The basilisk opened its mouth wide and lunged blindly, missing the children by hardly two feet. But then, as it brought its enormous head down again, the children raised the sword in all six of their hands, throwing their whole weight behind the sword and driving it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth. Blood drenched the children's arms and down the front of their robes and, for a moment, Callisto and Anexandra began to smile triumphantly. Until the basilisk fell sideways and began twitching on the floor, at which time they could see that one long, poisonous fang had sunk into Harry's arm.

Harry wrenched the fang from his arm and slid to the floor, looking up at Callisto and Anexandra, almost desperately, and was surprised to see Anexandra give him a small smile as she said, "It's not over yet, Harry."

But this seemed highly unlikely to Harry, whose vision had gone foggy, the Chamber swirling before him, Andromeda's screams were a dull roar in his ear. Fawkes landed beside him and laid his head on the place where the fang had pierced him. Then there was the sound of mixing, echoing footsteps as Anexandra ran to her mother, Callisto to Andromeda, and Voldemort stepped in front of Harry.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," he said from above Harry. "Dead. Even the Dumbledores know it. They've left you here, and look, their bird, it's crying."

Harry blinked as Fawkes's head slid in and out of focus, thick, pearly tears trickling down his glossy feathers.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Then I shall kill your friends, and every living Dumbledore. So ends the famous Harry Potter. Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must…"

Harry noticed that the pain seemed to be leaving him and Callisto was standing behind Voldemort, the diary in one hand and the fang Harry had dropped in the other. Looking down at his wound, Harry came to find that there was no longer one there, and Fawkes was picking up his head.

"Get away, bird," Voldemort said suddenly. "Get away from him! I said get away!"

"Don't you talk to my phoenix like that," Callisto said angrily, raising the fang in her clenched fist.

Voldemort whirled around, raising his wand, but he stopped as he took in the smirk on Callisto's face, and the objects in her hands. Before anything could be said or done, Callisto plunged the fang into the heart of the diary, causing it to let out a dreadful, piercing scream not un-similar to Andromeda's, ink pouring out of the diary and gushing onto Callisto's hands, dripping onto the floor. Voldemort was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing. But then, in the next moment, he was gone. The wand he had held, Ginny's wand, clattered to the floor, and Callisto shoved the fang and the diary into the pockets of her robes, wiping her hands quickly and then stepping forward, a smile on her face as she held out her hand to Harry. He took it and stood, grinning at her as he realized what had just happened.

But their smiles soon faded as Minerva's cries reached their ears, and they hurried over to her. Andromeda was now unconscious on the floor next to Minerva, but Ginny was stirring slightly.

"We had to knock Andromeda out," Callisto explained to Harry as she stared down at her mother worriedly. "She was making too much noise. She'll be fine though, she only managed to shatter almost every bone in her foot and part of her leg, but she'll be fine."

"We've got to get Mum out of here," Anexandra said then, wiping the perspiration from her mother's forehead with a cloth she had conjured. "How long do you think she's been in labor, Callisto?"

"A while," Minerva moaned in response, and Anexandra and Callisto exchanged worried looks.

"Why?" Harry asked, not understanding what was going on. Anexandra and Callisto, as well as Andromeda, had overheard what would happen to their mother if she did not give birth to the baby quickly enough. They had not, however, felt the need to inform Ron, Harry, or Hermione. "What's wrong?"

"She's dying," Callisto said, pulling off her outer robe quickly and waving her wand over it, the blood, ink, and water being washed away. Then she laid the robe out on the floor and turned to Harry. "Can I have your robe?"

Harry took it off without hesitation, and watched as Callisto cleaned and fixed the tear in his robe before laying it on the floor next to hers. Anexandra cleaned hers at the same time, and then laid hers on the other side of Callisto's. Then Callisto waved her wand over the robes and Harry watched in amazement as they meshed together and became one large blanket. Anexandra then levitated Minerva onto the robes and brought the ends up above Minerva's large pregnant belly, tying the ends together and then turning to Fawkes, who had landed on her shoulder.

"Fawkes," Anexandra said quickly. "Take Mum back up to the bathroom, and then come back for the rest of us, alright?"

Fawkes rubbed his beak against Anexandra's cheek before gripping the tied ends of the blanket made out of robes in his talons. Anexandra and Callisto kissed either of their mother's cheeks, told her they'd be right with her, and then watched Fawkes take off into the air, Minerva resting securely in the blanket her daughters had made for her.

"Harry?" a voice suddenly said. "Anexandra? Callisto?" The three named turned to see Ginny sitting up and rubbing her forehead, tears streaming down her face.

"No time for water works now, Ginny," Anexandra said as Ginny opened her mouth to say something. "We've got to get out of here, and now."

Callisto hauled Ginny up onto her feet and began dragging her to the end of the Chamber, while Anexandra ran on ahead levitating Andromeda behind her, Harry jogging along between the four girls. Ginny eventually caught on, and the four sprinted down the dark tunnel they had come from, reaching the wall of rock in no time at all.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, rushing ahead of the girls. "Ginny's okay! We've got her!"

The sound of Ron's strangled cheer could be heard, and then he was poking his head through a sizable gap in the rock fall. "Ginny!" he exclaimed. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? Hang on – where's Professor McGonagall?"

"Fawkes took her up," Callisto explained while Anexandra waved her wand, the rocks parting so that the children could quickly get to the other side. "We've got to go back to the pipe and get out of here."

"How are we going to do that?" Ron asked, hurrying to keep up as Callisto and Anexandra hurried forward, Andromeda floating along behind them.

"Fawkes," Anexandra answered simply without turning around.

"Who's Fawkes?" Ron asked.

"It's their phoenix," Harry explained quickly when he saw the exasperated looks on Anexandra's and Callisto's faces.

Ron looked as if he was going to ask something again, but then Callisto said, "Where's Lockhart?"

"Up here," Ron replied, pointing down the tunnel, and the Dumbledore girls quickened their pace. "He's in a bad way," Ron called to them as he hurried to catch up with them.

When the children reached Lockhart, they could see, quite clearly, what Ron had meant. Lockhart was sitting on the slimy tunnel floor, humming contentedly to himself, looking around the tunnel amusedly.

"His memory's gone," said Ron. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."

Lockhart looked up at the children and cheerfully said, "Hello. Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," Ron said, he, Anexandra, and Callisto raising their eyebrows.

There was a burst of flames in front of Anexandra and Callisto then, and Fawkes appeared in front of them, his back turned, waving his golden tail feathers.

"Come along," Anexandra said, grabbing hold of Fawkes's tail feathers and motioning the others towards her.

Callisto wrapped an arm around Andromeda's unconscious form, and then gripped the back of Anexandra's robes. With a quick explanation, the others caught on, and they too held hands or gripped the back of robes. Then Fawkes took off, up the pipe the children had gone down, and back into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where Minerva was lying on the floor, her face set in a grimace, the blanket still wrapped around her.

As soon as the children's and Lockhart's feet had touched the bathroom floor, Anexandra ran straight to her mother, falling to her knees at her side. Callisto laid Andromeda on the floor before she too went to her mother's side.

"Harry, Ron" Anexandra said suddenly, turning to the two boys. "We're going to need your help."

"Of course," Harry and Ron said simultaneously.

"What do you need us to do?" Harry asked.

"Alright, Ron, you take Lockhart and Ginny to the Hospital Wing," Anexandra began quickly. "Once you've done that, run to the Headmaster's office and get my siblings, the password is, '_Number Sixteen._' Harry, you run ahead and inform Madame Pomfrey that we're on our way, and then go to Gryffindor tower and get Perseus and Aurora. Fawkes, go find dad, get him here immediately, however you can."

Harry nodded and sprinted out the door, Fawkes disappearing in a burst of flames, while Ron attempted to push Lockhart out the door, Ginny tentatively following.

Anexandra and Callisto turned back to Minerva then, and Callisto said, "It'll be alright, Mum, you're gonna be okay."

Minerva forced a small smile onto her face as she shook her head and said, in a strained, quiet voice, "It's okay. I know what has to happen-"

"It doesn't have to be that way," Callisto protested, tears filling her eyes.

Anexandra slammed her fist on the floor and seethed, "We weren't fast enough!"

Minerva reached up and wiped a tear from Anexandra's cheek and murmured, "You did wonderful, you both did."

"But what good did it do?" Callisto whispered, staring at the floor.

"It did all the good in the world, my child," Minerva said. "You saved the life of your baby brother or sister, as well as Ginny Weasley. You discovered the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, destroyed the monster within, and stopped Tom Riddle from-" Minerva stopped talking as she winced and cried out in pain once more.

That was the moment that Albus burst into the room, looking around frantically, his face pale. When he spotted Minerva on the floor he rushed over to her, falling to his knees at her side. He kissed Anexandra and Callisto's forehead, and then Minerva's, a look of relief on his face, but then he spotted Andromeda. Callisto quickly explained what had happened to Andromeda, and then Albus turned back to Minerva, gripping her hand and wiping hair back from her face.

"Oh, Minerva," he sighed, his voice thick with emotion, tears in his own eyes. "I thought I had lost you."

"She went into labor a long time ago," Anexandra said bluntly, bitterly, too distraught to care how much it was going to hurt Albus to hear that.

Albus stared at Anexandra in shock for a moment before saying in a weak voice, "How long?"

Anexandra shrugged, staring down at the floor. Callisto sobbed.

Albus shook his head and turned back to Minerva, pulling her into her arms as he murmured, "It's okay, it'll be okay, she'll be alright, it'll be fine." Albus stood then, bringing Minerva with him. And then he hurried out the door, Callisto and Anexandra following, Andromeda's still unconscious form floating along behind them.

The trip to the Hospital Wing seemed to take decades. None of them said anything, and the only thing to be heard was their hurried footsteps and quick breathing, and the occasional whimpering from Minerva. Albus's heart was clenched painfully in his chest as he sprinted down the never-ending corridors, his wife's dying body in his arms. If only he hadn't left. If only he had just given up his hopes of saving Hogwarts long enough to make sure that Minerva and his children would be alright throughout the rest of the school year. He should have known not to leave.

His regrets were momentarily set aside when he finally reached the Hospital Wing, where Poppy, Severus, the rest of the Hogwarts staff, and all of the Dumbledores stood outside the door. Questions rang out immediately, but none were answered as Poppy barked at everyone to stay outside and ushered Minerva and Albus through the doors to the Hospital Wing. Albus lay Minerva down on a bed, and Poppy started muttering things under her breath, running around the Hospital Wing and waving her wand over Minerva countless times, before admitting that she would need help. She shouted for Rolanda, and the woman came sprinting into the room, the twenty-some people outside attempting to see what was going on, but the doors slammed and locked.

"What do you need?" Rolanda asked Poppy breathlessly.

"Hold these," Poppy answered, thrusting vials of different colored potions into Rolanda's arms. "When I tell you which color, I need you to get Minerva to drink it, no matter what, understand?"

Rolanda swallowed hard, her face pale and sweaty, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Albus," Poppy said then, turning to face the panicky man before her. "I need you to keep calm, support your wife, and do what I tell you, is that clear?"

Albus hesitated a moment before nodding as well.

"Alright, good," Poppy said. "Then get behind Minerva and hold her hand, try to lend some of your magic to her like you have recently. Rolanda, she needs the yellow one first."

And so, just one hour later, as the clock struck midnight, after many screams from Minerva, and arguing between Poppy, Rolanda, and Albus, a baby's cries filled the air. Minerva instantly fell back against Albus, her breathing shallow and her eyes fluttering, while Poppy announced, "It's a girl."

A small smile played on Minerva's lips, but she was not able to hold her baby, for her arms were too weak. Poppy quickly cleaned and checked the baby girl, finding that she was perfectly healthy, before handing the baby to Rolanda. And then Poppy forced the last grey potion down Minerva's throat, only to find that it was doing nothing for her. Her body was not able to handle all that she had been through in the last three hours, and Albus could feel her life force dwindling, as if it were happening to himself. His body was weak and his head was spinning, but he knew, in that moment, that he could not allow Minerva to die. He knew what he had to do, and he rose to his shaky feet, lying Minerva back against the pillows as he waved his wand at the doors to the Hospital Wing. The doors swung open with a bang, slamming against the walls, and everyone standing outside hurried into the Hospital Wing, questions being asked as everyone took in the sight of Minerva's pale form.

Albus quickly quieted the large group, and then he spoke, his voice barely a whisper, "Minerva is dying. I wish I could say otherwise, but it is true. The poison within her cannot be vanquished quickly enough, and she needs us. I have not tried this before, nor have I ever heard of it working, but the only way to save her is by combining our magic and destroying the poison within her. There may be dangers to this, and so you must first take that into consideration, but I am going to use every last ounce of magic I can muster, and I do not know if that is enough-"

Before Albus could go on, everyone standing before him stepped forward. Poppy stepped back with the baby in her arms while everyone else crowded around Minerva's almost lifeless body. Albus placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder, and then everyone took hands and made a large circle around Minerva's bed. The Dumbledores, Althea, Apollo, Godric, Mercury, Mariska, Ororo, Isadora, Poseidon, Anexandra, Callisto, Perseus, and Aurora. A few of the Hogwarts staff, Severus, Rolanda, Fillius, and Pomona. Daniel and Io Star, who had come to see what was going on when Perseus had been hurried out of the Gryffindor common room. The Weasleys, Fred, George, Percy, Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Ginny. And Harry Potter. Andromeda was still unconscious, after having been forced a dreamless sleep potion and another potion which would mend the broken bones in her leg and foot. No one had even bothered to tell Eliana after she had not even cared enough to show up to her father's office hours before. And Poppy was holding the newest addition to the Dumbledore family, who had already fallen asleep. And so, the twenty-seven people who were capable all closed their eyes, a quiet hum echoing around the room from the extreme amount of magic that was circling the room.

Albus wasn't sure how he was capable of doing what he was at the current moment, but he was sure that his connection with Minerva was helping. With his hand on her shoulder, he could feel every ounce of pain she had felt within the last nine months, and it took all his strength to keep himself on his feet. He could feel her life force ebbing away as the poison spread throughout her body eagerly in an attempt to carry out what it had been made for. He could feel her magic, as bountiful and powerful as ever, but useless, as she was too weak to use it. However, Albus found that _he _could use Minerva's magic. He could release it from its dormant state and use it to help her. And as he blended his own magic with hers, he felt everyone else's magic flowing through him as well. It felt, to everyone other than Poppy and the baby, that an eternity had passed, but in fact it had only been a few seconds, and as Albus carefully combined the magic and used it to attack the poison within Minerva's system, a bright light filled the room. And as the light disappeared, all twenty-seven of the people that were using their magic to save Minerva collapsed onto the floor, unconscious, but alive, Minerva's fate left unknown to them.

* * *

Albus opened his eyes and sat up with a start. A blinding light filled his eyes and he quickly held a hand in front of his eyes. When his eyes had adjusted, he realized that it had been the sun shining in through his…bedroom window? Indeed, as Albus lowered his hand he discovered that he was sitting, in his bed, at his home that he and his family had lived in for many years now. For a moment, he thought that perhaps the recent events had all been a terrible, terrible dream, but, as he looked around the room, his stomach plummeted, for the nightmare he had experienced could not have been a dream. In fact, it looked as if the nightmare had continued.

Clothes, baby toys, food, diapers, and various other objects littered the floor, something Minerva would have never, in a million years, allowed to happen to she and Albus's bedroom. On the nightstand there were ten small pictures, all of a girl with raven hair and astonishing green eyes. For a moment, Albus thought that it was Althea, or Anexandra, but this was not so, for it did not look like either of them. In fact, it looked like Minerva had when she was a child. But it wasn't Minerva, because the ten pictures of the girl were all of the girl's birthdays in the last ten years, and Albus was in every single one, looking happy, but his eyes devoid of his normal twinkle. Albus had a terrible feeling that he knew what was going on, and his thoughts were confirmed when he looked to Minerva's side of the bed, to see that it was empty, that side of the blankets looking as if they hadn't been touched in a decade.

The door creaked open noisily, and Albus looked to the door to see the girl from the pictures peering into the room. She looked nervous and a little frightened as she stared up at Albus from the crack in the door. "Daddy?" the girl said.

Before Albus could find his voice, the door swung open completely, and Callisto stepped in with Andromeda, their arms looped through one another's, but they were much older now, young women. Callisto's blue and green eyes were as intense as ever, but that look of loss that the Albus in the pictures had had was in her eyes as well. Andromeda's eyes were just dark blue and empty now, and it looked as if she didn't see anything she looked at. "Good morning, Dad," Callisto said brightly as she ushered the small girl into the room, one arm still looped through Andromeda's arms and leading her towards the bed.

"Good morning," Albus managed to say as he stared at Callisto confusedly.

"Not forgetting what today is are you?" Callisto asked, smiling down at Albus.

"Er, sorry," Albus murmured. "But just what is today?"

Callisto frowned, and the small girl piped up, "It's my birthday today, Daddy."

"Oh," was Albus could say at first. "I am terribly sorry, I just…I think I've lost some of my memory." He wasn't sure if this was really happening, but he had no way of finding out unless he admitted that he had no idea what was going on.

The small girl looked up at Callisto, who sighed, "I should have known this would happen." Albus looked at Callisto questioningly and she gave him a small smile before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Well, you see, ever since Mum died, every few years you regress back to that time, and you have no idea what has happened in the last ten years."

Albus stared at Callisto in shock, his heart beating fast and his mouth dry. So he had been right. Minerva had died.

"The only way for you to remember is for me to explain what has happened," Callisto went on. She paused, and Albus nodded for her to continue, though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what she was about to say. "Well, to begin with, after Mum died, everyone sort of…lost it. You didn't talk, didn't eat, and didn't sleep, except when someone forced you to. So basically, it was as if we had lost both of our parents. Althea and Apollo, being the older siblings that they were, attempted to look out for us younger kids, including the baby-" Callisto smiled at the small girl that was now sitting on her lap. "-Godric wasn't dealing well at first, but he was eventually able to cope, and he stepped in for you, taking over as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Mercury dealt with it all surprisingly well, but he never cracked a joke again, nor did Mariska, who took the whole thing about as bad as the youngest of us. Ororo blamed herself, and Severus was the only one who could stop her from doing something stupid. Isadora didn't take it any better, and she only kept her head for Aurora. Poseidon only snapped out of his depression when he found out Rayn was pregnant, and then he took over as Transfiguration professor. Eliana…well, she wasn't really part of the family anymore, and she joined the deatheaters when Voldemort returned two years later. Andromeda just…screamed…a lot…more than usual, about everything and anything, which lead her to lose her voice."

Albus looked to Andromeda, who was still standing their silently, staring off into space.

"Anexandra…left," Callisto continued. "She left Hogwarts the day after it happened. She tried to get me to come along, claiming that she was going to find and destroy Voldemort, but I was young, scared, upset, and so I shouted at her for being stupid and didn't tell anyone that she was planning to leave. When Althea found out, she went out looking for Anexandra, but she was unsuccessful, and so she told you. You looked too, but again, no one could find her. It was as if she had fallen off the face of the Earth. Perseus…well, he was lucky to have Io Star. After Pleis was awoken from being Petrified, being told such shocking and terrible news was too much for him, and he's been in St. Mungo's for the last ten years.

"Althea took care of us young kids for a few years, until Voldemort returned and some deatheaters attacked her family. She was so distraught that she went after Voldemort herself, and, well…we never heard from her again. Apollo took over, but then his wife, Aphrodite, was killed by deatheaters soon after Althea and her family's death, and so he went into hiding with Elizabeth and Iracabeth. We only just spoke to them about a year ago. They're living somewhere in America. So, Godric attempted to take over, but he was too busy as a Headmaster and a father to his own daughter, so we were mostly on our own. I took care of the baby most of the time, while Andromeda went off and did whatever she wanted. We didn't hear from Anexandra until about three years after Voldemort's return. She wrote to me, saying that she was close to finishing Voldemort, and that she would be home soon. Unfortunately, we didn't know at the time that Eliana was a deatheater, and so she was able to find out where Anexandra was. Eliana told Voldemort, and he took every single one of his deatheaters, including Eliana, to find Anexandra. We heard what happened from Severus, he told us that he tried to protect Anexandra, but Eliana snuck up from behind her and stabbed her in the back. Ironic isn't it?"

Albus said nothing. He was too mortified. To think, that two more of his children had died, one had been driven to insanity, another fled the continent, and he had done nothing.

"Anyway," Callisto went on. "When Andromeda found out she was furious. She went after Eliana and they battled for almost an entire day, in which time Andromeda went blind and Eliana was killed. Mercury died about five years ago in the last battle against Voldemort, as did many, many others, who I won't name right now. I'm sure you've heard enough as it is."

And indeed, Albus had heard more than enough to see that Minerva's death had caused chaos. Complete and utter chaos. But was it just chaos for their family? Or had the wizarding world been affected as well.

Callisto seemed to read her father's mind, and she nodded. "The entire wizarding world was in distress. The minister was in a state of shock, and he was eventually assassinated when he did nothing to help anything or anyone. Dementors ran wild, and many deatheaters and other convicts escaped Azkaban. Fudge's successor had about half the brain that Fudge did, and that's saying something, so he was obviously unable to help. A lot of people moved across the country or even across the ocean like Apollo did. No one felt safe anymore, especially once Voldemort returned. There were hardly any students in Hogwarts anymore, and most of the shops in Diagon Alley closed. A lot of people seemed to have fallen off the face of the Earth as well, seeing as they were too afraid to tell even their friends and family where they were going. The scattered population and weak Ministry only made it easier for Voldemort to take control and annihilate anyone he came across. It's surprising really, that one person's death could cause such mayhem."

Albus continued to stare at Callisto. It seemed her mind wasn't fully there either. She kept smiling for no reason, and she seemed to get angry when she saw a loose string or a piece of lint on her robes. Not to mention the constant, strange, dreamy look on her face.

"So," Callisto said cheerfully. "Have you realized that this is all a dream yet?"

Albus furrowed his brow in confusion, but before he could think of a response, the small girl, Callisto, and Andromeda had disappeared. Albus looked wildly about the room, sitting up straighter. Then he noticed something shimmering at the edge of the bed, and the shimmering light got brighter, until it was practically blinding him, and then, the light vanished, and Minerva stood at the foot of the bed. Albus was momentarily in awe as he stared at the beautiful woman before him. He had always thought of Minerva as a goddess, but now it seemed she _was_ one. As she stepped around the foot of the bed and began walking to Albus's side, he could see the long, flowing white gown that swept the floor as she walked, her feet bare, and a shimmering light enshrouded her entire body. Her glowing, long, black hair was longer than ever, so that it practically reached the floor, and a magnificent golden tiara sat atop her head.

"Albus," Minerva breathed, and it was like a cool breeze had swept about the room. Minerva reached Albus's side and brushed a hand across his cheek, love in her eyes as she leaned forward and whispered, "Come back to me."

Just as her lips brushed against his, Albus awoke, and this time, he was in the Hospital Wing, laying in a crisp clean bed, Minerva lying beside him, her eyes searching the room, an almost fearful look in her eyes.

"Minerva," Albus breathed, his lips curving up into a smile as he sat up.

Minerva turned to Albus with a questioning look, and he put a hand on either side of her face, leaning down to press his lips against hers. A few seconds later, he sat up and just smiled down at Minerva, whose eyes were brighter, but she still looked dreadfully confused.

"Albus," she said quietly. "What is going on?"

Albus looked around the room to see everyone that had been present to save Minerva lying about the Hospital Wing. All of them were sharing a bed with a family member or friend, and they all looked peaceful, comfortable, though he wasn't sure where he and Minerva's baby was. He assumed the baby was with Poppy, wherever she was. Albus looked back down at Minerva. "You're alive, my dear," he said simply.

"But, how?" Minerva asked, attempting to sit up.

"Well, look around you," Albus answered, helping her to sit and then wrapping his arm around her waist, her head falling onto his shoulder. "All of us joined our magic to destroy the poison within you. I must say, I am surprised that it worked, but I am most grateful."

Minerva looked up at Albus. "You mean, it's gone?"

"I'm assuming so," Albus said. "Can you feel it in your system anymore?"

Minerva shook her head. "No, I can't." She sat up suddenly. "But – the baby-"

"Is healthy and ready to meet her parents," a voice from across the room said, and Albus and Minerva turned to see Poppy walking towards them, a baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms.

Minerva sighed in relief and smiled as Poppy gently passed the baby to her.

"She's beautiful by the way," Poppy said, smiling at the three of them.

Minerva nodded in agreement, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes as she stared down at the baby in her arms.

"But I don't ever want you to put me through that hell again, Minerva Dumbledore," Poppy said sternly.

Minerva grinned and looked up at her friend. "Don't worry, Poppy, it won't happen again."

Poppy nodded. "Good, now, enjoy your time with this little one, because I fear that when the others wake up you won't get another minute with her for the rest of the day. Oh, and if you can't think of a name, Poppy isn't a bad one." Poppy winked, and then she hurried through the door to her office.

Minerva turned to Albus, who rested his chin on her shoulder as he gazed down at the baby in his wife's arms. "So, about the name," Minerva said. "What do you suggest?"

Albus said nothing at first, instead watching as the baby shifted, its eyes opening for a moment to reveal the same green eyes that Minerva possessed. It looked as if the baby was going to have the same black hair as well, and Albus knew what he wanted to name this baby.

"Minaveara," he said, turning his gaze to Minerva.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "You know everyone is going to harass us for giving her such a long name."

"Perhaps, but they can always call her Min, or Mina, or Minny. But forget about everyone else for a moment," Albus said softly. "Think about it. How do you feel about the name Minaveara?"

Minerva looked down at the baby in her arms, a soft smile on her lips once more. "Well, it would fit, and it is a beautiful name, but do you really want to name another one of our daughters after me?"

"I would have named every single one of our daughters after you if I could have," Albus said. "And, as beautiful a name Poppy Dumbledore would be, I think it would make things a bit confusing, don't you?"

Albus chuckled and Minerva smirked. "Yes, I suppose Poppy could be a middle name, but then we'd have to have Rolanda as a middle name as well, otherwise she'd think I liked her less."

"Well perhaps we'll have twin girls next time," Albus said, grinning at Minerva, who slapped him playfully across the chest.

"Look at you," she said, shaking her head. "Already talking about more children after having just had this one!"

"Well, my dear, you were the one who said that you would have six more children just to spite your mother."

Minerva frowned. "My mother is going to have a fit when she finds out I didn't name this one after her either."

Albus nodded. "Yes, most likely."

"I really don't want to show her the baby," Minerva muttered, holding her baby closer.

Albus sighed. "I'm afraid we must. Now, back to names."

Minerva looked back up to Albus. "I want her middle name to be Ariana."

Albus's smile faded slightly as he thought this over. Minerva knew about his sister's tragic death, and she had attempted to convince him on more than one occasion that it had not been his fault. She had also attempted to name one of their daughter's after Ariana a few times as well, but she hadn't wanted to push the subject, so, after a while, she gave up. She expected him to change the subject or say no like he always did, but instead, she was surprised to see him nod.

"Minaveara Ariana Dumbledore it is."


	37. Sharing Minaveara

**Chapter 37-Sharing Minaveara**

Poppy had been correct to assume that Albus and Minerva would not get a moment alone with their new baby once the others had awoken. The two had had about an hour to take turns holding their newest baby, noticing that their baby girl was much quieter than the rest of the Dumbledores had been as babies, only whimpering when she was unhappy, rather than screaming. They both felt that it was a nice change; after all, Andromeda was still capable of screaming enough for all of the Dumbledore children combined. Minaveara did not even scream once as she was passed around the large group of people, being fawned over and cooed at, though she did fuss a few times. Minerva had to admit she was a bit disappointed that she didn't have a reason to take her baby back, but she decided to relax, as she was going to have the next hundred or more years with Minaveara. She assumed she was a bit on edge because she had nearly lost Minaveara. She had thought that she was going to die without knowing her baby, and it unnerved her.

Albus was absolutely beaming. He looked happier than he had in a long time, and Minerva found that it brought her strength as well, to see his eyes twinkling with such intensity once more as he watched Minaveara. Minerva still felt weak, though Poppy had assured her that there was no trace of poison left in her system, and so she was lying back against Albus, whose arms remained securely around her waist for the entire time the large group stayed in the Hospital Wing.

At one point everyone began to feel hungry, and Albus decided to have a large, extravagant feast in the Great Hall for everyone to celebrate the wonderful turn of events. The elder Dumbledores went home to freshen up and retrieve their families. Albus, who had had Severus send a letter to get Hagrid out of Azkaban, watched over Minaveara while Minerva took a nap. Andromeda, who had woken soon after Albus and Minerva, limped her way to the Hufflepuff common room to inform them of the feast, while Anexandra went to Gryffindor, Callisto went to Ravenclaw, and Daniel went to Slytherin. Io and Perseus waited by Pleis's bedside while Poppy woke him from his Petrified state, and Harry and Ron sat by Hermione's.

By the end of the day, everyone within the castle was happy, except Draco Malfoy and Eliana Dumbledore, who weren't too pleased when Draco's father was fired from the School Board of Governors. The feast was a lot more chaotic than most, owing mostly to the fact that Minerva was too elated herself to care. Students sat amongst friends no matter what the House table, whether it was their own or not. Dumbledores and their families sat at the staff table, or the House table they once sat at themselves, telling some of the eager children about their days at Hogwarts. Many gathered around the Gryffindor table, where Andromeda sat, telling the tragic tale of her journey through the Chamber of Secrets in search of her mother and Ginny, and how she attempted to sacrifice herself to the monster within in order to save her sisters, Harry, and Ron, who had been paralyzed with fear. Anexandra and Callisto merely rolled their eyes and told the rest about the _real_ story.

A lot of timid girls, and even some bolder boys walked straight up to the staff table and asked to hold Minaveara, who seemed frightened by such attention at first, but had gradually gotten used to it as the night wore on. In fact, she even seemed to be enjoying herself, though it was hard to tell, as she was just a newborn. Hagrid burst into the Great Hall halfway through the feast, demanding to see the new Dumbledore baby, and even shedding a few joyful tears at the sight of the baby girl in Minerva's arms, though the tears could have also been from his gratefulness from being out of Azkaban. The children's joy was only heightened when Albus informed them that there would be no exams. And even more so when Minerva stated that Gilderoy Lockhart would not be returning next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go and get his memory back. Even the staff joined into that applause.

The feast lasted late into the night, until Albus and Minerva thought it best to move Minaveara to a more quiet environment. Albus and Minerva said their goodbyes to their older children and grandchildren, and said goodnight to the rest of their children and the students of Hogwarts before returning to their rooms. Once there, they lay Minaveara into a crib and quietly crawled into bed, sighing in short-lived relief when they had gotten comfortable, but the second their eyes closed, the sound of Minaveara's whimpering reached their ears.

Albus mumbled, "I'll get her this time," kissed Minerva on the forehead, and then crawled out of bed.

And so began the beginning of many sleepless nights for Albus and Minerva Dumbledore.

* * *

_July 1993_

Minerva awoke feeling trapped. The sun was searing through her closed eyelids, her long hair stuck to her neck and her face, and a constricting blanket was keeping her far too warm in the summer heat. Not to mention the heavy arm that was draped across her stomach. Shifting uncomfortably and groaning in irritation, she pushed her husband's arm away and kicked the blankets unceremoniously from her sweaty form. Pushing her hair from her face, she rolled over onto her stomach, flopping around uncomfortably and uncharacteristically, before she finally gave in and opened her eyes.

At first, all Minerva was aware of was the clock at her bedside which read, 9:00 a.m. Normally, she would never sleep so late, but all seven of the Dumbledore children had already switched to their summer schedules, staying up all night and sleeping all day. Obviously, the older six could not be left alone, as they continuously argued and fought. However, Minerva did have to admit that the fighting had lessened. Even if the children didn't fight at all, Minerva still felt uncomfortable leaving them alone while she slept, not to mention Minaveara hardly slept herself. When she did sleep, she awoke often, and Minerva could hardly hear her when she began to whimper and cry, let alone if she was asleep. Minerva had tried to convince Albus into bringing Minaveara's crib into their room, but he had insisted that she was perfectly fine where she was, and that there were about a million enchantments over her room so they would hear her if she awoke. So far Albus had been right. Minerva and Albus woke almost every hour to the sounds of Minaveara's whimpers. She still hadn't screamed like the rest of the Dumbledores had as babies.

When Minerva realized that it was only 9 o'clock, she closed her eyes once more, only to have them fly right back open when she remembered the night before. She had actually gotten to bed somewhat early, and she hadn't woken to Minaveara's cries once.

"Albus!" Minerva cried urgently, sitting up quickly and shaking her husband awake.

"What, what is it?" Albus exclaimed groggily, sitting up and looking at Minerva with tired, worried eyes.

"Minaveara," Minerva said quickly. "Did you wake up with her last night?"

"No, did you?" Albus asked.

By the look of terror on Minerva's face, Albus was quite sure that was a 'no.' Both of them lunged out of bed and hurried to their door, flinging it open and running across the hall to Minaveara's room, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. But everything was as perfect as they had left it the night before, including Minaveara, who was lying awake in her crib, her eyes darting around the room in wonder.

Minerva sighed in relief and lifted Minaveara from her crib, checking the infant over twice before being somewhat satisfied that her baby was okay. "Do you think she slept the whole night?" Minerva asked, somewhat breathlessly.

Albus took Minaveara and checked her over two more times before shaking his head and replying, "I have no idea. It seems…uncommon. And she was awake, just now, but she didn't cry once."

"Do you think one of the children got up with her?" Minerva suggested.

Albus smirked. "Our children? No, my dear, I don't see that happening."

"Well, nor do I," Minerva admitted. "But they have been helping out a bit lately. I mean, Anexandra and Callisto hardly leave my side all day, constantly asking if they can help out. Maybe they thought it would be nice to wake up with the baby. And they are powerful enough to turn off the enchantments."

"But you forget, that Anexandra and Callisto were most definitely asleep when you and I retired for the night, and nothing could wake those two once they're asleep. And all the enchantments are in place."

Minerva frowned and took Minaveara back from Albus, checking the baby over once more. "I just don't understand. She hasn't screamed once, including when she was born, and that's just not common for our children. They always have the most powerful set of lungs on them, and they make sure to use them, especially when they were newborns. It worries me, Albus. What if something's wrong?"

"Poppy assures us she's perfectly healthy," Albus said, putting a comforting hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"But what if she's wrong?" Minerva asked. "After all, Minaveara lived in a poisoned body, trapped within a magical barrier for nine months. What if, somehow, the magical barrier did something to where we can't see what's wrong with her by using magic?"

"Minerva," Albus said, placing a hand on either side of her face and forcing her to stare straight into his eyes. "I know you're worried about Minaveara, but I think you're just being a bit paranoid. Now, that is not to be taken offensively, my love, but I'm merely attempting to calm you. You must relax. If you remember, even though the poison is no longer in your system, Poppy told us that you're body is still recovering, and you can't be adding stress. You already have enough to deal with. Trust me, my dear, nothing is going to happen to this baby, and if anything is seriously wrong with her I will make sure it is taken care of-"

_BANG!_

"WHAT THE – PERSEUS! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Albus and Minerva sighed as Andromeda's screams filled the air. Minaveara began to whimper as stomping and shouting drifted up to her ears.

Minerva shook her head and said, "Already? This early?"

Albus shrugged and kissed Minerva quickly before saying, "I'll deal with it."

And then he hurried down the stairs.

* * *

Half an hour later, the battles between the six young Dumbledores had been resolved, and Albus sent five of them to get dressed and ready for the day whilst he spoke with Eliana, who, unsurprisingly, was the beginning of the morning arguments.

"What?" Eliana asked in an irritated tone as Albus stared at her piercingly.

"I'd ask that you not speak to me in such a tone," Albus began calmly. "But I have a feeling you would not listen. So, I will demand that you not speak to me in that tone, understand?"

"But Anexandra can?" Eliana spat, folding her arms across her chest and narrowing her eyes at her father.

Albus raised an eyebrow. "You think I allow your sister to speak to me as you are now?"

"Well of course," Eliana said. "She's the perfect child isn't she? She and Callisto, and Andromeda? They found the Chamber of Secrets, saved mother and the baby, and that Ginny Weasley girl. And now everyone practically worships the ground they walk on."

"What your sisters did was wonderful, but that does not mean that the rules do not apply to them. Your mother and I do not treat anyone of you unfairly, and we are both becoming rather tired of the constant arguments and fighting. I've told your sisters and you brothers, and I'm telling you now. We will not have Minaveara growing up in such a chaotic environment. You will stop picking at your siblings, stop glaring at us all at meals, and treat everyone within this home and outside of it with respect. I've tried to reason with you since the beginning of the summer, Eliana, but if you aren't going to listen I'll have no choice but to punish you from now on. I've allowed a lot of things to get by unnoticed, but that won't happen anymore. I will not have you running off to join the Malfoy family the moment you get the chance."

"At least they treat me like the powerful being that I am!" Eliana shouted. "This family just acts like we're normal! We can't be normal, we'll never be normal, we're gods among insects, don't you see!"

Albus frowned, staring at the daughter he thought he knew. He wondered what had happened, why it was happening again. He felt as if he should have known, should have stopped it, done something to prevent history from repeating itself. He wasn't sure what he would do, what _Minerva_ would do, if Eliana became a deatheater as Ororo had so long ago. The difference this time was that Ororo had actually cared about her family, regretted hurting them, and had come back. But Eliana didn't seem to care anymore, so, would she return? It seemed unlikely. If Eliana got away, she wouldn't come back. But if she was caged, it would only make her want to leave even more.

Albus shook his head, his eyes un-twinkling and his heart clenching painfully in his chest as it had so many times before. "Eliana," he said quietly, pleadingly. "What is it that I've done wrong? Please, help me to understand. This isn't you, this isn't what you want. Ororo returned, she knew the Malfoys and Voldemort were wrong, why can't you see that?"

Eliana shook her head this time. "Ororo was weak."

Albus could only stare at Eliana in shock for what seemed like decades, unable to think or speak. And then he heard Minerva calling his name, and he knew the conversation he was having with Eliana was over. She knew it too, and she waved her hand at her father dismissively before disappearing into her bathroom.

* * *

At some point during the day, Albus and Minerva finally managed to get themselves and all seven of their youngest children out the door, everyone bathed and dressed nicely, but informally. Today was the day that Minerva and Albus were taking Minaveara to see Minerva's mother, and then Aberforth. Minerva was not particularly happy about seeing her mother, but she knew it had to be done at some time. Helena was, after all, Minerva's mother, and Minaveara's grandmother. Still, Minerva couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, a voice in the back of her mind telling her what a bad idea this was.

The family arrived at the McGonagall home a few minutes later and began making their way down the stone path towards the front door. Albus ended an argument between Perseus and Minerva, Callisto and Anexandra argued over transfiguring food, Minerva cradled a sleeping Minaveara in one arm and wiped a smudge of dirt off of Pleis's face, much to his dismay, and Andromeda hummed loudly to herself.

"Now, remember," Minerva said as the group got closer to the front door. "Don't touch anything, you know how your grandmother will react. Speak only when you're spoken to, and don't start arguments with her, she's always right. Keep your tempers and sit or stand up straight. Boys, if there aren't enough seats, offer them to your sisters. Eliana, stop scowling, at least pretend you're happy. And if your grandmother compliments you, compliment her back, and _always_ speak properly."

The nine of them reached the door then, and Albus reached up to knock, but Minerva said, "Wait." And then she turned to Perseus, holding her hand out.

"What?" he asked, staring at his mother as if she were crazy.

Minerva raised an eyebrow, and Perseus sighed, reaching into his robe pocket and pulling out a Dungbomb. Minerva continued to hold her hand out, and Perseus frowned, reaching into his other pocket and pulling out Stink Pellets. Minerva shook her head at him, giving him a stern look before the objects in her hand disappeared. She shot Perseus and the rest of the children a warning look before turning back towards the door.

Before anyone could knock, the door swung open to reveal a woman with dark, chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. She smiled shyly at the group and said, in a quiet voice, "Minerva, it's good to see you again."

"And you, Evangeline," Minerva replied, stepping forward to hug her old friend.

Evangeline had been the daughter of one of Minerva's nanny's, born a few years after Minerva. Evangeline had been a squib, but she and Minerva were close friends when they were young, and when Evangeline's mother died, Evangeline took over as the chef, and had lived in the McGonagall home ever since. She had been invited to Christmas dinners at the Dumbledore home, but her loyalty was with Helena, and she went where Helena wanted her. Just another thing Minerva hated about her mother.

"Hello there Albus, children," Evangeline said as she pulled away from Minerva and smiled at the others. The family said their hellos, and then Evangeline's gaze fell to the baby in Minerva's arms. "So this is the little one," Evangeline said excitedly. "And what's her name?"

"Minaveara Ariana," Minerva answered as she passed Minaveara over to Evangeline.

Evangeline smiled at the baby in her arms, her smile widening when Minaveara opened her eyes to reveal the emeralds within. Evangeline looked up at Minerva. "She has your exact eyes, all the way down to the hardly visible red dot. _And_ it looks like she's going to have the same shade of black hair. Aw, Min, she's going to look just like you."

Before Minerva could respond, a high-pitched voice spoke from behind Evangeline. "Evangeline! What are you doing? Is Minerva here?"

"Yes, Mrs. McGonagall," Evangeline called over her shoulder. "Minerva, Albus, and the children just arrived."

"Well why didn't you say anything?" And then Minerva's mother, Helena McGonagall, stepped into the doorway, her nose in the air, her back ramrod straight, her black hair pulled back in a tight bun, her flowing red robes as astonishing and clean as ever, and a thin-lipped smile on her face. "Ah, Minerva dear, there you are," Helena said. "Come in, come in everyone."

Evangeline and Helena stepped out of the doorway and the Dumbledores stepped into the McGonagall home. Evangeline returned Minaveara to Minerva, and the eleven of them began making their way into the pristine living room.

The McGonagall home was about as homely and inviting as the Fudge home had been to Albus. Ancient artifacts and expensive paintings lined the walls, but there was only one family portrait and, while it was rather large, it was quite a depressing sight. Minerva recalled when the portrait had been painted. It had been more of a joke than anything at the time, but times had changed. Minerva hadn't always loathed her mother, in fact, they were rather close. Minerva had loved and admired both her mother and her father, and they had been quite happy. The painting, with Minerva sitting in a chair at the age of twelve, and her parents standing behind her, not one of them smiling, had been Minerva's father, Calibos Perseus McGonagall's, idea. He had thought that it would be rather funny for the three of them to look like an 'ignorant high-power family.' And indeed, it was rather hard for the three of them to keep such straight faces while the picture was painted. At one time Minerva had looked to the portrait and laughed, but now it was merely a reminder of what had been.

Minerva's mother had always preached cleanliness and the need for Minerva to act 'lady-like' in the presence of others, but it had never been enforced so seriously, until Minerva's father was murdered. It had been done by a few of Voldemort's deatheaters, during the war, just a few years before Aurora was killed. After that, Helena had gone into a sort of depression, and told Evangeline to remove all of the family photos from the house, which were now in the Dumbledore home. However, the depressing family painting had stayed, for what reason, Minerva did not know. She too had grieved for her father's death, and named Pleis and Perseus after him years later. And she knew that she could not understand how her mother felt, so she had tried to not be bothered by her mother's sudden overly strict and prim behavior. But it had gotten to the point where Minerva could no longer deal with it. Helena ran off with men she claimed to be her soul mates, only to leave them weeks later, she chose favorites in grandchildren, disrespected Albus, and constantly told Minerva that she had far too many children, which was her excuse for not remembering their birthdays. And so Minerva had cracked, unable to handle the stress, she came to terms with the fact that she had not only lost her father almost sixteen years ago, but her mother as well.

"Evangeline," Helena said, taking a seat in the large, wingback chair in the middle of the room and adjusting the voluminous skirts of her robes. "Make us some tea, will you?"

"Of course, Miss Helena," Evangeline nodded, smiling at Minerva before hurrying from the room.

"Now, let me see the child," Helena said, holding out her arms.

Minerva resisted the urge to grind her teeth and smiled kindly at her mother, passing Minaveara to Helena and then taking a seat next to her, folding her hands in her lap.

"What did you say her name was?" Helena asked, examining Minaveara as if she were a new object Helena was considering purchasing.

"Minaveara Ariana," Minerva answered, looking to her family to make sure they were behaving themselves.

The quadruplets were sitting on the couch, their hands folded in their lap like Minerva's, and Perseus and Pleis stood at either end, their hands behind their backs. Albus stood beside Minerva's chair. Minerva returned her gaze to her mother, who was now staring at her with piercing grey eyes.

"What did you say her name was?" Helena said, as if she needed to ask.

Minerva sat up straight, remaining calm, her eyes unwavering from her mother's fierce gaze. "Minaveara Ariana Dumbledore," Minerva repeated.

Helena blinked. "And what, pray tell, hindered you from naming this one after me? She is, after all, a girl. You know I don't enjoy sounding like a petulant child, Minerva, but Helena is a family name, and when I allowed your father to name you without Helena, I assumed that you would do your part by naming one of your own children Helena the XIV, or even a middle name would have sufficed."

Minerva sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to hold her temper. "I'm sorry, mother," she said, forcing a smile. "I guess almost dying after giving birth to Minaveara made me forget." _Damn_, Minerva thought to herself.

Helena narrowed her eyes, and the rest of the Dumbledores exchanged glances, knowing that their mother was about to lose her temper if something wasn't done.

"Helena," Albus said suddenly. "That's a lovely set of robes, are they new?"

"Don't try to change the subject to spare my daughter the embarrassment," Helena sniffed. "Here." She held Minaveara out, and Albus stepped forward quickly to take the baby into his arms. "The fact remains that no child is bearing the name Helena, and there are how many girls now? Nine?"

"The fact that you have to ask-" Minerva began, but Albus cut her off.

"Perhaps the next daughter," Albus began, attempting to lighten the mood, but he had said the wrong thing.

"Another child!" Helena roared, rising to her feet indignantly. "That's – that's – p-p-preposterous!"

Minerva was on her feet in an instant, her face inches from her mother's, an expensive-looking artifact exploding behind her. Minerva opened her mouth to shout something, her eyes flashing dangerously, but as Minaveara's quiet whimpers filled the suddenly silent room, Minerva blinked, her shoulders relaxed, and she closed her mouth, taking a step back from her mother.

The Dumbledores, as well as Evangeline, who had returned a few moments earlier and stayed back for fear of making things worse, watched Minerva and Helena with bated breath. The two women in question stared at each other, contemptuous looks on their faces. And then Minerva smiled.

"Well, mother," Minerva said in a frighteningly calm voice. "You are correct. I did disregard the fact that Helena was a family name, and I apologize. However, the fact remains that Minaveara is, and will remain to be, Minaveara Ariana. I don't know that Albus and I will have more children, but if we have another daughter I can assure you that she will bear the name Helena."

Helena stared at her daughter for another few tense moments, the Dumbledores and Evangeline watching anxiously. Then Helena sniffed, pointing her nose up in the air once more and saying, "Very well, where's the tea?"

Helena whirled on Evangeline, and the small woman hurried forward, the tea tray shaking in her trembling hands. She placed the tea tray on a side table and quickly poured a cup of tea, whilst Helena and Minerva returned to their seats.

When Helena had received her tea, she looked to the children, who were still staring at her a bit fearfully. "So, children," she began, taking a sip of her tea. "Did you receive your birthday presents?"

The children chorused, "Yes, grandmother."

"Good, good," Helena murmured, turning to Evangeline, who was whispering to Minerva. "Evangeline, do stop that incessant chatter. Perhaps you should check on the bread." Evangeline nodded dutifully before hurrying out of the room. Helena looked back to the children. "Perseus, I hear you're friends with the Minister's step-daughter."

Perseus's cheeks turned red and he shuffled his feet, murmuring, "Yes."

"Do speak up, child, I am getting old you know," Helena said.

"You're not old at all, grandmother," Andromeda said brightly, eliciting an eye roll from her sisters.

"Thank you, Andromeda, dear," Helena said, smiling at her. "I knew there was a reason that you were one of my favorites."

"Mother!" Minerva exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Now hush, Minerva," Helena said, waving a hand dismissively and taking another sip from her tea. "The children know not to be jealous." Minerva was too baffled to say anything, and Helena continued speaking to the children. "Anexandra, must you always wear that smirk on your face?"  
Anexandra narrowed her eyes at her grandmother, and Minerva gave Anexandra a warning look, though it went unnoticed.

Helena didn't wait for Anexandra to respond, and she turned to Eliana. "And you, dear, I've heard that you've been associating yourself with the Malfoys. And their son – Draco, is it? – he's your age, isn't he?"

Eliana sat up a bit straighter and smiled slightly. "Yes," Eliana replied. "Yes, Draco and I are in the same House as well."

Helena inclined her head, smiling slightly as well, and Minerva noticed that Eliana's forced-looking, unhappy smile was the same as her grandmother's, and her heart twisted painfully in her chest.

"The Malfoys are a good family," Helena said, and Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto snorted. Helena seemed appalled. "Do you three find something amusing?"

Callisto slid forward on the couch and said, "Well really, grandmother, it's merely the insanity of it all. The Malfoys are, in no way, a 'good' family. Are you even aware that they hate your daughter, your son-in-law, and all of your grandchildren? Except of course Eliana, who is more a traitor than a family member anymore. Not to mention Lucius Malfoy himself passed along Tom Riddle's, or rather, _Voldemort_'s diary, which essentially caused the near death of your own daughter and granddaughter. But then again, you were also one of the daft ones too selfish to see if my Mum was alright. I don't know how you even call yourself a mother. No wonder we hardly see you, if you treated your own daughter like this."

There was a stunned silence as Callisto slid back against the couch, folding her arms across her chest and slouching back against the cushions.

But then Anexandra grinned widely, as did Andromeda, and they both punched Callisto lightly on the shoulder and said, "Way to go, Cal!"

Pleis and Perseus broke out into uproarious laughter. Callisto smirked, Eliana looked enraged, Helena continued to blink and stare in amazement. Albus pretended to be smiling at Minaveara, and Minerva couldn't decide whether or not she should smile.

Evangeline entered the living room then, carrying a tray of sliced bread, and she looked around confusedly. "Did I miss something?" she asked Minerva quietly, and Minerva finally decided to allow herself a quiet chuckle.

"Perhaps we should leave, my dear," Albus whispered in Minerva's ear then, suspecting that if the family stayed long enough, Helena would regain her senses and things would not go well.

Minerva nodded in agreement and rose to her feet, giving Evangeline a hug and promising to write her soon.

"Well, I'm not sure what to do with all this bread now," Evangeline smirked.

"I'll take that," Anexandra suggested, stepping forward and taking the tray of bread from Evangeline.

"Now, Anexandra," Minerva scolded. "You'll spoil your dinner if I let you take that whole tray of bread."

"I'm not gonna eat it _all_, Mum," Anexandra sighed.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "That's what you said the last seventeen times. You're notorious for your overindulgence of bread, my child, though I have no idea as to why."

Anexandra's bottom lip jutted out and she said, "But, Mummy, I'm hungry. I didn't get breakfast and there's no food at Uncle Aberforth's."

Minerva sighed. "Fine, but don't complain to me about a stomachache." Then she picked up a slice of bread and took a bite before ushering the rest of her children to their feet and on their way towards the door. "I suppose we shall see you at Poseidon's wedding then, mother?"

Helena didn't respond, and the family hurried out the door.

Eventually the nine of them arrived at Aberforth's pub, by which time Anexandra had already demolished almost the whole bread tray on her own, everyone else only taking about one piece for themselves.

The family stepped into the Hog's Head, looking around and seeing no one. Albus passed Minaveara to Minerva, and then began calling out his brother's name, making his way towards the door that lead upstairs to where Aberforth lived. Albus and Aberforth had been estranged when Albus and Minerva had first gotten together, but once Althea and Apollo were born, Minerva wanted she and Albus's children to know their only uncle. And so Minerva had managed to get Albus and Aberforth to speak to one another in a civilized manner, and now they were rather close.

Albus didn't reach the door before it swung open, and there stood Aberforth, looking disgruntled as he muttered, "Yeah, yeah, Albus, keep your pants on."

Albus looked down at his robes and then back up at Aberforth with an amused look on his face.

Aberforth seemed to notice his mistake, and he rolled his eyes, pushing past Albus as he said, "Now where's my niece?"

Andromeda stepped forward, but Callisto and Anexandra grabbed her arm and pulled her back, Anexandra with a piece of bread half protruding from her mouth. Minerva stepped forward with Minaveara in her arms, and Aberforth took the once again sleeping baby into his arms.

Once Aberforth had held Minaveara for a few moments, she awoke, and her eyes fluttered open. Aberforth smirked and shook his head. "Well, Albus, I think you're gonna have a hard time keeping the boys away from this one," Aberforth said, smiling at the irritated look on Albus's face.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Albus demanded.

"Just look at her," Aberforth laughed. "I mean, the same as you kids," he looked to his nieces and nephews standing before him. "You're all beautiful kids, and I'll rip apart anyone who tells you otherwise, and Minaveara…well she's gonna look just like Minerva. I'm telling you," Aberforth continued, turning back to look at Albus. "Every man that ever wanted Minerva is going to want their kid to have Minaveara, and that's not counting everyone that's just going to meet her in her lifetime. Trust me, you'll be threatening quite a few boys as soon as she's old enough to like them."

Albus look disgruntled and muttered something under his breath, and Minerva, too, looked highly irate. Both collapsed onto bar stools and Aberforth chuckled. "Don't worry, any problems with boys, just send 'em to me. And that goes for you four too," he added, looking at the quadruplets, who rolled their eyes. "I'm serious. You'd rather it'd be me too, because your parents will likely kill any boy that comes near you. I, however, have more self-control."

Albus snorted at that, and, surprisingly, Minerva asked, "Abe, do you have anything to drink?"

And that was how the visit to Aberforth began. By the time Albus decided that it was time to go home, Eliana was sulking in a corner, Anexandra was rolling on the floor in pain from her overindulgence in bread. Callisto and Andromeda were attempting to play a card game, but kept falling asleep and hitting their heads off the table. Pleis and Perseus were irritating the goats, and Minerva was slurring her words after having a bit too much to drink. Minerva wasn't one to overindulge in alcohol, especially not in front of her children, but it seemed she had still been slightly bitter over the disastrous events that had transpired at her mother's.

So Albus ushered the children to their feet, asking Callisto and Andromeda to help their mother walk, and then the family bade goodbye to Aberforth…well, all except Andromeda, who shrieked, "OUCH! Mum! Don't step on my toes! That's my bad foot!"

Minerva giggled in a very un-Minerva-like way, Callisto told Andromeda to 'shut-up,' and Anexandra moaned about her stomach hurting again.

All in all, it was a rather eventful night for the Dumbledores, and they were all quite happy when they were able to return to their home, where they kicked off their shoes and fell into bed.


	38. Sirius Black

**Chapter 38-Sirius Black**

Waves crashed and the wind blew as cold air rushed into the face of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He shivered violently, pulling his robes around him tighter and stepping into Azkaban prison. He always detested going to Azkaban for inspection, but it had to be done. The two aurors who had accompanied him stood to either side of him, leading him down the dark, bedraggled hall, the sounds of moans and screams filling his ears. One of the auror's was Godric Dumbledore, who always came along for inspection, and the second auror was young, as it was every inspection. The second auror was never the same; instead the newest, less experienced one there was at the time. The inspection of Azkaban was a good place for the auror's to experience the sense of dread they would have to face before being able to take the next step in their training.

It wasn't long before the three of them reached the first cell, and the inspection began. The first cell checked out, as did the next three, and the next four. And then Godric, Fudge, and the quivering auror stepped into the next cell.

This cell was as small and dreary as the others. At the opposite wall sat a musty old bed, and sitting atop it was a gaunt man with long, black hair. At the sound of the cell door creaking open, he raised his head, his greasy hair falling in front of his empty grey eyes. He lazily brought up a bony hand to sweep away the hair, and his lips curled up a fraction of an inch as his gaze fell onto his visitors.

"Godric," he croaked.

Godric inclined his head politely, eyeing the man before him warily before replying, "Sirius Black."

Fudge looked between the two men, curious, once again, as to how they knew each other. Of course, the Dumbledores were well acquainted with many in the wizarding world, but every time there was an inspection of Azkaban, the two acted as if they'd been good friends at one time. Perhaps they had, but Godric would never reveal that information to Fudge. Something else Cornelius noticed was that Godric looked as if he wanted to tell Sirius something each time they saw one another, but each time Godric was unable to say it, and he would stare at Sirius with a look similar to pity.

"How are you?" Sirius asked Godric in a weak voice.

"Well enough," Godric responded. "And you?"

Sirius looked about himself, his eyes falling on the small barred window above his bead, where a dementor was floating by. Sirius smirked. "I'm good. How are your…siblings?"

That look came across Godric's face then. That urge to say something that he just couldn't seem to get out. And once again he could not say it, and he answered, "They're…fine."

"Just fine, eh?" Sirius asked, looking a bit upset, his eyes searching Godric's.

"They're fine," Godric repeated. "Including the new addition".

"The new addition?" Sirius asked, sitting up straighter. "Whose?"

"Mum's," Godric smirked.

Sirius chuckled. "Can't say I'm surprised."

Fudge was surprised, but not that there was another Dumbledore, he had already known that. But he was surprised, as he was every time he came to Sirius Black's cell, to see the man seemingly normal. He didn't look normal, but he acted like it. He was much saner than most within Azkaban.

"What's its name?" Sirius asked.

"Minaveara Ariana. She looks just like Mum."

"Must be beautiful then. Anymore additions I should be aware of?"

Godric hesitated, and that look crossed his face once more. But he shook his head. "Not yet."

Sirius nodded, and he looked to Fudge, his gaze falling on Cornelius's robe pocket. "Can I have that paper?"

Fudge looked down at his robes confusedly, realization dawning on him when he saw the Daily Prophet protruding from his robe pocket. He had received the Prophet that morning, but had yet to read it. He wasn't much worried about it, and so he pulled the Prophet from his robe pocket and handed it to Godric, who walked it over to Sirius. Godric patted Sirius on the shoulder, the two men said goodbye, and then Godric, Fudge, and the pale auror retreated from the room, the cell door closing with a bang.

Sirius sighed when they had gone, his heart aching at the thought of no human contact until the next Azkaban inspection. He pushed his hair back from his face and looked down at the front page. What he saw there made his heart stop momentarily.

The headline read, in large bold letters: 'WHO IS AURORA BLACK?'

Sirius, who had been about to lie back against his musty pillows, sat up quickly, staring at the name there. His eyes fell to the picture under the headline, and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. There were two people in the picture. The one that stood out most was the woman with long, auburn hair and bright green eyes. The woman was no doubt Isadora Dumbledore. Sirius would have known her anywhere, as she remained to this day to be the woman who held his heart. Not only that, but he could never forget her smile, and in the picture she was smiling down at the girl beside her. The girl was similar in features to her mother, but hardly. Instead the girl had black hair, and it wasn't Minerva's raven hair either, it was the same black hair that everyone in the Black family had. Sirius knew it well, and he could tell even in the Prophet picture. The girl also had grey eyes, his grey eyes, and the smile…it was his.

Sirius quickly unfolded the Prophet to read the article below the picture, which began: _A mystery has risen! The _Daily Prophet_ has recently been informed that an Aurora Black has just recently attended her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The question is, _who is she? _Rumors informed us of Isadora Dumbledore, 33, having a child some years ago, but never had we known the child's name or biological father. It was no surprise, as many of the Dumbledore children have kept most of their family as far from us as possible in order to keep their children away from all the publicity. However, Isadora has never been known to even be in a relationship, nor are we aware of one now. We may have found the answer as to why Aurora Black really was hidden._

_It seems all too obvious that Aurora Black is indeed the daughter of Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer, who is currently residing in Azkaban as punishment of his crimes. The reason behind hiding Aurora away was likely because Isadora was too ashamed. After all, Sirius Black was the reason for the death of Isadora's triplet sister, Aurora Dumbledore, as well as Lily and James Potter. Aurora Black not only holds the last name of the Black family, but she has similar features as well. She was born less than nine months after Sirius Black was arrested. It can not possibly be just a coincidence._

_And so, the question now, is more of what this Aurora Black is _really_ like. Will she be a murderer like her father? And is the girl even aware of who her father is? Is anyone in the Dumbledore family aware for that matter? If Isadora hid Aurora this long, then perhaps she was able to keep the identity of the father hidden as well. Perhaps Isadora Dumbledore is not as innocent as she seems and she too took part in the murder of her sister and friends._

Here Sirius stopped, gripping the edges of the Daily Prophet tightly, causing it to crumple in his fists. How dare they accuse Isadora and his daughter of such a thing?

His daughter.

It seemed impossible, but was it really? Perhaps he was merely shocked. After all this time, he had had a daughter. He hadn't particularly wanted one eleven years ago, but he hadn't been opposed to it either. After all, he had been planning on asking Isadora to marry him, so having children was just the next step. He knew Isadora had wanted a child with him, but they had planned to wait, especially since they had yet to even inform anyone of their relationship. The only people who had known were Lily, James, Aurora Dumbledore, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Three of those people were now dead and Sirius had no idea where the other two were. He wished that Peter was dead too. Because of Peter he had never met his own daughter, never even known of her existence. And now here she was, being badgered by the Daily Prophet because of his so-called 'crimes.' It was true, she did look very much like him, and she did have his last name. And, if his memory served him correctly, Isadora had been feeling a bit off a few days before he had been arrested.

His heart filled with pain and anger, regret and confusion. Isadora had never told him, had never contacted him. She had kept Aurora a secret from her own father, and what if Aurora really didn't know he was her father? And if she did, would she still love him? After eleven years of not being there for her, being labeled a murderer, would she still accept him as her father? Did Isadora truly believe that he had ratted out Lily and James to Voldemort? Would Isadora ever believe him if he told her otherwise?

Then again, perhaps it was best that Aurora had been hidden, and maybe that was why Isadora had never come to see him. Maybe she knew that if people found out who Aurora's father was they would make the accusations they had in the Daily Prophet just recently. Aurora would have never been able to live a normal life, nor would Isadora, and could Sirius really blame Isadora for not wanting that for herself and their daughter? The answer was no, he could not. All he wanted was for them to be happy.

He wished that he could go back eleven years, make things right. Save Lily and James so that Harry would have parents. Save Aurora Dumbledore, so that Minerva and Albus wouldn't have had to go through that pain, so that _Isadora_ wouldn't have had to go through that. So that Sirius could have known his daughter, raised her, watched her grow, be there when she received her letter to Hogwarts, and take her and her mother to Diagon Alley so that she could get her school books and her wand. But he would never be able to do that, he would never get those years back. Harry still didn't have parents, Aurora Dumbledore would never get married or have children, and Sirius may never know his own daughter.

Sirius felt the pain swarming him once more, plaguing his mind with repressed memories, and the dementors began to float around him hungrily. His head fell as a tear rolled down his cheek, and the Daily Prophet slid from his grasp. However, before his vision was blurred with tears, he saw an article below the one about his daughter. This one was about a family called the Weasleys that had won some money, but that wasn't what caught Sirius's eye. It was the rat, sitting on the youngest boy's shoulder. Sirius picked up the Daily Prophet once more and stared right at the rat, which was missing a toe. Sirius would have known that rat anywhere. By quickly skimming the article, Sirius discerned that Peter Pettigrew was Ron Weasley's pet rat, and that Ron Weasley would be returning to Hogwarts that year.

With fierce determination, Sirius willed away all painful memories and thought of only one thing. All he knew was that he had to turn into his animagus form, and then he could leave Azkaban. The dementors would never notice him. He would swim all the way to shore, he had to. He would find Peter Pettigrew and reveal him for what he was, he would clear his own name, and then he could finally meet his daughter. He could see Isadora again after all these years. He could see Harry, no doubt all grown up and just like James. He could see the quadruplets again and finally see the mischief he had heard that they get into. He could meet the youngest of the Dumbledores, Pleisthenes, Perseus, and Minaveara. And that's what gave Sirius the strength. The strength he needed to escape from the hell in which he lived.

* * *

"Weddings are so _boring_," Andromeda whined for, to Callisto and Anexandra, the millionth time that morning.

"I swear to Merlin, Andromeda, if you say that one more time," Anexandra warned, adjusting her dress robes uncomfortably.

"You'll do what?" Andromeda challenged, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at Anexandra.

"I'll wipe that look off your face that's for sure," Anexandra said, glaring at Andromeda.

Callisto stepped between the two of them and said, "Don't start fighting. We just got these dress robes on and Mum will murder us if we mess them up. This is Poseidon and Rayn's wedding, we're here for _them_. Remember that."

Anexandra and Andromeda folded their arms across their chests and sighed. Just then Pleis, Perseus, and Mercury stepped out from a door close to the three quadruplets, all three of them grumbling about their dress robes and fidgeting with their sleeves. The three girls smirked. At least they weren't the only ones that had to suffer in the summer heat with thick dress robes on.

"Poseidon had to pick the worst time of year to get married didn't he?" Mercury muttered when he reached the three girls.

"It was either that or a wedding in the rain," Pleis grumbled.

"Horrible choices if you ask me," Perseus said.

"But its Poseidon's wedding, he and Rayn get what they want," Callisto said smartly.

Anexandra sighed, "You're incorrigible."

"No!" Andromeda suddenly exclaimed, and the five Dumbledores jumped slightly.

"What?" Callisto said.

"You're not allowed to say that!" Andromeda shouted at Anexandra.

Anexandra raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"Incorrigible! I don't even know what that means!"

Anexandra, Callisto, Pleis, Perseus, and Mercury exchanged a glance, and then the five of them burst into a fit of laughter, which didn't stop until Mariska and Ororo stepped into the room, adjusting their dress robes and looking less than pleased as well.

"Alright, people," Mariska said breathlessly. "They're just about ready, time to make our grand entrance."

"We're supposed to have a grand entrance?" Pleis asked.

"No," Mercury answered, ushering the children towards the door. "But about half the wizarding world is out there, bud, it'll be a grand entrance."

"Hang on," Andromeda said, stopping and holding out her arms, causing the others to come to a halt as well. "Where is Eliana? Not that I want her to be near me or anything, but she has to be here too-"

"She's already out there," Ororo said. "She's sitting with our fabulous grandmother."

Anexandra smirked at Ororo's sarcasm, but Andromeda stomped her foot and cursed, "Damn!"

"Andromeda!" a voice from behind said as Minerva, Althea, and Isadora entered the room.

Andromeda spun around and quickly said, "Sorry, Mum!"

"What are you cursing about?" Minerva demanded as she hurried towards the group.

"Eliana is sucking up to grandmother!" Andromeda exclaimed, as if the mere thought was dreadful. "Eliana _cannot_ get grandmother's house when she croaks!"

"Andromeda!" all Dumbledores present exclaimed, except of course Andromeda herself.

"What?" Andromeda said a bit irately. "It's a nice house!"

Minerva sighed and shook her head before attempting to usher everyone out the door. Before they made it to the door, Godric, Apollo, and Albus stepped into the room and joined the group.

"How is he?" Minerva asked Albus as their children chattered away incessantly.

"Not even slightly nervous," Albus smiled. "Surprising really, I about had a heart attack before I married you."

"That's because you were afraid I wouldn't show up," Minerva said knowingly.

"Well, you did have about a million reasons to leave me, my dear," Albus said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Albus, even if there were a million reasons for me to leave, I'd still find one good reason to stay." Then Minerva turned to her children and said, "Okay everyone, out the door, let's go, move it."

The children did as their mother said and made their way out the door, Albus and Minerva remaining behind. And indeed, it was quite a grand entrance, as photographers began snapping pictures and people attempted to get the Dumbledores' attention.

Minerva and Albus sighed before the doors closed and the loud speaking and picture snapping was nothing but a faint roar. When Poseidon was ready, he took his place at the front of the Great Hall in Hogwarts where the staff table usually sat, and Albus and Minerva took a seat at the front with their children and Poppy and Rolanda, who had been looking after Minaveara. It seemed an unspoken tradition for the Dumbledores to get married at Hogwarts, as all of them had so far. Minerva and Albus's wedding had been outside near the lake, but their eldest children had gotten married in the Great Hall or, in Godric and Mariska's case, in the Gryffindor tower.

Poseidon, whether he wanted to or not, was not able to have his wedding in the Gryffindor common room. He had far too many guests. He had never been one to tell people what to do, and so he had not forced the Daily Prophet reporters and the nosy people of the wizarding world to leave. Then there was the entire group of Dumbledores, as well as Rayn's family. Then many Ministry officials that Poseidon had worked with and Rayn's Quidditch team. Not to mention Poseidon's and Rayn's friends from elsewhere, such as the Weasleys. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger also attended the wedding, as did all the staff members of Hogwarts who had stayed at the castle for the summer. Unfortunately, because there were so many reporters, Isadora and her daughter Aurora 'could not attend the wedding.' Instead they pretended to be friends of the family and changed their appearances. The Daily Prophet hadn't given the two of them or the rest of the Dumbledores any peace after the article had been written, and they received stares everywhere they went. Especially after word got out that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. Going to such a public wedding was just not an option for Isadora and Aurora, but they weren't going to miss Isadora's baby brother's wedding, and so they were now sisters, Annabelle (Isadora) and Laura (Aurora).

Eventually the wedding began, and Rayn and the wedding party were beautiful in their wedding ensembles. The wedding ended relatively quickly, and only those who had been formally invited to the wedding could attend the reception. The reception took place in Rayn's rich Aunt Shirley's back yard, but Isadora and Aurora continued to be Annabelle and Laura, as a few of Rayn's relatives were not so friendly when it came to Sirius Black. Seeing as it was Poseidon's wedding, the Dumbledores didn't want to cause an argument, especially with their own short tempers.

So, while the adults chatted animatedly and danced, the children sat off to one side of the yard, fanning themselves with plates and attempting to think of something that would entertain them. This was rather difficult, since they had not been allowed to bring anything to the wedding with them. Fred, George, Pleis, and Perseus had had to turn out their pockets before they could even step foot into Hogwarts, and the same applied to the reception. Harry had managed to sneak in some Exploding Snap cards, which he, Ginny, and Ron were currently playing. Hermione and Callisto were reading, Andromeda continuously whined, and Anexandra filled her plate of food multiple times. 'Laura' was frowning at the newest addition of the Daily Prophet, which was no doubt saying something or other about Sirius Black and his daughter. Fred, George, Pleis, and Perseus were trying to think up pranks they could get away with without receiving punishment, but they weren't coming up with anything.

Ron sighed, his elbow resting on the table and his chin in his hand. "Your turn," he murmured to Harry, but there was no movement from Harry. "Did you fall asleep on me, Harry?" Ron asked as he looked up at his friend, but Harry most definitely was not asleep.

His eyes were wide and he was staring at something over Ron's shoulder.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked, spinning around in his seat.

The rest of the children turned away from what they were doing to look at what Harry was staring at as well. At first, they could see nothing, but then Aurora spotted a big, black dog sinking back into the wooded area behind it. The children didn't quite understand what Harry was so surprised about, but Aurora was even more afraid than Harry looked.

She jumped to her feet suddenly, her chair falling to the ground behind her as she screamed, "MUM!"

The entire group of people at the reception fell quiet immediately. Startled, Callisto and Hermione dropped their books; Fred, George, Ron, Pleis, and Perseus fell back in their chairs, Harry and Ginny jumped, Andromeda screeched, and Anexandra dropped her plate of food.

In an instant Minerva, Albus, and Isadora were at Aurora's side. Isadora checked her for wounds and asked her repeatedly what was wrong, Minerva did the same for the three quadruplets and the twin boys, and Albus pulled out his wand and searched the surrounding area for signs of danger.

Eventually the children were on their feet and surrounded by everyone that had been in the backyard. After being fussed over, the children didn't seem to want to talk, but Isadora and Minerva weren't going to leave the children alone until they told them what had happened. Aurora and Harry still seemed frozen, and the three quadruplets were trying to figure out what the significance of the dog was. The Weasleys and Pleis and Perseus didn't want to get anyone into trouble, as they had no idea what was going on, and so Hermione spoke first.

"We…we don't know what happened," Hermione said slowly, looking to the others for some sort of answer, but none of them moved or spoke up, so she continued. "Harry, he saw something, so we looked, but, we didn't see anything, until-"

"It was him," Aurora interrupted, staring at her mother, her voice low so that many curious onlookers were straining their ears. "The dog, the one you showed me a picture of…it was him."

Minerva and Albus looked at Isadora in question, but Isadora knew exactly what Aurora was referring to, and she had gone deathly pale.

"He was here?" Isadora whispered, and Aurora nodded in response.

"Who was here?" Pleis suddenly asked, but no one turned to respond to him.

"It was just a dog, wasn't it?" Perseus added, again no one spoke.

"Come along children," Albus said after exchanging a glance with Minerva.

"Why?" Ron asked. "Where are we going?"

"I do believe it's getting a bit late, Molly, Arthur," Minerva said, disregarding Ron's question as Rayn returned Minaveara to her. "Perhaps we should reconvene this discussion elsewhere, and then we should be getting the children washed and to bed, yes?"

Catching on, Molly and Arthur nodded and began ushering their children out of the reception, saying their goodbyes and apologies, Albus and Minerva doing the same. When the rather large group had finally made it out of the reception they decided to meet at the Dumbledores. A few minutes later, the children were all sitting silently in the living room and the adults were discussing things in the kitchen.

"What's the significance of this dog?" Molly asked worriedly as she, Arthur, Isadora, and Albus sat down at the table. Minerva was making a pot of tea while bouncing Minaveara in her arms.

Isadora, who was still looking pale and was now wringing her hands, looked up at Albus, who nodded without a word.

"Sirius Black," Albus answered.

Molly gasped and Arthur frowned.

"What do you mean Sirius Black?" Molly asked, gripping Arthur's hand. "How is he-"

"He's an animagus," Minerva cut in as she sat the tea onto the table and summoned some tea cups.

"He's an animagus?" Arthur repeated, seemingly baffled.

Albus nodded as Minerva took a seat at the table and readjusted Minaveara in her arms. Isadora stared at her folded hands that rested in her lap.

"But how do Aurora and Isadora know he's…" Molly trailed off, sudden realization dawning on her as her eyes widened and her gaze turned to Isadora, whose eyes were closed and her lips turned up in a grimace.

"It's true?" Arthur whispered, staring at Isadora in surprise. "You mean the Daily Prophet was right for once?"

"No," Minerva said angrily, sitting up straighter in her chair and setting her tea cup on the table rather forcefully. "The Daily Prophet is still nothing but gossip. They were correct in their assumptions that Aurora was Sirius Black's daughter, but that does _not_ mean that she _or_ her mother are murderers and traitors."

"Nor is he," Isadora said then, her voice barely a whisper as she opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at the people set around the table.

"Isadora," Albus began, almost wearily.

"He's innocent," Isadora said, a bit louder this time, her lips thinning in anger.

"Sirius Black?" Molly asked disbelievingly. "Innocent? But that's not possible. There were witnesses-"

"They lie," Isadora insisted, rising to her feet. "I don't know how, but I do know that the Sirius Black I knew would never kill thirteen people, and he most _certainly_ would _not_ sell out his friends."

Molly, Arthur, Minerva, and Albus exchanged quick glances, and then Minerva spoke, quietly, calmly, "The Sirius Black we knew wouldn't have done that either, but something happened, Isadora-"

"Why won't you believe me?" Isadora exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation. "I'm your daughter for Merlin's sake!"

"We want to believe you, Isadora," Albus said. "You know we do, but there were witnesses, aurors-"

"Oh, yes, because the Ministry is always so reliant," Isadora spat, spinning on her heel and striding over to the window, pressing her forehead against the glass.

It was rare that Isadora Dumbledore spoke so vehemently, especially to her own parents, but she still loved the father of her child, and she couldn't believe that he was a murderer. At this thought, Isadora knew what she had to say to convince her mother at least.

Isadora turned around to face Minerva, who was watching her daughter with a pained expression. With tears in her eyes, Isadora whispered, "What if it was Dad?"

Minerva seemed confused by the question for a moment and she opened her mouth to question, but Isadora cut in.

"What if it was Dad that they were accusing of murder? What if the entire Ministry of Magic claimed to have seen him murder two people, twenty people, two _hundred_ people? Would you believe them?"

Minerva didn't speak for a moment, instead staring down at Minaveara. Then she mumbled, "It's not the same-"

"But it's _exactly_ the same, don't you see?" Isadora said, almost desperately as she walked back over to her mother and fell to her knees in front of her so that Minerva was forced to look into her eyes. "Sirius, he's practically the same person as Dad, just a few different eccentricities. But the morals, the values, the loyalty, it's still there. It's always been there."

"Then why did he escape from Azkaban?" Minerva asked, though she seemed to already know the answer, she just needed more convincing. "Why did they hear him mumbling in his sleep, 'He's at Hogwarts,' 'She's at Hogwarts.' Why would he say that?"

"Because he saw the Daily Prophet!" Isadora said, her voice filled with hope. "He knew Aurora was his daughter and he wants nothing more than to meet her. Dad would do that, if he was falsely accused and stuck in Azkaban and he had to find out through the Daily Prophet that he had another child. He would escape, wouldn't you, Dad?" Isadora asked, rising to her feet once more and turning to her father. He said nothing, so Isadora returned her gaze to her mother. "He may not have said, 'He's at Hogwarts,' it could have been a misconception, or maybe he knew that Harry would be there, maybe he wants to see his godson again too."

Minerva and Albus stared at Isadora, the contemplation plain on their faces, but that urge, that feeling that Isadora could be wrong…

"I don't mean to sound rude," Molly said then, quietly, looking anxious, possibly nervous to speak her opinion. "It's not my place to ask, but, if you knew of Sirius's innocence, why not speak at his hearing nearly twelve years ago? A Dumbledore could surely have persuaded the judges."

The hope in Isadora's eyes faded to be replaced by regretful tears. She took a step back from her mother and gripped the back of a chair, leaning heavily on it as her head fell. "Because I was a fool," she whispered, sucking in a deep breath and looking back up to stare straight into Molly's eyes. "I was young, distraught, afraid…pregnant. They aren't excuses, just facts. I wanted nothing more than to march right down to the Ministry of Magic and shout in his defense until I was no longer able to speak, and then I would write until my hands broke and I was no longer able to write. I didn't care if I had to rot in a cell in Azkaban myself, as long as I had my say and did everything in my power to attempt to prove Sirius's innocence. But something stopped me.

"Somehow, I knew that I couldn't do what I had intended. I was feeling ill, but not only that, something in the back of my mind continued to stop me. And so I waited, hoping that he would be proven innocent without my help. When he was sent to Azkaban, I had every intention of doing what I felt I should have in the first place, but then I found out that I was pregnant with Aurora. As much as I wanted to save Sirius, I wanted to keep our child safe just as much. I couldn't be shipped off to Azkaban because I had to care for a child. I was responsible for another life, a life that I had created. I felt that if I went to defend Sirius, they would think that I had helped him, and my child would never live to be born, or it would be born in a dreadful prison and taken away to live with its grandparents, or someone else. I couldn't allow my child to be taken from me, and I couldn't make my parents take care of another child when they already had seven still at home, especially since one had recently been murdered.

"And even if I wasn't shipped off to Azkaban, it would be all too obvious, once Aurora was born, that Sirius was her father, especially if I defended him the way I would have. All I wanted was for Aurora to have a normal life, to have anything I could give her. But I sheltered her too much. I kept her a secret from her own family. I realized my mistake too late, and I've been trying to make up for those mistakes, but the fact remains that I can't defend Sirius on my own. I still can't go to Azkaban because I still have to look after Aurora, especially now, when the Daily Prophet has labeled her a murderer before she's even begun her second year at school. People are going to talk, treat her like she's different.

"I have to save Sirius, because I didn't the last time I had a chance. I was too afraid, and I can't ask any of you to understand, after all, Ravenclaw isn't known for its bravery, but Gryffindor is. All I want is for someone to believe me, help me, help Sirius, and help Aurora. If anything, she doesn't deserve this. She didn't ask to be brought into this world as my daughter. Sirius isn't a murderer or a traitor, I just…I just know it."

The silence that ensued after Isadora's speech was deafening, and no one seemed to know what to say, to think, or even where to look.

Arthur was the first to speak up and ask the question on everyone's mind. "And what if you're wrong? What if Sirius Black really is a murderer?"

Isadora seemed to contemplate this before replying, "Then I will owe you all my life."

"Isadora," Minerva said sharply, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Don't say that."

"I'm sorry, Mother," Isadora said grimly. "But my life is all that I have to give. But if you're still looking for proof, if Sirius was a crazed murderer, why didn't he kill the children when he had the chance? They were unarmed and, unfortunately, we weren't watching them. If he really had killed thirteen people at once, then he would have had no trouble killing the children, but he didn't, because he wouldn't kill someone, and most definitely not a child."

With that last sentence, Isadora swept out of the room and she and Aurora were gone before Albus had fully risen to his feet.


	39. Dementors

**Chapter 39-Dementors**

The last few days of summer passed far too quickly for the young Dumbledore children. They had not been told that Sirius Black was the dog that Aurora had seen, but the three quadruplets had figured it out themselves whilst digging through some old boxes in the attic. But they didn't tell anyone else that they knew of course, especially since both their parents were rather irritable after discovering that Azkaban guards would be stationed around Hogwarts until Sirius Black was captured. The three quadruplets had never been anywhere near dementors, nor did they want to be, but they knew what dementors were like, and they understood why their parents were so angry, especially with Minaveara in Hogwarts. The dementors were supposed to stay away from the students and as far from the school as possible, but that didn't mean that they would comply, even if they were 'controlled by the Ministry.'

Isadora spent most of her time researching in an attempt to find some way to prove Sirius's innocence. Aurora had become rather quiet, more so than usual, and would become extremely tense and silent when someone brought up her father. Molly and Arthur agreed not to speak to anyone but Albus, Minerva, and Isadora about Sirius being an animagus, as well as the fact that he had been at Rayn and Poseidon's wedding reception. Albus, Minerva, Molly, and Arthur were doing their best to believe that Sirius was, in fact, innocent, but they still needed a bit more convincing. Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto, however, believed Isadora completely, and were researching nearly as much as she in an attempt to find proof of their niece's father's innocence. But, of course, no one else knew this.

And so, with the new school year upon them, Anexandra, Andromeda, Callisto, Eliana, Pleisthenes, Perseus, and Aurora boarded the Hogwarts Express. Eliana immediately departed from her family, hurrying through the train in search of Draco Malfoy. Pleis, Perseus, and Aurora – with her head down – followed the three quadruplets through the train, searching for an empty compartment.

Just when Anexandra was beginning to get exasperated, and Aurora was getting an unbelievable amount of stares, Andromeda said, "Hey! It's Fred and George!"

"Dumbledores!" Fred and George exclaimed, opening their arms wide as if for hugs.

No one moved, though Pleis and Perseus did say hello rather enthusiastically. The Dumbledore twin boys were practically a younger version of the Weasley twin boys.

Fred and George were not satisfied by their welcoming though, and Fred strode right up to Anexandra and wrapped his arms around her thin waist, pulling her small form into the air in a bone crushing hug. George did the same to Andromeda, but his hug was a bit more happily received, as Anexandra was not too pleased that Fred had so blatantly pulled her into a hug, as she was not one for displays of affection, and from non-family members and in public no less.

"Fred Weasley you put me down this instant!" Anexandra insisted.

"And what if I don't?" Fred challenged, the mirth in his eyes only further angering Anexandra.

"I will curse you into the next century, where you will find that the pain from said curse shall haunt you until your very last breath," Anexandra huffed, folding her arms across her chest and glaring stonily at Fred. "Now put me down."

"As you wish my queen," Fred smiled, setting Anexandra down on her feet and taking a step back. He bowed dramatically low and grinned.

Anexandra rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, George set a blushing Andromeda onto her feet and brought one of her hands up to his lips, flashing her a dazzling smile before he and his twin departed. Pleis and Perseus followed.

"Well that was pleasant," Anexandra muttered, again attempting to find an empty compartment.

"Oh it was extremely pleasant," Andromeda said cheerily, her cheeks still rosy as she strode dreamily behind her sisters.

Anexandra rolled her eyes and Callisto smirked and said, "Aw, is Andromeda in love?"

"Don't be daft, Callisto," Andromeda said, her smile fading to be replaced by irritation.

"_I'm_ not the daft one here," Callisto said, folding her arms across her chest.

Before Andromeda could respond, whispering reached the three quadruplets' sensitive ears, and they stopped walking to look ahead, where three girls were whispering to one another and glaring at Aurora, who still had her gaze on the floor. The three whispering girls were all Slytherins, and Anexandra was quite sure they were all the daughters of former deatheaters, both from the way they acted and because Albus and Minerva had told the girls so.

One of the girls had brown hair and piercing dark brown eyes. Another was tall and blonde with large grey eyes, and the other had dark orange, almost auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"_She's_ Sirius Black's daughter?" the brunette was whispering to her companions.

The orange-haired girl eyed Aurora with a look of disgust before responding, "Yes, quite a disappointment if you ask me."

"She's just a Dumbledore," the blonde muttered. "She couldn't possibly live up to the standards of a murderer, but if it gets her a cell in Azkaban, I wouldn't be opposed to it. After all, the less Dumbledores the better."

"Anexandra," Callisto warned as she noticed the familiar look of rage crossing her sister's features. "Ignore them, be the better person-"

"I _am_ the better person," Anexandra hissed, glaring at the three Slytherin girls, her wand hand twitching and a scowl on her face that reminded Callisto of their mother when she was angry.

"Just forget it, Anexandra," Aurora's quiet voice said from behind her.

Anexandra grinded her teeth and the blonde spoke once more, "Well, then again, Sirius Black always was pathetic, and we can't expect his daughter to be any different. I'm sure the mother is just the same-"

Anexandra didn't even have a chance to pull out her wand. Aurora had already lunged down the hall and tackled the blonde girl. Both went down as Aurora fisted the blonde's hair and smacked the girl's head off the ground. The brunette and the orange-haired Slytherin girls attempted to intervene, but Anexandra and Andromeda held their wands at their throats while Callisto pried Aurora off of the squealing blonde. When Callisto finally managed to haul Aurora to her feet, she had to fight to keep the small girl from lunging once more.

Compartments along the train began to open, and Callisto quickly pushed Aurora into the nearest one before dragging her sisters inside and slamming the compartment door closed. Luckily, the compartment was the one Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had just stepped into a few moments before the three quadruplets and Aurora had entered the corridor in which the compartment was.

"Ah, Harry," Andromeda said, smacking him on the back rather hard.

"Why do you always hit me?" Harry asked, rubbing his shoulder with a grimace.

"We have to toughen you up somehow," Andromeda said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes.

"Just let me kill them," Aurora suddenly said in such a calm, casual tone of voice that it momentarily shocked Callisto and Anexandra.

"You'd just be proving the Daily Prophet right," Callisto said.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Kill who?" Ron added.

"Please," Aurora said to Callisto, ignoring Ron and Hermione. "I just want to talk to them."

"Don't you lie to me, Aurora Black," Callisto said in a rather motherly tone.

Aurora stared at Callisto for a few tense moments before sighing in defeat. She looked around at the people in the compartment, at which time she noticed a man sleeping against the window. He was wearing an old set of robes patched in several places, and he looked ill. His light brown hair was streaked with grey, but Aurora noticed him immediately, as did Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda.

"Remus Lupin?" the four girls said at once, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at them in question. The man didn't stir.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"You know this man?" Hermione said, gesturing towards Lupin.

"Well, we know _of_ him," Anexandra answered. "We've never met him, at least, not that we can remember. But he and our sister were…close."

"Which sister?" Harry asked curiously.

"Aurora, the one I'm named for. He was a friend of my father's as well."

"You mean…he's Sirius Black's friend?" Hermione whispered, glancing warily at the sleeping man.

"From what we've heard, Lupin wouldn't hurt a fly," Andromeda said, waving a hand dismissively. "So don't you worry your pretty little head, Hermione."

"Right, well, get out of here, Ginny," Ron said then, changing the subject.

"Excuse me?" Ginny said.

"It's alright, Ginny," Aurora cut in. "I'll come along. I need some air."

"Don't go find those girls, Aurora," Callisto warned. "I don't want Mum strangling us for not watching out for you."

"I don't need anyone to look out for me," Aurora muttered before wrenching the compartment door open and exiting with Ginny.

Callisto let out an exasperated sigh and collapsed onto the seat, next to Lupin's still sleeping form. Anexandra sat down beside her, and then Andromeda. Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down across from them.

"So this Remus Lupin," Ron began. "What's he doing here?"

"Well he's obviously going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher of course," Hermione said.

"Don't be rude, Hermione," Callisto said in Ron's defense, causing his ears to turn red.

"Anyway," Ron said. "Harry was about to tell us something, weren't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded and said, "Your dad, Ron, he was arguing with your mum about…well about me, and Sirius Black."

"What about Sirius Black?" Anexandra asked.

"Well, apparently he wants to kill me and Mrs. Weasley thought I shouldn't know," Harry replied. "The two of them kept bringing up your sister, Isadora, contemplating whether or not she was right about something, but I don't know what that something was. Then Mr. Weasley, he pulled me aside before I boarded the train and told me not to go looking for Black. He seems to think I will."

"Sirius isn't going to kill you, Harry," Andromeda scoffed. "Everyone is just under that delusion."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"It doesn't matter," Anexandra said quickly. "Just, understand this, Harry, people are going to be keeping a close eye on you, so just, make sure you don't do anything stupid. They'll make it a bigger deal than it is."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed a bit confused, but Callisto quickly changed the subject.

"So," she said. "Did everyone get their permission slips signed to go to Hogsmeade this year?"

"Damn!" Anexandra and Andromeda suddenly cursed. "I forget!"

"Well I'm sure Mum or Dad signed them anyway," Callisto said assuredly.

"I'd look," Anexandra sighed, slumping back against the seat. "But it's in my trunk and that's too far away."

Callisto rolled her eyes and Andromeda said, "Ah well, we'll look later."

"Well, you can always have her sign it in class," Harry suggested. "I wish I had a teacher in the family, maybe then I'd be able to go."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, looking horrified. "Didn't the Muggles sign yours?"

Harry shook his head gloomily. "They wouldn't, nor would Fudge."

"_What_?" Ron exclaimed. "But, but…someone has to give you permission. Maybe McGonagall. Callisto, she'll put in a good word for you, won't you, Callisto?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Callisto said somberly. "I wish it were, but my mother doesn't have the authority-"

"But she's his Head of House and Minerva Dumbledore for Merlin's sake," Ron insisted. "But if she can't, then why not your Dad? He's the Headmaster, he should have the authority."

"It's not about that," Andromeda said, swatting at a piece of hair that continued to fall into her eyes. "He has to have a parent/guardian sign it. Mum and Dad_ could _say that he's allowed to go, but it would only get them into trouble if one of the governors was having a bad day."

"But they're _the Dumbledores_," Ron continued. "Nobody challenges your parents."

"That's what you think," Anexandra murmured.

"Well, talk to Fred and George then, or even Pleis and Perseus," Ron went on. "They know every secret passage out of the castle-"

"Ron!" Hermione cut in sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the castle with Black on the loose, nor should we be encouraging it."

"But if _we're_ with him," Ron persisted.

"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish," Hermione snapped. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street, do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because _we're_ there?"

"Well not just us," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Three Dumbledores, I mean, really, he wouldn't dare-"

"Oh, yes, because a murderer must be terrified of three thirteen year old girls," said Hermione exasperatedly. "No offense," she added to the three Dumbledores.

"None taken," Callisto said. "But Black isn't going to attack any of us."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged glances, not knowing how to reply to the three quadruplets. They had learned over the past two years that they should likely trust the three, as they were almost always right, but it was still hard to believe them over the entire wizarding world. So no one said anything, and an awkward silence ensued. A silence which was broken suddenly when the compartment door slid open.

Standing in the doorway was a tall, bored-looking boy in Slytherin robes, with shaggy brown hair and dull, grey-green eyes, which seemed to hold some sort of hidden pain. But the boy was all smiles as he brought a cigarette to his lips and breathed in deeply. When he opened his mouth to speak, a cloud of smoke blew into Andromeda's face and she coughed loudly and overdramatically for some time.

"Who are you?" Callisto asked the boy when Andromeda had settled down, her voice laced with annoyance at the intrusion.

"Emerick," the boy answered. "Emerick Sage. I'm a fourth year. Just thought I'd come by and see if the food cart has passed through yet."

"You just missed it actually," Hermione said kindly.

"Sorry about your luck," Anexandra said uncaringly.

"Are all of you Dumbledores this rude and unfriendly?" Emerick asked, tilting his head to the side. He whipped his head back and the hair that had fallen into his eyes returned to his forehead. He brought the cigarette back up to his lips and puffed out another cloud of smoke.

"Only to people like you who continue to blow smoke into my face!" Anexandra said exasperatedly. "Honestly, do you even know how annoyingly rude and unattractive that is?"

"Unattractive?" Emerick said, seemingly baffled. "Me? I am appalled!"

"Whatever, pineapple," Andromeda muttered.

Emerick furrowed his brow in confusion. "Pineapple? What?"

"Nothing," Andromeda sighed.

"What are you talking about, Andromeda?" Anexandra asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Andromeda insisted.

"Alright then," Emerick said, sucking in another lung full of smoke.

"May I ask why you've chosen such a nasty habit?" Callisto asked Emerick.

"Ah, so _now_ you want to talk to me," Emerick said, entering the compartment and taking a seat next to Ron, who grimaced and pulled his head away from the smoke that seemed to circle around Emerick's head.

"It's an interesting story, really," Emerick began, pausing to finish the cigarette and then put it out against the wall of the compartment before shoving it in his pocket and pulling out another. "You see," he said, lighting the cigarette with his wand. "My folks and I didn't get along very well. They're both Ministry Officials, the annoying kind, as if there is any other. They weren't home much, hardly ever actually, and when they were they harassed me about my grades. So, my sister practically raised me but, well, she grew up. She got a job as an auror." The pain in Emerick's eyes seemed more pronounced, but he was still smiling as he puffed out more smoke. "She was killed in action less than five years after she graduated Hogwarts. Been smoking ever since."

There was another awkward silence after this, filled only by Emerick inhaling smoke and puffing it back out.

Until Hermione said, "That's _dreadful_."

Emerick raised a brow. "No, it's absolutely fantastic. I mean to tell you it's like…like walking through a field of daisies…I'm allergic to daises by the way."

"That's stupid," Andromeda said.

"Andromeda!" Callisto exclaimed.

"What, he obviously doesn't want sympathy," Andromeda said, rolling her eyes.

"Nope, none at all," Emerick said, rising to his feet and finishing his second cigarette. "Well, sorry to leave you, but I've got to go hunt down this food cart. Harry, quit looking so glum, you don't want your face to stay that ugly do you?"

And with that Emerick was gone.

"Well, he was rather unpleasant," Hermione murmured as Andromeda began to fan the smoke out of the compartment.

"It sounds like he's been through hell, though," Ron muttered.

"That's no excuse," Callisto said, attempting to close the compartment door, but a pale hand stopped the door from closing.

And then Draco Malfoy appeared, an ugly smirk on his face, Eliana, Crabbe, and Goyle behind him looking smug.

"Look who it is," Malfoy drawled. "Potty, the Weasel, and the Dummies."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

"That was so clever of you, Draco," Anexandra said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You're _ever_ so charming, I don't know _why_ I ever questioned Eliana's choice to be your friend. Silly of me, I suppose."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Anexandra, looking her up and down. He ignored her sarcasm as he turned to Ron. "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," Draco said. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron jumped to his feet, startling Lupin in his sleep for a moment and causing Draco to take a step back. "Who's that?" Draco asked.

"New teacher," Callisto said, rising to her feet and pushing Ron back into his seat.

"You were saying something?" Andromeda asked.

Draco looked around at each of the people in the compartment menacingly before spinning on his heal and leading Crabbe, Goyle, and Eliana down the corridor.

The children muttered about their hatred of Draco Malfoy for a bit, eventually becoming rather bored and deciding to walk about the train and stretch their legs. When they had returned to their compartment, where Remus Lupin continued to sleep, it was dark outside and there was a thick haze of rain misting the windows.

"We must be nearly there," Ron said eagerly, peering out the window into the night in an attempt to see something. Just as Ron said this, the train began to slow and he added, "Great, I'm starving, I want to get to the feast…"

"But we can't be there yet," Callisto frowned, looking down at a watch she had received for Christmas one year.

"Then why are we stopping?" Andromeda asked a bit worriedly, her voice a bit high pitched.

Anexandra opened the compartment door and looked out into the corridor to see heads sticking out of compartments curiously. Then the train came to a jolting halt and Anexandra was thrown into the seat across from her as the sounds of luggage thudding onto the floor echoed about the train. The lamps flickered out and they were plunged into darkness.

"Oh no," Andromeda groaned. "Why must it always happen to us?"

"Ouch!" Callisto suddenly exclaimed. Ron! That's my foot!"

"Sorry," Ron murmured. "Do you think we've broken down?"

"That's impossible," Anexandra grumbled as she managed to rise to her feet and push her hair back from her face.

"Not really," Callisto began.

She was cut off as Andromeda screeched, "OUCH! Don't sit on me! Watch it, Harry!"

"Quiet!" a hoarse voice suddenly said, and the children fell silent.

Lupin seemed to be stirring in his corner, and a moment later the children shielded their eyes from the light that emanated from Lupin's wand. "Stay where you are," he said, his eyes wide and alert as he stepped towards the compartment door that had slid shut.

Before Lupin could open the door, it slid open of its own accord to illuminate a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling, its face completely hidden beneath its hood. Anexandra's stomach plummeted as she realized what it was, its slimy, glistening hand reaching out from its cloak for only a moment before returning to the folds of its ragged cloak. The dementor then drew in a long, slow, rattling breath, and an intense cold swept over those in the compartment. For Anexandra and Callisto, the cold went deeper, seeped into their skin, clenching their hearts and gripping at their very souls. Their eyes rolled back into their heads as the overwhelming sense of drowning, or perhaps suffocating overtook them. A distant scream roared in their ears, becoming louder until they recognized the source. It was their mother's screams. The ones they had heard just last year in the Chamber of Secrets. And her face, twisted in pain as tears streamed from her eyes. Harry, who had fallen to the floor in a similar stupor, could hear screams, but they weren't the same. The woman's voice…it was different. And there was another, a different woman, one who sounded angry rather than afraid. And then…

"Anexandra!"

"Callisto!"

"Harry!"

"Are you alright?"

The three of them woke, gasping for air as light penetrated their gazes. Harry was on the floor, but Callisto and Anexandra were lying back on their seats. Lupin, Hermione, Andromeda, and Ron were peering at them anxiously.

"What the hell," Anexandra muttered, bringing up a shaky hand to wipe sweat from her forehead and sit up in her seat, ignoring the wave of nausea that overcame her. Callisto, looking pale, sat up as well, trembling slightly.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked anxiously, he, Andromeda and Hermione looking rather pale as well.

"Fine," Callisto and Anexandra murmured.

"Yeah," Harry replied, sitting up. "What happened? Who screamed?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance with Andromeda.

Hermione said, "No one screamed, Harry."

"Hang on," Anexandra cut in. "You heard it too?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. "It was a woman's voice."

"It was our mum," Callisto said.

Harry shook his head and frowned. "No, this one…it was different. And there were two different screams. Well…I suppose the one did seem similar to your mother's, but…it wasn't."

"Well then who knows what the hell you've been hearing," Andromeda said.

Before anyone could respond, there was a loud snap, and the six of them turned to see Lupin breaking up pieces of chocolate. He handed large chunks to Harry, Anexandra, and Callisto, and then to Andromeda, Hermione, and Ron, then said, "Eat it. It'll help."

The girls and Ron nodded and ate their chocolate, but Harry merely pretended to nibble on it.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

"A dementor," Callisto answered. "A guard from Azkaban."

"As intelligent as ever, I see," Lupin said then, a small smile curving his lips.

"Remus Lupin," Anexandra smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you. We've only heard stories."

"Good stories I hope," Lupin said, the exhausted look in his eye disappearing for a moment as he smiled at the three quadruplets. "I haven't seen you three since you were a year old. A babbling group, you were. Where's Eliana?"

"She's gone to the dark side," Andromeda sighed.

Lupin frowned. "Really?"

Callisto shrugged and said, "In a manner of speaking. Spends an awful lot of time with Draco Malfoy."

Lupin shook his head. "What a shame," he said regretfully. "Well, I've heard quite a bit about you three that's for sure. I asked your parents about you when I was up at the school. They told me it hasn't been quiet at your house since the four of you were born."

The three girls looked appalled, possibly offended, but then they exchanged glances and smirked, nodding in agreement.

Lupin chuckled, seemingly amused, and then he gestured at the chocolate Harry had yet to finish and repeated, "Eat. It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"

And with quick goodbyes, Lupin had exited the compartment and the door was slid shut once more.

"I don't get it," Harry said, breaking the silence and wiping sweat from his face. "What happened?"

"I'd like to know that as well," Callisto put in.

"Well, that thing," Hermione began. "The dementor, stood there, looked around – or, at least I think it did, I couldn't see its face – and then you three…you-"

"We thought you were having a fit or something," Ron admitted to the three of them. "You all went sort of rigid and started twitching. You two-" he looked to Anexandra and Callisto – "you looked terrified."

"But then Remus stepped forward and said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go,'" Andromeda said. "But, it didn't leave, so Lupin shot a patronus at the dementor, and it turned around and glided away."

"It was horrible," Ron muttered. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in? I felt weird, like I'd never be cheerful again."

"But you three didn't pass out," Anexandra noted, standing weakly and attempting to stabilize herself on her feet.

"So why was it just you three?" Andromeda asked, sitting back down in her seat.

"That appears to be the question," Callisto sighed. "I suppose it could be attested to the emotional trauma we faced less than a year ago. After all, I'll be the first to admit that I had nightmares after that night in the Chamber of Secrets. Mum really knows how to scare us."

"But I was there," Andromeda said. "Then again, I did break my leg and was knocked unconscious by _somebody_."

Anexandra rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't shut up."

"What about Harry, though?" Hermione asked, eyeing him worriedly.

"Well, I'm not honestly sure about that," Anexandra admitted.

Lupin re-entered the compartment then, and noticed that Harry still had yet to eat his chocolate. With a small smile he said, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know." Harry took a bite of his chocolate then, and a bit of color seemed to return to his features. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you three alright?"

"Fine," Anexandra, Callisto, and Harry muttered.

"I'll warn you two now," Lupin said to Callisto and Anexandra. "Your mother knows what happened."

Anexandra and Callisto groaned, knowing that their mother would likely make their fainting a big deal, and she would want to know everything that had happened. They weren't up to telling her how much her screams had haunted them these past months. They had thought that their nightmares on the situation had faded with time, but the dementor had brought those memories back in full force. Both were a bit disappointed at their own weakness, but they still weren't sure why exactly it had happened to them.

The six of them were rather silent for the rest of the train ride home, as they contemplated recent events.

* * *

Minerva Dumbledore sighed dejectedly as her gaze fell upon the cloaked figures stationed at the gates of Hogwarts. They were barely visible in the dark, especially with the thick, persistent rain. But she knew they were there. Even within the castle she could feel their presence, the everlasting cold they possessed, causing her to shiver involuntarily. She turned from the window of her husband's office, shifting their baby in her arms and striding across the room in an attempt to distance herself from the dementors and the storm outside. She could tell that it was causing the baby distress. Ever since the couple and their youngest child had set foot on the grounds of Hogwarts, Minaveara had been uncharacteristically fussy.

"Minerva," Albus's voice called out then, and she turned to see him peering out from their bedroom, his half moon spectacles askew and clothed in nothing but his undergarments.

"Albus!" Minerva exclaimed in exasperation. "For Merlin's sake, I left you in there half an hour ago and you _still _aren't dressed. The students will be arriving in less than two hours and we have to be down in the Great Hall by-"

Minerva was cut off when Albus, who had been making his way towards her as she spoke, suddenly kissed her on the lips. Minerva was not fazed, having had this happen quite a few times in her forty-eight years of marriage, and so she merely pulled back and attempted to speak once more. However, Albus had been expecting this, and he gently pressed a finger to her lips, and with one look from him, she was silent.

"Have you seen my purple hat?" he asked, almost in a loving tone, his voice barely a whisper.

Minerva rolled her eyes and replied, "No, Albus, I have not seen your purple hat. Did you try summoning it?"

"Well of course! I tried many summoning spells and revealing spells. I even made a quick trip home to make sure."

"You went all the way home without telling me?"

"I left a note, dear, I wasn't to be gone long, and you didn't even notice. Now, to business, are you _positive_ that you have not noticed my hat lying about somewhere?"

"I'm completely positive, Albus, I can assure you," Minerva said. "Why don't you wear the blue one?"

Albus sighed. "It's just not the same, my dear. I've been wearing that purple hat with a set of mauve robes at the start of term feast for decades."

Minerva was about to admonish Albus for his obsession with that one particular hat, but she caught herself as she realized why he cared for that purple hat, and she suddenly frowned. Aurora had gotten him that hat on his birthday, just a few months before she had been murdered.

Minerva reached up and gently stroked Albus's cheek, giving him a small smile before leaning up to press her lips against his, though whether or not this action was for her comfort or his, neither of them knew.

When Minerva pulled back, she lifted Minaveara up to eye level and gave her a bright smile, speaking in a baby voice as she said, "Does Minaveara want to help Daddy find his hat? Does Minaveara want to help Mummy find Daddy's hat? I think she does. I think she does." Minaveara stared at her mother as if she were crazy, and then she smiled and squealed delightedly, reaching out to tug at a strand of her mother's hair. Albus chuckled, and Minerva kissed their baby on the forehead before saying, "Come along, my sweets, let us find this hat."

However, after forty five minutes, Albus sighed in defeat as he fell back onto he and Minerva's bed, sitting Minaveara on his stomach and putting his knees up to her back to keep her head up. She kicked her feet and squirmed for a moment before becoming content with tugging at the end of her father's beard.

There was a rather loud commotion then, and both Albus and Minaveara looked up to see that Minerva had kicked she and Albus's closet closed in frustration. She too let out a defeated sigh, and then put one hand on her hip, the other rubbing her eyes as her head fell and her shoulders slumped.

"Minerva," Albus said, and she looked over to him, a look of exhaustion and guilt crossing her features for a moment before her expression was blank. Albus gave her a small smile and, with one hand holding onto Minaveara just in case, he held out his other hand, beckoning her towards their bed.

Minerva smiled slightly and moved across the room to fall into place at Albus's side, curling up against him as his arm slid around her waist. She kissed his cheek before laying her head on his chest and murmuring, "I'm sorry I couldn't find your hat."

Minerva began to stroke Minaveara's soft, jet black hair away from her face as Albus said, "It is not your fault, my darling. I will simply have to make do with one of my many other hats until I can find more time to search. I'm sure it will show up somewhere."

"And if it doesn't?" Minerva whispered.

Albus didn't answer, hardly able to contemplate such a thing happening.

There was silence for a moment, the only sounds being Minaveara's gurgling as she tugged at her mother's fingers. The quiet was broken when a chill swept across the room and the three of them shivered, Minaveara immediately whimpering in response. Minerva frowned and Albus pulled Minaveara forward, laying her on his pillow-like beard and patting her back, something that seemed to calm her.

"It's those da –" she caught herself before she cursed, glancing down at her baby before continuing – "those dementors. They unsettle her, and I'm not surprised. I swear, Albus, if any of the dementors come even an inch closer to this school…I mean how are we supposed to teach students and raise a baby with those things floating about? It's completely preposterous."

"I know, my dear," Albus agreed. "But Cornelius felt that it was the best thing-"

"Cornelius wouldn't know what the best thing was if it hit him in the face," Minerva muttered, and Albus smirked. "The man can't even take care of his step-children. They may not be his, but that doesn't mean he has the right to neglect them. And I'd love to give their mother a piece of my mind-"

"Now, Minerva," Albus cut in, running his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner, much in the way he was attempting to calm Minaveara.

Before Albus even had a chance to continue, Minerva blew out a heated breath and moved closer to him. As his arm tightened around her waist and Minaveara's whimpers subsided, the three of them began to feel rather warm and sleepy. Neither Minerva nor Albus particularly cared that the feast would be beginning soon, and they each had about half a mind to not go at all. After all, Albus _was_ missing his hat, but they were the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress. For both to miss the start of term feast was not exactly a possibility. Not to mention, as soon as their eyes began to flutter closed, there was a tapping at the window.

Albus and Minerva jumped slightly, causing Minaveara's eyes to shoot open, her eyes wildly scanning the room. Minerva sat up and waved a hand, the window flinging open as an owl flew in, bringing with it the sounds of the storm raging outside and rain water splattering about the room. Albus shielded Minaveara from the rain drops as Minerva quickly gave the owl a treat, took the letter, and closed the window once it had flown back outside.

"Who's it from?" Albus asked, sitting up and bouncing Minaveara in his arms.

"I think it's from Remus," Minerva observed, flipping the letter over and tearing it open. She pulled the parchment out, read the letter, frowned, and then a mixture of anger and worry crossed her face.

"What is it?" Albus asked anxiously.

"Dementors," Minerva answered, shaking her head in disbelief. "On the Hogwarts Express." Albus's eyes widened. "Anexandra and Callisto collapsed. As did Harry."

"Are they alright?" Albus said quickly.

"Didn't say," Minerva replied, looking back down at the letter. "They're awake, Remus gave them chocolate."

Albus nodded. "We'll have to have Poppy look them over when they arrive. I suppose I should be getting dressed then. We'll find Poppy before the train gets here."

Minerva nodded and the two of them slid off opposite sides of the bed. Minerva went into the bathroom to pull her hair back in her customary bun, and Albus set out a few of his hats. Then he asked Minaveara to pick one for him and leaned down for her to reach. She didn't quite understand what she was being asked, but she seemd to like to pull at the tassles on the light blue one Albus had received from Althea and Apollo years ago for a birthday present, and he picked out a set of light blue robes to go with it. Minerva fixed Minaveara's dress while Albus donned his hat and robe, and then, with one last lingering kiss, the two of them exited their rooms, smiling at their giggling baby.


	40. The Secret Life of Isadora Dumbledore

**Chapter 40-The Secret Life of Isadora Dumbledore**

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed as rain splattered the window at which Minerva stood. She watched as the students exited the thestral drawn carriages and hurried through the rain and into the castle. She waited until she saw Anexandra, Andromeda, Callisto, Harry, and Hermione exit their carriage, only to be intercepted by Draco Malfoy and Eliana. Minerva narrowed her eyes in an attempt to see better through the rain-streaked window, noticing that Draco said something that made Eliana laugh and Anexandra lunge, only to be held back by Callisto. Minerva turned and briskly walked down the hall towards the front doors, making her way through the sea of dripping wet students until she finally caught sight of three of her own children, accompanied by Harry and Hermione.

"Anexandra!" Minerva called out over the heads of the crowd. "Callisto! Potter! Granger!" The four of them turned towards the sound of her voice, as did Andromeda and Ron, and she added, "I'd like a word with you four!"

The four of them exchanged glances and then hesitantly fought their way over to her.

"No need to look so worried," she said as they reached her. "I just want a word in my office. Move along there, Andromeda, Weasley."

And then she turned, ushering the four of them away from the chattering crowd of students. They followed her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor until they reached their destination. Opening the door to her office, Minerva allowed the children to precede her into the room, conjuring four chairs in front of her desk without even raising her wand, and then motioning for the four of them to sit. Seating herself behind her desk, she folded her hands and placed them atop her desk before saying, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you three were taken ill." Her gaze swept across Anexandra, Callisto, and Harry, all three of whom were looking embarrassed.

Before the three could respond, Madame Pomfrey came bustling into the room, and Harry's face went red as he insisted, "I'm fine. I don't need anything."

"Nor do we," Anexandra added with a glance at her sister, seemingly annoyed that she was going to be fussed over by the school nurse.

"Oh, it's you three is it?" Poppy said, ignoring their protests as she bent down to stare at each of them closely. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again? Or perhaps you've gotten yourself into another fight. I've already had to treat the Slytherin girl that Aurora nearly gave a concussion."

Anexandra smirked and Callisto gave her a look.

"It was a dementor, Poppy," Minerva put in, and the two women exchanged a dark look.

Poppy shook her head and clucked disapprovingly. "Setting dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Callisto's hair and feeling her forehead before doing the same to Anexandra and Harry. "They won't be the last three to collapse. Yes, they're all clammy. Terrible things, dementors, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate."

"I'm not delicate!" the three exclaimed indignantly.

Poppy began taking their pulses and murmured, "Of course you're not."

"What do they need?" Minerva asked, her voice expressionless, hiding the worry that few could see in her eyes. "Bed rest? Should they perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

Anexandra and Callisto sighed as Harry jumped to his feet and said, "I'm fine!"

Minerva watched the three of them calculatingly, noting their odd behavior. Harry was becoming far too upset, and Anexandra and Callisto were…not.

"Well they should have some chocolate at the very least," Poppy said, now attempting to peer into their eyes.

"We've already had some," Callisto said. "Professor Lupin gave us some."

"Did he now?" Poppy said approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

"Are you sure you feel alright, Potter?" Minerva asked sharply.

"Yes," Harry said quickly.

"Very well," she said, turning her gaze to Anexandra and Callisto. "I'll speak with the two of you later. The three of you kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule."

The three of them obliged, stepping out into the corridor with Poppy, who left for the hospital wing, all the while muttering to herself about something or other. The three of them didn't speak, and Anexandra and Callisto leaned against the wall and stared at the one across the corridor. They didn't have to wait long before Hermione emerged from Minerva's office, looking happy about something. Minerva stepped out behind her, closing the door to her office and asking Anexandra and Callisto to stay back another moment. Harry and Hermione made their way back towards the Great Hall without them.

When Harry and Hermione had disappeared around the corner, Minerva turned to Callisto and Anexandra and tilted their chins up, peering into their eyes searchingly.

"_Mum_," they said, pulling away from her grasp.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, her gaze unwavering.

"Yes, Mum," Callisto and Anexandra sighed.

Minerva stared at them disbelievingly for a few moments before saying, "What did you hear?"

Callisto and Anexandra exchanged a glance. Anexandra bit her lip as she looked back up to her mother, and Callisto's gaze fell to the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Anexandra said confusedly, but even to her own ears it sounded like a lie.

"Don't lie to me, Anexandra," Minerva scolded, but her expression remained concerned.

"It was nothing, Mum, really," Callisto said, returning her gaze to her mother. "And we aren't going to tell you otherwise, no matter how long you stare at us. Now, I'm hungry, so, let's get to the Great Hall before the feast begins without us."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, but Callisto swept passed her and began making her way towards the Great Hall. Minerva looked to Anexandra, who shrugged and followed her sister. Minerva sighed before she too followed the girls down the corridor.

Once the three reached the Great Hall, Callisto and Anexandra joined Andromeda, Harry, and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, and Minerva strode towards her empty seat at the staff table. She passed Fillius carrying a stool and the sorting hat, and stopped briefly to remind Ororo that she'd be sitting in on Lupin's classes tomorrow in order to gain an idea of how he taught his classes in case, or rather, when he was unable to teach. And then Minerva took her seat next to Albus, who was currently bouncing a gurgling Minaveara.

As Minerva scooted her chair forward, Albus, with his eyes still on Minaveara, asked, "How are they?"

Minerva sighed, leaning over Albus to wipe drool from Minaveara's chin and replying, "Potter was being completely irrational, and the girls…well, they wouldn't tell me that they heard my screams. Poppy said that they should be fine and physically they seem fine to me."

Albus turned a worried gaze to Minerva. "And emotionally?"

Minerva gave Albus a reassuring smile. "They're strong, Albus. They'll be okay." Of course, she hardly believed this herself, instead feeling that it was partially her own fault, but she shook those thoughts aside and looked down at the baby in her husband's arms. Minerva smiled down at Minaveara, gently prying her tiny fist from Albus's beard and then taking the baby into her arms. Albus kissed Minaveara's forehead, gave Minerva a wink, and then rose to his feet.

Albus smiled at the students and said, "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast." Albus cleared his throat before continuing with his speech. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." He paused, and Minerva could see the quick look of displeasure that crossed his features. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," he went on, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises, or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no students run afoul of the dementors."

Albus paused once more, and the silence around the room was deafening and, if Minerva had to admit, a bit depressing.

"On a happier note," Albus said. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some applause amongst the teachers and students, and Minerva smiled when Minaveara bounced excitedly and attempted to clap herself. As Albus chuckled at Minaveara, Minerva looked up, her eyes landing on Ron and Harry. Minerva was able to read Ron's lips as he said to Harry, "Look at Snape!" Minerva narrowed her eyes at Weasley and Potter, but neither took any notice. She knew they were likely surprised at the loathing that was no doubt written plainly on Severus's face. Minerva knew he and Lupin were not on good terms, but she had hoped Severus would at least be a bit less obvious about it.

"As to our second new appointment," Albus continued when the applause for Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

The applause at the Gryffindor table was riotous, and Minerva was sure she heard Andromeda shout, "GO RUBY!"

Hagrid had actually turned a shade of ruby red himself, and was staring down at his large hands, his smile hidden behind his tangled black beard.

Hagrid began wiping his eyes on the tablecloth as Albus began to speak once more. "Well, I think that's everything of importance," he said. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets suddenly filled with food and drink, and the hall echoed with talk and laughter as the clatter of knives and forks filled the air. Minerva positioned Minaveara on her lap, one arm held against her stomach to keep her upright, and then began piling food onto her plate smiling down at Minaveara as she stared at the glistening plates and piles of food in wonder.

Minerva and Albus ate rather quickly, and were therefore able to give Minaveara their undivided attention so that she did not become bored or feel that her parents were neglecting her. The Dumbledore children enjoyed their parents' company, and were rather dissatisfied when they were ignored for an extended period of time. Not that Albus and Minerva ignored their children, but they often had a rather busy schedule and easily lost track of time, which they did their best to avoid.

Minerva and Albus spent the rest of the feast passing Minaveara between the two of them and discussing any future plans that pertained to the school or their children. At the end of the feast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached the teachers table to congratulate Hagrid. Minerva gave them a few minutes before shooing them away, at which time she, Albus, and Minaveara exited the Great Hall and returned to their rooms.

* * *

As thunder crashed loudly outside Isadora Dumbledore's home, she woke suddenly from her restless sleep, sitting up quickly in surprise as she pondered what had woken her. With her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, she quickly rubbed her eyes and looked around, noting that she was still in her home office. By the tingling sensation on her cheek and the slight pain in her neck, she discovered that she had fallen asleep at her desk, her cheek pressed against the quill that lay atop a book she had been reading.

As her thoughts began to clear, she realized that she hadn't really been reading the book. In fact, if she remembered correctly, she had read the same sentence multiple times and still had been unable to understand what it said. She frowned and furrowed her brow as she attempted to recall why she was even reading this specific book, and what it was even about. By reading the first page that she had been staring at for hours before succumbing to sleep, she came to the conclusion that the book was to help her learn Finnish.

Out of all the languages Isadora had learned throughout her thirty-three years of life, including Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, French, German, Russian, and Italian, Finnish had not been one of them. She hadn't been required to know that particular language when she took over as the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, as Finnish was a rather complex language that few really understood, and few actually spoke. Unfortunately, that had changed, and now Finnish was required to be learned by all new recruits to the department, and Isadora had to learn the language in a limited amount of time so that she could meet with the Minister for Magic of Finland in two weeks.

With the added stress of Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban and being hunted by many, and Isadora's quest to prove his innocence, as well as Aurora going back to Hogwarts with people that would now treat her differently, Isadora had been unable to learn the language, and she feared that she would have to have a translator, which annoyed her greatly. She didn't like to rely on the words of someone she hardly knew, and she preferred to actually understand and assess the situation on her own, rather than receive things second hand. But that required her to learn this dreaded language without getting distracted.

Deciding that being exhausted wasn't going to help anything, she rose from her seat and made her way out of her home office and down the hall to her small kitchen. With one look around the room, the frown that had been replaced by a yawn quickly returned. Dirty dishes, old food, books, quills, and papers were scattered about the room. A box of photos was perched precariously on top of a stack of crooked books varying in size, resting on a rather unstable-looking old stool. The dirty dishes that filled the sink and the rotten food that was scattered about the place was emitting a horrendous stench. The foul odor did nothing to calm Isadora's already queasy stomach, no doubt due to the lack of food. Ironically, the food she had neglected to eat was currently making her lose her appetite.

With a wave of her wand, the dishes were cleaned, the rotting food vanished, the papers and books were neatly stacked on top of the table, and the box of photos sat on the floor at the end of the table.

Satisfied with her work, or rather, the lack of work required to clean her kitchen, Isadora got some coffee brewing, and then began searching her kitchen for something to eat. The coffee had finished before she finally settled on some leftover pasta. She pushed some of the books on the table aside before placing her dinner plate and her cup of coffee onto the table, taking a seat and summoning a fork that she had forgotten to bring to the table with her.

She took a rather large drink of her steaming black coffee before stabbing a piece of pasta with her fork. As she began to eat, her thoughts wandered to the box of photos that was lying on the floor next to her feet. She had gotten the old photos out in order to better remember her times with Sirius and his friends, hoping that something would help her uncover the mystery behind Sirius's imprisonment. Books and parchment were scattered about the house, a pensieve rested on a table in the living room, and there was at least one box of photos in each room of the house.

If Isadora was honest with herself, she felt rather guilty, knowing that she had had her daughter in such an environment, and in such a trying time no less. The father she had never met, labeled a murderer and living in Azkaban prison, had escaped and was now wanted by the wizarding world. Not only that, but now Aurora's character was being called into question, being that everyone now knew that she was Sirius Black's daughter, and she was only twelve years old.

Sighing, Isadora decided she would have to have all of the books, parchment, and clutter cleaned and put away before Aurora returned home for the holiday. With that thought in mind, Isadora, without rising from her seat, put her plate and empty cup of coffee in the sink. Then she leaned forward, her elbows propped up against the table and her chin resting in her hands as she stared into space for a moment. Her gaze fell to the box of photos, and memories of Sirius and her lost sister began to overwhelm her.

* * *

_June 8, 1981 _

The clang echoed about the room as Isadora slammed her cup onto the table and, in the nicest of tones, demanded another refill.

"I don't think so young lady," Minerva, two months pregnant with twin boys, said from across the room as she lifted a thirteen month old Anexandra off the kitchen floor. The floor was perfectly clean, and the quadruplets enjoyed running about, but Minerva felt less comfortable when there were so many people in the house at one time.

The entire Dumbledore family, their spouses, and a few friends were packed into the large dining room for Albus's sixty-fourth birthday party, waiting for the cake and dinner to finish, as they were all rather hungry. Lily and James Potter were there with their eleven month old baby, Harry. Remus Lupin was there with Aurora Dumbledore, as the two had recently begun dating, and even Peter Pettigrew was present, though, at the moment, he was sitting alone in a corner and watching the scene with a rather tense look. Mariska had decided to bring as much alcohol along with her as she possibly could for the occasion, and had challenged Isadora to a bet. Apparently, no one believed that Isadora could hold her drink, as not many had seen her even take a sip of alcohol before in her life, though she was only twenty. Isadora, of course, being a Dumbledore, was determined to prove them all wrong.

"Oh, come on, Mum," Isadora said in a perfectly controlled tone of voice, which was surprising, as she had already downed an entire bottle of firewhiskey.

"No," Minerva said firmly as she gathered Callisto into her arms as well. "You've had enough already, you'll ruin your dinner."

"I'm not a child, mother," Isadora replied indignantly.

"Twenty years does not automatically grant you all freedoms and wisdom, my child," Minerva said, sitting Anexandra and Callisto in their high chairs. "And as long as you are my child you will do as I say. Seeing as you cannot change the woman who gave birth to you, I suppose you'll just have to listen."

Isadora sighed as James smirked and said, "Yeah, Izzy, listen to Mummy."

Isadora turned to glare daggers at James, but before she could respond, Minerva cut in. "Watch your tongue, Potter. As long as you're under my roof you'll abide by my rules as well, young man."

A wave of laughter swept throughout the room after this statement and James frowned, folding his arms across his chest and looking rather like a petulant child.

"That's right," a voice from across the room said, and everyone turned to see Sirius Black stepping into the room, a wide grin on his face as he spoke to James. "You listen to Mrs. Dumbledore, young man."

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Sirius in warning, but he merely chuckled and strode into the room, greeting the Dumbledores as he passed by each of them, until he reached Isadora, who was now frowning and glaring at Sirius. He raised an eyebrow, but ignored the look of distaste sent his way and turned to greet James, Lily, and baby Harry. Isadora quickly filled her cup with firewhiskey.

Soon dinner had been served and finished, and the group sat about lazily, their stomachs filled as they spoke and sipped their drinks, the babies sleeping in someone's lap. Eventually the group ran out of refreshments, and Albus, who had a sleeping Andromeda in his arms, asked if someone could go downstairs to retrieve some more. He could have summoned the drinks, but sometimes it turned out rather bad and the drinks would become shaken and therefore lack flavor, or the drinks would fall and spill on the floor.

Remus and Aurora volunteered, but Sirius stood quickly and said, "I don't think so. You two lovebirds don't need to be going down there alone. We want the drinks now, not three hours from now."

Aurora glared at Sirius, and Remus rolled his eyes.

As Sirius exited the kitchen, Isadora stood and muttered, "I'm not sure he's anymore competent for the job," before following Sirius out the door. As soon as the kitchen door closed behind her, she listened closely to make sure no one was following, and then she practically sprinted down the hall.

As she barreled around the corner, someone caught her around the waist and pressed her firmly against the wall, their lips descending upon her own. She smiled against Sirius's lips as the heated kiss continued and she slid her arms up his chest and around his neck.

When the need for air became apparent, Sirius pulled back and gave Isadora a roguish grin as he murmured, "I was hoping you'd follow me."

Isadora pretended to be confused. "Why, sir," she said. "I have no idea what in Merlin's name you're talking about. I was merely making sure you could handle the arduous task of carrying drinks to the kitchen."

Sirius smirked. "I believe I'll be just fine. Would you like to leave?"

Isadora seemed to ponder the idea before shaking her head. "No, I'm still not quite sure you're up to the task."

A mischievous look overtook Sirius's features. "Oh, I think I'm up to the task, but I can't deny the company of such a beautiful woman." And then he lifted Isadora into his arms and, as she suppressed a giggle, carried her down the hall, down the stairs, and into the room in which the refreshments were held. Needless to say, both of them forgot about getting the drinks for a rather long time.

Eventually the Dumbledores and the others within the kitchen began to wonder if Isadora had killed Sirius, as they were all aware of how much the two seemed to loathe one another. Aurora and Remus decided to investigate, and they quickly made their way down stairs. When they reached the door that led to where the refreshments were, they heard…laughing?

Aurora looked to Remus, who wore the same look of astonishment, and then they pushed the door open, peering inside. What they saw was the last thing they expected. Sirius was chuckling as he tickled Isadora mercilessly, and then kissed her. The two stopped when they heard the door bang against the wall and turned to see Aurora and Remus staring at them in shock, their eyes wide and their mouths slightly ajar.

That was how Aurora and Remus came to be aware of the relationship between Sirius and Isadora. Remus and Aurora agreed not to tell anyone, instead allowing Sirius and Isadora to tell everyone when they were ready.

Unfortunately, that never happened.

* * *

_October 31, 1981 _

"We'll have to tell them," Isadora sighed as she took a seat at her kitchen table. The raging storm outside was the only other sound to be heard within her small home.

That, and the incessant tapping of Sirius's boot against the hardwood floor.

"You're right," Sirius agreed, his tapping continuing as he ran his finger along the kitchen table, his eyes following the invisible pattern he was tracing.

"Would you stop that?" Isadora snapped when the tapping began to grate on her nerves.

The tapping ceased and Sirius looked up at Isadora, a hint of mirth in his eyes. "Sorry, babe didn't know it was annoying you."

Isadora rolled her eyes. "Sure you didn't. Now, back to our previous conversation. We're going to have to tell everyone that we're together; otherwise this is going to become far too difficult. Honestly I can't even remember why we hid it in the first place."

"Actually," Sirius said, sitting up straighter and leaning forward over the table. "You suggested it because you feared that my friends would despise you even more and make our relationship complicated. Then we were just so used to keeping it a secret that we didn't try to change it. Besides, I'll admit, the thrill of risking being caught by someone was exciting. When Remus and Aurora caught us at your house, they of course told James, Lily, and Peter, and not one of them hated you. In fact, they were rather fond of you once they got to know you better. Even the relationship between you and your sister seemed to get a bit better. But by then we were in so deep that admitting to your family that we had secretly been in a relationship was too terrifying to consider."

"ISADORA!"

The shriek that suddenly echoed around Isadora's home caused both Sirius and Isadora to jump from their seats at the kitchen table, their chairs clattering to the floor. The two exchanged a glance, and then Isadora told Sirius to stay in the kitchen before she sprinted out the door and into the living room.

The sight that met Isadora's eyes was one that made her heart clench painfully in her chest, and caused her stomach to rise into her throat. Her older sister, Althea, stood before her, tears streaming from her emerald eyes and her raven hair dripping wet and sticking to her face.

"Althea," Isadora managed to choke. "What…what happened?" Horrible thoughts were streaming through Isadora's mind, but nothing prepared her for the words that fell from Althea's lips.

"Aurora's – dead."

Isadora stared at Althea in shock, thoughts swirling through her mind at a rapid pace, assaulting her with memories and disbeliefs. Her sister, her triplet sister, was gone. In a sense, Isadora was the last one of the Dumbledore triplets now, with Ororo having run off to join Voldemort.

Then, surprisingly, and unfortunately, Althea continued, "And Lily and James – gone. It was Voldemort," she sobbed.

Isadora's legs failed her and she fell to her knees. Althea hurried forward to engulf Isadora in a backbreaking hug. It only lasted a few moments before Althea pulled back and said something about 'telling Mum and Dad.' And before Isadora had the strength to ask questions, Althea had gone. Isadora may have been offended if her entire heart hadn't shattered, and if she hadn't known that Althea just didn't know how to console people very well.

Isadora was not on her own though, for Sirius had rushed into the room then and fell to the floor beside her. Her emotions overcame her and her body shook as she fell into Sirius's arms, tears streaming down both their faces as a wail tore from Isadora's throat.

* * *

Isadora stared at her lap as a tear fell from her eye, sliding down her cheek and dripping from her chin, falling into her folded hands that rested on her lap. She trembled and sniffed, both from the cold and the emotions currently bombarding her. Everything had fallen apart in such a short amount of time that she was finding it hard to cope. The only thing that really kept her going, that had allowed her to clean herself up and dress nicely for her sister's funeral, was the baby she had recently discovered to be growing within her.

Lifting her head, Isadora turned to her right, where Althea was gripping her husband's hand tightly. Cameron, who was seated in the row behind Althea, his arm over the back of her chair, was leaning forward and whispering comforting words in her ear. Apollo sat next to Althea, and his wife, Aphrodite, had her arms wrapped around him from behind. Mercury and Mariska leaned on each other for support, and Godric leaned over the back of his chair to hold his soon to be wife, Veronica's, hand. The quadruplets had been left with their grandma Helena, who had opted not to come for reasons left unsaid. Aberforth, Poppy, Rolanda, and Alastor were seated in the row behind the Dumbledores as well. At the far end of the row of Dumbledores was Ororo. Isadora ground her teeth at the sight of Ororo's expressionless face as she stared blankly at Aurora's casket, a lose hold on the hand of the man behind her, Severus Snape, whose face was hidden by his long black hair.

Turning away from the two people that made her temper rise, Isadora looked to her left. Poseidon sat in the seat beside her, his head down and his eyes closed as silent tears trickled down his face. One of Albus's hands was on Poseidon's back in an attempt to comfort his son, while his other hand gripped Minerva's hand tightly. Both Isadora's parents were pale and tearful, their gaze upon the man who stood at the front of the room, speaking about Aurora Dumbledore and Lily and James Potter, though he knew nothing of them. He spoke of the tragedy of their death, being as young as they were, with the families they had. Harry, who would now be without parents. And Aurora, nothing but memories now for her twelve, soon to be fourteen brothers and sisters, as well as her parents and fiancé Remus Lupin. The man also spoke of how wonderful Aurora, James, and Lily were as he attempted to convince the many occupants of the room that they were in a better place.

Isadora had tuned him out long ago.

When the man finally finished speaking, Isadora returned to the present to see her father rise to his feet, pat Poseidon on the back, and then help Minerva rise to her feet before leading her to Aurora's casket. Isadora watched as her mother leaned over the casket and pressed a kiss to Aurora's pale forehead, as Albus placed Aurora's wand on her unmoving form. Minerva whispered something Isadora couldn't hear before she moved into Albus's embrace, her racking sobs the only thing to be heard as the depressing silence ensued. Isadora felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked back at Poppy's grievous face before realizing that she was sobbing rather hysterically herself. She quickly caught hold of her emotions before returning her gaze to the front.

Remus Lupin was making his way along the caskets, starting at the one nearest him, which happened to be James's. Remus, like Minerva, whispered something Isadora's ears did not catch, before he placed James's wand atop his lifeless body, before moving on to do the same with Lily's. When Remus reached Aurora's casket, Albus and Minerva moved aside, and Remus stared at Aurora, the pain evident in his eyes as tears threatened to spill. Sucking in a breath, Remus stroked Aurora's cold cheek, and then laid a single white tulip atop her chest. Remus had given Aurora white tulips on their first date, and they had been her favorite ever since. Isadora was finding it rather hard to breath. With one last whispered breath, Remus made his way back to his seat, and the man at the front of the room led everyone outside to Godric Hollow's graveyard.

Once there, the caskets were placed next to their graves, and the families and friends gathered around as the man began to speak once more. Snow began to fall from the sky, and Isadora shivered as snowflakes stuck to her hair and eyelashes. When the man finished, Isadora felt a familiar tingling of magic as a barrier was placed around the graveyard in order for the rest of the funeral to be hidden from Muggles.

Taking that as her cue, Isadora pulled her wand from her robes and stepped up to her sister's grave, taking her place at her father's side. The man raised his wand and spoke the words that had all in attendance raising their wands towards the sky. Sparks erupted from the tips of their wands, colliding above them to create a bright explosion that rained sparks upon the three deceased, casting a luminescent glow upon them before the caskets closed. As wands fell to their owners' sides, the three caskets rose and moved to hover above the previously dug graves, and then slowly descended. Isadora saw Minerva turn away as the dirt covered the caskets and the ground leveled out.

Tombstones appeared at the head of the graves, but Isadora could not make out what they said through her tear filled eyes.

* * *

_December 25, 1987 _

"Mummy, why can't I go with you?"

Isadora's breath hitched in her throat as she turned to face her six year old daughter. Isadora's heart broke at the sight of the raven-haired child before her, who was looking up at her with sad grey eyes. That was the moment that Isadora's decision became clear. After six years of keeping Aurora a secret from her family because of her own childish fears, Isadora was finally going to admit to her family that she had had a daughter.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Isadora said, smiling down at Aurora and ignoring the nerves that twisted her stomach about and caused her mouth to suddenly go dry. "You're coming with me today. You get to meet grandma and grandpa, and your aunts and uncles."

A smile threatened to split Aurora's face as she bit her lip and held in the squeal of delight Isadora was sure was coming. And, alas, Aurora could not hold back for long before she was jumping up and down and hugging her mother quickly before running from the room. Isadora chuckled and followed her daughter to her bedroom, where Aurora was searching her closet for something to wear.

"What should I wear, Mummy?" Aurora asked, her voice muffled by the clothes hanging in her face.

Isadora stepped forward and easily lifted Aurora into her arms before pulling out a pretty red dress that Isadora had gotten for Aurora only the year before. Aurora hadn't grown much, so Isadora was confident that the dress would still fit her. Aurora nodded at the red dress enthusiastically, and Isadora helped her change. And indeed, the dress did fit just right, and soon enough Aurora and Isadora were both ready to go.

Sucking in a nervous breath, Isadora gave Aurora a reassuring smile before lifting her into her arms and apparating to the Dumbledore home. When they arrived, Isadora set Aurora onto her feet and took her small hand into her own larger one. Then the two began making their way towards the large house, which was decorated with muggle Christmas lights and decorations. There was a blanket of snow on the ground, the trees, and the house, and Aurora stared at it all in amazement. When the two reached the door with a wreath hanging from it, Isadora swallowed the lump in her throat and reached out to knock.

Almost immediately the door swung open to reveal Minerva, her hair pulled back in her customary bun, and a smile etched onto her face as she caught sight of Isadora. She opened her mouth to speak, but then her gaze fell on Aurora, who was grinning up at Minerva excitedly. Minerva cocked her head to the side in confusion, continuing to smile as she leaned down to look at Aurora.

"And who is this beautiful little girl?" Minerva questioned.

Before Isadora could get up the courage to respond, Aurora jumped into Minerva's arms, causing Minerva to chuckle and return the hug. When Aurora pulled back Minerva opened her mouth again, no doubt to ask what Aurora's name was, but then her smile faded, her brow furrowed, and Isadora realized that her mother had just noticed something. Isadora was not surprised. If anyone was going to notice the one similarity between Aurora and Isadora, it would be her mother.

Aurora noticed the change in her grandmother and, in an attempt to lighten the mood in the only way a six year old knew how, she said, "I'm Aurora, I'm your granddaughter."

Isadora held her breath as tears sprang to Minerva's eyes. Aurora began to get nervous, and she looked up at her mother for reassurance, but Isadora was busy studying her own mother's face.

Suddenly Minerva smiled once more and lifted Aurora into her arms, squeezing her granddaughter tightly. Then she looked to Isadora and motioned for her to come inside. Minerva, with Aurora still in her arms, led Isadora into the Dumbledore home, down the hall, and then into the Dumbledore library. Once inside, two chairs were conjured by Minerva, and she took a seat at one, setting Aurora onto her lap as Isadora hesitantly took the seat across from her mother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Minerva asked first, still clinging to Aurora as if she would disappear if she were to let go.

Isadora bit her lip and looked down at her intertwined fingers. "I was afraid," she admitted.

A tense silence followed this statement, until Minerva asked, "Of what?"

Isadora contemplated this for a moment, returning her gaze to her mother before responding, "You."

Minerva stared at her daughter in shock and confusion. "Me? But, I don't understand-"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Isadora cut in quietly. "I mean, you're…strong, brave, intelligent, fearless, headstrong, stubborn but not in a bad way. You would never have been able to understand why I had kept the secret…the secret that…that I was in a relationship with Sirius Black." Minerva's eyes widened. "You would have been horrified to find out that the so called mass-murderer, who is supposedly the cause of your daughter's death, is the father of my child. After I hadn't told you of the pregnancy, you would never have understood why I had kept it a secret in the first place. I may be your daughter, and we may have many things in common, but we're completely different. I wasn't in Gryffindor for a reason. Besides, you were having twin boys yourself at the time, with year old quadruplets. I would have been a burden."

When Isadora had finished, Minerva rose to her feet and enlarged Isadora's chair in one swift movement. Sitting down next Isadora, Aurora still in her arms, Minerva reached out to pull Isadora into her arms as well, placing a kiss to the side of her head and holding her tightly.

"I don't ever want you to think you can't tell me something," Minerva whispered. "Or that you're a burden. I may have been shocked and a little confused when you told me, but I would not have judged you, and I would have done anything to help you. As would your father and every single one of your siblings."

* * *

_Present_

Isadora sighed and sat back in her seat, her gaze rising to the ceiling as an odd sound drifted to her ears. She stayed still for a moment without breathing, before quickly and silently rising to her feet, her wand in her hand as she hurried out of her kitchen. She ran down the hall and up the stairs without making a sound, coming to a stop at her bedroom door that was slightly ajar. Sucking in a breath, Isadora burst into the room, holding her wand out in front of her as the lights flickered on.

As Isadora caught sight of something in the corner, a gasp escaped her and a whisper fell from her lips. "Sirius?"


	41. The Truth of Love

**Chapter 41-The Truth of Love**

**-Sorry for such a long delay! I'll try not to do it again, but here is the next chapter and, I've added a bit to the beginning of the first chapter of this story, my friend insisted, so have a lovely day! Or evening!-**

The silence that descended upon the room was deafening. Without realizing it, Isadora stopped breathing, and neither she nor Sirius could take their eyes off one another. A gust of wind rattled the windows and rain pelted the roof, but the storm outside couldn't compare to the lightning that struck when green eyes met grey.

Isadora could feel herself inching towards Sirius out of no will power of her own. She was attracted to him like a magnet, as he was to her, and within a few moments they were face to face. Isadora was eventually able to tear her gaze from Sirius's eyes to study his features. He was nothing like she remembered.

He was gaunt, dirt streaked. The sadness in his eyes nearly hid the love shining there. His long, matted black hair hung to his shoulders, and his clothes hung from his thin, skeleton-like form.

"Isadora," he croaked, and tears sprang to her eyes.

Isadora lifted a tentative hand and hesitantly brushed the back of her fingers across Sirius's cheek. He leaned into her touch and she finally blew out the breath she had been holding as his eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

Isadora wasn't sure why she was already trusting Sirius without even speaking to him first. Normally, if an escapee from Azkaban had been her bedroom, she would have pressed her wand to their throat and demanded an explanation, if she didn't just hex them. But she hadn't believed Sirius to be a murderer. Then again, perhaps her love for him was obscuring her judgment. She couldn't contemplate this, however, as she was too enthralled and a little anxious to see Sirius again.

"I've missed you," Isadora found herself whispering.

"And I've missed you," Sirius replied, strength returning to his voice. "And I have to know, Isadora. Is she mine?"

Isadora knew right away that Sirius was referring to Aurora. A small smile spread across her face and she nodded. "Of course."

Sirius seemed to sigh in relief, and a smile split his face as a new sort of happiness filled his eyes.

Isadora finally regained her senses, and she frowned, taking a step back and asking, "What happened, Sirius? Why do they think you sold out Lily and James and my sister to Voldemort?"

Sirius's gaze fell and he shook his head. "Isadora, you…you know I'd never…" His gaze returned to Isadora's, and there was a fierceness there she was sure she had never seen before. "It was Peter. He was their secret-keeper. I panicked at the last minute and told them to choose Peter. I thought it would be safer…"

Isadora breathed in deeply and, as she exhaled, she muttered, "Thank, Merlin." A thought seemed to occur to her though, and a look of anger crossed her features. "Peter? Peter Pettigrew?"

Sirius nodded and Isadora practically spit with anger.

"He betrayed them!" Isadora exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. "That little _rat_."

"His animagus suits him." Sirius agreed.

"I'll kill him," Isadora growled, forgetting for a moment that she was standing before the love of her life, whom she hadn't seen in twelve years.

"We'll kill him together," Sirius said, and the seriousness of his tone caused Isadora to snap her head up to look him in the eye once more.

"We'll talk about that later," she decided, taking his calloused hand in hers and pulling him towards her bathroom.

Sirius, too confused to argue, followed her without a fuss, coming to a stop when the two reached the bathroom. Isadora then dropped Sirius's hand, striding to the bathtub and waving her wand, causing water to shoot out from the faucet. As the bathtub filled with water, Isadora turned around to face Sirius, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"I thought you'd like a bath," she said, giving him a small smile.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Are you insinuating something?"

Isadora folded her arms across her chest, and smirked at his attempt at humor. "I think it would be a lot easier for us to talk if you're feeling a bit more comfortable, and it seems you haven't bathed in quite some time. I recall that you rather enjoyed taking baths."

Sirius shrugged. "Being clean is nice, but I think I enjoyed who I was sharing my bath with a bit more."

Isadora felt her cheeks warm as she bit her lip, her gaze falling to the floor as old feelings resurfaced. Sucking in a breath, she realized that Sirius had moved closer and she looked up, her breath hitching in her throat when she noticed the close proximity.

"I still have some of your old clothes," she said quickly. "I'll retrieve them for you and have them waiting for you in my room when you've finished. You must be hungry too. I'll make you something to eat."

And then she swept out of the room without another look. After she had closed the bathroom door, she practically ran down the stairs and into her cluttered living room, her eyes searching the room frantically for some sort of answer. When her gaze fell on the fireplace, she began to ponder her next move.

She was considering floo-calling her parents. While they were likely busy and didn't want to be disturbed, she felt that this was an emergency. Then again, they could also jump to the wrong conclusions, overreact, and possibly send Sirius back to where he came from. Isadora found that she couldn't allow that to happen. She had just gotten him back, after so many years. She couldn't lose him now.

But what if she was wrong? What if he really was a murderer?

She shook her head. That was impossible, and it was grotesque of her to think otherwise in the first place. Sirius Black was _not_ a murderer, and she was going to believe him. She would make him something to eat, let him tell her what really happened, and then they would discuss a course of action together, but she would make sure to watch his expressions, read his body language. Of all the years she had known Sirius, she could read him like a book, even when no one else could see through one of his lies, she always could, and she would use that to her advantage.

If she could keep him off of her anyway. It seemed he was feeling just as pulled toward her as she was to him. All she wanted was to pull him into her arms and hold him tightly so that he couldn't be taken from her again. To feel his lips on hers and his hands tangled in her hair –

Isadora shook her head again. She needed to get a hold of herself. Breathing in deeply, she tied her hair back and waved her wand so that the living room was clean and all the boxes and books were returned to the attic. It seemed she wouldn't be needing them anymore. Then she hurried into the hallway, searching through the boxes quickly until she found a comfortable outfit for Sirius. She waved her wand and the clothes in her hand disappeared, no doubt reappearing in the bathroom where Sirius was. Then Isadora waved her wand again and the boxes in the hallway were banished to the attic. She did the same when she reached the kitchen, leaving a box of pictures of Aurora, hoping that Sirius was innocent as she believed and she would be able to show him their daughter.

Half an hour later, as Isadora continued to hurry around the kitchen, Sirius entered, clothed and…shaven.

"I hope you don't mind," he said as Isadora looked at him in surprise. "There were scissors in your bathroom and I was getting tired of all the hair."

Isadora regained her composure and looked him up and down, her heart clenching painfully in her chest as she took in his thin frame, even more obvious in the tight t-shirt and pajama pants. His hair was now clean and much shorter, only falling to his shoulders rather than down his back as it had earlier. Isadora was not opposed to this.

She smiled in assurance. "Of course I don't mind. I hope you still like chicken."

And indeed, Sirius devoured all food within his vicinity when Isadora placed it all on the table. She sat across from him, watching in sorrow as she realized how hungry he was. His thin stature attested to that, but seeing how hungrily he ate only made it more obvious and heartbreaking.

Sirius noticed Isadora staring at him, and he looked up, a mouth full of food as he said, "I'm not being a very good gentleman am I?"

Isadora jumped slightly. "What?" she asked. Then it registered in her mind what he had said. "Oh! No, no, I'm fine, I already had dinner. I made this all for you."

"Oh," he murmured, chewing his food once more.

A while later, Sirius sat back in his chair, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and giving Isadora a small smile. "Thank you for that," he said quietly.

Isadora nodded and returned the smile. "It's no problem. You'll need your strength."

Sirius's smile faded. "Are you going to turn me in to the Ministry?"

Isadora frowned. "Why would I do that?"

Sirius began to trace a pattern on the table with his finger, and a sense of déjà vu washed over Isadora. Sirius looked up and his eyes sought out Isadora's. "You believe me then?"

Isadora sucked in a breath. She blew the breath out. "I do, so far. But I need to hear the whole story, to understand."

Sirius nodded. "Fair enough."

And then he began to explain to Isadora how he had convinced Lily and James that Peter should be their secret-keeper. Of course, their first thoughts went to Aurora and Sirius, but with Aurora being a Dumbledore, it was far too dangerous. Sirius decided at the last minute that everyone would automatically assume that he was the secret-keeper, and so he suggested Peter. When Lily and James agreed, Sirius assumed that all was well. But when he learned of their death, as well as Aurora's, Sirius knew right away that it had been Peter. He hunted him down, and during the confrontation Peter made it look as if Sirius killed all those people, cutting off his own finger in the process in order to make it look as if Sirius had killed Peter as well. When Sirius finished his story, Isadora stared at him for a moment, seemingly bewildered.

Then she blinked and shook her head. "I should have been there for you," she whispered. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't," Sirius cut in. "I know why you did what you did. It was for our daughter, and I can't hold that against you. I wouldn't have held it against you even if it hadn't been for that reason."

Isadora bit her lip for what felt like the millionth time that night. She only bit her lip when she was nervous, anxious. Being as she was a public speaker, she usually had no problem talking to people, and therefore, no need to bite her lip. However, just being in the presence of Sirius had a strange effect on her.

"Would you like to see her?" Isadora decided to ask Sirius, smiling as she did.

Sirius grinned. "Of course."

Isadora summoned the box of photos, and she and Sirius made their way to the living room, sitting beside one another on the couch and flipping through the photos of Aurora from a few days after she was born until just a few months earlier. They quickly lost track of time, and the sun began to peak through the windows before either of them succumbed to sleep. Isadora was the first to fall, her head coming to rest on Sirius's shoulder. He smiled sleepily before putting an arm around her and continuing to look through the pictures. Within minutes he himself had fallen asleep.

* * *

Minerva awoke to the sun shining in her eyes and the feeling of being far too cold. Grimacing as she burrowed herself farther into the thick blankets, she rolled over and into Albus's open arms, sighing in content with her head rested on his chest. Just as she began to fall back asleep, her alarm clock began to beep incessantly.

Minerva groaned and, with her eyes still closed, reached out blindly in an attempt to quiet the noise. All to no avail, for she could not reach the clock. However, Albus began to stir beneath her, and a moment later the alarm was silenced. Both Albus and Minerva let out a breath of relief and held each other closer. Again the two came close to falling asleep, and then the alarm started beeping at them again.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Minerva exclaimed, sitting up and reaching over Albus to slam her fist atop the alarm clock. Surprisingly, the entire clock shattered. It was likely that Minerva had used magic without realizing it, but she didn't mind. "I don't know why I let you talk me into purchasing that infernal contraption, Albus Dumbledore."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, my dear," Albus murmured sleepily, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. When he saw the look of contempt on her face as she glared at the shattered alarm clock, Albus hastily added, "I truly am sorry, love."

"Don't even bother, Albus. We've been married for over forty years. 'I'm truly sorry, love' doesn't work on me anymore."

There was a mischievous glint in Albus's eyes as he responded, "Does this work?"

"Does wh-"

Minerva was cut off as Albus's lips crushed against hers. Momentarily in shock, she did nothing to deter his actions. By the time she was able to think straight, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and her hot breath mingled with his as she crawled onto his lap. Neither minded the fact that breakfast started in an hour. After all, they had hardly kissed each other goodnight in the past month since they had returned to Hogwarts. With Sirius Black having escaped from Azkaban, there were more and more meetings at the Ministry that Albus or Minerva were required to attend, as well as frequent updates to the Board of Governors. Albus and Minerva were taking turns on who went to the Ministry meeting and who stayed at the school with the students and Minaveara. Along with their other responsibilities as Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor, and Mother and Father to a four month old baby, they hardly saw one another.

Albus leaned forward, pushing Minerva onto her back and moving his lips away from hers to trail kisses down her neck. As he slipped his hands up her thighs and pushed up her nightgown, she fought with the buttons on his nightshirt, their breath quickening and their hearts beating rapidly. When the boundaries between them were thrown to the floor, their lips collided once more, Minerva's hands tangling in her husband's greying auburn hair and her back arching in an attempt to pull him closer as his hands momentarily came to rest on her hips.

The two didn't have a full twenty minutes before they heard Minaveara crying out for them from the room next to theirs. Minerva released her teeth from Albus's bottom lip and kissed him on the cheek, wiping sweat from his brow before he slid off of her and onto the floor, pulling his nightshirt back on while on his way to the door. He stopped there and looked back at his wife as she continued to lie on the bed and watch his retreating form. Giving her a smile, he stepped out of the door and hurried down the hall to Minaveara's room.

Minerva's gaze rose to the ceiling as she breathed in deeply, the sounds of Minaveara's giggles and Albus's 'baby talk' reaching her ears. She smiled and sighed contentedly before rising out of bed and striding to the bathroom to shower and ready for the day.

Albus, Minerva, and Minaveara were late for breakfast, but it had been a common occurrence for this school year. As the three sat down, Albus and Minerva were greeted by a rather large pile of letters on each of their plates. Sighing in annoyance, both picked up the first letter on their stack, and tore it open.

The first few letters were ones that would need to be answered later, and the two slipped them into their robe pockets to be attended to when they got the chance. Minerva decided not to read the second half of her letters until after breakfast, as Minaveara began to get fussy.

While Minerva fed Minaveara her bottle, Albus finished reading his own letters, while piling food onto both he and Minerva's plates. But then Albus paused, frowning and turning to Minerva.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing the irritation hidden in his blue eyes.

"The Ministry," he said bitterly. "There's another meeting today."

"_Another_?" Minerva asked in astonishment. "But I just went to a meeting yesterday."

"Exactly my point. But yes, we're wanted at another meeting."

Minerva sighed and rubbed her forehead in irritation. "Morning or evening?"

"Afternoon," Albus answered.

"I suppose you'll be going then and I'll be taking Minaveara to class with me."

Albus nodded. "Unfortunately that likely means I'll be missing lunch as well."

Minerva nodded, looking back down at Minaveara in an attempt to hide her obvious displeasure. Albus noticed, but there wasn't much that he could do in the middle of the Great Hall full of staff and students alike. He would have to make it up to her later.

"Will I see you at dinner then?" Minerva asked as she began to nibble at her breakfast.

"I hope so," Albus responded truthfully, rereading the letter in an attempt to discover how long the meeting may be. "But you know how these things are, dear. I'll make sure to be home before Minaveara goes to bed, and I'll send you a letter if I'm not going to make it to dinner."

"Very well. When do you leave?"

"I suppose I'll stop by after your second class to say goodbye to the two of you and leave from there."

Minerva nodded and Albus began to eat his breakfast. Soon enough, breakfast was over, and Albus kissed Minerva on the cheek before the two parted ways. Albus hurried to his office to finish some paperwork and respond to a few of the letters before he would have to go to the Ministry meeting, and Minerva made her way to her classroom with Minaveara on her hip.

When the two of them reached the Transfiguration classroom, the students had already filed inside and were at their desks. They were far from well-behaved though. Paper airplanes flew in the air and the students were talking and giggling rather loudly. However, the moment they heard Minerva close the door, all noise ceased, the paper airplanes fell to the floor, and the sounds of screeching chairs could be heard as the students scrambled into their seats to make it look as if they hadn't just been misbehaving.

A few looked back at Minerva with terrified expressions, while others stared straight ahead in an attempt to avoid eye contact. Minerva swept a stern gaze about the class before striding to the front of the room and saying, "When I've reached my desk I expect that parchment to be gone." There was a scramble from behind her as she continued towards her desk. When she reached the front of the room, she turned around to face the third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. She saw Andromeda wave at her, and she arched a thin brow in response.

As she was currently staring at Andromeda, Minerva began to say, "Andromeda, pass out some of the mice…" She trailed off and shook her head. "What am I saying?" she muttered to herself. "Andromeda, stay where you are. Callisto, pass out the mice."

"Well that was rude," Andromeda called out, folding her arms across her chest indignantly.

Minerva ignored Andromeda's comment, knowing that if she had allowed Andromeda to pass out the mice she would have screamed or refused to touch them. It was best that Minerva just avoided a conflict.

While Minerva waited for Callisto to finish passing out the mice that the students would be transfiguring today, she opened her mouth to speak to the class, only to be interrupted by Minaveara, who giggled loudly when Callisto smiled at her.

Many of the girls sighed happily and smiled up at Minaveara, or giggled and whispered to their friends. "Silence," Minerva warned with another sweeping glare, and the room fell silent once more.

When Callisto had passed out the mice, Minerva began to explain to the class the spell they would be learning over the next two days. She demonstrated to the class how it was done, and then allowed them to attempt it themselves. She sat Minaveara on a large tartan blanket in a corner of the room behind her desk, giving her a few toys to keep her entertained, and then made her way around the room to help those who weren't grasping the concept. Callisto and Andromeda had already transfigured their mice and were leaning back in their chairs, their feet propped up on the desks in front of them. Minerva stopped in front of them and gave them a look, and they slid their feet off of the desks.

The rest of the class went surprisingly smooth, and soon enough the class was out the door and her second class, third year Gryffindors, were filing in. After checking to make sure Minaveara was content where she was, Minerva started class. Today was a quiz day for the Gryffindors, and after having the tests passed out and the students started on their quizzes, Minerva glanced at Minaveara once more before sitting down at her desk and pulling the letters from breakfast out of her pocket.

She quickly read through and responded to a few of them, pausing on the last letter when she recognized the handwriting. She quickly tore the letter open and looked down at the note from Isadora.

_Mum,_

_I know you and Dad are likely very busy, so early in the school year, Halloween coming up in a few weeks, and the continued search for Sirius Black. But I have good news. Something that will prove to you that I was right. It is of the utmost importance that we speak as soon as possible, in person, and that you hear me out._

_Love,_

_Isadora._

Minerva reread the letter, wondering what on earth it was that Isadora had discovered. She would have to show Albus when he arrived and see what he thought.

Minerva placed the letter in her pocket and turned back to check on Minaveara, her heart skipping a beat when she saw that she wasn't on the blanket in the corner anymore. She heard someone whispering, and she spun around to see Anexandra lifting Minaveara off the floor and setting her on her lap.

Minerva sighed in relief and rose to her feet, hurrying to Anexandra and Minaveara, who was pulling at a chain around Anexandra's neck. Before Minerva reached the desk, Minaveara pulled the chain up and revealed a familiar looking red stone. Minaveara, fascinated, reached out to grip the stone in her tiny fist.

However, Anexandra quickly pulled Minaveara's hand away and shoved the stone back under her shirt. Minerva gave her a suspicious look, but before she could say anything the bell that announced the end of class rang, and Minerva had something to say to the class before they left.

"One moment, please!" she called out as she lifted Minaveara out of Anexandra's arms. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Unsurprisingly, Neville put up his hand, and Minerva knew what he was going to say before he even said it. "Please, Professor," he said quietly. "I – I think I've lost mine."

"Your grandmother sent me yours directly, Longbottom," Minerva assured him. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

Anexandra was the first one out the door, and Minerva turned around and went back to her desk, summoning the quizzes to stack into a pile on her desk. She took a seat and sat Minaveara on her lap, deciding to grade a few quizzes before Albus came to bid her goodbye.

However, Harry Potter was nervously making his way towards her desk. Without looking up, she said, "Yes, Potter?"

She heard Harry take a deep breath, and then he said, "Professor, my aunt and uncle – er – forgot to sign my form." Minerva looked up at him then, but said nothing. "So, er, do you think it would be alright, I mean, will it be okay if I – if I go to Hogsmeade?"

Minerva looked down and began shuffling the quizzes around on her desk. She really did feel sorry for the boy, but she couldn't very well allow such a thing, and with all the fuss over Sirius Black on the loose no less.

"I'm afraid not, Potter," she responded finally. "You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."

"But – Professor, my aunt and uncle – you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about – about Hogwarts forms and stuff," Harry persisted. "If you said I could go-"

"But I don't say so," Minerva cut in, rising to her feet and placing the quizzes in a drawer, as she had seen Albus standing outside the classroom door. "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission." She looked back up at him, perhaps betraying some emotion in her eyes. After all, she knew he wasn't exactly treated fairly at the Dursley home. "I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson."

Harry's shoulders slumped and he gloomily walked from the room, not even hearing the greeting that Albus gave he, Ron, and Hermione.

When the classroom door had closed, Albus locked it before making his way over to Minerva and Minaveara. Once he reached them, he smiled and kissed Minaveara's forehead before slipping an arm around Minerva's waist and pressing his lips firmly against hers. Minerva wrapped one of her arms around Albus's neck, the other still holding Minaveara. Memories from earlier that morning sent a shiver down her spine and her toes curled as she deepened the kiss. But, just like that morning, Minaveara interrupted.

Albus smiled against Minerva's lips and opened one eye as Minaveara squealed and gripped his beard. Minerva moved her lips from Albus's to smile down at Minaveara, smoothing down the baby's fuzzy black hair as she did so.

"I suppose she's rather happy to see me as well," Albus chuckled, gently prying Minaveara's fingers from his beard.

"Full of ourselves today are we?" Minerva smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Albus kissed Minaveara's forehead and replied, "Why wouldn't I be when I have the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms and sixteen wonderful children, including the most adorable baby girl on Earth."

Minaveara giggled and reached out for Albus, who took her in his arms and planted a kiss on Minerva's cheek.

"Speaking of our wonderful children," Minerva said, pulling the letter from Isadora out of her pocket. "Isadora wants to see us."

Albus looked down at the letter in Minerva's hand curiously before taking it from her and unfolding it.

Once he had finished reading it, he looked back up at Minerva in question. "Do you think she's already found proof?"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised," Minerva answered. "The poor girl has been working herself to death over this. I tried to tell her to slow down, but I should have known she wouldn't. She is your daughter after all."

Albus raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I believe she got that trait from you, my dear," he said, folding up the letter and placing it on her desk.

"Me?" Minerva said in mock surprise. "Why, I am appalled."

"I'm sure you are," Albus murmured before capturing Minerva's lips once more.

When they had pulled apart, Albus said, "When should we meet her?"

"It sounds to me as if she would prefer that it be tonight, and tonight may very well be the only time we have to sit down and have a conversation with her."

Albus nodded in agreement. "We'll have Poppy watch Minaveara."

"No, I don't want to bother Poppy right now. I believe she and Forge have gotten rather close and she may very well have oVther plans tonight. Perhaps Ororo and Severus would watch her."

"I don't know, they don't seem to enjoy the prospect of taking care of children. And I'm sure Severus has work to do tonight."

"Well the only other option is Rolanda and I'm quite sure I heard her talking about going somewhere with Corin. It's a Friday night after all."

Albus sucked in a breath and looked down at Minaveara, who remained oblivious of the fact that her parents were discussing her, and she continued to play with strands of Albus's hair.

"We could take her with us," Albus suggested.

Minerva thought it over, but then she shook her head. "I'd prefer she stay with Severus and Ororo. I'm not sure what Isadora has found and if there's going to be a discussion on death, particularly Lily and James…and Aurora, I'd feel better knowing that Minaveara was away from all of that."

Albus nodded. "Very well. Will you be speaking to Ororo then?"

"I suppose so, yes."

Albus pulled his pocket watch out then and frowned at what he saw there. "I'm afraid we've run out of time, love. Your students are probably outside waiting for you."

Minerva sighed and glanced at the door, knowing full well that all of her students were standing outside the door. She turned back to Albus, took Minaveara into her own arms, and, with one last lingering kiss to Minerva's lips and Minaveara's cheek, Albus swept out the door and the students filed into Minerva's classroom.

* * *

What seemed an eternity later, Minerva strode down the hallway with Minaveara on her hip, weaving through the sea of students and scolding a few troublemakers before reaching the Great Hall for lunch. Albus was not at his seat, but Minerva was not surprised. She went right to her seat next to his, and sat Minaveara on her lap.

As Minerva began to feed Minaveara her bottle, a dark brown owl landed in front of her, holding out its leg where she could see a letter was attached. She began to untie the letter when Minaveara reached up and attempted to grip the owl's wing.

Minerva quickly pulled Minaveara's hand away and said, "No, no, Minaveara, don't hurt the owl, you'll make it angry."

Minaveara began to get fussy, so Minerva quickly took the letter and gave the owl a treat. The owl seemed to notice Minaveara's unhappiness, and so it flew off the moment Minerva handed it its treat.

After calming Minaveara, Minerva opened the letter without hesitation, having recognized Albus's handwriting. It read:

_Minerva,_

_Fortunately, the Ministry meeting was not nearly as long as I had previously anticipated, and I shall be home earlier than expected. I've spoken with Isadora and we've agreed on meeting after dinner if this is agreeable with you. I had a few errands to run, but I should be returning soon after you receive this letter, and I shall meet you at your classroom door after lunch._

_Give Minaveara a kiss for me, I love you both, Albus._

Once lunch was over, Minerva made her way over to Ororo and Severus.

Severus spotted her first and placed a hand on Ororo's shoulder before he said, in a monotonous tone, "Professor McGonagall."

Ororo turned then and quietly said, "Oh, hello, Mum. Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine," Minerva answered, readjusting Minaveara on her hip. "But I need to ask a favor of the two of you."

Ororo and Severus exchanged a glance.

Then Minerva continued, "Your father and I have to meet Isadora tonight, and we were wondering if you could watch Minaveara for a bit."

Ororo and Severus exchanged another glance, but this time they looked slightly confused and maybe a little worried.

"You want…_us_ to watch Minaveara?" Ororo said, glancing down at her baby sister, who was currently whimpering and kicking her feet unhappily.

Minerva attempted to sooth her while responding, "It will only be for a few hours at most. She'll likely fall asleep before your father and I even return to the school."

Ororo bit her lip and looked at Severus again. "I don't know, Mum. I mean…we're not exactly the best with children."

"You've watched your brothers and sisters countless times, Ororo," Minerva argued.

"But there were other people there," Ororo retorted. "When the baby would cry I'd just hand them to you."

"You've dealt with crying babies on your own before, Ororo. It's only a few hours, that's all I'm asking of you."

Ororo glanced at Minaveara, a worried expression on her face as Minaveara continued to whimper.

"She's just cranky," Minerva explained. "She's ready for a nap."

Ororo sucked in a breath and turned to Severus, who nodded. Then she turned back to her mother. "Alright, we'll watch Minaveara for you."

Isadora paced her living room in a state of unrest. Her parents would be arriving at any moment and she was ill-prepared. She was, to put it bluntly, terrified. Sirius Black was currently in his daughter's room, hoping to get to know her after not knowing her for twelve years. Isadora had suggested it, mostly because she needed time alone to think.

When she had woken in Sirius's arms that morning, she had been content, happy, and had gotten the best night's sleep she had had in a long time. Well, since Sirius had been taken really.

The problem was that she was afraid, confused. She wanted nothing more than to rekindle her relationship with Sirius, but it had been so long, and he was an escapee from Azkaban. He was innocent, or at least, she believed he was, but would anyone else? That was why she had sent a letter to her parents immediately, knowing that they would ultimately be the ones to decide what the truth was. However, she wasn't sure that she should tell them that Sirius was in her home. In fact, it was probably best that he leave, as she was sure her parents would notice almost right away that he was there, and then they wouldn't listen to anything he or Isadora said.

"Something on your mind?" a voice from the stairs said, and Isadora jumped.

Spinning around to face Sirius, a hand over her heart, she muttered, "You still like to scare me half to death don't you?"

"I'm not trying to scare you," Sirius smirked as he leaned against the banister, his arms across his chest. "You're easily frightened."

Isadora narrowed her eyes at him, and he laughed.

His expression turned serious as he asked, "So what is it?"

Isadora ran a hand through her hair and resumed pacing. "I'm just worrying too much as usual. I don't want…I don't think…"

"You want me to leave," Sirius said for her, and his tone was neither accusatory nor offended.

Isadora wasn't sure what made her do what she did next. Whether it was because she wasn't quite thinking straight, or because she had missed Sirius far more than she had let herself believe, it didn't matter. When she threw herself into his arms, their lips collided and sparks flew. It was as breathtaking as she had remembered and much, much more. She couldn't remember feeling so alive, so…happy.

However, before either had a chance to really register what was going on, there was a knock at the door and they were suddenly ten feet apart.

Tearing her gaze from the door, Isadora looked to Sirius, who was already silently making his way out of the room, no doubt heading towards the back door. Isadora sucked in a breath, her thoughts on when he would return as she smoothed down her robes and her frazzled hair. Then she hurried to the door, gripped the handle, sucked in another breath and plastered a smile to her face before opening the door.

"Mum, Dad," Isadora said as she ushered Albus and Minerva in the door.

"Sorry we're late," Minerva said. "You're father found the purple hat Aurora got him, you know, the one he lost at the beginning of the school year, and, well, he was rather overjoyed."

Minerva and Albus shared a look and a smile, both of which Isadora decided not to contemplate.

"That's alright," Isadora replied, motioning for her parents to sit on the couch.

Albus and Minerva complied and Isadora stood in front of them, wringing her hands nervously.

"So," Albus said first. "What exactly is this proof you've come across?"

"Right, well," Isadora began. "I've recently come to the conclusion that Sirius Black is, as I had previously suspected, innocent. In fact, the person who truly committed the murders is believed to be dead, and therefore safe where he is. Now, some of what I tell you, you may not believe, in which case we shall have to deal with the disagreement accordingly. However, I am hopeful that you will listen to what I have to say and know that I have full confidence in my sources."

Albus and Minerva regarded Isadora with similar thoughtful looks before either of them spoke.

Minerva simply stated, "Your father and I will not comment until you have finished telling us what you have discovered, and we will make sure to keep our minds open if there is for any reason cause for disbelief."

Isadora blew out the breath she had been holding and nodded. "Thank you. So, I suppose, to begin with…the night Lily, James, and Aurora were murdered." Isadora noticed both of her parents stiffen, but they said nothing, and their expressions remained neutral. "Now, as you and I know," Isadora continued. "Severus and Ororo both warned the two of you that Lily and James were in danger, and therefore, so was Aurora. In order to protect, not only Lily and James, but Aurora as well, an order of protection was suggested."

Isadora began pacing in front of her parents as she spoke. "Lily and James agreed, and they were to select a secret-keeper. Aurora could not be their secret keeper, for the simple fact that she was a Dumbledore and known close friend of the Potters. Voldemort would have immediately gone after her. So, then Sirius was the secret-keeper, or at least that's what we all believed."

Isadora paused and turned to face her parents once more. Their expressions were still impassive.

Isadora continued, "Sirius, however, felt that Voldemort was on to him, that he knew that he would be the secret-keeper. In order to keep his friends safe, Sirius decided at the last minute that Lily and James should make Peter Pettigrew their secret-keeper. At that time, if you will remember, there was a person within the Order of the Phoenix that was leaking secrets, as Severus and Ororo later told us. Neither of them knew who it was, but they were aware that someone was telling Voldemort everything.

"Lily and James agreed to make Peter their secret-keeper, not realizing that the betrayer within the Order was in fact Peter himself." Isadora could now see the surprise on her parents' face, but they still said nothing, and Isadora cleared her throat before beginning her story once more.

"Peter, knowing that Sirius was the only living person aware of the truth, killed those people in that alley and transformed into his animagus form, a rat, something few were truly aware of, cutting his own finger off in the process to make it look as if Sirius had murdered him as well.

"That rat is currently within Hogwarts-"

"Hang on," Minerva cut in. "Peter Pettigrew, little Peter, the one always trailing after James and Sirius?"

"That would be the one, yes," Isadora concurred.

Minerva shook her head, looking thoughtful before blowing out a breath. "I can't honestly say I'm not surprised. If what you're saying is indeed true…well I must admit I'm…baffled of course, but…" Minerva's eyes widened. "At the castle?"

"From what I've been told-" Isadora began, but was cut off when Albus rose to his feet.

"Are you sure your information is true and Peter is indeed in the castle?" Albus asked.

Isadora nodded.

"How did you come across this information?" Albus pressed.

Isadora bit her lip, looking between her parents warily and considering her options. She could be vague, or she could tell them the truth. Then again, being vague didn't work well on her parents.

"Sirius told me," she admitted in a whisper, her gaze falling to the floor as her thoughts returned to when she had woken in his arms that morning. A soft smile graced her lips, but it quickly vanished and she looked back up at her father.

"He was here?" Minerva asked, rising to her feet as well and looking around the room, as if Sirius was hiding behind a chair.

"Yes," Isadora confirmed. "He came last night. We spoke, he convinced me of the truth, and I told him about Aurora. We fell asleep and when I woke up I decided to call the two of you here."

Albus and Minerva looked to one another, both sharing looks of contemplation.

When they looked back at Isadora, Albus said, "And you're absolutely sure that he was being honest?"

"One hundred percent," Isadora confirmed. "I know Sirius, I can read him like a book. I've always known when he was lying, even when others didn't. And I know he didn't kill those people, I just know it. He would never have betrayed James and Lily, or even Aurora. Besides, he was practically with me almost every hour leading up to their deaths, and I didn't notice anything strange about him. I would have known if he was dealing with Voldemort."

Minerva stepped forward and put a hand on Isadora's shoulder as she said, "I believe you." Isadora began to smile in relief, but Minerva added, "However, there is no proof other than what you and Sirius say. If there were some sort of way to prove that Sirius was innocent-"

"Peter Pettigrew," Isadora cut in. "He's alive, he can tell you. He's at Hogwarts, he's…well…he's there. Sirius wouldn't tell me how. He said he wanted to deal with it on his own. I tried to tell him how foolish he was being, but he's absolutely infuriated that he missed out on Aurora's life, and that he handed over James, Lily, and Aurora's life to Peter, only for Peter to be a betrayer. Sirius left, but he'll probably come back. I'll make him tell me, maybe he'll be calmer the next time we see each other."

"So if what you're saying is indeed correct," Albus said slowly. "Then there's a murderer in Hogwarts? With the children?"

Minerva suddenly looked horrified. "Minaveara," she breathed. "The quadruplets, the twins, the students-"

"I doubt he would do anything," Isadora said quickly. "He's been hiding for twelve years; he can't risk being caught now."

"Let us hope so," Albus said. "Well, Isadora, thank you for informing us. We'll have to keep our eyes peeled. We should also be returning to the school. However, if Sirius returns, your mother and I would like to speak with him."

"Of course," Isadora agreed.

Albus inclined his head before giving Isadora a hug and kissing her cheek. When Minerva had done the same, they stepped out of Isadora's home and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

When Albus was stable on his feet, he turned to Minerva and asked, "Do you believe her?"

Minerva contemplated it for a moment before replying, "Honestly? Yes. Whether or not my judgment is clouded, I cannot say. On the one hand it does seem as if she could possibly believe him because she has missed him and loves him dearly, but I don't think she would trust a murderer around her family, most especially her own daughter. I would never believe it if someone told me you murdered ten Muggles, but if you were arrested and escaped from Azkaban I would still watch you closely before I'd allow you around our children, and I believe you would do the same."

Albus nodded. "I was hoping we'd be on the same page with this. Now, the question is, where is Peter Pettigrew?"


	42. Friendship

**Chapter 42-Friendship**

"GET THAT BLOODY CAT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ron, don't hurt him!"

Anexandra sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched the events unfold. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, had once again tried to attack Ron's rat, Scabbers. Ever since Hermione had bought Crookshanks it seemed he had been adamant on going after Scabbers. Ron often got rather offended and he and Hermione rarely even spoke except to argue about their pets. Anexandra was getting rather irritated, as were Callisto and Andromeda, which was partly why they weren't in the common room at that moment.

That, and their mother had told them they were spending too much time in the wrong common room and not enough time doing their homework. In order to avoid more confrontations, Callisto and Andromeda stayed in their own common rooms to finish homework, leaving Anexandra to feel utterly bored. Of course, Harry was there, but he was preoccupied with trying to stop Ron and Hermione's arguing, as well as dreading Divination classes. After Professor Trelawney had predicted his death, he had been acting strange. Hermione had told him it was rubbish, Ron had worried, but Anexandra had asked him why he was worrying over it like Ron. Harry wouldn't say.

And so Anexandra would finish her homework, waiting until the last minute of course, finish Quidditch practice, meet her sisters in the hallway, and then lay upside down on a chair in the common room, reading a book and listening to Ron and Hermione argue.

"Look at him!" Ron cried furiously, dangling Scabbers in front of Hermione. "He's skin and bone! Keep that cat away from him!"

"All cats chase rats, Ron!" Hermione shouted back.

"That cat has it in for him!" Ron retorted. "Scabbers is ill!"

Hermione opened her mouth to shout something, but Anexandra jumped out of her seat then and shouted, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the common room turned to stare at Anexandra in shock. Scabbers stopped squirming in Ron's hand and Crookshanks hid under a couch.

"For Merlin's sake," Anexandra muttered. "Can you two ever stop arguing? Honestly!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Anexandra, and Ron's ears turned red.

Harry said, "She has a point."

Hermione sniffed indignantly before spinning on her heel and going up to her room. Ron stared at the floor.

Anexandra rolled her eyes and left the common room. While it may have been a bit harsh to shout at Ron and Hermione, she was tired of the arguing. It was becoming ridiculous. At the moment, Callisto was in the library and Andromeda was likely attempting to avoid homework, and so Anexandra went to the only place she could think of.

It seemed someone else had had the same idea, for when she reached the lake, she saw Daniel Star sitting on the ground, his back against a tree and a book in his hands. However, he wasn't reading the book. Instead his hazel eyes were focused on the lake as his velvety black hair shifted in the breeze. As Anexandra inched towards him, she believed that he was lost in thought, and therefore unaware that she was there. However, she was proven wrong when he suddenly spoke to her.

"I suppose something is on your mind," he said quietly, so that Anexandra had to strain to hear him.

Anexandra came to a halt and tilted her head to the side, looking at Daniel thoughtfully before replying, "And what brought you to this supposition?"

Daniel shrugged, still not looking at Anexandra as he responded, "This is where you come to think about things. Your mother does it too."

Anexandra raised an eyebrow, surprised by Daniel's knowledge.

He looked up at her then. "That could be taken in the wrong way."

Anexandra smirked and Daniel smiled.

"It could be, yes," she said as she took the last few steps towards Daniel and sat down on the cold ground beside him. "For a moment there I was beginning to think you were stalking my mother and I."

Daniel shook his head, still smiling as he looked down at the book in his hands. "As fascinating as the two of you are, I wouldn't stalk either of you, it's rude and ungentlemanly."

Anexandra stared at Daniel in wonder for a moment, attempting to figure him out, as she so often did. He baffled her, confused her. She was amazed by him, but didn't understand him. He was in Slytherin, but he was so…unlike the Slytherins. Her brother in-law Severus wasn't exactly like all the other Slytherins, but he most certainly was more like them than Daniel. Then again, Anexandra didn't quite know much about Daniel. All she saw was a quiet, intelligent, and, if she was being honest, extremely handsome young boy that was extremely protective over his younger sister. It didn't scream Slytherin, in fact, Io seemed sneakier than Daniel, but perhaps there was something Anexandra wasn't seeing about him.

"So how _do_ you know that my mother and I come here to think?" Anexandra decided to ask.

Daniel shrugged once again as he shrunk his book and placed it in his robe pocket. "Because I come here to think quite often myself," he admitted. "I've seen you and your mother come here as well, and by the looks on your face, I can tell you come here to battle your internal struggles. Your mother has quite a lot. Normally your father shows up to take her back into the castle, so I usually leave then."

Anexandra grimaced. "Yeah, they don't tend to realize that there are others around."

Daniel smirked and turned to look at Anexandra. "Love is blinding. But they're actually much more private than some couples are. They can take comfort in one another by just standing beside each other, or holding hands."

Anexandra nodded, tearing her gaze from Daniel's and looking out at the lake. "I used to dream about that kind of love when I was a little girl. It was all I ever wanted."

"And now?"

"Now? Now I'm not so sure. Now I'd just be happy to have a friend."

"You make it sound as if you have none."

Anexandra looked back at Daniel and nodded. "Sorry, I know I sound like I'm complaining. I know I have friends. I'm very fortunate to have the family and friends I do, but…"

"They don't understand," Daniel finished knowingly. "You feel like they don't want to hear your worries or concerns."

Anexandra just stared at Daniel in shock.

"I understand."

"Then why aren't we already friends?" Anexandra smiled.

Daniel pretended to be offended. "I thought we were."

Anexandra's eyes shined with amusement as she responded, "I didn't realize the occasional nod in the hallway was considered friendship."

"Some of the strangest friendships are the best," Daniel said wisely.

Anexandra nodded in agreement as she looked down at the ground, ripping a handful of grass up out of the dirt. "I agree, we're quite strange."

There was a companionable silence that descended upon the two of them then, and Anexandra leaned back against the large tree trunk, a reasonable distance from where Daniel was sat. The only sounds that could be heard was their even breathing and the light breeze that rustled the dying leaves above their heads.

Then Daniel spoke. "How about this," he said, turning to face Anexandra. "If you tell me what you've come here to think about, I'll make sure to talk to you more often."

Anexandra raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that's what I want?"

Daniel shrugged and gave Anexandra a lopsided smile. "Okay, so _I _want to talk to _you_ more, but I think it's a pretty good deal. I'm a good listener and I understand you, so you get yourself a good friend, and I get to say I'm friends with the prettiest girl in Hogwarts."

A huge grin threatened to split Anexandra's face, but she bit her lip and held her breath in order to hold back the laugh bubbling in her throat. "Liar," she said.

"Oh no, I would never lie to a Dumbledore," Daniel said seriously. "I'm much too afraid."

"But I can't be the prettiest girl, I'm one of four. If I'm pretty, so are they."

Daniel shook his head. "They don't have your eyes."

"My mother does. Most say we look quite similar and everyone thinks she's the prettiest."

Daniel shrugged. "She's taken." Then he flinched away when Anexandra punched him in the shoulder. He smiled reassuringly. "Nah, it's different, you're still prettier…but don't ever tell her I said that."

Anexandra smirked. "You really are afraid of her aren't you?"

Daniel took on a thoughtful look for a moment before responding, "Well, she can make my life hell if she wants to. Not only that, but if I get on your mother's bad side I can't be friends with you." He gave Anexandra a cheeky grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you'll come to find that I don't listen to my mother if I don't agree with her."

"I would never want to come between you and your mother. But I think she'd agree with me if I said you were the prettiest."

"Yeah, if you included my nine sisters."

"I don't know, that could be considered a bit creepy. It'd sound like I had some strange obsession with the Dumbledore girls. I mean, your sisters are all beautiful, but not as much as you." Daniel's cheeks turned red and he looked out at the lake.

Anexandra's cheeks were tinted pink as well, and it wasn't from the cold. She remembered the grass still clenched in her fist, and she opened her hand to let the wind carry it off.

"Alright," Anexandra said finally, breaking the awkward silence that had ensued. "I'll be your friend on one condition."

Daniel turned to look at Anexandra curiously, but said nothing, encouraging her to continue.

Sucking in a breath, Anexandra said, "I want to know what you come here to think about. You don't have to tell me now, or even tomorrow. But someday, when you're ready. I'll wait, but I want to know…eventually. And if you're ever feeling alone or you're upset about something, I want you to tell me. I can be a good listener too."

Daniel nodded in agreement without hesitation. "Sounds like a deal."

Anexandra smiled softly and held out her hand for a handshake.

Daniel smiled that lopsided smile once more before taking Anexandra's hand into his, but instead of shaking her hand, he brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle, ghost of a kiss on the back of her hand.

Anexandra could feel her cheeks turning pink again, but she ignored it and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs before saying, "So, you wanted to know what I was thinking about."

Daniel inclined his head in confirmation.

"Alright, but before I tell you, can you keep a secret for your new friend?"

"I would rather die than tell your secret."

"A bit extreme, but thank you. Don't die over it though, my life would be much too boring without you."

Daniel chuckled. "Okay, I won't."

"Good, and what I'm about to say may sound a bit ridiculous, maybe even foolish, but you can't look at me like I'm crazy."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Anexandra nodded. "Alright, well, I was thinking about a few things. First of all, I was mostly trying to get away from Ron and Hermione. They keep arguing because their pets continue to attack one another, or rather, Hermione's cat is trying to eat Ron's rat. Then I thought about asking Harry if he wanted to play chess or something, anything to fight the boredom. But then I thought about how Harry won't even speak to me because he's too worried about Sirius Black killing him, especially after what Trelawney said about him dying."

"He believes that fruit cake?" Daniel cut in.

Anexandra shrugged. "There's something he isn't telling me. I just don't know what because he doesn't tell anyone anything. But the thing is, I don't think Sirius Black is a murderer. I think he's innocent. I know it sounds crazy, but…I just can't believe it. I didn't even know the man, but the things I've heard about him… And some of the things just don't fit."

"He's your niece Aurora's father isn't he?" Daniel asked quietly.

Anexandra nodded.

"Well, if you don't think he's a murderer, then I don't think he's a murderer," Daniel said with an air of finality. "Perhaps sometime you can tell me about him, those things you've heard about him, why you believe he's innocent." Daniel rose to his feet and held out a hand for Anexandra. "But now, I believe it is getting late and the fair lady cannot be late for the glorious Halloween feast, or the king and queen shall have my head."

Anexandra smiled and took the hand offered her, allowing Daniel to pull her to her feet. Then she curtseyed and said, "Thank you, good sir."

Spinning on her heel, Anexandra strode off towards the castle, with Daniel close behind. When they reached the large front doors, Anexandra stopped and turned to face Daniel.

"Thank you, Daniel," she murmured. "For listening."

"It was my pleasure," Daniel replied, bowing dramatically.

Then he pulled the door open for Anexandra and followed her inside.

The second Anexandra stepped through the door, Fred Weasley was suddenly standing right in front of her, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey there, Anexandra," he said cheerily. As Anexandra raised an eyebrow, Fred caught sight of Daniel and his smile faded. "Ah, you're Io's brother aren't you?"

Daniel nodded, but before he could say anything else, Fred spoke once more.

"You're the Slytherin right? Dylan, is it?"

"Uh, Daniel actually-"

"Right, right, anyway, thanks for taking care of her, I'll escort the princess from here."

Anexandra frowned and opened her mouth to speak, as did Daniel, but Fred grabbed Anexandra's arm and began pulling her towards the Great Hall. Anexandra was too shocked to do anything at first, looking back at Daniel, who looked extremely agitated, his dark eyes flashing dangerously.

Anexandra turned back to Fred and, as she said, "_Excuse me!_" and wrenched her arm free from his grasp.

Fred stopped walking and turned to face Anexandra, smiling once more. "What's up, Anexandra?" he asked, as if he hadn't just rudely interrupted her friend and pulled her halfway across the entrance hall. "What were you outside in October for? Isn't it getting a bit cold out there?"

"_That_," Anexandra spat. "Is none of your business, Fred Weasley, and I suggest you never interrupt Daniel and pull me away like that again, or we may have some problems."

Fred's smile vanished once more. "What do you see in him anyway?"

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Anexandra asked in an irritated tone.

"He's a _Slytherin_, Anexandra. Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix, and he's just…he's so…he's not good enough for you."

"What _are_ you talking about ?" Anexandra exclaimed. "Daniel is my friend, why is that a problem with you? It's not as if…hang on…are you – jealous?"

"Of what, him? Not likely-"

"No, no, no, do you think I like him better?"

"Well, you do, don't you?"

Anexandra rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Fred, dragging me around and treating my _friend_ like he's nonexistent is not going to help our friendship. We had no problems until I started talking to Daniel. What is with you?"

Without waiting for a response, Anexandra spun on her heel and strode back to Daniel's side, looping her arm through his and allowing him to guide her into the Great Hall.

* * *

"I'm so _bored_," Andromeda Dumbledore whined once again.

At the current moment, she was lying on her stomach on the floor of the Hufflepuff common room, her short dark hair hanging in her face. This was not un-similar to the positions she had found herself in only moments ago. First she had been hanging upside down on a chair, then hanging over the back of that very same chair. Soon after, she was lying on the couch, her legs propped up on the knees of a very frightened first year. Then she had rolled off of the couch to her current spot on the floor.

"Then go do something," Andromeda's friend, Kayla, suggested, her grey eyes focused on the gossip magazine in her hand.

"But there's nothing to do!" Andromeda continued to complain, rolling onto her back and sweeping her hair from the twinkling blue eyes she had acquired from her father.

Kayla glanced up at Andromeda, a look of mild amusement and irritation on her face. "There's a whole castle and the grounds around it, go explore."

As Kayla's gaze returned to the magazine, Andromeda rolled her eyes. "I've already explored the whole damn castle _and_ the grounds around it, _and _the grounds around the grounds of the castle! It's not much of an adventure anymore."

"Read a book."

"Never!"

"Do your homework."

"Do you even know who I am?"

It was notoriously known that, while Andromeda's parents read often, and were rather big on the completion of homework, Andromeda had received neither of those traits. She did what she wanted, when she wanted, and that never included reading a book or homework. If someone found Andromeda reading a book, it was quite possible that they would likely die of shock. In fact, Minerva Dumbledore herself nearly fainted when happening upon Andromeda reading. It turned out that Andromeda was only trying to get out of doing her chores, and was only pretending to read. Her father had scolded her quite severely…after he had had a good laugh about it.

Kayla sighed and sat her magazine in her lap, folding her arms across her chest and saying, "Then go find your sisters."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Andromeda asked in disbelief.

"If you aren't going to shut up, then yes," Kayla answered.

Andromeda scoffed and pushed herself up off the floor and onto her knees. "Some wouldn't _dare_ say such a thing to me! Some _wish_ that they could have the chance to speak to me!"

"Then go find them," Kayla said, picking her magazine back up and flipping through it once more.

Andromeda glared at Kayla for a moment, before that too became boring, and then she huffed in irritation and groaned loudly as she pushed herself to her feet. With one last glare in Kayla's direction, which Kayla ignored, Andromeda made her way from the Hufflepuff common room, trudging down the long corridors, humming loudly to herself as she did so. She hadn't previously thought of a destination, and so she paid no attention to where she was going, deciding that she would happen upon something exciting.

And indeed, as Andromeda rounded a corner, she collided with none other than George Weasley.

"Andromeda!" he exclaimed cheerily, holding out a hand to her as he looked down at where she was now lying on the stone floor, gasping for air.

"What the hell?" she choked, taking the hand offered her and jumping to her feet. "Watch where you're going!" She punched George in the shoulder and he laughed.

"Actually, I think _you_ were the one that wasn't watching where you were going," George said, still smiling brightly.

Andromeda shook her head. "That's not possible. The Dumbledores know where they're going."

"Self-centered much?"

"Not at all."

George shook his head in amusement. "I'll take your word for. So tell me, where is Andromeda Dumbledore going with only moments left before the feast in the Great Hall?"

"Really?" Andromeda said in amazement. "There's only a few minutes left? What time is it?"

"I thought you knew all, Miss Dumbledore," George smirked.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes at George and folded her arms across her chest. "Watch yourself, Weasley."

George waved a hand dismissively and said, "You know you love me, Andromeda." Andromeda scoffed at this, but George continued to grin. "So where have you and your sisters been lately? Fred and I have missed the chaos, your attitudes and the wonderful ideas for new pranks. Fred's looking for Anexandra as we speak. The boy's lovesick I'm telling you. Won't admit it of course, but I know him, we share a face after all."

"Fred? Lovesick?" Andromeda said in disbelief. "Over Anexandra?"

"Of course, every boy in Hogwarts wants a pretty Dumbledore quadruplet on their arm. I've got you, Malfoy's got Eliana, I think Ronnie's soon to have Callisto, and Fred wants Anexandra. Unfortunately, so does everyone else, including Daniel Star. Of course, Fred is much more handsome, but I think Daniel has a certain…je ne sais quoi that appeals to the women-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Andromeda interrupted. "_You_, have _me_? And where did you get that idea?"

"Come on, Andromeda, you know you want me."

Andromeda took on a thoughtful look, and then she shrugged. "Perhaps."

George stepped forward then and turned Andromeda around, putting an arm over her shoulders and leading her down the corridor. "Of course you do, now, to the feast!"

"Who's the self-centered one now?"

"Still you, Andy, dear."

"Don't call me that."

"As you wish."

* * *

"Callisto, you aren't supposed to be here," Pleisthenes said, smirking and folding his arms across his chest as he sat back in his chair in the Gryffindor common room.

"Shut it, Pleis," Calisto replied, sitting down on the couch between Ron and Io Star.

"That's no way to treat your brother!" Pleis exclaimed in mock offense. "I can tell on you, you know."

"Go right ahead," Callisto said, gesturing towards the back of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I've already finished all of my homework a week in advance, I've re-read every book in my trunk, and showered twice. If Mum wants to kick me out of here, then so be it."

Pleis frowned. "Well now you've taken all the fun out of it."

Ron sniggered and Io raised an eyebrow at Pleis's overly-dramatic pouting.

Ginny; who was seated on the floor between the couch where Ron, Callisto, and Io were, and the chair that Pleis was sitting upon; patted Pleis's knee affectionately and said, "There, there, Pleis, you'll get her next time."

Pleis narrowed his eyes at Ginny, who merely laughed.

"What's so funny?" Perseus Dumbledore asked as he joined the group, plopping down onto the floor in front of Io. He looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Where's Anny?"

"You best not let Anexandra hear you calling her that," Callisto warned Perseus. "I have no idea where she is. I came here to see her, but apparently she stormed off some time ago."

Pleis chuckled and said, "That was a rather interesting outburst. I do enjoy her temper."

"That makes no sense," Perseus said confusedly. "You hate Mum's temper."

"That's because it tends to be directed at me," Pleis grumbled.

"I wonder why," Ginny teased, and Pleis stuck his tongue out at her.

"That's a rather childish response," Io pointed out to Pleis.

The Dumbledores, Ron, and Ginny sighed.

"What?" Io asked.

"We've been through this, Io," Callisto replied. "Childish is how we are…at the appropriate time of course. You have to get past your political ways and be a kid! You're only twelve for Merlin's sake."

"I know," Io herself sighed. "It's difficult. I'm working on it, though."

Callisto patted Io on the shoulder comfortingly and said, "You'll get there," but she exchanged a doubtful look with Ron.

"You've still got a lot of work with this one," Ron chuckled.

Callisto swatted his arm playfully and glanced at Io, who, in an attempt to 'be childish,' stuck her tongue out at Ron. It seemed Io had never done such a thing before, and the odd, strained look on her face made the group burst into a fit of laughter. All but Io, who folded her arms across her chest and scowled at her friends.

"This is why I'm not childish," Io said. "It's far too difficult and I just don't understand the foolishness and humor."

Perseus jumped to his feet then, a look of excitement on his face. As he held out his hand to Io he said, "I've got an idea that may help. Spontaneity is the best sort of foolishness after all. Come, Io, let us skip to the feast!"

Io raised a delicate brow, but Perseus ignored it and reached out to grab her hand, pulling her to her feet. Too shocked to react, Io allowed Perseus to pull her from the common room.

"We best be on our way as well," Pleis said to Ginny, rising to his feet and stretching. Ginny scrambled to her feet and Pleis gave her a cheeky grin. "Wanna skip to dinner, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and said, "I'd love to."

"Then let us be off!" Pleis exclaimed dramatically before lunging at the portrait hole.

Callisto rolled her eyes and turned to Ron as she said, "You aren't expecting me to skip to the Great Hall are you?"

"Not at all," Ron assured her. "You'd likely hurt yourself."

Callisto opened her mouth to argue, her eyes blazing, but then her mouth snapped shut and she shrugged. "I suppose you're right. I'm much too clumsy, aren't I?"

Ron shook his head. "Nah, it's perfectly normal."

Callisto smirked. "Sure it is. So what was Anexandra's outburst?"

Ron's ears turned red and he looked down at his lap. "Well, Crookshanks was attacking Scabbers again. Hermione and I got into an argument-"

"_Again_?" Callisto exclaimed. "Honestly, Ronald, Crookshanks is not out to get Scabbers and Scabbers…well I don't know what's wrong with him, but I don't think its Crookshanks's fault. I'm not saying the cat isn't bothersome, but there's no sense arguing over it."

Ron nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

Ron looked up at Callisto and she smiled and winked at him.

"Come along, we mustn't be late for dinner," Callisto said, rising to her feet and leading Ron from the common room.

* * *

"Hey! Potter! The dementors send their love!"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry muttered as he pushed past Draco, ignoring the glare sent his way by Eliana Dumbledore.

"Watch yourself, Potter," Eliana hissed.

"Oh, get over yourself, Eliana," Aurora Black spat as she glared at her aunt and ushered Harry forward.

Eliana blinked and turned to narrow her eyes at Aurora. "You'll bite your tongue and do well to remember who you're speaking to, Aurora."

"I know who I'm speaking to," Aurora assured Eliana in a vicious tone. "The scum of the Earth, is it?"

"Quite a bold statement for someone like you," Draco drawled.

Aurora, who had been attempting to walk away with Harry, spun around to face Draco. "And what is that supposed to mean-"

"Come on, Aurora," Harry cut in, gripping her arm and pulling her away from Draco and Eliana, who both smirked.

"I suppose she gets the cowardice from her father," Draco said rather loudly to Eliana.

Aurora attempted to pull her wand from her robe, but Harry quickly pushed her down the corridor and around a corner.

When the two had come to a halt, Aurora said, "Get off me, Harry, just let me wipe that smirk off his face."

"You know as well as I that it won't help anything," Harry said. "Your grandmother will kill you if you get into another fight. Come on, we'll be late for dinner."

Aurora growled in frustration before stomping off down the corridor, brushing past Hermione and Neville without acknowledging that they were there. At Hermione's puzzled look, Harry merely shrugged and followed Aurora to the Great Hall.

* * *

At dinner that night, a few of the Dumbledores and their group of friends were considerably tense, including Anexandra, Aurora, Harry, and Fred. Anexandra seemed to be completely lost in deep thought, staring at the far wall and hardly touching her food, which was _very_ rare, most especially when there were cinnamon rolls right in front of her, to which she took no notice. Aurora was fuming, glaring at the spot where Eliana and Draco were seated at the Slytherin table, and Harry watched Aurora with a worried expression. Fred seemed to be sulking, something quite rare for the Weasley twin, and he too hardly noticed the food magically placed before him.

As for the others seated around the gloomy four, they were positively joyous, feasting ravenously on the candies and treats around them. Pleis, Ginny, Perseus, and Io spoke excitedly, with much boisterous laughter. Io was still a bit crestfallen over her failed attempts at 'being childish;' but she took her 'abnormality,' as Andromeda called it, in stride. Callisto, Ron, Andromeda, and George had been slightly disappointed by Anexandra and Fred's foul moods, but eventually gave up on their attempts at amusing the two, and the four of them chatted happily amongst themselves. Hermione and Neville discussed one of their earlier Herbology lessons from the day before.

When the Halloween feast came to a close, Harry attempted to distract Aurora for a few moments in order to avoid running into Draco and Eliana once again, as Harry was quite sure he would not be able to stop Aurora if a conflict arose this time. Fred was one of the first people out of the Great Hall, leaving behind the others of the group, including his puzzled twin. Callisto and Andromeda had to shake Anexandra a few times before she became aware that the feast had ended. Recovering from her confusion quickly, Anexandra grabbed an armful of cinnamon rolls just before the food on the tables vanished. Pleis, Perseus, Io, and Ginny burst into laughter over something or other before accompanying one another from the Great Hall, Ron and George following. Callisto and Andromeda, worried for their sister's sanity, decided to go against their mother's wishes and stay the night in Gryffindor tower with Anexandra.

Anexandra seemed to be rather fond of the idea, smiling at her sisters and speaking to them for the first time that night as the three of them made their way towards Gryffindor tower. However, when the three reached the corridor that led to the portrait of the Fat Lady, they were met with a large crowd of confused Gryffindors.

Immediately suspicious and on their guard; Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto pulled their wands from their robes and fought their way to the front of the group, calling out for quiet. At first, the Gryffindors believed that it was Professor McGonagall who was asking them to be quiet, and so they fell silent at once, parting so that the three quadruplets could maneuver through the students and to the portrait entrance.

When the three reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, a collective gasp escaped each of their lips, and they exchanged grave looks. Anexandra's gaze returned to the portrait, which the Fat Lady seemed to have vacated, and for good reason. The portrait was slashed so viciously that the portrait seemed distorted and canvas littered the floor.

"Who could have done this?" Callisto whispered.

"An angry person I suppose," Andromeda suggested.

"Someone will have to get Mum and Dad-" Anexandra began.

But just as the words left her lips, Percy Weasley's voice rang out, "Let me through, please! What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password – excuse me I'm Head Boy –"

Percy's voice faltered as he finally reached the maimed portrait of the Fat Lady. Then his voice turned sharp, "Somebody get the Dumbledores. Quick."

"You mean us?" Andromeda said smartly.

Percy didn't seem amused by her tone, and he turned to narrow his eyes at her, puffing out his chest importantly and replying, in a pompous tone of voice, "That will do, Andromeda. You should be returning to your dormitory. As should you, Callisto. This is Gryffindor business, nothing to concern yourself with."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and Callisto folded her arms across her chest defiantly. With only a glance at the threatening scowl on Anexandra's face, Percy said no more.

Only a moment later, Albus and Minerva arrived, and the Gryffindors and Callisto and Andromeda squeezed together to make room for them.

Albus and Minerva took one look at the three quadruplets, and then one long look at the desecrated portrait. Then they turned to see Remus, Severus, and Ororo hurrying towards them, with Minaveara on Ororo's hip. Though Ororo and Severus had had a rather hard time caring for Minaveara the night that Albus and Minerva went to see Isadora – it seemed Minaveara had been rather fussy and didn't want to sleep after her parents had left her, and on top of that she had had a slight cold that wasn't helped by the drafty dungeons – the three had bonded, though Ororo and Severus were adamantly denying any such thing. Everyone could tell though, they had become attached.

"We'll need to find her," Albus said first, breaking the tense silence that had ensued. "Severus, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice, and everyone looked up to see Peeves the Poltergeist floating overhead, looking delighted at the chaos.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Minerva asked in a calm voice, but demanding nonetheless.

Peeves's grin faded at the sound of Minerva's voice, his gaze falling on Albus and Minerva Dumbledore. He knew better than to anger or taunt the two of them. "Ashamed, your headships, ma'am, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he added happily. In an attempt to hide his joy he quickly said, in an unconvincing tone, "Poor thing."

"Did she say who did it?" Albus asked as those around him continued to watch and listen intently.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," Peeves said delightedly. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at the Dumbledores between his legs. "Nasty temper he's got, Sirius Black."

There was a collective intake of breath as everyone present took in Peeves's words. Sirius Black? In the castle? It was unheard of. Albus and Minerva exchanged a glance, as did many around them. Many of the Gryffindors took on worried expressions, and a few whimpering girls huddled together out of fear.

In the next moment, Albus and Minerva had ushered the Gryffindors into the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.

As Minerva and Fillius began closing doors into the hall, Albus spoke to the students. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," he said. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," Albus added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts." As Albus was about to leave, he paused and turned back to the students. "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

With a wave of his hand, the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls. A casual wave of his wand, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags. Andromeda immediately changed hers into a bed, which Minerva returned to a sleeping bag as she passed, not glancing at Andromeda or her sleeping bag, instead continuing to stride towards her destination.

Andromeda, extremely appalled and offended by her mother's actions, scoffed and turned to glare at her mother's back as she listened in on Minerva's conversation with Ororo.

"You can stay here with Minaveara can't you?" Minerva asked Ororo.

"But I want to help," Ororo said, fierce determination in her eyes. It was well known among the Dumbledores that she was not particularly fond of Sirius. Nor was her husband, Severus.

"Someone needs to stay with Minaveara, and I would feel better knowing you were here with her," Minerva stated firmly, her no nonsense look plastered onto her face.

Ororo either didn't notice the look her mother was giving her, or she was too adamant on finding Sirius Black. "I'm sure there's someone else who can watch her, she's falling asleep as it is. Besides, you'll need all the help you can get-"

"Perhaps I was not clear," Minerva cut in, her lips thinning. "You're staying here and watching Minaveara and the rest of the students. And you will _not_ leave this room."

Ororo seemed highly offended by this, and the temper she had inherited from the very woman she was arguing with seemed to narrow her eyes by no will power of her own. "I'm not a child, mother. You can't very well tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Oh really?" Minerva said disbelievingly. "Well, I shall tell you, dear child, that it doesn't work that way. You may not live under my roof, but you are still my child, and not only that, but you are a professor at this school, who will obey her senior."

"Ororo, listen to your mother," Albus's voice said then as he hurried towards the two enraged women. He gripped Minerva by the arm, gave Ororo a quick comforting smile, and then pulled Minerva from the Great Hall.

The doors closed with a loud bang, and the excited chatter died down as Prefects and Head Boys and Girls began ushering children into their sleeping bags. Andromeda looked around to make sure her mother was nowhere in sight before turning her sleeping bag back into a bed. Anexandra did the same. Callisto, though feeling guilty about her actions, decided to turn her sleeping bag into a bed as well, saying that it was only because she wanted to be able to speak with her sisters without sitting up in order to be eye level.

The girls then put their beds in a corner away from everyone else before beginning to speak.

"So why would Sirius come here?" Andromeda whispered first.

"_How _did he get in here?" Callisto added.

"No idea," Anexandra answered both questions, sighing wearily and sitting down on her bed. "Do you think he wanted to see Aurora?"

As Callisto eyed Anexandra curiously, Andromeda responded, "But wouldn't he have known that no one was in there? If he couldn't see her there wouldn't be much point in letting people know he was in the castle. He is still a convict even if we don't think so."

Callisto tore her gaze from Anexandra's far off look and turned to Andromeda. "Well he likely doesn't know that the Halloween feast was today, seeing as he's been on the run for so long. He probably lost track of time-" Callisto frowned. "Hang on, where's Aurora?"

Anexandra jumped suddenly as she took in Callisto's words, and the three quadruplets looked around the Great Hall, searching for their niece.

Just when they were about to get up and go looking for her, Percy Weasley called out, "The lights are going out now! I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

"Damn," Anexandra cursed as the candles all went out at once and they were plunged into darkness.

The chatter began to fade to a whisper, before dying off completely. The girls stood, frozen in place as they exchanged thoughtful looks. The only light came from the glowing ghosts that floated about and the stars in the enchanted ceiling above.

"We have to find her," Andromeda decided. "We'll just have to argue."

"Wouldn't it be ridiculous and embarrassing by making a fuss over finding Aurora when she could just be a few feet away?" Callisto whispered.

"Well we have to do something," Anexandra replied. "If she's not here-"

"I know what to do," Andromeda cut in as Percy strode purposefully towards the three of them with an angered look on his face.

Andromeda pulled her wand out then and waved it, the candles around the room lighting once more. As the students began to shift in their sleeping bags confusedly, heads popped up to look around, and Percy was practically spitting with rage.

"IS AURORA BLACK PRESENT?" Andromeda shouted, and heads swiveled around to look for Aurora.

"Probably helped her pathetic father into the school!" Draco Malfoy called out.

Whispers and murmurs broke out and Anexandra and Callisto turned to glare at Andromeda.

"Good job, Andromeda," Callisto muttered.

"Well that answers our question, anyway," Anexandra shrugged.

"What's going on?" Ororo asked then as she joined the three, Minaveara shifting in her sleep as she lay in Ororo's arms. "Where's Aurora?"

Callisto shook her head and sighed, "I don't know."

Ororo bit her lip, casting her eyes about the room worriedly.

Percy reached the group then, and he looked around at the five Dumbledore girls before him as he said, "What is the meaning of all this?"

"Don't speak to me in that tone, Percy," Andromeda growled.

"Be nice," Callisto warned her sister.

Andromeda opened her mouth to retort, but Anexandra cut in, "Hush, the both of you." She turned to Percy. "There's a student missing." Percy looked absolutely horrified at the news, but Anexandra turned away from him and called to Nearly Headless Nick, who was gliding towards the group, the rest of the House ghosts trailing behind; including The Fat Friar of Hufflepuff, The Grey Lady of Ravenclaw, and the Slytherin Ghost, the Bloody Baron. "Nick, we need you to go find my parents and inform them that Aurora Black is missing. It is of the utmost importance that they are told as soon as possible."

"Understood, Anexandra," Nick said, inclining his head with a ghostly hand atop his skull to hold his head in place. Then Nick turned to the rest of the ghosts who had gathered behind him. "Find the Headmaster and the Deputy Mistress and let them know that Aurora Black is missing."

The ghosts nodded, or grumbled something in response before floating dutifully out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Honestly, Albus, how could we have believed such a thing?" Minerva asked her husband, her voice betraying the irritation in her tone.

"We do not know the truth for sure, my dear," Albus replied as he peered into a broom closet, his wand lit. "It is possible that Sirius Black was merely looking for the animagus that he wants so desperately to punish for betraying Lily, James, and…Aurora." Albus, like Minerva, still had problems with talking about their deceased daughter. It hadn't gotten much easier, even after twelve years. They would probably never truly be over the loss of their daughter, but at least they could live with it and continue to raise the children they still had.

"I suppose that's true," Minerva conceded with a sigh. "But if he wants people to believe he's innocent, breaking into Hogwarts and tearing up a portrait trying to get into Gryffindor tower, where his daughter and his godson normally are, is not going to help his case any. Especially since everyone thinks he wants to kill Harry Potter."

Albus closed the broom closet, nodding as he attempted to pull cobwebs from his hair. "I know, dear, but he likely is not thinking straight. He's been sitting in a cell in Azkaban for twelve years, wrongfully accused of betraying his closest friends. And to know that the person who had caused him to be in his current position is in Hogwarts…well I certainly wouldn't be thinking straight."

As Albus continued to struggle with the cobweb in his hair, Minerva stepped forward, shaking her head with a small smile playing about her lips despite herself. She gently pulled the cobwebs from Albus's hair and beard, and just as she was about to give him a quick kiss on the lips, Nearly Headless Nick flew out of the wall beside them.

"Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore!" Nick exclaimed. "There you are! I have grave news, I'm afraid."

Albus and Minerva exchanged a worried glance.

"What is it, Nicolas?" Albus asked quickly. "Is it one of the students? My children?" He had to ask.

"Your granddaughter," Nick said somberly. "Aurora Black. She's missing."

Minerva would later compare what she felt in that moment to a terrible, painful death. At the moment, she could hardly find her breath, let alone form a coherent thought. She instinctively reached out to grip Albus's arm, not realizing that her nails were digging into his flesh through his thin robes. Albus didn't seem to notice though, as he too stared at Nicholas in shock. Neither wanted to think that Aurora's disappearance was Sirius's fault, or that Aurora could, like the aunt she was named after, be gone forever, but that was their immediate conclusion.

Minerva gained her voice first, though it came out in a harsh whisper as she ordered Nicholas, "Find the other teachers, inform them of what's happened. Then gather the rest of the House ghosts and search as much of the castle as you can."

Nicholas nodded and saluted dutifully before floating down through the floor.

Minerva then exchanged another quick glance with Albus before both of them took off down the corridor, shouting Aurora's name and kicking down doors (metaphorically of course).

Once Albus and Minerva had searched almost half of the castle, Nearly Headless Nick appeared before them once more.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore!" he exclaimed as he glided up out of the floor.

Albus and Minerva skidded to a halt, and, breathlessly, Albus asked, "What is it? Have they found her?"

"Yes, Aurora has been found!" Nicolas replied cheerfully. "The Fat Friar informs me that Mr. Filch has found her. They're on the fourth floor, outside the library!"

"Thank you, Nicolas!" Minerva gasped before spinning around and hurrying off in the opposite direction, with Albus close behind.

When the two finally reached the corridor in which the entrance to the library was, they saw Aurora and Argus Filch just where Nicolas had said they were. Aurora was fighting against Filch's firm, if not somewhat rough, grip.

"Get off me you slimy git!" Minerva heard Aurora shout just before she reached her and Filch. "And give me my wand back!"

Argus pulled the wand in his hand further out of Aurora's reach and pushed her up against the stone wall, a bit too forcefully for Minerva's liking.

"_Argus Filch_!" Minerva exclaimed, her temper rising as the left side of Aurora's face connected with the wall and she winced.

Mr. Filch scowled, but let go of Aurora, who turned to glare at him furiously, holding out a hand for her wand. But Filch did not return her wand to her.

"The rotten kid's been fightin' me since I caught her tryin' to hide from me," Filch growled.

"That's because I knew you'd manhandle me," Aurora spat. "Now give me my bloody wand!"

"Aurora!" Minerva scolded, before her expression softened and she pulled Aurora into a tight hug, kissing the side of Aurora's head, and then pushing Aurora out to arm's length, looking her over for any injuries. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? How did you get up here? I've been worried sick-"

Minerva's tirade of questions was cut off as Aurora roughly pulled away from her grandmother and muttered, "I'm fine, just leave me alone."

To say Minerva was shocked was an understatement. Aurora had always been the sweet one, and would have _never_ been so disrespectful to her own grandmother. She was quiet for the most part, other than the mischievous side of her she had inherited from her father…and perhaps her grandparents. She was a bit temperamental, but otherwise one of the nicest of the Dumbledore grandchildren. Minerva was wondering what had changed so suddenly. Aurora had been a bit more distant lately, what with all the stares and foul words sent her way at being Sirius Black's daughter, but why the sudden cruelty towards her family?

"Aurora Serious Black," Albus managed to say first, as he too had been stunned into silence by his granddaughter's outburst.

Before Albus could speak further, Aurora cut in, "I don't want to hear it."

Aurora stepped forward to brush past her grandmother, but Minerva grabbed her arm and pulled her back to stand in front of her grandmother.

"Argus, could you go tell the others that we've found Aurora and they should continue their search of the castle?" Minerva said to Filch, who seemed to grimace in response before making his way down the corridor. Then Minerva returned her attention to her granddaughter. "What in Merlin's name has gotten into you?" She said, giving Aurora the sternest look she could muster at the moment.

Aurora folded her arms across her chest and looked down at the floor.

"What were you doing up here?" Albus decided to ask.

Aurora looked up at her grandfather angrily, her eyes blazing but full of tears. "I was trying to find my father before someone else did! Okay?"

Minerva opened her mouth to say something, but whatever it was, it caught in her throat and she soon lost her train of thought. Her teeth clacked together as her mouth closed.

Albus was the one who stepped forward and pulled Aurora into his arms, stroking her dark hair as she buried her face in his beard and stifled a sob. Minerva put one hand on Albus's back, and one on Aurora's before resting her own head on Albus's shoulder.

* * *

"Ah, Headmaster. The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"Thank you, Severus. I didn't expect him to linger. How are the students? Is Ororo with Minaveara?"

Severus nodded to Albus reassuringly. "All is well and Minaveara is sleeping."

Albus nodded. "Minerva should be along to retrieve Minaveara soon and there's no sense in moving the rest of the students now. Sir Cadogan has taken over for Gryffindor tower until the Fat Lady can be calmed."

"And what of Aurora?"

Albus sighed. "She's been better. She'd prefer to stay in mine and Minerva's rooms tonight. I've half a mind to send her home to her mother, but I wouldn't want to ruin her education."

"Well if her father wasn't such a-"

Albus held up a hand to stop Severus's words from escaping his mouth. "I know that you and Sirius Black are at odds, Severus, but he is my granddaughter's father, and _your_ niece's father. Aurora looks up to you, as do the rest of the children, and it will not help them to hear their uncle speaking of Aurora's father that way."

Severus inclined his head and grumbled, "I apologize. But do you remember the discussion we had at the start of term?"

"I do," Albus replied, a note of warning in his voice.

"It seems almost impossible that Black could have entered the school without inside help, and I don't believe that Aurora would do such a thing. However, I did express my concerns when you appointed Lupin-"

"I do not believe any person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," Albus cut in, his voice and the look in his eyes making it clear that that was the end of it. Snape did not reply. "I must go down to the dementors. I said I would inform them when our search was complete. They wanted to help, of course, but no dementor shall cross the threshold while I am Headmaster."

And with that, Albus bid Severus goodnight and swept out of the castle.


	43. Perfection

**Chapter 43-Perfection**

Sirius Black was the talk of the school for the next few days. Students expressed their theories on how Black could have gotten past the dementors and entered the castle, and then gotten so close to making it into Gryffindor tower. Each thought was ridiculous and without sense, a point which Hermione made sure to point out.

"Honestly," she muttered one afternoon. "Am I the only one who's ever read _Hogwarts, A History_?"

Andromeda's response was not one Minerva would have been happy to hear.

Aurora was not seen at classes two days after the events, likely due to the rude comments or stares sent her way at breakfast the day after. Minerva and Albus agreed she should have a few days off after she very nearly destroyed the Great Hall in her anger at Draco Malfoy, who had received two weeks detention for his remarks.

Just because Aurora wasn't seen though, there were still those who felt the need to discuss the idea that she had helped her father into the castle, but she wasn't needed to shut their mouths. Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda had gallantly stepped forward to do it for their niece. However, Minerva was not pleased with their constant fistfights and quarrels, and so she banned the three of them from any such actions, or they would receive detentions and House points would be taken.

The three of them didn't want to risk missing Quidditch practices or games, and so they restrained themselves from attacking people, instead choosing to severely annoy the person who had spoken badly about Aurora. It seemed to work, because no one made the mistake of speaking about Aurora Black, and she was able to return to class without so much as a glance sent her way. Though the other students no longer spoke to her, she still had her uncles Pleis and Perseus, as well as Io and Ginny to take her mind off her current predicament, and she wasn't bothered by the fact that no one else noticed her, at least they weren't making her angry with their petty comments.

There was supposed to be a Gryffindor Quidditch match against Slytherin that week, but, owing to the fact that Slytherin's seeker was scheduled to have detention the afternoon of the game with Argus Filch, Slytherin was 'forced' to play a different day. However, it was quite obvious that the Slytherins merely did not want to play in the current conditions, as it had been rainy and windy for the past few days. This meant that the Gryffindors would be playing against Hufflepuff, who had currently acquired a new Seeker, Cedric Diggory. Gryffindor's team captain, Oliver Wood, was rather nervous about this sudden turn of events, and often stopped teammates in the halls to remind them of Hufflepuff strategies over the few days before the match. It was becoming an issue for Harry and Anexandra, as Wood had come close to making them late to classes on more than one occasion.

One afternoon, Wood spoke for so long that Anexandra and Harry were over five minutes late to Defense Against the Dark Arts. As they hurried through the corridors, Anexandra muttered under her breath about 'never listening to Wood again.' When the two finally reached their classroom, Harry was the first through the door.

"Sorry we're late, Professor Lupin. We're-"

Harry paused mid-step as he realized that it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at him, but rather, Ororo Dumbledore, peering up at him over her square spectacles, not unlike her mothers. Ororo raised a thin brow and, while the stern look on her face was similar to her mother's, the green piercing eyes were not there. Instead, in their place was a set of Albus Dumbledore blue eyes, but they were different. They didn't twinkle and give a sense of security. Ororo Dumbledore's eyes were dark, threatening, devoid of emotion.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Dumbledore," Ororo said as her cold gaze swept across the two of them. Harry could see what had attracted Severus and Ororo to one another. "Class started over five minutes ago. Ten points from Gryffindor. Take your seats, please."

Anexandra sighed loudly before sliding into the seat nearest her, but Harry didn't move.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" he asked.

"He said he's feeling too ill to teach today," Ororo replied, narrowing her eyes at Harry as he continued to stare at her, almost in contempt. "Is there a problem…Potter?"

"What's wrong with Professor Lupin?" Harry persisted.

Ororo stood up straight from where she had been leaning over Lupin's desk and looking through a stack of papers. "Nothing life threatening I can assure you, now please, _take your seat_."

The emphasis Ororo put on the last three words didn't go unnoticed by those within the classroom, but Harry didn't seem finished.

"Snape gave Lupin a potion, something that could have made him ill-"

"_Professor_ Snape, Mr. Potter," Ororo interjected furiously. "Now I can assure you that Severus Snape did not harm Remus Lupin in anyway, and another five points from Gryffindor. If I have to ask you to sit again it will be fifty."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Anexandra grabbed him roughly by the arm, hissing, "_Sit down_," as she pulled him into the seat next to her.

"Thank you," Ororo said, her voice calm and emotionless once more. "Now, as I was saying." She tucked her ink black hair behind her ear and looked down at the parchment on Lupin's desk once more before continuing. "Professor Lupin has not left any records of the topics you have covered so far, and-"

"Please, ma'am," Hermione cut in quickly, Ororo's eyes flashing as her gaze caught Hermione's. Hermione hesitated for a quarter of a second, hardly noticeable to the rest of the students in the class, but Ororo and Anexandra noticed. "We've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows, and we're just about to start-"

"Excuse me, Miss – Granger, is it? – "

"Yes, Professor," Hermione murmured.

"I don't believe I had asked you what you had done in class, or am I mistaken?"

Hermione swallowed loudly before replying, "No, ma'am."

"I didn't think so," Ororo said, her piercing gaze remaining on Hermione. "Had I asked what you had covered, I would have been grateful for your answer, but I did not. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization, especially when he very well knew he-"

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," Dean Thomas stated boldly.

There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class, excluding Anexandra, who was watching her sister carefully. Anexandra had not been born when Ororo had left her family to pursue the Dark Arts with Lord Voldemort. The only Ororo that Anexandra knew was the older sister who, while she could sometimes be a little dark and foreboding, was a very loving person at heart, who had made a terrible choice in her younger years. And Anexandra knew for a fact that Ororo had still not forgiven herself for her ignorance and selfishness, but she was still rather bitter, and she, like her husband, didn't get on well with students like Hermione who were a bit too eager. That, and Ororo absolutely did not hold any friendship with Remus Lupin whatsoever. Her friendship with Severus Snape during their schooldays helped her to despise the marauders as he did.

Ororo let out a grunt of disbelief as she took on a look of obvious displeasure. "He's hardly overtaxing you. I would expect first years to be able to handle Red Caps and grindylows. As it is, I have spoken with Professor Snape, and we have decided that today I shall discuss werewolves."

She began to flip towards the back of the textbook, but Hermione seemed unable to restrain herself, and Anexandra slapped her palm against her forehead as Hermione said, "But, Professor, we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks."

"Miss Granger," Ororo said in a voice of deadly calm. "I was under the impression that I was teaching this class, and I am telling you to turn to page 394." She swept her gaze about the classroom and, when no one but Anexandra moved, said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Page 394."

Glances were exchanged before the class complied and began to flip through their books to the page Ororo had instructed them to turn to.

Ororo cleared her throat and smoothed down the page in her book before looking back up at the class and asking, "So, who can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?"

Unsurprisingly, the rest of the class sat in motionless silence, while Hermione's hand shot straight into the air. Ororo didn't seem to notice, or she didn't want to notice. Anexandra could tell that Ororo and Hermione had gotten off on the wrong foot it seemed. Anexandra remembered her mother telling her about Ororo's triplet sister Aurora, and how she and Ororo's personalities had clashed. From what Anexandra could surmise, Aurora's personality was similar to that of Hermione's, though a little less enthusiastic and much fiercer.

Ororo looked about the room again before saying, in disbelief, "No one knows? Mr. Weasley?" Ron, whose ears seemed to turn red every time a Dumbledore spoke to him, dropped his gaze to his lap and shook his head. Ororo looked around the room once more then clucked disapprovingly before sighing. "Explain, please, Miss Granger?"

Of course Anexandra had known the answer, but she liked to pretend she didn't, otherwise people liked to insinuate that her family knew everything. Well, that and she was too lazy to raise her hand.

The rest of class went much smoother than the beginning had. Ororo didn't seem to absolutely hate Hermione by the end, but it wasn't likely that they would become friends anytime soon.

The moment Anexandra stepped out of the classroom with Ron, Hermione, and Harry; the three immediately began giving their opinions of Ororo, having never had her for Defense Against the Dark Arts, only Transfigurations, in which there had been no issues. Of course, the entire school had been rather down during that year, what with the Chamber of Secrets being opened and Minerva Dumbledore pregnant and poisoned.

"I'm absolutely astonished that she spoke of Professor Lupin that way," Hermione was saying.

Anexandra sighed dejectedly and replied, "She _loathes_ him, Hermione."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron turned to Anexandra with questioning looks.

"But why?" Harry asked, almost with a hint of irritation. "There's no reason to hate him, he's great."

"To you," Anexandra pointed out. "But to Ororo he's the enemy. She is married to Professor Snape after all. I know for a fact that you've noticed how Professor Snape and Professor Lupin don't get on well."

"I'm not one to question a Dumbledore," Ron muttered. "But I'll never understand why Ororo Dumbledore would marry _Snape_. I mean really."

"They went to school together, Ron. They were both in Slytherin, both quiet, kept to themselves. And they had the same enemies."

"Lupin knew my parents," Harry put in. "He told me, the day everyone went to Hogsmead. That's when Snape brought in the potion that Lupin drank. So did Ororo not like my parents either?"

"Not at all," Anexandra answered truthfully, not at all fazed by the offended look Harry was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide. "They were complete opposites, Harry, teenagers who didn't see eye-to-eye. And the way I hear it your father and his friends weren't exactly nice to Severus and Ororo. I'm not saying Severus and Ororo weren't just as guilty," she added quickly when Harry seemed about to protest. "Plus I heard that Severus was rather fond of your mother, Lily, and Ororo isn't exactly an example of self-confidence."

"Hang on," Harry said, a horrified look on his face. "_Snape_? Liked my _mother_?"

Anexandra shrugged. "That's what I've heard. Ororo doesn't talk about it much, but I heard them argue once, so I asked my mum. Apparently Lily and Severus were friends before they went to Hogwarts, but they sort of…parted ways as they got older."

"Bloody hell."

Anexandra, looking amused, turned to Ron.

"Can you imagine?" he said to Harry. "You could have been _Snape's_ son!"

Harry shuddered, and Anexandra shook her head. "I doubt it."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

But before Anexandra could respond, the group reached their next class, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. The four of them groaned quietly, knowing that the class would likely be boring, as it had over the last few days, ever since Hagrid introduced Buckbeak the Hippogriff to the class, and Draco Malfoy was injured. Of course, Draco had been overly dramatic, and had gotten his father to have the school put Buckbeak down, which Hagrid was adamantly fighting. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda were trying to help him, but none could guess what the outcome of the trial would be.

After Care of Magical Creatures; Anexandra, Ron, Harry, and Hermione reconvened with the others (Callisto, Andromeda, Aurora, Pleis, Perseus, Ginny, and Io) for dinner, returning to their respective dormitories later that evening. The next morning, Harry and Anexandra rose early to ready themselves for their Quidditch game before heading to breakfast with the others. All ten of them solemnly noted the dreary weather as thunder crashed and rain hammered the windows. The Quidditch match was still on, though, in rain or shine, and so, as breakfast came to a close, Harry and Anexandra, as well as Andromeda hurried out to the Quidditch pitch, their friends and or family agreeing to watch the match and meet them afterwards.

It was with great displeasure that the Gryffindor team trudged out into the rain and the mud around mid-morning. The wind whipped their cloaks and nearly knocked them sideways. Their hair and robes were soaked through mere seconds after they had stepped outside. People within the stands had donned thick, heavy cloaks and scarves, huddling under umbrellas that flew from people's grasps. Albus, Minerva, and Minaveara were present, but not one of them looked cold, wet, or even windswept. They seemed to be hidden under an invisible bubble, and Minaveara was enjoying the view greatly.

As Anexandra fought her way to the middle of the field with the rest of her teammates, she looked up at the crowd, unable to make out a face whilst her vision blurred with rain drops. If there was any cheering, it could not be heard over the roar of the thunder. The Hufflepuff team joined the Gryffindors in the middle of the field, practically the only the only thing visible through the haze being their bright yellow robes. As the captains shook hands, Anexandra turned to Harry, noting that his glasses were likely making it hard for him to see. Quickly she pulled out her wand and remedied the situation by making his glasses unable to attract rain water in anyway.

Just as Harry was giving Anexandra a smile of gratitude, Madame Hooch mouthed, "Mount your brooms."

Anexandra wrenched her boot from the mud and swung her leg over her broomstick, drying her hands on the inside of her shirt and shivering as her cold fingers brushed against her stomach. After one last glance at her teammates and the opposing team, Anexandra heard Madame Hooch's shrill whistle.

All other thoughts faded from Anexandra's mind in an instant and she kicked off of the slimy mud, snatching the Quaffle from the air and zooming towards the goalposts. Barely five seconds after the game had begun, Anexandra had scored Gryffindor's first goal. A faint roar could be heard from the crowd, but she wasn't sure of anything anyone was saying, and she couldn't hear any of the commentary from Lee Jordan through the storm.

Almost immediately after Anexandra had scored a point, she was nearly knocked off her broom by a Bludger she had noticed too late. Hufflepuff scored twice in a row while Anexandra struggled and she quickly became aware of the extreme nuisance the rain was becoming. Sucking in a deep breath, she steadied herself on her broom, rubbing her ribs where the Bludger had hit her before taking off and joining the game once more. Harry almost ran into her as she flew past him, but she paid him no mind, dodging a Hufflepuff beater and then purposefully slamming into the Hufflepuff chaser who currently was holding the Quaffle.

The Hufflepuff player cried out in shock, his voice drowned out by the sudden loud crash of thunder as he dropped the Quaffle. Katie Bell, who had been just under the Hufflepuff chaser, caught the Quaffle and took off towards the goalposts. Anexandra followed, racing ahead to catch the Quaffle when Katie threw it at her. Ignoring the stinging in her hand as the Quaffle connected, Anexandra whipped the Quaffle at the goalpost, scoring the second goal for Gryffindor.

After this, Gryffindor scored repeatedly until they were fifty points up. Just as Anexandra began to chase after the Quaffle once more, she heard the distant sound of Madam Hooch's whistle as a flash of lightning lit the sky. Anexandra dropped to the ground with the rest of the rain-soaked Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, hardly recognizing them, what with the muddy water logged robes that hung from each of them like ten pound weights.

Anexandra looked around and spotted Oliver Wood a few feet away shouting over the howling wind, "I called for timeout! Come on, under here…"

The Gryffindors huddled under an umbrella on the edge of the field, and Harry asked, "What's the score?"

"We're fifty points up," Wood replied. "But unless we get the snitch soon we'll be playing into the night."

Anexandra realized then that she was shivering, her teeth were chattering and her fingers were numb. Glancing up at the sky, she noticed how dark it had become in such a short amount of time, and the air became cooler and brisker as the day wore on. The storm seemed to be getting worse, and lightning was striking the sky in a most dangerous way. Anexandra wasn't one to give up, but she most certainly would not be happy to continue the game for such a long time in these conditions. She could hear her sister, Andromeda, screeching about something halfway across the field. Andromeda was a Hufflepuff chaser, and was not at all happy about the conditions in which she was playing.

"Okay, team, let's go for it!" Wood exclaimed then, and Anexandra nodded determinedly before hurrying out to the middle of the field with her team once more.

As the match began once more, Andromeda scored a goal for Hufflepuff just as forked lightning lit the sky and hit the ground below her. Andromeda screeched and lost the grip on her broom, but luckily she wasn't far from the ground, and the mud seemed to cushion her fall. Anexandra breathed a sigh of relief when Andromeda jumped from the mud and stomped her foot in irritation.

Knowing that her sister was okay, Anexandra flipped around and chased after the Hufflepuff who was making his way across the field with the Quaffle. It was the one Anexandra had flown into earlier in the match. The boy noticed her and seemed to panic as Anexandra gave him an evil grin. Just as she was about to knock the boy of his broom, she went deaf…that's how it felt anyway.

An unfortunately familiar cold surrounded her, went within her to chill her very heart and soul. Her breath left her in a rush as her gaze fell to the ground, where at least a hundred dementors were looming onto the field. She felt as if ice was growing inside her and ten pound weights were being placed onto her chest. She wanted to fly up into the air and away from the cloaked figures, but they were swarming around her and the rest of the students in the air and in the stands.

With a trembling hand, Anexandra reached into her robe pocket and pulled out her wand, her frozen fingers barely able to grasp the thin wood. With her wand in hand, she pointed at the dementors and exclaimed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Nothing happened.

A great feeling of sorrow fell upon Anexandra and she fell forward on her broom, her cheek pressed against the frozen wood of her broom handle. As despair crept up and engulfed her and rain hammered down upon her, the sound of her mother's screams filled her head. Her vision blurred and images of her mother lying in the Chamber of Secrets swam around her mind. Her father, on the verge of insanity at the sight of his pregnant, dying wife.

Anexandra suddenly sat up as she realized that this memory had only been a moment in a time, in the past. With renewed vigor, Anexandra pulled her arm up once more, her wand pointed at the dementors, and she thought about how relieved she had felt when she had woken the next day, surrounded by family and friends. Her mother and her new baby sister were alive and well. Daniel Star was being as charming as ever, though she hadn't noticed at the time. The Weasley twins, cracking jokes to lighten the tense mood. Andromeda complaining about her fully healed leg. It was the moments like that that made everything better, that made it worth moving past the not so good times.

Unfortunately, as Anexandra opened her mouth, a different scream penetrated her ears. A woman, but not Minerva Dumbledore. At first, it made no sense to Anexandra, but then she began to understand.

"Ah, a Dumbledore," a shrill voice was saying, obvious joy and pleasure in their tone. "I have waited a long time to find one of you alone. This night shall be legendary. Not only will I kill the Potters, but a Dumbledore as well-"

"You will kill no on tonight," a woman's voice said, and Anexandra knew it was Aurora's. She had seen memories from her mother and father that had been placed in their pensieve.

The voice laughed. "Pitiful."

In a rush there were sounds of cracks and pops and shouts, a duel. And then Aurora screamed in shock.

Then, "Not Harry, please, no, take me, kill me instead."

Confused thoughts swirled within Anexandra's head as she tried to find the source of the voice. Where was Harry? What was wrong with him? Who was trying to kill him? Where was Aurora?

"Stand a side, you silly girl. Stand aside now!" the shrill voice demanded.

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…"

The shrill voice cackled maniacally. The woman was screaming. All of this happened within a matter of seconds, and then Anexandra saw Harry falling from the sky. And then Anexandra lost the grip on her broom and slid off the side, the voices fading so that nothing but the distant roar of thunder could be heard. And then, a bright light, and Anexandra knew no more.

* * *

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought the both of them were dead for sure."

"Thought Callisto was having a fit or something. Everyone was so focused on Harry and Anexandra they didn't even listen to me."

"Until you scared Professor McGonagall half to death by shouting something about Callisto dying. Honestly, Ron, you could have killed the poor woman. As if she wasn't worried enough about Anexandra and Andromeda."

"Well I wasn't trying to scare _thee_ Minerva Dumbledore, _Hermione_. I was worried about Callisto."

"Does Ickle Ronny have a girlfriend?"

"Shut up, George. Why aren't you over at Andromeda's bed?"

"Leaving her space to breathe. She'd likely kill me if I bothered her while she slept."

"Or she'll kill us all for not being at her bedside waiting for her to wake."

There was a moment of silence, and it was with great reluctance that Anexandra opened her eyes and looked around. She frowned when she realized that she was in the Hospital Wing…_again_. She seemed to end up there quite a bit. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team, covered from head to toe in mud, surrounded a hospital bed across from her, in which Harry lied, sleeping. To her right Callisto was sleeping as well, and Andromeda was sleeping in the bed next to Callisto. Ron and Hermione were also at Harry's bed. Pleis and Perseus were talking about something at Callisto's bed and Aurora was reading a book at Andromeda's.

"That's true," George was saying. "Perhaps I'll wait there. You should check up on Anexandra, Fred."

Fred didn't even turn around to look at Anexandra, which she figured out why when she turned to see Daniel sitting at her bedside, a silly grin on his face as he flipped through a photo album that Anexandra knew all too well. Her stomach lurched.

"Why are you looking at that?" she asked Daniel, her words coming out in a harsh croak.

She frowned and cleared her throat as Daniel looked up from the photo album that was all of Anexandra from the day she was born to the first day of her third year, as Minerva had to have a picture of each Dumbledore every year they went to Hogwarts.

Daniel smiled broadly. "Your mum left it here for me," he replied. "She just left actually. Your baby sister was fussing, has a cold or something, so she had to leave so she didn't bother you four. Your father hasn't been in yet, but I suspect it's because he's still shouting at the dementors. I thought your mother was the one with the temper."

Anexandra brushed her hair from her face and grimaced as she sat up. Her muscles ached and her back was throbbing. Before she could respond to Daniel, George turned around and noticed that she was awake.

"Anny!" he exclaimed with a wide smile. "Congratulations, you're the first one awake!"

The Gryffindors, all but Fred, turned to face Anexandra, and smiled as they made their way towards her. Pleis, Perseus, and Aurora stood and hurried over to her as well.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Like I got ran over by a hippogriff," Anexandra muttered in response. "What happened?"

"You fell," George said, almost cheerfully. "Only about fifteen feet. Harry fell about fifty, but no one caught you. Everyone saw Harry falling and didn't see you through the storm until you hit the ground. Course, your mum about killed your dad for saving Harry but neglecting to save you. He seemed too angry to care though."

"Hang on," Anexandra cut in. "My father? That angry? But what, why…" Anexandra trailed off as it suddenly donned on her. "The dementors? He was angry about the dementors?"

"Oh yeah, a right scene it was," Ron replied. "It was brilliant…scary…but bloody brilliant."

"It was pretty spectacular," Perseus agreed with a grin.

"I don't think I've ever seen Dad so angry," Pleis smiled.

"We thought you were….well, dead," Katie Bell said, trembling slightly.

Anexandra waved a hand dismissively. "I'll probably have about another thousand near death experiences in my life time. But what happened with the match? Did anybody catch the snitch?"

"Diggory," George said solemnly. "Just after Harry fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you and him on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square. Even Wood admits it."

Anexandra suddenly noticed that Wood wasn't present. "Where is Oliver?"

"Still in the showers," George answered. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Anexandra sighed heavily and sat back against the fluffy pillows Daniel had propped behind her as she spoke to her teammates. "And what about my sisters? What happened to them?"

"Well, the same thing that happened to you seemed to happen to Callisto," Hermione replied. "But she wasn't on a broom, so she just…blacked out I suppose. Ron and I carried her down the field to your parents. Andromeda seemed fine after she fell, but something must have happened because she fell right back into the mud soon after, well, when the dementors came really. They were all around her. Otherwise they'll both be fine, as will you and Harry."

"Hey, Harry's awake!" Fred's voice exclaimed then, and the Gryffindors wished Anexandra well before hurrying over to Harry's bed, where a similar conversation ensued. Pleis, Perseus, and Aurora took seats at Anexandra's bed.

Anexandra returned her attention to Daniel. "So I suppose you were worried about me," she said with a cheeky grin.

Daniel raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest.

Anexandra smirked. "I knew it."

She winked at Daniel before turning to Pleis, Perseus, and Aurora. The four discussed what had happened after Anexandra and Harry fell, coming to find that Harry's broom had flown into the Whomping Willow and was currently in pieces. Harry was told by Ron and Hermione after Madame Pomfrey had ushered the Gryffindor team out of the Hospital Wing. When Callisto and Andromeda awoke, they were informed of the events as well.

Eventually Pleis, Perseus, Aurora, Ron, Hermione, and Daniel were forced to leave themselves, leaving the four patients to talk amongst themselves. Madame Pomfrey was insisting that the four of them stay the night. Anexandra, Callisto, and Harry came to find that they had each heard the shrill voice and the two women, coming to the conclusion that it was the night Voldemort had murdered Lily and James Potter and Aurora Dumbledore. Andromeda revealed that she too had heard the voices this time, and that it wasn't her fall from the broom that had caused her to lose consciousness like the others had thought. The three quadruplets were more confused by why they heard these events rather than why they were so affected by the dementors. Harry seemed to be worried about something else as well, but he didn't reveal this information to the three Dumbledores. The four of them were left to mull over their own thoughts until Albus arrived in the Hospital Wing after dinner.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was in no mood to speak with anyone when he finally reentered the castle that night. Anyone that crossed his path steered clear of him, and he took no notice of anyone or anything. He wouldn't have been rude to anyone if they had spoken to him, but he was grateful that no one had tried. He had missed dinner and was tired, irritated, drenched in muddy rain water, and feeling horribly guilty. The dementors had crossed a line, and it infuriated him. He was normally calm about such situations, keeping his anger at bay, but he had lost control. Three of his children and a student had been harmed because of the dementors.

What hurt him the most though was that he hadn't saved his children, or any of his students for that matter. He hadn't seen Anexandra falling, and hadn't been able to slow her fall. He hadn't reached Andromeda in time to stop the dementors from nearly sucking out her soul. Of course, they hadn't, but it had been far too close for his comfort. He hadn't even been aware that Callisto had been bothered until Ron Weasley had shouted at him.

To top it all off, Minerva likely hated him at the moment, the moment when he needed her most. He didn't blame her for shouting at him, and he wouldn't blame her if she wouldn't speak to him. He would just have to get through the night alone. Perhaps Minaveara would cheer him up, that is, if Minerva would even let him see her. He nearly rolled his eyes at himself for that thought. Minerva wouldn't keep his own child from him. She may be angry at him, but she wasn't one to be so spiteful. It was also possible that she had merely shouted at him in the moment, and that she wasn't still upset with him. But that was asking quite a lot.

Albus sighed wearily as he stepped in front of the stone gargoyle. It opened at his appearance, and he stepped onto the steps, leaning heavily on one leg. When he reached the door, he hesitated before opening it when he heard Minaveara's cries and Minerva pleading with Minaveara.

Albus opened the door to his office and examined his surroundings. Minerva and Minaveara weren't in his office, and so he continued into the next room, the sitting room, where he found the two of them, and Minaveara's cries were more like screams. It was unnatural for Minaveara to be so loud, and so Albus hurried towards the middle of the room, where Minerva was pacing back and forth while bouncing Minaveara on her hip. A tiny cup of unknown liquid was in one of Minerva's hands as she tried to put it to Minaveara's lips, and Minaveara's bottle was in the other hand.

"Please, Minaveara," Minerva was saying. "Take the medicine for mummy. It'll make you feel better, I promise."

But Minaveara was in no way interested in what her mother wanted to give her, and she continued to scream and cry, flailing her arms. Quite a few times she came close to knocking the medicine from Minerva's hand, but luckily Minerva's reflexes were quite well attuned to such a thing, having had sixteen children.

Albus was just about to step in and help when Minaveara's wails turned to whimpers and she allowed Minerva to put the tiny cup to her jutted lip. Unfortunately, Minaveara changed her mind at the last second and wrenched her head away, smacking the cup and causing the little bit of medicine to spill down the front of Minerva's robes.

Minerva sighed and Minaveara began to wail once more.

Albus decided that Minerva was becoming rather frazzled, and so he stepped forward, cleaning the front of her robes with a wave of his hand, and then wiped the medicine and drool from Minaveara's chin.

Minerva looked up at Albus and gave him a small, weary smile of gratitude. By the look in her eyes he knew she wasn't angry at him.

He placed a soothing hand on her back and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "What's wrong with Minaveara?" he murmured against her forehead as he used his free arm to pull Minaveara from Minerva's arms.

As Albus bounced Minaveara on his hip, her cries turned to whimpers. Minerva laid her head on Albus's shoulder and replied, "I honestly don't know. I tried to run the diagnosis spell that I've always used to find out what was wrong with the children, but it didn't work. And I tried it multiple times. Nothing came up. But I know something's wrong. She's been coughing and sniffling and I think she has a fever."

Albus frowned and, with his arm still wrapped about Minerva's waist, pulled his wand from his robe pocket and performed the diagnosis spell. As Minerva said, nothing showed up. Not even a simple cold, or random virus. Albus furrowed his brow in confusion and tried it again. But still, nothing.

Minerva shook her head. "I just don't understand…" she trailed off as she pulled back from Albus, narrowing her eyes in thought. "Albus," she said a few moments later, her voice barely a whisper. "You don't think…"

"What?" Albus asked, brushing a stray lock of hair behind Minerva's ear.

Minerva looked up at Albus, a strange look on her face. "The protective barrier, from when I was pregnant with Minaveara. What if it…carried on?"

Albus took on a thoughtful look for a moment as he considered this. Then he returned his gaze to Minerva. "Is that possible?" he asked, even though he felt quite foolish having to ask. But he had never heard of such a thing before.

Minerva seemed just as unsure. "I don't know, but it would explain why we can't use the diagnosis spell on her."

Albus nodded. "That's true… Perhaps we should go see Poppy."

Minerva nodded in agreement.

And so the three set off for the Hospital Wing, taking Poppy's entrance in so as not to disturb anyone in the main wing, as Minaveara had begun crying rather loudly again. All Albus and Minerva's attempts to sooth her were futile, she was just too miserable to be consoled.

Poppy heard the three of them enter and hurried out of her office and into the private wing, where in fact all of the Dumbledore children had been born, except Minaveara, because there had been far too many people present to fit them all into the private wing.

"Minerva, Albus," Poppy said, frowning as she took in Minaveara's disgruntled state. "What's happened?"

"Well, she's ill," Minerva began to explain, bouncing Minaveara on her hip once more. "But we can't find out exactly what's wrong."

"Did you run the diagnosis spell?" Poppy asked as she motioned for Minerva to place Minaveara on the nearest bed.

"It didn't work," Albus said. "And we both tried multiple times. We think that the protective barrier from when Minerva was pregnant with Minaveara may have carried over."

Poppy seemed to think this over as she ran her own specific diagnosis spells over Minaveara. Poppy thought perhaps that was why nothing had ever come up when she was checking on Minaveara the past six months, but then Minaveara had seemed fine.

But indeed, it seemed to be impossible for Poppy to find anything wrong with Minaveara at all by way of magic. Conjuring a small amount of dreamless sleep potion and a bottle, Poppy poured the potion into the empty bottle away from Minaveara's gaze, and then sat Minaveara up, putting the bottle to her lips. Minaveara whimpered slightly before sucking on the bottle and drinking all of the potion within. A few minutes later, after Minerva and Albus tried to sooth Minaveara some more, and Poppy searched through drawers in her office, Minaveara was asleep.

Then Poppy reappeared in the room carrying an armful of odd looking tools that Minerva and Albus had never seen. A few they recognized as Muggle doctor tools, and so they assumed that's what the rest were.

Still, Albus asked, "What is all that, Poppy?"

"Muggle tools," Poppy confirmed as she placed them on the side table beside the bed on which Minaveara was snoozing peacefully. "If the magical barrier has indeed carried over, then the only way to find out what's wrong with Minaveara is to use Muggle medical tools. All mediwitches and wizards are required to understand and be able to use Muggle devices for something like this, and must have some of them in their office."

Albus and Minerva remained silent as Poppy worked, taking Minaveara's temperature, her blood pressure, checked her throat and ears, and took a small amount of blood.

"I can at least test her blood with magic," Poppy said as she ran the diagnosis spells and placed a cold rag on Minaveara's forehead at the same time. "She has a bit of a fever, but it doesn't seem too serious. I'll get some of the children's fever potion before you leave. She may just have a small virus, there's something going around. I'll go ahead and give you the fever potion that doubles to take care of coughing and sniffling, as well as a dreamless sleep incase she's fussy, both she can take when she wakes up. I'll keep testing her blood and get back to you. Just keep the cold rag on her forehead until she takes the medicine, and maybe for a while after, but of course, you know the drill. If something goes wrong, you know where I am."

"Yes, thank you, Poppy," Minerva murmured as she gently lifted Minaveara back into her arms.

Poppy nodded at Albus and Minerva, giving them a reassuring smile before retreating into her office, where she continued to examine Minaveara's blood.

"I'd like to check on the girls and Harry before I return to our rooms, dear," Albus said to Minerva, a hand on the small of her back as they made their way towards the door.

Minerva nodded. "Alright, I'd like to get Minaveara back to our rooms. So, I'll see you in a bit then?" she asked, almost sounding as if she was worried he wouldn't return.

"Of course," Albus replied with a smile, pulling her close and giving her a passionate kiss that left her breathless. The wink he gave her afterwards would leave her no doubts that he wouldn't be returning.

Albus then watched Minerva walk down the corridor and, after she turned a corner, opened the door to the main part of the Hospital Wing, where he happened upon Anexandra, Callisto, Andromeda, and Harry sitting in a circle on one large bed, no doubt the doing of one of the three quadruplets. At the sound of the door, the four of them looked up at Albus, who gave them a small smile.

"I see you're all doing better," he said as he strode across the Hospital Wing to them.

Andromeda sighed dramatically as she fell onto her back on the large, fluffy white bed. "I suppose I shall survive," she croaked.

Anexandra, Callisto, and Harry rolled their eyes, and Albus chuckled quietly.

When Albus reached the bed, he sat down next to Andromeda, forcing a worried look to appear on his face as he placed a hand on Andromeda's forehead as if he were checking her temperature. "I don't know, my dear," he said in as serious a tone he could muster; "you're looking quite faint. Are you sure you'll survive?"

"I don't know, Dad," Anexandra said in a choked voice, leaning close to Andromeda's face and looking tearful. "She might not make it. That broken leg from last year really messed her up."

"It did!" cried Andromeda indignantly, sitting up quickly and nearly hitting both Albus and Anexandra in the face in her haste. "Do you realize how big that snake was?"

"Yes actually I did," Anexandra retorted. "Which is why I wasn't running up to it and _kicking_ it."

"Well," Andromeda scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Albus shook his head in amusement before returning to serious once more. "I must apologize for the behavior of the dementors," he said. "They've been growing restless for some time, furious at my refusal to allow them inside the grounds. They're getting hungry it seems. By not allowing them inside the school their supply of human prey has dried up. I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement, emotions running high, it was their idea of a feast. But I can assure you that I will not allow it to happen again."

The four children were silent for a moment before Harry quietly spoke. "But why do they only affect the four of us?" he asked. "Why can't we handle being around them?"

"It has nothing to do with weakness," Albus assured Harry, as if reading the boy's mind. "The dementors affect the four of you because there are horrors in your past that others don't have. Even I am more affected by the dementors, but years of practice have helped me to remain calm when in their presence."

"But then…" Callisto trailed off as she thought over what she was about to say. Albus peered at her over his half-moon spectacles. "But Anexandra, Andromeda, and I heard the same thing as Harry."

"And what would that be?" Albus asked, though the children assumed he probably knew already.

The three girls looked to Harry, who looked up at Albus and answered, "It's my Mum. When Voldemort murdered her. And…there's another woman. I think…I think it's your daughter. Voldemort…he calls her a Dumbledore. I'm assuming…I'm assuming it's her…Professor."

Albus's breath caught in his throat, but he showed no visible sign of discomfort. He turned to look at his daughters confusedly. "And you hear this as well?" he asked them.

The three of them nodded.

"I can't say I know how that's possible," Albus admitted slowly, mulling it over in his mind as he spoke, his gaze rising to ceiling as he pondered the new information. When his eyes snapped back to Anexandra, he said, "Didn't you have a dream, Anexandra? About a man that looks like a snake? Did you not later find that it was Voldemort?"

"Yes, I did," Anexandra said, still seemingly confused.

"And have either of you ever experienced anything like this?" Albus asked Callisto and Andromeda, who exchanged a glance.

"Well, yes, actually," Callisto admitted. "We had the same nightmare as Anexandra, but we didn't really tell you or Mum about it."

Albus's eyes returned to the ceiling as he stroked his beard in deep thought.

After a few minutes of silence, Albus had to admit defeat. "I do not know why this is, my dears, but I shall speak with your mother and when I find out I will get back to you. Until then, the four of you should be resting, you've had a big day, and with Christmas fast approaching we need you all back on your feet and ready to celebrate!"

Albus smiled at the four children, kissed his daughters on the forehead, and nodded towards Harry before slipping out of the Hospital Wing. Harry could have sworn that Albus gave him a warning look of some sort, almost as if warning him against being around the three quadruplets, but Harry decided he was just being crazy.

When the door had closed behind Albus, Andromeda said to her sisters, "You don't think…I mean, could it be…you know?"

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Callisto asked.

Andromeda sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why we hear what Harry hears, and why we've had nightmares about Voldemort…you don't think it's because of…" Andromeda motioned towards her chest, and Harry was more confused than ever. Was she referring to her heart?

"It couldn't be," Anexandra protested, obviously understanding what Andromeda was saying. "We didn't even have the necklaces when we were children."

"No, but Mum and Dad could have had it around the house and we may not have known about it," Andromeda retorted.

"But why would they have it?" Callisto asked. "They weren't the ones using it."

"Maybe it was their turn to guard it or something," Andromeda suggested.

"I don't mean to interrupt here," Harry cut in then. "But what the hell are you talking about?"

The three quadruplets exchanged glances once again before nodding to one another. Then they each reached down the front of their pajamas and pulled out a chain. Attached to each chain was a small, bright red, familiar looking stone that seemed a bit rough around the edges. It took Harry a few moments before it registered in his mind. His eyes widened and he reeled back in shock.

"The Sorcerer's Stone ?" he exclaimed, and the three girls quickly shushed him and placed their hands over his mouth. When they removed their hands, he whispered, "The Sorcerer's Stone? But, how – I thought Dumbledore-"

"He did," Anexandra said quickly, quietly. "But I found a piece, the next day. Somehow it had managed to get in my pocket, though I've no idea how. It was a small piece, but I told Callisto and Andromeda about it and we decided to keep it. We managed to divide the piece into three and hung them from these chains. The chain itself is capable of resisting any summoning charm or any charm that could break it. The stone, however, can be touched by no one but the three of us, otherwise they could be severely injured. We haven't exactly tested it. But this is the important part, Harry, you mustn't tell _anyone_. If Voldemort found out he'd find us and kill us. And if our parents found out…well they'd probably kill us as well."

"And we're too young to be murdered by our mother," Andromeda said.

"Though I have a feeling Mum _will _be the death of us," Callisto added.

"But, why?" Harry asked. "Why didn't you give it to your parents? Or…something. Why'd you keep the stone? If you knew it was so dangerous?"

"Dangerous is practically our middle names, Harry," Andromeda replied.

"And we felt it necessary," Anexandra put in.

"We wanted to be prepared in case anything were to happen to one of our family members," Callisto agreed.

Harry ran a hand through his unruly black hair. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Our parents wouldn't see it that way, though," Anexandra said. "They'd tell us how dangerous and stupid it was of us. Mum nearly saw it a few weeks ago, but I left before she could ask me about it. She likely forgot about it, what with taking care of Minaveara, classes, and the dementors looming about-"

"So if she asks one of us about it we're going to know it was you who told her," Callisto continued.

"And then we'll have to kill you," Andromeda threatened, and Anexandra and Callisto rolled their eyes.

Harry gulped loudly, likely believing that if he blabbed Andromeda _would_ kill him.

Anexandra yawned loudly then and suggested that the four of them retire for the night. And so the girls hid their necklaces in their nightshirts once more, returned Harry's bed to normal, and crawled into their own beds. Poppy never came into the room to turn the lights out as she had said, and so they turned them off themselves and fell asleep within moments.

* * *

It was with a heavy mind that Albus returned to the rooms that he and Minerva shared. He could think of no reason as to how the three quadruplets could hear Lily Potter and Aurora Dumbledore being murdered, but it unnerved him. He felt that the three of them were keeping something from him, but they were very adept at hiding their thoughts from him, something they had learned to do at a young age when they realized that their mother and father could easily figure out whether or not they had broken the priceless ancient artifact, or if it had really been the young twin boys, who could barely speak a full sentence. He could have, of course, asked the girls if they were keeping something from him, but it wasn't as if they were going to answer truthfully if they went to such lengths to keep it from him in the first place.

Albus would have to speak with Minerva at some point, but he wasn't sure that he would be able to stay awake for such a long conversation tonight, or if Minerva could for that matter. Not to mention that Minaveara was ill and would likely wake the two of them multiple times throughout the night. Then again, with Christmas break only a few days away, it was unlikely that Albus and Minerva would find much of a chance for such a conversation anytime soon, or remember to for that matter.

That was where Albus's train of thought ended as he had finally reached his office. He grimaced at the pile of letters and paperwork he could see piled onto his desk and waiting for him, but he continued on into the sitting room. There he found Minerva, who sat on a large chair that sat diagonal to the fireplace within the sitting room. The chair itself was a deep purple and large enough for both Minerva and Albus to sit close together, but not too close to be uncomfortable, which was the reason Albus had purchased two, the other being at their home. Minerva's thin frame took up only a small portion of the chair, on the edge nearest to the fire. One hand rested on her lap, while the other arm was draped over the arm of the chair. Her eyes blazed in reflection of the roaring fire, and her lips were pursed in distaste, as if she were thinking of something rather unpleasant.

She didn't move or take notice of Albus's entrance, and so he continued to move across the room to slide onto the chair. Again, Minerva didn't move, and Albus opted to allow her time to bring her thoughts together, rather than asking her what she was thinking about.

After only a few seconds of silence, Minerva quietly said, "I'm sorry I shouted at you."

At once Albus realized what she had seemed so repulsed by. Herself.

"I assure you, my dear that I took no offense," Albus quickly replied.

Minerva sighed and slipped her hand into Albus's, her gaze still on the raging fire. "You accept far too much of me."

"Ah, but you accept much more of me." Albus smiled, but Minerva continued to take no notice as she watched the flickering flames.

Minerva smirked. "What's hard to accept? Your handsome features? The way you always smell of lemons and chocolate? Or the loving way you care for our children?"

"Well when you put it that way you make me sound perfect," Albus muttered.

Minerva finally turned to face her husband then and gave him a small smile. "More perfect than I, love."

Albus raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to give Minerva a quick kiss on the lips. Barely leaning back a centimeter, he murmured, "I could find a million things perfect about you, Minerva. You're enticing eyes." He kissed each of her eyelids as they fluttered closed. "The way your cheeks turn the must becoming shade of pink when I tell you how beautiful you are." And he kissed each of her cheeks. "How your nostrils flare when you become defensive of our children." He kissed the tip of her nose and she bit her lip to contain a smile.

Before Albus could continue, however, Minerva wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips firmly against his. Albus's hands gripped her waist and he decided to have the conversation about the three quadruplets with her tomorrow.

Albus got so far as to lift Minerva into his arms and begin carrying her down the hall towards their rooms before he heard Minaveara crying once more. Both Albus and Minerva looked at each other in amusement before Minerva untangled her legs from around Albus's waist and the two diverted from their previous course to their bedroom and instead walked hand-in-hand to Minaveara, whom they could each readily agree was perfect.


	44. Minaveara's First Christmas

**Chapter 44-Minaveara's First Christmas**

Christmas break had nearly arrived at last, and the last trip to Hogsmeade before break had come. Not only the students, but many of the teachers were taking their free time to do some last minute Christmas shopping, including the Dumbledores.

Albus was going somewhere else to finish his shopping early that morning, planning to return to Hogwarts before he was to have dinner with the Minister of Magic. Minerva was taking Minaveara into the village, as the baby was rather fond of the candy shop and all its bright colors.

Poppy had tested Minaveara's blood to find that Minaveara was, indeed, only suffering from a mild virus that was easily cured within two days. Poppy was not yet sure as to how the protective barrier still remained around Minaveara, and she was curious as to what else the barrier was capable of. The mediwitch theorized that some simple spells may not be able to affect Minaveara, but it was only a theory, and it would likely be decades before any of them knew for sure. As of now, Poppy would have to continue to give Minaveara check-ups using muggle medical tools. It was slower, but more or less the same, though Minerva worried that with this method something could be missed. However, Minaveara was a very healthy baby and developing quite early, so there wasn't too much to be concerned over.

Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda had yet to discover the reason for what they heard when dementors were around, nor had Albus and Minerva, even after a long conversation and research. The three quadruplets were researching themselves, or rather, Callisto was reading, Anexandra was trying to read, and Andromeda was pretending to read. It seemed something had finally stumped the three of them and they were rather unsettled by it.

The three decided to forget about it for a while though, enjoy their Christmas break. After all, Christmas at the Dumbledores was always quite an event. And so the three of them gathered up their money and, after saying goodbye to Aurora, Harry, Pleis, Perseus, and Ginny, journeyed into Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione.

After stopping at a few other shops to buy a couple last minute gifts, the five of them went to Honeydukes, where shelves upon shelves were stacked to the brim with the most intriguing and colorful sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice (Io Star's favorite after the three quadruplets had brought a sample of almost all the candies from Honeydukes to her), and honey colored toffees (the preferred candy of Godric and Isadora Dumbledore).

Ron and Hermione began searching for some sort of candy to take back for Harry. Andromeda went straight to the hundreds of different chocolates lined up in straight rows. Callisto went to the barrel of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Even though she hated the beans, she was determined to find a good flavor at some point in her life. So far she remained unsuccessful. Anexandra decided to take the initiative to go find the lemon drops, the reason she and her sisters had come to Honeydukes, to get lemon drops for their father, as they did every year. She forced her way through the crowded shop, past Fizzing Whizbees, Levitating Sherbert Balls, and "Special Effects" sweets.

When she finally reached the back of the store, Anexandra happened upon the lemon drops and, after pondering it for a moment, grabbed three large bags. She had been considering making her sisters fight the crowd to get their own, but she decided to be nice, it was nearly Christmas after all.

As Anexandra made her way back towards the front of the shop, she saw Callisto, who was looking pale and a little green.

Anexandra sighed and shook her head. "Which flavor was it this time?" she asked.

Callisto grimaced and swallowed loudly. "I'm not sure if it was vomit or manure," she murmured.

Anexandra shook her head at her sister and turned her around, pushing her towards the front of the shop, where she pulled Tooth Flossing Stringmints off a shelf and held them out to her sister. "Here, eat these, you'll feel loads better."

"I couldn't possibly eat at the moment," Callisto protested, nearly retching at the mere sight of all the candies.

"Trust me," Anexandra insisted.

After a few more moments of persuasion, Callisto caved and began to chew on the Stringmints. Anexandra nodded satisfactorily, then led Callisto to where Andromeda was, urging the two of them towards the checkout line. The three waited in line for quite a while, in which time Callisto began to feel better and Anexandra had to stop Andromeda from eating everything off of the nearby shelves, as they didn't have enough money with them to afford all the sweets Andromeda wanted.

When the three had made their purchases, they squeezed through the crowd in search of Ron and Hermione, finding them in the farthest corner of the store, under a sign that read: UNUSUAL TASTES. The two were examining a tray of blood flavored lollipops, and the three quadruplets stepped forward to join them.

"You aren't planning on buying those are you?" Andromeda questioned Hermione, who shook her head.

"We're looking for something for Harry, but we've no idea what to get him," Hermione said with deep dissatisfaction.

"How about these?" Ron suggested, holding up a jar of Cockroach Clusters.

The three quadruplets grimaced, but before any of them could say anything, a voice said, "Definitely not."

Ron nearly dropped the jar and Hermione gasped, jumping in fright as she spun around to face:

"Harry!" Hermione squealed. "What are you doing here? How did you…how did you…"

"You've learned how to apparate!" Ron said excitedly. The Dumbledore girls rolled their eyes.

"Course I haven't," Harry said. He dropped his voice, and then began to explain to his five friends how he had received a piece of parchment called the Marauder's Map from Fred and George Weasley. That when the parchment was used correctly, it was a map of Hogwarts, with the names of everyone and where they were when the map was being used.

Ron was outraged. "How come Fred and George never gave it to me! I'm their brother!"

Andromeda seemed equally appalled. "Why didn't George give it to me! He loves me!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" Hermione cut in before anyone else could respond. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you?"

"No I'm not!" Harry exclaimed.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked as Andromeda goggled at Hermione.

"It's a rather useful map, though," Anexandra began.

Callisto cut her off. "Er, speaking of Mum, she's about to enter the store."

The other five children were instantly quiet as they turned to Callisto, then followed her gaze out the window. And indeed, Minerva Dumbledore, all bundled in an emerald cloak and matching tartan earmuffs, hat, and mittens, was standing just outside Honeydukes, holding onto Minaveara, who was dressed in the exact outfit that her mother was wearing (courtesy of Albus Dumbledore), but in her own small size of course. Minerva was speaking politely to a young woman in a tattered cloak. Minaveara was reaching for snowflakes, her emerald eyes sparkling as she gazed up at the sky. A huge grin was plastered on her face, her two tiny bottom teeth showing as she bounced and giggled excitedly at the snowflakes landing on her nose and eyelashes.

A look of horror appeared on the children's faces and Anexandra quickly turned to face Harry. "Harry," she said breathlessly. "Don't think about anything, understand? I know that's hard, but if you don't want to get caught then you must close your mind. If you have to think about something, think about the sweets, and nothing more. Can you do that?"

Harry seemed completely baffled.

"Well!" Anexandra cried impatiently. "Can you?"

Harry nodded quickly.

"Good." Anexandra waved her wand and suddenly Harry was invisible. She shoved him farther into the corner and stood in front of him, glancing out the window at her mother before turning to Ron and Hermione. "Same goes for you guys. Do _not _think about Harry. Alright?"

"But how-"

Ron was cut off as the bell chimed, signaling the opening of the shop door. Barely heard over the crowd, but heard nonetheless. Callisto and Andromeda motioned for Ron and Hermione to examine the candy before them while the three quadruplets did the same.

But of course, Minerva spotted her children right away, or rather Minaveara did, and squealed, "Ack!"

Seeing as Minaveara couldn't say much at all, being only a little over six months old, she referred to the three quadruplets, and many others, as 'Ack.'

Minerva turned in the direction of Minaveara's outstretched mitten, adjusting the baby's hat before making her way over to the three quadruplets, Ron, Hermione, and the invisible Harry.

"Ah, girls, I had wondered if I'd see the three of you," Minerva said.

"Hello, Mum," the girls said in unison, smiling at their mother before diverting their gaze to Minaveara.

Minerva's gaze fell on Ron, whose ears were redder than ever and a bit of perspiration had appeared on his forehead. Hermione was avoiding Minerva's gaze, instead pretending to examine the Cockroach Clusters, though she seemed to have no idea what was in her hands.

"Mr. Weasley, are you quite alright?" Minerva asked at his pale complexion.

Ron forced a smile and nodded timidly.

"Are you sure?" Minerva continued. "You're looking feverish. Perhaps you should see Madame Pomfrey…Oh, Miss Granger, I wouldn't suggest that particular snack."

Hermione seemed to realize what she held in her hands then, and she blushed, placing the jar of cockroach clusters back on the shelf and looking down at her feet.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at the children, her eyes flickering to the corner where Harry stood. As Minerva raised a brow, the children thought for sure that they had been found out. But then Minerva gave them each a small, hardly noticeable smile before saying, "I suggest you behave yourselves, understand?"

Exchanging glances, the three quadruplets nodded quickly, and then Minerva was gone, all the way to the back of the candy shop within moments.

Confused, but deciding not to press their luck, the six children – Harry still invisible – hurried out of Honeydukes and down the road. They decided to go into the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer and to get out of the cold. Once within the security of the pub, Harry returned to visibility, and he, Anexandra, and Hermione went to find seats while Ron and Callisto went to order the butterbeer.

Anexandra sighed as she collapsed into her seat, stretching and throwing her bags under the table. The table sat between a window and a Christmas tree that was sat next to the fireplace.

"So what was all that about not thinking about anything?" Harry asked Anexandra as he too took his seat.

Anexandra looked at Harry, almost with a confused expression, but then she blinked and said, "Oh, right, that. Well my mother and father are excellent at legilimency, meaning they can look through your memories, feel your emotions. They don't often sift through people's minds, but they can feel things and see things without trying, especially if it's forthright in your mind. If you had just been thinking about candy she would have brushed it off as the many different other children thinking about candy in a candy store."

"Oh," Harry said quietly, mulling this new information over in his mind. "Wouldn't that get annoying? Having to listen to all that?"

Anexandra shrugged. "I don't often try legilimency, Mum and Dad would prefer we not while we're so young. Though I have worked at blocking them out with occlumency, otherwise I'd never be able to a keep a secret from them. Not that I do often, but anyway, they've both said that their legilimency isn't much of a bother. Mum's biggest problem is that she acquired a rather acute sense of hearing after she managed her animagus form, and when that's combined with the legilimency, she hears a lot of things she doesn't want to."

Harry smirked.

Ron and Callisto returned then, slamming the tankards of butterbeer on the table and jovially calling, "Merry Christmas!"

Anexandra, Andromeda, Harry, and Hermione took their own butterbeers and drank deeply. Andromeda sighed in content. Harry, who had never had a butterbeer before, grinned widely.

A moment later, the three quadruplets looked to one another in shock as the door to the Three Broomsticks was opened, allowing a cold breeze to fly into the room. Scuttling around the table, the three quadruplets shoved Harry under the table just as he caught sight of Professor Flitwick, Godric Dumbledore, Hagrid, and the Minister of Magic – Cornelius Fudge. Callisto quickly waved her wand and moved the Christmas tree in front of their table.

The Minister, dressed in a pinstripe cloak and a lime green bowler hat, was having what seemed to be a rather serious conversation with Hagrid. Godric was looking about the pub, as if searching for danger, which was likely what he was doing. Godric, being the Head of the Auror Department in the Ministry of Magic, was always on the lookout for a threat, and often accompanied the Minister, especially in such a time when there could possibly be danger. Such as when Voldemort was at the height of his power, Godric had followed the Minister around everywhere, and now, with Sirius Black on the loose, he kept close.

The children stayed quiet as the teachers, Godric, and the Minister grunted and sighed as they took their seats. Moments later, the owner of the pub, Madam Rosmerta, appeared with their drinks.

"Large gillywater," she said first.

"That's mine, ma'am, thank you," Godric said.

"Oh, honestly, Godric," Madam Rosmerta said huffily. "We went to Hogwarts together, we dated for two years, I'm your only daughter's godmother, you don't have to call me ma'am."

"I apologize, Rosmerta," Godric replied, a hint of amusement in his tone.

Indeed, Godric Dumbledore, the first valiant Gryffindor to be born to Albus and Minerva Dumbledore, and named after Godric Gryffindor himself, was very gentlemanly, and always had been. That, as well as his handsome features; thick, auburn hair and emerald eyes, made him quite the charmer during his Hogwarts years. However, Godric had only dated a few of his young followers, one of which being the pretty Hufflepuff who made up for her lack of good spell work with her attractive features. Godric and Rosmerta dated throughout almost their entire last two years in Hogwarts, breaking it off at their graduation, as they were both headed in different directions.

Some gossipers believed that the reason for Madam Rosmerta never marrying was because of this, that she still harbored feelings for Godric Dumbledore, but he assured those who asked that she was merely waiting for the right person, as the two had kept in touch over the years and continued to be friends. Besides, Rosmerta was not at all bothered by Godric's marriage to Veronica Canebridge, in fact, the two women had become rather close friends, and Rosmerta was the godmother of Veronica and Godric's only child, Guinevere.

"Four pints of mulled mead-"

"Ta, Rosmerta," Hagrid said.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella-"

Professor Flitwick smacked his lips and said, "Mmm."

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister-"

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," the Minister replied. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself won't you? Come and join us…"

"Well thank you very much, Minister," Madam Rosmerta's voice said before she walked away, her sparkling heels clicking on the floor, until she returned and took a seat with the teachers, the Minister, and Godric.

The children stayed hidden and utterly silent where they were, watching what they could through the branches of the Christmas tree.

Madam Rosmerta spoke again. "So, Godric, how are Veronica and Guinevere?"

"They're doing well, Rosmerta," Godric responded. "Guinevere's quite excited about this Christmas."

"How old is Guinevere now?" Professor Flitwick's voice squeaked. "I haven't seen her since she was about two years old, I believe."

"She turns six in January," Godric said, in an almost regretful tone. "She's growing up far too fast."

The others murmured and nodded in agreement, taking sips from their drinks.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

The children saw Fudge twist around in his seat, looking around, likely for eavesdroppers. Then he dropped his voice and replied, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard about what happened up at the school on Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor," Rosmerta admitted.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" Flitwick squeaked.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta whispered.

"I'm sure of it," Fudge said shortly.

"You know that the dementors have searched the whole village twice?" Rosmerta said, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away. It's bad for business, Minister."

"I don't like them anymore than you do," Fudge said, almost bitterly. "Necessary precaution…unfortunate, but there you are…I've just met some of them. They're in a fury at Dumbledore – he won't let them in the castle grounds."

"I should think not," Godric spoke sharply, sounding very much like his mother in that moment. "How are the Professors to teach with those things around? And how are the students to learn? They're far too unsettling. I could never sit through a school day with them floating about."

"Hear, hear!" Flitwick agreed.

"All the same," Cornelius said dismissively. "They are here to protect you all from something much worse. We all know what Black's capable of."

"You know," Rosmerta began thoughtfully. "I still have trouble believing it. Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought. I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"I know what you mean," Godric said, taking a big drink of his gillywater. When he sat his cup down, he continued, "I was friends with the boy for quite a while. He came to our Christmas dinners quite often."

"Is it true then?" Madam Rosmerta said in a quiet whisper, leaning closer to Godric as if telling him a secret. "Is Aurora his daughter?"

Godric seemed hesitant to respond, and he was quiet for a few moments before answering, "Yes, she is."

There was a sharp intake of breath and Madam Rosmerta sat back. "The poor girl. It must be terrible for her, with all these accusations. And Isadora, I had to break up a fight the last time she was in here, haven't seen her since."

"A fight?" Godric asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Oh yes," Rosmerta replied gravely. "A rather snooty woman, Jenna True, I believe her name is, never seen her in here other than that time, but I've heard of her. Won't find a nastier woman. Isadora came in looking tired, her hood up on her cloak and all, angry, but polite as could be. It wasn't two seconds after I handed her a firewhiskey when Jenna True comes in. Told Isadora what a terrible person she was, something about Aurora being a devil child. Well, that was the final straw. Isadora nearly took the woman's head off. I told Jenna True to leave, but Isadora paid for her drink and left soon after."

Godric was frowning when Madam Rosmerta finished her story, and he shook his head. "Jenna True, I think I've heard my father speak of her before. She doesn't like our family very much at all."

"That don' make it righ' fer her ta insult Isadora Dumbledore!" Hagrid said, seemingly enraged. "An' then a child no less!"

"Perhaps, but Sirius Black-" Cornelius began.

"Don' matter what Black did," Hagrid interrupted. "No one thought he'd gone bad, aint Isadora's fault, an' Aurora Black is the nicest kid you'll ever meet!"

Madam Rosmerta sighed regretfully. "Well, as I said, I never thought Sirius would become what he did. It's a shame, he would have been a good father."

"You don't even know the half of it, Rosmerta," Fudge said gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" Madam Rosmerta asked, her voice revealing her obvious shock and curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Cornelius.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," Godric said. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," Madam Rosmerta said with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here – ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter."

Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked him. Andromeda, Anexandra, and Callisto exchanged a glance. They had already known, and it was likely that if Harry found out he would be angry that they hadn't told him.

"Precisely," Godric said. "Black and Potter, ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright of course –"

"Exceptionally bright in fact," Flitwick piped in. "But I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers."

"I dunno," Hagrid chuckled. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money, especially with the three Dumbledore quadruplets."

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers," Godric continued. "Inseparable."

"Of course they were," Cornelius said. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" Madam Rosmerta whispered.

"Worse even than that, m'dear," Fudge said before dropping his tone to a murmur once more. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Minerva and Albus Dumbledore, who were of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped them off, and they alerted James and Lily at once. They advised them to go into hiding with baby Harry. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. The Dumbledores told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" Rosmerta asked breathlessly.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. "An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find…unless of course the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" Rosmerta asked in a hoarse sort of voice.

"Naturally," Godric replied. "James Potter told my parents that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself. And yet, my parents remained worried. I remember my father offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"They suspected Black?" Madam Rosmerta gasped.

"They were sure somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," Godric said darkly. "Indeed, they had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to Voldemort."

The teachers, Rosmerta, and Fudge winced at Voldemort's name, but said nothing. It was commonly known and accepted, though usually with reluctance, that if speaking of Voldemort with the Dumbledores, they would all speak Voldemort's name without hesitation.

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?" Madam Rosmerta asked once she had recovered.

"He did," replied Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed…"

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Rosmerta.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. It isn't known whether or not Black had planned for Aurora Dumbledore's death as well, or if it is simply coincidence that she was there the night You-Know-Who attacked the Potters, but I wouldn't be surprised if Black thought to give his master the ultimate prize, to murder a Dumbledore. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it."

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh," Godric said, looking about the pub anxiously.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily and James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead… An' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin' he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" roared Hagrid.

"Hagrid, please!" Godric said. "Keep your voice down!"

"And to think," Hagrid went on. "That I was more suspectin' o' Ororo Dumbledore! I threatened the poor girl! An' all she was tryin' ta do was make things righ'! But how was I ter know Black wasn' upset about Lily an' James an' Aurora, but Ororo was. It was You-Know-Who Black cared about! An then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him,' – Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no. Course, Dumbledore didn' know then that Harry was alive. I didn't have ta explain, since Ororo was there. I was testin' her, to see if she'd try ter hurt Harry, but she walked straight up ta her house an' knocked on the door, tears an' all, but I still didn' trust her!

"I shoulda known that the real betrayin' was comin' from Black! He told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry where I was goin'. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says. Shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. The Dumbledores knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.

"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore. An' to think, he could've had a family! He had a woman who loved him, a baby on the way!"

There was a long silence that followed Hagrid's story, and the three quadruplets shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Then Madam Rosmerta spoke again. "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," Fudge said bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew, another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew…that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" asked Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," Godric confirmed. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. Mother was often rather, harp with him."

"But Pettigrew died a hero's death," Cornelius said. "Eyewitnesses, Muggles, of course we wiped their memories later, told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens."

Godric shook his head and finished his gillywater. "The boy was hopeless at dueling, should have left it to the Ministry."

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands. I'd've ripped him limb from limb," Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," Fudge said sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered."

"You know I still dream about it sometimes," Godric said, taking on a thoughtful look. "I wasn't even supposed to be working that day, I was on leave after…my sister's death. But I needed something to preoccupy my mind, so I went anyway. I'll never forget it. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere, Muggles screaming…"

Another silence ensued, and sniffling could be heard.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," Cornelius said thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh and said, "Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," Fudge said, baffled. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man…cruel…pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them. But I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to Godric and I. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored – asked if he could have my newspaper, cool as you please. Asked Godric about the Dumbledores. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him, and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" Rosmerta asked. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his – er – eventual plan," Fudge said evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing, but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again… Not to mention if Black got ahold of his daughter, half Dumbledore, half Black. Two Blacks and You-Know-Who alone would be nearly unstoppable."

"Aurora has no intentions of joining Voldemort," Godric said defensively. "She may have received a few traits from her father, but only the good ones. I don't know how or why Black became who he was, but he was a good man, and he has a wonderful daughter. It's just too bad he'll never know her."

The others didn't argue with Godric. It was best to avoid conflict with Dumbledores.

"You know, Cornelius," Godric said, putting his glass on the bar and rising to his feet. "If you're dining with my parents, we'd best be heading up to the castle."

One by one the others rose to their feet. Madam Rosmerta said goodbye to Godric and the others before disappearing behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, bringing with it a flurry of snow, and then Hagrid, Flitwick, Godric, and the Minster were gone.

The three quadruplets looked at one another. Ron and Hermione stuck their heads under the table to stare at Harry. No one said a word.

* * *

"You mean you knew that that murderer betrayed my parents!"

"Calm down, Harry, he didn't betray them-"

"Spare me the conspiracy theory, Anexandra. You and your sisters are always telling me how everyone is wrong, but how can everyone in the wizarding world be wrong! Your own brother said that Sirius Black betrayed my parents!"

"But he seemed hesitant!" Anexandra protested. "He knows Sirius was a good man, he knows it's insane that he could have done such a thing, he just doesn't have proof to make himself believe it!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You never even knew Sirius, because he betrayed my parents _and _your sister when you were only a year old!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Harry, you hear one conversation and suddenly you think you know everything. I know you're upset, but you don't understand. I've seen memories of Sirius, I've heard stories about him, I know that my niece, his daughter, apparently acts very much like him, and you know as well as I that she would never do something like that."

"That doesn't mean that Black couldn't have changed," Harry muttered, turning away from Anexandra.

The two were currently in the Owlery, where Harry had run off to after he had left Hogsmeade. Anexandra had gone looking for him, and had tried to talk to him about what they had heard at the Three Broomsticks. But he was too angry to talk, and the two had gotten into an argument. Now Harry was leaning out of one of the many glassless windows in the Owlery, while Anexandra stood and watched him. She wasn't good with comforting people, and so she stayed where she was, waiting for him to decide to talk again.

The two stood there for less than five minutes when Aurora Black appeared in the doorway. Harry and Anexandra turned to face her, but said nothing.

"I heard about what happened at the Three Broomsticks," Aurora said first. "I knew Anexandra was no good at comforting others and I've got nothing better to do, so I thought I'd come see if you two had tried to kill each other yet."

Anexandra glanced at Harry before replying, "He's all yours." She patted her niece's shoulder as she walked out of the Owlery, wrapping her cloak tighter about herself as a harsh wind blew.

Aurora and Harry stared at one another in silence for another few moments. Then Aurora walked across the room, rat bones crunching noisily under her feet until she reached the window at which Harry stood.

She folded her arms across her chest, leant against the window and said, "So what's bothering you, Potter?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Harry said, his gaze returning to sky.

"That's not the only thing that's bothering you," Aurora said intuitively. "You were worried about something before you went to the Three Broomsticks today."

Harry looked back at Aurora. "You Dumbledores are too observant for your own good."

Aurora shrugged. "Anyone with eyes can see that you've been acting strange ever since Trelawney predicted your death. Well, that's what Anexandra and Callisto say anyway. The question is, why are you so bothered by her? My grandmother says she's predicted the death of a student every year and none of them have ever died."

Harry sighed and looked down at his hands that rested on the window sill. "I don't know," he murmured. "It's just…the grim…it's a dog that I've seen. When I left the Dursleys', at Poseidon and Rayn's wedding reception, and then again at the Quidditch match when the dementors showed up."

Aurora frowned. "The dog you saw at the wedding reception, you saw it here? At the school?"

Harry nodded.

Aurora suddenly seemed troubled and looked out the window. She blinked a few times, sucked in a breath, and then turned to face Harry again, giving him a small smile. "It's not the grim, Harry. It's my father."

Harry frowned, furrowing his brow in confusion and the anger he had previously felt for Sirius Black returned. "But how-"

"The how isn't important," Aurora interrupted. "The point is, you aren't going to die."

Harry watched Aurora, a thoughtful look on his face. He seemed hesitant to ask what he was he thinking, but when Aurora raised an eyebrow, he asked, "Do you believe your father's innocent?"

Aurora didn't seem at all surprised by this question. "Yes, I do. I know all the facts point to him betraying your parents and resulting in the death of them and my own aunt, but I can't believe it. Perhaps I'm wrong, but the memories I've seen, the pictures, the way my mother speaks of him…I just can't see how he could have turned to the Dark Side without any of my family noticing, especially my mother."

"What do you mean by memories you've seen?" Harry asked.

"From a pensieve, something you can place memories into. My mother and a few of my other family members have shown me memories of my father."

"Oh," was all Harry could think to say. He wanted to believe that Black was innocent, but he couldn't get the conversation from the Three Broomsticks out of his mind. How could someone have tipped off Voldemort if only Sirius Black could?

* * *

"Albus? Albus? Albus Dumbledore are you even listening to me – you aren't still in the shower are you?" Minerva said in exasperation as she walked up to the bathroom door.

The door opened a crack and Albus poked his head out, his hair dripping wet and, by the bare shoulder that Minerva could see through the door, he most certainly wasn't dressed.

"Sorry, dear," he said quickly. "I'll be out in a moment."

Albus was about to close the door, but Minerva put her hand in the way. "For Merlin's sake, Albus, you've been in the shower for half an hour and I need in the bathroom. I've just seen Godric and Cornelius entering the grounds, they'll be here any moment." Minerva pushed the door open and Albus squealed, holding a towel in front of his naked form. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry, Minerva," Albus said, sounding offended. "The water is soothing and I sometimes lose track of time. You could have at least allowed me time to get dressed!"

Minerva resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "I'm your wife, I'll do as I please."

Albus could barely hold back a smile as he said, "Oh, that's right, well then I guess don't need this-"

With a flourish, Albus pulled his towel from his body, but Minerva was already out the door and making her way to her sleeping baby, smiling when she heard Albus's exasperated sigh.

As Minerva approached Minaveara's crib, she found that the baby had awoken, and was rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists. When she saw her mother smiling down at her, she cooed happily and reached her arms up.

Minerva reached down to lift Minaveara up into her arms, kissing the baby's forehead and saying, "Did Minaveara have good nap, hmm?"

Minaveara giggled and laid her head on Minerva's shoulder. She wasn't yet fully awake after her late afternoon nap. She had been tired after her long day in Hogsmeade with her mother and had fallen asleep on the walk back to their rooms.

As Albus stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed and his long hair and beard no longer dripping water, there was a knock at the door and he, Minerva, and Minaveara made their way to Albus's office to open the door for Godric and Cornelius Fudge.

"Ah, Godric, Minister," Albus said upon opening the door. "Good evening."

"Evening Albus, Minerva," Cornelius replied as he stepped into Albus's office with Godric, glancing uneasily at Minaveara. "I'm sorry to have had to request this dinner, but the Board of Governors were insisting."

Albus and Minerva exchanged a glance.

"It's no trouble, Minister," Minerva replied, professional as always. "If it's about the safety of the children and the school we're always available."

"Of course, well I'm afraid it may not be something you'll be particularly happy to hear."

"Well then let us start dinner and perhaps we can get this all out of the way so that Minerva and I can better understand what exactly this is about."

Fudge nodded and followed Albus and Minerva into their sitting area, where a small table with four chairs and a highchair had been placed. A plethora of food was sat atop the table and eliciting an enticing scent. Cornelius took a seat at one end of the table, Godric taking the seat at the Minister's immediate right. At the other end of the table, Albus sat, Minerva at his right and Minaveara's highchair was placed at the corner, between her parents.

Minerva had the urge to talk to Godric, ask him how he was doing, but she was dining with the Minister of Magic over an important matter and expected to retain a sense of professionalism. This also meant she wouldn't be talking in a baby voice to Minaveara, unless Minaveara became upset, in which case Minerva didn't care that the Minister was there.

As dinner began, Cornelius and Albus spoke of the latest professional Quidditch games while Minerva and Godric exchanged looks of amusement at how excited the two older men seemed to become during their discussion.

Eventually the discussion turned to the matter at hand, and Cornelius spoke, in an almost fearful voice as he explained. "The Board of Governors are worried about what happened here at Halloween," Fudge was saying. "Many parents have voiced their concerns, and I must take some sort of action. As it is essential that the parents remain satisfied that their children are safe here, security measures must be taken.

"While you will not allow the dementors within the grounds, I believe it is important that you at least agree that more should be placed around the grounds. Not only that, but with Christmas approaching, I am aware that not only the two of you, but your daughter Ororo and Professor Severus Snape leave the castle for two days. While I am normally not opposed to such a thing, I'm afraid that the Governors are asking that this year, the four of you – er – stay for Christmas. It just won't do for the Headmaster, the Deputy Headmistress, and two other teachers to leave the school for two days during such a time," the Minister finished confidently.

Minerva's gaze fell to her plate. Albus turned to watch Minaveara, who was sucking on her bottle and lounging back against her seat.

Godric, who had not been informed of the reason for the Minister's dinner with Godric's parents, looked at Cornelius in shock and said, "But Minister, our family gets together for Christmas every year. It's the only time out of the year that we can all be together unless someone gets married or something terrible happens."

"I'm well aware of all that, Godric," Fudge said. "But you and your family can come here, to Hogwarts. It's not as if it won't be safe. Sirius Black wouldn't dare enter Hogwarts with the entire Dumbledore family here."

Minerva was the one to look to the Minister and answer, "We shall stay here for Christmas, Cornelius, but I cannot agree that more dementors would be best. The dementors already stationed around the grounds are troublesome enough. They entered a Quidditch match and caused the injuries of no less than four students. They leave a depressing air about the place without even being in the castle. More would only make it more difficult for the students to become accustomed to the dementors' unfortunate presence."

"Well I am glad that you agree with me on one thing, Minerva," Fudge said. "But the dementors are a necessary precaution. I can't risk the safety of the masses simply because a few people are bothered by the dementors' presence."

"I can assure you it's not just a few people, Minister," Minerva retorted. "Everyone is at least somewhat bothered by the dementors' and more would only add to the problem."

Minaveara giggled loudly and clapped, causing Godric to turn his face from the Minister in order to hide a smirk.

Cornelius seemed highly agitated by what Minerva was saying, and so he turned his gaze to Albus, who was hiding an amused smile. "What do you think, Albus?" the Minister asked. "Do you feel that there should not be more dementors added as protection?"

Albus's expression turned serious. "I'm sure you know exactly how I feel on that matter, Cornelius. I see no reason for more dementors. After all, if Sirius Black could get past the many that there already are, than he should have no problem getting past a few more. It may only delay him. Besides, he may not even choose to return to the castle. I can assure you that we are keeping our eyes peeled for any sign of him."

Fudge looked decidedly putout. He grinded his teeth and looked from Albus to Minerva with a look of annoyance. "I shall consider your views," Cornelius said with an air of finality. Clearing his throat, he wiped his mouth with his napkin and rose to his feet. "Godric and I will be leaving now."

"So soon?" Albus asked. "But we haven't even gotten to dessert. Surely you aren't offended by our views, Minister. We meant no offense."

"No, really," Fudge said as Godric rose to his feet as well. "I must be returning to Annabelle." Annabelle was Cornelius's wife, also Daniel and Io Star's mother.

"Ah, how is Annabelle by the way?" Minerva asked politely as she and Albus rose as well.

Albus picked Minaveara up while Cornelius replied, "She's doing well, thank you."

The Minister then shook hands with both Minerva and Albus before stepping out of their sitting room and exiting through Albus's office. Godric exchanged a few quick words with his parents before shaking his father's hand, kissing his mother and Minaveara on the cheek, and following the Minister out the door.

When the two were gone, Minerva turned to Minaveara with a smile and kissed each of the baby's cheeks as she said, "I suppose Minaveara's first Christmas will be at Hogwarts."

"I shall make sure its the best first Christmas for our little one," Albus said to Minerva. "Even if we're not at home."

"I know you will, love," Minerva smiled, kissing Albus on the lips and laughing as Minaveara squealed in their ears.

* * *

Christmas day had arrived at last. The usual magnificent decorations had been put up around Hogwarts, even though there were hardly any students around to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung throughout the castle, and Albus made sure to give Minaveara a kiss on the cheek every time they got near the mistletoe, which she giggled about every time. There were the usual twelve Christmas trees placed in the Great Hall, magnificently decorated and glittering with gold stars and all.

Albus and Minerva set up beds for Anexandra, Callisto, Andromeda, Eliana, Pleisthenes, and Perseus in Minaveara's room on Christmas Eve, moving Minaveara's crib to Albus and Minerva's room. That night, the family played muggle board games and read Christmas stories to Minaveara. Eliana declined to play, but Minerva forced her to play one of them, which ended with an argument between Eliana and Anexandra, so Eliana was allowed to sit in the corner the rest of the night and glare at her family.

When Minaveara fell asleep on Minerva's lap and the twin boys fell asleep on the floor, the quadruplets were told it was time for bed and, while Minerva carried Minaveara to her crib, Albus carried the twin boys to their beds. Eliana had pushed her bed to the farthest corner of the room, but the other three quadruplets didn't mind at all.

On Christmas morning, the twin boys drug their parents and the quadruplets out of bed around six in the morning. Minaveara awoke to the noise and sat herself up in her crib, squealing a few times to get her parents' attention. Once Albus had released Minaveara from her crib the family crowded around the Christmas tree in Albus and Minerva's sitting room. It was much more crowded than it would have been at their home, but the children still had plenty of gifts. In fact, there were so many presents that the pile extended at least four feet from the tree.

Every year Minerva knitted each of her children and grandchildren a pair of woolen socks, something that had started with Albus and his obsession with new, thick, woolen socks. The children also each received a large box of their favorite candy, courtesy of their father. And each of the children, excluding Minaveara, were given Firebolts. Minaveara, however, received a small broomstick for babies that only hovered about a foot off of the ground and didn't go very fast at all, but Minaveara most definitely enjoyed it.

The rest of the gifts were a random assortment of things for each of the children. Pleis and Perseus got jerseys and posters for the Irish National Quidditch team. The quadruplets got new clothes, partly because Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda seemed to get in so many fights or fall off so many broomsticks that their clothes were worn much more often, even with spells. That, and the girls had all grown a few inches taller. Minaveara also received clothes, but hers were more cute little baby dresses rather than jeans and t-shirts. The rest was books, candy, and the like, or, in Minaveara's case, extremely amusing baby toys that even the older children enjoyed.

When Eliana had opened all of her gifts, she retreated to Minaveara's room, not once looking excited or thanking her parents for her gifts. The other three quadruplets and the twin boys didn't notice, as they were too excited, but Minerva and Albus watched Eliana walk away while they helped Minaveara open another of her gifts.

All of the Dumbledore children, excluding Eliana and Minaveara, had all chipped in to buy Minerva a new, expensive, goblin-made necklace in the shape of a heart with the word, _Mom, _inscribed within the heart. There were exactly sixteen small diamonds around the heart, one for each of Minerva's children, and the heart was also capable of holding more diamonds, should more Dumbledores be born, but the children had meant that as more of a joke.

For Albus the children bought him many bags of lemon drops and a few other assorted candies. They also bought him a goblin-made ring with _Dad_ inscribed on the band and sixteen red rubies for each of his children.

Forty-eight years earlier, Albus had gotten Minerva a beautiful charm bracelet a few weeks before Althea and Apollo were born, later adding two charms with the twins' names. Every time a new Dumbledore was born, Albus would add their name to the bracelet. And so, for this Christmas, Albus added Minaveara to the bracelet. He also bought Minerva a new set of robes she had been looking at, but hadn't felt the need to buy for herself. He got her the usual books and roses as well.

Minerva purchased Albus a small golden statue of a lion with ruby red eyes that he placed on his desk. The eyes were charmed to glow whenever Minerva or their children were near, but it could also be changed to glow for other reasons pertaining to Minerva and the children, such as when Minerva was thinking of him. Minerva also put together a pair of comfy pajama pants with each of their children's names and many small Hogwarts' crests for him.

Around lunch time, after the wrapping paper had been banished, baby toys had been open and strewn about the room, and the children had tried out their new Firebolts, the family hurried to the Entrance Hall, where they were to wait for the rest of their family to arrive. Ororo and Severus exited the dungeons soon after and joined the waiting Dumbledores in the Entrance Hall. Eliana had disappeared after muttering something about finding her friend.

Exactly two minutes before lunch was to begin, members of the Dumbledore family began to appear and marched up towards the castle. Althea, her husband Cameron, their son Cade – now ten years old –, and their daughter Amelia – 7 –. Apollo, his wife Aphrodite, and their twin daughters, Elizabeth and Iracabeth – 7 –. Godric, his wife Veronica and their daughter Guinevere – 5 –. Mercury, his wife Artemis, and their twin sons, Rupert and Raiden – 2 –. Mariska, her husband Anakin, their daughter Rosalie – 4 –, and their younger daughter Olivia – 2 –. Isadora and Aurora, who was looking much happier after being home with her mother for a few days. And Poseidon with his wife, Rayn, who was currently five months pregnant with twins.

The group that joined the rest of their family in the Entrance Hall numbered nearly enough to fill a small village. Albus and Minerva, their fifteen children, seven of the children's spouses, and ten – soon to be twelve – grandchildren. Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Io and Daniel Star were also present as the group spoke and greeted one another. Poppy was staying at the castle for Christmas as well, as was the man she had been dating for little over a year. Minerva had insisted in meeting the man, as Poppy was one of her best friends. Minerva had immediately approved of Forge Plageus, who was a tall, kind man with thick black hair and deep brown eyes, and was a distinguished member of the Wizengamot.

Then the large group gathered in the Great Hall. There were only three other students staying for Christmas, two terrified looking first years, and a very sullen looking fifth year Slytherin. Filch was also there, wearing a very old and rather moldy looking tailcoat.

All but one of the House tables had been set up against the wall, and the one that wasn't was in the middle of the room, ham and turkey and potatoes and the like were piled along the length of the long table.

Albus and Minerva went to the far end of the table and Albus called for quiet. Then he looked around at everyone cheerily and said, "Merry Christmas!"

Everyone chimed back as one, "Merry Christmas!"

"This will be a first for both our remaining teachers and students, and for my family as well," Albus went on to say to the group. "This is also our newest Dumbledore, Minaveara's, very first Christmas. As Professor McGonagall and I have decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, our family agreed to come here and join us for a Christmas feast. So, everyone sit, sit, dig in!"

Everyone did exactly as Albus said and took their seats, conversations continued and new ones began. Albus and Minerva sat at the head of the table, with Minaveara between them. Hermione, who had heard from the three quadruplets that Poseidon was the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, eagerly began a conversation with him. Ron, whose ears were redder than they'd ever been, spoke with Mercury about Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, of whom Mercury was the managing coach.

Harry, who had only heard stories and seen pictures of the elder Dumbledore children, was in awe at how many of them there really were, and how close they all were. He could see how much happier the three quadruplets seemed when around their family. Not that they weren't happy any other time, but their smiles never seemed to go away, except when they looked at Eliana, who was muttering a conversation with the fifth year Slytherin at the end of the table. And Harry was sure he had never seen Professor McGonagall so relaxed and full of smiles.

"Ah, Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry, who had seated himself beside Hermione, didn't notice who was sitting on his right side. Turning to face the woman whose voice he had heard, he came face to face with a woman that reminded him of the pictures he had seen of his mother. The only difference was that this woman had a steel wall within in her emerald eyes that kept all emotion a secret, and her hair was thin and auburn and rather long.

"Oh, hello," Harry replied.

Before he could say anymore, the woman held out her hand and said, "I'm Isadora, I'm Aurora's mother. She's told me quite a lot about you."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Isadora," Harry said, shaking Isadora's hand and holding back a laugh when he saw Aurora, sitting next to her mother and smacking her forehead at her mother's statement.

"You look just like your father you know. But, I'm sure many have told you the same thing."

"Yes, ma'am, and I have my mother's eyes."

"That you do," Isadora agreed. "Your parents and I were rather good friends…after we left Hogwarts anyway."

Harry nodded, wanting to ask Isadora if she had become friends with his parents when she had started a relationship with Sirius Black, but he decided not to. If he were to anger Isadora, he'd likely anger everyone at the table.

Aurora, probably deciding that her mother had said enough to Harry, leaned forward and asked, "So what did you get for Christmas, Harry?"

Harry's eyes lit up as he thought back to one of his more expensive gifts that he had received. "Well I got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley like I do every year, and some chocolate and candy. Oh, and a Firebolt."

Aurora's eyes widened. "You got a Firebolt? From who?"

"No idea," Harry replied, noticing Isadora frown out of the corner of his eye. "There wasn't a letter or anything."

Aurora gave Harry a smile and said, "Well, that's…great."

Harry didn't miss the look Isadora and Aurora exchanged, but he went on to ask, "What did you get Aurora?"

Aurora shrugged. "An assortment of things really. A few books, clothes, a Quidditch poster, and my grandmother made me a new pair of wool socks as she does every year. And this necklace-" Aurora lifted up the necklace she was wearing; a dragon shaped pendant with a red jasper gemstone for an eye that glowed brightly, the tiny rays of light flickering in Harry's eyes. It wasn't a nuisance, though, but rather, enchanting. "My fath –" Aurora stopped when her mother gave her a look – "Er, my mother bought it for me. The eye is to glow for as long as she loves me and, should it stop glowing, forever after that, but the thing is, the gemstone is just one piece of a rare magical gem that has been under many magical tests and been around for millions of years and has never stopped glowing. It's not blinding or anything, but it glows nonetheless."

Just as Harry opened his mouth to respond, the doors of the Great Hall opened and the large group fell silent, turning to see who had arrived. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding towards the group in a green sequined dress.

Harry heard Andromeda mutter, not so quietly, "Does she realized that dress makes her look like an oversized, glittering dragonfly?"

"Shush!" Callisto admonished, punching Andromeda in the shoulder.

"Sibyll!" Albus said joyfully as he stood. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," Professor Trelawney said in a misty, faraway voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you." There were quite a few snorts and eye rolls coming from a few of the Dumbledores, as quite a few of them seemed to share their mother's view on seers. "Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate?" Trelawney went on. "I at once hastened from my tower and I do beg you to forgive my lateness."

"Certainly, certainly," Albus said kindly, his eyes twinkling. "Take a seat." He motioned towards the empty space between Godric and Aphrodite.

Sibyll, however, was not sitting. Instead, her wide eyes had been roving around the table, until suddenly she shook her head in horror. "I dare not, Headmaster," she said, shaking her head. "If I join the table we shall be forty-four, and forty-four is a most unlucky number. It could be life threatening!"

"Forty-four is an unlucky number?" Callisto asked.

"In Hong Kong it is," Anexandra answered irritably.

"We'll risk it, Sibyll," Minerva said impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."

Professor Trelawney hesitated before lowering herself into her seat, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table.

The group stared at her until she opened her eyes, and then they all diverted their gazes. She looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," Albus replied, motioning for everyone to continue eating. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."

"But surely you already knew that, Sibyll?" Minerva said, her eyebrows raised.

Trelawney gave Minerva a rather cold look. "Certainly I knew, Minerva," she said quietly so that the others could hardly hear her over the clinking of forks on plates. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal," Minerva said tartly, and a few Dumbledores snickered into their cups.

Trelawney's voice became much less misty all of a sudden. "If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him."

"Imagine that," Minerva said dryly.

"I doubt," Albus said in a cheerful but slightly raised voice that put an end to Minerva and Sibyll's conversation, and covered up the repeated sniggers from his children, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, Ororo, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus said, and Ororo nodded.

"Good," Albus murmured, almost to himself. "He'll be well enough to return to us in no time."

If anybody looked at Ororo and Severus they would see their exchanged look of displeasure.

Professor Trelawney seemed to feel horribly putout while in the presence of so many people, who had been former students that hadn't exactly been her favorites, and so she didn't speak for the rest of the feast, except when Albus or Poseidon attempted to include her in a conversation.

The Christmas feast lasted for quite a while, even after everyone had stuffed themselves full. When everyone was once again able to stand, the Dumbledores took their annual family Christmas photo, asking the students and teachers who had remained for break to join them. Despite anything that had happened throughout the year, with Sirius Black and the dementors, and Buckbeak's imminent trial, all was forgotten for that afternoon. Many of the Dumbledores stayed at the castle well into the night, and no one could deny that it was one of the best Christmases they had ever had. And it certainly was a good first Christmas for Minaveara. She was so tired from her long, fun-filled day that she slept throughout the night and late into the next morning. It was rather convenient, because her parents did as well.


	45. Gryffydoor

**Chapter 45-Gryffydoor**

Harry's joy at receiving his new Firebolt was short-lived. The day after Christmas, Professor McGonagall marched into the common room, Hermione in tow, and informing Harry that she was going to have to take the broom to have it inspected.

"But w-why?" Harry stammered as he scrambled to his feet.

"It will need to be checked for jinxes," Minerva said. "I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down–"

"Strip it down?" repeated Ron in astonishment, staring at Professor McGonagall as if she were mad.

Anexandra had to agree, "Mum, that's insane!"

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," Minerva assured them, giving Anexandra a look. "You will have it back if we are sure it's jinx-free."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Harry insisted. "Honestly, Professor–"

"You can't know that, Potter," Minerva said quite kindly. "Not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."

Minerva turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harry stood staring after her, a tin of High-Finish Polish, which he had received from Hermione for his birthday that summer, still clutched in his hand. Anexandra gave him a sympathetic look.

Ron, however, rounded on Hermione. "What did you go running to McGonagall for?"

Hermione threw the book she had been pretending to read aside, pink in the face as she stood to face Ron defiantly. "Because I thought that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"

Ron didn't respond. Anexandra decided to keep her 'conspiracy theory' to herself. Harry was still staring at the portrait hole.

Harry knew that Hermione had meant well, but he couldn't help but remain angry with her for the following weeks. Because of her interference, he didn't know that he would ever see his Firebolt again. He was positive that nothing was wrong with the Firebolt now, but he questioned the state it would be in after being subjected to multiple anti-jinx tests. And Harry wasn't denying that he was extremely jealous of the Dumbledores that had received Firebolts for Christmas. Pleis, Perseus, Callisto, Anexandra, and Andromeda weren't rubbing the fact in his face, but it was still difficult for him to watch them from the window of his dormitory having a wonderful time.

Ron was furious with Hermione. As far as he was concerned, the stripping-down of a brand new Firebolt was nothing less than criminal. Andromeda agreed with him wholeheartedly. Callisto and Anexandra didn't believe that there was anything wrong with Harry's Firebolt, but they didn't tell Hermione these thoughts. However, Hermione began avoiding the common room. The three quadruplets and Ron and Harry assumed she had taken refuge in the library. Anexandra and Callisto tried to persuade Hermione to return to the common room, but she refused to be anywhere near Ron and Harry. The two girls admitted defeat after Hermione turned them down the third time.

Overall, each of the children were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after the New Year, and Gryffindor Tower, as well as the rest of the castle, became crowded and noisy again.

The first Divination lesson of the new term for the three quadruplets was as unpleasant for them as it was for Harry. While Professor Trelawney hadn't predicted the girls' death, she didn't attempt to hide her doubts that they wouldn't live long. Professor Trelawney was teaching the third years palmistry, and she informed the three girls and Harry that they had the shortest life lines she had ever seen. The girls brushed it off, but Harry seemed unnerved. He was, however, excited about the new term, because Professor Lupin would be giving him anti-dementor lessons.

Hermione seemed to be balancing more than she could handle this school year as, every night, without fail, she was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes. She barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted.

"How's she doing it?" Ron muttered to Harry and the three quadruplets one evening as they sat finishing a Potions essay on Undetectable Poisons.

Harry looked up at Hermione, who was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books. The girls didn't look up, but continued to work on their essays.

"Doing what?" Harry asked.

"Getting to all her classes!" Ron said. "I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Arithmancy witch, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't have been there, because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures! And Ernie McMillan told me she's never missed a Muggle Studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Divination, and she's never missed one of them either!"

The girls exchanged a look, but said nothing.

Harry didn't respond, he was thinking about far too much. He had limited time to finish his homework, as he and Anexandra had a lot of extra Quidditch practices before the game against Ravenclaw, as well as homework and his lessons with Professor Lupin. He was also anxious to get his Firebolt back before the game against Ravenclaw. He was now asking Professor McGonagall for news after every Transfiguration lesson, Ron standing hopefully at his shoulder, and Anexandra standing in the doorway, Hermione hurrying out of the classroom.

"No, Potter, you can't have it back yet," Minerva told him the twelfth time this happened, before he had even opened his mouth. "We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall tell you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me."

Harry didn't ask about the broom again, but he continued to ask the Dumbledore children multiple times if their mother had ever spoke of it around them.

Fortunately for Harry and the Dumbledores he persistently questioned, a week before the match against Ravenclaw, Harry was given his Firebolt. He had been returning from a rather intense session of anti-dementor lessons, not thinking about where he was going when he walked headlong into Minerva Dumbledore herself.

"Do watch where you're going, Potter!"

"Sorry, Professor," Harry said quickly.

"I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room. Well, here it is. We've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all. You've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter."

Harry's jaw dropped as he took in the Firebolt that rested in Minerva's hands, and it looked as magnificent as ever. "I can have it back?" he said in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Minerva said with a smile. "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? My children said it's a bit tricky at first. And, Potter, I'll tell you what I told Anexandra, do try to win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year. In a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night…"

"Professor," Harry said with a smile. "Aren't you supposed to support all of your children's teams? Callisto's in Ravenclaw."

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Harry. "You should be returning to your common room, Potter, shouldn't you?"

"Of course, Professor. Good night."

Minerva didn't say anything, but Harry was sure he saw her smile.

When Harry returned to the Common Room, he hurried over to Ron and Anexandra, who seemed to be arguing over professional Quidditch teams. When Harry showed them his broomstick, Anexandra congratulated him with a smile, and Ron jumped from his seat with excitement.

After Ron had finished gushing over Harry's Firebolt, Anexandra raised an eyebrow at the two of them and looked over their shoulders. The boys turned around to see what Anexandra was looking at, noticing Hermione in her usual corner with piles of homework placed around her. The boys looked back at Anexandra before sighing and nodding.

Anexandra followed them across the room, and when the three reached Hermione, Harry grinned at her and said, "I got back."

Harry held up his Firebolt and Ron added, "See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!"

"Well, there might have been!" Hermione retorted. "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Harry conceded. "I'd better put it upstairs.

"I'll take it!" Ron said eagerly. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic." He took the Firebolt and, holding it as if it were made of glass, carried it away up the boys' staircase.

"Can we sit down then?" Anexandra asked Hermione.

"I suppose so," Hermione replied, moving a great stack of parchment off a chair for Harry. Anexandra conjured up a chair for herself.

Harry looked around the cluttered table, at the long Arithmancy essay on which the ink was still glistening, at the even longer Muggle Studies essay ("Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity"), and at the rune translation Hermione was now poring over. Anexandra picked up the Muggle Studies essay and began reading over it curiously.

"How are you getting through all this stuff?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Oh, well, you know, working hard," Hermione said vaguely.

Harry noticed that she looked almost as tired as Professor Lupin had looked as of late.

"Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" Harry asked, watching Hermione lifting books as she searched for her rune dictionary.

"I couldn't do that!" Hermione exclaimed, looking completely appalled that Harry had suggested such a thing.

"Arithmancy looks terrible," Harry said, picking up a very complicated-looking number chart.

"Oh no, it's wonderful!" said Hermione earnestly. "It's my favorite subject! It's –"

But exactly what was wonderful about Arithmancy, Harry and Anexandra never found out. At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder…and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bed sheet.

"LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he repeated, shaking the sheets in her face.

Anexandra furrowed her brow. "Ron, what –"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Anexandra stood, attempting to calm Ron, while Harry looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked horribly like –

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence, not listening to Anexandra's pleas to calm down. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N-no," Hermione said in a trembling voice.

Ron threw something onto Hermione's rune translation. Harry, Hermione, and Anexandra leaned forward to see that, lying atop the weird, spiky shapes were several long ginger cat hairs.

* * *

It seemed the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship. Each was so angry with the other that Harry and Anexandra couldn't see how they'd ever make up. Ron was enraged that Hermione had never take Crookshanks's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously – which Ron had been constantly saying whenever the cat was near –, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent but suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds.

Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since Christmas – when Crookshanks had jumped onto Ron's bed and caused Ron to kick Harry's trunk and stub his toe –, and that Ron had been prejudiced against Hermione's cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on Ron's head in the Magical Menagerie the day Hermione had purchased the cat.

Harry and Andromeda were sure that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, and when they tried to point this out to Hermione that the evidence all pointed that way, she lost her temper with them.

Callisto and Anexandra, while suspecting of Crookshanks's part in Scabbers's murder, said none of this to Hermione, instead pretending that the others were crazy.

But Ron had taken the loss of his rat very hard, and Callisto was more concerned over comforting him than Hermione. Anexandra became the middle person, and she was most certainly not happy about it. Unfortunately, Hermione overheard Anexandra complaining about her predicament to one of her younger brothers, and hadn't spoken to Anexandra since.

With all the sudden stress between divided friends and her sudden loss of free time, Anexandra was sure she was going to do terribly in the match against Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would lose the Quidditch Cup for the eight year in a row. However, Anexandra was unwilling to allow that to happen, and sure enough, with Anexandra's lightning fast moves on her new Firebolt, and Harry's equally fast broomstick, the game ended with a high score for Gryffindor and Harry speeding past Ravenclaw's seeker, Cho Chang, to capture the snitch and end the game.

After the game, a party in the Gryffindor common room was initiated. Callisto wasn't particularly happy after her House's loss, nor was Andromeda, who knew that there was now no way that Hufflepuff could win the Quidditch Cup, and so they didn't attend.

Anexandra wasn't offended, and enjoyed the party with Harry, Ron, Pleis, Perseus, Aurora, and the rest of Gryffindor. The party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George Weasley disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.

"How did you do that?" Katie Bell squealed as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.

"With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," Anexandra heard Fred muttering in Harry's ear.

It seemed Fred had also gotten over his jealousy of Daniel Star, as he was speaking to Anexandra once more. When Gryffindor had won the match, Fred had pulled Anexandra into a big hug, and she hadn't protested, after all, she was just as overjoyed as he. Of course, Anexandra didn't miss the looks, or rather, death glares, her parents were giving Fred as the team hurried off the field, as Fred had left his arm over Anexandra's shoulders the whole time.

Only one person didn't join the festivities throughout the entire night. Hermione, unsurprisingly to Anexandra, was sitting in a corner of the common room once again, attempting to read an enormous book entitled Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles.

Anexandra broke away from the table where Fred and George had started juggling butterbeer bottles and went over to her.

"Did you come to the match, Hermione?" Anexandra asked first.

"Of course I did," Hermione said in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think you and Harry did really well, but I need to read this by Monday."

"Come on, Hermione, come and have some food at least," Anexandra persisted, glancing over at Ron and Harry and wondering whether or not they were in a good enough mood to bury the hatchet.

"I can't, Anexandra. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" Hermione exclaimed, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway…" she glanced over at Ron as well. "He doesn't wasn't me to join in."

Anexandra waved a hand dismissively. "Forget about Ron, Hermione, he's thick-headed, but he'll get over it. Trust me. I pride myself in being an extremely stubborn person and I forgave you, Ron, and Harry for thinking my brother-in-law was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. I'll talk to Ron if you want –"

But Ron chose that moment to loudly say, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them –"

Hermione burst into tears, and before Anexandra could say or do anything, Hermione had tucked her enormous book under her arm and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight.

Clenching her fists and marching right over to Ron, Anexandra shoved him slightly to get his attention, narrowing her eyes at him, her hands on her hips.

Ron instantly paled.

"Ronald Billius Weasley," Anexandra admonished. "Can't you give the girl a break?"

"No," Ron said after regaining his bravery. "If she just acted like she was sorry, but she'll never admit she's wrong. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something."

"Well what do you expect, Ron? What if Crookshanks had been your cat and Scabbers was Hermione's rat, and Hermione claimed that your cat had eaten her rat. You can't tell me that you'd believe it."

"I would never own that cat," Ron said, and Anexandra rolled her eyes in disbelief.

After checking on Hermione and being told to leave her alone, Anexandra returned to the party. Soon after Anexandra returned, Minerva arrived in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning to insist that they all go to bed. Anexandra trudged up the stairs to the girls' dormitory to see that Hermione had fallen asleep with her book lying atop her chest.

Careful not to wake Hermione, Anexandra lifted the book and placed it on Hermione's bedside table after marking the page, and then covered Hermione with her blanket. Then Anexandra crawled into her own bed, sighing in relief as her muscles relaxed. Within moments she was sleep.

* * *

"AAARRGGHH! NOOO!"

Anexandra woke with a start at the sudden noise, jumping in fright and falling into the curtains around her bed. The curtains tore and Anexandra rolled out of them, somehow managing to find her wand in the process and jumping to her feet in a defensive stance.

Looking around wildly for the source of the noise, Anexandra saw that the girls in her dormitory were only stirring slightly in their sleep. Anexandra quickly looked about the room once more before hurrying from the dormitory, her footsteps echoing loudly as she lunged down the stairs and into the common room. She quickly lit the lights with a wave of her wand, and she saw a man escaping out of the portrait hole.

"Hey!" Anexandra exclaimed, pointing her wand at the man and intending to stun him.

But when the man turned around and Anexandra noticed the familiar, now skeletal face of Sirius Black, she hesitated, and Sirius escaped out of the portrait hole.

A moment later, Anexandra turned to see Harry, Ron, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnigan hurrying down the stairs as doors around Gryffindor tower began to open and sleepy voices called out.

"Who shouted?"

"What're you doing?"

"What's going on?" Anexandra asked Harry as he stepped in front of her.

"Ron says Sirius Black tried to kill him," Harry explained, but he sounded skeptical.

"He did!" Ron exclaimed defiantly. "I'm telling you, I saw him!"

"What's all this noise?"

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"

A few girls had finally come down the staircase, pulling on dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing. Anexandra noticed then that, in her haste, she had forgotten to pull on her robe, and she suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable in her usual bed shirt and shorts. She quickly conjured herself her robe and quickly pulled it on and tied it tightly.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" Fred Weasley's voice could be heard saying with anticipation.

"Everyone back upstairs!" Percy said, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.

"Perce – Sirius Black!" Ron said faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room went very still, and Anexandra decided it best not to tell anyone what she had seen.

"Nonsense!" Percy said, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron, had a nightmare…"

"I'm telling you –"

"Now, really, enough's enough!" Anexandra turned to see her mother enter the common room, slamming the portrait behind her as she stared furiously around. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" Percy said, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare –"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Minerva stared at him, glancing at Anexandra, who dropped her gaze to the floor. "Don't be ridiculous, Weasley," Minerva said. "How could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

Anexandra suppressed a snort as Ron said, "Ask him!" Ron pointed a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw…"

Glancing suspiciously at Ron, Minerva pushed the Portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath.

"Sir Cadogan," Minerva could be heard saying. "Did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You…you did?" Minerva said. "But…but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Minerva pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. Anexandra couldn't decide if her mother was more angry or terrified. "Which person," Minerva said in a shaky voice. "Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. Aurora was the only one to avoid the common room completely. Anexandra went to check on her a few times.

Minerva returned at dawn and pulled Anexandra into the corridor. Anexandra admitted that she had seen Sirius, and then the two returned to the common room so that Minerva could inform the others that Black had again escaped.

Throughout the day, everywhere the students went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes.

Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on the condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.

Neville was in total disgrace. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower. Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him.

None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him. Two days after Black's break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast-a Howler. The school owls swooped into the Great Hall carrying the mail as usual, and Neville choked as a huge barn owl landed in front of him, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak. Harry, Ron, and Anexandra, who were sitting opposite him, recognized the letter as a Howler at once – Ron had got one from his mother the year before.

"Run for it, Neville," Ron advised. Neville didn't need telling twice. He seized the envelope, and holding it before him like a bomb, sprinted out of the hall, while the Slytherin table exploded with laughter at the sight of him. They heard the Howler go off in the entrance hall-Neville's grandmother's voice, magically magnified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how he had brought shame on the whole family.

Ron had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in his life, people were paying more attention to him than to Harry or the Dumbledores, and it was clear that Ron was rather enjoying the experience. Though still severely shaken by the night's events, he was happy to tell anyone who asked what had happened, with a wealth of detail.

"... I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft... I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down... I rolled over... And I saw him standing over me... Like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair ... Holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches... And he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered.

"Why, though?" Ron added to Harry and the three quadruplets as the group of second year girls who had been listening to his chilling tale departed. "Why did he run?"

Harry had been wondering the same thing. Why had Black, having got the wrong bed, not silenced Ron and proceeded to Harry? Black had proved twelve years ago that he didn't mind murdering innocent people, and this time he had been facing five unarmed boys, four of whom were asleep.

The three quadruplets, however, insisted that this was a sign that Sirius wasn't a murderer.

Still, Harry said, "He must've known he'd have a job getting back out of the castle once you'd yelled and woken people up. He'd've had to kill the whole House to get back through the portrait hole... Then he would've met the teachers... "

* * *

Albus chuckled at the scene before him, sitting back in his chair as he watched his wife and their baby crawling around the floor. Minerva was hiding behind a nearby chair, poking her head out every so often to roar like a lion, causing Minaveara to stop in mid-crawl and dissolve into a fit of giggles.

This had all begun when Minerva had literally growled while reading a letter from the Ministry. Minaveara had practically fallen off the couch in her laughter, and Albus and Minerva exchanged a glance before Minerva growled once more. Minaveara laughed even harder, and somehow the two had ended up crawling around on the floor.

Albus wished that he could sit and watch the two of them all day, but alas, the letter from the Ministry required the attention of either he or Minerva, and he usually took the responsibility of going to Ministry meetings.

Sighing, Albus slowly rose to his feet and smiled down at Minerva, who was now lying on her back with Minaveara sitting atop her stomach. Though Minerva was smiling while looking at Minaveara, her smile faded to a frown when she noticed Albus standing above her.

"You're leaving now?" she asked.

"Afraid so, dear," Albus replied as he bent down to pick Minaveara up, then holding his hand out to Minerva and helping her rise to her feet.

"I suppose I'll see you…whenever you return," Minerva said bitterly, and Albus gave her a small smile. He knew she was never happy about him leaving for pointless Ministry meetings, especially on their Saturdays, the only day out of the school year that they usually had all to themselves. Minerva looped her arm through Albus's. "Minaveara and I will walk you to the gates."

Albus readily agreed, and the two started towards the door, Minaveara in Albus's arms. The three walked in a comfortable silence through the corridors, encountering a few students and professors and greeting them accordingly before continuing on their way. When the three Dumbledores reached the gates of Hogwarts, even Minaveara didn't seem happy, and began to whimper, her lip jutting out and her face scrunching up in discontent.

"It's alright, Minaveara," Minerva soothed as Albus kissed the baby's forehead and transferred her to her mother's arms. "Daddy will be home soon."

Albus gave Minerva a kiss, promised to be home as soon as possible, and then started out of the gates.

Minerva bounced Minaveara on her hip, waving at Albus, but looking at Minaveara as she said, "Wave bye, bye, to Dada, Minaveara. Wave bye to Dada."

Minaveara, still sniffling and whimpering, lifted up her tiny hand to wave and mumbled, "Dada."

Minerva froze, and Albus stopped mid-step. Turning around to face Minaveara, Albus hurried back over to she and Minerva and asked, "What did she just say?"

Minerva was silent for a moment before replying, "I think she just said 'Dada.'" Minerva looked down at Minaveara. "Minaveara, can you say Dada for Muma?"

"Muma," Minaveara said with a giggle as she wrapped an arm around Minerva's neck and reached out to tug on Albus's beard with her other hand.

Minerva and Albus looked to one another with large, goofy smiles on their faces. They were both rather sentimental when it came to their children's accomplishments, and Minaveara's first words were definitely a large accomplishment.

"Perhaps there was an emergency that required our attention," Albus said to Minerva with a sly grin. "I'm sure the Ministry shall survive without our presence tonight."

If possible, Minerva grinned even wider before returning her gaze to Minaveara. "Can Minaveara say Muma?"

"Muma!" Minaveara exclaimed. "Dada!"

"Yes, Muma and Dada," Minerva said excitedly, bouncing up and down as Minaveara clapped and giggled, obviously happy about her parents' praise.

When Albus was handed Minaveara, he tossed her in the air before kissing each of her cheeks, and then slipped an arm around Minerva's waist and kissed her deeply. Then the three hurried back up to the castle and up to their rooms, eagerly informing anyone they passed of Minaveara's first words, having Minaveara repeat 'Muma' and 'Dada' for those few that happened to be in the corridors at the time.

* * *

When the talk of Sirius Black's second escape had died down, the three quadruplets went back to researching their strange connection to Harry. They decided that it had to have traced back to when the four of them were babies, but other than that, they were clueless.

Fred was still talking to Anexandra, but he still seemed irritated when he saw Anexandra walking down the corridors with Daniel Star. Andromeda had taken to hanging around George more often, and as a result, she was getting into a lot more trouble, as the two liked to play pranks on the students more than anything. Harry had begun talking to Aurora more often, finding that her relaxed demeanor gave him a calming effect, though Pleis and Perseus, being the overprotective uncles that they were, suspected that Harry wanted to know more about Sirius Black, or perhaps he thought that Aurora knew where Black was. Callisto and Hermione were trying to help Hagrid with Buckbeak's case, and when they weren't doing that, Hermione was working on her loads of homework, and Callisto was comforting Ron over the loss of Scabbers.

Hermione was still estranged from most of her friends, but when Harry spoke of sneaking into Hogsmead again, she put her foot down, insisting that she would tell Professor McGonagall if Harry went to Hogsmead. However, Harry risked it anyway, hiding under his invisibility cloak in hopes that things would still go smoothly. Unfortunately, Professor Snape had been suspicious of Harry, and had pulled him into his office soon after Harry had raced back to the school, as Harry had thrown mud at the back of Malfoy's head for being rude to Ron.

When Severus asked Harry to turn out his pockets, he discovered the Marauder's Map, which insulted Snape when he was trying to find out what the parchment was. Unable to find the secret of the Marauder's Map, Severus called Lupin into his office, and Lupin quickly made an excuse for Harry, pulling him into the corridor and admonishing Harry for having such a Map, as Lupin seemed to have noticed it right away.

The worst news came when Hagrid sent a letter to Callisto and Hermione. The two then shared with Anexandra, Andromeda, Ron, and Harry that Hagrid had lost his case and Buckbeak was to be executed.

The next day, after the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins had had Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid ran to his house in tears. After a rude comment from Draco, Hermione slapped him as hard as she could, which greatly angered Eliana. Anexandra ended up pulling her wand on her own sister, but, fortunately for all eight of the children; Draco, Crabbe, Eliana, and Goyle ran off before Ron, Harry, Anexandra, or Hermione could do anything further.

Hermione and Ron were friends once again, which led to Hermione's reconciliation with the others. Ron then took over responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal. When he wasn't doing his own work, he was poring over enormously thick volumes with names like _The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology_, and _Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality_. He was so absorbed in it that he even forgot to be horrible to Crookshanks.

The Easter holiday began, but it wasn't relaxing at all. The third years had never had so much homework. Neville Longbottom seemed close to a nervous collapse, and Andromeda was complaining more than ever, but they weren't the only ones that were tense.

"Call this a holiday!" Callisto exclaimed in the Gryffindor common room one afternoon. "The exams are ages away!"

But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even without Divination – which she had dropped after an argument with Professor Trelawney –, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library the next morning; she had shadows like Lupin's under her eyes, and constantly seemed close to tears.

Harry and Anexandra had to fit in their homework around Quidditch practice every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Wood. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant – as Wood was constantly reminding the team – that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup.

By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, and Minerva and Albus actually ended up taking away Anexandra's wand, knowing that otherwise she would probably attack those Slytherins that weren't being too kind. She was only allowed her wand during her classes, which she was greatly angered by, but even she admitted that her parents were probably right to take it. The nastiest incident was when a Gryffindor fourth year and a sixth year Slytherin ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears. Anexandra surprised everyone by not attacking anyone, and even stopping a few tussles herself. Overall, everyone was much happier when the day of the Quidditch match arrived.

The morning of the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match, the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall to enormous applause from, not only the Gryffindors, but the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed, but Harry and Anexandra were pleased to see that Draco and Eliana looked paler than usual.

Oliver Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the field before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again. Even little Minaveara pushed herself up on her mother's lap and applauded as she squealed, "Gryffydoor!" Her vocabulary had expanded in the last two months and 'Gryffydoor' was one of the next words she learned.

"GO KICK SOME ASS, ANEXANDRA…AND HARRY!" Andromeda exclaimed, a bit too loudly, as she received a look from her mother from across the Great Hall.

"Okay, no wind to speak of," Wood said as he paced the field. "Sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it, ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kickoff."

The front doors of the castle opened in the distance then, and the Gryffindor team saw the rest of the school spilling onto the lawn.

"Locker rooms," Wood said to the team tersely.

None of them spoke as they changed into their scarlet robes, and in no time at all Wood was saying, "Okay, it's time, let's go."

They walked onto the field to a tidal wave of noise. Three quarters of the crowd was wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP!"

Behind the Slytherin goal posts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape and Ororo Dumbledore sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and very grim smiles.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" Lee Jordan yelled, acting as commentator as usual. "Dumbledore, Potter, Bell, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years –" Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of "boos" from the Slytherin end. "And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill –"

More boos from the Slytherin crowd. However, Lee had a point. Draco and Eliana were easily the smallest people on the Slytherin team, the rest of them were enormous.

"Captains, shake hands!" Madam Hooch said then.

Flint and Wood approached one another and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.

"Mount our brooms!" Madam Hooch said. "Tree…Two…One…"

The sound of the whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air.

"And its Gryffindor in possession, Anexandra Dumbledore of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, passes it to Katie! Argh, no – Quaffle intercepted by Eliana Dumbledore, Dumbledore of Slytherin – definitely not the best of the Dumbledores – sorry Professor – Eliana Dumbledore tearing up the field – WHAM! – nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Eliana drops the Quaffle, its caught by…Anexandra Dumbledore, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Anexandra, nice swerve around Montague – duck, Anexandra, that's a Bludger! SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Anexandra punched the air as she soared around the end of the field, the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight.

"OUCH!" Anexandra was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

"Sorry!" Flint said as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

Anexandra was red with rage, but she didn't retaliate. However, moments later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

"That will do!" Madam Hooch shrieked, zooming between them. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" Fred howled, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Angelina Johnson flew forward to take the penalty for Gryffindor.

"Come on, Angelina!" Lee yelled into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Flint, still bleeding freely, flew forward to take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal posts, his jaw clenched.

"'Course Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass – very difficult indeed – YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession – no! Gryffindor back in possession and its Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field – THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cartwheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Keeper.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING –"

"Jordan," Minerva warned. "If you can't commentate in an unbiased way –"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

"There is a _baby_ here, Jordan, don't forget that."

"Oh, right, sorry, Minaveara."

"Gryffydoor!" Minaveara exclaimed in response.

"Yes! Gryffindor in possession again, as Dumbledore takes the Quaffle – Flint alongside her – poke him in the eye, Anexandra! – it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke – oh no – the pass to Angelina is intercepted and Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goalposts, come on now, Wood, save - !"

But Flint had scored, there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Minerva tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession…"

It was turning into one of the dirtiest games many had ever witnessed or played in. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Anexandra with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. This time Minerva didn't try to stop Lee's curses, instead rising to her feet, her hat falling from her head as she pointed at Bole furiously. Had Fred not stopped her, Anexandra would have lunged off of her broom and attacked Bole. Instead, George elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

As Harry sored over the match, looking around for the snitch, waiting for when Gryffindor was fifty points ahead – Anexandra scored. Fifty-ten. Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge.

Slytherin's beaters, Bole and Derrick, took advantage of Fred's and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood, they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded. Madam Hooch was beside herself.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"

And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Eliana, knocking the Quaffle out of her hands. Anexandra seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal – seventy-ten. The Gryffindor crowd below was screaming itself hoarse. But Gryffindor was sixty points in the lead, and if Harry caught the Snitch now, the Cup was theirs. Hundreds of eyes followed him as he soared around the field, high above the rest of the game, with Malfoy speeding along behind him.

Minerva switched her gaze anxiously from Anexandra to Harry, Anexandra to Harry.

Then Minaveara yelled, "Muma!" as she pointed up into the sky. Minerva looked up, surprised when she saw that Minaveara had noticed the Snitch.

And indeed, so did Harry, who put on a huge burst of speed, stretching out his hand – but the Firebolt was slowing down, and Minerva was enraged to see Draco holding onto the tail of Harry's broomstick and pulling him back.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!" Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Draco was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Minerva's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B –"

Minerva didn't even bother to reprimand Lee, as she too was once again shouting furiously.

Angelina took Gryffindors penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry, were being spurred onto greater heights.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for the goal – Montague scores –" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…

"Anexandra Dumbledore gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Anexandra, COME ON!"

Every single Slytherin player, apart from Draco, who was sticking on Harry's tail, were streaking up the pitch towards Anexandra, including the Slytherin Keeper...they were all going to block her. But the speed of the Firebolt came in handy and she bypassed all of the Slytherins, except Eliana, who kept on her tail, but it didn't matter, there was no Keeper at the Slytherin goal posts.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor lead by eighty points to twenty!"

Minerva clapped and screamed loudly, and then noticed Draco Malfoy zooming down the field towards the snitch with Harry getting closer and closer, until finally, as Minerva rose to her feet in what felt like slow-motion, and Anexandra stopped mid-field to watch, Harry knocked Draco's arm out of the way and –

"YES!"

The stadium exploded. Minerva, too excited to care, turned to Albus and kissed him so passionately he nearly fell from his seat. Nobody noticed anyway, they were all far too excited. Minaveara bounced up and down on Albus's lap, clapping, even though she wasn't quite sure what she was so excited about. The Gryffindor team had tangled themselves together in a many-armed hug as they sank to the ground, yelling hoarsely. Waves and waves of crimson supporters poured over the barriers onto the field, and the team was hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Even Percy was jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten.

Minerva was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag, while Albus patted her on the back, a silly grin still on his face from the kiss he had received. As Albus passed the enormous Cup to a sobbing Wood, Wood then handed it to Harry and Anexandra, who lifted it into the air with their free fists raised in the air. Pleis, Perseus, Aurora, Callisto, Andromeda, Hermione, and Ron were standing behind them, cheering in as much excitement. Even Minaveara was bouncing up and down in Albus's arms cheering, "Gryffydoor! Gryffydoor!"

By the time the excitement had moved into the castle, Minaveara had fallen asleep, already exhausted from the day's events, and Minerva and Albus put those three hours of Minaveara sleeping to good use, celebrating in their own way with their doors locked, silencing charms in place, and the floo network shut off.


	46. A Servant and an Innocent Man

**Chapter 46-A Servant and an Innocent Man**

**-Alright, so this chapter is really long, but I couldn't find a place where I wanted to end it, so I'm just gonna leave it as is. You can either be happy or sad about that x)-**

Gryffindor's euphoria at finally winning the Quidditch Cup lasted at least a week. Even the weather seemed to be celebrating; as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and also brought May 29th, which happened to be Minaveara's very first birthday. There was a grand birthday party in the Great Hall for anyone in the castle that wanted to attend, and many of the older Dumbledores returned to the castle as well.

The wonderful day, however, ended up being bittersweet for the students, as exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows.

Even Fred and George Weasley had been spotted working, as they were to be taking their O.W.L,'s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). Percy was getting ready to take his N.E.W.T.'s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades. He was becoming increasingly edgy, and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione. Harry and Ron had given up asking her how she was managing to attend several classes at once.

The Dumbledores seemed to be the only ones who _weren't _stressing over the upcoming exams, but they certainly weren't happy about it. They made sure to groan loudly anytime someone mentioned something about the exams, which was quite often. Callisto studied, and Andromeda attempted it once, but Anexandra insisted she couldn't study because it only confused her.

But everyone was happy when the exams were nearly over. While Callisto was at her Divination exam and Andromeda was at Transfiguration; Anexandra, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were finishing their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. As the four of them made their way back to the castle – their exam had taken place outside – they noticed Cornelius Fudge, sweating slightly in his pinstriped coat as he stood in the doorway of the castle, staring out at the grounds.

Fudge started at the sight of Anexandra and said, "Hello there, Anexandra! Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"

"Yes, Minister," Anexandra replied; Hermione, Ron, and Harry hovering awkwardly in the background. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Anexandra," Cornelius answered regretfully. "The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad hippogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in. I've just been to see your parents actually." Fudge cast an eye over the lake as Anexandra looked back at Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "Lovely day," he said, almost to himself as he sighed deeply. "Pity…pity…"

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Ron decided to say then, stepping forward.

"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," Cornelius said, looking curiously at Ron.

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" Ron said. "The hippogriff might get off!"

Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came through the castle doors behind him. One was so ancient he appeared to be withering before their very eyes; the other was tall and strapping with a thin black mustache.

Anexandra gathered that they were representatives of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, because the very old wizard squinted toward Hagrid's cabin and said in a feeble voice, "Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this. Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?"

The black-mustached man was fingering something in his belt, and Anexandra looked down to see that he was running one broad thumb along the blade of a shining axe.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs and jerked her head toward the entrance hall.

"Well, we should be going, Minister," Anexandra said quickly. "I suppose I'll speak to you again sometime."

And then the four children hurried into the castle and into the Great Hall, where Ron angrily said, "Why'd you stop me? Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!"

"Ron, your dad works for the Ministry, you can't go saying things like that to his boss!" Hermione said, though she too looked very upset. "As long as Hagrid keeps his head this time, and argues his case properly, they can't possibly execute Buckbeak."

Anexandra and Harry exchanged a skeptical look, but said nothing.

As the four took their seats at the Gryffindor house table for lunch, they informed Callisto and Andromeda of the news. All around them people were talking excitedly as they ate their lunch, happily anticipating the end of the exams that afternoon, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto, lost in worry about Hagrid and Buckbeak, didn't join in.

When the children parted ways after lunch, Callisto and Hermione had a free period before their next exam, Andromeda went to take her Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, and Harry, Ron, and Anexandra followed the Gryffindor third years to the Divination classroom.

It felt like hours as the exams wore on. Harry, Ron, and Anexandra spoke quietly amongst themselves until it was Anexandra's turn. By then all of the other Gryffindors, besides Harry and Ron, had already taken their exams and returned to the common room. When she had finished hers, she sat back down with Harry while Ron went to take his. And then it was Harry's turn, and Ron decided to go back to the common room, so Anexandra sat alone, leaning against the wall and daydreaming, her eyelids drooping and her head falling against her chest, until –

"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."

Anexandra woke with a start and looked around for the source of the noise. She heard stumbling from above and scrambled up the ladder to the Divination classroom. What she saw made her heart skip a beat.

Professor Trelawney's eyes were rolling into the back of her head and she looked as if she were having some sort of seizure. Harry was standing in the middle of the room, seemingly unsure of what to do.

And then Professor Trelawney spoke again in a harsh voice quite unlike her own, "THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT... THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANTS AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT... BEFORE MIDNIGHT... THE SERVANT... WILL SET OUT... TO REJOIN... HIS MASTER..." Professor Trelawney's head fell forward onto her chest.

Anexandra jumped forward then, grabbed Harry's arm, and quickly pulled him from the room.

When the two had sprinted halfway to the Gryffindor common room, they stopped, panting and leaning against a nearby wall.

"What just happened?" Harry gasped.

"Professor Trelawney just made a prophecy," Anexandra answered, breathing deeply. "Come on." She grabbed Harry's arm once more and the two hurried to the Gryffindor common room, where they found Ron, Callisto, Andromeda, and Hermione in a corner of the room.

When Anexandra and Harry reached the four of them, Ron held up a note and solemnly said, "Buckbeak lost. Hagrid's just sent this."

Anexandra took Hagrid's note from Ron and looked down, noticing that Hagrid seemed to have shaken so much as he wrote it that it was hardly legible.

_Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it._

_Hagrid_

Anexandra cursed and Harry said, "We've got to go. He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"

"Sunset, though," Ron said, staring out the window in a glazed sort of way. "We'd never be allowed."

"Have we ever been allowed out after curfew?" Andromeda pointed out.

"After dinner then?" Callisto said, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a glance before nodding in agreement.

The six of them went to dinner with everybody else, but didn't return to their common rooms afterwards. Harry had his invisibility cloak hidden down the front of his robes, and had to keep his arms folded to hide the lump. The three quadruplets turned into their animagus forms – three small, sleek black cats with their own individual eye color – and made sure the corridors were clear for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, until they slipped under the Invisibility Cloak and tiptoed down the stone front steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, gliding the top branches of the threes.

The six of them reached Hagrid's cabin, and the three under the cloak knocked on the large wooden door. A minute later, Hagrid opened the door and looked around, pale-faced and trembling.

"Its us," Harry hissed as the three black cats slipped into his cabin. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back and they stepped inside.

Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the cloak while the three quadruplets returned to their human form. Hagrid looked like he didn't know where he was or what to do.

"Wan' some tea?" he asked, his great hands shaking as he reached for the kettle.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I – I took him outside," Hagrid answered, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' – an' smell fresh air – before –" Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.

"I'll do it, Hagrid," Anexandra said quickly, hurrying to him and starting to clean up the mess.

"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Andromeda and Callisto exchanged a glance.

"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Callisto asked fiercely, sitting down next to him. "Maybe my parents –"

"They've tried," Hagrid said dismissively. "They've got no power ter overrule the Committee, no matter how powerful they are. They'd be startin' a fight if they took it any farther. They told 'em Buckbeak's alright, but the Committee's scared. Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like – threatened 'em, I expect. An' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's. But it'll be quick an' clean, an' I'll be beside him."

Hagrid swallowed, his eyes darting around the cabin as if looking for some shred of hope or comfort. "Yer father's gonna come down while it – while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter – ter be with me. Yer mother wanted ter be here, but someone's gotta watch yer baby sister an' she shouldn' be around this stuff. Great people, yer parents."

Hermione, who had begun helping Anexandra rummage in Hagrid's cupboards for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. "We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," she began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head.

"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway. If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, yeh'll be in big trouble."

"I can talk to Dad," Andromeda volunteered, but Hagrid shook his head once more.

Silent tears began to stream down Hermione's face, and she bustled around Hagrid's cabin in an attempt to hide them. Anexandra was leaning against the wall, her arms folded across her chest. Callisto was slumped in a chair at the table and looking utterly depressed. Ron and Harry watched Hagrid with solemn expressions.

Suddenly Hermione shrieked. "Ron!" she gasped. "I don't believe it – it's Scabbers!"

Ron gaped at her. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione carried a milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table.

"Scabbers!" Ron said blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?"

Ron grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out, leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself.

"Its okay, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"

Hagrid suddenly stood, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the color of parchment. "They're comin'…"

The six children whirled around. A group of men were walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Macnair.

"Yeh gotta go," Hagrid said, every inch of him trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here. Go now."

Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the Invisibility Cloak.

"I'll let yeh out the back way," said Hagrid, and they followed him to the door and into his back garden.

The children could see Buckbeak a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's Pumpkin Patch. Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening, turning his sharp head from side to side and pawing the ground nervously.

"Its okay, Beaky," Hagrid told him softly. "Its okay…" Hagrid turned to the children. "Go on," he said. "Get goin'."

But they didn't move.

"Hagrid, we can't –"

"We'll tell them what really happened –"

"They can't kill him –"

"It isn't fair –"

"Go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

"Come on," Anexandra said to the others, still staring at Hagrid grimly. "Let's go."

Anexandra began to push the others along as they heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hermione threw the cloak over she, Harry, and Ron, and, with a snap, the three quadruplets shrunk into black cats that were barely visible as the sky darkened.

"Go quick," Hagrid told them hoarsely. "Don' listen." And, after Callisto had meowed and pawed at Hagrid's leg in a comforting manner, he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door.

Slowly and silently the children set off around Hagrid's house, the three cats in the lead, and as they reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap.

"Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it."

The sun was sinking fast as they started up the sloping lawn toward the castle.

Suddenly Ron stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began.

"It's Scabbers – he won't – stay put –" Ron was bent over, trying to keep Scabbers in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink his teeth into Ron's hand. "Scabbers, its me, you idiot, its Ron," Ron hissed.

They heard a door open behind them and men's voices.

"Oh, Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Hermione breathed.

"Okay – Scabbers, stay put."

The three black cats began to slink forward once more, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurrying along behind them as they all tried to block out the rumble of voices behind them.

Ron stopped again, and Andromeda turned around and hissed. "I can't hold him," Ron muttered. "Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us."

The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.

Andromeda whimpered and Callisto pawed at the ground. Hermione swayed on the spot. "They did it!" she whispered. "I d – don't believe it. They did it!"

The six of them stood, transfixed with horror. The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long shadowed grounds. Anexandra's cat head was flicking around, her ears twitching and her thin frame rigid.

Then, behind them, they heard a wild howling. "Hagrid," Harry breathed, and, without thinking, made to turn back. Ron and Hermione seized his arms.

"We can't," Ron said, his face paper-white. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him."

Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven. "How could they?" she choked. "How could they?"

"Come on," Ron said.

And once again the six of them set off back towards the castle, walking slowly as the light faded faster. By the time they reached open ground darkness was settling around them.

"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt again, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still – OUCH! He bit me!"

"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge will be out here in a minute."

"He won't stay put!"

Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.

"What's the matter with him?" Harry asked.

But before Ron could respond, the three quadruplets returned to their human forms with a pop, and their faces were the color of chalk.

"We have to get back to the castle _now_," Anexandra demanded.

Harry was about to ask what was going on, but then Ron shouted, "Scabbers – NO!"

The rat slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. Before anyone could stop him, Ron had thrown off the Invisibility Cloak and pelted away into the darkness.

Anexandra cursed as Callisto hissed, "Ron! Get back here!"

"Stupid rat," Andromeda muttered as the three quadruplets sprinted after Ron, Hermione and Harry soon to follow.

"Scabbers, come here!" Ron could be heard shouting. And then there was a loud thud. The other five children nearly fell over Ron, skidding to a stop right in front of him.

He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket, both Ron's hands held tight over the quivering lump.

"Ron, come on back under the cloak," Hermione panted. "Dumbledore, the Minister, they'll be coming back out in a minute."

"There isn't time," Anexandra insisted, gripping Ron's arm and pulling him to his feet. "We have to go _now_."

But before the children could even turn around, they heard a soft pounding of gigantic paws. Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow, and the three quadruplets went completely still.

Harry reached for his wand as he saw an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog bound into view, but he was too late. The dog made an enormous leap and the front paws hit him on the chest. Harry keeled over backward in a whirl of hair, but the dog rolled off of him.

Dazed, Harry tried to stand up as he heard the dog growling. The three Dumbledores continued to stand frozen, as if in a trance. The dog sprang back towards the group, pushing Harry aside as its jaws fastened around Ron's outstretched arm. Harry lunged, but the dog was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll.

Then, out of nowhere, Harry saw something hit the three quadruplets in the stomach and throw them backwards. In the next moment, Harry was hit hard in the face and knocked off his feet again. He heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too.

Groping for his wand and blinking blood from his eyes, Harry whispered, "Lumos!"

The wand light showed him the trunk of a thick tree. It was the Whomping Willow, and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them going nearer. And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots. Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally though the air and he was forced backward again.

All that could be seen now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground – but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot, Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight.

"Harry," Hermione gasped. "We've got to go for help." She was bleeding too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder.

"No! That thing's big enough to eat him. We haven't got time."

"Harry, we're never going to get through without help."

Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles.

"If that dog can get in, we can," Harry panted, whirling around in search of the three quadruplets.

"There!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing off to the right where the three Dumbledore girls were rising to their feet. Anexandra's shirt was ripped at her stomach, revealing a long, but thin gash that was dripping blood. Callisto was bent over and clutching her ribs, but Andromeda was perfectly fine…for once.

Harry was about to call out to the three of them, but then Andromeda disappeared, replaced by her animagus form, and she darted up to the trunk of the Whomping Willow, pressing her front paws against it. Suddenly the tree stopped moving, as if frozen in place. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look of astonishment.

"Come on!" Anexandra called then, gripping Callisto's arm and pulling her along towards the gap Ron had disappeared through. Andromeda had already returned to herself and was crawling between the gap in the roots.

When Harry and Hermione reached Anexandra and Callisto, they opened their mouths to ask how they had known, but Anexandra shook her head and returned her gaze to Callisto. "Are you sure you're alright?" Anexandra asked her sister, expressionless, as always, but obviously worried.

"I'm fine," Callisto said, but her breathing was ragged and she winced when she spoke.

"You'll never make it through the tunnel," Anexandra insisted, jerking her head towards the gap with her eyes on Harry and Hermione, motioning for them to go ahead.

"I'm fine," Harry heard Callisto mutter before he slid down the earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. Seconds later, Hermione slithered down beside him.

"Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice, and she was audibly trembling.

"This way," Andromeda said from halfway down the tunnel, and Harry and Hermione bent forward to follow her.

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked Andromeda breathlessly.

"It leads to the Shrieking Shack," Andromeda answered, cursing when her sleeve caught on something. "Us quadruplets and our two younger brothers discovered it when we were younger. We had dropped our bags and outer robes and stuff outside the entrance when we found it and nearly gave our parents a heart attack. We had been exploring the Shrieking Shack for so long that they'd gone looking for us, and when they found our stuff outside the Whomping Willow they thought we'd died or been severely injured. 'Course, we were just having fun, but they never let us explore the castle on our own ever again."

"How old were you?" Harry asked as he breathed in deeply, running uncomfortably and bent over.

"Eight or nine I believe."

"You were allowed to explore the castle grounds on your own then?" Hermione gasped.

Andromeda was silent for a moment. "Well, not really. We sort of, snuck off on our own."

The tunnel began to rise then, and moments later it twisted and the three of them could see a patch of dim light through a small opening. Andromeda continued on, right through the opening and into a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls and there were stains all over the floor. Every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up. Harry glanced at Hermione, who looked very frightened. Andromeda seemed confident though, and the room was deserted.

When the three were on their feet and staring around the room, they heard shuffling behind them from within the tunnel. There was panting and muttering, and then Anexandra and Callisto pulled themselves out of the tunnel.

Anexandra looked around with a small smile, despite the situation, her hands on her hips as she breathed in deeply and said, "Haven't been in here in quite some time have we girls?"

Andromeda shook her head, looking around as if returning to her childhood home, but Callisto was green and breathing shallow.

Anexandra's smile faded and she frowned at her sister. "I told you, you should have stayed up there."

Callisto looked up at Anexandra with a raised eyebrow. "And let you have all the fun? I don't think so. I'm fine, now come on."

Anexandra rolled her eyes and started towards the door at the right that stood slightly ajar, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione gripped Harry's arm tightly as her gaze fell on a wooden chair near them that had large chunks torn out of it and one of the legs ripped off entirely.

As the children were about to step into the hallway, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Looking up at the ceiling, Hermione's grip on Harry's arm tightened painfully. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded and let go.

Quietly, the five of them crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.

When they reached the dark landing, they all whispered, "Nox," and the lights at the end of their wands went out.

They crept towards the only door that was open, hearing movement from behind it and a low moan. Exchanging a look with the others, Anexandra stepped forward at the others' nod and kicked the door open, her wand raised.

Within the room lay Ron, on the floor beside a large four-poster bed with dusty hangings, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle.

Harry and Hermione dashed towards him, and at that moment, Callisto slumped to the floor, her back against the wall and her face pale and sweaty. Anexandra looked about the room before kneeling at Callisto's side with Andromeda.

"Not a dog," Ron moaned to Harry and Hermione then, his teeth gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap."

"What?" Harry said.

"He's the dog…he's an animagus," Ron said, staring over Harry's shoulder.

Harry and Hermione wheeled around, and Anexandra and Andromeda looked up as the door closed with a snap. There, standing in the shadows, was a man with thick, matted, black, shoulder-length hair. His waxy skin was stretched tightly over the bones of his face, and his yellow teeth were bared in a grin, but Anexandra immediately noticed him.

"Sirius Black," she said calmly as she rose to her feet.

Harry and Hermione, however, jumped to their feet with their wands raised. Sirius pointed Ron's wand at them and croaked, "Expelliarmus!"

Their wands shot from their hands and into the air before landing in Sirius's outstretched palm. Anexandra didn't raise her wand, but kept it firmly in her grip. Andromeda was still bent over Callisto; she didn't seem to be at all worried about the situation.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," Sirius said hoarsely to Harry. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. Of course, having the Dumbledores with you helped. I'm grateful, it will make everything easier."

Harry's face twisted in anger and he started forward, but Ron and Hermione grabbed his arms to hold him back and Anexandra gave him a warning look.

"No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper.

Ron, however, spoke to Black. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely, though the effort to stand upright was draining him of color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke.

"Ron, hush up and sit down," Anexandra demanded with only a glance in his direction. "Everything's under control."

"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly to Sirius, still clinging to Harry to stay standing up straight. "You'll have to kill all six of us!"

"Lie down," Sirius said quietly. "You'll damage that leg even more. There will only be one murder here tonight," Sirius added, and his grin widened.

"Why's that?" Harry spat, wrenching free of Ron and Hermione. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew. What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry!" Hermione whimpered.

"Harry be quiet," Anexandra insisted.

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared. "AND YOUR SISTER!"

Anexandra said nothing, and Harry lunged forward. Sirius didn't raise his wand, and Harry gripped Sirius's wrist, forcing the wand tips away, while his other hand collided with the side of Sirius's head, and they fell backward into the wall. Hermione was screaming, Ron was yelling, and Anexandra shouted at Harry to stop.

But Harry continued to punch at Sirius, until Sirius's free hand found Harry's throat. "No," he hissed. "I've waited too long."

As the fingers tightened around Harry's throat, Harry choked, and then Anexandra grabbed his arms and pulled him up, off of Sirius, and back to where Hermione and Ron were crouched. But Harry pulled himself from Anexandra when she looked worriedly to Callisto, who was coughing loudly and painfully. Harry snatched his wand off of the floor where Sirius had dropped it, and kicked Ron's and Hermione's wands away from Sirius's grasp.

"Harry, don't!" Andromeda shrieked as Harry pointed his wand at Sirius's thin chest. Sirius was lying on the floor, breathing heavily as Harry walked closer and closer.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" Sirius whispered. Harry stopped right above him, his wand still pointing at Sirius's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Sirius's left eye and his nose was bleeding.

"You killed my parents," Harry said, his voice shaking slightly but his hand steady.

Sirius stared up at him and quietly said, "I don't deny it. But if you knew the whole story –"

"The whole story?" Harry repeated furiously. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

"You've got to listen to me," Sirius said, a note of urgency in his voice. "You'll regret it if you don't…you don't understand."

"I understand a lot better than you think," Harry said, his voice shaking even more. "You never heard her, did you? My mum, trying to stop Voldemort killing me. And you did that, you did it."

Before another word could be said, a panicked voice from behind exclaimed, "Harry, no!"

Harry spun around and looked into the terror-stricken grey eyes of Aurora Black, the daughter of the man Harry was currently considering killing.

Aurora shook her head, keeping eye-contact with Harry. "Please, don't," she whispered.

Harry looked down at Black, who was staring at his daughter with…tears in his eyes? Harry's breath caught in his throat and he thought about what he planned to do. He wanted nothing more than to make Sirius Black pay for what he had done to his parents, but then, why couldn't he do it? The seconds lengthened, and Harry stood, frozen, with Sirius still staring at Aurora and Aurora still watching Harry pleadingly. Ron was breathing raggedly from the pain in his leg. Hermione was still and silent. Andromeda was watching Harry, and Anexandra had a calculating look on her face. Callisto was still clutching her ribs and coughing horrendously.

But then another sound shook Harry from his thoughts. Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor. Someone was moving downstairs.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE, SIRIUS BLACK, QUICK!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Hermione, shut up!" Andromeda said exasperatedly.

Sirius made a startled move as the footsteps thundered up the stairs. Harry knew, if he was going to do it, now was his chance. But he didn't. He couldn't. Aurora stepped out of the doorway as Professor Lupin appeared, hurtling into the room with his wand raised and ready.

Remus's eyes flickered over Ron and Callisto, who were lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Anexandra, Andromeda, and Aurora, who were standing rigid and watching Harry, and over Harry, who stood with his wand covering Sirius, and then over Sirius himself, who lay bleeding at Harry's feet.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted, and Harry's wand flew from his hand once more, as did the two Hermione had snatched up during the fray between Harry and Sirius. Somehow the Dumbledores and Aurora managed to keep a hold on their wands.

Harry stood there, somewhat regretting not getting rid of Sirius once and for all. After all, what kind of a father could he be if he was a murderer?

Then Remus spoke in a tense voice, "Where is he, Sirius?"

Harry looked between Lupin and Sirius in confusion, and, after a moment's hesitation, Sirius raised a hand to point straight at Ron. Mystified, Harry glanced around at the others, who didn't seem to understand either, but Anexandra and Andromeda each had thoughtful looks.

"But then…" Lupin murmured, staring at Sirius so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind. "Why hadn't he shown himself before now? Unless –" Remus's eyes widened, as though seeing something beyond Sirius, something Harry couldn't see. "Unless he was the one…unless you switched…without telling me?"

Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Remus's face, Sirius nodded.

Anexandra and Andromeda seemed to have understood what Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't, and they exchanged a glance.

"Professor," Harry cut in loudly. "What's going on - ?"

But Harry didn't finish his question, because his voice died in his throat. Lupin had lowered his wand, walked to Sirius's side, seized his hand, and pulled him to his feet. They embraced like brothers.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed. Remus let go of Sirius and turned to her as she rose to her feet and pointed at Lupin, wide-eyed. "You – you –"

"Hermione," Remus tried to interrupt.

"You and him!"

"Hermione, calm down –"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you!"

"Hermione, listen to me, please!" Lupin shouted. "I can explain –"

"I trusted you!" Harry shouted at Remus, shaking with anger. "And all this time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong," Lupin said calmly. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now. Let me explain."

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't trust him, Harry, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too, he's a werewolf!"

There was a ringing silence as everyone stared at Lupin, who remained calm, but was rather pale. Andromeda rolled her eyes at Hermione, and Anexandra had begun watching Callisto, who was breathing, but struggling. Aurora and Sirius had been staring at each other for quite a while.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," Remus said then. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead. An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf. How long have you known?"

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay."

"He'll be delighted," Lupin said coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant. Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both," Hermione answered quietly.

"You're quite the clever witch, Hermione. You remind me of Aurora Dumbledore, in fact."

"If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!" Hermione said furiously.

"But they already know," Remus said. "At least, the staff do."

"The Dumbledores hired you when they knew you were a werewolf?" Ron gasped. "Are they mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so," Lupin said. "They had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy."

"AND THEY WERE WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" He was pointing at Sirius, who still hadn't taken his gaze off of his daughter.

"I have not been helping Sirius," Remus said. "If you'll give me a chance I'll explain. Look…" Lupin separated Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner. "There," Lupin continued, tucking his own wand into his belt. "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

"If you haven't been helping him," Harry said with a furious glance at Sirius, "how did you know he was here?"

"The map," Remus answered. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office, Aurora was there for detention, and I was examining the map –"

"You know how to work it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Of course I know how to work it," Lupin said, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony, that was my friends' nickname for me at school."

"You wrote…"

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, Hermione, and the three quadruplets might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?" Remus had begun to pace, little patches of dust rose at his feet. "You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry –"

"How do you know about the cloak?" Harry cut in.

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…" Lupin waved another hand dismissively. "The point is, even if you're wearing the Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map, as do Animagi. I watched you six cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."

"What?" said Harry. "No, we weren't!"

"Harry, hush," Anexandra said quietly, watching Lupin intently.

He nodded at her before continuing, "I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you? And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black. I saw him collide with you, I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow."

"One of us!" Ron insisted.

"No, Ron," Remus said. "Two of you." Lupin's eyes moved over Ron. "Do you think I could have a look at the rat?"

"What?" Ron said. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything," Lupin said. "Could I see him, please?"

Ron hesitated before putting a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately. Ron had to seize his long tail to stop him escaping. Lupin moved closer to Ron, seemingly holding his breath.

"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close and looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," Sirius croaked suddenly, his gaze still never leaving Aurora's.

"What do you mean, of course he's a rat," Ron insisted.

"No, he's not," Anexandra said quietly, seemingly beginning to understand the entire situation. "He's a wizard, isn't he?" she asked Lupin.

He nodded. "An animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

Ron voiced what Harry was thinking, "You're both mental."

"Ridiculous!" Hermione said faintly.

"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" Harry exclaimed. "He killed him twelve years ago!" He again pointed at Sirius, whose face twitched convulsively as he finally turned away from Aurora's gaze.

"I meant to," Sirius growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me. Not this time, though!"

Sirius lunged at Scabbers, and Ron yelled in pain as Sirius's weight fell onto Ron's broken leg.

"Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Sirius away from Ron. "WAIT! You can't do it just like that, they need to understand, we've got to explain!"

"We can explain afterwards!" Sirius snarled, trying to throw Remus off, one hand still clawing the air as he tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape.

"They've got a right to know everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Sirius. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Aurora and Harry, you owe them the truth, Sirius!"

Sirius stopped struggling, though his eyes remained fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands.

"Alright then," Sirius said, glancing up at Aurora with an almost apologetic look. "Tell them whatever you like, but make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for."

"You can't," Aurora said suddenly, and everyone turned to look at her. Her eyes were fixed on her father. "You can't kill Pettigrew. You'll just go back to Azkaban and I…I can't let you do that."

"She's right," Anexandra agreed. "You can't go back to Azkaban. You deserve to be free. My sister, Isadora, and your daughter, Aurora, they deserve to have you back."

"Please…Dad," Aurora said, hesitant at first, but standing up straight and confident once she had spoken.

Sirius visibly sagged and nodded, directing a small, reassuring smile towards Aurora.

"But he will be punished, right?" Andromeda asked. "Peter Pettigrew, I mean."

"Oh hell yes," Anexandra said angrily.

"Agreed," Callisto choked out, speaking for the first time since she had slumped to the floor. She seemed to be gaining control of her breathing and was watching everyone from her seat on the floor.

"You're nutters," Ron muttered, looking around at the Dumbledores, the Blacks, and Lupin. "You're all nutters."

"Be quiet, Ron," Callisto wheezed.

"They need it explained to them," Anexandra said. "We all do really. So, explain. There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die. A whole street full of them."

"They didn't see what they thought they saw," Sirius said savagely, but quietly, his gaze having returned to Scabbers, who was still struggling in Ron's hands.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," Lupin said, nodding. "I believed it myself…until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's Map never lies…Peter is alive. Ron's holding him."

"But Professor Lupin," Hermione said in a trembling sort of voice. "Scabbers can't be Pettigrew…It just can't be true, you know it can't…"

"Why can't it be?" Lupin asked calmly as though in class.

"Because…because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. I looked them up when I did my homework. The Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals, there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things. And I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on their register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, not including the other Dumbledores, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list."

Lupin chuckled quietly. "Right again, Hermione. But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," Sirius said impatiently as he continued to watch Scabbers. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"Alright, but you'll need to help me, Sirius," Remus said. "I only know how it began." Lupin stopped as they heard a loud creak behind them. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All of them stared at it.

Remus strode toward it and looked out into the hallway before murmuring, "No one there…"

"This place is haunted!" Ron said.

"Its not," Lupin said, still staring at the door with a puzzled expression. Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto had their eyes narrowed somewhere off to the left of the door. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted. The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me. That's where all of this starts, with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten, and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…" Lupin sucked in a breath.

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform. I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a full-fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me. But Dumbledore was Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school."

Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house" – Lupin looked miserably around the room, – "the tunnel that leads to it, they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous. My transformations in those days were…were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor. Even now, when the house has been silent for years, villagers don't dare approach it.

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and of course, your father, Harry, James Potter. Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her. I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth.

"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too?" Harry asked, astounded.

"Yes, indeed," Lupin replied. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were some of the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong. One reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."

"But how did that help you?" Hermione asked, sounding puzzled.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," Remus replied. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They snuck out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed. Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less of it while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus," Sirius snarled, watching Scabbers impatiently.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there. Well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did, except of course a few of the Dumbledores, who all grew up at the castle. And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail, and James was Prongs."

"What sort of animal –" began Harry, but Hermione cut him off.

"That was really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip and bitten somebody?"

"A thought that still haunts me," Remus said heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless, carried away with our own cleverness. I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust of course. He had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other Headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed…" Lupin's face hardened and there was self-disgust in his voice.

"All this year I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly, and it would have been admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me. And Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, he…he allowed me his daughter's hand in marriage, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it. So, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" Sirius said harshly, glancing up from Scabbers to look at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius," Remus said heavily, glancing at the three quadruplets almost warily. "He's teaching here as well. He married Ororo Dumbledore."

Lupin looked up at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He's been telling Dumbledore all year that I'm not to be trusted. He has his reasons…you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me."

Sirius made a derisive noise. "It served him right," he sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to, hoping he could get us expelled."

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month," Lupin told the children. "We were in the same year, you know, and we – er – didn't like each other very much. Not to mention the hatred Ororo had towards Sirius, and Severus's hatred of Aurora Dumbledore. But he especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch team… Anyway, Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be – er – amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course Snape tried it. If he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf, but your father, Harry, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life. Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was."

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," Harry said slowly. "Because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin.

Everyone turned to see Severus pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointed directly at Lupin.

Hermione screamed, and Sirius leapt in front of Aurora, apparently worried that Severus would attack her.

Anexandra jumped to her feet and held up her hands as she said, "Just hang on, Severus, don't do something stupid –"

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," Severus said as he threw the Invisibility Cloak aside, ignoring Anexandra and continuing to point his wand at Remus. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you. You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here? I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did…lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus," Lupin began, but Severus continued on.

"I've told the Headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout."

"Severus, you're making a mistake," Remus said urgently. "You haven't heard everything, I can explain, Sirius isn't here to kill Harry."

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," Severus went on, his eyes gleaming. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this. He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin. But I suppose he's just holding onto the fact that his daughter loved you –"

"Don't you speak of her!" Lupin exclaimed, seemingly losing his patience at the mere thought of Aurora Dumbledore. "You fool, is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

Without a word, thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Severus's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles. Remus overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move.

Sirius roared with rage and started towards Severus, but Severus pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes. "Give me a reason," Severus whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will." Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. "Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I would be the one to catch you."

"The joke's on you again Severus," Sirius snarled. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle" – he jerked his head at Ron – "I'll come quietly."

"Up to the castle? I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black. Pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay."

Sirius paled, the three quadruplets exchanged a glance. Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed utterly confused, unsure of what to do or who to believe.

"Uncle Severus, don't!" Aurora screamed then, jumping in front of her father, who tried to push her away, but she was too resistant. "Don't do it, _please_. He's my _father_."

Severus hesitated for a moment at the sight of Aurora, but he went on to say, "He didn't even know you existed until he saw an article in the Daily Prophet. An article that was accusing you of being a future murderer, because of _him_. He may be your biological father, but he wasn't a father to you."

"Because he couldn't be!" Aurora insisted tearfully. "Please, at least let us hear what he has to say!"

But there was a mad glint in Severus's eyes. The Dumbledores could tell that he was beyond reason. "Come on, all of you," he said, clicking his fingers. The ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the dementors will have a kiss for him too."

Harry and Anexandra crossed the room as one, blocking the door as Anexandra pointed her wand at her brother-in-law.

"Don't make me do it, Severus," Anexandra said quietly, a solemn expression taking over her features.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Anexandra, too shocked to even speak. "You would attack me to save _him_?" Severus said in disbelief when he finally found his voice. "I, who cared for you since you were a year old?"

"I think he deserves a chance," Anexandra reasoned. "The same chance I would give you if you had been in Azkaban. Think about it, Severus, think about who _you_ were loyal to when I was born. Would you have hesitated to kill any one of my family members had you been told to? Had the events that resulted in the death of my sister and Harry's parents not happened, where would you be right now? Would I be here? Or my parents? My sisters? My brothers?"

Severus seemed highly offended by Anexandra's words, and he opened and closed his mouth multiple times. "_Enough_," he hissed. "You'll stand aside, Anexandra."

Andromeda jumped up then and stood in front of Harry and Anexandra. "Come on, Sev, just sit down and hush up. Unless, of course, you'd like to tie us up too."

"I've no desire to direct my wand at any of you, but you_ will_ move out of my way and follow me from this place."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry suddenly yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OUT OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN!"

"SILENCE!" Severus shrieked, looking angrier. "I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT! Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck! You should be thanking me on bended knee! You, like your father, are too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black, now get out of the way, or I will make you!"

Everyone was surprised when it was Callisto who raised her wand and pointed it at Severus, and before Severus could notice the wand out of the corner of his eye, he was hit with a spell and slumped to the floor.

Andromeda stared at him for a moment, and then broke the silence by saying, "Well, that worked."

Anexandra went to untie Lupin's bonds while Callisto stared at Severus's unconscious form regretfully. Hermione whimpered, "We're going to be in so much trouble." Ron still seemed confused. Harry hardly spared Severus a glance. In one bold move, Aurora spun around and wrapped her arms around Sirius, who seemed shocked for a moment before wrapping his own arms around his daughter and closing his eyes as a small smile spread on his face.

"Thank you, Anexandra," Lupin said when he was able to stand, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut him. "And thank you, Harry, and Callisto."

"I'm still not saying I believe you," Harry said.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," Remus said. "You, boy, give me Peter, please. Now."

Ron clutched the squirming Scabbers closer to his chest. "Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean…" Ron looked up to the other children for support. "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat, there are millions of rats, how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, turning to Sirius and frowning slightly.

Sirius, with an arm still around Aurora's shoulders, put a hand inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others. It was a picture of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.

"How did you get this?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Fudge," Sirius replied. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. It was how I found out about Aurora, and then about Peter. I knew him at once. How many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts, to where Harry and Aurora were."

"My God," Lupin said softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw…"

"What about it?" Ron said defiantly.

"He's got a toe missing," Sirius said.

"Of course," Remus breathed. "So simple…so brilliant. He cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed," Sirius confirmed. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself, and sped down into the sewer with the other rats."

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" Lupin said. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something!" Ron protested. "He's been in my family for ages."

"Twelve years, in fact," Remus said. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

'We – we've been taking good care of him!"

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he? I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again."

"He's been scared of that mad cat!"

But Harry recalled that Scabbers had been looking ill before he had ever met Crookshanks.

"That cat isn't mad, he's one of the most intelligent of his kind," Sirius said. "Crookshanks recognized Peter for what he was right away. Me as well, it took a while before he trusted me. I managed to communicate to him eventually and ever since he's been helping me."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't, so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me. But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it. Crookshanks told me Peter had left blood on the sheets, I supposed he bit himself. After all, faking his own death had worked once."

"And why did he fake his death?" Harry said furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents and Aurora Dumbledore!"

"No," Remus said. "Harry –"

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

"Yes, and no," Sirius said.

"Then I should have let Snape take you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hang on, Harry," Anexandra cut in. "All this time people have thought Sirius betrayed your parents and my sister, but it was the other way around."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE LUPIN TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"

Sirius shook his head as Harry glared at him. "Harry, I was good as killed them," he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me. I'm to blame, I know it. The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies…I realized what Peter must have done…what I'd done." His voice broke and he laid his forehead on the top of Aurora's head.

"Enough of this," Remus said with finality. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked tensely.

"Force him to show himself," Lupin answered. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."

Ron hesitated, but eventually held out Scabbers to Lupin. Scabbers began to squeak loudly, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging.

"Ready, Sirius?" Remus asked.

Aurora handed her wand to her father, and he stepped away from her to approach Lupin and the struggling rat. "Together?" he said quietly.

"I think so," Lupin said, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One – two – THREE!"

A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands, and for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly. Ron yelled as the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another flash of blinding light, and then, a head shot upwards from the ground, limbs sprouted, and a moment later a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry and Hermione, his thin, colorless hair unkempt and a large bald patch on top of his head. His skin was grubby and he had small, watery eyes. He looked around the group anxiously before his gaze fell to the floor.

"Why, hello, Peter," Lupin said pleasantly, as if the whole situation were normal. "Long time, no see."

"S – Sirius… R – Remus," Pettigrew said in a squeaky voice. "My friends…my old friends."

Sirius raised Aurora's wand, but Remus gripped his wrists and gave him a warning look.

Then he returned his gaze to Peter, his voice light and casual. "We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James and Aurora died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there."

"Remus," Peter gasped, sweat breaking out over his pasty face. "You don't believe him, do you? He tried to kill me, Remus."

"So we've heard," Remus said coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so –"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Peter squeaked, pointing at Black, and the children noticed that his index finger was missing. "He killed Lily and James and Aurora and now he's going to kill me too! You've got to help me, Remus!"

Sirius was glaring at Pettigrew, and it seemed the only reason he wasn't strangling him was because his daughter was standing in front of him and leaning against his chest, fully aware of what her father wanted to do.

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," Remus assured Peter.

"Sorted things out?" Peter squealed, looking about the room. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" Lupin asked, his brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before?"

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Peter shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

Sirius began to laugh a horrible, mirthless laugh. "Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said. Pettigrew flinched. "What, scared to hear your old master's name? I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius," Peter muttered, his breathing faster than ever, his entire face shining with sweat.

"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," Sirius said. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter. They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them. I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information, and Voldemort met his downfall there, and not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter –"

"Don't know…what you're talking about…" Peter said again, wiping his face on his sleeve and looking up at Lupin. "You don't believe this – this madness, Remus –"

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," Remus said evenly.

"Innocent, but scared!" Peter squealed. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban – the spy, Sirius Black!"

Both Sirius and Aurora's faces contorted. "How dare you," Sirius growled. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter, I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be me, me and Remus, and James."

Peter wiped his face again, almost panting for breath. "Me, a spy…must be out of your mind…never…don't know how you can say such a –"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Sirius hissed so venomously that Peter took a step back. "I thought it was the perfect plan, a bluff. Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you. It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Pettigrew was muttering distractedly as his eyes darted toward the windows and door.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione said timidly. "Can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione," Lupin said courteously.

"Well, Scabbers, I mean, this, this man, he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"

"There!" Peter said shrilly, pointing at Ron. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair on Harry's head! Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why," Sirius said furiously. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus and Minerva Dumbledore's noses, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case you're old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him."

Peter opened his mouth and closed it several times, but said nothing.

Hermione spoke again, "Er, Mr. Black, Sirius?"

Sirius jumped slightly at the address, and turned to look at Hermione.

"If you don't mind me asking, how, how did you get out of Azkaban if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you!" Peter exclaimed, nodding frantically. "Exactly! Precisely what I –"

But Lupin silenced him with a look.

Sirius seemed to ponder his answer before replying, "I don't know how I did it. I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me. But it kept me sane and knowing who I am helped me keep my powers. So when it all became too much I could transform in my cell, become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know," he swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions. They could tell that my feelings were less…less human, less complex when I was a dog. But they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand.

"But then I saw the article about the daughter I didn't know, and then the picture of Peter, the person who had caused this to be so. I realized that Peter was at Hogwarts, not only with my daughter, but with Harry as well. Perfectly positioned to act if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again. Ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of his allies. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors. And I was the only one who knew Peter was alive. Not to mention that I couldn't stand the fact that he was so near my daughter." Sirius broke off with obvious disgust at the thought.

"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the dementors couldn't destroy it. It wasn't a happy feeling, it was an obsession, but it gave me strength, cleared my mind. So one night, when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog. It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused. I was thin, very thin, thin enough to slip through the bars. I swam as a dog back to the mainland. I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I went to see Isadora. I didn't stay though, it would only put her in danger. Had anyone known she was hiding me there she'd lose her job, lose everything really, and she's lost enough as it is.

"And then the Quidditch match of course. You fly as well as your father, Harry. Believe me, believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily and Aurora. I would have died before I betrayed them."

Peter was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, staring at Sirius as though hypnotized. Callisto was wheezing once more and Anexandra was sitting on the floor, with Callisto's head in her lap while Andromeda wiped sweat from Callisto's forehead. Ron was still lying on the floor, clutching his leg. Hermione stood beside him. Aurora was holding her father's hand and watching him as he spoke. Harry, at long last, seemed to believe Sirius, and he nodded.

"No!" Peter exclaimed, falling to his knees and shuffling forward, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying. "Sirius, it's me, it's Peter, your friend, you wouldn't –"

Sirius kicked in Peter's direction and he recoiled.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," Sirius said to him.

"Remus!" Peter squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this. Wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," Remus said. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Peter's head.

"Forgive me, Remus," said Sirius.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," Lupin said, now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

"Of course," Sirius said with the ghost of a grin as he too rolled up his sleeves and let go of his daughter's hand, patting her on the shoulder and stepping past her. "Shall we kill him together?"

"Yes, I think so," Remus said grimly.

"You wouldn't, you won't," gasped Peter, who then scrambled around to Ron. "Ron, haven't I been a good friend, a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you? You're on my side, aren't you?"

But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion. "I let you sleep in my bed!" he said.

"Kind boy, kind master, you won't let them do it, I was your rat, I was a good pet."

"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," Sirius said harshly.

Peter turned on his knees to Hermione, seizing the hem of her robes. "Sweet girl, clever girl, you won't let them, help me!"

Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's hands and he turned to the Dumbledore girls.

"Don't you even come near me!" Andromeda shrieked. "Or I'll rip off the rest of your fingers!"

After seeing the venomous glare on Anexandra's face, Peter turned away from the girls, and the next person he saw was Aurora. Sirius didn't notice right away, as he had walked to Lupin's side, and Peter began to speak quietly to Aurora.

"He wasn't there for you," Peter squeaked. "Your father didn't care about you, he doesn't –"

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" Aurora shouted, backing away from Pettigrew. "YOU'RE THE REASON I NEVER KNEW HIM!"

Peter seemed to realize he was getting nowhere and he began to tremble uncontrollably, looking horrified. He turned to Harry then and said, "Harry, Harry, you look just like your father, just like him. Harry, James wouldn't have wanted to kill me, James would have understood, he would have shown me mercy."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY AND MY DAUGHTER?" Sirius roared. "HOW DARE YOU FACE THEM? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF JAMES IN FRONT OF HARRY?"

Sirius and Remus strode forward, seized Peter's shoulder's, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there twitching with terror.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," Sirius said, shaking with anger. "Do you deny it?"

Peter burst into tears. "Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord, you have no idea, he has weapons you can't imagine. I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me –"

"DON'T LIE!" Sirius bellowed. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES AND AURORA DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He was taking over everywhere!" Peter exclaimed. "Wh – what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Sirius with fury. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" Pettigrew whined. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Sirius roared. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Sirius and Remus stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised. "You should have realized," Lupin said quietly. "That if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would."

"NO!" Harry and Aurora and Anexandra all shouted as one.

"You can't!" Aurora exclaimed. "Remember?"

"We'll take him up to the castle," Harry said. "We'll hand him over to the dementors. He can to go Azkaban."

There was silence for a moment, other than Peter's and Callisto's wheezing breaths. Sirius and Remus stared at one another before lowering their wands as one.

"If anyone deserves Azkaban," Anexandra said. "It's _him_." She glanced at Pettigrew with a look of disgust.

"Very well," Remus said. "I'm going to tie him up." Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor bound and gagged.

"But if you transform, Peter," Sirius growled, his own wand pointed at Peter once more. "We will kill you. Agreed?"

Sirius looked to Aurora, Harry, and Anexandra, who nodded.

"Right," Lupin said then, sounding businesslike. "I believe we've neglected Callisto and Ron far too long. I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap Ron's leg up until we get to the hospital wing. Do either of you know what's wrong with Callisto?" Lupin asked Anexandra and Andromeda.

"It's just a broken rib or two," Callisto winced.

Remus exchanged a look with Sirius. "I'm not sure what to do about that, we'll have to hurry and then I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can fix everything."

Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet and Ron said, "That's better, thanks."

Aurora bent over Severus then and said, "Perhaps it's best if we don't revive him until we've returned to the castle."

Lupin nodded his agreement before pointing his wand at Severus, who was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly like a puppet, his limp feet a few inches above the ground. Sirius went to Callisto and gently lifted her into his arms while Harry stuffed his Invisibility Cloak into his pocket.

"And two of us should be chained to this," Sirius said, nudging Peter with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," Lupin volunteered.

"And me," Ron said, limping forward.

Soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin, and right arm chained to Ron, who seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult.

Andromeda led the way down the stairs; Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron next. Then Severus drifted creepily along, with Aurora behind him, guiding him along. Next was Sirius with Callisto breathing heavily in his arms, and then Anexandra, Harry, and Hermione brought up the rear.

Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron had to turn sideways, and Sirius had to levitate Callisto in front of him, and Severus's head kept bumping his lolling head on the low ceiling.

"You know what this means?" Sirius said abruptly to Harry as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You're free," said Harry. "You can finally be a father."

"Yes," Sirius said. "But I'm also…I don't know if anyone ever told you…I'm your godfather."

"Yeah, I knew that," Harry replied.

"Well, your parents appointed me your guardian," Sirius said stiffly. "If anything happened to them…. I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle. But, well, think about it. Once my name's cleared, if you wanted a…a different home…"

"What – live with you?" Harry said in astonishment. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," Sirius said quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd –"

"Are you insane?" Harry croaked. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! But are you living with Isadora? Would she mind me being there? When could I move in?"

Sirius turned around to look at Harry as he said, "You want to? You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it!" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius smiled, and suddenly he looked ten years younger. "I'll have to talk to Isadora, yes," Sirius said. "Things will have to be discussed when we return to the castle, but I'm sure she won't mind."

They didn't speak again throughout the tunnel. Andromeda returned to her cat form and scampered out to touch the knot on the trunk of the Whomping Willow, so that when Lupin, Ron, and Pettigrew clambered upward, they weren't attacked by savage branches. Aurora saw Severus up through the hole, and then she and Andromeda helped pull Callisto up onto ground, to be lifted back into Sirius's arms when he crawled out of the hole. Anexandra, Harry, and Hermione were next.

When at last they were all ready to go once more, they set off towards the castle without a word. The grounds were very dark now, the only light coming from the distant windows of the castle. Pettigrew was still wheezing and whimpering occasionally, Lupin's wand pointed at his chest. Callisto had lost consciousness, and Severus remained unconscious as he drifted weirdly along.

As a cloud shifted and a sudden dim shadow illuminated the grounds, Anexandra stopped with a look of horror, and Harry and Hermione ran into her, causing the three of them to fall to the ground. Looking up, the three of them saw Aurora collide with Lupin, and Sirius nearly collided with Aurora, ending up spinning around in order to keep Callisto in his arms and unharmed. Lupin had gone rigid and his limbs had begun to shake.

Sirius, still holding Callisto, grabbed Aurora's arm and pulled her back as Anexandra, Harry, and Hermione pushed themselves to their feet. Then Sirius pushed Callisto into Anexandra's arms and whispered. "Go now. Run."

But Harry and Anexandra couldn't go. Andromeda had spun around when she heard the commotion, and froze at the sight of Lupin, standing right in front of him. And Ron was still chained to Pettigrew and Lupin.

"Leave it to me," Sirius said when Harry and Anexandra tried to move forward.

There was a terrible snarling noise, and Remus's head and body lengthened, his shoulders hunching, and hair sprouting on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws.

"But, Dad," Aurora barely managed to say, as her breath had left her and tears were filling her eyes.

"I'll be fine," Sirius insisted with a small, reassuring smile, kissing Aurora on the forehead before saying, "Now all of you, run!"

The four of them stumbled backwards as Sirius transformed into a large bearlike dog. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it by the neck and pulled it to the side, away from the children and Pettigrew.

Harry stood transfixed, hardly noticing when Anexandra pushed Callisto into his arms. Sagging under the sudden weight, Harry turned away from the werewolf and the dog to see Pettigrew dive for Lupin's wand, causing Ron to fall on his leg. Anexandra jumped onto Peter's back just as his hands gripped the wand. Anexandra gripped his hands with her nails digging into his skin in an attempt to stop him, but she was unable to keep him in her grasp, as she was much thinner than he, and he managed to point the wand back at Anexandra and send her hurtling backwards. She landed on the ground, hard, on her back, gritting her teeth with a quiet scream as she arched her back in pain. Pettigrew then pointed Lupin's wand at Ron, and with a flash of light, Ron lay motionless. Aurora pointed her wand at Peter then, and Lupin's wand flew from his hand.

But then Pettigrew transformed and scurried through the grass, while Harry shouted, unable to do anything with Callisto still in his arms. Andromeda snapped back to life and transformed so fast Harry barely saw it happen. And then Andromeda's sleek black form disappeared as she chased after Pettigrew. Anexandra's cat form streaked past Harry in the next moment.

Harry searched the ground frantically, but he couldn't see either of the Dumbledore girls or Pettigrew. He only hoped that the girls would catch him. Turning, Harry saw the werewolf galloping into the forest. Sirius was bleeding, with gashes across his muzzle and back, but he scrambled up, and in an instant the sound of his paws faded to silence as he pounded across the grounds.

Harry and Hermione then hurried over to Ron, with Aurora soon following. Harry gently placed Callisto on the ground beside Ron while Hermione began to inspect him. Aurora stood above them.

"What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered.

Ron's eyes were half closed, his mouth hung open. He was definitely alive, for they could hear him breathing, but he didn't seem to recognize them.

"I don't know," Harry answered, looking around desperately. Sirius and Lupin were both gone, Callisto and Ron were unable to move or even really understand what was going on, Anexandra and Andromeda had chased after Pettigrew, and so the only person besides the three of them was Severus, still hanging unconscious in midair.

"We need to get them up to the castle and tell my grandparents," Aurora said, shivering, though the air was thick and warm.

Hermione and Harry were about to agree, but then they heard a yelping, a whining…a dog in pain.

Aurora screeched, "DAD!" before sprinting towards the sounds of her wounded father.

Harry and Hermione jumped to their feet as well after only a moment of hesitation, and ran after Aurora.

The sound was coming from the ground around the lake, and not one of them noticed the sudden cold that befell them as they drew near. But then the yelping stopped abruptly, and as the three approached the lakeshore, they could see why.

Sirius had returned to a man, and was crouched on all fours, his hands over his head as he continuously moaned, "Nooo, nooo, please."

And then the children saw the dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them. Aurora screamed furiously as she raced towards her father, not even worrying about the dementors that immediately swarmed around her.

Harry pulled out his wand and began to shout, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" but it wasn't working. He saw Sirius shudder and roll over, lying motionless on the ground and pale as death. Harry felt Hermione collapse next to him. And, eventually, Aurora collapsed atop her father's chest.

Harry continued to try and think of something happy, something that would save himself and the people he cared for around him, but there were just too many dementors. He fell to the ground between Hermione and Sirius and Aurora as a dementor lowered its hood. His vision grew foggy while clammy hands wrapped around his neck and forced his face upward. He could hear his mother's screams.

But then Harry saw a silvery light growing brighter and brighter as he shook. The dementor released him, the screaming stopped, and the cold began to ebb away. A blinding light was illuminating the grass around the children and Sirius, and something seemed to be driving the dementors away. Harry noticed an animal amid the light, galloping across the lake, and then it stopped near a person. A person who looked strangely familiar. But it couldn't be…Harry didn't understand, but he couldn't think anymore, for his head hit the ground as his last bit of strength left him, and he fell unconscious.


	47. The Good and the Bad

**Chapter 47-The Good and the Bad**

"Shocking business, shocking. Miracle none of them died. Never heard the like. And Black? Innocent?"

"Yes, Minister, it is quite surprising, but I believe we should be most thankful that the children are alive and in one piece more than anything."

"Yes, Albus, I agree with you, but how am I to explain this? An innocent man in Azkaban for twelve years, children injured…the Prophet will have a field day!"

"Personally I find those the least of our worries, Cornelius. The matter of Pettigrew is what is most important right now."

"Yes, yes, well…do you find it wise to allow Minerva alone in a room with him?"

"I have the utmost confidence in her. She needs closure. After all, he was the reason for some distress within our family, and she needs to know that it won't be happening because of him again."

Harry felt himself slowly regain consciousness as he listened to the voices of Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge. There were other voices to the left of him, but he had yet to understand what they were saying.

When Harry opened his eyes, everything was slightly blurred, and he slowly came to the realization that somebody had removed his glasses. However, he could tell that he was lying in the Hospital Wing, with a few lights lit out of the corner of his eye. He was facing the door, which was slightly ajar, and therefore he had been able to hear Albus's and the Minister's voices, but the two had since moved away and out of sight.

Turning to his left, Harry blinked a few times to faintly make out someone sitting up in the bed next to his. By the color of her hair, Harry knew it was Hermione without seeing her face, as she was turned to the left and talking to one of the three Dumbledore quadruplets. But Harry could hardly tell them apart with his glasses on, let alone with his glasses off.

But, luckily, he noticed his glasses lying on the stand beside his bed, and he groggily reached out to pull them onto his face. Once he was able to see, he noticed that it was Anexandra who was speaking to Hermione. Andromeda was sitting next to Anexandra, partially hidden by Hermione, but Harry could see that she was holding a bucket on her lap and she looked particularly pale and green. Across from Harry, he could see Callisto lying in a bed, with Madam Pomfrey leaning over her. Beside Callisto's bed was Ron, who was also still unconscious, but color seemed to have returned to both of their faces. And then, next to Ron's bed lay Aurora, and next to her was her father. And while both of them also remained unconscious, Harry could tell immediately that they were okay, and he sighed in relief.

"You're awake," a voice said then, and Harry turned to face Hermione as he attempted to sit up in bed.

"That's wonderful," Andromeda muttered. "But I think I'm going to throw up again."

"Then get away from me," Anexandra said, sliding across the bed as Andromeda jumped up and hurried to the bathroom, still holding on to the bucket.

Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"When we chased Pettigrew," Anexandra began to explain. "We got ahold of him with our claws a few times, but he kept slipping away. Andromeda got angry and used her teeth to hold him while I returned to myself and stunned him. She's been throwing up ever since. She said she can't get the taste of scum out of her mouth."

Harry grimaced at the thought himself, but before he could respond, Madam Pomfrey came walking briskly towards Harry's bed. She was carrying the largest block of chocolate he had ever seen in his life. It looked like a small boulder. When she reached Harry she placed the chocolate on his bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.

"How are the others?" Harry asked generally, looking at Hermione and Anexandra, as well as Madam Pomfrey.

"They'll live," Madam Pomfrey answered grimly. "As for you four, you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're –"

Poppy was cut off, as suddenly the doors to the Hospital Wing were flung open and Isadora Dumbledore burst into the room. Gasping for air, her eyes searched the room as she said, "Where are they, Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey hurried over to Isadora, attempting to calm her as she led her towards her daughter's bed. "They're fine, they'll both be fine," Poppy assured Isadora as she sat her down in a chair between Aurora's and Sirius's beds.

Isadora seemed utterly lost. She just looked between Sirius and Aurora, seemingly unsure of what to do.

She looked back up at Poppy. "What happened to them?" Isadora asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Poppy didn't quite know the exact answer to that, and so Anexandra made her way over to Isadora, volunteering to explain the events that had unfolded recently. When Anexandra had finished telling the story, Isadora didn't know whether to be happy that Sirius was now proven innocent, or to be horrified that both he and their daughter had nearly been kissed by dementors.

Anexandra gave her sister a comforting pat on the shoulder before striding back across the room. Poppy put up the curtains around Aurora's and Sirius's beds so that Isadora could have a moment to herself. Andromeda had returned by now, and had decided that she had finished vomiting, and chugged an entire jug of pumpkin juice in order to help with getting rid of the taste in her mouth. Harry nibbled on his chocolate while he and Hermione swapped stories with Anexandra and Andromeda over what had happened after the four of them had split up.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, a servant lied in a grimy corner, his arms wrapped around his knobby knees, and his balding head pressed against the cold stone floor. His wrists and ankles were chained, and a magical barrier about the room kept him from any sort of escape, as well as deterred him from transforming into the rat form that suited him so well.

A door at the other end of the room creaked open, and he lifted his head to get a look at his visitor, squinting and blinking as the bright light from the corridor flooded into the room and straight into his eyes. As the person stepped into the room, their face was obscured by the shadow caused by the dark room and the light from behind them. The servant pushed himself onto his knees, preparing to beg for mercy once more as sweat dripped from his brow.

As the door closed with a bang, the visitor strode slowly into the room, stepping into a ray of moonlight that had seeped through the barred windows. And then the servant saw the face of his visitor, and he immediately shrank back into the shadows in fear. It was one of the last people Peter Pettigrew wanted to be stuck in a room with. For the visitor that stood before him was tall, strict, beautiful, powerful, and the most frightening person Peter Pettigrew had ever laid eyes on.

Minerva Dumbledore did not mess around with anything, but most especially when it came to her family, and Pettigrew knew that she had come to see him because of the harm that had come to her family as a result of his allegiance to Voldemort.

"Pathetic," was the first word that fell from Minerva's mouth as she scowled at the trembling form at her feet. "You disgust me," she added as she took a step closer.

Peter began to whimper. Minerva bent down and stared straight into his eyes, with their faces so close that she could smell the putrid stench of his breath. She easily scared him with just her menacing look. And indeed, Pettigrew squealed and scrambled backwards, only to end up pressed against the wall.

"Why is it you fear me, Peter?" Minerva said in a low voice, not expecting an answer. "Could it be, perhaps, guilt?"

Peter opened his mouth as if to speak, but he only squeaked.

"It's as I expected," Minerva said simply, standing up straight and taking a step back, the heel of her boot scuffing the floor.

"P- p – please," Pettigrew stammered. "I would n – never defy the great Minerva D – d – d – Dumbledore."

"Don't waste your breath," Minerva spat. "You betrayed Lily and James Potter. They _died_ because of you. My _daughter_ died, because of you. You endangered the lives of three more of my daughters, as well as my granddaughter! Because of you, an innocent man has been in prison for twelve years, so that his daughter never knew him! And you have the nerve to even _try_ to plead with me? You're nothing but slime. I _loathe _you."

For once in Peter Pettigrew's life, he made the right decision by not speaking. Instead he buried his face in his arms and attempted to quiet his whimpers.

"Listen closely, Pettigrew, because I'll only say this once." Minerva spoke quietly, venomously. "If, by some cruel twist of fate, you would ever do something that could harm any of my family again, I can assure you that I _will_ find you. I'll move heaven and earth, cross through the deepest layers of hell, face gods and demons alike until I find you, and then you shall pay dearly. I can promise you that."

With that, the servant's visitor strode quickly from the room, slamming the door behind her while he continued to cower in his corner.

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that Minerva strode down the corridor to return to the hospital wing, but her head was held high as always, and her shoulders hardly slumped at all. She knew that threatening Peter Pettigrew was beyond her normal standards of decency, but she had meant every word. _No one_ was going to cause any more harm to her family if she had anything to say about it.

But all depressing or angry thoughts were banished when Minerva set eyes on her husband, who was now carrying Minaveara, who was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

When Albus caught sight of Minerva, he smiled and spoke to Minaveara as he pointed down the corridor.

At the sight of her mother, Minaveara delightedly squealed, "Muma!" And kicked her feet so that Albus knew she wanted down. He set her down on the floor and she began to stumble slowly towards her mother.

Minerva smiled warmly at her and walked towards her as well, lifting her into her arms when she reached her and kissing her cheek.

"Did Minaveara wake up already?" Minerva asked the baby with a smile, looking to Albus for the answer.

When Ororo had arrived at their rooms earlier that night, out of breath and gasping something about Peter Pettigrew, dementors, and Sirius Black, Albus and Minerva had left in a hurry, leaving Minaveara in Ororo's care. Minaveara had been asleep at the time, as it had been close to midnight then.

"Ororo brought her to me a few minutes ago," Albus told Minerva. "When she woke up and we weren't there she wasn't very happy."

"Ah, I see," Minerva said, while Albus kissed her on the cheek. "And how is everyone? Has the Minister arrived?"

"Poppy assures me that everyone is doing quite well," Albus assured her. "Anexandra's wound is all healed up, Andromeda has quit vomiting, and both Miss Granger and Mr. Potter are awake. Mr. Weasley and Callisto will also be alright after a day or two in the hospital wing. And I believe Sirius and Aurora just woke a few minutes ago, and Isadora arrived moments before.

"I've spoken with Cornelius and he has returned to the Ministry to ready the Wizengamot so that Sirius's name can be cleared and Pettigrew can be placed in Azkaban immediately. Sirius and Pettigrew will both have to be taken before the Wizengamot as soon as Sirius is feeling up to it, but they've all been informed of the events, and so the hearing will merely make the topics more public. The Minister wanted the children to speak at the hearing, but I told him that I didn't feel the need for that. So instead we'll be attending in their place incase someone were to question the credibility. Ororo has offered to watch Minaveara."

Minerva nodded as she took in the information. She looked around the corridor with narrowed eyes for a few moments before looking back to Albus and lowering her voice. "And what about the other…situation?"

"Ah, yes," Albus said quietly. "I believe Anexandra has just informed Miss Granger of her task, and she and Mr. Potter should be ready any moment."

"Are you sure it's the only way, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I'm afraid so, my dear, but they will both be fine. Miss Granger is aware of the rules and Mr. Potter would do nothing to jeopardize the lives of others. Once Buckbeak is safe and Mr. Potter has saved himself, Aurora, Sirius, and Miss Granger from the dementors, they will both return before we've even set foot in the hospital wing."

And indeed, Harry and Hermione were emerging from a room at the end of the hospital wing when Albus and Minerva arrived. Anexandra, who had been leaning against the nearest wall and examining her fingernails, glanced up at the two of them as they stepped out. They nodded at her, and she turned her gaze to her father, nodding at him as well, and a small smile spread across her face.

While Minerva was ever so grateful that her children, her grandchild, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione were okay, she was still rather furious with them. After all, they had broken multiple school rules once again, and nearly died…again. Of course, they had found proof of a man's innocence, but the fact remained that she had been so terrified that they were going to die that she had to shout at them. It's how she refrained from pulling them into a bear hug and sobbing on their shoulder and saying how happy she was they were alive. That was hardly acceptable after all, and why be tearful when they were alive and well?

No, that just wouldn't do, Minerva much preferred to shout at the children so that perhaps they wouldn't do such life-threatening stunts as often…but even Minerva doubted that. Still, she told them, "That was very irresponsible and a foolish thing to do!" and, "You should have found either the Headmaster or myself first!" not to mention, "You were out of bed and out of the castle after hours!" Then the classic, "You could have died!"

But the children knew that Minerva wasn't going to hold it against them, she had merely been worried. Well, the three quadruplets knew that. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were rather ashamed of themselves, but Anexandra assured them that Minerva only shouted because she was frazzled. They didn't seem too convinced at first, but they didn't think on it too long.

* * *

Before the sun even rose above the treetops of the Forbidden Forest, all residents of the hospital wing had awoken and a hearing at the Ministry had been arranged to begin in less than an hour.

Harry and Ron had been told, in strict confidence, by Hermione, that she had been using a time turner to get to all of her classes. All of this after she and Harry had used said time turner to go back and save Buckbeak from death, as well as save themselves, Sirius, and Aurora from the dementors. Harry had thought that he had seen his father produce the Patronus that saved them before he had lost consciousness, but he later realized that it was himself.

After the family reunion between Sirius, Isadora, and Aurora, Albus told Sirius of the hearing that would be called as soon as Sirius was ready. Sirius, more than ready to have his name cleared and for Pettigrew to start his time in Azkaban, insisted the hearing be called as soon as possible, and that as soon as he had showered and made himself presentable, he would be ready. Isadora and Aurora insisted that they accompany him as well, and he was more than happy for their support.

Minaveara fell asleep once more, only an hour or two before Albus and Minerva were to leave, and so they left her in Ororo's care. Severus was still rather angry after having been knocked unconscious, and then waking up to find out that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were both to be free men, and so he was staying in the dungeons, away from everyone else. Even Ororo had given up trying to talk to him, even though she too was not fond of Sirius, but she was attempting to grow past that, as he was the father of her niece and the man her sister loved. Isadora had eventually accepted Severus as her brother-in-law, and so Ororo had no reason not to accept Sirius, no matter how much she had despised him before.

Ron and Callisto had awoken with minimal pain, feeling much better than they had only hours before, and were comparing 'battle scars'. Callisto had had two broken ribs, but Poppy had them almost fully healed before she had even regained partial consciousness, and she was able to breathe well once more. Ron's leg only slightly bothered him, claiming that it was just itchy for the most part. All six of the children; Anexandra, Callisto, Andromeda, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, stayed awake throughout the night and into the morning, as they wanted to wait and find out what happened at Sirius's hearing, as they hadn't been allowed to attend, no matter how much they begged.

Albus, Minerva, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius, Aurora, and Isadora left the castle around five in the morning to make the trip to the Ministry of Magic. By the time they had fought their way through the large groups of people flooding into the Ministry – not only after hearing the news of Sirius Black's innocence, but also those who were merely arriving for work that morning – it was six o'clock, and many were staring or gasping when they caught sight of the 'escaped convict' and the 'walking dead man.' But luckily the group didn't face too much conflict in reaching the large room in which the hearing was to be held.

Nearly everyone who was anyone was present at the hearing. Word had spread fast in only a few hours, and the Daily Prophet had even been sent out early with Sirius's and Peter's faces on the front page. All fifty of the members of the Wizengamot were present, dressed in their plum colored robes with silver embroidered _W'_son their chests. The Minister of Magic was at the head of the room. To his right was Godric Dumbledore, dutifully on the lookout for trouble in such a large crowd. Poseidon Dumbledore was to the left of the Minister, as he was the Senior Undersecretary. And to his left was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones.

As Chief Warlock, Albus took his place at Amelia's left, and Minerva, Isadora, and Aurora took the last three seats to his left. Minerva did not have a defined position in the Wizengamot, but seeing as she was well known, always at Albus's side, and loved by many for her efforts in both the war against Grindelwald and the war against Voldemort, the Wizengamot had asked her to be a sort of 'Junior Chief Warlock.' But anyone who knew anything about Minerva Dumbledore knew that she was more like the Chief Warlock, and Albus was the Junior Chief Warlock when she was around, as she was very opinionated and more to the point. Part of the reason Albus was named Chief Warlock was because he was present for more trials than Minerva was.

The Junior Assistant to the Minister, Dolores Umbridge, was seated right behind the Minister. And there were also those who were not part of the Wizengamot. Rita Skeeter was practically bouncing on the edge of her seat in excitement, her quick quotes quill already going insane. Althea Dumbledore, as Head of St. Mungos, was seated towards the back of the room in one of the highest rows, as many of the Heads of important wizarding businesses and Ministry Departments were present, including Mariska Dumbledore, who was the Head of the Department of Mysteries, and Mr. Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Even Barty Crouch Sr., who had long since moved passed the Wizengamot and was now the Assistant to the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Isadora Dumbledore, was there for the hearing. Barty Crouch was the one who had sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial.

The anticipation in the room was at a breaking point by the time Albus, Minerva, Isadora, Aurora, Sirius, and Pettigrew entered the room. The noise in the room would have made a person believe they were at a Quidditch World Cup had they been blindfolded. But when the room was called to order, the silence was deafening.

"We are here on…unfortunate business," the Minister said slowly. "I'm afraid our judicial system has made a mistake." Here he paused and looked between Sirius and Pettigrew. Sirius was standing tall, but his hands twisted anxiously behind his back. Peter was staring at the ground, whimpering quietly.

"On the night of the thirty-first of October," Cornelius went on. "One Sirius Archival Black was sentenced without trial to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Lawrence Pettigrew and twelve Muggles, for giving the information about the whereabouts of Lily Ann Potter, Harry James Potter, and James Cygnus Potter, for being the subsequent cause of Aurora Athena Dumbledore's death, and for being in the service of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Last night, on the sixth of June, at thirty seven minutes past nine, Peter Pettigrew was discovered to be alive, and has been these twelve years, hiding. It was also discovered that Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus, and has remained in his Animagus form, a rat, for the last twelve years, taken in by a magical family as a pet rat under the name of Scabbers. It is important that everyone is aware that this magical family had no knowledge that their pet rat was, in fact, Peter Pettigrew.

"Both Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew have been questioned by myself, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, as have the witnesses who were present when Pettigrew returned to his human form. Pettigrew has admitted to being in the service of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, giving information of the Potters' whereabouts, the subsequent murder of Aurora Dumbledore, the murder of twelve Muggles, and for faking his own death, which led to an innocent man's imprisonment." Again Cornelius paused as the many people in the room took this in.

"The questions were asked in the company of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Minerva Thetis McGonagall Dumbledore, who will testify in the affirmative should it be deemed necessary. There are also the witnesses of Anexandra Lauren Dumbledore, Callisto Maizi Dumbledore, Andromeda Danielle Dumbledore, Aurora Serious Black, Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, and Ronald Billius Weasley, who were present when Peter Pettigrew returned to his human form, and are available for later questioning."

"I think not!" Minerva suddenly protested as she jumped to her feet. Normally, Albus would attempt to calm Minerva's temper, but he too found this ludicrous, as the Minister had stated to them that he had no intentions of even mentioning the children's names at the hearing, let alone allow them to be called in for questioning. And so he too rose to his feet in protest.

"The children are not needed to prove Sirius Black's innocence," Albus spoke to the large crowd of people. "And as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot I order that that last statement be removed from the transcripts and the children be thrown out as possible witnesses."

Fudge seemed highly offended at being told what he could not do, and being embarrassed in front of some of the most important members of the Wizarding world. But he knew not to push the subject further, and so, while the people watched him to see how he would respond, and the Court Scribe waited for his nod or shake of the head, he swallowed his pride, and he nodded at the Court Scribe.

The entire group of people seemed to let out a breath of relief. It seemed no one had been eager to see what would have happened to the Minister if he argued with Albus and Minerva Dumbledore over what was best for their children, students, and grandchild. Minerva and Albus sat down, satisfied as they inclined their heads in thanks towards the Minister.

"Let the record show that no one person of the Wizengamot is at fault for the imprisonment of Sirius Black," Cornelius went on as if the last few moments hadn't just happened. "The blame lies with Peter Pettigrew, and for his crimes and obstruction of justice, I am sentencing him to the same imprisonment in Azkaban that Black was forced to endure in the last twelve years, but with tighter security, as Pettigrew has proven that he is a threat to the wizarding world. I also order the immediate clearance of Sirius Black's record. Those who wish to question Black or Pettigrew, you may do so now."

There was a pause of silence, as glances were exchanged and the people took in what they had just been told.

Amelia Bones spoke first, in a booming voice, addressing Peter as she said, "Mr. Pettigrew, will you admit, in front of the Wizengamot, to the charges that have been filed against you?"

Pettigrew's gaze finally rose from the floor, and he looked around at the many people that surrounded him. He opened his mouth to speak, looking as if he were going to beg again, but when he caught sight of the murderous glare on Minerva's face, he squeaked, "Yes."

There was a collective murmur that rang throughout the room, and Amelia Bones spoke again. "Do you deny any of the claims the Minister has filed against you?"

Peter shook his head.

"And has anyone threatened you into admitting to these crimes?" Amelia went on to ask.

Peter swallowed loudly and looked about the room with a panicked expression. "No," he whimpered.

"And are you aware of the horrendous nature of your crimes and the subsequent punishment you shall face?"

"Yes."

"No more questions, Minister."

Amelia Bones and almost all of the other people in the room were now staring down at Peter with a look of disgust. When no one else asked anymore questions, Cornelius spoke again.

"It is essential that this grotesque ignorance of justice is amended as soon as possible," he said. "All those in favor of the movements I have previously stated…"

There was a pause as the air turned thick and Sirius looked about the room with a pale face. Isadora, too, looked about with hope in her eyes as she held tightly to her daughter's suddenly sweaty hand. All around the room, hesitant hands began to rise. Albus, Minerva, and the Minister had been first, followed by Amelia Bones and Poseidon. Even those who were not a part of the Wizengamot, including Althea, Godric, Mariska, and Mr. Weasley raised their hands into the air as well. Within moments, everyone in the room, excluding Dolores Umbridge, Barty Crouch Senior, and two others, had a hand in the air.

Cornelius didn't even bother asking who was opposed. "Then I hereby announce that Sirius Archival Black is cleared of all charges against him, and Peter Lawrence Pettigrew will immediately be taken into custody and sent to Azkaban prison."

A broad smile spread across both Sirius's and Isadora's faces and Aurora grinned and started clapping, joyous tears filling her eyes. Albus and Minerva began to clap as well, followed by Althea, Godric, Mariska, Poseidon, and Mr. Weasley. And soon nearly everyone in the room was clapping, because even though Pettigrew's betrayal was a terrible thing, an innocent man had been set free. Sirius ran straight up to Isadora and lifted her out of her seat, kissing her deeply before picking up Aurora and giving her a tight hug, spinning her around in circles and kissing her on the forehead.

Minerva, Albus, Isadora, Sirius, and Aurora exited the court room together in high spirits, thinking that things were beginning to turn around. Sirius, Isadora, and Aurora could finally be a family, Peter Pettigrew was going to where he belonged, and no one had died for it to be that way.

But, at that moment, there were screams and shouts from behind them, and they all turned back to the door they had so recently exited through. As their smiles began to fade and trepidation filled in the pit of their stomachs, the door flew open and Godric sprung out with his wand raised and a fierce look on his face. He was holding onto somebody's cloak, and when he was sure that the hallway was clear, he pulled out the Minister and began hurrying him down the hall, with Poseidon right behind him, his wand out as well.

"What's going on?" Minerva demanded to know as another man hurried into the hall pulling a stretcher.

Althea emerged after the stretcher, checking the woman who was lying atop it and speaking to someone to her right.

"Pettigrew escaped," Godric said furiously. He turned to Poseidon and the three men who were all covering the Minister. "Get the Minister out of here, take him to the safe house, I'll meet you all there."

"I have no need to be taken to the safe house," Cornelius began to object, but Poseidon and the other three men began to push him forward and out of sight. Panicked and angry people began to flood out of the room where the hearing had been held.

Godric returned his attention to his parents, but Sirius spoke first, "How the hell did he escape? Over seventy witches and wizards in there and Peter _escaped_?"

The man pulling the stretcher, Althea, and the woman she was talking to hurried by, and Minerva saw Amelia Bones lying atop the stretcher, with a deep gash across her shoulder.

"I'm fine, really," Amelia was saying as the four people passed by.

"I'm sure you are, Mrs. Bones," Althea replied confidently. "We just need to get you to St. Mungos and have it checked out and cleaned up. You'll be home in an hour."

"The large group of people was the problem," Godric answered Sirius. "I'm ashamed myself, but when Pettigrew grabbed a wand from an on-duty Hit Wizard, he cursed Amelia Bones and it was chaos. I couldn't even shield the Minister because people were falling on top of me from behind."

And indeed, everyone who had flooded out of the room where the hearing had been held, including Althea, Godric, and Poseidon, had all looked a little rough, everybody with some sort of bruise, or scratch, or torn robes.

Sirius was absolutely furious. He slammed his fist against a wall and ran a hand through his hair. Isadora was holding Aurora close while the many people from the hearing crowded the hallway and pushed their way past them.

Minerva wasn't talking. She didn't even seem to be in the same place the way she was staring off into the distance. Albus kept an arm around her waist incase he needed to pull her out of the way of all the people.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Godric said with sincerity. "He transformed into a rat and escaped through a vent, but I can assure you that we'll be making his capture top priority."

"You'll never find him," Sirius muttered before stalking off.

Aurora made to follow him, but Isadora gripped her arm and pulled her back.

Godric watched Sirius walk away before turning back to his parents once more. "I have to go," he said. "The Auror Department is probably having a meltdown. Send me a letter with Fawkes if you need something or you hear anything."

After giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and hugging his father, Godric set off down the corridor, the hem of his torn robes dragging on the floor.

"We should find Sirius and return to the school," Albus said then, pushing Minerva forward and motioning for Isadora and Aurora to go ahead of them.

When Minerva, Albus, Sirius, Isadora, and Aurora returned to Hogwarts, they all went their separate ways. Sirius went off to the Quidditch field, and Isadora followed him. Aurora decided to give her parents some time alone and went to pack some of her belongings, as it was nearing the end of the school year. Minerva went to her office, stating that she had last minute work to do, but Albus knew better. Still, he gave her some space and went to the hospital wing to inform the children of the news. They were rather disgruntled by the news, and decided to take a walk about the grounds.

The castle was almost deserted. The sweltering heat and the end of the exams meant that everyone was taking full advantage of another Hogsmeade visit. Anexandra, Callisto, Andromeda, Ron, Harry, and Hermione decided to sit under a tree by the lake. They barely spoke, only when the silence became too much for Andromeda, who had quickly grown bored.

At some point Hagrid arrived to speak with the children, telling them all about how excited he was that Buckbeak had somehow escaped, and also expressing how surprised he was that Sirius was innocent. The children pretended to be surprised about Buckbeak and said that they were happy for him. However, their smiles faded when he told them that everyone knew about Remus turning into a werewolf the night before, and that Lupin was now packing.

"He's packing?" Harry said, alarmed. "Why?"

"Leavin', isn' he?" Hagrid said, looking surprised that Harry had even had to ask. "Resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Says he can't risk it happenin' again."

Harry scrambled to his feet. "I'm going to see him," he said to Ron, Hermione, and the three quadruplets.

"Hang on, Harry," Anexandra said, rising to her feet. "I don't want him gone any more than you do, but if he's resigned –"

"I don't care," Harry persisted. "I still want to see him. I'll meet you back here."

"Hang on," Callisto said, rising to her feet as well.

"What?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Calm down," Andromeda said as she stood. "We're coming with you."

Leaving Ron and Hermione with Hagrid, Harry and the three quadruplets hurried across the grounds, into the castle, up the stairs, and to Lupin's classroom. His door was opened, and he had already packed most of his things into his battered old suitcase. He was leaning over something on his desk, but looked up when the children knocked on the door and stepped inside.

"I saw you coming," Remus said with a smile. He pointed to the parchment he had been bent over. It was the Marauder's Map.

"We just saw Hagrid," Harry began. "He said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is," Lupin replied, opening his desk drawers and taking out its contents.

"Why?" Harry asked. "The Ministry cleared Sirius on all charges, so they can't say you were trying to help him like Snape was –"

Lupin crossed the room to close the door before turning back to speak to the children. "No, it's not the Ministry." He sighed. "Sirius being proven innocent was the final straw for Severus. I think it all hit him so hard that he – er – accidentally let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."

"Oh, Severus," Callisto sighed.

"He can be troublesome at times, can't he?" Anexandra murmured.

"He probably thinks the same of us," Andromeda pointed out.

"You're not leaving just because of that!" Harry said to Lupin.

Lupin smiled wryly. "This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents," he said. "They will not want a werewolf teaching their children. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you. That must never happen again."

"But you didn't," Callisto protested.

"You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" Harry added. "Don't go!"

Lupin shook his head, but didn't speak. He carried on emptying his drawers and packing his suitcase.

After a few moments of silence, in which the children exchanged helpless glances and Lupin threw his last few books into his case, Lupin closed his desk drawers and turned to face the children once more. "Here, I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night," he said, handing Harry back his Invisibility Cloak. "And…" he hesitated before holding out the Marauder's Map too. "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay the four of you, and Ron and Hermione, will find more use for it."

Harry took the map and grinned as he said, "You told me Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would've wanted to lure me out of the school. You said they'd have thought it was funny."

"And so we would have," Lupin said, reaching down to close his case. "I have no hesitation in saying that James would have been highly disappointed if his son had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle."

Andromeda snorted and muttered, "Lucky, my parents would rather I lived in a bubble."

Before anyone could respond, there was a knock on the door. Harry hastily stuffed the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak into his pocket.

But it was Albus, and he didn't look surprised to see the children there.

"Your carriage is at the gates, Remus," Albus said.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Lupin said, picking up his old suitcase and an empty grindylow tank. "Well, goodbye, Harry, girls. It has been a real pleasure teaching all of you. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon, especially if you're to be spending most of your time with Sirius, Harry. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage. Is Sirius around? I wanted to see him before I left."

"Ah, yes, I believe he is currently on the Quidditch field with Isadora," Albus replied. "Remember, Remus, you're welcome at our home anytime, and don't hesitate to ask should you need anything."

Lupin shifted the grindylow tank to shake Albus's hand, and the two exchanged a look before Lupin gave the children a final nod and a swift smile and left the office.

Harry collapsed into a nearby chair and stared glumly at the floor.

"Why so miserable, Harry?" Albus asked quietly. "You should be very proud of yourself after last night."

"It didn't make much of a difference," Harry said bitterly. "Pettigrew got away."

"Didn't make a difference?" Albus said. "You helped uncover the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate. You put a family back together."

"But I stopped Sirius and Professor Lupin from killing Pettigrew. That makes it my fault if Voldemort comes back!"

"It does not," Callisto said.

"If that were true it would be me and Aurora's fault too," Anexandra added.

"The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed," Albus went on. "Professor Trelawney, bless her, is living proof of that. You did a very noble thing, in saving Pettigrew's life."

"But if he helps Voldemort back to power –" Harry began.

"Pettigrew owes his life to three of you," Albus cut in. "Voldemort was sent a deputy that is in you, Anexandra, and Aurora's debt. When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them. And I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Harry Potter and two Dumbledores."

"I don't want a connection with Pettigrew!" Harry exclaimed as Anexandra grimaced. "He betrayed my parents!"

"This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable, Harry. But trust me, the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life. I knew your father very well, Harry," Albus went on, "both at Hogwarts and later. He would have saved Pettigrew too, I am sure of it."

Harry looked around at the people in the room before saying to Albus, "I thought it was my dad who'd conjured my Patronus. I mean, when I saw myself across the lake. I thought I was seeing him."

"An easy mistake to make," Albus said softly. "I expect you'll tire of hearing it, but you do look extraordinarily like James, other than your eyes, you have your mother's eyes."

Harry shook his head. "It was stupid, thinking it was him," he muttered.

"You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us?" Albus said, his voice quiet. "You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? I myself think of my daughter quite often, there are traits of hers that come out in my younger children. Your father is alive in you, Harry, and shows himself most plainly when you have need of him. How else could you produce that particular Patronus? Prongs rode again last night. You know, Harry, in a way, you did see your father last night. You found him inside yourself."

And with that, Albus left the office, leaving the children to their thoughts.

* * *

The end of the school year had come at last. The exam results came out on the last day of term. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the three quadruplets passed every subject. Percy had gotten his top-grade N.E.W.T.S, and Fred and George had scraped a handful of O.W.L.S each. Gryffindor House, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running. This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and that Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated.

Draco Malfoy and Eliana Dumbledore were furious about Buckbeak, convinced that Hagrid had found a way of smuggling the hippogriff to safety. Draco seemed outraged that he and his father had been outwitted by a gamekeeper. Meanwhile, Harry certainly wasn't the only one who was sorry to see Professor Lupin go. The whole of Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts class was miserable about his resignation.

Unfortunately, Harry was not able to move in with Sirius as he had hoped. Sirius had attempted to speak with Albus about it, but he insisted that it was still safer for, not only Harry, but for Sirius, Isadora, and Aurora as well, that Harry stay with his aunt and uncle. However, Sirius still promised that Harry could come over during the summer as often as they were allowed, and that he would keep in touch. And Ron had also told Harry that he would have to come to the Burrow during the summer to go to the Quidditch World Cup with he and his family, as Mr. Weasley always got free tickets through his work at the Ministry.

So it was with slightly raised spirits that Harry made his way to the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione. The three quadruplets walked with them there, as always, each making plans with one another for the summer. Anexandra informed Harry and Ron that they would likely be attending the World Cup with their parents as well, and that they would have to meet up there some time.

When the group reached the train, Andromeda pulled Ron, Harry, and Hermione each into tight hugs, nearly squeezing the breath out of them. Anexandra thumped each of them on the back, and Callisto shook their hands and then saluted them with a smirk on her face.

When George Weasley reached the train, he kissed Andromeda on the cheek and made her promise to write him. Fred hugged Anexandra and said the same, but she told Fred not to hold his breath. She smirked at his offended look. Fred didn't see Daniel Star kiss the back of Anexandra's hand or the blush that reddened her face, nor did he hear Daniel promise Anexandra he would write to her and express his hope that he would see her before the next school year. Perseus, Pleis, Aurora, Io Star, and Ginny mostly just said their goodbyes to one another and went their separate ways. And as the train began to depart, Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda began the trek back to the castle.


	48. Helena's Guilt

**Chapter 48-Helena's Guilt**

As the sun began to creep below the branches of the trees that enshrouded the large Dumbledore home, the Dumbledores within were cleaning up their dinner plates. One, however, was not. Eliana had claimed that she wasn't feeling well, and had skipped dinner entirely. The other three quadruplets didn't seem to mind her absence. The twin boys were more engrossed in the Quidditch magazine they were looking at. Albus was holding a sleepy Minaveara while finishing up some paper work for the Ministry at the kitchen table. Minerva had finished her dinner and retreated to her office. Albus and Minerva each had their own offices connected to the library within their home so that they didn't get their own papers mixed up.

Albus, however, was becoming increasingly curious as to what Minerva had been doing in her office as of late. She had retreated to her office at Hogwarts after the hearing for Sirius, and had not emerged until late that night. And the next day, on the last day of term, she had been in her office all day until the students were to leave, and then she emerged only to bid them farewell. And when the Dumbledores returned to their room, she played some baby games with Minaveara for a few hours before locking herself in her home office for the rest of the night. She had come out for dinner, and then shut herself back in her office.

Even the children were curious as to what their mother was up to. They had tried to sneak into her office, but found that the door was locked and the curtains had been pulled over the windows. Albus had knocked on the door, but she had said that she was busy and she would be out later.

So when Minaveara finally fell asleep in Albus's arms, he carried her to her crib and kissed her goodnight before creeping from the room and down the hall, down the stairs, into the living room, and then into the library. He looked around, noticing that many books were missing from the shelves. And then he walked up to the door to Minerva's office. He knocked, twice, with no answer. Becoming worried, Albus unlocked the door with his wand and stepped into the office. It was like stepping into battle planning from the last two wars.

Books were opened and floating in the air or lying on desk tops. One book was lying on top of a lamp. There were pages marked, words scribbled onto pages, and parchment was hanging in the air. A large world map took up the whole of one wall, and there were notes scribbled onto the map, as well as places circled or crossed out, colored parchment stuck to other places with a number on them. Minerva was currently poring over a rather large book that took up one whole side of her desk, and she was muttering something under her breath while scribbling notes onto a piece of parchment.

When Albus's astonishment faded and he had found his voice, he said, "Planning a war, my dear?"

Minerva didn't answer Albus, or even acknowledge his presence, continuing to mutter and scribble and read.

"Minerva –" Albus tried again, but she held up a finger for silence.

Albus waited a few moments, looking about the room and considering examining the books, but then Minerva spoke. "Give me a minute, Albus," she murmured.

And indeed, exactly one minute later, as Albus was about to take a step towards the map on the wall, Minerva looked up at him and said, "Did you need something?"

Albus stopped in his tracks and turned back to face his wife. "I was worried about you," he admitted. "I haven't seen much of you lately, and I admit I was a bit curious as to what you've been doing."

As Albus walked towards Minerva, she began flipping books closed and stacking them into piles as she spoke, "I'm alright, Albus, there's no need for concern."

Albus stopped in front of Minerva, considering giving her a kiss, but she walked past him and over to the map, waving her wand and sending it rolling up to the ceiling.

"So what exactly are you doing, Minerva?" Albus asked as she walked around the room closing books and gathering parchment.

"Finding Peter Pettigrew," she said simply, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Albus actually did a double take. "You're doing what?" he spluttered.

Minerva looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Did you not hear me?"

"Oh, I heard you," Albus assured her. "But I'm not sure as to why you're trying to find him. Have you become an Auror again without telling me?"

"No, but I don't think that the Ministry is going to be able to find him, so I'm going to lend a hand."

"You know, love, I believe you can do anything you set your mind to, but is this really worth your time? And how could you possibly find him all by yourself?"

"Because I know where he's going," Minerva answered, closing the drawers at her desk.

"Oh?" Albus said, looking at her over the rims of his half-moon spectacles. "And where is that?"

"To Voldemort."

Minerva went to cross the room once more, but Albus caught her around the waist and pulled her against him. "Minerva," he said quietly, looking straight into her eyes. "What's all this about?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Minerva said. "I'm merely stepping in to help –"

"You know," Albus cut in, looking thoughtful. "I've found that fifty years of marriage makes one fully aware of when their wife is lying to them." He gave her a look and a small smile and she sighed.

"You know I'd never lie to you, Albus, unless it saved your life or some such nonsense," Minerva said, slipping her arms around Albus's neck. "I'm merely…leaving some of the facts out. But, I suppose I shall divulge that I am simply keeping my word."

"And that is?"

Minerva hesitated a moment before responding. "I promised Pettigrew that, should he hurt our family once more I would hunt him down. So, I will find him before he does something he'll regret."

Minerva seemed so calm and nonchalant about the situation that Albus was truly baffled. "Well, I have no wish to attempt and sway you from what you've been doing –" Albus looked about the room.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "I know when you're lying as well, dear. So go on, let's hear it."

Albus tenderly stroked Minerva's cheek, his other arm still around her waist as he said, "Looking for Pettigrew will take ages, no matter how powerful and intelligent you are. I have no doubts that you could find him, were you to dedicate your time to it, but I don't feel that it's something you really want to be doing. Yes, you've been working to find him because you're worried about the fate of our children, but nothing will change what Pettigrew does. Even if you tracked him down, he would escape again.

"It was proved the night he first tried to escape," Albus went on when Minerva seemed about to protest. "Had Anexandra and Andromeda not been there, I feel sure that he would have escaped. Fortunately, our daughters stopped him, perhaps because that was what was meant to happen, because Sirius needed to be a free man, to return to his family. But Pettigrew was meant to escape. Had he been caught in the Ministry the other day, he would have escaped some other time, some other place.

"It's the workings of life, my dear. It seems Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda are destined to follow Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Miss Granger, and will likely be a large part of the war, no matter how much we wish against it. And, unfortunately, Pettigrew is destined to escape. By searching for him, you're losing time, time we've taken for granted far too much in our lifetime.

"If you feel that this is something you need to do, then I won't stop you, and I shall support you in your decision. But I, as your husband, your friend, and the father of your children, ask that you first think about what I've said. The children have missed you already and it's only been two days since you've started this. It took me ages to get Minaveara to sleep."

Minerva frowned and sighed, "You're right. It's a waste of time. Pettigrew will pay for what he's done at some point in time, and whether I am a part of it or not is of no importance. I'll have to make it up to the children. Perhaps I'll take them to Hogsmeade tomorrow. You're not needed at the Ministry tomorrow are you?"

"Not at all, love, that's a wonderful idea," Albus replied with a smile, leaning down to kiss Minerva deeply.

"DON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE, YOU – YOU INSOLENT _CHILD_!"

Albus and Minerva jumped apart at the sound of Eliana's shouts. Before either of them could move, Andromeda's screech filled the air.

"OH, NO, NO, NO, NO! I DON'T THINK SO! I WILL RIP YOU _APART_!"

Albus and Minerva sprinted out of the room as Minaveara's startled cries could be heard.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY IT – _OUCH!_ GET OFF MY HAIR!"

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU PATHETIC, MALFOY-LOVING, TRAITOROUS SCUM!"

"Andromeda, stop it!" Callisto's voice shouted as Albus and Minerva finally reached the floor on which the children were.

Andromeda had Eliana in a head lock, and was pulling at her long hair. Anexandra seemed to have punched a hole in the wall and was attempting to pull her arm out. Callisto was holding Pleis and Perseus out of the way.

Minerva was too shocked and enraged to speak, and she opened and closed her mouth continuously, sputtering nonsense.

Until Albus called, "_SILENCE_!"

Andromeda didn't let go of Eliana, and Minerva stepped forward to pull the two apart, pushing Andromeda into Albus's arms so that he could hold her back.

"What are you doing!" Minerva exclaimed as she held Eliana away from Andromeda. "This is absolutely ridiculous! We're home eight hours and you're already fighting! You've woken your baby sister!"

Eliana wrenched herself from her mother's grip with a venomous glare. "Well it won't be happening again," Eliana spat, "because I'm leaving!"

"And where do you think you're going?" Minerva demanded, her hands on her hips.

"To Grandma Helena's!" Eliana shouted. "Where I'm appreciated!"

"You aren't going anywhere, but to your room!" Minerva retorted.

"NO!" Eliana screeched. "I'm leaving! I've already spoken to Grandma Helena! She's coming to get me tomorrow afternoon!"

Minerva's jaw clamped shut as the shout that had been sitting on her tongue died in her throat. There was a sudden deafening silence, when even Andromeda didn't move or speak. Anexandra stopped trying to wrestle her arm out of the wall, and Pleis and Perseus stopped trying to help her get free. The only sound that could be heard was Minaveara's wailing.

"You're – she's – I mean – what?" Minerva stammered.

"I've been writing to Grandma Helena," Eliana said with a glare as if she shouldn't have to explain. "And she's agreed that I should stay with her for the summers. She's picking me up tomorrow at noon."

"And you thought we'd just let you leave, is that it?" Minerva said, her ire growing as she thought of her mother. "We're your parents, your grandmother doesn't get to decide where you live. You won't be leaving, I'll inform my mother myself –"

"I'll leave anyway," Eliana said defiantly, folding her arms across her chest. "I'll run away if I have to."

"And I'll hunt you down and bring you back here," Minerva said, her temper rising.

"What if I go and live with the Malfoys? Would you prefer that?"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Minerva shouted, all patience lost at the thought of her daughter living with those people.

Eliana rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "That can be arranged."

"THE ONLY DEATH THAT'S GOING TO BE ARRANGED IS YOURS!" Andromeda screeched, attempting to wrestle out of her father's grasp once more.

"YOU GET LESS JAIL TIME IF IT ISN'T ARRANGED!" Anexandra shouted as she finally wrenched her arm from the wall, rubbing her arm raw, but she hardly noticed.

Pleis and Perseus jumped forward to hold Anexandra back, but Callisto lunged at Eliana, knocking both she, Eliana, and Minerva to the ground. Minerva, now lying on the floor and trying to pull Eliana and Callisto apart as Callisto clawed at her sister's eyes, stopped battling and pulled out her wand, causing the girls to be held against the wall, spread apart from one another, and a silencing charm in place.

Minerva blew out a breath and pushed herself to her feet, thanking Albus as he helped her up. "I apologize," she said to the girls. "But there was no other way to get you to listen to me. I shall let you go once we've talked about this. However, at the moment, I must go check on Minaveara."

Minerva pushed her hair from her face and readjusted her robes before striding down the hall to Minaveara's room. The baby had obviously been startled by the screaming, and was looking about the room fearfully, standing up in her crib and whimpering, "Muma, Dada, Muma, Dada."

"Shh, it's alright, Minaveara," Minerva said softly, gently lifting the baby into her arms and slowly bouncing her up and down, speaking soothing words and kissing her forehead. "It's alright, Muma's here."

Minaveara instantly quieted, laying her head on her mother's shoulder and sniffling quietly.

Minerva stroked the baby's soft black hair and shifted from one foot to the other, and within moments, Minaveara had already begun to fall back asleep in the comfort of her arms. Minerva waited until she was sure Minaveara was asleep before gently laying the baby into the crib. Then she crept from the room and closed the door quietly behind her, placing a charm about the room so that Minaveara could be heard, but no sound could get into the room.

When Minerva returned to the hallway in which the rest of her children were, the quadruplets were still pressed up against the wall looking irritated, and the twin boys were speaking to their father.

"Have you found anything out?" Minerva asked Albus as she neared the three of them.

Albus looked up at her with a solemn expression. "Afraid not, my dear," Albus replied. "The boys have no idea, they only intervened when the girls began shouting."

Minerva's eyes fell on each of the girls in turn as she said, "So who do we ask?"

Albus looked at each of the girls himself. "Well Eliana and Andromeda may not be entirely truthful, and Anexandra seems a bit too angry at the moment to speak rationally, so I suggest Callisto."

Minerva nodded in agreement before waving her wand and stepping towards Callisto. "Callisto," Minerva began. "Can you shed some light on the situation for your father and I?"

Callisto looked between both her parents with a blank expression before answering, "I suggested we talk to Eliana. I was tired of us, meaning myself, Anexandra and Andromeda, always being in a battle with her. We're quadruplets for Merlin's sake. It took me all day, but Anexandra and Andromeda finally agreed that we should at least try to make up with Eliana.

"Well, Eliana didn't want to hear anything we had to say. She kept threatening us and pushing us from her room and basically mocking all of us. Anexandra told her to…well, I won't repeat it. But then Eliana said something to Anexandra and Andromeda threatened Eliana. After the exchange of some not so friendly words, Eliana and Andromeda started shouting and Anexandra punched her fist through the wall. The boys came out, and then you two ran up here."

Minerva looked back to Albus after hearing Callisto's answer, and the two stared at one another with grim expressions.

"Come along, boys," Albus said to Pleis and Perseus then. "It's time for bed."

"But _Dad_," the boys whined as one, but with one look from their mother, they sighed and conceded, allowing Albus to lead them to their bedrooms.

Minerva released Callisto from the wall and told her to go to her room for the night as well. Then Minerva released Anexandra and Andromeda, who immediately tried to push past their mother and jump at Eliana, but Minerva held them back and told them she would have to punish them if they didn't go to their rooms and go to bed. Both shot a glare at Eliana before doing as their mother said.

Then Minerva turned to Eliana as Albus rejoined them. Releasing Eliana, Albus and Minerva stood before her with questioning looks as she continued to scowl at them.

"Why?" Albus decided to ask, breaking the eerie silence that had descended on the hallway.

"Why what?" Eliana spat.

"Don't speak to your father in that tone," Minerva warned, but Eliana paid her mother no mind.

"I'm going to live with Grandma Helena," Eliana repeated with an eye roll. "I'm not a part of this family, and I'm not going to pretend to be."

"What are you talking about?" Minerva said shrilly.

"Oh, please, don't pretend you don't know," Eliana said in a rather degrading tone. "I sit in my room all summer. We don't talk during the school year. You don't like my friends and I don't like yours. My siblings are always fighting with me and I have no desire to be anywhere near them or anyone else in this family for that matter. So I'm leaving."

Albus and Minerva were in shock. Minerva was enraged and heartbroken all at once. Albus seemed too devastated to talk.

"What do you want us to do?" Albus asked in such a quiet voice, Minerva barely heard him speak. "What can make you change your mind, Eliana?"

"Nothing," Eliana answered simply, and Minerva knew she would not be listening to anything else her parents had to say. She had made up her mind. Unfortunately, Eliana was as stubborn as her mother.

Sadness threatened to descend upon Minerva, to constrict her heart, but she kept it at bay by an act of will. It was possible that Eliana wasn't leaving forever. It was possible that she would come back. However unlikely it may seem, it was a possibility, and Minerva would hold onto that one shred of hope for an eternity.

Of course, that didn't mean Minerva wouldn't be having a few words with her mother.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Minerva said in an unwavering tone.

Eliana seemed wary of her mother's sudden calm collectiveness, and she narrowed her eyes as she responded, "Yes."

Minerva hesitated only a moment before responding, "Very well. We'll discuss it when your grandmother arrives tomorrow. For now, I believe it's time you went to bed."

Eliana's shock showed clearly on her face as she stared up at her mother with her green-blue eyes. She watched her mother skeptically, as if waiting for Minerva to take back what she said. But she did no such thing. Instead, Minerva raised an eyebrow at Eliana, seemingly curious as to why Eliana had yet to go to her room.

Eliana took a slow step back, her gaze still on her mother. And then she took another step, and another, and another, until finally she spun around and strode purposefully towards her bedroom.

Minerva waited until Eliana's bedroom door closed, and then she turned around to face Albus, whose face held a mixture of shock and confusion.

Albus's voice pierced the tense silence. "That's it? We just…let her go?"

"It's all we can do," Minerva replied in a quiet, solemn voice. "She'll leave whether we allow it or not."

Albus didn't seem to have the same view as Minerva, but he said no more. And then Minerva stepped forward, planted a light kiss on his lips, and started down the hall. But instead of going up the stairs to she and Albus's bedroom, she made her way down the stairs to the living room. Albus, confused, followed her, and when he entered the living room, he saw Minerva grabbing floo powder from the pot on the mantel.

"Where are you going?" Albus asked, glancing at the clock on the wall and noticing that it was half past midnight.

"To have a word with my mother," was all Minerva said before she disappeared in a burst of green flames.

When Minerva arrived in her mother's sitting room, she dusted soot from her robes and glanced around the pristine room. Minerva had the serious urge to knock a few vases off their tables and spread a few finger prints, perhaps wipe her shoes on the flawless, baby blue carpet. But she was no longer a child, and such behavior was unnecessary.

Still, she made no attempt to be quiet as she stormed up the stairs to where she knew her mother would be. The heels of Minerva's boots clicked loudly on the smooth hardwood floors of the McGonagall Manor. Minerva's voice, shouting her mother's name, bounced around the quiet Manor, waking everyone in the house at once.

Minerva's childhood friend and Helena's current House Maid, Evangeline, was the first to emerge, pulling a robe tightly about herself and rubbing her eyes sleepily as she stepped into the hallway.

"Minerva?" Evangeline murmured groggily, furrowing her brow in confusion as the object of her disorientation strode by. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Excuse me, Evangeline," Minerva replied in a clipped tone. "I need a word with my mother."

A deep Russian voice could be heard then, as a dark-haired, thick-browed man stuck his head out of a doorway and spoke a few quick words in Russian. Evangeline responded to the man in Russian while Minerva continued on towards her mother's room.

"Mother!" Minerva shouted once more when she finally reached the door that led to Helena's bedroom.

Minerva raised her hand and hammered her fist on the door. As she opened her mouth to shout once more, the door flung open, blowing a crisp burst of air into Minerva's face.

"Ah, there you are," Minerva said pleasantly, a humorless smile playing about her lips. Her eyes were currently a dark emotionless void.

"What is all this ruckus?" Helena demanded, her steel grey eyes blazing.

"Are you unaware?" Minerva asked, with a disbelieving look, her voice still calm and making her sound as if she were utterly oblivious.

"Well excuse me for not realizing what it is you are doing here at midnight, stomping about and shouting, causing a right commotion," Helena said bitterly as she stepped back into her bedroom and beckoned Minerva inside with an irritated gesture.

Minerva glanced back at Evangeline and the Russian, and noted that many others had gathered in the hallway. Then she stepped into her mother's bedroom, the door closing behind her with a bang.

As Minerva returned her gaze to her mother, Helena said, "I take it she told you."

Minerva, who had not been in her parents' bedroom since her father had died, began walking about the room, looking around curiously at the new surroundings as she responded, "In a manner of speaking."

"I was going to tell you –" Helena began, but Minerva cut across her, still not meeting her mother's gaze.

"Oh, really? And when did you plan on telling me? When you arrived at my door tomorrow afternoon?"

"Well you're not exactly easy to talk to, Minerva. You're just like your father, too stubborn to –"

"Is that why you changed the room around?" Minerva interrupted, her blazing eyes finally meeting that of her mother's.

Helena merely rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Minerva, what did you expect? For me to keep everything exactly as it was? Act as if your father was merely on vacation?"

"You've changed the entire house!" Minerva exclaimed heatedly. "It's one thing to change a few things here and there, but you took out everything that could remind you of my father, _you're husband_! Everything but that bloody picture on the wall that makes us all look as if we're better than everyone."

"That's because I can't stand to think of him!" Helena shouted, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I hate him –"

Minerva wasn't fazed by her mother's anger, and she interrupted her once more. "He loved you!"

"AND I LOVED HIM!" Helena screamed, and Minerva suddenly realized where Andromeda had gotten her screech. She had never considered that it had been her mother, because she had never heard her mother shout like that before. Raise her voice, yes, but not like she just had.

"I still love him!" Helena went on. "For Merlin's sake, Minerva, I can't stand to think of him because it's too painful! I hate him for leaving me! What, did you think I was happy he was murdered? Do you think I wanted to get rid of his things? Well, for your information, his stuff is all up in the attic, I couldn't even throw away his clothes. I changed things around because it all reminded me of him!"

Minerva's mouth, open in indignation, snapped closed as she stared her mother curiously. It was as if her mother had returned. The one who had held both she and her father's hand and hardly ever let them go whenever the three of them were out. The one who had cried like a baby when Minerva had bumped her head off the coffee table when she was four. The one whose smile lit up a room, but whose quick wit and steel grey eyes scared anyone who even considered speaking ill of either Minerva, or her late husband, Calibos McGonagall.

But as quick as the thought crossed Minerva's mind, it immediately vanished as Helena bitterly said, "You always think you know everything, simply because you're powerful and intelligent. You and your family may be extraordinary, but you don't know everything –"

Minerva's indignant look reappeared and she snapped back, "We think no such thing! Perhaps _you_ are the one who believes you know everything, because anyone who thinks that I or my family thinks we know everything is horribly misguided!"

Helena pulled her blue satin robe tighter about herself, if that were possible, before folding her arms across her chest and moving to sit on the love seat at the foot of her large, elaborately covered bed.

"You came here for a reason, Minerva," Helena said in a quieter, calmer tone of voice. "So, out with it, let me hear it."

Minerva narrowed her eyes at her mother, the hands at her sides rising to rest on her hips. "I'd like to know why you're trying to take my daughter from me."

Helena sighed. "Always so dramatic. I am not taking your daughter from you, Minerva. She came to me with her own mind and asked that I take her in. I preferred that my grandchild cause conflict with you by living here with me, rather than living with someone like the Malfoys."

Minerva raised a brow at the disgust that filled Helena's voice when she spoke of the Malfoys. "Oh? But I thought you like the Malfoys, mother. Or am I mistaken?"

Helena seemed appalled. "Of course I don't like that Malfoys! Disgusting, vile…I mean really, Minerva they were death eaters! Lucius Malfoy killed your father!"

To say Minerva was surprised would be an understatement. Her mouth gaped open for what felt the hundredth time that night, and she stared at her mother once more.

"He – you – but – how do you know?" Minerva stammered, still staring wide-eyed at her mother.

"The how is irrelevant," Helen said, waving a hand dismissively.

"No it's not," Minerva said, regaining her senses. "I think you at least owe me the truth of it –"

"Alright, alright," Helena conceded. "If you must know, I shall tell you. Well, you must have noticed that after your father's death I disappeared for a long time? Only coming around once or twice a year?"

"Yes, I do recall," Minerva replied. "I assumed you were grieving…"

"Well, in a manner of speaking," Helena said vaguely, taking on a thoughtful expression. "I only took about a month to feel sorry for myself before I decided to take the initiative to hunt down your father's murderer. We knew it was the death eaters, because of the dark mark in the sky, but I had to know which one or ones. I had to punish whoever it was. It's the only way I could deal with it.

"I worked my way through nearly every known death eater, in Azkaban or otherwise. I used up any favors I had gained over the years, and covered my tracks. I was always rather good with memory charms. I managed to speak to death eaters without killing them, even when they spoke of you, or your children. It took me years. About five or six, I believe.

"Until I found out who it was. Macnair, I believe, was the one who finally cracked. Surprising, isn't it?" Helena said, her gaze returning to her daughter. "Macnair and the Malfoys are the best of friends now. I suppose it's so that Malfoy won't believe that Macnair was the one who betrayed him, should the truth come out. Macnair never was very brave.

"Anyhow," Helena continued. "I was determined to kill Lucius Malfoy, as revenge. I had convinced myself that it was the only way I could continue to live. I walked right into Malfoy Manor, stunned every person that tried to stop me, and found Lucius in his home office, speaking to his wife about something. I failed to notice the child playing in the corner.

Minerva knew what her mother was going to say next, but she stayed silent.

"I would have killed Lucius and Narcissa both," Helena said quietly, her eyes trained on the window to her right. "I screamed all sorts of things at the both of them, hit them with a few spells, cursed. Until I finally had them both lying on the ground, bleeding, and begging me for mercy. I would have laughed at them. I would have murdered them, right there, in front of their son. The son I still had yet to notice.

"But then little Draco Malfoy began to cry. I was stunned. Too stunned to even move. I watched the little blonde-haired boy crawl all the way over to his parents, his face red and tears leaking from his puffy eyes. His mother cried then too. She told Draco to go away, begged with me to spare his life. Even Lucius kept trying to push his son away from me. Lucius Malfoy, who I had been so sure was heartless.

"But he has a weakness, old Lucius," Helena went on, looking back at Minerva once more. "I couldn't kill him. One look at the baby…I knew he could only be about the quadruplets' age, and it made me think of you, and your children, my grandchildren. I began to wonder what you would all think of me, should you find out I murdered a man and his wife with their little boy watching it all. The boy probably has no idea now, but Draco Malfoy saved his parents' lives that night."

When Helena finished, her gaze fell to her lap, where her intertwined fingers rested. "But I still hate Lucius Malfoy," she muttered.

Minerva was silent for a moment, watching her mother, wondering if she would be surprised by her mother again before she left tonight.

"Then why?" Minerva asked, breaking the awkward silence that had ensued. "Why did you tell Eliana that the Malfoys were good people?"

Helena looked up at Minerva, and once again Minerva was shocked. Her mother looked tired, weak. Old.

"I was determined not to repeat my past mistakes," Helena replied vaguely.

Minerva was visibly confused.

"I suppose, since I'm revealing secrets of my past, I may as well tell you," Helena said, readjusting herself on the loveseat to get more comfortable. "You may want to take a seat. I wouldn't want you growing tired."

Helena said the last sentence to Minerva in such a nonchalant voice that Minerva sank into the nearest chair without a word, her eyes never leaving her mother.

"I'm not sure that she would be happy with me telling you," Helena began, "but I haven't spoken to her in so long…well I hardly know her anymore. Sad, really, but inevitable, after what I did to her…"

Helena trailed off and averted her gaze before looking back at Minerva and beginning her tale. "Ororo came to me, many years ago. She was young. A child. She was…lost. She told me that she needed my help, and that I was the only one she could talk to. I told her she should talk to either you or Albus, as I was not her mother and I wasn't likely to be much help with anything. But she was adamant in her decision. I hadn't had someone come and ask me for advice since the day you told me and your father that you were pregnant with your ninth child. It was partially my own fault. I pushed everyone away, but still I wasn't sure what help I would be.

"When Ororo seemed scared, I thought for a moment that the girl was pregnant. After all, teenagers were much different in those days, they're even worse today. But she assured me that she wasn't. Still, I watched her carefully as she spoke, wondering what on earth the girl could have gotten herself into. She told me that she had made a mistake, and that she couldn't take it back. I think – no – I _know_ that I would have been less surprised had she told me she was pregnant.

"Instead she told me she had joined the ranks of You-Know-Who," Helena went on, unable to speak the name of the monster that had subsequently been the cause for her husband's death, as well as that of her granddaughter's. Helena sighed regretfully. "I didn't want to listen then. It had been so soon after your father's death, and I hated the death eaters so much…

"I told her to leave. I shouted and brought the poor girl to tears." Helena's eyes glazed over as she took on a far off look, the sorrow in her eyes evident, and Minerva's stomach churned. "She kept apologizing to me, asking that I listen, that I understand. I stopped yelling long enough for her to tell me that she had changed her mind, that she had been stupid, that she was in love with Severus Snape and she had felt unloved by her family and made a wrong move.

"Well, all I did was encourage her beliefs that she was all alone in the world. I kicked her out, told her no death eater would even step foot in my home. And then, about a week later, on the front page of the Daily Prophet, in bold letters, 'ORORO DUMBLEDORE, THE DEATH EATER.' I was ashamed. To this day I still blame myself for her mistake. Perhaps, had I not been so blind and foolish, had I showed her that we all loved her, then perhaps she would not have left. She would not have caused pain to herself and to her family. I could have gotten her back on the right path…"

Helena trailed off and averted her gaze once more. Minerva didn't know what to think. Thoughts jumbled within her mind and she found that it was all a little too much for one night. She blinked and shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts for a moment. Thinking back on what she had discovered over the night; she concluded that her mother had gone on a rampage and nearly killed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, but was unable to after seeing baby Draco. Before Ororo ran off to join Voldemort, she went to her grandmother, who refused to help her. Helena blamed herself, and was now going to take Eliana in in an attempt to amend her past mistakes.

Minerva surprised both herself and her mother by saying, "It wasn't really your fault. Ororo made her choice. You didn't exactly handle the situation as would have been preferred, but Ororo made a mistake, and if anyone else is to blame it's myself or Albus, for not realizing soon enough, for not properly parenting her." Minerva sighed and looked down at the hands folded in her lap. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong, mother. Ororo came back, Ororo admitted to her wrongs, Ororo has proven time and again that she's noted the error of her ways… But I fear that Eliana is too far gone. She's in love with Draco Malfoy, who's worse than Severus ever was. She doesn't love her family anymore."

Helena was silent for a moment before she turned back to look at her daughter. "That's why Eliana thinks I'm on her side, because I can try to make up for turning Ororo away all those years ago, I can try to get Eliana back on the right path. And as long as I'm alive, Eliana will not be a Malfoy."

Once again Minerva felt that her mother had returned, and she wondered why Helena was suddenly acting this way. Why she had been so rude to Minerva and her family over all these years, and yet now she spoke to Minerva the way she once had. As a mother to a daughter. The way it should have stayed.

Minerva had to ask, "Why? Why have you changed, mother? You haven't spoken to me in such a civil tone in years…why?"

Helena flicked an errant strand of greying black hair from her face and sighed once more. "I can't explain it, Minerva. Your father's death…changed me. But I do know how many children you have, I know their full names, when their birthdays are, and when their children's birthdays are. I love all sixteen of them, and I hate the name Helena, don't ever name your child that."

Minerva stared at her mother in confusion, her head nearly spinning. Why was her mother pretending?

Helena stood then, her nose in the air once more, any looks of remorse or feelings had abated. "Well, you best be going. Your husband will likely be wondering where you are. I shall see you tomorrow afternoon when I come for Eliana."

Minerva knew that it was the end of her mother sounding as if she cared, and so she stood, inclined her head towards her mother, and left without a word.

When Minerva was once more in the security of her own living room, she saw her husband sitting in his usual winged-back chair. The flickering flames from the fireplace illuminated the sorrow on his face. She went to him, sitting herself on the arm of his chair and running a hand across his forehead and back through his long hair.

Without looking at her, Albus laid his head on Minerva's chest, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, still running her hands through his hair as her head came to rest on top of his. His arms slipped around her waist and he pulled her onto his lap.

And that is where Minerva stayed for quite some time, doing her best to comfort her husband of fifty years. He was taking Eliana's decision to leave rather hard, and Minerva knew that this time she would have to be the strong one, for him. He had been the one to hold her together when Ororo had left, and now she would be the one to ease his grief.

It was one of those things that people envied about Albus's and Minerva's relationship. They shared the grief, but doubled the love. They faced everything together. They always had, since the day they met. When one was hurting, the other was comforting them. When they argued, there was no winner or loser. They worked together, as one. Even when they were wrapped in each other's arms, their bodies molded perfectly together. They had been married for fifty years, and with it came the familiarity of the other's movements; their voice, their scent, Albus's breath on Minerva's neck, the feel of her hand in his. They took comfort in the little things, such as holding hands, or exchanging a glance. They didn't need to snog regularly to feel loved by the other, but they still yearned for the other as they had fifty years before. And though some may consider them both far too old to be snogging in broom closets during term and showing up late to classes or a Ministry meeting, they did it anyway. While some considered their large number of children ridiculous, they saw them as a result of their love, and nothing could ever make them regret having as many children as they did.

And now Minerva sat, perched on Albus's lap, his head buried in the crook of her neck as he wept, and she stroked his hair and held him tight, lending him strength, a few silent tears trickling down her own face. And when Albus finally sat back to look at his wife she tenderly wiped the tears from his cheeks and pressed her lips to his forehead. After pressing a kiss to his lips as well, she slid off his lap and pulled him to his feet and led him to their bedroom, where he fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

Helena arrived at the Dumbledore home at noon the next day, as promised. Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda had refused to be present when Eliana left, and had shut themselves in Callisto's bedroom. Pleis and Perseus, though not very fond of Eliana, hung back in the doorway of the living room and watched the events unfold. Albus had put Minaveara down for her afternoon nap earlier, but she had hardly known Eliana anyway, as she had barely seen her in the thirteen months since she had been born.

Helena stood off to the side with an impatient look while Albus and Minerva attempted to hug Eliana, who remained rigid and disconnected. After a long, awkward moment of silence, Helena ushered Eliana from the house, and Pleis and Perseus hurried up to Callisto's room to tell the girls that Eliana was gone. After Eliana had left, it was rather quiet for Albus and Minerva, as the rest of the children went outside to the Quidditch pitch, even taking Minaveara outside with them to sit with one of her older siblings while one sat out as referee of each game. There were only two players on each team, but the children figured out a way to play anyway, as they were prone to do when they became bored. Albus and Minerva were rather sullen after Eliana's departure, but determined not to forget about the six children still within their home, and so they went outside later that afternoon to play Quidditch with their children.


	49. Proposals

**Chapter 49-Proposals**

Though it had been many years since the Riddle family had lived in the Riddle House, the villagers of Little Hangleton still called it "The Riddle House." It stood on a hill overlooking the village, with some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof, and ivy spreading unchecked over its face. All of Little Hangleton agreed that the old house was "creepy," but not merely because of its derelict appearance.

Half a century ago, something strange and horrible had happened there, something that some of the older inhabitants still liked to discuss, so that the story had been told so many times that nobody was really sure of the truth anymore. However, every version of the tale started in the same place:

Fifty years before, at daybreak, when the Riddle House had still been well kept, a maid had entered the drawing room to find all three Riddles dead. She had run screaming down the hill and roused as many people as she could. The police were summoned, but nobody pretended to feel affected by the Riddles' death; after all, they had been rich, snobbish, and very unpopular.

Frank Bryce, the Riddles' gardener, who lived in a rundown cottage on the grounds of the Riddle House, had been working for the Riddles ever since he had returned from the war with a stiff leg and a great dislike of crowds and loud noises. After all the gossip, no one doubted that Frank Bryce had murdered the Riddles, as he was the only one with a key to the house, and there had been no sign of a break in. Frank insisted that he was not the culprit, but that he had seen a pale, dark-haired boy near the house that day. However, no one else had seen any such teenage boy, and therefore, no one believed him.

But when the report on the Riddles' bodies came back, Frank was soon released, because no one could tell how the Riddles had died. In fact, all of the Riddles appeared to be in perfect health, apart from the fact that they were all dead. Most continued to hold the belief that Frank had still somehow managed to murder the Riddles, but Frank returned to his cottage to tend the garden for the next two families that lived in the Riddle House. Neither family stayed long, though, and the house fell into disrepair.

The man who owned the Riddle House these days neither lived there nor put it to any use, but continued to pay Frank to do the gardening. Unfortunately, Frank was nearing his seventy-seventh birthday, was very deaf, and had to deal with the boys from the village that made it a habit to throw stones through windows of the Riddle House.

And so, when Frank awoke one night and looked out his cottage window to see glimmering lights in the upper windows of the Riddle House, he assumed right away that the boys had broken into the house and started a fire. He hurried from the house as fast as his bad leg would carry him, a rusty key gripped in his hand, and his cane thumping rhythmically on the ground.

When he entered the house, Frank strained his ears for voices before creeping up the stairs, the thick dust muffling his footsteps. He felt his way through the dark until he came upon the room from which the light had gleamed through the window and alerted him to the fire. However, the fire was not from a group of mischievous boys, but rather, it was a fire that had been lit in the grate, and a timid and fearful voice was speaking. Frank stopped and strained his ears as the man spoke.

"There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are still hungry."

"Later," a second voice replied, this one also belonging to a man, though it was strangely high-pitched and as cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. "Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail."

The hairs on Frank's neck stood up, and then he heard the clink of a bottle on a hard surface, and the dull scraping noise of a heavy chair being dragged across the room. He caught a glimpse of a small man in a long black cloak and a bald patch on the back of his head pushing the chair into place. Then he was out of sight once more.

"Where is Nagini?" the cold voice asked.

"I – I don't know, My Lord," said the first voice nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think…"

"You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail," said the second voice. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly."

Frank furrowed his brow as the one called Wormtail spoke again. "My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"

"A week," answered the cold voice. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over."

Frank was thoroughly confused. What was "Quidditch?"

"The – the Quidditch World Cup, My Lord?" Wormtail questioned. "Forgive me, but – I do not understand – why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"

"Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait."

Frank's confusion grew. Quidditch? Ministry of Magic? Muggles?

"Your Lordship is still determined, then?" Wormtail said quietly.

"Certainly I am determined, Wormtail," the cold voice said menacingly.

A slight pause, and then Wormtail spoke in a rush. "It could be done without Harry Potter, My Lord."

Another pause, and then – "Without Harry Potter?" the second voice breathed softly. "I see…"

"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" Wormtail squeaked. "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard – any wizard – the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while – you know that I can disguise myself most effectively – I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person."

"I could use another wizard," the cold voice repeated. "That is true…"

"My Lord, it makes sense," Wormtail said, sounding thoroughly relieved. "Laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult. He is so well protected…"

"And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute? I wonder…perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you, Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me?"

"My Lord! I – I have no wish to leave you, none at all!"

"Do not lie to me!" the second voice hissed. "I can always tell, Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me. I revolt you. I see you flinch when you look at me, feel you shudder when you touch me."

"No! My devotion to Your Lordship –"

"Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go. How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?"

"But you seem so much stronger, My Lord –"

"Liar," the cold voice breathed. "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. _Silence!_"

Wormtail, who had been sputtering incoherently, fell silent at once, and the only sound to be heard was the crackling fire.

Then the second man spoke once more. "I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other. I have waited thirteen years. A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed is a little courage from you, Wormtail – courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldemort's wrath."

"My Lord, I must speak!" Wormtail said in a panicked voice. "All through our journey I have gone over the plan in my head. My Lord, Bertha Jorkins's disappearance will not go unnoticed long, and if we proceed, if I murder –"

"If?" whispered the cold voice. "_If_? If you follow the plan, Wormtail, the Ministry need never know that anyone else has died. You will do it quietly and without fuss; I only wish that I could do it myself, but in my present condition… Come, Wormtail, one more death and our path to Harry Potter, Minerva, and the Dumbledores is clear. I am not asking you to do it alone. By that time, my _faithful_ servant will have joined us."

"_I _am a faithful servant," said Wormtail, the merest trace of sullenness in his voice.

"Wormtail, I need somebody with brains, somebody whose loyalty has never wavered, and you, unfortunately, fulfill neither requirement."

"I found you," Wormtail protested sulkily. "I was the one who found you. I brought you Bertha Jorkins."

"That is true. A stroke of brilliance I would not have thought possible from you, Wormtail. Though, if truth be told, you were not aware how useful she would be when you caught her, were you?"

"I – I thought she might be useful, My Lord –"

"Liar," the second voice said once again with cruel amusement. "However, I do not deny that her information was invaluable. Without it, I could never have formed our plan, and for that, you will have your reward, Wormtail. I will allow you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my followers would give their right hands to perform…"

"R – really, My Lord? What –?" Wormtail sounded terrified.

"Ah, Wormtail, you don't want me to spoil the surprise? Your part will come at the very end…but I promise you, you will have the honor of being just as useful as Bertha Jorkins."

"You…you…" Wormtail's voice sounded hoarse. "You…are going…to kill me too?"

"Wormtail, Wormtail," the cold voice said silkily. "Why would I kill you? I killed Bertha because I had to. She was fit for nothing after my questioning, quite useless. In any case, awkward questions would have been asked if she had gone back to the Ministry with the news that she had met you on her holidays. Wizards who have recently escaped an Azkaban sentence would do well no to run into Ministry of Magic witches at wayside inns."

Wormtail muttered something incoherent to Frank, but the cold voiced man heard and laughed mirthlessly.

"_We could have modified her memory_? But Memory Charms can be broken by a powerful wizard, as I proved when I questioned her. It would be an insult to her _memory_ not to use the information I extracted from her, Wormtail."

Frank's hands were slippery with sweat now, and perspiration dripped silently from his forehead. The cold voiced man was a murderer, a madman, and whoever the Potter boy, the Dumbledores, and Minerva, were, were in danger. He decided that he needed to get to a phone and call the police. He would have to sneak back down the stairs and out of the house. But then the cold voice spoke once more, and Frank remained frozen to the spot.

"One more murder…my faithful servant at Hogwarts…Harry Potter is as good as mine, Wormtail. And then I shall have Minerva and annihilate that pitiful Dumbledore family. It is decided. There will be no more argument. But quiet…I think I hear Nagini…"

Then the cold voice changed to hissing and spitting, something Frank had never heard before. There was a movement behind him, and he turned to look, only to be paralyzed with fear as a gigantic snake of at least twelve feet slithered towards him. He could not move, and he suddenly felt that he was about to die, but then the snake passed him and the tip of its diamond-patterned tail disappeared through the crack in the door from which the hissing was coming.

Still Frank could not move, and the cold voice continued to hiss, seemingly conversing with the snake, until he spoke to Wormtail yet again. "Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail."

"In-indeed, My Lord?" Wormtail stammered.

"Indeed, yes," was the response. "According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."

There were quick footsteps, and then the door of the room was flung open. The short, balding man with a pointed nose and small, watery eyes stood before Frank with a mixture of fear and alarm showing clearly on his face.

"Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?"

Wormtail, though shaken, beckoned Frank into the room, where he could see the snake curled up on the carpet in front of the fire as if it were a dog. Frank summoned his courage and gripped his cane before hobbling into the room.

Frank couldn't see the owner of the cold voice as he faced the back of the chair, but the cold voice spoke to him. "You heard everything, Muggle?"

"What's that you're calling me?" Frank said defiantly, feeling suddenly braver.

"I am calling you a Muggle," the calm voice answered calmly. "It means that you are not a wizard."

"I don't know what you mean by wizard," Frank said as his voice grew steadier. "All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've done murder and you're planning more! And I'll tell you this too," he added on sudden inspiration, "my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back –"

"You have no wife," the cold voice interrupted quietly. "Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows…he always knows."

"Is that right? Lord, is it? Well I don't think very much of your manners, _My Lord_. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"

"But I am not a man, Muggle. I am much, much more than a man. However…why not? I will face you. Wormtail, come turn my chair around. You heard me Wormtail," Voldemort added as Wormtail whimpered.

Reluctantly, Wormtail moved forward and began to turn the chair. When the chair was facing Frank, his walking stick clattered to the floor and he opened his mouth to let out a scream as he took in the sight of what was sitting in the chair, who spoke something Frank couldn't hear over his horrified screams. There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and Frank Bryce fell to the floor, dead.

Many miles away, in one home, the boy called Harry Potter jolted awake, and miles from him, in another home, three girls with the last name Dumbledore woke with a start.

The three girls each felt a burning on their chests, and sat up quickly to wrench the chains from around their necks. The ruby shards of stones were glowing brightly and radiating heat, and all three girls lunged from their beds and into the hallway, where they met in the space between the doors to each of their rooms. They stared at one another for a long moment, the red stones still dangling from the chains that remained gripped in their hands, and each had a small hole in their shirts that revealed a red mark from where the stones had burned them.

"What the hell?" Andromeda said first, and both her sisters clamped a hand over her mouth and shoved her into the nearest bedroom: Anexandra's room.

When the door was closed, the three looked down at the stones, finding that they were no longer shining or burning.

"I'm guessing we all had the same dream," Callisto began, examining the red stone before slipping the chain back around her neck.

"Yeah, but did Harry?" Andromeda said.

Anexandra shook her head as she replied, "I have no idea, but I would assume so, seeing as we seem to see and hear what he does in these sorts of situations. But why Voldemort? And why now?"

"Ah, questions far too complex for us to find the answer simply," Callisto sighed. "But we do know one thing…"

Callisto trailed off and looked between her sisters gravely. Anexandra nodded grimly, but Andromeda raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?" she asked.

Callisto rolled her eyes, and Anexandra answered, "Voldemort's return is near."

* * *

A week before Eliana had left, Albus and Minerva had promised Isadora that they would visit her the day before the Quidditch World Cup. Since Poseidon's wife, Rayn, had been bought into the Irish National Quidditch Team the year before, and was now going to be in the Quidditch World Cup, she had gotten tickets for her husband, Minerva, Albus, and the seven youngest Dumbledore children. Now that Eliana was no longer going, Aurora was invited to go with her grandparents and aunts and uncles. Because the Dumbledores had to rise early to arrive at the World Cup, Aurora was spending the night with them. So, with Eliana now at McGonagall Manor with Helena, the six youngest Dumbledore children and their parents readied themselves for the journey to Isadora's house the day before the World Cup.

Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda slept half the day away, even after Minerva's continuous insistence that they wake up, and were therefore scrambling around to get ready at the last minute. Isadora had said she was making them all dinner, so Minerva was adamant that they be on time. Unfortunately, Pleis had managed to break Perseus's nose while the two were roughhousing, and Minaveara had decided to be extra fussy, so even Minerva was running late.

Albus had been in the shower while all of these events had unfolded, singing too loudly to hear the commotion just down the stairs. He exited he and Minerva's bathroom and stepped into chaos. Minerva's hair was down and more than a little frazzled, and Minaveara was on her hip, squealing for her pacifier that had fallen to the floor. Minerva had apparently been in the middle of brushing her teeth, because her tooth brush was half protruding from her mouth, and toothpaste was dripping down her chin while she lectured Pleis and held Perseus's head back with her only free hand, helping him hold a bloody cloth to his nose.

Albus would have found the situation humorous, had Minerva not been radiating irritation. So he valiantly stepped in, taking Minaveara into his own arms and taking hold of the cloth on Perseus's nose as he began to discipline both Pleis and Perseus accordingly. Minerva shot him a grateful look before hurrying into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Sometime later, the group finally made it to Isadora's…late. Minerva was rather frustrated about it, but she decided twenty minutes late was close enough. After all, it wasn't as if she got anywhere on time if the three quadruplets were coming alone, especially now, with Minaveara to take care of.

Albus was the one to knock on the door to Isadora's home, and when the door flew open, the group was greeted by Harry Potter.

He grinned up at them as Albus cheerily said, "Ah, Mr. Potter, what a surprise."

"Hello, er, Professors," Harry said to Minerva and Albus, not sure how to address his teachers when not in school. "Did Sirius and Isadora not tell who else would be here?"

Albus and Minerva exchanged a glance, their eyebrows raised in question. "Apparently not," Albus replied, returning his gaze to Harry. "Could you enlighten us?"

"Well, other than me, it's just the Weasleys and Hermione," Harry answered.

"You mean George is coming?" Andromeda gasped, her eyes wide as she looked down at her ruffled appearance.

Anexandra and Callisto rolled their eyes.

Before anyone could say anything else, a pillow flew into the back of Harry's head, and he stumbled forwards, nearly falling into Callisto, who sidestepped just in time. Harry caught his balance before falling on his face, and spun around as Aurora appeared in the doorway, laughing loudly as she watched Harry readjust his skewed glasses.

"Who's the loser now, Potter!" Aurora exclaimed with a fake, overly-dramatic, maniacal laugh.

Harry's face split out into a grin before he lunged at Aurora, and the two disappeared into the house, their laughter and loud footsteps echoing about the small house as Harry chased Aurora.

The noise alerted Isadora to what they were doing, and she appeared in the doorway, yelling over her shoulder, "I said no more running in the house!" Then she turned to face her family that had recently arrived, giving them a smile as she took in their bewildered expressions. "Sorry about that. They've been throwing pillows at each other since he got here. I hate to say it, but it's probably a good thing Harry can't live here permanently. They'd drive me insane."

"Plus then it'd just be weird," Andromeda whispered to Anexandra and Callisto, though everyone else heard her. "They'd be like brother and sister, and then they couldn't get married."

The adults narrowed their eyes at Andromeda while the children covered smirks and chuckles behind their hands.

"So, Isadora," Minerva said, changing the subject. "I hear we're not the only ones that will be here today. Care to tell us why we were not previously informed?"

"Ah, right," Isadora said, smiling at her mother sheepishly. "It was a last minute decision. But don't just stand out there, come in, come in." As the group followed Isadora into the house, Harry and Aurora's loud footsteps still echoing down the stairs, Isadora continued, "Harry's going to the Weasleys' tonight. He'll be staying with them for the last two weeks of summer to go see the Quidditch World Cup. Sirius wanted to get to know them, you know, break the ice, seeing as they're a large part of Harry's life."

Isadora motioned for her parents to sit while the three quadruplets and the twin boys ran upstairs to find Aurora and Harry, after a warning look from their mother of course. "So we brought Harry over the other night so that the Weasleys could come here to get him instead of dealing with the Dursleys – we've had far too many meetings with them already to know how they act – and Sirius thought it'd be a good idea to invite the Weasleys for dinner before they left with Harry. Seeing as we had already invited you, we thought it'd be a nice get together for all of us. Oh, and Hermione was arriving at the Weasleys yesterday, so we of course invited her as well. Are you awfully angry with me for not telling you sooner?"

Isadora watched her parents anxiously, her mother particularly, as if she were ten years old again and she had gotten caught sneaking cookies before dinner. But her parents merely smiled at her.

"Not at all, my dear," Albus said, glancing down at Minaveara as she began tugging at his beard.

"I only wish you had told me six of my students would be here," Minerva grumbled as the thought dawned her and she looked down at her attire. It was a rather warm day, and she had worn one of her less concealing, light green summer robes with short sleeves, as she had thought that she was only going to see her daughter, her granddaughter, and Sirius, who was likely going to be her son-in-law soon enough. She felt highly inappropriate now that she knew she would be seeing students and former students. Her robes barely reached her knees! Even her hair was only loosely pulled back from her face.

She had the sudden urge to change the length of her robes, and loosen them as well, since it was actually more form-fitting, but as she reached for her wand, Albus reached out and gripped her small wrist in his hand. "No need to change, love," he said. "If you recall, they aren't your students at the moment. We are on vacation after all."

Minerva sighed, "But –"

"Oh," Isadora said suddenly, as if just remembering something, and so she had. "Remus is here too. He's been staying here until he gets back on his feet. And Bill and Charlie will be coming too, since they've gone home to go to the World Cup tomorrow."

Minerva turned to Albus with a raised eyebrow. "You know I have to change."

"How about we ask Minaveara," Albus suggested, standing Minaveara up on his lap and turning her to face her mother. Then he spoke in Minaveara's ear, "Minaveara, do you think Muma should change into her big dark robes?"

"No!" Minaveara immediately squealed, bouncing up and down and giggling at her mother.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Albus as he said, "You can't deny the baby, Minerva."

Minerva sighed in defeat and took Minaveara into her arms. "Fine, but if those Weasley boys laugh at me I'm not promising that I won't give them detentions."

Albus chuckled. "Of course, my dear."

"Mum! Dad!" a jovial voice called out then, and Albus and Minerva turned to see Sirius emerging from the kitchen, his arms opened wide and a large grin on his face.

Remus entered the living room behind Sirius as Albus rose to his feet and moved forward to embrace Sirius. "Sirius, m'boy," Albus said with a grin. "Treating my daughter alright, are you?" he added with a stern look over his half-moon spectacles.

"Of course!" Sirius exclaimed happily, and Albus chuckled.

"Good, good. And you've been spending time with Aurora?"

"Only every hour of every day," Isadora said with a smirk as she and Minerva joined the men.

"That's what I like to hear," Minerva said, giving Sirius a one-armed hug while Albus greeted Remus.

"And look at you!" Sirius said to Minaveara, dipping his head slightly to be eye-level with her. "You've already grown in the last month since I saw you!"

Minaveara giggled delightedly and reached out to pull at a strand of Sirius's hair. When she reached out to Sirius, he grinned even more widely and took the baby into his arms, tickling her and making funny faces that had her squealing happily.

Minerva smiled and turned to greet Remus, while Isadora watched Sirius and Minaveara with a silly grin on her face.

"Sirius and I have just been checking on dinner," Remus was saying when Isadora tuned back in to the conversation he was having with her parents.

"You and Sirius?" Minerva questioned with raised eyebrows. "Cooking dinner? Should I be worried?"

"Hey, I'm a very good cook thank you!" Sirius protested, momentarily looking up from the giggling baby in his arms.

Before anyone else could say another word, the children came thundering down the stairs.

"The Weasleys and Hermione are here!" Pleis and Perseus called out as one as the children grouped in front of the door.

The adults began to make their way towards the door, and Minaveara was returned to Albus. By the time everyone had crowded around the door, there was a knock from the other side, and one of the children in front flung the door open.

The volume rose as the Weasleys and Hermione meshed with the Dumbledores, the Blacks, and Remus, greetings being thrown about, hugs being received, and smiles all around. The children slipped outside at some point and vanished from sight, no doubt going around to the backyard. The adults managed to move to the living room, where their conversations continued for nearly an hour.

The Weasleys had taken an instant liking to Sirius. Molly and Arthur had met him and spoken to him many years before, but after thinking that he was a murderer for twelve years, their previous thoughts of him had vanished. Percy, who was 'very busy' with Ministry work, was planning to arrive late, when dinner was about to begin, but Bill and Charlie were both present. Bill had his long, flaming red hair pulled back into a ponytail, and his ear was pierced with what looked like a fang as an earring. Charlie was tall and lanky like Ron, and had so many freckles that he looked tan. He also had a large burn scar on his right arm from his work with dragons.

When the children finally reentered the house, they complained about being hungry until the adults conceded that it was finally time for dinner. While Sirius and Remus helped Isadora put the rest of dinner together, Albus and Arthur began levitating the tables and chairs into place in the backyard, as Isadora's kitchen was a bit too small for twenty-three people.

Percy arrived when the children began to take their seats around the table, and Ron, who was sitting with Harry, Hermione, Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto, rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, Ron?" Hermione said with a stern look.

"Nothing," Ron murmured, shrinking slightly under Hermione's gaze.

"So is Percy enjoying work, then?" Callisto asked Ron.

"Enjoying it?" said Ron darkly. "I don't reckon he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed. Just don't get him onto the subject of his boss. _According to Mr. Crouch…as I was saying to Mr. Crouch…Mr. Crouch is of the opinion…Mr. Crouch was telling me…_They'll be announcing their engagement any day now. And that's not even half of what he thinks of your sister," Ron added to the three quadruplets. "Sirius might want to keep an eye on Percy when he's around Isadora."

"So did you have a good summer, Anexandra?" said Hermione suddenly.

Anexandra sighed. "It would have been a lot better if Poseidon's wife hadn't just had twins," she replied. "I swear, there are far too many babies in our family. Rayn and Poseidon were working often this summer, what with Pettigrew's escape and Rayn being out of Quidditch for half the season and extremely eager to go back, and Mum and Dad were far too happy to take care of the twins."

"So are they boys or girls?" Ron asked.

"A boy and a girl," Callisto answered. "Emmett and Mirana. They'd be more adorable if they didn't cry so much."

"Well, there was one good thing that came out of this summer, though," Andromeda put in.

Anexandra and Callisto, who knew what their sister was about to say, hit her on either arm, which she ignored, though her eyes narrowed in irritation.

"What is that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Eliana left," Andromeda said with a smile. "To our grandmother's house.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed surprised by the news but said nothing.

"It's not supposed to be good news, Andromeda," Callisto admonished.

"I don't care," Andromeda said with an eye roll. "I've long since gotten over the fact that Eliana is a traitor. It's been three years and I've accepted it. I knew it was only a matter of time before she actually left. All she did was sulk around the house and glare at us anyway, what's it matter?"

"Well Mum and Dad aren't particularly happy about it," Anexandra said pointedly. "She's still their daughter after all."

"But all she did was disrespect them!"

"Quiet," Callisto whispered, looking around Isadora's backyard to make sure no adults were listening.

"So how about you, Harry?" Anexandra asked. "How was your summer?"

"Well being able to come see Sirius has definitely saved my life," Harry said first. "Dudley's on a diet now, and Aunt Petunia decided we all have to be on the diet as well. It's a good thing Isadora's a great cook."

Ron smirked at the thought of Dudley on a diet, but before anyone could add to that, Percy's voice could be heard speaking to Minerva as he approached the table.

"I am rather fond of the Department of International Magical Cooperation," Percy was saying with excitement in his voice. "I'm working on a report now actually, which is why I was regretfully late. We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of our foreign imports are just a shade too thin. Leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent a year, but, of course, you probably already knew that."

"Actually, I'm afraid I haven't been up to date on all of the happenings of the Ministry," Minerva replied thoughtfully. "Though I may have heard Professor Snape speak of it at one point."

"It is a rather unknown misfortune," Percy went on, "but unless some sort of international law is imposed we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallow-bottomed products that seriously endanger –"

"Hey, Perce," Bill interrupted then as he stepped between Percy and Minerva. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming?"

Percy, looking disgruntled, opened his mouth to answer, but Fred and George appeared then, and George said, "Don't get him started, Bill. He'll never stop."

"I suppose you find my work unimportant as well, but at least I've got a solid job going for me and I can affect the lives of the wizarding world, while you two are wasting time making gags for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Percy countered rather pompously.

Before Fred or George could respond, Minerva cut in, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

"Er, nothing to concern yourself with, Mrs. Dumbledore, Professor, Ma'am," George said with a mischievous grin.

Minerva narrowed her eyes warningly at the twins, having heard all about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and sternly said, "I best not see any of your 'products' at Hogwarts."

"Oh, trust us, Professor," Fred said with a grin equally as large as his twin's. "You won't see a thing."

Before Minerva could say another word, the twins had hurried to their places at the table. Percy took a seat at the opposite end of the large table, away from the younger children. Aurora, Ginny, Pleis, and Perseus rejoined the others then and took seats with the older children. When all the food had been piled onto the table, the adults took their seats, with Sirius at the head of the table, Remus and Isadora to either side of him. All that could be heard for the next ten minutes was the chink of forks on plates until the group began to speak once more.

Percy, who was sitting next to his father, was telling Arthur and anyone else who would listen all about his report on cauldron bottoms. "I've told Mr. Crouch that I'll have it ready by Tuesday," he was saying pompously, continuously glancing at Isadora, as if attempting to catch her attention. "That's a bit sooner than he expected it, but I like to keep on top of things. I think he'll be grateful I've done it in good time, I mean, it's extremely busy in our department just now, what with all the arrangements for the World Cup. We're just not getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo Bagman –"

"I like Ludo," Arthur said mildly. "He was the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favor: His brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble – a lawnmower with unnatural powers – I smoothed the whole thing over."

"Oh Bagman's _likable_ enough, of course," Percy said dismissively, "but how he ever got to be Head of Department…when I compare him to Isadora! I can't see Isadora losing a member of our department and not trying to find out what's happened to them. You realize Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now? Went on holiday to Albania and never came back?"

"Bertha Jorkins?" Minerva questioned, a thoughtful look appearing on her features before it occurred to her who that was. "You mean that gossip a few years older than Sirius and Isadora?"

"That would be her, my dear," Albus responded.

"So she was a gossip back then too?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh yes," Minerva said, shaking her head. "Made up the most awful rumors. Hogwarts has never had such crazy stories flying about. She once claimed that a boy named Michael Palin hexed her. The boy hardly knew how to hold a wand, let alone hex someone with it. He was only a first year. She ended up at Albus's office, still holding onto her story and trying to convince him that she wasn't lying."

Albus chuckled as he recalled the memory and said, "Oh yes, she tried all sorts of tactics. Told me I was very handsome and it was too bad my wife wasn't very appreciative of me…after she flipped her hair about a bit. Poor girl. She was always forgetful as well."

Minerva didn't seem to agree that Bertha Jorkins was a 'poor girl,' judging by the disgruntled look on her face, but she said nothing. She had long since gotten used to the fact that women and teenagers – sometimes even men – were prone to fawn over her husband, but it didn't worry her.

"Yes, I was asking Ludo about Bertha," Arthur said. "He says Bertha's gotten lost plenty of times before now, though I must say, if it was someone in my department, I'd be worried."

"Oh Bertha's _hopeless_, all right," said Percy. "I hear she's been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble than she's worth…but all the same, Bagman ought to be trying to find her. He just keeps laughing and saying she probably misread the map and ended up in Australia instead of Albania. However –" Percy heaved a sigh and took a sip of his drink – "we've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup."

Percy cleared his throat significantly and looked down toward the end of the table where the children were sitting, particularly in the direction of the Weasley twins. "_You_ know the one I'm talking about, Father," he said in a raised voice.

"Percy," Isadora interrupted in a kind voice, giving him a small smile as she sat her fork down and leaned slightly forward.

"Yes, Miss Dumbledore?" Percy said, sitting up straighter.

"Do you recall what I told you, when I first hired you?" Isadora asked, her voice quiet, but everyone along the table had fallen silent to watch the events, so they had no trouble hearing her.

"Not to believe anything I was told unless the words came from your mouth," Percy answered dutifully.

Isadora sighed and looked down at the table, shaking her head. "That, he remembers," she muttered. She returned her gaze to Percy. "That was a joke, Percy. No, if you recall, I told you that, while I had assigned you to work under Barty Crouch, it wasn't because I wanted you to learn to be like him, but to learn _not _to be like him."

Percy seemed torn between defending his boss and respecting the wishes of his boss's boss. Isadora's gaze seemed to win, because Percy nodded and replied, "Of course, Miss Dumbledore. I – I must have forgotten. I apologize."

"No big deal," Isadora said in a less professional tone, reclining against the back of her chair. "Crouch just definitely is not the best man in the Ministry, not someone you want to consider a role model. And remember, your family is the most important thing in your life, not your job, something Crouch never realized. In fact, your father is one of the only Ministry officials that isn't selfish and unjust. Don't be one of the many that are, Percy."

Percy's cheeks reddened slightly and he nodded before averting his gaze to his plate. Everyone else did the same, and the children resumed their discussion. Molly began to argue with Bill over his earring.

"…with a horrible great fang on it," she was saying. "Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," Bill said patiently.

"And your hair's getting silly, dear," Molly went on. "I wish you'd let me give it a trim…"

"I like it," said Ginny, who was sitting diagonal from Bill. "You're so old-fashioned, Mum."

"Besides," Pleis put in, "it's nowhere near as long as my Dad's."

Albus chuckled at this and agreed, "That is quite true, my boy."

Molly didn't give up trying to convince Bill right away though. Charlie was talking to Minerva and Sirius about the World Cup.

"It's got to be Ireland," Charlie said thickly through a mouthful of potatoes. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

"That's true," Sirius said thoughtfully, absentmindedly rubbing his chin, "but Bulgaria has Viktor Krum."

"Krum's one decent player, though, Ireland has seven," Minerva countered. "Especially now that they've got Rayn back. Those games during her pregnancy leave were rather close. The Chasers weren't used to playing with the backup player…Charlie, perhaps you'd like to swallow your food before you talk?"

Charlie reddened slightly, but then nodded. "I only wish England had gotten through. That was embarrassing that was."

"What happened?" Isadora asked, joining the conversation in an attempt to learn something more about the National Quidditch Teams. She was a Quidditch fan, but she hardly ever kept track of the stats.

"Went down to Transylvania," Remus replied gloomily, "three hundred and ninety to ten. Shocking performance."

"And Wales lost to Uganda," Minerva added. "Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg. It's all these new young players. I remember during my school days when Scotland was nearly unstoppable. Won four Quidditch Cups in a row."

"Well that was a rather long time ago, Mum, those players are probably ancient," Isadora said with a smirk, knowing that her mother would realize she was joking. "If the players have moved on, perhaps you should too. Even I know that Scotland is doing terrible."

"Ha-ha, you're very funny, but don't forget your heritage, Isadora," Minerva said to her daughter with narrowed eyes. "You are Scottish and the Scots must always support their Quidditch team…no matter how horrendous they've played lately," Minerva muttered more to herself than to anyone else.

When the sun began to set, candles were lit as the group began on their desserts. Minaveara was becoming fussy; so Minerva, Isadora, and Molly disappeared inside the house with the baby, while Percy returned home to finish his report, Bill and Charlie cleaned up the dishes and the tables, and the rest of the men journeyed off to a corner of the backyard to continue talking.

"Molly's terribly upset about this Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes nonsense Fred and George are working on," Arthur was saying. "If they put this much effort into their schoolwork they'd have top grades."

"Not to worry, Arthur," Albus said, patting the younger man on the shoulder. "Fred and George are good boys. No matter where they go after school, they'll succeed, I feel sure of it."

"I've thought that myself, Albus," Arthur sighed, "but it's hard to convince Molly of this. She only wants the best for them."

There was a comfortable silence that ensued as the four men came to a halt and looked up at the stars that twinkled brightly above them.

After a while, Sirius quietly said, "I'd like to ask you something, Albus."

Albus turned to face Sirius, a curious look on his features as he kindly replied, "And what would you like to ask of me? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, everything's wonderful, actually," Sirius said, smiling confidently at Albus. "I wanted to ask you for your blessing to ask Isadora to marry me." Albus didn't seem surprised by this, but he said nothing while Sirius continued, "I know I've been apart from her for twelve years, but after being back together for two months, I feel like we're only wasting more time by not marrying."

There was another few seconds of silence, but Sirius continued to watch Albus while he seemed to contemplate it. And then, Albus's face split out into a grin, and he finally said, "I couldn't agree more, Sirius. Welcome to the family."

Albus hugged Sirius, who was nearly shaking with joy. Remus and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief at Albus's consent, and Arthur congratulated Sirius. Remus had already known, as Sirius had spoken to him about it first – well, second, Sirius had insisted he talk to Aurora first – but Remus congratulated Sirius anyway.

"And when do you plan on asking her, if I may inquire," Albus questioned Sirius. "Are you planning anything special?"

"Well…actually," Sirius said slowly. "I was thinking tonight, before everyone leaves. I had considered taking her out, doing something romantic, but Isadora wouldn't likely care where I asked her. She's simple, as you very well know, and I think it's a bit more original to just surprise her. She'd know right away if I did something extravagant."

"Ah, yes," Albus said approvingly. "She is very much like her mother in that way. I had actually planned to ask Minerva to marry me a week before I really did, but she had been too suspicious when I took her to a fancy restaurant up in Scotland, and I had wanted to surprise her. I ended up asking in the middle of my sitting room at Hogwarts, and I had expressed my guilt later on, as I felt that she deserved something more. But she insists to this day that she wouldn't have it any other way."

Sirius smiled. "Let's hope Isadora feels that same way."

Across the yard, where the tables and chairs had once sat, four soon to be third years sat in a circle, discussing their summers and anything else they could think of.

"You seem to have spent a lot of time with Harry this summer, Aurora," Ginny observed, giggling under Aurora's irritated glare.

However, Aurora was indeed giving that impression, as her more memorable summer days involved Harry.

"It's not how you're playing it out, Ginny," Aurora said heatedly. "He's been at my house half the summer, we're only a year different in age, and we both have similar interests. It shouldn't be a surprise that I enjoy his company as a friend."

"You shouldn't be thinking about boys anyway," Pleis said, folding his arms across his chest and looking pointedly at Aurora. "You're only thirteen."

"Excuse me?" Aurora said, appalled.

"Well he's right," Perseus pointed out, folding his arms across his chest as well.

The twins were slipping into their protective uncle modes, as if they were ten years older than Aurora, even though she was actually a few months older than them, which she enjoyed pointing out as often as possible.

Aurora's gaze swiveled in Perseus's direction. "As if you're one to talk. You might as well marry Io Star now and get it over with."

Perseus cheeks reddened and he opened his mouth as if to protest, but then Fred plopped down on the grass beside him and said, "Hey, boys, and girls, how are we this evening?"

Farther across the yard, Anexandra, Callisto, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were discussing the dream that the three quadruplets had had the night before.

"I knew I should have sent a letter to one of you!" Harry said to Anexandra and Callisto. "I had the dream too. And my scar, it was hurting again, like that time in first year…"

Hermione gasped at this news and immediately began suggesting books and people to talk with. Ron simply looked dumbstruck.

"I don't think a book will help this time, Hermione," Callisto said glumly, ripping grass out of the ground. "Trust me, I've looked."

"There might be one person who knows…but then again, even he might not know," Anexandra said, her eyes glazed over in thought.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort," Anexandra answered absentmindedly, and Ron winced.

"But, he wasn't there, was he?" Ron said to Harry. "I mean, if you've got a connection with the three quads…or if they have a connection with you…the last time your scar hurt was because You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts, right?"

"I'm sure he wasn't on Privet Drive," Harry said. "But I was dreaming about him…him and Peter, you know, Wormtail. I can't remember all of it now, but they were plotting to kill…someone."

"It was only a dream," Ron said bracingly. "Just a nightmare."

"I don't think it was," Callisto admitted slowly. "There has to be a reason for all of this. Me and Anexandra and Andromeda, we've had dreams before, dreams about a man that looked like a snake. In our first year, Anexandra discovered that that man was Voldemort. But the dreams were when we were young, before we'd even met Harry."

"Not to mention that we saw what Harry saw when the dementors came around," Anexandra added. "And now this dream… And all of it includes Voldemort. It isn't just a dream or a coincidence. There's a reason for all of this, and it has something to do with Voldemort."

"Don't – say – his – name!" Ron hissed.

"You'll have to get used to it, Ron," Callisto said, folding her arms across her chest. "We aren't going to stop."

"And what about what Professor Trelawney said at the end of last year," Harry put in. "She said the dark lord would rise again, _greater and more terrible than before_."

"Oh Harry, you aren't going to believe anything that old fraud says are you?" Hermione said, her obvious dislike of Professor Trelawney slipping into her voice.

"You weren't there," Harry insisted. "It was different this time."

"Even Mum and Dad know he's coming back," Anexandra said. "They try to hide it from us, but we're sneakier than they think. Half the things we know comes from spying on them. 'Course, we don't do it too often, or they'd catch on, but it's the only way we'd ever find out what's bothering them. But they know he's coming back, they know it's going to be soon."

There was a long silence in which Ron absentmindedly ripped at the grass around him, and Hermione chewed on her bottom lip.

"Perhaps you should tell your parents," Hermione suggested to Anexandra and Callisto, who exchanged a glance.

"No," Callisto said, a bit more forcefully than she had intended. "We don't want to worry them further. Plus, then we'd have to explain the necklaces."

Callisto was referring to the shards of the Sorcerer's Stone that hung from the chains around the three quadruplets' necks.

Suddenly Harry's eyes widened and an amused look crossed his features. The four others turned in the direction of Harry's gaze, and were shocked by what they saw. Just across the yard, by the side of Isadora's house, Andromeda had grabbed the front of George's robes and pulled him forward to plant a quick kiss on his lips. Then she pushed him away and started towards the house, leaving a stunned and grinning Weasley twin staring after her.

* * *

Due to the early time that the children and adults attending the Quidditch World Cup the next day had to wake up, Isadora insisted they all get a good night's rest instead of staying at her house any longer. It wasn't because she wanted them to leave, and they knew that.

While the children readied themselves to leave, Arthur and Molly were discussing something with Remus, Bill and Charlie were listening, and Minerva was standing with a sleeping Minaveara in her arms and Albus at her side. Sirius walked past the two and winked at Albus, and Minerva raised a brow in question.

"What was that about?" she asked her husband, as Sirius strode over to where Isadora stood.

Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling as his arm slid around his wife's waist and he vaguely responded, "You'll see."

Minerva looked up at Albus in confusion before returning her gaze to Sirius, who wrapped his arms around Isadora from behind and kissed her on the cheek. Isadora smiled and placed her hand on one of Sirius's arms, as his other had slipped off her waist and his hand had plunged into one of the pockets of his robes.

Minerva gasped, "Is he –"

But before Minerva could finish her sentence, Sirius had stepped in front of Isadora and kneeled down before her. As Isadora squealed, everyone else turned to look at she and Sirius as she threw herself into his arms, nearly knocking him backwards in the process.

Minerva smiled, her arm going around Albus's waist and her head coming to rest on his shoulder as she was taken back to the day Albus had proposed to her. It was quite a bit later when the Weasleys, the Dumbledores, Hermione, Harry, and Aurora finally made it home and into bed to get a few hours of rest before they had to ready themselves for the World Cup.


	50. The Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter 50-The Quidditch World Cup**

Anexandra, Andromeda, Callisto, Pleis, Perseus, and Aurora felt as though they had hardly lain down to sleep when Albus began shaking them awake. He had insisted they all sleep in the living room so that it was easier for him to wake them in the morning, rather than running back and forth between bedrooms to make sure they had gotten out of bed and were getting ready.

"Rise and shine boys and girls!" he said jovially, a bright smile on his face and his eyes twinkling in the candle light – it was still dark outside.

All six of the children groaned in response and rolled over, pulling their blankets up over their heads.

"Now that's no way to act," Albus said reprovingly. "We've got a Quidditch World Cup to attend!" When none of the children made any movement, Albus sighed and turned towards the stairs as he said, "I suppose I shall just have to get your mother –"

Suddenly Albus heard shuffling from behind him as, all at once, the children threw their blankets aside and jumped to their feet, each assuring Albus that they were getting ready before they all disappeared up the stairs to the bathrooms. Albus smiled to himself, considered his work done, and started into the kitchen, where he began cooking breakfast.

Half an hour later, Albus placed breakfast on the dining room table, went to make sure that the children had all gotten ready, and informed them that breakfast was waiting for them. They all seemed to move faster at this news. Albus then woke Minerva, who he had given a little extra time of sleep, and the two joined the children at breakfast. When they were all finished, Albus told the children to grab the bags he had packed the day before while he cleaned up and Minerva went to get ready.

Luckily, by the time Minerva and everyone else was ready to go, Minaveara had woken on her own, and Albus quickly got her dressed and calmed her frazzled hair. Then, at last, the Dumbledores and Aurora were all ready to go. The nine of them used the floo network to get to the run down street of houses in the middle of nowhere that helped in the protection of the Dumbledore home. Albus had gotten a portkey for just the nine of them, and they crowded around it, Minerva clutching Minaveara tightly.

A moment later, the Dumbledores and Aurora were standing before a pair of tired, grumpy-looking wizards. One was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Both were dressed as Muggles, though very inexpertly. The man with the watch wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes; his colleague, a kilt and a poncho. The Dumbledores and Aurora were also dressed as Muggles, but in a much more convincing way. Albus had even shortened his hair and beard for the occasion.

"Half past five, the Dumbledores," the kilted wizard said.

"Morning, Basil," Albus said brightly, handing over the broken record that was their portkey. Basil threw it into a box of used portkeys on the ground to his right. "Been here long?"

"Hello, Albus," Basil replied wearily. "Been here all night actually…hello there, Minerva, kids…hang on, I'll find your campsite…Dumbledore…Dumbledore –" he consulted his parchment – "You're about a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts."

"Thank you, Basil," Albus said before the group set off across the misty, deserted moor in the direction Basil had pointed them in.

After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Just beyond it, the group could make out the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents rising up the slope of a large field toward a dark wood on the horizon. They made their way towards the cottage door, where they could see a Muggle man speaking with Mr. Weasley; Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood behind him.

As the Dumbledores and Aurora approached, they heard the Muggle, undoubtedly Mr. Roberts, saying, "Never been this crowded…hundreds of pre-bookings. People usually just turn up."

"Is that right?" Arthur said, looking a bit nervous.

"Aye," Mr. Roberts said thoughtfully. "People from all over. Loads of foreigners. And not just foreigners. Weirdos, you know? There's a bloke walking 'round in a kilt and a poncho. It's like some sort of…I dunno…like some sort of rally. They all seem to know each other. Like a big party."

At the moment that the Dumbledores and Aurora reached the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione, a wizard appeared out of thin air next to Mr. Roberts's front door.

"_Obliviate!_" the wizard said sharply, pointing his wand at Mr. Roberts.

Instantly, Mr. Roberts's eyes slid out of focus and a look of dreamy unconcern fell over his face.

"A map of the campsite for you," Mr. Roberts said placidly to Arthur. "And your change."

"Thanks very much," Arthur said, and he turned, noticed Albus and Minerva, and nodded in their direction with a smile. Albus and Minerva nodded back, and the children all nodded at one another with smirks, finding the adults' behavior quite amusing. There was no need to exchange greetings at the moment, as the Dumbledore tent would be right across from the Weasley tents.

The wizard that had Obliviated Mr. Roberts waited until Albus had paid the Muggle, and then accompanied the group toward the gate of the campsite. The wizard looked exhausted, with deep purple shadows under his eyes. When out of earshot of Mr. Roberts, he leaned toward Albus and said, "Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security. Blimey I'll be glad when this is over. See you later, Albus, Minerva."

And then he Disapparated.

"I thought Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports," Aurora said, seemingly confused. "Shouldn't he know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles?"

"He should," Minerva answered sharply, leading the group through the gates of the campsite, "but Ludo's always been a bit…_lax_ about security."

"You couldn't ask for a more enthusiastic Head of the sports department though," Albus said. "He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. He's still considered as the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had."

The group continued to trudge up the misty field between long rows of tents. Nearly everyone was greeting Albus and Minerva, many of whom the two had never met, but many more that they had. Most of the tents looked almost ordinary, their owners clearly having tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys or weather vanes. However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical, it was no surprise that Mr. Roberts was getting suspicious. Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. A little farther on the group passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets. A short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain.

"Always the same," Albus said as he shook his head at the tent with the attached garden. "Can't resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are…"

At last the group had reached their campsite, at the very edge of the wood at the top of the field. In an empty space, there was a sign hammered into the ground that read DUMBLEDORE. A few feet across from them was another sign that read WEEZLY, and the Weasleys themselves were attempting to set up their two tents by hand.

"Ah, right then," Albus said cheerily, swinging the large backpack off his shoulder. "No magic, so we'll be putting these up by hand."

"By hand?" Perseus said incredulously. "Like Muggles? How do we even do that?"

"You'll do as you're told, Perseus Zeus," Minerva said with a look over her squared spectacles. "Now come on, all of you, get to work."

The children groaned while Minaveara squealed and clapped delightedly. Minerva set the fifteen month old on the ground, and she immediately began running around the campsite under Minerva's watchful eye. After greeting the Weasley group, the Dumbledore group began putting up their tent, while the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione did the same across from them.

After struggling with the tents for a little while, both groups finally managed to put up their tents and stood back to admire their handiwork. Then they crawled inside to see where they would be sleeping after the Quidditch World Cup was over. The Dumbledores' tent was a bit old and hadn't been used in quite some time, and was therefore covered in a thick layer of dust. But otherwise it was rather homey and cozy. There was a kitchen and a small sitting room, and then three doors. One door led to Albus, Minerva, and Minaveara's room, another to a bathroom, and the biggest room was for the rest of the children to share.

Albus picked up a dusty kettle, peered inside, and said, "We'll need some water."

"There's a tap marked on the map the Muggle gave us," Callisto said, examining the map as she spoke. "It's on the other side of the field."

"Well why don't you, Anexandra, and Andromeda go get us some water then," Minerva suggested. "But _stay together. _Boys, you can go with your father and get some fire wood, and Aurora you can help me clean up."

"Muma!" Minaveara squealed then. "I help!"

Minerva smiled and bent down to look at Minaveara as she replied, "Yes! Minaveara can help Muma and Aurora clean!"

Minaveara giggled and clapped, and the three quadruplets made their way out of the tent, seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaving theirs as well, carrying saucepans and a kettle like the three quadruplets.

"Ah, getting water too, I presume?" Callisto said as the six met in the middle between their tents.

"Yeah, we can go together," Ron said, leading the group across the campsite.

* * *

"Hey! Grandma! There's an owl out here!"

Minerva, who had crawled under a bed to pull a giggling Minaveara from her hiding place, moved her head too quickly at the sound of Aurora's voice, slamming the back of her head into the bottom of the bed. Biting back a curse, Minerva pulled the toddler out from under the bed and sat her in her playpen. Then she turned towards the door as it opened and Aurora stepped in, clutching a letter in her hand.

"Here," Aurora said, thrusting the letter into Minerva's hand, "I took the letter for you. The bloody owl wouldn't shut up, kept squawking, like it didn't want to hang around."

Minerva looked down at the letter Aurora handed her, and her heart skipped a beat. There, on the front of the letter, _Minerva_ was written in blood red.

"Who's it from?" Aurora asked suddenly, and Minerva jumped, having forgotten that Aurora was in the same room. "Whoever it is," Aurora went on, leaning forward to examine the letter in her grandmother's hands, "they're pretty dark. The owl was blacker than coal. That isn't written in real blood is it?"

"No," Minerva choked out, forcing a smile onto her face. "Just a joke, between me and an old friend of mine." Minerva inwardly shuddered at the thought of Voldemort being her friend. "He's had that owl forever. Why don't you take Minaveara outside for me and wait for the boys to get back? Tell your grandfather I need to talk to him when he gets back, please."

Aurora narrowed her eyes at Minerva skeptically, a thoughtful look on her face. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Of course, dear, you've nothing to worry about."

Aurora stared up at her grandmother for another few moments before doing as she was told. She strode across the small room, lifted Minaveara from her playpen, tugged the toy from Minaveara's mouth, and then exited the tent.

When the girls were gone, Minerva sat down on the edge of her bed, sucked in a calming breath, and ripped open the envelope. Anxiously unfolding the parchment within, her eyes fell upon the few words scrawled onto the parchment in the same blood red ink that had been used to scribble her name on the front of the envelope.

All the letter said was, _Last chance._

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Minerva refolded the parchment with trembling hands and placed it in her robe pocket. Then she placed her hands on her knees and stared at the far wall of the tent. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, and emotions ran wild within her head. On the one hand, she had the urge to gather her children, go home, and barricade her family into the house. On the other, she wanted to shout at someone, perhaps find Voldemort and strangle him with her bare hands.

But most of all she wanted to forget. Forget that Voldemort was obsessed with her – which she still couldn't understand why that was – forget that Voldemort wanted to murder her family and anyone else close to her, and forget that his return to power was near. She knew it was inevitable. She knew that there had been more signs as of late. Albus had been tracking activity late at night, while their children were sleeping.

Of course, the Ministry had been acting as if nothing was happening, but former Order members from the first war, as well as the older Dumbledore children had been keeping their eyes and ears peered for any strange activity. It was all too obvious that Voldemort's return was near, and all thanks to the help of Peter Pettigrew. And, even though Minerva knew this war was going to be as brutal and heart wrenching as the last, she only hoped that this time she'd be more prepared and capable of keeping her family safe.

Sucking in a calming breath, Minerva rose to her feet and started towards the door, just as it was opened and Albus stepped through. A smile lit his face – Aurora must not have told him Minerva had received a worrisome letter – and Minerva regretted that telling him about the letter would quickly wipe it from his face. Instantly she decided that she would tell him later, there was no need to ruin the happy atmosphere, especially if there were so few left.

"Ah, here you are, my dear," Albus said cheerily, striding across the space between he and Minerva and slipping his arms around her waist. "Aurora said you needed to talk to me," he murmured against her cheek as he planted a kiss there.

Slinging her arms around his neck, Minerva pulled him into a passionate kiss that left him breathless. "I just wanted a moment alone with you," she lied, but Albus didn't notice as he usually did with Minerva smiling brightly up at him.

Albus's smile grew wider and he moved forward to kiss Minerva once more, trailing kisses across her cheek and down her neck. As she leaned into him, he moved forward a step to lay her down on the bed, where he perched himself above her, stroking her hair and tracing her features.

"It's been a while since we've been in this tent," he said quietly as Minerva closed her eyes, taking comfort in his presence, as well as feeling a bit tired from waking early and cleaning the entire tent while keeping Minaveara out of mischief. In fact, when she thought back on it, Minerva realized she had felt increasingly weak since arriving at the campsite, as if she were coming down with a cold, which she seriously hoped was not the case.

"Mmm, yes," Minerva mumbled after a yawn. "I remember the last time we were in here." Minerva momentarily opened her eyes to give Albus a devilish grin, which he returned with a twinkle in his eye.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe that was how we got Mercury and Mariska." Albus chuckled at the thought. "I'm surprised we never took any of the children camping after that…"

"It's difficult to take multiple children camping, especially with people constantly trying to get ahold of us."

"That is true," Albus agreed. "But perhaps we should take the children camping more often. Then we could have more family time. The children wouldn't have an excuse not to play board games with us then."

Minerva smirked, her eyes still closed. She didn't respond, though. She didn't inform her enthusiastic husband that she highly doubted there would be any time for family camping in the coming years.

Minerva felt Albus roll off of her and onto his back then before he pulled her into his arms, her head coming to rest on his chest. She snuggled into his embrace with a relaxed sigh, thoughts of Voldemort and the letter momentarily fading with his arms wrapped securely around her. Within a few silent moments she fell into a restless sleep, plagued with nightmares of Voldemort.

When Minerva awoke later that afternoon, she was no longer in Albus's arms, but she felt considerably better. A sense of excitement had risen over the campsite, and the summer air seemed to be quivering with anticipation. Minerva could feel the enthusiasm radiating off of nearby witches and wizards, which could be part of why she felt as good as she suddenly did.

After stretching in a very cat-like manner, Minerva crawled out of bed, then noticing that Albus had changed her robes into a set of tartan pajamas. Finding her wand on the night stand beside her bed, she retransformed her pajamas into robes and exited her bedroom. None of the children or Albus was in the sitting room or kitchen, so Minerva stepped out of the tent, where she found all eight of them sitting around a fire with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione.

Minaveara was the first to spot Minerva and crawled out of Albus's arms, exclaiming, "Muma!"

Minerva smiled and bent down to catch the small child as she flung herself into her mother's arms.

"Ah, there you are, my dear," Albus said from his seat on the ground as Minerva kissed the toddler on the cheek. "I was about to check in on you. The match will be starting soon."

Minerva nodded and moved to take a seat on the ground next to Albus.

* * *

By dusk, the last vestiges of pretense disappeared. The Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic now breaking out everywhere. Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. The Dumbledores, Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Aurora bought souvenirs and pairs of Omnioculars. When they were all sporting green rosettes or carrying Irish flags, a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field.

"It's time!" Albus said, looking as excited as the others. "Come on, let's go!"

The sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, and snatches of singing could be heard as the large group made their way through the woods. The atmosphere was feverish with excitement, and many of them couldn't stop smiling. Even Minerva was grinning wider than Harry and the Weasleys had ever seen her smile. When they finally emerged on the other side, they found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium.

"Seats a hundred thousand," Arthur said. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again…bless them," he added fondly, following Albus around the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

"Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked the groups' tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Albus, and as high as you can go."

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. Albus led the way upward with the rest of the crowd, one of his arms bent behind him to hold Minerva's hand, her other arm clutching Minaveara close. Arthur brought up the back to make sure none of the children were left behind, but soon the rest of the crowd began to filter away through doors into the stands to their left and right.

When Albus and the others finally reached the top of the staircase, they found themselves in a small box set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About forty purple chairs stood in four rows, and the Dumbledores and the Weasleys filed into the first two rows, where Poseidon Dumbledore was already waiting. Minaveara immediately began squealing delightedly and hopping up and down on her mother's lap.

The children; Anexandra, Callisto, Harry, Ron, Andromeda, Hermione, Pleis, Perseus, Aurora, and Ginny, had all filed into the second row, which was slightly raised so that they could see over the adults and Fred and George that sat in front of them. After the children had settled into their seats, Pleis and Perseus began talking excitedly with Aurora and Ginny, Andromeda leaned forward to talk to George, and Harry turned around to see who else was sharing the box with them.

"_Dobby_?" He said incredulously, causing Anexandra, Callisto, Ron, and Hermione to turn around in their seats.

The house-elf that was seated behind Harry, their face in their hands, looked up curiously at Harry and asked, "Did sir just call me Dobby?"

"Sorry," Harry told the elf, "I just thought you were someone I know."

"But I knows Dobby too, sir!" squeaked the elf. Anexandra was assuming, by the looks of this house-elf, that it was a female, and she was shielding her face as though blinded by light, even though the Top Box was not brightly lit. "My name is Winky, sir – and you, sir –" Her dark brown eyes widened to the size of side plates as they rested upon Harry's scar. "You is surely Harry Potter! But Dobby talks of you all the time, sir!"

"How is he?" Harry asked. "How's freedom suiting him?"

"Ah, sir," Winky said, shaking her head, "ah sir, meaning no disrespect, sir, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favor, sir, when you is setting him free."

"Why?" said Harry, taken aback. "What's wrong with him?"

"Freedom is going to Dobby's head, sir," Winky answered sadly. "Ideas above his station, sir. Can't get another position, sir."

"Why not?" Anexandra asked, cutting into the conversation.

Winky's large eyes fell on Anexandra, and for a moment she seemed confused, until a look of recognition crossed her features. "And you is being a Dumbledore, miss," Winky said with a bit of excitement in her voice. "We house-elves has heard of the greatness of your family, miss."

Anexandra waved a dismissive hand. "So why can't Dobby get a job?" Anexandra had never met Dobby, but she had heard about him from Harry.

Winky lowered her voice slightly and whispered, "_He is wanting paying for his work, miss._"

"Paying?" Callisto said blankly. "Why shouldn't he be paid?"

Winky looked horrified at the idea and closed her fingers so that her face was half hidden again. "House-elves is not paid, miss!" she said in a muffled squeak. "No, no, no. I says to Dobby, I says, go find yourself a nice family and settle down, Dobby. He is getting all sorts of high jinx, what is unbecoming to a house-elf you goes racketing around like this, Dobby, I says, and next thing I hear you's up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, like some common goblin."

"Well, it's about time he had a bit of fun," Harry said.

"House-elves is not supposed to have fun, Harry Potter," said Winky firmly from behind her hands. "House-elves does what they is told. I is not liking heights at all, Harry Potter" – she glanced at the edge of the box and gulped – "but my master sends me to the Top Box and I comes, sir."

"Why's he sent you up here, if he knows you don't like heights?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Master – master wants me to save him a seat, Harry Potter. He is very busy," Winky said, tilting her head toward the empty seat beside her. "Winky is wishing she is back in Master's tent, Harry Potter, but Winky does what she is told. Winky is a good house-elf."

She gave the edge of the box another frightened look and hid her eyes completely again. Harry turned back to the others.

"So that's a house-elf?" Ron muttered. "Weird things, aren't they?"

"Dobby was weirder," Harry said fervently.

"Nobody's house-elf could ever be as weird as out Great Aunt Leslie's," Anexandra said with a shake of her head.

Callisto nodded in agreement. "It probably lost quite a few brain cells with all the fumes in that house."

"Fumes?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes," Anexandra replied. "Our Aunt Leslie's house is more suffocating than Professor Trelawney's classroom."

"She's a seer too," Callisto explained. "Mum can't stand her."

Anexandra shrugged. "It's understandable."

Hermione and Callisto began to skim their velvet-covered, tasseled programs then. Ron began testing out his Omnioculars, and Harry began asking Anexandra about her family. While Minerva had been an only child, both her mother and her father had had multiple brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, and cousins.

The box gradually filled around them over the next half hour. Arthur, Albus, and Minerva kept shaking hands with people who were obviously very important wizards, a few of which Anexandra was able to explain to Harry who they were. Percy jumped to his feet so often that it looked like he was sitting on a hedgehog. When Cornelius Fudge arrived, he had with him the Bulgarian Minister, as well as a rather beautiful woman, who he introduced as Annabelle. Anexandra and Harry knew that she had to be Daniel and Io Star's mother, though they had never met her.

Annabelle Fudge was a very pretty woman with the same long, dark brown hair as her daughter, which was currently braided down her back. Her eyes, however, were the same piercing hazel color as her son's, though hers seemed to have a steel barrier behind them that kept anyone from seeing her true feelings. She held her head high and her lips were pursed in an almost snobbish manner, and it reminded Harry of his Aunt Petunia. But it was clear that Annabelle's children had gotten their elegant features from her. She walked gracefully along the rows with a thin-lipped smile, holding her bony hand out to shake hands with all the important people. She barely spared a glance for the children seated around the adults.

Cornelius, however, greeted each of the Dumbledore children and attempted to introduce them to the Bulgarian Minister, and then he moved on to Harry. "Harry Potter, you know," he told the Bulgarian Minister loudly, who was wearing splendid robes of black velvet trimmed with gold and didn't seem to understand a word of English. "_Harry Potter_…oh come on now, you know who he is…the boy who survived You-Know-Who… you _do _know who he is –"

The Bulgarian wizard suddenly spotted Harry's scar and started gabbling loudly and excitedly, pointing at it.

"Knew we'd get there in the end," Cornelius said wearily. "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Isadora Dumbledore, or Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see Barty's house-elf's saving him a seat. Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places…ah, and there's Lucius!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anexandra, and Callisto turned sharply at these words. For indeed, edging along the third row to three still-empty seats right behind the three quadruplets were the Malfoys. Lucius, Draco, and a woman Anexandra assumed to be Draco's mother, who wore a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose.

"Ah, Fudge," Lucius said, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" Cornelius said, smiling and bowing to Narcissa. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk – Obalonsk – Mr. – well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else – you know the Dumbledores of course…"

The air seemed to shift when Lucius's eyes met Minerva's. His cold gray eyes bored into her resenting gaze. But then something happened. Lucius's lips curled slightly, and Minerva suddenly blinked and swayed in her seat. It was hardly noticeable, but Albus saw these events, and his now dark, un-twinkling eyes held a warning that made Lucius sneer.

Cornelius took no notice of this and continued, "And you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

Lucius's gaze shifted to Arthur, and then swept along the rows where the Weasleys sat. "Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Cornelius wasn't listening to this either, and said, "Lucius has just given a _very_ generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur, Albus. He's here as my guest."

Albus didn't look at Lucius again or say a word, but Arthur said, "How – how nice," with a very strained smile.

Lucius nodded sneeringly, and Draco shot a contemptuous look at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the three quadruplets before settling himself between his parents.

* * *

The Quidditch Match was rather short. Ireland managed to get a hundred and sixty points ahead of Bulgaria before Viktor Krum caught the Snitch and ended the game. Ireland won, and both teams filed into the Top Box, where Ireland was handed the Cup. Poseidon's wife, Rayn, held it up with her fellow chasers with a large grin on her face before jumping into her husband's arms. Then the Ireland team left the box to perform another lap of honor.

Minaveara immediately fell asleep after all of the excitement, and Albus carried her back to the campsites as the group got swept up in the large crowds now flooding out of the stadium. There was raucous singing and leprechauns shooting overhead, but Minaveara didn't wake to any of the noise.

When the Dumbledores returned to their own tent, Minerva agreed to allow the children to stay awake for one last cup of hot chocolate. While Albus began making his own famous hot chocolate that everyone in the Dumbledore family loved, Minerva took the baby to bed. She didn't return to the kitchen, so when Albus ushered the children to bed after having a long replay of the match, he took a cup of tea to he and Minerva's bedroom in case she was still awake.

When Albus entered the bedroom with his hot chocolate in one hand and Minerva's tea in the other, he saw his wife downing a pink potion for stomach pains, and Minaveara still snoozing in her crib in the corner of the room. Frowning in confusion and worry, Albus closed the door and quickly went to Minerva's side, setting the two cups on the bedside table.

"Minerva?" he said quietly, mindful of the sleeping baby in the corner. "Minerva, are you alright?"

Minerva shook her head without looking at him, her gaze on the canvas wall across from her. "I suppose," she answered curtly.

Before Albus could question her further, she held a crumpled letter out to him, which he then realized had been gripped tightly in her left hand. Noticing the blood red ink on the front, Albus's stomach rose in his throat. Reaching out a timid hand, he took the letter from Minerva's grasp and read the two words there.

_Last chance_.

It rang in his head in a mocking voice, over, and over, and over again. He wasn't sure how he found his voice again, but when he did it was much harsher than he intended.

"When did you get this?"

"Before I fell asleep this afternoon," she admitted, her gaze still unwavering from the canvas across from her.

Albus was silent for a moment before whispering, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Minerva finally turned to face him then, and she shook her head. "I don't know, Albus, but something's going to happen…tonight, I can feel it."

Albus furrowed his brow, wondering what could be happening and how Minerva knew. But then it occurred to him, and he nearly smacked himself for not realizing it sooner. Ever since Minerva was young, she had been more susceptible to the emotions of magical signatures of others. She knew when people were lying to her, simply by the flicker of emotion, and she could tell when those close to her were upset.

She had had trouble coping with it during both wars she and Albus had been a part of, especially around dying witches and wizards. Their pain and emotions would often seep through her barriers. She couldn't stand to be in medical tents with others, and sometimes had to be somewhere else, alone, so that her distress wouldn't grow and slow her healing process. Sometimes she had been able to find victims of Death Eater attacks from miles away, simply based on a feeling. When Death Eaters were near, she could feel the dreary terror that was to come, merely by their thirst for blood shed that radiated off of them.

And now she had that feeling once more. The feeling she hadn't felt since the end of the first war, when it had constantly accompanied her.

Albus's rational thinking took over and he asked, "How much time do we have?"

Minerva shook her head once more, her eyes cold as steel. "I don't know…minutes…seconds…"

"Do we have time to get the children home? To safety?" he asked, rising to his feet.

Again she shook her head, rising to her feet as well. "No. We'll have to send them in the opposite direction. I don't know what's going to happen, but –"

Minerva was cut off as the distant singing and celebrating from the Irish fans came to an abrupt halt, and a scream pierced the air. Albus and Minerva jumped as more screams and the pounding footsteps of people running in the opposite direction could be heard. Without needing to even glance in the other's direction, Minerva and Albus moved at once. Albus began bundling Minaveara in multiple blankets, while Minerva rushed to the children's room.

"Girls! Boys! Up! Everyone up, now!"

"Wha's goin' on?" Pleis murmured as he sat up and hit his head off of the canvas ceiling.

"Up, now!" Minerva repeated, grabbing a jacket for each of the children and tossing them to each one of them. While the children had seemed grumpy at being awoken at first, now that they heard the sounds from outside and saw the look on Minerva's face, they were suddenly wide awake, pulling on their jackets and slipping on shoes. As Minerva ushered the children into the sitting room, Albus joined them, with a very disgruntled Minaveara whimpering in his arms.

"What's going on?" Anexandra asked immediately, pulling her wand out of her jacket pocket, and, surprisingly, neither of her parents told her to put it away.

But Albus and Minerva didn't answer, instead they pushed the children outside, where Anexandra's question was answered. By the lights of the few fires that were still burning, the Dumbledores and Aurora could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells drifted toward them. And then a burst of strong green light illuminated the scene, and Minaveara's whimpers turned to wails.

A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Their heads were hooded and their faces masked, and even over the loud commotion, the children could hear Minerva's sharp intake of breath as she realized that they were Death Eaters. High above the masked figures, floating along in midair, were four struggling figures being contorted into grotesque shapes. Two of the figures were very small, and Anexandra felt her stomach rise in her throat.

More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd grew. Once or twice once of the marchers would blast a tent out its way with his wand. Several caught fire, and the screams grew louder.

The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent, and Anexandra recognized one of them as Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager. The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down with his wand, and she struggled to push her nightgown back into place as the crowd below screeched and hooted with glee.

"_Disgusting_," Callisto hissed in anger as the smallest muggle child began to spin like a top, his head flopping limply from side to side.

"Children!" Minerva called over the noise, pulling them as close to her as possible as people rushed by. "I need you to listen to me! You are to go into the woods and _nowhere else!_ I repeat, _nowhere else!_ And _stay together!_ We'll come find you when this is all over! Be smart, be safe, and take care of Minaveara," she added, quickly kissing each one of them on the forehead before handing Minaveara to Callisto, who stared, horrified, at the screaming baby on her hip. "Go! Now!"

At Minerva's final words, the children gathered together and started forward, Anexandra and Pleis in the lead, their wands lit and raised in front of them determinedly. Andromeda, Perseus, and Aurora brought up the rear, with Callisto in between the five of them and holding Minaveara close. Before they even reached the edge of the woods, they ran into Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Exchanging grim looks, the children set off for the woods once more, turning around to look at the events when they reached the edge.

The crowd beneath the Roberts family was larger than ever. The children could see Ministry wizards trying to get through it to the hooded wizards in the center, but they were having great difficulty. It looked as though they were afraid to perform any spell that might make the Roberts family fall.

The children quickly turned away, and began their trek through the woods. While Anexandra and Pleis's wands were lit, they were still stumbling over tree roots and running into low branches, trying to light the way for everyone else, no one seeming to consider the option of everyone else lighting their wands as well in all the chaos. The colored lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished. Dark figures were blundering through the trees, children were crying, and anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air.

Anexandra, who was being pushed back and forth between the frantic people, was the first to hear Ron yell in pain, and she stopped suddenly, bringing Callisto and Andromeda to a halt, as they had been directly behind her. The three turned, as did Harry and Hermione, and found Ron lying sprawled on the ground.

"What happened?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Tripped over a tree root," Ron answered angrily, getting to his feet once more.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," a drawling voice said from behind.

Anexandra whirled around to see Draco Malfoy standing alone nearby, leaning against a tree and looking utterly relaxed. His arms were folded and he seemed to have been watching the scene at the campsite through a gap in the trees.

Ron told Draco to do something that Anexandra knew he would never have dared to say in front of Mrs. Weasley, but Callisto said something of equal vulgarity, which brought an end to Minaveara's squalling, as she looked at her big sister in shock.

"Callysto!" Minaveara exclaimed in shock. "Bad word! I tell Muma!"

"Language, Weasley," Draco said to Ron first, his pale eyes glittering before he reverted his gaze to Callisto and smirked. "Best listen to the baby, Callysto. Wouldn't want Muma to find out you've been cursing."

"Shove off, Malfoy," Anexandra said angrily, and even Minaveara looked highly disgruntled by Draco's mocking of her. Though she may still be young, Minaveara knew when someone was being rude, and she folded her tiny, chubby arms across her chest indignantly.

Draco merely smirked at Anexandra and said, "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her _spotted would you?"

He inclined his head in Hermione's direction, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said defiantly.

"Granger, they're after _Muggles_," Malfoy answered. "Do you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around…they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled.

"Have it your own way, Potter," Draco said with a malicious grin. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" Ron shouted, and Minaveara gasped in shock.

"Bad boy!" she shrieked, pointing a tiny finger in Draco's direction.

He merely grinned wider. "Maybe the three of you should be looking after your mother," he said to the three quadruplets.

There was another bang from the other side of the trees that was even louder than what they had heard earlier. Several people nearby screamed, and Draco chuckled softly.

"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy and mummy told you all to hide. What're they up to – trying to rescue Muggles?"

"Where're _your_ parents?" Anexandra spat, her temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Malfoy turned to Anexandra, still smiling. "Well…if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Dumbledore?"

"Oh come on," Hermione said with a disgusted look at Draco, "let's go find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," Draco sneered.

"Come _on_," Hermione repeated, pushing the three quadruplets and Harry and Ron up the path.

"I'll bet you anything his dad _is _one of that masked lot!" Ron said hotly.

"Well, with any luck, the Ministry will catch him!" Anexandra said furiously. "Ugh, Mum is going to wring our necks. Where on _earth_ did those three go?"

"They're probably with Fred, George, and Ginny," Andromeda said, looking around the woods, but there was no sign of the six of them.

"Ah, no, I don't believe it…I've lost my wand!" Harry exclaimed.

Anexandra whirled to face him, and Callisto said, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Ron and Hermione lit their own wands then and began searching the ground but there was no sign of Harry's wand. Minaveara began whimpering again.

"Maybe it's back in the tent," Ron suggested.

"Maybe it fell out of your pocket when we were running?" Hermione added anxiously.

"Yeah," said Harry, "maybe…"

Callisto huffed then, readjusting Minaveara and muttering, "This kid weighs a ton."

"Here," Anexandra said, stepping forward to take the toddler from Callisto, who sighed in relief. "Alright," Anexandra went on, sitting Minaveara on her hip and turning to face the others once more. "We've got to keep moving. We'll look for your wand later, Harry."

But then a rustling noise nearby made all seven of them jump, and Minaveara went quiet for a moment. But it was just Winky the house-elf, fighting her way out of a clump of bushes nearby. It seemed as though someone invisible was holding her back, as she was moving in a very peculiar fashion, apparently with great difficulty.

"There is bad wizards about!" she squeaked distractedly. "People high – high in the air! Winky is getting out of the way!"

And she disappeared into the trees on the other side of the path, panting and squeaking as she fought the force that was restraining her.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked, looking curiously after Winky. "Why can't she run properly?"

"Bet she didn't ask permission to hide," Harry answered.

"You know, house-elves get a _very_ raw deal!" Hermione said indignantly. "It's slavery, that's what it is! That Mr. Crouch made her go up to the top of the stadium, and she was terrified, and he's got her bewitched so she can't even run when they start trampling tents! Why doesn't anyone _do _something about it?"

"Not all house-elves are treated that way, Hermione," Callisto said calmly. "Trust me, I've looked into it."

"And the elves are happy aren't they?" Ron said. "You heard old Winky back at the match –"

"Yeah," Andromeda put in. "'House-elves is not supposed to have fun'…that's what she likes, being bossed around."

"It's people like _you_ two," Hermione began hotly, "who prop up rotten and unjust systems, just because they're too lazy to –"

"_Excuse me_," Andromeda interrupted, a look of astonishment on her face at Hermione's words.

But then there was another loud bang echoing from the edge of the wood.

"Let's just keep moving, shall we?" Anexandra said, and the group set off again.

Minaveara began sobbing almost instantly, rubbing her eyes sleepily and whimpering, "Mmmuma…D – d – dada…M – m – muma…wanna go home…"

"I know, Minaveara, I know," Anexandra soothed, bouncing up and down as she followed Callisto through the woods. "We'll be home soon. Muma and Dada are coming to get us – it'll be alright. Shh – just go to sleep – shh…"

Anexandra laid Minaveara's head onto her shoulder, and her sobs quieted slightly, her eyelids drooping. By the time the group had made it deep into the heart of the wood, Minaveara had fallen into a restless sleep.

Harry looked around and said, "I reckon we can just wait her, you know. We'll hear anyone coming a mile off."

The words had hardly left his mouth when Ludo Bagman emerged from behind a tree right ahead of them. Even by the feeble light coming from the children's wands, they could tell that a great change had come over Ludo. He no longer looked buoyant and rosy-faced, nor was there a spring in his step. He looked very white and strained.

"Who's that?" he said, blinking down at them, trying to make out their faces. "What are you doing in here all alone?"

"You mean you haven't noticed what's been going on at the campsite?" Andromeda said bitterly, with a hint of astonishment.

"What?" Ludo said in confusion.

Callisto narrowed her eyes at Ludo calculatingly as she responded, "Some people have got hold of a family of Muggles back at the campsite."

Ludo swore loudly, and Anexandra opened her mouth to yell at him, looking down at Minaveara as she stirred in her sleep.

But Ludo spoke first. "Damn them!" he said, looking distracted, and then he Disapparated with a small _pop_!

"Not exactly on top of things, Mr. Bagman, is he?" Hermione said with a frown.

"'Course not," Anexandra said, gently sitting herself down on the ground and cradling Minaveara in her arms. "He's not exactly the brightest. Took one too many Bludgers to the face I suppose."

"He was a great Beater," Ron said, sitting down as well, Callisto falling to the ground beside him.

Everything seemed much quieter now, and the children sat in silence, Minaveara's occasional whimpers being all that could be heard.

After a while, Hermione said, "I hope the others are okay."

"They'll be fine," Ron assured her.

"They better be," Andromeda muttered. "I'd rather not die when Mum finds out we lost Pleis and Perseus. And I can only imagine what Isadora would do if something happened to Aurora."

"But imagine if someone catches Lucius Malfoy," Harry said, finally sitting down on the ground beside Anexandra.

"That'd wipe the smirk off old Draco's face, all right," Ron said.

"Those poor Muggles, though," Hermione said nervously. "What if they can't get them down?"

"They will," Callisto said reassuringly, her head falling to the side slightly as she fought her exhaustion, having not slept much in quite some time. "Mum and Dad will surely find a way."

"Mad to do something like that when the whole Ministry of Magic's out here tonight, though," Hermione said. "I mean, how do they expect to get away with it? Do you think they've been drinking or –"

But she broke off abruptly when a sound from behind her startled all of the children to their feet. It sounded as though someone was staggering toward the clearing, and they waited, listening to the sounds of the uneven footsteps. Anexandra had slung the still snoozing Minaveara onto her back and held her wand out in front of her, and Callisto and Andromeda stood to either side of her as extra protection to their baby sister.

"Hello?" Harry called first.

There was silence, and it was too dark to see very far, but they could sense somebody standing just beyond the range of their vision.

"Who's there?" Andromeda shouted threateningly.

And then, a voice rent the air: "_MORSMORDRE!_"

Something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness and flew up over the treetops, into the sky.

"What the –?" Ron gasped as he took in the sight of what had appeared in the sky.

The three quadruplets immediately began looking wildly around the forest, creating a circle around Minaveara. Though they had never seen it before in real life, the three quadruplets knew what the symbol in the sky was. A colossal skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth, comprised of what looked like emerald stars rose higher and higher in to the sky, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky.

And then the wood all around them erupted with screams. The three quadruplets started back the way they came, Ron following closely. Hermione seized Harry by the collar of his jacket and tried to tug him backwards.

"Harry, come on, _move_," she said.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, startled by her terrified expression.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Hermione moaned, pulling him towards Ron and the others. "You-Know-Who's sign!"

"_Voldemort's –?"_

"Harry, come, _on_!"

Harry turned and he and Hermione quickly caught up to the others, only to be halted a few steps later when a series of popping announced the arrival of twenty wizards appearing from thin air and surrounding the children.

Anexandra screamed, "WAIT! DON'T!"

But her cries went unnoticed, and Harry and Callisto shouted, "DUCK!" as a shrill shriek came from Andromeda.

As Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda dropped to the ground and huddled over Minaveara, Harry pulled Ron and Hermione to the ground as well just as the twenty voices roared, "_STUPEFY!_"

There was a blinding series of flashes, and the children's hair rippled as if a powerful wind had just swept over the clearing. Minaveara awoke with a start and immediately began shrieking as jets of fiery red light flew over the children's heads, bounced off tree trunks, and rebounded into the darkness.

"STOP!" three voices shouted out then. "STOP! THEY'RE CHILDREN!"

Anexandra raised her head to see her parents and Arthur Weasley hurrying towards them, looking terrified. Minaveara began to scramble out of Anexandra's arms, and she let her baby sister scurry over to Minerva, who picked her up and squeezed her tightly, kissing her cheeks and her forehead before falling to her knees in front of the three quadruplets.

"Are you three okay?" she asked breathlessly, her voice turning to panic when she looked around and didn't see the twin boys or Aurora. "Where –"

"There with Fred, George, and Ginny," Callisto said quickly. "We joined up with the Weasleys, but then we got split up."

Minerva's face remained pale but she seemed less frantic. Albus bent down beside her then and asked the three quadruplets the same thing. Arthur spoke in a shaky voice to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Out of the way, Albus," a cold, curt voice interrupted. "You too Minerva, Arthur."

It was Barty Crouch, whose face was taut with rage as he and the other Ministry wizards closed in on the group.

"Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting around the children. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" Harry shouted, gesturing towards the twinkling skull still floating eerily overhead.

"We didn't do anything!" Ron added, rubbing his elbow and looking indignantly at his father. "What did you want to attack us for?"

"Do not lie, sir!" Barty shouted, his wand still pointed at the children, his eyes popping. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Oh, honestly!" Minerva exclaimed, rising to her feet and staring right into Mr. Crouch's eyes with a heated look. "They're children, Barty!"

"But exceptionally powerful, no?" Barty retorted, his gaze falling onto the three quadruplets, who stared stonily back.

"Where did the Mark come from?" Albus asked the children quickly, noting the anger radiating off of them.

"Over there," Andromeda said, pointing at the place where they had heard the voice. "There was someone behind the trees. They shouted the incantation."

"Oh, stood over there, did they?" Mr. Crouch said, turning his popping eyes to Andromeda, who raised an eyebrow and didn't seem at all frightened by his angry look of disbelief. "Said the incantation did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy."

But none of the other Ministry wizards seemed to think it likely that the children had conjured the skull. Instead, they all raised their wands and squinted in the direction Andromeda had pointed.

"We're too late," a witch in a woolen dressing gown said, shaking her head. "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so," said a wizard with a scrubby brown beard. It was Amos Diggory, father of Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff, who Andromeda had taken a liking to the first day she'd met him four years earlier. "Our Stunners went right through those trees. There's a good chance we got them."

"Amos, be careful!" a few of the wizards warned as Amos squared his shoulders, raised his wand, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness.

A few seconds later, Amos shouted, "Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's – but – blimey…"

"You've got someone?" Barty shouted, sounding slightly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"

There was a snapping of twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Amos returned, carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. It was Winky.

For a moment, Crouch remained transfixed, and then he appeared to come back to life again. "This – cannot – be," he said jerkily. "No –"

He moved quickly around Amos and strode towards where Winky had been found.

"No point, Mr. Crouch," Amos called after him. "There's no one else there."

But Barty continued to search the area in which Winky was found, returning sometime after Ludo Bagman Apparated to the sight, looking breathless and disoriented.

"The Dark Mark!" he panted. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barty! What's going on? Where have you been, Barty? Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat too – gulping gargoyles!" Ludo had just noticed Winky lying at his feet. "What happened to _her_?"

"I have been busy, Ludo," Barty said in the same jerky fashion, barely moving his lips. "And my elf has been stunned."

"Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But why –?"

Comprehension dawned on Ludo then, and he said, "_No!_ Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand, for a start!"

"She had one," Amos said. "I found her holding one, Ludo. If it's all right with you, Mr. Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself."

Crouch gave no sign that he had heard Mr. Diggory, but Amos seemed to take the silence for assent. He pointed his wand at Winky and said, "_Ennervate!_"

Winky stirred, her brown eyes opened, and she blinked several times. She shakily rose into a sitting position before catching sight of Amos's feet and slowly, tremulously raising her eyes to stare up into the face. Then, more slowly still, she looked up into the sky. She gave a gasp, looked wildly around the crowded clearing, and then burst into terrified sobs.

"Elf!" Amos said sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

Winky began rocking back and forth, and Minaveara began to whimper once more, causing Minerva to, for the most part, tune out of the conversation. She kept her ears open to make sure she remained aware of the situation, but her mind was on consoling Minaveara, who was terribly exhausted and not in the mood to be quiet.

However, Minerva did gain from the conversation that somehow the elf Winky had ended up with Harry Potter's wand. Winky insisted that she had not conjured the Mark, but Amos Diggory did not believe her. In the end, Barty Crouch expressed his plans to give Winky clothes, which only made the elf sob louder. Albus then began ushering the group back towards their tent, with Arthur and his group soon following.

When the two groups reached the edge of the wood, there was a large crowd of frightened witches and wizards, asking Albus and Minerva and Arthur about what had transpired, but the three did not answer, and made their way to their respective tents.

To Minerva and Albus's great relief, Pleis, Perseus, and Aurora were waiting outside the Dumbledore tent, visibly shaken but unharmed. Minerva rushed to pull the three of them into a tight hug.

"Come on, Mum, you're suffocating us," Perseus wheezed, and Minerva soon released them.

"Are you three okay?" she asked them, still bouncing a fussy Minaveara on her hip.

The three nodded, and Pleis replied, "We're fine, but what happened out there? Who conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We're not sure," Albus answered. "We'll discuss it later. Right now it is very late, and if Aurora's parents hears what has happened tonight they'll be deeply worried. So we'll get a few more hours sleep and then get an early portkey out of here."

The children, knowing better than to argue, nodded at their father's words and slipped into their tent, going straight to their room, though it was unlikely that they went straight to sleep.

Minaveara, on the other hand, fell asleep the moment Minerva and Albus took her into their own room. Albus and Minerva, however, merely lay in bed, staring at the canvas ceiling, until it was time to take the children home.


	51. Confusion

**Chapter 51-Confusion**

**-First of all, I have **_**no**_** idea why it took me so long to write this chapter and I apologize. I don't know what I've been doing…nothing important I can assure you, but here it is. Not much happens but hopefully the next chapter will be more eventful and written much sooner!-**

After only two hours of laying in silence, Minerva and Albus heard Minaveara whimpering for the two of them. While Albus moved to console the toddler, Minerva went to check on the rest of the children. When she opened the door, she saw that the children had not slept in the last two hours either, and were, instead, still discussing the nights events, seemingly too restless to attempt sleep. They smiled guiltily and wearily up at Minerva when she entered the room, and she returned a small, reassuring smile.

After telling the children to ready themselves to return home, Minerva returned to her room in the tent, where Albus was sitting on the bed, bouncing a sleepy Minaveara. "The children are still awake, so I told them to go ahead and get ready to go home," she said in a surprisingly quiet voice.

Albus nodded and replied, in an equally hushed tone of voice, "It would probably be best that we return home. Perhaps the children will sleep better there. And Isadora will likely be receiving word of what has happened tonight soon, so we should get Aurora home before she has time enough for concern."

Minerva nodded in agreement, stifling a yawn as she did so. Then she crossed the room to pull on her jacket.

When the children were all ready to go, Albus used magic to pack up the tent, and the group silently made their way from the campsite. When they passed Mr. Roberts, he had a strange dazed look about him, and he waved them off with a vague, "Merry Christmas." A side-effect, Albus explained to the children, of a heavy memory modification.

When Minaveara continued to fuss, Minerva told Albus to go ahead home with the toddler and the rest of the Dumbledore children, while she made sure Aurora got home all right. Albus seemed wary of this decision at first, but eventually agreed, kissing both Minerva and Aurora on the cheek before the group split up.

The moment Minerva had gotten her footing on the grounds of Isadora's home, Isadora herself came hurtling out the door, Sirius close on her heels, both with hair in disarray and clothes seemingly pulled on haphazardly. It turned out they had just read the _Daily Prophet_ only seconds earlier.

When Aurora was safely inside her home with her parents, and Minerva had explained the previous night's events to Isadora, Minerva Apparated to the deserted street corner and Flooed home. The children hadn't made it up the stairs, instead falling asleep scattered about the large living room. Even Albus could be found passed out in the middle of he and Minerva's bed, Minaveara curled up against his side. Smiling wearily, Minerva pulled off her outer clothes and let them drop to the floor before she too curled up against Albus's free side and laid her head on his chest. By the time his arm slid around her waist, she had fallen into a deep sleep…

…only to be abruptly awoken a few hours later.

By three weepy children and about twenty owls.

Peeking out from behind one of her eyelids, Minerva's hazy vision caught sight of two of her currently moaning children. Andromeda was shaking her and whining, "_Mum. _Wake_ up_!"

Behind Andromeda's left shoulder, Perseus was clutching his stomach, looking pale, sweaty, and slightly green.

Instantly falling into "Mommy-Mode," Minerva sat up, both eyes open and a look of concern on her face.

"What is it?" she asked croakily, her voice still thick with sleep.

"My throat hurts," Andromeda complained in a nasally sort of voice. "Anexandra won't stop coughing, and Callisto's nose is stuffy and she won't shut up about it." Minerva recalled that the three quadruplets had been coming down with some sort of cold only the day before. While they had seemed fine at the Quidditch World Cup, their illness seemed to have returned. "And Pleis threw up and I think Perseus is going to too."

Minerva held up a finger, motioning for Andromeda and Perseus to wait a moment, as Minaveara was still screaming on the other side of the bed. She turned, and lifted up the toddler, finding that she, too, had vomited. Frowning, Minerva looked to Albus, who was, surprisingly, still fast asleep. Deciding that at least one of them should get some sleep, she placed a silencing spell around him and the owls outside so that he wouldn't be awoken by the children, or the owls still pecking insistently at their bedroom windows. She would have to attend to the owls soon, but her children came first.

While attempting to soothe Minaveara, Minerva said to Andromeda, "There's a potion in the bathroom downstairs. Get your sisters and I'll be down in a minute. Don't take any on your own, though."

Andromeda's shoulders slumped, as if this work would take too much out of her. But she turned and shuffled out of the room as her mother told her to.

Then Minerva turned back to Perseus, who looked even more ill than the first time she had laid eyes on him. Minaveara had already fallen back into a restless sleep, and so Minerva set her down on the bed for a moment and cleaned the sick from the other side of the bed so that Albus wouldn't roll into it. Once again returning her gaze to Perseus, Minerva held the back of her hand to his sweaty forehead to make sure that he didn't have a temperature.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked him, resting a hand on his shoulder and wiping back his sweat slicked hair.

"I don't feel so good," he murmured, looking worse and worse by the minute.

"All right, well, why don't you go lie down and I'll bring you –"

But Minerva didn't get to finish her sentence, for at that moment, Perseus retched and her front was covered in vomit.

"Oops," Perseus whimpered. "I'm sorry, Mum –"

"It's okay," Minerva said with a small, reassuring smile. Having been a mother for over forty years, being vomited on was nothing new. Albus was actually so used to it himself that he chuckled whenever it happened. Still, Minerva's stomach twisted slightly as she waved her wand and her thin t-shirt was restored to cleanliness. "Come on," she said to Perseus, directing him towards the door and leading him into the hallway.

After summoning a glass of water and a stomach calming potion for Perseus, Minerva had him take a quick bath, promising to return to check on him in a few minutes. Then, after peeking in her room to make sure Minaveara was still asleep, she hurried downstairs to assess the rest of the situation.

It turned out that Pleis had gotten sick in the living room, and was now laying on one of the couches, his face in a pillow and his hands clutching his stomach. It seemed the children had run from the room afterwards, as pillows and blankets were strewn about as though they had left in a hurry, and one of the side tables was lying on its side. It was no surprise. The Dumbledore children turned into a pack of terrified mice when it came to illnesses. They didn't get sick often, and when they did, it was hell for anyone else in the house. Now, with all _six_ of the children sick…well, Minerva didn't see herself getting much sleep anytime soon. The added stress certainly wasn't going to help her temper, and since she couldn't shout at her children when they were ill, she was sure poor Albus was going to end up having to avoid her to remain sane and intact. She prayed to Merlin that he didn't get sick as well…or herself. She couldn't afford to get ill right now, especially with the new school year starting in less than two weeks.

Shaking her head, Minerva set to work. She cleaned the living room with a sweep of her wand, comforted Pleis and gave him two potions – one for his stomach and one for a dreamless sleep – before sending him upstairs to take a quick bath as well, and then administered the dosage of potion the three quadruplets would need to feel a bit better and fall back asleep themselves. After assured that each of the five were in their own beds and sleeping peacefully for the moment, Minerva returned to her own room, where Minaveara was the only one still lying in bed.

The toddler was awake though and looking quiet pale. Minerva had brought a bit of potion for Minaveara and, after a few minutes of Minaveara whimpering and refusing to take her potion, Minerva somehow managed to get the child to drink it. When Minaveara finally settled down and began dosing off in her mother's arms, Minerva became aware of Albus being sick in their adjourning bathroom.

Minerva sighed and muttered a curse at the ceiling. Albus was worse than the children when he got sick. Minerva wondered at her luck. _Everyone_ in the house was sick, excluding herself, which meant that, about a week after everyone's illnesses had faded and they were all feeling chipper and refreshed, she herself would become more ill than she had in years. At least that's what had happened the last six times. It didn't matter how many vitamins or potions she inhaled, or how many times she washed her hands, it was inevitable.

When Minaveara had fallen asleep, Minerva placed her in her crib, which she was _going _to place in her own room, but it wasn't likely Minaveara would have been able to continue sleeping with her father in the same room, now that he was ill.

Minerva returned to she and Albus's room to find said father curled up in a fetal position and lying on the bed, clutching his stomach and moaning as if he had been stabbed in the stomach.

Squaring her shoulders and gritting her teeth, Minerva stamped down any irritation and strode over to her lover, sitting herself down on the edge of their bed. She reached out and gently stroked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Are you all right, love?" she murmured in a concerned tone of voice.

"_Ohh, Minerva_," he moaned, his eyes closed lightly.

"I know, dear," she sighed, wiping a bit of perspiration from his forehead. She stroked his arm and placed a kiss on his temple. "You just rest and I'll take care of the children."

Albus opened one bleary eye to look at Minerva in confusion. "What's wrong with the children?" he asked in a dramatically faint voice. Minerva resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"They seem to have come down with something as well," she answered instead. "But it's nothing to worry yourself over. I have it under control."

"Well, if you insist," he murmured, gripping her arm with a clammy hand to pull her down and place a light kiss on her lips.

Despite the fact that Albus was ill and Minerva was desperate to get a few more moments of sleep before the children awoke once more, the kiss quickly transformed into something much more passionate. It was likely due to their recent inability to be so near one another in such a way…at least, not since the day before, if that could even be considered much; or possibly because they had been through quite an emotional roller coaster in the past twenty-four hours, what with the letter and the Death Eaters and the Dark Mark. Either way, Minerva ended up flat on her back with Albus hovering over top of her and trailing kisses down her neck…

Until he suddenly jumped away and hurried into the bathroom to release the contents of his stomach once again. Smirking, Minerva rolled out of bed to go hold back her husband's hair.

After attending to her children and child-like husband, Minerva had settled into bed before remembering the owls that were still pecking incessantly at her bedroom window, albeit silently, as she had placed that silencing spell earlier, but incessantly none the less. Sighing, she brought herself to her feet once more and conjured some owl treats to hand. Then she opened the window and allowed the hurricane to begin. After a few irritated gestures from Minerva and some angry pecks from the owls, the owls swooped out of the room, leaving Minerva with a torn, empty bag of treats and a pool of letters at her ankles. She banished the letters to her office and then followed them there, dropping the empty bag of owl treats in a trash bin on her way.

The next few hours were spent with Minerva making Floo Calls and responding to letters while her children and husband continued to sleep peacefully, having been given dreamless sleep potions. Once in a while Minerva would hear one of the boys get up and hurry to the bathroom, and she would pause to go check on them and usher them back into bed. Minaveara awoke a few times as well, and Minerva had to hurry up three flights of stairs to get to her, so, in the end, she put Minaveara's crib in a dark corner of her office. The three quadruplets slept quite soundly for the most part, waking up only to blow their noses and take some more potions.

When darkness fell on the Dumbledore home, everyone was still sleeping, including Minerva, who had momentarily fallen asleep with her head resting on her desk and a bit of drool leaking onto a letter from the Ministry. She awoke to a loud growl from her stomach and a pounding headache.

Rubbing her eyes wearily, she set aside the last few letters and went to the kitchen to make some soup for her ill family, all the while eating random leftovers from the fridge herself. When finished, she made up six trays of soup, crackers, and water, and then levitated all six trays and Minaveara's crib up the stairs. The toddler remained asleep after Minerva returned her crib to her room and quietly closed the door halfway.

Then Minerva went to each of the five other children and Albus in turn, waking them long enough to get them to eat something and swallow more potions before allowing them to go back to sleep. After cleaning up the trays of half-eaten soup and crackers, Minerva returned to Minaveara's room. The toddler was sitting up in her crib, having thrown up again, and Minerva cleaned her up and attempted to feed her some baby food and potions before rocking her to sleep.

At last Minerva collapsed into bed…in a guest bedroom. She needed her rest to be able to take care of everyone for the next few days, so she couldn't be waking up every few hours when Albus awoke to go be sick. She felt slightly guilty about leaving him alone, but he _was_ a grown man, no matter how much he acted to the contrary.

In the end, she tossed and turned until Albus found her and crawled into the guest bed beside her. He didn't wake up to be sick until late the next morning, and Minerva had already been awake for a few minutes and had been watching him sleep.

Of course, soon after Minerva had settled Albus back into his own bed and given him a book to read if he felt up to it, the rest of the children began to wake up as well.

And the day began.

* * *

Albus and the children's illnesses began to fade after forty-eight hours, and they all began to get back to their normal routine. They went to Diagon Alley about a week before school to get the children's school books and some new robes and such – Minerva and Albus found it unsettling that Eliana wasn't with them this year. The three quadruplets and the twin boys were growing rapidly, being fourteen and almost thirteen years old now, making their need for new clothes and shoes apparent; and the girls needed dress robes for this school year, though their parents adamantly refused to explain why. Not to mention the three quadruplets seemed to fall into dangerous situations more often than not and tear up their robes, which Minerva had attempted to talk to them about, but they had simply shrugged in response.

As Minerva had predicted, just a few days after her family was feeling better, she awoke one morning feeling as if she had been run over by a herd of hippogriffs. Thankfully Albus took very good care of her and kept the children away from her when her head was pounding loud enough to make her ears vibrate. She was sick the entire last week of summer break, but she was at least grateful that she was feeling better the first day back to school.

She had a lot of work to catch up on though, and even less time to spend with the children. It certainly wasn't all that was weighing on her mind either. She hadn't forgotten the letter Voldemort had sent her, nor had she been able to erase from her mind the images of the Dark Mark and the Muggles floating helplessly above enflamed tents. Memories from the previous war plagued her dreams on the occasion that she actually slept, and it was a regular occurrence for her deceased daughter's face to appear suddenly in her line of sight. An image of Eliana pulling a Death Eater's mask from her smirking, evil face often followed, and Minerva found those thoughts the most disturbing.

Minerva knew Albus had to be experiencing something similar – when she lay awake at night, in bed, with her back turned to him, she could feel his eyes boring into her, and he never reached out to hold her the way he did in his sleep – but they didn't talk about it. Talking about it would be reopening old wounds. Everything they had experienced from the beginning of the war with Voldemort and onward would come rushing back to the surface. While they were both painfully aware of the problems that came with bottling up their emotions, for the moment, it was better than facing them, because they just weren't ready for that. They would be forced into it eventually, but until then they silently suffered…alone.

When the day to return to Hogwarts finally arrived, rain was hammering the windows and the Dumbledores were running late – they had had a small, quick birthday party for Poseidon, Ororo, and Isadora – and hurried around the house, finishing up last minute packing and cleaning up the house, as they would not be returning for most of the school year. When they were finally ready, they Flooed to the rundown abandoned house, quickly walked the cracked sidewalk through the rain to a specific corner, and took a portkey to an alleyway near the train station.

A short time later, the family stood before the Hogwarts Express. Isadora and Sirius were already there with Aurora. Althea Dumbledore was also there. Her son, Cade, was starting his first year at Hogwarts. Other than Aurora, he was the oldest of the Dumbledore grandchildren.

"You'll take care of him, boys, right?" Althea asked her two youngest brothers, her hand on Cade's shoulder.

"_Mum_," Cade moaned, his freckled cheeks reddening. He lowered his gaze to the ground, his sandy blonde hair covering his blue eyes.

"Don't worry, sis," Pleis said, gripping one of Cade's arms and pulling him away from his mother.

"We'll take good care of him," Perseus finished with a grin, taking Cade's other arm.

The boys were about to set off, but Minerva pulled them back to kiss each one of them on the cheek, causing the twins to whine, "_Mum_," as Cade had earlier. And this time, Cade said, "_Grandma_."

"I love you all so much," Minerva said in her best babying voice she usually spoke to Minaveara in, pinching the boys' cheeks.

The boys grimaced, and the adults laughed as they stalked over to the train with red faces.

When the three quadruplets and Aurora spotted Harry and the Weasleys, they quickly said their goodbyes to their family before hurrying off. Minerva watched them go, her thoughts returning to Eliana, who she had not heard from since the day she left. She had considered sending a letter, but somehow she knew she would get no response…at least, not a pleasant one. Minerva's mother had not sent her any letters concerning Eliana either.

It was no surprise to Minerva that she was unnerved by her lack of contact with one of her youngest daughters. She had never been so out of touch with her children for such a long period of time – the last two years could hardly count as contact, since Eliana had been so distant. Even the older Dumbledore children with their busy schedules managed to at least send a letter or Floo Call their parents every few weeks, visiting as often as was possible. Of course, there had been the period of time in which Ororo had turned against her family, but Minerva didn't like to think about that.

Shifting Minaveara on her hip, Minerva began searching the crowd of students bustling around them while Albus and Althea struck up a conversation with Sirius and Isadora. She didn't notice a few people gawking at her as she searched for Eliana. She had long since gotten used to people being fascinated by her family. Of course, she had also gotten used to the many people who glared at her family as well. All of which she easily avoided, as well as the emotions of these people seeping into her mind.

Though Minerva thought she would feel better about seeing Eliana, she was quickly proven wrong. As it were, she felt monumentally worse as her gaze fell on the little girl she once knew.

Eliana had always been the one quadruplet that loved her long hair, claiming it made her look more like her mother. Andromeda's was always short, Callisto's medium-length, and Anexandra's changed constantly. But Eliana's had never changed…until now. Her once long, shimmering black hair was not only cut so short it would be impossible to pull back, but was colored with streaks of green hair dye. She wore heavy eye makeup, and she was leaning against none other than Draco Malfoy, whose arm was draped across her shoulders.

Without realizing it, Minerva inhaled sharply before quickly turning her gaze from the smug looks on their faces.

Fortunately, none of the others she was with noticed, and she attempted to tune into their conversation and forget about what she had just seen.

"So when do you think you two will be getting married?" Althea was asking Sirius and Isadora.

The two newly engaged couple exchanged a glance, and Sirius began, "Well, we wanted something small…"

"…but obviously there's no small affair when it comes to this family," Isadora finished with a smirk. "But we do want to have something with just family and friends, sometime soon, before other people find out."

"We were thinking the summer after the new school year," Sirius went on, "but it's just so far away."

He looked to Isadora with a sly grin on his face. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well what about Christmas?" Althea suggested. "Since we're all already together then anyway. 'Course, we're having Christmas early this year due to all the happenings at Hogwarts this year, but it's Christmas nonetheless."

Isadora and Sirius brightened at this idea, looking to Albus and Minerva, as if for confirmation.

As happy as Minerva was for her daughter and soon to be son-in-law, she couldn't trust herself to speak just yet, and so she merely smiled widely while Albus replied, "That sounds absolutely wonderful. We could have it at the house. With some well-placed warming charms we could manage a quick ceremony outside by the tree."

Isadora grinned. "That would be wonderful," she said, excitement filling her voice.

"It's settled then," Sirius said.

And so it was. Invitations were prepared the moment Isadora and Sirius returned home, and a date was set for Minerva, Isadora, Aurora, and Ororo to go shopping for wedding robes. It just wasn't possible for all of the women of the Dumbledore family to go along, and so Isadora decided to of course bring her mother and her daughter, but also her only remaining triplet sister. Ororo and Isadora both knew that their estrangement from one another wouldn't bring back their triplet sister, and it was their estrangement from one another that made them look back at their younger selves with regrets. Because of Isadora and Ororo trying to rekindle some sort of closeness, even Severus and Sirius were attempting to get along, if only for the sake of their wives, but they were still far from being friends – more like, able to stay in the same room with one another without an argument.

After saying their goodbyes, Albus, Minerva, and Minaveara made the trip to Hogwarts. When they arrived, Albus and Minerva hastened to finish with some last minute preparations a few hours before the students were due to arrive, while Minaveara napped and played with her toys.

The rain continued to hammer against the windows as the day wore on. Lightning flashed, thunder crashed, and the lake looked more and more tumultuous. Minerva was fully aware, and not exactly pleased, that the first years would be having quite the horrendous trip up to the school this year. She just hoped none of them fell into the lake, especially her grandson, who she knew was prone to overexcitement. Of course, he had been to Hogwarts multiple times already, including for Christmas just last year, but he was extremely ecstatic to finally become a student. Between Hagrid and the giant squid though, Minerva really had nothing to worry about.

At last the moment came, once again, when the second-seventh years were filing into the school, arriving by the thestral-drawn carriages. For the most part, things were going according to schedule, and Albus was entertaining Minaveara in the Great Hall while Minerva went to the entrance hall to wait for the first years and usher the rest of the no doubt rain drenched students into the Great Hall.

However, Peeves seemed to have decided to be bothersome, as usual, and was throwing water balloons down upon the unsuspecting students as they entered the school. When Minerva stepped into to the entrance hall, she heard Andromeda screech as a water balloon narrowly avoided she and Harry. Callisto and Ron were already sopping wet from not only the rain outside, but Peeves's unavoidable onslaught.

"PEEVES!" Minerva shouted angrily as she dashed into the entrance hall. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!"

Unfortunately, Minerva misjudged the slickness of the floor and skidded across it, unconsciously grabbing Anexandra and Hermione's shoulders to stop herself from falling.

"_Ouch_," she hissed as her ankle twisted slightly from the maneuver. Quickly regaining her composure, she looked to Hermione and Anexandra, "Sorry, Miss Granger, Anexandra."

"That's all right, Professor," Hermione said, massaging her shoulder.

"Sheesh, Mom, take my arm off why don't you," Anexandra said in irritation.

Minerva ignored her, straightening her pointed hat and glaring up at Peeves through her square-rimmed glasses as she shouted, "Peeves, get down her NOW!"

"Not doing nothing," Peeves cackled, hurling a water balloon at a group of fifth-year girls, who squealed and darted into the Great Hall. "Already wet aren't they? Little squirts!" And he aimed another water bomb at a group of second-years that had just entered.

"I shall call the headmaster!" Minerva yelled, giving her most menacing glare. That alone was sometimes enough to stop Peeves. After all, it wouldn't do to anger the headmaster's wife, and certainly not someone like Minerva Dumbledore. "I'm warning you, Peeves!"

Peeves stuck his tongue out at her, threw his remaining water balloons in the air, and zoomed up the marble staircase, cackling as he went.

Minerva looked around at the bedraggled crowd. "Well, move along, then!" she ordered sharply, waving an arm for emphasis. "Into the Great Hall, come on!"

After ushering the students into the Great Hall, she supervised the drying of the entrance hall floor before the first years arrived. When they did, she was not at all surprised to see them all shivering and looking as if they had swam across the lake. She quickly spotted Cade, whose hair was sticking in his eyes, but he couldn't look happier. He was the only one not shaking over nerves, just the cold. The smallest of the group of first years, Minerva then noticed, was wrapped in Hagrid's large, moleskin overcoat. After a quick word with Hagrid, she learned that the boy had fallen into the lake.

When the first years had been spoken to, Minerva directed them into the Great Hall, placed the Sorting Hat on the stool, and waited for the Hat to finish its new song. Then she began the sorting, first calling out, "Ackerly, Stewart!" who was sorted into "RAVENCLAW!"

And the sorting went on…Minerva discovered that the small boy that had fallen into the lake was Colin Creevey's younger brother, Denis, who was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!"…Until finally the last student standing was Minerva's grandson.

"Wilson, Cade!" she called, and the boy shuffled up the stool, sitting himself down and sitting up straight.

She smiled inwardly at this and placed the hat atop his head. A moment later the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

Callisto was the first to stand and the loudest to clap and cheer for her nephew…even though she was currently seated at the Gryffindor table. Sometimes Minerva wondered why the Sorting Hat had even sorted the quadruplets into different houses, as they were all practically Gryffindors and always had been – excluding Eliana's sudden change – but Minerva suspected that they had planned it. The four of them were always trying to be amusing or interesting in some way, and tricking the Sorting Hat into putting the four of them into the four different Houses of Hogwarts would be their idea of fun. If that was how it had happened though, Minerva wondered how they had come to the decision of who would be in what House. But that only made her think more about Eliana, and so she quickly changed her thoughts in another direction.

Minerva nodded with a small smile in Cade's direction as he looked up at her, possibly hoping for her approval, which he received, before he ran off to join his House. Then she stowed away the stool and the Sorting Hat before taking her seat at Albus's side. He passed Minaveara to her before rising to his feet to address the school.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told the students, his deep voice echoing around the hall. "_Tuck in_."

Minerva was all too happy to oblige. After being ill for a week and only recovering the day before, she had been lacking when it came to three well-balanced meals a day, and she was absolutely ravenous.

At the Gryffindor table, the three quadruplets were feeling much the same, but only because they had missed breakfast that morning, as they had been running late, as usual. Of course, they had had snacks on the train, but they remained hungry nonetheless.

While the three of them, as well as Ron and Harry, shoveled food into their mouths, Nearly Headless Nick explained Peeves's latest schemes before the water balloon incident.

"Wreaked havoc and mayhem in the kitchens earlier," Nick said with a shrug. "Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits –"

_Clang._

Anexandra turned at the sound to see that Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet and pumpkin juice was spreading steadily over the tablecloth, staining several feet of white linen orange, but Hermione didn't seem to notice. Callisto hastily attempted to clean it up, while still shoving food into her mouth.

"There are house-elves _here_?" Hermione said in disbelief, staring, horror-struck, at Nearly Headless Nick. "Here at _Hogwarts_?"

"Certainly," Nick replied, looking surprised at Hermione's reaction. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

"Oh boy," Anexandra murmured under her breath, averting her gaze to her plate. She knew what was coming. Hermione had been particularly snarky when it came to the subject of house-elves as of late, and she was obviously disgruntled to find that there were house-elves working at Hogwarts.

"I've never seen one!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they?" Nearly Headless Nick replied. "They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning…see to the fires and so on. I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

Hermione stared at him, seemingly at a loss for words. Until she said, "But they get _paid_, right? They get _holidays_, don't they? And – and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"

Nick laughed so much at this that his head flopped off and dangled at an angle. "Sick leave and pensions?" he asked, popping his head back into place. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!"

Hermione did not respond, instead placing her knife and her fork on her plate and pushing it away with a look of disgust, leaving the rest of her food untouched.

"Oh c'mon, Er-my-knee," Ron said through a mouthful of food. When he nearly sprayed Callisto with food and she gave him a warning look, his cheeks turned red and he swallowed before continuing. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"Slave labor," Hermione said, shaking her head, breathing heavily. "That's what made this dinner. _Slave labor_."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Hermione," Andromeda said exasperatedly from across the table. "It's not like that at all. Do you think our parents would actually treat the house-elves unfairly? Callisto's the biggest animal rights activist I know and you don't see _her_ starving herself."

But Hermione refused to eat another bite.

Ron tried to tempt her with food as the feast went on. The rain was still drumming heavily against the large windows of the Great Hall, and thunder shook the windows. The currently stormy ceiling flashed and illuminated the golden plates. When the last crumbs had faded from the plates and left them sparkly clean, Albus rose to his feet once more, and the buzz of chatter in the Hall ceased almost at once.

"So!" he said, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention while I give out a few notices."

He went on to remind the students and inform the new of what was forbidden inside the castle and that the forest was out of bounds.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," he went on.

"_What?_" Anexandra, Callisto, Harry, and Andromeda gasped, looking around at one another.

Albus went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –"

At that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall were flung open. Every head in the Hall swiveled toward the entrance.

There, standing in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff and shrouded in a black travelling cloak stood Alastor Moody. After shaking out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, he limped forward with a dull _clunk_ as he began to walk up towards the teachers' table, and then down the row to stand before Albus. He held out a hand that was nearly as scarred as his face, and Albus shook it, muttering words that the students could not hear.

What was strange, however, was when Alastor's gaze fell on Minerva. Both his magical blue eye and his normal one were focused on her and her only, and it seemed almost an eternity before he inclined his head towards her and looked away. Albus hadn't seemed to notice, and Minerva's eyes were narrowed in contemplation.

No one else in the Great Hall seemed to have noticed either, and the three quadruplets only exchanged a glance over it.

Alastor limped to a seat on Albus's other side and began to eat the feast he had missed. Meanwhile, Albus spoke once more. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" he said brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

While new teachers were often greeted with applause, the only people who clapped were Albus, Hagrid, and Minaveara. However, the sound echoed dismally in the silent Hall, and they stopped fairly quickly, except Minaveara, who didn't seem to understand why she was even clapping in the first place.

When Minerva had stopped the toddler and the Hall was silent once more, Albus cleared his throat and said, "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

The three quadruplets' jaws dropped. The previous tension in the hall broke and nearly everyone laughed when Fred said, "You're JOKING!"

Albus chuckled appreciatively and answered, "I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley. Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –"

Minerva cleared her throat loudly and gave her husband a look.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time…no…" said Albus, "where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

Albus then went on to explain that a champion was selected from each school: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, and each champion competed in three magical tasks. The three quadruplets were too shocked that they hadn't known about the tournament taking place at Hogwarts that year, and paid no attention to what their father was saying. However, they did hear something about a death toll and the two other schools arriving in October and the choosing of the champions was to take place on Halloween.

The three did tune back in though when Albus told the students that the age restriction was seventeen years old, and students began shouting in outrage.

"Well that takes the fun out of it," Andromeda muttered. "We'll just have to cheat the system."

"Oh honestly, Andromeda," Callisto sighed. "What's the point? We have no need to be placed in some sort of tournament. Too much hassle. Besides, Mum and Dad would wring our necks."

Andromeda frowned. "But that's no_ fun_. First we don't even catch on that there's going to be a Triwizard Tournament here, and now we can't even enter ourselves in it?"

"There wouldn't be much fun in actually being part of the tournament though,' Anexandra said dejectedly, her chin falling to rest on the palm of her hand, her elbow propped up on the table. "Everyone already thinks we consider ourselves superior. If one of us managed to get past the age restriction and survive our mother's wrath, everyone would assume we were showing off."

"Ah who cares about them?" Andromeda said dismissively. "There'll always be haters."

Anexandra and Callisto looked to Andromeda with raised eyebrows.

"Haters?" Callisto questioned.

Andromeda shrugged.

"And now it is late," Albus was saying, "and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

There was a great scraping and banging as the students rose to their feet. Albus sat back down and looked about to speak with Minerva, but she swept out of the Hall with Minaveara, and so he turned to speak with Alastor.

"They can't do that!" George was saying when the three quadruplets joined their normal large group of friends. "We're seventeen in April why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," Fred said stubbornly. "The champions will get to do all sorts of stuff you wouldn't be allowed to do normally. And a thousand galleons prize money!"

"Yeah," said Ron, a far off look on his face. "A thousand galleons…"

"You _already_ do stuff you're not allowed to do normally," Anexandra pointed out to Fred while Callisto gave Ron a push out of the Great Hall.

"Well so do you," Fred very nearly snarled at Anexandra, who stared at him in shock. He had only gotten angrier at her as the summer went on, once he had discovered she was spending most of her time with Daniel Star.

Speaking of Daniel Star, the dark-haired boy himself appeared then. He greeted Harry, Ron, Hermione, Callisto, and Andromeda, who had become friends with him due to Anexandra's close friendship with him. Then he greeted Anexandra with a kiss to her cheek and a hug, expressing his regrets that he hadn't seen her in quite a few weeks. Fred stormed off, George close behind. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went on to Gryffindor tower. Andromeda and Callisto went to their own common rooms, though they were planning to sneak out later that night to meet Anexandra.

Anexandra and Daniel walked together, slowly, speaking to one another for as long as was possible before they would have to go their separate ways. They wouldn't see much of each other during the school year because of Daniel being in Slytherin, but they'd find a way.

* * *

After getting Minaveara asleep and in her crib, Minerva seated herself on the couch in she and Albus's sitting room, her legs curled up under her and her lesson plans on her lap. She read over them twice, quill in hand for revision, before Albus arrived. He closed the door quietly, locked it, and sat down beside Minerva with a sigh.

There was silence while Minerva scribbled something down, until Albus said, "You left the Great Hall in quite a hurry, my dear. Did I do something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Minerva murmured without looking up, and then, "Ah, no, I was merely getting Minaveara to bed early, dear."

"You seem bothered," Albus observed. "Did I miss something?"

Minerva sighed and placed her quill on a side table, sorting through her papers as she replied, "It's probably nothing, Albus."

"It must be something if it's gotten you so upset," Albus persisted, gently taking the papers from Minerva and placing them next to her quill. He turned her face in his direction and looked searchingly into her eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

Minerva shook her head. "Nothing is _wrong_, per say." She took her glasses off and set them aside, rubbing at her eyes wearily and leaning back against the couch. "Did you see the way he looked at me?"

Albus was confused. "Who?"

Minerva looked to him with a hint of annoyance. "Alastor."

Albus raised a brow. "Alastor? _He's_ what's bothering you?"

"No…well, yes…somewhat…" Minerva heaved another sigh. "I just…the way he looked at me tonight…it was…unnerving. But I must be seeing things…"

Albus chuckled quietly. "Minerva, I can assure you that Alastor means you no harm."

Minerva suddenly turned angry, and she looked to her husband with a disgruntled expression. "I'm fully aware of that, Albus. But he seems…different. I don't know, there's something wrong. He didn't look at me that way when we spoke to him just a few days ago."

Albus frowned at Minerva's anger. "Well he had the whole ordeal with the Ministry this morning after he thought somebody was breaking into his house, he may be a little off. Perhaps, as you said, you're just seeing things, Minerva. Alastor wouldn't look at you in an uncomfortable way. He was my best man at our wedding for Merlin's sake. He's been there for our family more than anyone else –"

"I _know_ that," Minerva snapped, rising to her feet and glaring down at Albus. "I remember our wedding fully. I remembered everything Alastor has done for us and the friend that he has been to you and our family, and I'm not trying to tell you otherwise. But I can't shake the feeling that something about him is just _wrong_. You know I feel emotions more clearly than others and his are just…off. And when he looked at me, in his eyes, and his emotions, he seemed…excited…but in a different way. Not as an old friend seeing an old friend, but…I don't know I can't explain it –"

"Now, Minerva," Albus cut in this time, rising to his feet as well. "You aren't suggesting that Alastor has some sort of feelings for you, are you? I know you are an amazing woman and any man with half a brain would have some sort of attraction to you, but Alastor? Our friend?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Minerva exclaimed, becoming absolutely frazzled. "I'm not some vain woman that thinks every man that I come in contact with is going to fall to their knees and beg for my love or some such nonsense. And I _certainly_ would not expect that of Alastor. I'm merely stating that the look he gave me was unnerving for me, but forget I even brought it up. _You _were the one that asked, so just let it go now. I must be seeing things, I apologize. I'm going to bed now."

And with that she spun on her heel and strode into their bedroom, leaving an extremely confused Albus Dumbledore standing in their sitting room and staring after her.


	52. Discoveries

**Chapter 52-Discoveries**

**-All right, so this update didn't come as soon as I had planned - sorry! -, but I was unsatisfied with my writing in the first half of this story, so I went back and fixed the first two chapters and I plan to fix more, but it shouldn't make my updates too late anymore because I have more time to write now that May is nearly over - it was a rather busy month - but anyway, thank you for your wonderful reviews and patience, on with the story!-**

Albus jumped as his bedroom door slammed closed and Minerva disappeared behind it. He hurried after her, only to find that she was in the bathroom connected to their bedroom. He knew she was only in there to ignore him, so he stood and waited outside the door for her, tapping his foot impatiently on the lush burgundy carpet before deciding to change into his bedclothes. It was slightly chilly in their room, and so he started a fire in the grate with a wave of his hand, and watched the flickering flames with a solemn expression.

He had just considered talking to Minerva through the door when she finally emerged from the bathroom. He stood from where he had been sitting on the edge of their bed, and opened his mouth to speak.

She didn't seem at all content with talking to him at the moment though, as she swept right past him without a glance and crawled into her side of the bed, slipping under the blankets and turning on her side, her back facing him.

Albus sighed at her stubbornness and crawled onto the bed, hovering above her and resting his forehead against the side of her head, his mouth mere inches from her ear. When she didn't move, he closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry. I know I may have sounded as if I didn't believe you, but I assure you I was merely confused. Please, Minerva, explain to me what happened. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around our friend. I'll talk to Alastor if you'd like…"

There was a long moment of silence, and then Minerva heaved a sighed. "No," she said, "it's all right. I must have been imagining things, what with the letter and…everything that's been happening." She turned over onto her back so that she could look up at her husband. "He's really coming back this time, isn't he, Albus?"

Albus didn't have to ask who Minerva was referring to. It was all too obvious that she was speaking of Voldemort, and in his heart he wanted nothing more than to lie to her, if only to lessen her heartache for a short amount of time. But he knew she wouldn't believe him, for she already knew the answer to her own question. And even if she were to believe him, it would only be forestalling the inevitable realization that the only way he and her could remain protected this time was for them to do it together – without the lies.

He didn't answer her. He didn't even shed the tear he so desperately wanted to. Instead he kept his blue-eyed gaze on her, his expression solemn and heartbroken as he watched her emotions play out in her emerald orbs.

The long silence was interrupted when Minerva heaved another sigh and said, "I hate to admit it, Albus, but sometimes I wish Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto weren't friends with Harry Potter. Don't get me wrong, the boy is a great friend to them and I wish even more that he wasn't required to defeat Voldemort…but three of our daughters, Albus…three of them could so easily be taken from us."

"I understand, my dear," he admitted, laying on his back beside her and taking her hand in his as he stared up at the grey ceiling. "I accidently let my emotions on that matter show to Harry just last year when he and the girls were in the hospital wing, after the dementors entered the Quidditch match. He thought he was just seeing things, which I'm grateful for. As much as I hate the idea of three of our daughters fighting so closely to Voldemort, I know they'll be a great asset to Harry and he'll need them to keep him grounded. I wasn't willing to accept that last year, not at first, but I thought on it, especially after Anexandra and Andromeda caught Pettigrew long enough to clear Sirius's record. Neither of us wants any of our children to be involved in this war, but they are a part of us and they won't sit idly by while others are dying, and the wizarding world will need them."

Minerva rolled over and laid her head on her husband's chest, his arms sliding around her waist. "You're right," she murmured. "I think I've always known that…and I know we can't keep promising that nothing is going to happen to ourselves or our children, though I'm going to try pretty damn hard to make sure nothing does…" She inhaled deeply and tilted her head up to kiss Albus on the cheek. "That's enough talking for tonight. We have to get up in six hours."

Albus kissed the top of Minerva's head and replied, "Yes, my dear – but first, do you forgive me for my mistakes earlier tonight?"

"Of course, Albus," Minerva mumbled, already half-asleep. "Love you."

Albus smiled lightly and allowed his eyes to slip closed as he said, "I love you too, Minerva. Sleep tight, my darling."

* * *

The first day of classes was as hectic and uneventful as usual. First years showed up to classes late, professors made last minute arrangements for classes, and House points had already been taken, though the number was very low. The staff had been reminded of the first-day-back meeting scheduled for after dinner. Minerva and Albus had planned their usual meeting for the next afternoon as Headmaster and Deputy to review the meeting they would have with the staff.

Just before dinner, Minerva was taking some books and parchment to the staffroom for said staff meeting when she happened upon Alastor Moody in the entrance hall, bouncing a ferret on the floor and a large group of students watching the event with mixed expressions. She noticed Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda looking as if they were trying very hard not to laugh, while Eliana was shouting hysterically at Alastor.

"Professor Moody!" said Minerva in a shocked voice, wondering what on Earth he could be doing to upset Eliana so. By quickly observing her surroundings, Minerva noticed Crabbe and Goyle looking dumbstruck – which wasn't much of a difference from their normal look – and Ron, Harry, and Hermione seemingly caught between laughter and shock. By the excitement on three of the quadruplets' faces, and the absolute rage on Eliana's, Minerva's mind came to the worst possible conclusion. But no…it couldn't be…could it? But the emotion, the magic radiating around that ferret…

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What – what are you doing?" asked Minerva, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air as she hoped against hope that it wasn't Draco Malfoy. As cruel as the boy may be, this was just…barbaric!

"Teaching," said Moody simply.

"Teach –" Minerva began…and then it became very clear, but still, she had to ask, "Moody, _is that a student_?"

"Yep," he replied, and Minerva's hope died in her chest.

"No!" she shrieked, dropping the books and parchment and running down the stairs, pulling out her wand and pointing it in the direction of the still bouncing ferret. A moment later, with a loud snapping sound, Draco Malfoy appeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing, and Eliana rushed to his side to begin fussing over him.

Turning her eyes from the sight, Minerva looked to Alastor, who was once again looking at her in that same way. It was almost as if…no, Minerva shook herself mentally. She must really be losing it. Still, transfiguring a student like that…as crazy as Alastor had become over the years, this was certainly not something she ever would have expected from her husband's once best friend…

"Moody," she addressed him, noticing how strangely weak her voice sounded. "We _never_ use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"Which Dumbledore are you referring to?" he nearly growled in response, and Minerva was once again baffled by his behavior. _What_ had happened to him in the week since she had seen him last? "He might have mentioned it, yeah," Alastor continued without an answer to his previous question, "but I thought a good sharp shock –"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Alastor, staring at Draco with great dislike.

Draco, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation and his back being rubbed comfortingly by Eliana, looked up at Moody malevolently and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable.

"Oh yeah?" said Alastor quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull _clunk_ of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy. You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son. You tell him that from me. Now, your Head of House will be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Draco resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape…come on, you…"

And he seized Draco's upper arm and marched him off towards the dungeons. Eliana attempted to intervene or follow, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. Minerva astutely ignored the scowl her daughter gave her because of it, instead staring after Alastor and Draco anxiously.

Then she released Eliana and waved her wand at her fallen books and parchment so that they returned to her arms. She watched as the students slowly began to file into the Great Hall for dinner, discussing what they had just witnessed. Eliana was the only one that had yet to move, and she was staring at the place where Alastor and Draco had vanished.

Minerva almost put a hand on Eliana's shoulder, but then thought better of it and simply said, "How was your summer?" Eliana jumped slightly at Minerva's sudden question, and Minerva felt foolish speaking to her daughter in such a way, asking her about her summer. She should _know_ how Eliana's summer was.

Eliana looked up at her mother with a raised eyebrow, as if Minerva was strange for asking such a question. Then she straightened up and sniffed. "It was rather fantastic actually," Eliana answered smugly. "It was much nicer to be able to think clearly for once."

"Ah," said Minerva, her voice and expression devoid of emotion. "Will we see at you Christmas?"

"Oh no, certainly not. Grandma Helena and I have made plans already."

"Oh," was all Minerva could think to say, and she paused for a long moment before asking, "When _will_ you be coming home then?"

Eliana, who had been looking down the corridor again, looked up at her mother with an almost piteous expression. "I'm not sure that I'm welcome there," said Eliana, "whether you and Father would like me there or not. I will not be subjected to the harassment I receive from my "siblings"." Eliana made quotations with her fingers when she said "siblings" and Minerva's eyes unconsciously narrowed. "It's better this way, Mother. Better that I follow my own path."

"And what, pray tell, is this path of yours?" asked Minerva, her voice a bit harsher than she intended. Eliana was being completely irrational and selfish. Minerva had tried everything, but it seemed that this was the final proof. She had lost her daughter. She had already been sad about it, confused about it. Now she was just angry. At who or what, she did not know, but she was angry. Could she blame Draco Malfoy? He was only a child, though… Lucius, perhaps? He had killed her father and tried to murder various members of her family during the last war; it wouldn't be difficult to hate him even more. Or maybe she should blame herself…after all, it wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Of course, she was a little more aware of it this time, but maybe she wasn't so good a mother if two of her children so eagerly left their family to befriend potential Death Eaters. Funny, she had been named Mother of the Year in at least twenty editions of Witch Weekly.

"Well," Eliana began, and Minerva's train of thought stopped momentarily, "I suppose after I'm free of this place I'll begin work with the Ministry. Lucius Malfoy has already offered to use his own connections to help me get a nice job to begin with, and then he's willing to show me which Ministry officials are important enough to help me move further up the chain."

Minerva didn't realize at first that she was grinding her teeth. She nearly shuddered at the thought of her daughter, her own flesh and blood, weaseling her way through the Ministry with the help of Lucius Malfoy – the man who, on more than one occasion, had tried to capture Minerva to return to his master, Lord Voldemort.

Minerva was at a loss for what to say and Eliana was once again staring down the corridor. However, after a few moments of silence, penetrated only by the distant hum of talking students in the Great Hall, Eliana turned suddenly away from the corridor, and Minerva's senses picked up the clicking of someone's boots on the stone floor. A moment later Ororo stepped into the entrance hall and looked from her mother to Eliana, who was purposely avoiding Ororo's gaze.

"Eliana," said Ororo curtly, sounding almost like her mother's usual "teacher voice" – as the Dumbledore children called it. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Eliana turned to her sister with a wary expression, her eyes narrowed, but she inclined her head in agreement and followed Ororo back down the corridor. Minerva had the urge to follow, but she supposed Ororo would inform her of what went on later. Adjusting the books and parchment in her arms, Minerva hurried off down the corridor towards the staffroom, hoping Albus wouldn't be too worried if she was late for dinner.

Minerva made it to the staffroom and back to the Great Hall without being too late. Albus, of course, was watching the door when she entered, and smiled brightly at her as she strode to the staff table. On her way, she noticed that Eliana and Ororo were both still missing, and she once again wondered what they were talking about. As Albus passed Minaveara to Minerva, she told him about Alastor and Draco, who also hadn't returned, and about Ororo and Eliana. He seemed surprised by Alastor's behavior, but he insisted that there must have been some sort of a reason. Minerva didn't tell her husband about that look she saw again.

Just as Minerva began to pick at the food on her plate, the doors to the Great Hall opened and she saw Eliana walk in with Draco, her nose in the air in a satisfied sort of way, and the two of them walked to the Slytherin table together. A moment later the doors opened once more, and Alastor limped inside, followed soon after by Severus and a highly irritated Ororo.

Exchanging a significant glance with Albus, Minerva watched Ororo take her seat at Albus's left, Severus at her other side. Minerva leaned over slightly to see Ororo, but she didn't look up. She kept her eyes down as she furiously slapped food onto her plate. Minerva raised an inquiring brow at Severus, who was gracious enough to answer her questioning gaze.

"She spoke to Eliana," he said in a low tone of voice. "About the choices she's been making. Obviously, Eliana did not feel the need to listen. She instead went on to insult not only Ororo and myself, but any other family member she could think of an insult for."

With that, Severus sat back in his chair and began to spoon food onto his own plate, pausing occasionally only to stop his wife from breaking something.

Minerva sighed and sat back in her own chair, whatever little appetite she had had completely vanishing. But Albus was watching her like a hawk, aware of her feelings on the situation with Eliana, and she would need the strength to spend the next few hours in the staffroom arguing budgets and student behavior, so she forced down enough food to satisfy her husband. Then she became occupied with Minaveara, who was thankfully falling asleep already, which would mean she would sleep through the staff meeting. Minaveara was used to loud noises, growing up with her loud older siblings and in a castle full of students, so she had no problem with the chatter in the Great Hall or the sometimes overly loud staff.

When dinner ended, the staff made their way to their meeting while the students went to their dormitories for the night.

* * *

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry stared as a bright green light flashed and a rushing sound filled his ears. He watched the spider before him die, heard the gasps from a few girls around the room. Saw, out of the corner of his eye, Ron nearly falling from his chair in an attempt to distance himself from the spider on Professor Moody's desk.

He had sort of known what was coming. Had thought it wouldn't bother him. But then, he had thought watching the spider being forced to spin a web and being tortured wouldn't have bothered him either. Even after Callisto had approached he and Anexandra in tears the day before after the same lesson, he still hadn't realized how truly terrible this lesson was going to be. It turned out, it didn't matter that it was a spider; it was simply the thought of that stuff happening to himself, or his friends. He was painfully reminded of the death of his parents, reminded, also – with a twinge of guilt – of Aurora Dumbledore, who had so valiantly stepped in to defend him and his parents.

Glancing to his right, Harry found Anexandra looking rather perturbed as well, her complexion pale. She was not the only one, Neville had not taken the Cruciatus Curse well and Hermione, too, looked slightly discomforted. But Ron and most others in the class were merely in awe.

When the end of class had come, Anexandra was one of the first out the door, and Harry hastened to follow her.

Later that night, Harry, Anexandra, and Ron were sat together in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, making up predictions for the month for Divination. Callisto and Andromeda had returned to their own common rooms for the night, and Hermione had not yet returned after running off to the library after dinner.

"On Wednesday I think I'll come off worst in a fight," Ron was saying, scribbling it down as he spoke.

"Ah, I was going to have a fight," said Harry. "Okay, I'll lose a bet."

"Yeah, you'll be betting I'll win my fight…"

"And I'll be the one to beat Ron in his fight and win the bet with Harry," Anexandra said then, a large smile on her face.

Ron and Harry stared at her, and then Harry said, "Trelawney will never believe that. Other than me she thinks you're the most unfortunate person on Earth."

Anexandra sighed, looking down at her parchment dejectedly. "Fine," she said. "I'll be so surprised by the fight that I'll trip down a flight of stairs."

"Ooo, that's a good one," Ron praised. "On Thursday I'll trip over something and sprain my wrist…"

They continued to make predictions while the common room slowly emptied as people went up to bed. Fred, George, and Lee were the only other three awake, and Harry and Anexandra were sure they were discussing Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. By the time the three of them had gone up to bed, Ron, Anexandra and Harry were nearly finished making up predictions, and Hermione finally crawled into the common room carrying a box and a piece of parchment.

The box turned out to be filled with badges for Hermione's new organization called S.P.E.W., the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, and she was asking Anexandra, Ron, and Harry to join. The three of them did not seem at all fond of being a part of the group though, and luckily they were saved the trouble of answering Hermione, for Harry had received a letter from Sirius at that exact moment. Harry had written to Sirius only the day before about his scar hurting, and in response, Sirius told Harry to tell Albus if it happened again, and that he, Sirius, would be at Hogwarts in an instant should Harry need him.

But the first month of term flew by without any more pain in Harry's scar, nor any strange dreams he could not understand. On the fourth of October, Minerva turned seventy, and it was all she could do to keep Albus from throwing a grand party in the Great Hall for the entire day. She could not, however, persuade him to remove the seventy red roses he had placed in her classroom with a sticking charm that even she – with as much power as she possessed – could not remove without damaging her classroom. She had even resorted to asking the three quadruplets if they could try, but after ten minutes of their combined effort, she told them to just give up and get back to class. While Andromeda and Callisto hurried off to Care of Magical Creatures, Anexandra went to Professor Moody's class, where the fourth year Gryffindors were learning to fight off the Imperius Curse. By the end of class, Harry and Anexandra were the only two who had been successful in fighting off the curse, though Harry had managed to crack his knees off a desk a few times and Anexandra's throat was sore from trying to stop herself from singing.

On the last Sunday of October, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda were leaving dinner together, but found themselves unable to proceed, for the entirety of the entrance hall was filled with students all milling around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase.

Being the tallest of the six, Ron stood up on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of them and read the sign aloud to the other five. It was about the Triwizard Tournament and the arrival of the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang on the coming Friday.

"Only a week away!" said Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff, emerging from the crowd, his eyes gleaming. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him…"

"Cedric?" said Ron blankly as Ernie hurried off.

Andromeda sighed dreamily and the other five looked at her curiously.

"Diggory," Callisto answered Ron, still staring at her sister in confusion.

"He must be entering the tournament," said Harry.

"That idiot? Hogwarts champion?" said Ron as they pushed their way through the chattering crowd towards the staircase.

"He's not an idiot. You just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch," said Hermione. "I've heard he's a really good student – _and _he's a prefect."

She spoke as though this settled the matter.

"And don't let me hear you speak ill of Cedric again," Andromeda warned, causing the five others to look at her once more, confusion clearly written on their faces.

"_What_ has gotten in to you?" asked Anexandra, eyeing Andromeda as if she had no idea who she was.

"_Nothing_," Andromeda insisted, sounding irate.

"Then why on Earth are you defending Cedric Diggory?" said Callisto as the six finally began to ascend the steps.

"Because I can," answered Andromeda matter-of-factly, folding her arms across her chest and sticking her nose in the air.

"You are –" Anexandra began, but was cut off when a voice from behind the group called out, "Hey! Andromeda!"

Andromeda's arms fell to her sides and her eyes widened at the sound of Cedric Diggory's voice. Anexandra, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Callisto all spun around to see him hurrying up the stairs towards them.

Andromeda turned around slowly, and instead of a look of horror, she was now flashing a rather dazzling smile at Cedric and…fluttering her eyelashes?

"Hello, Cedric," she said in a very un-Andromeda like voice. She sounded…flirtatious.

Five jaws dropped and five pairs of wide eyes stared at Andromeda incredulously. She _liked_ Cedric Diggory?

"Hey there," said Cedric, finally reaching the top of the stairs to stand directly in front of Andromeda. "So you've seen the sign?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was just wondering if you had seen it yet," Andromeda replied. "You'll be entering the tournament, right?"

Cedric suddenly looked a bit anxious and he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, if you think I should. I mean, I dunno if I'd really be all that great –"

"Oh. My. _God_." Everyone turned to Anexandra, who was shaking her head incredulously. "You _cannot _be serious," she said to Andromeda.

"Come on, Cedric," Andromeda said quickly, grabbing Cedric by the arm and pulling him up the stairs and out of sight.

Anexandra turned to Ron. "I thought she liked George!"

"I thought she did too," said Ron, frowning slightly. "What is it she sees in Diggory all of a sudden?"

"It's not exactly 'all of a sudden'…" Callisto said quietly.

The others turned to her quickly. "What?" they all said at once.

"Well she's always sort of liked him," Callisto responded. "She just pretended not to. I think she likes George too, but…"

"But what?" asked Harry. "She can't possibly think that Diggory is better than George?"

"It's not that Cedric is _better_," said Hermione. "He's just…more…gentlemanly?"

"But, Andromeda kissed George over the summer!" Anexandra exclaimed, clearly exasperated.

"I think she thought she had no chance with Cedric," supplied Callisto.

"But I thought Andromeda and George were planning on dating or something," said Ron.

"No, it was never really official," said Callisto. "They just sort of…liked each other. But I doubt she and Diggory will stay together long, if they're even together to begin with. They could just be friends. They're both Hufflepuffs anyway."

"She's just attracted to his 'good looks,'" sighed Anexandra.

"Do _you_ find him attractive?" asked Harry, and Anexandra rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if I did," she answered. "He's still annoying."

"Is that why you don't like Fred?" teased Ron. "Because he's annoying?"

"I don't dislike Fred," Anexandra argued. "I just –"

"Love Daniel Star?" Callisto offered.

Anexandra turned to glare at her sister. "Oh shove off, Callisto. For your information I simply find Fred a bit overbearing at times."

"Good, because he's dating Angelina Johnson," said Harry. Ron looked baffled by this new information.

"Good for him," said Anexandra dismissively. "Now, are we going to continue discussing love lives, or are we going to talk about the fact that we've got loads of homework?"

And indeed, the fourth years were being given a lot more homework in preparation for their O.W.L.'s in the following year. They were not particularly happy about it, and the thought of homework instantly had them hurrying back to their common rooms to finish last minute homework they had only just remembered.

* * *

"Albus Dumbledore! _Where_ did you put my hat!" exclaimed one exasperated Minerva Dumbledore.

The man in question – who was currently seated at his desk in his office, quickly scribbling a note to the Minister of Magic and attempting to entertain Minaveara at the same time – looked up from his parchment as if expecting Minerva to be standing directly in front of him. Instead, out of the corner of his eye he saw more owls crowded around his office window already, each bearing more letters for Albus and Minerva, and, directly in Albus's line of sight, he noticed that his office was much more cluttered than usual. In fact, he and his wife's sitting room looked to be rather untidy as well, at least, from what Albus could see through the crack in the door. Before Albus could wonder why on Earth Minerva hadn't scolded him for the mess yet, he heard her footsteps drawing nearer. And then, the noise of something – possibly Minerva's foot – colliding with a stationary object, followed by a string of curses in Gaelic floated through the door to Albus's office.

Minaveara, who had gone silent at her mother's shouts, was now watching the doorway to the sitting room with a look of amusement. Albus, however, was slightly panic-stricken. Minerva could not find his office in such disarray, especially now that she was likely already rather angry with him…

But there was no time to tidy up. The moment Albus rose to his feet, Minerva flung open the door between Albus's office and their sitting room and stomped into the room, her hair falling from its customary bun and hanging in her narrowed eyes, her cheeks flushed and her lips thin. She took one look around the office and took note of the precariously stacked piles of parchment, owls now pecking incessantly at the window, baby toys scattered about, tiny bits of food littered below Fawkes perch, and Minaveara – who was seated on top of what Albus knew to be Minerva's hat, dressed in only her diaper, drool running down her stomach and her arm as she shoved her fist in her mouth in order to eat the one cheerio she had plucked off of one of the piles of books stacked around her.

"Muma!" squealed Minaveara, clenching and unclenching her tiny fist in a wave and smiling up at her mother. "Yook, Muma!"

Minaveara reached over to Fawkes then – who was perched atop one of the stacks of books and watching Minaveara, which he had taken to doing since the moment Minaveara was born; he followed her as she stumbled around the room, or sat and watched her while she played with her toys – and grabbed his tail, causing him to squawk loudly and burst into flame, disappearing, only to reappear on a different stack of books. Minaveara squealed appreciatively, giggling and clapping and looking up to her mother and father for some sort of similar reaction.

Albus and Minerva both gave their toddler a smile, but Minerva's looked more like a grimace, and when her fiery, emerald green eyes landed on him once more, he braced himself.

She didn't shout, instead she said, "Albus, why do our rooms look as if a tornado has run through them?"

"Er –" was all Albus could say as he glanced about the room.

Minerva opened her mouth to speak, but Minaveara beat her to it.

"Muma," she said, looking up at her mother inquisitively. "Wha's a t-tour-no-doe?"

"_Tornado_, sweetheart," Minerva corrected gently. "It's a – oh for the love of Merlin!"

Minerva had become extremely harassed by the annoying owls still floating outside the window, and she waved her hand in an irritated gesture, causing the window to fling open and nearly slam into the wall beside it. The owls flew in, dropping letters at Albus's desk and Minerva's feet, a few snatching at some candy on Albus's desk, another attempting to nip at Minaveara's cheerios, only to be startled away by Fawkes, who seemed to have found the owl's proximity to Minaveara way too close, for he flapped his large wings at the owl and squawked at it furiously. Minaveara, who had at first seemed angry by the owl's attempts at taking her cheerios, now grinned and laughed, which seemed to satisfy Fawkes, and so he settled back down on a stack of books and watched the other owls warily as they continued to fly around the room.

When all of the owls had flown back out the window, Minerva flicked her wrist and the window slammed closed. Then she turned back to Albus, who was attempting to clean up the mess the owls had made of his desk, which, in retrospect, was not much compared to the disarrangement there already was.

"Albus," sighed Minerva, scooping her letters off the floor and quickly rifling through them. "Would you please clean up the sitting room? I'll clean your office, since I know you can't organize to save your life…" She stuck her letters in her robe pocket and started towards Minaveara, lifting the toddler up and retrieving her now slightly flattened hat, and then conjuring a pillow to sit Minaveara on instead.

Albus had opened his mouth to object to that – he could so organize! – but then he realized that Minerva was right…as always, and she certainly organized his office much better than he ever could. Some people found it difficult to find what they needed when someone else organized their room or office, but that was not the case with Minerva and Albus. She seemed to know exactly where Albus would look for certain parchments or quills or candies, whereas he would merely put the stuff where it fit at the current moment, so his life was much easier when Minerva organized his office.

"Yes, dear," he replied only a moment later, scribbling the rest of his letter to the Minister before sending it off with Fawkes, and then hurrying into the sitting room to begin cleaning up.

A few waves of his wand later and the sitting room was back in place. He decided to quickly clean he and Minerva's bedroom as well, where clothes and shoes and such were lying around. With the start of term came hectic schedules, and the two hardly had time to sit down, let alone pick up their clothes. A poor excuse perhaps, but there was no one else around to argue the point.

When Albus had finished he returned to his office, where Minerva was just finishing up herself. As she began shuffling around some parchments on his desk, she said, "I've sorted through your letters, some of which have been sitting on your desk for weeks –" at this Minerva looked up at Albus with a slightly exasperated expression – "and the prognosis is that you've left quite a few responsibilities unattended to."

Albus very nearly groaned and pouted like a child, but, seeing as that usually only irritated his wife, he instead strode to her side and looked down at the letters she was referring to, placing one hand on the small of her back and the other on his desk as he leaned forward. "And what have I missed, exactly, my dear?" he asked.

Minerva held out one letter and answered, "Well, there's a notice here about this year's budget that hasn't been left too long, but should be taken care of immediately. I couldn't do it for you because it's up to the Headmaster to have the final say and the Board of Governors always know when I answer your letters for you. And this one –" she held out another piece of parchment – "is about the Triwizard Tournament, from Cornelius. Something came up at the Ministry so, of course, he wants the two of us to take care of the rest of the preparation, and he and Barty Crouch won't be able to arrive at Hogwarts until sometime after Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are already here. This –" Minerva stopped suddenly and frowned, her eyes skimming over the next parchment she held in her hands – "oh, well, this isn't important, I don't know how it got in this pile…it's just Filch complaining about the students again.

"Anyway, then there's another Ministry meeting the day before the other schools arrive. You'll have to go and I'll have to find someone to watch Minaveara because that's the day Ororo and I go dress shopping with Isadora." Minerva paused a moment before continuing, "I'd take Minaveara with me but she doesn't particularly sit through shopping very well."

"If there is no one to watch over Minaveara I will gladly skip the Ministry meeting," Albus offered, watching as his wife glanced back at him then with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sure you would," she said dryly.

"I wouldn't want your evening ruined," Albus rationalized. "It is your daughter's wedding dress after all."

Minerva nodded, returning her gaze to the letters in her hands as she rifled through them again. "Yes, well, I also have a responsibility to take care of my youngest daughter, and to also make sure that my husband goes to his meeting." She looked back at him once more and gave him a sly grin.

Albus's bottom lip jutted out in a pout, his chin falling to rest on Minerva's shoulder as he said, "Don't make me go, Minerva! I've been to three already!"

"You'll survive another," she consoled him, patting one of his cheeks and kissing the other tenderly. "There shouldn't be many more after this one. Most of the Ministry is actually taking into consideration that you'll be busy with the Triwizard Tournament."

Albus scoffed, slipping his arms around Minerva's waist and burying his face in her neck.

Minerva chuckled lightly, leaning her head against her husband's and placing her hands over his that were resting on her stomach. "I'll make you a deal, Albus. If there are any more meetings in the coming months I'll go to them."

"I would never subject you to such torture, love," Albus sighed, his breath on her neck causing Minerva to shiver, and suddenly he began kissing her neck and his hands slid down her stomach –

"Ah, ah, ah," Minerva interrupted, gripping Albus's hands and pulling them away as she stepped out of his embrace. "I've got a class in ten minutes and I'm not going to be late for another. Between you and Minaveara I hardly make it anywhere on time anymore."

Albus gave Minerva a sly grin, following her around his desk as she hurried away from him. "Well if you're already late to class most of the time what's one more time going to hurt?" he teased her.

Minerva paused mid-step and looked over her shoulder at Albus with a raised brow. "Really?" she said disbelievingly. "That's the best you could come up with?"

Albus suppressed a chuckle and followed Minerva as she went to a corner of the room where she had kicked off her boots the night before. She slid them on and was walking away before Albus reached her. He followed her across the room once more, and she bent down to pick up Minaveara and carry her away to the toddler's bedroom, where she dressed Minaveara and put away a few toys. When she finally turned to face Albus, he was surprised to see the seductive look on her face. She sauntered forwards with a swing in her hips, placed her smooth hands on either side of his face, and leaned in, pausing hardly an inch from his lips, teasingly, before pressing her lips against his in a passionate, knee-buckling kiss.

Just when Albus had regained some sense of mind and attempted to wrap his arms tightly around his wife's waist, she detached herself from him and ducked out of sight, reappearing with Minaveara in her arms. She placed the toddler in his arms, which were still held out awkwardly with nothing to wrap around, said, "Bye, Minaveara," kissed the toddler on the cheek, and then glided from the room, the sounds of her heels clicking on the stone floor fading with every stride.


	53. Ridiculous Estrangements

**Chapter 53-Ridiculous Estrangements**

**-So, for those of you who are not yet aware, for this story I'm changing up the relationships in the fourth and fifth Harry Potter stories, as in, there will be no Cho Chang, so if you are a Cho fan I apologize, and I also apologize if you are a Krum/Hermione fan, because that won't happening either, but seeing as this is intended to be a Minerva/Albus based fan fiction, I didn't think the changes would be a big deal. I know a lot of the chapters have focused on the Dumbledore children and Harry and Hermione and the Weasleys but the rest of this story should focus on Albus and Minerva primarily, most especially after Voldemort's return, which, as you know, is very soon. So, again, sorry if you're not happy about the relationship changes...thanks for the reviews! You're all fantastic! :D-**

At last the day came when students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were to arrive. All of Hogwarts gathered outside, lined up in front of the castle, and awaited the newcomers. Madame Maxime and her students arrived first, in a large carriage pulled by giant, flying horses. Madame Maxime greeted Albus and Minerva, laughed at Minaveara's overexcitement, and then directed her students into the castle. Soon after, Igor Karkaroff and the Durmstrang students appeared from out of the lake in a large ship. Karkaroff greeted Albus, but pretended as if he had not seen Minerva, though she had clearly noticed the glances she received from him out of the corner of his eye. It did not bother her, as most former Death Eaters who were not currently sitting in a cell in Azkaban looked at her in such a way. The students of Hogwarts did not notice these glances, as many were preoccupied with their delight to find that Viktor Krum was a Durmstrang student.

Soon after the three schools had begun eating dinner in the Great Hall, Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch arrived and took seats at the staff table with the rest of Hogwarts staff and Madame Maxime and Karkaroff. When dinner was finished, Albus revealed the Goblet of Fire and explained that it would choose the champions of the three schools, and that students were to put their names in it before dinner the next day – which was Halloween – when the champions would be decided. An age line was placed around the Goblet of Fire, though a few students did attempt to get past it with the use of an aging potion, including Fred and George, who were promptly thrown back and sprouted long white beards.

When at last dinner was over on Halloween night, the champions were chosen; Viktor Krum of Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts. However, another champion's name was thrown from the Goblet – Harry Potter. It had been decided that he was to compete, but Minerva was not at all happy with the decision.

So that is why she now stood before her husband, who had immersed himself in paper work the moment they returned to his office, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"You can't possibly allow the boy to compete!" she exclaimed for another time that night. She had said it the moment they left the four champions, again when Severus argued with her, and then again on their way back to their rooms. And now she was saying it once more.

Albus, finally coming to the conclusion that his wife would not stop repeating those same words in some form or another until he acknowledged them, sighed wearily and pulled his half-moon glasses off his face, placing them carefully atop the pile of parchment on his desk, then sat back in his seat, placing the tips of his fingers together. "And what do you suggest I do, Minerva?" he asked her. "You heard Barty. The rules are clear –"

"To the devil with Barty! And since when have you ever accommodated the Ministry!" she challenged, taking a step forward so that her legs nearly bumped into the front of his desk, the heel of her boot scuffing along the floor loudly in the silence around the room. The portraits of the former Headmasters and Headmistress hardly dared to move, watching the argument with mixed expressions. Before Albus could respond, Minerva continued, her voice rising as her anger rose with it, "Or are you going with what Severus suggested? _'Let events unfold to discover the reason behind it._'? I'll say it yet again, Albus. The boy is not a piece of meat! We cannot simply offer him up as bait! It seems that Alastor finally spoke some words of truth tonight! Whoever put Potter's name in that Goblet wants him dead!"

"Minerva," said Albus calmly, though his fingers twitched slightly, as if he was restraining himself from clenching his fists, "you know as well as I that Harry is important to Voldemort's downfall. I will not allow anything to happen to him during the Tournament –" Her disbelieving snort interrupted him, and he raised a brow. "You doubt me?"

"I am doubting that this is a wise decision," she answered honestly, removing her hands from her hips to fold her arms across her chest.

"I am sorry you feel that way," he replied, picking up his glasses and sliding them back onto his face as he picked up his quill and returned his gaze to the parchment before him.

"You can't let this go on, Albus!" Minerva persisted.

"I'm afraid it is not your decision, Minerva."

Those words stopped her in her tracks. She had been about to lean forward, but now her hands hovered over Albus's desk as if an invisible force had stopped her from touching it, and her mouth snapped closed with a loud _click_ as her teeth collided. Minerva stayed in that odd position for a few moments, the only sound being of Albus scribbling away on his parchment.

And then Dilys Derwent said, "Now really, Albus, that is no way to speak to your wife –"

"No," Minerva interrupted, straightening herself up and holding her hand up in the direction of the former Headmistress's portrait, but not turning to face her as she said, "It's quite all right, Dilys. He's right, it is not my decision to make."

"But –"

"Really, Dilys." Minerva looked up at the older woman's portrait then, and the former Headmistress sighed and nodded. "However," Minerva said, turning to face her husband, who was still annoyingly writing something on that blasted parchment, "I believe it is within my power to decide that I will be sleeping in Minaveara's room tonight."

Minerva spun on her heel and started towards the door to she and Albus's sitting room, ignoring Albus when he finally stopped writing and looked up to say, "Now really, Minerva –"

But she heard nothing else from him, because she slammed the door closed behind her and continued down the hall to Minaveara's room, where she conjured a bed for herself, locked the door tight so that Albus could not enter, and then lay down to watch her toddler sleep.

* * *

Albus did not receive much sleep that night. Not only was he anxious about the Harry-Triwizard situation, but his own wife, who had slept in the same bed as him almost every night for over forty years, was sleeping in another room, a room he had not been able to get into without possibly breaking down the door. He didn't want to frighten Minaveara or irritate Minerva further, so he went to bed alone, where he lay awake for a long time before succumbing to exhaustion. He had slept in a different bed than Minerva before, but he hadn't slept well then either, and so he tossed and turned for a few hours until at last it was late enough for him to get ready for the day.

When Albus had showered and pulled on his robes, he peaked into Minaveara's bedroom – the door was now open – and saw the toddler sitting on her floor. Minerva was crouched down on the floor and putting on Minaveara's clothes. Albus was slightly confused to see that Minerva had already given Minaveara a bath as well – her short ebony curls were still slightly wet. Normally Albus would bathe Minaveara sometime before lunch while Minerva taught her classes, or, on Saturdays such as today, he would take care of that while Minerva graded papers or went to a meeting for him.

Naturally, through both Albus's link with his wife and her uncanny magical ability to feel the emotions of others, she answered him without him having to ask. "I see you've already forgotten," she began rather coldly at first, her gaze still on the toddler now chewing on her plastic child's toy and staring up at her father interestedly. "You have a meeting with the Ministry and the Governors all morning and possibly into the afternoon to discuss the Triwizard…issue, and since I'm going with Isadora to look for a dress again this morning, I'm taking Minaveara with me."

Minerva gently pulled the toy from said toddler's mouth then and tossed it into a basket filled to the brim with toys. She stood, sitting Minaveara on her hip as she did so, and then strode from the room in an effort to make it as far from her husband as possible. She did not succeed, however, for Albus was no longer going to stand for this estrangement. He had gone a month without her once before, and he was not going to allow history to repeat itself.

"Minerva –"

"I don't have time for this, Albus," she interrupted, glancing down at the hand he had wrapped around her arm. "Now if you would please let go –"

"Put Minaveara in her playpen," said Albus, inclining his head in the direction of said object.

Minerva raised a brow, glancing once more at Albus's hand that was still gripping her arm before returning her gaze to him. "Why, are you planning on challenging me to a duel?" she commented dryly. "Or do you think sitting her ten feet away will deafen her to the argument you would clearly like to have right now? Well I'm sorry, Albus, but I haven't got the time."

At first, Albus's response was only to narrow his eyes at Minerva. Even if she had been attempting to be witty as she so normally was, the suggestion of challenging her to a duel was ridiculous. And then he said, "I'm not going to argue with you, Minerva; I would merely like to discuss this with you. I would also like for Minaveara to be entertained while we are having this discussion, so if you don't mind –"

He gestured towards the playpen once more, with a gesture of his arm, and looked back at Minerva to see her rolling her eyes.

"I've already told you that I don't have time for a discussion," she reiterated, yanking her arm from his grasp. "I'm not going to miss breakfast –"

"I'll have the house-elves bring you breakfast if you miss it, so if you would please just set our child down and allow me to say something to you, this would go much quicker."

Minerva's eyes narrowed imperceptibly, but she did as Albus asked and set Minaveara in her playpen, where she immediately began banging her toys around noisily, no doubt aware that her parents were going to have a discussion she would probably not like to hear, whether she could understand it or not. Albus watched as Minerva strode back to his side, and very nearly smirked as she folded her arms across her chest and looked to him inquiringly – she was so infuriating, and he loved it.

"Well," she said, "say what you would like."

"Very well," Albus amended. "First of all, I would just like to say that you're being incorrigible."

Minerva did not protest, but shrugged and conceded, "Perhaps. But then again, it is not my decision to –"

"Don't use that statement against me," her husband warned. "You know very well that I was not thinking very clearly. You may be worried about Harry and think that his involvement in the Tournament is frightening and ridiculous, but so do I. I do not want the boy to compete, but there is nothing to be done. We both knew something like this would happen eventually, and neither of us can change what has been done. But what I said to you last night was entirely uncalled for. For Merlin's sake you make more decisions for this school than I do –"

"– quit being modest," Minerva muttered, her gaze now on her shoes.

Albus ignored her and powered on, "But I'm just worried, Minerva. About you, about the children. I can't go through another war constantly wondering if my every decision is going to offend you. I know that you and I don't always see eye to eye, and that is likely because of the differences between the two of us, but in the end those differences are miniscule in comparison to our similarities and our…harmony, I suppose it could be called. And so it pains me when some silly argument such as this has us not speaking. This year has started out horribly. Instead of being happy about our daughter's engagement and laughing joyously when Minaveara says a full sentence or pronounces a particularly difficult word, we're moping around as if we're children ourselves and arguing over nothing. I'm making mistakes left and right and you're letting your temper get the better of you. I won't let this go on, Minerva. I'll be damned if you ever sleep in the Head of House bedroom for a month ever again."

Minerva stared up at him then, and he could practically see her mind working furiously. And then she sighed, her arms unraveling as she took a step forward, closing the distance between them and placing her hands on either side of his face to pull him towards her and press her lips firmly against his. Despite his surprise, Albus instantly wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He was assuming this meant she was tired of arguing as well.

When she pulled away, his assumption was confirmed as she said, "I'm sorry, I know I…overreact sometimes, but I…" she sighed and laid her head down on his chest, her arms wrapping around his middle.

"You're not telling me something," Albus said knowingly, trailing his fingers along her spine.

"No," said Minerva quickly, perhaps too quickly, stepping out of his embrace and giving him a faint, reassuring smile. "I'm just…overwhelmed I suppose. Eliana…and then the…and our children and the…" she trailed off with an exaggerated sigh. "Listen to me, not even speaking in coherent sentences, my students would love this."

She was frustrated, Albus could tell, but over what he was not sure. Speaking incoherently of course was not something that Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore ever tolerated, and so he knew that wasn't likely to make her happy, but that wasn't nearly enough to frustrate her to the severity that he could see at this moment. He was frustrated with himself for not being able to figure out what exactly was bothering her. If it was something he already knew about or if she was keeping things from him. While he could normally read her like a book, it was still often difficult for him to understand her when she hid away. She could so easily block any emotions or thoughts she wanted to keep hidden, even from him, who was supposedly the most powerful wizard of the age. Of course, having been married for as long as he had and having had as many daughters as he had, he knew from experience that women were difficult to understand at the best of times. That wasn't to say men were much easier, but these thoughts were quickly leading Albus's mind astray, and so he quickly switched his mind back to the issue at hand.

"Minerva," said Albus, gripping his wife's upper arms and gently coaxing her to look up at him, "I know there's a lot going on right now, and I know you've got double the work, what with me forgetting everything and having so many meetings that you have to not only teach your classes but watch over Minaveara, and I apologize. I know you're worried about Voldemort's return and are bothered by the looks Karkaroff keeps giving you and what you've seen from Alastor, but I'm here, and I'm willing to listen. And if there's anything else that's bothering you I want you to tell me."

"I've already told you everything, Albus," said Minerva, gripping his arms as well and leaning up to place a quick kiss on his cheek. Then she stepped back, out of his embrace. "I don't want to argue with you either, and I want _you_ to tell _me_ what's bothering _you_ because I can help too you know. I'm not an invalid just because I've got a lot of extra work and worries. You've got just as much going on and we've only got each other to talk to. It's not exactly possible to complain to Minaveara anymore, since she repeats almost everything I say now."

Minerva's lips curled up slightly at this and Albus smiled, glad that at least something could make her smile slightly.

"Muma!" Minaveara suddenly squealed excitedly, and Albus and Minerva turned to face her. "Yook, Muma, it's a kitty!" And indeed, Minaveara was holding up a stuffed kitten, the one she had lost only last night, the very same stuffed kitten that she could hardly sleep without.

Minerva and Albus exchanged a grin before turning back to Minaveara, praising her for her discovery.

* * *

The next few days were difficult for Harry. Everyone was convinced that he had put his name in the Goblet, and while many of the Gryffindors were extremely happy, the rest of the Houses had turned against him, and the Slytherins had taken to wearing badges that switched from _Support Cedric Diggory! _to _Potter Stinks!_. Ron and Andromeda were no longer speaking to him either, and even though Callisto apparently believed Harry when he said that he didn't put his name in the Goblet, she didn't sit with him and Anexandra and Hermione at meals, but with Ron and Andromeda instead. Hermione and Anexandra were at least on his side, and Harry was especially grateful that he had Anexandra, because Hermione wasn't in all of his classes like Anexandra was, and Anexandra could at least understand the publicity and the strange looks.

Anexandra also seemed to be giving Harry a lot of pep talks lately, explaining away people's behaviors and telling him to "forget it" every time someone was brave enough to shout something at him in the corridors, which was usually just Draco and Eliana. And then, a few days after the Goblet of Fire had spit his name out and turned his life upside down yet again, Anexandra took him for a walk around the lake.

"I usually come here to think," she was saying as she stood, leaning against a nearby tree and watching Harry as he kicked at the dirt a few feet away.

Curious, he looked up from the ground and turned his gaze to Anexandra as he said, "Oh, why is that?"

Anexandra looked out at the lake, which was glowing in the setting sun, a tentacle occasionally sweeping lazily out of the water. "It's…calming, I suppose," she answered him.

Harry looked out at the lake himself and thought about it. The lake _was_ rather calming. They had journeyed farther from the castle than one usually would, since the Durmstrang ship was now rested against the bank nearest the castle, and no loud student voices drifted towards them.

"I see what you're saying," he said, turning back to Anexandra and walking a few steps to join her under the high tree branches. Then something occurred to him. "But don't you come down here a lot?"

Anexandra smirked and replied, "Intuitive of you, Harry. Well, I have a lot of thoughts."

Harry raised a brow and asked, "What kind of thoughts?"

Anexandra shrugged, a smile on her lips as she said, "Lots of stuff," and then waltzed past Harry to stand closer to the lake.

"That's not much of an answer," Harry observed, leaning against the tree trunk now, his arms across his chest and his eyes on Anexandra. It was now November, but it was unseasonably warm, and so Anexandra had shed her cloak and was simply wearing a tight, black turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans. Harry had also left his cloak to hang on a nearby tree branch.

At Harry's words she turned back to him with a mischievous smile, and with a strange lurch in his stomach, he noticed how…well…attractive she looked. The sun made her dark hair shine and her green eyes sparkle, and he had always liked her smile. But he couldn't possibly think something like that. This was _Anexandra Dumbledore_. They had been friends since first year; she had told him what an idiot he was on many occasions; he had exchanged letters with her over the summer, some of which she had spoken to him about Daniel Star; and she was the daughter of the two most powerful people in the world, who were also his headmaster and transfiguration professor, who could expel him if he so much as looked at her the wrong way. Not to mention the fact that Severus Snape, the man who loathed Harry and was willing to do anything to make his life a living hell, was severely over protective of his young in-laws. Harry wasn't _allowed_ to think any one of the Dumbledores were attractive.

It had been bad enough when, after having been harassed in a broom cupboard by Rita Skeeter, an article was published in the Daily Prophet of, not only the Triwizard Tournament and its champions, but more specifically, Harry's feelings on the matter, or rather, the feelings Rita Skeeter had made up. And then, of course, she had asked other people about him, and Colin Creevey had made the mistake of mentioning how much time Harry had been spending with Anexandra (poor Colin was now too terrified to go anywhere near any of the Dumbledores after the enraged glares he had received for that mistake). Needless to say, on top of the Triwizard hatred from students, the whole of the school now thought Harry was in love with Anexandra Dumbledore, which earned him many glares from boys he didn't know the names of, warning looks from Snape, a narrow-eyed talk from Pleis and Perseus about hurting their sister, and a strange jerky movement from Professor McGonagall every time Harry leaned too closely to Anexandra during class. So no, Harry could _not_ think of Anexandra as attractive, not at all.

But then her voice broke into his thoughts, soft and caring, as it always was. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Oh, er, yeah," he said quickly, blinking and shaking his head as if to get rid of his previous thoughts. He looked into Anexandra's eyes, but then quickly looked away. Her gaze was so piercing; her whole family had that same look, as if they could see right through him, and he didn't doubt that they could. His stomach squirmed uncomfortably at the thought of Anexandra being able to read his previous thoughts. She had told him before that she knew Legilimency or Occlumency or whichever it was.

And then suddenly her hand was on his shoulder and he looked up to see her only inches away with a concerned look on her face. "What is it?" said Anexandra softly, and Harry quickly tried to think of something, _anything_ else.

Ron.

Yes! Ron. He was angry with Ron. He was angry at Ron and Andromeda for being angry at him.

"Is it about Ron and the others?" she asked, and Harry nearly sighed in relief, nodding somberly at her questioning gaze. "I told you before, Harry, Ron's just jealous, Andromeda's living in a dream world, and Callisto has no hard feelings towards you she's just closer friends with Ron."

Harry nodded again, glad that Anexandra hadn't figured out his previous thoughts. "I know," he said, "but I just…don't understand. I mean, I thought, if anyone, Ron would be on my side. And I know Andromeda likes Cedric and all, but I thought we were at least on some sort of good terms…"

Anexandra gave Harry a sympathetic smile and said, "I understand, but trust me, Harry, it won't last forever. Ron always comes around, he's just tired of being shunted aside, with us being famous and all and him having so many siblings, but I think he's at least handling multiple siblings better than Eliana. At least he hasn't run off to be best pals with Draco Malfoy. And Andromeda probably isn't all that angry with you either, but she's a Hufflepuff and practically dating Cedric Diggory, she can't exactly be seen to be friends with the one who's supposedly going to steel his thunder or she'll have no one to talk to in her classes, which, to me would be no big deal, but Andromeda hasn't quite figured out her priorities. She's actually gotten a lot better than usual though. I think the only good thing that will come out of this Cedric business is that she's actually starting to act a bit normal. I haven't heard her screeching in a while. But anyway, I know this will all be over eventually, and if not, Hermione and I are still your friends, as is Pleis and Perseus and Ginny and Io. And I'm sure you know that you and Aurora are already practically brother and sister. And no matter what happens between you and me I'll make sure we stay friends. I don't care if you spend the rest of our lives saying Severus is planning to kill us all – though I'll admit, I probably won't be too happy about it." She smiled, and all of Harry's worries about Ron seemed to dissipate.

He smiled in return, and then suddenly she had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Harry practically gasped in shock and his eyes widened in surprise, but instead of casting his eyes around fearfully for one of her family members stomping towards him with a murderous look, he gave in and placed his hands on her back, feeling awkward, yet content. It was strange, Anexandra was never one for this sort of comfort. She had spoken of Andromeda changing, but it seemed Anexandra was as well. Harry supposed it was just all of them growing up. Fourteen was a lot different than eleven.

A few moments later, Anexandra stepped back, her cheeks slightly pink. Obviously she had found the act a bit strange as well. "Feel better?" she asked.

Harry could only smile in response.

But then something occurred to him and, before he could stop to think, he said, "Don't you come here a lot with Daniel Star?" Anexandra's smile instantly faded, and Harry felt terrible for even bringing it up. He had no idea how Anexandra had taken that question, and he quickly attempted to fix his mistake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean –"

"It's no big deal, Harry," she interrupted him, taking a step back. "You're allowed to ask questions, it's human nature to be curious, and it wasn't some sort of inappropriate question that I'm not allowed to answer or some such nonsense. That was your subtle way of asking about me and Daniel Star. Well, to answer your unsaid question, we are perfectly fine, but no we are not dating. He is a friend, no more, no less. Yes, I did come here often with him once upon a time, but only as a friend, and right now I would much rather keep you company. Is that a suitable answer?"

Harry felt a twinge of guilt at her somewhat subtle way of saying that she was spending time with him instead of Daniel Star because his other friend currently wasn't speaking to him and half the school was angry at him. But at the same time, a part of him was sort of…well…glad that she was spending more time with him instead of Daniel Star. But he shook those thoughts away and said, "You don't have to spend all your time with me. I've got Hermione and Aurora to talk to, and even if they're not around I'm sure I can handle myself for a while." His tone became a bit defensive towards the end, and Anexandra noticed right away.

"I know you can take care of yourself," she said, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the tree once more. "But that doesn't mean being alone is any more pleasurable. And I'm not spending time with you out of pity or anything, I _want_ to be here, with you. I've already told you, you're my friend and that's the way it's going to stay. Besides, if you must know, Daniel thinks you put your name in the Goblet, or that you're okay with it or something –"she held up a hand when Harry opened his mouth to protest – "I've already tried to convince him otherwise, but I suppose the real Slytherin in him has decided to show himself, especially now that he read that damn article. It's no big deal though, really."

Harry, deciding not to question her further, folded his own arms across his chest once again and leaned against the tree, beside Anexandra, and the two of them looked out at the lake without another word.

* * *

The next two weeks before the first task of the Triwizard Tournament passed in a blur. Isadora finally managed to find a wedding dress that she, Ororo, Minerva, Aurora, and even Minaveara approved of. Albus spent most of his time in meetings discussing Harry's involvement in the Tournament, leaving the castle early and returning late to find Minerva passed out in a chair in their sitting room with various parchment or books balancing precariously on her lap or already lying on the floor. Minerva and Minaveara were spending more time with Poppy and Rolanda to avoid the emptiness of their rooms when Albus was not around, and Minerva was doing her best to avoid Alastor all together so she didn't have to wonder at his curious behavior and the strange magical signature that now surrounded him. Unfortunately he seemed to enjoy speaking to her in between classes and at meal times, especially when Albus wasn't around.

Andromeda and Cedric were now officially dating, much to the chagrin of Albus and Minerva. Albus nearly had a fit when Minerva had told him about it, and repeated, "He's three years older!" at least twenty times. And Minerva was making excuses to swoop down upon the two of them anytime they moved too close. For the first week, Albus and Minerva were so preoccupied watching Andromeda and Cedric during meal times that they kept slopping food down their fronts. Ron and Andromeda still weren't talking to Harry, and Anexandra hardly spoke to Daniel Star, but Harry and Anexandra still had one another to talk to, and Hermione was around anytime she wasn't in the library. Callisto and Hermione were still bouncing between friends, which obviously was greatly annoying them because they continuously tried to force Harry and Ron back together.

Sometime before the Tournamen, Hagrid discreetly took Harry and Madame Maxime into the Forbidden Forest to show them that the first task was going to involve dragons. Harry was rather panicked until Sirius arrived at Hogwarts for a second time that year. Sirius had come to speak to Harry after he had first sent him a letter about his name being put into the Goblet of Fire, and he had come the second time to calm Harry when Aurora sent him a letter about Harry's anxiety towards the first task. Sirius also informed Harry that he would be returning to Hogwarts to see the first task. And so Harry was at least able to relax slightly and, after his talk with Sirius and another with Alastor Moody soon after, knew that he was going to be using his broomstick to get through the first task. However, he had not had very good luck with summoning charms what with everything that had been happening, and so he asked Anexandra and Hermione to help him out. And sure enough, by the time the first task came around, he had mastered the summoning charm and both Anexandra and Hermione assured him that he would be just fine.

And then the twenty-fourth of November arrived and Anexandra and Hermione could only reassure Harry for so long before he had to join the other champions in a tent at the edge of the forest. While Harry was nearly sick with nervousness when it was his turn to start the first task; in the stands, Sirius and Isadora clenched one another's hands painfully, Hermione's fingernails dug into her cheeks, Anexandra bounced her leg up and down repeatedly, Callisto gripped Ron's arm tightly, Ron himself was rather pale, Minerva was shaking, and Andromeda was squealing and hiding her eyes as she had when it had been Cedric's turn. Until at last Harry snatched the golden egg and Minerva rushed forward to usher him to a second tent where Madam Pomfrey was waiting.

By the time Madam Pomfrey had healed Harry's shoulder, a group of people swarmed upon him, including Hermione, Ron, Anexandra, Callisto, Andromeda, Aurora, Sirius, and Isadora. They all huddled around him, congratulating him and asking him if he was okay simultaneously.

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione said shakily.

"I told you you'd do all right," said Anexandra, thumping him lightly on the back and giving him a bright smile.

"That was _awesome_," Aurora gushed with a grin.

"Are you sure you're all right, Harry?" Isadora asked him, gripping his wrist and giving him a weak smile.

"That was amazing, Harry!" said Sirius, gripping Harry's uninjured shoulder and grinning widely. "I knew you could do it. Your father would have been proud…"

And then Andromeda stepped forward and lightly punched Harry's arm as she said, "Good job, Harry."

And finally, Ron approached Harry and said, very seriously, "Harry, whoever put your name in that goblet – I – I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

"Caught on, have you," said Harry coldly, and suddenly the others in the group began to feel a bit awkward. "Took you long enough."

"Come on, you two," Isadora said to Sirius and Aurora, pushing them towards the mouth of the tent. "We'll come back and see you before we leave today, Harry…"

And then the three of them slipped outside with the last thing to be heard being Aurora's indignant voice saying, "But, _Mum_."

Harry returned his attention to Ron, who opened his mouth awkwardly, and before he could speak, Harry cut in, "It's okay. Forget it."

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't have –"

"_Forget it_," Harry insisted.

Ron grinned nervously, and Harry grinned back, Hermione burst into tears, and Callisto said, "So are we all friends again or what? Because these ridiculous estrangements really get on my nerves."

When Harry and Ron continued to stare at Hermione in bewilderment, she shouted, "You two are so _stupid_!" and then stomped her foot, gave both of them a hug, and dashed away.

"Barking mad," said Ron, shaking his head.

"I'll go see where she went," Callisto said distractedly before following Hermione out of the tent.

"Come on, Harry," said Anexandra, "they'll be putting up your scores…"

After receiving his scores that Ron claimed tied him with Krum, and seeing the other Houses cheering for him, their hatred seeming to have dissipated as well, and spending the rest of the afternoon with Ron, Anexandra, Hermione, Callisto, and Andromeda, Harry was feeling much better overall.


	54. When Pretending Isn't Enough

**Chapter 54-When Pretending Isn't Enough**

After the first task of the Triwizard Tournament had been completed, the champions had been told that the second task would not be until February the twenty-fourth. With that in mind, Harry decided that he deserved a much needed break before he attempted to figure out what the screeching that emitted from his golden egg every time it was opened meant. However, with December came a new challenge.

The Yule Ball.

While many girls had asked Harry to the Ball, not one of them was one he would consider taking, two of them being second years, another being a third year, and another was older and at least a foot taller than him. As it turned out, neither Anexandra nor Ron was having much more luck. Plenty of brave souls asked Anexandra, but she didn't even know half of them. Nobody was really sure if Hermione was going with anyone, she tended to avoid the subject. Callisto was excited to report that she was going with Viktor Krum, who had asked her in the library one day, and while Anexandra had proclaimed how lucky Callisto was, and Andromeda had insisted that Cedric was better, Ron had been very sullen and quiet. Fred was going with Angelina Johnson, George – after having gotten over the shock of Andromeda suddenly being obsessed with Cedric Diggory – was going with Katie Bell, and even Io had been asked by someone from Durmstrang, which, naturally, annoyed Perseus, who was not allowed to go unless someone older asked him. A few days before the Ball though, the Patil twins thought it'd be a nice idea if the Dumbledore twins escorted them to the Ball. Pleisthenes and Perseus agreed, and soon Ron, Harry, and Anexandra were the only three left without someone to go with.

"This is getting stupid," said Ron one evening after having asked Fleur to the Ball on an impulse and running away soon after, and then discovering that Hermione also had a date that only Ginny knew who it was, and she wasn't telling. "Ginny, _you_ can go with Harry, and I'll go with Anexandra," he suggested.

"I can't," said Ginny, and her face turned bright red. "I'm going with – with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought…well…I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year. And Io wants someone other than Pleis and Perseus to be there with her incase the whole Durmstrang thing goes sour. I mean, he _is_ four years older than her, it's strange enough already."

"You know," said Aurora, who was seated next to Harry and looking thoughtful. "It is pretty strange that he'd ask her. I mean, I know Io's pretty and all and acts like she's at least five years older than she is, but does he not know that she's a third year?"

"I don't think he does," said Ginny with a shrug. "But even if he does, I don't think he would mind. As long as she doesn't act like a third year there's no problem is there?"

"I suppose," said Aurora, but she seemed to find the whole thing rather odd.

"Well, Mum and Dad are eight years apart," Anexandra pointed out without looking up from the paper airplane she was currently folding together.

"True," said Aurora, "but they weren't together when Gran was a third year."

"Right, right, but we're getting off topic here," said Ron impatiently.

"All right, how about this," Anexandra suggested, looking up from the folded parchment that hardly resembled an airplane, "Ron, you go with Aurora, and I'll go with Harry."

Harry would never admit to anyone how elated he felt in that moment. Instead he kept a straight face as his stomach did flips. Ron looked to Aurora, who looked at Ron, and they both shrugged and said, "Okay."

Anexandra looked to Harry then and asked, "Is that okay with you, Harry?"

Again Harry kept a grin from his face as he replied, "Yeah, sure, sounds great."

"Then that's settled," said Anexandra. "The four of us will go together, as friends, no strings attached, no weirdness."

Ron and Aurora nodded, as did Harry after a slight pause. Suddenly he wasn't quite as excited. Anexandra had said, "As friends." Then again, he should just be happy he was going with her. And after all, she could have said that he should go with Aurora and she with Ron, but she had chosen Harry instead, and she had turned down everyone else that had asked her.

"Good," said Anexandra. "We've all got dates to this damn Yule Ball." And with that, she tore her failed attempt at a paper airplane in half and chucked it into the fireplace.

* * *

When at last Christmas break arrived, Albus was relieved. With Christmas came the end of his dull, never-ending meetings – he had made it very clear to everyone that he was not to be bothered over the next two days. Of course, with Christmas break came quite the hectic schedule, what with Isadora and Sirius's wedding, an early Dumbledore Christmas, and then the Yule Ball on Christmas night. But Albus preferred all of this to meetings with the Ministry and the Board of Governors. He was rather excited about this Christmas too. Not only was there going to be a wedding, but an early Christmas as well. While Minerva was rather agitated about having to put together an entire wedding with little help (of course, she said nothing of it so as not to make it seem she was not happy for Isadora and Sirius and glad for the opportunity to help out, because she was, but Albus could tell she was becoming stressed) Albus was sure it would be great fun, and the grandchildren weren't the only ones who were excited to be receiving over half of their Christmas presents a day early. So in the weeks before Christmas break Albus had been seriously impatient and he was ecstatic that it had come at last.

Now, with two days before Christmas day – when Albus and Minerva and their youngest children would have to return to Hogwarts – Albus was packing the rest of he and Minerva and Minaveara's things while Minerva readied herself to leave. The three quadruplets, the twin boys, Aurora, and Harry would be arriving in the next ten minutes or so to go to the Dumbledore home. Since Harry was the best man in Sirius and Isadora's wedding, he was going to be helping with the decorations and such. At least until Isadora arrived, at which time he would be going to Isadora's house where he would stay with Sirius until the wedding the next day. Isadora had found the whole 'staying away from one another the day before the wedding' ridiculous, but Sirius had insisted, saying that it would be "great fun", and so she had agreed and she and Aurora would stay at the Dumbledore home and get ready for the wedding there.

Albus hummed to himself as he floated around the room, checking and double checking to make sure that he and Minerva and Minaveara had everything they would need for the next two days. They had a lot of things at home of course, but since they stayed at the castle the longest, many of their necessities were there, and the supplies at home were merely backup. In order to keep Minerva as unstressed as possible, Albus was doing his best to take care of everything. And of course, Minerva had only reminded him a million times of what they needed to take home with them, so he was quite sure he'd get it all.

After checking the luggage once more, Albus tip-toed into Minaveara's room to check that the toddler was still napping. When he was sure that she was fine, he went back to he and Minerva's bedroom, where he found Minerva checking to make sure that Albus had packed everything.

Chuckling, he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek before saying, "I think you'll find that everything is in order."

"Are you quite sure?" said Minerva, leaning back in his embrace and placing her hands atop his.

Albus didn't miss the smirk on her face, and he smiled, leaning down to trail his lips along the side of her neck. Minerva sighed and let her head fall to the side, intertwining her fingers with Albus's. "Yes, m'dear, I am quite sure," he murmured against her skin and she inhaled sharply. "So, does the ever-beautiful Professor McGonagall have a partner to the Yule Ball?"

Minerva trailed her fingers along the back of Albus's hands as she replied, "Oh yes, and a handsome man he is too. And how about you, Headmaster? Have any leggy bimbos caught your attention?"

Albus snorted quietly, his lips now just behind her ear. "Such language, Professor, I'd have never expected…but to answer your question, she does have a rather nice set of legs actually –" Minerva choked slightly at this – "but I wouldn't consider her a bimbo, far from it actually, some say she's the most intelligent woman in the world."

Albus noticed that Minerva was quietly laughing, apparently his leg comment had amused her, and then she turned in his embrace, slipping her arms around his neck and leaning forward to press her lips against his. His hands took hold of her hips, and she entangled her fingers in his hair to pull him even closer. Just as their lips parted and the kiss deepened, a voice called out, "Mum! Dad! We're here!"

Minerva and Albus pulled apart, her hands falling to his chest as she smiled slightly and stepped out of his embrace.

"Perhaps we shall continue this later," said Albus, grinning at Minerva suggestively.

But she merely let out a disbelieving laugh and said, "With everything I have to do today? I doubt it."

While Albus knew perfectly well the amount of work they had ahead of them, he still let his bottom lip jut out in his best pout. Minerva raised a brow, but said nothing, instead placing a quick kiss to his lips before exiting the room to go meet the children.

Albus followed, finding Anexandra, Callisto, Pleis, Perseus, Harry, and Aurora in the sitting room. Aurora was talking to Harry, who looked as if he felt slightly awkward – Albus did not blame him, it was probably rather odd to be in one's teachers' rooms. Anexandra was seated on the couch, her legs up on the coffee table in front of her as she twisted around something Albus recalled was a Muggle object called a Rubik's cube. Callisto was quietly arguing with Pleis and Perseus about something.

As Minerva strode through the sitting room she said, "Anexandra, feet off the table."

Anexandra didn't look up as she said, "Yeah, sure, Mum," and removed her feet from the table, only to put them right back when Minerva passed by her and into Minaveara's room.

Before Albus could tell Anexandra to remove her feet from the table, Minerva's voice called out, "I mean it, Anexandra!"

Anexandra sighed and placed her feet on the floor, still not looking up from her Rubik's cube. And then Minerva entered the room once more, this time with Minaveara on her hip. As Minaveara rubbed at her eyes sleepily, Minerva's eyes searched the room and she furrowed her brow.

"Where's Andromeda?"

Albus frowned and cast his eyes about as well. Indeed, Andromeda was missing.

The children stopped talking and groaned loudly.

And then, in a mocking tone, Anexandra said, "Saying goodbye to _Cedric_."

In an instant, Albus was halfway across the room and nearly to his office when suddenly Minerva's hand wrapped around his arm and she pulled him back into the room saying, "Now, Albus –"

"Minerva," he said in an impatient sort of tone, "you know what they're doing down there."

"And going down there to drag Andromeda up here will do nothing to make these next two days pleasant. Trust me, dear, you don't want Andromeda to be angry at you on Christmas."

Albus was not giving up so easily, and he flung his arms around dramatically as he sputtered, "But, Minerva –"

"Stop it, Albus," she admonished, still not letting go of his arm. "Honestly you've had ten daughters, four of which are married, you should be used to this by now."

"He's three years older, Minerva!" he pointed out once again, and Minerva sighed.

"And you're eight years older than me, Albus," she said, as if that made everything else okay.

"At least I waited until you were of age!" Albus persisted.

Minerva raised a brow. "Hardly."

"You were eighteen," said Albus with an air of finality, folding his arms across his chest. "You were a year and seven months past being of age."

"Obviously, but there were other factors at stake, dear," Minerva pointed out, repositioning Minaveara onto her other hip. "Now hush, Andromeda's on her way up."

In that moment Albus looked very much like a child that hadn't gotten his way, and just when Minerva began to envision him stomping his foot and slamming his bedroom door like so many of the Dumbledore children had done when they were young, Andromeda slipped into the room.

She instantly took notice of everyone in the room staring at her, as well as the looks on her parents' faces, and she whirled on Callisto. "You were supposed to cover for me!" she shrieked.

Callisto raised a brow, eyeing Andromeda as if she were lacking a few brain cells before replying, "You really expected me to lie to _them_?" Her gaze flickered to Albus and Minerva, who smirked proudly at Callisto's words. "Besides, it was Anexandra who told them."

"Was not!" Anexandra shouted, rising to her feet and dropping the Rubik's cube to the floor.

Before the argument could continue, Albus said, very seriously, "Andromeda, you shouldn't need your sister to 'cover for you' you're far too young to be dating Cedric Diggory –"

Minerva sighed, placed one hand over one of Minaveara's ears and pressed the other against her chest before bracing herself for what was to come.

"Ugh! Dad! You're so _old!_"

Surprised, Minerva opened her eyes and loosened her grip on Minaveara's head. That, by far, had been the quietest outburst from Andromeda that Minerva had ever witnessed.

"Why yes, I am old," said Albus simply.

Before he could continue, Minerva cut in, "All right, no arguments, we've got a monumental amount of work. So everybody get your things and let's go." When nobody moved, she swept a 'teacher look' around the room and said, "_Now!"_

And at last everyone jumped and hurried about the room to pick up their bags and stand by the fireplace.

* * *

By the end of the day, everyone that had helped set up the wedding was exhausted. Minaveara had wrapped herself in streamers and then fallen asleep curled up in a large basket center piece that had yet to be put together, which startled Harry when he had been about to place the flowers in said basket. Callisto fell asleep sitting in a chair and putting together a smaller center piece herself, Anexandra sprawled atop a table, and Andromeda lying on the floor wrapped in a table cloth and clutching a letter from Cedric. Pleis and Perseus had been smart enough to simply go up to their own beds. Harry left to go to Sirius's right before he too fell asleep; but Aurora stayed awake with her mother, Albus, and Minerva to finish the preparation.

When at last all was ready for the wedding and the Dumbledore Christmas dinner the next day, the four of them collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep instantly, only to rise early the next morning to finish everything. By the time Dumbledores began to arrive, Christmas dinner was nearly finished and the wedding was all set and ready to go. Eliana and Helena did not make an appearance. After a quick, yet wonderful wedding, Isadora and Sirius were at last married, and then there was the Christmas dinner, and by the end of that night everyone was yet again exhausted. The next morning was Christmas day, and everyone received the rest of their gifts. Then, that afternoon, after a small Christmas lunch with Albus, Minerva, the youngest Dumbledore children, and Harry and Aurora – they had stayed at the Dumbledore home to allow Sirius and Isadora their wedding night to themselves – they returned to Hogwarts, where Albus and Minerva buried themselves in work once more. They had stacks of letters to respond to and the Yule Ball to prepare.

And then at last the – in some cases – dreaded Yule Ball had begun. However, there were also many students who were rather excited. Almost everyone old enough to attend the Yule Ball had stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas, and, to Harry, it was strange to see the mass of students in bright colored robes and dresses instead of the usual black. There was a feast at the beginning of the Ball, where the Champions and their partners sat at a large table with the Triwizard judges and Minerva and Minaveara. Mr. Crouch, however, was missing, and instead Percy was taking his place. After the feast the champions started the dancing, followed soon after by many other students and teachers alike, including Albus and Minerva – who danced with Minaveara in their arms between them. While Harry danced with Anexandra, he looked around and noticed Ginny dancing with Neville – Ginny wincing frequently as Neville trod on her feet. Aurora seemed to have managed to force Ron onto the dance floor and Pleis and Perseus were dancing with the Patil twins, though it was obvious neither one of them were paying much attention to the girls they were dancing with. And then Harry noticed Hermione, surprised, at first, to see how unlike Hermione she looked, her hair now sleek and shiny instead of bushy.

But then Harry noticed who Hermione had come to the Ball with, and he glanced quickly at Anexandra to see if she too had noticed. She had. And she did not look at all happy. Of course, she was hiding it well, but four years of friendship had accustomed Harry to her unreadable facial expressions, and the imperceptible narrowing of her eyes was one of her more frequented expressions. Harry's stomach plummeted as all hopes of enjoying the Ball with Anexandra vanished. Of course she was going to be annoyed, she had only technically stopped speaking to Daniel Star a few weeks ago and now one of her closest friends was dancing with him. And not only was Anexandra now in a foul mood, but it looked as if Ron was now as well – Ron was not quite as discrete as he glared at Callisto and Viktor Krum.

The rest of the Yule Ball was rather dull and yet extremely eventful. Anexandra and Hermione got into an argument, in which Hermione insisted she had thought Anexandra wouldn't mind and she was terribly sorry while Anexandra ignored her. And then, after a discussion with Hermione, Daniel approached the table Anexandra and Harry and Ron were sat at, ignored the glares Harry sent him, and asked Anexandra for a dance. Anexandra refused at least three times before she finally conceded. Hermione took Anexandra's seat and struck up a conversation with Harry, who kept an eye on Anexandra and Daniel as he spoke to Hermione. While Anexandra was away, Callisto approached Harry's table and started talking with Harry and Hermione, only to end up in an argument with Ron about her choice in escort to the Ball, ending with Callisto storming off and Ron becoming even sulkier. Aurora tried to cheer him up, but failed miserably, and instead went to find Pleis, Perseus, Ginny, and Io. Harry spoke to Hermione until sometime later when Anexandra returned to apologize to Hermione. Once Hermione had returned to Daniel at Anexandra's insistence, she informed Harry that she and Daniel were no longer angry at one another as they had been for almost a month, but they were only friends, which made Harry at least somewhat happier. After all this, Ron and Harry and Anexandra went outside, both to get some air and to get away from Percy. Once there they heard Karkaroff arguing with Severus about something becoming "clearer," and overheard Hagrid and Madame Maxime talking rather intimately which ended as soon as Hagrid called Madame Maxime a half-giant. Madame Maxime stormed off as many people seemed to be doing that night, Professor McGonagall being one of them. After a brief dance with Professor Moody, Harry had seen her striding from the Great Hall with pursed lips and clenched fists. She did not return until the Ball was nearly over and Minaveara had fallen asleep in Albus's arms in such an odd way that it rendered him incapable of searching for his wife without jostling the toddler awake.

Overall, Harry was somewhat relieved when the Yule Ball ended at midnight. Especially when, after receiving some advice from Cedric in reference to his golden egg, Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room with Anexandra, who kissed him on the cheek before saying goodnight, patting him on the shoulder with one hand as she stifled a yawn with her other hand. Harry fell asleep feeling rather content that night.

However, on the other side of the castle, the Headmaster and his Deputy were only just returning to their rooms with their sleeping toddler. While Albus took Minaveara to her bedroom, Minerva flopped onto the edge of their bed rather ungracefully, a sigh escaping her lips as she lifted one leg up to pull her boot off. After wrestling both boots off of her feet, she chucked them to the other side of the room, too exhausted to do anything else with them, and too confused to think about how lazy and uncouth it was to throw ones shoes across the room instead of getting up and walking them to the proper place. She waved her wand once, banishing her heavy robe, a nightgown taking its place, and then leaned back to place her wand on her bedside table. Once she had straightened up once more, she propped her left ankle up on her right knee and massaged her foot, grimacing at her sore muscles. She had been on her feet far too much in the past three days. When her fingers did nothing to ease the throbbing, she simply let her feet dangle off the edge of the bed, closing her eyes as she attempted to rub her neck instead.

A few moments later, she heard Albus entering the room, felt his magical signature growing nearer, smelled the scent of lemon drops that seemed to follow him, and then felt the bed sink under his weight as he sat down beside her. She felt him leaning toward her, his breath on her neck, and then his lips brushed her cheek and his hands took hold of hers, placing them on the bed. After shifting on the bed once more, she felt his legs on either side of her as his own hands took up the work and he began massaging her shoulders. She sighed contentedly, letting her head fall forward and her hands fall to his thighs, massaging them gently as if in a sort of thanks.

After a few moments of silence, his hands trailed down her back before coming to rest on her hips, and then he placed a kiss on her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder and saying, "So where did you disappear to halfway through the Yule Ball?"

Minerva's eyes opened, but she did not answer right away. Instead she leaned back against Albus, laying her head on his shoulder and looking up at him with tired eyes before replying, "I don't want to talk about it right now, Albus."

He didn't seem about to let up that easily, though, so Minerva leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against his. When he didn't pull away, she turned around to place herself on his lap, ignoring the voice in the back of her head telling her that seducing her husband so she wouldn't have to answer a question was utterly ridiculous and probably morally wrong. Instead she pushed him onto his back, still not detaching her lips from his.

But Albus wasn't just considered the most intelligent wizard in the world for no reason. He knew exactly what Minerva was up to, and as difficult as it was for him to refuse her attention, he knew he must. So, by gripping Minerva's elbows and pressing the back of his head into the mattress, he managed to free his lips to say, "Minerva, as much as I enjoy what you're doing here I'm sure that you're just as tired as I am and our remaining strength should be used to discuss the reason you left the Yule Ball without even informing me so." He frowned. "I was rather worried you know."

Minerva frowned then too and moved to sit on the bed once more. Albus pushed himself up into a sitting position beside her and gave her a questioning look. Minerva took a deep breath, wondering how she was to explain herself this time. She hadn't _planned _to leave the Ball without so much as a glance in her husband's direction, but she had been so damn _angry_. She could _not _figure out _why_ Alastor Moody seemed so much different. And when he had asked her to dance, she hadn't thought it would end with her stomping away to a secluded corridor to sit on the edge of a statue and stare into space for an hour. After all, back when Albus and Minerva had gone to Ministry Ball's at the insistence of the Minister or one of their friends, Minerva had always had at least one dance with Alastor. She had known him since she was eighteen, and he was like a sort of older brother to her. So dancing with him didn't seem like an issue. Yes, she had seen something strange in his eyes at _least_ three times since the beginning of term, but she had convinced herself she was seeing things. And in the past few weeks when Albus was away and Alastor had spoken to her in the corridors about absolutely nothing important and seemed to show up everywhere she went, she had also decided to ignore that. But being so close to him while they danced, with nothing else really on her mind, she had been forced to see what she had been ignoring, and it seemed Alastor knew what she was seeing.

It had started out innocent enough, the dancing, but halfway through the song Minerva's sense of unease had become unbearable and she could no longer avoid what she could feel so clearly. The hand on her waist was in its appropriate place, but she felt like it was burning a hole through the side of her robes. And the hand that was placed in hers felt like it was covered in thumbtacks or needles that were pricking her skin and making it itchy and uncomfortable. And the wooden leg nearly stepped on her foot _twice_, which had _never_ happened before because Alastor had refused to dance with her again until he had figured out how to walk with that wooden leg and that had been _ages_ ago. And then she had looked into his eye, his normal eye – the magical one had unnerved her since the moment he got it, but she had learned to live with it for the most part – and he didn't have that normal playful cockiness she always saw in his eye when they danced. It was just something that was always there, but wasn't now. Alastor _always_ teased Albus about "winning" Minerva, and then proceeded to pretend to act as if he were fantastic because he was dancing with _thee_ Minerva Dumbledore, and then Minerva would promptly have some sort of witty remark.

But none of that happened when Minerva and Alastor danced that night. Instead, Minerva spent most of the dance reaching out with her own magic in an attempt to understand the strange magic surrounding Alastor. It was almost…foggy, there were traces of Alastor, but then something else that was nearly another person and yet…wasn't, she was just so confused. And then Alastor's gruff voice had caught her attention as he said, "You don't trust me."

Startled, Minerva very nearly tripped and looked surprised, but she was very good at dancing and hiding feelings, so she covered up her misstep and kept a neutral expression as well. Then she had raised a brow and replied, "What are you talking about, Alastor?"

"You've been acting strange since the day I got here, Minerva," he had said, and that's when she snapped.

_SHE _had been acting strange? What about _HIM_? She didn't say anything else, and as soon as the dance ended she stormed off, students scrambling out of her way as she went, until she found a secluded corridor far enough from the Great Hall for her to feel comfortable. There she sat, staring off into space and thinking, _hard_. In fact her head was still pounding from the extreme thinking she had experienced only about an hour ago. She just could not understand what was going on. _Why_ was Alastor suddenly so different, or rather, why was she the only one who thought so? Was she truly losing her mind? She didn't have an answer, couldn't _find_ an answer, and it made her angry. It wasn't as if she thought she knew the answer to everything, but this was her _friend_. Her husband's best man at her wedding. The man who had jumped in front of a curse that had been directed at one of her children. And the man who had trained her to be an Auror and drilled "constant vigilance" into her brain. And yet now she felt uncomfortable around him.

Sighing, Minerva faced her husband as she began to explain why she had left, why she was so frustrated. He listened attentively as he always did, but she could see the battle raging in his eyes and she felt miserable for it. Here was his wife, complaining to him about his best friend who he had known before he had even met Minerva. She had vowed to herself that she would never be one of those wives, among other things, but most especially she had never wanted to basically take away all of her husband's freedom by forbidding him to be friends with who he wanted to be friends with. Of course, she wasn't exactly _forbidding _him from being friends with Alastor, but that was the conclusion he would jump to. He would assume she wanted Alastor gone, or he would at least think it best so as to ease his wife's discomfort. So, abruptly, she stopped talking, bit her lip, and shook her head.

"Ignore everything I've just told you," said Minerva, waving her hand in a sort of dismissive manner. "I'm just confused. There's a lot going on and we haven't seen Alastor in a while. I'm being overly paranoid and I'm sorry I've bothered you with this."

With that, she leaned forward to give Albus a quick kiss, and then sat back, stroking his cheek and forcing a smile in an effort to convince him. He eyed her warily for a few moments and said, "Minerva, you don't have to lie –"

"I'm not," she interrupted him, taking his hands in hers and squeezing them reassuringly, trying to convince herself even more than she was trying to convince him.


	55. Voldemort's Return

**Chapter 55-Voldemort's Return**

After her discussion with Albus the night of the Yule Ball, Minerva had decided to ignore Alastor as much as possible. Of course, he was always around at meal times, but he sat halfway down the table from her, and she could easily pretend to be wrapped up in a conversation with someone nearby. She also started paying more attention every time she left her classroom, and avoided the staff room all together. One afternoon Rolanda practically forced her into the staff room, though, and Minerva _did_ end up in a conversation with Alastor, who for some strange reason was discussing gillyweed with her. Even more peculiar though was that, on the twenty-fourth of February, during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, when Minerva's nervousness had returned, Harry Potter used gillyweed to complete the task. She only hoped Alastor hadn't cheated for Harry, but then again, she found herself thinking she should just be grateful the boy survived the task. After all, he was only a fourth year, and one shove in the right direction wasn't so bad, right?

Minerva had been thankful when the second task was finally over and she could once again focus on things much less nerve racking, but then her mind was once more thrown for a loop over the mystery of Barty Crouch. First she had heard from Anexandra and Callisto that Harry had seen Barty Crouch's name on the Marauder's Map – something Minerva remembered confiscating at one time long ago, and which she had been informed now resided with Harry – but that couldn't be possible, seeing as Barty Crouch was supposedly ill and had just been sending letters in to Percy Weasley to take care of things at the Ministry. As Head of Barty's Department, Isadora had gone to his house to see him multiple times, but every time it had appeared that nobody had been home. And then, on the evening that Ludo Bagman informed the Triwizard champions of what their third task was going to be, Barty Crouch showed up, insisting he speak with Albus to warn him that Voldemort was getting stronger, and then promptly disappeared, leaving an unconscious Viktor Krum behind. Neither Minerva nor Albus could figure out what had happened, but both were highly unnerved, and Minerva had stressed to the three quadruplets and the twin boys that they were under no circumstances allowed to step outside the castle after their last class of the day, and if she caught anyone of them she would hold their hand and walk them to their classes throughout the day, every day, until the end of the year. And to top it all off, Harry's scar hurt once again and he saw a vision of Voldemort, this time of him torturing Wormtail, which in and of itself showed that Voldemort was indeed growing stronger.

And then it was June twenty-fourth, and the evening of the third and final task had arrived. The Triwizard champions' families had arrived that morning, and were now seated in the stands with the rest of the students and staff. Minerva was seated behind Albus and the other judges, Minaveara was seated in her lap, Isadora and Sirius were to her right, and Anexandra and Callisto and Andromeda were to her left. Minerva was doing her best to avoid looking at Andromeda though, who was dressed in bright yellow robes with Cedric's name painted across her face. Even in the dim evening light her ensemble was nearly blinding, and Minerva found it extremely ridiculous. But Andromeda had refused to change. So while the three quadruplets argued over what was in the maze and the outcome of the tournament, Minerva spoke to Isadora and Sirius in an attempt to forget about how worried she was for Harry Potter. Because she knew _exactly_ what was in that maze. And she didn't just worry for Harry, but for Cedric as well, because even though he wasn't in her House, he _was_ one of her students, had been for nearly seven years, and she had watched him grow. And, truthfully, she didn't want any harm to come to Fleur or Krum either. Even if the two of them and Cedric _were_ of age, they were still only children. Overall, Minerva had a _very_ bad feeling about this task for some reason, and nothing she told herself could stop her stomach from twisting. She tried to tell herself she was just being paranoid, but, unfortunately, for the first time that year she suddenly _wasn't_ being paranoid.

She had just been discussing a rather complex Transfiguration theory with Isadora – who had always understood Transfigurations and the theories and laws behind them, but had never been very good at the actual magic portion – and Sirius – who, as clever as he was, seemed utterly confused and bored out of his mind – when suddenly a hand gripped her left arm in a vice grip, their fingernails digging through her robes and pinching her skin. Minerva spun in her seat to see Anexandra hunched over, clawing at the front of her robes and gasping for air. Suddenly becoming frantic, Minerva searched for the reason of Anexandra's discomfort, her eyes searching her daughter for something, _anything_ that would make her understand. Was she choking on something? Was she suddenly extremely hot? Because she _was_ sweating. But _why_ would this suddenly be happening? _What _was going on? And while Minerva was trying very hard not to have a panic attack, she noticed Callisto and Andromeda doing nearly the same thing as Anexandra. And just as Minerva heard Isadora and Sirius's worried voices asking what was wrong, a scream pierced the air that silenced the entire crowd and made Minerva's skin crawl.

It was Andromeda, and she promptly fell out of her seat and to the floor of the stands, where she rolled around, still clutching the front of her fluorescent yellow robes as she screamed Cedric's name and started wailing. Minerva was entirely at a loss and she felt absolutely worthless for it. Minaveara was still seated on her lap and had now buried her face into Minerva's chest, Anexandra was no longer clawing at her robes but she was still squeezing her mother's arm, and Callisto was gripping the edge of her seat and trembling as if they were sitting in Antarctica without coats. Minerva tried to pull Minaveara away to set her on Isadora's lap, but the toddler was scared and was _not_ letting go of her mother's robes. Looking around desperately, the sound of Andromeda's cries ringing in her ears, Minerva glanced down at the judges table. All of them had turned around to see what was going on, and Albus seemed just as shaken and surprised.

Murmurs broke out around her and she knew she needed to gain control of the situation so, with one hand holding Minaveara on her lap, Minerva used the other to gently turn Anexandra's face towards her as she asked, "What is it, Anexandra? What's going on?"

Anexandra could only stare up at her mother with a pale face and wide, terrified eyes before it happened again. Anexandra bent forward, this time her head falling onto her mother's shoulder and both of her hands taking hold of Minerva's arm as she whimpered quietly. Callisto put her face between her knees and entangled her hands in her hair, while Andromeda continued to roll around, sobbing and repeating Cedric's name.

Minerva had had enough. She needed to take care of her children. She needed to understand what was going on. To do so, she was going to have to move Minaveara, but it was the only way. Gently but quickly prying the toddler's fists from her robes, Minerva placed the now whimpering Minaveara onto Isadora's lap before gripping Anexandra's shoulders and trying to get an answer from her, but Minerva wasn't getting anything but the grimace set onto Anexandra's face. Thankfully, Albus had bound up the stands and was now holding Andromeda in one arm and attempting to get an answer from Callisto by getting her attention with his free hand. But still, the three of them said nothing, and then they were still once more – or at least, they weren't pulling at the front of their robes.

Curious, Minerva grabbed the front of Anexandra's robes and pulled them open to stare at the t-shirt underneath. Anexandra tried to pull Minerva's hands away, but Minerva had already seen what Anexandra was trying to hide. Just a few inches down from Anexandra's neck was a hole in the front of her t-shirt, or, more specifically, a burn mark, as if a lit cigar had been pressed against her chest. Instead, through the hole Minerva could see, dangling from a chain around Anexandra's neck was a small red stone that, as she reached out to touch it, glowed bright and seemed to attract towards her hand like a magnet. Minerva knew that stone – well, that piece of a somewhat larger stone. It was from the Sorcerer's Stone, and Minerva was shocked, angry, and horrified to realize that three of her daughter's currently had a piece of this stone dangling around their necks. But then, what was the stone doing to them? She had never known it to be capable of causing hallucinations.

So lost in thought as she was, Minerva touched the piece of stone without realizing it, noticing only when something flashed before her eyes and her body reflexively recoiled. The flash of something…it had been an image…and she fought desperately with her mind to keep the image from fading. Perhaps whatever she had seen would shed some light on the situation. But it didn't. In fact, it only confused her further. She couldn't remember much, but she _did_ know that it had been a person's face, a man's face more specifically. His hair had been black, like her own, and even the face seemed to remind her of a young Albus. But as far as she could remember, it didn't look like any of her children, especially since the stranger's eyes were pure white. Deciding to think on that later, Minerva returned her thoughts to the situation at hand as the girls doubled over once more.

And then, Anexandra screamed, "_HARRY!"_

Swallowing hard – or at least trying to – and looking to Albus once more, Minerva saw that he too was just as baffled and terrified as she was, and it seemed he had seen the sliver of the stone that was around Andromeda's neck.

And then there was a sort of shift in the wards and a loud thump, and Albus, Minerva, Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda all stopped shaking and looked to the spot just outside the entrance to the maze. There lay Harry Potter, face first in the ground, the Triwizard Cup in one hand, and Cedric Diggory's arm in the other. Harry did not move, nor did Cedric, and Minerva's stomach once again twisted into knots and she nearly retched. Instead, she watched as, in an instant, the three quadruplets were back on their feet and throwing themselves from the stands to reach the two people on the ground. Minerva and Albus hesitated only a second themselves before following their daughters, Isadora and Sirius close behind the five of them. And while Minerva hoped against hope that both boys were okay, her hopes faded as she drew nearer and saw Cedric's pale face and lifeless eyes.

Andromeda was the first to reach Cedric, and she collapsed at his side, once again sobbing and repeating his name as she flung herself across his chest. Anexandra skidded to a halt at Harry's side, more than likely tearing up her knees in the process, and flipped Harry over as she gasped, in a strange, high-pitched voice, "_Harry!_ _Harry are you okay?_"

Harry did not respond, instead staring up at the sky, but Minerva was close enough to see that he was breathing. He looked to be in shock, but he was alive. As Callisto stood behind Andromeda, seemingly wondering what she should do, Harry's hand reached out blindly, grabbing hold of Anexandra's hand as she bit her lip and held back tears of her own. And then Albus and Minerva were there as well, and they both fell to their knees above both boys, staring grimly at Cedric's body for a moment before returning their attention to Harry, who seemed to be trying to speak.

"He's back," Harry whispered, looking from Anexandra, to Albus, to Minerva, and then back to Anexandra. "He's back. Voldemort."

Anexandra did not seem at all surprised by this news, and truthfully, neither was Minerva. Only Voldemort could have caused this, though what exactly had transpired Minerva did not know.

Then Cornelius Fudge's annoying voice broke through her thoughts as he appeared behind Albus and Minerva, staring down at Harry and Cedric as he said, "My God – Diggory! Dumbledore – he's dead!"

Had Minerva not been quite so unnerved and aware that this was not the time nor the place, she would have definitely had quite a few scathing remarks for the Minister. What an absolute _stupid_ statement.

More and more figures were pushing in now, and Minerva suddenly noticed the shouts and the screams that had ensued when Harry and Cedric had arrived. And the people were shouting, screeching, "He's dead!"…"He's _dead_!"…"Cedric Diggory! _Dead_!"

_Honestly! Did these people have no idea what they were doing by saying that! The boy's parents were there for Merlin's sake!_ Pushing those thoughts aside, Minerva gripped Albus's arm and murmured in his ear, "He needs to be taken to the hospital wing, and someone needs to tell Amos before –"

But Minerva's words were cut off as Fudge suddenly said, "Harry, let go of him." And he tried to pry Harry's fingers from Cedric's arm, but he wasn't letting go. Looking around, Minerva noticed that Callisto had somehow managed to pull Andromeda away and was now holding onto her still distraught sister.

"What the hell, Minister!" Sirius's voice rang out then, and Minerva looked up to see Sirius clenching his fists and glaring down at Fudge. "Can't you see Harry's been through something terrible! Don't be fighting the boy!"

"_Sirius_!" Isadora hissed at him, gripping his arm and pulling him away from the now indignant looking Fudge. Minerva sighed in relief, not only to see that Isadora was still holding tightly to Minaveara, but also that she had stopped Sirius from doing something stupid. His heart was in the right place, but Harry really didn't need anything else to happen at the moment, he seemed to be disoriented. Of course, Minerva knew that wasn't all, she had seen that look in the eyes of young people in the war many times before, and she hated that it was now present in such a young boy's eyes.

Only a few minutes had passed since the three quadruplets had started clutching at their chests, but Minerva felt like it had been an eternity. She needed to hold them, sooth them, anything…but there wasn't time for that yet. There was just so much going on. There were too many people around, too many thoughts, too much confusion.

Then Albus spoke quietly to Harry, "You can't help him now, Harry. It's over. Let's go."

"He wanted me to bring him back," Harry muttered, as if his very life depended on him explaining this. "He wanted me to bring him back to his parents…"

"I know, Harry," Anexandra said then, her voice soothing as she continued to hold Harry's hand with both of hers. "Just let go now…"

And he did.

Albus took that moment to grip Harry's arms and pull him to his feet, he and Anexandra steadying him as he swayed, leaning heavily on one leg.

With one more glance at Cedric, Minerva rose to her feet as well and moved to pull Anexandra away from Harry. She resisted at first, but she didn't seem at all up to her usual determination, which in and of itself worried Minerva. Gripping Anexandra's arm tightly and exchanging a look with Albus, Minerva began pushing her way through the crowd of onlookers as they pressed in closer. The voices and shouts mingled into a buzzing noise in her ears. Girls were screaming, sobbing, but as much as Minerva wished she could help them all, she knew that she could not, so instead, she searched for the one that was hers.

And there, right where they had been moments before, was Andromeda and Callisto. Minerva mused at how they had only been a few feet away, but now so many people had pressed in around Cedric and Harry that it had taken far longer to reach the girls. Andromeda was no longer sobbing, but tears still streamed down her cheeks and she was staring at the spot where, somewhere behind all the people, lay Cedric Diggory's body. Callisto was patting Andromeda's back awkwardly, and she too seemed entranced, her gaze focused on the ground. And that was when Minerva came to a realization that had been in the back of her mind since Harry and Cedric appeared and the three quadruplets had run towards them immediately. She didn't know _how the bloody hell _it was possible, but it _had _happened, and it had something to do with the Sorcerer's Stone. Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda had seen whatever it was that had happened when Cedric died, when Voldemort had returned. That's why they looked so confused, so lost. That was why they had been screaming and whimpering, why Andromeda had been repeating Cedric's name, how they had not looked at all surprised when Harry and Cedric had appeared and when Harry had said Voldemort was back. And yet, with this information, Minerva was no closer to understanding _anything_.

It seemed all of that was about to change though, because as Minerva gently lifted Andromeda and Callisto to their feet and started pushing the three around the crowd to where Severus, Ororo, Isadora, Minaveara, and Sirius were waiting, Albus came rushing towards her looking furious.

"Severus," said Albus quickly, his tone of voice not one Minerva ever enjoyed hearing, "Minerva, I need you both to come with me, now, _quickly_!"

Severus nodded curtly and Minerva turned to make sure Isadora and Ororo would take care of their younger sisters before running off after Albus and Severus, who were already yards away from her. It didn't take long for her to reach them though, and when she stepped up beside Albus her wand was out and her face was set in determination. She had no idea what the hell was going on, once again, but she would follow this man anywhere, and he was obviously upset about something…well, upset was an understatement.

Albus remained silent, striding quickly, out of the Quidditch field where the third task had taken place, across the grounds, and into the castle. Still he said nothing, and Minerva could take no more, "Albus, what –?"

"You were right, Minerva," he interrupted, his voice gruff and entirely unlike the Albus she knew. She had heard that voice only a few times and it had hardly ever been directed towards her.

"About what?" asked Minerva, trying to understand as she lifted the skirts of her robes slightly to make it up the marble staircase as fast as Albus was going. Her head was still spinning with so many thoughts – she did not even want to attempt at a guess as to what Albus was referring to.

"Alastor," stated Albus simply, and Minerva very nearly tripped up the stairs. Before she could speak, Albus continued, "The real Alastor would not have removed Harry from my sight."

At these words Minerva gasped, understanding that an imposter was now with Harry Potter somewhere…

And then the three of them were outside "Moody's" office, and Minerva heard, "now I conquer you!" just before Albus aimed his wand at the door and it blasted apart. Inside the room, the fake Alastor was thrown backwards onto the office floor and lay still, and Harry stared only a moment before turning around to see the three people who had quite literally just burst into the room.

As Albus stepped over to "Moody's" body, Severus following him, Minerva hurried over to Harry and, in a nearly breathless whisper said, "Come along, Potter." She could feel her mouth twitching as the weight of all that had happened tonight seemed to suddenly set into her, and she quickly attempted to shake the onrush of emotions away. "Come along…hospital wing…"

"No," said Albus sharply, and Minerva turned to look at him incredulously.

"Albus," she said, her voice betraying her disbelief, "he really ought to – look at him – he's been through enough tonight –"

"He will stay, Minerva, because he needs to understand," Albus said curtly, and Minerva's eyes narrowed slightly. "Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. He needs to know who has put him through the ordeal he has suffered tonight, and why."

Minerva wanted nothing more than to say, "_Save me the bloody speech, Albus, he can have his acceptance after he's been given a strong dose of Dreamless Sleep potion and has recovered physically." _Instead she merely stared at her husband, but she was sure he could see in her eyes exactly what she was thinking.

"Moody," Harry said then. "How can it have been Moody?"

"This is not Alastor Moody," said Albus quietly. "You have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight. The moment he took you, I knew – and I followed."

Albus bent down over "Moody's" limp form and put a hand inside his robes, pulling out Moody's hip flask and a set of keys on a ring. Then he tuned to Minerva and Severus, who were now standing beside one another and watching Albus with no emotion on either of their faces.

"Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Minerva, kindly retrieve Sirius and take him up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, then come back here."

Minerva, like Severus, turned at once and left the office to do exactly as Albus asked. As irritated as Minerva was by Albus's tone of voice, she decided to brush it off as his odd way of handling the night's events. It was strange, normally _she _was the one snapping at people. Somehow she found that she just wasn't up to it at the moment. She felt weary just thinking about raising her voice.

She managed to find Sirius and her daughters easy enough. Everyone else was still outside in the confusion, but Sirius, Isadora, and Ororo had managed to find Pleis, Perseus, and Aurora and had ushered the three of them and the three quadruplets inside. Pleis and Perseus were to either side of Aurora, and it looked as if they were watching her closely as if she would fall at any moment. Aurora, however, did not look at all affected by the way she stood tall, her head held high. No doubt she had merely learned how to hide her emotions nearly as well as the majority of the women in her family. Minerva could not tell if Andromeda was still crying because her head was down and her arms were wrapped tightly around herself. Anexandra was rather pale, but she too looked determined. And Callisto stood between the two of her sisters, looking weary and older than she was, a hand on either of her sisters' arms. Minaveara had fallen asleep and was now held by Ororo, and Sirius had an arm around Isadora's waist. They had just started up the marble staircase when Minerva practically flew around the corner, not noticing them until she had started down the stairs, and nearly tripped for what felt the millionth time that night. She _really_ needed to get ahold of herself.

"Sirius," Minerva gasped, resisting the urge to put a hand to her chest at her surprise. "Good, you're here. Albus needs you in his office, he's not there yet but he'll be with you shortly."

"Of course," Sirius replied, not moving from his place at the bottom of the stairs. "But what's going on? Where's Harry? I didn't see –"

"He's with Albus at the moment," Minerva interrupted, wanting to get back to see who the imposter was that she had danced with at the Yule Ball. "All will be explained soon enough, but I must return to them and you must go to Albus's office." Before Sirius could respond, Minerva turned her gaze to Isadora and Ororo. "Could I ask the two of you to take care of your siblings for me until I can get things sorted out?"

"Of course, Mum," answered Isadora. "But what –"

"Later," Minerva cut in once more. "Take the girls to the hospital wing."

At these words, Anexandra looked at her mother with an indignant expression, but as she opened her mouth to argue, Callisto said in a quiet voice, "Drop it."

Anexandra frowned, but said nothing.

"I'll take the boys and Minaveara and Aurora to my rooms then?" said Ororo.

Minerva and Isadora nodded in agreement.

Minerva was just about to turn away when she thought perhaps she should say something, _anything_. But what could she say? What was there to say? Nothing that wouldn't take longer than the short time she had. So instead she merely inclined her head in her family's direction before turning around and hurrying back to Moody's office.

As she hurried down the corridor towards the office, she saw Severus up ahead, the house-elf Winky at his heels. Minerva caught up to the two of them, and then nearly lost her footing _again_, this time when Severus and Winky came to a sudden halt just inside the doorway.

"Crouch!" said Severus, and Minerva leaned forward to get a better view of the room. "Barty Crouch!"

And indeed, there lay Barty Crouch Jr. on the floor where before had lay Alastor Moody's body. Even though Minerva knew the man on the floor hadn't really been Alastor Moody, it was still surprising to see Barty Crouch Jr. lying there. He had supposedly died after all, but then, so had Pettigrew. How many other witches and wizards were actually alive, and not dead as everyone thought they were?

Soon enough Minerva had been told the whole story. With the help of Veritaserum, Barty Crouch's son told them everything; about how he had shot the dark mark into the sky at the Quidditch World Cup, how he had helped Harry win the other two tasks, helped him reach the Triwizard Cup in the maze, how Voldemort had used the Imperius curse on Barty's father, and then why Barty himself had murdered his own father when he somehow managed to escape home. And that his mother had died in Azkaban disguised as him.

By the end Minerva was feeling slightly overwhelmed and nauseous. How in the _world_ did so much happen in one night? And it wasn't even over yet.

Albus asked Minerva to watch over Crouch while he took Harry upstairs with him to where Sirius was waiting, and she agreed with no arguments, even though a part of her wanted to know exactly what had happened to Harry and Cedric _now_ so that she could just understand _something_, but she knew Albus would tell her later, and besides, she wasn't sure how much more she could really take tonight. What she _really_ wanted to do was go comfort her children, the three quadruplets specifically, and Andromeda especially. _And_ she needed to take those pieces of the Sorcerer's Stone and throw them into the nearest volcano, and after the girls had recovered, give them a proper lecture for keeping them in the first place…but those were thoughts for later. She needed to focus. She was more than likely going to be awake for a _very _long time. And suddenly she wished she had gotten more sleep the night before.

And indeed she received absolutely no sleep that night. First, Fudge brought in a dementor that immediately swooped upon Barty Crouch Jr. It was terrible, watching his soul being ripped from his body, no matter what he had done before, the sight was sickening, not to mention the feelings that overwhelmed her the moment the dementor had entered the corridor. And then Albus had snapped at her _again _because she had rushed to the hospital wing in search of him. Arguing loudly with Fudge while Harry and the three quadruplets had been trying to sleep may have been a bit rash, but there was too much happening in one time span for her to think rationally, and the dementor had unnerved her more than she wanted to admit. Then that damn Fudge had refused to believe that Voldemort had returned, so _that_ conversation had been absolutely fantastic in Minerva's sarcastic opinion. After said discussion Albus had sent her on yet another errand – apparently he couldn't walk outside the damn castle by himself for two minutes – and she did as he asked, once again, still not asking what had happened to Harry and Cedric, and still not arguing that she should be at his side, or at least with her children rather than running around like an overworked house-elf. But she _was_ Deputy Headmistress and this was what she was supposed to do. But the one thing she had _not _agreed with _at all_ was when he had allowed Ororo to go back to Voldemort. Of course, she and Severus were Death Eaters and expected to return to him or be hunted down and murdered, not to mention a spy in Voldemort's ranks was needed and that's what Severus and Ororo had agreed to years ago not long before Voldemort's first downfall. But still, sending her daughter off into that once again was not something Minerva wanted to consider at all. And, somehow unsurprisingly, Albus acknowledged Minerva's words with only warning looks and emotionless words.

By the time everything had been – for the most part – sorted out, it was nearly ten o'clock in the morning and Minaveara had just woken up, having slept all night while Minerva and Albus worked restlessly. There were still things to be taken care of, though, including the three quadruplets, so Minerva had to ask Poppy to watch Minaveara for the day – Sirius and Isadora had left the castle hours before to alert former Order members. Thankfully, Pleis, Perseus, and Aurora seemed okay, if not a little shaken. Albus had spoken to the rest of the school that morning at breakfast, also asking them not to bother either Harry or the three quadruplets. Fortunately, Albus had canceled classes for the day as well, and even though he had Minerva running around for hours, she still managed to find time to _finally_ check on three of her youngest daughters, though by that time she had completely forgotten about the pieces of the Sorcerer's Stone.

So she sat with Anexandra and Callisto – Poppy had preferred Andromeda go back to sleep when she woke up shouting Cedric's name again – and just talked to them. The two of them had been sitting on the same bed when she had entered, and they instantly slid apart so that she could sit between them. After about an hour of talking about nothing, they finally spoke of Cedric's death, and soon Anexandra and Callisto were curled up against Minerva's sides with their faces buried in her shoulders. She stroked their hair and kissed the tops of their heads, whispering soothing words that probably meant nothing, but she had a deep need to make them feel better in whatever way possible. Eventually they fell asleep for, even with the Dreamless Sleep potion, they had not slept much the night before.

After a few moments of watching Anexandra and Callisto sleep, Minerva very slowly and gently moved off of the bed, laying their heads onto separate pillows and then covering them with the stark white blanket that had been pushed to the foot of the bed. She kissed them both on the cheek, pushed their hair from their faces, and then moved to the bed next to theirs. There Andromeda lay, sleeping peacefully, curled up on her side with her face half buried in her pillow. Her breathing was heavy from all of the crying she had done the night before, and her cheeks were still pink from rubbing furiously at her tears. Minerva sighed and sat down on the edge of Andromeda's bed, reaching out to stroke the hair back from her daughter's face as she had with Anexandra and Callisto only moments before. Andromeda stirred slightly – she had always been a light sleeper – and, without opening her eyes, shifted across the bed so that her head came to rest on her mother's thigh. With a sad smile, Minerva leaned down to kiss the side of Andromeda's head, and then leaned back, at which time she noticed that Harry was lying in a bed on the other side of the room, awake, but not moving, his eyes focused on the ceiling. Minerva watched him with a pained expression, knowing what was going through the boy's mind even without acknowledging the emotions she could feel emanating from him. She wanted to help him, she _really_ did, but she was an intelligent woman – more specifically, she knew herself – and she was more than aware that she was not what he needed. She was only his teacher, and probably not his favorite, and she knew that he didn't want pity or any sort of cliché words.

But then something occurred to her. As Minerva made the decision to talk to Harry, Andromeda shifted once more and rolled over to the other side of the bed, and Minerva was sure she heard her whimper slightly. While the Dreamless Sleep potion prevented one from having dreams, the subconscious still held onto the painful memories that caused the dreams in the first place. Minerva stood, readjusted Andromeda's blankets, and then strode purposefully to Harry's side, letting her heels click slightly so that he would be aware of her approaching his bed.

Sure enough, Harry sat up rather quickly when he realized that his Professor was standing at the foot of his bed. He didn't say anything, but he eyed Minerva with a bit of apprehension. She made sure to soften her expression, even though a part of her did _not_ want _any_ student to think she'd gone soft, she'd never live it down. Still, this was for Harry, not her, and she had faith that he wouldn't run off and tell the whole school that McGonagall was weak or some such nonsense.

After a moment of awkward silence, Minerva inclined her head. "Mr. Potter," she said softly.

"Professor McGonagall," said Harry, sitting up even straighter and nervously patting at his hair. For some reason, it made Minerva feel better. At least, this action of nervousness wasn't the dead eyed look she had received only moments ago. "Er, is something wrong?"

"There's no need to worry," she assured him, taking a step around the bed so that she was somewhat closer to him, but not too much. "I merely would like to say something to you, if you will permit it."

Harry's expression changed from one of anxiety to confusion, and he stumbled over his response. "Oh, uh…yeah – sure, Professor."

Minerva nodded gratefully and seated herself gracefully in a nearby chair. With her back straight and her hands clasped in her lap, she eyed Harry over her glasses as she began, rather bluntly, "Now, I am assuming that you blame yourself for the events that took place in the graveyard."

Harry's look of slight confusion instantly changed to one of complete bewilderment and surprise. He did not respond, merely frowned and stared at his Professor for a few moments before averting his gaze to a spot somewhere on his bed.

"I will take that as a yes," said Minerva, her voice coaxing Harry to look back up at her. He seemed weary, lost. "Well, I am here to inform you that you are in no way responsible for Cedric Diggory's death, nor should you feel worse of yourself for believing it in the first place."

There was a flash of anger in Harry's eyes then, which was not at all unexpected to Minerva – she knew exactly how this would play out – nor was the heated reply of, "How do _you _know it's not my fault? How does _anyone_ that wasn't there know? _I_ told Cedric to grab hold of the Cup –"

Minerva cut across him before he could continue. "I understand what you're saying, but none of it makes any difference –"

Harry interrupted her this time, his eyes alight with irritation and rage as he shook his head furiously and said, "You _can't_ understand, _no one_ understands because they weren't there –"

Minerva continued as if Harry had not interrupted her. "As much as I hate to say it, Harry, these things happen for a reason, and as tragic as Cedric's death was there was no way to stop it. You could not have foreseen that that Cup would take the two of you to that graveyard, just as I could not have foreseen that allowing my daughter to leave my house on the thirty-first of October would lead to her death."

Harry's anger instantly faded at these words, and he looked down again, his expression now one of embarrassment, "I – I'm sorry, Professor," he murmured without looking up at her.

"You have nothing to apologize for," said Minerva dismissively, though she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Still, she knew this had to be said, so she continued. "I am merely pointing out to you that I know full well what you are feeling. I have blamed myself for my daughter's death since the moment I was told it had happened, but it has taken this tragedy and your sorrow for me to see how truly foolish it was of me. The only reason I share this information with you is because I would like to help you. I know that you do not want to hear condolences, or be pitied, because I never wanted that either, so I am attempting to help you by making you see who is truly to blame. In both our cases, that person is Voldemort. While you may blame him somewhere deep down inside of you, I know that what you feel on the surface is regret. All you have probably been thinking about over the last few hours is how this could have all been different had you done something, anything else so that Cedric did not have to die. And while I myself wish that he did not have to die, I know that there is _nothing_ that could have changed what happened.

"I won't lie, this will be difficult for you, even with this knowledge. And it will not be easy to overcome the pain that resides within you. I will never truly be over the death of my daughter, but I have learned to live with it, as you will learn to live with Cedric's murder. What I want you to remember though, as you recover, is that _nothing_, and I mean _absolutely nothing_ that took place in that graveyard was your fault, nor will you be responsible for anything Voldemort does now that he has returned. Everything Voldemort does is by his doing, and his doing alone. He must be the one to pay for the lives he has taken. We must not blame ourselves for the death of those around us or we will be forgetting who took those lives to begin with. Now, should you become a psychopathic murderer, then I shall of course allow you to take the blame." Minerva was glad to see Harry smile slightly at that. "Until then, erase all regrets from your mind. It will not bode well for you if you are to carry such a burden."

Thankfully, Harry seemed to be taking in his Professor's words and actually considering them as he stared at Minerva with a contemplative expression. After a full minute of silence, he, at last, nodded and said, "You're right."

Minerva very nearly sighed in relief, instead she inclined her head in Harry's direction once more, this time with a nearly imperceptible smile on her face as she replied, "I'm glad you agree."

"But I have a question," he said, and Minerva assumed that she visibly stiffened at these words, because Harry hastily added, "If I may ask, Professor."

"Very well," she conceded, shifting in her seat and wondering what on Earth he was about to ask her.

"Well, it's just that…you said that…so you've been blaming yourself for your daughter's death for almost fourteen years?"

"That is correct."

"So no one ever told you it wasn't your fault?"

"Well…of course they _told_ me, but their argument was not nearly as convincing as mine," she said with a slight smirk in an attempt to lighten the mood. Perhaps revealing that information to the boy whose parents also died that night was not the best of ideas.

"Oh," was all Harry said, but Minerva sensed that he had something else to say.

So she said, "Yes, Harry?"

The use of his first name was not missed this time, and he seemed to find it rather strange. But he did not comment on it. "But now…you don't still think it's your fault? Because of what you just said to me?"

"I assumed perhaps I should take my own advice," said Minerva, her voice even and nearly emotionless as always. "What do you think? Should I continue to blame myself?"

"No!" said Harry quickly, ducking his head slightly when he realized how loudly he had spoken. He glanced across the room at the three quadruplets, who continued to sleep. Then he returned his gaze to Minerva. "It wasn't – isn't your fault. Voldemort killed your daughter and my parents."

Minerva watched the young boy before her for a few moments, noticing, with grief, that he, like her youngest children, had to grow up far too soon. She sighed wearily, allowing herself to show her feelings for a moment before nodding, the tables having turned. "You're right."

There was an odd moment of silence, in which Harry and Minerva seemed to study each other, until Minerva blinked as the realization of who she needed to go to next suddenly dawned on her, and she stood rather abruptly. "I must be going, Mr. Potter," she said before turning on her heel and taking a step forward.

Only to stop when Harry said, "Wait, Professor –"

Minerva turned to face him. "Yes?"

Harry's cheeks reddened slightly and he murmured, "Er, well, I just wanted to say thanks."

Minerva allowed herself to give him a smile as she replied, "No, Harry, thank _you_."

And with that she checked on her daughters and then strode purposefully from the room. When she reached her destination, she slowed her pace, taking the spiral staircase up to her husband's office. Unsurprisingly, he was still sat at his desk, having sat there most of the day, and was scribbling away on a piece of parchment, his brow furrowed and his shoulders visibly tense. There was a frown playing on his lips and his forehead was creased as his narrow eyes attempted to focus on the parchment before him.

Minerva closed the door behind her and locked it, the click seeming to echo around the room, the only other sound being the scratch of Albus's quill. But Albus did not look up at the sound, nor did he look up when Minerva walked across the room to stand beside him. After watching him for a moment, she reached out slowly to still his hand.

Still he did not look up at her, but his voice was sharp and cold as he demanded, "Minerva, let go of my hand. I haven't got time to –"

His voice left him in a rush as she plucked the quill from his grasp and placed it on the desk, afterwards turning his face up so that his eyes met hers. There was an instant change in the atmosphere as Albus took note of the loving gaze being directed towards him, and his entire body relaxed. He reached up to grasp the hand that was still resting on his cheek, and he brought her fingers to his lips before allowing her to pull him to his feet. He opened his mouth, probably to ask why Minerva was there, but she shook her head and placed her fingers lightly over his lips and his mouth snapped closed. She gripped his hand tightly and turned, leading him from his office and into their sitting room, and then down the hall, to their bedroom, where she changed each of their robes into nightwear with a flick of her wand. After placing both of their wands and glasses on the stands on either side of their bed, she pushed Albus down to sit on his side of the bed.

And at last he spoke, though what he said was not what she wanted to hear. "Minerva, I have a lot of work left to –"

"It can wait," she interrupted him, her voice soft and barely above a whisper. "Right now, we both need to rest. But first, tell me, Albus, how do you feel right now? And I mean really, what has made you so frustrated?"

"I would have thought that would have been obvious," he replied, his irritated tone of voice betraying his true feelings.

Quickly coming to the conclusion that words weren't working very well, Minerva stroked Albus's cheeks and placed a kiss on his lips and his cheek before moving her lips so that they were mere inches from his ear and whispering, "Tell me…please."

"Fine," said Albus suddenly, his blue eyes dark and dangerous as he rose to his feet in one swift, abrupt movement, causing Minerva to take a step back from him, but still managing to hold his gaze the entire time. "You want me to _explain _to you what I'm so damn upset about? Well, okay. If you hadn't noticed, _I failed_. _You were right_."

"Albus –"

"I didn't keep Harry safe. He's alive, but his spirit is crushed. He had to watch a boy die, a boy whom, I might add, was one of my students, a student I also failed to protect. And now, not only Harry, but three of my daughters are lying in the hospital wing with broken hearts and confused thoughts. And, to top it _all_ off, _Voldemort has returned_. It's only a matter of time before he's after you again."

"Stop –"

"He spent the whole first war having Death Eaters trying to snatch you anytime you were out dueling, and I am sure that this time he will do the same, and it's apparent that my luck seems to be fading so you might as well disappear off the face of the Earth now, dear before I fail you too."

"Albus stop," Minerva demanded, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders and forcing him back onto the bed.

His expression faltered slightly as a flicker of guilt crossed his features, but then the anger returned and he said, "You wanted me to tell you what was wrong, Minerva."

"I know," she sighed, placing her forehead against his and closing her eyes. "But it was harder to hear than I had expected."

Albus did not respond, and for a few moments, they fell into a comfortable silence. Albus's hands came to rest on Minerva's waist, and she slid her hands from his shoulders around his neck. And then they both opened their eyes at the same time and moved simultaneously to press their lips firmly against the other's. And as Minerva's lips parted her entire body seemed to come to life as she gained strength from her husband, the man she had been in love with for so long, and married to for nearly as long. She felt him pull her onto his lap and cling to her desperately, as if she kept him alive, and perhaps she did, though she would never be selfish enough to say it herself. They rolled back onto the bed and fully wrapped themselves together, taking comfort in the contact, and as Minerva felt a tear escape her closed eyelid, she felt Albus's own tears drip onto her cheeks.

And then they broke apart, slightly at least. Their lips were at least apart, but they were pressed against each other so closely that they could probably pass for one person. Minerva recalled the conversation she had meant to have with Albus, to assure him that none of this was his fault, but as he placed a kiss atop her head and summoned the blankets to drape across their intertwined forms, she decided that the conversation would have to wait because her eyelids were already drooping and she finally seemed to have noticed how truly exhausted she was. But they would definitely talk later. She needed to make him understand that he was not to blame. She owed him that much.


	56. Anguish

**Chapter 56-Anguish**

In the last few days of term, Minerva found herself paying very little attention to what she was doing. More than once she found herself outside the stone statue that led to her rooms without even remembering how or when she had gotten there. Thankfully, no one noticed, so there were no rumors of her losing her mind, though a part of her wondered if she was. But in all reality, she knew it was merely her way of getting past all of the emotions she had experienced in such a short amount of time. It was, perhaps, not the best idea, but it worked.

So when at last term ended, she was slightly relieved. The atmosphere around the castle had not been at all up to its usual cheeriness, and she wanted to be home, where she could be alone with her family. The three quadruplets were still rather unlike themselves and unusually quiet, but Anexandra and Callisto seemed to be recovering well. It was Andromeda who Minerva was most worried about. She no longer screeched loudly, or even flinched at the sight of a large insect like she used to. And while normally she would talk quite a lot, now she hardly spoke at all. Nothing anybody said to her seemed to get through to her, and it didn't help that Andromeda was _very_ good at blocking out what people said. Even Minaveara seemed to know that all was not well and didn't babble randomly anymore. Overall it was rather quiet in the Dumbledore home nowadays, and Minerva found herself wishing the children would go back to screaming and fighting.

One night, after the children had gone to bed early for the twelfth day in a row, Minerva found herself seated on the edge of her bed, dressed in her night clothes, and wide awake. Because of the children going to bed early and her need to rise early the next morning, she was getting far too much sleep. She was so used to hardly sleeping that nine, sometimes ten hours of sleep every night and hardly any work was making her feel almost ill. Of course, her emotions were on a roller coaster, so the extra sleep was probably good for her sanity…or rather, it _would _be if her sleep didn't consist of constant confusing nightmares. Somehow she managed to not only lose sleep from waking up to her nightmares, but also receive too much sleep, all in one night. So now that she faced another night of this confusion, she was not at all keen to start it again, especially when she glanced at the clock and noticed that it was only 8:30.

She looked across the room to the closed bathroom door, behind which her husband was taking a shower before bed, and she realized that for once in her life she was ridiculously and unbelievably bored. Even after Voldemort's return she had still managed to finish everything that needed to be finished before she would have to overlook the letters that would be sent out for O.W.L and N.E.W.T scores, lists for school books, and then next year's class planning, as well as getting a head start on budgets and the like. But none of that would need to be taken care of until August, and it was only midway through July. All Order members had been contacted and informed of Voldemort's return and were on the lookout for any peculiar behavior. Hagrid and Madame Maxime had set out on their own mission the day before. Ororo and Severus had returned to their home and had Floo called to say that they were back in Voldemort's circle. Albus had made sure to enhance the wards around the Dumbledore home, every one of their children's homes, and Hogwarts. Alastor Moody was recovering well and Minerva no longer felt uneasy when around him. And Albus and Minerva had scheduled a meeting with the blind and foolish Minister to attempt to convince him of Voldemort's return once again. Eliana was still not speaking to her parents or her siblings at all, but Helena had assured them that she was alive and well.

Even though Minerva was worried about what was to come, she now had nothing to do. Reading did nothing for her, there were no papers to grade, no detentions to watch over, no students to scold. Instead, her children were stuck in emotional turmoil, her husband was becoming distant, and she was _bored_? She was disgusted with herself, but at this point there was really nothing for her to do. She had _tried_ to talk to her children. Pleis and Perseus had merely assured her they were all right and were just worried about everyone else. Anexandra was too busy muttering to herself and sending constant letters to Harry, Hermione, and Ron to talk to her mother, though she had told Minerva that she was just trying to come to terms with everything on her own, which was understandable enough. Callisto had allowed Minerva to say what she wanted to say, and had listened attentively before also stating that she would be fine soon enough. And even though Andromeda didn't seem to pay any attention to either of her parents, Minerva still went to check on her at all times of the day, and held her whenever she happened upon her crying about Cedric again. So it wasn't as if Minerva hadn't tried. There just wasn't anything left for her to do. She watched Minaveara all day and taught her words and numbers and shapes. And she comforted Albus when he needed it, including making him dinner at all times of night when he came home late from all day meetings. She was the wife and the mother that she needed to be, that she always was, but still it didn't feel like enough for her. And still she knew of nothing else she could do.

The bathroom door opened loudly, breaking Minerva from her troubled thoughts, and she turned to see Albus stepping into the room looking rather troubled himself. Somehow this made her remember something she had to tell him and all thoughts of being bored flew out the window. She watched Albus cross the room and take a seat beside her on the bed before he looked up at her.

He instantly noticed the look on her face, and he said, "Minerva, what –?"

"Isadora's pregnant," was her blunt, quick reply.

His expression immediately changed from one of worry to surprise. And then he frowned. "Have she and Sirius decided anything yet?" he asked.

Minerva shook her head, feeling suddenly much more tired than she had only minutes ago. "They haven't a clue. Sirius is overjoyed, but Isadora is out of her mind with worry. I only spoke with her briefly over the Floo network, but I could tell. She said that Sirius is convinced everything will be okay, even with Voldemort's return, but Isadora thinks she should try to hide it."

"And what do you think?" Albus shifted closer to Minerva, his expression of worry having now returned.

She breathed in deeply, running her hand through her hair and averting her gaze for a moment as she considered his question. She really just _did not_ know. She _really_ wished that she had the answer to help Isadora, but she didn't.

"I have no idea, Albus," she eventually responded. "She asked me what Poseidon and Rayn had decided though, but I didn't know. Have you spoken with them?"

Albus nodded and rubbed at his forehead with a weary sigh. "Yes," he said, "but it's a bit late for them to hide it, seeing as Rayn's already five months along and pretty much everyone knows. They don't want to have to pretend that Rayn loses the baby, so their only option really is to just be careful. Poseidon is forbidding Rayn from leaving the house without him, which she has agreed to because she's more terrified than he is."

"Well, Isadora can't very well stop leaving the house," Minerva pointed out, sitting back against the pillows she had propped up earlier.

"I suppose so, yes," Albus conceded, looking thoughtful for a moment before blowing out a breath of air. "I can see why she'd like to hide the pregnancy, but she already had to go through that once, I honestly don't want her to have to do that again."

"Nor do I," Minerva agreed, bringing her legs up to her chest to rest her chin on her knees. It was perhaps quite a childish gesture for someone her age, but when she was feeling helpless or vulnerable she seemed to revert back to her childhood, because she just wasn't supposed to feel so damn useless. She knew she wasn't perfect, far from it in her opinion, but she was a mother of sixteen children and a wife to the most powerful and intelligent wizard in the world, she couldn't afford to not have answers to their problems. They all looked to her for help. They depended on her.

Albus shifted closer to Minerva once more so that his knee brushed up against her hip. He put a hand on her ankle, making small circles there with his fingertips as he leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek and place his other hand on her back. "I'll figure it all out if I can, Minerva, I promise I'll try."

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck as she murmured, "I know you will, Albus…I know you will. But please, don't drive yourself crazy. We can't panic or we'll have already lost."

Albus's only response was to wrap his arms around her tightly and bury his face in her hair.

* * *

Two days later, Minerva and Albus discovered that there was no one to watch over the children while they were discussing the Voldemort situation with Cornelius Fudge, so, after a quick Floo call to Cornelius, they took the six of them along. Andromeda had at first refused to go and laid in bed pretending to be asleep, but Minerva and Albus were relieved when Callisto somehow managed to convince Andromeda to go anyway. When the eight of them arrived at the Minister's home, they were welcomed inside by Annabelle Fudge, Cornelius's wife and Daniel and Io Star's mother. Pleis and Perseus went upstairs to the library with Io, and the three quadruplets and Minaveara took seats in the sitting room with Daniel. Then Minerva and Albus followed Cornelius and Annabelle to the Minister's in-home conference room.

As soon as Albus and Minerva had taken seats across from Cornelius and Annabelle, Cornelius said, "So what is this all about, Albus? Have you come to tell me what really happened to Cedric Diggory?"

Minerva shifted in her seat and pursed her lips, but said nothing. Albus sat up straighter in his seat and replied, "Actually, Cornelius, Minerva and I are here to discuss that, but I have not changed the story, because it is the truth. However, I had hoped that we could perhaps persuade you to see reason –"

"Is that what you're here to do?" Cornelius asked, rising to his feet faster than Minerva would have believed possible as his cheeks turned a radiant red.

Before Albus could give his normal, calm response, Minerva spoke up in a bored sort of tone, "Oh, honestly, Cornelius sit down. We're not here to argue or make this a battle. If, at the end of this discussion, you would like to remain blind to what we have proof of then that is entirely your choice, but I am not at all in the mood to hear you stutter and grow angry today. Now, if you would –" She gestured towards his recently vacated seat with a dismissive gesture.

He did not sit, but simply stared down at her with a stunned expression. Minerva knew that he was not used to being told what to do, and when he was it was usually her that was doing so, and yet he was still always surprised when she spoke to him as if he were a student, and he _had_ been one of her students, for about a year, as he was a seventh year when she first began teaching. He hadn't liked her commanding tone back then either if she recalled correctly.

But it was not Cornelius Fudge who spoke next. Instead, it was Annabelle. She rose slowly and steadily to her feet as she glared down at Minerva with narrowed hazel eyes. "I'm not sure that I appreciate your tone of voice, Mrs. Dumbledore," said Annabelle, her voice low and menacing. Minerva merely raised a brow. "This is the Minister of Magic you are speaking to, and he should be treated with the utmost respect." At the end of her statement, Annabelle stuck her chin out in a disdainful manner.

Minerva's emotionless expression did not waver, and only the slight, imperceptible thinning of her lips betrayed her true feelings. "I am fully aware that he is the Minister of Magic," said Minerva, keeping an unblinking gaze on Annabelle. "But that does not mean that I will stand by and allow his denial to put innocent people in harm, such as my children, and _your _children. Have you not thought about the fact that your children could be in great harm now that Voldemort has returned, seeing as they are the Minister's step-children?"

"He has _not _returned!" Cornelius seethed, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Cornelius, please," said Albus, and only Minerva could tell that he was becoming rather agitated. "You must see that –"

But what Cornelius needed to see was never discovered, because at that moment there was a loud clattering from down the hall, where the young Dumbledore girls and Daniel were seated. The four adults turned towards the closed door of the conference room as shouts began echoing down the hall, Andromeda screamed for the first time in weeks, and the sound of shattering glass and falling furniture reached their ears.

Minerva was on her feet in an instant, her wand in her hand by the time she had flung the door open and raced down the hall, barely registering the fact that Albus was almost literally on her heels. There were more shouts that Minerva couldn't quite comprehend, but she knew that there was a duel taking place, and when she heard Minaveara crying, she very nearly tripped in an attempted to sprint even faster than she already was – the hallway seemed much longer than she remembered; _why_ was it not ending? And then, her already twisting stomach rose in her throat as two words became very clear to her.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Andromeda screamed again and something fell to the ground with a _thump_. Feeling sicker and sicker by the moment, Minerva finally flew around the corner and into the sitting room. The sight before her brought her to an abrupt halt.

The large, luxurious couch that had once sat in the middle of the room was now split in half and flipped on its back. One of the matching armchairs was sticking through the far wall. Glass littered the floor from the shattered vases and picture frames. Callisto was crouched down behind one half of the couch, holding a screaming Minaveara back with one hand and keeping her wand outstretched with the other. She looked to be in shock, her eyes were wide and her wand hand was trembling, and Minerva could see why. A man, dressed in a black cloak and holding onto a Death Eater's mask with limp fingers, was lying in the middle of the room, a few feet from Callisto, his eyes wide and unseeing, blood running down his chin and seeping from a wound in his chest where some indescribable object had impaled him. Andromeda was standing nearly as close to the dead man, her back to the fireplace, looking horrified, but staring in a different direction. Following Andromeda's gaze, Minerva's eyes fell on something much more terrible. Daniel Star lay by the wall opposite the fire place, and while he looked unscathed, his once sparkling hazel eyes were now as dull and lifeless as the Death Eater lying across the room. Anexandra was on her knees above his head, her shoulders slumped and her face one of complete and utter disbelief.

Minerva blew out the breath she didn't realize she was holding as her entire being seemed to deflate. _Two_ students? _Already? _And the girls…the girls had been recovering …they had been pulling themselves together…all of that had probably just flown out of the shattered windows.

And then an agonized scream from behind Minerva startled her, but not nearly as startled as she was when suddenly someone slammed into her shoulder from behind and sent her stumbling forward, the only thing keeping her from falling flat on her face being Albus jumping forward to save her. When she had straightened up, she realized that the scream and the person who had run into her had been Annabelle Fudge, who was now lying atop her son's motionless chest and sobbing into the front of his robes. Regrettably, Minerva was slightly confused. While she most certainly knew from personal experience that losing a child was a terrible thing, she had also heard many things from her own children about the way Daniel and Io's mother treated the two of them, and it did not fit with the reaction Minerva was currently seeing. But the thought of Io suddenly had her stomach twisting even further into knots, especially when she noticed the loud footsteps on the stairs that could only be Pleis and Perseus and Io. There was no doubt in Minerva's mind that Daniel's death was going to destroy Io, because she knew how close the siblings had been. As much as Minerva wanted to save the young girl from the sight she was about to stumble upon, she knew of nothing she could do. She was aware, however, that the meeting with the Minister was over, and she needed to take her children home.

Albus exchanged a look with her then, and she hated how weary and old he looked in that moment, though she doubted she looked much better herself. And then he strode quickly over to where Callisto was still in shock and Minaveara was still screaming and kicking against her sister's grip. Minerva, in turn, hurried to Anexandra's side, desperately trying to ignore the deep, painful emotions that were radiating off of not only Annabelle as she wept helplessly over her child, but now from Io, who stood at the foot of the stairs, staring in shock at her brother and gripping the front of Perseus's robes tightly. Anexandra's emotions were locked tightly behind a barrier, and there was nothing but a blank look on her face, though she continued to stare down at Daniel and clench her robes in white-knuckled fists.

"Anexandra," Minerva whispered, gently turning the girl's face in her direction. The anguished look in her green gaze made Minerva's heart clench painfully in her chest. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go home."

Anexandra did not respond, but allowed her mother to pull her to her feet and lead her to where Andromeda stood, still in front of the fireplace, but no longer looking at Daniel's lifeless form. Instead, she looked up at her mother with an almost guilty expression. Minerva decided she'd have to ask about that later. At the moment, she turned to watch Albus gently pushing Callisto towards the fireplace, with a still fussy Minaveara in his arms. Callisto still appeared to be in shock, and she very nearly stumbled when Albus attempted to let go of her arm. Minerva exchanged another worried look with her husband.

"Take the children home," he said to her in a quiet voice as Pleis stumbled over to them. "I'll take care of things here and take Perseus home with me later."

Both parents glanced over to where their son was, on his knees, holding onto Io, whose face was now buried in the front of his robes. When Albus returned his gaze to Minerva, she nodded and took Minaveara from him. He then picked up a broken lamp shade and tapped it with his wand before handing it to Minerva. He walked away without another word, and Minerva made sure the three quadruplets and Pleis gripped the portkey tightly.

Later, when Minerva had managed to settle the children into their own rooms and put Minaveara down for a nap, she returned to Anexandra, who still didn't seem to understand what was going on, and was sat on the edge of her bed staring at the wall across from her, which was the same way Minerva had left her not long ago. The candle Minerva had lit earlier had gone out, and the only light in the room was seeping through the few cracks of Anexandra's dark curtains.

As Minerva approached her daughter, she noticed that Anexandra's hands were clasped tightly together, and her fingernails were digging into her skin. After sitting down beside Anexandra, Minerva gently pried the girl's hands apart and held them in her own. "Anexandra," said Minerva, rubbing the pink marks on Anexandra's skin and watching her with worry. "Anexandra, dear, talk to me –"

And then, for the first time in at least an hour, Anexandra spoke, her voice choked and hardly above a whisper, "He died to protect me – and I don't even know why." Before Minerva could think of a response, Anexandra looked up at her and continued, "The Death Eater was there for _us_. He was there to kill _us_. Why else would he be there? And I – I – I was so _foolish_!" Her voice rose considerably at this, and she wrenched her hands from her mother's grasp so that she could pull at her hair. "I just froze! Like I was a five year old! I'm a fifteen year old Dumbledore for Merlin's sake and I can't even defend myself from a damn Death Eater! Instead the Slytherin boy I had refused to date _because I said I was too confused _had to step in and save me! _Confused!_ The boy practically proclaims his love for me and I tell him I'm too _confused_! What does that even mean! And then I let him _die_ _for me_!"

Having recovered from her shock, Minerva quickly reached out to stop Anexandra from pulling at her hair, so that she instead brought her head down to lay on her knees as her body shook, and what at first sounded like sobbing turned out to be retching. Minerva laid a hand on Anexandra's back and leaned down to speak into her ear, "Anexandra – it's not your fault – it's understandable that you froze, we're not perfect –"

Anexandra sucked in a ragged breath and looked up at her mother, her eyes full of anguish before she finally burst into tears and threw herself into Minerva's embrace. Sobs racked the young teen's body, and Minerva swallowed her own emotions, stroking Anexandra's hair and holding her tight. They stayed in that position for quite some time – Minerva was not sure how long, but the light seeping into the room seemed to have lessened. She rocked her daughter back and forth slightly, murmuring nonsense words into her ear, all the while thinking that perhaps she should just lock her children away from the world for the rest of their lives to ensure they never had to experience this pain again.

When Anexandra's loud sobs began to die down slightly, she started whimpering, "Why did he have to do it…why…why couldn't…why couldn't it just be me…?"

"Oh, Anexandra – please don't say that," Minerva pleaded, tightening her grip and closing her eyes in an attempt to force those images from her mind.

Anexandra didn't speak again, and when she seemed about to fall asleep, Minerva quickly gave her a Dreamless Sleep potion, knowing that she'd get no sleep otherwise. When Anexandra had been tucked in, Minerva strode from the room – leaving the door half open – and down the hall to Minaveara's room. The toddler was awake and standing up in her crib, gripping the bars with one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other. When she noticed her mother enter the room she smiled and bounced up and down with her arms outstretched. Minerva smiled as well and lifted Minaveara from her crib, kissing her on the cheek and stroking her hair back from her face.

"Muma, I hungry," said Minaveara, sticking her thumb in her mouth and looking up at her mother with big green eyes.

Minerva didn't respond for a moment, simply staring down at the child in her arms and wondering how she had gotten lucky enough to have sixteen healthy children. She did recall that Isadora had been rather ill as a child, and the quadruplets had probably only turned out as well as they had because Albus had somehow managed to force her into bed rest for the last four months of her pregnancy with them – Minerva was sure she had only agreed because she could hardly move anyway – and there had been a scare with Pleis and Perseus - what with Aurora dying when she was pregnant with them - and her pregnancy with Minaveara had certainly been hell, but in the end all sixteen of them were born healthy. The vast majority of them were all grown up and married with their own healthy children, and with jobs that some wizards would kill to have. Having grown up in the spotlight for the majority of their lives, it was a wonder to some people that they had managed to remain level-headed at all. Their births had been in the papers, their lives documented for the entire wizarding world to see. If they made a mistake, everyone would know about it. They were considered the most powerful and intelligent people of their world, and yet they never considered themselves better than others. A few of them made _a lot_ of money, but they didn't spoil their own children with it. Overall, the Dumbledores were rather lucky when it came to having children. Some people couldn't have children at all. Others lost theirs before they were even born or soon after. And while a thought like this might make Minerva feel guilty, as if she was being selfish by having so many children, somehow, the reminder that Voldemort wanted them all dead made her rethink the term 'lucky.' Yes, she was lucky that her children were alive _now_, but she had already lost one, and there had been _many_ close calls. She only wondered when her luck would run out entirely and she'd lose another. She did not want to think about it, did not want to believe it possible, but it was, it was very possible, and the thought of something happening to the two year old in her arms – little Minaveara, the baby, possibly the last of Albus and Minerva's children, and the one who had nearly died when her mother had been poisoned …it was enough to scare her more than she had ever been scared in her entire life.

"Muma," Minaveara repeated, and Minerva blinked, breaking herself from her thoughts.

"All right, Minaveara, let's get you something to eat!" said Minerva, smiling brightly even though her thoughts remained troubled and worried. She couldn't shake the sudden feeling that something terrible would happen and, not for the first time, she wished her feelings weren't always right.

She summoned Minaveara's food, and then went to check on Pleis, who was unsettled, but more worried about everyone else yet again. After asking that he would feed and watch over Minaveara for a little while, she went to Callisto's room. Callisto was _still_ in shock. She was curled up on her side, on the floor, in the middle of her room, her eyes wide and her face pale. Minerva hurried to her side and sat down on the floor, stroking Callisto's cheek as she said, "Callisto – Callisto, look at me – Callisto, honey, are you okay?"

Minerva knew it was a ridiculous question, of _course _she wasn't okay, but it was all she could think to say.

After a few moments of silence, the only sound in the room being Callisto's heavy breathing, she finally spoke, in a croaked whisper, "I killed him."

At first, Minerva was confused, and her brow furrowed slightly. But then it dawned on her. The way Callisto had stared transfixed at the Death Eater lying on the floor…Callisto had killed that Death Eater. Minerva had not even tried to see which Death Eater it was. She had been preoccupied with checking on her children and being overwhelmed by yet another child's death. So she had no idea _who_ it was that her daughter had killed, but it didn't matter. That Death Eater had tried to murder her children, and had succeeded in murdering Daniel Star and reducing her children to the lost souls they were now.

"Callisto," Minerva finally managed to say, coaxing her to sit up. "You were defending yourself and your family, you reacted instinctively, it's okay, no one's going to punish you. That Death Eater was trying to kill the five of you –"

"So you're just going to let me get away with murdering a man in cold blood?" Callisto exclaimed, her eyes searching her mother's for an answer to her problem. But how could Minerva answer this? How could she make her daughter see that it wasn't her fault? She remembered when _she_ had first killed a man, but that had been in her Auror days, and she had grown up around death, and while still young, was still much older than Callisto was. She wished she had never suggested having another meeting with Cornelius. It had been pointless, and had resulted in the death of a young boy that caused one of her daughter's to blame herself and another of her daughter's to be forced into killing a man to save herself and her family.

"It wasn't in cold blood," Minerva assured Callisto, gripping her shoulders firmly and looking her straight in the eyes. "Callisto, you are _not_ a murderer. What took place in that sitting room was self-defense, and don't _ever_ let anyone tell you otherwise. Do you understand me?"

Callisto diverted her gaze to look down at the floor, closing her eyes tightly and biting her lip, hard. Minerva pulled her close and held onto her. She immediately choked on a sob and then wrapped her arms around her mother, weeping into Minerva's shoulder as Anexandra had only moments ago. And soon Minerva was giving Callisto a Dreamless Sleep potion and tucking her into her bed as well.

By this time, Albus and Perseus still had yet to return, and Minerva was beginning to worry. She was sure they were all right, they had to be, but still, she wished she had heard from them. And she was woe to admit it – in fact she'd probably never admit it to anyone but herself – but she wished Albus was there to help her. He had been there when Cedric had died, he had taken turns with her comforting Andromeda and talking to the rest of the children. She hated that she had become so dependent on him, but she hated even more that she had to do this by herself. But it had only been a few hours, she should be able to handle it. Still, being able to feel emotions from others so easily, and having to work hard to keep the feelings and the thoughts out of her own raw mind really took a toll on her. It was strange, she could easily block out others from penetrating _her_ mind, but she could hardly keep from getting stuck in _theirs_.

She went to check on Pleis and Minaveara before she went to Andromeda's room. As it turned out, Andromeda was a lot easier to take care of. She had looked guilty because she felt like, because she had frozen up, she hadn't been able to save Daniel, and if he hadn't stepped in the way he had she would have been the cause for Anexandra's death. But Minerva quickly managed to convince her otherwise, and while Andromeda was still upset that Daniel had died, and still shaken up by the whole experience, she insisted that she was going to be okay. Still, Minerva gave her a Dreamless Sleep potion as well. And when Andromeda was fast asleep like her sisters, Minerva gave Pleis a Dreamless Sleep and took Minaveara to the living room. There the two of them sat, playing with Minaveara's toys and reading books until they fell asleep on the couch.

Some unidentifiable time later, Minerva awoke rather abruptly. She had been in the midst of a rather complex and unnerving dream, and with all that had happened today, she was surprised to find herself waking up to the feeling of someone touching her cheek and the sudden empty space where Minaveara had been lying on her chest. As an instinctive reaction, she jumped and reached for the wand in her pocket, but a gentle hand stopped her from reaching said object, and before she could cry out or struggle, her blurry eyes noticed the familiar pair of blue ones just above her.

His voice stilled her as he whispered, "Minerva," and the familiar magic he was radiating calmed her churning stomach. Though she sighed in relief, her heart still beat rapidly in her chest and it took her a moment to calm her ragged breathing.

"Albus," she gasped, blinking rapidly as the memories of her recent nightmare faded before she could even begin to remember them.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he told her, gripping her hand tightly. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Quickly regaining control, Minerva sucked in a calming breath and sat up, her expression no longer one of surprise, but as cool and emotionless as she could manage in her current, half-asleep state. She hated being startled, and she hated even more when people were around to see her sudden weakness, even if it was her husband. "Is everything all right?" she asked, attempting to both change the subject entirely and find out why it was he was so late getting home.

Albus sighed in response, and as her senses returned to her fully, Minerva noticed how defeated he looked. His eyes were dark, his shoulders sagged, and he diverted his gaze from her as if ashamed of his response, which was said in a quiet tone of voice. "Perseus and the children are fine if that is what you are asking, but overall…no, Minerva, everything is not all right."

Minerva attempted to swallow past the lump in her throat, quickly cutting off the flow of depressed emotions that were no doubt flowing from her mind, through her connection with her husband, and into his own susceptible mind. He noticed her actions immediately, and looked up at her with an almost apologetic expression. Other than that Minerva could not read the look on his face. She did not focus on it either, but did the only other thing she could think of and pulled him into her arms, holding onto him as he wept into her shoulder as so many had done earlier that day.

Albus did not take nearly as long to gain control of himself though, which, honestly, Minerva was grateful for. Her back had already begun to feel stiff with her half leaning off of the couch to embrace Albus, who was on his knees, on the floor. And the emotional drain she had been experiencing on and off for the last month seemed to be taking its toll.

But she did not make any of this visible to Albus, except the heartache she was feeling at seeing him like this. She gently brushed the remaining tears from his cheeks and stroked his long hair back from his face. "What happened, love?" she asked him after a few moments of silence.

Albus sighed once more, laying his head down on Minerva's lap. She stroked his hair as he answered, "Nothing at all surprising. Cornelius was adamant in his disbelief. I'm not sure anything would change that man's mind. I don't know why the Death Eater was there, though I can assume that he was looking for us – it was Macnair by the way. Annabelle was more heartbroken than I've ever seen her, even more so than when her mother died during her school days. I can understand of course, but she never seemed to show any sign that she cared for her children at all. It seems Daniel's death opened her eyes. When she finally managed to speak, she packed she and Io's things and left, cursing at Cornelius as she went. I'm still worried about Io, and I'm not at all sure if she'll be returning to Hogwarts next year, or where her mother is even taking her, but from what I saw in a short amount of time, I'm sure her mother will finally be looking after her and taking care of her as she should have long ago. Perseus, of course, is devastated though, not knowing where Io will be and worrying about her more than himself. He's definitely our son, that's for sure. I gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion and put him to bed before I took Minaveara to her room and woke you. And what of the girls? And Pleis? How were things in my absence?"

Minerva inhaled rather sharply, both at the news she had just received and the thought of how she was to explain to Albus what had gone on in the hours after she had taken the children home. She told him the truth of how each of the children had reacted and what she had done to attempt to make them feel better. When she finished, he lifted his head from her lap to look up at her with a pained expression. He did not respond though. Instead, he stood, sat back down, this time on the couch beside of Minerva, and put a hand on either side of her face to pull her to him and press his lips fiercely against hers. They pressed closer to one another, reveling in the contact of the other in an attempt to alleviate the emotional tension they both shared after all that was taking place. Neither knew what tomorrow would bring, or where this war would take them, but as long as they had these momentary times of relief that assured them that they were not alone, they might just be able to make it through to the end with their children alive…they dearly hoped so anyway.

* * *

Weeks passed, and things did not get much better for the Dumbledores. The _Daily Prophet_ began printing articles that questioned the sanity of the entire Dumbledore family, as well as Harry Potter. The so called journalists of the _Prophet_ were ruthless in their slandering of the family for their belief in Voldemort's return, and many now thought Harry and the Dumbledores were either losing their minds or seeking attention. And, most unfortunately, the eldest of the Dumbledores were getting the worst end of the situation. Many Ministry officials had joined up and removed many of the Dumbledores from their positions in the Ministry. Isadora, Mariska, and Poseidon were now out of work, Althea was no longer the Head of St. Mungo's, and Godric was recently given notice that he was no longer capable of handling being the Head of the Auror Department and was to be out of the Ministry in the next two weeks. Apollo was still Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but his wife had been fired from her Healer duties for something ridiculous. Mercury was also still the manager of the Chudley Cannons, but his wife had lost her job at the _Daily Prophet_ when she attempted to write an article about these atrocities that were taking place. Albus and Minerva were losing nearly all respect they had gained throughout their lives, had been voted off of the Wizengamot, and there was talk of their Orders of Merlin First Class being taken. Both, of course, were aware that it was Cornelius's fear that they were trying to take over the Ministry, with one of them becoming Minister of Magic. It did nothing to soften the blow, however, when an article was written on Albus and Minerva's parenting, pointing out that Eliana was no longer living in their home, as well as suggesting that they had kicked Eliana out simply because they couldn't manage to take care of all of their children, and because Eliana did not want to keep up with her family's lies.

Minerva and Albus had attempted to keep the slanderous _Daily_ _Prophet_ a secret from their youngest children, but to no avail. They had only managed a few weeks before one of them found a copy that had not been burned right away. They were instantly furious, and while it seemed to help them quickly recover from the deaths they had experienced as of late, their parents were still not happy that they were now full of rage directed towards most of the wizarding world, even though their parents were nearly as furious with the harsh treatment their family now received.

And if any of these events that had taken place since the night of Cedric Diggory's death were not horrible enough, one of Minerva's worst nightmares became a reality just a week before the start of term.

As much as Minerva wished that she could leave her children home and go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies herself, she knew that she could not. They all needed new robes once again, and even with spells she could not possibly carry the amount of books needed for five students at Hogwarts. She had hoped that she could leave Minaveara with one of her older children, but now that they had lost their jobs, they were even busier, looking for new ways of earning money so that they could provide for their own children. So it was with great reluctance that Albus and Minerva took their youngest children into Diagon Alley, where witches and wizards immediately began whispering when the Dumbledores passed, doing nothing to hide their looks of absolute disgust or distrust. The three quadruplets and the twin boys really did try their hardest not to let their tempers get the better of them. Minerva and Albus were very proud of how their children allowed the people's words to roll off of them. But then the thoughtless words eventually took their toll, and Perseus snapped. A group of gossiping wizards had said something about Minerva, something that Minerva herself had not heard, but she had felt the instant change in her son as he pulled out his wand and lunged at the group of men. The epidemic that ensued was filled with confusion, and Minerva ended up shoved into a deserted alleyway with Minaveara in her arms and the rest of her children and her husband somewhere in the crowd. Wands were being pulled, curses were fired, and shouts and screams rent the air.

Minerva fought the oncoming panic that overcame her and tried multiple times with little success to make it through the crowd and to her family. She knew she wasn't going to make it anywhere with Minaveara on her hip, and she also knew that she couldn't just leave the toddler, so she was forced to stand back and pray to Merlin that Albus would be able to take care of the rest of the children. But then even more spells and curses started flying through the crowd, and many of them narrowly missed she and Minaveara. She needed to get Minaveara out of the line of sight, so she rushed towards the back of the alleyway, which ended in a tall, stone wall that it was unlikely anyone was going to get past without quite a bit of magic. Minerva wrenched her hat from her head and transfigured it into a heavy blanket that she placed on the ground, behind a large trash bin.

She then sat Minaveara on the blanket and looked her straight in the eyes that were so much like her own as she said, "Minaveara, you have to stay here for Muma, okay? _Don't_ move, and if anyone comes near you, you scream, all right? Do you understand, Muma?" Minaveara nodded, and Minerva knew that the toddler understood, even if she could not speak it. "Okay, good, _stay right here_."

Minaveara nodded again and said, "Okay, Muma."

Minerva gave the toddler a quick, reassuring smile, kissed her on the forehead, and then dashed back to the other end of the alleyway, casting a glance over her shoulder to make sure that she could see Minaveara, who was sitting still and sucking on her thumb. Minerva returned her gaze to the catastrophe in the main walk of Diagon Alley, pushing herself up onto the very tips of her toes in an attempt to see over the crowd, but even then she could not see her family. She attempted to cast a few spells to push people out of her line of sight, but there were just too many people.

There was a rustling from behind her, and Minerva whirled around to see Minaveara edging off of her blanket and reaching out for something that was on the ground just a few feet from her. Minerva could see that it looked like a statue of a cat, and wondered how it had gotten there, knowing that Minaveara was rather fond of cats and she would have moved it had she seen it. Just as she opened her mouth to stop Minaveara from touching the no doubt germ infested statue, Minerva noticed that there was something strange about this particular cat statue.

It was glowing bright blue…

The realization hit Minerva like a ton of bricks, no, a herd of stampeding hippogriffs, no, it was much, _much _worse than both of those things combined. A million thoughts streamed through her head at once, and she opened her mouth to scream at Minaveara and raised her wand as if to somehow stop the toddler's hand from touching the glowing statue of a cat.

Because it _wasn't_ just a statue.

It _wasn't_ just glowing blue for no reason.

It was a portkey.


	57. The Last Letter

**Chapter 57-The Last Letter**

Albus had no idea how the confrontation had started, but he was _quite_ angry at the fully grown wizards who were letting it continue as if they were a bunch of children, especially when he noticed Minerva and Minaveara being shoved into an alleyway before he lost sight of them completely. He knew Perseus had started it, and knew that it had been because of something a group of men had said about Minerva, because Albus distinctly heard Perseus shout, _"Don't speak about my mother that way!" _but he did not know how nearly the entire crowd of Diagon Alley had gotten involved. Women and children screamed and hurried into stores for protection, and the more intelligent of the men attempted to calm their fellow wizards and bring an end to the reckless duels that were now taking place. Fortunately, Albus's children were no longer involved. Albus had managed to pull Perseus away when he had first jumped at the wizards that were much larger and much older than he, and had pulled both he and Pleis to a corner. The three quadruplets had followed, but Minerva had been more focused on protecting the child in her arms from the stray spells and the flailing limbs to be able to reach her family. And after many failed attempts at ending the confrontations in Diagon Alley, Albus decided to send his children home with a portkey before going to find Minerva and Minaveara.

But then, just as the five of them and the old dustbin lid they held onto disappeared, an inhuman scream rent the air and Albus's heart stopped. In an instant, every terrible, horrible thought ran through his mind, but not one of them would prepare him for the truth that awaited him. Because he knew that awful scream, he knew that it belonged to his wife. And even though he had only heard it a few times – two times actually – he had heard it enough to know that he never wanted to hear it again, and even though one of those times had been a false alarm, he could tell through their connection that this was most certainly very real. While their connection didn't allow them to necessarily share thoughts, per say, it did, however, allow him to feel the anguish that was seeping off of her. He could feel it eating away at her, slowly, painfully. It was almost like Aurora's death all over again, but this time was different, different in a way he couldn't understand. A million of her thoughts were bombarding him, and not one of them made sense.

But as he drew nearer, calling out her name frantically and pushing people aside, running as fast as he could and not worrying about the people he was knocking to the ground in the process, he noticed that one thing stood out clearly in her mind.

Minaveara.

He could hardly breathe. His heart beat wildly in his chest. Had he been thinking clearly, he would have been surprised that he could even move by the way his muscles clenched painfully. Thunder crackled above, and had he cared to notice, he would have remembered that it was not supposed to rain for at least a week, and that it had been bright and sunny only moments ago, before he had heard that awful noise, and before he had realized that something had happened to his baby. As it were, only those in the crowd of Diagon Alley, who were not affected by the events that had just transpired, were aware the Dumbledores' power was affecting the weather.

And then Albus finally reached the alleyway Minerva and Minaveara had been forced into earlier. He cast his eyes about frantically, hopingly, but Minaveara was clearly no longer in the alleyway. Instead, only Minerva remained, and she was crawling on her hands and knees, tearing open crates and bags and boxes with her bare hands, muttering under her breath and choking on sobs. Albus rushed to her side and fell to the ground beside her, ignoring the way his knees protested against the hard cement ground.

"Minerva," he gasped desperately, feeling even more ill every second, every _millisecond_ that passed without knowing where his Minaveara was. "Minerva, where is she?" he tried again, his voice hoarse as he held back the emotions that were churning his stomach. He already knew the answer, already knew it was not one that he wanted to hear, but he needed to know, needed her to say it before he could believe it, if he even could then.

Minerva continued to ignore him, still muttering incoherently and ripping at dirty, garbage-filled bags and boxes as if Minaveara would be somewhere inside them. Her fingers were bloody from her frantic clawing, and her face was so wet with tears it looked as if she had dipped her head into a sink full of water. But she did not stop looking, did not glance in Albus's direction or even acknowledge that he was there.

And then Albus could wait no longer. He grabbed Minerva's upper arms none too gently and jerked her in his direction so that she finally fell silent and looked him in the eye – hers were more red-rimmed and empty than he had ever seen them. "_Minerva_," he moaned desperately, "please, _where_ is Minaveara?"

The look of surprise Minerva had acquired when Albus had caught her attention instantly vanished at his words. Her face crumpled in anguish and tears spilled down her face once more. "I'm so _sorry_," she practically screamed, her voice squeaky and high-pitched.

This was not his Minerva. This was not the woman he had married. But he didn't even realize that. Didn't even give it a thought. Because he knew what she was saying. He could see the terrible moment ever present in her mind, playing over, and over, and over again. The cat statue that hadn't been there before. Glowing blue. Minaveara not realizing that it was a portkey. And Minerva…Minerva had not been quick enough. And now their baby was gone. Their youngest child. The last child they thought they'd ever have. The child they had vowed to protect from this war and its horrors, knowing that they could not shield the others from it.

But now Minaveara was gone.

She was gone.

The whole world seemed to fall on top of Albus in that moment. A ball of lead settled in the pit of his stomach. His chest tightened. His throat closed. He dug his nails into his thighs in a fruitless attempt to convince himself that this was all a dream – a terrible, terrible dream. And then his vision turned hazy. The thunder and the lightning he still hadn't taken notice of now crackled simultaneously in the sky, but it was nothing compared to the storm raging inside of him. Anguish had run a quick course, and was now content to sit in the back of his mind while rage took over. Rage, for the person that had taken his child from him. Minerva was no longer tearing at crates, but was now curled up in a fetal position, heart-wrenching sobs shaking her entire body, and Albus looked down at her with next to no emotion in his eyes. While normally he would always look at her lovingly, whether they were angry at each other or not, now there was nothing. And even though a part of him deep inside wanted to hold her and comfort her, another part of him – an irrational part of him – wanted to be angry at her, to blame her, if only to have someone to blame.

But he couldn't. The part of him that loved her more than anything acknowledged that this was his wife, the woman he had spent most of his life with, and the woman that had raised all sixteen of their children. And so he needed another outlet. He picked up the nearest crate and, with a sound similar to a choked sob and a cry of rage, threw it across the alleyway with as much strength as he could muster, which, surprisingly, was quite a lot. The crate slammed into the wall and splintered into pieces. Somehow feeling a relief from that, Albus picked up another, and another, throwing random objects and shouting and sobbing, while Minerva's wails of sorrow prevailed over the noises of destruction he was making.

He wasn't sure how long this went on, but at some point he felt a hand on his arm and someone shouted loudly in his ear, "DAD!"

Albus stopped at the sound of the worried voice. His heart pumped wildly in his chest, his lungs heaved in an attempt to regain oxygen, and whatever was in his hand clattered to the ground. And then a sudden wave of exhaustion took over as his adrenaline faded and he fell to his knees. He wasn't sure who followed him to the ground, and who was talking to him, or even what they were saying, but he did notice that he could no longer hear his wife's screaming cries, and his stomach lurched at the thought that something had happened to her too.

But then a strange feeling overcame him and somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that he had just been transported by side-long Apparition. He somehow managed to force his mind to take notice of his surroundings, at which time he discovered that Godric had brought him home.

But he _couldn't _be home. He needed to leave, he needed to go find Minaveara. He needed to do _something_. And _what_ was that noise?

It was Minerva.

Albus quickly scanned his sitting room, saw the three quadruplets and the twin boys at the foot of the stairs looking worried, and then caught sight of Minerva, who was standing with Isadora at the other end of the room, no longer sobbing but looking furious and on the verge of hyperventilating. Isadora was trying to calm her, but to no avail.

And then Minerva shouted, "I HAVE TO FIND HER!"

"I know, Mum," said Isadora calmly, gripping her mother's arms, only to have them wrenched from her grasp. "We're going to find her," Isadora went on, reaching for her mother's arms once again. "But you have to listen –"

"There's no _time_ to listen!" Minerva exclaimed, fumbling around for a moment as she searched her robes for her wand, which she didn't find.

"I have your wand, Mum," supplied Isadora, using her mother's momentary surprise to force her into a chair. "Now be _quiet_. We can't just go out there shouting Minaveara's name and Apparating around like mad. Sirius is gathering the entire family and everyone in the Order right now. We're going to go over to Grimmauld Place, explain the situation, and search in coordinated teams."

"Oh for the love of Merlin! There isn't _time_! How many times must I say it?"

Minerva tried to stand again, but Isadora put her hands on her shoulders and forced her back down, giving a stern look that Albus had never seen on his daughter's face before. "Well then we're going to make time because we can't afford to mess this up. Either you do this the right way or you can just sit here all day while everyone else is searching."

Minerva did not respond, and it was clear by the thinning of her lips and the narrowing of her eyes that she was not happy about it, but she agreed with Isadora.

Now that Albus had had a moment to somewhat recover from the grief that had engulfed him (it was, at least, no longer at the forefront of his mind), he was able to think a little more clearly, and he had to admit that it was probably a better idea to plan the search than to just start Apparating around the country. But where would they even look? How could they have any idea of where Minaveara was? Of course, Albus's best guess was wherever Voldemort was, but how were they to know where that was? According to Ororo and Severus, he hardly stayed in the same place for very long, and even they barely knew where he was most of the time. So _how_ were they going to find Minaveara?

"Dad?" Godric said then, and Albus realized that he was still on his knees in the middle of his sitting room.

Clearing his throat and rising on shaking legs, he looked to Godric and Isadora and said, in a clear, determined voice, "Someone will need to watch the rest of your siblings while we're searching. Perhaps you, Isadora, since you shouldn't be out and about as it is –"

There was an outburst from six people at this, which did not surprise Albus in the least. But he was not in the mood.

"We want to help!" the three quadruplets and the twin boys insisted.

"I'm not an invalid!" Isadora asserted.

"Enough," said Albus, sweeping a glance around the room that even Minerva shuddered at. And then, in a deadly calm voice, he spoke to his children, "You will stay here with your younger siblings, Isadora, and not one of you will leave unless you are in some sort of danger, is that clear?"

The three quadruplets and Pleis and Perseus pursed their lips in irritation, but Isadora nodded and sat down in a nearby chair, rubbing her hand wearily across her face.

Albus looked at each of his youngest children with narrowed eyes before turning to Godric. "Now, I believe the three of us should be on our way to Grimmauld Place."

Godric nodded quickly and went to his mother's side, gripping her arm and pulling her to her feet. Albus noticed the way she leaned heavily on her son for support, as well as her pale face and sunken red eyes, and for a moment he considered telling her to stay behind as well. But the thought was gone as quickly as it had come. There was no way he was going to convince that woman to stay home while her youngest child was in potential danger, and he was too weary to fight her. Not to mention, even though she did seem uncharacteristically weak at the moment, she was still likely more powerful than he. And so he said nothing. He allowed Godric to Apparate the two of them to somewhere just outside Grimmauld Place, but Albus himself led the way into the building and down the hall to the sitting room, where many people were crammed into the one room.

There was a lot of commotion. A few Dumbledores were arguing amongst themselves, a few other Order members were speaking in what they may consider hushed tones, and many professors of Hogwarts were stood in a corner and looking worried. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Albus noticed that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the young Weasley children were crouched down on the stairs and attempting to see what was going on, but he really just could not find it within himself to care.

The moment Albus and Minerva stepped into the sitting room and people started noticing them, an instant hush went around the room, and many Order members gawked at the sight of them. Albus could only imagine how terrible he and Minerva must have looked. By glancing at his wife from the corner of his eye, he began to wonder if he looked as gut-wrenching a sight as she. Her fingernails were still caked with dry blood from the frantic searching in the alleyway, her hair seemed to have almost turned gray in a matter of minutes and many flyaway strands were hanging out of her lopsided bun, her eyes were sunken and bloodshot, her cheeks were a bright shade of pink that did nothing to hide the tear tracks still evident on her face, her complexion was a sickeningly pale color, and her shoulders slumped noticeably so. By the feelings he was gathering from her, he could tell that she was blaming herself, and for once in her life, she was truly more afraid than he could ever remember her being, and part of it – a miniscule part of it, but a part of it nonetheless – was the fear of the hatred she would receive from the occupants of the room they were now standing in, and yet, at the same time, Albus could tell that she was sure she deserved it.

A part of him wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault, but another part was too selfish, and too full of anger and despair at the loss of his two year old daughter to really give a damn if his wife was feeling down on herself. And for a moment he even let himself believe that it _was_ her fault, that if _he_ had been with Minaveara in that alleyway she wouldn't have been stolen from him, but he pushed that aside as someone spoke.

It was Mariska. "So how're we going about this, Dad? I've already got teams in mind if you'd like, and Severus and Ororo say they've got some possible places in mind as well, and they've taken Polyjuice Potion in case there's an encounter with some Death Eaters. Just tell us what you want, we're all ready."

Albus could have hugged his daughter in that moment, but there were more important things at stake. And so he went about ordering people into teams and giving them their destinations. He was glad to find that no one argued, no one questioned him, and they all seemed willing to be out all day and all night if need be. Their determination gave him a glimmer of hope.

* * *

That glimmer of hope vanished after five days. More people had joined in on the Order's search after the first day, and there was someone searching for Minaveara all one hundred and twenty hours that passed, but they had not even found a trace of Minaveara or Voldemort or even a Death Eater. The eldest Dumbledore children's spouses recruited the help of their own friends and families, and Albus and Minerva Flooed everyone they knew of that could possibly still want to help them despite the articles in the _Daily Prophet – _the _Prophet_ that was now making Minaveara's disappearance into another one of the Dumbledores' lies. Those very same articles and the Dumbledores' new estrangement with the Ministry hindered them from having the full support of the wizarding world, but they appreciated any and all help, and it didn't take long to amass a large group of people willing to search. But after five days, everyone was becoming tired, losing hope, and running out of places to search. Minerva and Albus were both exhausted, for neither of them had slept, even with the insistence of their friends and family, but had instead taken potions to keep them wide awake and on alert to continue searching for their daughter. It wasn't as if they could sleep if they tried.

However, the lack of sleep and the food they didn't eat caught up with them eventually, and Poppy informed the two of them that, potions or not, they'd end up dead if they didn't eat more than two bites of a meal and get a good night's rest. Even though the two of them weren't willing to give up on the belief that they would find Minaveara at some point, they both knew getting themselves killed wouldn't bring their daughter back to them, and so, with the sixth day of searching halfway through, they returned to their home and allowed Isadora to cook them something to eat. They ate as much as they could manage, in silence, and then went their separate ways, allowing themselves some time to themselves before they would take a Dreamless Sleep potion, with the assurance that everyone else that wasn't resting was still on the lookout and planning and would alert the two of them should anything happen.

While procrastinating before they would have to take the potion, Albus sat himself outside under the large tree in the Dumbledore home's backyard, and Minerva stood in Minaveara's bedroom, staring out the window at her husband and holding onto the stuffed cat Minaveara had been so attached to. Her thoughts were more confused than ever, and she wasn't sure whether she should cry or be angry. Cry over the thought of where her poor baby was at the moment, cry for being so stupid as to let her be taken, and cry because the man she loved was in pain and it was all her fault. Or be angry at the people who had taken Minaveara in the first place, angry at herself for allowing it to happen, and angry at her husband who did nothing to hide the fact that a part of him blamed her. But she shouldn't be angry with Albus, it _was_ her fault, and she deserved to feel this way.

The sound of someone stepping into the room startled Minerva from her thoughts, and she blinked quickly in an effort to hide her pain from her children – she had noticed how they watched her with worried, sometimes wary, gazes, as if she was about to explode. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and turned to see Perseus standing in the doorway. She could tell that he was feeling guilty about something, and pushing her own grief aside for the moment, she beckoned him to her. He hesitated a moment before striding quickly across the room to stand at his mother's side.

"What is it, Perseus?" she asked him, noticing with irritation how strange her voice sounded.

Perseus bit his lip and averted his gaze to the floor, his thick black hair falling in front of his eyes as he murmured, "I'm sorry I started that stuff in Diagon Alley, Mum. It's my fault…what happened…"

Minerva frowned and tilted Perseus's chin up so that she could see his eyes – his eyes that were so much like her own, so much like…Minaveara's… "Listen to me, Perseus," said Minerva, ignoring her last thought, "none of this is in anyway your fault. _You_ were not the one who was gossiping about a woman whose children were merely feet away. And _you_ were not the one who forced me and your baby sister into that alleyway, nor put a portkey there for your sister to find. And if it is anyone's fault it is mine for allowing you and your siblings to come along to Diagon Alley all at once when I could not properly watch out for all of you, and I apologize for making you feel as if this situation is your fault."

Perseus frowned this time, and looked up at his mother. "How is this your fault?" he asked, looking genuinely confused. "You didn't put a portkey in the middle of the alleyway, or start badmouthing a family you hardly even knew just because of some things you read in an unreliable newspaper. You're a great Mum – the best Mum, and the people that took Minaveara only wish they had a Mum as fantastic as you. And once you find Minaveara, the people who took her will wish they never had. So don't ever think it's your fault, because no matter what people say, it isn't, and we all love you regardless of what anyone else thinks of you, though if they had half a brain they wouldn't think to blame you."

It was strange, Minerva reflected, how she was supposed to be doing the comforting and her own son turned it around on her. But she couldn't deny it felt nice. After six days of hardly any words from her husband and empty words of sympathy from people she couldn't even remember at the moment, she craved some sort of comfort, and even though Perseus's words didn't make everything she'd been feeling go away, it was still nice and made her feel slightly less guilty. And the quick hug he gave her caused her to bite her lip and close her eyes in an effort force back her own emotions. But she couldn't help from wrapping her arms tightly around him, only loosening her grip when he stiffened slightly at her bone-crushing grip.

She was the one to let him go and give him a quick, teary-eyed smile before telling him to go get ready for bed. He nodded and, before he left, he said, "I love you, Mum, and so does Pleis and Anexandra…and Callisto and Andromeda…all of us…and no matter what happens, we'll be here, for you and Dad, so don't give up yet, all right?"

"Of course, Perseus," Minerva whispered, smoothing his hair back from his face and swallowing her tears before they could slide down her cheeks. "I love you too."

Perseus gave his mother a bright smile that made him look six years younger, and for a moment she thought back to when the only problems had been taking care of two eight year olds and four nine year olds, which really didn't sound very difficult at all, and Minerva regretted ever thinking they were exhausting. And then Perseus strode to the door, where his father stood. Albus patted him on the shoulder as he passed.

Then Minerva's eyes connected with Albus's, and she watched as he glanced down at her torso with a pained look in his eyes, and she realized she was still clutching Minaveara's stuffed cat. He returned his gaze to her, and she hated how black his eyes looked, though she doubted hers looked much better. They both looked worse for wear – Minerva had made the mistake of looking in a mirror the other day and she'd been avoiding them ever since.

"He's a smart boy," Albus said then, his voice sounding as strange as hers had.

"Well, he's like his father," Minerva replied, looking down at the stuffed animal in her hands and stroking the top of its head before gently placing it in Minaveara's empty cot.

"And his mother." Minerva looked up at Albus then, wondering why he was saying this. Didn't he despise her? Didn't he blame her for Minaveara's disappearance? "He's right you know," Albus continued. "It's not your fault."

Minerva raised a brow, her expression one of pure disbelief. What on _Earth_ was he saying? He had been avoiding her, snapping at her, glaring at her, going to lengths to be in a different room from her, and now he was saying it wasn't her fault? Maybe he'd been drinking…but Albus didn't drink very often…then again, Albus had never glared at her either and he had been doing that just fine for the last six days. Then again, _she_ had been drinking, so she would have noticed had any been missing, because she wasn't drinking a lot; she knew her limits and she just needed something to calm her nerves.

Albus seemed to notice her confusion, perhaps by the look on her face, perhaps through their connection that allowed them to share most emotions, or perhaps he just guessed, because then he answered her unsaid question. "It's because she has your eyes." And it suddenly dawned on her. He hadn't been avoiding her because he blamed her, he had been avoiding her because every time he looked at her he was, in a sense, looking at the baby he had lost. It had been the same when Aurora had been killed. Every time Minerva looked at her husband she had to look into her dead daughter's eyes. She didn't remember much about those days, but she assumed she hadn't been very nice either. "Every time I look at you, I look at her. And every time I look at you I feel guilty because I've been letting you blame yourself."

"Albus," Minerva sighed, rubbing a hand wearily across her forehead and closing her eyes once again. "Do not beat yourself up because I'm feeling sorry for myself."

"But don't you see," Albus cried, striding to her side and gripping her arms in an effort to make her look up at him. "You shouldn't think you're feeling sorry for yourself. You've been through a terrible ordeal, _we've_ been through a terrible ordeal, and we're _allowed_ to be upset, but what I've been forgetting is that I made a promise a long time ago to take care of you, and if something like this happened, we were supposed to help each other get through it, _together_. Instead I'm sitting outside by myself and you're up here by yourself holding onto a stuffed animal –"

"What are you saying, Albus?"

"What I'm saying is that I love you, Minerva, and I'm so sorry I ever let you believe any of this was your fault. I know you did everything you could to save her. Hell, you cracked ribs when you lunged for her. And if we want to find her we need to do it together, as a team, we need to be there for each other. And I – I can't lose you too, Minerva, you know that."

Minerva bit her lip and looked away once more, fighting back the tears that were already coursing down her cheeks. She inhaled quickly through her nose in a valiant attempt to swallow her sobs as she wiped furiously at the moisture now wetting her cheeks and stinging her eyes. Albus stilled her hands by taking them in his own and bringing them to his lips. It was the first contact she had had with him in six days and her toes curled at his touch. And then she noticed the tears spilling down his own cheeks and running down their intertwined hands. She pulled her hands from his and instead placed her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck as his arms slid around her waist and pulled her as close as he possibly could. And they held onto one another, _clung_ to one another for support, their bodies pressed so tightly together they practically crushed themselves, and their bodies shook with the unwanted tears both had tried to hold off ever since the moment they lost a part of themselves in the alleyway and allowed a momentary relapse in character. And then their lips crushed together, hungrily, painfully, for no ordinary measure of comfort would suffice. And they used to their advantage that they and their children were the only one's allowed to Apparate in, out, and around their home, and – without disengaging from their embrace – transferred themselves to their bedroom, where the door closed and locked and an invisible sound barrier went up around the room. And there they could let their bodies take over as they continued to search for the sort of comfort and closeness they so desperately desired, if only to take away the pain for a little while.

And later that night, a while after the two had finally fallen asleep from pure exhaustion, the Dreamless Sleep potion completely forgotten, Minerva awoke with a start, jolting upwards in bed and gasping for air as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face. She breathed in deeply and her hand shook as she brought it up to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

And then she jumped at the sound of a tapping at her window. She reached for her wand and squinted in the direction of the window, hardly able to make out the form of an owl in the complete darkness outside. She allowed the owl entrance and, as she pulled her glasses onto her face, realized she had hardly been able to see it because it was just as black as the night sky, and her stomach instantly rose in her throat. The owl dropped the letter on her lap and flew back out the window, which closed behind it. Minerva glanced over at her husband, who was, thankfully, still asleep, and then ripped open the letter in her hand, hardly sparing a glance for her name that was no doubt written in blood red across the front.

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_It seems, my dear, that your efforts to avoid me have at last failed you. A pity really, that I had to take the child to get you here. You could have made it so simple, could have given yourself to me and I may have allowed her to avoid the fear of being in a strange place away from Mummy and Daddy. Though I will say, she's definitely got your temper, even for a two year old. But back to business, back to business…as I was saying, you have made a mistake, Minerva, staying from me these many years, and continuing to have children with that Muggle-loving filth. The only way to fix this is for you to once and for all take your rightful place at my side. And, of course, I know that you may not want to come quietly, and that your husband certainly won't allow you to leave…but that is why I have little Minaveara._

_If you would like for her to live, then you must do two things for me. First of all, you will burn this letter once you have read it and tell no one else of its existence. And then you will go to the very same alleyway where you lost your youngest child and take a portkey of that very same cat that will be leaving at six a.m. If you are not here when the portkey arrives, or if you try to bring some sort of reinforcements, I will kill Minaveara…hmmm…or perhaps I will train her. She could be of some use, what with her uncanny ability to block curses and spells from touching her, and the similarities between the two of you are remarkable…in fact, she doesn't remind me of her father at all…perhaps, should I allow her to live, she will one day find that that man could not possibly be her father…it would be quite fun, but I suppose we shall see what you decide first._

_The choice is yours, Minerva. You can continue to ignore me and your children will continue to die for you. Or you can come to me as you should have years ago and end the destruction you have allowed to go on._

_-Lord Voldemort_

After reading through the letter a second time, Minerva had to fight to keep her dinner in her stomach. Her hands clenched around the parchment, wrinkling and tearing it until at last she tore it in half, anger fueling her magic as the letter burst into flames. She watched the flames engulf the parchment without burning her hands, and then the letter was gone, in form at least, but in Minerva's mind it repeated itself over, and over, and over again. She was furious, terrified, and not entirely surprised. She had suspected Voldemort to be the one behind capturing Minaveara, they all had, but they had considered the possibility that it wasn't, and now Minerva had proof…proof that only she would know of. She wanted to strangle Tom Riddle with her bare hands for taking her child, _Minaveara blocking curses and spells?_ And for putting her in this position, for knowing her weakness. _Of course_ she would leave Albus if it meant saving him and their children. Obviously Voldemort would want to kill them even after Minerva went to him, but maybe she could delay him until Harry Potter and the Order finally managed to defeat him...if she even survived that long. Either way, her staying here was not going to help them, was not going to save Minaveara, who had been in Voldemort's clutches for six days.

And so, when Albus woke to her crying out in frustration, she lied and said she'd had a nightmare, and that she was going to take the Dreamless Sleep potion, and that he should too. And when he tipped his head back to down his own, she tipped her head back and pretended to drink hers too. And right before he fell into a deep sleep, she kissed him deeply and whispered, "I'm sorry." He did not respond, as the potion induced slumber had already taken hold of his mind, but she knew he would remember her words when he woke and found her letter.

Swallowing her fear of what was to come and the pain that took hold of her heart, Minerva went straight to a small desk in the corner of the room, pulling on a robe before sitting herself down and pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. She let the quill hover over the parchment for a moment as she considered. What did one say to a person whose heart they were about to break? How did one explain that this was the only way without giving away where they were going? She decided to just start writing, and hoped Albus did not wake anytime tonight.

_My dearest Albus,_

_How can I begin when I know that you will not understand? And how can I justify what I am about to do? My heart aches but I know that this can go on no longer. I have put you and the children at unnecessary risk for far too long now – Minaveara's capture can attest to that. I admit that I am too weak to face you and explain this to you myself, but I know that, had I spoken to you of this, you would have never let me go. Which is why I write this now, begging you not to come looking for me, because once this letter is written I will have gone and I shall not return. I don't know where I am going, and that is the truth, but I do know that I will be looking for Minaveara, and if I find her I will return her to you, somehow, I will make sure that she gets home, because I owe you that much. Just know that I love you, I'll always love you, and everything I do is for you and the children. Make sure they know I love them also. I know I don't have to ask you to take care of them, nor do I have to ask them to take care of you. They are wonderful children, despite the mistakes we've made with them, and they will be there for you when I cannot be. I know we said we'd face this war together, and I had so hoped we would, but my duty to not only you and our children, but to the wizarding world as a whole, lies elsewhere, where I may be able to make a difference and end the sufferings I've caused for our family._

_Forever yours,  
Minerva Dumbledore_

After reading through the letter, Minerva knew it did not truly depict her inner feelings – the pure despair that was shredding her apart from the inside out, the guilt she felt at having let it come to this. But no words could describe her pain. And she also knew by what she had written that Albus would know she was going to Voldemort. But it didn't matter, because he didn't know where Voldemort was. She had no doubt he'd search, despite her telling him not to, but if he hadn't found Voldemort's hideout already, she doubted he would find it once she was gone.

And then, even though she had already made up her mind and come to terms with where she was about to go, her stomach suddenly churned and her head seemed to spin. She was going to _Voldemort_, the man who had made it very clear he was obsessed with her. In what way she wasn't even sure, seeing as he couldn't truly love anyone. And _why_ did he want her so badly? What was she to him? She had made it just as clear that she wasn't going to willingly help him, so what could she possibly do for him?

She shuddered at the thought of what she was going to be stepping into when she took that portkey. But this was for _Minaveara_. It didn't matter to Minerva what happened to herself, as long as Minaveara was safe. That's all that mattered. And with that she stood, looking down at the letter once more, this time noticing that some of the ink had smudged from where her tears had dripped onto the parchment. She sighed and folded the letter, writing Albus's name across the front and then placing it on the stand next to his side of the bed.

Afterward, Minerva turned her gaze to her sleeping husband, watching him for a moment, his expression peaceful as he finally got a good night's sleep, sleep Minerva had hardly received, and sleep that would mean nothing to him when he woke to find his wife gone and nothing but a letter on his night stand. Biting her lip and holding back another onslaught of tears, Minerva leaned down to press a light kiss to Albus's forehead. Then she reached out a hand to stroke his cheek, noticing – with a lurch in her stomach – her wedding and engagement ring – the rings she had hardly taken off in fifty years. But she couldn't very well wear them to go meet Voldemort. He'd likely tear her finger off trying to destroy them, and she couldn't live with herself if something happened to her rings, the rings Albus had saved up money just to buy – the two hadn't had much money when they had first married so it was a rather big deal to the both of them. Minerva knew she would have to take them off, knew she would have to leave them for Albus.

She closed her eyes tightly and breathed in deeply, gripping the rings and slowly pulling them from her finger, and then gently placing them beside the letter. She immediately felt sick, empty, _alone_. Whenever she had been away from Albus, all she had had to do was look at her rings, or absentmindedly twist them around her finger, but now…now she would be going away, possibly forever, her finger feeling naked and exposed and nothing to remind her of her husband but the memories she now clung to desperately.

Minerva shook her head of these thoughts and, with one last glance at her sleeping husband, left the room as quickly as she could, changing her one thin robe into the thickest, blackest set of clothes she owned. She made it all the way to the front door before she had to stop and turn back in the direction of the stairs. She couldn't leave without seeing her children, and she had more than enough time, so she hurried quietly up the stairs and to the first bedroom she came to: Anexandra's. Fortunately, all three of the quadruplets were there. It looked as though they had not wanted to be alone and had had Isadora enlarge Anexandra's bed – or they had simply done it themselves, they were not at all opposed to doing magic outside of school, no matter how many times they were scolded for it. Minerva tiptoed to the bed and placed a kiss on each of the girls' foreheads, wincing when they all shifted in their sleep and seemed about to wake. But their eyes remained closed, and Minerva hurried from the room and down the hall, to Pleis's room, where Perseus was also sleeping, but in his own bed he had simply moved into his twin brother's room. As Minerva thought of how much her children had been through in such a short amount of time, leading them to not even being able to sleep in their rooms alone, she began to regret leaving even more, she was their _mother_ after all, they needed her almost as much as she needed them.

But she had to save them. She had to save Minaveara. She couldn't let Voldemort's obsession put her family at risk any more, and if she was in his clutches, perhaps she could convince him to leave her family alone. She doubted she could ever convince him, but maybe, maybe there was a chance. And so with that, she left. Walked right out the door with tears streaming down her face but standing tall and full of determination. When she reached the gate at the end of the walkway, she cast one last glance at her home, staring at it dejectedly for an indeterminable amount of time before turning her back on it and the people inside that she loved so dearly.


	58. Threats

**Chapter 58-Threats**

Anexandra awoke with a start, sitting up quickly and casting her gaze around her bedroom, her heart beating loudly in her chest as she struggled with her mind to remember what had woken her. She had taken a Dreamless Sleep potion the night before, and it seemed her sisters had been roused awake as well, so it could not have been a nightmare. Clambering out of bed, Anexandra grabbed her wand and pushed her hair from her face in an attempt to get a better look around.

And then an anguished cry of rage and a loud bang caused her to jump, her sweaty hand gripping her wand tighter as she looked to her sisters. Their eyes were wide in confusion and fear, and she motioned for them to follow her as she flung the bedroom door open and hurried down the hall to the source of the noise. Pleis and Perseus seemed to have awoken to the sound as well, and were already standing outside the door to their parents' bedroom looking startled and worried. Gently pushing her siblings out of the way, Anexandra pressed her ear against the door, her stomach churning when she heard her father weeping from inside.

Anexandra glanced back at her siblings, told the boys to Floo Isadora, waited until they started down the stairs, and then pushed the door open. She first cast her gaze around for any sign of danger, and when she found nothing, she hurried to her father's side, Callisto and Andromeda right beside her. They tried to ask him what was wrong, but he did not answer them. And so Anexandra stood for a moment, watching her father kneeling on the floor, sobbing into his hands and rocking back and forth. On the floor beside him was a piece of parchment with smeared words. Callisto went to her father's other side and crouched down on the floor with him, patting his back and looking up at her sisters with a pale face. Anexandra timidly bent down and picked up the parchment, managing to read it through before she fell to her knees at her father's side and dropped the letter, her expression one of disbelief. Her mother could not have left, she wouldn't.

Andromeda picked up the parchment before Callisto, who seemed afraid to. When Andromeda had read it through, she handed it to Callisto with trembling hands. And after Callisto had read it also, she buried her face in her father's shoulder. Before Anexandra could think of anything to say or do, or even think for that matter, Isadora and the twin boys burst into the room and hurried to their father. Once everyone had read the letter, everything remained silent as the children watched their father grieve, each of them wondering if this was really happening.

What seemed an eternity later, Ororo and Severus sprinted into the room, their chests heaving and their frantic breathing making it sound as if they had just run a mile.

"Damn," Severus cursed when he took in the sight of them sitting around Albus. "We're too _late_," he hissed.

Ororo sighed and leaned her head against the doorframe, closing her eyes and punching her fist against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Isadora asked, rising to her feet and looking between her sister and her brother-in-law in confusion. "Do you know something about this?"

"The Dark Lord has Minaveara," Severus said stonily, his fists clenching at his sides. "And he said he had finally succeeded in bringing Minerva to him. He's the reason she left, so that she could save Minaveara."

Isadora inhaled sharply. Albus's sobbing seemed to have died down so that he could listen to what was going on, and he looked up at Severus, his expression pleading as he said, "Severus, you must show me where he is. I must get to them before he does something terrible."

"We can't, Dad," Ororo cut in, looking over at him with an angry expression that was often used to push her tears away. "He's moving again. He said he was going as soon as he had Mum. We thought we'd get here in time to stop her."

"But she wouldn't have listened," Anexandra spoke up, rising to her feet as well. "If Voldemort was going to kill Minaveara –"

"He won't," interrupted Severus. "He's too fascinated by her."

"By a two year old?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes," answered Severus. "Spells and curses cannot touch her, it is the only thing that has kept her safe these last few days. He cannot harm her, and he wants her on his side. Therefore he will not kill her, at least, not anytime soon."

"What are you talking about?" Callisto asked. "How can spells and curses not touch Minaveara?"

"Because Mum had a protective barrier around her for nearly nine months," said Ororo, stepping further into the room. "The sheer amount of magic Mum used has stuck with Minaveara these past two years. Most spells and curses merely rebound off of her. Mostly they just knock her down, or cause her to fall unconscious, or make her dizzy, but they cannot do what they're intended for. I don't know that it will last forever, or if it will wear off when she gets older, but I'm sure Voldemort wants to find out. If we could have stopped Mum, we could have gotten Minaveara out ourselves. Now we'll have to get both of them, and soon. Voldemort has made it clear that he'll be contacting us again. As soon as he does we'll get them out of there –"

"But what if it's too late?" said Pleis, looking more worried than he had moments ago.

"I don't think the Dark Lord will harm her for a while," stated Severus. "She's too valuable to him. And by the time he gets angry enough with her to attempt something we will have likely already removed she and Minaveara from his clutches."

Albus rose to his feet then, his face now set in determination. He looked to Severus and Ororo first. "You will inform me when he contacts you?" he asked, and the two of them nodded. Albus then turned to Isadora. "Contact the Order, let them know the situation, tell them that anyone who is still searching can continue, but that I would like to meet with all of them first thing tomorrow morning to plan what we will be doing when the time comes to save Minerva and Minaveara." Isadora hurried out of the room and he turned to the three quadruplets and the twin boys. "You will be coming to Grimmauld Place tomorrow as well, so I expect you to be awake and ready to go, but you will not be allowed in the meeting, and I won't argue with you over it. For now, if you would like to help, you can copy some paper work for me that pertains to Hogwarts. If not, then you may return to your rooms. I would prefer you not step outside the house."

"We'll do the paper work, Dad," said Callisto, looking to her siblings for confirmation.

They nodded, and Albus said, "Thank you, I will bring it to the kitchen and show you how it must be done."

The children nodded once again and hurried from the room. Albus sucked in a deep breath and looked once more to Severus and Ororo. "You're sure he can't hurt Minaveara?"

"Positive," Ororo answered.

"And…your mother? He won't – won't harm her?"

Ororo and Severus exchanged a glance that said it all, but Severus replied, "It is unlikely."

Albus sent a silent prayer to the Gods before following his children down the stairs.

* * *

Minerva felt the familiar tug behind the navel as she gripped the small cat statue and was whisked away to somewhere she didn't want to think about. Unconsciously, her eyes slid closed for a moment, but she forced them open, gripping her wand tightly in her hand. And then at last her feet were on the ground once more, but before she could take in her surroundings, she took a blow to the back of the head that made her stumble forward and her vision turned hazy for a moment, long enough for someone to wrench her wand from her hand and press her face first against a stone wall. She struggled for a moment, until she felt her arms being twisted behind her back and tied together with a rope, another rope bound her legs and she began to tip backwards. Someone caught her and drug her backwards a few steps before sitting her down, hard, on a rather uncomfortable chair. And at last she could see.

She came to find that she was not in a typical dungeon. Instead she seemed to be in a rather immaculate sitting room with ornate furniture and a marble fireplace. Standing before the fireplace was a figure Minerva was sure she had never seen before, but whom she recognized right away. He was unimaginably pale, completely bald, his eyes reduced to red slits, and his nose could no longer be considered a human nose. It was Lord Voldemort himself, with a Death Eater on either side of him, both with their masks and cloaks on and pointing their wands in her direction. The one on Voldemort's left was holding her wand, therefore leaving her defenseless, but she sat up straight in the chair she was seated in and stared defiantly at the three of them.

"Ah, Minerva," Voldemort said first, his voice as soft and unnerving as she remembered. He took a step towards her, his black robes flowing behind him and his long, spidery fingers twisting his wand in his hand. He smiled – or at least, she thought that's what he was doing – and she held back a grimace at the yellow teeth and nearly non-existent lips. "So wonderful of you to finally make the right choice," he continued, coming to a halt right in front of her, his knees nearly bumping against hers.

Still she did not show intimidation, and in a cold, clear voice, she demanded, "Let me see her."

"Of course, of course," said Voldemort, waving a dismissive hand in the direction of one of his Death Eater's, who hurried from the room, but he himself did not take his eyes from Minerva's. He reached out a thin finger and ran it along her cheek, and she jerked away, glaring at him and wrestling with the ropes that held her. Voldemort merely laughed, a cruel, humorless laugh, "So defiant, even when you have so clearly lost."

Minerva did not respond, but sat herself straight in her chair once more, her teeth gritted and her lips in a thin, defiant line. Her emerald eyes were full of fire, no doubt conveying the contempt she held for the…_thing_ standing before her.

Voldemort shook his head in amusement. And before either of them could say another word, footsteps could be heard from down the hall. Immediately Minerva noticed the pitter-patter of Minaveara's tiny feet hurrying across the floor, faltering only occasionally. Minerva's eyes instantly stung, but she shook back the emotion, not only for Minaveara's sake, but for her own. She could not show weakness in front of Voldemort so soon, even though he already knew how deeply she cared for her children.

What seemed an eternity later, Minaveara appeared in the sitting room in which Minerva was bound and seated in a chair. Minerva quickly looked over the child to make sure that she was healthy. Her chubby baby cheeks were not so chubby anymore, but thankfully she didn't look starved. She was still dressed in the same short-sleeved, emerald green dress she had been wearing the day she had been captured, but it looked to be dirty and ripped at the hem. She only had on one of her black, buckled shoes, and it looked as if it was on the verge of falling apart. Her other foot was covered in only a dirty white sock, and her shoulder-length ebony hair was greasy and knotted. She was also wearing what looked to be a boy's black cloak that was only slightly too big for her and looked quite expensive, though Minerva had no idea where she had gotten it. And while Minaveara's eyes were not sparkling with their normal mirth and she looked horribly tired and dirty, she did not seem to be physically wounded except for a scrape on her knee. Minerva was able to sigh in relief, though it was very brief.

Minaveara stumbled slightly, the pace the Death Eater behind her was walking was obviously too fast for her tiny legs. So when she slowed down, the Death Eater growled low in his throat and raised his leg back as if to kick Minaveara, but Minerva furiously shouted, "_DON'T YOU DARE!_"

The Death Eater froze, and his masked face turned in her direction. Minaveara, who had been chewing on her bottom lip and focusing her gaze on the floor, looked up quickly, her eyes wide. "Muma!" she exclaimed, her face breaking out into a bright smile as she readied herself to no doubt sprint to her mother's side. But she seemed to notice her mother's grim smile and the fact that she was currently tied down with Voldemort standing in front of her. Minaveara's grin faded and she went still.

"Ah, Minaveara," said Voldemort, holding out his hand to the toddler, a smile on his face and a glint in his red eyes that frightened Minerva. "Come, join your Mother and I."

Minaveara looked up at the towering, snake-like man, swallowed with some difficulty, and then looked to her mother for confirmation. When Minerva did nothing more than stare at Voldemort with narrowed eyes, Minaveara took a hesitant step forward.

"Good, good…_very _good. She is becoming most obedient. I have never been fond of children but this one has been so quiet and well-behaved I'd almost forgotten she was here. How is it you trained her in such a way, Minerva? I never took you for one to beat your children –"

"_Never_," Minerva growled through clenched teeth.

She noticed Voldemort raise a thin, almost non-existent eyebrow in her direction, and she decided she needed to calm herself down. She wasn't going to get herself or Minaveara through this alive if she was snapping at him constantly. While he was amused now, that would soon change when he became impatient. That had always been Tom Riddle's greatest downfall, throughout school and afterward. He could be rather impatient at times if things weren't going his way. And an impatient Voldemort was much worse than a happy one, and he was quite clearly rather excited at the moment. Then again, Voldemort's happiness was much more frightening than a normal person's happiness.

Minaveara had reached Voldemort and her mother by then, and she stood tall, her hands clasped behind her back and her head held high. Minerva's heart nearly broke. Here was her two year old, trying to be strong, _had_ to be strong for _six days _because her mother had not been able to save her seven days ago. But now was not the time for guilt and self-pity, she needed to be focused, to get Minaveara home.

Voldemort was watching Minaveara with a thoughtful expression, and as he remained silent, Minerva became more and more worried…until at last he spoke. "I wonder," he began in a voice similar to a murmur, "how she would react were I to tell her that Albus Dumbledore was not her father?"

"She wouldn't believe you," Minerva snapped without thought.

Voldemort turned to her with raised brows. "Oh? Would you like to test that theory of yours, Minerva? I know how fond you are of your projects and learning new things. Aren't you at least curious to find out if your child would believe that I am her father?"

"You'll only upset her," said Minerva, turning her gaze to the toddler in question, who seemed to be taking in more of the conversation than anyone in the room would have guessed. Her tiny brows were knitted in confusion and she was looking quickly between the two adults as they spoke, attempting to figure out what they were talking about. Minerva so hoped that Voldemort did not manage to convince Minaveara of such a lie – Albus did not deserve that. And Minaveara may be a smart child, but Voldemort was a very persuasive person – Minerva remembered from their school days.

Voldemort had opened his mouth to respond to Minerva's last remark when suddenly a third Death Eater ran into the room – the other two had stood silent and motionless the entire time. "My Lord!" the third Death Eater exclaimed, breathing heavily as he skidded to a halt a few feet from Voldemort. "I've just been informed that some Order members have found the last hideout and are gathering our people to take them away for questioning!"

"_What_?" Voldemort hissed, his strange smile instantly fading, his slit-eyes narrowing, and his face twisting into a scowl. He let out a noise of frustration and began stomping forward, flicking his wrist and sending the third Death Eater flying, slamming into a wall and sliding to the floor, unmoving. Minaveara scrambled out of the way and gripped her mother's knee, looking up at her with wide, worried eyes. Minerva gave her a quick, reassuring look as Voldemort continued striding from the room and shouted over his shoulder to the two original Death Eaters, "Put them in the cellar! Untie her only once you've locked the door!"

And with that he was gone, and the two Death Eaters hurried forward. The one who had attempted to kick Minaveara earlier gripped Minerva's arm tightly and hauled her to her feet, the other grabbed Minaveara's wrist, and the two were drug from the room, down a hall full of portraits, and down a slippery set of stairs that were dingy and did not match the rest of the luxurious home. The Death Eater who held onto Minerva opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and shoved her inside. She was unable to stabilize herself due to the ropes around her ankles, and she fell flat on her stomach, only barely saving her face by holding her head up and allowing her torso to take the brunt force of the fall, which took the breath out of her and caused her to grit her teeth in pain. But she rolled over quickly to see Minaveara stumble into the room and the door being slammed closed behind her.

Minerva's ropes vanished and she was instantly on her feet, rushing to Minaveara and pulling the toddler up into a tight hug, burying her face in her daughter's hair and allowing a few tears to slide down her cheeks. But only a few. And she quickly regained control of herself and rubbed Minaveara's back as the toddler whimpered quietly into her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, Minaveara," Minerva sighed, allowing herself a smile despite their situation. "My sweet, sweet darling, Muma has missed you so very much."

Minaveara pulled her head back to look at Minerva and sniffed noisily. Minerva wiped the tears from Minaveara's cheeks as she said, "I missed you too, Muma. I don't like it here. I wanna go home."

Minerva swallowed loudly and murmured, "I know, baby, Muma's going to get you home soon, I promise."

"Is you comin' too?" asked the toddler, and Minerva swallowed again.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Minerva answered honestly. "But, Minaveara, I need you to promise Muma that if I tell you to go somewhere without me, you need to do it, okay?"

"Go where, Muma?" Minaveara whimpered, seemingly seeing where this was going.

"I'd only tell you to go somewhere if it was safe, Minaveara," Minerva assured the toddler. "But you might have to go away from Muma to be safe."

"But why?"

Minerva sighed and moved to a corner of the room, sitting herself down on the hard floor and sitting Minaveara on her lap. "Can you just please promise to do everything Muma tells you?" she asked the toddler.

Minaveara frowned but nodded nonetheless. Minerva gave her a small, grateful smile, and then began looking her over to make sure there were no wounds. Thankfully, all she found was the scraped knee, but just in case, she whispered, "Did they hurt you, Minaveara? Did they hit you?"

Minaveara shook her head and replied, "No, Muma. I hurt my knee. I fall-ed when they push-ed-did me in here."

While normally Minerva would correct her daughter's language, she found this wasn't exactly the time. She did, however, allow herself another sigh of relief. At least Minaveara had not been tortured or beaten, and she could breathe easy for a moment.

She began to look around the room, finding that there was nothing but a bowl of food and water in a corner near the door and a grouping of blankets in the corner on the opposite side of the wall Minerva was sat against.

"Muma, I'm tired," Minaveara said then.

Minerva stroked the toddler's knotted hair back from her face and gently placed her head on her own shoulder as she said, "It's all right, Minaveara, you can sleep now, Muma will protect you."

Minaveara merely hummed in a sort of response and settled into her mother's embrace, her breathing beginning to even out within moments as she quickly fell asleep. She was obviously exhausted, but otherwise she seemed all right, and for that Minerva was grateful.

* * *

The next two days passed without problems. Voldemort did not seem to have returned from where ever he had gone, and a Death Eater brought a few pieces of stale bread and a bowl full of water once or twice a day, but did not speak to the two occupants of the holding cell. Minerva allowed Minaveara to eat most of the food and drink most of the water, only taking enough for herself to keep her conscious and alert. She considered escapes, but could think of nothing she could do without her wand, and she had no idea if the Death Eaters that came into the cellar even had theirs, for they never drew them. She was not sleeping often, though Minaveara, surprisingly, did end up urging her to a few times, promising that she would wake her mother should anyone enter the room, though when Minerva did sleep she was woken often by nightmares. On the third day, Minerva was becoming increasingly worried of what was to come, especially when she heard Voldemort shouting from above her and footsteps leading to the cellar. But no one had entered the room, and she was able to calm her wild heartbeat.

Later that same night, after things upstairs had settled down, Minerva remembered wondering where Minaveara's cloak had come from. When she asked about it, the toddler answered, "The nice lady gave it to me."

Minerva furrowed her brow in confusion, wondering who on Earth could be a "nice lady." "What nice lady?" Minerva asked.

Minaveara shrugged. "She tooks care of me – she said this used ta be her baby's." She tugged on the cloak and Minerva, curious, pulled at the back to examine the inside, remembering that she often inscribed her children's names into the back of their clothes so as to not get their clothes mixed up.

And there, inscribed into the inside of the cloak, was the name _Draco Lucius Malfoy_. Minerva's eyes widened slightly. The "nice lady" could only be Narcissa Malfoy, though Minerva had never quite put the term _nice lady_ in a sentence describing Narcissa Malfoy. While Minerva knew Narcissa cared very deeply for her own son, Minerva would have never guessed her to be the type to care for another's child, especially a "blood traitor's child" and the child of Albus Dumbledore. Though, if it was true, and Narcissa had taken care of her baby, then Minerva could not fully despise the woman.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs shook Minerva from her thoughts and she watched as the woman she had just been wondering about stepped into the room. Her face was set in its normal look of disgust, but Minerva could see the fear in her eyes. Narcissa began to move towards the food and water bowl without taking her eyes from the two occupants of the room, and Minerva noticed the bread and bowl of water in her hands. Minaveara pointed to Narcissa and opened her mouth to speak, but Minerva placed a hand over the toddler's mouth and hindered her from doing so. Narcissa dropped the food and water in their place and then backed from the room, her eyes focused mostly on Minaveara the entire time. When the door slammed closed, Minerva released Minaveara's mouth and carried her over to the new food and water, all the while forming a plan in her mind.

"That was the nice lady, Muma," Minaveara was saying as she took a piece of bread from her mother. Minerva tested everything that was brought to them before allowing Minaveara to eat it. She doubted Voldemort would poison them – he had only just gotten them and he had other forms of murder in mind – but it put her mind slightly at ease to check. "Did you see her?"

"Yes, Minaveara, I did," Minerva replied, somewhat absentmindedly, her brain still working on a plan that could get Minaveara to safety.

And her chance came that afternoon when she heard someone shouting at Narcissa to bring the prisoners upstairs. Minaveara was sleeping, and Minerva laid her down gently on the pile of blankets before moving to a spot beside the door, pressing her back against the wall and holding her breath. She listened to the footsteps on the slick stairs, and then heard a lock click and the door swung open. As soon as Narcissa was in the room, Minerva lunged, wrapping her arm around the woman's throat in a tight grip from behind and holding a hand over Narcissa's mouth. The younger woman struggled, and Minerva could feel her panic seeping through her emotions. Images of the days Minaveara was on her own flashed through Narcissa's mind – Narcissa taking care of Minaveara's wounded knee, Narcissa soothing a sobbing Minaveara, Narcissa bringing a shivering Minaveara Draco's old cloak, Narcissa helping Minaveara drink from the bowl of water –, as if she were using these to plead with Minerva to let her go, but Minerva was thinking only of saving Minaveara, and she was going to continue on with her plan.

"I need you to help me," Minerva whispered into Narcissa's ear, holding her tighter as she continued to struggle.

Narcissa stopped struggling when she felt the added pressure to her throat, and Minerva continued, "Please, I need you to save my daughter. This isn't about me, I don't care about me, but I need you to save Minaveara –"

Narcissa shook her head furiously and began struggling again, but stopped when Minerva gripped her even tighter and hissed in her ear, "Do you think I can't snap your neck right now? You must know, Narcissa, that I was once an Auror and we were trained to battle with and _without_ wands, with and _without_ magic."

Narcissa ceased all attempts at escape, and instead spoke against Minerva's hand, her voice muffled and full of irritation, "And what do you expect me to do to save her?"

"Allow me to make a portkey," Minerva answered, glancing up the stairs and straining her ears to make sure no one was coming to see what was taking Narcissa so long. "I give you my word that I will not hex you or take the portkey myself. All I care about is getting my daughter home."

"And why should I help you?" Narcissa snapped.

"What if our roles were reversed? Would you not ask me to save Draco?" Narcissa did not respond, and Minerva continued, "And remember, Narcissa, should you refuse and I escape on my own, and Draco or Lucius are in my way –"

"You wouldn't _dare_ –" Narcissa nearly growled, her teeth bumping against Minerva's hand that still covered her mouth.

"Wouldn't I?" Minerva whispered, noticing that there was a commotion upstairs that was no doubt due to Narcissa's prolonged absence. Of course, if Minerva _did_ escape on her own, it wasn't as if she was going to fatally harm Lucius or Draco, despite how much she despised Lucius, but Narcissa didn't need to know that. "When it comes to my children's lives I'll do _anything_."

Before Narcissa could respond, Minerva heard footsteps on the stairs that led to the cellar. She let go of Narcissa and moved away from her so quickly Narcissa spun around, nearly stumbled, and ended up facing in the opposite direction. In a few swift movements Minerva had returned to the corner Minaveara was still sleeping in and stood in front of the toddler in a protective manner. Narcissa spun to face Minerva, and she could see the inner turmoil in the younger woman's eyes.

And then a Death Eater Minerva recognized as Nott stepped into the room, his wand raised. When he spoke, Minerva realized he was the Death Eater Voldemort had thrown against a wall in fury a few days before when she had first arrived. "_Narcissa_!" he growled, pointing his wand in her face. "What are you _doing_?"

"Don't you point that in my face," Narcissa said in a low voice, batting the wand away like it was nothing but a wooden stick.

"Then _why_ have you not sent the prisoners upstairs?" Nott demanded. "The Dark Lord waits for no one!"

"You will watch your tone when speaking to me in my own home," Narcissa hissed. "And if you _must_ know, _she_ tried to escape!" Narcissa pointed a trembling finger at Minerva, who bristled instantly.

But Narcissa was going somewhere with this, Minerva could tell…she only hoped it was in she and her daughter's favor.

"_What_?" Nott whirled on Minerva, pointing his wand at her and stomping towards her. Minerva stood her ground, despite her inability to really defend herself.

"It has been taken care of," said Narcissa impatiently, striding quickly to Minerva and taking her by the upper arm. "Leave the child," Narcissa told Nott, already pulling Minerva to the door. "She's unconscious."

Nott glanced down at Minaveara, who was, thankfully, still sleeping, and then he shrugged and followed the two women from the room, closing the cellar door with a loud bang. Minerva was not sure what was going to happen to her now, but at least Minaveara was safe for the moment.

"What happened to the kid?" Nott asked as the three of them started up the stairs.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and quickly said, "When McGonagall tried to escape I sent off a few spells. One of them hit the girl and she fell unconscious."

Nott chuckled, and Minerva could not stop herself from narrowing her eyes and spinning around to glare at him. He instantly fell silent, and Narcissa jerked Minerva back around to continue pushing her up the stairs. She was lead down a hallway, through the sitting room she had arrived in, and into a dimly lit room that looked to be an in-home office. She was pushed inside with the door closing loudly beind her and the sounds of Nott and Narcissa's quick footsteps could be heard going in the opposite direction. She looked around the seemingly empty room, bracing herself for an attack, and then Voldemort stepped from out of the shadows.

* * *

Ororo and Severus were startled when there was a knock on the door of their home at seven o'clock at night, when they were just about to leave for Hogwarts. In a heartbeat, both had their wands in their hands. Severus led the way down the hall and to the door, and was the one to fling the door open and narrow his eyes at the woman standing in the doorway.

"Narcissa?" said Ororo, her confusion showing in her voice.

"The Dark Lord does not know that I am here," said Narcissa, looking over her shoulder somewhat worriedly before turning back to Ororo and Severus. "Nobody knows that I am here."

"Then perhaps you should not be here, Narcissa," stated Severus.

"Quiet, Severus," said Ororo, pulling her husband out of the doorway and inviting Narcissa in, closing the door quickly behind her and ushering her into the sitting room.

When the three of them were seated, Narcissa automatically spoke. "I'm not sure whether or not the two of you are aware, or if you are at all concerned, but I know where your mother and sister are."

Ororo and Severus both pretended to be a lot less excited by this news than they really were. They each raised a brow and exchanged a look.

"Really?" said Severus, leaning forward slightly to at least show that he was interested. "And why have you come to us with this knowledge?"

Here Narcissa visibly stiffened, her back straightening even further and her nose pointing higher into the air. When she spoke, her voice was full of irritation. "In a manner of speaking, your mother indirectly threatened my family, and I would prefer not to find out if she makes good on her threats."

"And why would she threaten you?" Ororo asked, trying her best not to sit on the edge of her seat in anticipation, awaiting the moment when she would ask the real question of where her mother and baby sister were. After four days of searching and questioning the only two Death Eaters they had managed to capture during the attack the Order members made against the remaining Death Eaters who had been at Voldemort's last hideout, they had still found nothing that would lead them to Minerva and Minaveara.

"She wants me to save Minaveara," answered Narcissa.

"And you thought by coming here we would help you out of your predicament and relieve you of the duty yourself," Severus said in a bored sort of tone, still playing the part as he leaned back in his seat, his eyes slightly narrowed as if he found this use of him insulting.

Narcissa shifted slightly in her seat. "Not in those specific terms…but you can "accidently" slip to those Order members that you believe the two of them to be in Malfoy Manor."

Ororo had the urge to jump to her feet and Apparate straight to her father and begin a plan to save her mother and sister…but she resisted.

"You wish us to betray the Dark Lord?" said Severus.

Narcissa waved a dismissive hand. "The Dark Lord has no need for the child. He is interested in her, yes, and he enjoys having the upper hand, but he does not require her to continue his business. As for Minerva, she would really be more of a hindrance to him. It is obvious she will never do anything for him, and will only anger him. If you do not wish to save either of them, then that is entirely your decision…however, I trust this conversation will stay between the three of us…_just _the three of us."

Severus and Ororo looked to one another, as if considering. Ororo did not feel at all uneasy by Narcissa's desire for secrecy as she would around most of Voldemort's followers, and it wasn't just because Narcissa was not technically a Death Eater. Narcissa was only five years older than Ororo, and the two of them had become sort of friends during the first wizarding war. Ororo, at least, did not hate Narcissa the way she despised most of the other women Death Eaters.

And then they turned back to Narcissa, perhaps a little quickly, but she did not seem to notice. "Very well," replied Ororo. "Not one of us will ever speak a word of this conversation again, and Severus and I will drop a hint to the Order. Your problems are solved, Narcissa."

Narcissa inclined her head in a sort of thanks, and then stood. Ororo walked her to the door, and the moment she saw Narcissa Apparate away, Ororo sprinted down the hall and into her bedroom, where her husband was already pulling on his outer cloak.

He tossed Ororo's cloak to her, and as she pulled it on, she strode to his side. Gripping his arm she said, "Severus, what do we do? We can't just run into Hogwarts and tell my father where they are. It took us long enough just to convince him he needed to be at the welcoming feast with that Ministry woman there, let alone if he finds out –"

"I know," Severus interrupted, gripping Ororo's upper arms and looking straight into her eyes. "He _won't_ be finding out. At least, not for a while. Instead _I _am going to go rescue your mother and Minaveara and _you_ will go to Hogwarts and explain my absence. I don't know, tell them I'm at home recovering from an illness and I should be at classes in the morning. Then, when the feast is over take your father to his office and explain what's going on. By that time I should be close to bringing them home."

"He'll be furious," Ororo sighed, rather than broaching the subject of her husband going into such a dangerous situation on his own.

Severus nodded. "Most likely. However, he will forgive you once I return with his wife and child."

Ororo smirked. "Convinced you can do this on your own are you?"

"Of course," Severus replied with a very slight smirk of his own. And then his expression turned serious once more. "If I don't return by tomorrow morning it is safe to say that I will be dead."

Ororo nodded curtly. "In which case I will gather the family and the Order and go straight to Malfoy Manor."

Severus inclined his head in agreement, kissed Ororo on the forehead, and started towards the door.

"Severus –" he turned back "– be careful."

"I'll bring them home," he replied, and then he was gone, and Ororo stared at the place where he had disappeared for only a moment before gripping her wand, gathering her cloak about her and going straight to Hogwarts.


	59. The Escape

**Chapter 59-The Escape**

Harry Potter was seated on the Hogwarts Express and very close to the school itself when it happened. He had been talking quietly to Ron and Hermione – who had only recently returned from where the rest of the Prefects had gone when they first boarded the train – and casting glances in Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda's direction every so often. The three girls had mostly been quiet throughout the entire train ride, and any attempt at conversation was shot down rather quickly. Harry, Hermione, and Ron knew the situation of course, knew that they would not be having classes with Professor McGonagall for an indeterminable amount of time – which Hermione was devastated about, and even Ron had to admit he'd miss his stern Professor. The three of them hoped she would merely arrive to school late, but while Professor McGonagall and Minaveara Dumbledore's capture weighed heavily on their minds – most especially when in the presence of the Dumbledore children – they didn't dare breathe a word of it around the Dumbledores. Even the Order members they had been around when speaking of it in Grimmauld Place had been rather snappish, tearful, or dismissive of it.

So when suddenly Harry's scar began to burn even more than usual and he was suddenly seeing into Voldemort's elated mind, his stomach churned.

He was standing in a dimly lit room, with Minerva Thetis McGonagall Dumbledore standing a few feet in front and to the left of the door. Her eyes were narrowed and glinted in the dim candle light, and her fists were clenched at her sides. She stood as tall and proud as ever, and he laughed – a cruel, high-pitched laugh that reverberated eerily around the room. In two quick strides he was standing mere inches from her, and his spidery fingers reached up to run across her cheek before entangling themselves in her hair, gripping her tightly so that she could not move her head away without pulling hair from her own head. She jerked around anyway, taking a few steps back until she was pressed against the wall, with him pinning her there. She seemed to be holding her breath, but she did not show an ounce of fear, only defiance.

He shook his head with a sigh as he said, in a soft, cold voice, "Oh, Minerva, how I only wished you could have made this easier for the both of us." Here he put his free hand on her hip and pushed her even more firmly against the wall behind her, digging his long fingernails into her scalp and her hip, causing her to grit her teeth loudly. "But it is apparent to me that you will not do exactly as I wish without some –" he leaned closely, his mouth mere inches from her ear as finished in a whisper, " – persuasion."

"_Get OFF of me!_' she shrieked, yanking herself from his grasp and shoving him as hard as she could, causing him to stumble backwards, his back colliding with a high-backed chair that had been sitting in front of a desk in the middle of the room.

He shook his head with a smile still playing about his thin lips, and in an instant his wand appeared in his hand and was pointed straight at her chest.

Her eyes widened as he said, in a bored sort of tone, "_Crucio._"

She lunged – just barely managing to dodge the curse, which then hit the wall she had been standing in front of. She fell to the ground in a roll and dodged yet another curse, only to be caught when she jumped to her feet. Her teeth clicked together loudly as she braced herself, her body crumpling to the floor as she shook with suppressed pain and fought to keep her mouth firmly shut.

Voldemort was ecstatic. He enjoyed watching her writhe in agony, enjoyed the thought of her being so entirely broken that he could at last control her. His wand was focused on her violently trembling form, but his mind was entertaining how everything would play out in the next few days, weeks, months. How devastated Minerva would be when her "good, great" husband Albus Dumbledore didn't manage to rescue her. How truly dedicated she would be in protecting little Minaveara from harm that she would take the torture herself. And when at last she learned not to defy him anymore, everything would fall into place…

But it would take some time, which was made obvious when the curse was released and Minerva somehow managed to force herself onto shaking legs and glare contemptuously at him...

Harry's mind whirled back to his own head and he inhaled loudly and with great effort, his chest heaving and his entire upper body lurching forward. He noticed that he was lying on the floor of the train, and there were five worried faces staring down at him.

* * *

Minerva was not sure how long it went on, but she knew what it _felt_ like, and it felt like forever. Forever that she was stuck in that room with Voldemort. Forever that she was forced to endure the Cruciatus Curse and his invasion of her personal space. Forever that she tried to hold in the screams she so desperately wanted to release. And forever that she waited for it to end.

However, she was able to sigh in relief when there was a quick, panicked sort of knock on the door and Voldemort – who had just moved his face in closer to hers and gripped the front of her robes – left her on the floor where she had fallen and went to see what the problem was. Her body was still trembling and her vision and hearing was not quite up to its usual standard, so she only heard parts of the conversation.

Something about, "My Lord," "Someone," "Order," and, "Infiltrated the wards!"

Voldemort shouted something in outrage – and then there was the sound of him sweeping from the room and slamming the door behind him.

Minerva's senses seemed to return to her instantly. Her vision cleared, the rushing sound in her ears faded, and her chest heaved as she inhaled deeply rather than the ragged breaths that had escaped her only moments ago. Her head was still pounding, and her limbs still felt a bit stiff, but she was one hundred percent aware of what was going on, despite not hearing the entire sentence the Death Eater had spoken to Voldemort. Someone had infiltrated the wards, someone from the Order of the Phoenix. And it may not be just one person; it could be all of them, or a few of them… Either way, Minerva's hopes of escape escalated for the first time. She had not even considered the thought that she might be saved, only Minaveara. She had never thought to hope that she'd be able to return to her family…to Albus.

She was suddenly much less tired than she had been moments ago, and she rolled over onto her stomach, grimacing slightly, but continuing to push herself up onto her hands and knees. Inhaling deeply and gritting her teeth, she managed to rise to her feet, her knees shaking only slightly. She ran her fingers through her hair to keep it out of her face, and tore off her heavy outer cloak. If she was going to be running or dueling at all, she couldn't have all that extra weight on her slightly weakened body. With renewed vigor, she strode quickly to the door, testing the knob to find that it was, unsurprisingly, locked. She attempted some simple – she didn't want to use up all her strength – wandless magic, but it did nothing. So instead she cast her gaze about the room, looking for something, _anything_ that could get her out of this room.

It was a fruitless search, but she did manage to find a rather heavy paperweight that could serve as a sort of weapon. She would have to take her attacker by surprise though, so when the door suddenly flew across the room and a cloaked figure stepped in, Minerva dropped the now useless paperweight and flung herself under the desk in the hopes that the figure had not seen her. Unfortunately, they had, and they moved the desk away from her with a wave of their wand. She prepared herself to fight, but found that it wasn't necessary as her presumed attacker lowered his hood and she was suddenly face-to-face with her son-in-law – Severus Snape. And she knew it was him, as his magical signature was exactly as she had remembered it.

"Come," he said in a low voice, pulling the hood of his cloak back into place so that his face was once again shielded from view. "We don't have much time."

He held out his hand to help her rise to her feet, and then his hand disappeared inside one of his robe pockets, reemerging with an object – her wand. Minerva took the familiar object into her hand and was sure she felt a tingling sensation travel throughout her body as she gripped it tightly, and felt her magic seemingly course through her veins. But the moment was short-lived as she followed Severus from the room in a dead sprint, her mind clear and focused and prepared for battle.

Severus led the way down the hall and through a large room, meeting no resistance on the way. And then the two of them came upon the slippery stone steps and Minerva rushed ahead, blowing the cellar door out of her way before sliding straight into the room. She sought out Minaveara, who was curled up in the corner Minerva had left her in earlier and looking slightly frightened by the sudden forceful entrance that had just taken place. However, when she spotted her mother, her eyes lit up and her lips curled up in a bit of a smile as she sprinted to Minerva, who lifted the toddler into her arms and held her tightly.

After motioning for Severus to go ahead, Minerva followed him from the room, still clutching Minaveara tightly in her arms but keeping her wand out in front of her and her eyes and ears peeled for any danger. Severus seemed to be leading them in a different direction from which he had rescued Minerva, and she guessed he was running towards the back of the house. She could hear a commotion outside towards the front, but she was not sure what it was. Was the Order outside holding the Death Eater's off while Severus had gone inside?

"We need to get past the wards," Severus said then – without breaking his quick, long strides. "We'll have to go through the woods before we can Apparate to Hogwarts. I left a distraction out front, but it won't last much longer so we must be quick."

And indeed, the moment the three of them flew out the backdoor and started towards the nearby wood, there was the sound of the back door being blown open once more. Minerva and Severus spun around to see five Death Eaters standing less than fifty yards away, their wands out and malicious grins on their faces. Minerva and Severus sent a few spells in their direction before spinning around and running straight into the thicket of trees. Spells and curses zinged past them, coming perilously close to hitting all three of them but only managing to rebound off of nearby tree trunks or hit the ground at their feet. The two of them were sprinting as fast as they could, hopping over fallen tree trunks and ducking under low tree branches, Minerva still clutching Minaveara to her with the help of a spell that stuck the toddler to her and kept her safe from any stray curses. But the Death Eaters were sprinting nearly as fast and gaining on the three of them, their curses becoming more and more harmful as they grew angrier at the three people that were currently getting closer and closer to escape. And it was apparent that more Death Eaters would be arriving soon.

Minerva knew she and Severus could not continue on merely throwing a few spells over their shoulders and dodging the curses being sent their way. Despite her incredible amount of magic, she was still malnourished and had recently been forced to endure the Cruciatus Curse, and so she would not be able to hold out much longer. Severus, of course, being younger and obviously _not_ having had to endure the Cruciatus, would likely last a bit longer, but he wasn't going to be able to battle all of the Death Eaters and possibly Voldemort on his own. Especially now that Voldemort had celebrated his capture of Minerva and Minaveara by breaking his very best Death Eaters out of Azkaban the day before. Minerva quickly devised a plan in her mind, and in one swift movement she stopped, spun around to face the five oncoming Death Eaters, slid Minaveara around her body to end up perched on her back, and waved her wand in an almost vicious movement. And then she watched as all five of the Death Eaters' eyes widened and their bodies flew backwards as if hit by an invisible barrier in mid-run, slamming into trees or flying further before landing on the ground. Not one of them moved afterwards, and Minerva grabbed Severus by the front of his robes and pulled him behind a rather large tree trunk. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, more Death Eaters sprinting from the backdoor of Malfoy Manor, and she knew she didn't have long.

Minerva whispered a quick spell so that her voice and Severus and Minaveara's voices would not be heard – that would at least give them a few more seconds. And then she pulled Severus's hood from his face so that she could see him as she spoke.

He opened his mouth immediately, looking angry and impatient as he hissed, "_What_ are you _doing_? We –"

"Listen to me, Severus," said Minerva, cutting across him with a stern look that made his mouth snapped closed. "We can't keep running like this and expect to make it out alive. I need you to take Minaveara and get her to safety, and I'll hold them off –"

"I am _not_ leaving here without you," Severus practically growled. "Your family will murder me –"

"No they won't," Minerva interrupted again. "They love you, Severus, and they'll understand why you left. Besides, I have no intentions of dying here, and not tonight. I _will_ return to the castle, but you have to go first, with Minaveara. I need to know that she's safe or I won't be able to concentrate."

Minerva chanced a glance around the tree trunk to see where the Death Eaters were. They weren't running, but were edging closer, their wands lit now that the sun had fully set. She only had a few more seconds.

She turned back to Severus, whose eyes twitched as he only half-heartedly fought the glare he was directing at her. "It's the only way," she said to him, pulling Minaveara off of her back and holding the toddler out to him. He took Minaveara without argument, but there was clear defiance in his eyes. He did not want to leave without Minerva, but she knew he would, and she smiled despite the situation. "You're a good son, Severus – now go, I'll be right behind you."

Severus nearly growled in frustration, but still he did not continue to argue – he knew it was more than pointless.

However, as he took a step forward, Minaveara reached out to her mother with a confused expression. "Muma?" she murmured, and the look on her face filled Minerva with the determination to return to the castle that night.

"Sev is going to take you home to Daddy, Minaveara," Minerva said quickly, placing her hands on either of the toddler's cheeks and kissing her on the forehead. "Muma will be right behind you."

Minaveara frowned, but she released the sleeve of her mother's robes, threw her arms around Severus's neck, and buried her face in his shoulder. Minerva glanced out around the tree trunk once more, and saw that the Death Eaters were even closer now. Severus would have to go now or he'd never make it to the Apparition point – Minerva could feel that it was at least a Quidditch field away, and that was long enough for the Death Eaters to get past her.

"If you're not back in ten minutes I'll return," Severus stated in an almost threatening sort of tone.

Minerva knew there wasn't a point to argue, and there wasn't time. "All right, once I've got their attention, run," she told him, and then, without another word, she moved out from behind the tree and started running towards the searching Death Eaters, throwing spells in their direction, her face set in determination.

Her first few spells took three Death Eaters by surprise and they were blasted backwards like the first five had been only minutes ago. However, there were still four Death Eaters standing, and each of them lunged behind nearby trees and shrubbery soon after Minerva had showed herself. Minerva also threw herself behind another large tree trunk, wincing slightly as she stepped on a large branch and nearly lost her footing, her leg twisting around uncomfortably. But she pushed that thought from her mind and held her breath as she listened closely to her surroundings. The Death Eaters had gone quiet after they had disappeared, and the lights in their wands had gone out as well. But Minerva – blessed as she was with perfect hearing and vision, as well as the heightened senses she had received after a few years of being a cat animagus, and being able to feel emotions and magical signatures – was able to comprehend a lot of what was going on around her. She could hear the heavy breathing of a man somewhere in front of the tree she was now crouched behind. She could feel, and practically smell the fear of a younger, less experienced Death Eater. And on the darker side of the issue, she could feel the elated mind of Bellatrix Lestrange, who had only yesterday escaped Azkaban and returned to her master, and who had hated Minerva Dumbledore since the moment she joined Voldemort and, despite her master's orders to refrain from murdering Minerva, Bellatrix had not missed an opportunity to throw a few killing curses Minerva's way.

Then a brave – possibly foolish – Death Eater stood from his hiding place and started stomping in Minerva's direction without having a clue where she was, his wand lit and his heavy feet crunching leaves and sticks as he went. Minerva sucked in a deep breath, gripped her wand tightly, held herself steady for a moment, and then, when she heard the man stumble over a root sticking from the ground, she jumped out from behind the tree and sent a curse in his direction. He somehow managed to reorient himself in time to block it, and he sent a curse her way. She blocked, took a step to the side, sent a stunning spell flying towards him. He blocked again, and then Bellatrix was at his side and cackling as she fired off all three Unforgivable Curses in a row.

Minerva blocked, ducked, and rolled, her shoulder connecting with the ground – hard – before she came out of her maneuver and sent a series of curses in the direction of Bellatrix and the other angry Death Eater, who Minerva managed to take down after just a few heartbeats – normal heartbeats, mind you, not the erratic ones currently thumping in her chest at the moment. Bellatrix, however, remained upright, and continue to fire off Unforgivable Curses and shout and laugh, her evilness as unnerving as ever.

And then the other two Death Eaters joined in the fray, their curses mingling with Bellatrix's and coming rather close to hitting Minerva a few times. But she had the situation under control. She could feel it. She was merely holding them off to ensure that Severus and Minaveara made it to Hogwarts. Because that was all that mattered. Of course, she knew that if she was going to get out she needed to end this soon, or Voldemort would no doubt arrive and make things much more complicated. Despite Minerva's disbelief in herself, she knew she was a powerful witch, however, with both Bellatrix and Voldemort, as well as possibly more Death Eaters, she wasn't quite sure if she would manage to make it to Hogwarts.

After a few more moments, in which Minerva managed to take down the other two Death Eaters, but had also been hit in the knee by a stray curse, she began backing quickly towards the Apparition point. She wasn't sure exactly where it was, but she knew she would feel it when she reached it. Her entire leg ached where she had been cursed, half of the skirt of her robes had been burned off, her shoulder was aching not only from her earlier roll but from moving her arm around vigorously, and there was blood seeping from her wounded knee and streaming down her leg, but otherwise she was still doing all right. The pain could be dealt with – she had been through worse – but if she continued to battle Bellatrix her body would grow weaker as she lost blood and used up all of the magical energy she had stored away over the past few days.

Unfortunately, just as Minerva was getting nearer to the Apparition point and was about to stun Bellatrix, Voldemort appeared.

Despite knowing it was a very real possibility, Minerva was still startled enough to allow a curse past her defenses, and a pain erupted below her right breast, as if her ribs had just been pushed outward from inside of her. She was unable to stop the cry of shock that escaped her lips, and she stumbled backwards, the back of her shoe bumping into a large fallen tree branch and sending her falling to the ground. Her wounded ribs made a loud sort of cracking sound that did not sound good at all, and she arched her back soon after it connected with the ground, her teeth clenched together and – to her great displeasure – her eyes watering as she struggled to somewhat heal the wounds quickly before another attack came.

"_Keep her here!"_ Voldemort's voice hissed. "I'm going after the child!"

Pain forgotten, Minerva attempted to roll over onto her stomach to stop Voldemort, but Bellatrix was suddenly above her, invading her personal space and holding her shoulders on the ground. Minerva felt her wand slip out of her hands, and swept her hand along the ground in an attempt to find and retrieve it once more. In the meantime, Bellatrix's face was mere inches from her own, and Minerva found the yellow-toothed smile and crazy eyes disturbing.

"I could kill you right now you know," Bellatrix whispered, reaching up to scratch her long, pointed fingernails across Minerva's cheek. Minerva hardly flinched, and held Bellatrix's gaze with a glare, her hand still searching for her wand. "But I think, instead, I want you to watch me murder _precious Minaveara_." The last two words were ground out in disgust, and Minerva decided she couldn't afford to wait for her wand anymore, and so she summoned her magic about her. Bellatrix, however, was not finished talking. "You're nothing but a blood-traitor, and the Dark Lord will use you like the filthy whore you are –"

"I'm sorry, Bellatrix," Minerva interrupted, placing a hand on the younger woman's chest, just below her left shoulder, feeling her own magic pulsing around her as she prepared to blast Bellatrix off of her, "I truly am." And at Bellatrix's startled, confused gaze, "Sorry that Voldemort will never want you as much as he wants me." It was true, Minerva really was sorry, if only Voldemort had wanted Bellatrix, it would have made both women happy.

And just as Bellatrix's face twisted in anger, a bright red light flashed and she was sent flying through the air to land – hard – on the ground a few yards away. When she did not move again, Minerva ignored her pain and pushed herself up, finding her wand a few feet away and scrambling to her feet with it gripped firmly in her sweat-slicked palm. And then she started running as fast as she possibly could in the direction Voldemort had run off in. She was positive that Severus and Minaveara had escaped, but now she needed to make sure she escaped the place herself. Her leg and ribs ached, the fresh cuts on her cheeks stung, her breathing was slightly ragged, and the brisk night air blurred her vision slightly, but she continued on, and the moment she reached the end of the wards she made sure she wasn't about to splinch herself, and then Apparated away, the last thing she saw being Voldemort's snake-like face twisted into confusion and rage. If he ever managed to capture her again, she would be destroyed for sure.

But that didn't matter at the moment, because when she caught sight of the gates of Hogwarts and was assured that every part of her body was still intact, and saw Severus and Minaveara standing a few feet away, she knew that, for now, everything was okay. She had returned to Hogwarts, and Minaveara was safe.

"Muma!" the toddler squealed instantly, struggling to get out of Severus's firm hold. She eventually succeeded, and stumbled her way over to her mother, who held Minaveara tightly, but on her left side – her right side felt like some sort of explosion had taken place inside of her.

Severus took that time to turn and open the gates, and Minerva smiled in relief, swallowing back tears of joy at having returned. She may have only been gone four days, but her connection with Albus, the time away from the rest of her children, and worrying everyday over what would happened to not only Minaveara but herself, was quite daunting, and for a fleeting moment she wondered if she was merely delusional after having endured the Cruciatus Curse earlier that day. However, once the gates were opened and Severus had taken Minaveara in one arm and held onto Minerva with the other to help his mother-in-law stumbled through the gates and onto the grounds, she knew that this could not be some sort of dream or hallucination. She could feel the castle connecting to her as it was prone to do every time she stepped onto the grounds, particularly after a prolonged absence. Could feel the erratic emotions of the teens and preteens scurrying about their common rooms, no doubt after a rather filling feast. And then Albus…it was too much describe, and somehow the sort of perfect thing for a romance novel, though Minerva would never believe her life to be anything like a romance novel.

Unsurprisingly, a thestral met the three of them at the gates, seemingly sensing its need, as it bent down to admit the three of them to crawl onto its back. Much to Minerva's annoyance, Severus helped her up onto the creature, but she did not argue it, and then he crawled up in front of her, still holding onto Minaveara, who was slightly startled, as she could not see the thestral. Minerva gripped the back of Severus's robes with one hand as the thestral jerked slightly, and then it began its trek up to the foot of the castle. The journey was not very long, but Minerva drunk in the sight of everything, more than glad to be back, to see the moon glinting off the surface of the lake, to see the candle light flooding from the windows of the castle and from Hagrid's hut near the forest. When they were about halfway to the castle, Severus sent a Patronus, no doubt informing Albus of their arrival, though it was doubtful that he didn't already know.

And then, just as Minerva suspected, the large front doors were flung open and light flooded onto the nearby ground, and standing in the light, faces shadowed from view, were two figures Minerva recognized instantly. The thestral came to a halt, and Severus slid off before holding out a hand to pull Minerva off of the creature as well. It disappeared into the darkness as the form of Albus Dumbledore came sprinting forward, and Severus placed Minaveara onto her feet so that she could run to meet her father. The other figure went straight to her husband, and Minerva smiled as Albus twirled Minaveara around and Ororo threw her arms around Severus – one of the few times the two had shown any sort of public affection at all. After a moment, Ororo released herself from her husband and turned to embrace her mother. Minerva winced when Ororo's arm bumped against her ribs and she remembered the wound there. How she had forgotten about it though she was not sure, it seemed to be intensifying. She would have to see Poppy before heading to bed, and for once she wasn't sure that she would mind the fussing. But Ororo noticed her mother's discomfort and pulled back to look at her in the dim light seeping from inside.

"You're hurt," she stated.

Minerva shook her head and waved a dismissive hand. "I'm fine, nothing too serious."

Ororo seemed skeptical, but then there were voices from above their heads. It seemed Minaveara's squealing and Albus's shouts of delight had alerted the Gryffindors, and they were now pressing together around the tower's windows in an attempt to see what was going on. There seemed to be some discussion, and then an exclamation of "_Bloody hell!_" and suddenly shouts and cheers rent the air.

For a moment Minerva thought about how awful she must look to her students, who normally saw her so put together, but she really just didn't give a damn. Instead she allowed herself to give a small smile and a wave before turning her attention to Albus. In the midst of Minerva's attention being averted, Severus and Ororo had started towards Albus and Minaveara, and Ororo was now catching the toddler that was jumping into her arms.

And as Minerva started towards the four of them, _He_ looked in her direction, and His eyes connected with hers as they had so many times before. She recalled the letter she had left him before she had supposedly "left to never return" only four days ago, and wondered if he was angry with her for leaving with nothing but a letter, for leaving her wedding ring, for not informing him of her discovery of where their youngest child was. He had every right to be angry with her, but surely he would forgive her, right?

The moment to find out came as they were finally standing close to one another. But neither of them said a word. Their eyes stayed focused on one another, until Minerva managed to whisper an, "I'm sorry."

Albus seemed slightly confused, and unable to speak, so instead he reached up to his neck to pull at a chain that was hanging there. And as the long chain was pulled further from behind his robes, it revealed, dangling from it, was Minerva's wedding and engagement rings. He released them from the chain, and then took Minerva' hand in his, placing a light, gentle kiss on the back of her hand. And at last he could speak, his voice quiet as he said, "I believe these belong to you, my dear." And then he slid the rings on to her finger, and she was whole again.

A voice rang out through the momentary silence, sounding very much like a Weasley twin as they shouted, "Kiss her!"

While Minerva's eyes narrowed and she looked up at her Gryffindors with a menacing glare, Albus chuckled lightly, and any sort of tension faded. He didn't kiss her, but he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, which caused her to bite her lip in an effort to hide the pain that erupted along the right side of her body. His arms being around her was still pleasant, though, and she returned the embrace just as fiercely. Until at last he pulled away and gave her ribs some relief, and, with a roguish grin and a twinkle in his eye, leaned down to press his lips firmly against hers.

But when their embrace tightened, she was unable to suppress a wince of pain, and Albus instantly pulled away from her, seemingly noticing for the first time that she looked rather worse for wear. He opened his mouth to speak, his expression one of worry, but before he could say anything, a small group of students came sprinting out of the castle shouting, "Mum!"

Minerva braced herself, but smiled widely and opened her arms as Anexandra, Andromeda, Callisto, Pleisthenes, Perseus, and Aurora crowded around her. And when at last the children settled and Albus managed to pull Minerva and Minaveara into the castle, a small crowd of professors had formed at the bottom of the marble staircase. As Albus led Minerva past them, they all welcomed her back; and Rolanda, Poppy, and Pomona Sprout tearfully pulled her into hugs. The fussing, of course, began the moment Albus told Poppy about Minerva wincing earlier. And even though Minerva waved off their worry, her glare was not as severe as normal and she was fighting a smile. Four days ago she had been sure she would never have any of this again, that she wouldn't see her youngest children grow up and get married, that she wouldn't be able to grow old with Albus, and that Poppy would never again harass her for supposedly not taking care of herself. But now all of that was possible again, and Minerva couldn't be happier.

Until someone stepped from out of the crowd of teachers, dressed from head to toe in pink, with a sickeningly sweet smile plastered onto her toad like face as she made an annoying, throat clearing noise.

"_Hem, hem._"


	60. The Beginning Reign of Dolores Umbridge

**Chapter 60-The Beginning Reign of Dolores Umbridge**

**-I so do apologize for the long wait, but my computer is malfunctioning and it takes me _forever_ to try to get it to work properly...but I think I've figured it out for the most part and I will make sure the next chapter does not take this long! This is also a somewhat short chapter compared to my other chapters, but the next one should be longer! Thank you all very, very much for continuing to read and for your fantastic reviews!-**

At the sight of Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minerva stiffened, her back straightened, her lips pursed, and her eyebrows raised. Minerva had met Dolores before, and for the two minutes she had spoken to the annoying woman, she had discerned that there could not possibly be anything she liked about her. However, Minerva did _not_ know what this toad of a woman could possibly be doing in Hogwarts. Of course, there had been talk – before Minerva had left – but Fudge couldn't possibly have...yes, he could have. It seemed the Ministry had found a way to interfere at Hogwarts, and how perfect it was for them that Minerva Dumbledore – the only known witch who could persuade anybody to do just about anything without the use of magic – was not available to persuade the Board of Governors against allowing this woman to join the Hogwarts staff as if she were actually intelligent enough.

"Professor McGonagall," Dolores began, with that false smile still plastered on her face, "so good of you to finally join us. We missed you at the feast - Professor Sprout had to lead the sorting ceremony."

Before Minerva could respond with a no doubt scathing remark, Albus stepped forward, a hand on Minerva's shoulder to still her and a smile in Dolores's direction to assure _her_ that all would remain civil. "I apologize, Dolores, but I'm afraid Professor McGonagall must report to the hospital wing for tonight. Perhaps we can continue this discussion in the staff meeting tomorrow evening."

Without waiting for an answer, Albus gripped Minerva's upper arm and began pulling her in the direction of the hospital wing, with Minaveara held securely to him with his free arm and Poppy leading the way. Anexandra, Callisto, Andromeda, Pleis, Perseus, and Aurora were ushered back to their common rooms by Pomona, Rolanda, Ororo, and Severus, who could clearly see the not so subtle glares the children were sending in Umbridge's direction, and the way their hands seemed to gravitate towards their pockets where their wands were no doubt concealed.

Poppy, Minerva, Albus, and Minaveara journeyed to the hospital wing in silence, and Minerva found herself wishing someone would talk, yell, anything – just something to break the silence. She had lived in silence for almost two weeks – when Minaveara had been captured, she hadn't been able to focus on much of anything, let alone voices and everyone seemed to be avoiding her anyway, and when she had been in that cellar she hadn't exactly had anyone to talk to other than Minaveara, who had seemed too afraid to speak.

But then at last the four of them arrived in the hospital wing and Poppy began speaking, leading Minerva to one bed and pointing Albus and Minaveara to the one right beside it. Minerva was, for once in her life, grateful for Poppy's fussing.

"For Merlin's sake," she was saying as she tore Minerva's robes off and saw the mess underneath. In reality the wounds weren't so bad, but dirt and grime seemed to be clinging to Minerva's thin frame and the gash on her knee was still bleeding profusely. "You should have come to me straight away! Honestly I'm as glad to have you back as I'm sure you are to be here, but really! These aren't ordinary hexes, Minerva; someone was trying to tear your ribs out of you!"

"So _that's_ what that curse was," Minerva said, taking on a thoughtful look as she remembered how odd the sensation had been when she was hit with that particular curse by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Poppy merely sighed and shook her head, bustling around the room as she searched for potions, as well as Muggle tools which Minerva assumed she would be using to check Minaveara over. Minerva sat patiently and without argument as Poppy healed her wounds and checked to ensure that Minaveara was not harmed. She only made a sound when Poppy practically ripped the rest of her torn clothes off of her and pushed her into a bath, but it was merely from shock, and she quickly recovered when she was able to relax in the nice warm water – it was, after all, her first bath in four days. And when she and Minaveara were both clean and in fresh nightgowns, Poppy gave them each different doses of potions and Minerva felt her vision grow hazy and her will to stay awake diminish. At first, she fought it – not only out of habit but because, for a moment, she thought if she allowed herself to sleep then when she woke Minaveara and Albus wouldn't be there anymore. But Poppy and Albus seemed to sense her panic and, after Poppy said something Minerva's foggy mind couldn't comprehend, Albus stepped forward – with an already sleeping Minaveara cuddled up in his arms – and stroked Minerva's cheek reassuringly. After another few moments, Minerva allowed herself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Albus watched with dismay as his wife nearly had a panic attack when she realized that Poppy had given her a Dreamless Sleep potion and he hurried forward to sooth her. For even though he was still confused by Minerva's leaving only four days ago, it didn't mean he loved her less, and it didn't make seeing her so frightened any easier. And what was worse was that this was only the beginning of her return, of her recovery, of _their _recovery. Minaveara was young, naïve, and though she would likely have some nightmares, she would bounce back in no time and return to her normal self in a few days, weeks at the most. But Minerva, she had already been through so much already in her lifetime, and would remember this for the rest of her life, whereas Minaveara would likely forget most of the terror within a year. Albus would not be much better than his wife. Needless to say the entire experience had scared him so truly and deeply that he wanted very much to hide Minerva and their children somewhere Voldemort – or any other human or creature for that matter – could ever find them. He had not been trapped in Malfoy Manor himself, but he was sure within a few days he would likely hear the full dreaded story from Minerva and perhaps even see her memories if she was unable to speak it to him. But he did not want to consider her not being able to tell him. He had no idea what Voldemort and the Death Eaters had done to her in those four days, and even though Poppy assured him she would be perfectly fine, she was being awfully vague about what had actually happened to her. Albus could possibly be overreacting, but that seemed like wishful thinking to him, and he was expecting the worst. He feared hearing what had happened, but he needed so desperately to know. To know just _how_ changed his wife of fifty years was going to be. And would she be angry with him for not saving her himself? He hadn't been told until after the feast and had nearly destroyed his sitting room when he found out, but would she understand that? It was very possible, but could _Albus_ understand that? Could he accept that he wasn't the one to save his wife and child? Could he get past the fact that he wasn't able to find and save Minaveara before it had been six days? And could he be okay with the fact that after four more days he still hadn't found them even though he was supposedly the most powerful wizard of his time?

And on top of all this, how was he to feel about Minerva basically leaving him? He understood, of course, why she had left. Knew that he likely would have done the same. But a part of him was upset, hurt, that she had so easily left him, had left her wedding and engagement rings, had left with nothing but a letter, had not told him where she was going or what exactly she was doing – because "finding Minaveara" didn't count. But then again, was it selfish of him to be angry at her for going to take care of their child when he would do the same? But would he have gone about it the way she had? He wasn't sure – in fact he wasn't sure of much of anything at the moment. He was in a sort of trance, and he had no idea what the letter had said that Voldemort had sent her – Ororo and Severus had not known either, only that Voldemort had found a way to bring Minerva to him.

All Albus was really aware of at the moment was that he was holding onto his baby, his youngest child whom he had thought he had lost forever, and the feeling was one of the best he had ever had. He tried not to think about the fact that he had almost lost Minaveara twice in the span of two years – first at her birth and then again less than two weeks ago. All he wanted to do was be happy, grateful that she was with him once more and alive and – according to Poppy – completely healthy. It seemed she had not eaten the recommended amount of food in a day, nor had it been very healthy whatever it was, but she was otherwise just fine. And Minerva had been injured, but he was told that she would recover and likely only be sore for two or three days at the most. And to think, that he could have lost the woman he loved and his youngest child, he was considering himself pretty damn lucky at the moment, all other sorrows aside. Because right now he just needed to be happy, to relish in the feel of Minaveara sleeping peacefully in his arms and Minerva's presence so close to him once again.

And though he was tired – having not slept in a while – and even though Poppy tried to force him to, Albus did not sleep throughout the night. Instead, he held onto Minaveara and alternated between watching her sleep and watching her mother sleep. His mind was full of confusing thoughts, but he was at least aware that he was so relieved to see them that there wasn't enough time in the world for him to sleep, and even if there were, he wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping so soon after they had returned, for fear that they wouldn't be there when he woke up. He had only just gotten them back, and he wasn't going to allow anyone to take them away again.

Minaveara slept the whole night and late into the next morning. Minerva, however, did not. Around four in the morning, Albus had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and when he returned, she was shifting around in bed looking uncomfortable, and as Albus began making his way towards her, she suddenly lunged upwards, her eyes wide and full of fear and her hair flying wildly about her face. Breathing heavily, she seemed to be preparing herself for an attack as she looked around the room seemingly both confused and terrified. Albus went quickly to her side and said her name quietly and gently. When she didn't seemed to notice him, he reached out a hand to place on her shoulder, but a moment later she had grabbed his wrist and he felt her magic about to be used to blast him away from her. He wrenched his wrist from her grasp just as she caused a nearby bottle of potion to explode.

"Minerva," Albus said quickly, placing a hand on either side of her face and forcing her to look at him. She did, and when he saw the lack of trust there he nearly stepped away, but he held her gaze instead and attempted to assure her that it was him. The panic in her eyes went away after a few moments, but she was still tense, as if waiting for him to suddenly turn into someone else and lash out at her. "It's okay," he said quietly, stroking her hair back from her face and making sure that his magical signature was clear to her. "You're safe now."

Minerva stared up at him for a moment before whispering, for the second time since she had returned, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Albus, assuming, of course, that he knew the answer, but preferring to know for sure by hearing whatever it was she had to say.

"For leaving," Minerva answered, her voice sounding stronger and her shoulders finally relaxing slightly as she took one of Albus's hands in both of hers. "I know it's bothering you, but you have to know that I had no other choice. Voldemort – he sent me a letter, in the middle of the night, saying that I couldn't tell anyone nor bring anyone or he'd kill Minaveara. Now that I've had time to think about it, there probably could have been ways to get around it, to save Minaveara sooner, but I wasn't thinking rationally. All I could think about was our little girl, all alone somewhere, with those _monsters_. I know you would have done the same were you in my position, and I only took my rings off because I didn't want him to take them or destroy them. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, to leave you and the children, sleeping, without knowing where I was going or if I would ever return, but I had to; I always knew it would happen eventually. I only hope that you can forgive me."

Albus breathed in deeply and looked away for a moment. Of course he understood – if Voldemort was threatening one of her children, Minerva would do anything to save them. What he was most worried about was Voldemort's reaction to her getting away, as well as the way Minerva seemed convinced that the only way to save her children was to give herself to Voldemort.

Albus returned his gaze to Minerva and, with great determination in his deep blue eyes, said, "I understand why you left, and though I'm not exactly happy with the way I had to discover your leaving, there was never any doubt that I would forgive you – if there is even anything to forgive, as you were acting on your instincts. However, I refuse to allow you to do something like this again. If the children are in danger we must act together. Voldemort gaining hold of you once more cannot happen."

Albus paused for a moment, reflecting on how…_business-like_ this was coming out. Not at all the heartfelt sort of reunion one would likely expect for two people who were so very much in love and had missed each other so dearly. Minerva seemed to be noticing this as well – judging by the slight slant of her lips and the squinting of her eyes – and at once the two came to the same conclusion.

They were talking too much.

They knew each other too well and for far too long to be talking so much; to basically be repeating what had already went through their significant other's mind. They both knew Minerva's leaving had not been ideal, possibly not even the best idea, but it didn't matter to either of them because they were just too damn happy to finally be back together, and in the end this whole ordeal would not even put a dent in their relationship. Their recovery was still to come; the nightmares would plague them, they would be even more unbelievably attached and overprotective of one another and their children, and the war would continue – but they'd work through it together, and this time for real. They knew what they were doing this time. They knew they'd have to keep their heads, keep _each other_.

And so, without further delay, they both shut their mouths and stopped talking, stopped thinking, because they had already thought of everything, had already said too much. They fell into one another, his arms winding around her thin frame as her head came to rest on his chest and they took the familiar comfort of just holding onto one another.

* * *

Poppy found the two of them the next morning, snuggled together atop the hospital wing bed and looking at least somewhat content. There were still weary lines etched into Albus's face, and Minerva's forehead remained creased and her face twisted into a slight grimace, but otherwise they looked better than they had the last time Poppy had seen them, which was the day before Minerva had left to save Minaveara.

Poppy had been trying to focus on checking over her supplies for the new school year when she had been informed of the news of Minerva's disappearance. At first the mediwitch had been in a state of disbelief, shock, confusion, but most of all – utter despair. Having known Minerva since their first year at Hogwarts, Poppy could not grasp that her friend had left and would possibly not be coming back. Poppy had nearly fainted, but had instead rushed off to tell Rolanda, hoping for some sort of comfort from someone who was similarly close to Minerva. Albus had not returned to Hogwarts in those four days Minerva was gone, or if he did, Poppy did not see him. She did not leave her own rooms except one day she spent at her beau's home when Rolanda had gone to her own and Poppy had had no one to talk to – there was something about Minerva's disappearance that had made Poppy hardly able to be alone. She had always prided herself in being a rather strong woman – timid, at first, when she was in school and in her first few years as a Healer, but the war against Grindelwald had kicked that right out of her – but at the assumed loss of one of her best friends she had nearly lost herself. But then, when the first day of school was soon to begin, Ororo and Severus had given the normal speech to the staff – though it was much different coming from them rather than Albus's usual giddiness – and then Ororo had stopped Poppy before she had reached the Great Hall and had informed the older woman that Minerva and Minaveara would likely be returning that night and Poppy may be needed. Poppy had, of course, been overjoyed and had not been particularly looking forward to the feast anyway, so she had rushed back to the hospital wing and made sure she had nearly all potions and antidotes that could possibly be needed in her stores.

And so, judging by what they had looked like five days ago, Albus and Minerva were looking considerably better. Of course, it was no surprise. Poppy had already gotten past her surprise at how ill the two of them were when things were not well between them or they were apart for a long period of time, and she had been around a lot after Aurora's death to look after a pregnant Minerva and the five younger Dumbledore children. So Poppy had seen Albus and Minerva go through hell many times before and she so hoped that it would end soon. Voldemort would have to be defeated first, and Poppy had no idea how that would happen, but she knew it would – it had to. With the powerful Dumbledore family, Harry Potter, and all of the other witches and wizards who were determined to defeat the dark lord who had ruined so many lives against him, there was no way Voldemort could stand a chance.

Poppy moved forward after a moment of contemplation and quietly began checking over Minerva. When she was assured that her friend was still recovering well, she moved to the bed that had been moved right beside the one Albus and Minerva were still sleeping on. There Poppy checked over Minaveara, who was still sleeping peacefully and as healthy as she had been the night before. Poppy allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief knowing that the two of them were recovering on schedule and their conditions had not worsened. She really did not know what she would have done had they come to her in an even worse state the night before. She may have had to send them straight to St. Mungo's, as her nerves would be strung too tight. She had saved Minerva's life far too many times and she wasn't sure she could do it again without suffering some sort of emotional breakdown – a weak thought perhaps, but the truth nonetheless. She had seen many sufferings in her lifetime, watched many people – young, old, and in between – die as she attempted to heal them. But it was different when you held one of your only true friends' life in your hands.

After staring blankly for a moment, Poppy turned away from the three sleeping Dumbledores and went about readying everything for when they awoke. She would need for them to take a few potions, but first they would need to eat something hearty and nutritious, and so she called her personal house-elf, whom she mostly only called when she needed something specific for one of her patients, and explained what foods to prepare for Minerva, Minaveara, and even Albus because Poppy was sure the man hadn't eaten hardly at all in over a week.

Luckily, all three of the Dumbledores began to stir at the same moment the elf arrived with their meals and Poppy went about her job, urging Albus and Minerva to eat and take their potions while helping Minaveara do the same, though that didn't last long as both Albus and Minerva wanted to help their toddler. And later, after having been informed that the Dumbledore family would be arriving soon to see their returned mother/grandmother and sister/aunt, Poppy expressed her happiness that Minerva and Minaveara had returned and had to hurry off to her office when she became slightly emotional – she couldn't help it, she was a woman after all, and she loved Minerva and Minaveara as if they were her own family, she was allowed to become emotional if she chose to be.

* * *

With Minerva and Minaveara having only returned a few hours before the first day of term, classes had to be canceled and the students were given another day free of studies – it seemed, even with Ororo and Severus forcing Albus to go to the school the day before term, none of the staff were fully prepared for classes. Unsurprisingly, Umbridge was furious at Albus's decision to start classes a day late. She confronted him, and soon after her tirade he received a letter from the Minister. But nothing severe was done. The entire Dumbledore family was present at the time of Umbridge's argument with Albus – who remained calm throughout the entire situation – and it did not take them long to ask the new Professor if she would lower her voice and return to her study to prepare for classes the next day. With so many angry and powerful people looming over her, she was quick to listen, though it was more than obvious that she was not happy about it and it was doubtful that she would not find a way to get some sort of revenge.

And indeed, by the next day, the Board of Governors were requesting a meeting to discuss whether or not to allow visitors into Hogwarts without previous approval. That was, however, the least of Albus's worries. He doubted his entire family would need to gather at Hogwarts again that year – or so he hoped; he did not want any more injuries or disappearances. The real problems with Umbridge began on the first day of term.

Minerva was supposedly feeling a lot better – though she had yet to discuss what had happened with anyone, much to Albus's worry – and had nearly a clean bill of health, and so she went right back into teaching as if nothing had happened, her teacher's mask firmly in place and her dislike of Dolores Umbridge still strong. But Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto did not seem to be coping well with Umbridge's arrival. It seemed they were still rather rattled from their mother and baby sister's capture, and that, doubled with their extreme dislike for anyone who spoke in such a simpering voice and wore so much of the color pink – not to mention their unrelenting tempers – they were like ticking time bombs around their new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

It started with Anexandra and Harry. With double DADA on the first day, there was ample time for the two of them to get into a disagreement with Umbridge on whether or not Voldemort had returned. Harry pointed out Cedric Diggory's murder, and Anexandra pointed out her mother and sister's impromptu absence at the welcoming feast due to Voldemort having captured them days before. Umbridge, though, would not hear of any of it, and the two angered teens were sent to their Head of House, who warned the two of them against getting into arguments with Umbridge. Neither had been happy about it, but they conceded that they would at least put in an attempt. Minerva didn't believe them, but there really wasn't much that she could do. She only hoped the week of detention Dolores gave Anexandra and Harry – which would cut into Quidditch tryouts – would somehow dissuade them from future altercations. Minerva did not blame them for being angry with the demonic woman, but they couldn't very well argue with her; she was, after all, their Professor.

Next had been Callisto, who had refused to reread the "boring and completely unnecessary" book Umbridge was forcing them to read; a book Callisto assured her Professor that she had read when she was four years old. Callisto had been sent to Professor Flitwick, but she had somehow managed to avoid detention. As did Andromeda, who had merely acted as if she was too stupid to understand a word Umbridge was saying, and was merely sent to her Head of House at the end of class. After hearing of this, Minerva spoke to the two girls and warned them the same thing she had warned Anexandra and Harry of. She had planned to speak with Pleis and Perseus and Aurora, but it seemed the three of them were a lot calmer than the three quadruplets were. It was not a surprise about the twin boys – they had always been more like their father when it came to handling a situation with a calm demeanor – but it seemed Aurora had – at least momentarily – traded her father's impulsive and sometimes irrational behavior for her mother's quiet and forced indifference. Perhaps Isadora had warned Aurora about Umbridge and the altercations she could face if she went against the older woman. Or perhaps Aurora was simply maturing faster than Sirius Black – if he ever matured completely at all; it was probably one of his uncouth but somewhat charming defining features that would never change.

The whispers in the Hogwarts' corridors were worse than ever. Nearly everyone was still questioning the sanity of Harry and the Dumbledores, especially after word got around about Harry and the three quadruplets' outbursts. This led the girls to threaten a few people, and even Pleis and Perseus's calm demeanors wavered when they heard ill talk of their family, but none of them reacted quite so severely as usual, and eventually they learned to live with it. For Minerva it was good to see her children rising above those who spoke of them and keeping themselves out of trouble, but it was disheartening to see their spirits so low. They were used to being praised not loathed, and even though they had often hated their ridiculous amount of fame and the crazy "fans" that came with it they disliked even more that they were now seemingly universally disliked. And even though Minerva really didn't care either way how the wizarding world felt about her, she understood how difficult it must be for her children, having not been popular in her own school days surprisingly enough. She only hoped that, for the sake of her children, this all ended soon.

* * *

Harry Potter and Anexandra Dumbledore stepped out of Dolores Umbridge's office late Saturday night, their faces set in determination and their right fists clenched. On the back of each of their right hands the words, '_I must not tell lies'_ were etched into their skin. It had taken their entire week of detention for the words to truly set in, but they were both sure the words would now stay there forever. Like the nights before, they walked quickly from Umbridge's without looking at one another or speaking. When they reached the corridor that would eventually lead to Gryffindor tower, they stopped, dropping their bags to the cold stone floor beneath their feet and allowing themselves to breathe.

Anexandra sighed, leaning against the wall and tucking a short strand of ebony hair behind her ear – she had gotten her hair cut some time before the start of term. Her scarred hand was trembling – something Harry was sure he had never, _ever_ seen – and without thinking, he reached out to hold it gently, being careful not to touch the tender flesh which he knew was stinging and burning. At his touch, she looked up at him with a soft smile, but he could see the conflict in her eyes, see how desperately she wanted to make Umbridge pay. He felt somewhat awkward and unsure of himself, his stomach twisting uncomfortably at the thought of how very much he had suddenly come to like her as of last year – but those thoughts always made him feel guilty when he remembered that Daniel Star, who had probably loved her, had died only a few months ago.

"She's evil," Anexandra muttered then, allowing her hand to slide from Harry's as if she were uncomfortable – suddenly Harry was feeling very embarrassed for taking her hand – and then wrapping her arms about herself as though she were cold.

And then Harry remembered something. "Ron knows…about what really happened in our detentions."

"_What_?" Anexandra hissed, her head jerking in Harry's direction as shock registered clearly on her face.

At her somewhat angered expression, Harry grew irritated himself. It wasn't as if the two of them had _planned_ not to tell anyone about what they really endured in their detentions with Umbridge, it had just happened that way. But Harry had been unable to hide his scars from Ron – Anexandra had decided to wear fingerless gloves "for fun" and somehow her family had believed her without any other questions, as if this was merely one of her new strange quirks.

"Well what was I supposed to say?" Harry fired back. "That I was cutting the top of my hand _for fun_? Ron saw the scars last night and I had to tell him what happened."

Anexandra let out a growl of frustration and leaned down to viciously grab her bag off of the floor. "Do you have _any_ idea what this means, Harry?" she exclaimed, slinging the bag over her shoulder and pushing her hair back from her face with an exasperated motion.

"What? That Ron will understand our hatred for Umbridge and stop saying '_it's just lines'_?"

"_No_, it means Ron will tell Hermione and Callisto, who will tell Andromeda and Pleis and Perseus and Aurora, who will tell my parents, who will have a fit. They'll confront me, ask me why I didn't tell them sooner, and then _murder _Umbridge, and as pleasant as having that awful toad murdered sounds, I'd rather not have to visit my parents in _AZKABAN_!"

At the end of her tirade, Anexandra turned and stormed off, leaving Harry staring after her for a moment in surprise. He hadn't exactly thought about that, but even so, he doubted Dumbledore or McGonagall would truly lose their minds over this…or he hoped anyway. Recovering quickly from his shock, Harry bent down, picked up his bag, and hurried off after the irate Dumbledore.

"Anexandra!" he called as he raced after her. "Anexandra, wait up!"

Anexandra stopped abruptly in the middle of the corridor and spun around to face Harry, a somewhat sorrowful look on her face. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have expected you to keep it from your best mate anyway. Maybe Ron hasn't told the others yet, or maybe I'm overreacting…we should get back to the common room, we've got loads of homework."

Harry nodded and, without another word, followed Anexandra to the Gryffindor common room, where they discovered a party of sorts. It seemed Ron had made the Quidditch team as the new Keeper. Forgetting about their homework, Anexandra and Harry congratulated Ron and had a quick word with Hermione before heading straight to their separate dormitories and falling into a restless sleep.


	61. Hogwarts's High Inquisitor

**Chapter 61-Hogwarts's High Inquisitor**

**-I am **_**so**_** sorry for how long this chapter took! My laptop **_**still**_** isn't working properly but I have **_**not**_** given up on this story – so even if updates take a bit longer they will come eventually and I will try my hardest to make sure the next update does not take nearly this long! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!-**

The first week of term at Hogwarts ended quickly and soon it was late Sunday night. Most students and teachers were scrambling to finish homework or grading before bed. Professor McGonagall, however, had finished her work early and was now waiting for her husband to return home – Albus had left around lunch time that afternoon and had not yet returned at midnight. It was no surprise – Minerva was used to him being gone all day and sometimes nights when at a meeting – but it did not make his absence any easier to cope with. It had taken Minerva all week before she would allow herself to leave Minaveara in her cot at night and it had been only with the help of Albus – who hadn't been too fond of it either – so she was not feeling very comfortable with Minaveara sleeping in the opposite room and the only sounds in the sitting room being the crackling of the fire and her own foot bouncing up and down constantly in a rhythmic motion. Although the silence would give way to any sound of danger, it was too unsettling and too reminiscent of the time she had spent in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

Fortunately, as Minerva was beginning to ponder how tired she would be in the morning with little to no sleep, the feeling of the wards shifting swept over her and she knew that Albus's return was imminent. She rose to her feet and strode purposefully towards the window, gazing outside and quickly locating the form of her husband as he made his way up the grounds of Hogwarts. Even from this distance she could easily see that his shoulders were slumped and he carried himself with much less finesse, though that could have begun a few short months ago when Voldemort had returned and began wreaking havoc on their lives.

Minerva waited until Albus had slipped inside the front doors of the school before wrenching her gaze from the window and moving from the room to check on Minaveara once more. By the time she had returned to the sitting room, Albus was opening the door and stepping inside. Minerva studied his face and took note of how exhausted and defeated he looked. Without a word, she hurried to his side and removed his outer cloak, tossing it over the back of a nearby chair before leading him to sit on the couch. She took a seat beside him, her thigh against his and her hands placed atop his knee.

Without having to ask, he looked at her and said dejectedly, "They've made her High Inquisitor."

Minerva stared, her expression changing from anger to confusion in one quick instant. "They've made her _what_?"

"High Inquisitor," Albus repeated, leaning back into the cushions of the couch with a sigh, removing his glasses and rubbing at his eyes wearily. "Basically, it's the first step in her becoming Headmistress –"

"– _HEADMISTRESS?_"

"Indeed. Cornelius is attempting to get a grip on "_the falling standards_" at Hogwarts and keep an eye on my "_eccentric decisions_." According to him and many others, I am no longer fit for the job. And – unfortunately, yet unsurprisingly – they are also calling your own character into question, as they are now stating that you gained your place at Hogwarts through your relationship with me – which is the biggest load of rubbish I have ever heard if you ask me."

"I don't care what they're saying about me, Albus," Minerva said quickly, waving aside anything else he was about to say. "And they would be fools to send you away from this school. My real concern is what does the status of High Inquisitor permit that awful woman to do?"

Albus narrowed his eyes slightly, seemingly mulling the question over for a moment before responding, "Everything probably. It's starting with her inspecting "_her fellow educators_" and likely ending with her as Headmistress and us and our children forced into exile…"

Minerva sighed and muttered, "You're full of cheerful news this evening." Albus could only give her a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Did you expect any less, my dear?"

"Sadly, no."

"Well, enough of this," said Albus, rising to his feet and bringing Minerva with him. "We'll need a good night's sleep if we are to be in the company of our new High Inquisitor tomorrow – we wouldn't want her to think we were slacking on the job would we?"

Albus's tone was meant to convey humor, but all Minerva could do was grimace and glare at the far wall as if it was the wall's fault that Dolores Umbridge had taken over Hogwarts.

Nonetheless, she relented and allowed her husband to lead her to Minaveara's room to check on the still sleeping toddler – which was a surprise in and of itself, seeing as she had been having quite a bit of nightmares all week and waking up at all times of night. Afterwards the two went to their own room in an attempt to get some sleep of their own.

* * *

The beginning of the week turned out to be quite an event.

It began when Dolores called for a staff meeting at five-thirty a.m. Monday morning, which had the tired and disgruntled staff trudging into the staff room and staring at Umbridge with bleary red eyes – even Severus was hiding yawns behind his fist. The High Inquisitor merely explained her new position to the staff and informed them of when she would be watching over their classes. This seemed to wake the staff up, as they were not previously informed of these occurrences as Albus and Minerva were, though the two of them _were_ surprised to learn that Umbridge would also be shadowing Poppy in the hospital wing to make sure she was "_diagnosing the students properly_." Minerva, however, was quite sure the toad would be searching through medical files in an attempt to find something incriminating on anyone she possibly could – particularly the Dumbledores – and was likely not fond of Poppy either simply because she was a known close friend of Minerva Dumbledore.

At breakfast, the bright and cheerful ceiling changed when Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda read the Daily Prophet and discovered Umbridge's new position and saw the rude comments against their parents inside. Minaveara – despite having slept throughout the night without waking up to nightmares – was also extremely grumpy that morning and being more uncooperative than she had ever been. First she had kicked and fussed over having to put clothes on, and then she had refused to eat breakfast, leading to both Minerva and Albus getting oatmeal on their faces, in their hair, and slopped down their fronts. Having had as many children as they had, they were used to such situations, but it was particularly difficult to deal with it this time with the added stress of Umbridge – who shook her head with a look of disdain as she watched the situation between Minaveara and her parents – watching their every move.

After breakfast, Albus took the grumpy toddler to their rooms and Minerva went straight to her first class of the day. Though she was rather tired, she went about her day as usual, teaching young minds the art of Transfiguration, all the while dreading the next day when Umbridge would watch over her class. Albus had already warned her of the disadvantages of losing her temper, but Minerva doubted it would make much difference once she was thrust into the same room with the woman and looked down upon as if she were a lesser witch compared to Dolores Umbridge – whom she had heard the students calling "the toad," an adequate statement in Minerva's opinion.

And Tuesday started out just as Minerva had hoped it wouldn't, but had expected nonetheless – it was certainly worse than Monday. While Minaveara was being cooperative that morning, Minerva had had to swoop down upon three Gryffindors first thing at breakfast for being too loud: Angelina Johnson, Harry, and Anexandra. At which time Minerva learned that Harry and Anexandra had landed themselves in another week of detention with Professor Umbridge, and therefore unable to attend Quidditch practices once again. She had taken points in the hopes that it would knock some sense into the two of them, but she was sure the only thing she had accomplished was angering her own daughter.

Later that day, Minerva marched into her classroom completely aware of Umbridge's unwanted presence, but acting as if she had not noticed the toad sitting in a corner with a clipboard in hand. As expected, just as Minerva was beginning class, Umbridge interrupted with her silly little cough, "_Hem, hem_."

Minerva ignored the noise and went about directing her class on what they would be doing that day, which was vanishing mice.

However, Umbridge coughed annoyingly once more and Minerva turned, her eyebrows severely close together as she acknowledged Umbridge with an annoyed, "_Yes?_"

"I was just wondering, Professor," the toad of a woman began, "whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec –"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," said Minerva, turning her back firmly on Umbridge – also taking notice of her students exchanging looks of glee. Suppressing a slight smirk, she continued, "As I was saying, today we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell –"

"_Hem, hem_."

"I wonder," said Minerva in cold fury, turning once more on Professor Umbridge, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me. You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Dolores looked as if she had just been slapped in the face, but she did not speak, instead straightening the parchment on her clipboard and scribbling furiously. Unconcerned, Minerva addressed the class once more.

"As I was saying, the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So – you know the incantation, let me see what you can do…"

Minerva watched the smiling and smirking students begin their work and did not spare Umbridge another glance, though she could hear the toad scribbling away on her clipboard the entire class. And when class was over, Dolores stood at last and approached Professor McGonagall.

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Umbridge asked first.

"Fifty years," said Minerva brusquely, snapping her bag shut and avoiding eye contact.

Umbridge made a note and then said, "And how long have you been married to Albus Dumbledore?"

Minerva paused, furrowed her brow, and turned to look at Umbridge as if she had grown a second head. "And how does that affect my teaching abilities?"

Minerva knew from the moment the question left her mouth she shouldn't have said it. Dolores's lips curled up into a smile, her head tilting to the side as a girlish giggle emanated from her throat. "Oh but, my dear Professor, it has _everything_ to do with your teaching abilities. So, tell me, how many years have you been married to the Headmaster?"

Minerva ground her teeth together before muttering, "Fifty-one years this June."

Umbridge made another note, cleared her throat, and looked back up at Minerva. "You will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time."

"I can hardly wait," Minerva said in a coldly indifferent voice as she strode off toward the door and noticed Anexandra, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hanging back – most likely to listen into her conversation with Dolores, they seemed to have been enjoying her remarks earlier in the class. "Hurry up, you four," she added, sweeping them before her. She noticed Anexandra and Harry giving her faint smiles and she allowed herself to give them one in return before hurrying down the corridor to avoid a continued conversation with Umbridge and to make it back to her rooms to make good use of her free period.

* * *

As night fell that very same Tuesday, four Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff, and a Ravenclaw sat huddled in a corner in Gryffindor tower. It was late, and most everyone had gone to their dormitories for the night. Anexandra and Harry sat in the only two chairs with a bowl of yellow liquid resting on the small table between them. Their scarred hands that had been taking quite a beating for a week now were immerged in this liquid that Hermione and Callisto had brewed for them to help with the pain. Everyone present knew about Umbridge's torturous detentions and had reluctantly agreed to – for the moment – keep it amongst themselves. But they were once again heading into an argument about whether or not someone should be informed.

"I still reckon you should complain about this," Ron was saying in a low tone of voice. He was seated on the floor across from Harry's chair, with Callisto next to him, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"I agree," she said, staring sternly up at her sister.

"No," Harry and Anexandra said as one, their voices flat.

"Mum would go nuts if she knew," Callisto pointed out.

"Yeah," said Harry dully. "And how long do you reckon it'd take Umbridge to pass another Decree saying anyone who complains about the High Inquisitor gets sacked immediately?"

"But Dad wouldn't let that happen," said Andromeda, who was leaning against the wall.

"He doesn't have any control over it," said Anexandra, lifting her hand from the yellow goop and examining the scars there before returning it to the bowl. "None of us do. We need to make sure Mum and Dad never hear anything about this so they can keep their places here; otherwise it'll be us against Umbridge with no one around to stop her. This –" Anexandra lifted her hand once more to show the group – "is nothing compared to what that toad could do to us if both Minerva and Albus Dumbledore were no longer in this school."

There was a longer moment of silence this time, with everyone finding a point in the room to stare at and contemplate.

Eventually, in a small voice, Hermione said, "She's an awful woman. _Awful_. You know, I was just saying to Ron…we've got to do something about her."

"I suggested poison," said Ron grimly.

"Sounds good to me," Andromeda agreed.

"No…I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any defense from her at all," said Hermione.

"Well, what can we do about that?" asked Harry. "It's too late, isn't it? She got the job, she's here to stay, Fudge will make sure of that."

"Well," said Hermione tentatively. "You know, I was thinking today…" She shot a slightly nervous look at Harry and Anexandra before continuing, "I was thinking that – maybe the time's come when we should just – do it ourselves."

"Do what ourselves?" said Harry suspiciously.

"Well – learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves," answered Hermione.

"Come off it," groaned Ron. "You want us to do extra work? Do you realize Harry and Andromeda and I are behind on homework again and it's only the second week?"

"Yeah, I'm not doing extra work," Andromeda put in.

"But this is much more important than homework!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry, Ron, Anexandra, Callisto, and Andromeda stared at her.

"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework," said Ron, earning him a punch in the shoulder from Callisto.

"Don't be silly, of course there is!" said Hermione, and Anexandra saw, with an ominous feeling, that her face was suddenly alight with the kind of fervor that S.P.E.W. usually inspired in her. "It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year –"

"We can't do much ourselves," Ron cut in, sounding defeated. "I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them, I suppose –"

"No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books," said Hermione. "We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're going wrong."

"You can't possibly mean what I think you do, Hermione," said Callisto, staring at Hermione in disbelief.

"If you're talking about Lupin…" Harry began.

"She's not talking about Lupin," said Anexandra suddenly, also having caught onto what Hermione was hinting at.

"Who, then?" said Harry, frowning at Hermione.

Hermione heaved a very deep sigh and opened her mouth, but before she could respond, Anexandra cut in, "She means us."

There was another silent moment in which a light breeze rattled the windowpanes behind Harry and Anexandra and the fire guttered.

"About me what?" said Harry, and Anexandra looked at him with a small smirk curling her lips.

"I mean _you_ and _Anexandra_ teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts," answered Hermione. "And Callisto could teach us some things as well, of course."

"Hey, what about me?" said Andromeda in an offended tone. Anexandra, Callisto, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, looked at Andromeda with raised eyebrows and she ducked her head. "Oh, right."

Anexandra looked back to Harry, who was looking at Ron with what seemed to be a hopeful expression on his face. Seemingly dissatisfied with Ron's thoughtful look, Harry looked to her and the two exchanged a look of exasperation.

"That's an idea," Ron said slowly, having thought it over.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," said Callisto.

"But I'm not a teacher," said Harry, grinning as if he didn't believe a word any of them were saying. "I can't –"

"Harry, you and Anexandra are the best in our year at Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione.

"Me?" said Harry, still grinning broadly. "No I'm not, you've beaten me in every test –"

"Actually, I haven't," said Hermione coolly. "You beat me in our third year – the only year we both sat the test and had a teacher who actually knew the subject. But I'm not talking about test results. Look at what the two of you have done!"

"How do you mean?"

"You know what, I'm not sure I want someone this stupid teaching me," Ron said to Hermione, smirking slightly – Andromeda snickered. Ron turned to Harry. "Let's think," he said, pulling a face like Goyle concentrating. "Uh…first year – you and Anexandra saved the Stone from You-Know-Who."

"But that was luck," said Harry.

"And my Mum came in and saved us," added Anexandra.

"Second year," Ron interrupted, "you two and Callisto killed the basilisk and destroyed Riddle, saving both Ginny and Professor McGonagall, not to mention Minaveara."

"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't turned up I –"

"Third year," said Ron, louder still, "you fought off about a hundred dementors at once and Anexandra captured Pettigrew."

"And me," Andromeda pointed out, shuddering at the memory.

"You know that was a fluke," Harry said to Ron, disregarding Andromeda's comment. "If the Time-Turner hadn't –"

"Last year," Ron said even louder, "you fought off You-Know-Who again –"

"Listen to me!" Harry very nearly shouted, almost angrily, because Ron and Hermione were both smirking now. "Just listen to me, all right? It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff – for me anyway – was luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I didn't plan any of it, I just did whatever I could think of, and I nearly always had help, like Anexandra. If you want a teacher then it should be Anexandra or Callisto –"

"Hey now," Anexandra interrupted, staring at Harry with irritation. "It's not as if I'd actually be a good teacher, and unless you're forgetting I always had help too – if not from you then from my family. And I obviously can't do very much seeing as I allowed Daniel Star to die because I choked –"

"Anexandra," Callisto cut in, her eye flashing dangerously as anger overtook her features. "We all panicked, but what's in the past is in the past and I've told you a million times that you can't keep blaming yourself for that. Daniel wouldn't have blamed you, and Daniel would want you to do this. With you and Harry teaching people to defend themselves, you yourselves can learn something and then, when another situation similar to that happens we'll all know what to do, we'll be prepared."

"It's not that simple," Harry muttered, obviously irritated that Ron and Hermione were still looking nearly giddy at Harry and Anexandra's denial. "You don't know what it's like…facing him in real life. It's not just memorizing a bunch of spells –"

"We know," Andromeda sighed. "That's why you're the teacher…because _you know_."

"She's right," said Hermione. "This…this is exactly why we need you. We need to know what it's really like…facing him…facing V-Voldemort."

It was the first time Hermione had ever said his name, and somehow it calmed Harry and Anexandra to the point of compliance.

"Just think about it," said Hermione quietly. "Please?"

Harry and Anexandra nodded, hardly aware of what they were agreeing to.

"Well," said Andromeda loudly, rising to her feet and stretching. "I think it's time for bed."

"Agreed," said Callisto, standing as well and, after saying their goodbyes, she and Andromeda left the Gryffindor common room and hurried off to their own.

"I'm off to bed as well," Hermione said then, looking between Harry and Anexandra. "Erm…'night."

Ron had gotten to his feet too and looked to Harry. "Coming?"

"In a minute," Harry responded, watching Ron disappear to the dormitories before turning his gaze to Anexandra. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Anexandra sighed, running a hand through her thick black hair. "I have no idea, but I'm sure it's nothing good."

* * *

The next two weeks passed mostly without conflict. Anexandra and Harry completed their detentions and, so far, had not received anymore, though they were sure the words now etched into the backs of their hands would never fade entirely. Minaveara's nightmares seemed to have subsided tremendously so that she was able to get a few nights of good sleep and therefore was not so grumpy during the day. Minerva was not quite so lucky, but she was used to her sleep being disturbed, if not by dreams full of peril, then by young children needing fed or consoled in the middle of the night. Albus, too, was not quite sleeping properly, but it was not affecting his relationship with his wife as it had the first few days of her return. He and Minerva had discussed what had happened in the days of she and Minaveara's capture, and though Albus now had an even deeper desire to defeat Voldemort, he and Minerva were able to breathe easier now that all was perfectly well between them. It was likely this relationship was the only thing keeping Minerva from _truly_ losing her temper on Dolores Umbridge, for that toad of a woman had not seen anything yet.

After Minerva's inspection she had not had many other altercations with Umbridge, – she mostly did her best to ignore the pink clothed woman – however, it was the news that Albus brought her Saturday evening – on the first weekend of October – that had both he and her worried about a bad situation involving Dolores Umbridge.

"I've just spoken to Aberforth," said Albus as he stepped into his sitting room and noticed his wife seated on the couch, a pile of essays on her lap, a quill poised over the parchment she currently had her eyes focused on, and a set of already graded essays lying atop the nearby side table.

At her husband's concerned tone of voice, Minerva lifted her head immediately and set her essays aside. Remaining seated, she connected eyes with Albus and asked, "Is everything all right?"

"At the moment, yes," answered Albus, striding across the room to take a seat in the chair nearest the couch.

"And later?" said Minerva with trepidation.

Albus sighed and his gaze flickered to a point in the far wall for a moment before returning to Minerva, her expression now full of worry as she leaned towards him.

"Tell me, Albus…what's going on? Is it the children?"

"They are in no immediate harm," Albus assured her. "Nor will they come to any harm should I have anything to say about it. However, it seems Anexandra, Andromeda, Callisto, Pleis, Perseus, and Aurora, along with quite a few more students – including Mr. Potter, the Weasleys, and Miss Granger – have set up a group. It's rather ingenious really, and very brave of them, though I do worry of course, about Umbridge's reaction should she find proof of what they're up to – which, I'm afraid, she most certainly will."

"Get to the point, Albus," Minerva interrupted impatiently. "What is this group they've set up?"

Albus allowed a small smile to curl his lips before responding, "Patience was never your best virtue, my dear. Anyway, it seems the children have decided they aren't learning enough from their new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and must therefore do something about it. They plan to have Anexandra and Harry teach the rest of the students the sort of defense they aren't learning in class, things that may aid them in defending themselves against Voldemort and his followers."

Albus knew immediately after he was finished speaking that his words had upset Minerva. Not because of the way he said them, or because she found the children's new group utterly ridiculous – on the contrary, he could also see she was proud of them for taking such a bold step. Instead she was upset because she was worried, not just for her own children, but for her other students as well. She was aware of Umbridge's new hold on Hogwarts and how possible it was that that toad could and _would_ destroy the lives of those children if she became aware of their group.

"Do not worry so much, love," Albus soothed, shifting to the edge of his seat to reach out and hold Minerva's hand. "They're smart children, and if they are to be caught I will take care of everything."

Minerva sighed and looked down at she and her husband's intertwined hands. "That's what I'm worried about." Albus raised a brow in question, and when she took notice of it, she responded with, "You handling things always seems to turn out with someone in a bed in the hospital wing, the two of us off somewhere else, and our children making rash decisions." Albus seemed slightly offended by this, but Minerva wasn't finished. "And even if you were to "handle things," as you say, there's still the issue of that woman destroying these children's lives. I've noticed how reserved Anexandra and Harry seem to be after two weeks of detention with her. I don't know what that woman is doing, but I swear if she has harmed them in anyway –"

"I doubt she would do anything so rash," Albus cut in. "She can't harm the students because it will make her look bad to the public. Besides, Anexandra would have come to us in outrage, or possibly transfigured Umbridge into a toad if that woman had physically harmed her."

Minerva did not seem entirely convinced, but she nodded anyway. "I suppose you're right."

Neither yet knew how wrong they were.

* * *

By Monday morning, Professor Trelawney had been put on probation and a new Educational Decree had been passed. Educational Decree Number Twenty-four stated that "_All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded_," and that any student found to have formed one of these without the approval of the High Inquisitor would be expelled – this included Quidditch. And, much to the Gryffindor team's chagrin, the Slytherins had immediately been allowed to continue Quidditch practices while Umbridge "_still needed a bit of time to consider_" allowing the Gryffindors.

Not for long, however, for the Gryffindor team's captain, Angelina Johnson, went straight to Professor McGonagall that afternoon. Just after Angelina's Transfiguration class, she strode up to Minerva's desk and said, "Professor McGonagall, could I speak with you for a moment?"

Looking up from the essays she had collected at the end of class, Minerva raised a brow in question. "Yes, Miss Johnson?"

Clearing her throat, Angelina replied, "Professor Umbridge has banned all groups and teams, as you are likely well aware of, and you are also probably aware that this includes Quidditch teams. The Slytherins appealed to her immediately and were given permission to re-form their team. However, when I asked Professor Umbridge, she instantly shot me down, saying that she needed more time to consider." While Angelina had remained straight-backed and business-like throughout her explanation, now her shoulders slumped and her voice was pleading. "I wouldn't bother you with it, Professor, but we need all the practice we can get – with a new Keeper and Harry and Anexandra missing two weeks of practice – and our first match is in three weeks. Please, Professor, there _has_ to be something you can do."

Though Minerva had remained quiet while Angelina was talking, inside she was seething. _How dare that toad so outwardly play favorites?_

Other than the pursing of her lips and the fire in her eyes, she showed no outward sign of outrage, and her voice was steady as she told Angelina, "No need for concern; I shall handle it, Miss Johnson."

"Really?" said Angelina excitedly. "Thank you _so _much, Professor!"

And with that she turned and nearly ran from the room.

Minerva waited for the door to swing closed before letting out a quiet growl of frustration and slamming her stack of essays onto her desk. She then readjusted her glasses and strode from the room, her shoulders squared and her expression one of determination. As she hurried towards her husband's office with fervor, she unconsciously began muttering under her breath in Gaelic – a habit of hers when she was particularly angry. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, but she knew the castle like she knew her own name and students in the corridors ducked out of the way when they took notice of their formidable professor.

When at last she reached the stone gargoyle that led to her husband's office and, in turn, their shared rooms when they were staying at Hogwarts for the school year, the gargoyle jumped out of the way without hesitation and she stormed up the spiraling stairs. She slammed the door open, and then closed once she had stepped into Albus's office. When she arrived, he was sitting behind his desk, but jumped up immediately at the sound of the door banging into the wall.

"Do you _know_ what that woman has done this time?" Minerva began immediately.

After only a moment of hesitation, Albus quickly regained his composure after overcoming the shock of his wife suddenly arriving in his office in a state of outrage. "I'm afraid I am not yet aware," said Albus, not yet moving out from behind his desk.

As Minerva strode to stand just across from him, she placed her balled fists on her hips and replied, "She won't allow the Gryffindors to re-form their Quidditch team! Yet she allowed the Slytherins to right away! Not only is that playing favorites which is something teachers aren't meant to do in the first place, but it is also just ridiculously unfair! It's obviously because she dislikes myself; and Anexandra and Harry, simply because they refused to conform to her idiotic beliefs! It's an outrage, Albus and I insist you make it right!

"Since I have no bloody control over it," she muttered more to herself than to him.

"Do not worry, my dear," Albus soothed, at last moving out from behind his desk to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder in an attempt to placate her. "I shall take care of everything."

* * *

Meanwhile, across the castle, in the Gryffindor common room; a baffled Ron Weasley, who had witnessed Professor McGonagall storming down the corridors, asked his companions, "What language was she speaking?"

"Scottish Gaelic," answered Callisto. "Her father's family found it rather important for every Scottish person to learn it."

"I've heard it's to become a dying language in the near future," said Hermione smartly.

"Do you three speak Gaelic?" asked Harry, gesturing to Anexandra, Andromeda, and Callisto.

The three exchanged a look, and Andromeda replied, "Mum only spoke Gaelic when she was angry or arguing with someone – namely Dad."

There was a pause. Then Anexandra said, "We're practically fluent."


	62. Surprises

**Chapter 62-Surprises**

**-I've got **_**plenty **_**of reasons why this chapter took **_**way**_** too long, but I won't bore you with the details, I'll let you begin the next chapter and I hope it's satisfactory! I also hope the next chapter doesn't take nearly this long!-**

On the fourth of October, Minerva awoke feeling as if she was being watched. While normally this would have her wide-eyed and sitting straight up in bed, her wand clenched tightly in her hand, today she knew that there was no need for such actions. This was not the leering stare she had received from Voldemort when regaining consciousness in Malfoy Manor, this was different. Instead, as she shifted in bed she heard the familiar voices of her youngest children and her oldest grandchild. They were whispering to one another, shushing one another – and after a few moments of quiet arguing she felt the tension between them rising; she knew it was time for her to acknowledge them.

She popped open one eye first, noticing nothing but many blurry shapes, and then opened the other, staring blearily up at the smug looking children hovering above her. No longer were they telling one another to be quiet or making irritated gestures, instead they were grinning down at her with excitement gleaming in their eyes. She was undoubtedly happy to see them, but she was a bit surprised – this was the first time her children had left their dormitories early on a school day to come to their parents' rooms to surprise their mother when she awoke that morning.

"Good morning, Mum," the children chorused while Aurora said, "Good morning, Gran."

Minerva smiled slightly, unable to muster up a more cheerful expression after so recently waking up. "Good morning," she murmured in response, her voice thick from sleep. She swallowed in an attempt to wet her throat as she rubbed at her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Happy birthday!" the children said next as they averted their gazes to the bedroom door where Albus now stood, Minaveara in one arm, his wand in his other hand, and a large tray full of delicious smelling food hovering before him.

Minerva's smile managed to widen as she realized that she was being brought breakfast in bed – something Albus had not done for her since they were much younger. She assumed the children and Albus would also be joining her since there was about ten times more food than Minerva would ever be able to consume on her own with nearly any breakfast food one could imagine.

"Happy birtday, Muma!" Minaveara exclaimed when she reached her mother's bed, her pronunciation of the word "birthday" becoming slightly garbled.

Minerva reached up to take the toddler from Albus, who then lowered the large tray of food onto the bed between herself and the children. While Albus passed plates and silverware around, the children handed Minerva their normal hand-made cards. Each card was passed around the bed as the children compared their own to their siblings' with their normal competition of whose was best. It was less of a battle now that they were older, but not by much, and in the end Albus was required to calm them down.

Eventually the eight of them were able to begin eating breakfast, until Minerva suddenly paused, her fork hovering halfway between her mouth and her plate.

"Where's Callisto?" she asked.

There was a sudden silence that engulfed the room. Anexandra and Andromeda exchanged a glance and everyone else in the room looked to the two of them for an explanation. Minaveara, unaware of what was going on but unsettled by the silence, buried her face in her father's shoulder.

Andromeda cleared her throat and for a moment Minerva was sure she saw an angered look cross her features. But Andromeda said nothing and looked back down at her plate, poking at her breakfast with her fork. Anexandra also cleared her throat and averted her gaze to her plate, but answered, "She said she was going to be late."

"But where is she?" asked Minerva, growing worried.

"She said she was tired," said Anexandra, still not facing her parents.

"Why was she tired?" asked Albus, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Anexandra finally looked up at her father, but only for a brief moment. "Nothing horrible, Dad. She was just at the library late last night."

"What are the three of you up to now?" said Minerva, hoping desperately that that was all this was and not something else.

Andromeda snorted at her mother's question, still refusing to look up from her plate. "Nothing actually," she said.

"Then why was she in the library?" asked Perseus, seemingly unaware of the situation and just as curious.

"And what are you two hiding?" asked Pleis.

"We're not hiding anything, _Pleis_," said Andromeda scornfully, looking to Pleis with a childish, indignant look reminiscent of when the children were much younger and were arguing over something trivial.

Pleis opened his mouth, no doubt ready with an annoyed response, but Aurora interrupted as she quickly and in one breath said, "Callisto's been talking to Eliana instead of the rest of us."

At this Anexandra and Andromeda shouted, "Aurora!" and glared angrily at said niece of theirs, and everyone else looked to Aurora in surprise. Aurora looked as if she was feeling guilty and she cast her gaze to a spot on the blanket where a string had come loose from its stitching.

And then there was an uproar of questioning and arguing between the children while Albus and Minerva were too surprised to say a word – Minerva could tell, without looking at Albus, that he was worried about this new information and what it may lead to.

"Wait!" exclaimed Perseus, looking offended. "Callisto's ignoring us now? For _Eliana_? The one who practically betrayed us all?"

"But that's ridiculous," said Pleis in response to Perseus. "Callisto has been saying all along that she doesn't like Eliana."

"Well then what's going on?" asked Perseus. "Has she been lying all this time or has Eliana brainwashed her or something?"

Pleis had no answer.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, Aurora!" Andromeda shouted.

"Yeah, now you've gone and worried them!" said Anexandra, gesturing towards her still silent parents.

"I'm sorry!" Aurora insisted. "But I thought they had the right to know! She's their daughter after all; I'd want to know if it was my child."

"But it _isn't _your child," pointed out Andromeda.

"And _we_ wanted to tell them at an appropriate time not on _Mum's birthday_!" Anexandra groused.

"How did you find out anyway?" inquired Andromeda.

"I overheard you telling Ron and Harry and Hermione," Aurora muttered.

"Muma…Dada…what's goin' on?" asked Minaveara, having moved away from her father's shoulder and now looking around at everyone confusedly.

Minaveara's question seemed to bring Albus and Minerva's voices back to them and Albus said, just loud enough to talk over the children's voices, "Enough."

Looking straight into Anexandra's eyes, Minerva demanded, "What's going on?"

Anexandra stared defiantly back at her mother and replied, "Nothing, mother, Andromeda and I are just overreacting and Callisto will be here any moment."

But Callisto never arrived for her mother's birthday breakfast, despite having promised her father she would be there. And later that day Anexandra and Andromeda happened upon Eliana and Callisto speaking in hushed tones in a mostly unused corridor – Callisto and Eliana hurried away at the sight of their sisters and were not seen together again. In fact, Anexandra and Andromeda only ever saw Callisto when they were in class with her, but she would always be seated around a large group of people, pretending her sisters did not exist. Then she would hurry out of class and disappear. After a few weeks of this Anexandra and Andromeda gave up any hope of finding the reason for Callisto's strange behavior.

Harry and Anexandra went about teaching defense classes to a group of people who didn't consider the two of them completely mad. The group got together in the Room of Requirement and chose to be named "Dumbledore's Army," or, the "D.A." Ginny had been the one to suggest the name, because Fudge was under the illusion that the Albus Dumbledore was going to start an army to overrule him. Callisto no longer took part in these meetings, but Andromeda, Pleis, Perseus, and Aurora were part of the thirty-seven that did.

After Minerva had appealed to Albus about Gryffindor's Quidditch team, he persuaded Umbridge to reform the team and they were able to start practicing once more. Three weeks later – as the month of November began – the first Quidditch match of the school year started with Gryffindor against Slytherin. The game was, as always, rather brutal and lacking sportsmanship from the Slytherin side, with the entire House of Slytherin taunting Gryffindor's new Keeper, Ron Weasley, by singing a song they created called, "_Weasley Is Our King_." Ron was horribly nervous and wasn't able to keep the Quaffle out of the goal posts, but Anexandra, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell managed to make a few scores for Gryffindor and Harry found and retrieved the Snitch rather quickly, making Gryffindor the winners.

That was when it all went to hell.

Minerva was not sure how it happened. She had been applauding, grinning, elated to have seen her House win against the team that had once again manhandled her Gryffindors. And in the next moment she was staring in shock as George, Anexandra, and Harry lunged at Draco Malfoy. In an instant her surprise had turned to irritation and she pushed her way through the stands full of teachers that were looking down upon the three-on-one fist fight taking place on the Quidditch field below with looks of disdain. As Minerva considered this – the way her House and her own child had just done something so unbelievably foolish, not only in front of the entire faculty of Hogwarts, but also the entire student body full of young children who looked up to the three people currently attacking Draco Malfoy for some unknown reason – her annoyance twisted and grew into absolute rage.

_What were they _thinking_? And with Dolores Umbridge present for Merlin's sake!_

By the time Minerva reached the castle where she knew Rolanda would have sent the three miscreant Gryffindors, her lips were pressed into a thin line, her eyes narrowed nearly to slits, and she was absolutely livid as she marched along the corridors to her office.

Anexandra, George, and Harry were standing outside her door, waiting, and at the sight of their Gryffindor colored Quidditch outfits she remembered the Gryffindor scarf she had worn to the match. She tore it from her throat with shaking hands.

"In!" she said furiously, pointing to the door, and the three of them hurried inside. She strode around behind her desk before facing them, quivering with rage as she threw the Gryffindor scarf aside onto the floor. She wasn't sure if she could ever look at that scarf again without being reminded of this day and the angered state she had worked herself into.

"_Well?_" said Minerva, knowing there was no explanation they could give her that she would accept. "I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Three onto one! Explain yourselves!"

"Malfoy provoked us," said Harry stiffly, and Minerva's outrage seemed to expand – if that were even possible.

"Provoked you?" she shouted, slamming a fist onto her desk so that her tartan biscuit tin slid sideways off it and burst open, littering the floor with Ginger Newts – Albus had just bought her those too. "He'd just lost, hadn't he, of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth he can have said that justified what you three –"

"He insulted my parents," snarled George. "And Harry's mother."

"And our family," Anexandra added, the fire in her eyes nearly rivaling that of her mother's.

"But instead of leaving it to Madam Hooch to sort it out, you three decided to give an exhibition of Muggle dueling, did you?" bellowed Minerva, not at all offended that the Malfoy boy had been insulting her family. "Have you any idea what you've –"

"_Hem, hem_."

In that moment Minerva could have banged her head right into her desk, or the wall behind her, whichever was closest. She did not have to look up to know that Dolores Umbridge was standing in the doorway. She blinked, her eyes remaining closed for an extra moment longer as she exhaled through her nose and attempted to gain control of her temper.

She was fighting a losing battle.

The moment she opened her eyes and saw Hogwarts's High Inquisitor standing there dressed in a hideous green tweed cloak and smiling in a horribly sickly, ominous way, Minerva was sure that something unpleasant was imminent.

"May I help, Professor McGonagall?" asked Umbridge in her most poisonously sweet voice.

Minerva could feel the blood rushing to her face as she repeated, in a constricted voice, "Help? What do you mean, 'help'?"

Umbridge moved forward into the office, still smiling her sickly smile as she said, "Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority."

"You thought wrong," said Minerva shortly before turning her back on the toad woman and returning her gaze to the three students standing before her. "Now, you three had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess, your behavior was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week's worth of detention! Do not look at me like that, Potter, you deserve it! And if either of you ever –"

"_Hem, hem_."

Once again Minerva had to close her eyes and hold her breath for a moment, repeating inside her mind to keep patience as she turned to face Umbridge once more.

"_Yes?_"

"I think they deserve rather more than detentions," said Umbridge, smiling still more broadly.

Minerva could feel her eyes widen. "But unfortunately," she said, with an attempt at a reciprocal smile that she was sure made her look as if she had lockjaw instead, "it is what I think that counts, as they are in my House, Dolores."

"Well, _actually_, Minerva," simpered Umbridge, and Minerva had never hated her own name so much before in her life. "I think you'll find that what I think _does _count. Now, where is it? Cornelius just sent it…I mean," she gave a little false laugh as she rummaged in her hand bag, "the _Minister_ just sent it… Ah yes…"

She had pulled out a piece of parchment that she now unfurled, clearing her throat fussily before starting to read what it said, though Minerva could already take a guess. In fact, she could have bet her own life on what that parchment would say.

"_Hem, hem_… 'Educational Decree Number Twenty-five –"

"Not another one!" Minerva could not help but exclaim violently.

"Well, yes," said Umbridge, still smiling. "As a matter of fact, Minerva, it was you that made me see that we _needed_ a further amendment. You remember how you overrode me, when I was unwilling to allow the Gryffindor Quidditch team to re-form? How you took the case to your _husband_, who insisted that the team be allowed to play? Well, now, I couldn't have that. I contacted the Minister at once, and he quite agreed with me that the High Inquisitor has to have the power to strip pupils of privileges, or she – that is to say, I – would have less authority than common teachers! And you see now, don't you, Minerva, how right I was in attempting to stop the Gryffindor team re-forming? _Dreadful_ tempers.

"Anyway, I was reading out our amendment…_hem, hem_… 'The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions, and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions, and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, etc., etc…."

She rolled up the parchment and put it back into her handbag, that sickening smile still plastered on her toad-like face.

"So…I really think I will have to ban these three from playing Quidditch ever again," said Umbridge, looking from Harry to George to Anexandra and back again.

"Ban us?" said Harry, his voice sounding weak.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick," said Umbridge, her smile widening further still as she watched the three of them struggling to comprehend – Anexandra whimpered as if she had something to say but had been rendered incapable of speech. "You and Mr. Weasley here _and_ Miss Dumbledore – because such punishments should not be above her simply because her parents are Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of the school. And I think, to be safe, this young man's twin ought to be stopped too – if his teammates had not restrained him, I feel sure he would have attacked young Mr. Malfoy as well. I will want their broomsticks confiscated, of course; I shall keep them safely in my office, to make sure there is no infringement of my ban. But I am not unreasonable, Professor McGonagall," she continued, turning back to Minerva, who was completely frozen in place. "The rest of the team can continue playing, I saw no signs of violence from any of _them_. Well…good afternoon to you."

And with a look of the utmost satisfaction Umbridge left the room, leaving a horrified silence in her wake.

Minerva found that she could not speak, could hardly breathe. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess and her heart seemed to be pounding loudly in her chest – it didn't help that she could clearly feel the shock and dismay emanating from Anexandra, Harry, and George. _Of course_ the three of them needed to be punished, _but a lifetime ban?_ It was outrageous! They were children! Teenagers nearing adulthood, but children nonetheless. And to ban Fred when he hadn't even technically done anything? Minerva knew Dolores Umbridge was evil, but she had just crossed a line Minerva never realized had been drawn. It wasn't simply the fact that she had banned them from Quidditch, it was the threat behind it. It was the knowledge that Umbridge now had all the power, all the control, and nobody at Hogwarts was going to be able to overrule her.

* * *

By the time Minerva returned to her rooms, she was emotionally exhausted. She had been so happy that Gryffindor had won, then furious that Anexandra and Harry and George had attacked Draco Malfoy, but now…now she was just morose. Only a few minutes ago, when she had been able to wrench her gaze from the spot Dolores Umbridge had stood, Minerva was not at all surprised to see her three Gryffindors exchanging horrified glances.

"A lifetime ban!" Anexandra squeaked, having found her voice at last. Being the one closest to her mother's desk, she slumped against it, looking as if she were about to faint from shear surprise.

George was looking around the room as if searching for something to throw, while Harry was shaking his head and his fists were clenched – at which time Minerva realized he was still holding onto the Snitch he had caught earlier. That joyous moment now felt like it had taken place a lifetime ago.

Despite her unwillingness to send the three teenagers back to their dormitories in such a state, Minerva could feel herself losing her composure and she wasn't sure what would happen then. She couldn't even figure out if she should be furious or upset. She was angry, of course, that she had just been overruled by a toad and Gryffindor had lost four of its players, but she was also disheartened by the fact that Umbridge seemed to be taking full control of Hogwarts and four of her Gryffindors had lost a privilege they cherished.

She allowed herself to release a sigh before saying, "The three of you should return to your dormitories."

For the first time since Umbridge had entered the room, the three teens turned their gazes to their Head of House. It nearly broke her heart to see the look in Harry and Anexandra's eyes – the two of them had obviously been deeply affected by this turn of events.

"Professor," said Harry, his voice pleading, "there has to be something you can do, or Professor Dumbledore, _somebody_."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but there is nothing either of us can do. You heard Umbridge and her Educational Decree. The three of you made the decision to start a fist fight and now you must pay the consequences, no matter how…extreme they may be."

Anexandra snorted humorlessly. "Extreme is an understatement," she said.

Minerva agreed with that statement wholeheartedly, but there really was nothing she could do, and despite Umbridge's ban being absolutely ridiculous, the children _had_ attacked a defenseless student. No matter how foul that student may or may not be it was still unacceptable. Anexandra seemed to see this clearly in her mother's eyes and she sighed, looking away.

Eventually the three of them left, and Minerva made her way to her rooms.

When she stepped into her sitting room, she saw Albus sitting atop the carpet with Minaveara, who was quietly playing with a toy train resembling the Hogwarts Express. Albus looked up at his wife's entrance and immediately took notice of her mood. After a quick glance at Minaveara, he rose to his feet and strode to his wife's side.

"I take it things didn't go well?" he said, his voice low so as not to draw Minaveara's attention.

"Umbridge made an appearance," confirmed Minerva, her voice bitter. "She's given the four of them a lifetime ban from Quidditch and their brooms are to be locked in her office."

"A lifetime ban?" Albus's voice betrayed his surprise. "That's simply outrageous. They deserve detentions not a lifetime ban based on a fist fight between teenagers. Wait, did you say four of them?"

Minerva nodded her head. "She feels Fred Weasley would have done the same had his teammates not held him back," she answered.

Albus sighed and shook his head. "I'll have to speak with her."

"There's no use," Minerva informed him, her hands coming to rest on her hips as she looked up at him with regret. "While she was there she made us aware of a new Educational Decree – this one allows her to alter any and all punishments given to the students."

Albus's irritated expression changed drastically to one of indignation. "_Another_ Educational Decree?" he said, his voice rising, causing Minaveara to look up suddenly in the direction of her parents. "Why was I not –" Albus paused. At the extreme escalation of his voice Minerva had given him a warning look and a glance in their youngest child's direction. Albus breathed in deeply, exhaled, and then started again, this time his voice considerably lower. "Why was I not informed? I may no longer be a part of the Wizengamot but I am still the headmaster of this school and I must at least be informed of every Educational Decree."

"Well it's not as if the wizarding world is on our side at the moment," sighed Minerva. "I know you'd like to be informed of these things but there's nothing we can do about, and knowing about it ahead of time would not have made any difference. The fact of the matter is that Anexandra and Harry have been tiptoeing the line around Umbridge for far too long, and even though I strongly disagree with their lifetime ban and wish that they were not so heartbroken by it, perhaps it will incline them to stop making such errors around Umbridge before they get themselves into serious trouble."

Albus was still irritated, she could easily tell, but he didn't argue. Minerva was grateful. She was far too tired after her emotional roller coaster to placate him.

After a moment of silence between the two of them, Albus cleared his throat and said, "Shall I call a house-elf to bring us a late lunch? Minaveara is probably hungry by now."

Despite not having much of an appetite at the moment, Minerva nodded in agreement. She wasn't going to allow Umbridge to spoil her whole day after all.

"Oh, and I received word from Hagrid earlier," said Albus as he turned back to face her, having turned away in anticipation of calling a house-elf. "He should be returning sometime tonight. He still has not revealed to me why it took him so long to return, but he assures me he'll let me know some time tomorrow."

Minerva was glad to hear this news. "Well, let's just hope he hasn't brought back another dangerous creature."

* * *

"There! Get her!"

"HEY! Get off –!"

"Shut her up!"

"What the bloody hell are you –"

"_Silencio!_"

"Well…that worked."

With a look of disbelief, Anexandra Dumbledore looked to her quadruplet sister…well, one of them. "Could you not have thought of that yourself rather than screaming _"shut her up"_ as if we're trying to murder her?"

Andromeda seemed to mull it over before shrugging and replying, "I guess not."

Then the two of them turned to face the person they had just captured. Callisto Dumbledore was lying on the floor, on her back, her arms tied tight to her side with a sturdy rope, Anexandra's knee on her chest to hold her down, her mismatched eyes alight with fury and her mouth working furiously as she attempted to shout over the charm that was keeping her silent.

After only a few seconds, Callisto conceded to defeat. Andromeda smiled and said, "Well, it seems she hasn't lost her intelligence."

Anexandra was not so quick to smile. Her frown stayed firmly in place as she and Andromeda pulled Callisto to her feet and drug her down the otherwise empty corridor. The three sisters stopped at a door halfway down the corridor and opened it, stepping into an unused classroom. Once inside, Andromeda pulled out a dusty chair wrapped in cobwebs and Anexandra shoved Callisto into it, waving her wand so that the ropes around Callisto wrapped around the chair to keep her there. Meanwhile, Andromeda locked the door with a charm and put a silencing charm around the room so that no one would overhear.

Once everything was in place, Anexandra released the spell that muted Callisto and she immediately began speaking.

"The two of you have lost your mind! How dare you kidnap me! I demand you release me this instant!"

"Not until we have answers," said Anexandra, folding her arms across her chest.

Andromeda stepped up beside Anexandra as Callisto asked, "What on Earth are you talking about? Answers for what?" She struggled against the ropes that bound her. "If this is some malarkey about homework –"

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" interrupted Andromeda. "Do you really think we're that dense? Don't answer that question…anyway, this has nothing to do with homework and if that's really what you think this is about then you've lost some of your smarts."

Callisto rolled her eyes. "Well what can I expect from the two of you?" she said. "You've got me tied to a chair!"

"Don't patronize us, Callisto," warned Anexandra, her anger showing clearly through her rigid posture. "You've brought this on yourself. We're doing this because you're our sister and we need to know why you've suddenly abandoned us. You ignore us at all costs, you ignore the rest of your family, and you're suddenly best friends with Eliana who betrayed us a long time ago –"

"She's our sister," said Callisto, cutting across whatever else Anexandra was going to say. "We left her behind without another thought because of our anger and now I'm giving her the chance she deserves. I haven't been speaking to the rest of you because I know you won't approve –"

"You're damn right we won't approve!" exclaimed Andromeda, waving her arms around dramatically for emphasis on just how unhappy she was with Callisto. "Are you mad? Do you really think Eliana deserves another chance?"

"Oh shut it, Andromeda," Callisto shot back. "You were the worst and you've never gotten along with Eliana so I can't expect you to understand."

"_I _don't even understand," said Anexandra, shooting Andromeda a look as she seemed about to step forward and strangle Callisto. "And I didn't just give up on Eliana, she gave up on _us_. I tried, I really did. She's my sister, she's _our_ sister, and we all wanted to go back to the way things were, but that isn't going to happen. She made her choice. She insulted us. She disrespected our parents. She moved in with our grandmother and began dating Draco Malfoy, who has attacked us at any opportunity. So don't you sit here and tell me that we left her without a thought, because I thought about it _a lot_. So, tell me, are you best friends with Draco and the rest of the Slytherins who despise us?"

Callisto merely shook her head and rolled her eyes. "She had no choice but to become defensive the way we reacted to her being friends with Draco Malfoy." Anexandra and Andromeda simultaneously threw their arms up in exasperation. "But no I am _not_ friends with the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy is still a spoiled, obnoxious human being."

As Anexandra rubbed her eyes, Andromeda muttered, "This is getting us nowhere. She's been brainwashed."

"I have not been brainwashed," protested Callisto.

"Well you're acting like it. Snap out of it!" Andromeda snapped her fingers in front of her sister's face.

"She hasn't been brainwashed," sighed Anexandra, looking over to Andromeda. "I checked."

"Stay out of my mind, Anexandra!" shouted Callisto.

Anexandra turned to look at her, her eyes full of sorrow. "There's no reason to continue questioning her, Andromeda. She's a lost hope. I don't know what's happened to her. She truly believes we were wrong to give up on Eliana. The two of them have been together all this time, hiding so we wouldn't see them, discussing nothing important but getting along as they did before Eliana's betrayal. They've had plenty of time, since they both quit Quidditch. Eliana sought her out a few months ago and convinced her to give her a chance to explain herself. And Eliana has had quite the sob story that's for sure."

"I _said_ stay out of my head," growled Callisto.

Neither Anexandra nor Andromeda looked to their sister. Instead they exchanged a look of defeat before turning as one and leaving the room, releasing Callisto from her bonds only after they were half way down the corridor.

From there the two disheartened sisters made their way to the Room of Requirement for their last D.A. meeting before the holidays. When they arrived, they discovered that so far Harry was the only one who had arrived. He smiled when he noticed Anexandra enter, but frowned when he saw her half-hearted smile.

"What –?" he began, but Anexandra cut him off.

"Later."

Harry hesitated, but then nodded. Seeming to want to change the subject, he gestured around the room and said, "Dobby decorated."

Anexandra looked around the room and noticed that Dobby had indeed put Christmas decorations about the room and, at the moment, Harry was standing under mistletoe. Anexandra smirked, but before she could say anything the door opened and the three occupants of the room turned to see Luna Lovegood enter, looking dreamy as always.

Andromeda moved to the other side of the room to inspect a rather strange looking plant.

"Hello," said Luna vaguely, looking around at the decorations. "These are nice, did you put them up?"

"No," answered Harry, "it was Dobby the house-elf."

"Mistletoe," said Luna dreamily, pointing at the large clump of white berries hanging above Harry's head. Anexandra snorted amusedly as Harry jumped out from under it, his cheeks turning pink when he saw Anexandra laughing at him. "Good thinking," said Luna very seriously. "It's often infested with nargles."

Before anyone could ask what nargles were, Angelina and Katie entered. Both were breathless and looking very cold.

"Well," said Angelina dully, pulling off her cloak and throwing it into a corner, "we've replaced you two." She looked between Anexandra and Harry.

"Replaced us?" said Harry blankly.

"You and Fred and George," said Angelina impatiently. "We've got another Seeker and Chaser!"

"Who?" said Harry and Anexandra quickly.

"Ginny Weasley and Aurora Black," said Katie.

Harry gaped at her.

"Yeah, I know," said Angelina, pulling out her wand and flexing her arm. "But she's pretty good, actually." She knew he was surprised about Ginny, not so much Aurora, who was practically his sister and whom he had practiced Quidditch with many times. "Nothing on you, of course," she said, throwing him a dirty look. "but as we can't have you…"

Anexandra and Harry both seemed rather annoyed by this. Obviously neither of them had wanted to be banned from Quidditch and they probably regretted it a hundred times more than she did.

"And what about the Beaters?" asked Anexandra, keeping her voice even.

"Your brothers," answered Katie. "Compared with the rest of the idiots who showed up Pleis and Perseus were like pros. They're not quite up to Fred and George standards yet, but I think they'll do well since they have the twin thing going for them like Fred and George."

The arrival of Ron, Hermione, and Neville brought the somewhat depressing discussion to an end, and within five minutes the room was filled with the rest of the D.A. After an hour of practicing, Harry and Anexandra called a halt to the meeting. After informing everyone they would start Patronuses after the break, the room began to clear as the meeting ended with everyone wishing Harry and Anexandra a Happy Christmas as they went.

Anexandra, intending on telling Harry about what had transpired with Callisto, told Andromeda to go on without her. Andromeda nodded and went on while Harry told Ron and Hermione to go on to Gryffindor tower as well. Soon enough the two of them were alone in the Room of Requirement.

"So," Harry began, somewhat nervously. "What happened earlier?"

Anexandra sighed as she moved across the room to Harry's side. "Callisto. It seems she and Eliana have renewed their close sister friendship and she no longer wants to be around us."

Harry frowned, his features changing quickly from surprise to irritation. "That's absolutely ridiculous," he said. "Does she not realize what Eliana has done? Who she's dating?"

"Apparently not," replied Anexandra, her voice remaining calm despite the hurt and anger she was feeling.

Harry shook his head in exasperation, casting his gaze about the room as he contemplated what he had just been told. Eventually, he turned back to Anexandra and noticed her staring at him with an odd look on her face. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, he put a hand to his face nervously as he asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

Anexandra seemed surprised at Harry suddenly speaking, but when she realized what he said, she began to laugh, and Harry thought idly about how great it was to hear her laugh, rather than the sad tone of voice from only a moment ago.

Harry's cheeks grew slightly warm, but he laughed along with Anexandra a moment later, while secretly hoping she hadn't heard his earlier thought.

But then suddenly Anexandra's eyes drifted upward and the laughing died down. A small smirk remained on her face though as she returned her gaze to Harry, who looked up and noticed, with a lurch in his stomach, that the two of them were currently standing under a mistletoe.

When Harry looked back down to Anexandra, their eyes locked, and he noticed how close they were. So close, in fact, he noticed a small red dot in her enchantingly green eyes, her green eyes, which were very similar to his in fact. But that wasn't important. What was important was the fact that Anexandra Dumbledore was standing beneath the mistletoe with him and she was getting closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a different side of the castle, Minerva gasped and yanked her hand back as scalding water spilled onto her hand. She managed to hold onto the kettle from which the hot water had come, but just barely, and she quickly sat it back down on the stove. Grinding her teeth, she hurried to the sink, turning on the cold water and thrusting her hand beneath it. She grumbled under her breath at the miniscule relief it brought as her hand turned red. Sighing, she cast her gaze around for her wand.

She was saved the trouble when Albus appeared behind her, his arms coming up around her to remove her burnt hand from the cool water, pat it dry, and – just as it was beginning to sting rather badly – spread a soothing cream over the burn, which was a lot better than the cold water had been.

As Albus continued to rub her hand soothingly, Minerva whispered, "Thank you," feeling a bit foolish for having her husband save her from a burnt hand.

"You are most welcome, my dear," replied Albus, and Minerva felt his voice rumbling in his chest against her back. "May I ask what you were doing?"

"Attempting to make tea," she answered, still not turning to face him. "It seems I wasn't paying attention and suffered the consequences."

"Well," said Albus, dropping her hand at last and letting his hands fall to her waist as he kissed her cheek. "You should be more careful, dear; I don't want you getting too badly injured."

Minerva could hear the amusement in his voice and she turned to face him, her eyes narrowed as she glared up at him. "Don't mock me."

"I would never do such a thing," said Albus sincerely, tightening his arms around her waist and pulling her into an embrace before she could argue.

She conceded to defeat and buried her face in his neck, breathing in and relishing the smell of lemon drops and hot chocolate. She felt his breath on her ear as he murmured, "It's late, forget the tea, you need your sleep."

Minerva sighed in response, but agreed and followed her husband to their bedroom, where they both fell asleep within minutes of their heads touching the pillows.

However, after only a few hours they were awoken.

"Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall, ma'am, your students are in need of you!"

Minerva jerked awake, springing upward and turning her tired eyes onto the portrait of a lion that hung on the wall by her bed. It was roaring and pawing at the ground. Albus sat up, rubbing at his eyes and searching for his glasses. Minerva did not wait for the lion to speak again; instead she jumped out of bed, slid on her slippers and a cloak and grabbed her wand as she hurried towards the door that connected her bedroom to the Gryffindor Head of House bedroom. As she went she shoved her glasses onto her face, not bothering to fix them as they perched lopsidedly on her nose.

Within moments she was flinging open the Head of House door to see Neville Longbottom standing before her, clad in his pajamas and shivering from head to toe.

"Mr. Longbottom!" said Minerva, her voice betraying her surprise.

Before she could ask him what he had come for, he blurted out, "It's Harry, Professor! He – he…I dunno what's wrong with him but he threw up and started sputtering nonsense!"

"Lead me too him, Mr. Longbottom," she said quickly, ushering the boy out of the doorway.

Neville nodded and hurried in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Together, he and Minerva clambered through the portrait hole and up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"Over here, Professor…" said Neville, pointing to Harry, who was sitting on his bed and trembling furiously. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were whispering to one another in another corner of the room, and Ron was standing in front of Harry looking concerned.

Minerva rushed to Harry's side. "What is it, Potter? Where does it hurt?"

Minerva was not prepared for Harry's answer. "It's Ron's dad," he said. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."

"What do you mean, you saw it happen?" said Minerva, her eyebrows contracting as she considered what she had been told. If his scar was hurting him then it was very likely that what he said was true, but there was also the possibility that he had merely had a nightmare – she hoped it had just been a nightmare.

"I don't know…" answered Harry. "I was asleep and then I was there…"

"You mean you dreamed this?"

"No!" said Harry angrily. "I was having a dream at first about something completely different, something stupid…and then this interrupted it. It was real, I didn't imagine it, Mr. Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to found out where he is…"

As it so happened, Minerva knew exactly where Arthur Weasley was supposed to be at that moment. She also knew that the gigantic snake Harry was referring to had to be Voldemort's pet snake Nagini, a snake that Minerva had had a few unfortunate run-ins with herself. And if what Harry was telling her was true – and she had no doubt about that now – then Arthur was in danger of dying any moment now.

Apparently Minerva's horrified feeling showed on her face, because Harry's voice rose to a shout when he next spoke. "I'm not lying, and I'm not mad! I tell you, I saw it happen!"

"I believe you, Potter," said Minerva curtly, regaining control of her emotions. "Put on your dressing gown – we're going to see the headmaster."

Harry did not hesitate, but jumped out of bed at once, pulled on his dressing gown, and pushed his glasses back onto his nose.

"Weasley, you ought to come too," said Minerva as she straightened herself up and readjusted her lopsided glasses at last.

Minerva turned and led the two boys past the silent figures of Neville, Seamus, and Dean, down the spiral stairs into the common room, through the portrait hole, and off along the Fat Lady's moonlit corridor. Halfway through their journey they passed Mrs. Norris, who turned her lamp-like eyes upon them and hissed faintly, but Minerva said, "Shoo!" and Mrs. Norris slunk away into the shadows. Within a few minutes they had reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Albus's office.

The gargoyle jerked at the sight of Minerva as it would normally open when it sensed her magical signature, but it became still when it caught sight of Harry and Ron.

"Fizzing Whizbee," said Minerva, and the gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside; the wall behind it split in two to reveal the stone staircase that moved continuously upward like a spiral escalator. The four of them stepped onto the stairs and the wall closed behind them with a thud as they moved upward in tight circles until they reached the highly polished oak door with a brass knocker shaped like a griffin.

It was now well past midnight, but, unsurprisingly, there were voices coming from inside the room. Minerva did not bother to knock, but opened the door herself and led Harry and Ron into Albus's office, which went silent at once.

The room was in half-darkness; her husband's strange silver instruments standing on tables were silent and still rather than whirring and emitting puffs of smoke as were their usual. The portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses covering the walls were all snoozing in their frames, even though Minerva knew they were pretending. Fawkes was also dozing on his perch with his head under his wing.

Albus, who was currently sitting in his high-backed chair behind his desk, leaned forward into the pool of candlelight illuminating the papers laid out before him – it seemed he had been keeping himself busy while awaiting his wife's return. He was wearing his magnificently embroidered and horrendously bright purple-and-gold dressing gown over his snowy-white nightshirt, and despite having just been woken suddenly only about ten minutes earlier, he looked wide awake, his penetrating light-blue eyes fixed intently upon Minerva.

"Professor Dumbledore," Minerva began, keeping a professional tone while in front of two students who were not related to her, even though they had both been in her home for Sirius and Isadora's wedding a year earlier. "Potter has had a…well, a nightmare." She could not think of how else to describe it. "He says –"

"It wasn't a nightmare," interrupted Harry quickly.

Frowning slightly, Minerva turned to face the boy. "Very well, then, Potter, you tell the headmaster about it."

"I…well, I _was_ asleep…" said Harry, and Minerva noticed a spark of sudden irritation in the boy's eyes. Confused, Minerva turned back to her husband to see that he was examining his own interlocked fingers. _What on Earth was that man doing? _"But it wasn't an ordinary dream…it was real…I saw it happen…" He took a deep breath. "Ron's dad – Mr. Weasley – has been attacked by a giant snake."

The words seemed to reverberate in the air after this was said. There was a pause in which Albus leaned back and stared meditatively at the ceiling. Ron looked from Harry to Albus, white-faced and shocked. Minerva was still watching her husband.

"How did you see this?" Albus asked quietly, still not looking at Harry.

'Well…I don't know," said Harry rather angrily. "Inside my head, I suppose."

"You misunderstand me," said Albus, still in the same calm tone. "I mean…can you remember – er – where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"

"I was the snake," answered Harry. "I saw it all from the snake's point of view."

Nobody else spoke for a moment, and Minerva bit her lip to keep from inhaling sharply. Albus then looked at Ron and said, in a new and sharper voice, "Is Arthur seriously injured?"

"_Yes_," said Harry emphatically.

Albus then stood up so quickly that Minerva saw Harry jump out of the corner of her eye. He addressed one of the old portraits hanging very near the ceiling.

"Everard?" he said sharply. "And you too Dilys!"

Everard, a shallow-faced wizard with short, black bangs and Dilys, an elderly witch with long silver ringlets, opened their eyes immediately.

"You were listening?" asked Albus, though Minerva knew there was no need for such a question. The portraits were always listening.

Everard nodded and Dilys answered, "Naturally."

"The man has red hair and glasses," said Albus. "Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people."

Both nodded and moved sideways out of their frames, and Albus explained to Harry and Ron where the two of them had gone. He then asked Minerva to draw chairs for the two of them, and she did so without hesitation. The two children sat, while Albus spoke to Fawkes. "We will need a warning," said Albus quietly, and the phoenix was gone in a flash of fire.

Minerva went to quickly check on Minaveara as Albus hurried about the room and consulted with Everard and Dilys, who had returned with the grim news about Arthur. When she returned, he asked her to go wake the rest of the Weasley children, and soon after she brought them to her husband's office. She was then asked to go head off Umbridge, who had discovered that something was going on without her being made aware. And so Minerva went, her tartan dressing gown flowing around her ankles. She strode quickly down the corridor until she heard approaching footsteps. She stopped walking just as Umbridge turned the corner.

It was clear to Minerva that Umbridge was not at all happy, her pudgy face scrunched up and making her even more toad-like. It seemed she had rushed from her rooms with haste, as her horribly ruffled dressing gown was nearly hanging off of one shoulder. At the sight of Minerva, Dolores stopped in her tracks.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall," said Umbridge, not sounding at all pleased to see her. "If you'd kindly step aside –"

"In a hurry, Dolores?" said Minerva kindly, raising her brows in question.

Umbridge immediately picked up on Minerva's taunting tone and straightened herself up, which really did not make much of a difference when comparing Dolores's short, chubby stature to Minerva's tall, thin frame. "As it just so happens I _am_ in a hurry, Minerva," replied Dolores. "I must speak with the headmaster and you will not stand in my way."

"I'm afraid he's a bit preoccupied at the moment," said Minerva, folding her arms across her chest unconcernedly.

"And that is exactly what I plan to discuss with him. I know there is a student or students out of bed, and I plan to find out why."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "If you must know, it's my daughter. She was feeling a bit ill."

"Then why didn't she go to the hospital wing?" asked Umbridge, sounding almost satisfied as if she had caught Minerva in a lie.

"She didn't want to wake Madam Pomfrey at this hour," answered Minerva, her voice still light and calm, despite the hatred she felt for the woman standing before her. She knew she had to keep her temper long enough for the Weasleys and Harry to be sent to Grimmauld place, and however longer Albus needed afterwards.

"But she woke the two of you? Who are not trained medical professionals and two figures that should be focusing your attention on running this school?"

_Damn._

Umbridge had just, in a sense, won, and it was clear by the sickening smile that spread across her face. Minerva's brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed, her arms tightened around her chest as she balled her fists. There was a flash of anger in her eyes.

"As it so happens," Minerva began, failing in her attempt to keep from gritting her teeth. "Both the headmaster and myself have learned nearly as much as a fully trained Healer. And besides that fact, we can look after our students and take care of our children at the same time." _How dare that toad insinuate otherwise? _Neither Albus nor Minerva would ever neglect either their children or their students.

"Well," said Umbridge, Minerva's anger having not deterred her in the slightest. "You would have a lot of practice with tending to multiple children at once wouldn't you?"

Minerva breathed in deeply, straightening herself to her full height as her fists fell to her sides and she glared down at Dolores. She was being absolutely insulting.

And she wasn't done yet.

"And I've noticed that you've had quite the temper with me this year. Now I know that normally the collected and respectful Professor McGonagall would not risk her job by insulting her superior so greatly. Unless…that is to say –" Umbridge looked Minerva up and down and giggled slightly– "you're expecting another child to add to your collection?"

Minerva could feel her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands. Her anger rose supremely. She blinked, held her breath, and then thanked Merlin when her husband arrived before she could wring that woman's neck.

"Ah, Professor Umbridge," said Albus brightly as he came to stand at his wife's side. "What brings you here so late at night?"

Umbridge's triumphant smile faded from her face as she replied, "I was just asking Professor McGonagall the same thing, Headmaster."

"Well, it's a bit embarrassing really," said Albus, chuckling slightly as if he found the entire situation amusing, though Minerva could see how dim and nearly non-existent the twinkle in his eyes were.

"I'm afraid that does not matter. As High Inquisitor –"

"Our daughter was feeling ill," Albus interrupted, and when Dolores opened her mouth to no doubt point out that she had already heard that, he continued, "And when she is ill she cannot sleep properly without a blanket her mother made for her many years ago. Minerva had just gone to retrieve it. When she did not return quickly, I went to investigate, discovering the two of you here. Now, I believe we need to return to our children and you, Professor Umbridge, should probably retire for the night; I've found a good night's rest makes one much more prepared to take on the day."

Umbridge huffed indignantly, seemingly about to argue. All the while, Albus was smiling, and he slung an arm around Minerva's shoulders and turned her around, walking her towards their rooms before Dolores could think of a rebuttal to his last words.


	63. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 63-The Calm Before the Storm**

**-All right so this chapter took about as long as the last one…sorry! But on the bright side I've got the next chapter all planned out so hopefully it won't take so long. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!-**

The morning after Arthur's unfortunate attack, Albus and Minerva were relieved to hear that he was doing well and would make a full recovery. Umbridge, however, was furious when she discovered that they had allowed Harry and the Weasleys to leave without her being made aware first. Strangely enough, she made no action against them and the two of them went about their daily routines for the following days before Christmas break was to begin. On the morning of the day the Hogwarts express was to take students home for break, Albus informed Hermione of what had happened to Mr. Weasley and the others, and then informed her of transportation she could take if she decided to go to Grimmauld place with the others instead of home with her parents, which she did. Because of Umbridge's unfortunate presence, Albus and Minerva decided to stay at Hogwarts for the majority of the break to keep an eye on her. They stayed until Christmas morning, opening gifts with Minaveara, Pleis, Perseus, Anexandra, and Andromeda before going to their home and planning to return to Hogwarts late that night. Callisto was not coming to Christmas dinner that year, claiming that she would prefer to spend Christmas with her grandmother Helena and Eliana – the two girls had left school on the Hogwarts express on the first day of break.

And so the seven remaining Dumbledores went to their home, where they readied themselves for the day and Minerva began preparing the customary dinner for her family. Anexandra and Pleis helped, while Andromeda and Perseus claimed they were hopeless in the kitchen and instead went to take naps. Albus attempted to help while simultaneously keeping Minaveara entertained, which was not altogether difficult since she had all new toys.

Around noon the older Dumbledores and their families began arriving and gathering in the living room or the kitchen, with the children running off to various rooms of the house or clinging to their parents' legs. Soon enough the Dumbledore home became rather loud and, after one of the younger grandchildren knocked over a pot of water, Albus ushered anyone who wasn't helping with the dinner into the living room.

Then it was just Minerva and Poseidon in the kitchen – Anexandra and Pleis had gotten bored and went to find Andromeda and Perseus. There was a comfortable silence between mother and son, but after a few moments, Minerva turned to Poseidon and said, "So how are things going with the new baby?"

Poseidon looked up at his mother, a genuine smile spreading across his face. His eyes, which were identical to his father's, twinkled in the same cute way Albus's did when he spoke of his children. "Ah, yes, Thetis," he began happily. "She's great, doing wonderfully."

"That's good." Minerva smiled, looking away to examine the potatoes she had peeled with magic moments earlier. "And how do Emmett and Mirana feel about their new sibling?"

Poseidon chuckled. "Well, they're still young, and they've had each other to put up with for a while so I think they warmed up to her pretty quickly. They still seem a bit surprised by her being there, but otherwise I'm sure their rather happy."

"And how is Rayn doing? Trying to go back to Quidditch already?"

"Oh, yes, of course. It's uh," Poseidon paused to clear his throat, and Minerva looked up to see how his expression of happiness had gone and he was now looking uncomfortable, "been a bit of an issue actually," he finished.

"And why is that?" inquired Minerva, her full attention now on her son.

"Well…it's just that, she's so susceptible when she's out with her Quidditch buddies. They like to go out often during Quidditch season to unwind after a difficult practice or to celebrate a win. She never does anything risky and I trust her – she mostly goes to watch out for her friends and make sure they all get home safely – but the public knows about the Ireland Quidditch team's tendency to spend nights out together. Which means the death eaters know too. Which means she's in danger of being attacked when her inebriated friends can't help her. She doesn't like to be worried about, though, and she loves Quidditch nearly as much as she loves her own children, and I don't think anything other than our children will stop her from going out with her friends. So we've been arguing. What with a new baby and two twenty-month old toddlers, and then this argument on top of it, things have been a bit…tense between us. But we'll work it out I'm sure of it. I just hope nothing happens to her in the meantime. She and the babies are at her younger sister's at the moment – you remember Raven? – they'll be here by the time dinner starts, but I think she wanted some time away from me."

Poseidon finished and looked up at his mother, who was frowning. "It's not as horrible as it sounds, Mum."

"No," Minerva conceded, looking back to her bowl full of potatoes. She sighed. "But it sounds an awful lot like the arguments your father and I have."

Poseidon smirked. "I never thought about it like that, but you're absolutely right."

"Except I wasn't worried about Quidditch or friends," said Minerva, looking to Poseidon with disapproval clearly meant for his young wife. "I was more concerned about battling dark wizards while your father wanted me to sit at home where the death eaters couldn't get to me."

This time Poseidon sighed and looked away to the broccoli he was cutting. "I know, but don't be upset with Rayn. I can't blame her for wanting some freedom. She's twenty-four years old with a husband and three children, and she spent her teen years taking care of Raven when her mother and younger brother died. She still comes home afterwards and it's only a few nights out of the month. Every other day she spends taking care of the babies and keeping the house and everything in order."

"I know, dear, and don't get me wrong I love Rayn. I simply feel it's a bit irresponsible for her to risk her life for nothing of importance when she has a family at home that needs her."

"Well you've never gone out and enjoyed yourself, Mum," said Poseidon, smiling over at her as she raised a brow. "And going out once a year with Dad doesn't count, nor does tea with Poppy and Rolanda."

Minerva opened her mouth to respond, but Poseidon spoke first. "Let's talk about something else. How are Isadora and the baby? I would have asked her myself but I haven't seen her. She's about six months along now right?"

"That's because she's not here yet," answered Minerva, returning her attention to cooking. "She and Sirius and Aurora and Harry will be arriving just before dinner. The Weasleys have been staying at Grimmauld place to be closer to Arthur, so Isadora and Sirius stayed around to have Christmas with them today. But yes she and the baby are doing just fine."

"So I take it Sirius and Isadora are living at Grimmauld place permanently now?"

Minerva sighed. "Yes. Neither of them are particularly happy about it, nor am I. But someone is needed to keep Kreacher around so he doesn't spread the Order's secrets to the rest of the Black family, and only Sirius is capable of that. They've fixed up quite a few rooms though and they're ultimately safer there than they would have been at Isadora's old home. Not to mention there's a lot more room there." Minerva paused and looked up at her son, who sensed her hesitation to continue and stopped what he was doing to look at her with concern.

"What is it?" he asked.

Minerva breathed in deeply before answering, "It's only recent, so you and most of your siblings aren't aware yet… Now that the Ministry has turned against our family, they're once again questioning Sirius's innocence."

"But they already ruled him innocent and dropped all charges against him," interrupted Poseidon.

"Yes, but now they're saying that we devised a method to get Sirius out of prison because your father and I wanted to make Isadora happy, and because we thought, in the long run, a criminal such as Sirius Black would be great to have on our side when we took over the Ministry."

Poseidon scoffed irritably. "That's outrageous. I can't believe they really think we want to take over the Ministry."

"I know," said Minerva, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of it all. "And now Sirius is in danger from not only death eaters, but the Ministry as well. It's as if he's on the run again. He hates it, of course, having to hide away, but Isadora isn't letting him take any chances, especially with a baby on the way."

Poseidon blew out a breath, shaking his head. "That's just awful… I suppose Grimmauld place is safer for them then."

"Yes," Minerva agreed. "But I hope they don't have to live there for too long."

"Well, let us hope that this war ends soon."

There was such true, sincere hope in Poseidon's voice in that moment that Minerva paused and looked up at him. He was not looking at her, but rather, still chopping up pieces of broccoli as if his statement was nothing out of the ordinary. But Minerva had heard those same words many times during both previous wars she had taken part in, and neither of those wars had been short. Many young men had said those words shortly before their lives had been ended too soon as they went out to battle a foe too dark and too powerful. The thought made Minerva's stomach churn. So many people had been lost in both wars, so many young people, and so many more would be lost in this one, because it wouldn't be short. Merlin only knew how long this one would last, and Minerva hoped that it wouldn't be too long, but she knew it would not be short. It would drag on, and horrible things would happen – horrible things were _already_ happening – and people would continue to die. And young people like Poseidon would hold onto the hope that everything would be okay. Minerva wasn't sure if she could handle another one, but she had to. She didn't have a choice, despite just how old and weary she felt when thinking of more war. She was going to see this one to the end. She would fight until her very last breath to ensure that Voldemort was defeated once and for all.

* * *

Christmas at the Dumbledores was as hectic and exciting as usual. Two of the Dumbledore granddaughters – Apollo's daughters, Elizabeth and Iracabeth – managed to get their hair stuck together with Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. The two youngest grandsons – Mercury's sons, Rupert and Raiden – thought it would be funny to put their faces in their pudding. Anexandra dropped a piece of cake meant for Harry and the two of them reached to pick it up at the same time, resulting in the two of them banging their heads together and sitting with ice packs held to their foreheads for the rest of the evening. Albus once again overindulged in all the candy he received as gifts and was scolded mercilessly by his wife. Minerva ended up covered in ice cream when Godric's daughter – Guinevere – and Mariska's daughters – Rosalie and Olivia – fought over a rather large bowl; Minerva had gone to stop the argument at the exact moment that the bowl slipped from the three girls' hands, thereby splattering ice cream all down her front.

As the evening wore on, various members of the Dumbledore family began to take their leave, either because they had an early morning visiting a spouse's relative, or because their children were falling asleep throughout the house. Just as Ororo and Severus were about to leave – having said their goodbyes and donned their cloaks – Albus detached himself from an overly excited grandchild – who had had far too much candy – and went to stop them.

"Wait, before you leave," he began, causing Ororo to drop her hand from the doorknob as the two of them turned back to face him.

"Did you need something?" asked Ororo plainly.

"Yes actually, I'd like a quick word with you, Severus," said Albus, looking to the dark-haired man before him.

Severus inclined his head slightly in agreement and replied, "Of course."

"In the library, perhaps?" suggested Albus, and both he and Severus looked to Ororo for confirmation.

She sighed wearily, obviously ready to return home and get some rest, her exasperated expression very reminiscent of her mother's. But she nodded and waved a dismissive hand. "Yes, of course, go, go, I'll wait here."

The two men did not need for her to say anything else and they turned and strode quickly to the library, with Albus leading the way. Once there, Albus closed the door and motioned for Severus to sit at one of the vacant chairs that surrounded one of the only empty tables in the room. But Severus declined and said, "If this is to be quick then I find no need to sit. What is it you need? Does it concern the Dark Lord? If so then perhaps Ororo should be involved in this conversation…"

"No, this is not about Voldemort…at least not directly," said Albus, clasping his hands behind his back. "Actually, it involves a student. After recent events it has become apparent to me that something must be done, and so I must ask a favor of you, Severus."

At this vague explanation, Severus's eyes narrowed as his mind no doubt processed the only student Albus could possibly be referring to.

"I would like for you to teach Harry Occlumency."

Severus's narrow-eyed look of uncertainty immediately turned sour at this confirmed request. Albus knew, of course, of Severus's contempt for the boy, but it was imperative that Harry be taught Occlumency and Severus was the only other logical choice.

"May I ask why _I_ must be the one to teach Potter something such as this?" Severus said, his teeth grinding together.

Albus unclasped his hands and gestured towards Severus as he spoke. "You are the only person capable of the job other than Ororo, Minerva, or myself. I cannot take on the duty for reasons left unspoken at the moment, and Minerva is far too busy as it is for me to ask her to do such a thing. Ororo has plenty of free time, but she has confessed before that she does not feel comfortable penetrating another person's mind and I'm afraid that could affect her ability to teach Harry. I recognize your dislike for him, but I implore you to set that aside for the time being to teach him this. He has been seeing into Voldemort's mind and I fear that this could prove dangerous in the future."

Severus seemed adamant in refusing Albus's offer, with his rejection clearly on the tip of his tongue. However, he stopped to examine Albus's expression of pleading and hope. Severus was not one to be swayed by begging or by someone's pitiful expression, but this was Albus Dumbledore, his father-in-law and his employer, as well as the man whom he had pledged his allegiance to long ago no matter how much he disagreed with most of his ideas and methods, such as this one. Severus knew he was not getting himself out of this one, and he bit back a sigh of irritation.

Instead he straightened himself up and replied stiffly, "Very well. When shall I begin these lessons and what will be my story should anyone ask why Potter is there?"

Albus brightened. "Thank you very much, Severus. You've no idea what a relief this is. He can be taught in the evenings, whenever you are free. If anyone is to ask the story is that he is with you for remedial potions, though I ask that you not spread that around, we don't want to embarrass the boy."

Severus did not seem to mind the thought of Harry being embarrassed at all, but he said nothing. He nodded in agreement, the irritation clear on his face. "Very well, I shall be leaving then."

And without another word he swept from the room, his cloak billowing behind him as he muttered furiously under his breath. Albus had not expected Severus to be happy, but otherwise he seemed to have agreed easily enough, and that was all he could have hoped for. By the time he had exited the library himself Severus and Ororo had already gone, and Minerva sent her husband a questioning look, having seen Severus storming from the room. Albus mouthed, 'Later,' and joined his family in the living room where they had gathered after dinner.

* * *

Eventually Albus, Minerva and their youngest children made it back to Hogwarts, each of them feeling exhausted and Minaveara already asleep in her father's arms. The children fell asleep in their beds quickly, feeling refreshed when they awoke somewhat late the next morning. Albus and Minerva, however, did not immediately go to bed, because Minerva had some questions for her dear evasive husband.

"So, tell me, Albus," she said after he had put Minaveara in her cot and joined Minerva in their bedroom. "Why is it that Severus stormed from our home this evening?"

"He was not happy with the favor I asked of him," said Albus, shedding his cloak and throwing it over the back of a nearby chair.

"And what have you asked of him?" said Minerva as she folded back the blankets on their bed.

On his way to the bed, Albus answered, "To teach Harry Occlumency."

Minerva, who had been about to let her hair down from its bun, stopped and looked at him with surprise. "Severus? Teach Harry Potter Occlumency?" she asked incredulously.

"That is what I said yes," Albus confirmed, placing his wand on his bedside table.

Minerva seemed utterly bewildered and didn't speak for several moments. And then she said shortly, "He'll murder that boy." She shook her head. "You've got to be joking, Albus. If this is because you haven't enough time I'll gladly help you out with any work you need done or take Minaveara with me to my classes. Surely it would be best for you to teach Potter such a difficult, delicate sort of magic. Or if you would prefer it _I'll_ teach him –"

Albus interrupted her with a shake of his head as he held up a hand for silence. Normally this simple act would not deter Minerva, but she had noticed the sudden serious expression on her husband's face.

"No, Minerva," said Albus quietly. "It is not a simple matter of me not having enough time, and in any case I have no intentions of allowing you to take over more of my work. You will not teach Harry yourself – you've got far too much to do already and Umbridge would find it suspicious; we don't want to draw her attention further when she so obviously has her eyes on you. Severus is exceptional at Occlumency and despite his dislike for Harry I feel confident he will manage to teach him just fine."

There was something in Albus's tone, something different about his demeanor. Or maybe she sensed something from him through her own Occlumency. Or maybe there was really nothing at all. Even so, Minerva's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What is it, Albus?" she asked, her tone both concerned and insistent. "Why is it that you aren't teaching Harry Occlumency?" Albus looked away for a moment to rub at his temple. "Does this have something to do with why you refused to look him in the eye the night of Arthur's attack?"

Albus looked up sharply, seemingly surprised, but the surprise faded as quickly as it came. _Of course_ she had noticed; if Harry had then she certainly would. Albus had easily felt the irritation radiating off of Harry that night as he astutely avoided the boy's gaze. But what was worse was the sudden rush of anger clear in Harry's eyes when Albus had finally allowed their eyes to meet. What he was doing was for the best, he knew it. He was keeping Harry safe and that was what was important, though he wasn't sure if Minerva would see it that way.

"Albus," she said when he didn't answer her. He turned to look at her but still he did not speak. How could he explain this? When he didn't respond once again, she pushed herself up onto the bed between them and crawled over to his side, sitting up on her knees to look him in the eye. "Tell me…what is it?"

Albus took a breath before finally telling her, "You know, of course, of Harry's connection to Voldemort?"

"Yes," said Minerva slowly, unhappy and worried about where this conversation was headed.

"And you may also recall how I told you that he had entered so far into his mind the night of Arthur's attack that he sensed Harry's presence?"

"Albus what are you –"

"I believe it will not be long before Voldemort attempts to force his way into Harry's mind, to manipulate and misdirect his thoughts, and I feel that if Voldemort were to realize my relationship with Harry is – or has ever been – closer than that of headmaster and pupil, it will give him more incentives to do so. He would consider it a chance to use Harry as a means to spy on me and the rest of our family. I'm trying to protect Harry, and therefore I cannot be the one to teach him Occlumency."

After Albus finished, Minerva was silent, staring at him with furrowed brows. She said nothing for a while, and Albus began to feel a bit anxious. She could normally come up with an opinion right away, but she seemed to be having trouble figuring it out.

Eventually, she cleared her throat, shook her head, and said, "So you think, by making eye contact with Harry, Voldemort will want to possess Harry to spy on our family?"

"I have little doubts," confirmed Albus.

Minerva slumped back down onto the bed, sitting with a look of contemplation on her face. Then she looked up at her husband worriedly. "You really think Voldemort is capable of possessing Potter through their connection?"

"I believe it is a very real possibility."

"But if you think your relationship with Harry is enough to spur Voldemort into action, then what about our children's relationships with him? Anexandra's closer to him than any of us, wouldn't that be enough for Voldemort to want to use Harry? To "spy on us" as you say?"

"Well, fortunately, I'm quite sure that Voldemort hates me much more than he hates our children. Not to mention he considers me more of threat to him than they are. But even so that is why I feel it is most important that Harry learn Occlumency for his safety and the safety of our children. Severus may not be very willing, and Harry will not like having him for a teacher, but it is the only way."

Minerva ran a hand across her forehead and back through her hair as a breath of air expelled from her lungs. Her gaze shifted and she caught sight of the time. It was well past three a.m. and Minaveara would likely be awake in a few hours. Albus noticed her lingering gaze and followed it so that he too realized what time it was.

Albus said, "Well, I suppose we should be getting to bed then. We'll talk more in the morning if you like."

Minerva nodded, but she and Albus both knew they wouldn't talk about it in the morning, because in the morning they would go back to their regular hectic lives, with Umbridge breathing down their necks and more responsibilities than a normal person could handle.

And indeed, Umbridge certainly didn't allow them to enjoy their last days of the holiday break. Every time they left their rooms she would swoop down to bother them with a trivial matter, and when they were attempting to hide away from her in their rooms she would pop up in their fireplace or send them letters. Albus and Minerva knew she was doing it on purpose, but there was nothing they could do about it.

When the students began to return at the end of the holiday and term started back up, the high inquisitor resumed her reign of terror with both Hagrid and Professor Trelawney receiving notice that they were on probation. Fed up with Umbridge's presence and the wizarding world's denial of the existence of Voldemort, on the next trip to Hogsmeade – which was on Valentine's Day – Harry, Hermione, Anexandra, and Luna collaborated with Rita Skeeter to publish an interview with Harry in the Quibbler. The interview spoke of the truth of the night Voldemort returned.

When the article was published, Umbridge was furious and she instantly banned Harry from Hogsmeade visits, took fifty points from Gryffindor, and gave him another week of detention. Only a few hours after Harry received the Quibbler in the morning post, a new Educational Decree had been passed saying that any student found in possession of the Quibbler would be expelled. Of course, this only made the students of Hogwarts want to read it even more, and they managed to conceal several copies from Umbridge so that by lunch everyone had read it. It was the greatest form of rebellion, especially when people actually began believing that Harry was telling the truth.

Later the next evening, however, Minerva found herself hurrying from the great hall in the middle of dinner when she heard screams coming from the entrance hall. Despite her commands for them to stay seated, the students followed her. What she witnessed next made her feel faintly ill.

Professor Trelawney stood in the middle of the entrance hall with her wand in one hand and an empty sherry bottle in the other, looking utterly mad. Her hair was sticking up on end, her glasses were lopsided, and the way her numerous shawls and scarves trailed from her shoulders gave the impression that she was falling apart at the seams. Two large trunks lay on the floor beside her, one of which was upside down and looking very much as though it had been thrown down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs stood Umbridge herself, and Professor Trelawney stared at the toad-like woman with obvious fear in her large, round eyes as she shrieked, No! NO! This cannot be happening…it cannot…I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?" said Umbridge in her high girlish voice, sounding callously amused. Minerva's face twisted into a grimace as she watched the scene before her, readjusting Minaveara on her hip so that she could hide the young child's face in her shoulder; Minaveara did not need to watch this. "Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable you would be sacked?"

"You c-can't!" howled Professor Trelawney, tears streaming down her face from behind her enormous lenses. Minerva wished to stop these events at once, but she restrained herself, knowing that Albus would return soon enough and fix things…to an extent. She only hoped he made it back in time. "You c-can't sack me! I've b-been here sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home!"

"It _was_ your home," said Umbridge, and Minerva was revolted to see the enjoyment stretching her toad-like face as she watched Professor Trelawney sink, sobbing uncontrollably, onto one of her trunks, "until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us."

Suddenly an image flashed in Minerva's mind, of her own dismissal from the school, from her _home_. She had gone to school at Hogwarts for seven years, had returned four years later to teach and had been there ever since. The thought of being forced to leave was unbearable. The thought, even, of _Albus_ being forced to leave was just as atrocious, if not more so. But it was very, very possible. They were both on a thin wire; their moment could come at any time. Minerva shook her head, frowning further as she watched her colleague rock back and forth on her trunk in paroxysms of grief; she could not take much more of this. She turned to her right, where she knew one of her daughter's stood, and handed Minaveara to a stone faced Ororo. Then, holding her head high, Minerva marched right up to a shuddering and moaning Sybill and began patting her firmly on the back while withdrawing a large handkerchief from within her robes.

"There, there Sybill…calm down…blow your nose on this… It's not as bad as you think, now… You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts," Minerva soothed, pushing aside her normal dislike for Sybill; she may not believe in Sybill's so-called "all-knowing" ways, but she would not wish this dismissal on any one of the teachers of Hogwarts.

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" Umbridge said in response to Minerva's bold statement to Sybill. Her voice was deadly as she began to take a few steps forward. "And your authority for that statement is…?"

Minerva had a rather rude answer on the tip of her tongue. Instead a deep voice answered for her, "That would be mine."

Minerva had sensed him before the oak doors swung open, but she still turned to watch her husband appear in the entrance and then stride through the circle of onlookers toward the place where Sybill sat, tearstained and trembling, upon her trunk, Minerva alongside her.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore," said Umbridge with a singularly unpleasant little laugh. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here –" she pulled a parchment from within her robes "– an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher she – that is to say, I – feel is not performing up to the standard required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

Minerva sustained the urge to roll her eyes. She hoped this would be over soon so that she would not have to continue to listen to Umbridge.

Albus continued to smile, his demeanor as calm and collected as usual. He looked down at Sybill, who was still sobbing and choking on her trunk, and said, "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," he went on, with a courteous little bow, "that the power to do that still resides with the headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

At this Professor Trelawney gave a wild little laugh in which a hiccup was barely hidden. "No – no, I'll g-go Dumbledore! I sh-shall l-leave Hogwarts and s-seek my fortune elsewhere –"

"No," said Albus sharply. "It is my wish that you remain, Sybill." He turned to Minerva then, and she knew what he was going to ask before he did. "Might I ask you to escort Sybill back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course," said Minerva. "Up you get, Sybill…"

Professor Sprout came hurrying forward out of the crowd and grabbed Professor Trelawney's other arm, and together Pomona and Minerva guided Sybill past an irate Umbridge and up the marble stairs. Fillius proceeded up the staircase behind them with Sybill's luggage levitated before him.

* * *

Minerva sighed in exasperation, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes for a moment. The first year essays she was grading were almost physically painful to read. Normally first years started out rather horrible at both magic and arranging words correctly into an essay, but after nearly seven months of schooling they should have gotten better. As it were, at least half of the first years of the 1995-1996 school year were simply awful. Not only were they nearly illiterate – with grammar that would make even a troll cringe – but they were also completely clueless on the basics of Transfiguration – not one of them could name the four different branches. Minerva had had to readjust her entire lesson plan – the same one she had used for at least three decades – just to accommodate for the innumerable children who were on the brink of failing their first year of Transfiguration. She was partially relieved to have heard from her colleagues that most of this new batch of first years was doing equally atrocious in the rest of their classes – at least it wasn't just that she was an awful teacher. Yet, at the same time, she was concerned for them. They had, at least, been improving as of late, but because of all the extra homework she was assigning them she hardly had any free time with all the grading she was required to do and all the time and effort she was putting into working out a lesson plan that would improve their grades.

Dipping her quill into her now half empty bottle of red ink, Minerva crossed out yet _another_ mistake, desperately attempting to ignore the fact that the essay before her was now covered in red ink and practically re-written. Groaning slightly, she placed it in one of the three piles currently sitting at the edge of her desk. The three piles were based on how well each student had done on their essay, with the leftmost pile – the one in which Minerva had placed the last essay – being those who needed serious guidance if they were ever to pass Transfiguration, the middle pile being those who simply needed improvement, and the last pile being those who were doing rather well – or well enough to pass the class with satisfactory grades.

Breathing in deeply and rubbing the back of her neck, Minerva started on the last essay –

"Minerva! Minerva, are you there?"

Startled, but recognizing the voice immediately, Minerva jumped to her feet, rushing to the fireplace in her office where she found Sirius Black's head floating in the flames. Even through the fire Minerva could tell he was nervous about something, and she knew what he was going to say before he managed to sputter out, "Isadora's having the baby!"

Sensing the man's panic, Minerva spoke calmly to him as she simultaneously pulled on her outer cloak. "Now, Sirius, you must remain calm. Everything will be all right. Are the two of you at home right now?"

"Yes," Sirius answered quickly.

"Okay then, and do you remember what we planned about a month ago?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I did exactly what you told me."

"Okay, good," said Minerva, smiling softly at Sirius as if he were a small child she was attempting to convince of the nonexistence of monsters. "Then right now you just need to go be with Isadora, keep her calm, make sure she's comfortable. I'll go get Poppy right now and we'll be over as soon as possible."

"All right…I can do that…thank you," Sirius said distractedly, casting his gaze over his shoulder to look at something Minerva could not see from her office.

"I'll see you soon then," Minerva said, and Sirius nodded once before his head disappeared from her fireplace.

And then Minerva turned, rushing from her office and heading in the direction of the hospital wing, the first year essays left forgotten atop her desk. After informing Poppy that she was needed at Grimmauld place to deliver Isadora's baby – a decision made after the Ministry continued harassing Sirius and the Dumbledores – Minerva hurried to her husband's office.

She found him seated behind his desk, Minaveara on his lap as he worked.

"Isadora has gone into labour," Minerva said quickly, going around Albus's desk to kiss him and Minaveara on the cheek. Albus was instantly alert. "Poppy's already on her way over there."

"I shall let Aurora and Harry know and the four of us will be there as soon as you give us the go ahead," Albus said as he rose to his feet – Minaveara in his arms – and followed Minerva to Fawkes's perch – it was safer for her to use this method of transportation to Grimmauld Place in case the floo networks were being watched as she and Albus suspected.

"I'll let you know immediately," agreed Minerva, reaching out in preparation to grip Fawkes's tail.

However, Albus gripped her wrist gently and turned her towards him, his expression serious, "You'll keep Fawkes with you. If you need anything – and that includes just someone to stand beside you – or if anything happens, send Fawkes to get me."

Without waiting for an answer, he leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Minerva felt a sudden tension fade. She hadn't even noticed it was there, but she had always gotten a bit frazzled when her daughters had babies. She had never been as horrible as Albus once was, though – he used to get so nervous Minerva would have to give him a calming potion; she was certainly grateful that he had gotten past that. When the two of them pulled away from one another, they were both smiling… They were going to have another grandchild soon.

"I love you," Albus murmured, placing a kiss on Minerva's cheek.

"And I love you, Albus," she replied softly, squeezing his hand before releasing it.

"Bye, bye, Muma," Minaveara said, leaning forward to kiss her mother's cheek.

"Goodbye, darling," Minerva replied, returning the toddler's gesture.

And then, reaching out to grip Fawkes's tail, Minerva disappeared in a flash of flames.

She instantly reappeared in Grimmauld place, just outside the bedroom in which Isadora, Poppy, and Sirius currently were. Not wasting another moment, Minerva opened the door and stepped inside, tossing her outer cloak over the back of a chair and rolling up the sleeves of her robes as she strode to her daughter's side.

Sirius was on Isadora's other side, holding onto her hand and brushing hair back from her face. When he noticed Minerva he smiled over at her gratefully. Minerva inclined her head in greeting. She then sat down on the bed beside Isadora, taking hold of her other hand and looking up at Poppy as she asked, "How is everything going?"

"Horrible," Isadora moaned, her head falling onto her mother's shoulder as if she was eight years old again. "I forgot how much I hated this part…"

Minerva smiled softly, enclosing her daughter's hand in both of her own. "It'll be over in no time, dear, and then you'll have a new baby girl or boy and you'll forget all about this part."

Isadora did not seem convinced, but did not argue the point. Instead she said, "I don't know how you did this sixteen times, Mum…you're insane."

"Technically, it was only eight times – multiples, remember?"

Isadora merely groaned in response, and Minerva returned her gaze to Poppy, who smiled reassuringly.

"Everything's going just fine," said Poppy. "Both Isadora and the baby are doing great."

Minerva sucked in a deep breath, more than happy to hear that.

* * *

Just eight long hours later, Isadora and Sirius's second child was born.

All of the Dumbledore children had been informed and Albus, Minaveara, Aurora, and Harry were on their way to Grimmauld place to see the new baby. When the four of them arrived, Aurora and Harry went to Sirius, who was currently holding his newborn. Albus allowed the family to have their own moment and went to stand beside Minerva in the corner of the room. Minaveara, however, was curious and excited about seeing Isadora and Sirius and was not content to stay in her father's arms, and so Poppy volunteered to carry the toddler over to see the new baby.

"I take it everything went well?" Albus asked Minerva, his voice low, like everyone else in the room, as if talking any louder would break the spell.

Minerva nodded, looking and sounding exhausted as she replied, "Yes, very well."

Knowing his wife was tired, Albus slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, allowing her to lean against him, her shoulder coming to rest on his shoulder and her own arms going around his waist. Albus placed a kiss atop her head before laying his cheek there – Minerva sighed contentedly.

Ten minutes passed, and Minaveara became bored, falling asleep in Poppy's arms. Aurora and Harry spent another ten minutes admiring their new family member, and then Aurora curled up against her mother's side – Isadora was practically falling asleep herself. Harry took a seat beside the bed, and Sirius looked up, his eyes catching Minerva's.

Albus felt her moving away from him and he let his arm fall to his side, watching as she glided across the room, where Sirius gently handed his newborn to her. Minerva cradled the infant with the skill and ease of a woman who had been a mother for fifty years, which she was. And then she slowly made her way back over to Albus, a smile gracing her lips and lighting up her eyes as she came to stand in front of him.

Albus looked down at the bundle, noting the tuft of thin, fuzzy black hair atop the baby's hair, and then Minerva whispered, "Would you like to meet your grandson, Albus?"

He grinned, having not known the sex of the baby – Sirius and Isadora had wanted to be surprised, and he had not thought to ask when he arrived, nor had he heard what Sirius and Isadora had told Aurora and Harry when they first entered. Albus took a step forward, and Minerva transferred their grandson to him.

"They've named him Isaiah James Black," said Minerva, stepping back to watch her husband interact with his new grandson.

"A wonderful name," Albus murmured without looking up from the child in his arms. Just like the rest of his children and grandchildren, he loved this child already – he was perfect.

Isaiah's long, dark lashes quivered then, and his eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of magnificent emerald eyes just like Isadora's and Minerva's. He looked up at his grandfather, eyes alight with curiosity and wonder. And for a long moment, Albus was content. It didn't matter that there was a war going on…it didn't matter that somewhere the evil wizard who had once murdered one of his daughters was plotting his family's further demise, as well as the takeover of the wizarding world. It didn't matter that nearly the entire wizarding world had turned against his family. Because he wasn't concerned about that at all right now. Because this very moment was one of the happiest of his life. The only thing that could possibly make it better would be if every one of his children and grandchildren were there.

Isaiah yawned widely, his toothless mouth stretching wide. Albus smiled. Babies were such a magical, wonderful thing – a breath of fresh air.

The bedroom door creaked open, and Albus forced his gaze from the newborn in his arms to look up. A woman poked her head into the room. Spirals of light brown curls fell to her shoulders and her eyes were an intense ice blue. She smiled across the room at Isadora and said, "Can we come in now?"

"Yes, Hailey, of course," Isadora replied, beckoning for her friend to enter.

Hailey stepped into the room excitedly, Remus Lupin entering behind her. Aurora slipped off of the bed to hug and greet Hailey – her godmother and the woman who had been with her mother at the time of her birth. Remus went to shake hands and congratulate Sirius.

Albus looked down at Isaiah and placed a gentle kiss on his smooth forehead, knowing he had to share with Hailey and Remus – who had already been named the Godfather.

After Hailey and Remus had had their turns with Isaiah, Minerva and Albus decided to take their leave with Poppy – who checked over Isadora and Isaiah once more and informed Isadora she would be back to check on them the next day. Hailey stayed for a little while longer before returning to her home, and Remus eventually went to the room he stayed in when he slept at Grimmauld place. Harry and Aurora stayed with Isadora, Sirius, and the new baby that night – Albus would go to retrieve them the next morning and return them to Hogwarts before they needed to be at their first class of the day so as not to raise suspicion with Umbridge.

When Albus and Minerva returned to Hogwarts with Minaveara in Albus's arms and Poppy bidding them goodnight, they found four of their youngest children sleeping in their sitting room. Anexandra, Andromeda, Pleis, and Perseus had wanted to go see the new baby, but Albus had not wanted to bombard Isadora or Isaiah so soon, and had promised he'd take them to Grimmauld place that weekend. They must have been too eager – and possibly a little concerned – to wait until the next morning to find out about their new niece or nephew; more than likely they really wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl and what their name was.

They didn't seem to have been able to stay awake though. Anexandra was on the right of the couch, curled up into a ball, her head on the arm rest. Pleis was sitting – slouched – on the other side of the couch, his head resting on his fist, his elbow propped up on the arm rest. Perseus was in the middle of the couch, his feet up on the coffee table and his head tipped back against the cushion. And Andromeda was curled up in a chair next to the couch.

After exchanging an amused look, Albus and Minerva conjured up more comfortable furniture for their sleeping children. Afterwards they put Minaveara to bed before they themselves finally went to sleep.

* * *

The last few days of March passed in blur and soon it was the end of April. Isaiah was now a month old and both he and his mother were doing well. All of the Dumbledores had met the new addition to the family by now, with the exception of Eliana and Callisto, who had not spoken to their family in quite a while despite numerous attempts from Albus and Minerva. Throughout those four weeks, nothing horrible happened, despite Umbridge's constant presence – no other teachers had been dismissed and there had not been any more attacks from Voldemort.

That should have been a clear indication to Minerva that there were worse things to come.

The first tragedy struck on the Sunday afternoon that baby Isaiah turned one month old. After visiting Isaiah, Minerva and Albus had returned to their rooms at Hogwarts and put Minaveara down for a nap. They had both finished most of their work for the week and were headed to their own bedroom for something other than a nap when suddenly there was a frantic sort of knocking coming from Albus's office. Slipping her outer robe back on, Minerva followed her husband quickly down the hall, through their sitting room, and to his office door.

The person standing behind the door was Poseidon, with his two year old twins in his arms. Minerva immediately knew something was wrong by the pale, desperate expression on his face and the fact that she had just seen him the day before for the twins' birthday – meaning he wouldn't have just come to see his parents so soon after just seeing them.

Beckoning Poseidon inside, Albus closed the door and instantly asked, "What's happened, Poseidon?"

"Uh…" Poseidon cast his gaze around the room, seemingly unable to answer that question – he seemed to be in shock.

"Why don't I take the twins to play in the spare bedroom," Minerva suggested, exchanging a look with her husband and reaching out for Emmett and Mirana, who hesitated only a moment before allowing their grandmother to carry them to what was usually their playroom when they visited.

Meanwhile, Albus ushered Poseidon into the sitting room and sat down with him on the couch. He attempted to get an answer from his son, but did not succeed before Minerva returned. She sat down on Poseidon's other side and took one of his hands in her own, growing increasingly concerned the longer he was silent. Neither his wife nor his six month old were with him, meaning something was wrong with one or both of them.

"Poseidon, dear," Minerva said, "please tell us what happened. Where are Thetis and Rayn?"

Poseidon winced and ran a hand through his hair. Looking up at his parents, he finally replied, in a choked voice, "Thetis is really sick. She had a virus, just the other day, but she seemed to be getting better yesterday – you saw her, she was fine. And then this morning something was wrong a-and she wouldn't stop crying. We took her to St. Mungo's…" He swallowed and sucked in a breath, staring at his hands as he finished. "They say she has…well, I can't pronounce it – I'd never even heard of it until today…"

He seemed unable to finish, shuddering as he pressed his face into his hands. Albus and Minerva exchanged a look of concern. They had never seen Poseidon like this before.

"Is she going to be all right?" Albus asked not unkindly but rather to the point.

Poseidon's response was a bit muffled, as he did not remove his hands from his face. "I dunno – she just – they say they should be able t-to stop it from causing further d-damage," he stammered.

Taking a deep breath, Minerva patted her son on the back soothingly and said, "Okay, dear – it's all right, everything's going to be okay. Now, where's Rayn? Is she with Thetis?"

"Yes, yes, she's at the hospital…her sister – Raven is with her. I came to tell you and I-I – could you watch the twins for me?" Poseidon looked up at his mother pleadingly.

Minerva's heart broke at the look in his eyes and her breath caught in her throat. Thetis had to be okay, she just had to be.

Albus was the one to speak. "Minerva, do you think you could watch the children while I accompany Poseidon to the hospital?"

"Of course," Minerva answered before Poseidon could protest needing someone to escort him to the hospital – he didn't look as if he really had the strength to argue at the moment anyway.

Albus rose to his feet without another word, as did Minerva, and the two of them pulled their son to his feet. After kissing both men on the cheek, Minerva watched them leave the sitting room. And then she turned, hurrying down the hallway to check on Minaveara – who was still sleeping peacefully – and then went to the spare room where the twins were playing quietly. They did not seem at all their usual happy selves, which made it clear that they had noticed that something was very wrong. Minerva was not surprised. Children were a lot more perceptive than some would believe.

Emmett and Mirana looked up as their grandmother entered, but did not grin and wave or jump up and go greet here. When she reached them, she kneeled down on the floor beside them. They looked up at her with similar expressions but completely different eyes – Mirana's eyes were a grey-green like her mother's, while Emmett's were the familiar light blue that both Poseidon and Albus possessed. Forcing a reassuring smile onto her face, Minerva reached out to smooth back the twins' unruly curly hair that often hung in their eyes – the colors of their hair were different as well, with Mirana's being deep red and Emmett having a light auburn.

In a falsely cheerful voice, Minerva said, "Daddy and Grandpa had to go away for a little while, but you get to stay with me and Minaveara until they get back, how does that sound?"

The twins weren't buying it. They stared up at their grandmother as if she was slightly mental, and then Mirana asked, "Where's Mummy?"

Minerva swallowed the lump in her throat, finding it increasingly difficult to basically lie to her grandchildren while also not being there for her son and grandchild. "Mummy is with your Daddy and Grandpa."

"Is they with Tee-Tee?" asked Emmett, using he and Mirana's nickname for their baby sister since neither of them could pronounce her name.

"Yes they are, sweetheart," said Minerva.

"Is she sick?" Mirana asked.

Sighing, Minerva stopped playing with the twins' hair and answered truthfully, "Yes, Thetis is sick right now, but Mummy and Daddy and Grandpa are taking very good care of her and I'm sure she'll be just fine in a few days."

Emmett seemed content with this response and looked back down at the toy train in his hands. Mirana, however, was suddenly tearful, her bottom lip trembling and a whimper bubbling up from her throat.

"Oh, darling," Minerva murmured, lifting Mirana into her arms and hugging her close, kissing her forehead and rocking her back and forth.

Unfortunately, while Minerva murmured soothing words into Mirana's ear, Emmett became fully aware of his twin's despair. Unsurprisingly, his eyes began to shine with tears as well. And only a few moments later Minaveara could be heard calling for her mother.

Minerva had no doubts that this day would be a long one.


	64. Tempestuousness

**Chapter 64-Tempestuousness**

**-One week! Not a record, but it certainly didn't take a month ;D Turns out all I had planned to put into this chapter did not fit at all, so I've already started on the next chapter and I hope it's finished as quickly as this one! So, enough of all this, you may read!-**

It was nearly three a.m. the next morning when Albus returned to Hogwarts.

Despite being completely exhausted, Minerva was not asleep. Instead she was in an odd, uncomfortable position on the sitting room couch, surrounded by numerous child toys and stuck under three sleeping toddlers. Though she could not see it due to her current position, she could feel her hair falling apart from the braid she had quickly twisted it into earlier. The only thing that seemed to be holding it together at all was the sticky slime from unwanted pumpkin juice and apple sauce Mirana and Emmett had thrown at her many hours ago. That very same slime seemed to cover half her body, seeping through her robes and reminding her of the days when she had taken care of six babies at one time. But that had been a long time ago. Those babies were now teenagers and she had only had to care for one baby for the past three years. So even though she was a mother of sixteen with more experience than nearly every witch in Europe, she had not been prepared to suddenly take care of three toddlers – two of which being emotional and upset and craving their parents' presence, while the other was distinctly irritated by the sudden lack of attention she was receiving –, on her own, with a constant worry for her son and granddaughter nagging her all day, and having to cover for her husband every time Umbridge stuck her nose where it didn't belong.

Albus himself did not look much better, with his robes looking multiple sizes too large on his hunched, tired frame. His eyes were devoid of any sort of twinkle, thereby making them a bleak, dark blue void. His complexion was pale and, like his wife, lines of worry had etched their way onto his face, making him look many years older than he was. He looked about as comfortable in his robes as Minerva did – meaning they were both in need of a scolding hot bath.

At the sight of his wife and the sleeping toddlers that engulfed her, Albus quieted his footsteps and crept to her side, kneeling on the floor by the couch so that their eyes were level with one another.

"What happened?" Minerva whispered, a hint of trepidation in her voice.

"Thetis will be all right," he answered, and Minerva released a breath, closing her eyes momentarily in relief. "However," and her eyes shot open, "she has gone deaf."

Minerva had to swallow the lump in her throat before she could say, "But how – I mean – what…"

"It was a rare disease that witches and wizards can contract at a young age if something has gone wrong with their magic," Albus began to explain in a low voice. "It is called Reditus-Discidium and causes the body to shut down over a period of time. As I said, it's very rare, and therefore not much is known about it, so they don't know how it happened or what exactly went wrong. It took them a while to figure out that's what she had, and by the time they began treatments she had lost her hearing completely, not to mention her near loss of vision, but they've managed to delay the vision loss and it should return eventually, though if it doesn't she'll simply have to wear glasses. They say, in a few years, they'll be able to install a hearing aid that will make her only slightly hearing impaired, but at the moment she's too young and too sick, and they don't want to chance adding a magical device to her body when they're so unaware of how this disruption of her magic could pan out."

Minerva felt as if there was a heavy weight on her chest, threatening to suffocate her, and it wasn't because Mirana was literally lying on top of her chest. She was so relieved that her granddaughter would survive, but the battle was not over, not only for Thetis, but for Rayn and Poseidon as well.

Minerva said, "How are Rayn and Poseidon coping?"

Albus reached out to stroke her cheek, staring at her lovingly as if he had not seen her in months. Then he replied, "They're shaken up, to be sure. Rayn has vowed to never go out with her Quidditch friends ever again and Poseidon is blaming himself. But Raven did well with calming her sister and I spoke with Poseidon. I managed to pull some strings with the Healers – some of our old students who remain loyal – so that the two of them could sleep in Thetis's room, otherwise they wouldn't have slept at all. Raven is staying with them tonight also and I told Poseidon either you or I would check on them tomorrow."

"It'll have to be after dinner," Minerva said with a frown. "Umbridge was bothering me all day –" Albus's eyes darkened "– I had to think of a million excuses to explain why you weren't here so I'm sure she'll be nagging you all day tomorrow…well, later today."

Both Albus and Minerva glanced at the clock which read 3:27 a.m.

Albus then swept his gaze over the three toddlers that were currently pinning his wife to the couch. "Rough day?"

"No, it was all right," Minerva lied, receiving a doubtful expression from her husband. She sighed. "It would have been fine if Emmett and Mirana had believed me when I told them everything would be okay. Instead they were adamantly defiant all day. And Minaveara has practically been an only child – at least, the only baby – her entire life and wasn't happy that she wasn't getting as much attention as usual so she was acting out."

"I'm sorry," Albus murmured, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead and then gently lift Emmett from her side, thereby removing his tiny, bony knees from her ribcage.

"For what?" she asked, rubbing at her side where Emmett had been.

"Leaving you here alone with the three of them for so long," he answered, holding Emmett close and rubbing the small boy's back to make sure he stayed asleep after having been moved. "I didn't think about how difficult it would be, especially with Umbridge bothering you."

"Albus it's completely understandable," Minerva insisted. "Somebody had to be with Poseidon and I was more than happy to take care of the twins no matter how hectic it may have been – they are my blood after all. I only wish I could have also been with you – it sounds as if your day was even more harrowing than mine." She paused, shifted with a grimace. "I'd hug you but I'm pretty sure I've lost all feeling from the neck down."

Albus chuckled quietly. "How long have you been on this couch, dear?"

"Three hours?"

Albus's eyes widened slightly. "Oh my, well then, I suppose I should help you." Rising to his feet, he left the room without another word, Emmett still sleeping peacefully in his arms.

When he returned, Emmett was no longer with him and he picked up Mirana, giving Minerva's lungs a much needed, deep breath of air. While Albus carried Mirana to the spare bedroom in which he had conjured cots for she and Emmett, Minerva began to stretch her stiff limbs, except the leg Minaveara was clinging to. Wincing, she sat up and rubbed at the back of her neck. By then Albus had returned and he placed a kiss on Minerva's forehead without a word and then lifted Minaveara into his arms, carrying her to her bedroom.

Though she was finally able to move for the first time in three hours, Minerva was suddenly feeling very alone as the clock ticked loudly in the silence of the near pre-dawn hour. Shivering slightly, Minerva rose to her feet, her bones cracking loudly in protest. She stretched, relieving some of the aching in her muscles, and then hurried in the direction of her bedroom. However, she noticed that Albus was still in Minaveara's room, and so she stopped in the doorway, peering in to see if the toddler had woken up when her father carried her to her bedroom.

But as Minerva crept further into the room she saw that Minaveara was still fast asleep, lying peacefully in her cot, the only movement being her chest rising and falling rhythmically. Albus stood over her, watching, the expression on his face one that Minerva could not fully understand. She allowed him another few moments before she crossed the room to his side.

He did not look up or acknowledge her presence at all, and so she reached out to put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Albus?"

Without looking up he murmured, "They said a child could contract Reditus-Discidium up to age six."

Sighing and shaking her head, Minerva forced Albus to look at her by gripping his chin and turning his head in her direction. "Albus, don't do this. If we worried that our children would contract every possible disease we wouldn't stop worrying –"

"But we already know there's something different about Minaveara's magic. She can't get a real checkup or all magical remedies when she's ill, just Muggle tools and potions that are administered cautiously because we can't be one hundred percent sure it's the correct one she needs."

"That has nothing to do with Thetis's disease," Minerva insisted. "Minaveara's condition is the result of a magical barrier I placed around her to keep her protected, and I highly doubt a magic I used to keep my daughter safe is going to truly harm her. I don't know much about Reditus-Discidium, or even why Minaveara's body has held onto that magical barrier, but you said before that what Thetis has is rare, and I know you're worried and upset, but I don't think this is something we have to be too concerned about. Besides, other than that barrier there has never been anything else strange about Minaveara's magic."

Albus sighed, rubbed at his eyes, and nodded. "You're right," he admitted. "I'm just…I don't want anything else to happen to her because of us – because of me."

Minerva swallowed, her breath hitching in her throat. She knew he was referring to Minaveara being captured only eight months ago. They had hardly spoken of it since Minerva and Minaveara's return. In fact once Albus had been assured that Minaveara hadn't been physically harmed they never spoke of her being captured at all, as if it hadn't happened. It had taken them at least a month before they had even talked about Minerva's leaving and subsequent seizure.

It had been a horrible night, one Minerva had forced into the recess of her mind in the hopes that she would never have to relive it, though she often did in moments like these or on one of her worst days. The capture had been horrible enough, having to voluntarily leave her family and then endure excruciating pain by Voldemort, but having to relay that information to her husband – the reason she left without telling him; the questions Voldemort asked her; the curses he used in his efforts to break her; and the reason she sometimes flinched when her own husband breathed on her neck, because that had been the worst part, as any attempt at intimacy with Albus had been a chilling reminder of Voldemort's disgustingly close proximity and his threats against her family – well that had been just a continuation of the nightmare. Albus had been so angry, so upset, and after he had sat through her entire recollection of the tale she had heard him retching in the bathroom. She had curled up on the couch and cried herself to sleep that night, but by the next morning Albus had carried her to their bedroom and held her protectively to him for quite some time. Most of their issues had dissipated after that, with their nightmares fading to once a week rather than every night, and eventually disappearing to only once in a while and not nearly as horrible as before. It seemed they had just needed to talk about it.

Moving closer to her husband, Minerva wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his chocolaty-lemon scent that had been tainted with the crisp clean smell of St. Mungo's. Albus slid his own arms around her and squeezed her to him tightly, pressing his lips to the top of her head and closing his eyes for a moment as they stood, intertwined.

By now it was four a.m. and they would both need to be awake in three hours, that is, if the toddlers didn't wake up before then. Wearily, the two of them trudged to their bedroom where they stripped off their day clothes and slid into bed, falling asleep against one another in mere minutes.

* * *

Neither Albus nor Minerva wanted to wake up the next morning, but they had both had less sleep before, and so they went about their day as if they had slept longer than three hours. Albus got some work done while simultaneously taking care of the three toddlers, though it should be noted that he had asked Ororo to come to his rooms to help out. Minerva taught her classes, going to check on Albus and Ororo when she had a break. So as not to alert Umbridge to the presence of Emmett and Mirana in Hogwarts – she likely would not be happy about it – Ororo stayed with the two of them in her parents' sitting room during meal times while Albus, Minerva, and Minaveara made an appearance in the Great Hall. That night after dinner, though she was exhausted, Ororo offered to watch Minaveara while Albus, Minerva, Emmett, and Mirana went to St. Mungo's. Poseidon and Rayn were in a slightly better mood, having had some rest and being informed that Thetis would be well enough to leave the hospital in about a week. Still, neither of them wanted to leave their youngest child, and so they were staying at St. Mungo's once again. Not wanting to keep Emmett and Mirana in such an environment and attempting to give Minerva and Albus a rest, Rayn's sister – Raven – offered to take the twins to her own home until Poseidon and Rayn were ready to go home, having babysat her nieces and nephew for multiple days at a time in the past.

Minerva had been unsettled to see her youngest granddaughter looking so tiny and ill, but Albus's presence had alleviated the clenching of her heart to a bearable degree, and when she returned home she hugged Minaveara tightly.

But the pain of seeing Thetis as she was somehow turned out not to be much more horrendous than what happened the next day.

She had been leaning back against Albus's desk, Minaveara propped up on her hip while Albus responded to a few letters. Both Minerva and Albus felt the shifting of the wards, went to the window, and strained their eyes to see that Cornelius Fudge, flanked by Kingsley Shacklebolt, John Dawlish, and the new court scribe – it had been Percy Weasley, but then he had realized the truth of Fudge's nature once Isadora cornered him many months ago – neither knew the name of. Albus and Minerva exchanged a look of worry. Minaveara, sensing her parents' distress, whimpered and buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Take Minaveara to our bedroom," said Albus quickly, hurrying back to his desk where he had left his wand in his haste. "Lock her inside and have Cyri take care of her…"

Albus trailed off, as Minerva had already hurried from the room, having decided this for herself. She practically ran down the hall and into she and Albus's bedroom, which was a lot safer than Minaveara's bedroom. Thinking quickly, Minerva went to the hidden doorway that opened to a corridor, which would lead to the Gryffindor Head of House rooms. Lighting a few candles and placing a heating charm over the corridor, she sat Minaveara down on a pile of conjured blankets and pillows, and then _Accio'd_ a few of the toddler's toys for her. She called for Cyri – she and Albus's personal house-elf who had watched over their children on multiple occasions – who arrived immediately.

"Cyri," Minerva began breathlessly, her chest tightening not only from practically sprinting with a toddler on her hip, but because of the fear of what was to come, "I need you to watch Minaveara for me. Do not let her leave this corridor until either Albus or I comes to get her. If somehow somebody else gets in here, take Minaveara to our home – can you do that for me, Cyri?"

The house-elf bowed low, the tip of her long nose nearly touching the floor. "Of course, Mistress Minerva." The house-elf stood up straight, hands clasped behind her back. "Cyri will take good care of the young Dumbledore."

"Thank you Cyri," said Minerva gratefully, yet with an underlying grim sort of feeling, knowing this house-elf would die before she would allow anything to happen to Minaveara. Minerva then turned to said toddler, who looked on the verge of tears. Giving her a small, reassuring smile, she stroked Minaveara's cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Minaveara, darling, Muma and Daddy have something they need to do so you'll have to stay here with Cyri for a little while, okay?"

"When is you gonna be back?" Minaveara asked, her voice wavering as she clung to the sleeve of her mother's robes.

"I don't know, sweetheart," answered Minerva truthfully. "But I need you to be strong for me until I come back, can you do that for Muma?"

Sniffing, Minaveara sat up straight, her head held high as she said, in a stronger voice, "Yes, Muma."

Minerva smiled, hugging the toddler to her before rising to her feet. She nodded once at Cyri, who stood dutifully at Minaveara's side, and then placed a silencing charm and a very strong locking spell on the corridor as she left.

By the time she had reached her husband's side, Minerva heard a persistent knocking on his office door. They exchanged one last look of determination before Albus – who was seated behind his desk looking completely calm and unfazed – called, "Enter."

The door was flung open and Cornelius Fudge strode into the room with an expression of immense satisfaction. Kingsley, Dawlish, and the court scribe – a young, gangly man with messy brown hair and dull grey eyes – filed into the room behind him. The portraits of the former headmasters and headmistresses were stirring, finding this much too important to feign sleep tonight.

"Ah, Cornelius," said Albus, pressing the tips of his long fingers together as he regarded the man before him. To anyone else, his expression was serene, but Minerva could see how very much Albus disliked Cornelius Fudge. Minerva herself stood rigidly beside her husband, her face no doubt extremely tense as her mind worked furiously on what this could possibly be about and what horrible things it would entail. "What brings you to Hogwarts this evening?"

"It seems the rules have been broken, Dumbledore," answered Fudge, now rocking back and forth on his toes. Minerva nearly rolled her eyes when she noticed how close he was to the fireplace. "Your students and your children are out of control and it's time you all answer for it."

"And to what rules would you be referring?" said Albus, raising a brow in question.

Cornelius shook his head. "You will find out soon enough. Dolores and a few students should be arriving any moment now."

And indeed, just a moment later the door to Albus's office opened once more and in strode Umbridge, who was holding on tightly to Harry and Anexandra. Minerva bristled, grinding her teeth when Umbridge roughly shoved Anexandra forward after she had paused in the doorway and looked guiltily over at her parents.

Fudge was now glaring at Harry and Anexandra with a look of vicious pleasure as he said, "Well, well, well…"

Both Harry and Anexandra responded with the dirtiest looks they could muster.

"They were heading back to Gryffindor Tower," said Umbridge, an indecent excitement in her voice, the same callous pleasure Minerva had heard as she watched Sybill Trelawney dissolving in misery in the entrance hall. "The Malfoy boy cornered them."

"Did he, did he?" said Fudge appreciatively. "I must remember to tell Lucius. Well, Potter, Miss Dumbledore…I expect you know why you are here?"

Anexandra refused to answer.

Harry changed his mind mid-word as he replied, "Yeh – no."

"I beg your pardon?" said Fudge.

"No," said Harry firmly.

"You _don't _know why you are here?"

"No, I don't," said Harry.

Fudge turned his gaze to Anexandra. "And what about you, Miss Dumbledore?" he asked, grounding out the name _Miss_ _Dumbledore_ as if it pained him to say it. "Do you know why you two are here?"

Anexandra shrugged, staring at Fudge dully as if he were the stupidest human being she had ever met.

Fudge looked between Anexandra and Harry incredulously. "Surely a Dumbledore such as yourself would know – or are you not quite as intelligent as you've made others believe?" Cornelius said in a degrading tone.

Still Anexandra said nothing.

"So you have no idea," said Fudge, his voice positively sagging with sarcasm, "why Professor Umbridge has brought the two of you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"School rules?" said Harry. "No."

"Or Ministry decrees?" amended Fudge angrily.

"Not that I'm aware of," said Harry blandly.

Minerva could sense the Minister's blood pressure rising as Harry and Anexandra continued to be uncooperative, with Anexandra now examining her nails with a bored expression on her face.

"So it's news to you, is it," said Fudge, his voice now thick with anger, "that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?"

"Yes, it is," said Harry, hoisting an unconvincing look of innocent surprise onto his face that would have made Sirius proud.

"I think, Minister," said Umbridge silkily, "we might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

"Yes, yes, do," said Fudge, nodding, and he glanced maliciously at Albus as Umbridge left the room. "There's nothing like a good witness, is there, Dumbledore?"

"Nothing at all, Cornelius," said Albus gravely, inclining his head.

Minerva noticed that Fudge was astutely ignoring her as he often did, as if she did not exist and her presence was insignificant. It would have irritated her had she had any respect for the current Minister of Magic, as it were, she did not.

There was a wait of several minutes, in which Minerva stared at Anexandra, hoping to catch her eyes and give her a warning look, but Anexandra kept her gaze on her thumb nail, looking unconcerned even though Minerva could hear her grinding her teeth from across the room.

And then Umbridge entered the room once more, this time gripping the shoulder of a curly haired girl who was hiding her face in her hands. By the insignia on her robes, Minerva deduced that the student was in Ravenclaw, and if she recalled correctly than this was Marietta Edgecombe.

"Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened," said Umbridge softly, patting her on the back, "it's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing. The minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been. Marietta's mother, Minister," she added, looking up at Fudge, "is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation. Floo Network office – she's been helping us police the Hogwarts fires, you know."

"Jolly good, jolly good!" said Fudge heartily. "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to – galloping gargoyles!"

As Marietta raised her head, Fudge leapt backwards in shock, nearly landing himself in the fire he had been standing far too close too. He cursed and stamped on the hem of his cloak, which had started to smoke, and Marietta gave a wail and pulled the neck of her robes right up to her eyes, but not before the whole room had seen that her face was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word "SNEAK."

"Never mind the spots now, dear," said Umbridge impatiently, "just take your robes away from your mouth and tell the Minister –"

But Marietta gave another muffled wail and shook her head frantically.

"Oh, very well, you silly girl, _I'll_ tell him," snapped Umbridge, and Minerva once more had the urge to slap the woman. "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately at this point this hex," she waved impatiently at Marietta's concealed face, "came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me any more."

"Well, now," said Fudge, fixing Marietta with what he evidently imagined was a kind of fatherly look. "It is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge, you did exactly the right thing. Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose? Who was there?"

But Marietta would not speak. She merely shook her head again, her eyes wide and fearful. Minerva was conflicted. While she hated to see one of her students feeling so afraid and humiliated, she also hated that this very same student had just put her own daughter and many others in danger. Minerva and Albus had known, of course, that this had been going on under Umbridge's nose, but they had thought – or maybe they had just hoped – that Umbridge would not find out. Perhaps, had Minerva insisted the students stop their little organization then they wouldn't be in this position, but it was too late for such thoughts. Instead she needed to focus on the present and somehow get her family and students out of this unscathed…if that were even possible.

"Haven't we got a counterjinx for this?" Fudge asked Umbridge impatiently, gesturing at Marietta's face.

"I have not yet managed to find one," Umbridge admitted grudgingly and Minerva noticed Anexandra smirk slightly. "But it doesn't matter if she won't speak, I can take up the story from here.

"You will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Potter and Miss Dumbledore had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade –"

"And what is your evidence for that?" Minerva cut in, knowing, of course, that the students _had_ been there – Aberforth had informed she and Albus that very same evening – but wondering how Umbridge knew, because Aberforth certainly wouldn't have told her.

"I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the same time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired," said Umbridge smugly. "He heard every word Potter said and hastened straight to the school to report to me –"

"Oh, so _that's_ why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets!" said Minerva, raising her eyebrows as she recollected the day she discovered he had gotten away with it. "What an interesting insight into our justice system!"

"Blatant corruption!" roared a portrait on the wall behind Albus's desk that Minerva recognized as Fortescue. "The Ministry did not cut deals with petty criminals in my day, no sir, they did not!"

"Thank you, Fortescue, that will do," said Albus softly.

"The purpose of Potter's meeting with these students," continued Umbridge, "was to persuade them to join an illegal society whose aim was to learn spells and curses that the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age –"

"I think you'll find you're wrong there, Dolores," interrupted Albus quietly, peering at her over the half-moon spectacles perched halfway down his crooked nose.

"Oho!" said Fudge, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet again. "Yes, do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull Potter out of trouble! Go on, then, Dumbledore, go on – Willy Widdershins was lying, was he? Or was it Potter's identical twin in the Hog's Head that day? Or is there the usual simple explanation involving a reversal of time, a dead man coming back to life, and a couple of invisible dementors? And what of your daughter, hmm? Should this all be looked over because she's a Dumbledore? Should we just let her go murder a few students while we're at it and then get her a job in the Ministry? Or was she under the influence of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Minerva clenched her fists together, her nails digging into the palm of her hands as she forced herself to remain calm. Across the room, Anexandra was glaring daggers at Fudge. Albus, however, was smiling gently.

"Cornelius," he said, "I do not deny – and nor, I am sure, do Harry and Anexandra – that they were in the Hog's Head that day, nor that they were trying to recruit students to a Defense Against the Dark Arts group. I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to suggest that such a group was, at that time, illegal. If you remember, the Ministry decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after Harry and Anexandra's Hogsmeade meeting, so they were not breaking any rules in the Hog's Head at all."

Fudge remained motionless in mid-bounce, his mouth hanging open. Umbridge, however was quick to recover.

"That's all very fine, Headmaster," she said, smiling sweetly. "But we are now nearly six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that have happened since most certainly are."

"Well," said Albus, surveying her with polite interest over the top of his interlocked fingers, "they certainly _would_ be, if they _had _continued after the decree came into effect. Do you have any evidence that these meetings continued?"

As Albus spoke, Minerva took notice of Kingsley pointing his wand at Marietta and whispering a spell, but she kept her eyes on Umbridge.

"Evidence?" repeated Umbridge with that horrible wide toad-like smile. "Have you not been listening, Dumbledore? Why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here?"

"Oh, can she tell us about six months' worth of meetings?" said Albus, raising his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting tonight."

"Miss Edgecombe," said Umbridge at once, "tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. You can simply nod or shake your head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse. Have they been happening regularly over the last six months? Just nod or shake your head, dear. Come on, now, that won't activate the jinx further…"

And that was what Kingsley's spell had been for, because Marietta's eyes were oddly blank as she shook her head rather than nodding the truth.

Umbridge looked quickly at Fudge and then back to Marietta.

"I don't think you understood the question, did you, dear? I'm asking whether you've been going to these meetings for the past six months? You have, haven't you?"

Again, Marietta shook her head.

"What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?" said Umbridge in a testy voice.

Minerva was becoming rather impatient with Umbridge. "I would have thought her meaning was quite clear," she said harshly. "There have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?"

Marietta nodded.

"But there was a meeting tonight!" said Umbridge furiously. "There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement! And Potter and the Dumbledore girl were the leaders, were they not, they organized it, they – _why are you shaking your head, girl?_"

Minerva could not resist. "Well, usually when a person shakes their head," she said coldly, "they mean 'no.' So unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign language as yet unknown to humans –"

Suddenly Umbridge seized Marietta, pulled her around to face her, and began shaking her very hard. A split second later Albus was on his feet, his wand raised. Kingsley started forward and Umbridge leapt back from Marietta, waving her hands in the air as though they had been burned.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores," said Albus, and for the first time he looked angry. Despite the situation Minerva found herself wanting to smile at her husband and give him a rather passionate kiss. But the feeling left her as she looked once more to the toad-like woman dressed from head to toe in pink.

"You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge," said Kingsley in his deep, slow voice. "You don't want to get yourself into trouble now."

"No," said Umbridge breathlessly, glancing up at the towering figure of Kingsley. "I mean, yes – you're right, Shacklebolt – I – I forgot myself."

"Dolores," said Fudge, with the air of trying to settle something once and for all, "the meeting tonight – the one we know definitely happened."

"Yes," said Umbridge, pulling herself together, "yes…well, Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded at once to the seventh floor, accompanied by certain _trustworthy _students, so as to catch those in the meeting red-handed. It appears that they were forewarned of my arrival, however, because when we reached the seventh floor they were running in every direction. It does not matter, however. I have all their names here, Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement for me to see if they had left anything behind… We needed evidence and the room provided…"

And from her pocket Umbridge withdrew a piece of parchment that looked to simply be a list of names and handed it to Fudge. "The moment I saw Potter and many of the Dumbledore children's names on the list – including the daughter of Sirius Black –, I knew what we were dealing with," she said softly.

"Excellent," said Fudge, a smile spreading across his face. "Excellent, Dolores. And…by thunder…"

He looked up at Albus, who was standing beside Marietta, his wand held loosely in his hand.

"See what they've named themselves?" said Fudge quietly. "_Dumbledore's Army_."

Minerva's stomach plummeted. Things had just gotten _a lot_ worse.

Albus reached out and took the piece of parchment from Fudge. He gazed at the heading and for a moment seemed unable to speak. Then he looked up, smiling, and Minerva's stomach twisted further. _Oh, Albus,_ she thought, _please don't do what I think you're –_

"Well, the game is up," he said simply, and Minerva frowned. "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius – or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

Minerva looked at Kingsley, noting that there was fear in his face too.

"Statement?" said Fudge slowly, having not caught on. "What – I don't –?"

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius," said Albus, still smiling as he waved the list of names before Fudge's face. "Not Potter's Army, or even _The_ Dumbledores' Army. _Dumbledore's Army_."

"But – but –"

Understanding blazed suddenly in Fudge's face. He took a horrified step backward, yelped, and jumped out of the fire again.

"You?" he whispered, stamping again on his smoldering cloak. And then his wide-eyed gaze turned to Minerva –

"No, not Minerva," interjected Albus, having noticed Fudge's line of sight. "She had no involvement, which is why the Dumbledore in Dumbledore's Army remains singular. I knew she would not approve, which is why I kept it a secret from her. I had not even planned to involve my children in this, but they overheard from someone that I was having a meeting – tonight was supposed to be the first, merely to see whether the students were interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe, of course."

Marietta nodded.

"_Hem, hem_." Umbridge stepped forward, a simpering smile plastered on her face. "And how are we supposed to believe that you would keep such a lie from your wife?" she asked, looking disbelievingly between Albus and Minerva.

Albus shrugged, looking nonchalant as he replied, "Sometimes it's necessary to keep secrets from one's spouse, especially when she has a temper like Professor McGonagall." Despite knowing that Albus was only saying this to keep her safe, her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth. Albus looked over to her and said, in a sincere voice, "I do apologize, Minerva – I only hope that you can forgive me one day." And she knew he was truly apologizing, but for something entirely different. Still, her irritated gaze did not waver, partially because she was playing a part and partially because she was not happy about what her husband was doing.

"Then you _have _been plotting against me!" Fudge yelled, obviously more interested in convicting Albus than he was in finding out whether or not Minerva had been in on it.

"That's right," said Albus cheerfully.

"NO!" shouted Harry and Anexandra, and Minerva widened her eyes threateningly.

"No – Professor Dumbledore!" Harry insisted.

"He's lying!" said Anexandra, stepping closer to Fudge. "_I'm_ the Dumbledore that created the army, my father had nothing to do with it!"

"Be quiet, Harry, Anexandra, or I am afraid you will have to leave my office," said Albus calmly.

"Yes, shut up, you two!" barked Fudge, who was still ogling Albus with a kind of horrified delight. "Well, well, well – I came here tonight expecting to expel Potter and instead –"

"Instead you get to arrest me," said Albus, smiling. "It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?"

"Bennett!" cried Fudge, now positively quivering with delight. "Bennett, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession have you got it?"

"Yes, sir, I think so, sir!" said the court scribe, who had been scribbling on a piece of parchment furiously.

"The bit about how he's been trying to build up an army against the Ministry, how he's been working to destabilize me?"

"Yes, sir, I've got it, yes!" said Bennett, scanning his notes joyfully.

"Very well, then," said Fudge, now radiant with glee. "Duplicate your notes, Bennett, and send a copy to the _Daily Prophet _at once. If we send a fast owl we should make the morning edition!"

Bennett dashed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Minerva had an intense urge to grab the boy from around the collar and shout at him the way she did when the Weasley twins made her especially mad, for she had just remembered Bennett from his school days at Hogwarts not too long ago. He had been an awful young boy who had considered himself above everyone due to his intellect and the fact that he was the heir to a rather large sum of money. Despite his intelligence his wand work was atrocious at best, and what was worse was that he would never admit it and therefore gave Minerva quite the experience throughout his seven years of schooling.

Fudge turned back to Albus then and said, "You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged and then sent to Azkaban to await trial!"

Minerva shivered involuntarily at the thought of her husband in Azkaban.

"Ah," said Albus gently, seeming completely unperturbed, "yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."

"Snag?" said Fudge, his voice still vibrating with joy. "I see no snag, Dumbledore!"

"Well," said Albus apologetically, "I'm afraid I do."

"Oh really?"

"Well – it's just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to – what is the phrase? 'Come quietly.' I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course – but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing."

Umbridge's face was growing steadily redder so that she looked as though she was being filled with boiling water. Fudge stared at Albus with a very silly expression on his face, as though he had just been stunned by a sudden blow and could not quite believe it had happened. He made a small choking noise and then looked around at Kingsley and Dawlish, who had remained quiet the entire time. Dawlish then gave Fudge a reassuring nod and moved forward a little, away from the wall, and Minerva saw his hand drift, almost casually, toward his pocket. Minerva's eyes narrowed, her own hand drifting to her pocket where her own wand was concealed.

"Don't be silly, Dawlish," said Albus kindly. "I'm sure you are an excellent Auror, I seem to remember that you achieved 'Outstanding' in all your N.E.W.T.s, but if you attempt to – er – 'bring me in' by force, I will have to hurt you."

Dawlish blinked, looking rather foolish. He looked toward Fudge again, but this time seemed to be hoping for a clue as to what to do next.

"So," sneered Fudge, recovering himself, "you intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores, and myself single-handed, do you, Dumbledore?"

"Merlin's beard, no," said Albus, smiling. "Not unless you are foolish enough to force me to."

Minerva could not take this anymore. Her husband was being threatened and she would not just stand by. She plunged her hand into her robes to grasp her wand at last as she announced, "He will not be single-handed!"

"Oh yes he will, Minerva!" said Albus sharply, and she was sure she felt a tingling sensation running down her arm and forcing her to keep her wand down at her side. "Hogwarts needs you!"

"Enough of this rubbish!" said Fudge, pulling out his own wand. "Dawlish! Shacklebolt! _Take him_!"

A streak of silver light flashed around the room. There was a bang like a gunshot and the floor trembled. Minerva went into action, grabbing Harry, Anexandra, and Marietta by the scruffs of their necks and forcing them down onto the floor as a second silver flash went off. Several of the portraits yelled, Fawkes screeched, and a cloud of dust filled the air. Holding her breath to keep the dust from her lungs, Minerva saw a figure fall to the ground with a crash in front of her. There was a shriek and a thud and somebody cried, "No!" Then the sound of breaking glass, frantically scuffling footsteps, a groan – and silence.

Dust was still floating gently down through the air onto her when she saw the figure of her husband moving toward her.

"Are you all right?" said Albus.

"Yes!" said Minerva, getting up and dragging Harry, Anexandra, and Marietta with her.

The dust was clearing. The wreckage of the office loomed into view so that Minerva could see that Albus's desk had been overturned. All of the spindly tables had been knocked to the floor, their silver instruments in pieces. Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley, and Dawlish lay motionless on the floor. Fawkes sung softly as he soared in wide circles above them.

"Unfortunately, I had to hex Kingsley too, or it would have looked very suspicious," said Albus in a low voice. "He was remarkably quick on the uptake, modifying Miss Edgecombe's memory like that while everyone was looking the other way – thank him for me, won't you, Minerva?

"Now, they will awake very soon and it will be best if they do not have time to communicate – you must act as though no time has passed, as though they were merely knocked to the ground, they will not remember –"

"Where will go, Albus?" Minerva whispered. "Grimmauld Place? Home?"

"Oh no," said Albus with a grim smile, and Minerva's stomach churned.

He was leaving her again. The last time he had done that she ended up lying on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets in excruciating pain while a student's life force ebbed away beside her, and the rest of her students and children within the school were left without her protection. She did not want to fail Albus again, did not want Umbridge to harm her students and children if she was somehow forced from the school as Albus was.

But she would not live in fear. She would do as Albus wished and watch over the students and their children while he was gone.

"I am not leaving to go into hiding," Albus continued. "Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodged me from Hogwarts, I promise you…"

"Dad –" Anexandra began, leaning towards him looking upset.

"Anexandra," he said softly, "take care of your siblings for me and keep your calm around Umbridge. I still expect you to pass your classes with good grades."

He kissed her forehead quickly and then leaned over to place a quick kiss on Minerva's lips that ended far too soon. He then gave her a look that said it all. That he loved her, he would miss her, he wanted her to tell Minaveara he loved her, he wanted her to take care of their children and the students, and he would write to her via Fawkes.

"Professor Dumbledore…" said Harry, trailing off and looking at a loss for words.

"Listen to me, Harry," said Albus urgently, "you must study Occlumency as hard as you can, do you understand me? Do everything Professor Snape tells you and practice it particularly every night before sleeping so that you can close your mind to bad dreams – you will understand why soon enough, but you must promise me –"

Dawlish was stirring, and Albus seized Harry's wrist.

"Remember – close your mind…you will understand," whispered Albus.

Fawkes circled the office once more and swooped low over him. Albus released Harry, raised his hand, and grasped the phoenix's long golden tail. There was a flash of fire and the pair of them had gone.

"Where is he?" yelled Fudge, pushing himself up from the ground. "_Where is he?_"

"I don't know!" shouted Kingsley, also leaping to his feet.

"Well, he can't have Disapparated!" cried Umbridge. "You can't inside this school –"

"The stairs!" yelled Dawlish, and he flung himself upon the door, wrenched it open, and disappeared, followed closely by Kingsley and Umbridge. Fudge hesitated, then got to his feet slowly, brushing dust from his front. There was a long, painful silence, in which Minerva resisted the urge to strangle Cornelius Fudge.

"Well, Minerva," said Fudge nastily, straightening his torn shirtsleeve, "I'm afraid this is the end of your husband."

"You think so, do you?" said Minerva scornfully.

But Fudge seemed not to have heard her. He was looking around at the wrecked office. A few of the portraits hissed at him, one or two even made rude hand gestures.

"You'd better get those three off to bed," said Fudge, looking back at Minerva with a dismissive nod toward Harry, Anexandra, and Marietta.

She said nothing, but marched the three of them to the door. As it swung closed behind them, she heard Sirius's ancestor, Phineas Nigellus's voice.

"You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on many counts…but you cannot deny he's got style…"

* * *

Later Minerva was sitting – slouching – in her now overly large bed, with a sleeping Minaveara lying atop her chest.

Minerva had quickly taken the three students to their dormitories after Fudge had dismissed them, and then cut through the Gryffindor Head of House rooms and down the corridor in which she had left Minaveara with Cyri the house-elf. She had then asked Cyri to bring dinner for herself and Minaveara, and took the toddler into she and Albus's bedroom – Minerva knew that Umbridge would likely be named headmistress and attempt to take over Albus's office and bedrooms, but Minerva knew that Albus had prepared the Head's office for just such an occasion, or something similar, many, many years ago, and Umbridge would not be able to get in on matter how hard she tried.

Once in the bedroom, Minerva had sat on she and Albus's bed where she fed Minaveara and gently explained to the toddler why her father would not be with them for a little while. Minaveara seemed to handle it well, whereas Minerva could hardly eat. At least, Minaveara had taken it well for a short amount of time, until bedtime, when she realized her father wasn't there to read her a story. She whimpered for a while, but Minerva managed to calm her and get her to sleep. And then she herself had laid awake, stroking Minaveara's hair and keeping her close. Perhaps she was being selfish and a little childish, but she had already decided she wasn't going to put Minaveara in her cot that night, instead she wanted her near.

Around midnight there was a flash of fire and Fawkes appeared on the bed beside Minerva. He dropped a roughly folded piece of parchment on her chest. With one arm still wrapped around Minaveara, Minerva reached out to softly stroke Fawkes's golden plumage before she picked up the note he had brought her. She knew it was from her husband before she opened it and caught sight of his loopy handwriting.

_Minerva,_

_I didn't want to write to you too early in case you were still being harassed by Cornelius and Umbridge, and I hope they did not bother you too much. I know this certainly isn't ideal – I miss you already – but I have a feeling I will not be away from you and Hogwarts too much longer and, of course, with the help of Fawkes, we can see one another for a few hours out of the week, and I'll write to you as often as possible to keep you updated – I'd like for you to keep me updated as well with the goings-on at Hogwarts. I'm confident, despite Umbridge's control, that you will protect the students and our children without much difficulty. I must be finishing this up now, but I had to write to you before you went to sleep. Give Minaveara a kiss for me and stay strong, my darling, I love you._

_Albus_

_P.S. Oh, and I expect all of my colorful socks and lemon drops to be exactly where I left them when I return, so don't try to give them away like you did in '64._

At that last part Minerva could not help but smirk, remembering that day thirty-two years ago. Albus had been away with the Ministry for over three days, leaving Minerva with the four year old triplets, eleven year old mischievous twins, and a ridiculously brave fourteen year old boy. She had only been thirty-nine going on forty herself, so still quite young despite the fact that she had two nineteen year old children that had already graduated from Hogwarts and were living on their own while studying for their intended career. The problem hadn't been that she had to watch so many children, though – it wasn't as if she had run out of the energy yet – but she simply did not like her husband's socks and lemon drops, especially after the triplets discovered said lemon drops. They ate so many they were running around like mad for hours, and then eventually collapsed with terrible stomachaches. The lemon drops had been in his sock drawer, and when she went to get rid of what little was left of the candies, she had decided to take her anger out on his socks – she had taken them with her when she went into Diagon Alley the next day and had attempted to hand them out to various witches and wizards, anybody just as long as she could get rid of them before Albus returned home. Surprisingly, Albus happened to be in Diagon Alley at that exact moment looking for some flowers to take home to his wife and candy for his children. He had been absolutely horrified to see Minerva handing out his socks to other people, and there had been a few tense moments between them, but it had ended well with the both of them bursting into a fit of laughter at the hilarity of it all. Still, Albus had held that over Minerva's head ever since then.

Minerva breathed in deeply, smiling softly at the memories. She hated that he was gone, and she would not be entirely happy until he returned, but she would not fail him. She would keep her calm around Umbridge – well, as calm as she could be when around that woman – and she would watch over their children and the students of Hogwarts. She would keep the school together until he could return and she would not let his absence control her emotions. She had always been an independent woman, even after she was married, and she wasn't about to become an emotional wreck because her husband had gone away for a while. Still, she knew everything was about to get a lot more complicated.


	65. Stunned

**Chapter 65-Stunned**

At first, Umbridge's new status as headmistress was bearable with the help of the Weasley twins. The very day after Albus had been forced from the school, Fred and George set off an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks. The fireworks continued to burn and spread all over the school that afternoon. Though they caused plenty of disruption, particularly the firecrackers, the other teachers did not seem to mind them much. Minerva herself did nothing to get rid of the firework that came into her room, instead saying, in a sardonic tone, "Dear, dear. Miss Brown, would you mind running along to the headmistress and informing her that we have an escaped firework in our classroom?"

Umbridge spent her whole first day as headmistress running all over the school answering summonses of the other teachers, none of whom seemed able to rid their rooms of the fireworks without her. When the final bell rang Minerva was delighted to see a disheveled and soot-blackened Umbridge tottering sweaty-faced from Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"Thank you so much, Professor!" said Fillius in his squeaky little voice. "I could have gotten rid of the sparklers myself, of course, but I wasn't sure whether I had the _authority_…"

Beaming, he closed his classroom door in her snarling face, and Minerva had to hurry into her own classroom so as not to let Umbridge see her grinning.

The fireworks were active throughout the night, and despite waking Minerva and Minaveara up a few times – as well as many other students and teachers – they were a welcome escape from the seriousness of their situation.

Minerva was able to keep her calm around Umbridge all the way up through Easter holiday. Afterwards, however, things began to go downhill. First the two of them ended up in a heated argument after Harry's session of career advice, in which Dolores insisted Potter would never be an Auror – which was his intended career – and Minerva vowed to help him become an Auror if it was the last thing she did. Umbridge had then accused Minerva of wanting Albus to become Minister of Magic, so that she could become Senior Undersecretary and headmistress of Hogwarts, as well as many other ludicrous delusions that sent the two of them into a rather loud argument.

And then May arrived and Minerva became aware of something rather disturbing.

She had just been finishing up in her office, all graded tests and homework stacked neatly in separate piles atop her desk, the animals she used for transfiguration tucked safely in their cages – all returned to normal of course – and her quills and ink pots lined up neatly in her desk drawer. The neatness was a surprise really, since Minerva had been so busy that she hadn't had time to clean her office the way should normally prefer. But today Ororo had offered to watch Minaveara, thereby giving Minerva more time to devote to the tidying of her office. After three hours of being alone, though – with a break in between for dinner in the Great Hall – Minerva was ready to return to her rooms, with her youngest child cuddled against her as the two of them awaited a letter from Albus.

However, just as she stepped out of her office, her wand poised to lock the door once she had pulled it shut, the shuffling of hurried feet caught her attention, causing her to pause and look down the corridor. There she saw a student running in her direction – a girl with short blond hair, a girl that Minerva recognized as a second year Hufflepuff by the name of Celia Lawrence.

"Miss Lawrence!" Minerva exclaimed, surprised by the girl's behavior – running through the castle? Really? "What on Earth do you think you're…?"

Minerva trailed off as Celia grew closer and she noticed the tears streaming down the young girl's face. Though Minerva had seen Celia cry on many occasions for practically no reason at all – the girl was horribly overdramatic – she could tell that this time the tears were from true despair, meaning something had happened.

And as Celia skidded to a halt in front of her, Minerva asked hurriedly, "What is it, Miss Lawrence? What's happened? Are you all right?" She looked the girl up and down, but she didn't see a sign of any wounds.

"P–P–Professor," stammered Celia, her hands wringing her wrists as she looked up at Minerva with large, watery blue eyes, her pointed chin trembling with every word she spoke. "It's my friend…Zoë. I – she – and then I – and I don't – I mean we –"

"Miss Lawrence…please…calm down…Celia –"

That seemed to snap the frantic girl out of her incoherent mumbling – it was always so surprising to the students when Professor McGonagall referred to them by their first names.

"Good," said Minerva gently as Celia finally fell quiet. "Now, take a deep breath –" Celia did so "– and start from the beginning so that I can help Miss Braugher."

After letting out a shuddering breath, Celia began to explain, "I – well, I don't really know what happened, Professor. Zoë she – she wouldn't tell me. But she went to detention with Professor Umbridge and I went to meet her afterwards – I stood there for ages. Except when Zoë came out she wouldn't talk to me sh-she just ran. I yelled for her to stop, but she wouldn't, she ran all the way to the girl's bathroom. I followed her a-and sh-she…"

Celia's voice was catching in her throat and tears were coursing down her face again. Minerva's stomach had risen into her throat as fear of what she was about to hear nearly took hold of her. Her anger, though, was predominant as she thought back to all the detentions Harry and Anexandra had had with Umbridge, and how strange they had acted afterwards, how Anexandra had worn fingerless gloves for weeks… If that toad had harmed her child or any one of her students…

Becoming suddenly impatient, Minerva took hold of Celia's shoulders – gently, of course – and looked her in the eyes as she insisted, "Tell me, Celia, what did…_Professor Umbridge_," she forced out, "do to Miss Braugher."

"She cut Zoë's hand!" Celia burst out. "She said she had to write lines with a–a quill that cut it into her hand…"

"_A blood quill_?" gasped Minerva, her expression one of utter disbelief. She had known Umbridge was a horrible human being, but using a blood quill right under Albus and Minerva's noses? And Anexandra…that explained the gloves! Minerva's anger was boiling so far above the surface now that she had to let go of Celia so that she didn't accidentally hurt the girl.

"Is that what it is?" asked Celia, her face growing ever paler.

Regaining control of her emotions, Minerva looked down at Celia and calmly responded, "Everything's going to be all right, Miss Lawrence, I can assure you. Miss Braugher will be just fine…can you show me to her?"

"Y-yes," murmured Celia, spinning abruptly on her heel and hurrying off in the direction she had come.

Minerva hastened to follow, her wand clenched in her hand as she fought to control her magic.

When Celia reached the girl's bathroom, she stopped outside the door and looked up at her Professor with a worried grimace. Nodding her head and patting the small girl on the shoulder, Minerva opened the door herself and stepped inside, instantly taking notice of the sound of whimpers coming from nearby. Turning, Minerva saw Zoë Braugher hunched over a sink, scrubbing at her hand with running water that was obviously sweltering, steam misting the mirror above the sink. The young girl's shoulders shook as she sobbed, her thick, curly brown hair that fell just to her chin dangling in front of her face.

Minerva hurried over to Zoë, conjuring a soft towel and turning off the scorching water. Startled, Zoë jumped backwards with a gasp, staring up at her Professor with glistening hazel eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Professor McGonagall!" exclaimed Zoë, her voice abnormally high-pitched. She cast her gaze around the room with a look of terror. "I didn't m-mean to be out of my dormitory after hours – I – I – I'm sorry –"

Minerva held up a hand to stop her from continuing. "Miss Braugher, you are not in any sort of trouble I can assure you. I understand fully why you are not currently in bed." Zoë seemed surprised by this, and Minerva glanced down, noticing that Zoë had covered her hands with her robes. Looking back up at her, Minerva spoke quietly, her voice gentle. "May I see your hand, Zoë?"

Zoë instantly froze, her eyes widening as she realized why her Professor was here. Her glance flickered to the doorway, where Celia still stood, and she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Do not be angry with Celia," said Minerva, causing Zoë to look back up at her. "She would like to help you, as would I. So, please, Miss Braugher, show me your hand."

Swallowing with obvious effort, Zoë slowly moved her hands out from under her robes. She trembled as she held her wounded hand out to her Professor.

Minerva's stomach churned as she saw blood slowly seeping from the words, "_I will not be disrespectful_," which was now engraved into the top of Zoë's right hand.

Almost everything that happened after that was a blur to Minerva. Later upon reflection she realized that, after sending Celia and Zoë to the hospital wing, she had stormed to the Gryffindor common room, demanded to see Harry and Anexandra's left hands, saw the words "_I must not tell lies_," now turned to scars there, and then left without another word, making her way to Umbridge's office. She _did_ remember practically kicking down Umbridge's door, but she didn't remember the words spoken between the two of them throughout the beginning of the argument.

Once she began to regain her sense of mind, however, Minerva was able to speak in a more rational sort of way and was later able to remember the conversation that continued.

"Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge had said after Minerva had finished her initial tirade.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices!" said Minerva

"So silly of me, but it _sounds_ as if you are questioning _my _authority in my own classroom…_Minerva_," said Dolores, stepping out from behind her desk and looking purely unconcerned.

"Not at all,_ Dolores_," said Minerva scathingly, taking an intimidating step in Umbridge's direction. "Merely your _medieval _methods."

Umbridge scoffed. "I am sorry, dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry and, by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will _not_ stand for is your continued disloyalty. You'll do well to remember your place, Minerva, or you'll find yourself in a cell in Azkaban. If Cornelius were not so busy I would have already convinced him to lock you away."

Minerva was not at all fazed by Umbridge's threats, but rather, muttered, "Disloyalty?" Taking a step back, she shook her head at the squat woman before her. And, before she could do something else irrational, she turned and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

By the next day Minerva's confrontation with the new headmistress did not matter, as Umbridge was once again rather busy. Fred and George Weasley had created a swamp that filled the corridor on the fifth floor of the east wing, and had then _Accio'd_ their broomsticks and left the school, leaving Umbridge to deal with everything that came after. None of the teachers helped her remove the swamp, and numerous students had been inspired by Fred and George, and were now vying for the newly vacant position of Troublemakers-in-Chief. Not to mention Peeves, who had been told by Fred to give Umbridge hell, was doing exactly as he had been told for the first time in a millennium. None of the teachers had asked him to stop, and Minerva had even whispered some helpful advice to him when she had caught sight of him attempting to unscrew a crystal chandelier. And so May went by without too many issues between Minerva and Umbridge – they still loathed one another, of course, but Umbridge did not have the time to threaten anyone further.

Albus was still underground working fulltime for the Order by the end of May. Though Minerva missed him terribly and had expected him to be back by now, she was coping rather well. He wrote to her every night, often including a part for her to read to Minaveara, and the two of them always had a response for him. Some evenings he was able to visit his wife and youngest daughter, usually after dinner when Umbridge was unlikely to bother Minerva.

Minerva was especially happy when the Gryffindor Quidditch team, despite having lost four of its members months ago, secured a win against Ravenclaw that won them the Quidditch Cup. By the time the excitement of their victory faded, it was June and all anyone was really focused on were their exams. Anexandra, Harry, and the rest of the fifth years were particularly nervous about their upcoming O.W.L.s, but they could not have been prepared for what happened the night of their practical Astronomy exam.

Harry had watched with hatred and surprise as six people attacked Hagrid that night. It was well past midnight, and so most of what he could see were shadows, but he could clearly pick out Umbridge's squat form among the six people casting tiny threads of red light in Hagrid's direction. And then Harry and the rest of the fifth years currently not paying any attention to their exams saw a figure burst from the entrance of the castle and sprint towards Hagrid's cabin.

The figure became clear to all of them when they heard Professor McGonagall shout as she ran, "How dare you! How _dare_ you!"

"It's McGonagall!" whispered Hermione needlessly.

Harry glanced over to see Anexandra leaning so far off the edge of the tower she looked as if she would fall off at any moment. Somewhat concerned, Harry reached out to hold onto the sleeve of her robes just in case.

"Leave him alone! _Alone_, I say!" said Professor McGonagall's voice through the darkness. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such –"

Hermione, Anexandra, Parvati, and Lavender all screamed – Anexandra's was the worst of all, the most inhuman and heart-wrenching. No fewer than four Stunners had shot from the figures around the cabin toward Professor McGonagall. Halfway between cabin and castle the red beams collided with her. For a moment she looked luminous, illuminated by an eerie red glow, then was lifted right off her feet, landed hard on her back, and moved no more.

Anexandra spun around so quickly she knocked her telescope off of the tower to plummet to the ground below, and caused Harry – who had still been holding onto her robes – to fall off his chair. In an instant she had pulled her wand from her robe pocket and was sprinting for the door.

"Anexandra! Don't!" shouted Hermione, and after a moment Harry suddenly realized why Hermione's voice sounded so frantic.

Anexandra was going to murder Umbridge.

Ignoring the O.W.L. examiner, Professor Tofty's, shouts to "Come back!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron took off in the direction Anexandra had gone. But by the time they reached the top of the stairs she was already at the bottom and still going. Taking two or three steps at a time, the trio managed to glimpse her turning a corner at the end of the corridor, her dark robes billowing ominously behind her. Harry hurried to catch up, his heart pounding in his ears and his chest heaving with effort, his legs straining to keep up with Anexandra's adrenaline induced speed. He could hear Hermione and Ron's pounding footsteps still behind him and, hoping one of them had an idea, shouted over his shoulder, "We're going to lose her!"

But Hermione came to the rescue and, thinking quickly, pointed her wand in Anexandra's direction and shouted a spell. At the end of the corridor, a partially invisible barrier went up a split second before Anexandra turned another corner. She ran straight into it and bounced off of it, her momentum sending her flying backwards to land on her back. She did not cry out in shock, or even stop to shake her head, but it had at least slowed her down enough that the trio could catch up to her. By then she was already getting back to her feet, having destroyed the barrier Hermione had erected with one quick wave of her wand. In a last ditch effort, Harry lunged, his arms going around Anexandra's knees and pulling her back down. He ended up sprawled on his stomach, still pinning her legs to the ground. Hermione quickly went to take Anexandra's wand, which had flown from hand on her second fall. Ron stood by looking alarmed and unsure of what to do.

With a frustrated growl, Anexandra turned slightly under Harry's body to glare at him so angrily he nearly let go and backed away. Instead he continued to hold onto her while simultaneously shrinking under her furious gaze. Her eyes were nearly red with fury. All along the corridor the fire in the torches was expanding, flames licking the wall and sparking loudly. A nearby statue of armor rattled and shook.

And then she spoke in a voice that did not sound at all like her own. "Let go of me, Harry," she said, rather calmly despite her obvious impatience.

"I can't," gasped Harry, still breathing heavily from running. "Anexandra –"

Anexandra suddenly grasped his wrists so tightly he was sure she'd break them, causing him to release her legs without thought. "Sorry," she muttered before jumping to her feet and going to stand in front of Hermione. "Give me my wand, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head firmly. "You can't do this, Anexandra. I know you want to make Umbridge pay, and I'm sure she deserves it, but you can't just –"

"Give me my wand," Anexandra interrupted.

"But your family," insisted Hermione. "And your mother, she wouldn't want you to commit murder –"

"Fine, I don't need it," said Anexandra, and she was gone before the trio could stop her.

Harry hurried after her again, with Ron and Hermione just behind him. Only a moment later they had followed Anexandra to the entrance hall, where she was suddenly stopped by Madam Pomfrey.

As Harry hurried down the stairs he heard Anexandra telling Madam Pomfrey to get out of her way, but Madam Pomfrey suddenly gripped Anexandra's upper arms and shook her slightly to get her full attention.

"Anexandra," she said as Harry, Hermione, and Ron came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "I need to help your mother right now and you going out there to cause trouble will not help her –"

"But –" Anexandra began, only to be cut off by Poppy once more.

"No, no but's! Listen to me, Anexandra!"

"No!" Anexandra suddenly shouted, wrenching her arms from Madam Pomfrey's grip. "She can't get away with this! She –"

"Is a horrible human being! I know!" said Poppy. Anexandra seemed to deflate then, her shoulders sagging and her angry expression twisting into a grimace. "I know," repeated Poppy, quieter this time, almost in a whisper. "Now, can you do something for me while I go take care of your mother?"

Anexandra lowered her head for a moment and nodded.

"All right, now listen. I need you to go round up all your siblings, including Callisto and Eliana, and the six of you need to go straight to your parents' rooms and _stay there_. Ororo is there with Minaveara now. As far as I know, she knows nothing of what's happened. _Do not_ let her leave that room either. No one but me will be able to get in, you'll be safe there. Once I've sorted out your mother, I'll come and let you know. Then we'll figure out how to tell your father what's happened without him doing something foolish. Do you understand?"

Anexandra remained silent, once again nodding dejectedly.

"Good," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, seemingly aware of how much this situation was not good. "I've got to go."

And with that she left, running straight out the castle doors and across the lawn to where Professor McGonagall would be lying. Anexandra stared after her for a moment before turning her gaze to the trio, who were standing quite still.

She looked at them with desperation plain on her face as she said, "Will you help me?"

"Of course," answered Hermione, stepping forward and handing Anexandra her wand.

With her wand returned to her, Anexandra cast a wistful gaze at the door Madam Pomfrey had just left through, and for a moment Harry thought she was about to run again. But she did not. She seemed to have lost her will. Instead she said to Hermione and Ron, "Could you go to the Hufflepuff dormitories and find Andromeda, and then to Gryffindor tower to get Pleis and Perseus? Oh, and you may want to get Aurora as well. And, Harry," she continued as she turned her eyes on him, "could you come with me to find Callisto and Eliana?"

Hermione and Ron had already turned and hurried off in the direction of the Hufflepuff dormitories. Harry nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm right with you, just lead the way."

Anexandra nodded, attempted a grim smile that just made her look as if she was in pain. "All right, well, we'll have to find Eliana and Callisto, but I – I don't know where they are."

Her voice sounded so desperate and high-pitched that Harry hardly recognized her as Anexandra. He wanted to help, but he had no idea where Eliana and Callisto would be, except, perhaps, their dormitories, but he had no idea where the Ravenclaw dormitories were and the Slytherin Dungeons required a password – they could be standing outside all night waiting for a Slytherin to come along with the password. But Harry had a feeling that Madam Pomfrey would be returning to the entrance hall very soon, no doubt with Professor McGonagall's Stunned form floating along beside her, meaning Harry needed to get Anexandra as far from the entrance hall as possible.

"Do you know how to get to the Ravenclaw dormitories?" asked Harry, trying not to sound too hurried.

"Yes," said Anexandra, her eyes drifting towards the still open front doors.

"Then let's go there," said Harry loudly, stepping forward boldly and taking hold of Anexandra's hand, gently pulling her towards the stairs – he had heard the Ravenclaw dormitories were in a tower he just didn't know in which direction.

This seemed to snap Anexandra into action and she started up the stairs, not letting go of Harry's hand, but rather, squeezing it tightly as if afraid he would leave her. She was acting very much unlike herself, but he couldn't blame her, especially knowing how close she was to her mother.

Anexandra led Harry to the west side of the castle, and then up a tight spiral staircase. Once at the top, Anexandra used the bronze eagle-shaped knocker and a melodic voice spoke.

"What has a hundred legs but cannot stand, can fly but has no wings?"

"A broomstick," Anexandra answered, sounding weary

"Impressive," said the voice, and then the door swung open.

Anexandra and Harry stepped into a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, a domed ceiling painted with stars, and arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks. The room was partially full, with various Ravenclaw students sitting, standing, or lying around. A few looked up as the two Gryffindors entered, furrowing their brows in confusion as they noticed who had just entered their tower without warning. The talking in the room died down quickly as everyone began to notice Harry and Anexandra, until suddenly there was an awkward silence.

Anexandra scanned the room with narrowed eyes for a moment before turning to a girl with short dark hair and saying, "Emily, where is Callisto?"

The girl named Emily looked to the blond boy beside her, and then back up to Anexandra. "Atticus and I were with her at dinner, but I don't know where –"

"I'm here," a voice said. And then Callisto stepped out from behind a group of people hanging around the back of the common room. She began walking towards Anexandra, looking somewhat cautious as she did.

"Something's happened," Anexandra said in a low voice when Callisto was near enough to hear her. "You have to come with us…please." Anexandra ground out the last word as if it pained her to say it, but something in her tone, something about how her voice trembled seemed to make up Callisto's mind and, despite the fact that the two sisters were currently estranged, Callisto followed Anexandra and Harry from the room.

Once the door had closed behind them, Anexandra turned back to her sister.

"What's happened?" Callisto demanded before Anexandra could speak.

"Umbridge attacked Hagrid," Anexandra began, swallowing with obvious difficulty before continuing, "And Mum…"

Callisto stared for a moment before sucking in a breath and asking, "Is she – I mean – how bad – are they okay…?"

"Hagrid escaped through the Forbidden Forest, but Umbridge and three Aurors…they Stunned her…all at once… I don't know – I…" She took a deep breath, shaking her head and squeezing Harry's hand tightly once more. "Poppy has told me to gather all of us, including you and Eliana, and go to our parents' rooms where Ororo and Minaveara are, both of whom are currently unaware of what's happened. Hermione and Ron have gone to retrieve Andromeda, Pleis, Perseus, and Aurora. I can't get into the Slytherin common room without a password so I came to you first. I hate how you and Eliana have been acting, but right now none of that matters. I don't care if the two of you hate us all, or if you don't give a damn that our mother could be dying right now. Right now all that matters is making sure Mum is all right, letting Dad know without him doing something stupid, and keeping Minaveara safe. So just…please, come with us."

Harry suddenly felt faintly ill as the impact of what was currently happening to this family hit him. He made the decision right then and there that he would stay with Anexandra for as long as she needed him, no matter what.

Callisto hesitated only a moment before sighing and saying, "I don't hate you, nor does Eliana. It's…complicated, but you're right, it doesn't matter right now. I'll come with you and I'll talk to Eliana. I know the password to the Slytherin common rooms. "

Without waiting for a response, Callisto started off down the stairs. Anexandra looked stunned. She simply stood where she was, watching her sister disappear down the stairs. "Come on," said Harry, and he and Anexandra hurried after Callisto.

The three of them journeyed in silence, and within a few minutes they had reached the Slytherin dungeons. Once there, Callisto told Harry and Anexandra to wait outside. She then spoke the password, transformed into her cat form, and then sprinted into the Slytherin common room.

Anexandra and Harry waited only a couple of minutes, neither of them speaking, both lost in their own thoughts. And then Callisto and Eliana emerged. At the sight of Eliana – who was avoiding Anexandra's gaze – Harry felt Anexandra tense beside him, her hand clenching around his and her shoulder bumping up against him as she shuffled closer.

"We should go," said Anexandra, making no attempt to acknowledge her sister's presence.

Neither Callisto nor Eliana argued, but followed Harry and Anexandra back up the stairs and to the stone gargoyle that led to the headmaster's chambers. Just as the four of them were about to climb the spiraling staircase they heard footsteps from behind them. Turning, Harry saw Hermione and Ron hurrying in his direction with the trembling, pale-faced forms of Andromeda, Aurora, Pleis and Perseus on their heels.

Andromeda, Aurora, and the twin boys seemed to be too caught up in their surprise and grief to notice Callisto and Eliana standing just behind Harry. Instead the four of them ran straight up to Anexandra and engulfed her in a tight hug – causing her hand to drop from Harry's for the first time since they had left the entrance hall earlier – all of them talking at once and not making much sense.

But then Andromeda noticed Callisto and Eliana, and suddenly Harry was being knocked to the side, nearly face planting on the stone floor. He caught himself just in time to stop his fall, used his momentum to spin around, and caught sight of Anexandra, Aurora, Pleis, and Perseus, shoving Andromeda away from Callisto and Eliana, who were backing away as if preparing to run.

"What the _bloody hell_ are they doing here!" shouted Andromeda, struggling to get away from Pleis and Perseus, who were holding onto either of her arms.

Anexandra attempted to speak, "Poppy told me to –"

"I don't care!" interrupted Andromeda, nearly breaking free from her brothers' grip. "They shouldn't be here! They're traitors! They're –!"

Harry was not prepared for what happened next. Anexandra screamed, "ANDROMEDA!" so loudly Harry was sure he saw the stone gargoyle flinch and nearly everyone put their hands over their ears in pure surprise. Anexandra then stepped forward and took hold of the front of Andromeda's robes, pulling her so roughly towards her that Pleis and Perseus lost their grip on Andromeda's arms. Then, in a whisper, Anexandra pleaded, "Shut…up…"

Letting go of Andromeda's robes and taking a deep, calming breath as she stepped back, Anexandra then turned to the others. "If everyone would please move upstairs…"

There was a moment of stunned silence, in which nobody moved, and then Andromeda, Aurora, Pleis, Perseus, Eliana, and Callisto scurried up the spiral staircase without argument. Ron seemed about to comply as well, but Hermione grabbed the sleeve of his robe and pulled him back.

"We should probably go," said Hermione in a low voice, looking between both Ron and Harry.

"I'm staying," said Harry quickly, looking over to Anexandra for confirmation. She seemed relieved at his statement, so he took that as a good sign.

Hermione did not seem to agree, looking from Harry to Anexandra quite a few times with a look of concern. "I don't know, Harry," she finally said. "I understand why you want to stay of course, so do I, but I mean…is it really our place –?"

"If he wants to stay it's fine with me and I'm sure no one will protest," said Anexandra. "And you and Ron are welcome to stay as well."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look.

Ron said, "This is your family, it's probably best we get back to the common room, especially if Umbridge shows up there for some reason."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "But if you need us," she said, "don't be afraid to ask. If there's anything we can do to help…"

"Of course, thank you," said Anexandra, forcing a slight smile for Hermione and Ron. And then, she spontaneously stepped forward and hugged the both of them. Ron's ears turned red and Hermione's eyes shined with unshed tears.

"Anything, I mean it," said Hermione, and then she and Ron hurried off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

Anexandra took hold of Harry's hand and the two of them went up to the headmaster's office. Stepping inside Harry was suddenly aware that the last time he had been in this office had been when Dumbledore had been forced from the school…because of him; he had agreed to be the leader of Dumbledore's Army…apparently he hadn't done a very good job of it.

Callisto and Eliana were standing in the office, but the others were nowhere to be seen. Harry assumed they were in the adjoined sitting room, as the door was hanging open and shadows were dancing along the walls inside.

Anexandra looked to her two sisters currently avoiding the others. "I'll be out in a few moments and the three…four," she corrected with a glance at Harry, "of us, will discuss this…you two…something, I don't know. First I have to talk to Ororo."

Callisto nodded. "We'll be here," she replied. Eliana also bobbed her head in confirmation, but said nothing in return.

Harry then followed Anexandra into the sitting room. Perseus, Andromeda, and Aurora were seated on the sofa in the middle of the room. Ororo stood in between the fireplace and the sofa, and Pleis stood beside her, looking as if he was having difficulty explaining to her what was going on.

As Anexandra entered, Pleis looked to her pleadingly and Ororo looked at her with a confused expression.

Harry could tell that Anexandra did not want to tell her older sister what had happened, but it seemed no one else could, so she strode to Ororo's side and began, "Something's happened…to Mum. Poppy wanted us to come here."

Ororo's brows furrowed, a mixed expression of anger and concern crossing her features. She closed her eyes, shook her head, and then looked over at Anexandra once more. "I don't understand – what…is she okay?"

"I don't know," Anexandra admitted, her voice sounding strained. "Umbridge…she attacked Hagrid. He got away through the Forbidden Forest, but not before Mum came to his rescue. Umbridge and three Aurors…they…"

She seemed unable to go on, and Harry decided to step in. "She was hit in the chest with four Stunners," he said in what he hoped was his gentlest tone. "Madam Pomfrey is taking care of her now and she's supposed to let us know what's going on later."

For a moment, Ororo seemed too stunned to form a sentence, and then suddenly she was pacing the room, muttering under her breath. Harry couldn't understand what she was saying, but she seemed to be trying to work through something.

Abruptly she stopped and turned to Anexandra, and for the first time since Harry had met her he saw true fear on Ororo's face. "We have to tell Dad…"

"Yes, but we'll worry about that later," said Anexandra, looking wearier by the second, leaning heavily on Harry as if she would fall over at any moment. "We don't have a way of contacting him anyway. The Ministry is watching the Floo Network and Umbridge is intercepting the owls, not to mention we have no idea where he is right now. Fawkes is with him most of the time, but Dad always sends a letter to Mum in the evenings so…when he does we'll…think of something I guess. And we'll have to send letters to the rest of the family somehow."

Ororo nodded, looked away for a moment, and rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache. When her gaze returned to Anexandra her expression was emotionless and unreadable once more, as if she was not at all affected by what was going on. "I'll take care of it," she said. "The rest of you can just…do as you wish, but stay here of course." Ororo opened her mouth to continue, but before she could say a word a young child's voice called out, "Muma?"

Everyone looked in the direction of the hallway where Harry knew Minaveara's bedroom was located. He recognized her voice as she called for her mother once more – everyone else seemed unable to move.

"I'll have to tell her…something," murmured Ororo as she started in the direction of Minaveara's room.

"I'll go with you," said Pleis, and he followed Ororo down the hall.

Harry looked over to the couch where Andromeda, Aurora, and Perseus still sat. Aurora sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the couch. He felt so helpless. Aurora was basically his sister and Anexandra…well that was complicated…but he was close to both of them, and he considered Andromeda and Pleis and Perseus his friends as well, and yet they were all in emotional turmoil and he could do nothing.

He heard Anexandra beside him take a breath, preparing herself to speak, and he turned to her as she said to her siblings and her niece on the couch, "I'm going to go talk to Callisto and Eliana – don't start Andromeda – and I'll be back soon."

With that she turned, striding to the doorway leading to her father's office, tugging Harry along with her. He did not protest, but followed her, coming to stand beside her as she stopped a few steps in front of her two estranged sisters.

"Before we go any further," Anexandra began, "I just want to say that there will not be any more lies from the two of you, and don't think I won't be able to tell if you're lying. I need you to be honest. There's no point in avoiding the truth anymore. If the two of you have decided to suddenly change your ways, okay, if the two of you are just going to walk away from this family, fine, but you won't do that until Mum is better. If you decide to break her heart you aren't allowed until she is fully recovered. I don't care if it pains you to do so but you _will_ go see her in the hospital wing when Poppy says we can, and you _will_ act as if you care whether you do or not. And if you decide not to do as I say, I _will_ hurt you…do you understand?"

Callisto and Eliana exchanged a glance before Callisto started, "Anexandra, listen –"

"I _said_, do you understand?" Anexandra interrupted, and Harry could hear the threatening undertone in her voice.

"Yes," said Callisto, and Eliana nodded. "Now listen to _me_. We are not here because we're walking away from this family…from _our_ family. I understand things have gotten completely out of hand and we have a serious amount of explaining to do, but…I would like to begin by apologizing. I…I am sorry, Anexandra."

Anexandra stared at Callisto, her eyes narrowed and a look of confusion contorting her face. Harry was sure he looked just as confused. "Wait…_what_?" said Anexandra.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning," suggested Eliana, speaking for the first time since she and Callisto had emerged from the Slytherin Dungeons.

Anexandra seemed so surprised by hearing Eliana's voice that she simply stared, wide-eyed, at her sister.

"Your hair," whispered Anexandra, and Harry glanced over at her for a moment, wondering if he had misheard her. But he had not. "It's not…it isn't colored anymore…and you haven't cut it in a while."

Eliana shrugged.

After a long, tense moment of silence, Harry cleared his throat and said, "Er, maybe we should sit…"

"You're right," said Anexandra, snapping out of her stupor and raising her wand to conjure each of them a chair. The four of them sat, and Anexandra gestured towards Eliana. "You say you have an explanation…"

Eliana bit her lip nervously, and then began her explanation in a rather rushed voice. "I know I was horrible, and this probably won't even make sense to you, and you might not even believe me, but it is the truth… Anyway, I didn't want to betray our family, betray you. I didn't want for us to all grow apart. I haven't just been a ticking time bomb waiting to explode on the path of evil or something. It's just that…Montague – you know, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain that disappeared and then showed up lodged inside a toilet on the fourth floor?"

"Yeah, what's he got to do with this?" asked Anexandra.

"Well…it wasn't Draco that became such a bad influence on me. I mean, he didn't help, of course, but Montague…after just a month of our first year here he started threatening me…threatening our family. Turns out he hates Mum more than he's ever hated anyone else. His older sister and brother, they were Death Eaters, and apparently – I dunno if it's true or not – but apparently Mum killed them in battle. So he wanted to get back at her somehow, and I was as close as he was going to get. He wouldn't let me be around you and Callisto and Andromeda. He made me stay in the Slytherin common room anytime I wasn't at classes or with Draco. He kept telling me he'd hurt one of you if I didn't listen to him. I didn't tell anyone because I thought I would be able to handle it myself, thought everything would be okay in the end, but then he just kept at it. I was scared, and angry, and he was feeding me all these lies. He kept telling me I wasn't as good as the rest of you, that none of you would miss me, that I was too stupid and too ugly to be a part of this family. I was only eleven for Merlin's sake, he manipulated me. And then I was always snapping at everyone and arguing with you and everyone else.

"After a while I felt completely estranged from the family, even though it was all my fault, I continued to blame everyone else. Eventually I just assumed that, since I had been sorted into Slytherin, I was supposed to be that way, I was supposed to forget about my "Muggle-loving" family and just be…a Slytherin. So I started mistreating all of you in hopes that it would make me feel better, make me my own person, and please Montague so he wouldn't bother me so much. But around the end of second year, when Mum almost died and I didn't get to properly meet Minaveara – partially because Montague wouldn't let me go, and partially because I had already estranged myself from the family – I realized how foolish I was being. But by then it was too late. I couldn't very well just ask for forgiveness. Besides, Montague hadn't left me alone, so it wasn't as if apologizing would get me anywhere, because nobody would believe me if I still never hung around you all.

"So I kept up the act, partially because I felt I had no other choice and partially because I l–like Draco… Anyway, after a while I couldn't stand being in a house I wasn't welcome, around the people I couldn't act myself around because I had been so stupid for so long. That's when I decided to move in with our grandmother. She knows everything, but I made her promise not to tell Mum and Dad, and I didn't tell her it was Montague, I just said it was a person. This year, though, I decided I needed to confide in one of you. Callisto was the obvious choice, since she was always the – ahem – calm one, and the one that always tried to defend me even if she was angry with me. So I told her everything and she, thankfully, believed me. So I started sneaking around to speak with her. She kept me up to date with everything that had been happening, and we hid it because we knew Andromeda would never listen and you would never keep a secret from her…"

"Which isn't a bad thing," said Callisto hastily. "I didn't want to hide from you two either, but I felt it necessary to help Eliana. I know my behavior to the two of you was…awful, really, but I was just so angry…angry at myself for not noticing sooner that our sister needed help, and angry at Montague for doing what he did. I took it out on you and Andromeda and it was wrong of me."

"The thing is, I probably would have continued to act horrible towards all of you," continued Eliana. "But after hearing all about Minaveara and Mum's capture, about your detentions with Umbridge, and Dad was suddenly forced from the school…and now this… I suppose I took notice of…of what I could lose if I keep this up. That's why I agreed to come with you when Callisto came to me tonight."

Anexandra stared at her sisters, her brow furrowed and an expression on her face Harry couldn't read. She looked over at him, as if silently asking him what he thought of all this. He had no answer for her, and so she turned back to her sisters.

"I desperately want to believe the two of you," said Anexandra, shaking her head and rubbing at her forehead the way Ororo had not long ago – apparently Anexandra's head was also aching. "But I mean…it's just…what you've put us all through – what you've put _Mum and Dad_ through – it's inexcusable."

"We know," said Eliana, and Callisto nodded her confirmation. "We're not expecting everyone to forgive us right away, but…well, we'd like to attempt to fix things."

Anexandra sighed, running a trembling hand through her hair. "Well, I don't know what to say, what to think, I mean, this is a lot to take in. You'll have to gain back the trust you've lost, and not just mine, but everyone else's as well."

"Yes, of course," said Callisto.

"You can start by staying away from Andromeda. We don't need any fighting right now. And like I said earlier, when Poppy says we can, you'll go see Mum with the rest of us."

"We will, we want to see Mum," said Callisto, and Eliana nodded mutely.

Anexandra stared at her sisters skeptically for a moment. Then she rose abruptly to her feet. "Very well then…I should get back to the others. It's probably best you stay in here."

"All right," Callisto agreed, and she and Eliana stayed seated as Harry and Anexandra left Dumbledore's office and returned to the sitting room.

* * *

Five hours passed.

Dusk faded to dawn and Poppy was forced to come to the undesirable conclusion that Minerva would not survive the afternoon if Poppy kept her in the hospital wing any longer. She had worked without pause all night, furiously searching her mind for something, _anything_ that would heal her friend. Healing spells, potions…everything she could think of that she had learned throughout her career as a Healer. She even skimmed quickly through a few books in the hopes that she would find something to help her so that she wouldn't have to take Minerva to that dreaded hospital. But now it seemed St. Mungo's was her only option. Minerva's body had taken too much damage, not only from the Stunners, but also from the impact with which she had hit the ground; and despite the fact that witches and wizards were in different age categories in comparison to Muggles of the same age, Minerva was still at higher risk due to her age – had she been twenty, or even thirty years old this would have been a different matter entirely. However, Poppy did not doubt that St. Mungo's would be able to help Minerva so that, with time, she would heal and continue to live her life. Poppy simply did not have the right tools or manpower to help her.

She had already Floo called St. Mungo's – using her connections within the hospital to make sure Minerva would be well treated – and sent them a patient's report so that they would be aware of the situation when they came for Minerva. Poppy was bustling around her still unconscious friend, preparing her for the move. And when three Healers arrived to take Minerva away, Poppy made sure they were being cautious with her by following them to the fireplace, where she had to stop and stare after them wistfully.

After a few moments Poppy released a weary sigh, rubbing at her temples and smoothing back her frazzled graying blond hair. She checked on her only two patients still in the room – a Slytherin who had disappeared and then showed up in a toilet, unable to speak or anything else really; and a third year Hufflepuff whose friend had accidentally transfigured his head into that of an elephant's, and the poor boy was still recovering – both of them had been given Dreamless Sleep Potions a while ago, and were still sleeping quite peacefully, so Poppy felt all right with leaving them for a bit. And so she hurried from the hospital wing, her adrenaline still pumping despite the fact that she had been awake for at least twenty-two hours. She would definitely be tired for the rest of the day once the exhaustion caught up to her, but at the moment that was not her concern. At the moment she was worrying over how she would relay the unfortunate news to the few members of the Dumbledore family currently residing in Hogwarts.


	66. Lost

**Chapter 66-Lost**

Harry awoke with a start, his eyes burning and his heart hammering in his chest. He quickly took in his strange surroundings and for a moment he wondered why he wasn't in his dormitory. Then he remembered.

Hagrid…Professor McGonagall…

He was still in Dumbledore's sitting room, seated awkwardly in a large purple armchair with Anexandra leaning against his side. He remembered taking a seat there a few hours earlier, with Anexandra sitting down beside him. Andromeda, Aurora, and Perseus remained on the couch, while Pleis settled down in a smaller chair on the other side of the room. Ororo was on her feet for most of the night, bouncing Minaveara on her hip as she paced around the living room. Though Minaveara had not been told of what happened to her mother, she sensed the gloomy atmosphere around her and was not happy that neither her mother or father were there to put her to bed that night, and so she would not sleep, instead whimpering and crying and being horribly fussy for many hours.

At some point Harry must have drifted off. The last time he had looked at the clock it had been 4 a.m., so he must not have slept for long because it was now only 5:17 a.m. Wondering what had woken him, he cast his gaze around the sitting room, finding that everyone was still in the place they had been an hour ago, except Ororo, who was finally sitting with her back to the wall and Minaveara sleeping in her arms. Everyone else seemed to have also fallen asleep as well, but they were all stirring and looking around the room in confusion, and so Harry assumed they had all woken up to whatever he had.

"Ah, you're all awake," a voice said, and Harry turned bleary eyes to the doorway. Madam Pomfrey stood there, her hair beyond frazzled but with a calm demeanor. Eliana and Callisto – both looking rather disheveled – stood behind her, looking around the room anxiously.

"We are now," Andromeda muttered, rubbing her eyes and looking over at Poppy. By the anger showing clearly on her face it was obvious she had caught sight of Eliana and Callisto, but surprisingly she said nothing.

As Madam Pomfrey strode further into the room, Ororo rose very gently to her feet, holding a hand over Minaveara's ear in her attempts to keep the toddler asleep.

Anexandra shifted beside Harry and he turned to see her rising to her feet as well. Harry wasn't sure he trusted his legs at the moment – they were tingling like mad, obviously haven fallen asleep while he was in such an odd position – and so he stayed seated. Andromeda, Aurora, Pleis and Perseus sat up straighter, but they did not rise to their feet either. Callisto and Eliana went to stand in the corner of the room furthest from Andromeda, but close enough that they could hear what was going on.

The tension in the air was thick, almost suffocating, as everyone waited for Poppy to tell them what had happened. She did not look at all pleased, so it was clear that something had gone wrong, her expression one of guilt and dismay.

"How is she, Poppy?" asked Ororo, sounding impatient. "Will she be all right?"

"I believe she will be fine," said Poppy, but then she blew out a breath. "However, I had to send her to St. Mungo's."

There was a collective sharp intake of breath from everyone in the room.

"I just didn't have the right tools," said Poppy quickly, her hands clasped tightly together in a nervous gesture. "I spoke with some of the best of St. Mungo's that I've worked with personally and I feel confident that they'll take good care of her."

"But something must have been wrong if you had to send her to St. Mungo's," said Pleis, his face contorted into one of pure anguish.

Poppy sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'll be honest, four Stunners straight to the chest is bad enough, but add onto that the subsequent fall and your mother's age, it's very dangerous for one person to try to take care of with limited supplies. I know you don't like that your mother is no longer in the school, nor do I, but it's best that she get the right medical attention so that she can more quickly recover."

There was a long moment in which nobody spoke, nobody moved. What was there to say? What could they do? They were stuck in Hogwarts without either of their parents because Umbridge had driven both of them from the school. Poppy obviously had no idea what to do. Her main concern was keeping the Dumbledore children safe while their parents were away, but she also had duties to the school and the students within, not to mention her worry for her best friend she had just sent to St. Mungo's.

"Will she be okay?" asked Aurora, breaking the silence at last.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine," answered Poppy, though Harry wasn't sure if her voice sounded very convincing.

"Well what are the extent of her injuries?" a voice said from a bit of a distance, and everyone turned to see Callisto stepping slightly away from the corner in which she and Eliana stood.

Despite any ill feelings towards Callisto the rest of the children may have had, they looked to Poppy for an answer to her question. But Madam Pomfrey did not seem to want to answer, and she shook her head. "Nothing that can't be fixed –"

"That doesn't answer the question," Andromeda pointed out.

Poppy shook her head, any sort of anxiety fading as she narrowed her eyes at the children around her, looking supremely annoyed. "You're all too inquisitive for your own good. The point of the matter is that your mother will be fine after a few days – a week at the most – in St. Mungo's. If, once she recovers, she decides to disclose to you the extent of her injuries, then she may do so. As of right now I know telling you will do more harm than good so you may as well just leave it be. Right now we should focus on informing the rest of your family, particularly your father. And…Potter –!" Madam Pomfrey seemed to have just noticed Harry was there – "what on Earth are you…you have your History of Magic finals today! And what if Umbridge went to Gryffindor tower and noticed your absence!"

"I said he could stay, Poppy," Anexandra interjected, becoming somewhat defensive despite sounding horribly tired and upset. "It was my idea."

Poppy's tone of voice lowered as she said, "Well, in any case, he needs to be leaving. As soon as we've sent a letter to your father I'll escort him back to Gryffindor tower."

"Only if Anexandra doesn't need me," said Harry, rising to his feet at last and speaking for the first time.

Poppy threw her hands into the air in exasperation, sighing and shaking her head at the two of them. Without another word she turned to Ororo. "Have you had any word from your father?"

"Fawkes showed up a few hours ago," said Ororo. "He had a letter from Dad, for Mum. Apparently the letter was late, and Dad isn't expecting an answer from Mum until she normally wakes up for the day…" At this Ororo paused, swallowing with some difficulty before continuing, "So I didn't send a response, assuming he won't freak out if he isn't expecting one for another few hours. Fawkes is on his perch so whenever we figure out what to say we can send it to Dad. I don't know of anything that we can say that won't cause him to lose his mind thought."

Poppy nodded, thinking it over for a moment. "Well, there's really no way around it. We'll have to tell him to come back to the castle as soon as possible. He'll be irrational when he gets here but then we can at least attempt to calm him down rather than just telling him through a letter what's happened to your mother."

"Could you send the letter, Poppy?" said Ororo. "I'm afraid my hands are full at the moment."

Glancing down at the still sleeping Minaveara, Poppy nodded and left the room without another word.

Another awkward silence descended upon the room, and Harry turned to Anexandra. She was standing stock still, attempting to keep her face expressionless by biting down on her bottom lip and furrowing her brows. She looked as if she was in pain. And then suddenly she had rushed past him, running from the room, down the hall, and into another room, closing the door loudly behind her.

Shaking himself from his surprise quickly, Harry followed her, opening the door and stepping into the room Anexandra had run into and then shutting the door behind him. The room was not overly large, but extremely comfortable size-wise. Against the wall across from the door, perfectly in the middle, sat a large, luxurious canopy bed with a dark purple comforter. Beside the fireplace on the right wall sat an emerald green wing-backed chair, while two closets were set into the wall on the left. A door between the two closets stood ajar, giving Harry a glimpse of what he guessed was a bathroom. There were moving pictures of the Dumbledore family on almost every bare wall.

But what Harry caught sight of in the middle of the room made his stomach rise in his throat and he clenched the door handle tightly. Anexandra was on her knees, the heels of her hands pressed into her closed eyes. She was hunched over so that her head nearly touched the floor, and her entire body shook violently as a heart-wrenching sob escaped her throat.

Taking in a breath, Harry went to her side, crouching down on the floor and taking her into his arms, offering her the only comfort he could in a time like this.

* * *

Althea Dumbledore strode into St. Mungo's around six a.m., arriving exactly three minutes early for work. As was the usual lately, she spoke to no one, and no one spoke to her. Despite having lost her position as Head of St. Mungo's in a gross, humiliating fashion, she still held her head high and allowed Healers younger than her to order her around. It required a sort of patience most did not possess. She simply had to repeat to herself over, and over, and over, "_You're doing this for the patients, the people who need your help, and for your family, who can't make it without some sort of income_." Althea's husband, Cameron, did not have a job and had not for quite a while. It was not because he was careless or incapable, but rather, he hadn't really needed one. They had always been well off when it came to money, and when Althea went back to work after their first child was born, Cameron had made the decision to become a stay-at-home father, partially because his parents had not been home much at all when he himself was a child.

Althea had been perfectly okay with his decision, and stood by him to this day. She did not need for him to take care of her and she made more than enough, even as just a regular Healer. But she couldn't deny she missed being the Head of St. Mungo's. Not because of the power she had, but because she liked to be able to make decisions for the benefit of the hospital, and because she liked to be informed of everyone who entered St. Mungo's and for what so that she could decide who needed the most help.

Especially on a day like today.

Althea sighed, beginning her trudge up the stairs…to the fifth floor…where she worked as a salesclerk in the visitor's tearoom and hospital shop. This is what she had been reduced to. She wasn't even allowed to be the Welcome Witch on the ground floor, but a damn salesclerk. All her studying, hard work, and dedication had gotten her to the top…just to drop her right back to the very bottom. But she would not complain. It was not her fault, it was the Ministry – the Minister himself in particular. His hatred for her family was the reason for this.

"Pierson! Maguire! We need you – ward fifty-nine!"

Althea stopped, her head swiveling in the direction from which the shouts had come, bringing her to the realization that she was currently on the fourth floor, which was reserved for Spell Damage. Having been a Healer for at least twenty-eight years, the shouts were nothing surprising. However, it usually meant someone's life was in danger, especially in the case of spell damage, and Althea could not help the intense urge to run over and help. She knew very well that the majority of the Healers of St. Mungo's were more than qualified of course, but as Head of the hospital she had always stepped in in the severe cases which caused shouting down the corridors.

She knew it was pointless, and yet she could not help but drift towards the double doors and step into the corridor from which the shouting had come. A floating gurney had just been pushed into a nearby room, a pair of black boots disappearing before Althea could discern the type of person and the appearance of their injuries. She also saw at least four Healers rushing in after the gurney.

She was just about to force herself to leave when Maguire asked, "Is that who I think it is, Lennox?"

Lennox, the Healer who had shouted for Pierson and Maguire, somberly replied, "Yes, it's Minerva Dumbledore."

Althea's heart stopped. Her breath hitched in her throat and she clutched at her chest uselessly, hoping against hope that she had heard Lennox wrong. Or maybe there was another Minerva Dumbledore! _Yeah, right, how many people in the world were named Minerva Dumbledore that someone would recognize instantly?_

Without a second thought Althea had burst into ward fifty-nine, startling two Healers nearest the door and attempting to run to her mother's side. But somebody grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, and suddenly she was face to face with Healer Pierson.

"You can't be in here, ma'am," he said, pushing her back towards the door.

Althea clenched her leg muscles, holding herself in place and glaring straight into Pierson's rust-colored eyes as she responded, "Take your hands off of me, Pierson, or you'll end up in a ward yourself."

Pierson hesitated, neither forcing Althea towards the door nor letting go of her arm. Lennox stepped away from Minerva's bedside to put a hand on Pierson's shoulder and pull the man away from Althea.

"This is the woman's daughter," said Lennox, inclining his head in Althea's direction and giving Pierson a warning look, "and she is a certified Healer of St. Mungo's…she can stay for now."

Pierson was obviously not pleased, but Lennox did not spare him another word as he stepped forward to stop Althea from journeying further into the room.

"I'm sorry, Althea," he said in a low tone of voice, giving her a sympathetic look that only fueled Althea's irritation, "but it's best you stay back. You're in no state to operate on her, and you'll only get in the way of the other Healers. I promise you I'll take care of her, but it's best you leave."

"I am not leaving!" insisted Althea, nearly running into Lennox as she attempted to get past him once more. "Why was I not informed that my mother was here! And what in Merlin's name happened to her?"

Once again Lennox drug Althea away from her mother's bed before she could get a glimpse of just how bad her mother looked. Her chest was tightening painfully as she considered all the horrible things that could be happening to her mother as the Healers scurried around her, exchanging significant glances and talking rapidly in hospital terms that – were Althea able to focus – she would have easily understood.

"Four Stunners to the chest," said Lennox, his tone demanding her compliance, which he received as her knees weakened and she nearly fell, his tight grip on her shoulders the only thing keeping her from collapsing. "Second degree burns to the chest, as well as a severely lowered blood pressure and heightened pulse rate. Her hip bone has been shattered, two ribs possibly broken and one fractured. Some slight head trauma and internal bleeding from a rib puncturing an internal organ."

Althea was sure she was about to be sick all over the front of Lennox's robes, the only thing keeping her from doing so being her many years of training – though she was sure she had never seen or heard anything this terrible.

"H–how…how did it happen?" stammered Althea.

"We weren't told," said Lennox. "But Poppy contacted me and a few others half an hour ago and told us that, about five hours earlier she had taken Minerva Dumbledore to the hospital wing at Hogwarts School to treat her for four Stunners to the chest."

Althea sucked in a breath, still feeling as if a weight was on her chest, her heart hammering in her ears and her eyes burning from unshed tears. She was at least grateful that Lennox was the one witnessing her lapse in expression control. He was an old friend of the family, a bit younger than Althea's parents but older than she and her twin, Apollo. Lennox had been her mentor when she had first become a Healer and also happened to be Poppy Pomfrey's cousin.

"Lennox, we need you over here," said Maguire, sounding strained, and Althea groaned as her stomach churned.

"I'll be right there," Lennox said quickly, glancing over his shoulder at Maguire. Then he turned back to Althea. "As far as I am aware, your siblings that are not currently in Hogwarts have not been made aware of the situation. Perhaps you can let them know. Take the day off. If anyone has a problem with it tell them to speak with me."

Althea could not even manage a nod, but forced herself to swallow and allowed Lennox to turn her around and push her in the direction of the door. She stumbled slightly, but exited the room and strode from the corridor, out the double doors, into another hallway, and through a door that led to the bathroom. Once in a locked stall she could no longer keep her breakfast in her stomach.

* * *

It only took half an hour for Albus to receive the letter Poppy had sent him and for him to Apparate straight to his former office at Hogwarts. Minaveara, luckily, was still asleep, and Ororo had been able to lay her in her cot. Aurora, Andromeda, Pleis, and Perseus had not wanted to see their father's rage or depression, so they went to the spare bedroom that was usually used as a playroom. Callisto and Eliana conjured seats in a corner of the sitting room. Anexandra and Harry had not emerged from Albus and Minerva's bedroom.

And so Poppy and Ororo stood in Albus's office, nervously awaiting his arrival. When he suddenly appeared before them in a ball of fire, neither of them were startled, but both of them jumped slightly, dreading the conversation that would ensue.

There was no hesitation. Albus immediately asked, "What's happened? Who's hurt? The children…is it Minaveara –?"

"Albus," Poppy interrupted, tightly grasping the man's shoulder and forcing him down into a chair Ororo had conjured. She bent down to his eye-level, forcing him to look at her before she continued in a quiet, solemn voice, "Minaveara and the rest of the children are fine. It's Minerva, but she's alive."

"What happened to her?" Albus insisted, despair written clearly on his face. "Where is she? Is she all right?"

Poppy could hear the absolute desperation and even a hint of anger in the man's voice. She knew as soon as she told him what had happened he would be furious, as well as awfully concerned for his wife. But there was no way around it.

"She was attacked," said Poppy gently, placing a hand atop Albus's in a comforting gesture. "Four Stunners to the chest."

Albus's complexion, though already rather pale, turned ashen with grief. He was silent for a moment, forcing himself to swallow once…twice…three times. And then he attempted to speak. "But how…what…who…?" he stammered.

Here Poppy hesitated, and before she could respond Ororo stepped forward, her voice full of anger as she said, "It was Umbridge and five other Aurors. They attacked Hagrid around midnight. Mum went to stop them and they turned on her without a bloody warning."

Albus stood abruptly, nearly knocking Poppy backwards in the process. "This happened at midnight? Six hours ago? Where is she? And what of Hagrid?"

"Hagrid escaped into the Forbidden Forest," said Ororo. "And Mum…" She couldn't finish, and looked to Poppy, who said, "I had to take her to St. Mungo's."

Albus fell back down into his chair, looking nearly faint. He looked away from Poppy and Ororo, rubbing at his forehead and breathing heavily. "What is the extent of her injuries?" he asked.

Poppy sucked in a breath, knowing that he wouldn't take anything less than the truth, especially when he looked up at her with those piercing blue eyes.

"Tell me," he said forcefully. "What is the damage?"

Poppy swallowed with some difficulty. "Second degree burns to the chest, shattered hip bone, two likely broken ribs – one fractured –, head trauma, internal bleeding, and lowered blood pressure and heightened pulse rate."

Suddenly Albus was on his feet again. "I have to see her," he murmured, pulling his wand from his robes –

"No!" shouted Poppy, swatting his hand away from his wand and giving him the sternest look she could muster. "You aren't going to St. Mungo's –"

"I'm sorry, Poppy, but I'm afraid you cannot tell me what I can and cannot do," said Albus calmly, despite how obviously shaken he was.

"You cannot just go waltzing into St. Mungo's!" Poppy insisted. "For Merlin's sake, Albus it'd be suicide! There are probably already Aurors stationed around Minerva's bed just waiting for you to show up. I will not allow you to go there."

"I can handle myself, Poppy, thank you –"

"Dad, she's right," interjected Ororo, even though she didn't sound entirely certain on the matter. "You'll be no good to Mum if you're sitting in a cell in Azkaban."

"And further angering the Ministry will not help your family either," Poppy added. "Minerva will be fine after a few procedures, but she'll need you throughout her recovery. As of now there is nothing else that we can do but allow the Healers of St. Mungo's to take care of her. But there _is_ something you can do…for your children. They're upset, understandably so of course, but they need you now more than ever."

Albus's shoulders sagged, his gaze falling to the floor. Expelling a breath of air from his lungs, he replied, "You're right." He looked up at Poppy with obvious pain in his eyes. "Where are they?"

"Minaveara is finally sleeping in her room," answered Poppy. "Andromeda, Pleis, Perseus, and Aurora are in the spare room, Anexandra and Harry are in your room and Eliana and Callisto are in the sitting room."

Albus, who was already headed in the direction of the sitting room, paused mid-step and turned back to look at Poppy incredulously. "Eliana and Callisto?" he said, clearly surprised. "They're here?"

"Yes, and so far there have not been problems that I have been aware of," said Poppy.

Stunned, Albus turned back towards the entrance to the sitting room. He strode quickly inside.

Once he had disappeared, Poppy immediately turned back to Ororo and said, "I need to return to the hospital wing, but I'll come back later to check on everything…don't let your father do anything foolish."

Ororo bobbed her head in confirmation and responded, "Of course."

Meanwhile, within the sitting room, Albus cast his gaze about the room, catching sight of Callisto and Eliana seated in a corner. They both looked up at his sudden appearance and, after a moment of hesitation, rose to their feet.

"Dad," Callisto murmured, glancing at Eliana and then back at him. "I'm sorry –"

Callisto was not able to finish her sentence, for Albus had crossed the room in four quick strides and pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace. He did not know why Eliana and Callisto were here, or why they had suddenly decided to return, but it didn't matter. He only hoped they were here to stay – Minerva would be so happy…but that reminded him of his wife, who was lying in St. Mungo's, all alone, in a terrible condition. He should be there with her! He should be sitting at her bedside refusing to leave! Later, there would come a time for that. He would be with her as soon as he could. But first he would care for their children, as she would have wanted him to.

Releasing Callisto, Albus took a step back, looking between she and Eliana a few times before Eliana said, "Look, Dad, about everything…I mean…about what I've done…it's just that…er – well it's a long story."

"But perhaps she should tell it," said Callisto, watching her father somewhat nervously. "We want to get this all fixed as quickly as possible, and we doubt you'll be here for too long so we'd like to just get everything out in the open."

Albus nodded slowly, somewhat wary of what this explanation would be. And by the time Eliana had finished, he was even more distraught. He had not realized that someone had been threatening Eliana – she would not tell him who – had not even considered that that was the reason. Now that he knew he was ashamed of himself and angry at whomever had caused this, and yet at the same time he was so unbelievably relieved that it was not simply that Eliana had turned evil. And now she was back. She wanted to make amends, as did Callisto. It would take some time for the rest of the family to accept this, for Eliana particularly, but it was a start.

Albus expressed his happiness that the two of them had returned to their family, especially for their mother, and then hugged them both once more. Afterwards he told them he would have to speak with them later, as he needed to check on their siblings. He went first to check on Minaveara, who was still sleeping, though somewhat fitfully. He then went to the spare bedroom, where Andromeda and Aurora and the twin boys were sitting silently, though each of them jumped to their feet to hug Albus when he made them aware of his presence. And then, after speaking with the four of them and assuring them that everything would be all right, he went to his own bedroom. He was nauseous at the thought of going in there, knowing that he shared those rooms with Minerva, who would not be there waiting for him, but he knew he needed to see Anexandra before he did anything else. She was seated on the floor with her back against the foot of his bed, with her head rested on Harry Potter's shoulder and red, puffy eyes making it obvious that she had been crying recently. Despite knowing how close Anexandra and Harry were, Albus asked the boy to leave before he spoke with Anexandra.

Eventually Albus returned to Minaveara's room to find that she was already awake, despite having only slept for two or three hours at the most. She was standing up in her cot, her hands holding onto the railing and her bright green eyes brimming with tears as she called out for both of her parents. At the sight of her father, she thrust her arms into the air, bouncing up and down as she shouted, "Daddy! Daddy!"

Albus hurried forward to lift the toddler into his arms, squeezing her tight and holding her close, thankful that she was all right but concerned about what he was supposed to tell her when she asked about her mother…

Which came rather quickly, as Minaveara almost instantly pulled back from her father to look up at him with her large, inquisitive eyes and ask, "Daddy, where's Muma? Oro says she's sick," the toddler added, calling her older sister "Oro," as she could not fully pronounce "Ororo" just yet.

Albus frowned, reaching up with one hand to stroke long ebony hair from Minaveara's face and kiss her on the forehead before answering in a quiet, gentle tone, "Yes, Minaveara, Muma isn't feeling well so she has to stay at the hospital – like Poppy's room where we take you when you're sick, except it's a much bigger place. But she'll be just fine in a few days, and maybe then we can go see her."

This was not the answer Minaveara was looking for, and her eyes quickly filled with tears once more, her lower lip trembling and a whimper bubbling up in the back of her throat.

"Oh, no, love, don't cry, Daddy will still be here," Albus soothed, bouncing the toddler up and down slightly while rubbing her back. "Muma will be back soon, I promise."

Unconvinced, Minaveara buried her face in her father's long beard, clutching at the front of his robes and continuing to whimper. Without warning Albus felt a few tears of his own slide down his cheeks as he held Minaveara close and whispered comforting words of nonsense into her ear.

* * *

Within an hour Minaveara had fallen asleep once again. It seemed everyone else in the Dumbledore rooms had as well. Ororo, who had sat down on the couch in the sitting room, had fallen asleep sitting up. Eliana and Callisto had conjured beds in their corner of the sitting room after a few failed attempts at staying awake. Andromeda had fallen asleep on the only bed in the spare room, while Aurora had curled up against a rather large stuffed hippogriff and the twin boys fell asleep on the floor. Anexandra had burrowed into her parents' bed after Harry had gone back to Gryffindor Tower to prepare himself for his last exam he had later that day – Anexandra and Andromeda were simply not going to finish their exams.

Though he did not want to leave his family in such a state, Albus needed to go see Minerva. He very much doubted any of the children would wake before he returned, as they had all been exhausted, and so he made the decision to leave for just a little while. This was his wife after all, the woman he loved, and whom he had been married to for fifty years. He needed to know that she was alive, that he would be able to spend whatever was left of his life with her. He could not lose her. His heart could not take it.

And so he summoned Fawkes, desperately thanking the phoenix for its loyalty before telling him where to take him. Once Albus arrived outside the entrance to St. Mungo's, he instructed Fawkes to return to Hogwarts and watch over the children, and to inform him if anything happened. And then Albus made himself invisible before entering the hospital.

Quickly and carefully he wound his way through a room full of witches and wizards, a few of them with various issues while others looked perfectly normal. He slipped behind the desk at which the Welcome Witch sat, and bent slightly over to look at her lists that showed which ward and on what floor each person was currently residing – each person's name was magically added to the page as they were admitted to the hospital, and their status magically updated as well so that the Welcome Witch knew what to tell families and friends when they came to visit. He looked first for patients on the fourth floor where he assumed Minerva would be, knowing that four Stunners to the chest constituted as "spell damage." And then he sought out her name, finding it about three-quarters of the way down the page…

_Minerva T. Dumbledore – W. 59 – NO VISITORS – Recent Surgery/Sedated – Next of kin: Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore (has not been contacted) – Healer: Lennox Pomfrey_

At the phrase "_recent surgery/sedated_" Albus could not help but inhale sharply, and then had to hold his breath when he noticed the Welcome Witch glance over her shoulder with narrowed eyes.

Waiting until the Welcome Witch turned back to her files, Albus hurried out from behind her desk. He then slid through the double doors when a family of eight opened the doors wide and slowly made their way through. He practically sprinted up the stairs, taking at least two at a time in his haste to reach the fourth floor. When he did, he managed to slip in the double doors that led to the Spell Damage Wards just as they were closing behind six others.

It was only after Albus had pressed himself up against the inside wall that he noticed that the six men standing only feet away from him were Aurors.

A burning hatred welled up inside of him, not for these men in particular, but for Dolores Umbridge and whoever else had harmed his wife. He was not prone to hate anyone other than Voldemort himself, but extreme dislike was not a powerful enough term to describe his feelings for Umbridge.

The six Aurors did not go far down the hallway, stopping in front of the second door on the right wall upon which Albus saw the words, "_Ward 59_," scrawled across the heavy white door. The Auror at the front was a man Albus recognized. He had been an Auror in training at the very same time Albus's own son, Godric, had been training for the very same thing. The two had been close acquaintances at most, but Albus had met Rufus Scrimgeour during the first Wizarding War against Voldemort and in various other meetings he may have had with the Aurors. With keen yellow eyes hidden behind wire-rimmed spectacles and gray streaks in his tawny mane of hair and bushy eyebrows, Scrimgeour greatly resembled an old lion, and even often acted like one, his brute force and decisiveness making him a man of action. But like most ambitious Ministry officials, Rufus had his own agenda, and cared more about the image of the Ministry than the actual way in which it was gained. When Godric had been fired as Head Auror of the Ministry, Scrimgeour had taken his place.

The new Head Auror seemed about to enter Minerva's room without warning then, and Albus lurched forward instinctively, intending to stop the man somehow, but he was not needed, for at that very moment the door swung open, causing Rufus and the rest of the Aurors to jump backwards.

Lennox Pomfrey stepped swiftly out of the room, closing the door almost silently behind him less than a second later. He raised a dark brow at the group of people before him and, folding his arms across his chest in a defiant manner, demanded, "What do you think you're doing?"

Having shaken the shock from his system in a heartbeat, Scrimgeour responded steadily, "We have orders from the Minister of Magic to stand watch on Minerva Dumbledore's room."

"May I ask why?" said Lennox unconcernedly. "She is not a criminal."

"Yet," said Rufus rather stuffily, also crossing his arms as if this would intimidate Lennox. "Our reasons are unimportant –"

"Oh, but I'm afraid they are," interrupted Lennox, his near golden eyes glinting in the magically created artificial light. "She is my patient and anything pertaining to her safety is of the utmost importance."

Scrimgeour narrowed his eyes, his lips threatening to twist into a scowl as he replied, "Since the confirmation and publication of Minerva Dumbledore's sudden illness, we have reason to believe that Albus Dumbledore – who is indeed a criminal and a fugitive at that – will rush to his wife's side."

"She is not simply ill!" said Lennox, his voice rising slightly in absolute disgust. "She was attacked without warning –"

"The Ministry –" Scrimgeour attempted to say; he was cut off by Lennox once again.

"Did you know her wounds were nearly fatal? All because the Ministry is completely disillusioned into believing that that family will begin some sort of epidemic if left to their own devises. Well I won't allow you to take over my hospital. These next twenty-four hours are the most crucial for Mrs. Dumbledore as she hangs in the balance between life and death. Her immune system is critically weakened, therefore making her more susceptible to infection and disease, and if she were to catch something because six filthy, germ-infested men were traipsing around her room for no reason she would most certainly die. Not to mention your men are the reason she's in here and if she wakes from her coma to see you glaring down upon her it'll likely send her into shock.

"You may stand outside, Mr. Scrimgeour, as long as you do not impede any sort of Healing, but if I find out that any one of you entered her room I will personally perform some sort of heinous Muggle surgery on you. Besides, the only way in and out of her room is through this door – I'm sure Dumbledore cannot phase through walls to get past the six of you and into his wife's room, though if he did I'd be more interested in how he completed such a feat. Now, I have other patients to look in on, so, if you'll excuse me…"

With that Lennox brushed past an irate Rufus Scrimgeour and down the hall. Albus pressed himself back against the wall and held his breath as Lennox passed by. He looked back to Scrimgeour, who huffed irritably.

"The two of you can leave," said Rufus, pointing at two men standing closest to Minerva's door and looking most eager to go inside. "Inform the Minister of what we've been told. The rest of us will stand guard here."

"Are you sure four of us is enough to hold off Dumbledore?" said a tall, burly Auror standing only a few feet in front of Scrimgeour. "He managed to handle Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Umbridge and the Minister without a problem."

"Yes, well, Umbridge and the Minister aren't fully trained Aurors," said Scrimgeour, seeming a bit offended by his companion's lack of faith in him. "Besides, Dumbledore's emotions will be his downfall. If he's foolish enough to come running into such a public place when he's supposed to be running from the law then he won't be as much of a challenge."

The burly man shook his head, but he did not argue, and the two Scrimgeour had dismissed chose that as their moment to leave – Albus hugged the wall once more to avoid detection.

As soon as the four Aurors had positioned themselves in the corridor, with Rufus and another on either side of Minerva's door and the other two across from them against the opposite wall, Albus made his move. Using a slight Obliviate charm on each of the Aurors for just a moment, Albus managed to slip into Minerva's room without any of them reacting or remembering that someone had made it past them.

Once inside Albus placed a silencing charm before he swept his gaze about the room, noting the near complete darkness which made everything seem that much more dismal, as if the shadow of death itself had enshrouded the room, impatiently awaiting its next victim. Shuddering and attempting to swallow past the lump in his throat, Albus's gaze fell upon the only part of the room where there was any sort of light. Above the nightstand beside the bed a floating, gentle ball of light hovered, bathing a motionless figure in a soft, glowing light.

Minerva was asleep – or rather, unconscious from the sedation – lying on her back with her arms down at her sides and her head slightly elevated by a thin white pillow. A small, clear tube was protruding from her mouth, keeping her chapped lips parted. Judging by the wheezing sound coming from Minerva and the tube, Albus knew that it was a magical ventilation device that ran all the way down her throat and was inhaling and exhaling for her, which meant that she currently could not breathe on her own. This was not entirely surprising once he saw the white bandages wrapped tightly around her chest and stomach from just below her collarbone down to a spot slightly above her naval. That was where the crisp white sheets began, tucked up under her legs in a way Albus knew she would normally hate. Her dark ebony hair was fanned out across her pillow, only serving to accentuate the ghostlike paleness of her skin.

By now Albus had reached Minerva's side, and though he had kept some amount of calm up to this point, he could no longer control the onrush of emotions he was feeling. His heart seemed to constrict inside his chest and he felt as if he could not breathe, as if he was drowning. So much was happening too fast. He had been through tragedy in his life – more than he would care to remember – but now it seemed it was all happening at once. First Minaveara had been captured, then Minerva had left, Thetis had gotten very ill, he had been forced from Hogwarts, and now Minerva was lying in St. Mungo's clinging to life. There was only so much a man could take, and watching his wife and children suffer was the worst sort of pain he had ever experienced. Not for the first time he wished he could take away the suffering, but he knew that he could not. All he could do was stay strong, which was a lot more difficult than one would think of someone who had been named the most powerful wizard of their time.

He could not help the tear that slipped down his cheek, nor could he stop the others that came streaming afterwards. He reached out to gently stroke his wife's cheek with the backs of his fingers, wincing at how cold she felt. "Oh, Minerva," he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper. "You must pull through this, darling – we need you…"


	67. Healing

**Chapter 67-Healing**

**-Once again I apologize to all of you who have been patiently waiting for this chapter for me not having finished it sooner. My laptop completely stopped working and now my internet is acting up so I do have a legitimate excuse! But anyways, thanks for the reviews and I'll try to make the next chapter come sooner!-**

Anexandra awoke slowly, wanting desperately to fall back asleep yet feeling a nagging urge to be awake. It was strange – uncommon for her – seeing as she normally would welcome sleep without argument. However, the previous night's events continued to penetrate her mind, making her stomach twist uncomfortably and her head to pound incessantly. With a disgruntled moan she forced herself upwards, letting the blankets wrapped around her to fall down to her waist as she rubbed wearily at her eyes. She swept her gaze about the room blearily, already having remembered that she was in her parents' bedroom at Hogwarts yet still hoping it had all just been a nightmare. She was caught between wanting to just curl up into a ball again and cry, and wanting to hunt down Umbridge and the three Aurors who had hurt her mother.

She did neither, instead sliding out of her parents' bed and shuffling across the room, opening the door and slipping into the hallway, searching for someone, anyone she could just sit with. Judging by the time she had not been asleep long, only another couple hours or so, which meant Harry would still be taking his last exam and her siblings were likely still sleeping. As for her father she had no doubts he had gone to see her mother in St. Mungo's. She had seen it in his eyes when she had spoken to him earlier. She did not blame him of course, if she could remember the spell that could turn her invisible and manage to keep it in place long enough she would have found a way to St. Mungo's herself. As it were, she was safer staying where she was, and she knew her mother would want her to stay at Hogwarts – not only for her own safety, but to keep her siblings in line.

This brought Anexandra's thoughts back to her once estranged sisters, Eliana and Callisto. Anexandra wanted desperately to believe the two of them…she _did_ believe them actually. The problem was forgiving them for what they had done. She knew they had their reasons, though, and with time she felt sure that – as long as Eliana and Callisto remained loyal – then they could eventually return to some sort of normalcy. That was not to say that Andromeda would see it the same way. Anexandra knew that Andromeda was the least forgiving of her siblings and did not take betrayal well at all. Anexandra could hold a rather sturdy grudge, but Andromeda's grudges flared into full hatred and an inability to listen. But Anexandra also knew that Andromeda's anger was based mostly on the hurt she had felt when two of her quadruplet sisters had so easily left their family. Confidence came and went for Anexandra, but she was almost positive she could convince Andromeda to give her sisters another chance.

There was no doubt that the rest of the Dumbledore siblings would accept Eliana and Callisto back into their lives. It was different with them – in a way – because they had not felt the full impact of the whole situation. Minerva and Albus had probably felt it the worst, but that wouldn't matter because Eliana and Callisto were their daughters and they would always love their children without question. Anexandra knew how much it would mean to her mother to see Eliana and Callisto once she had recovered and returned to Hogwarts…that is _if_ she could recover.

Anexandra shook that thought aside, shuddering as it crossed through her mind unbidden. Poppy had said her mother would be all right and Anexandra believed her – she hadn't led their family astray so far and had saved many of their lives multiple times, including Anexandra herself. And Althea was at St. Mungo's – she would make sure their mother was well taken care of.

Inhaling deeply and then exhaling slowly, Anexandra stepped into the sitting room…

…And promptly jumped out of her skin.

Andromeda stood a few feet to Anexandra's left, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes focused on something on the other side of the room. Anexandra had not been expecting anyone to be awake, or standing stock still in the middle of the sitting room.

"For Merlin's sake, Andromeda," Anexandra forced out, rubbing irritably at her chest in an attempt to calm her rapid heartbeat. Andromeda did not glance at Anexandra, nor did she speak, and so Anexandra followed her sister's gaze to a corner of the sitting room in which Eliana and Callisto were sleeping on two small conjured beds. Anexandra was not sure why Andromeda was staring at their sisters, but for a moment she did not question it, instead just staring in the same direction and idly wondering when their lives had become so complicated.

"Why are they here?" Andromeda whispered then, somehow managing to sound angry and unconcerned all at once.

Anexandra looked over at her sister, whose gaze had not yet wavered. "They want to make amends I suppose," said Anexandra simply, her voice low, as if talking too loudly was impossible for her at the moment.

"You believe them," replied Andromeda.

It was a statement, not a question, but Anexandra answered it anyway. "I think so…maybe. I don't have a reason not to believe them – they seemed sincere enough. And they haven't left yet; that has to count for something."

Andromeda sighed, shaking her head and finally looking over at Anexandra. "You know, it's not so much that I'm angry anymore. I think, if Callisto apologized to me, I could forgive her. But Eliana…there's just so much that's happened, so much that's been said. And what if we accept them back into our lives and they just betray us again?"

Anexandra took a moment to mull this over, her eyes lowering and a silence descending upon the room once more so that only the four girls' breathing could be heard. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought of it before, but she hadn't thought of it in a way to explain to someone else. When she had figured it out, she looked back up at Andromeda and said, "There's always a chance that Eliana and Callisto could change their ways and upset the family again. But when you think about it, _any one of us_ could do that. I mean, think about…what's stopping Perseus from going out and joining Voldemort tomorrow? Or you? Or me? Or Mercury and Mariska? Or even Minaveara when she's old enough? There is no guarantee with anything really. Nothing is a definite, especially at a time like this. But the one thing we know is that Eliana and Callisto have come back and they're saying they want to fix things so…I think we should give them a chance. If not only for our sakes then for our parents. Besides, we need this almost as much as Mum and Dad do. With an impending war it's always best to have people around to care about and be cared for in return."

Andromeda sucked in a breath, glancing once more at the corner where two of her sisters remained asleep before catching Anexandra's gaze once more. "If they break Mum's heart again…can we kill them?"

Anexandra smirked, catching the subtle sarcasm in her sister's tone, but also taking note of the near seriousness of Andromeda's question.

"If it comes to that…perhaps," said Anexandra.

"I haven't forgiven them yet," said Andromeda quickly, seemingly wanting to make that clear.

"I know." Anexandra nodded. "I can't say I have yet either…it'll take time, but as long as they're sincere we'll get there eventually."

Andromeda sighed wearily, rubbing her forehead and blinking rapidly a few times. When she looked to Anexandra once again she said, "I had a discussion with Pleis and Perseus and Aurora. They're all willing to accept Callisto and Eliana again if they're truly here to stay. I guess it's easier for them since they didn't see all of it first-hand like we did. Not to mention I think they're a lot more forgiving than you and I."

"Yeah, they must get it from Dad," said Anexandra reflectively.

This once innocent statement, however, now brought with it the thought of their mother and both of them fell silent once more, looking away from one another and grimacing at the horrible thoughts that ran through their minds.

But the worry they had for their mother was momentarily set aside when they heard their father's office door opening and hurried footsteps. Exchanging a confused glance, Anexandra and Andromeda strode across the sitting room and out the door that led to their father's office…

"Harry!" gasped Anexandra as he nearly ran into her. Taking note of his disheveled appearance and pale complexion, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What is it? What's happened?"

"Voldemort's got Sirius," said Harry quickly.

Anexandra's heart clenched and she pressed her fist to her chest, nearly doubling over at the pain that seemed to be residing there. This couldn't be happening, not now, not while her mother was ill and her father was gone.

"_What?_" Andromeda exclaimed, having not suddenly lost the ability to speak like her sister had.

"I saw it," explained Harry. "I fell asleep in my exam…they're in the Department of Mysteries. I've already told Ron and Hermione – she doesn't believe me, thinks we ought to check first. I need your help."

"Well of course," Anexandra choked out, forcing her voice past the lump in her throat. "Just tell us what you need."

Harry was visibly relieved, sucking in a deep breath of air before continuing. "I'm going to break into Umbridge's office and use her fireplace to prove Sirius isn't at home with Isadora and Isaiah. Ron's going to send Umbridge off to the Transfiguration department, but we need someone to stop students from passing by her office so a Slytherin doesn't tip her off. I didn't want to bother you under the current circumstances, but I figured you'd want to be involved anyway."

"Definitely," said Andromeda, already pulling her wand from the pocket of her robes. "This is Sirius, we can't let anything happen to him – one injured member of our family is enough."

"What's happened to my dad?" said a frantic voice from behind Anexandra and Andromeda.

The two quadruplet sisters spun around to see Aurora standing in the doorway of the sitting room, her complexion pale and her eyes wide with fear and worry. Anexandra and Andromeda exchanged a look, but they had no words for their niece.

Harry stepped forward. "I've seen him…with Voldemort, in the Department of Mysteries. We're going to make sure he isn't actually at home and then we're going to rescue him. But we've got to go _now_, so if you want to come along then let's go."

With that Harry turned and hurried towards the door that would lead out of Albus's office. Before Anexandra or Andromeda could move or say anything more, Aurora had rushed past them and was right on Harry's heels. Andromeda was about to follow them, but Anexandra grabbed the sleeve of her robe and pulled her back.

"What about Ororo?" she said. "And Dad? They're going to freak when they find out we've left…we have to at least leave a note."

"Ah, yes, a note, good," said Andromeda, conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill and thrusting each item into Anexandra's hands.

Anexandra wrote quickly, then posted the note to the doorframe between her father's office and sitting room to ensure that someone would find it if they went looking for the three missing girls. With that she and Andromeda sprinted out the door to catch up with Harry and Aurora.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

"I'm here to see Minerva Dumbledore – she's my wife…"

The Welcome Witch of St. Mungo's looked up suddenly from the files she had seemed so engrossed in only moments ago that she could not even look at the person standing before her as she called out, "Next!" At the sight of Albus Dumbledore she seemed suddenly more alert, sitting up straighter, her eyes widening almost imperceptibly in surprise.

"Mr. Dumbledore, good afternoon," she said cordially, hesitating for a long moment as if she had forgotten what she was supposed to be doing. Then she blinked, jerked, and gasped, "Ah, yes…your wife –"

"Yes, my wife," said Albus, hearing his own impatience through his voice. "I was told she had been moved to a recovery ward."

"Yes," confirmed the Welcome Witch, dropping her suddenly anxious gaze to the papers before her and flipping through them. "Ah – here she is – fourth floor, ward 72…"

"Thank you," said Albus curtly before striding quickly from the Welcome Witch's desk and through the double doors, then up the stairs to the fourth floor, through another set of double doors, and down the corridor to a door upon which _Ward 72_ was etched.

Knowing that recovery wards normally contained more than one person, Albus entered the room quietly, scanning the room and quickly locating his wife at the back of the room. He could not see her due to a privacy screen around her bed, but he knew she was there – the only other two beds in the room were occupied by two other witches. One of them was a younger witch with short red hair and a scar running from the top of her head, down the left side of her face, disappearing underneath her gown – she was currently asleep. The other witch, however, was not. She was a much older witch, without any visible blemishes other than the wrinkles lining her face. At the moment she looked to be reading a copy of _The Quibbler_, but at the rustling sound of Albus's near silent footsteps she put the magazine down and looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why don't you stomp in here a little louder, son?" shouted the elder witch, glaring up at Albus.

Confused – and not in the best mood – Albus was about to ask the woman what on earth she was talking about, but then he remembered where he was. This was a hospital, there was obviously something wrong with the witch that she probably could not control. Lowering his voice, he replied, "I apologize, ma'am; I did not mean to bother you."

Wincing and rubbing at her ears, the woman sighed irritably and waved a dismissive hand.

Waving his wand to silence his footsteps, Albus continued across the ward and slipped between the privacy screen behind which was his wife.

Minerva was sitting up slightly in bed, pillows propped up behind her, her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, and her face set into a grimace as she perused a copy of _Transfiguration Today_ and idly rubbed her bandaged chest. Despite the pain she still seemed to be experiencing, the paleness of her skin, and the raggedness of her breathing, she looked to be a lot better than she had been two and three days ago. The past few days had been rough for her. She had remained unconscious until almost exactly twenty-four hours after she had sustained her injuries. Albus had been there when she had first awoken, but with many other Healers around that would not allow him to go anywhere near her, claiming it would worsen her condition, and so he had had to watch her suffer through a blind panic as she struggled to discover where she was and why she was in excruciating pain with a tube down her throat. The Healers had had to hold her down to explain to her where she was, and then they had to put her back to sleep while Albus was forced to leave. She didn't wake until the next morning, and even though she was recovering on schedule, the Healers decided she needed to keep the tube in – Minerva couldn't have protested, she could hardly move and spent most of the day fading in and out of consciousness; she did not see her husband at all that day, though he did visit her a few times while she was asleep. The day after that was slightly better, and Albus and Minerva were able to see one another for a short period of time. Minerva's tube was removed and she was allowed to actually go to the restroom – but with an escort and a hovering wheelchair, to which she had protested vehemently. She had asked Albus about what had been going on while she was away, and had attempted to blame herself for her attack, but Albus had refused to talk about anything, insisting she needed to recover. She was too exhausted and Albus was not around long enough for her to argue the point too much.

Today would be the first time in the four days since Minerva had been attacked that Albus would be able to spend almost all of his time with her. He was happy, of course, because he had missed her and had not been there for her nearly as much as he wished he could have in such a time of pain, but he also knew part of their day would have to be spent in a state of emotional turmoil as Albus finally explained to Minerva what had been going on while she was away.

Minerva did not seem to notice Albus's entrance – likely because he had silenced his footsteps – and so he stepped forward and gently gripped her wrist, pulling her hand away from her chest and saying, "If you want your wounds to heal at all you're going to have to stop that, dear."

Looking up at her husband with a smile – she was obviously very happy to see him – Minerva placed her magazine on a table beside her bed and squeezed his hand as she replied, "I'd like to see you wear these bandages all day."

"I'm sure it's simply atrocious, dear," said Albus amusedly, pulling a chair as close to his wife's bed as he could manage while still holding onto one of her hands.

"Oh it is," said Minerva, playing along and yet being entirely truthful. She rested back against the pillows behind her. "And the salve…it has such a horrid stench. But enough of that – I didn't even hear you come in."

"Ah, yes, that is because I had to silence my footsteps before I reached you."

Minerva's smile disappeared as a look of understanding took hold of her features. "I'm assuming you met Mrs. Schwimmer? She's been hexed to pick up sounds a lot louder than normal. Apparently she used to be a lot worse – I can't even imagine how that must have been. Ever since they brought me in here she's been shouting at me to cut out the racket. Every time I'd breathe she'd look on the verge of jumping out of her bed to come smother me. I insisted that my Healer-in-training put up my privacy screen and place a Silencing Spell around it so I could breathe freely."

Chuckling lightly, Albus leaned forward to place a kiss on the back of his wife's hand and then another on her cheek. He was about to sit back once more when Minerva turned her head and leaned in to press her lips against his. It wasn't a quick peck on the lips – it couldn't be when this was their first intimate contact in at least two weeks. But it didn't last particularly long either – Minerva's lungs weren't quite up to par yet.

Minerva sighed irritably as she began breathing heavily, and Albus rubbed her back in a soothing manner. "I need to get out of this bloody hospital," she muttered, allowing Albus to push her back against her pillows once more. Her hand strayed towards her chest, but Albus stopped her – she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Albus –"

"Just hush and breathe, dear," said Albus softly, rising to his feet and moving a few feet to sit down beside her on the bed. A comfortable silence fell between them as Minerva regained her breath and Albus switched back and forth between stroking her cheek and smoothing her hair back from her face. Eventually Albus spoke once more. "The children want to see you."

Minerva winced, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment. She shook her head. "I don't want the children to see me like this."

Albus frowned. He knew his wife and it wasn't simply that she didn't want the children to see her as she was now – they had seen her ill before after all, like when she had nearly died the night of Minaveara's birth, though it was likely best that Albus didn't think about that right now of all moments. He cupped Minerva's chin in his hand and turned her to face him. "What is it, Minerva?"

She did not seem to want to, but after taking a deep breath, Minerva did answer him. "I'm ashamed," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's difficult enough with you here, but the children…I can't face them knowing that I've failed them…that I've failed _you_. I was supposed to protect the students of Hogwarts, I was supposed to protect _our_ children, but instead I ended up in St. Mungo's and apparently at a horrible time. I don't know what's been going on these past few days, and I've been too dazed from the potions to really ask about it, but I know something _did_ happen, something that probably could have been prevented had I been there and not here." She gripped his hand tight, almost painfully but not quite. "I need to know, Albus…what happened? I know you've kept it from me because you think I'm too weak to handle it, but you have to tell me now…I've recovered enough…please."

Albus sucked in a deep breath, letting his gaze fall to he and Minerva's intertwined hands for a moment before he looked back up at her and replied, "I know I have to tell you, dear. I will, I promise. But first, you must know that no one blames you for ending up here. It is not in any way your fault. Umbridge and three Aurors put you here. They were cowards and they took you down without a warning – you would have had no reason to believe they would have turned on you that way. Anything that happened after you were brought here is not at all your fault and I don't want to hear you blaming yourself again, understood?"

Minerva did not answer, but stared at her husband with a mixture of relief and residual guilt lingering in her eyes.

Taking that as an affirmative, Albus continued. "Now, I will tell you the whole story of what has happened in the past four days, but I'd prefer it if you didn't interrupt me – I'm not sure I can go on with it for too long – and if I notice that you're getting yourself even slightly worked up over all this I'm going to stop and wait to tell you the rest once you've recovered more."

"I can handle it, Albus," insisted Minerva. "Just tell me…"

Taking another deep breath, Albus began, "If you'll remember, earlier this year I worried that Voldemort would discover the connection he shares with Harry and use it against us. Well, the afternoon after you had been admitted to St. Mungo's, Mr. Potter had another of his dreams – apparently he had not been practicing Occlumency; at some point a few months ago he angered Severus who then refused to teach him further. In Harry's dream he discovered that Voldemort had taken Sirius to the Department of Mysteries and was torturing him for information. No such thing was taking place, but Harry believed so – he was not aware that Voldemort had simply discovered their connection and was creating this dream within Harry's mind so that Harry would go to the Department of Mysteries."

Minerva gasped. "He didn't."

By 'He' Albus knew she was referring to Harry, and so he nodded in confirmation. "He did, along with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

Minerva's shoulders sagged. "They took Anexandra and Andromeda with them, didn't they?"

"And Aurora," said Albus solemnly, causing Minerva to place a hand over her mouth. He considered stopping and continuing later, but that would probably be worse for her. She needed to hear this before he waited any longer. "But first they attempted to see if Sirius was at Grimmauld Place with Isadora and Isaiah. He was, but at the time Harry Floo-Called Sirius was busy with a fussy Isaiah and Isadora was sleeping for the first time in a while. Kreacher was the one to answer Harry's call…however, it seems Kreacher's loyalty had already gone elsewhere. He had been with the Malfoys and Bellatrix, and you can only imagine what that means. Kreacher lied to Harry…told him that Sirius was not home and he would not return alive."

Minerva seemed to have realized the implications of what this meant. Her body was still but Albus could see her thoughts whirling behind her eyes.

"The children had gone to use Umbridge's fireplace," Albus went on, "and for a little while they managed to keep her away from her office, but eventually she and her Inquisitorial Squad caught them. She questioned them, and, as I was told later, threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on them." Minerva's look of concern changed to one of pure and utter resentment, but she said nothing of the atrocious pink toad. "Instead, though, Hermione suggested Harry show Umbridge "my secret weapon." As it turns out we were right to believe Hagrid had brought something back with him when he returned from his mission earlier this year. It was his half-brother, Grawp, who he kept in the Forbidden Forest."

"You mean he kept _a giant_ at the school?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Yes," said Albus. "Apparently he told Anexandra, Andromeda, Harry, Ron, and Hermione about it earlier in the year… Naturally, at the sound of something else incriminating against us, Umbridge was overjoyed and insisted Harry and Hermione take her to it – though she was unaware that it was a young giant. However, the three of them ran into problems before they even reached Grawp. The centaurs surrounded them and Umbridge – who, as you know, has an obvious distaste for half-breeds – threatened and angered them, leading them to capture her and drag her off. The centaurs were not so happy with Harry and Hermione either, but Grawp arrived just in time so that the two of them were able to escape unscathed. By this time Anexandra, Andromeda, Ron, and Aurora had escaped the Inquisitorial Squad and went in search of Harry and Hermione. The six of them then made use of the school Thestrals to journey to the Ministry of Magic.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for them in the Department of Mysteries," Albus said, frowning. Minerva winced. "The Order had not yet been made aware of what was going on and so the children went through a rather lethal battle before help arrived. I myself arrived just in time to save Harry from Voldemort –" Minerva, who had been biting her lip throughout Albus's explanation to keep from interrupting, closed her eyes and shook her head, her hands gripping Albus's ever tighter. He did not wish to tell her the rest, but it was now or never.

Shifting further onto Minerva's bed, Albus slid his free arm around her waist and scooted closer to her, allowing her to continue squeezing his hand as he spoke once more. "The children each sustained vicious wounds, but Harry and Anexandra only needed a quick check up with Poppy; Hermione, Andromeda, and Ron are currently recovering in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. But Aurora…" swallowing past the lump in his throat, Albus forced himself to finish in a strained voice, "…we nearly lost her."

Minerva looked ill, her complexion an ashen gray and her entire body trembling. She shook her head and choked out, "I don't understand…what happened? Is she all right now? What about Isadora…she must be a wreck –"

Minerva was rubbing at her chest again, grimacing in obvious pain as her breathing became more sporadic. Albus attempted to sooth her, rubbing her back and letting a calming emotion flow through him and their connection.

"I'm afraid that's why I haven't been here for you nearly as much as I should have, dear," he said, wanting to finish the conversation as soon as possible. "I've been back and forth between here and the school and the Ministry… Bellatrix Lestrange hit Aurora with a particularly nasty curse…would have went on to murder her had Anexandra not stepped in just in time. Aurora's been in St. Mungo's since that night…a few wards down from your own room. There were a few times that the Healers told us we should go see her because she probably wouldn't survive the next few hours, but they've found a way to save her at the last minute every time. Right now she's still in a coma, but she seems to be doing better.

"Isadora…well, you can imagine how frantic she's been. This was her first born whom she raised nearly on her own for twelve years, and was her only child up until a few months ago. But Sirius has been calm when with Isadora and I think it sooths her to have someone with a level-head around, though when he's not around her he's a mess. I've been doing my best to take care of them both. I watched Isaiah a few times, but in the end I had to have Godric and Veronica watch him. I was simply too busy to care for a newborn. I initially planned to ask Ororo, but she's already watching Minaveara and the boys, not to mention I highly doubt Sirius would allow Severus to be anywhere near his son…"

There was silence then as Minerva cradled her face in her hands, breathing deeply and attempting to regain control of her emotions. It wouldn't help her condition if she worked herself up over this, despite how close she was to doing just that. Her daughters and her Gryffindors had been injured again, and her oldest grandchild was in St. Mungo's – the second grandchild to be in St. Mungo's in the past few months. Albus knew this would be difficult for her to work through, which was why he had cleared his schedule for the day, planning to stay with her as long as it took for her to calm down.

Minerva looked up at him then. "Can I see her?"

Albus shook his head and, in a gentle tone, replied, "I don't know, dear…it's probably not the best idea –"

"Stop coddling me, Albus –"

"You can hardly walk –"

"You can help me," Minerva insisted. "I'm supposed to start walking around more often anyway so the Healers won't object."

She was determined to see her granddaughter, as if she couldn't fully believe it and cope with it without seeing that it was true – Albus knew the feeling, it was how he had felt when he had been told of Minerva being attacked. But he was hesitant to allow it, knowing the condition she was in and also being fully aware of just how feeble Aurora currently looked. Yet would it be better for her health for her to stay where she was and work herself up at not being allowed to see Aurora? Not to mention the moment Albus left Minerva would likely find a way to see their granddaughter anyway. It would be best that he at least be there as comfort when she saw Aurora.

"Fine," he said at last. "But only for a little while and then I'm bringing you back here and I want no arguments on the matter. And Isadora and Sirius will be there so it's probably best you retain some amount of calm, but then again I'd rather you not repress it so if you'd like I'll ask them to give us a moment –"

"Albus," Minerva interrupted, already sitting up and slowly moving her legs to dangle off the edge of her bed, "I'll be fine. Stop nagging me and move over so I can stand…"

Sighing at his wife's stubbornness, Albus did as she asked and fell silent, moving aside so she could slide closer towards the edge of her bed and let her bare feet touch the floor. Before Minerva could move any further, Albus placed a pair of slippers on her feet and then held out a hand to help her, which she initially pushed away with an irritated look. She braced herself, her hands pressed into the bed on either side of her hips, and then pushed herself up with obvious effort. She didn't make a sound, but her face contorted in clear discomfort and she instinctively reached out and grabbed Albus's proffered hand. He instantly moved to wrap an arm around her waist while still holding onto her hand, and allowed her to lean on him while he reached for her walking stick. She grimaced at the sight of it, but took it in her free hand and adjusted her weight to it instead of him. He released her waist, but kept hold of her hand despite the intense glare she gave him for it. He knew she was grateful for him being there, she simply hated accepting help.

Placing a Silencing Spell around them so they would not disturb Mrs. Schwimmer, Albus began directing Minerva out from behind her privacy curtains. The two of them slowly made their way across the ward – Minerva obviously attempting to look undeterred and Albus doing his best to subtly help her in any way he could. As they walked, Albus noticed that Mrs. Schwimmer was now sleeping, her copy of _The Quibbler_ lying open and face-down atop her chest, which, with each rise and fall, emitted a terribly loud snore. The young red-haired witch was awake now, but not anymore responsive than she had been when she was asleep, with dull grey eyes focused on the ceiling and her face impassive. Albus and Minerva eventually exited the ward and stepped into the corridor, which ended up being a lot cooler than the room they had just vacated. Albus was not particularly bothered by it; but Minerva shivered involuntarily, seeing as she was currently weak delicate and was dressed in a thin hospital gown, a thin hospital robe, and nothing but a pair of slippers protecting her feet from the cold tiled floor. Albus managed to produce a slight Heating Charm without her noticing, or perhaps she noticed and simply chose not to comment this time.

The two of them continued down the corridor in silence until they reached Ward 60, where Albus motioned for Minerva to stop and gave her a look as if to ask if she was ready. She inclined her head to indicate that she was, though the slight trepidation in her eyes told him otherwise. Still, he reached out to grip the door handle and, releasing a breath, pushed the door open.

It was as eerie a sight as it had been when Albus had gone to see Minerva that first day he had heard of her attack. Unlike the Ward Minerva had been placed in that morning, the head of Aurora's bed was up against the right wall rather than the left. Like Minerva, she had a tube protruding from her mouth and the few parts of her body that was not covered by bandages or a blanket was as pale-white as the sheets she lay on. Her short raven hair outlined her small face, making her look much younger than fifteen years old. Isadora was curled up in a chair right beside her daughter's bed, her legs bent with her arms wrapped around them and her chin rested on her knees in a rather childlike position. Sirius was slouched down in a chair beside his wife, right elbow rested on the arm of the chair, keeping his hand propped up to press against his temple, while his left arm was stretched out so that his hand lay loosely atop Isadora's sock covered foot. Both of them looked worse for wear, with dark shadows under their red-rimmed eyes and their features weary and worn.

Albus heard Minerva inhale sharply, heard the breath catch in her yet-unhealed lungs, and then heard a stuttering cough as she attempted to remain quiet and return breath to her battered lungs at the same time. Isadora and Sirius did not jump in surprise, but slowly lifted their gazes from their daughter to see who had entered the room. At the sight of Minerva the two of them seemed suddenly more responsive and almost instantly sat up straighter.

"Mum," Isadora croaked, her voice hoarse from disuse.

Having recovered from her coughing fit, Minerva gave her daughter a look of understanding sympathy and, dropping Albus's hand, began a quick trek across the room, her walking stick clicking loudly against the floor in the silence. Isadora seemed more alive than she had since the whole ordeal, jumping to her feet and moving the rest of the distance to meet her mother. They embraced tearfully, and Minerva's walking stick fell to the floor with a _clang_. Albus went to retrieve it while keeping an eye on his wife. She seemed to be standing all right for the moment, but her legs trembled.

"Mum," Isadora repeated, pulling back to look at Minerva with tear-stained cheeks and still keeping a grip on the older woman's upper arms as if afraid to let go. "I can't believe…I mean I didn't…I'm so happy you're all right," she finally managed, sniffling loudly. Her gaze fell to the bandages that were only partially hidden by her mother' gown, to the walking stick in her father's hands, and her frown deepened. Minerva seemed to notice and tilted Isadora's chin in her direction to get her daughter's attention.

"I'm fine, Isadora," said Minerva softly. "How are _you_ doing?"

Isadora's face fell further and her shoulders sagged. She shook her head. "I dunno what to do, Mum…I'm so…I'm so _lost_… I don't have any idea how you've gone through this with nearly all of us – I just feel helpless, like there's nothing I can do for her."

A stray tear slid down Isadora's cheek and Minerva reached a hand up to gently wipe it away. "I know," she said quietly. "And I know nothing in this situation seems right. It's not easy, it doesn't make sense, but at the moment all you can do is keep yourself together so that when Aurora wakes up you can be there for her and help her recover."

It always amazed Albus how calm and together Minerva could suddenly become when her children were upset. Albus himself had never been good at hiding his emotions from their children, specifically when he was very upset or worried about something.

Minerva's words seemed to have the desired effect on Isadora, who nodded mutely, casting her gaze to the floor and then sucking in a steadying breath. She looked back up at her mother a moment later with a grateful expression.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Albus finally managed to convince Minerva that she needed to return to her own rooms. Multiple Healers had already come and gone, checking on Aurora or looking for Minerva, who, by now, was coughing rather often and her limp was much more noticeable. She was obviously exhausted despite insisting otherwise, and so Albus made sure to get her back to her ward and into bed as quickly as possible. After being checked over and given a dose of her potions by her Healer, any tension and pain seemed to fade, leaving her to lie in her bed with a dazed smile and heavy eye-lids as Albus stroked her hair and reminded her of any happy moment they had shared that he could currently think of.

After about half an hour of this, Albus remembered some _good_ news that he could share with his wife – Eliana and Callisto's return. After explaining it to her, Albus was delighted to see Minerva's lips turn up in a genuinely happy smile for the first time in a while.

"So they're definitely back?" she asked him, squeezing his hand. She was blinking rapidly, as if this would help her out of her potion-induced haze.

"I believe so, yes," Albus confirmed. "They've stuck around this long and they're just as anxious to see you as the rest of the children. They haven't caused any problems with the others either and they seem to be attempting to work themselves back into the family."

"So the quadruplets are getting along?" said Minerva, sounding surprised.

"For the most part," replied Albus. "They aren't best friends again, and Andromeda's not particularly happy with anyone at the moment, but they're not screaming or fighting and that's more than I could ask for."

Minerva sighed contentedly, seemingly having lost her battle with her drowsiness as the potions kicked in full force and her eyes slid shut, her head lolling to the side.

Albus leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead and whisper, "I love you, my dear," before she drifted off entirely.

Just as she slipped into unconsciousness, she managed to lightly squeeze her husband's hand and murmur, "Love you…"

Albus left an hour later to return to the school and his youngest children, and Minerva slept throughout the rest of the night. Albus let his children know that their mother was doing well, which seemed to lift their spirits. Aurora's condition did not change, but Isadora seemed to have been spurred into action after seeing her mother that day, and went about taking care of not only herself, but Sirius and Isaiah as well. The Dumbledores were not healed entirely yet, but they were doing a bit better.


	68. Giants

**Chapter 68-Giants**

**-I am sooo unbelievably sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter – I hope you'll all forgive me, I had hoped to have this chapter finished March 21****st****, which marked the second year since I first posted this story – man where has the time gone! – but, of course, life got in the way. However, as per request, at the end of this chapter I also included a summary of each of the Dumbledore children including their age, spouse, children, career, their spouse's age and career, and their children's age - all in the year of 1996. Oh, and Happy Birthday to Fred and George Weasley! :D-**

Two days passed.

Albus was unable to return to St. Mungo's to see either Aurora or Minerva, as he was much too busy to find the time. Having been reinstated as Headmaster of Hogwarts and without a Deputy, he was responsible for repairing the school after Umbridge's tyranny. He had put it off for three days after the incident in the Department of Mysteries, using the time to care for his younger children, particularly Minaveara; attend countless meetings at the Ministry; visit Minerva and Aurora in the hospital; and speak with Harry – who blamed himself and Kreacher for Aurora's near death. Now that nearly everything that had been happening at Hogwarts under Umbridge's control had spread to the public, Albus was continuously receiving letters from concerned and angry parents that he was required to respond to in a reasonable amount of time. There were also plenty of other issues around the school to attend to, because it seemed the school had fallen apart while Umbridge was in charge. Umbridge herself was currently in a bed in the hospital wing, nearly unresponsive. Albus himself had had to go into the Forbidden Forest to retrieve her from the rightfully angered centaurs, though he wished that he could have left her there.

Despite missing the company of her husband and her children, Minerva remained in St. Mungo's without too much fussing, deciding to exert all her efforts into recovering so that she could return to her home. Her Healer-in-training helped her through the rehabilitation process by assisting her in walking around, always with her walking stick, as her recently shattered hip bone made it nearly impossible for her to walk without it. The burns she had received still viciously scarred her chest, leaving her lungs slightly weakened but healing on her Healer's estimated schedule. Besides her hip and chest, the only other injury bothering Minerva further was her broken ribs, which ached incessantly no matter what she did – breathing, lying down, sitting a certain way, and leaning heavily on her walking stick to journey about the hospital. Despite hours spent in recovery and the resting her Healer insisted on, Minerva managed to find time to check in on her eldest granddaughter.

Aurora's condition had not changed since Minerva had first seen her. Though the family was happy that she had not gotten worse, they were becoming concerned with her prolonged unresponsiveness. The Healers insisted, with a near fatal incident such as hers, it was only natural that the young girl's body was taking a while to recover. However, they informed Isadora and Sirius that if Aurora's status did not change within the next two weeks they would have to operate on her once more or she would likely never wake. Isadora was still severely depressed, but she was able to function somewhat with her mother's support. Minerva managed to convince Isadora to leave the hospital for at least a few hours every day so she could return to Isaiah, who was still a newborn and still in desperate need of his mother.

On her seventh day as a patient of St. Mungo's, Minerva finally managed to convince her Healers that she was well enough to return to Hogwarts. Despite this, they insisted she return for routine checkups once every week until her wounds had healed a desirable amount. The Head Healer in charge of her care, Lennox, also made sure to give Poppy a detailed report of Minerva's condition. Minerva was given a parchment filled with everything the Healers wanted her to remember, including which out of the six potions she was given to take for what and when, as well as any physical activities she should refrain from for the next few weeks. Minerva protested much of the Healers' overbearing demands, but in the end agreed to take their advice and even allowed her Healer-in-training to escort her to the gates of Hogwarts – though she made it abundantly clear she was not happy about it.

When at last the Healer had left her side and Minerva was able to step onto the grounds of Hogwarts once more, she felt more relieved than she could have imagined. She absolutely despised hospitals, and despised even more being away from her home and her family for prolonged periods of time. As she was reminded of the reason she had had to spend so much time at St. Mungo's, Minerva's anger grew, the mere thought of Umbridge making her blood boil. However, as quickly as the irritation bubbled within her, Minerva hurried to push it from her mind. Umbridge was no longer in control of Hogwarts, and one day she would regret her actions – Minerva would make sure of it, because _no one_ harmed her children and got away with it.

It was a beautiful day outside today, which made Minerva even happier that she was finally able to leave that dreaded hospital. She took her time crossing the grounds, enjoying the feeling of the sunrays beating down on her from above and the light breeze that slightly ruffled her meticulously pinned back hair. The wonderful sound of children's laughter filled the air as the students of Hogwarts had journeyed outside to enjoy the day. As Minerva passed a few of them, their voices instantly died down, whispering and nudging one another as they stared wide-eyed at their returned professor. A few students ran ahead of her to inform their classmates of her return before she reached them, while other students welcomed her back with cheerful smiles – Minerva even allowed herself to smile at each of them in turn.

When at last Minerva reached the stone steps into the castle, she heard voices from within, one of them unmistakably Severus Snape. As she entered she noticed Harry, Anexandra, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle standing around Severus, who was saying, "You've both just lost ten points from Gryff –" He paused, looked up at the hourglasses on the wall, and then, "Ah. I see there are no longer any points left in the Gryffindor hourglass to take away. In that case, Potter, Dumbledore, we will simply have to –"

"Add some more?" suggested Minerva, making her presence known as she entered the entrance hall.

Anexandra's face lit up instantly at the appearance of her mother and she grinned widely.

"Professor McGonagall!" said Severus, striding forward, his gaze falling to the walking stick she was currently leaning heavily on – the walk across the grounds had been somewhat daunting. "Out of St. Mungo's, I see!"

"Yes, Professor Snape," said Minerva, shrugging off her traveling cloak, "I'm quite good as new." That was a bit of a lie, but she wasn't going to let anyone else know that. "You two – Crabbe – Goyle –"

She beckoned them forward imperiously and they came, shuffling their large feet and looking awkward.

"Here," said Minerva, thrusting her carpetbag into Crabbe's chest and her cloak into Goyle's, "take these up to my office for me."

They turned and stumped away up the marble staircase and Minerva spoke once more.

"Right then," she said, looking up at the hourglasses on the wall, "well, I think Potter and his friends ought to have fifty points apiece for alerting the world to the return of Voldemort! What say you, Professor Snape?"

"What?" snapped Severus, though Minerva knew he had heard perfectly well. "Oh – well – I suppose…"

"So that's fifty each for Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger, Anexandra, and Miss Black," said Minerva, and a shower of rubies fell down into the bottom bulb of Gryffindor's hourglass as she spoke. "Oh, and fifty for Andromeda as well," she added, and a number of sapphires fell into Hufflepuff's glass. "Now, you wanted to take twenty from Anexandra and Mr. Potter, I think, Professor Snape – so there we are…"

A few rubies retreated into the upper bulb, leaving a respectable amount below nevertheless.

"Well, Potter, Malfoy, I think you ought to be outside on a glorious day like this," Minerva continued briskly, intentionally not saying Anexandra's name because she was sure her daughter would rather greet her mother after having not seen her for a week.

After exchanging a glance with Anexandra, Harry did not hesitate to hurry past Minerva and outside. Draco stayed where he was for a moment, glaring at both Anexandra and Minerva in turn before he pivoted on the spot and stalked off in the direction of the dungeons.

Severus inclined his head in Minerva's direction, murmured, "Welcome back, Minerva," and then strode off in the direction Draco had gone, likely on his way to inform Ororo that her mother had returned.

As Severus was making his exit, Anexandra hurried over to her mother's side. She seemed about to embrace Minerva, but paused, glancing nervously at the walking stick in her mother's hand.

Smiling reassuringly, Minerva said, "It's all right, dear, I won't break." And with that she stepped forward and, with her free arm, pulled Anexandra towards her and into a tight hug.

With hesitance, Anexandra slowly wrapped her arms around her mother, as if concerned about harming her, but eventually relaxed, her head coming to rest on Minerva's shoulder.

* * *

After a few minutes with Anexandra, Minerva had been greeted by Pleis, Perseus, Andromeda, and Ororo. And later on Eliana and Callisto had showed up to see their mother – that, by far, had been the most surprising. Despite Albus having told her the two of them had returned to the family, Minerva had still been wary, concerned that if she allowed herself to believe that two of her wayward daughters had returned, and then they had left again, she would have been setting herself up for disappointment and heartbreak once again. Now that she could see her daughters' sincerity with her own eyes, she felt unbelievably relieved, better than she had felt in a long time.

After a while, Minerva reluctantly detached herself from her children to begin the trek to her husband's office, where she assumed he would be – the children had said he was there with Minaveara. Anexandra went to find Harry while Pleis, Perseus, and Andromeda went to visit Hagrid, and Ororo returned to the dungeons along with Eliana and Callisto.

By the time Minerva reached the stone gargoyle her hip was throbbing. She had been on her feet for nearly two hours now and she had the intense urge to sit down. But she remained upright as she moved up the spiral staircase and into her husband's currently empty office. She continued on into their sitting room, where she found Albus sitting on the couch and attempting to console a fussy Minaveara.

As Albus's back was turned, he did not immediately notice his wife's entrance. Instead, Minaveara grinned suddenly, her whimpering ceasing as she began bouncing up and down excitedly. Baffled, Albus chuckled quietly, not yet understanding the sudden mood change in his youngest daughter, until Minaveara said, "Muma's back! Look, Daddy, Muma's back!"

Albus turned as Minerva appeared beside the arm of the couch. The two of them smiled at one another as Albus stood and, with one arm still clutching Minaveara to him, pulled Minerva into a tight embrace. The burns on her chest ached in protest of the contact, but Minerva did not even notice. Minaveara was most eager to see her mother, leaning away from her father and wrapping her tiny arms around Minerva's neck and kissing her on the cheek. Minerva yearned to take her daughter into her arms, but she had been told absolutely no lifting of any kind for a few days at the very least, and though she was often too stubborn to admit she had any sort of weakness, she didn't want to risk anything, especially when she was so close to recovery and Albus was right there watching her as if she were about to fall over.

Albus seemed to notice Minerva's dilemma, and so he pried Minaveara away for a moment, shushing her protesting mumbles, and moving to sit back down on the couch with a space open for Minerva, who collapsed onto her seat with relief. Then she was able to hold Minaveara closely for the first time in too long. Naturally, Minerva had worried about her youngest child often while she was in St. Mungo's, especially when she had first woken in the hospital, distraught and confused, her mind working through every awful scenario as to where her poor baby was with neither of her parents at Hogwarts.

It didn't take long for Minaveara to sit back on her mother's lap and begin rattling on about her week. Minerva was rather interested in what Minaveara had to say, but also made sure to convey this to the toddler with a bright smile and the occasional comment or nod of her head, because Minaveara could become rather irritable if she thought someone wasn't paying attention to her. As Minaveara spoke, Minerva noticed that Albus had moved closer, slipping an arm around her waist and gently resting his head on her shoulder. Minerva tilted her head to the side, so that hers was atop his. For now, all was well.

* * *

Five days passed. The students of Hogwarts had boarded the Hogwarts Express to return home, and the next day, the teachers and the remaining Dumbledores had returned to their homes as well. Minerva had gone to St. Mungo's often in the past few days, either to check in on Aurora – who had not yet had a change in her condition – or to be looked over by her Healer. All of the Dumbledore children had visited their mother at least once after having been told of her discharge from St. Mungo's, and Minerva had been happy to see each and every one of them. She was especially excited when Eliana and Callisto returned home with their family for the first time in too long.

Though everything seemed to be going well – other than the continued threat of Voldemort – Albus had become particularly distant. He was not inattentive – he made sure Minerva was comfortable at all times and helped her around the house – and he took care of the children as usual, but he was often silent for prolonged periods of time and not nearly as boisterous and chipper as usual. He looked as if he had aged suddenly and his eyes no longer held that particular twinkle Minerva fought so hard to keep there. He just seemed so depressed, but anytime she tried to get him to open up he would immediately shut down.

At the moment, Albus was seated on the floor of their living room, helping an irritated Minaveara learn the letters of the alphabet – she could obviously sense her father's unhappiness and it bothered her. Minerva was just above them, propped up on the couch. Multiple pillows surrounded her, courtesy of Albus and his worrying over her, and a book lay open across her lap. However, she had not been able to read for long before a piercing headache had overcome her and she had been forced to remove her glasses, close her eyes, bow her head, and pinch the bridge of her nose in an effort to rid herself of the sudden pain. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to shake the feeling from her mind, relieved to see Albus had not noticed a change in her – he'd probably rush her to St. Mungo's if he had even an inkling that something was wrong with her.

Assuming her unease must have been a result of her concern for Albus and his distant nature of late, Minerva decided she must take action. Clearing her throat, she leaned forward slightly – an act which recently would have had her grimacing from suppressed pain, but now had little effect on her – and said, "Minaveara, sweetheart, why don't you go ask your sisters if you can help them make dinner?" Callisto and Eliana had offered to make dinner earlier that day, and Anexandra had decided to help them, so the three were currently in the kitchen and likely capable of keeping Minaveara busy for a while.

"Okay!" said Minaveara excitedly, jumping to her feet, obviously relieved to have an excuse to stop learning letters from her abnormally boring father.

Minaveara began to run in the direction of the kitchen, but slowed down as her mother called out, "Don't run, Mina!"

"Sorry, Muma!" the toddler called over her shoulder before disappearing around a corner.

Puzzled, Albus looked up at his wife and asked, "Is something wrong, dear?"

"Yes," answered Minerva honestly, folding her arms across her chest. "With you."

Albus furrowed his brow, shaking his head as he rose to his feet and looking decidedly baffled, though Minerva was quite sure he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Whatever do you mean, love?"

"Let's not waste anymore time, Albus," said Minerva, moving one of the pillows by her feet and patting the now open space for him to sit down. "Tell me what's bothering you. And don't try to tell me it's nothing because you and I both know it would be a lie."

Albus no longer looked confused, but he didn't look as if he was about to tell her anything either. He sat down where she had requested, seemingly unconcerned about where the conversation was heading. However, as quickly as he had masked his feelings when Minerva had sent Minaveara from the room, his features crumpled, his expression full of guilt, shame, and self-loathing. He laid his head back against the couch, closing his eyes and reaching up a hand to rub wearily at his forehead.

"I told Harry about the prophecy," he murmured at last.

That simple statement answered all of Minerva's questions. It was obvious Harry had not taken it well – they had both known he wouldn't soon after they met him his first year at Hogwarts. Yet both had decided it was in the boy's best interest he be kept in the dark. They would not think of telling their own children they would have to murder or be murdered when they were so young, so it only seemed right for Albus and Minerva to keep it from him. When they made the decision, though, they had planned to tell him at a good time – not in the middle of an emotional turmoil – and together – not Albus on his own while Minerva was lying in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's. She wondered, for a moment, why he had not waited to tell Harry until a moment when she was more readily available, and could not help but ask.

"I thought we had decided to tell him together?" said Minerva. "So one of us would not have to bear the burden on our own?"

Albus sighed, sounding annoyed as he replied, "Yes, well, the situation called for it. We had waited long enough and he needed to know. He knew of the prophecy anyway, having been led to the Department of Mysteries by Voldemort to get just that, so it was only a matter of explaining it to him. I very much doubt he would have taken it any better had I waited. And it's not as if I had any idea of when you would return."

This last sentence he spoke made it sound as if he thought it was her fault she had taken four stunners to the chest. Instantly riled, Minerva sat up straighter. Narrowing her eyes at Albus, she said, "You act as if I wanted to be in that damn hospital –"

Before Minerva could continue, Albus interrupted by turning his head to give Minerva an intense stare as he responded, "I told you to be careful. I told you not to allow your temper to get the better of you and yet here we are." He gestured vehemently in her direction. "You're forced to walk with a walking stick so that when you sit in one spot for too long your leg becomes stiff and you become incapable of walking on your own. You wake at all hours of the night either from nightmares or because you slept for too long on one of your multiple injuries and it's causing you pain."

"Albus," Minerva attempted to intervene, becoming increasingly angry with him.

But he was not finished. He rose to his feet, seemingly in a rage. "You've got so many potions in your system you've lost your appetite and are nearly exhausted all the time –"

He stopped, as Minerva had risen to her feet – not very quickly, but she had managed it on her own and without her walking stick. With one hand gripping a nearby high-backed chair, she moved herself up close to her husband, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"Don't you dare blame this on me," she hissed, using her free hand to point at him for emphasis. "I understand you're upset, and you're taking your anger out on me, but I will not sit here and take this from you of all people."

Albus said nothing, just glared.

"Now," said Minerva, stepping back and reaching out for her walking stick that was rested against the couch. "I'm going to go lie down for a nap before dinner. We can discuss this once you've settled down."

And with that Minerva turned and began limping her way across the room, up the stairs, and into her bedroom, where she downed a dose of pain relief potion and collapsed into bed, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

Albus felt ashamed of himself. He should not have directed his outburst at Minerva; she was just trying to help. Instead he had bottled up all of his emotions over the past three weeks since he had discovered Minerva had been attacked, and now she was upset with him – and rightfully so. He had been absolutely incorrigible and there was no excuse for his behavior. If only he could articulate that to his now angered wife. He would not attempt that now, though. He would allow her time to cool off. She deserved a nap. Perhaps she would feel better afterwards – her recent day time naps were rather good for her health.

So he went to the kitchen first, putting on a smile and helping his daughters continue preparing dinner – Minaveara was rather excited to be allowed to help.

And about an hour later, Albus went upstairs to wake Minerva while the children set the table. Though he had planned to discuss their argument with her before they went to dinner, instead he made no efforts to bring it up and simply handed her walking stick to her and made sure she made it down the stairs okay. She didn't bring it up either, and there was an almost visible tension in the air around them all throughout the evening. The children seemed to notice, especially when their parents didn't even sit together at the dinner table, but none of them mentioned it, and when it came time for bed they all trudged up the stairs with a few mumbled "goodnight's."

Once in bed beside his wife, Albus once again intended to say something to her, but he didn't. They both lay on their own side of the bed, their backs to each other for the first time in a while. Sighing, Albus closed his eyes and decided he would speak with Minerva first thing in the morning.

Unfortunately, that conversation was once again postponed, as the two of them were awoken around 5 a.m. to the sound of Alastor Moody's voice. He sounded impatient, and Albus was quite a bit faster than Minerva in reaching the fireplace, so Alastor had already debriefed Albus on why he was there and pulled his head from the fire just as Minerva entered the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Minerva, sounding concerned.

"Nothing to worry over," said Albus quickly, summoning his outer cloak and waving his wand over his night clothes so they turned into a set of robes. Minerva instantly noticed these were a set of robes he normally wore when he planned on dueling.

"Nothing to worry over?" repeated Minerva, her voice sounding shrill. "Then why are you planning on dueling?"

"I'm not planning on dueling," said Albus, moving in the direction of the front door. "I'm simply preparing myself. Something's happened, but there isn't time to go into detail now…I'll explain later. Give the children my love."

And with that he left without so much as a kiss on the cheek. Part of him was angry with himself for so blatantly isolating himself from his wife, while another part of him was doing it on purpose, as if holding off on telling her how sorry he was would mean he would come home from whatever tragedy he was walking into.

* * *

Arriving at his destination, Albus observed his surroundings, feeling a sense of unease wash over him. He stood before the former home of Amelia Bones, who, as Albus was told, had been murdered just a few hours previously. Apparently a Muggle man, who lived not far from Amelia's home in the West Country of England, had heard a raucous in the middle of the night and a scream, which led to him calling the Muggle police, who had been baffled to find a woman who had seemingly been murdered, yet with no visible signs of fatal harm. The Ministry was alerted in time to arrive and take care of the Muggle authorities, and a team of Aurors had been called in to search the surrounding area while a few other members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement swept the inside of the house in search of clues of who had done such a terrible thing. But nearly everyone knew the answer before they even arrived on scene, including Albus.

Voldemort.

His reign of terror had begun. The incident in the Department of Mysteries was merely the warning of what was to come. And as the Ministry struggled to catch up, Voldemort had struck his first blow, murdering a respected senior member of the Ministry, and one of Britain's finest witches. She had been Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and next in line to take Cornelius Fudge's place as Minister. Instead, Rufus Scrimgeour, the temporary Head of the Auror Office while Godric Dumbledore had been forced from his place of leadership, was now the Minister of Magic. Albus was not particularly fond of this new selection, but he had no say in the matter – he was only just regaining some of the dignity and positions he had held in the Wizarding World.

After a moment's hesitation, Albus began his trek across the short front yard to the front door of Amelia's home. As his hand wrapped around the door handle, he steeled himself for what he was about to see, hoping the woman had at least died relatively quickly and Voldemort had not decided to torture her first. Albus had not been told specifics, so he had no idea what he was about to walk into.

Eventually he managed to step inside. His face was impassive as he looked around the sitting room he had entered into, but he was astonished by the mess. He really shouldn't have been – he had been at the sight of many of Voldemort's murders in his life time some much worse than this. Then again, it had been a while, and it was no surprise Amelia had put up a fight. Every piece of furniture in the room seemed to have been flipped over or thrown across the room; shattered glass littered the floor; and a burnt, smoky scent permeated the air. There was an eerie silence about the place despite the numerous witches and wizards shuffling about the house. Everyone spoke in a whisper, casting sorrowful glances around them as they did their job.

Swallowing with some difficulty, Albus began making his way across the room, watching where he stepped and examining the damage, occasionally pausing to peer more closely at something. When at last he reached he reached the body of Amelia Bones his lips formed a deep frown on his face. She lay on her back atop the hardwood floor, her arms down at her sides. There was still an expression of grim sadness on her face, as if she had resigned herself to her fate just moments before the killing curse struck her. Her eyes remained open, and Albus crouched down to gently close them. Her wand was still clenched tightly in her hand, and Albus made the decision to leave it there – she would be buried with it, there was no reason to take it from her now. If the chaos of the room had not been an indication of the tough battle Amelia fought before death, then it was clear by looking at her motionless form. Her robes were torn and singed, her gray hair fanned out wildly behind her, and many deep gashes marred her skin.

Albus sighed heavily, lowering his head and closing his eyes for a moment.

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke from behind him, and Albus turned to see his eldest daughter making her way towards him. He stood abruptly, wishing he could hide Madam Bones from Althea, knowing the two of them had been close. They had gone to Hogwarts together, had both been sorted into Ravenclaw, and had been rather close up until Althea married and had children – one of her children was even named Amelia after her once best friend. Amelia Bones had always been rather independent, had not bothered to marry, and had been very busy in her line of work – as had Althea – which was why the two of them had mostly fallen out of contact, only speaking to one another when they happened to run into each other or if something truly terrible drew them back together. Albus could already see the pain swirling in Althea's emerald eyes even before she caught sight of her murdered friend.

"Althea –" Albus began in a soothing voice, reaching out in an attempt to place a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

But she was just as stubborn as her mother. She shied away from her father's touch without even glancing at him, her expression nearly impassive as she stood above Amelia, staring down at the deceased woman's motionless face. She lowered herself to the floor slowly, and then reached out to lay a hand on Amelia's shoulder. After a few moments of silence, she breathed in deeply, her hand withdrawing as she rose to her feet.

Althea looked to her father then, breathing in a long, shuddering breath. "They wanted someone to examine the body," she said, her voice low. "They want to know the extent of her injuries to try to piece everything together…I volunteered, thought she would prefer me over someone else…perhaps that's insane –"

"Not at all," said Albus quickly, relieved she was at least showing some emotion on the matter. He was not surprised by her behavior, though; she had always been loath to admit she had any sort of feelings when in the presence of anyone who was not her family. "I'm sure Amelia would appreciate it, but…you know you don't have to do this if you're not comfortable…"

"I know," said Althea, removing her wand from her robe pocket, "but I need to."

Albus did not protest, knowing any attempt to do so would be futile. Instead he nodded, patting his daughter gently on the back before turning away – he had business of his own to attend to.

Walking back outside of the demolished home, Albus made his way around the house to the backyard, catching sight of multiple Aurors spread out across the tree line. They seemed to be finishing up their search and, unsurprisingly, had found no sign of Voldemort or his Death Eaters. Albus knew Voldemort would not be foolish enough to stick around after murdering such a high-profile witch. Yet Albus had the unsettling feeling the danger was not yet over.

Casting an anxious gaze over the tree line, Albus started slowly in that direction, keeping his eyes and ears peeled and his magical senses alert. When he reached the grouping Aurors, he caught sight of the newly reinstated Head of the Auror Office, his son, Godric.

"Have you found anything?" Albus asked his son.

"Nothing," answered Godric, folding his arms across his chest. He was of muscular build, and his robes tightened around him at his actions, something that, under normal circumstances, would have made Albus chuckle. Godric shook his head sorrowfully. "I worked with Madam Bones nearly half my life – she was a good witch."

"She was indeed," agreed Albus, his gaze shifting momentarily as an unfamiliar magical shifting caught his attention. "She will be missed."

"Her younger brother's family is devastated," said Godric grimly.

This news did not surprise Albus. Amelia and her younger brother – Preston – had lost both their parents and their older brother Edgar and his wife and children – their sister-in-law and nieces and nephews – in the First Wizarding War with Voldemort. For Preston to so suddenly lose the last of his siblings was a devastating blow for the man. His only family now was his wife and his daughter Susan, who was soon to be a sixth year Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. Albus also knew Susan greatly admired her aunt and would be dismayed by the loss.

"Preston arrived not too long ago," Godric continued, though Albus was only half paying attention – something was making him feel very apprehensive. "I had to have a few people escort him home. It was… – Dad?"

Albus's mind was now obviously elsewhere as he finally determined the source of his unease. He turned his gaze back to his son just as a distant thundering shook the ground. "Everyone must leave – _NOW!_"

The thundering continued more rapidly now, the ground trembling beneath them constantly. Teams of birds suddenly took flight, squawking loudly as they fled. With a sharp, explosive sound, a tree tipped over in the woods. A booming roar had the Aurors leaping back from the tree line with startled and terrified expressions. Once over the initial shock, they each raised their wands in front of themselves, taking up a defensive stance. But Albus knew their practiced postures would be futile if they did not move back from the tree line as quickly as possible.

"_MOVE BACK_!" Albus shouted, grabbing the sleeve of his son's robes and forcing him backwards. The rest of the Aurors obeyed the command, stumbling in the direction of Amelia Bones's house just as two Giants – a male and a female – emerged from the tree line.

Somebody screamed. There were multiple loud cracks as various frightened witches and wizards Disapparated. A few began shooting hexes at the Giants, but the flashes of sparks only bounced off of their thick hides. One wizard nearest the trees let out a screech of terror as the male Giant lifted its large, dirty foot off the ground and kicked it out in the direction of the man, resulting in the wizard being lifted off the ground to hurtle through the air, his subsequent fall slowed only by Albus's quick thinking. Despite Albus possibly saving the wizard's life, the man was still unconscious, settling motionless onto the ground with blood-soaked robes.

Albus and Godric were still backing away from the Giants, and Albus suddenly stopped, turning his son to look at him as he yelled, "Get these people out of here!"

"We can't just leave!" Godric argued. "They'll just destroy the entire area and kill countless Muggles in the process! With a few well-placed curses to their eyes and some concentrated, powerful spells, we can end this!"

"They're here for _us_!" countered Albus. "Once all the wizards and witches leave they'll have no reason to stay! Besides, there are very few people who can create a spell powerful enough to bring those Giants down and it drains too much magic! Get your Aurors out of here and to safety before you lose them!"

Godric hesitated a moment before complying, racing off in the direction of the man who had been kicked aside, all the while barking commands at his Aurors who continued to fire uselessly at the oncoming Giants.

Pivoting on his heel, Albus sprinted towards the front of Amelia's house, slowing down when he reached the large group that had amassed just outside the door.

"What's going on, Dumbledore?" one of the wizard's demanded. "Are those Giants out there?"

"Yes, there are two Giants," answered Albus quickly, and a few people gasped. "All of you must leave _now_."

"But we haven't finished –" one of the witches began, just before Albus cut her off.

"Your lives are more important," he said, noticing that Althea was not among the group of people standing before him, meaning she was still inside. "Now _go_!"

At his commanding tone, the witches and wizards began to Disapparate, leaving the path clear for him to rush inside. He hurried to the place where Amelia's body lay, knowing that was where his daughter would be, protecting her friend's body from further harm. He found Althea crouched down on the floor, one hand beside Amelia's shoulder to keep her steady and her other hand clenching her wand.

"Althea!" Albus shouted, maneuvering his way around the debris in the room.

"Dad, what's going on?" said Althea, jumping to her feet but remaining where she was. "How many of them are there?"

"Two," said Albus, knowing she was asking about the Giants. "But there could be more at any moment –"

"I didn't want to leave her here," explained Althea, gesturing towards Amelia's body.

"I know," said Albus, his voice a bit lower but still with an underlying sense of urgency. "But you must go now. Take her with you."

"What about you? And where's Godric?"

"He's fine, we'll both be fine. As soon as you've gone I'm going to make sure the rest of us get out of here immediately. Don't come back to help, we'll be right behind you."

Althea hesitated, but did as her father told her. After giving him a quick peck on the cheek and a look that said, "_You better make it out of here unharmed_," she crouched down on the floor once more, this time gripping Amelia's shoulder in her free hand, and in an instant the two of them were gone.

Not a whole second later something crashed into the house, collapsing the roof in the spot where Althea had so previously stood. Lunging backwards, Albus managed to avoid what could have been a very serious injury caused by one of the Giants' clubs. Clambering to his feet, he ran out the door and around the side of the house where the remaining Aurors were, still trying to fight off the Giants.

Albus was about to demand why they had not left yet when suddenly the Giantess roared in agony – Godric had nearly been stepped on and, in defense, had shot the Giantess in the eye with a Conjunctivitis Curse. Now she stumbled around in a rage, one hand held to her swollen, reddening, watering eye, while her other eye searched out the person who had hit her. Fearing for his son's life, Albus sprinted in his direction, shouting at him to Disapparate before the Giantess found him, but Godric did not flee. Instead he continued to direct his Aurors to safety, seemingly still trying to reach the man who had fallen earlier.

Ceasing his attempts to reach his son in time, Albus came to an abrupt halt, shouting to the remaining Aurors, "_AIM FOR ITS EYES!_" Then he too started sending spells in the direction of the flailing Giantess's yet uninjured eye. It only took a moment for someone to hit her other eye, causing her to stumble back with a roar so loud Albus nearly had to cover his ears.

The Giantess could no longer see, but she was even more enraged. She began swinging her club wildly, stomping the ground around her, making it difficult for anyone nearby to stay upright. The other Giant, who had seen nearly all of what had happened, let out a loud, feral growl before charging in Godric's direction.

Without any regard for himself and thinking only of the fate of his son, Albus summoned his magic around him, his wand pointed in the direction of the aggressive Giant as he shot off a powerful, explosive curse that hit the Giant full on in the face. The Giant's hurried motions stopped as it tipped over backwards, its eyes rolling into the back of its head as it fell to the ground with a loud _THUD_.

Gasping in a large gulp of air, Albus pitched forward, barely managing to place his hands out in front of him to break his fall. To concentrate all of his magic in such a way took a lot out of him, and his entire body trembled as he breathed heavily, attempting to slow his rapid heartbeat. There was a ringing in his ears, but he could still hear the Giantess stomping heavily nearby, still roaring angrily and swinging her club. Godric was shouting orders to the remaining Aurors, his voice growing ever nearer as he no doubt rushed to his father's side.

Sucking in a deep breath, Albus forced himself upright, his knees shaking only slightly as he began to gain control of his senses. He knew he would not be able to use a spell like that again, or any other powerful spell for that matter. They needed to leave immediately.

Albus's urgency to leave increased tenfold when suddenly another even larger Giant emerged from the tree line, running towards the small group of remaining wizards, its club raised above its head in preparation to hit the wizard nearest him. Though the endangered man could easily have Disapparated, he seemed to suddenly be frozen with fear and Albus began sprinting towards him, uselessly shouting for him to run away. Albus would have normally used some sort of spell to remove the wizard from the place in which he stood and save him from harm, but he had only so recently expended most of his magic and was not sure that he could do so without accidentally dismembering the man.

And so, with one last long stride, Albus leaped in front of the wizard just as the Giant swung its club down in his direction, so that Albus took the blow himself.

There was a sickening crack, pain, and then darkness.

* * *

**-Albus Dumbledore-79  
-Minerva Dumbledore-72 **

**-Althea Pandora Dumbledore-Wilson-51**

-Occupation: Head of St. Mungo's

-Spouse: Cameron Wilson-51 – Stay at home father

-Children: Son-Cade-13 – Daughter-Amelia-10

**-Apollo Percival Dumbledore-51**

-Occupation: Head of the Department of Care of Magical Creatures

-Spouse: Aphrodite O'Hara-Dumbledore-51 – Healer at St. Mungo's

-Children: Twin Daughters – Elizabeth & Iracabeth-10

**Godric Xavier Dumbledore-46**

-Occupation: Head of the Auror Department

-Spouse: Veronica Canebridge-Dumbledore-46 – Department of Magical Transportation

-Children: Daughter-Guinevere-8

**Mariska Minerva Dumbledore-Benson-43**

-Occupation: Head of the Department of Mysteries

-Spouse: Anakin Benson-43 – Department of Mysteries

-Children: Daughters – Rosalie-9 – Olivia-7

**Mercury Albus Dumbledore-43**

-Occupation: Managing Coach of the Quidditch team the Chudley Cannons

-Spouse: Artemis Jones-Dumbledore-43 – Journalist with the Daily Prophet

-Children: Twin Sons – Rupert & Raiden-5

**Aurora Athena Dumbledore-Deceased-**Previously engaged to Remus Lupin

**Ororo Hail Dumbledore-Snape-36**

-Occupation: Substitute Professor at Hogwarts

-Spouse: Severus Snape-36

**Isadora Astraea Dumbledore-Black-36**

-Occupation: Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation

-Spouse: Sirius Black-36

-Children: Daughter-Aurora-15 – Son-Isaiah-4 months

**Poseidon Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-25**

-Occupation: Department of Magical Law Enforcement

-Spouse: Rayn Christensen-Dumbledore-25 – Chaser for the Irish National Quidditch team

-Children: Twins – Son & Daughter-Emmett & Mirana-2 – Daughter-Thetis-1

**Anexandra Lauren Dumbledore-16  
Andromeda Danielle Dumbledore-16  
Callisto Maizi Dumbeldore-16  
Eliana Kaylyn Dumbeldore-16**

**Perseus Zeus Dumbledore-15  
Pleisthenes Calibos Dumbledore-15**

**Minaveara Ariana Dumbledore-3**


	69. Hope

**Chapter 69-Hope**

**-Again, sorry for the wait! I hope you'll all forgive me for the constant waiting, I'll get better eventually I promise!-**

After Albus had gone, Minerva immediately went to the fireplace and, after a few Floo calls to various members of the Order, managed to discover that Amelia Bones had been murdered. The news was unsettling.

But Minerva did not have long to mull this over – Minaveara was calling for her; she must have been woken by Alastor's voice.

After getting Minaveara back to sleep it was nearly 6 a.m., and though Minerva was still rather tired – she hadn't slept much the night before knowing there was tension between she and Albus – she didn't even bother to lay down and attempt to rest. Instead she paced around her in-home office, worrying over Albus and her two children who she also knew were currently investigating Amelia's murder. She was not sure why she was so concerned. After all, Voldemort wouldn't be foolish enough to return to Amelia Bones's house when there were numerous Magical Law Enforcement scouting the place. Yet she could not shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. Obviously Albus had been thinking along the same lines or he would not have dressed in what could only be considered his 'dueling robes.'

Stopping mid-step, Minerva sucked in a shaky breath, sitting down in her desk chair and turning it to stare out the window. It was a clear morning; the sun shining brightly in the sky and making the outdoors seem very inviting. Minerva longed to go out and enjoy the weather, feeling more and more suffocated the longer she kept herself secluded in her office, but she knew she would not feel any better until Albus had returned home and assured her everything was all right. And when he did return, she knew she would have to bring up their argument from the previous afternoon…well, it wasn't so much an argument as it was Albus taking out all his frustrations on her. She didn't begrudge him for it, though. They had been married for over fifty years and neither one of them was particularly good at articulating their feelings to the other, especially in such stressful and emotional times. Often they'd bottle up whatever they were feeling until one of them burst and the other had grown accustomed to simply waiting it out. Of course, there were also times in which both were so furious at one another they'd end up in a ridiculous shouting match, but either way, in the end, they'd always apologize for any unkind words and move on with their lives. She only hoped Albus would return to her in one piece so they could put an end to the stony silence.

There was a shift in the wards around the Dumbledore home then, alerting Minerva to the arrival of somebody. They had used the Floo Network, so she knew it was not Albus or one of their children, and that worried her more than anything else.

Leaping to her feet, Minerva rushed from the room, not even bothering to grab her walking stick on her way out. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and her breath came out in short, ragged breaths. By the time she reached the sitting room, her hip and chest ached, as this was her first form of physical exertion sine she had been injured, but the pain was at the back of her mind, completely disregarded, because when she set eyes on the grim faces of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, her stomach plummeted.

Coming to an abrupt halt in the doorway, Minerva had to resist the urge to be sick, her mind already coming up with all the horrible scenarios that would lead to these two Order members showing up in her sitting room with such troubled expressions. She dreaded the answer, but she forced herself to choke out, "What's happened?"

Tonks looked uneasy; Remus was the one to step forward, reaching out to place a hand on Minerva's arm as he said, "Don't panic –"

In a heartbeat, Minerva's demeanor changed drastically to fury. Scowling, she jerked her arm away and shouted, "Don't coddle me!" Remus took one step back. "What the bloody hell happened!"

Before anyone could response, there was a startled cry from upstairs. Minerva instantly felt guilty for waking Minaveara, and her motherly instincts made her yearn to go apologize and console the now weeping toddler, but she was not sure she trusted her legs to move at the moment. Unfortunately, it seemed the rest of the children had been woken as well, as there was the sound of footsteps and opening doors.

"I'll go," said Tonks, hastening past Minerva and up the stairs.

Minerva's anger had abated as quickly as it had come, and now she looked at Remus with desperation. "Tell me," she begged, "please."

Remus sighed heavily. "Your children are fine," he began, and though this was a relief to hear, Minerva also noticed that Albus's name was left out, "but three giants attacked Madam Bones's home and Albus is in St. Mungo's."

Minerva felt her knees buckling, and she reached out to grip the door frame, her knuckles quickly turning white as she forced herself to remain upright. "How bad?" she asked, refusing to break down until she knew just how terrible the situation was.

Remus hesitated, and that was answer enough for Minerva's face to twist up into an expression of agony. Still, she waited for the spoken answer, which came a moment later.

"I won't lie to you, Minerva," said Remus quietly, looking uncomfortable as he spoke. "It doesn't look good…they're still operating. Tonks and I are here to stay with the children if you'd like to go to St. Mungo's…"

In that moment, Minerva was sure she felt her world collapse around her. She pressed her fist against her aching chest, squeezing her eyes closed and suppressing an agonized scream. She could hear her children shouting from above her, likely very worried and unwilling to listen to the no doubt overwhelmed Nymphadora, yet the sound was distant, as if she was much farther away.

Shaking her head, Minerva managed to pull herself together enough that she was able to stand up straight, turn away from Remus, and hurry up the stairs. She would be Apparating to St. Mungo's immediately, but first she needed to make sure her children would be taken care of.

As soon as she reached the top of the stairs, Minerva was surrounded by her seven youngest children.

"Mum, what's going on?" Anexandra demanded.

"Tonks said something about Dad," said Pleis, looking worried. "Is he all right?"

Minaveara was standing on the floor at Minerva's feet, crying loudly and tugging at her mother's robes. After bending down to pick the toddler up, Minerva replied, "Your father has been injured, yes, but you need not worry. I'm going over to see him now – Remus and Tonks will stay here with you and I promise to send word as soon as I can."

"We're going with you," said Perseus defiantly, and Minerva suddenly noticed just how much her youngest boys had grown – they were nearly taller than her. Strange how in a moment like this she could notice something so trivial.

"No, you're not," said Minerva, calmly but sternly.

"Muma don't leave again!" cried Minaveara, wrapping her tiny arms tightly around her mother's neck and burying her face in Minerva's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I have to go see Daddy," said Minerva, prying Minaveara's arms from around her and giving Anexandra a look; she obediently stepped forward to take her younger sister, who immediately began kicking and fussing. "Just please promise me you'll behave yourselves while I'm away."

* * *

Minerva arrived in the St. Mungo's waiting room with a loud _CRACK!_ She had been so distracted when she had Disapparated that she had not bothered to be quiet; she was surprised she hadn't splinched herself. Also in her haste she had landed a few feet from her intended target, causing a few startled people to lunge backwards and a magazine rack to fall over. Not even bothering to apologize or fix the magazine stand, Minerva hurried over to the Welcome Witch, waiting impatiently behind a man who had flowers growing from his scalp.

When she reached the desk, the witch there suddenly looked fearful, her eyes widening and her hand slowly moving toward a button Minerva knew would alert hospital security. It seemed the Welcome Witches had been warned of Minerva Dumbledore's imminent and possibly dangerous arrival. Before the woman could place her fingers over the nearly invisible button placed there for the security of all Welcome Witches, Minerva practically lunged over the desk – albeit gracefully – and grabbed the witch's wrist.

"That won't be necessary," said Minerva, her lips pursing to show that she was offended, all the while keeping the startled woman's wrist in a firm grasp. "Tell me where my husband is and kindly direct me to a Healer who can inform me of his injuries and there won't be a problem here."

The Welcome Witch nodded slowly, her gaze falling to the parchment before her. When she returned her gaze to Minerva, she said, "He's on the first floor – Ward 17. But you can't enter at the moment as he is still being operated on. Trainee Healer Augustus Pye will be there and he should be able to answer all of your questions. And when Hippocrates Smethwyck – the Healer-in-Charge – finishes operating on Professor Dumbledore, he'll be able to give you a more updated diagnosis."

"Thank you," said Minerva, dropping the Welcome Witch's wrist and hurrying away without another word.

Despite being preoccupied with her worry for Albus, when Minerva reached the corridor in which Ward 17 was, she instantly noticed how eerily silent it was. Silent, except for a quiet whimpering that sounded all too familiar to her. At the end of the hallway there were two desks, neither of which was occupied. While Healer Smethwyck was no doubt in Ward 17, Trainee Healer Pye was currently stood just outside a door very near to his desk. He wore a somber, anxious expression on his face as he stared down at what looked to be the form of a weeping man. The man was seated on the floor, his knees curled up against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs, and his face buried in his knees.

Instantly recognizing the thick auburn hair and broad shoulders, Minerva sprinted down the corridor, falling to her knees at her son's side. She was startled and nauseated when she noticed that Godric's robes were soaked with blood…his father's blood. He was trembling – he didn't seem to notice his mother's presence either. Augustus Pye seemed relieved by Minerva's arrival and began to back quietly away from Godric, obviously unsure of what to do.

Minerva reached out slowly to place a comforting hand on Godric's shoulder, remaining still when he jumped away from the touch in surprise. When he noticed his mother kneeling before him he instantly relaxed, falling forward into her embrace, currently incapable of speech. Though Minerva grimaced at the wet, sticky feeling of Albus's blood rubbing off onto her own clothes and forearms, she pushed it to the back of her mind and held her son close as he reverted back to the actions of a small child. Here was her grown son, at age 46, cowering in his mother's arms – it was probably the least customary of all the Dumbledore children for Godric to act this way, considering he had not even shed a tear when he had fallen from his broom at age nine and broken his arm. But this was what Voldemort did to people. Whether it was Voldemort himself, one of his Death Eaters, or some other sort of magical creature he used for his own benefits, he always managed to find a way to break even the strongest people.

"There was so much blood," Godric suddenly whimpered. Minerva looked down at him, seeing only the top of his head as his face was still buried in her shoulder. "And his face…" he murmured, "I couldn't even recognize him…"

Minerva had to take in a deep breath in an attempt to calm her suddenly upset stomach, squeezing her eyes closed in an attempt to rid herself of dizziness and the image of her supposedly unidentifiable husband. A cool sheen of sweat broke out on her skin the longer she fought the urge to be ill. Eventually she was able to gain control of herself, smoothing back Godric's sweat slicked hair and placing a kiss atop his head.

"It's all right, darling," she soothed. "Your father is strong, he'll be all right. You did well, you brought him here to be taken care of – and Smethwyck is an accomplished Healer I'm sure he can make this right…" She trailed off, partially because she doubted Godric was even listening and partially because she hardly believed her own words. What did she know about Albus's condition? She hardly even knew what had happened to him, just that there had been Giants involved and he was in critical condition. Judging by the blood now on both she and Godric, and by Godric's claims that Albus had been so terribly hurt his face was badly disfigured, how was she even capable of believing Albus would be okay? It wouldn't matter how strong he was if he had been injured badly enough.

Hang on. What was she thinking? Had she given up on him already? For lack of a better term, _hell no!_ This was Albus Dumbledore, her husband of fifty one years and the father of her sixteen children, the man who had stolen her heart before she even knew what true love meant, the one who had helped her defeat the dark wizard Grindelwald, the man who had pulled her out of a dark depression when their daughter had been murdered, the only person who ever truly knew all of her faults and accepted them as a part of her. She would not give up on him – _ever_. He would pull through this no matter how bad of an injury it was. She would stand by his side throughout his recovery as he had for her multiple times. And even if he was forever disfigured by this, she would still love him without question. Because she couldn't lose him dammit! The thought of losing him was just as terrifying as the thought of losing one of their children. She was nothing without him. She could not possibly continue to raise their children without him, could not fight in this war without him by her side.

She needed to know the gravity of the situation, though, and so, looking up from her unresponsive son, she beckoned Augustus with a look and a jerk of her head. He had been watching the scene with concern and quickly moved forward to stand before Minerva, saying in a low voice, "Did you need something Mrs. Dumbledore?"

"Yes, tell me of my husband's condition," said Minerva in a clipped tone.

Augustus seemed uncomfortable, which was not much of a change from his previous demeanor. "Er, what would you like to know exactly?"

"What happened to put him in this state and what is the extent of his injuries?" answered Minerva simply and a bit impatiently.

Augustus sucked in a large gulp of air and then began. "We were told he saved another wizard's life by jumping in front of the man and taking the hit from a Giant's club himself. The entire front of his body was brutally injured..." He paused, then, "Are you sure you want to hear everything, ma'am?"

Minerva shook her head. "No. Of course not. But I must. Go on…"

Augustus nodded grimly. "Very well. He very narrowly avoided losing his eyes, and there is a slight chance he'll have some vision impairments either temporarily or permanently – we'll know more after the operation. He lost a lot of blood and skin, which will both be replenished with the proper potions. There were multiple cracked and broken ribs, as well as a broken arm – all of which can easily be mended at the proper moment. However, the left portion of his lungs was punctured and internal organs ruptured – those will be the worst problems to deal with and, again, we'll know more once the operation is over. As for his – _ahem_ – lower region, he was lucky that the club just managed to miss doing serious, possibly irreparable damage. Whether or not he will be able to further reproduce is yet unseen, but otherwise everything remains intact. One of his legs was badly busted, a few shattered bones that will cause him to need a crutch to walk for a while and will require a rehabilitation process to be useable again. Even once the operation is over there is also the very real possibility of a concussion, which could possibly lead to brain damage, but last I was aware there was no bleeding in the brain, so that's a good sign on that front. There was a lot of damage to his face, and there will have to be a complete reconstructive operation, but we've got an excellent Healer who's managed such a feat successfully multiple times before. There was also some neck and spinal damage, but nothing too extreme and all can be taken care of with some rehabilitation when he is better healed."

Minerva allowed herself a moment to process, appalled by the extent of Albus's injuries, yet noting the optimism in the Trainee Healer's tone.

"You speak as though he has a very good chance of pulling through this," said Minerva with a skeptical expression. "You aren't speaking so optimistically on my behalf are you?"

Augustus tugged hesitantly at the collar of his robes. Clearing his throat he replied, "Truthfully, I think he can pull through – he's the great Albus Dumbledore after all, I mean, to be taken down by a Giant? It's unheard of. However, he has sustained some very serious injuries and is not entirely youthful, not to mention he extended a fair bit of his magic just before he was so gravely wounded, which weakened him slightly. If his heart manages to hold out through the duration of the operation, then he will have overcome a great obstacle many humans could not live through. The rehabilitation process afterwards will probably be the worst for him, and there will still be dangers, but I'm sure with a family of his size he'll have plenty of support and I've found a good support system is always helpful. I cannot say for sure how this will turn out, but I have faith he'll make it."

Minerva could not help but sardonically reply, "And is that your professional opinion?"

The young Trainee frowned at her, but inclined his head apologetically. "I did not mean for my personal opinion to overrule my professional judgment, but I hold true to my belief that your husband will make it out of this. If you have any more questions I'll just be over at my desk."

With that, Augustus Pye strode the few steps to his desk, sat down, and buried his face in a pile of paper work.

* * *

Seven hours passed.

About three hours into the waiting process, Minerva had been forced to Floo call Godric's wife, Veronica, and have her come into St. Mungo's to retrieve her husband. He had been too distraught to refuse, and Minerva was insistent that he go home, take a shower, and rest for the evening. Minerva had also called in to check on her youngest children at home. Remus and Tonks seemed a bit strung out, but otherwise handling the children fine, and though Minaveara seemed utterly inconsolable, Tonks seemed to have a handle on her. Minerva hated to do it, but she had had to tell her children a bit of a lie, assuring them that their father had been through his operation already and was recovering, that she would know more later. She just couldn't bring herself to tell them that their father had been locked in a room with multiple Healers working tediously to save his life for the past nine hours with no end in sight.

Once Minerva had spoken to her children and a few family friends – including Poppy, Rolanda, and Alastor – she had begun pacing the space outside the door to Ward 17 where Albus resided. Various witches and wizards – injured, or Healers – came and went, the hour grew later, and Minerva became more and more worried for her husband's life. Despite being near panic, she was hardly showing any outer signs other than her relentless pacing and repeatedly clenching her trembling hands. In fact she was very detached – she had to be, in order to cope. Confronting her emotions and allowing herself to break down made it all the more real, would make her lose control, and she couldn't afford that, not when it felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, relying on her to take care of everything while Albus was out of commission.

Twelve minutes past the ten hour mark, Healer Smethwyck finally emerged from Ward 17. He looked exhausted, yet wide awake at the same time. A few Healers followed him out, but left his side rather quickly, each hurrying off in the same direction, likely to clean up and cool off after such an intense operation. None of them looked particularly happy, but none of them looked grim and depressed, so that _had_ to mean good news.

Rushing over to address Smethwyck, Minerva began speaking before she had even fully crossed the hallway to his side. "Healer Smethwyck," she said breathlessly, the air constricting in her throat as anxiety took hold of her, "how is my husband?"

Smethwyck was only slightly startled by Minerva's sudden presence, and then quickly calmed her rapid heartbeat with a small, reassuring smile. "Considering everything he's been through, the operation went well," he said. "He's not out of the woods yet, but we have people monitoring him twenty-four seven to make sure he regains his strength, so that we can begin with the reconstructive operations and, eventually, rehabilitation." Noticing that Minerva was not entirely assured by these words, Smethwyck reached out to place a hand on her shoulder as he added, "It's good news, Mrs. Dumbledore. He's lucky to have lasted a ten hour operation after having been through such an ordeal. With the right attention and support, he'll be good as new in no time. Take a breath, relax, contact your children, let them know the good news. When you're ready, you can visit him, but you'll have to let us perform a few sanitary charms first to ensure he doesn't receive an infection."

Minerva let out a somewhat relieved sigh, still skeptical, but optimistic that Albus would be all right. She nodded and said, "Thank you, Healer Smethwyck."

Half an hour later, after having contacted all of her children, Minerva stood outside Ward 17, her pulse racing once more and a new sheen of sweat breaking out on her skin. She licked her lips nervously as Smethwyck performed a few sanitary charms.

"I must warn you," he said when Minerva was ready to enter, his voice low, "he's heavily bandaged. You won't be able to see much of him, but it's important to remember that your husband is still in there and in need of support. Perhaps he'll be able to subconsciously feel your magical signature while you're with him – it could help his recovery."

Breathing in deeply and swiping a hand across her forehead to brush away a nonexistent strand of hair, Minerva nodded and replied, "Yes, I will, thank you again."

Smethwyck inclined his head and then opened the door for Minerva. There was another Healer standing just inside the room, and Smethwyck said to the woman, "Kate, why don't you give Mrs. Dumbledore a moment alone with her husband?"

"Of course," said Kate, giving Minerva a sympathetic look before exiting the room with Smethwyck, leaving Minerva alone with Albus in Ward 17.

In that moment, when she heard the resounding _click_ of the door closing, Minerva felt more nervous and alone than she ever had in her life. She was almost afraid to look, as she remembered what she had been told, about Albus being unrecognizable. Though she would never admit it, she was scared, and as she started walking towards the right wall where there was the bed in which her husband resided, she kept her eyes downcast, breathing deeply and preparing herself for what she was about to see.

When she finally reached him, she felt a lump forming in her throat, tears welling in her eyes for the first time since this whole ordeal had begun. He was, indeed, unrecognizable as Albus. Nearly his whole body was wrapped in bandages. His right side seemed to have taken most of the damage, but his left side was not much better. Though the lower portion of his body was covered by a crisp white sheet, his right leg protruded from it, slightly elevated and wrapped tightly. His face was completely covered by bandages, with only a small gap from which a magical breathing tube could be seen. The only part of his body that wasn't covered in white gauze was his left arm, which had only a small patch over his bicep.

Collapsing into the chair by his bedside, Minerva buried her face in her hands, choking on sudden, gasping sobs. Seeing Albus now, as he was, so beaten she could not even see his face, could not see him open those twinkling blue eyes of his, made it all so real, made her realize this morning she could have lost her husband, best friend, lover, and the father of her children. She wished she could have gone with him, so perhaps she could have prevented this, could have done _something_.

And now, with his life hanging in the balance, she began thinking of all the things she had refused to consider while waiting for Albus to be released from his operation. When was the last time she had even told him she loved him? They had not even been intimate but for a few chaste kisses here and there in the past month at least. They had been in the middle of an argument when he had left…what if he never woke up and she couldn't tell him she was sorry? What if she had to raise their children on her own? Run Hogwarts and fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters on her own? She prided herself on being mostly independent, but she wasn't sure she could manage all of that without him. As much as she hated admitting it, she needed him.

Wiping a trembling hand across her soaked cheeks, Minerva sucked in a shaky breath and looked up at her husband's motionless form once again. It was then she noticed just how weak his magic was. It was no surprise, considering what she had been told about the magic he had expelled just moments before his attack, and also taking into account the ordeal he had been through since then. Nonetheless, it was still unsettling, and Minerva resolved to fix it somehow – she needed to do something to help him rather than sitting around feeling useless.

Sitting up and sliding the chair closer to Albus's bedside, so that her knees bumped into the side of the bed, she reached out to gently hold onto his left hand, which remained unharmed. Taking in a soothing breath, she closed her eyes and concentrated only on her magic and his and the strange connection they shared. Perhaps by attempting to lend him some of her own magic, it would speed up his healing process.

* * *

Twenty-four hours after she had first arrived at St. Mungo's, Minerva exited Albus's room feeling weak and dejected. She had stayed with him for a long time, but another Healer had been present, and had been nagging her to sleep or get something to eat nearly the whole time. Though hesitant, Minerva eventually agreed to take the Healer's advice and leave Albus's room under the pretense that she was going to get something to eat. It was a lie, of course – she could not possibly eat at this moment. Instead she contacted her children once again and then took a walk around the hospital, just long enough for the Healer to believe she had eaten something.

As she was returning to Albus's room, Minerva was stopped when suddenly she noticed a figure running in her direction. Turning, she recognized Sirius, who was rushing towards her looking elated.

Confused, Minerva furrowed her brow and asked, "Sirius, are you well?"

Thinking on it more, she realized it must be good news about Aurora, who had been recovering lately, but had not yet woken.

"I'm doing wonderful!" Sirius replied, reaching Minerva at last. "Aurora is awake!"

Of course he was doing wonderful. Minerva had neglected to tell either him or Isadora just how serious Albus's injuries were, only that he was just getting looked over – Minerva had not had the heart to tell them before and upset them further – and now their daughter – after having been near death for so long – was finally awake.

Despite her continued worry for Albus, Minerva was genuinely happy to hear that her granddaughter was doing well. She smiled and replied, "That's great news, Sirius. How is she? What have the Healers said about her?"

Grinning, Sirius answered, "They say she's doing great, finally recovering right on schedule and as long as recovery goes well she should be out of here in a few weeks. I came to find you, thought you and Albus might want to see her."

Minerva's heart constricted in her chest for a moment, but she disregarded it, keeping her face impassive. "Albus is resting now, but I'd love to see her…lead the way."

Unsurprisingly, Sirius did not notice that anything was wrong and spun on his heel, hurrying off in the direction of Aurora's room. Minerva followed, pushing Albus's condition to the back of her mind for a moment in order to enjoy her granddaughter's awakening.

Within moments Sirius and Minerva had entered Ward 60. There they found Isadora, seated on her daughter's bed and holding Aurora in a tight embrace, an expression of relief and contentment on her face as she stroked her daughter's hair. Aurora, though still obviously weak and tired, looked considerably better. The breathing tube and some of her bandages had been removed – her wounds seemed to be healing well. If only Albus had not been fighting for his life a few floors below this moment would have been perfect.

"Look who I found," announced Sirius jovially. He sat himself down on the other side of Aurora's bed, grasping her hand in both of his and beckoning Minerva towards them with a jerk of his head and a happy grin.

"Oh, good, someone who can save me," said Aurora exasperatedly, sitting up and disentangling herself from her parents.

Aurora smiled up at her grandmother, who shook her head with an amused expression and replied, "Sorry, dear, but I'm afraid I can't blame them for acting this way – you gave us quite a scare you know."

By now Minerva had reached Aurora, and leaned forward to embrace her granddaughter. It was such a relief to know that Aurora was okay now, and it gave Minerva hope for Albus. But Aurora had been comatose almost two weeks, and the thought of not being able to speak to Albus for weeks made her stomach turn.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Minerva pulled back from Aurora and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I'm awake," said Aurora with a smirk. "I'm tired and achy, but otherwise not too terrible. What about you? Last I heard you were pretty bad off."

Isadora leaned forward and said to her mother, "She asked about you almost as soon as she woke up."

Aurora rolled her eyes and muttered, "Thanks for that, Mum."

Minerva smiled softly, reaching out to stroke back an errant strand of Aurora's hair from her face. "I'm doing much better," she answered.

Aurora furrowed her brow then. "Where's Granddad?"

Minerva's stomach flipped. Working desperately to keep an expression of calm on her face, she sucked in a breath before saying, "He actually got a bit of an injury himself this morning and he's resting a few floors below us."

Aurora immediately looked concerned. "What do you mean a bit of an injury? Is he all right? What happened?"

"He'll be fine," said Minerva quickly, hating that she was lying to her family, but Aurora had just woken up and that sort of stress was not going to aid in her recovery at all.

Aurora didn't ask any more questions, but Isadora seemed to have noticed her mother's hesitance and watched her carefully the entire time Minerva stayed. Eventually, though, Minerva had to leave, feeling as if she had been away from Albus for too long. Isadora followed her into the hall, and that was where she confronted her. Minerva was forced to explain what had really happened to Albus, though Isadora seemed to take it rather well considering.

And then Minerva finally returned to her husband, whose condition had not changed, but it had not worsened either, and that gave Minerva the hope and strength to fall asleep curled up in the chair at his bedside.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70-Untitled**

**-Once again I must apologize for such a late update, but unfortunately my grandmother had been in the hospital for almost a month and things were stressful. I stayed up late to finish this chapter, which is why it currently does not have a title and I'm falling asleep just typing this so I'm going to revisit this chapter tomorrow to give it a title and make sure I didn't make a million grammar mistakes! If you have any ideas for the title of this chapter feel free to share them and I shall make sure to update again as soon as possible. All right I'll be quiet now, enjoy!-**

It took eight days for Albus to become fully responsive.

For eight days Minerva was back and forth from his bedside to their home. She would spend the afternoon with their youngest children, put them to bed, and then journey back to St. Mungo's to sit at Albus's bedside. She would fall into a restless sleep there and, after a discussion with his Healer later the next morning, she would return home. It was a very stressful, agonizingly long eight days. Albus had undergone quite a few more healing and reconstructive operations, and Minerva had sat outside his room for every one of them, relieved to hear every time that he had survived. He was in and out of consciousness, and when he was awake it was for very short periods of time and he was extremely confused as to what was going on. He'd always ask where he was, what was going on, why he was in pain, and went into a slight panic when he realized his vision had been impaired, and it broke Minerva's heart to see him that way. He could not move either but for a few brief, weak arm movements. He improved slowly over those eight days, but not a significant amount.

On the eighth day, Albus awoke early that morning and his Healers did not immediately contact Minerva, unsure if he would be much better than usual. They were pleased and surprised when Albus immediately began asking about his accident and insisting he see his wife and children, even going so far as to attempt moving from his bed, which was the most movement he had managed since the accident. Minerva had been at Isadora and Sirius's home with the quadruplets, twin boys, and Minaveara when she received the Floo call. Aurora had been permitted to leave St. Mungo's a bit earlier than expected, and the ten of them had gathered to welcome her home, including Sirius and Isaiah. Isadora had only just brought Aurora home about fifteen minutes before Minerva received the Floo call from Althea. After a few quick words with everyone to ensure they would be all right while she left, Minerva rushed to St. Mungo's to see her newly awoken husband.

Some twenty minutes later, Minerva burst into Ward 17. Her gaze immediately fell on Albus, who was, surprisingly enough, sitting up in bed. He looked exhausted, though, hunched over and shaking slightly. His face was no longer bandaged, but scarred and ghostly pale. His graying hair seemed to have turned white over the eight days he had been unconscious. Multiple Healers surrounded his bed, poking and prodding and harassing him. When he heard the door open, he seemed to instantly know that Minerva had entered the room, likely by sensing her magical signature. However, when he looked in her direction, he squinted with watery, obviously still unseeing eyes. She had been warned that Albus may not be able to see well the day of his incident, and that it might remain so for a few days after, but it was no easier to witness even after eight days.

With a relieved, yet heartbroken sigh, Minerva uttered Albus's name as she rushed to his side, all those previous observations of him retreating to the back of her mind. He spoke her name as well, his voice hoarse, and before she even reached him he attempted to climb out of bed, only to be forced back into it by a nearby Healer – he was not able to fight back, as he was far too weak.

And then Minerva was in front of him, having pushed her way through the sea of Healers around his bed. She hesitated for a moment, aware of his multitude of injuries and concerned she might hurt him further. But he closed the gap between them, blindly reaching out to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her to him. Carefully placing her arms around his shoulders, she buried her face in his hair, closing her eyes tightly in a fruitless attempt to force back tears. Being told by Healers that he was doing well for the past eight days had not been nearly as comforting as seeing him now, sitting up, moving, talking, understanding.

Despite being an intensely private person and being very aware of just how many people were currently standing around watching her interact with her husband, Minerva could not help but finally exclaim to him, "Oh, Albus, I love you so much." She was about to give him a stern look, but remembered he would not see it – she would save it for later. Instead she made the sternness show in her voice as she added, "Don't you _ever _do that to me again."

Albus smiled softly, keeping his hands on her waist and his head against her stomach as he replied in a weak, quiet voice, "I won't, dear. How are the children? Did Godric make it home safely?"

"He's fine, they're all fine," said Minerva reassuringly. "And I have good news…Aurora is awake and just returned home with her family today."

"That's wonderful," said Albus sincerely, and then, moving on quickly, "And what of you, love? Are your injuries healing on time? Have you been eating and sleeping regularly?" Despite the fact that everything seemed very blurry to him right now, he managed to give her a look he likely used on misbehaving students, a look that, under normal circumstances, would have made Minerva roll her eyes. But this time all she could manage was a sad, teary smile as she embraced him once more. She was just so happy to know he was okay.

Albus seemed to notice the change in Minerva and he leaned back, squinting up at her with a saddened expression. "I gave you quite a fright didn't I, Minerva?" he said, sounding apologetic.

"Of course you did," said Minerva quietly, gently pushing his hair back behind his ears. Tears flooded her eyes again and a lump formed in her throat as she thought of just how close she had come to losing him, but she sucked in a deep breath and forced herself to remain calm so as not to upset Albus. "But you're all right now and that's the important thing. How are you feeling? Can I do anything for you?"

"I won't lie," said Albus with a slight smile that looked more like a grimace. "I'm in quite a bit of pain, but I'm sure the Healers will take good care of me. There's no need to worry anymore, dear, I'll be good as new in just a few days."

Minerva doubted that last statement, considering what she had been told over the past eight days. Albus's recovery was far from over. While he had certainly escaped the initial danger, he still had a ways to go before they could be back to normal.

"What about your eyes?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Can you see anything?"

"Shadows mostly," Albus replied almost as quietly. "Knowing your magical signature so well helps me see you a bit better, but I wish I could see you fully."

"I know, darling," Minerva sighed, embracing him once more. It was then she noticed that at some point the many Healers in the room had left to give the couple a moment alone.

There was silence between them as Minerva gently rocked Albus back and forth. Her emotions were, for the most part, tucked away inside of her once more.

That is, until Albus pulled away from her to ask, "Have you had any time to research what we discussed a few weeks ago? Well, I'm assuming it was a few weeks ago, I'm a bit confused on time at the moment…"

Minerva was stunned and slightly uncomfortable with where their discussion was headed. She immediately knew what he was referring to and she was not sure now was the time or the place to bring it up. She could easily recall their conversation. It had been a few days after she had returned from St. Mungo's, and she and Albus had been lying down for bed that evening when he decided to start a very serious conversation pertaining to Voldemort and his Horcruxes, which they had discovered the possible existence of after some research between the two of them. They both knew they would have to spend all of the next school year explaining the entire situation to Harry and prepare him to hunt down and destroy those Horcruxes. The issue, though, was that neither of them was entirely positive of every one of Voldemort's possible Horcruxes, or even how many, and their locations. They had decided to map out a search for the two of them to partake in during the summer once Minerva had recovered fully. With Albus's injury, Minerva had known they'd be postponing it for quite some time, but now that he was already bringing it up after only waking a few hours ago, she knew he was going to fight her on just how soon they began.

Minerva blinked. "No, Albus, I have not had any desire to research while knowing you were in here. We'll approach that once you've recovered fully."

"Nonsense," said Albus, shaking his head. "We can't wait that long. If you can discover a few possible locations then when I'm well enough we can truly begin –"

"Enough," Minerva interrupted, placing a finger over Albus's lips and leaning down to place a kiss atop his head. "You need to rest now. We'll worry over all of that later. What's important now is that you're alive and healing and that's all I care about."

Albus relented rather quickly. "Very well. You are correct, my dear, I apologize."

"No need," said Minerva, gently pushing Albus back to lie against his pillows. "Rest, darling, I'll stay right here with you."

All his previous stubborn determination seemed to have depleted now, and he reached out to hold tightly to Minerva's hand as he whispered, "Thank you."

Soon after Minerva took her seat at Albus's bedside, Healer Smethwyck peered into the room and, after receiving a nod from her, stepped inside to continue his examination of Albus.

* * *

Minerva awoke with a start.

It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, after which they confirmed her mind's belief that she had once again fallen asleep in Albus's room at St. Mungo's. With a quiet wince, she sat up straight and unfurled her legs from under her, her body tingling and aching with every movement. After nearly two weeks of just a few hours of sleep in a chair after so recently being wounded herself, she was feeling the effects full force. She kneaded the back of her neck, sighing wearily and checking the time, finding that it was only half past five a.m. Rising to her feet, she placed her hands on her lower back and leaned backward slightly, grimacing as her knees and back cracked loudly. She then made the decision to go about her usual routine for mornings like these, though perhaps a bit slower than usual since she was awake so much earlier. Albus normally didn't wake until about ten, so she had plenty of time. She would have gone to see her youngest children – who were currently staying with Isadora and Sirius – but she knew they wouldn't be awake for another five hours at the very least.

After a quick visit to the restroom – during which she checked her appearance in the mirror to ensure she was at least presentable to walk around St. Mungo's – Minerva placed a kiss on Albus's forehead as he slept and then left his room. She went to the fifth floor, where she bought a small bowl of fruit and a cup of tea for breakfast, though she did not consume much of it, but rather, stared off into space for an indeterminable amount of time. Once she reached a fireplace used for communications with families, it was already seven a.m., and Minerva knew Isadora – the early riser of the family – would no doubt be awake.

"Good morning, Mum," said Isadora, who was already seated on the rug before her fireplace awaiting her mother's usual morning Floo call. "How's Dad?"

"Sleeping, as usual," Minerva replied, torn between being amused at Albus's tendency to sleep in later than usual and saddened by the fact that he required much more sleep in order to recover. "How are your siblings?"

Isadora shook her head and sighed. "Same as usual. Minaveara pouts, Andromeda shouts, Anexandra doesn't talk, Callisto and Eliana try to clean anything and everything, Perseus argues, and Pleis questions."

Minerva frowned. "I've been neglecting them too much…I'll be coming to get them in a few hours and I'll spend the day with them, maybe bring them to visit their father. He's doing well, I'm sure he'll be fine if I stay home with your siblings for tonight. The Healers say he'll likely be out of here in a few days."

"That's good," said Isadora, pleased. "I'm glad. I'll have the children ready by eleven. Aurora and I have been wanting to see Dad again. Maybe you can take the children out for lunch while Aurora and I visit him, that way we don't bombard him with as many people at once."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Minerva, noting the persistent ache in her neck the longer she kept her head in the fire.

Isadora turned her head then, looking up towards the ceiling from where a distant child's cry could be heard. Looking back at her mother, Isadora said, "That'll be Isaiah, better get to him before he wakes everyone else."

"Of course. I'll see you at eleven then?"

"I'll see you at eleven," Isadora confirmed. "Love you, Mum, take care."

"I love you too, Isadora. You take care also and I'll see you at eleven."

Isadora nodded, and as she pushed herself to her feet, Minerva pulled her head from the fire.

After another quick trip to the restroom, Minerva went to find Healer Smethwyck, who was already at his desk awaiting her usual morning arrival. When he saw her approaching him, he rose to his feet, inclining his head as he said, "Good morning, Mrs. Dumbledore."

"Good morning, Healer Smethwyck," Minerva responded cordially. Despite being around one another quite a lot since Albus's injury, the two had not moved onto anything friendlier. Probably because the only thing they discussed was Albus's condition, and also because Minerva had once taught him, long ago. She hardly remembered him, only that he had been a rather quiet, normal boy, who was in Hufflepuff and had not been mischievous or strange at all. "How is he?"

"Just as well as yesterday," said Smethwyck, moving out from behind his desk as Minerva came to stand before him. "He's improving on schedule and nothing seems significantly wrong. We'll know more when he tries to walk again today."

Minerva nodded, knowing Albus's biggest issue had been his leg injury. His short-term memory and his eye sight had been a bit fuzzy the first week, and he had been in a good deal of discomfort and pain from his multiple injuries. He slept mostly, but for the past two days the Healers had tried to get him to walk. It was much more difficult and painful than he had anticipated, and Minerva could only stand by with encouraging words and troubled thoughts. Every evening, when the Healers finally allowed Albus to lie down to eat his dinner and have a few moments with his family before he would sleep again, he was very frustrated with himself for not being able to walk correctly, and angry at his Healers for forcing him to continue to fail. It was disconcerting for Minerva to watch. He was so very much unlike himself, what with all the potions in his system and his desire to leave the hospital as soon as possible. She regretted that she was unable to be with him to help him walk today, but their children needed her attention.

"He'll have quite a few visitors today," said Minerva. "Is that all right?"

"It shouldn't be a problem," said Smethwyck. "Do you know what times?"

"My daughter and granddaughter will be here around eleven, sometime after I leave, and then I'll be bringing my seven youngest children to see him later in the afternoon."

Smethwyck didn't look entirely pleased with this. "As long as you don't stay for too long. He still needs his rest."

"Of course," Minerva said – she wanted Albus to recover as soon as possible.

"He's awake now if you'd like to see him before you leave."

"I would, yes, thank you."

After inclining her head in Smethwyck's direction and receiving the same gesture in return, Minerva turned and quietly entered Ward 17.

Albus looked up as she entered, a tired smile spreading across his face when he saw her. "I had hoped you hadn't left yet," he said.

"Of course not, dear," said Minerva softly, taking her seat at his bedside. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Albus thought it over for a moment, as was his usual when Minerva asked him this question. Then he replied, "Better, I think. In fact this may be the best I've felt in two weeks."

"That's good, I'm glad you're feeling better. Unfortunately I won't be staying with you much today, love. I'm going to retrieve our youngest children soon and take them out for lunch. Isadora and Aurora will be coming to visit you around that time, though, and I'll be bringing the children to see you soon after."

Albus seemed a bit saddened by this, but also understanding – he had been trying to force Minerva to go home every day since he had become coherent, yet he was always in a much better mood when she stayed. "I'm sure the children will be very happy to see you," he said. "I know I've missed them as well."

"I'm sure they've missed you just as much," said Minerva. Each of the Dumbledore children had only seen their father once since he had been in St. Mungo's, partially because Minerva and Albus preferred they didn't have to be in such an environment for very long, and partially because the Healers had insisted he not have many visitors since he needed his rest.

Minerva spent another ten or fifteen minutes with Albus before kissing him goodbye and leaving St. Mungo's. She arrived at Isadora's home soon after, where she found all seven of her youngest children eagerly awaiting her arrival.

"Muma!" Minaveara exclaimed, releasing her hold on Anexandra's summer dress and tottering over to her mother as quickly as her tiny legs would carry her.

Minerva grinned widely and bent down to catch the toddler as she lunged excitedly at her. While still holding Minaveara closely to her, Minerva went to hug each of her other six youngest children in greeting. Of course, at the ages of fifteen and sixteen, not one of them was particularly eager for such a show of affection, but accepted it nonetheless, as they were just happy to finally have a few moments with their mother. During the entire ten minutes it took for Minerva to have a quick discussion with Isadora and then get the quadruplets and the twin boys over to the fireplace, Minaveara clung to her mother without any intentions of letting go.

Once Isadora and Aurora had left to see Albus in St. Mungo's, Minerva looked at each of the children and said, "I'm taking you all out for lunch, anywhere you want…where do you want to go?"

Minaveara exclaimed, "Forty's ice cream!" By that she meant 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour,' but she could not pronounce it.

Minerva chuckled, shaking her head amusedly at the toddler in her arms as she replied, "Maybe afterwards, sweetheart." Minaveara's shoulders sagged in disappointment, but she didn't argue. Minerva looked to the six teens standing around her and continued, "Any ideas of where you'd like to go?"

The six of them exchanged looks, but none of them seemed to have a thought on the matter.

Until Perseus said, "There's the Leaky Cauldron."

Andromeda's face screwed up in disgust, and Anexandra rolled her eyes and said, "What is it with your obsession with that place, Perseus?"

Perseus shrugged and sheepishly answered, "I like their soup."

"Tom's pleasant enough, but I can't say the soup is that extraordinary," said Pleis thoughtfully.

"Well where would you like to go, Andromeda?" asked Minerva, knowing she would be the most difficult to please.

Andromeda opened her mouth to respond, but Perseus interrupted her as he groaned, "_Please_ don't say Madam Puddifoot's."

"I wasn't going to!" said Andromeda shrilly, punching Perseus's shoulder.

"Andromeda," said Minerva with a stern look. "Do _not_ do that again."

Andromeda huffed indignantly and folded her arms across her chest, averting her gaze to something to her left.

"How about Brews and Stews Café in Hogsmeade?" Anexandra suggested calmly.

"I like that idea," said Pleis.

Perseus seemed a bit more enthusiastic about his response as he said, "Yes I like that too."

Pleis smirked and looked over at his twin. "You only like it because Io might be there."

Since the death of her brother Daniel, Io Star and her mother, Annabelle, had moved from Cornelius Fudge's home to live over the Brews and Stews Café, where Annabelle now worked. Due to her dismay and feeling of loss over her brother's death, Io had not returned to Hogwarts this past year, though she did return to the school to complete her fourth year exams and passed them with very good grades. According to both Annabelle – who had spoken to Albus after he was reinstated as Headmaster – and Perseus, who had been exchanging letters with Io throughout the school year and the summer, Io intended to return to Hogwarts to begin her fifth school year.

"Do not!" said Perseus indignantly, shoving Pleis away from him.

"All right boys that's enough," said Minerva, idly wondering if the six of them were going to argue the entire day. "Brews and Stews then?"

Callisto and Eliana nodded in agreement, and Minerva took a moment to think on how nice it was to have all four of the quadruplets with her, even though Eliana and Callisto were extremely quiet, Andromeda was very distant, and they were not close as they were before. Still, their relationships improved every so often, and that was positive at least.

When Andromeda shrugged indifferently, Minerva took that as an affirmative and looked to Minaveara. "Is that all right with you, Mina?"

"Uh huh," said Minaveara, nodding contentedly.

"Well then the Brews and Stews Café it is," said Minerva. "All right, everyone, let's be going, I'm sure you're all getting rather hungry."

The children nodded and grumbled a few words in assent as they filed into a line in front of Isadora's fireplace. One-by-one they traveled through the Floo Network to the café. Minerva, still holding tightly to Minaveara, was the last to step through the green flames and out of an entirely different fireplace that opened into Brews and Stews Café. It was one of the few places of business in Hogsmeade that had a fireplace available for customers to easily visit without being required to walk from other places around Hogsmeade, which came in handy when the weather was particularly bad – or, in Minerva's case, when you were traveling with seven children.

Once Minerva had arrived at the café, she quickly made sure all of her children were with her, and then directed her attention to the owner of the café, Artie Macmillan, grandfather of Ernie Macmillan, who was soon to be a sixth year Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts. Artie was a short man, only about half an inch taller than Minerva and very thin and frail looking. He hadn't aged well, his face covered in wrinkles and his hair a thin gray, but he certainly hadn't lost his usual happy spirit.

Albus and Minerva had been rather well acquainted with the elder generations of the Macmillans, and so Artie happily greeted Minerva, saying, "Ah, Minerva, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well, Artie," said Minerva.

Artie reached out to shake her hand rather vigorously, and then looked around at the six teen Dumbledores. "And these kids…I haven't seen them since they were this one's age." He pointed at Minaveara, and gave the toddler a kind smile.

Minaveara grinned widely in return and waved at the older man as she excitedly said, "Hi, I'm Mina…what's your name?" Then, following the adults' former actions, held her hand out to Artie, who chuckled and shook the toddler's hand lightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mina, I'm Artie." Returning his attention to Minerva, he lowered his voice and asked, "How's Albus doing? I was horrified to hear of both your recent injuries."

"He's doing well; we're going to see him later this afternoon actually."

"Wonderful," said Artie quietly, almost to himself. Then he continued, "Will it be just the eight of you today then?"

Minerva replied in the affirmative, and Artie led the group to a table with three chairs on both sides and one chair on each end. One of the chairs was replaced with a highchair for Minaveara, and within a few moments the family was seated and handed their menus.

"So what can I get you to drink?" Artie asked first.

Minaveara answered first. "Pumpkin juice!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Artie smiled. "One pumpkin juice…and the rest?"

"A cold butterbeer," said Anexandra.

"Same for me," agreed Callisto.

"I'll have a warm butterbeer," said Eliana.

Pleis said, "Perseus and I will have a cherry syrup and soda."

"Gillywater," said Andromeda, and Minerva said, "Same for me."

"Okay then," said Artie pleasantly. "I'll be back with your drinks soon."

When he had walked away, Minerva took a moment to look around the café curiously, noting that it was nearly empty. It was no surprise, as Brews and Stews was not a particularly popular place like the Three Broomsticks, and more of a casual family place, not to mention it was a Tuesday morning. There was a young couple with a toddler around Minaveara's age in a corner nearest the door, and a group of five elderly people somewhere between the front door and the back of the dining area, where the Dumbledore family were sat.

Returning her attention to her children, Minerva made sure each of them was picking out what they wanted for lunch and not arguing – she was pleased to see that they were indeed focused on their menus. By the time Artie returned with their drinks, each of the children had picked out what they wanted, as had Minerva, who had also helped Minaveara pick out what she wanted. Once Artie had returned to the back to start their meals, Minerva leaned forward, clasping her hands and resting her forearms on the table.

"So how has it been staying at Isadora's?" she asked. "I know it's not ideal, but I'm going to make it a point to spend time with you all more often, and your father should be home soon enough."

The children were not as responsive as Minerva had hoped; instead they exchanged glances or averted their gazes to the table, shrugging indifferently. Minerva frowned. "I really am sorry I haven't been home –" she began, only to be cut off by Anexandra.

"It's not that," said Anexandra, her arms folded across her chest as she leaned back against her chair. "We know you have to be there for Dad, and we get that…it's just…well, living at Isadora's now isn't fun like it usually is. You and Dad are never around and the people who are keep trying to act like we're fragile or something. There's nothing to do but sit around and read because we feel guilty if we go outside and enjoy ourselves while Aurora's stuck inside still recovering. And honestly…Isadora is such a clean freak it's almost unreal."

Minerva couldn't suppress a slight smile at Anexandra's last comment – Isadora _was_ a bit of a clean freak. However, Minerva was saddened to hear that her children seemed to be quite miserable at their sister's house. Normally they enjoyed staying at any one of their older siblings' houses, but it seemed they were just ready to go home once and for all. Minerva understood completely; she longed to sleep in her bed again without tossing and turning and worrying and receiving virtually no sleep.

"I truly am sorry," said Minerva quietly, sincerely, locking eyes with each of her children in turn. "I wish I had a solution to all of this, but I'm afraid this is our only option right now until your father is well enough to return home. The rest of your siblings have children much younger than you, so I assumed you wouldn't want to stay with them. But perhaps I could ask Godric and Veronica if they wouldn't mind the seven of you staying for a few days, for a change of scenery, if you'd like?"

"That might be nice," Pleis said after a moment of thought.

"Minaveara would be able to spend time with Guinevere," said Callisto quietly, as if somewhat frightened to speak. "I think she'd enjoy having someone closer to her age around."

"Yes, I agree," said Minerva. "I'll Floo Godric later this evening then."

"What about Ororo?" asked Perseus. "We could go to her house too couldn't we?"

Minerva's soft demeanor instantly changed. Her lips pursed and she raised a thin brow, directing a stern gaze at one of her youngest sons. "You know perfectly well why you can't stay with Ororo so don't ask me again."

Perseus was not deterred. "Well how come you can't just tell us? We're old enough to know what's going on and if there's going to be a war –"

"_Enough_," Minerva hissed, casting a wary gaze around the café to ensure no one was listening in. Returning her gaze to Perseus she continued, "We will not discuss this, especially not _here_."

Perseus opened his mouth to speak once more, and Minerva gave him her most piercing gaze as she said, "_**Not another word**_," emphasizing each word as she spoke.

Perseus frowned, but did not attempt to argue further. Instead he sat back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest, looking rather dejected.

Artie returned with their food then, and Minerva found she had difficulty replacing her frown with a comfortable smile. She managed though, and Artie didn't notice a thing, despite how tense it had become at the Dumbledore table. After he had left them to eat their meals, the only sounds came from forks scraping plates, the quiet _thud_ of a glass being returned to the table, and the children chewing and breathing as quietly as possible. Everyone's gaze was downcast, except Minaveara, who was glancing anxiously around at her siblings and her mother.

Eventually, Perseus dropped his fork to clang loudly against his plate. Minerva looked up at him to see his eyes were still focused on the table. Then he sucked in a deep breath, cleared his throat, and looked up at his mother. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I know this isn't the time or the place for such a discussion and I shouldn't have disobeyed you. I only ask because I'm worried…we all are." He gestured around the table at his siblings, who looked up at Minerva and then quickly averted their gazes to Perseus, who continued to speak. "We were blindsided by what happened to Dad. None of us knew what had happened to him, where he was, or how bad it was. We hate not knowing what's going on because then it makes it more difficult to cope when something bad like this happens, because we know nothing and we weren't expecting it. I know you don't want to tell us because we're young, but we've been through a lot, especially Anexandra. We just want you and Dad to trust that we can handle it."

Minerva sighed, setting her fork down on the table as well before looking back up at Perseus and replying, "We know you're capable. This isn't about whether or not we think you're strong enough to deal with this. It's simply that your father and I vowed a long time ago that we would keep the six of you – and later Minaveara – as far from the horrors of war as possible for as long as we could. We wanted you to have as normal a childhood as possible when being born into such a popular family. We hated that you had to endure the fame, thrusting you into a vicious war was simply out of the question. I understand that you want to know what's going on, but you must understand that you're still young and your father and I still consider you our babies. We just hate to upset you further."

"We understand that," Anexandra intervened, leaning over the table as she spoke. "But there's nothing anybody can do to keep us out of this war. We're going to be a part of it no matter what, and don't you think it's better we're kept in the loop so we can actually help in any way we can?"

Minerva was no longer paying attention, but not for lack of trying. While Anexandra had been talking, she had felt someone's eyes on her family, and she had glanced from the corner of her eye to see one of the elderly people seated a few tables away had been turning repeatedly in their direction. It was possible that the elder man was simply trying to remember from where he had seen this popular group of people before, but it was also possible that, in this time of war, he was an enemy. She was not feeling any vicious thoughts radiating from him, but that did not mean he was any less dangerous, and so, while sweeping a 'no nonsense' look around the table at each of her children, she said, "No more of this now. We'll talk later, I promise… Come on, eat your lunch…"

* * *

The rest of the Dumbledores' lunch at Brews and Stews Café was much better than it had begun. The eight of them had managed to find a topic much less subdued that had sustained them throughout the rest of lunch. Afterwards they had once again traveled by Floo to see Albus at St. Mungo's.

When the eight of them entered his room, they found that he had fallen asleep. Smethwyck had told them Albus had exhausted himself already between Aurora and Isadora visiting and his mandatory walk around the hospital. He had been sleeping for about an hour already though, and so Minerva knew he would wake soon. He didn't sleep very long if he fell asleep in the middle of the day, partially because he was woken to take some more potions.

After the quadruplets and the twin boys had quietly seated themselves around their father's bed, Minerva – who was still holding onto Minaveara; the toddler had no desire to let go of her mother – went to stand by Albus's head.

Minaveara quietly asked, "Is Daddy sleeping?"

"Yes, Mina, he is," said Minerva.

"Is he still sick?" the toddler inquired.

Minerva nodded mutely.

"When's he gonna get better?"

"Soon, sweetheart," said Minerva, stroking a long dark strand of hair back from Minaveara's face. Then, looking down at her husband, who was now stirring in his sleep, she reached out to stroke his cheek and softly spoke his name.

Albus instantly roused, his eyes opening slowly and locking onto Minerva's. He smiled sleepily up at her, not yet noticing his children around him as he rubbed his eyes. "Mmm, Minerva," he murmured, his voice groggy from sleep. And then he noticed Minaveara on his wife's hip and he smiled wider. "Ah, Mina…_and_ the rest of my youngest children…how wonderful."

"How are ya feeling, Dad?" asked Pleis, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Much better now that you're all here," said Albus, attempting to sit up slightly in bed. Minerva propped his pillows up behind him to make him more comfortable.

"I know, I light up a room," said Andromeda, sounding much more like herself for the first time in quite a few weeks.

"Daddy why is you sick?" said Minaveara, her expression as stern as a three year old could manage.

Albus chuckled and answered, "I was a bit foolish, my dear, but don't you worry, I'll be home in no time."

"As long as you're healthy again," said Anexandra. "That's the important thing."

"Yeah," agreed Perseus, "no Quidditch for you for a while."

Albus grinned. "I'll be fine by the end of this month I guarantee it. You won't be without me for too long."

Minerva seated herself at Albus's bedside in her usual seat and asked him, "Well how was walking today, darling? Smethwyck says you're improving."

Albus sighed heavily, his expression now one of annoyance. "I am getting better yes, but it's still a struggle. I never thought I'd have to re-teach myself to walk."

"I know it's frustrating but the more you do it the better you'll get and soon it'll be as if nothing has changed," she assured him.

"I hope so," Albus replied. "So how was your lunch?"

The conversation continued for quite some time, though there were some moments of quiet in which Albus would fade slightly out of consciousness, only to reawaken when he heard his family talking amongst themselves again. Eventually, though she was reluctant to leave, Minerva insisted the eight of them get going to allow Albus to rest. He protested at first, but eventually conceded when it became too difficult for him to keep his eyes open much longer. After another few words with Healer Smethwyck, Minerva guided her children home, where she spent the rest of the evening with them.

After putting the children to bed that night, Minerva went to the fireplace once more, this time sticking only her head into the green flames as she crouched down on the floor in as comfortable a position as she could manage.

Her second oldest son, Godric, was still awake and pacing his living room when her head appeared in his fireplace. Startled, it took Godric a moment to respond to his mother's sudden presence. Normally he was not fazed by someone Floo calling him, but it seemed he had something currently weighing heavily on his mind, thereby explaining the pacing and his shock at seeing his mother.

"Oh, good evening, Mum," he said at last, crouching down on the floor to see her better. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is just fine," said Minerva, examining her son's face in an attempt to discover what was bothering him so much. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he answered in an unconvincing tone. "What is it you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you and Veronica wouldn't mind some company for a few days this week," Minerva began to explain. "Your youngest siblings seem to be getting bored with Isadora's house, and I told them I'd ask if they could stay with you. Healer Smethwyck is confident your father will be home in about two days, so it wouldn't be too long."

"Oh, yes, that's fine, of course they're welcome to stay," said Godric. "I'm glad to hear Dad is doing so well."

"Well good, I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that…but will Veronica mind?"

Here Godric hesitated, and every bit of emotion he was attempting to hide flashed momentarily across his face. Minerva was concerned. "Actually…Veronica's staying with her parents this week," he said.

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Minerva asked, "Who watches Guinevere while you're at work?"

"I've been working from home," said Godric, shrugging indifferently. "If I have to go in for something I just drop Guinevere with…er, Rosmerta for a few hours."

"Godric…what's going on with you and Veronica?"

He sighed, running a hand through his thick auburn hair and staring at the carpet for a few long moments. When at last he returned his gaze to his mother he answered, "We're getting a divorce."

Minerva was sure the shock showed clearly on her face. "What? When did this happen? I don't understand, the two of you seemed fine –"

"It's been a long time coming, Mum, we've both just been good at pretending we were a lot happier than we were. It's a long story really…"

"Well this isn't the place to discuss this," said Minerva, already feeling an ache in her spine from her current position. "I'll bring the children over around noon tomorrow and they can occupy Guinevere while you and I talk, all right?" Godric nodded mutely. "Very well then, I love you, dear, and get some rest, you look like you need it."

Godric smiled at last. "Thanks, Mum, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you too, goodnight…"

"Goodnight." And with that Minerva removed her head from the fireplace, now completely bewildered by this turn of events.


	71. Vows

**Chapter 71-Vows**

Despite being back in her home, Minerva did not sleep particularly well that night, but by now she was accustomed to little to no sleep. She rose early without too much difficulty, and decided to clean the house – it was an absolute wreck despite having been mostly uninhabited for the past few days – while the children continued to sleep. With the help of her wand, she finished rather quickly, and by the time she had bathed, dressed, and made breakfast, the children were finally rousing from slumber. During breakfast, she told them about Godric's agreement to let them stay with him for a few days, while Minerva returned to St. Mungo's to aid their father in his recovery so he could return home to them. Though still subdued by the fact that they would have to leave their home again, the children were at least pleased to have a change of scenery.

Minerva spent the rest of the morning with her youngest children, and then, after feeding them lunch, lined them up in front of the fireplace to journey to their brother's house. When they arrived at Godric's, he and Guinevere were waiting in the sitting room for them. Guinevere excitedly greeted each of her aunts and uncles, and afterwards Godric greeted his siblings, while Guinevere and Minaveara ran off to Guinevere's room – after Minaveara had ensured her mother wasn't leaving just yet.

After Godric had finished speaking with his siblings, Minerva said to them, "I'm going to talk to your brother a bit before I leave, perhaps you could go keep an eye on Mina and Guinevere for us?"

"Sure," said Anexandra, grabbing Perseus's arm and dragging him away, as he seemed about ready to protest – Minerva had told Perseus the night before that she wouldn't be discussing he and his siblings' place in the War until their father had recovered and was able to join in the discussion. The rest of the quadruplets and Pleis followed.

Godric then led his mother to his in-home office, closing the door behind them.

"So what do you want to know?" he asked first, seeming a bit uncomfortable. He stood only a few feet in front of the door, his arms folded across his chest.

"Relax, dear," Minerva replied, placing a calming hand on his forearm. "I'm not here to interrogate you, I just want to know what's going on. I can't say I wasn't surprised by this turn of events, but I'm here for you if you need me. Here…let's sit." She led him over to a chair seated in front of his desk, and she pulled one over from beside a nearby bookshelf. Once they were both seated, Minerva continued, "So tell me…why is it you and Veronica have made this decision?"

Godric sighed, mulling the question over for a moment as he ran a hand through his thick hair and slid down in his chair a bit. And then he began, explaining to his mother why he and his wife were separating. He started out with the fact that they had absolutely nothing in common and therefore nothing to talk about, and that all they did anymore was argue. He also told Minerva about his wife's belief that he was having an affair with the landlady of the Three Broomsticks, longstanding friend of the Dumbledores, and Godric's ex-fiancée – Madam Rosmerta. He was not, of course, having an affair, but Veronica would not listen, and so, three weeks ago, the two of them had split ways with the intentions of getting a divorce. Though Godric had feared Veronica may try to take Guinevere from him, he was instead surprised that she had not attempted to see her daughter at all in the past three weeks.

Godric sighed again and rubbed wearily at his eyes.

Minerva slid to the edge of her seat and reached out to grasp his hand tightly. She was furious that Veronica had made her son and granddaughter's life so difficult, but she held her anger at bay.

"Godric," she said quietly, waiting until he looked up at her to continue, "I have no idea how difficult this must be for you, and if there is anything you need, please, don't hesitate to ask me. I know I've been all over the place for the past few weeks – months really – but I can always make time for you and your siblings, and I regret not making that clearer." She wanted to go on about how despicable Veronica's behavior was, but she knew that would not help.

Godric sat up in his seat, sucking in a deep breath as he did so. "We know you're a bit strung out, Mum – it's not that we don't feel like you're there for us, it's simply that we don't want to bother you. Thank you, though, it was a relief to finally get that off of my chest." He sighed once more, leaning forward and covering his face with his hands. "I've really messed this up, haven't I?"

Frowning, Minerva rose, moving to stand at Godric's side. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll all work out in the end, dear. Things always seem a lot worse than they truly are. Give it some time."

* * *

When Minerva entered the corridor leading to Albus's room late that afternoon, she found him walking – completely on his own for the second time since his attack – in her direction. He had undoubtedly sensed her nearing magical signature the moment she'd arrived at the hospital, and was eager to reach her. Judging by the excited expression on his face, he was more than happy to be walking on his own for once and looking to impress her. It was, in Minerva's own opinion, absolutely adorable, how Albus was looking at her like a young child seeking its mother's approval.

Smiling widely, Minerva stopped just short of her husband, waiting for him to finish walking to her on his own. She made certain her expression showed him how very proud she was of him – words were not needed. She held her hand out to him, and when at last he was near enough, he latched onto her offered hand tightly, probably feeling a bit weakened and looking for a little extra support. Holding his hand to her heart, she closed the space between them, her other arm wrapping around his waist, and her head coming to rest on his shoulder as she allowed him to lean on her to stay upright.

They stayed wrapped in a tight embrace for a few more moments, until Minerva felt Albus's body trembling slightly. He had done very well walking on his own, but he had only so much energy and she feared that if they remained standing much longer he may not be able to walk back to his room, which would greatly embarrass and anger him and erase all of his happiness at his progress.

Stepping out of his embrace, but keeping his hand firmly grasped in hers, Minerva smiled up at Albus and said, "Why don't you walk me back to your room?"

Albus's Healer was still standing by and watching dutifully, and would continue to do so until Albus was safely tucked into his bed once more. If he wanted time alone with his wife – which he most certainly did, especially after not seeing her much at all over the past two days – he would have to return to the semi-privacy of his room. He had been allowed to remain in a room of his own rather than share, because his blood pressure spiked dramatically when he was around a group of people for too long.

Nodding determinedly, Albus turned from Minerva and, screwing his face up in concentration, started walking back towards his room. As he walked, Minerva watched intently, noting all that had changed over the past few days. He still had a rather obvious limp, but it was not nearly as painful to watch as when he first attempted to walk – he had winced and come close to collapse every time he took a step with his right leg just a few days earlier. He was looking a bit better every day, his color returning to him and the rest of his broken bones mended. She was so very grateful that his recovery was going so well, and she could not wait for the day when he was fully healed.

By the time the two of them reached his room, Albus was winded and leaning quite heavily against Minerva. She did not comment, knowing it would only irritate him, and his Healer was also competent enough not to offer further service. As long as Albus didn't overexert himself too much to the point that he injured himself again, then no one was foolish enough to coddle him when he was at his most vulnerable and irate. When it came to being brought food or drink or receiving well wishes, Albus was his normal self and did not protest much – he would deny it if anyone told him so, but Minerva knew he enjoyed the attention. However, when it came to walking and the healing of his leg, Albus was liable to curse anyone who even _hinted_ at the fact that he may need help.

When at last he made it back to his bed, Albus's Healer ran a few quick tests and then left the room. Minerva sat down on the edge of Albus's bed – having stood just beside it while his Healer checked him over – and placed a kiss on his check. Afterwards she intended to lean back and tell him how happy she was that he had done so well today, perhaps ask him if he had walked much before she had arrived, but he had other ideas.

Without a word Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva and pulled her against him, pressing his lips firmly against hers. She was surprised at first, but quickly relaxed in his embrace, placing her hands on either of his cheeks as the moment intensified. They hadn't shared a kiss like this in quite some time. What with Albus being forced from the school, Minerva's injury that had often left her exhausted and in pain throughout the day, and then Albus's own injury, the two of them had not had the energy or the privacy to show much affection.

When their lips detached, Albus moved his across Minerva's left cheek, gently placing loving kisses there, and then along her jaw line. His lips moved further downward to her neck, and though Minerva was not usually one to protest such a thing, she knew now was not the time nor the place for this to continue as it was.

"Albus," she said quietly, only half-heartedly attempting to move away from him. "We're in a hospital…"

"I fail to see your point," he murmured in response, his hands sneaking down her hips to her thighs.

Chuckling lightly, Minerva's hands came down on top of Albus's and she leaned backward, quickly and easily bringing a stop to his actions. "The _point_, my dear husband, is that your Healer will be in here the moment he notices your heart rate spike. Besides, you can't honestly expect me to let this go on in such a public place do you?"

Albus shrugged. "Considering both of us nearly died in the past month I wondered if perhaps you had become slightly less uptight."

Minerva only glared in response.

Albus smiled. "I was only joking, dear." Taking her hand in his once more, he leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes while heaving a heavy sigh. "You're too alluring is all. Even in my weakened state I find I can't resist you."

Albus opened one eye to sneak a peek at his wife's expression, which had softened immensely.

Minerva shook her head and then slid off his bed. While stroking his cheek she said, "Rest, darling. Don't worry, I'll stay here with you." She sat down in her normal chair by his bed, while still holding onto his hand.

It did not take long, and within moments Albus's breathing slowed, indicating that he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Two days later Albus was finally released from St. Mungo's. Most of his injuries had healed completely, and he was walking on his own much easier. He was still handed a list of things to refrain from doing, as well as a ridiculous amount of potions to ingest over the next few weeks. He had also been given a walking stick, much to his chagrin, and he had only accepted it after a look from his wife.

The youngest Dumbledore children were elated to have their father finally leaving the hospital, and relieved to be back in their own home with their parents as well. Minaveara was so excited to be back with her parents that she never left their side. Every time Minerva would place the toddler in her cot at night, she would only awaken soon after and insist she sleep in her parents' bed. Despite this, Minaveara was not bothersome at all. She would chatter on to her father about anything and everything, which kept him occupied and in bed, rather than up and about and looking for something to do. When Albus needed to sleep, Minaveara would stroke his hair and attempt to hum the lullaby her mother had sung to her when she was a bit younger.

Within about two weeks Albus was entirely back to his usual boisterous self and could not be kept in the house for a moment longer. Though Minerva was glad he was feeling better, she was not happy about what would come next.

He had been obsessing over it ever since his release from the hospital. Whenever Minerva would make lunch, Albus would sneak down to his office to pour over ancient tombs full of dark magic and continuously watch memories in his pensieve. Once Minerva had caught on to him she had asked the quadruplets to make lunch so that she could keep an eye on him. However, Albus did not give up his efforts, and would often discuss the information he'd found with his wife as if that would convince her to let him return to his research. She insisted she was only trying to keep him from stressing himself out over his desire to defeat Voldemort as quickly as possible, and that as soon as he was healthy again she would help him. Still, he was not giving up, and soon it became an ongoing argument between the two of them.

Eventually Minerva relented, tired of fighting with her husband after he had so recently been in the hospital – she wanted to keep the peace between them, and nothing she said was going to stop him at this point; he was too determined. Not to mention that the war continued to get worse. Mr. Ollivander had mysteriously disappeared, and the Death Eaters had destroyed the Brockdale Bridge, killing countless Muggles in the process.

And so, with one week left until the end of July, Albus and Minerva set out into the night, their youngest children in bed and asleep, with Godric there to watch over them.

Albus and Minerva had been planning this task for months now, but with all that had gone on recently and their determination that neither of them would go alone, they had not found the time. With Albus constantly bringing it up and his injuries healed, Minerva had finally relented, and so here they were. Within only a few minutes of leaving their home, they arrived at a small, rundown shack that had once been the home of the last remaining members of the Gaunt family, and therefore the last of Salazar Slytherin's heirs. Now all three of the Gaunts – Marvolo and his son and daughter, Morfin and Merope – were deceased, and the only heir who could possibly be interested in the old shack was Merope's son, Tom Riddle, who now went by the name of Lord Voldemort.

It was for this reason that Albus and Minerva were here tonight. They were both convinced that Voldemort had created Horcruxes at some time in his past, and more than one. How many he had created, they did not know, but what they did know was that at some time in his youth, Voldemort had stolen a family heirloom from his uncle Morfin, on the same night he murdered his father and paternal grandparents and framed Morfin for the attack. The heirloom was a ring, a ring unmistakably built around one of the Deathly Hallows – the Resurrection Stone. Albus and Minerva were very sure that Voldemort had used the ring as one of his Horcruxes, and had an inkling that he had left it hidden in his mother's old home.

Wands lit and senses on high alert, Albus and Minerva carefully made their way down the crooked, rocky path that led to the Gaunts' old shack. Neither of them spoke, but rather, let their quiet footsteps blend into the customary sounds of night. When they reached the door – which was unhinged and lying face down in the dirt – Albus turned to his wife and said, in a hushed voice, "Search around the outside – I'll go in…"

Minerva hesitated for a moment, and Albus observed her expression in the faint light emanating from the tip of her wand, but for once he could not read her thoughts. Eventually she nodded in agreement and turned away from him, carefully maneuvering through the thicket of trees surrounding the shack. He watched her for a few moments, noticing her turn once to look over her shoulder at him, but soon he lost sight of her as the light from her wand disappeared in the darkness.

Steadying his breath, Albus turned to the entrance once more and, holding his wand out before him, stepped around the fallen door and across the threshold. He was immediately met with resistance, more so than he and Minerva had faced when they had first started down the path. However, with his intelligence and skill, he was able to bypass the dark magical barrier that had been placed around the home. Afterwards he was able to journey about the house with relative ease, though he could feel the buzz of dark magic surrounding him, enshrouding him in an itchy, warm cloak of death and destruction. It was not difficult for him to detect the whereabouts of the ring, but before approaching it he swept the house to ensure he would not be in any other danger, including the possible danger of the weak roof collapsing in on him.

Soon enough Albus was stood over a seemingly normal floor board, but under which he knew rested a piece of Voldemort's soul. He crouched down on the floor in as comfortable a position as he could manage, coughing lightly on the dust that penetrated his senses the moment his knees hit the floor. Waving his wand back and forth over the floor board, he concentrated all of his senses on this spot, this moment, knowing he could not risk losing his concentration or he could be fatally wounded.

When at last the floor board came loose, it shuttered and squeaked before jutting suddenly upward. Albus barely had a moment to react, and only just moved his head backwards to avoid being smacked square in the face by the violent piece of wood, which slammed into the roof and then came flying back down to the ground. Albus shifted once again, and was able to avoid the wood, which clattered loudly to the floor. Sensing no more hostility from the loose floor board, Albus sucked in a deep breath, and then moved his attention to the ring protruding from the earth, glowing in the darkness as if beckoning him to it.

This moment was almost surreal to Albus. Here was one of the Deathly Hallows, one of the objects he had been enthralled by and had searched for throughout his young life, before the death of his sister, and before his friend Gellert Grindelwald had started a war. Here, sitting before him, was the last piece of the puzzle, the last piece that he had never gained. All sorts of possibilities sprung up inside his mind, none of which were particularly wise thoughts to be thinking, but all of them sounding more and more appealing to him. With this stone, the Resurrection Stone – which he knew it to be judging by the symbol of the Deathly Hallows engraved within it – he could see his sister once again, would be able to see his lost daughter again. A part of him knew, of course, of how foolish this idea could also be, but before he could stop himself, he became too eager and too blinded to think about his actions twice.

Thrusting his hand beneath the floor of the old shack, Albus picked up the ring with both speed and care. He instantly felt the darkness that was Voldemort's soul surrounding the ring, but he also knew what the stone inside of it was capable of. With his left hand holding the ring ready to be placed on his right hand, and his wand lying forgotten on the dusty floor, Albus forgot all else and moved to place the ring on his finger –

"_**ALBUS!**_"

There was a resounding _**SLAP**__,_ as Minerva's hand connected suddenly with Albus's wrist not one whole second before he had managed to slip the ring on his finger. The ring was knocked from his hand and clattered to the floor. After the initial shock, Albus's mind seemed to return to him, and he wondered for a moment why he had been so foolish.

He did not have much time with his thoughts, however, for Minerva began shouting at him immediately. "_WHAT ON __**EARTH **__WERE YOU THINKING?_" she demanded, her voice loud and shrill. "_HAVE YOU LOST YOUR __**MIND**__? __**HONESTLY! **__WHAT THE __**BLOODY HELL - **__I CAN'T EVEN – DO YOU EVEN __**KNOW**__ WHAT YOU COULD HAVE JUST DONE? ARE YOU EVEN __**LISTENING **__TO ME?"_

When Albus failed to respond to his wife's tirade, she threw her hands up in exasperation, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She slid her hand up under her glasses to rub viciously at her eyes, obviously baffled and _very _angry at him, though he knew it was mostly because she had almost just witnessed his death. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have let you come in here by yourself," she muttered, not looking him in the eye but still rubbing at her own as if trying to rid herself of the image of what she had just seen. "_Stupid – foolish – absolutely __**mental**_ –"

Though he did not say it, Albus agreed with her. He had been stupid to believe he could use the Resurrection Stone without having inflicted some sort of harm on himself. The ring was cursed and laced with Voldemort's soul, and he had just attempted to wear it and use it to bring back two people who had long ago died and could not be brought back. He had just been so excited, had reverted back to his young foolish ways, had just been so desperate to see Ariana and Aurora again.

When Minerva looked back up at him, she was so furious her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. She glared at him in a way he didn't remember her ever looking at him before, and he felt so very guilty and ashamed. And then, surprisingly, she slapped him – hard – across the face. His head whipped to the side and his cheek stung, but the pain was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart for having brought such a reaction out of his wife, a reaction he knew had come from her fear of losing him, and her anger at how little regard he seemed to have for his own life. He needed to fix this, but he wasn't sure how. As he looked back up at Minerva with sorrowful eyes, she pointed a shaky finger at him and, gritting her teeth, said, "Don't you _**ever**_ do something like that again!"

Albus shook his head woefully and finally spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, "I'm so sorry, Minerva…I don't know what came over me – I just…. You're right, I was stupid and foolish and I promise I won't make that mistake twice."

Minerva shook her head once more, swallowing with obvious difficulty as a tear streaked, unbidden, down her cheek. "What were you trying to do? _Kill yourself_?"

Albus too shook his head, tears filling his own eyes as what he had nearly done truly began to set in, as he thought of what his wife may think of him now. "No, no, of course not…. I forgot the risks, or I pushed them to the back of my mind. It was simply the thought of gaining that last Hallow, and to see my sister and my parents and our daughter again – to tell them how sorry I was…. But I don't deserve to use it…I am selfish…" He looked away, unable to keep Minerva's gaze. "You've saved me from myself yet again, Minerva," he whispered, "…I am so sorry…"

"We should go," she said quietly, but with finality. She bent over to pick up a rock, which she waved her wand over, easily changing it into a necklace chain. She then walked a few steps over to the ring – which was still lying on the floor where it had fallen after Minerva had smacked it out of Albus's hand – and placed it on the necklace chain, which she then placed around her neck. She slid the ring under her outer robes, but was sure to keep it above her under clothes and therefore unable to touch her skin, just in case.

Albus scrambled to his feet, hurrying to his wife's side to grasp her hand so that she would look at him as he said, "Please, don't shut me out, Minerva. I know I was foolish and selfish, but…face the war together, remember?"

Minerva seemed to bite her tongue so that she would not say the response she had originally planned, but her anger then ruled out over her self-control and she replied, "Well it's a bit difficult to work with a man who has no disregard for his own life!"

Albus frowned. "So you're saying I shouldn't have saved that man's life last month? A young man, who had his whole life ahead of him and did not need to be murdered by a Giant –"

"No," Minerva interrupted, sighing and shaking her head while rubbing at her eyes again. "I didn't mean that," she said in a low voice. "I know you needed to save him…" She looked back up at him. "It's just difficult being married to the man who's supposed to save the world."

Albus raised a brow. "And being married to the _woman_ who's supposed to save the world is easier?"

Minerva stared at him through the darkness, obviously not amused. She folded her arms across her chest. "Just don't do that again, all right?"

"I won't, I promise."

She eyed him skeptically for a few moments before nodding her head curtly. "Very well then…we should really be getting home."

Albus followed her without another word, knowing she was still angry at him and nothing he said at this moment would change that, she just needed some time.

The two of them journeyed home without any other obstacles in between. Both were anxious to return to the warmth and comfort of their bed. However, when at last they stepped into their sitting room, expecting to see Godric passed out on the couch having attempted and failed to stay up and wait for their return, they were surprised to see that Godric was fully awake, and he was not alone.

Severus and Ororo stood in the middle of the sitting room, standing a considerable distance apart, with Godric standing across from them looking rather irritated about something. When the three of them noticed their parents' arrival, they looked over at the two of them, and it was clear to Minerva that all three of them were angry about something.

"What's going on?" Minerva asked, striding closer to the three of them, Albus close behind her.

"That's what I'd like to know," Godric ground out through gritted teeth.

"I _told_ _you_," Ororo seethed, a withering glare pointed in the direction of her older brother. "I'm not saying it twice."

Godric pursed his lips in aggravation. "If it was so very important for you to show up, without warning, at two in the morning, then perhaps you should have sent a letter in advance, and then you would have _known_ they wouldn't be here."

"_Perhaps _you should mind your own damn business, Godric," Ororo heatedly replied. "This is important business having to do with the war and our parents' _lives_. Usually I'd expect you to understand something like that, but it seems now you've got your job back you've become arrogant. There's more to this going on than you'll ever know, sitting behind the safety of your office desk, so until you've done what I've done then I suggest you _shut your mouth_."

Godric was not deterred by Ororo's scathing response, and shot back with his own. "You put _yourself_ into this mess years ago when you joined the Death Eaters."

Minerva could not resist the urge to roll her eyes, her patience wearing thin as the night wore on. "Have the two of you suddenly reverted to your teen years?" she said angrily. "Enough of this pointless arguing. We're both here now, so what is it you need to tell us?"

Ororo and Godric looked to their mother, noting the unusual edge to her tone. They looked to their father for an explanation, but he shook his head.

"Very well," Ororo replied at last. "I'd tell you to sit, but you probably won't listen so I'll just get straight to the point. As the two of you already know, Draco Malfoy has joined the Death Eaters. As it turns out, his first task is to murder Albus Dumbledore." Ororo glanced at her father, who somehow seemed to know where this conversation was headed already. Ororo narrowed her eyes at her father suspiciously for a moment and then continued, "Of course, it's basically impossible for the boy to do, and it is simply the Dark Lord's way of getting back at Lucius Malfoy for his failure at the Department of Mysteries, and that when Draco fails at his task, he will likely be murdered. _However_," Ororo looked back at Severus, who had remained stock still and expressionless the entire time, and continued to do so, astutely ignoring his wife's vicious gaze, "Severus has just made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy, promising to look after Draco and carry out the deed should the boy fail."

Minerva frowned. Godric turned to Severus, red in the face as he said, "You did _what_?"

Severus did not move, but kept his gaze on his father-in-law.

Minerva looked over at Albus, who looked wholly unsurprised by this news, but rather, a bit guilty. "You _knew_!" Minerva exclaimed, staring at her husband in disbelief.

"Not entirely," Albus calmly replied. "I hadn't really anticipated the Unbreakable Vow, but I'm not entirely surprised by it."

"And when were you planning on telling me about all this?" Minerva demanded, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at her husband with such intensity that the other three occupants of the room had to look away from her.

"When I had it figured out."

Albus was clearly digging a deeper and deeper hole for himself, and Minerva seemed to be tiptoeing the line between anger and blinding rage.

She laughed humorlessly, shaking her head in absolute disbelief. "And to think, not twenty minutes ago you were telling me that we had to face the war together. What other lies have you convinced me of, Albus, hmm? How many times are we going to argue over this until you actually consider me your equal and share these important things with me?"

"You never would have listened to me if I told you my plans –"

"Oh really?" Minerva interrupted. "Because you know everything now, do you?"

"Well you're not listening to me now," Albus pointed out wearily.

Minerva gritted her teeth, clenched her fists, and seethed, "All right then, I'm listening. What are your plans?"

Albus hesitated for a moment before answering, "Well, either I must die, or find some way to fake my death so that Voldemort and the rest of the wizarding world believes that I am, in fact, deceased."

Godric spoke up then, sounding mortified as he said, "Hang on, you have to _what_?"

Minerva and Albus seemed to have forgotten that there were other people present, and they turned to Godric somewhat surprised.

"I'm not having this discussion with the three of you," Minerva said, looking directly at her two children and her son-in-law.

"We're all a part of this," Ororo argued.

"Do not argue with me right now!" Minerva shouted, feeling only slightly guilty. Her patience had almost completely evaporated, and she couldn't stand to have this discussion with two of her children present. "I'd like for the three of you to leave."

Godric and Ororo did not move, but they did not argue either. Severus was the one to step forward and drag his wife from the house. With Ororo's exit, Godric cursed under his breath and went upstairs, retrieved his sleeping daughter, and then left.

Once assured that they were alone, Minerva turned to Albus, her voice deadly calm as she said, "Tell me, Albus, why you believe you must die in order for this to all work out. And then, perhaps, you can enlighten me as to why you decided to keep all of this from me."

Albus sighed, rubbing at his eyes wearily. "Severus came to me last week and informed me that Draco Malfoy had been ordered to eliminate me. You and I both know that if the boy fails Voldemort will murder him instead, and I cannot allow a child to lose his life so that I can live. However, I also do not want him to be burdened with taking a life before he has even finished school, which is why I asked Severus to be the one to help Draco in his mission, and possibly do the deed himself. He was not readily willing, of course, but I believe I can persuade him. As for not telling you, that was not my intention, but I cannot go back on that decision now. I was simply trying to figure it all out on my own before I worried you with it."

There was a long moment of tense silence, in which Minerva stared at Albus with next to no emotion on her face.

She shook her head, rubbing her forehead and muttering, "I don't even know what to say." She returned her gaze to Albus and continued, "Did you ever think about the fact that, if you're gone, Voldemort will have almost nothing to stop him from getting to me? I'd have to leave Hogwarts, our _children_ would have to leave Hogwarts. Our children's children would have to leave Hogwarts. We'd all be forced to go into hiding, and I'd have to do it all on my own… I can't do that, Albus. And I know you're trying to be noble here but what you're doing is selfish."

"Then I suppose my decision has been made for me," Albus stated. "I'll have to…figure out some way to fake my death."

Once again, Minerva simply stared at him.


	72. Diligence

**Chapter 72-Diligence**

* * *

**-I am so very sorry for such a ridiculously long wait! There's just been a lot going on and then I've had terrible writer's block, but I will try my hardest to finish this story for all of you. Thank you so much for your patience and reviews, and I hope the next chapter does not take nearly as long to complete!-**

* * *

"This is useless!"

An irritated shout and the loud _thud_ of a book being slammed closed shook Albus from his thoughts. He did not have to look up to recognize the voice as his wife's. He also did not have to have a connection with Minerva to know that she was growing increasingly irritated as the evening wore on.

Quietly closing the book in his own hands and placing it on the desk in front of him, Albus looked up at Minerva, who was standing in the corner of his in-home office, surrounded by stacks of books and parchment, the book she'd closed now lying atop her recently vacated chair. She was rubbing wearily at her eyes, her glasses dangling from the fingertips of her free hand.

"Why don't we finish up for tonight, dear," Albus suggested calmly. "We have to leave to retrieve Harry soon anyway -"

"There isn't time for breaks," Minerva muttered irritably. Sighing heavily, she returned to her seat, cracking open the book once more and shoving her glasses back onto her face.

"There's plenty of time," Albus insisted, rising to his feet and striding over to Minerva, so that he stood just in front of her. "We don't even return to Hogwarts for another month, and I doubt the boy will manage to kill me within days of the beginning of the school year."

Minerva glanced up at Albus, an unamused scowl on her face. "This isn't a game, Albus, and I'd appreciate it if you stopped treating it like one."

Albus frowned, kneeling on the floor so that now he had to look up at her. He placed one hand on her knee in a gesture of comfort, his other hand holding onto the arm of her chair for support. "I'm sorry," he spoke quietly. "I'm not trying to make a joke out of this. I realize it's serious, but I don't want you to get so caught up in this that you forget to live. We have seven children left to raise and a son going through a divorce, and we've hardly seen them for the past week since I told you about this."

"You think I want to live like this?" Minerva hissed, her hands clenching tightly around the book in her lap. "You think I prefer to be searching for ways to fake a person's death when I could be cooking my children dinner? Because if you believe that then you are sadly mistaken. But there won't be a life to live if we don't figure this out."

Albus remained silent for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

Before he could think of anything, Minerva continued, "And did you ever stop to think about the fact that your death - faked or otherwise - would leave me and the children vulnerable to Voldemort? With you gone, Hogwarts will be left open to him, and in order to save myself and our children I'd have to leave and go into hiding. The entire wizarding world would label me a pathetic coward, would likely want to hunt me down and kill me almost as badly as Voldemort and his Death Eaters do, and I wouldn't blame them."

"I did consider that actually," Albus spoke at last, grimacing at what he'd have to say next. "Perhaps it's best that you and I "die" together."

Minerva threw her hands up in exasperation, her eyes rolling and her mouth opening in disbelief. "You aren't taking any of the consequences into consideration are you? Say you and I manage to pull this off and the world believes us dead, then what? Do we remain in hiding forever as if we are truly gone? Or do we return after the war, shocking and angering everyone for leaving when they all needed us most? And what about our children? And grandchildren? Do we risk telling all thirty-six of them about all of this and trust that they won't give away the secret - unintentionally or otherwise - or do we force them to endure the sudden and unexpected loss of both of us? Or did you want to fake their deaths too?"

Albus did not miss the biting sarcasm in her last question. He shook his head slowly. "I've been taking everything into consideration, Minerva, believe me. It's not going to be easy no matter what we decide, but it's our only option if we wish to survive. We wouldn't be able to tell the children about all this, not yet. They, like the rest of the wizarding world, would have to believe us dead, at least until after our funerals, after which we would reveal ourselves to them, explain the situation, and hope they don't hate us for it. Then all of us would have to go into hiding for the duration of the war - no one would be particularly surprised that our children had vanished, and assuming you dead Voldemort would have less reason to bother trying to hunt them down. You and I will still help with the war effort as much as we can, but in secret, using code names and disguises And when the war is finally over, we can reveal ourselves to the wizarding world and explain our motives for what we did. Whether or not they're okay with our decision is not a concern of mine, all I care about, Minerva, is keeping you and our children safe."

Minerva sighed wearily, covering her face with her hands to escape her husband's doleful look. For what felt like the millionth time, Albus felt absolutely helpless, unable to protect his wife from the horrors of the world despite all his very best efforts. He hated that she was forced to endure this, hated that she had aged suddenly in the last two months - her raven hair was streaked with gray and her lips seemed to be permanently drawn into a frown.

When she looked back up at him, her face was its usual mask of composure, her pursed lips the only sign that she was still very unhappy with him. "We should be going," she said with finality, rising abruptly to her feet and averting her gaze. "I'd rather get this business with Horace over with as soon as possible, and if we're any later Harry will wonder if we've forgotten him."

Albus spoke a quiet agreement before dutifully following his wife from the room.

* * *

Harry Potter was surprised and admittedly delighted when he received a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall over the summer. A letter which briefly explained to him that he would be released from the Dursleys' home early, would then spend two nights with Sirius and his family, and then stay the last days before the start of term with the Weasleys at the-supposedly-safer-Burrow. However, despite the fact that he had spent every waking moment of the past few days hoping desperately that Dumbledore and McGonagall would indeed come to fetch him, Harry felt distinctly awkward when the three of them finally set off down Privet Drive together.

Things had been strange ever since the moment Uncle Vernon had opened the door to reveal the rather obviously magical pair. Although Harry was almost positive his Head of House had never spoken to any of the Dursleys before, she acted as if she was holding some sort of grudge against them, judging by the manner in which she spoke to them and the seemingly permanent scowl etched onto her face for the entirety of her visit. Then again, her scowl didn't waver much even after she was far from number four, Privet Drive. And even though McGonagall and Dumbledore were naturally mysterious, private people, and Harry was particularly uninformed when it came to adult relationships such as theirs, he was almost positive that everything was not well between the two popular figures. They hardly spoke a word to one another, and while McGonagall seemed to be doing everything in her power to avoid her husband's gaze, Dumbledore spent most of his time glancing in her direction with an odd look on his face that Harry would almost describe as wistful. The atmosphere around the two of them was just tense, and it made Harry distinctly uncomfortable.

Of course, Harry knew, before they had arrived, to expect something to be off, because of the letters he'd received from Anexandra over the summer. Perceptive as she was, Anexandra apparently had no idea what was going on between her parents, only that things had gotten much worse recently and the children of the house had given up trying to find out what, and tried instead to avoid the estranged couple. Nonetheless, Harry hadn't quite been prepared for just how painfully obvious it was. Or perhaps he had been too focused on his situation with Anexandra to really think about her parents' relationship issues. That kiss last Christmas - which now felt like it had been ages ago - had been the only romantic gesture they'd shared since then. They'd _sort of_ had a conversation about it - albeit very awkwardly with a lot of stuttering and stammering over their words - and had eventually managed to come to the agreement that they should remain friends. Despite the fact that Ron and Hermione had been surprisingly sympathetic and seemingly devastated when Harry told them about it, Harry himself was actually not heartbroken over the entire thing. He had been so close to Anexandra for so long that he'd mistaken his deep feelings of friendship as romance, and while the thought of being in a relationship with her was still a nice one, he wasn't at all opposed to simply remaining friends. Especially now, with all that they would be dealing with in the coming months or years. There was a war brewing, a war that both of them would end up right in the middle of, and it was just safer not to risk a timid romantic relationship that could possibly end in failure and make their lives that much more difficult. Not to mention the fact that dating one of McGonagall's daughter was a little terrifying.

Speaking of McGonagall, Harry wasn't entirely sure why she had come along. She barely spoke at all the entire time. In fact, the _only_ times she spoke was to make a derisive remark towards Uncle Vernon - which Harry had had to try very hard not to laugh at -, and then to mutter something to Dumbledore when the three of them arrived at the home Horace Slughorn was staying in. Afterwards, she had remained silent, simply nodding curtly the few times Dumbledore spoke to her. And when Harry and Dumbledore went in to speak to Slughorn, McGonagall had remained outside - apparently Slughorn and McGonagall hadn't really gotten along in the past; Dumbledore was rather vague about the whole thing. Upon meeting the pudgy old wizard, Harry soon figured out why McGonagall probably was not a fan of Slughorn's, and discovered that many of the Dumbledore children had not gotten along with him very well either. Although, Slughorn was proud to proclaim that he had gotten along wonderfully with Aurora Dumbledore, almost as much as Harry's own mother.

The next time McGonagall spoke, it was to greet Sirius and Isadora, while Dumbledore asked to have a private word with Harry. Dumbledore informed Harry that it would be okay for him to share the otherwise unknown information of he and Voldemort's prophecy with his closest friends. Dumbledore also told him that he would like to have some private lessons with him during the school year, but did not elaborate on what these lessons were about.

When Harry and Dumbledore rejoined the others, McGonagall returned baby Isaiah to his mother; said her goodbyes to her daughter, granddaughter, and son-in-law; and then walked outside while Dumbledore had a few quick words with his family. And then Dumbledore and McGonagall were gone, and Harry was too busy enjoying spending time with his godfather's family to think about the Dumbledores' possibly failing relationship.

And when Harry returned to Hogwarts that September, he was caught up in so much more. What with his suspicions of Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater, his outrage at Professor Snape receiving the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, the difficulties that came with taking N.E.W.T classes and also being Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain, going to great measures to avoid Professor Slughorn, going through the confusing process of learning about Voldemort and his horcruxes while in lessons with Dumbledore, and having to put up with Hermione's disapproving stares whenever he used a very useful and interesting potions book that had been written in by someone called 'The Half-Blood Prince.'

* * *

The following month passed in a blur. Albus and Minerva worked tirelessly to seek out clues about Voldemort's horcruxes, as well as find a way for the two of them to somehow fake their deaths. Unfortunately, there were many bumps in the metaphorical road, the most difficult to deal with being the sudden increase in near-fatal injuries that befell the adult Dumbledore children, who would not cease their efforts to fight back against Voldemort's Death Eaters. The wizarding world was back into the same state of panic and fear and denial that it had been in last time. Many stores in Diagon Alley closed, the newly established Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes seemingly the only shining beacon of hope amongst the dark dreariness of the rest of the wizarding world. Even returning to Hogwarts was a lot more wearisome due to all the new enchantments and security that were being put into place, as well as all the students that were pulled out of school due to their parents' worries or sudden deaths. Things between Albus and Minerva remained tense, but with all that was going on lately, they were too focused on their busy schedules to really be angry at one another.

About a month into the school year, on the day of Minerva's birthday, Albus managed to find some time to devote to attempt getting back into his wife's good graces. Unfortunately, the whole thing did not work out as he had hoped, and for a few hours he was sure that all of his well-thought out plans were going to fall through completely. In the end, though, it all worked out for the most part. Ororo had been strangely sick for the past few days, but she managed to feel well enough that evening to babysit Minaveara. So then, just a few minutes before the end of Minerva's last class of the day, Albus went to stand outside her classroom.

Soon students were filling the corridors, and Albus stayed back against the wall as they hurried past. When the flow of students from Minerva's classroom came to a stop, he peeked inside to confirm that the room was empty but for Minerva, who was stood behind her desk shuffling around some pieces of parchment. She didn't notice him enter the room, and he strode casually towards her, not wanting to startle her or make her think he was trying to sneak up on her. He was tip-toeing a fine line with her, any wrong move could set her off and then he'd just be right back where he started - carefully avoiding her temper and staring after her longingly every time she walked away from him after hardly exchanging two words with him. He was tired of this issue between them, tired of only being able to speak to his wife about their work or their children or Voldemort but never about each other. Tired of lying awake at night, staring at the ceiling as Minerva tossed and turned beside him, physically close but too emotionally distant for him to even try reaching out to her. He understood her reasoning for being angry at him, knew that she was more upset than angry and simply unable to express it, and recognized that he was the the only one that could make this all finally come to an end.

She glanced up at him when she noticed him approaching, dropping her gaze back to her desk as she curtly asked, "Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to catch you before you went to the Great Hall," Albus calmly replied. "I thought we'd take dinner in our rooms tonight."

Minerva froze, slowly bringing her gaze up to meet his. "Listen, Albus, I know you're probably planning on making some big to-do as usual, but can we just skip it this year? I'm tired -"

"Nope, no big to-do," Albus interjected, wrapping a hand around arm and squeezing gently as he tugged her from out behind her desk and led her towards the door. "Just dinner in our rooms and some well-deserved alone time if you so choose."

Minerva seemed prepared to protest, but she settled for simply huffing irritably, her mouth snapping closed as Albus's hand dropped to her lower back. They walked to their rooms in silence, Albus throwing furtive glances at his wife as they went while she skillfully avoided his gaze.

When they reached the entrance to their sitting room, Albus opened the door for Minerva, who took one step inside before coming to a sudden halt. After closing the door behind them, he stepped up beside her, looking over to observe her expression. She seemed to be fighting to keep back whatever emotions she was feeling, her lips pressed into a thin line and her eyes flickering quickly around the room as if unable to stay focused on one thing for too long. Albus remained silent for a few moments, allowing her to take in the transfigured scene before her. He wasn't sure what he was hoping for, or what he was expecting from her, just as long as it wasn't anger then he'd be pleased. He wondered if she'd call him a liar - about making a big to-do. If she did, should he disagree? Would transfiguring their sitting room to look like the Scottish Highlands as they were on the day they were married be considered a big to-do? It wasn't as if it had taken him very long to accomplish, and he had decided not to add the birds or to make everything life size, so surely he hadn't gone too over the top.

He could not stand the silence too much longer though. He wanted to know what Minerva was thinking, and so, in a hushed voice he started to say, "It's the -"

"I know what it is," Minerva interrupted him, but for once her voice did not hold any irritation or malice, but rather, a quiet sort of awe. Albus took that as a good sign. Perhaps this would all work out rather nicely. There was another moment of silence, and then Minerva said, "Albus, I..." she trailed off, seeming as if she wanted to say something but could not quite figure out how.

Deciding to save her the need to figure it out right now, he placed his hand on her back again and said, "I've had some of your favorite foods prepared, so let's eat shall we?" Then, without waiting for her to respond, he led her over to a small table set up for just the two of them.

They ate their meals in relative silence, exchanging only a few cordial remarks about things that were of little importance, and discussing a few things that had to do with the school or their children. Albus was pleased when he actually managed to make Minerva smile slightly a few times as well.

After Albus had finished eating, he looked at Minerva, who was suddenly staring down at her plate forlornly and poking at the remaining food with her fork.

Frowning, he spoke, "Minerva -"

Only to be cut off when she jerked her head up to meet his gaze and said, "I've been awful haven't I?"

He furrowed his brow. "What do you -?"

"But you can't have expected me to be okay with all of this," she went on, as if he hadn't spoken. He remained silent then, allowing her to get whatever it was off of her chest. "You must know that the thought of running into hiding like a pathetic coward makes me sick to my stomach. But at the same time...I understand your reasoning for all of this, because allowing a teenage boy - no matter how foul he may be - to die because of us..." She sighed, averting her gaze and rubbing at her temples before mumbling, "I'm sorry - for everything."

Albus rose suddenly to his feet, going around the table to crouch down in front of Minerva. He refrained from reaching out to touch her, but told her sincerely, "I'm sorry also - I haven't made this easy for you. But you know that I only do all of this because I love you so very much."

She looked down at him, her expression softening as she whispered, "I know," and he allowed himself to reach out and clasp a gentle hand around her wrist.

Silence descended upon them once more, while Albus studied the unreadable expression on Minerva's face, unsure of what was going on inside her head. He could see the emotions warring within her, could feel her quickened pulse beneath his finger tips.

Until finally she slipped her hand free from his and reached out to tenderly stroke his cheek. She leaned forward, placing her forehead against his as her eyes fluttered closed. "I love you too," she murmured, her lips ghosting across his and sending a shiver down his spine.

Without further preamble, he moved his hands up to place on either side of her face, closing the small distance between them and pressing his lips to hers. He could feel the tension from the last few months lifting from his shoulders as his wife relaxed in his embrace and returned his kiss with equal vigor. All of their problems had not magically disappeared, but for tonight at least, they would not fret over what was to come.

When they parted, Albus looked up at Minerva from his place on the floor, one of his fingers curling around a loose strand of hair dangling just behind her ear. "Did you still want that alone time tonight?" he asked her, trying not to sound too hopeful that her answer would be no.

He was not disappointed, as she slid her hand into his and shook her head, replying, "No - I don't want to be alone anymore."

* * *

The first tragedy of the year came about halfway through October - a little less than two weeks after Minerva's birthday.

It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the term, and Albus was away from the school again. Minerva had been finishing up a detention with Draco Malfoy when she was given the news that one of her Gryffindors - Katie Bell - had been cursed, and that Harry, Ron, Anexandra, Hermione, and Katie's friend Leanne had seen what happened.

Minerva hastened out of the castle and into the raging blizzard outside, catching sight of the five Gryffindors not too far from the school. Wrapping her cloak tighter around her, she hurried down the stone steps through swirling sleet to meet them.

"Hagrid says you five saw what happened to Katie Bell," she said when she reached them, " - upstairs to my office at once, please! What's that you're holding Potter?"

In his hands, Harry held something wrapped in a sodden, torn brown-paper package and what she assumed to be his scarf. There was a greenish glitter peeking out from the haphazard wrapping, and Minerva guessed what it was just as he replied, "It's the thing she touched."

"Good lord," said Minerva, expressing her alarm as she moved to quickly take the package from Harry. She ushered the children into the school, and as Filch came shuffling eagerly across the entrance hall - Secrecy Sensor held aloft - she hastily told him, "No, no, Filch, they're with me! Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!"

Minerva then led the students upstairs and into her office, closing the door behind them before she swept around her desk to face Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anexandra, and the still sobbing Leanne.

"Well?" she said sharply, eyeing each of them in turn to determine whether any of them had also been injured, and relieved to see that they were all seemingly unharmed. "What happened?"

Haltingly, and with many pauses while she attempted to control her crying, Leanne told Minerva that Katie had gone to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and returned holding an unmarked package, that Katie had seemed a little odd, and that they had argued about the advisability of agreeing to deliver unknown objects, the argument culminating in a tussle over the parcel, which tore open. At this point, Minerva recognized that Leanne was so overcome there was no getting another word out of her.

"All right," said Minerva kindly, "go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock."

When she had left the room, Minerva turned back to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Anexandra.

"What happened when Katie touched the necklace?"

"She rose up in the air," said Harry, before the others could speak, "and then began to scream, and collapsed. Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore, please?"

Surprised by the boy's request, Minerva replied, "The headmaster is away until Monday, Potter."

"Away?" Harry repeated angrily.

"Yes, Potter, away!" said Minerva tartly.

"Away where?" Anexandra demanded.

"That is none of your concern, Anexandra," said Minerva, with a warning look shot at her daughter, who narrowed her eyes but remained silent. Turning back to Harry, Minerva continued, "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"

For a split second, Harry rather obviously hesitated, before seemingly coming to the decision that it was safe to confide in her.

"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie the necklace, Professor."

There was a shocked pause, during which Minerva's mind raced with the implications of Harry's statement. Did the children know that Draco Malfoy was intended to murder Albus? They always seemed to figure things out far too quickly, but surely they couldn't be aware of this information so soon. They must know something though, if they were willing to make such an accusation - although it seemed only Anexandra and Harry believed it was Draco, while, on either side of them, Ron and Hermione were fidgeting uncomfortably and looking embarrassed. And though a cursed necklace delivered by a different person seemed something a scared young boy might attempt, it did not explain how Draco could have Imperiused Katie when he was most definitely serving detention with Minerva that afternoon.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter," said Minerva at last. "Do you have any proof?"

"No," said Harry, "but..." and he began to explain to her how he and Ron and Hermione had followed Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes one day while in Diagon Alley for school supplies, and about a conversation the three of them had overheard between Malfoy and Mr. Borgin.

Minerva listened with rapt attention, and although she tried to obscure her emotions on the entire matter, her confusion must have been clear on her face when - after Harry had finished speaking - she said, "Malfoy took something to Borgin and Burkes for repair?"

"No, Professor, he just wanted Borgin to tell him how to mend something, he didn't have it with him. But that's not the point, the thing is that he bought something at the same time, and I think it was that necklace -"

"You saw Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?"

"No, Professor, he told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him -"

"But Harry," Hermione interrupted, "Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said no -"

"Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!" said Harry angrily.

"What he actually said was, 'How would I look carrying that down the street?'" said Hermione.

"Well, he would look a bit of a prat carrying a necklace," Anexandra interjected, and Ron nodded his reluctant agreement to that.

"Oh, Anexandra," said Hermione despairingly, "it would be all wrapped up, so he wouldn't have to touch it, and quite easy to hide inside a cloak, so nobody would see it! I think whatever he reserved at Borgin and Burkes was noisy or bulky, something he knew would draw attention to him if he carried it down the street - and in any case," she pressed on loudly, before Harry or Anexandra could interrupt, "I asked Borgin about the necklace, don't you remember? When I went in to try and find out what Malfoy had asked him to keep, I saw it there. And Borgin just told me the price, he didn't say it was already sold or anything -"

"Well you were being really obvious," said Harry, "he realized what you were up to within about five seconds, of course he wasn't going to tell you - anyway, Malfoy could've sent off for it since -"

"That's enough!" said Minerva as Hermione opened her mouth to retort, looking furious. "Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr. Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased. The same is probably true of hundreds of people -"

" - that's what I said -" muttered Ron.

" - and in any case, we have put stringent security measure in place this year. I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge -"

"But -"

" - and what is more," said Minerva with an air of finality, not entirely certain that Malfoy was completely innocent in this, but wanting to keep the children as far in the dark about this as possible, "Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today."

Harry gaped at her, visibly deflating.

"How do you know?" asked Anexandra.

"Because he was doing detention with me. He has now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Potter," she said as she marched past them, "but I need to go up to the hospital wing now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all."


End file.
